Nuestro destino o nuestro amor?
by karynita
Summary: Dos clanes que se odian a muerte, orochimarus y senjus. Dos personas totalmente diferentes, Sasuke y Sakura. Un apasionante amor que surge de por medio, y un triste destino que nadie puede cambiar.
1. El primer dia de clases

**Capitulo 1: el primer dia de clases**

Bueno aca les van unas aclaraciones: en esta epoca existen tres clanes, estos son:

El clan orochimaru: esta formado por personas llenas de maldad, ambicion y locura... es el clan mas poderoso. Los integrantes de este clan tiene un simbolo negro en el lado derecho del cuello, lo que prueba su pureza...Su objetivo es destruir a los senju, a los cuales los consideran como inferiores. Es un odio que tiene varios años...

El clan senju: es el clan que le sigue en poder a los orochimarus. Si bien es mas debil que el clan orochimaru tienen unas tecnicas especiales (pero solo unos pocos miembros)... Los que las poseen llegan a igualar la fuerza de los orochimarus, sin embargo tinen un plan que los volvera el clan mas fuerte. Ellos tienen el mismo simbolo que los orochimarus pero este esta invertido y se encuentra en el lado izquierdo de su cuello...

El clan taka: es el clan menos importante, su fuerza es muy debil. Son files seguidores de los orochimarus por lo que tambien esta entre sus objetivos la destruccion del clan senju...No tienen ningun simbolo que los identifique.

Hay que aclarar que el clan senju y el clan orochimaru tienen prohibido involucrarse sentimentalmente entre ellos. Si lo llegan a hacer se considera traicion al propio clan y se lo castiga con la muerte.

Claro que tambien existen las personas comunes, los que son mayoria a estos se los conoce como "normos" los cuales no estan metidos en ningun problema ya que se mantienen al margen de todo...

Era una mañana nublada, pronto comenzaria a llover y como no so ese era un dia negro.

Unos hermosos ojos jades comenzaban a abrirse pesadamente, su flequillo todo despeinado y el resto del pelo ni hablar, un pelo extrañamente "rosa" ,sí, ella era Haruno Sakura una joven perteneciente al clan senju. Su pelo era rosa, sus ojos jades, su piel blanca como la nieve y un buen fisico, una joven verdaderamente hermosa... De tan solo 17 años sakura habia pasado momentos horibles, que muchos de su edad ni siquieran conocian. Sin embargo era una muchacha fuerte, con un valor y una voluntad admirada por muchos...

-bueno creo que ya es hora -dijo la pelirrosa con un tono triste-

Tomo su toalla y se dirigio a el baño (el cual se encontraba en su habitacion). Despues de bañarse se puso el uniforme del colegio el cual consistia en una pollera verde a cuadrille un poco mas arriba de la rodilla y una camisa blanca con el simbolo del colegio del lado derecho de la camisa, se termino de arreglar y tomo sus cosas. Antes de salir se vio en el espejo fijamente y alli estaba aquel simbolo por el cual tanto sufrio, lo toco con su mano y suspiro, despues salio del cuarto para dirigirse al salon principal ( ella ya este en el colegio es esos colegios tipo internado en el que uno practicamente vive ahi...)

**... ... ... **

En otro lado de el colegio un hermoso joven de cabello negro azulado, buen fisico, y unos ojos tan negros como la noche y tan profundo como el mar se ponia el uniforme del colegio el cual consistia en un pantalon verde, una camisa blanca y una corbate verde...Sí, el era Sasuke Uchiha, perteneciente al clan orochimaru. Un joven frio, arrogante y egocentrico, cuyo proposito era destruir al clan senju. Eel era la mano derecha del lider del clan orochimaru, era ambisiso en busca de todo el poder que pudiera obtener,esos eran sus ojetivos, al menos por el momento...

Termino de arreglarse y salio de su cuarto, pero cuando lo hizo se encontro con la presencia de cierta peliroja: Karin

-Sasuke te estaba esperando amor -dijo la ojiroja risueña-

-¿que haces aqui karin? -pregunto el azabache molesto-

-¿yo solo vine a buscarte -hablo nerviosa-

Sasuke paso de largo sin darle importancia a karin, si algo realmente le ponia de mal humor era que karin lo siguiera a todas partes...La pelirroja por si lado lo siguio sin decir nada. Como era de imaginarse karin pertenecia al clan orochimaru,era un ser vacia y ambicioso. Su pelo era rojo, y rebelde, sus ojos tambien era rojas, y tenia un muy buen fusico, sin embargo la belleza que poseia era demasiado bulgar.

El pelinegro camino hacia al salon principal, pero cuando llego detuvo su paso ya que se encontro frente a cierto pelirubio, frente a naruto. Sus miradas se cruzaron ferozmente, miradas llenas de odio, y furia...Unos incomodos segundos pasaron en los que sus ojos permanecieron unidos entre si, pero de un momento a otro una sonrisa arrogante se formo en el rostro del azabache, lo cual enfurecio al ojiceleste...

-¿¡que es lo gracioso! -cuestionó Naruto-

-tu -dijo lo mas natural- no pense que te atreverias a venir al colegio, vaya que eres estupodo Uzumaki.

El pelirrubio lanzó una risita irónica.

-¿crees que no vendria por miedo a ti, Uchiha? -dijo burlonamente- ¿quien te creiste?

-eres estúpido Uzumaki, ¿como te atreves a hablarle así a Sasu...?-la pelirroja no pudo continuar, ya que el azabache la interrumpio-

-¿¡quien te dijo que te metas Karin! -preguntó de la forma mas fria posible-

-pero Sasuke yo...yo solo...

-vete Karin, y no te quiero ver en todo el dia.

-si Sasuke -susurro obedientemente-

-volviendo al tema Naruto, ¿acaso quieres morir tan joven? por que al venir aqui sabes lo que te espera -exclamo con una sonrisa en su rostro-

-¡no se saldran con la suya malnacido! ¡ni creas que te tengo miedo!

-pero Uzumaki nosotros ya nos salimos con la nuestra, ya no quedan muchos senjus, y es que en verdad ustedes dan lastima -exclamo de manera despectiva-

-pero aun quedamos algunos, y nosotros vengaremos la muerte de todos los que ustedes mataron! -dijo lleno de furia-

-de veras, quisiera ver eso -dijo en un tono de burla-

Sasuke se acerco mas a Naruto y este por instinto retrocedio unos pasos para alejarse.

-¿que pasa? ¿tanto miedo me tienes? -pregunto con tono arrogante-

Nuevamente sus miradas se cruzaban, el de el pelinegro llena de arrogancia, y el del pelirubio lleno de odio, pero pronto aquella conexion se rompio gracias al grito de alguien.

-¡Naruto! -llamó Sakura al ver que se encontraba enfrentado con el pelinegro, cuando llego hasta donde estaban se puso a su altura- ¿estas bien?

-vaya, vaya, miren quien llego, la impura más desagradable -apuntó de manera despectiva-

-maldito ahora si te mato.

El pelirubio estaba apunto de lanzarse sobre el orochimaru pero una mano lo detuvo.

-¿que haces Naruto? no puedes rebajarte a entrar en el juego de un orochimaru -exclamo la ojiverde con una sonrisa en su rostro-

El ojiceleste dio un suspiro de resignacion al oir a su amiga.

-tienes razon Sakura, no me rabajare.

-¿es eso o tienes miedo Uzumaki? -provoco maliciosamente-

Antes de que Naruto reaccionara la pelirrosa lo tomo de la mano y rapidamente lo alejo del lugar.

-¡que cobarde! -exclamo frunciendo el ceño-

En el salon principal...

-Sakura ¿por que me detuviste? -dijo totalmetne indignado-

-Naruto sabes que no me gusta que te metas en problemas y mucho menos por mi culpa, ademas sabes que no puedes ganarle a un orochimaru -dijo en un tono triste- ellos estan esperando el momento adecuado,es mejor no provocarlos.

-lo se Sakura, si no fuera por la "orden" probablemente ya estariamos muertos, sin embargo... -agrego con una sonrisa- tu eres nuestra esperamza Sakura, yo y todos confiamos en ti y sabemos que tu daras un vuelco a nuestro clan o al menos eso queremos creer.

-si Naruto, hare lo posible -dijo con una sonrisa-

Naruto era un joven perteneciente al clan senju, sus ojos eran celestes como el cielo, su pelo era rubio y tenia un buen fisico. Claro no era el galan como Sasuke pero tenia un par de chicas atras de el. Era un joven de un corazon enorme dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesite, se podria decir que todo lo contrario a Sasuke.

Cuando todos los alumnos llegaron al comedor cada grupo se ubico en su respectivo lugar, el orden era el siguiente:

En el lado derecho del salon se encontraba el clan taka, a lado los orochimarus y a lado de estos los senju, detras de los tres clanes estaban los normos.

El clan mas numeroso era el de taka, eran alrededor de 100, los orochimarus unos 70 y por ultimo los senju con apenas 40 integrantes ( esto se debe a que muchos de ellos fueron asesinados uno tras otro ) (claro que aca estamos hablando dentro del colegio, sin embargo fuera de este los porcentajes son similares)

Una vez ubicados todos la directora decidio hablar:

-¡bienvenidos alumnos! -exclamo Tsunade fuertemente- ¡como ya saben hoy dan comienzo las clases, y espero que este año sea mejor al anterior! -excamo con un deje de tristeza- ¡no toleraremos mas incumplimientos de las reglas, que eso quede claro!

Despues de media hora en la que dio las indicaciones de todo, les asigno sus clases y demas cosas el discurso llego a su final.

-ahora diganme ¿a quienes eligieron como delegados?

-yo soy el delegado de los normos -exclamó Shikamaru-

-yo el de los taka -siguió Ino-

-yo de los senjus -dijo Sakura-

-y yo de los orochimarus -finalizó Sasuke-

Cuando Sasuke hablo todas las chicas comenzaron a aplaudir y a suspirar...Sakura no podia creer como era posible que fueran tan tontas, ¿que acaso no se daban cuenta de quien era en verdad Uchiha Sasuke? El pelinegro por su lado se dio cuento de la mirada de Sakura y le sonrio arrogantemente, lo cual termino de enfurecer a la senju

-bueno muchachas hagan silencio -dijo, pero las chicas seguian con sus gritos- ¡dije que se callaran mocosas irrespetuosas! -grito lo mas fuerte que pudo-

El salon inmediatamente quedo en completo silencio.

-mejor asi -suspiró- ahora todos pueden retirarse con sus respectivos profesores excepto los delegados -dijo seriamente-

De esta manera el salon quedo completamente vacio dejando sola a tsunade, con los cuatro delegados: Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura y Sasuke.

-bien ahora les dire un par de cosas.


	2. Cosas a tener en cuenta

_**Hola gente linda! aqui les estoy subiendo el capi! La verdad que las actualizaciones de esta historia van a ser rapidas por que en ya lo tenia hasta el capi 76 jejej, de echo ya estaba por el final pero a surgido un enorme problema y es que no puedo entrar mas a esa pagina, la verdad no se si es problema de mi compu o de la pagina en si pero estoy muy deprimida, espero que se solucione todo rapido. En cuanto a la otra historia la de Inocencia robada, esa si tardare un poco mas por que esa la tenia nada mas hasta el capi 4 :)**_

_**bueno desde ya gracias por pasar y darle una oportunidad, y mucho mas por dejar sus comentarios!**_

_**ahora si si alguien sabe algo de por favor hagamelo saber!**_

_**gracias por todo!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 2: cosas a tener en cuenta**

De esta manera el salon quedo completamente vacio dejando sola a tsunade, con los cuatro delegados: Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura y Sasuke.

-bien ahora le dire un par de cosas, y espero que las escuchen con atencion. Como ustedes son los delagados ya deben saber que ustedes tiene el control de su clan dentro del colegio.

-si Tsunade -asintieron todos al unísono-

-bien, comenzaré por Shikamaru -anunció- tu eres el delegado de los normos, por lo que no hay mucho que decirte.

-que bueno por que no me gustan las cosas problematicas -dijo con un tono desganado-

-bien, como sabes los normos tienen prohibido ingresar al area de entrenamiento (esto es debido a que ahi entrena los clanes ), tampoco asistiran a las materias relacionadas con poderes ni nada por el estilo ¿me entendiste? -dijo con un tono molesto al ver que el chico no le prestaba mucha atencion-

-claro directora, en sintesis no nos meteremos en nada que no nos incumba.

-bien si asi lo entiendes esta bien, ahora puedes retirarte

-esta bien, nos vemos despues Sakura -se despidió al retirarse-

-claro Shikamaru -saludo levantando una mano-

-bien ahora tu Ino.

-¡si directora! yo hare todo lo que me diga -dijo de lo mas pegajosa posible-

-bueno a ver... la verdad no tengo nada que decirte tu ya sabes todo -dijo con tono cansado- asi que puedes retirarte.

-claro directora, como yo fui elegida todos los años ya se lo que debemos y no debemos hacer los de nuestro clan

-puedes irte ino _"que muchacha mas pesada"_ (aclaracion lo q esta entre comillas son los pensamientos o nombres importantes)

-sí, adios Sasukito -se estaba acercando para darle un beso pero este la empujo- uy creo que hoy no estas de humor, en fin ya me voy.

-por fin...-suspiró cansada- bien ahora a ustedes dos, creo que ambos ya deben saber las reglas ¿cierto?

-si directora -exclamaron ambos jovenes-

-bien pero hay un par de cosas que quiero aclarar -al decir esto se puso mas seria de lo normal- no quiero pelea entre sus clanes, no aceptare mas bajas este año -exclamo en tono severo- ademas como saben algunas de sus materias coincidiran en horario y es ahi donde ustedes deben mantener el orden, esto va mas para ti que para Sakura, Sasuke.

-no haremos nada mientras no nos provoquen.

-nosotros nunca los buscamos Uchiha, son ustedes y su apestoso clan los que no nos dejan en paz.

-Sakura no empiezes -advirtió la directora-

-¡callate impura! ni siquiera tienes el derecho de dirigirme la palabra.

-Sas... -la directora no pudo continuar, pues se vio interrumpida por Sakura-

-pero ¿quien te creiste? no eres mas que un patetico orochimaru que se cree un dios, pero no es asi me oyes! -dijo gritando lo mas fuerte que pudo y acercandose peligrosamente al Uchiha, con la mano cargada de energia y la marca de su cuello brillando-

-asi que piensas atacarme - la marca de su cuello empezo a brillar- ( eso sucede cuando estan dispuestos a pelear)

-¡dije que basta! - grito Tsunade y los separo de un golpe- ¡la proxima vez los expulso! ¡y lo digo en serio! -exclamo furiosa-

Ambos jovenes se dieron la vuelta dispuestos a marcharse, enfurecidos por lo que recien habia ocurrido.

-¡y no crean que esto queda asi! ambos tendran un castigo! -aclaro fuertemente y antes de que los jovenes se retiraran-

La senju se adelanto ya que no queria ver la cara de el orochimaru. Camino a paso apresurado y ya estaba por entrar a su sala cuando un kunai le paso rosando el rostro.

-¿pero que? -exclamo sobresaltada-

-no creiste que te ibas a ir asi de simple ¿no? -le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa que la asusto-

-¿que es lo que qieres maldito bastardo? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño-

El pelinegro se acerco y la empujo contra la pared velozmente, sin que la senju pudiera reaccionar para defenderse.

-¿sabes lo que quiero? ¡quiero que todo tu maldito clan ya no exista! quiero que esa plaga se extinga para siempre! -exclamo con una sonrisa maliciosa-

-ni creas que lo permitire -dijo con un odio profundo-

-tu lo impediras quisiera ver como -apunto altaneramente-

A sakura se le formo una sonrisa en su rostro, una llena de orgullo.

-y lo veras Uchiha -informo seriamente- veras como nuestro clan se hara mas fuerte que el tuyo.

-eso es imposible -dijo de lo mas altenero posible- lo que nace inferior se queda inferior, ya deberias saberlo Haruno.

-¡eso crees tu!y es justamente por eso que nosotros ganaremos a tu sucio clan.

-mira Haruno otra cosa que quiero es que dejes de insultar a mi clan, ¿me oyes? -pregunto seriamente- si lo sigues haciendo te va ir muy mal.

-¡no te tengo miedo Uchiha! ya deberias saberlo ¿no?

-tu tal vez no, pero tus amigos no creo que digan lo mismo -exclamo al tiempo que una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en su rostro-

-con ellos no te metas, por que si no... -no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida-

-¿si no que Haruno? -grito- tu siempre amenazas y nunca haces nada.

La pelirrosa lo miro furiosa, mas despues de eso sus ojos comenzaron a crisparse. Desvio la mirada y simplemente dejo que las lagrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas..Lo que el orochimaru decia era cierto, ella siempre decia esas cosas y nunca las lograba cumplir...Por que tenia que ser tan debil? no lo entendia...Era tan patetica que daba lastima, sin embargo en los ultimos meses se habia enterado de algo que la habia echo recuperar las esperanzas, algo que aun no sabia muy bien pero sabia que ella era fundamental para ello y por eso, solo por eso aun seguia de pie..

-¿lo ves? ni siquiera sabes que vas a hacer, pero quedate tranquila Haruno este año todas tus penas se terminaran, junto con tu vida claro -dicho eso se retiro del lugar-

La senju abrio los ojos desmesuradamente, sabia que querian su vida mas que la de cualquier otro senju, y todo por que ella era la esperanza de su clan pero nunca penso que sasuke se lo dijiera de frente, y mas con esa tranquilidad.

-maldito.. -susurro apretando los puños con fuerza-

Luego de su pequeño altercado con el uchiha entro a su sala, donde todos sus amigos la esperaban, algunos a los cuales no los vei hace meses. Se sento animada junto a ellos y despues de horas de estar charlando, cada cual se fue a su habitacion

Camino a paso lento a su habitacion y una vez alli entro, se saco el uniforme y se sento en el borde de la cama...

-espero que sea cierto...-musito esperanzada y cerrando los ojos-

_Se encontraban ambos en una sala bastante pequeña y acojedero, pero eso no era lo importante en aquel momento, lo importante era el tema sobre el cual hablaban._

_-Sakura nos enteramos de algo sumamente importante._

_-¿que es? -pregunto la senju llena de curiosidad-_

_-bien como ya sabes tu eres de sangre pura dentro de nuestro clan... ( esto quiere decir que ambos padres eran senjus de sangre pura)_

_-lo se._

_-bueno es por eso que los orochimarus te prestan mas atencion a ti que a cualquier otro de nosotros._

_-¿por que tengo sangre pura? -pregunto dudosa-_

_-exacto, en este momento tu eres la mas importante en nuestro clan._

_-yo... no entiendo...-dijo entrecerrando los ojos-_

_-Sakura, lo que nosotros descubrimos es que si mezclamos tu sangre con un miembro del clan taka, el cual debe poseer sangre pura, obtendremos un poder inalcansable -exclamo levantando ambas manos-_

_-¿mi sangre? -pregunto sorprendida- ¿eso quiere decir que seremos mas fuertes que los orochimarus? - en sus ojos se podia ver un brillo especial, uno lleno de esperanza y alegria-_

_-mucho mas fuertes, ya no sufriremos sus injusticias.. ( aclaracion: dentro del colegio son todos iguales, pero fuero la mayoria de los senjus son esclavizados o asesinados por los orochimarus, practicamente ellos son el dueño de la vida de todos)_

_-espera un momento...-dijo preocupada- el clan... el clan taka esta en nuestra contra, no quedran ayudarnos._

_-no te preocupes por eso tenemos un aliado, y es de sangre pura -dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro-_

_-¿quien es? -pregunto interesada-_

_-su nombre es Sai, nunca estuvo de acuerdo en unirse a los orochimarus, y cuando le contamos lo que descubrimos, acepto inmediatamente._

_-Sai -dijo con una sonrisa calida, al recordar a su amigo, como no lo habia pensado antes- esto es muy bueno._

_-si, pero aun no sabemos bien el procedimiento._

_-eso es lo de menos, lo importante es que estamos solo a un paso._

_-si Sakura -afirmo con una sonrisa- ahora investigaremos bien, y cuando lo sepamos te avisaremos._

_-de acuerdo._

_Despues de eso el joven se fue y ella aun seguia sumida en la sorpresa y alegria de todo eso..._

-espero que sea cierto...-repitio bajando la mirada-

Luego de pensar por varios minutos, una y otra vez, lo mismo se quedo completamente dormida.

**... ... ...**

En otro lado del colegio, mas especificamente en el sector de los orochimarus, un orochimaru esperaba impaciente la llegada de cierto pelinegro. Ya llebaba varios minutos esperandolo, y siempre era lo mismo, por lo cual ya estaba acostumbrado a eso. Suspiro cansado y justo en el momento que lo hacia las puertas de la sala se abrieron y dejaron ver a un traquilo azabache...

-por fin llegas Sasuke -refunfuño Neji molesto-

-¿que es lo que quieres? -pregunto fastidiado-

-Itachi nos mando una informacion bastante valiosa.

-¿de que se trata? -pregunto arqueando una ceja-

-es sobre Haruno, ya lo sabemos todo -comento orgulloso-

-¿todo? -cuestiono interesado-

-si, y los resultados son mejor de lo que pensabamos -exclamo sonriendo maliciosamente-

* * *

Eso es todo espero que les haya gustado y me dejne sus comentarios!

un beso y mucha suerte en todo amigos!


	3. Castigo y ataques!

_**Hola gente! mas que apurada aca les subo la conti! espero que les guste y me dejen sus lindos comentarios!**_

_**desde ya Muchas gracias por lo que me dejaron! **_

_**No les hago perder mas tiempo amigoss a leer!**_

_**por cierto lo que esta entre comillas es lo que piensan los personajes :P**_

* * *

**Capitulo 3: castigo y ataques!**

-por fin llegas Sasuke -refunfuño Neji molesto-

-¿que es lo que quieres? -pregunto fastidiado-

-Itachi nos mando una informacion bastante valiosa.

-¿de que se trata? -pregunto arqueando una ceja-

-es sobre Haruno, ya lo sabemos todo -comento orgulloso-

-¿todo? -cuestiono interesado-

-si, y los resultados son mejor de lo que pensábamos -exclamo sonriendo maliciosamente-

El pelinegro lo miro seriamente, mas despues de unos segundos en las que vio que el chico simplemente se quedaba sonriendo como estupido su paciencia se agoto.

-¡habla ya Neji! -apuntó lleno de impaciencia-

-bien escucha -exclamo seriamente- recuerdas que nosotros descubrimos que Haruno tiene sangre pura, ¿cierto?

-hmp

-bien, tambien sabemos que los senju tienen planeado mezclar su sangre con la de ese taka, sai, quien como sabemos tambien tiene sangre pura...

-ve al grano Neji, no tengo todo el tiempo -exigio poco interesado en aquel tema-

-de acuerdo, mira ellos piensan que solo tienen que mezclar su sangre y luego beberla para obtener mas fuerza que nosotros, pero eso no es asi -dijo arrogantemente-

Al ver que el pelinegro no dijo nada decidio continuar.

-podríamos decir que entendieron mal con la frase "mezclar la sangre", lo que ellos deben hacer, o mejor dicho lo que Haruno tienen que hacer es quedar embarazada del taka -informo con una sonrisa-

-¿embarazada? -pregunto Sasuke con sorpresa-

-exacto, el hijo que ella tenga con Sai, sera verdaderamente fuerte, incluso sobrepasara nuestra fuerza -dijo riendose-

-¿que es lo gracioso?

-¿no lo ves Sasuke? hasta que su hijo crezca y tenga otros hijos y asi sucesivamente, faltan años -comento aun sonriendo- y eso si llega a nacer.

-ya veo -susurro de manera pensativa-

-Itachi esta muy contento con esto -añadio dejando de sonreir- sin embargo no les daremos esa oportunidad.

-perfecto, entonces ahi que deshacernos de Haruno o el taka.

-no lo digas como si fuera facil, en nuestro caso debemos atacar lo que esta a nuestro alcance.

-Haruno.

-si Haruno, pero tambien sabes que no es asi de facil, tenemos a la "orden" que nos lo impide.

-eso es un problema solo por ahora -agrego rapidamente- ya veremos que hacer con eso -una vez dicho eso sedio media vuelta y se encamino a su habitacion-

-siempre se toma todo a la ligera. exclamo molesto y viendo como el chico se perdia de su vista-

Por el momento, las cosas estaban de su lado, y ellos debían aprovechar aquella ''pequeña'' ventaja.

**... ... ...**

Al dia siguiente, ya en la hora de clases, todos los alumnos estaban en las clases de entrenamiento, bueno todos menos los normos, pues ellos tenian horarios diferentes que el resto de los clanes. Cada clan se encontraba en su respectivo sector, ya que tenian prohibido pelear entre ellos salvo que el profesor lo pidiera.

-vaya Sakura -susurro una ojiperla agitada- yo no puedo contra ti, eres muy fuerte.

-vamos Hinata, tienes que esforzarte, tu eres mi compañera para el entrenamiento -exclamo llena de energia-

-pero no es justo -reclamo fingiendo molestia- tu tienes las tecnicas especiales.

La pelirrosa sonrio al oirla.

-eso es porque yo entreno duro y no me quedo viendo a Naruto -apuntó con una sonrisa divertida-

-¿¡q-que quieres decir! -cuestionó totalmente sonrojada-

-vamos Hinata, tu y yo lo sabemos.

-no se de que hablas -exclamo desviando su mirada-

-Hinata soy tu amiga y yo se que a ti te gus..-no pudo continuar ya que una voz la interrumpio-

-¡Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke vengan de inmediato! -exclamo Iruka, un guardia, desde la puerta-

-Sakura ¿que sucede? -pregunto la ojiperla preocupada-

-no lo se, ire a ver -murmuró seriamente- mientras tanto ¡Naruto! -grito agitando los brazos para que el chico la viera-

-¿que...que haces? -dijo al borde de los nervios-

-ya veras -exclamo con una sonrisa maliciosa- ¡Naruto! -repitio fuertemente-

El senju corrió rápidamente hacia ambas jóvenes.

-aca estoy, ¿que sucede? -pregunto el chico-

-Naruto debo irme, ¿puedes ser el compañero de Hinata? -pregunto con una sonrisa-

-claro Sakura -asintió tranquilamente-

-bien adios, nos vemos despues Hinata- dicho esto le guiño un ojo a su amiga la cual se puso roja como un tomate-

-Hinata, ¿te encuentras bien? estas muy colorada.

-¿q-que? yo... yo estoy bien Naruto -balbuceó nerviosa-

-bien entonces a entrenar.

-claro -exclamo con una sonrisa nerviosa-

Hinata era una hermosa joven perteneciente al clan senju. Tenia un hermoso cabello azul que le llegaba hasta la cintura, y unos ojos de un color perla verdaderamente extraños pero hermosos, su cuerpo era muy lindo y era una chica timida, pero de buen corazón. Estaba locamente enamorada de Naruto, el cual no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos, aunque aquello era algo evidente frente a los ojos de los demás.

**... ... ...**

En otro lugar del colegio, mas especificamente en la dirreccion se encontraban Sakura y Sasuke, los cuales habian llegado hace solo unos pocos segundos, por supuesto que cada cual por su lado.

-bien, supongo que saben porque estan aqui ¿no? -cuestiono la directora seriamente-

-de hecho yo no lo se -exclamó Sakura-

-tampoco yo -habló el pelinegro-

-pues estan aqui por el pequeño pleito de ayer -informo en tono molesto- no creeran que lo dejare pasar asi por asi, ademas ya decidi cual sera su castigo.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, esperando saber cual seria su castigo.

-ustedes seran los guardias del colegio por todo el año -informo tranquilamente-

-¿¡que! -dijieron ambos al unisono-

-lo que escucharon, y no cambiare de opinión.

-pero directora usted no puede hacerme esto -exclamó Sakura en un tono suplicante- yo no puedo soportar todas los noche con alguien...¡con alguien como el!

-lo mismo digo, ademas para eso esta Azuma y los otros guardias, para eso se le paga -exclamo el orochimaru molesto-

-se les asignara otra tarea a los guardias, ademas ese es un buen castigo para ambos.

-pero Tsunade yo...-reclamo sin creerselo-

-¡ya lo dije Sakura!

-es injusto, estaremos cansados para ir a clases -apuntó el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido-

-eso es verdad, yo no podre estudiar.

-el turno de guardia es de 10 de la noche hasta las 3 de la mañana, las clases comienzan a las 10 asi que tendran 7 horas para dormir eso es suficiente.

-cinco horas con él, Tsunade -exclamo mirando al pelinegro- yo no lo soportare, es capaz de matarme -apuntó seriamente

-vaya ¿tanto miedo me tienes Haruno? -cuestionó burlonamente-

-claro que no Uchiha, es solo que...que...

-¿que?

-nada.

-¿entonces están de acuerdo? -habló la directora con tranquilidad-

-¡claro que no! -exclamaron ambos-

-entonces ya no hay nada de que hablar, retírense -ordenó-

-pero direc..

-dije que se retiren -repitió en tono severo- ah y comienzan mañana.

-de acuerdo -exclamo Sasuke sin dar mas vueltas a aquel estupido asunto-

-no te preocupes Sakura, Sasuke no se atrevera a hacerte nada para eso esta la "orden", si el te llega a hacer algo ellos se encargaran.

-claro, se haran cargo cuando ya este muerta -susurro molesta-

-¿dijiste algo Sakura?

-claro que no directora -exclamo nerviosa- bien ya me voy.

-yo también -asintió el orochimaru-

-espera Sasuke, lo digo en serio no quiero peleas entre ustedes -exclamo con el rostro severo-

-haré lo posible -exclamo como si nada-

Y sin decir nada más, salió de allí sumamente molesto, ¿hacer guardia con una senju? Eso debía ser una estúpida broma.

**... ... ...**

En el sector de la senju, la misma ya se encontraba con su amiga, y es que necesitaba a alguien a quien contarle su desgracia, y que mejor que su amiga ojiperla.

-entonces haras guardia -murmuró Hinata-

-si, y lo peor es que con Uchiha, yo no se de que es capaz Hinata -susurro temerosa-

-no te preocupes Sakura, sabes que no es tan tonto como para dañarte tan evidentemente.

-lo se Hinata, pero aun asi...

-no entiendo de que te preocupas, tu tambien eres muy fuerte Sakura -apuntó con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro y tratando de animarla-

Sakura solo la miro en silencio, ella tenia razón, ella era fuerte, no se dejaria derrotar tan facilmente por un simple orochimaru.

-¿sabes? tienes razón -dijo con una sonrisa- si ese Uchiha quiere guerra yo se la daré.

Hinata solo sonrio, le gustaba ver que su amiga estuviera con aquellos animos.

-a propósito Hinata -dijo de repente- ¿como te fue en tu entrenamiento con Naruto? -pregunto picaramente-

-ah e-eso... me fue muy bien, Naruto es muy bueno -dijo con sus mejillas coloradas-

-ya veo, ojala que ustedes lleguen a ser mas que amigos.

-¡pero que dices Sakura! yo no...no... -estaba tan nerviosa que no le salian las palabras-

-tendrías que verte estas toda roja -exclamo entre risas-

-claro que no Sakura.

Ambas comenzaron a reir, eran mas que amigas, eran como hermanas, inseparables.

-hablando de Naruto, ¿él lo sabe? -pregunto temerosa-

-no, todavia no se lo dije.

-ya veo, se pondra muy mal al saber que tienes que estar con Uchiha -susurró la ojiperla-

-lo sé, por eso no se lo dije hoy Hinata, pero mañana se lo dire. Ahora es mejor que me vaya a dormir, debo aprovechar esta noche que es la ultima en la que dormire bien.

-tienes razón -exclamo poniendose de pie- entonces nos vemos mañana.

-claro -asintió imitando a la chica para despues darse la vuelta-

La pelirrosa salio de la pieza de hinata y se dirigio a la suya. El dia siguiente sin lugar a dudas seria un dia muy pesado, y ella debería aprovechar su última noche de descanso en paz.

**... ... ...**

En otro lado del colegio, en el sector de los orochimaru, mas especificamente en el cuarto de cierto Uchiha, se escuchaban uno que otro gemido.

-mmm...sigue así Sasuke, mas... -gemía Karin al ser penetrada salvejemente por su amado pelinegro- ¡vamos Sasuke! ¡ahhh! -gimio al llegar al climax-

El pelinegro salio de ella y se tiro a un costado, exausto por la reciente actividad con la pelirroja.

-Sasuke e-eres genial -jadeo sin aliento-

-hmp, mañana comienza mi turno de guardia, tenia que aprovechar la noche -exclamo como si nada-

-no es justo -reclamo frunciendo el ceño- esa puta de Tsunade no tenia derecho -dijo enojada- ademas te toca estar con la perra de Haruno, a ver si aprovechas y la matas de una vez.

-lo haria si pudiera, pero sabes las consecuencias.

-si pero...

-ya tengo sueño Karin, cállate y vete -ordenó de manera fria y ya hastiado de la chica-

-claro Sasukito, lo que tu quieras -dijo melosamente antes de ponerse de pie, y tomar sus ropas para salir de allí-

Pasado unos pocos minutos el orochimaru se quedó dormido, sabiendo que aquella sería su última noche libre, y maldiciendo una y otra vez a la causante de aquello.

**... ... ...**

Era una mañana hermosa, de hecho era la mañana mas linda hasta ese momento, ya que el solo brillaba fuertemente y el ambiente era de los mas tranquilo. Todos estaban en el comedor desayunando en paz, pero de repente se sintió el grito de un escandaloso pelirrubio.

-¿¡que! -exclamó Naruto en tono elevado-

-Naruto baja la voz -exclamó molesta al ver que la mirada de todos se posaban en ellos-

-Sakura dime que lo que dices es una mentira -continuó en el mismo tono-

-Naruto calmate un poco -pidio cierta ojiperla- deja que Sakura te lo explique bien.

El ojiceleste se sento de mala gana, y bufo molesto. Pasados unos segundo miro a su alrededor y efectivamente todos los observaban, algo que era realmente fastidioso.

-de acuerdo, cuéntame bien Sakura.

-bien escucha, la otra vez Uchiha y yo discutimos frente a la directora -informo seriamente- y como veras aquello no quedo asi porque si, asi que la directora para castigarnos nos puso de guardia por todo el año -exclamo tratando de restarle importancia al asunto, ya que en verdad no queria que su amigo se preocupara mas de lo debido-

-esa vieja se paso Sakura -susurro tratando de contener su molestia- ademas te puso con Uchiha -musitó lleno de preocupacion-

-no te preocupes Naruto, yo se defenderme sola -apunto con una sonrisa- ademas soy bastante fuerte.

-si pero..

-Naruto deja de preocuparte nada me pasara -trato de animarlo, aunque ni ella estaba segura-

-de acuerdo, pero si ese maldito te pone un dedo encima yo lo mato -informo seriamente-

Despues de eso continuaron hablando pero de otras cosas mas agradables, y cuando terminaron de desayunar cada uno se dirigio a su respectiva clase, ya que ese dia les tocaban materias diferentes. La pelirrosa se encontraba caminado por uno de los pasillos, el cual le dirigia a aula, cuando escucho un sollozo. Su paso se detuvo y pretando mas atencion escucho de donde provenia, asi que sin perder mas tiempo se encamino en aquella direccion para asi toparse con una ojimiel.

-¿Tenten? -pregunto sorprendida-

-Sakura vete por favor, quiero estar sola -balbuceó con lagrimas en los ojos-

-no pienso dejarte aqui sola, y menos en tu condición -exclamo preocupada-

Bueno, lo cierto es que apreciaba a Tenten, claro que no era su amiga del alma ni mucho menos, pues no habian pasado mucho tiempo juntas, pero aun asi no la dejaria sola.

-cuéntame Tenten, confía en mi -pidió con voz serena- ¿que sucedió?

-Sakura yo...yo no puedo...-tartamudeo con la voz quebrada-

-te hara mejor, no se lo dire a nadie -aseguro seriamente-

-Sakura yo confió en ti pero es solo que...-murmuró de manera entrecortada, mas de repente, se vio interrumpida por cierta ojiceleste-

-vaya, miren dos perdedoras juntas -comento Ino que acaba de llegar-

Sakura levanto la vista, y para su sorpresa se encontro con un grupo de orochimarus, entre los que se encontraban Uchiha, Hyuga, Juggo y dos mas que no logro recoocer, y claro tambien estaban la perra de Ino con todas sus amigas, todas una zorras. Sin pensarlo mas se levanto, ya que se habia acuclillado frente a la ojimiel, y encaro a la taka.

-¿que es lo que quieres? -pregunto exhaltada- ¿no ves que molestas?

-¡tu eres la que molesta Haruno! -apunto seriamente- tu y tu presencia.

-sabes no tengo tiempo para ti, estoy ocupada -exclamo frunciendo el ceño, y sin decir mas se dio vuelta para encargarse de la ojimiel pero una mano la agarro de su brazo con fuerza-

-a mi no me dejas hablando sola, impura -dijo totalmente molesta-

La pelirrosa se dio la vuelta totalmente enfurecida, ¿quien se creía Ino para agarrarla asi? Sin pensarlo y sin darse cuenta la marca de su cuello comenzo a brillar, a lo cual la ojiceleste comenzo a soltar el brazo de la senju lentamente, asustada por ello, y por sus lado todos los orochimarus se pusieron en alerta.

-Ino es la ultima vez que te lo digo, no me molestes, sabes perfectamente que soy mas fuerte que tu, el hecho de que estes con los orochimarus no significa que seas superior -exclamo tratando de tranquilizarse- son todas unas babosas, tu y tus amigas -exclamo con el ceño fruncido-

Todos la miraban con rabia, sobre todo las amigas de Ino, las cuales se sintieron ofendidas antes aquellas palabras. Despues de eso todos se quedaron en silencio y solo se lograba escuchar el sollozo de cierta ojimiel, hasta que una voz rompio aquella serenidad.

-cuida bien lo que dices impura -exclamo la grave voz del Uchiha- mira que estas en frente de unos orochimarus.

-no creas que me intimidan Uchiha -dijo de manera retadora-

-¿de verdad? -cuestiono dando un paso hacia la chica, quedando asi a su altura, mas aun asi la pelirrosa no retrocedio ni un paso, y es que si algo tenia que reconocer era que la senju tenia valor, esta no era la primera vez que lo desafiaba, y eso aun sabiendo que en un combate no podria contra él-

-ustedes ¿que hacen aqui? -se escucho la voz de uno de los guardias- ¡ deberían estar en clases! -exclamo molesto-

Sakura fue la primera que reaccionar, se dio vuelta y agarro la mano de Tenten para salir del lugar, despues de eso se alejo rapidamente de alli mas aun asi logro escuchar lo que el orochimaru le dijo.

-nos vemos esta noche Haruno -exclamo Sasuke con una media sonrisa-

La pelirrosa no hizo caso a aquel desgradable comentario y continuo alejandose mas y mas de ellos, aun con la ojimiel sujeta a su mano.

-Sakura yo debo irme -dijo repentinamente y soltando la mano de la ojiverde-

-espera Tenten -habló de inmediato, más la ojmiel no la escuchó y simplemente se fue de allí- ¿que demonios le pasa? -susurró preocupada-

Y despues de unos segundos decidio que aquello era algo que debia averiguar, pues la ojimiel en verdad le interesaba. Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a ir a su clase de una buena vez, pero como siempre algo se lo impedia y en ese caso era cierta pelirroja.

-mira estúpida -comenzó Karin molesta- se que vas a hacer guardia todas las noches con mi Sasuke -añadio frunciendo el ceño- asi que te advierto que si te atreves a algo con él .-apunto de manera insinuante- te las veras conmigo, ¿me escuchas? -pregunto en tono elevado-

La senju la miro sorprendida, ¿es que acaso no entendia que ella y el orochimaru eran enemigos? Jamas se fijaria en alguien como él, eso ni muerta, sin embargo dada las circunstancias decidio que seria bueno fastidiar a la orochimaru.

-pues no se -murmuró de manera pensativa- Sasuke es un chico muy guapo -comento con una sonrisa-

-¿¡que! -dijo alterada- ¿que no oyes lo que te digo?

-ademas vamos a estar solos por cinco horas, y si no hay nada que hacer...algo tendremos que hacer para pasar el rato, ¿no lo crees? -dijo astutamente y aun con su sonrisa-

Karin sintio como la ira comenzaba a expandirse, la marca de su cuello comenzo a brillar, mostrando asi su molestia, mas aun asi aquello no hizo que la pelirrosa se asustara.

-mira estupida no caere en tu jueguito.

-¿cual juego? -pregunto burlonamente, y al ver que la ojiroja no respondia decidio irse- bien Karin me voy a descansar, tengo que tener energias para la noche -exclamo sonriendo de manera mas entusiasmada-

La pelirroja se quedo quieta en su lugar, era tanta la rabia que sentia que no podia ni pensar. Esa maldita de Haruno se las iba a pagar, una por una eso era seguro, y de hecho hubiera seguido pensadon en ello si no fuera porque la voz de cierto pelinegro la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Karin ¿que sucede? -pregunto el Uchiha al ver que la marca del cuello de la nombrada brillaba-

La pelirrosa detuvo su paso al escuchar la voz del pelinegro, y de inmediato se dio la vuelta hacia él.

-ey Uchiha! -grito agitando una mano- nos vemos esta noche, no me hagas esperar -exclamo con una sonrisa y despues de eso se alejo de alli rapidamente-

Sasuke la miro confundido, luego miro a Karin quien miraba irse a Sakura con unos ojos que destellaban rabia e ira.

-¿me diras que sucede? -pregunto ya impaciente-

-¿que va a suceder? que la perra me dijo que aprovecharia las noches contigo, y...

El pelinegro frunció el ceño de inmediato.

-tanto escandalo por eso -exclamo al comprender a donde iba a ir todo eso- yo me voy.

-Sasuke espera.

El pelinegro se alejo sin darle importancia, sabia perfectamente que Sakura estaba jugando con Karin, y la muy tonta caia en ese juego. En fin, aquel no era su maldito problema.

**... ... ...**

El dia había transcurrido normal, la mañana paso rapidamente y la tarde ni siquiera la habia sentido, tal vez era el hecho de que todo aquel dia se la habia pasado pensando en lo que le esperaba aquella noche.

-Sakura ya debes irte, mira q ya son las diez -comento su amiga seriamente-

-lo se Hinata, solo me preparo -dijo mientras agarraba un kunai y lo guardaba- bien supongo que eso es todo.

-cuídate -susurro preocupada-

-claro, adiós Hinata -dijo y se fue corriendo ya que llegaria un poco retrasada-

Atravesó los pasillos de todo Konoha, los cuales a aquella horas daban miedo, ya que eran largos y anchos, y la unica luz procedia solo de las velas. Corrio rapidamente y solo bastaron un par de minutos para llegar, y cuando lo hizo vio que el pelinegro ya estaba allí, junto a los dos guardias de turno tarde.

-bien nosotros ya nos vamos -dijeron al ver a la pelirrosa y sin mas desaparecieron del lugar dejando solos a ambos jóvenes-

-vamos -ordeno Sasuke de manera tajante-

-lo se -dijo frunciendo el ceño-

Ambos abrieron las dos grandes puertas que daban al bosque, y al hacerlo la pelirrosa sintio la brisa chocar con su rostro con fuerza al igual que el aroma inundar su sentido del olfato, una vez fuera Sasuke cerro con llave las puertas (aclaracion, ellos estan en el tercer piso, el colegio de konoha es tipo uno torre la cual tiene unas escaleras que la rodean desde el ultimo piso, hasta abajo.. la unica puerta es la del tercer piso, por ahi entran y salen todos)

-¿por donde comenzaremos? -pregunto la senju seriamente-

-pues iremos desde arriba hasta abajo -informo dandose la vuelta para verla, y la miro esperando una respuesta, la verdad que era una sensacion rara entablar una charla con la senju-

-estoy de acuerdo, vamos -dijo y comenzo a subir las escaleras sin esperar al chico, el cual solo se limito a seguirla-

Ambos iban en silencio, como era de esperarse, todo estaba tranquilo y en silencio pero de repente...Un fuerte gruñido retumbo en el lugar, una proveniente del bosque.

-¿que fue eso? -pregunto asustada y deteniendo su andar-

-¿que no lo reconoces? es un gorme -exclamo al tiempo que sacaba sus kunais-

-un gorme, ¡maldicion! -dijo al tiempo que imitaba al chico y sacaba sus kunais-

Ambos estaban preparados, si bien un gorme no era la bestia mas fuerte de todas, tampoco era debil, no debian bajar la guardia porque de lo contrario terminarian muy mal.

Los rugidos se sentian cada vez mas cerca, haciendo que cada pelo de su piel se erizara con cada segundo, hasta que de repente...

¡Maldicion!


	4. Pelea!

**_Hola amigos! aqui estoy con el nuevo capi! es un poco corto pero no se preocupen que la conti la subiere pronto XD Ademas otra cosa es que estoy feliz! fanfic a vuelto, y espero que no se arruine mas, pues ahi tengo mis dos historias, ambas mas avanzadas jeje_**

**_bueno desde ya..._**

**_MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!_**

**_es lindo ver lo que opinan otras personas en otra pagina, claro si no es nada malo jajaj_**

**_bueno bueno sin perder mas tiempo a leer! y espero que les guste y que me deje sus lindos comentarios XD_**

**_SUERTE EN TODO!_**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: peleas!**

Ambos iban en silencio, como era de esperarse, todo estaba tranquilo y en silencio pero de repente...Un fuerte gruñido retumbo en el lugar, una proveniente del bosque.

-¿que fue eso? -pregunto asustada y deteniendo su andar-

-¿que no lo reconoces? es un gorme -exclamo al tiempo que sacaba sus kunais-

-un gorme, ¡maldicion! -dijo al tiempo que imitaba al chico y sacaba sus kunais-

Ambos estaban preparados, si bien un gorme no era la bestia mas fuerte de todas, tampoco era debil, no debian bajar la guardia porque de lo contrario terminarian muy mal.

Los rugidos se sentian cada vez mas cerca, haciendo que cada pelo de su piel se erizara con cada segundo, hasta que de repente...

¡Maldición!

-¡maldición! -rugio el pelinegro, al ser agarrado su pie, por una de las colas de la bestia, la cual lo lanzo contra un arbol del bosque con brusquedad-

Todo sucedio demasiado rapido, y la pelirrosa recien pudo reaccionar cuando vio venir la otra cola de la bestia hacia ella, con mucha fuerza y rapidez, sin embargo aun asi la logro esquivar, pero despues de eso comenzo una serie de ataques por parte de la bestia, todos ellos dirigidos hacia ella.

El orochimaru, por su lado, aun estaba tirado en el suelo, el golpe le habia dado justo en la cabaza lo cual lo habia dejado arutdido por varios segundos. Con algo de dificultad se puso de pie y observo a su alrededor, tratando de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

-demonios, eso me dolió -susurro molesto y llevando una mano a su cabeza-

-¡Uchiha! -grito la senju- ¡levantate de una vez! -exclamo fuertemente al estar peleando sola contra el gorme-

El pelinegro levanto la mirada hacia la senju, y pudo ver como la misma peleaba contra la bestia. Dio un paso hacia delante, pero despues de eso dudo en ayudarla, pues si la cosas salian como queria el gorme le haria un gran favor al sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su rostro, y sin mas se cruzo de brazos para observar aquella entretenida pelea.

-vamos Haruno ya lo tienes -exclamo burlonamente-

La pelirrosa lo miro furiosa, pues ya habia entendido las intenciones del orochimaru, no la ayudaria, eso era seguro.

-maldito -murmuro furiosa- pero ya veras -dijo llena de rabia-

Espero el momento adecuado, el momento en el que la bestia estaria entre ella y el pelinegro, y cuando aquel momento llego acumulo toda su energia en la mano derecha, para luego pegarle un puño que lo lanzo lejos de alli, justo a donde se encontraba el orochimaru. El pelinegro se sorprendio al ver que el gorme llegaria a donde el estaba, asi que sin mas se corrio rapidamente de alli...

-¿¡que haces Haruno! -pregunto furioso- ¿¡tratas de matarme! -pregunto al ver las intenciones de la senju-

-¿no es lo ovio? -exclamo con una sonrisa y arqueando una ceja-

Sasuke solo sonrio, esa se la pagaria, claro que si, pero ahora debia encargarse de aquella molestia bestia. Rapidamente se dio la vuelta y vio como el gorme se levantaba de a poco, el golpe debio de ser muy fuerte pues se levantaba lentamente...Sin perder mas tiempo su marca comenzo a brillar y de su mano comenzaron a salir unos rallos que producian algo de sonido...Todo fue muy rapido para los ojos de la ojijade, el pelinegro habia realizado un movimiento el cual ella no habia logrado ver, pero lo que si distingui, despues de unos segundos, fue al gorme caer inconciente, o muerto al suelo, y al orochimaru detras de él.

Despues de otros pocos segundos la bestia comenzo a evaporarse (cuando las bestias mueren se evaporan) hasta que despues no quedo rastro de ella. El orochimaru vio aquello y sin mas se dio vuelta y vio a la senju, aun con los rayos en su mano y con una sonrisa que logro asustarla...

Esta bien, lo reconocia estaba asustada pero eso no queria decir que se lo demostraria al pelinegro, asi que sin mas se quedo quieta en su lugar mirandolo de manera desafiante, algo que hizo que el chico sonriera aun mas.

-eso te pasara a ti Haruno. -dijo con una voz terrorifica-

-eso quisieras Uchiha, ahora vamos -exclamo como si nada, fingiendo que lo que le habia dicho ni siquiera la habia inmutado-

El pelinegro la vio por unos segundos mas y despues de eso relajo su poscicion, haciendo que la energia de su mano desapareciera al igual que la marca de su cuello, una vez echo la siguio en silencio como era de esperarse, sin embargo cuando comenzaron a subir las escaleras la pelirrosa detuvo su paso, pues habia notado algo extraño. Permanecio asi unos segundos y despues de debatirse internamente se dio la vuelta para verlo desde arriba.

-¿que te sucede? -pregunto seriamente-

-¿por que preguntas? -dijo el pelinegro como si nada-

-¿crees que soy tonta? estas herido -exclamo viendolo de arriba a abajo-

-pero que inteligente eres Haruno -dijo de forma sarcastica- ahora vamos -exclamo sin dar importancia a la chica-

- nos estas retrasando -apunto molesta-

-pues no me importa.

-¡pues a mi si!

-ese es tu problema -exclamo como si nada-

-déjame ver tu herida -dijo aun molesta, mas el tono de su voz habia disminuido-

-no necesito tu ayuda -le dijo altaneramente, y paso por su lado-

-no seas idiota, ¿que no ves que ni siquiera puedes caminar? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño- creeme que ayudarte no me agrada en absoluto, pero contigo asi estaremos hasta las nueve de la mañana -añadio rapidamente al ver que el pelinegro no iba a ceder-

El orochimaru lo penso por unos segundos mas despues se dio vuelta, quisiera aceptarlo o no la senju tenia razon no podia dar ni un paso mas, eso sin contar que le dolia demasiado...

-apúrate -ordeno con su grave voz mientras se sentaba en los escalones-

-_"¡estúpido orochimaru!"_ -penso molesta- ¿que es lo que tienes?

-¿que no ves? -pregunto desviando la mirada-

-si lo veria no te preguntaría -le dijo al borde de perder la poca calma que le quedaba-

-creo que me rompio algunas costillas -acoto mirando a un costado y es que se sentia un idiota al ser ayudado por una senju, alguien inferior a el pero no tenia opción-

-sácate el saco y la camisa -ordeno seriamente-

El orchimaru no dijo nada, y comenzo a sacarse el saco lo mismo pensaba hacer con la camisa pero no podia moverse comodamente a causa del dolor, sakura lo noto mas no pensaba ayudarlo a sacarse la camisa, suficiente era con que lo curara. Cuando el pelinegro por fin logro sacarsela en su totalidad, se agacho a su altura, observando la herida y algo mas...Diablos! no deberia pensar en ello pero tenia que aceptarlo, el estupido orochimaru era hermoso, tenia unos pectorales bien definidos, un pecho ancho y fuerte y su tez era blanca y sin ninguna imperfeccion...

-¿es grave? -pregunto tratando de sonar desinteresado-

-no, lo curare rapido -exclamo concentrada para despues colocar sus manos en sus pectorales-

El pecho del orochimaru era calido y suave, y al tener sus manos alli podia escuchar su corazon latir tranquilamente, era una sensacin muy extraña pues siempre lo vio como una maquina fria y sin sentimientos...Despues de breves segundos sus manos comenzaron a brillar rodeadas de una energia verde...

-auch -se quejo al sentir la energia de la senju entrar en su herida- ¿sabes lo que haces Haruno ? -grito al no poder mas con el dolor-

-¡claro que si! ahora callate -grito en el mismo tono-

-¿estas segura de que no tratas de matarme? -pregunto nuevamente-

-¿quien sabe? talvez si -respondio con una sonrisa-

Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales ambos permanecieron en las mismas posciciones, el distrayendose con cualquier cosa y ella concetrada en su labor, viendo como poco a poco las heridas mejoraban y sus costillas volvian a como eran antes.

-¿oye cuanto te falta? -pregunto impaciente-

La pelirrosa no respondio si no unos segundos despues...

-ya esta -dijo mientras se ponia de pie-

Sasuke se levanto y se sorprendio al darse cuenta de que de la herida que tenia ya no quedaba rastro alguno, eso sin contar que el dolor habia desaparecido en su totalidad.

-vaya, para algo tenias que servir Haruno.

-cállate uchiha y agradece que te cure! -apunto molesta-

El pelinegro no le dijo nada, no pensaba agradecerle, eso ni en sueños, asi que sin mas tomo su camisa y se la puso rapidamente, esta vez sin ninguna molestia.

-bien, vamos -dijo friamente-

-claro, gracias a mi -susurro aun con el ceño fruncido-

Despues de eso las horas pasaron rapido, el trabajo de guardia era muy aburrido pues no pasaba nada interesante, solo tenian que subir y bajar las escaleras una y otra vez, viendo que todo estuviera en orden. Habia momentos en los que se sentaban para descansar pues las escaleras eras demasiado largas, algo normal pues el colegio tenia bastantes pisos, y eran aquellos momentos cuando sakura observaba el bosque, realmente era hermoso todos los arboles eran grandes y tenebrosos, la luna se veia hermosa y el viento era fresco y puro, era algo realmente tan tranquilizador. Sus ojos se cerraron, disfrutando de todo ello,y dejo que el viento chocara contra su rostro, era una sencion bastante agradable y de echo hubiera estado asi por bastante tiempo pero como siempre hay algo que lo arruina y en este caso fue el uchiha.

-ya es la hora -comento seriamente- ¡vamos!

-¿¡tan rapido! -dijo sorprendida, no penso que las horas pasarian tan rapido junto al pelinegro-

El pelinegro comenzo a dirigirse a la entrada y la senju lo siguio, ambos en silencio y metidos en sus pensamientos. Una vez frente a las grandes puertas lsa abrieron y entraron para esperar dentro a que los otros guardias llegaran, lo cual sucedio pasado breves minutos. Despues de eso cada uno se fue por su lado sin decirse ni una sola palabra y ni siquiera mirarse.

La pelirrosa llego a su cuarto agotada, si bien no habian echo mucho, salvo por el gorme, aun asi estar subiendo y bajando las escaleras por cinco horas no era cualquier cosa, asi que sin perder tiempo alguno se puso su camison y se acosto para aprovechar las horas que tenia de descanso.

**... ... ...**

El dia sigueinte llego mas rapido de lo que imaginaba, y sin mas remedio se desperto de lo mas relajada. Lentamente abrio los ojos y vio que era era una linda mañana, aun tenia sueño, bastante sueño por lo que decidio darse un baño con agua bien fria. Se baño, se cambio y se peino y recien en ese momento se digno en ver la hora, entonces comprendio que ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿¡que! -grito sorprendia y aun viendo la hora- no puede ser.

A todo lo que daba comenzo a meter todas sus cosas en su bolso, procurando no olvidarse de nada, y despues de eso salio corriendo hacia su salon, y es que ya lleva venite minutos atrasada.

-maldición, llegare tarde -susurro corriendo por los pasillos y cuando llego a su dicho salon abrio la puerta bruscamente, ganadose la mirada de todos-

-señorita Sakura ¿cual es el motivo de su retraso? -le pregunto el profesor viendola un tanto molesto por la interrupcion-

-yo lo siento, me quede dormida -exclamo apenada y dicho eso se escucho una que otra risa, la mayoria provenientes del sector de los orochimarus-

-bien señorita es la ultima vez que se lo permito -exclamo al tiempo que se daba la vuelta- ahora siéntese.

-gracias profesor -exclamo aliviada y despues vio el panorama, no habian muchos lugares-

-¡Sakura! ¡por aquí Sakuraaa! -gritaba Lee entusiasmado indicandole el asiento alado del suyo, era un normo bastante extraño-

-¡no, por aqui preciosa! -escucho que decía el amigo de Lee, el cual estaba detrás de él-

La pelirrosa se puso nerviosa por ello, y estaba en un debate si debia ir con el normo raro, o con su amigo del cual no sabia nada, pero para su salvacion vio que alguien mas la llamaba, era Sai.

-Sakura aqui hay un lugar -dijo Sai amablemente-

-Sai -sonrio, y se dirigio a el mientras todos los demas chicos decian una que otra cosa en contra del pelinegro-

-Sai es bueno verte -saludo levantando una mano-

-lo mismo digo Sakura -le sonrió-

-bien muchachos hagan silencio -dijo de manera autoritaria y escuchando uno que otro murmurllo- ¡que se callen! -grito impaciente al ver que nadie le hacia caso-

-creo que me gane muchos enemigos -susurro con una sonrisa-

-¿eso crees? pues bienvenido a mi mundo -dijo irónicamente-

Sai se dio la vuelta y vio a muchas chicas fulminandola con la mirada, sonrio para si, Sakura era una chica muy bella, los chicos siempre la molestaban y por eso se habia ganado tantas enemigas, además él...él tambien...rapidamente agito la cabeza para alejar sus pensamientos.

Sai era un chico perteneciente al clan taka, era uno de los mejores amigos de la pelirrosa sakura, claro despues de naruto. Era un chico muy guapo y siempre alguna chica se le tiraba, pero el siempre las rechazaba, sin embargo ahora era mas que su amigo, era algo asi como su equipo para derrotar a los orochimarus.

La clases transcurrieron normales y sin mas ya era la hora del almuerzo, en donde la pelirrosa se reunio con sus amigos.

-Sakura dime ¿como te fue anoche'? -pregunto Naruto con ansias-

-Naruto no paso nada, fue muy tranquilo y el Uchiha mantuvo su distancia -dijo con una sonrisa, en la noche ya habia decidido no decirles nada sobre el gorme, eso solo los preocuparia...-

Todos sonrieron al escuchar, especialmente la ojiperla que estaba feliz de ver que el ojiceleste estaba mas calmado respecto al tema del orochimaru.

-bien entonces me quedo mas tranquilo.

-claro Naruto -dijo con una sonrisa fingida-

Despues de eso todos continuaron hablando tranquilamente, de diferente cosas, y sin mas las horas comenzaron a trasncurrir dando paso a un nuevo episodio.


	5. Conociendonos: primera parte

_**Hola hola! aqui estoy subiendo la conti XD**_

_**espero que este capi les guste!**_

_**GRACIAS POR SU APOYO! **_

_**besitos!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 5: conociéndonos: primer parte.**

Ese semana habia trancurrido tranquila, dentro de lo que se podia llamar tranquilidad. En las noches no habia aparecido ningun gorme, ni ninguna bestia, y tanto el orochimaru como el senju se habian acostumbrado a la presencia del otro...

Aquel dia era lunes de nuevo , el primere dia de la semana, y el inico de la rutina. Como era de costumbre cierte pelirrosa se levanto, se baño, se puso el uniforme y fue a sus hermosas clases, las cuales a proposito, eran cada dias mas aburridas y monotonas...

-bueno veo que ya estamos todos -exclamo viendo el salon completo- asi que comenzaremos, a ver... abran el libro en la pagina 64.

-_"vaya esto es muy aburrido, sin contar que tengo sueño, estoy cansada y este es la materia mas pesada"_ -pensó Sakura frustrada-

Todos obedecieron al profesor y ella tambien tuvo que hacerlo, pero apenas pasado una media hora la pelirrosa no lo soportaba, el cansancio era algo demasiado pesado. Lentamente giro su cabeza y miro al orochimaru.

_-"¿como es posible que este tan bien? realmente parece un robot"_ -penso molesta-

Lentamente apoyo su cabeza entre sus manos mientras que su mirada continuaba leyendo renglon por renglon vagamente, hasta que despues, pasados unos sus ojos terminaron de cerrarse, y si mas se que profundamente dormida sobre su libro. De echo el estar detras de todos era una ventaja, pues nadie se habia dada cuenta de su profundo sueño, nadie excepto cierta pelirroja.

-profesor -llamo Karin con una sonrisa-

-¿que sucede Karin?

-que yo sepa a las clases se viene para escucharlo a usted, no para dormir, ¿cierto? -pregunto al tiempo que señalaba a la pelirrosa-

Todos voltearon a ver a donde apuntaba la ojiroja y ahi estaba sakura, con la cabeza recargada en su libro, de lo mas tranquila, y profundamente dormida.

-ya veo -dijo el profesor seriamente-

Karin se sento conforme y con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que el profesor se acerco lentamente al banco de la senju.

-señorita Sakura -llamo suavemente-

La pelirrosa solo se removio en su lugar.

-señorita Sakura -exlamo en tono mas fuerte-

Nuevamente la chica se removia en su lugar, mas no daba signos de querer despertarse.

-¡Sakura Haruno! -grito sumamente molesto-

La senju se sobresalto al escuchar aquel grito cerca de ella, y rapidamente levanto la cabeza.

-¿que? ¿que paso? -pregunto entre confundida y exhaltada-

-¿le parece bien dormirse en mi clase? -pregunto con el ceño fruncido-

-¿eh? -pregunto confundida ya que aun se encontraba media dormida-

-¡que se durmio en mi clase Haruno! -dijo fuertemente-

-ah...-dijo sumamente nerviosa- este... yo lo siente profesor -dijo timidamente-

-Haruno por ahi no te dijieron pero para dormir estan las camas -dijo el orochimaru desde el otro lado de la clase-

Todos los orochimarus comenzaron a reirse al escuchar el comentario del pelinegro, pero la que mas lo hacia era cierta pelirroja.

-¡es suficiente, silencio! -ordeno Gai, el profesor, con el ceño fruncido-

-jaja...que gracioso -dijo Sakura sarcasticamente e ignorando al profesor- y por ahi a ti no te dijieron que para los decerebrados estan las neuronas artificiales -exclamo con una sonrisa burlona-

En este caso fueron los senjus quienes comenzaron a reirse, y tal vez uno que otro normo. Los orochimarus por su lado no hicieron mas que enfadarse.

-¡repite lo que dijiste Haruno! -grito enfurecido y levantandose de una-

-¡dije que silencio! -exclamo Gai fuertemente-

La voz del profesor hizo eco en todo el lugar, e inmediatamente todos hicieron silencio.

-Haruno a dirección -ordeno el profesor molesto-

-¿que? ¿y por que ? -exclamo en defensa-

-porque se quedo dormida en plena clase, y por insultar a Uchiha -respondió aun molesto-

-maldición -murmuro con por lo bajo, y sin mas tomo sus cosas para irse de alli-

Camino a paso lento hacia la salida del salon, y cuando paso por el lado de los orochimarus estos comenzaron a reirse, y a burlarsen junto al Uchiha.

-¿que paso Sakurita? -pregunto Karin burlonamente-

-¡cállate cuatro ojos! -dijo molesta-

-¿¡que dijiste estúpida! -exclamo enojada-

-¡Haruno cierre la boca y usted tambien Karin! -dijo señalando a la pelirroja-

La pelirrosa estaba por salir del salon cuando escucho que el profesor volvia a hablar, lentamente ladeo el rostro para ver la escena.

-Uchiha -llamo seriamente- ¡usted tambien a direccion! -ordeno autoritariamente-

-¿yo? ¿y yo que hice? -pregunto molesto-

-provoco a Haruno -exclamo haciendo que cierta pelirrosa sonriera ampliamente-

-¿de que te reías Sasukito? -pregunto triunfalmente, y se retiro rapido antes de que este le contestara-

Camino a paso apresurado por los pasillos, pues no queria que el pelinegro la alcanzara. En su rostro aun tenia esa sonrisa burlona, pues el Uchiha se lo tenia bien merecido, despues de eso y sin darse cuenta ya estaba frente a la direccion. Dio un suspiro de frustracion y levanto la mano para tocar la puerta.

-adelante -escucho la grave voz de la directora-

Sin esperar mas entro y cerro la puerta tras de ella, haciendo que aquellos ojos miel se clavaran en su rostro.

-permiso directora -dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa-

-¿por que estas aquí Sakura? -pregunto arqueando una ceja-

Iba a responder algo, pero entonces la puerta del lugar sonó.

-adelante -dijo seriamente para despues ver entrar a un pelinegro por allí- Uchiha, ¿que necesitas?

-me envio el profesor Gai -dijo cruzandose de brazos-

-¿y tu Sakura? -pregunto a la pelirrosa-

-a mi también -susurro nerviosa-

-¿y se puede saber por que? -exclamo ya frunciendo el ceño-

-bueno... este...-dijo nerviosa- ¡pues por culpa del Uchiha! -acuso frunciendo el ceño-

-¿que? -dijo molesto- ¡tu fuiste la que me insulto Haruno!

-¡pero tu empezaste Uchiha! -se defendio rapidamente-

-¡cállense! -exclamo irritada- ¿acaso quieren que les de otro castigo? -pregunto en tono elevado-

-no.

-no.

-bien -dijo dando un suspiro- esta vez se los voy a dejar pasar, estoy muy ocupada -murmuro bajando la mirada- pero la proxima les daré un castigo que no olvidaran, ahora váyanse.

-si directora -dijo con una sonrisa al tiempo que se daba la vuelta-

-ah esperen -exclamo de repente- una ultima cosa, como ya sabran mañana es el viaje -comento tranquilamente- bueno ustedes no irán.

El silencio reino el lugar cuando la pelirrubia dijo eso, hasta que fue la ojijade quien lo rompió.

-¿como que no iremos? -pregunto confudida- ¿por que?

-por que haran de guardia -dijo tranquilamente-

-pero directora eso es injusto -reclamo molesta-

-es verdad, no tenemos por que quedarnos una semana haciendo guardia -dijo de mala gana-

-si, si tienen -exclamo como si nada- ese sera su castigo por lo de ahora.

-¡pero usted dijo que esta vez lo iba dejar pasar! -exclamo Sakura al borde de la histeria-

-cambie de opinión.

-pero...

-¡ningún pero! -exclamo fastidiada- ¡ahora váyanse de una vez!

-espere directora, ¿quien mas se quedara? -pregunto preocupada-

-dos profesores y un guardia de medio día.

-¿nadie mas? -pregunto alterada-

-no, ¿por que? ¿sucede algo?

-¡claro que si! no me quiero quedar sola con el Uchiha -exclamo al tiempo que apuntaba al pelinegro que tenia a lado-

-no estarás sola, se quedaran dos profesores y un guar...

-eso ya lo se, pero ¿nadie mas? -pregunto nuevamente- ¡no confío en el Uchiha!

-para mi tampoco es agradable quedarme contigo impura -exclamo Sasuke despectivamente-

-¿que dijiste Uchiha? ¡repitelo!

-¡cállense! -dijo mas que irritada- ¡no se que mas hacer con ustedes! -exclamo frustrada- ahora vayanse, ¡no cambiare de opinion!

La pelirrosa bufo molesta, y sin decir mas se dio la vuelta, al igual que el orochimaru. Ambos salieron en silencio, y ni bien lo hicieron cada uno se fue para distintos lados, y es que en aquel momento no querian ni verse.

El resto del dia trancurrio normal, aunque claro que con aquella noticia del viaje aquel dia ya era horrible. Despues de eso la tarde dio comienzo a la noche, y como ocurria casi siempre la pelirrosa estaba junto a su amiga ojiperla.

-entonces ¿no iras? -pregunto la ojiperla tristemente-

-no Hinata -dijo molesta-

-¿sabes? la directora se paso -exclamo suavemente- ademas dejarte con el Uchiha.

-lo se Hinata -exclamo cruzandose de brazos- pero no hay nada que puede hacer.

-Sakura -dijo ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro- ¿por que no dejas de meterte en problemas?

-Hinata yo lo intento pero sabes como son los orochimarus, especialmente Uchiha, siempre me estan provocando -apunto lo obvio-

-si, lo se pero aun así...-exclamo para luego callarse- no se que vamos a hacer contigo Sakura -comento resignada-

-¡Hinata no hables como si fueras mi mama! -reclamo con una sonrisa divertida-

-es como si lo fuera -exclamo burlonamente- ¿y hoy no tienes guardia? -pregunto de repente-

-no, Tsunade nos dio la noche para que descansáramos.

-entonces duerme -dijo poniendose de pie-

-claro -exclamo rodando los ojos-

-bien Sakura, hasta mañana -saludo con una sonrisa para despues salir de la habitacion de la pelirrosa-

La senju no tardó en dormirse, sabiendo que el día siguiente sería bastante duro.

**... ... ...**

El dia siguiente llego rapidamente, y entonces sabia que su tortura comenzaría.

-bien muchachos, espero que todos se porten bien en este viaje -hablaba la directora seriamente-

-si directora -exclamaron al unisono-

-bien vamos -dijo dandose la vuelta- ah y ustedes -exclamo mirando a la pelirrosa y el pelinegro- mas les vale que se porten bien, miren que van a estar los profesores y un guardia -aclaro con el ceño fruncido-

-claro -dijo enojada-

Despues de que la directora dio unas indicaciones mas, todos los alumnos se fueron retirando por la puerta principal. La pelirrosa se despidio de sus amigos, y depues los siguio con la mirada hasta que los mismos desaparecieron en el espeso bosque que se extendia frente a ellos.

-bien muchachos yo y la profesora estaremos ocupados por un buen rato -exclamo el profesor con una sonrisa picara-

-ay claro que si estaremos ocupados -exclamo la profesora que tenia a lado-

-vamos -dijo con una sonrisa- ¡y ustedes portensen bien! -ordeno seriamente-

Despues de decir eso ambos profesores se dieron la vuelta para irse rapidamente de alli, y dejar a ambos jovenes solos.

-¡pero que descarados! -exclamo molesta-

-hmp -exclamo como si nada- vamos.

-¿que? ¿a donde? -pregunto viendo al chico seriamente-

-¿eres tonta o te haces Haruno? -pregunto fastidiado- tenemos guardia -informo en tono seco-

-¿por que ten temprano?

-nuestra guardia esta hasta las tres, ¿y adivina que hora es? -pregunto sarcasticamente-

-estúpido -mascullo molesta- _"¿por que tengo que estar desde tan temprano con él?"_ -penso frunciendo el ceño y comenzando a caminar al lugar de su guardia-

Ambos se dirigieron al lugar de guardia, sin decir absolutamente nada. Cuando llegaron alli la pelirrosa observo el oscuro cielo, el cual estaba tapado por espesas nubes, y parecia que iba a llover en cualquier momento. El viento era fuerte y el olor del bosque estaba mas fuerte que en otras ocasiones, todo ello logro poner neviosa a la senju, quien tenia un mal presentimiento, no sabia por que, pero desde esa mañana habia estado inquieta, demasiado inquieta.

_-"Uchiha, el debe estar planeando hacerme algo"_ -penso mientras lo miraba acusadoramente-

-¿que te pasa? ¿por que me miras asi? -pregunto molesto al ver los ojos de la senju clavados en él-

-¿que planeas Uchiha? -pregunto con el ceño fruncido-

-¿que planeo de que? -exclamo arqueando una ceja, y totalmente ajeno a los pensamientos de la chica-

-no te hagas, ¡se que estas planeando algo en mi contra!

El pelinegro la miro confundio, para despues fruncir el ceño.

-pero que inteligente eres Haruno -dijo sarcasticamente- dime ¿desde cuando lo sabes? -añadio con una sonrisa burlona-

-uy ¡no te soporto uchiha!

-pues yo tampoco.

La pelirrosa volteo completamente su cuerpo para ver de frente al pelinegro. Si eso estaba comenzando asi no queria saber como iba a terminar. Abrio la boca para decirle algo pero entonces sinto como el piso temblaba levemente.

-¿pero que? -gritaron ambos juntos cuando sintieron que algo se enroscaba en sus pies y los jalaba con fuerza-

Los ojos de la chica se cerraron con fuerza al sentir como era arrastrada por el suelo. Era una bestia, eso era seguro, pero no logro distinguir que tipo de besia era.

-no esta alejando del colegio -grito asustada al ver como el colegio desaparecia detras de ellos-

Despues de eso sintio como sus pies por fin estaban libres, mas aun asi aun resbalaron un par de metros mas por el suelo, hasta que por fin se detuvieron. Ambos se pusieron de pie rapidamente, aun aturdidos por lo que acaba de suceder.

-¿a donde se fue? -pregunto sacando sus kunais rapidamente-

-no lo se -dijo mirando a todos lados y sacando sus kunais al igual que la pelirrosa- ¡por alli! -grito de repente al ver la silueta de la bestia, y sin perder tiempo tiro dos kunais-

La pelirrosa rapidamente desvio su mirada en direccion a donde el orochimaru habia tirado sus kunais, y cuando lo hizo quedo horrorizada ante lo que veia...Antes no habia podido distinguir a la bestia, pero ahora la veia con claridad, viendo como salia de entre los arboles...era un biuji. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y todo su cuerpo comenzo a temblar, los biujis eran bestias sumamente fuertes.

-¡es...es un biuji! -tartamudeo asustada-

-_"¡maldición! ¿por que nos tenia que aparecer un biuji?"_ -penso apretando el kunai de su mano derecha con fuerza- _"ademas estamos lejos del colegio"_ -continuo pensando-

Miro hacia atras y efectivamente ya no podia divisar el colegio, aquella bestia los habia arrastrado demasiado lejos.

-escucha Haruno si quieres salir de esta sera mejor que colabores -exclamo fuertemente, para que la chica lo atacara, y sin mas comenzo a atacar a la bestia con sus kunais-

La pelirrosa lo escucho mas aun asi no podia reaccionar, aun estaba aturdida antes el decubrimiento de que era un biuji. Su cuerpo estaba paralizado.

-_"vamos Sakura, tu puedes... eres fuerte solo es una bestia" _-penso una y otra vez, tratando de infundirse valor mas aun asi aun no lograba moverse-

Mientras la pelirrosa pensaba en eso, el pelinegro seguia intentado derivar a la bestia que tenia delante de él. Su cuerpo se movia velozmente tratando de esquivar los golpes que el biuji intentaba darle, pero aquello no podria seguir asi, pues tarde o temprano su cuerpo se cansaria y entonces la bestia lo atraparia. Rapidamente retrocedio tres pasos y se concentro para sacar energia de sus manos, pero al hacerlo la cola de la bestia rodeo su cuerpo, impidiendole realizar cualquier movimiento.

-¡demonios! -mascullo el azabache frunciendo el ceño-

_-"lo atrapo!"_ -penso aterrada- si él no puede yo menos -murmuro casi sin voz- _"vamos Sakura si lo mata estaras sola y ahi si te matara"_ -penso de repente- es verdad, tal vez...tal vez entre los dos lo derrotemos -susurro apretando con fuerza sus kunais-

Pensando aquello, y sacando fuerzas de donde creia no tenia, corrio hacia la bestia con los brazos extendidos, dispuesta a lanzar todos su kunais.

El biujji gruñó cuando los kunais de la senju se incrustaron en su espalda, y fue aquel breve momento que el orochimaru aprovecho para librarse de su cola.

-¡bien! ¡vamos Uchiha! -exclamo fuertemente-

-sí...

Despues de decir aquello ambos comenzaron a atacar a la bestia, en un inutil intento por derrotarla pero nada sucedia. El tiempo pasaba y sus esfuerzos no daban resultado, ademas de que cada vez estaban mas cansados y la besita no.

-¡no le hacemos nada Uchiha! -exclamo desesperada-

-sigue atacando, tiene que tener un punto debil -exclamo en tono elevado-

Despues de varios minutos mas, sus energias estaban agotadas y lo peor es que la bestia seguia de pie como si nada le hubiera pasado, y es que en verdad sus ataques no le provocaban el mas minimo rasguño.

-¿que hacemos? -pregunto alterada-

El pelinegro iba a decir algo pero se cayo cuando vio como la bestia extendia una de sus colas hacia arriba y despues de eso, sin ningun rodeo alguno, los golpeo a ambos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que sus cuerpo volaran hacia atras hasta por fin chocar contra el suelo.

-auch...-se quejo mientras se ponia de pie rapidamente-

El pelinegro tambien reacciono rapidamente y fijo su mirada al frente, por donde deberia venir al bestia, pero su mirada se desvio rapidamente de alli al sentir, detras de él el sonido del agua.

-¡hay que tirarnos! -dijo el orochimaruviendo el precipicio que tenian detras de ellos como su unica salvacion-

-¿que? ¿acaso estas loco? -pregunto llena de miedo-

-no se tu Haruno, pero yo todavia no quiero morir -exclamo molesto y sin mas comenzo a acercarse al borde-

El rugido de la bestia se sentía cada vez más cerca, y la senju no tuvo más opción que acercarse al borde lentamente, y entonces pudo ver el agua de abajo, pudo ver la brutalidad con la que se movia. Los pies le comenzaron a temblar, y los recuerdos poblaron su mente.

-yo...yo no puedo -tartamudeo retrocediendo un paso-

El piso temblo cuando la bestia aparecio alli, y sin darles tiempo a nada nuevamente intento golperalos con su cola, pero ambos reaccionaron rapido y lo esquivaron, sin embargo el golpe fue tan fuerte que el piso comenzo a destrozarse, haciendo que ambos perdieran el equilibrio. La ojijade perdio completamente el equilibrio y choco con el pelinegro, lo que provoco que ambos caiyeran al precipicio, sin remedio alguno y totalmente desprevenidos.

La pelirrosa se aterro y lo unico que atino a hacer fue abrazarse al cuerpo del orochimaru con fuerza, no importandole lo que el mismo dijiera, y despues de eso simplemente sintio el fuerte golpe del agua chocar contra sus cuerpos, mas aun asi ello no evito que se soltara del pelinegro. El orochimaru por su lado abrio los ojos rapidamente cuando se sintio rodeado por el agua, aparte de otra cosa, y haciendo uso de sus fuerzas logro sacar la cabeza a la superficie.

-Haruno ¿que haces? -pregunto furioso y con la respiracion agitada- ¡no me dejas nadar! -exclamo fuertemente y sintiendo como la chica se aferraba aun mas a su cuerpo-

El agua estaba sumamente brava, se movio con fuerza de un lugar a otro, y el peliengro no veia nada de donde poder agarrarse, todo era agua, y mas agua, asi que sin mas remedio simplemente comenzo a ser arrastro por la corriente, junto a la pelirrosa, la cual no lo soltaba y tenia los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

-¡suéltame Haruno! -exclamo nuevamente y clavando su mirada en la chica-

Sus ojos observaron detalladamente a la senju y entonces se sorprendio a notar lo asustada que estaba la pelirrosa. Tenia los ojos cerrados con fuerza, la respiracion agitada y podia sentir, aunque no muy bien, que la misma estaba temblando fuertemente.

-yo...yo le tengo miedo al agua -confeso aferrandose mas al orochimaru-

El pelinegro se sorprendio al oirla, miedo al agua?. Su ceño se fruncio aun mas y nuevamente vio a todos lados. Ahora que demonios haria? era imposible quitarse a la molesta senju de encima, pero con ella asi no podria nadar, y si seguian asi ambos se ahogarían.

-escúchame Haruno -exclamo haciendo uso de su poca paciencia- saldremos de esta, pero necesitos que me sueltes, ¡no puedo moverme si tu me tienes asi! -reclamo molesto-

-yo tengo miedo -volvio a susurrar aun asi abrir sus ojos- si me suelto tu me dejaras ahogar -exclamo despues de unos segundos-

-¡pero si no me sueltas ambos nos ahogaremos! -grito perdiendo la impaciencia- mira toma mi mano si quieres -mascullo entre dientes, y es que si no hacian algo terminarian mal, muy mal-

La pelirrosa comenzo a abrir los ojos lentamente al escuchar al chico, el cual la miraba fijamente... Lo observo unos segundos, no confiaba en él, claro que no, pero tampoco podia quedarse aferrada a él por todo el tiempo.

-esta bien -dijo en un susurro- ¡pero si me sueltas sera lo ultimo que hagas Uchiha!

-bien -dijo con el rostro aun severo- quedate tranquila no lo hare, sabes que tengo que matarte con mis propias manos -exclamo con una sonrisa de medio lado-

La senju comenzo a separarse lentamente del chico al tiempo que su mano buscaba rapidamente la del chico, y una vez que la encontro la agarro con fuerza, procurando que la misma no se escapara de entre sus dedos, y aunque aquel no era el momento mas adecuado, hacer aquello le produjo una sensacion rara, bastante rara.

La corriente era fuerte, demasiado fuerte, y en cualquier momento sus manos podrian soltarse, mejor dicho, su mano podria soltar a al del chico, pero no tenia mas opcion. El pelinegro comenzo a nadar una vez que su cuerpo estubo libre de los brazos de la chica, y mientras lo hacia podia sentir como la chica hacia mas y mas presion en su mano. Nuevamente miro a todos lados, y un suspiro de alivio escapo de sus labios cuando vio la orilla, un poco lejos, pero lo que mas le agrado fue ver la rama de un arbol que se extendia por sobre el río.

-¡bien! -dijo con una sonrisa entusiasmada-

Rapidamente y haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas comenzo a nadar hacia la rama, y una vez debajo de esta, estiro su mano libre y se agaroo con fuerza de alli, procurando que la corriente no lo arrastrara.

-¡agárrate de la rama! -ordeno a la pelirrosa-

La senu le hizo caso y con su mano libre agarro la rama, mas la otra seguia sobre la mano del chico. Despues de eso ambos comenzaron a acercarse a la orilla, aunque aquello resultaba muy dificl cuando cierta persona tiene agarrada una de tus manos, mas aun a pesar de eso lo lograron. El pelinegro logro tocar la orilla y a duras penas comenzo a subir por ella, algo realmente dificil tratando de lodo. Despues de unos pocos segundos en los que quedo fatigado lo logro, y rápidamente se dio la vuelta para ver a la senju, la cual aun estaba en el agua, ademas de que estaba aterrada, podía notarlo en su rostro ademas de que aun apretaba su mano fuertemente. Sonrio altaneramente al verla tan indefensa.

-¡dame tu otra mano! -ordeno friamente-

La senju lo obedecio inmediatamente y le extendio su mano libre, la cual tomo el pelinegro para jalarla con fuerza y sacarla del agua, y cuando lo logro ambos calleron exhaustos al suelo, ella sobre él.

-¡no me dejas respirar Haruno! -exclamo despues de unos segundos al sentir el peso de la chica sobre él-

La pelirrosa reacciono al escuchar la voz del chico, y entonces pudo notar que estaba sobre el orochimaru. Rapidamente se levanto de sobre de él para tirarse a un costado.

-lo siento -exclamo avergonzada-

-hmp -exclamo al tiempo que se sentaba- ¿ahora donde estamos? - pregundo viendo a todos lados, tratando de distinguiar el lugar-

La pelirrosa se sento al igual que el, sintiendo como el viento chocaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo mojado. Miro al uchiha fijamente el cual respiraba agitadamente al igual que ella, y despues de unos pocos segundos decidio hacerlo.

-este Uchiha... -llamo casi sin voz- _"vamos Sakura es facil"_ -penso apretando los puños-

-¿que? -pregunto clavando sus frios ojos en los de ella-

-yo...bueno yo...-tartamudeo con dificulta- g-gracias...-exclamo rapidamente y desviando la mirada-

El orochimaru la vio soprendido, pero despues de eso sonrio maliciosamente. La pelirrosa no deberia confundir las cosas.

-esta me la debes Haruno -informo de manera tajante, mas aun asi aun tenia su sonrisa-

La pelirrosa tambien sonrio al escucharlo, claro que se la debia pero ella misma se encargaria de pagarsela en cualquier momento. Por que deberle a Sasuke Uchiha no era nada bueno. Despues de decir eso ambos se pusieron de pie y miraron a su alrededor, viendo asi como todo eran arboles y mas arboles, bosque y mas bosque.

-¿y ahora que hacemos? -pregunto viendo el espeso bosque-

-no lo se.

Y ambos así quedaron en silencio, sin saber que hacer, y sin saber como salir de allí.


	6. Conociendonos: segunda parte

_**Hola amigos! aqui esta la conti!**_

_**espero que les guste XD**_

_**besitoss!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 6: conociendonos: segunda parte.**

La pelirrosa tambien sonrio al escucharlo, claro que se la debia pero ella misma se encargaria de pagarsela en cualquier momento. Porque deberle a Sasuke Uchiha no era nada bueno. Despues de decir eso ambos se pusieron de pie y miraron a su alrededor, viendo asi como todo eran arboles y mas arboles, bosque y mas bosque.

-¿y ahora que hacemos? -pregunto viendo el espeso bosque-

-no lo se.

Y asi quedaron ambos en silencio, sin saber que hacer, y sin saber como salir de allí.

El pelinegro miro a todas las direcciones, tratando de hallar algo...algo que lograra hacerlo guiar. No era la primera vez que andaba por alli asi que aquello no tendira que ser tan difil, por lo que despues de unos segundos comenzo a caminar con una direccion en especifica.

-¿a donde vas? -pregunto al ver al chico alejarse de alli-

-no se tu pero yo no pienso quedarme aqui para siempre -exclamo el pelinegro de manera cortante-

La pelirrosa lo miro con el ceño fruncido, y despues de un debate interno, en el cual peleaban su dignidad contra la razon, decidio obedecer a la ultima, pues la verdad es que no tenia la menor idea de comor regresar al colegio asi que sin mas comenzo a seguir al orochimaru.

-¿acaso piensas seguirme? -pregunto Sasuke friamente-

-claro -dijo como si nada- si tu sabes como regresar tengo que seguirte.

-no se regresar -exclamo frunciendo el ceño- ¡asi que no me sigas!

-¿y por que vas por ahi? -pregunto cruzandose de brazos-

El pelinegro bufo molesto mas decidio no hacer caso a aquella molestia que lo seguía.

-que molesta -mascullo sin dejar de caminar y aun sintiendo los pasos de la pelirrosa detras de él-

Bien, la verdad es que hubiera respondido a aquel comentario del chico pero temia que si lo hacia el mismo se enfadara y le hiciera algo, asi que nuevamente se guardo su dignidad y lo siguio en silencio. Los minutos comenzaron a pasar, dando lugar a las horas, y ella lo unico que podia hacer era seguirlo, sin siquiera saber si el chico en verdad sabia el camino de regreso.

_-"mas le vale que este yendo bien..."_ -penso al tiempo que fruncia el ceño-

Los pies ya comenzaban a arderle y las piernas le fallarian en cualquier momento, no podria seguir mucho mas, y como si el orochimaru le hubiera leido los pensamientos, algo que era imposible, se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

-vamos a descansar -exclamo mirándola molesto-

-¿que? -pregunto entre incredula y aliviada- ¿no deberiamos continuar?

-si tu quieres continuar hazlo, yo descansare -informo al tiempo que se sentaba adelante de un arbol-

-uy pero que carácter -exclamo molesta- _"maldicion si supiera el camino ya lo dejaria"_-penso malhumorada-

Si supiera el camino no tendria porque estar siguiendolo, pero desgraciadamente no lo conocia y su unica manera de salir de alli era seguir al pelinegro. Sin embargo habia algo que la tenia un poco confundida, y es que no creyo que el orochimaru la dejaria seguirlo asi porque si, ademas tambien estaba el hecho de que la habia "ayudado" en el rio...Bueno el hecho de que no hiciera nada para impedir que lo siguiera era obvio, pues no podria hacer aquello, ella lo seguiria quisiera o no, ahora respecto al otro tema.

-_"pero que piensas tonta, es un orochimaru el que siempre te ha deseado el mal!"_ -penso al tiempo que agitaba la cabeza-

Despues de pensar todo eso, se sento en frente del orochimaru, apoyando su espalda en el tronco de un arbol al igual que el chico. La noche era bastante fresca, y el hecho de tener la ropa humeda no ayuda en nada, lo mas probable es que se resfriaria con todo eso, una fogata no estaria mal...y sucedio nuevamente, como si el chico hubiera leido sus pensamientos se levanto y tomo un par de ramas, las ubico a todas juntas y despues de eso comenzo a hacer brillar su mano al tiempo que la ponia sobre las ramas. El fuego no tardo en aparecer y ella no hizo mas que sorprenderse.

-¿como hisiste eso? -pregunto viendo aquellas anaranjadas llamas salir de entre las llamas-

-no te importa -exclamo de manera cortante-

-tienes razon -exclamo furiosa al escuchar la respuesta del chico- bueno aunque sea hiciste algo bueno -añadio al tiempo que se acercaba a aquella pequeña fogata-

-aunque sea hago algo -informo fulminandola con la mirada-

La senu decidio ignorarlo, pues estaba demasiada ocupada tratando de calentar su cuerpo lo mas que podia, aunque claro que aquello no era algo tan facil, mas aun asi despues de unos minuto logro hacerlo en gran medida asi que sin mas se alejo de alli para retomar su poscicion anterior y descansar un poco, pero no se dormira, claro que no pues no podia confiar en el pelinegro.

El azabache por su lado permanecio cerca de la fogata, tratando de secar sus ropas lo mas que podia, y de hecho despues de pasadas unas pocas horas, en las que permanecio alli, inmovil y metido en sus pensamientos, su ropa ya estaba practicamente seca.

-_"maldicon, ¿por que me tenia que pasar esto? y lo peor de todo es que con Haruno"_ -penso molesto y sin mas su mirada se dirgio a la pelirrosa, la cual ya estaba profundamente dormida-

Nuevamente bajo la mirada, pero la misma volvio a subir casi involutariamente al ver un pequeño brillo que respalndecia en las mejillas de la senju gracias a las llamas...Entrecerro los ojos para observarla mejor y al hacerlo noto lagrimas.

-_"¿acaso esta llorando?"_ -penso observando mejor aquel liquido que resbalaba por los ojos de la chica-

Lentamente se puso de pie, y sin pensarlo mas se acerco silenciosamente hasta la pelirrosa y se agacho a su altura, para corroborar que efectivamente eran lagrimas, pero ¿por que lloraba? bueno eso a el no le importaba en lo absoluto, y sin embargo no pudo evitar quedarse observando aquella lagrimas durante un buen momento y es que él hace tanto que no lloraba, de hecho hubo una sola vez en la que lloro. Las lagrimas eran algo que sus ojos ya habian olvidado con el tiempo. Su cabeza se agito de un lado al otro al comprender lo que estaba pensado, rapidamente se alejo de alli y volvio a sentarse para apoyarse en el tronco de un arbol dando un suspiro de frustracion, el sol ya comezaba a salir y el no habia dormido practicamente nada.

**... ... ...**

Sus parpados comenzaron a incomodarse debido a la intensa luz que recibian, una luz demasiado potente y demasiado calida. Giro el rostro molesta, tratando de evitar aquella luz pero al hacerlo solo empeoro las cosas asi que sin mas comenzo a abrir sus ojos lentamente. Dando un bostezo y estirando sus manos miro a todos lados tranquilamente, logrando distinguir el...el bosque! Su cuerpo se tenso y todo su ser se sobresalto ante aquella extraña situacion, mas aun asi solo bastaron unos segundos para que lo comprendiera.

-_"ah... es verdad estoy perdida con el Uchiha"_ -penso frunciendo el ceño- _"un momento y a todo esto ¿donde esta?"_

Rapidamente se puso de pie y miro a todos lados, tratando de localizar al orochimaru mas aquello resulto inútil.

-_"maldicion! creo que se fue..." _-penso sintiendo una pequeña desesperacion en su pecho, pues sola no saldria de alli-

Sin embargo, y de repente, un ruido hizo que se sobresaltara y saliera de sus pensamientos, un ruido que habia provenido de sus pies. Su mirada rapidamente bajo hacia el suelo y entonces noto, sorprendida, que alli habian dos peces.

-Haruno se util y hazlos cocer -exclamo una fria voz que provenia desde arriba-

Su mirada inmediatamente subio para localizar al orochimaru, y ahi estaba, sentado en una de la ramas, viendola como si fuera el ser mas importante de la tierra. Su ceño se fruncio con fuerza y sin mas se cruzo de brazos, ¿quien se creia el para ordenarle algo?

-yo los conseguí -apunto al ver la actitud de la pelirrosa-

La senju lo dudo unos segundos, y despues de estos simplemente cedió.

-de acuerdo pero necesito que hagas fuego -aclaro al tiempo que tomaba ambos peces-

-¿que acaso no puedes hacer nada sola? -dijo fastidiado y sin mas bajo del arbol para hacer dicha fogata-

Decidio ignorar aquel comentario, y de hecho decidio ignorar al Uchiha en todo el tiempo que cocinaba aquel bendito pescado, que para su suerte no tardo mas que unos pocos minutos.

-ya están -aviso seriamente-

El pelinegro se acerco hacia la chica y de mala gana se sentó allí para despues tomar uno de los peces, los cuales ya estaban totalmente cocidos y lo llevo a su boca. Su cara no pudo evitar mostrar un gesto de disgusto al dar el primer mordisco.

-no podias conseguir unos mas ricos ¿no? -pregunto Sakura irónicamente-

-si no te gustan no los comas -sentencio molesto- ademas estan feos porque los hiciste cocer mucho.

-¿¡que! ¡claro que no! -exclamo incrédula- lo que pasa es que no sabes pescar.

-entonces la proxima los consigues tu Haruno.

-y tu los cocinas Uchiha.

-de acuerdo -acepto mientras se ponia de pie- ahora vamos -ordeno friamente-

-bien.

La pelirrosa lo imito y sin decir mas comenzaron a caminar, y a caminar. Sus ojos solo lograban divisar arboles, y mas arboles, pero nada...nada que le hiciera creer que estaban cerca del colegio, algo que sin lugar a dudas comenzaba a exasperarla, ademas de que sus pies ya comenzaban a arderle a medida que pasaban las horas.

-¿en verdad sabes por donde vamos? -pregunto de manera dudosa-

-creo que ya te dije que no se Haruno -aclaro de manera cortante- ¿alguna vez te dijieron que eres una molesta?

-¿y a ti algunas vez te dijieron que eres un estúpido? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño-

-no me provoques Haruno, mira que aqui no hay nadie que te proteja -advirtio con una sonrisa maliciosa-

-no te tengo miedo Uchiha, eso ya deberias saberlo -informo retadoramente- _"tonta ¿que haces?, el tiene razon no hay nadie"_ -penso aterrada-

-¿de verdad? -dijo mientras se acercaba a ella a paso lento y cauteloso-

-oye no tenemos tiempo que perder -exclamo desviando la mirada y sin retroceder ni un solo paso-

-hmp, tienes razon ya no te soporto -añadió dandose la vuelta par retomar su caminata-

-¡pues yo tampoco Uchiha! -aclaro rápidamente-

Estaban por comenzar a caminar cuando un fuerte trueno hizo que pararan en seco, y despues de eso la lluvio los golpeo con fuerza.

-no puede ser -murmuro frustrada-

-¡maldita sea! lo que nos faltaba -añadio sarcasticamente-

-¿que hacemos?

-sigamos, no nos tenemos que retrasar -informo seriamente-

Nuevamente retomaron su caminata, tratando de ignorar al maximo la fria agua que cai sobre ellos. Despues de varios minutos sus cuerpos ya estaban completamente mojados, y lo peor es que costaba caminar ya que la tierra se convirtio en barro, y sus pies se hundian en ellos.

-creo que deberiamos buscar un refugio -exclamo la senju con la voz temblorosa-

-no, sigamos un poco mas.

Nuevamente tuvo que quedarse callada, pues en aquellas circunstancias no seria inteligente discutir con el orochimaru, asi que simplemente lo siguio, pero despues de un momento sus pasos se detuvieron al igual que los de el al ver un largo y ancho rio que se extendia delante de ellos.

-no podremos pasar -exclamo completamente frustrada-

-volvamos -dijo como si nada-

-¿¡que! ¿a donde?

-al lugar donde empezamos, tomaremos el otro camino -infomro al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para verla frente a frente-

-ahh no lo puedo creer -comento resignada y sin mas se dio la vuelta para retomar sus pasos-

Nuevamente comenzaron a caminar, esta vez con menos energias y menos animos que hace unos momentos, pero cuando se habian alejado solo unos pocos metros del rio un temblor hizo que se detuvieran.

-¿que es eso? -pregunto temeros al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y entonces sus ojos se sorprendieron al ver como el rio se desbordaba y en el suelo se hacian muchas grietas-

-¡hay que salir de aqui! -exclamo fuertemente y sin perder tiempo pretendio salir de alli, pero uno de sus pies se lo impidio pues el mismo estaba enredado entre las ramas de uno de los arboles- ¡maldición!

-¿que haces? ¡muévete! -dijo al ver que el chico permanecia estático en su lugar-

-algo agarro mi pie -informo al tiempo que sacaba un kunai para tratar de romper las ramas-

Rapidamente dirigio su kunai hacia aquellas estupidas ramas que le impedian moverse, pero de repente y sin darle tiempo a nada se abrio una grieta justo donde estaba, haciendo que todo lo demas desapareciera.

-¡Uchiha! -grito al verlo desaparecer en el agua, ya que cada que se hacia una grieta esta se llenaba rapidamente de agua- _"¡maldita sea! ¿¡donde esta!"_ penso sumamente asustada-

El agua rapidamente llego hasta donde ella estaba, subiendo segundo a segundo, hasta el punto que llego a la altura de sus rodillas.

-_"¡tengo que salir de aqui!"_ -penso aterrada pero sus pies no le respondian, el miedo se habia apoderado de ella- _"vamos Sakura, no puedes morir aqui, muevete, muevete!"_ -pensaba una y otra vez desesperada-

Al verse incapaz de moverse por el miedo, y saber que si no lo hacia moriria, lentamente movio su mano derecha hasta sus kunais,y una vez que palpo uno lo agarro con feurza y sin pensarlo dos veces lo dirigio a su hombro para incrustarlo alli. Un fuerte quejido escapo de sus labios mas inmediatamente comenzo a sentir el dolor y con ello todo su cuerpo reacciono.

-b-bien -al sentir que ya era dueña de sus movimientos-

Sus ojos miraron a todos lados y lograron divisar un arbol lo bastante grande, a un par de metros de ella, rapidamente se dirigio a este, con bastante dificultad pues la corriente se lo impedia, mas aun asi logro hacerlo, y una vez alli subio a una de sus ramas.

-lo hice...lo hice -exclamo al tiempo que daba un suspiro de tranquilidad mas de repente se acordo de algo...Uchiha-

Nuevamente se paro y miro a todos lados, el lugar estaba completamente cubierto de ramas por lo que no logro divisar al pelinegro. Sintio algo de culpa, talvez si lo hubiera ayudado, o hubiera hecho algo.

-_"no puede estar muerto, él es un orochimaru!"_ -penso con un poco de angustia, solo un poco-

Segundos despues y sin previo aviso el agua comenzo a bajar rapidamente para despues de otros pocos segundos dejar ver todo claramente.

La pelirrosa inmediatamente bajo del arbol, aun teniendo algo de cautela, y vio a todos lados tratando de divisar al chico, algo que no consiguio hacer hasta que comenzo a caminar y entonces lo vio.

-¡Uchiha! -grito mientras se acercaba a el-

Solo bastaron pocos segundos para que ya estuviera a su lado, y cuando lo observo mejor se sorprendio en su totalidad, pues el chico estaba tirado en el piso y su piel estaba blanca, demasiado blanca.

-no puede ser -murmuro al tiempo que se agachaba y lo veia detenidamente- Uchiha, ¡vamos Uchiha despierta! -dijo al tiempo que le daba leves golpes en el cachete, pero el chico no reaccionaba entonces decidio tratar de distinguir su respiracion, pero se asusto al darse cuenta que no la sentía- no respira -murmuro levantando el rostro-

Su mirada vio en todas las direcciones, en un intento inutil de encontrar algo que le ayudaba pues la otro idea la estaba aterrando.

-se ahogo, hay que sacarle el agua -murmuro para si misma- _"¡ay no! ¡yo no puedo hacerlo!"_ -penso aterrada al saber que la unica manera de salvarlo era dandole respiracion boca a boca-

Su mirada bajo para ver el blanco rostro del chico, debia apurarse o si no...

_-"¡no, no, y no! no quiero hacerlo, el es un orochimaru no tengo porque ayudarlo"_ -penso tercamente mas aun asi no podia evitar sentir culpa, y hasta tal vez lastima-

No podia dejarlo morir, no podia hacerlo, aunque fuera un orochimaru, su peor enemigo no podia hacerlo. Ademas el chico la habia ayudado en el río.

Lo miro fijamente y luego de un debate interno comenzo a acercarse lentamente a su rostro. Con cada centimetro que se acercaba su corazon se aceleraba mas y mas, y al mismo tiempo sus manos se colocaro en ambas mejillas del orochimaru...Cotinuo acercandose un poco mas y sin querer dar mas vuelta al asunto termino de acortar la distancia haciendo que sus labios chocaron contra los del peliengro, los cuales estaban sumamente frios, y no supo si era por eso o por el hecho de que era consciente de lo que sucedia que un terrible escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Ignorando todas aquellas sensaciones, y tratando de que aquello terminara de inmediato, le dio respiracion boca a boca, brindandole su oxigeno hacia el, al tiempo que le daba leves golpes en su pecho. Despues de eso se alejo como si los labios del chico quemaran y casi inmediatamente el pelinegro escupio agua. Rápidamente recostó la cabeza sobre su pecho en un intento de ver si su acción había servido, y efectivamente lo habia salvado, pues podia sentir el latido de su corazón, débil pero presente.

-lo salve -murmuro aun incrédula y después de eso sus manos se dirigieron a sus labios- _"¡ maldición! ¿por que tuvo que ser asi?"_ -penso entre frustrada y triste- bueno no tiene porque enterarse -susurro para si misma-

Despues de eso se puso de pie y miro a todo su alrededor, viendo asi todo el barro, río y arboles que los rodeaban.

-¿y ahora que hago? -susurro preocupada-

**... ... ...**

Sentia todo dar vueltas, muchas vueltas y a gran velocidad, ademas tambien tenia frío y en verdad que no esntendia lo que sucedia. Lentamente comenzo abrir sus ojos, pero al hacerlo no recibio nada de luz si no que por el contrario estaba sumergido en la oscuridad. De inmediata se sento y miro a todos lados, tratando de comprender que demonios sucedia y donde estaba. Logro distinguir la silueta de la senju, a un par de metros de donde estaba, y despues de ver aquello nuevamente divago su mirada por aquel lugar que al parecer era una cueva.

-¿que... que paso? -preguntó confundido-

La pelirrosa no respondio, y su ceño se fruncio. Lentamente se puso de pie, con algo de dificultad pues aun estaba debil, dispuesto a recibir respuestas.

-Haruno te estoy hablando -exclamo molesto al tiempo que se acercaba a ella-

Se detuvo a solo un paso de la chica y se soprendio un poco al ver su aspecto. La pelirrosa estaba totalmente palida, con los ojos entrecerrados y tenia toda la camisa manchada con sangre, al menos una parte de ella.

-Haruno ¿que sucedió? -pregunto nuevamente, mas como ese rato no recibio respuesta-

Sin tener mas remedio se agacho y coloco su mano en la frente de la senju, pues sabia que no estaba bien, y al hacerlo inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que tenia fiebre.

-no me siento bien -susurro cerrando los ojos-

-dime ¿que paso? -pregunto perdiendo la paciencia-

-¿que va a pasar? que te salve la vida -exclamo en tono débil-

_Miro a su alrededor por decima vez, no podian quedarse alli aquel lugar era detestable. El barro le inundaba los pues y en algunos lugares el agua aun se mantenia estancada, ademas de que en cualquier momento volveria a llover y aquello solo empeoraria la situación._

_-ahh maldito Uchiha, justo te quedas inconsciente ahora -mascullo furiosa al tiempo que se ponia de pie- _

_Sin perder tiempo alguno se encamino hacia el arbol al cual se habia subido hace unos momento y nuevamente lo trepo, y es que desde arriba veria mejor el panorama. Y asi fue, desde alli se veia todo el bosque y aunque aquello tendria que ser lo bueno hacerlo no hizo mas que preocuparla, pues era todo bosque, y mas bosque, cuando saldrian de alli! Tratando de ignorar aquella maldita pregunta se concentro en localizar algo que los ayudara, y como si por una vez la vida se apiadara de ella logro distinguir a lo lejos algo que parecia...una cueva? Sus ojos brillaron de la emoción._

_-¿eso es una cueva? -dijo entusiamada, al saber que eso seria perfecto, miro mejor y si era una cueva- ¡bien! ahí podremos descansar -susurro al tiempo que saltaba del arbol, esta vez llena de energias-_

_Sus pies se hundieron en el barro cuando salto alli mas aquello no le importo y simplemente se encamino hacia el orochimaru, para segundos depues tomarlo por los brazos y arrastrarlo hasta aquel lugar, ya que este no estaba lejos, ademas de que cargar al orochimaru era algo imposible, pues este era mucho mas grande que ella._

_Fue un trabajo dificil, si bien la cueva no estaba lejos tampoco estaba cerca, pero aun asi despues de varios minutos lo consiguió._

_-bien -dijo totalmente agotada y dando un suspiro de alivio-_

_Despues de ello entro con cuidado a la cueva para corroborar que la misma sea segura, y que no hubiera ningun tipo de animal o algo por el estilo, y para su suerte dicha cueva estaba vacia, la cual aproposito, era grande, y fria, demasiado fria pero aquello ya no le importo. Salio de alli y nuevamente arrastro al Uchiha para dejarlo recostado contra una de las paredes, despues de eso se alejo de él y se sento pesadamente._

_-estoy muy cansada, ademas esta herida no se ve nada bien -susurro al tiempo que llevaba su mano a dicha herida- ¡auch! -se quejo al sentir un fuerte dolor allí-_

_Tendria que vendarla con algo si no queria desangrarse, ademas de que corria el riesgo de que se infecte o algo peor...Suspiro cansada y desganada, en aquella situacion lo unico que queria hacer era dormir._

_-bueno lo haré después, ahora necesito descansar -susurro con la voz debil, y sin mas cerro sus ojos dejandose vencer por el cansancio-_

_No habia comido casi nada, estaba herida, mojada, hacia frío, tuvo que arastrar al Uchiha y ademas ya había perdido mucha sangre, lo único que deseaba era dormir y dormir._

-¿que dices Haruno? -cuestiono el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño-

-lo que escuchaste, que salve tu estupida vida -susurro automáticamente-

Realmente la fiebre y el cansancio no eran una buena combinacion, pues entre ambas hacian que respondiera automáticamente y que comenzara a delirar.

El orochimaru se puso a recordar, era verdad... estaban intentando escapar ya que el rio se estaba desbordando y se hacian grietas en el piso, pero él estaba atrapado con unas ramas y despues se hizo una grieta en el piso justo donde estaba él y...No recordaba nada mas, despues de eso simplemente apareció allí.

-no recuerdo mucho -confeso aun molesto-

-claro, si te encontré desmayado, y ahogado -murmuro débilmente-

-¿de verdad? -dijo desconfiado- ¿de verdad estaba ahogado? -pregunto entrecerrando los ojos-

-¡claro que si! tuve que darte respiracion boca a boca -murmuro con una mueca de disgusto- y yo que nunca habia besado -murmuro sin pensarlo-

-¿¡que! -dijo totalmente sorprendido, y desconcertado-

¿Acaso Haruno le habia salvado la vida y dandole respiracion boca a boca? ¿ Había sido salvado por una senju? ¡eso no podia ser! Se mantuvo en silencio por un buen momento tratando de digerir aquella noticia.

-¿por que lo hiciste? -pregunto friamente-

-¿por que hice que? -murmuro confundida-

-¿por que me salvaste? -pregunto impaciente- se supone que somos enemigos Haruno -aclaro seriamente-

-eso es verdad, pero no podia dejarte morir, ¡yo no soy como tu! -apunto de manera acusadora-

-¡claro que no eres como yo Haruno! -se defendio rápidamente- tu eres inferior -dijo de manera cortante, y es que estaba enojado, realmente enojado, dejarse salvar por un senju, y justamente por Haruno era rebajarse a mucho-

-¡Uchiha repite eso! -dijo sumamente molesta al tiempo que se ponía de pie furiosa, dispuesta a pegarle una fuerte trompada, sin embargo al hacerlo todo comenzo a dar vueltas y sin soportarlo mas cayo desmayada frente a l orochimaru-

El pelinegro se quedo quieto al observar aquello, su mirada estaba posada en la chica sin saber que hacer exactamente. ¿Ayudarle? ¿ayudar a una senju? Eso iba en contra de los principios de un orochimaru, pero tampoco podia dejarla ahi, ya que quisera o no ella le habia salvado la vida.

Estaba en una confusion, si bien matar a la senju era uno de los objetivos principales de los orochimarus, para ser mas claros "era el objetivo principal", aun asi no podia evitar dudar, y aunque sabia que cuando terminaran el colegio lo haria, la mataría, en este momento no podia dejarla morir, aunque fuera la impura que mas le desagradaba...Sin pensarlo mas se agacho y la recosto en el suelo con el rostro enfrentado al techo, despues de eso fijo su vista en la herida que tenia en su hombro, la cual no se veía nada bien.

-probablemente perdió mucha sangre, y eso esta ocasionando la fiebre -se dijo a si mismo- _"bueno primero tengo que vendar la herida, pero ¿con que?"_

Miro a todos lados tratando de encontrar algo con lo cual vendar la dichosa herida, pero no habia nada, algo normal pues estaban en una cueva. Siguo pensando por un buen rato, hasta que se le ocurrio una idea.

-mi corbata -susuro mientras se la sacaba-

Una vez que tuvo la corbata entre sus mano miro a la pelirrosa y se dio cuenta que para vendarla tendria que desabrocharle la camisa.

-mierda -mascullo entre dientes- supongo que con esto estoy saldando mi deuda por salvarme la vida -exclamo tratando de convencerse de ello-

Se inclino un poco para quedar en una poscicion mas comoda, y comenzo a hacerlo, desabrochando boton por boton hasta que porf in termino y cuando hizo pudo observar el sosten de la senju, el cual era rosa palido, y dejaba ver parte su sus pechos. Blancos, fue lo primero que penso, y es que los mismos tenian el color de la nieve al igual que toda su piel, como su panza totalmente chata, la cual tambien estaba a disposicion de su mirada...A parte de todo eso otra cosa que tambien pudo distinguir fue un olor muy peculiar, bastante raro, pero demasiado tentador.

-_"cereza"_ -penso mientras sus ojos seguian recorriendo el cuerpo de la chica, pero de repente reaccino y se maldijo una y otra vez- _"¡maldición, ¿¡que estoy pensando!"_ -se dijo mentalemte al tiempo que movia la cabeza de un lado a otro para alejar aquellos estupidos pensamientos-

Despues de eso, miro la herida y noto que primero tendria que limpiarla ya que estaba cubierta por sangre. Nuevamente se puso de pie y salio de la cueva para mojar la corbata, pues estaba lloviendo por lo que la corbata se mojo en un dos por tres, una vez hecho entro nuevamente a la cueva y comenzo a limpiar la herida de la chica, sintiendo como con cada roze la misma lanzaba un pequeño quejido, mas aquello no duro mas que unos pocos minutos, y despues de los mismos volvio a salir de la cueva, pero esta vez para enjuagarla.

-bien, ahora solo falta vendarla y listo -exclamo aliviado y sin mas se acerco a la senju-

La levanto un poco para pasar la corbata por atras y despues la ato fuertemente por adelante, procurando que este bien ajustada y que la sangre dejara de salir.

-_"ya esta, ahora le pongo la camisa antes de que pinse que la viole o algo"_ -penso molesto-

Inmediatamente se dedico a hacer aquello, procurando no distraerse con pequeñas cosas que no hacian mas que irritarlo...Cuando termino se alejo de ella rapidamente y se sento en frente de donde estaba, si bien la senju aun tenia fiebre lo mas probable era que le bajara en un par de horas ya que la herida habia sido tratada, solo quedaba esperar.

**... ... ...**

Habían pasado varias horas, y la lluvia ya habia cesado. De hecho aquella mañana era hermosa, el sol brillaba fuertemente y la calidez del dia entraba en la cueva conjuntamente una linda pelirosa se despertaba pesadamente.

Estaba un poco confundida, algo que en verdad comenzaba a hacerse costumbre. No recordaba lo que sucedio, de hecho no recordaba prácticamente nada. Lentamente llevo una mano a su cabeza e inmediatamente sintio una fria voz.

-por fin te despiertas Haruno -exclamo el orochimaru de mala gana-

La senju se sento de inmediato, y pudo ver frente a ella al orochimaru.

-¿que sucedio? -fue lo primero que pregunto-

-que te desmayaste Haruno, como siempre nos retrasaste -informo seriamente

-oye ¿que dices? si el que se desmayo fuiste tu -apunto aun confundida-

-si, pero despues tu te desmayaste ¿no lo recuerdas? -cuestiono arqueando una ceja-

-bueno...-dijo dudosa- no lo recuerdo muy bien, solo recuerdo que te traje hasta aqui y despues nada, ¿que sucedio?

-pues cuando me desperte tenias fiebre, y estabas debil, y después te desmataste.

La ojiverde se quedo en silencio tratando de analizar la situacion, y hacer encajar todas las partes, despues de eso recordo que tenia una herida en el hombro y su mano instintivamente fue hasta esta, pero cuando lo hizo noto algo que la sorprendió, y eso era que su herida estaba vendada con la corbata del...¿del orochimaru?

-¿tu la curaste? -pregunto sorprendida-

-¿quien mas? -exclamo irónicamente-

La pelirrosa guardo silencio, sorprendida y aturdida ante la accion del orochimaru.

-no te molestes en darme las gracias -comento sarcásticamente-

-¡oye! yo tambien te salve la vida, tu te habias ahogado -se defendio fruciendo el ceño-

-es verdad, ya no te debo nada -exclamo de manera tajante-

La pelirrosa se levanto sin dar mas vueltas a aquel asunto de quien habia salvado a quien. Su mirada se poso en la entrada de la puerta, y vio que alli afuera habia un grandioso día.

-y dime Haruno, ¿como me salvaste? -pregunto con una sonrisa de medio lado, y es que sabia que a la senju le incomodaría aquel tema-

Su cuerpo se tenso inmediatamente al oir al pelinegro, y sus nervios salieron a la luz.

-bueno...pues yo te di golpes en el pecho y listo -exclamo rápidamente al tiempo que se dirigia a la salida-

-¿de verdad? eso no fue lo que me dijiste hace un par de horas -apunto poniendose de pie-

-¿que? ¿y que dije? -pregunto sumamente nerviosa- _"ay no, no creo que le haya dicho"_ -penso aterrada-

-dijiste que me diste respiracion boca a boca -exclamo con una sonrisa triunfal y viendo como las mejillas se cubrian de un rojo- y no solo eso...-añadio caminando hacia ella- tambien me dijiste que fue tu primer beso.

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, sintio como su corazon se agito rapidamente y como sus mejillas aridian. La pelirrosa se quedo dura como una piedra, mientras el orochimaru la miraba divertido.

-¿yo...yo dije eso? -tartamudeo sin creerselo-

-así es, ¿no lo recuerdas? -pregunto divertido-

-b-bueno es verdad que te di respiracion boca a boca, pero eso...¡eso no fue un beso! -aclaro alterada-

-aja, ¿entonces que fue?

La pelirrosa no supo que responder, y simplemente dejo que el silencio reinaba, mientras tando él sonreia altaneramente.

-así que nunca besaste Haruno -exclamo acercando su rostro al de la chica- bueno ya tienes un lindo recuerdo de tu primer beso -se burlo maliciosamente-

-¡que eso no fue un beso! -grito molesta- ¡solo te di respiracion boca a boca, eso es todo! -exclamo furiosa y sin mas salio de la cueva-

-¿que haces? ¿a donde vas? -pregunto confundido al verla salir de la cueva-

-voy a pescar -aclaro de manera cortante-

-¿que? -exclamo confundido-

-yo los pesco y tu los cocinas, ¿lo recuerdas?

-no sabes si por aqui encontraras algo -apunto seriamente-

-si lo se, yo lo vi -informo al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y se alejaba de alli-

-no tardes -ordeno frunciendo el ceño-

La pelirrosa se fue rapidamente de alli, y es que no queria ni escuchar ni ver, ni sentir al pelinegro. Lo de hace un momento habia sido tan vergonzoso que deseaba que la tierra la tragase en ese mismo momento.

-¡maldito Uchiha! era que te deje morir -decia una y otra vez mientras se dirigia al lugar que vio cuando subio al árbol-

Despues de caminar por unos pocos minutos, lo encontró. Era un lago pequeño, bastante pequeño, el agua era cristalina y probablemente no era profundo.

-¡que lindo! -exclamo emocionada y viendo el hermoso lago- y hay muchos peces -añadio al distinguir a aquellos pequeños animales-

La senju se quedo mirando fijamente el lago, admirando su belleza, y despues de unos segundos una idea cruzo por su cabeza, la cual la dudo los primeros segundos pero despues de eso se decidió.

-bien, ya esta decidido me tomare un baño -exclamo emocionada- Uchiha puede esperar -dijo mientras sonreía-

Un baño no le venia nada mal, de hecho le venia de lo mejor, pues toda su ropa estaba sucia, humeda y cubierta de lodo, eso sin contar con la sangre que habia derramado de su hombro. Definitivamente no podia no tomar aquel baño. Rápidamente se saco su ropa quedando en ropa interior, eso no se lo iba a sacar, y sin mas se metio al lago, sintiendo la frescura del mismo.

-ah que lindo... -susurro al tiempo que apoyaba su espalda contra un costado y cerraba los ojos-

Se quedo en aquella poscicion por mucho tiempo, dejando que el agua se llevara sus preocupaciones y su suciedad, al igual que el resto de las cosas, como por ejemplo el tiempo...

**... ... ...**

El pelinegro ya se encontraba impaciente en aquel lugar, pues la senju aun no regresaba y eso que ya habia pasado bastanteo tiempo, demasiado para su gusto.

-_"¿por que tarda tanto?"_ -penso sumamente molesto- _"o por ahí, se fue"_

Mierda! porque no habia pensado en eso, tal vez la pelirrosa habia decidido irse de alli y el la estaba esperando como un verdadero estupido...

-¡maldición! -gruño al tiempo que se paraba, para después encaminarse por donde se fue la pelirrosa-

Camino a paso veloz por donde la chica se habia ido, sin embargo pasado unos minutos no logro ver a la chica por lo que dio por hecho que la misma lo habia dejado, algo que hizo que su furia creciera mas y mas, sin embargo la misma se vio interrumpida cuando sintio el ruido del agua. Rápidamente se encamino hacia allí y entonces se soprendio al ver a la senju.

-¿pero que? -susurro sorprendido al ver a la pelirrosa en medio de un lago y semidesnuda-

A paso lento y de manera sigilosa se acerco un poco mas y despues de eso trepo a la rama de un árbol.

-_"¿¡pero que demonios esta haciendo!"_ -se pregunto molesto y fastidiado-

Se quedo alli viendola fijamente, y se sobresalto un poco cuando la senju se levanto, dejando ver su cuerpo en ropa interior...El pelinegro se quedo pasmado, la pelirrosa era muy linda, sus cabellos rosas le caian elegantemente por los hombros, su piel era blanca y sin ninguna imperfeccion y mierda, que aunque le costara aceptarlo tenia un lindo cuerpo...Nuevamente se quedo quieto observandola al tiempo que comenzaba a sentir ese olor particular que desprendía la chica.

-_"ese olor es cereza, ¿por que demonios tiene ese olor? _" -penso mientras sus ojos se cerraban-

Era un olor delicicoso y jamas lo habia sentido en nadie, era demasiado delicado y demasiado intenso.

-creo que se me hizo tarde -dijo de repente la pelirrosa, haciendo que el pelinegro se pusiera en alerta- Uchiha ya debe estar furioso -exclamo al tiempo que salia del lago, dispuesta a ponerse su ropa-

El orochimaru reacciono de inmediato, y sin perder tiempo alguno salio de allí, procurando que la chica no notara su presencia ni mucho menos. Una vez que sus pies tocaron el suelo, salio de alli a paso apresurado y mientras corria no podia sacarse la sensacion de aquel particular olor.

-maldición! ¿que me paso? -mascullo molesto y sin detener su paso-

Despues de unos pocos minutos localizo la cueva, y una vez frente a esta se sento y respiro profundo. Paso una mano por sus cabellas y espero a que la chica llegara, la cual tardo unos cinco minutos mas.

-aquí estan los peces -informo la pelirrosa que acaba de llegar, viendo que el chico tenia los ojos cerrados-

-hmp -exclamo como si nada al tiempo que se paraba-

La senju se sorprendio un poco al ver que el orochimaru no le reclamaba nada por su retraso, mas decidio ignorar aquello y simplemente se sento a esperar que el chico terminara de hacer cocer aquellos peces...Pasaron varios minutos antes de que ambos jovenes estuvieran comiento, y la verdad que esta vez tenian mejor sabor que la vez pasada.

-_"yo si se pescar"_ -penso al tiempo que terminaba de comer su pescado-

-vamos -exclamo de repente y poniendose de pie-

La pelirrosa lo imito y nuevamente comenzaron a caminar, dando paso a los segundos, despues a los minutos, y por ultimo a las horas. Sin embargo aquello ya no le importaba mucho pues parecia que el pelinegro comenzaba a ubicarse en aquel lugar.

-oye Uchiha -llamo indecisa- ¿ya sabes para donde ir? -pregunto interesada-

-sí.

-¿y falta mucho? -pregunto nuevamente-

-sí -dijo al tiempo que detenia su paso- pero ahora descansemos -excalmo dando un suspiro y sentandose en las raices de un arbol-

La pelirrosa lo imito, solo que ella se sento a un par de metro de él. La verdad era que no habian caminado mucho, sin embargo ya estaba agotada. Ambos estaban en silencio, alrededor de la fogata que había hecho el pelinegro.

-mañana llegaremos al colegio -informo de repente-

-¿de verdad? -pregunto entusiasmada- ¡eso es muy bueno!

-si, ya te soporte demasiado -exclamo frunciendo el ceño-

-pues créeme que la que lo paso peor fui yo.

-¿eso crees? tu eres muy fastidiosa -comento como si nada-

-¡y tu un prepotente Uchiha! -exclamo en tono elevado-

-que escandalosa -comento al tiempo que cerraba los ojos-

La pelirrosa no dijo nada mas, estaba feliz por lo que el pelinegro habia dicho...mañana llegarian al colegio y por fin se terminaria todo. Cerro los ojos y decidio que lo mejor seria descansar lo que mas pudiera.

Pasados unos minutos la chica quedo profundamente dormida, mientras que el chico no hacia mas que observarla fijamente.

_-"¿¡pero que demonios me pasa!"_ -se pregunto mentalmente al no poder apartar la vista de la senju-

Rapidamente aparto la mirada de alli, maldiciendo una y otra vez por su maldita estupides. Sin embargo su mirada nuevamente se poso en la chica cuando escucho escapar un susurro de sus labios, y pudo notar asi que la misma estaba llorando, ademas de que en su cara se veian gestos de molestia.

-Haku -susurro aun dormida-

-esta soñando -murmuro lo obvio-

-Haku perdóname... perdóname -decía de manera inaludible, mientras que las lagrimas aumentaban-

El pelinegro se levanto de mala gana y se acerco hasta quedar cerca de la senju.

-¡Haruno despierta! -exclamo al tiempo que se agacha para quedar a la altura de la chica-

-¡Haku! no por favor...

-¡Haruno! -llamo en tono mas elevado y sin mas llevo una de sus manos al hombro de la chica, sin embargo lo que sucedió a continuacion lo dejo totalmente sorprendido-

-¡Haku no! -grito al tiempo que abria los ojos y se abrazaba a lo primero que veia, en este caso era el Uchiha-

-¿que... que haces? -dijo totalmente sorprendido y desconcertado-

El cuerpo de la pelirrosa temblaba fuertemente, mientras que sus brazos rodeaban aquel cuerpo que tenian entre ellos.

-Haku...yo...yo no quise -balbucio en pleno llanto al tiempo que hundia su cabeza en el pecho del chico-

El pelinegro por su lado, se quedo quieto en su lugar, tratando de entender lo que sucedia, mientras que ella no hacia mas que llorar sin remedio alguno.


	7. Conociendonos: tercera y ultima parte

_**Hola amigos! aqui esta la conti XD**_

_**espero que les guste!**_

_**besos a todos!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 7: conociendonos: tercera y ultima parte**

El pelinegro se levanto de mala gana y se acerco hasta quedar cerca de la senju.

-¡Haruno despierta! -exclamo al tiempo que se agacha para quedar a la altura de la chica-

-¡Haku! no por favor...

-¡Haruno! -llamo en tono mas elevado y sin mas llevo una de sus manos al hombro de la chica, sin embargo lo que sucedió a continuacion lo dejo totalmente sorprendido-

-¡Haku no! -grito al tiempo que abria los ojos y se abrazaba a lo primero que veia, en este caso era el Uchiha-

-¿que... que haces? -dijo totalmente sorprendido y desconcertado-

El cuerpo de la pelirrosa temblaba fuertemente, mientras que sus brazos rodeaban aquel cuerpo que tenian entre ellos.

-Haku...yo...yo no quise -balbucio en pleno llanto al tiempo que hundia su cabeza en el pecho del chico-

El pelinegro por su lado, se quedo quieto en su lugar, tratando de entender lo que sucedia, mientras que ella no hacia mas que llorar sin remedio alguno.

Pasaron varios segundos en aquello poscicion, ella sin ser consciente de lo que hacia y el sorprendido y desconcertado ante lo que sucedía, sin embargo bastaron solo unos cuantos segundos mas para que el pelinegro reaccionara completamente. ¿Acaso estaba permitiendo que la pelirrosa lo abrazara? ¿Acaso estaba dejando que una senju se acercara a él? Eso jamas.

-¡Haruno suéltame! -dijo friamente al tiempo que la apartaba con las manos-

Aquella dura y fría voz la hicieron volver a la realidad, la hicieron salir de aquella terrible pesadilla. Su mirada se levanto casi de inmediato y claramente logro distinguir al orochimaru, el cual estaba a escasos centímetros de ella.

-Sasuke -susurro aun con la voz quebrada y viendo la mirada sorprendida del pelinegro- ¡Uchiha! -grito por fin luego de pasados unos segundos en los cuales logro reaccionar- ¿que...? ¿¡que haces! -pregunto alterada y sin mas se alejo rápidamente de él-

-¿que hago yo? -pregunto irónicamente- ¿¡que haces tu Haruno! -exclamo en tono elevado y con el ceño fruncido-

La pelirrosa se puso de pie rápidamente mientras que sus manos limpiaban sus humedas mejillas, en un intento por borrar aquella odiosas lagrimas.

_-"otra vez, otra vez ese recuerdo"_ -penso amargamente-

Después de eso su mirada se dirigio al orochimaru, él cual aun estaba agachado y mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-lo siento -se disculpo casi sin voz al saber lo que había hecho-

-hmp -exclamo como si nada-

Después de eso imito a la chica, y se puso de pie para alejarse de allí. Camino hacia su posición antigua y se sento pesadamente contra aquel arbol...La pelirrosa por su lado, tambien imito al chico y sin mas se sento para después esconder el rostro entre sus piernas. Intento, intento no hacerlo, sin embargo nuevamente las lagrimas aparecieron en sus ojos para resbalar por sus mejillas.

_-"¿por que? ¿por que no puedo olvidar eso?"_ -penso tristemente y sin mas comenzó a llorar aun mas fuerte-

Sus párpados se apretaron con fuerza cuando las imágenes, cuando las sensaciones de aquella pesadilla, o recuerdo, aparecieron en su mente.

_Sus pequeñas piernas corrían a todo lo que podían, y las de él hacían aun mas esfuerzo, sin embargo no podían detenerse, no debían hacerlo. Acelero el paso cuanto pudo, y mas aun así sabia que no lo lograrían, pues escapar de unos orochimarus no era nada fácil, y menos para dos criaturas como ellos._

_-Sakura no puedo mas -susurro el pequeño niño que sostenía su mano-_

_Sus mejillas sonrojadas por el cansancio y su respiración agitada delataban que en verdad hablaba en serio, y es que para un niño de cuatro años correr no es nada fácil, y menos a aquella velocidad._

_-vamos Haku, ¡por favor tienes que poder !-dijo la pelirrosa que sostenia con fuerza la mano de su hermano pequeño-_

_Su mano apreto aun con mas fuerza la mano de su pequeño hermano, si para ella que tenia siete años aquello era dificil, no queria imaginarse lo que era para su hermanito. Continuaron corriendo sin detenerse y de hecho no lo harian si es que no fuera porque las piernas del pequeño no pudieron mas y sin mas cayeron contra el suelo._

_-¡Haku! -grito alterada al ver a su pequeño hermano tirado-_

_-no puedo Saku -susurro con la voz quebrada- ¡no puedo mas! ¡quiero a papá y mamá!- grito entre llantos- ¡quiero a papá y mamá! -repitio nuevamente-_

_-Haku...ellos ya no estan, pero yo...yo te protegere, te lo prometo -aseguro al tiempo que rápidamente se agachaba a la altura de su hermano- yo te protegeré Haku, confía en mi -pidió con la voz temblorosa al tiempo que a duras penas lo subía a su espalda-_

_-Sakura ¿por que ellos no estan? ¡yo quiero a mis papas! -exclamo nuevamente y sin mas comenzo a forcejear sobre la espalda de la pelirrosa-_

_La pelirrosa lo sujeto con fuerza, procurando que el mismo no se safara, y sin mas comenzo a correr, pero esta vez a paso mas lento ya que con dicha carga era demasiado complicado._

_-Haku, hermano -dijo con la voz quebrada y los ojos llenos de lagrimas- ellos no...ellos ya no estan con nosotros -exclamo sin dejar de correr-_

_-¡no, no! ¡yo quiero verlos! -gritaba una y otra vez_

_-escucha Haku...-exclamo lo mas fuerte que pudo- después hablaremos de eso, ahora...ahora tenemos que escapar -aclaro al tiempo que sentía como la vista se le nublaba-_

_Lo sabia, sabia que los orochimaru ya estaban demasiado cerca de ellos. Si antes que corrian a paso veloz ya los estaban alcanzando, ahora que ella corría a aquel paso lento, era seguro que les pisaban los talones._

_-Sakura tu nunca me dejaras ¿cierto? -pregunto temeroso mientras se aferraba fuertemente al cuello de su hermana-_

_-¡claro que no! yo siempre estare contigo y te protegeré -aseguro firmemente-_

_-y yo siempre te protegere a ti Sakura -exclamo con la voz quebrada-_

_Sin decir mas, la pelirrosa continuo corriendo en el medio del bosque a todo lo que daba sin embargo con cada segundo que pasaba se cansaba mas y mas y su paso se detenía lentamente. ¡Los alcanzarían! eso era seguro, pero solo a ella, a Haku no, claro que no. Lo escondería, lo escondería para que aquellos malditos orochimarus no le hicieran nada, y es que ella jamas se perdonaría que algo le sucediera a su pequeño hermano menor._

_Con cada minuto que pasaba las esperanzas iban a desapareciendo mas y mas, y es que no veia salida a aquel asunto, ademas de que ya podia oir los pasos de aquellos orochimarus, sin embargo sus ojos brillaron de entusiasmo cuando vio, frente a ella, un arbol bastante grande que tenia un hueco en el medio, un hueco en el cual entraría su hermano._

_-¡perfecto! -exclamo emocionada al tiempo que corria hacia el árbol, sin embargo no logro llegar a él pues antes de hacerlo choco contra algo, o mejor dicho contra alguien-_

_-por fin los encontramos -dijo el orochimaru que tenia delante de ella con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro-_

_-estos chiquillos si que son rápidos -comento cu compañero-_

_-¿que es lo que quieren? -pregunto con la voz temblorosa, al tiempo que retrocedía un paso-_

_-pues nuestra misión es acabar con ustedes, mas exactamente contigo niña -informo aun con su maldita sonrisa-_

_-¿conmigo? ¿pero por que? -pregunto aterrada y sin entender nada-_

_-no tenemos tiempo para responder tus preguntas mocosa -interrumpió el otro orochimaru mientras sacaba una enorme espada de su espalda-_

_-Sakura tengo miedo -susurro Haku en un quejido y en medio del llanto-_

_La pelirrosa sintio como los pequeños y frágiles brazos de su hermano se aferraban aun mas a su cuello. Estaba aterrado lo sabia, y ella tambien lo estaba._

_-si...si a la que quieren es a mi, por favor dejen que él se valla -pidio desesperadamente-_

_Un risa burlona escapo de los labios de ambos orochimarus._

_-no lo entiendes ¿no niña? somos orochimarus, eliminar senjus es un placer para nosotros -dijo maliciosamente, mientras sacaba su espada, la cual tenia el mismo tamaño que la del otro-_

_-¡acabemos con esto! -exclamo impaciente-_

_Los ojos de ambos niños se cerraron con fuerza cuando vieron como ambos orochimaru se dirigieron a ellos para matarlos, pero entoces alguien aparecio enfrente de los dos, y de un rapido y agil movimiento tomo a Sakura entre sus brazos, y sin mas se escondio entre los arbustos. Sus jades ojos aun permanecieron cerrados con fuerza luego de varios segundos, sin embargo la voz de un orochimaru hizo que los mismos se abrieran de inmediato._

_-vaya, vaya...eres rápido pero te falto uno -exclamo el orochimaru al tiempo que tomaba a Haku por los cabellos-_

_Un grito de horror iba a escapar de los labios de la senju pero una mano tenia tapada su boca por lo que el mismo murio allí. Rápidamente y sin comprender lo que sucedia volteo el rostro a duras penas, para encontrarse con un hombre al que conocia, era Ruy, un viejo amigo que tenian sus padres._

_-mira maldito ¡si no sales ahora mataremos al niño! -amenzo friamente al tiempo que dirigía la espalda al cuello del pequeño-_

_Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresion al escuchar aquella terrible amenza, nuevamente quiso gritar, quiso moverse, quiso hacer algo pero ¡no podia! ¡no podia moverse! La desesperación se apodera completamente de su ser._

_-lo siento Sakura, pero mis ordenes son salvarte a ti -susurro el senju que la tenia entre sus brazos-_

_-__"¿solo salverme a mi...?"__ -penso aterrada-_

_Sus jades ojos se clavaron en los de él con fuerza, ¡eso no podia estar sucediendo! debía hacer algo, debia salvar a Haku. ¡No podia dejarlo morir!_

_-Sakura tengo miedo -susurro su pequeño hermano entre llantos- ¡Sakura! ¡dijiste que me ibas a defender! -grito lo mas alto que pudo- ¡papá, mamá! -gritaba una y otra vez al tiempo que intentaba safarse del agarre del orochimaru-_

_-te daré diez segundos para que salgas -informo con una sadica sonrisa- si no lo haces el niño morirá._

_-__"¡no! ¡Haku no!"__ -penso llena de angustia-_

_-10...9...-comenzo a contar el mismo orochimaru-_

_-¡Sakura ayudame! -grito lleno de miedo- ¡Sakura! _

_-"¡por favor no! Haku ¡dios no!" -penso al tiempo que las lagrimas inundaba sus ojos-_

_Su aterrada y desesperada mirada se dirigio a ruy, el hombre que la tenia en sus brazos, el hombre que habia sellado su cuerpo para que no pudiera versa. Sus ojos...sus ojos lo decían todo, y él podía comprenderlo._

_-8...7...6..._

_-si salgo nos mataran a ambos, mi mision es protegerte a ti -exclamo en tonos sumamente bajo-_

_Nuevamente intento moverse con todas sus fuerzas al escuchar aquella terribles palabras, pero no podía ¡no podía moverse! y la desesperación comenzo a asfixiarla._

_-Sakura ¿por que? ¿por que me abandonaste? -exclamo el pequeño niño entre llantos-_

_-"¡no Haku!" _

_Un risa malvada resono por todo el lugar cuando los labios de uno de los orochimaru se abrió._

_-mira se hizo pis -exclamo entre risas burlonas al ver los pantalones mojados del senju-_

_5...4...3...-continuo el otro-_

_-"¡no, por favor no!" -penso casi sin aire- "¡mama, papa ayudenlo!" -rogo desde el fondo de su alma-_

_-¡Sakura! ¡hermanita ven! -grito desesperado-_

_-2...1... -exclamo en tono amenazante al tiempo que miraba a todos lados-_

_-"¡Haku! ¡Haku no!_

_-lo siento niño pero parece que tu hermana no te quiere._

_Una sonrisa maliciosa aparecio en el rostro del orochimaru._

_-¡0! -grito fuertemente y sin perder mas tiempo blandió la espada en dirección al cuello del niño-_

_-¡Sakura! dijiste que me protejerias...confie en... -las palabras murieron en su boca cuando sintió que ya no era dueño de ellas, y es que aquella espada se había encargado de separar su cabeza de su cuerpo-_

_-"¡no!" - grito en su interior al ver aquella espantosa y desgarradora escena-_

_Sintio que moriría, sintio que lo haría. Quería gritar, gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero ¡no podia hacerlo! y aquello era agobiante. Sintió una opresión en su pecho, una dolorosa, profunda y fuerte opresión. De repente todo comenzo a dar vueltas, muchas vuelta, y tuvo unas enormes ganas de vomitar, entonces fue recién en aquel momento cuando el senju que la tenia entre sus manos se apiado de ella y sin perder mas tiempo la desmayo, para que sus pequeño e inocentes ojos no vieran aquella horrorosa escena._

_-cuanto lo siento pequeña Sakura -murmuro suavemente al tiempo que se alejaba de aquel lugar-_

El llanto aumento al recordar todo ello, y es que lo recordaba perfectamente, cada detalle, cada cosa, todo...era como si todo eso estuviera pasando en ese mismo momento.

_-"Haku, yo te falle, no pude salvarte, yo...yo no pude"_ -penso amargamente y sin mas continuo llorando-

El orochimaru por su lado veia fijamente la fogata, mientras que escuchaba los constantes lloros de la pelirrosa...No sabia porque, pero aquellas lagrimas de la senju le producian algo que no sabia entender. El hace mucho tiempo, demasido, no lloraba, sin embargo habia visto llorar a muchas personas, pero las lagrimas de la pelirrosa eran diferentes, podia sentirlo, eran de alguien que relamente sufria, eran lagrimas de dolor, de un profundo dolor.

Aquellas lagrimas eran iguales a las que él habia derramado años atrás.

Los minutos continuaron pasadon y con cada uno de ellos el estado de la senju iba mejorando mas y mas. Levanto su cabeza de entre las rodillas y con ambas manos seco sus lagrimas para despues dirigir su mirada al cielo al tiempo que daba un suspiro. Las estrellas aun se vislumbraban con claridad y habia una que otra nube esparcida por todo aquel pedazo negro...

-_"que lindo..."_ -penso al ver detenidamente el cielo-

Despues de eso sus ojos se cerraron por unos pocos segundos, al tiempo que insipiraba con fuerza el aire puro del bosque. El viento chocaba contra su rostro ocasionando que sus cabellos se movieraon de un lado a otro, y por alguna extraña razon se sintio tranquila y aliviada.

El pelinegro, por su lado, la veia detenidamente sin poder evitarlo y es que se veia realmente linda, entonces la mirada de la pelirrosa se desvió hacia sus ojos y él los desvió rápidamente.

-¿Uchiha? -llamo suavemente-

-¿que quieres? -pregunto sin dirigirle la mirada-

-¿estas cansado? -cuestiono tranquilamente-

-no.

-entonces vamos, yo tampoco estoy cansada -anuncio al tiempo que se ponia de pie- ademas asi llegaramos mas temprano.

El orochimaru dio un sonoro suspiro y sin decir nada mas se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar seguido de la senju. El silencio que reinaba en el lugar era realmente pacifico, y hermoso. Los unicos ruidos provenientes eran producidos por el viento, que agitaba constantemente las copas de los arboles y de sus pasos, que producian un pequeño chasquido con cada uno.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar dando lugar a las horas, y poco a poco comenzo a amanecer. Pese a que llevaban mucho tiempo caminando la pelirrosa no se sentia para nada cansada, y de hecho sentia que aquel dia tenia mas energias que de costumbre.

-estamos cerca -informo de repente y sin dejar de caminar-

La pelirrosa se puso sumamente feliz al oírlo. No es que el colegio fuera el lugar mas lindo del mund pero claramente era mejor que estar perdida en medio del bosque con el orochimaru. Sonrio feliz, por fin podria bañarse, y es que en verdad estaba sucia con todo el barro, podria comer, tenia demasiada hambre, y lo mas importante podría curar esa maldita herida y ver a sus amigos, ya que ese dia era el quinto, por lo tanto todos los alumnos ya deberian estar regresando, probablemente dentro de un par de horas.

-Haruno -llamo el orochimaru de repente- ¿por que no curas tu herida? -pregunto lleno de curiosidad al ver que hasta ese momento la chica no había hecho eso-

La pelirrosa lo miro entre sorprendida e incrédula ante aquella pregunta.

-me extraña que no le sepas Uchiha -confeso seriamente- los senjus no podemos curar nuestras propias heridas -informo como si aquello fuera lo mas obvio del mundo-

-hmp, pues yo no lo sabia -exclamo restandole importancia-

Después de eso nuevamente el silencio reino el lugar, y ellos simplemente continuaron caminando en dirección al colegio.

**... ... ...**

Sus pasos pisaban con pesadez aquel duro suelo, y es que ya llevaban caminando varias horas y aun asi no llegaban al bendito colegio.

-directora ¿cuanto falta? -pregunto Naruto por decima vez-

-¡Naruto deja de preguntar cada cinco minutos! -exclamo Tsunade sumamente exasperada ante las preguntas del pelirrubio-

-pero directora...

-Naruto no te preocupes falta muy poco, mira ya se ven los paredones del colegio -comento la ojiperla que tenia a lado-

-¡tienes razón Hinata! -chillo emocionado -¡ya estamos cerca! -exclamo alegremente mientras le daba un abrazo de felicidad a su amiga-

-N-Naruto -tartamudeo sumamente roja- _"oh por dios me esta abrazando..."_ -penso sumamente alterada-

El pelirrubio se separo lentamente de la chica y se soprendio al verla toda roja.

-¡Hinata! ¡Hinata estas bien! -pregunto alarmado y sin mas coloco una mano en su frente-

-Naruto...yo... -tartamudeo casi sin voz ante la cercanía del pelirrubio-

De repente todo comenzo a dar vueltas y sin mas la claridad del dia se volvio oscuridad. Su cuerpo inconsciente cayo entre los brazos del pelirrubio sin remedio alguno.

-¡Hinata! -grito preocupado- Hinata ¿que te sucede? -preguntaba una y otra vez-

Todos los alumnos se dieron vuelta para ver lo que sucedia, y entonces vieron al pelirrubio cargar entre sus manos a cierta ojiperla.

-no puede ser, otra vez -dijo la directora al ya estar acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas por parte de la peliazul-

Si faltaba poco para el colegio, ahora faltaba mucho, pues debían cargar a la ojiperla.

**... ... ...**

Sus negros ojos miraron una vez mas hacia arriba, viendo el cielo que se extendia alli y las pocas nubes, casi escasas, que lo cubrian en una que otra parte.

-¡ya estamos llegando! -exclamo fuertemente la pelirrosa que tenia detras-

-por fin -exclamo cansado al tiempo que fijaba su mirada en los paredones que se extendían frente a ellos-

-¡vamos Uchiha mueve tus pies! -ordeno sumamente entusiasmada al ver al colegio-

Sin perder mas tiempo se adelanto al pelinegro, ya que ahora si se podia guiar, y a paso apresurado camino hacia el colegio, seguida por el orochimaru que no tenia ninguna expresión en el rostro. Solo bastaron unos pocos minutos para que ambos jóvenes ya se encontraran frente a las puertas de su colegio.

-¡por fin! -dijo sumamente feliz al estar en el colegio-

-vamos -exclamo al tiempo que se encaminaba hacia las largas escaleras-

Subieron las escaleras rápidamente, hasta que por fin tocaron el tercer piso, donde se encontraba la entrada. El orochimaru se adelanto y sin perder tiempo alguno abrio las puertas de allí para segundos despues ambos entrar.

-parece que todavía no llegan -susurro la pelirrosa al ver el colegio sumamente vacío y no sentir ningún ruido-

-eso parece -exclamo viendo a todos lados-

De un momento a otro ambos comenzaron a sentir unos extraños ruidos proveniente de una de las aulas, pero agudizando mejor sus oídos se dieron cuenta de lo que era aquello. Gemidos y gruñidos salían de una de las tantas aulas, y ellos no tardaron en darse cuenta de que debían ser los profesores. La pelirrosa se puso sumamente roja al escuchar aquello pues en verdad no era algo común presenciar tal acto.

-_"¡que descarados!_" -penso al continuar escuchando aquello-

Después de eso se dio la vuelta pues no pretendía seguir escuchando eso.

-bien yo me voy a cambiar -informo dispuesta a irse pero la mano del pelinegro se lo impidio, pues tomo su muñeca firmemente-

La senju se dio vuelta y lo miro sumamente confundida.

-escucha Haruno lo mas seguro es que ellos no se hayan dado cuenta de nuestra desaparición -exclamo seguro de lo que decía- asi que no se tu pero yo prefiero que nadie se entere de nada -agrego de manera cortante y viendola fijamente-

La pelirrosa lo penso durante unos segundos, la verdad es que seria bastante problemático explicar todo, sin contar con que no ganarían nada con hacerlo.

-de acuerdo -dijo y sin mas se solto del agarre del orochimaru-

Despues de eso se dio media vuelta y se dirigio a su cuarto, sintiendo como el Uchiha tambien comenzaba a alejarse de alli. Se apresuro a llegar a su curato y aquello fue sumamente facil pues todo el lugar esta vacio por lo tanto nadie la retrasaba...Pasados unos pocos minutos por fin lo hizo, y sin esperar mas entro rapidamente alli...

-por fin, por fin en el colegio -susurro sumamente feliz-

Sin perder mas tiempo se saco su ropa, y se metio en la ducha. La calidez del agua caliente era indiscriptible, era una sensacion sumamente agradable sentir aquella tibia agua recorrer todo su cuerpo. Se quedo bastante tiempo allí, dejando que todos sus musculos se relajaran de sobremanera, mas despues de eso salio de alli y antes de ponerse el uniforme observo su herida, la cual no sangraba pero aun así necesitaba atención.

Pasados unos pocos segundos ya se encontraba con el uniforme puesto y entonces sintio varias voces provenientes de afuera. Al parecer los alumnos ya habían llegado.

-_"¡llegaron!"_ - penso emocionada y sin mas salio de su cuarto-

Camino hacia el salon principal y entonces se encontro con su amiga ojiperla, la cual lucia una radiante sornrisa en su rostro.

-¡Sakura! -exclamo sonriendo ampliamente y sin mas la abrazo con fuerza-

- ¡Hinata! ¡te extrañe amiga! -exclamo devolviendole el abrazo-

-yo también Sakura, ¿como estas? -pregunto al tiempo que se separaba de ella-

-yo estoy bien ¿y tu como la pasaste? -pregunto tratando de evadir aquel tema-

-la pasamos muy bien, pero hubiera sido mejor si hubieses venido -musito apenada-

-también hubiera sido mejor para mi -susurro para si misma- oye ¿y donde esta Naruto? -pregunto viendo a todos lados-

-están todos en el salon principal, yo vine a buscarte.

-entonces vamos -exclamo comenzando a caminar-

-si.

Después de decir ello ambas se encaminar hacia el salon principal del colegio, en donde estaaba todos los alumnos formados en sus respectivos sectores, cada uno con su clan. Rápidamente se acercaron al suyo y entonces la pelirrosa pudo ver a su amigo ojiceleste.

-¡Naruto! -saludo emocionada-

-¡Sakura! -grito con una de sus tantas sonrisas y al igual que la peliazul se lanzo contra ella-

La pelirrosa tuvo que reprimir un gemdio de dolor ya que su torpe amigo habia chocado contra la herida de su hombro.

-Sakura ¿como estas? Uchiha no te hizo nada, ¿cierto? -cuestiono rapidamente, y es que estaba sumamente impaciente por las respuesta-

-no te preocupes Naruto yo estoy bien -mintio con una sonrisa falsa-

-¡alumnos formense! -exclamo con su grave voz la directora que se encontraba frente a todos-

Los alumnos rápidamente se ubicaron en sus lugares, y la pelirrosa también lo hizo sin embargo de repente su mirada no pudo evitar desviarse hacia cierto pelinegro, ahi estaba el orochimaru, en su respectivo lugar, parado como siempre indiferente a todo, y claro como no tenia a Karin colgada de uno de sus brazos.

_-"esa tonta nunca va a cambiar" _-penso divertida y sin mas devio su mirada nuevamente al frente-

Todos ya se encontraban ubicados en sus respectivos lugares y el lugar estaba en completo silencio, mas el mismo fue roto cuando alguien salio corriendo de allí. Todas las miradas se desviaron de alli y entonces lograron distinguir a cierta ojimiel.

-Tenten -dijo casi inaludible al ver a la chica salir corriendo de alli y con lagrimas en los ojos- ¡Tenten espera! -dijo fuertemente y estaba dispuesta a seguirla mas la voz de cierta pelirrubia la detuvo-

-¡Haruno! ¿que haces? -pregunto con el ceño fruncido- ¡vuelve a tu lugar! -ordeno de manera estricta-

-pero directora Tenten...-reclamo rapidamente-

-ya la vi, despues hablaras con ella -exclamo seriamente- ahora necesito que te quedes aquí.

La pelirrosa lo dudo unos segundos mas despues se resigno y sin mas volvio a su posición anterior.

_-"despues hablare con ella..."_ -penso un tanto impaciente y nerviosa-

Sin embargo lo que ella no sabia es que no era la unica que estaba preocupado por Tenten.

Alguien mas estaba sumamente nervioso por la salida repentina de la ojimiel, alguien que nadie se imaginaba...

_Un orochimaru._


	8. Sensaciones

_**Hola gente XD aqui les traigo la conti!**_

_**espero que les gusteee! ^^**_

_**besitos!**_

_**pd: hay un primer beso en este capiii XD**_

* * *

**Capitulo 8: sensaciones.**

La pelirrosa lo dudo unos segundos, mas despues se resigno y sin mas volvio a su poscicion anterior...

_"después hablare con ella..." _-penso un tanto impaciente y nerviosa-

Sin embargo lo que ella no sabia es que no era la unica que estaba preocupado por tenten...

Alguien mas estaba sumamente nervioso por la salida repentina de la ojimiel, alguien que nadie se imaginaba...

_Un orochimaru._

-bueno alumnos -comenzo al tiempo que daba un sonoro suspiro- ya estamos en el colegio asi que es mejor que se comporten ¿me escucharon? -pregunto con el ceño fruncido-

Todos los alumnos asintieron al unísono.

-bueno hoy tendran clases normal, así que vayan y ponganse su uniforme -ordeno de manera severa- menos tu Uchiha y tu Haruno -exclamo apuntando a ambos jóvenes-

Los alumnos se retiraron de inmediato del salón principal, y solo bastaron unos pocos segundos para que ambos jóvenes quedaran a solas con la directora.

-bueno quiero que me digan si paso algo de lo que deba enterarme -exclamo seriamente-

-no -exclamó el orochimaru-

-¿y tu Sakura? ¿hay algo que quieras decirme? -pregunto de manera dudosa-

-no Tsunade, todo estuvo normal -mintió lo mejor que pudo-

-¿no pelearon? -pregunto sorprendida-

-no -ambos hablaron al unísono-

-es bueno escuchar eso -dijo dando un suspiro- bien entonces pueden retirarse -informo al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y se alejaba de allí-

Tanto el orochimaru, como la senju, imitaron a la directora y se dieron la vuelta para salir de allí. El silencio nuevamente los acompaño hasta que salieron a uno de los pasillos, donde estaba cierta pelirroja.

-¡Sasukito! ¡no sabes como te extrañe amor! -chillo emocionada y sin mas se colgo de su cuello-

-¡Karin quitate! -dijo fastidiado-

La pelirrosa se quedo observándolos, siempre era lo mismo...Todas las chicas estaban locas por Sasuke, pero...¿pero que demonios le veian? Entonces, sin ser muy consciente de ello, comenzo a observarlo detalladamente, como nunca lo había hecho. Bien, tenia un buen cuerpo, eso nadie lo dudaba, su piel era blanca y parecia sumamente suave, sus cabellos eran negro azulado, un color propio de él, pues jamas había visto aquellos destellos azules en alguien, y sus ojos...esos ojos tan profundos, eran los ojos mas misteriosos y negros que jamas hubiera visto, de mas estaba decir que eran demasiado lindos.

-¡ay me encantas Sasuke! -chillo nuevamente Karin al tiempo que le daba un beso, pero de repente se detuvo al notar la presencia de cierta pelirrosa a unos escasos metros de allí- ¿y tu que haces? ¡no ves que interrumpes Haruno! -exclamó molesta-

La senju salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar esa voz tan chillona, parpadeo confundida y entonces fijo su mirada en la ojiroja.

-¿q-que? -dijo confundida-

-¿pero que te pasa Haruno? ¡estas mas tonta que de costumbre! -se burlo con una media sonrisa- ¿no ves que nos estas interrumpiendo a mi y a mi Sasukito?

-pues siento interrumpirlos, pero si no te das cuenta estamos en un pasillo -señalo lo evidente- asi que si no quieren que se los interrumpa ¡vayan a un cuarto! -exclamo enfadada-

-¡eres una verdadera molesta! ademas...-exclamo con el ceño fruncido pero no termino de continuar porque vio como el pelinegro se alejaba del lugar- ¡espera Sasuke! ¿a donde vas? -pregunto rápidamente al tiempo que lo seguía-

-a un lugar en donde no estes tu Karin -informo cansado- ¡y no me sigas!

La pelirrosa no tuvo mas remedio que quedarse quieta en donde estaba, mientras que la pelirrosa disfrutaba al máximo aquella escena.

-bueno Karin ahora si te dejo sola, asi no interrumpo -comento burlonamente y sin mas se alejo de allí-

Bien, no tenia mas tiempo que perder pues tenia un asunto pendiente: Tenten. Aun no sabia que le había sucedido, y la verdad es que aquello le preocupaba de sobremanera, asi que sin perder tiempo alguno comenzo a caminar por los pasillos en busca de aquella ojimiel.

**... ... ...**

Se encontraba sentada allí hace a penas unos pocos minutos, en el medio de uno de los tantos pasillos de Konoha, en una de sus ventanas. Tal vez alguien normal iría a su cuarto a llorar para que nadie lo molestara, pero estaba segura que a ella nadie la molestaria, pues a nadie le importa ella.

-¿por que? ¿porque me haces esto? - susurro amargamente al tiempo que escondia su cabeza entre las piernas- _"¡soy una tonta!"_

Nuevamente las lagrimas aumentaron, ¿por que no podia cambiar? ¿por que no podia ser otra? Sabia que aquello era algo imposbible, y sin embargo aun asi soñaba con ello. Después de otros pocos minutos en los que continuo asi, sintio los pasos de alguien acercarse a ella, mas estaba segura que seria alguna orochimaru que venia a burlarse.

-¡Tenten por fin te encuentro! -exclamo una pelirrosa que acaba de llegar-

-¿Sakura? -dijo confundida y levantando el rostro- ¿que haces...? -pregunto con la voz quebrada mientras se limpiaba rapidamente las lagrimas-

La ojiverde se acerco hasta ella y se sento en la ventana al igual que la ojimiel, ninguna de las dos dijo nada solo dejaron que el silencio reinara, mientras que el viento se encargaba de desordenar sus cabellos. Despues de un buen tiempo la pelirrosa decidio hablar.

-se que tu y yo no nos conocemos bien Tenten -comenzo en tono bajo- pero quiero que sepas que cualquier problema que tengas sabes que puedes contar conmigo -dijo con una sonrisa-

-S-Sakura... -murmuró sorprendida mientras continuaba con las lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas-

-yo en verdad te aprecio mucho Tenten -exclamo con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa-

La ojimiel se abalanzo sobre ella al escucharla, lo que mas necesitaba era una amiga, alguien...alguien con quien poder contar, y sabia y era conciente de que Sakura siempre la defendia en todo, aunque claro que aquello no era mutuo.

-yo...gracias, siempre te estas preocupando por mi -exclamo con la voz temblorosa-

-Tenten no tienes porque agradecer -exclamo al tiempo que correspondía su abrazo-

Después de eso la ojimiel se alejo de ella, y la pelirrosa pudo notar claramente como se debatia entre si contarle algo o no.

-no tienes porque decírmelo si no quieres -exclamo rapidamente, y es que lo que menos quería era obligarla a hacerlo-

-no es eso, es que...yo confío en ti -exclamo rápidamente- pero es muy difícil sabes.

-esta bien Tenten, cuando tu te sientas capaz de decirmelo me lo dirás -añadio con una sonrisa-

-gracias Sakura.

-bueno ahora vamos a clases que ya se nos hizo tarde -exclamo de repente y sin mas se puso de pie-

-¡claro! pero primero tenemos que cambiarnos nos toca el entrenamiento -informo mientras terminaba de limpiar los ultimos rastros de lagrimas-

-tienes razón ¡vamos!

Las dos corrieron a cambiarse rapidamente, pues llegar tarde a una clase de entrenamiento no era muy bueno, asi que no debían perder tiempo alguno.

**... ... ...**

Se encontraba parada frente a todos aquellos niñatos que lo miraban atentamente, entre curiosos y temerosos.

-bien como ya dije yo soy el nuevo profesor, mi nombre es Zabusa y no tolero la indisciplina -dijo fuertemente- quiero que queden ciertas cosas en claro, eso de que cada clan tenga entrenamiento por separado me parece ridículo, en mi clase todos pelearan con todos -afirmo con el ceño fruncido- no acepto que me discutan, y lo que yo digo se hace ¿quedo claro?

-¡si! -dijieron todos los presentes rápidamente-

-¡bien comenzemos! primero sera un enfrentamienrto orochimaru contra senju, veamos -murmuró mientras veía el cuadernillo con los nombres-

La mayoría de los alumnos estaban asustados, los enfrentamientos siempre eran entre miembros del propio clan pero ahora eso habia cambiado, y lo peor es que sabian que un enfrentamiento con los orochimarus era un pase directo a la enfermería o a la tumba.

-¡Karin! ¿quien es Karin? -pregunto viendo a los presentes-

-¡aquí estoy! -dijo dando un paso adelante, y con una sonrisa altanera-

-bien tu pelearas primero y sera contra... -exclamo al tiempo que se disponia decir otro nombre pero de repente vio que dos muchachas se acercaban alli a paso apresurado- ¿y ustedes quienes son? -cuestiono molesto-

-lo siento se nos hizo tarde -se disculpo Sakura aun con la respiracion agitada-

-mire señorita, yo soy el nuevo profesor ¡y no tolero la indiciplina! -grito fuertemente- esta se las perdono por ser mi primera clases pero la próxima vez -amenazo viendo alternativamente a ambas- ¡ahora a sus lugares!

Ambas senjus rápidamente se dieron la vueta para ir a sus lugares, mas el mismo profesor las hizo detenerse.

-¡esperen! ustedes son senju ¿no? -cuestiono viéndolas mejor, observando la marca de sus cuellos-

-sí.

-¡perfecto! una de ustedes debe enfrentarce con la señorita Karin -ordeno al tiempo que miraba a la pelirroja-

-¿¡que! -pregunto Sakura sorprenidda- ¡nunca nos enfrentemos entre distintos clanes!

-¡en mi clase si! -exclamo en tono elevado- ¿quien de las dos peleara? -cuestiono mirando a ambas-

¡Definitivamente no! fue lo primero que penso, mas después de eso vio de reojo a Tenten, la cual claramente se notaba que estaba algo asustada. Apreto los puños con fuerza, sabia que lo ultimo que queria hacer la pelimarron era enfrentarse a un orochimaru, pero aun así... Después de unos segundos en los que ninguna dijo nada la pelirrosa decidio que lo mejor seria ella.

-yo peleare -exclamo firmemente, aunque en su interior no era igual-

Avanzo hasta el profesor y pudo escuchar un leve gracias por parte de la ojimiel.

-vaya, tiene valor señorita mire que enfrentarse a un orochimaru -exclamo Zabusa burlonamente-

Todos los orochimarus se rieron ante el comentario del profesor, mas la pelirrosa no hizo mas que enfadarse, no cabía duda que el profesor era partidario de los orochimarus.

-su nombre.

-Haruno Sakura -contesto de mala gana-

-es un lindo nombre ¿sabe? -dijo mientras se acercaba a su rostro y la miraba detenidamente- y usted tambien en muy linda -susurro casi inaludible-

La pelirrosa retrocedio un paso al escuchar ello, y ver como aquel tipo se acercaba mas a ella. Definitivamente no le agradaba.

-bueno vaya a su puesto -dijo retomando su postura habitual- ¡y usted tambien Karin!

-¡Sasuke mirame! -grito emocionada- ¡vas a ver como le rompo la cara a la senju! -exclamo entre risas-

La pelirrosa decidio ignorar aquel comentario y sin perder mas tiempo se puso en su lugar, para segundos despues ver como lo hacia la pelirroja, la cual la miraba llena de odio y bronca.

-¡comiencen! -grito una vez que vio que ambas estaban listas-

La senju retrocedio inmediatemente un paso, sabia que Karin era buena por lo que no debia bajar la guardia.

-¿tanto miedo me tienes? -pregunto la pelirroja altaneramente-

-¡eso quisieras Karin! -dijo y la marca de su cuello comenzo a brillar, al igual que lo hacia la marca de la pelirroja-

La primera en atacar fue la orochimaru, quien saco dos kunais y se los lanzo rapidamente. La ojiverde los esquivo fácilmente, pero Karin aprovecho ese momento y aparecio atras de ella con la mano cargada de energia. La senju no pudo esquivarlo pero puso sus manos como defensa.

El golpe fue muy fuerte y lanzo varios metros, haciendo que su cuerpo chocara contra el suelo varias veces.

-¡Sakura! -grito Naruto alarmado-

-Sakura -susurro Sai preocupado-

-¿¡eso es todo lo que puedes dar! -pregunto con sorna- ¡no eres nada Haruno! -añadio despectivamente al tiempo que se acercaba a la pelirrosa con un kunai en las manos-

-¡tiene que detenerla! -exclamo el ojiceleste rapidamente-

-no, el combate aun sigue -dijo con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro-

El pelirrubio estaba por reclamar algo mas una mano delante de él lo detuvo.

-¿Hinata? -dijo totalmente confundido al ver que aquella mano pertencia a la ojiperpla-

-no te preocupes Naruto, Sakura no sera derrotada tan fácilmente -exclamo con una sonrisa- solo mira.

La orochimaru ya estaba frente a la senju, dispuesta a clavarle el kunai, dispuesta a matarla, sin embargo cuando iba a hacerlo una patada en la cara la lanzo lejos de allí, habia sigo tan rápido que ni siquiera le habia dado tiempo de defenderse.

-¿creíste que me ganaste Karin? -pregunto burlonamente e inmediatamente se puso de pie-

-¡maldita! -grito furiosa al tener la mejilla hinchada- ¡esta me la pagas Haruno! -exclamo enfurecida y sin mas se puso de pie rápidamente-

-¡eso quiero verlo perra! -grito con el ceño fruncido mientras sacaba dos kunais para defenderse-

La pelirroja corrio hacia la senju y entonces comenzo una batalla de kunais. Sus manos apretaban fuertemente los kunais que tenian entre las mismas, pues la ojirroja golpeaba con fuerza, sin embargo ella no se quedaba atrás pues al mismo tiempo que se defendía, atacaba a la chica.

-_"esta estúpida"_ -pensó la pelirrosa molesta-

Pasaron bastante minutos y la pelea seguia igual, ninguna se daba por vencida pero algo era claro y aquello era que la orochimaru llevaba la ventaja, pues en el trancurso de todo la pelea la pelirrosa se vio obligada a retroceder varios pasos.

Su mirada veía claramente las manos de la ojiroja, tratando de no perder ni un solo movimiento de la chica, sin embargo nuevamente se vio obligada a retroceder un paso y cuando hizo aquello, su mirada en un acto involuntario, vio al pelinegro que observaba la pelea con una sonrisa en su rostro, una maldita sonrisa de arrogancia. Aquello la enfureció y decidió dar lo mejor de si, mas aquel momento en que se distrajo la ojiroja lo aprovecho para lanzarla al suelo.

-rindete, una senju jamas podra ganar a un orochimaru -exclamo de manera victoriosa-

-¿eso crees? -pregunto molesta- ¡dejame mostrarte lo contrario Karin! -añadio con una sonrisa en su rostro-

-¿a que se refiere? -pregunto Naruto que veia atentamente la pelea-

-ya lo veras Naruto -dijo viendo fijamente a la pelirrosa-

Sakura se paro de un solo salto, haciendo que la orochimaru retrocediera, para despues de eso morderse el pulgar sacando asi un poco de sangre, la cual paso inmediatamente por la palma de su mano, despues junto las mismas y comenzo a acumular energia alli. Todos estaban sorprendidos ante lo que veian, pues la energia de la pelirrosa habia cambiado de color, ahora era roja, algo que sin lugar a dudas nunca antes se habia visto.

-esa es la técnica especial de los senjus -aclaro la ojiperla rapidamente- solo algunos pueden hacerlo, y Sakura lo logro hace mucho -exclamo emocionada-

-¡Sakura es genial! -exclamo lleno de energias al ver el cambio de la pelea-

Sus ojos rojos miraron confundidos aquella energia que desprendia la senju que tenia delante de ella, ¿era roja? ¿que acaso eso existía? Aquello realmente la sorprendió.

-¿que es eso? -pregunto entrecerrando los ojos-

-se acabo el juego Karin -informo de manera victoriosa-

Sin decir mas corrio hacia la orochimaru, la cual no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar,y solo pudo sentir la palma de la senju en su pansa y de un momento a otro cayo al piso sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

-¿pero que...? -exclamo confundida cuando intento levantarse y no pudo hacerlo- ¿¡que me hiciste maldita! -grito desesperada al comprender que no podia moverse-

-anule tu energía -comento tranquilamente y aun sonriendo-

Todos estaban en silencio observando aquella escena, sin embargo los mas sorprendidos eran los orochimaru pues no pensaron que aquella pelea terminaria de esa manera, y menos aun ver aquella energía tan extraña proveniente de las manos de la senju.

-nunca vi eso -susurro Sasuke sorprendido y entrecerrandos los ojos-

-debe ser la técnica especial de los senjus, he oído que tienen varias pero solo algunos pueden realizarlas -aclaro Neji tranquilamente-

-¿entonces Karin esta acabada? -pregunto sin despegar los ojos de la pelirrosa-

-así es.

La pelirroja seguia tirada en el suelo, intentando una y otra vez ponerse de pie o tan siquiera moverse, pero aquello era imposible. Mientras tanto la pelirrosa no perdio tiempo alguno y saco un kunai al tiempo que se acercaba a la orochimaru, sin embargo...

-¡se acabo! -exclamo de repente y haciendo que la pelirrosa se detuviera de golpe- gano usted Haruno -exclamo entre dientes-

Los gritos de los senjus no se hicieron esperar y llenaron el lugar inmediatamente, haciendo que tanto los orochimarus como los takas comenzaran a enfadarse.

-¡bien hecho Sakura! ¡así se hace! -grito Naruto emocionado y sin mas se acerco a la chica-

-¡Sakura bien! sabia que no perderias contra esa -exclamo Hinata sonriendo ampliamente-

-¡ustedes vengan y saquen a Karin de aquí! -ordeno el profesor molesto y mirando furioso a la orochimaru tirada en el suelo-

Despues de que sacaron a Karin de allí, la pelirrosa se dio la vuelta para volver a su lugar, estaba mas que feliz pues no solo habia derrotado a un orochimaru si no que habia derrotado a Karin.

-¡Haruno! -llamo la voz de cierto pelinegro haciendo que la misma detuviera su paso- que tal una pelea conmigo ¿eh? -pregunto con una media sonrisa y acercandose a la senju-

La pelirrosa se dio la vuelta sorprendida ¿Una pelea con Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha? Estaba loco si creia que aceptaria algo así, ademas no tenia porque hacerlo...

-¿o es que acaso tienes miedo? -exclamo tratando de provocar a la ojiverde-

-¡Sakura no le hagas caso! solo quiere provocarte -exclamo el pelirrubio fulminando al orochimaru con la mirada-

-Haruno ahora peleara contra Uchiha -comento el profesor con una sonrisa maliciosa-

-¿¡que! ¿¡por que! -pregunto frunciendo el ceño- ¡yo ya pelea contra Karin!

-es verdad, Sakura ya peleo, no porque el estúpido quiera pelear con ella...-comenzó Naruto molesto-

-¡cállese senju! -interrumpio al chico- yo ya dije, y es la ultima vez que se la dejo pasar la próxima tendra un castigo -advirtio severamente-

La pelirrosa se trago todo los insultos que tenia hacia el profesor, y es que estaba segura que hacia eso por la reciente derrota. Siendo él un orochimaru probablemente ahora la quedria ver aplastada, y que mejor opcion que el maldito pelinegro que acaba de desafiarla.

-Naruto deja -exclamo al ver que el pelirrubio pretendía decir algo mas- peleare -afirmo de mala gana-

-¡muy bien! ¡entonces peleen! -exclamo al tiempo que se alejaba de allí-

Ambos jóvenes estaban enfrentado y se miraban desafiadoramente, ella algo intimidada y él lleno de altaneria, sin embargo la senju estaba algo sorprendida por lo que sentia, pues en otro momento hubiera estado aterrado ante lo que sucedía ,pero ahora no lo estaba, al menos no mucho.

-¿y bien no vas a atacar? -pregunto el orochimaru pasados unos largos segundos-

-¡claro que si! -dijo frunciendo el ceño-

Nuevamente volvio a realizar la misma tecnica que habia utilizado con la pelirroja, y es que con el pelinegro que tenia delante no tenia tiempo de jugar ni mucho menos.

-veo que te pusiste seria -exclamo aun con una sonrisa en su rostro al tiempo que sacaba unos kunais-

La pelirrosa rápidamente saco los suyos y entonces comenzaron a pelear. Se esforzaba...se esforzaba por golpearlo o aunque sea rozarlo pero no lograba hacerlo, y lo que mas le irritaba era el rostro del chico, pues en el mismo estaba aquella estúpida sonrisa de altanería.

¡Estaba jugando con ella!

Aquello no hizo mas que enfurecerla, y sin embargo la diferencia entre ambos aun seguia estando presente. Pasaron varios minutos y la pelea continuaba, y la senju no lograba golpearlo.., y él...él continuaba disfrutando aquello.

_-"¡maldito Sasuke!"_ -penso furiosa-

Continuo intentando golpearlo con los kunais pero en un momento vio que el pelinegro bajo la guardia, inmediatamente solto el kunai de su mano y sin mas se acerco rapidamente para golpearlo con la palma de la mano, igual como había hecho con Karin, pero Sasuke fue mas rápido y la tomo fuertemente por las muñecas, pero entonces ambos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron al suelo.

Aun en la caída el orochimaru fue sumamente rápido. Sintio el peso del chico sobre ella, y despues sus manos sujetas por una de las suyas, pero lo mas preocupante era el filo de un kunai en su cuello.

-gane Haruno -exclamo cerca de su rostro, muy cerca-

-¡maldición! -exclamo frustrada- ¿esos crees Uchiha? -pregunto aun sabiendo que era asi-

-es obvio ¿no? -dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero entonces la misma desaparecio cuando sintio un dolor sumamente fuerte en su entrepierna-

Sin poder aguantar el dolor se tiro a un costado y cerro los ojos con fuerza.

-¡maldita seas Haruno! -grito furioso-

-¿¡que hizo Haruno! ¡eso es un golpe bajo! -exclamo Zabusa sumamente molesto-

De un momento a otro todos, excepto los orochimarus y algunos takas, comenzaron a reírse del pelinegro, el cual seguia tirado en el suelo, sumamente adolorido. La pelirrosa por su lado, fue rápidamente hacia sus amigos, un tanto preocupada por lo que ella misma había hecho.

-¿¡que hiciste impura! -grito el ojiperla al tiempo que se acercaba al pelinegro-

-¡Sakura! -grito su amigo-

-Sakura no debiste hacerlo -susurro Hinata viendo al pelinegro del suelo-

-no fue mi intencion, lo hice sin pensarlo...-susurro sumamente preocupada, y un tanto asustada, pues sabia que el orochimaru estaría mas que furioso-

Despues de un par de segundos en los que el dolor se le fue, aunque no en su totalidad, abrio sus negros ojos y busco a la senju. Rápidamente y de un solo salto se puso de pie para acercarse a la pelirrosa.

-¡esta me la pagas impura! -gruño furioso y acercandose a ella, mas un senju y un taka no le permitieron avanzar-

-¡a ella no le pones un dedo encima! -exclamo el pelirrubio con el ceño fruncido-

-¡primero te la veras con nosotros! -exclamo Sai firmemente-

-¡cada uno regresa a su lugar! -exclamo el profesor- la clase termina aquí -añadio seriamente- ¡vamos váyanse! -ordeno fuertemente al ver que algunos permanecian en sus lugares-

Todos comenzaron a retirarse rápidamente, y un pelinegro tambien lo hizo, mas antes de eso lanzo una mirada fulminante a la pelirrosa, la cual provoco que todo su cuerpo temblara.

-¡usted no Haruno! -exclamo el profesor sacándola de sus pensamientos- ¡venga aquí y sola!

-mierda -susurro frustrada-

Sin mas remedio comenzo a caminar hacia el profesor sin embargo habia un gran estorbo en su camino.

-¿¡come te atreviste a golpear a Sasuke, Sakura! -grito Ino furiosa-

-¡quítate Ino! -exclamo molesta y sin rodeos la empujo para continuar su camino-

-no creia que esto iba a quedar así ¿no? -pregunto seriamente una vez que la pelirrosa estuvo frente a él-

-¿cual es mi castigo? -pregunto resignada-

-usted sera la encargada de limpiar el lugar después de cada entrenamiento -informo seriamente-

-¿por cuanto tiempo?

-eso yo lo decidire después, pero comienza mañana -aclaro con una sonrisa maliciosa- ¡ahora lárguese!

La pelirrosa se fue rápidamente del lugar estaba furiosa, totalmente furiosa, y es que estaba segura que si no fuera una senju no habría castigo, pero bueno las cosas eran asi cuando de un orochimaru se trataba. Sin dar mas vueltas a aquel estúpido asunto fue a su cuarto para cambiarse y ponerse el uniforme habitual, pues tenia clases.

Una ves lista llevo su mano a la perilla de la puerta sin embargo se detuvo por unos segundos pues el temor se apodero de ella. Tenia miedo de que el orochimaru, pues sabia que el mismo estaria furioso, se vengara de ella, pero...tampoco podia esconderse para siempre, ¿cierto?

-_"vamos Sakura no tienes porque tenerle miedo!"_ -penso al tiempo que salia corriendo de su cuarto en direccion a su clase-

Cuando llego se sintio aliviada, mas que aliviada, y sin esperar mas entro a su salon. Si bien el Uchiha y casi todas las chicas la fulminaban con la mirada no les dio importancia, o al menos eso trataba, pues ignorar aquello seria un verdadero logro.

Las clases habían terminado rápidamente y por suerte no se había cruzado con el pelinegro en la mayoria de las materias, ademas toda esa semana no tenian guardia ya que Tsunade les estaba dando un descanso, por lo que tal vez el dia que se le cruzara la furia ya se le habria ido.

Sonrio al pensar en eso, mientras caminaba por los pasillos, si las cosas eran asi no tenia porque preocuparse. Vio hacia el frente y noto que le faltaban unos metros para llegar a su sector, pero entonces toda esperanza de una vida larga desaparecio cuando sintio como una mano la jalaba fuertemente y la pegaba contra la pared. Sus ojos inmediatamente reconocieron a su agresor.

-¡Sasuke! -grito aterrorizada-

-¿no creíste que iba a dejar pasar lo que me hiciste o si? -pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa-

-¿q-que vas a hacer? -dijo asustada- mira que si me haces algo se lo dire a Tsunade -advirtió llena de temor-

-¿vaya a donde se fue tu valor Haruno? -pregunto burlonamente-

-¡si piensas en golpearme hazlo de una vez! -exclamo y sin mas cerro los ojos con fuerza-

Se sentia sumamente indefensa frente a la presencia del orochimaru, y aquello no le gustaba, pues generalmente no era así, pero ahora...ahora no podia evitarlo.

-¿sabes Haruno? -susurro sumamente bajo-

Había pensado toda la tarde en su venganza, pues en verdad la senju merecía una, no cualquiera lo golpeaba y salia comos si nada, y por fin había encontrado la adecuada, la que sabia que en verdad la aterraría.

-golpearte no es la unica forme de vengarme... -dijo lentamente para despues colocar una de sus manos en la pierna de la chica-

Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente al sentir la mano del chico en su pierna. Inmediatamente trato de alejarlo, pero como siempre el orochimaru fue mas rapido y agarro con una mano ambas manos de la pelirrosa.

-¿que piensas hacer Uchiha? -dijo con la voz temblorosa- mira que gritare ¡así que suéltame! -chillo forsejeando con todas sus fuerzas-

-hazlo si puedes -dijo retadoramente-

Inmediatamente sus labios se abrieron para gritar pero algo tapo su boca y no eran exactamente las manos del pelinegro. Sintió que su corazón se detuvo cuando comprendio lo que sucedía ¡El orochimaru la estaba besando! Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza al sentirse incapaz de moverse, no podia estar pasando aquello, no con un orochimaru! Intento safarse nuevamente pero no lo logra ni siquiera un poco, tal vez porque el pelinegro hacia aun mas fuerza, o tal vez porque todo su ser aun seguia paralizado con lo que sucedía. Aquella sensación era totalmente nueva para ella, sentir los labios de otro sobre los de ella. Sintió que los labios del orochimaru eran cálidos, demasiado cálidos, y aunque aquello era lo normal aun asi sintio algo extraño, de un momento a otro la mano en su pierna paso a un segundo plano.

El pelinegro la besaba con mucha intesidad, mientras que su mano seguia recorriendo la pierna de la chica. Continuo besándola con la misma fuerza, y en verdad que no entendía como había llegado hasta ese punto, al principio pensaba besarla toscamente y listo, pero cuando se apodero de sus labios sintió ese exquisisto aroma de la senju: cereza, aunque aquello era lo de menos, pues lo que lo estaba enloqueciendo era el sabor de sus labios. Eran dulces, eran exquisitos, como nunca antes habia probado, y todo eso desperto en él un deseo que no lograba comprender, pero ya estando en aquella circunstancias decidio aprovechar para saciarlo un poco.

¡Mierda! ¿¡por que tenia que tener aquel olor tan jodidamente delicioso! Mientras mas intensificaba el beso mas sentia su olor, sin contar que por la cercanía de sus cuerpos el calor del cuerpo de la senju comenzo a apoderarse del suyo, envolviéndolo completamente. Aquello ocasiono que comenzara a desesperarse, asi que sin mas mordió el labio inferior de la senju con algo de dureza.

-¡mmm! -se quejo como pudo al sentir aquel mordisco-

Maldijo haber hecho lo que hizo, pues cuando sintio aquel mordisco sus labios se entreabrieron un poco e inmediatamente sintio como algo calido se adentraba allí. La lengua del orochimaru no se hizo esperar y sin mas invadio la cavidad de la chica. Sintio como la misma se removia con mas fuerza ante aquel acto, y aquello no hizo mas que provocar que su lengua se moviera con mas fuerza.

Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir "aquello" en su boca, si solo con sus labios quedo paralizada ahora se encontraba totalmente en shock. La estaba besando de una manera sumamente profunda.

Después de un tiempo en el que degusto la boca de la pelirrosa en su totalidad, la falta de aire se hizo presente por lo que se separo de la chica, la cual cayo arodillada al piso. Vio como la chica respiraba agitadamente, al igual que él, y es que el beso habia sido sumamente exigente por su parte. Después de unos pocos segundos fue él quien se reincorporo primero.

-la próxima te irá peor Haruno -advirtió al tiempo que se daba la vuelta- ah...y ahora si fui tu primer beso -exclamo triunfantemente y con una media sonrisa, despues de eso se alejo de allí-

La senju seguia arodillada en el suelo, tratando de entender lo que acaba de suceder, y es que todo habia sido rápido, muy rápido.

-maldito...-mascullo apretando los puños- ¡maldito Uchiha esta me la pagas! -grito fuertemente aunque era conciente de que el pelinegro ya no estaba-

Rápidamente se puso de pie, y sin mas sus manos fueron a sus labios, los cuales aun tenian rastros de saliva del chico, inmediatamente paso ambas manos por alli para tratar de sacarse aquel gusto del orochimaru de allí.

-ese...ese desgraciado -tartamudeo llena de impotencia- _"¡maldito Uchiha, esto...esto no se va a quedar así!"_-penso entre furiosa y humillada, al tiempo que intentaba calmar el temblor de su cuerpo-

Por otro lado un pelinegro ya habia llegado a su cuarto, y ahora se encontraba sentado en el borde de su cama, tratando de asimilar lo que acaba de suceder, mejor dicho, lo que acaba de hacer, y es que aun podia sentir el sabor de los labios de la chica en los suyos.

Fue una sensación muy extraña, había besado muchas chicas, y sin embargo los labios de la senju eran diferentes, mucho mas diferentes, estos eran mas cálidos, mas suaves...mas tiernos...

Sin pensar mas se tiro en la cama y cerro los ojos, tratando de no olvidar ese dulce y exquisito sabor de la senju.


	9. Un lindo momento

_**Hola gente! aqui esta la conti!**_

_**gracias por sus comentarios XD aunque sean poquitos los valoro mucho! ^^**_

_**espero que el capi les guste XD y subiere la conti lo mas rapido que pueda =)**_

_**otra cosa: vieron el manga? T.T**_

_**dios! estos ultimos capis si que me estan deprimiendo :(**_

_**bueno en fin no podemos hacer nada! u.u**_

_**otra cosa la conti de Inocencia Robada la subiere lo mas rapido que pueda XD**_

_**ahora si a leer!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 9: un lindo momento**

Rápidamente se puso de pie, y sin mas sus manos fueron a sus labios, los cuales aun tenian rastros de saliva del chico, inmediatamente paso ambas manos por alli para tratar de sacarse aquel gusto del orochimaru de allí.

-ese...ese desgraciado -tartamudeo llena de impotencia- _"¡maldito Uchiha, esto...esto no se va a quedar así!"_-penso entre furiosa y humillada, al tiempo que intentaba calmar el temblor de su cuerpo-

Por otro lado un pelinegro ya habia llegado a su cuarto, y ahora se encontraba sentado en el borde de su cama, tratando de asimilar lo que acaba de suceder, mejor dicho, lo que acaba de hacer, y es que aun podia sentir el sabor de los labios de la chica en los suyos.

Fue una sensación muy extraña, había besado muchas chicas, y sin embargo los labios de la senju eran diferentes, mucho mas diferentes, estos eran mas cálidos, mas suaves...mas tiernos...

Sin pensar mas se tiro en la cama y cerro los ojos, tratando de no olvidar ese dulce y exquisito sabor de la senju.

**... ... ...**

Sus verdes y grandes ojos se abrieron cuando los rayos del sol entraron a su cuarto a traves de la ventana. Rapidamente se sento, aun confundida, y entonces se dio cuenta de que la noche anterior se habia quedado dormida sin darse cuenta, pues aun traia puesto el uniforme. Sus manos frotaron sus rojos ojos y despues de eso, en un acto involuntario, se dirigieron a sus labios.

-¡maldito! -dijo frunciendo el ceño al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior-

Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza, y la rabia en ella aumento. Todo la noche anterior habia pasado maldiciendo una y otra vez al orochimaru, pero lo que mas le molestaba, lo que mas le irritaba, era el hecho de que el sabor de la boca del pelinegro aun estaba allí. Tal vez fuera una obsesionada pero las sensaciones que le produjo aquel "asquero beso" aun estaban en ella, y podia recordar claramente aquella lengua en su interior.

-estúpido orochimaru -maldijo al tiempo que se ponia de pie para ir al baño-

Una vez que corroboro que todo estuviera en orden, decidio ir a clases. La verdad es que ese dia llegaria puntual, algo raro en ella pues generalmente se quedaba dormida...Sin perder mas tiempo se dirigio a la puerta de su cuarto y la abrio para salir de allí.

-¿Tenten? -pregunto Sakura confundida al encontrarse con una ojimiel parada frente a la puerta de su cuarto-

-¡Sakura si que tardaste! -reclamó con una sonrisa-

-¿que haces aqui? -pregunto confundida y cerrando la puerta de su cuarto-

-solo vine a esperarte -informo la ojimiel tranquilamente-

-ya veo -exclamo un tanto confudida, pues la ojimiel no era de hacer aquellas cosas- bien, entonces vamos.

Ambas senjus comenzaron a caminar por los largos pasillos del colegio hacia su clase.

-¿sabes? -comenzó Tenten con una sonrisa divertida- ¡lo que le hiciste ayer fue genial!

-¿que hice? -pregunto arqueando una ceja-

-¡le golpeaste a Uchiha! -exclamo entre risas- ¡aun recuerdo su cara! -añadio aun riéndose-

-ah eso...si -habló un poco nerviosa al recordar como Sasuke se había ''vengado''-

Despues de pensar en ello, decidio no hacerlo mas pues nada lograría, pero de algo estaba segura y es que Sasuke Uchiha pagaría muy caro haberle robado su primer beso.

-¡tu! -se escuchó el grito de cierta pelirroja que la saco de sus pensamientos-

Ambos pares de ojos de las senjus se enfocaron en la dueña de aquella voz, y ahi estaba la orochimaru, Karin, con una mejilla totalmente hinchada debido al incidente de ayer. Fue imposible evitar que una sonrisa burlona aparecia en el rostro de ambas chicas.

-¡cielos! -dijo Sakura mirando la cara de la peliroja para despues echarse a reir junto a la ojimiel-

-¡maldita perra! -exclamo Karin furiosa al ser el centro de burla- ¡me las vas a pagar Haruno! -exclamo fuertemente mientras se acercaba a la nombrada-

-¿a si? -pregunto aun entre risas-

La pelirroja fruncio el ceño al oirla. Aquella maldita impura se estaba burlando de ella, y eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que la causa de la burla habia sido provocada por la misma.

-vaya Karin ahora si pareces un monstruo -habló una voz burlona detrás de ella-

Imediatamente dejaron de reír para centrar su atención en el ojiceleste que acaba de llegar, el cual no estaba solo.

-¡Suigetsu cierra tu boca! -ordeno la pelirroja sumamente molesta-

-pero si solo digo la verdad -exclamo inocentemente-

Suigetsu era un orochimaru, tenia el pelo celeste al igual que sus ojos, era mas o menos alto y aunque era un orochimaru tenia un buen sentido del humor y siempre estaba molestando a Karin, a quien obviamente no soportaba. Era bastante lindo y tenia a un gran numero de chicas detrás de él.

Sakura y Tenten solo observan la escena sin hacer absolutamente nada. Sus miradas iban desde ambos orochimarus los cuales aun discutían, y al grupo que acompaña al ojiceleste, estaban Juggo, Neji, dos orochimarus que no reconocian, y por supuesto que también Sasuke.

-Sakura vamonos por favor -pidio de repente y con la cabeza gacha-

-claro Tenten -asintió un tanto extrañada-

-¡tu espera! -ordeno Karin rápidamente al ver que la pelirrosa se disponia a irse- ¡tu me debes una grande maldita! ¿¡como te atreviste a dañar mi hermoso rostro! -pregunto furiosa-

-¿tu hermoso rostro? -repitió Sakura irónicamente- Karin tu rostro ya estaba arruinado antes de que yo te pegara -exclamo burlonamente-

Suigetsu comenzo a reirse fuertemente al escuchar el comentario de la pelirrosa, lo que provoco que la pelirroja lo fulminara con la mirada.

-en eso tiene razón Sakura -exclamo con una sonrisa, y acercándose a la senju- ¿sabes? tu me agradas mucho -informo de manera amable-

-¡oye tu idiota! ¿¡como le hablas asi a una senju! -pregunto rabiosa-

-lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no te incumbe Karin -exclamo como si nada- en fin, nos vemos después Sakura -exclamo con una sonrisa-

Sin mas, todos los orochimaru comenzaron a avanzar pasando frente a las dos senjus. La pelirrosa no queria hacerlo, de verdad no queria, pero aun asi su traicionera mirada se desvió a cierto pelinegro, el cual tambien la estaba viendo. Ambos mantuvieron la mirada fija, ella con mucha bronca y él un tanto divertido, sabia que la pelirrosa estaba furiosa por lo del beso y eso en cierto sentido lo divertia, sin detener su paso le dedico una sonrisa arrogante.

_-"¡ah! ¡yo lo mato!"_ -penso frunciendo el ceño al ver aquella estupida sonrisa altanera-

-Sakura nosotros tambien debemos ir -apunto Tenten sacándola de sus pensamientos-

-¡es cierto! -masculló al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar junto a la ojimiel, la verdad es que estar con ella comenzaba a ser algo que le agradaba-

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente, sin ningún altercado u otro cosa, claro hasta que tuvieron la clase con Zabusa. Ya llevaban cuatro enfrentamientos, orochimarus contra senjus, y como era de esperarse en todos ellos los senjus perdieron, lo que provocaba que todos los orochimaru se exaltaran y que los senjus enfurecieran, pero por fin, después de dos largas horas la clase terminaba, sin embargo ella aun tenia trabajo allí.

-Sakura ¿que haces? -pregunto Hinata al ver que la ojiverde caminaba en otra direccion- ¡vamos!

-no Hinata, yo estoy castigada, ¿lo recuerdas? -pregunto la pelirrosa de mala gana- debo quedarme a limpiar esto -exclamo apuntando todo el lugar-

-es cierto -dijo apenada- lo habia olvidado.

-no te preocupes Hinata, lo haré rapido -exclamo sonriendo-

-de acuerdo, suerte -exclamo tambien sonriendo- nos vemos después -saludo al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para salir de allí-

Ya habían pasado bastante minutos desde que estaba allí, y de hecho estaba segura que habría pasado una medio hora o un poco mas, pero por fin habia terminado, y aquello era algo que agradecia eternamente, pues lo que mas le molestaba no era limpiar todo el lugar, si no que era la mirada del profesor sobre ella, y es que en todo el momento en que estuvo ahí no habia hecho otra cosa que observarla detenidamente.

-ya termine -informo la senju seriamente-

-muy bien señorita -exclamo Zabusa con una sonrisa-

-bien entonces me voy -dijo rapidamente y sin mas se dio la vuelta-

-espere Haruno -la detuvo- ¿sabe? puedo sacarle el castigo -comento en un tono bastante raro-

-¿que? -cuestionó confundida-

-bien vera... -exclamo acercandose peligrosamente a la pelirrosa, la cual retrocedio un paso mas no pudo hacerlo mas pues una de las manos de Zabusa habia sujetado su brazo con fuerza-

-¡suélteme! -exclamo Sakura molesta-

-puedo sacarle el castigo -continuo como si nada- pero usted me tendria que dar algo ha cambio -añadio acercando aun mas su rostro al de la senju, mirándola lleno de deseo-

La pelirrosa lo miro totalmente sorprendida, ¿acaso estaba loco? El temor se apodero de todo su ser y rápidamente intento librarse del agarre del orochimaru mas el mismo no cedía ni un poco.

-¡suélteme!

-vamos no se haga la difícil, todas las senjus son... -se interrumpió de inmediato al ver que alguien se acercaba alli-

-Zabusa te...-exclamo Sasuke que acaba de llegar, mas se callo de inmediato al ver aquella escena-

-¿que sucede Uchiha? -pregunto al tiempo que soltaba de inmediato a la pelirrosa-

- lo...lo llama Tsunade -termino de decir mirando fijamente a la senju-

-bueno entonces despues continuaremos Haruno -exclamo volviendo a sonreír y sin mas se alejo de allí-

La pelirrosa no atino a decir nada, pues aun estaba demasiado asustada con lo que acaba de suceder. Si no hubiera sido por el pelinegro realmente hubiera estado en un gran aprieto. Maldito zabusa. ¿Por que siempre esas cosas tenian que pasarla a ella? Hubiera seguido pensando, y divagando entre todas aquellas preguntas si es que no hubiera sentido aquella penetrante mirada sobre ella.

-¿¡que te pasa! -pregunto la senju frunciendo el ceño al ver que el chico no le quitaba la mirada de encima-

No sabia porque, pero aquella mirada lograba ponerla nerviosa, demasiado para su gusto, aunque tal vez solo era el hecho de que la persona que tenia delante de ella la habia besado a la fuerza.

-¿tanto te gusto el beso de un orochimaru que ahora quieres probar el de otro? -pregunto con una sonrisa prepotente-

La rabia aumento en su interior, mas en esos momento no tenia ganas de discutir con él.

-¡piensa lo que quieras Uchiha! -exclamo molesta y sin mas se dispuso a irse de alli, pero la mano del chico en su brazo se lo impidio-

-si quieres puedo darte otro Haruno -susurro aun con aquella sonrisa, y sin mas se acerco al rostro de la pelirrosa-

-¡debes estar loco Uchiha! -exclamo y se solto de su agarre para retrocer un paso, aquella cercanía hizo que todo su ser temblara- ¡a-ademas ni siquiera besas bien! -exclamo sin pensarlo y antes de que el pelinegro lograra reaccionar salio corriendo de allí-

-¿¡que! -pregunto furioso al escuchar las pabras de la senju- _"¡maldita impura!_" -penso enfadado al ser tocado su orgullo-

La pelirrosa, por su lado, estaba bastante entusiasmada, pues sabia que lo que habia dicho al pelinegro le habría molestado de sobremanera, y aquello no hacia mas que animarla, tanto asi que hasta ya habia olvidado lo sucedido con Zabusa.

-¡Sakura espera! -nuevamente alguien hizo que su paso se detuviera, al parecer aquel dia estaba solicitada-

-¿directora? -pregunto confundida al ver que se trataba de ella- ¿que sucede?

-se que les dije que esta semana la tenian libre de guardia, pero necesito que hoy se queden a hacerla -informo Tsunada sin rodeo alguno-

-¿que? ¿por que? -pregunto rapidamente-

-es un asunto privado, avisale a Uchiha -ordeno y sin decir mas se fue de alli-

La pelirrosa suspiro cansada, y resignada.

-¿¡por que a mi! -pregunto cerrando los ojos fuerza-

Se quedo por bastante tiempo en la mitad de aquel pasillo, y es que la verdad no tenia nada de ganas de acercarse al orochimaru, y mucho menos de hacer guardia con él, mas aun asi sabia que no tenia opción.

-¡vamos Sakura son solo unas horas! -dijo tratando de animarse-

Tomado valor comenzo a caminar para hablar con el orochimaru, mas justo en ese momento vio que una orochimaru pasaba por allí.

-¡oye tu! -llamo al tiempo que rápidamente se acercaba a la chica-

-¿que es lo que quieres? -pregunto la orochimaru despectivamente y viendola de manera altanera-

-avísale a Uchiha que hoy tiene guardia -exclamo Sakura rápidamente-

-¿y por que crees que lo haria? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño-

-¡porque si no lo haces te quedara la cara como a Karin! -masculló fuertemente, y al ver que la orochimaru no se movia comenzo a acercarse a ella-

-solo...solo le diré porque no quiero tener problemas con la directora -dijo nerviosa y se fue rapido del lugar-

-bueno ya esta -exclamo la ojiverde dando un suspiro y con una pequeña sonrisa-

Bien, ¿que podría pasar en un par de horas? No creía que demasiado ¿cierto?

**... ... ...**

Se encontraba sentado en el salón principal de su sala, su mirada estaba fija en la nada y su mente divagaba de un lado a otro. La verdad es que aquel dia estaba demasiado cansado, y no entendía la razón de ello.

-eh...Sasuke -escucho que alguien lo llamaba-

Su negra mirada rápidamente se centro en la muchacha que tenia frente a él, y al hacer vio como la misma se removía incomoda, algo comun pues todas se ponian asi frente a él.

-Ha...Haruno...-balbuceo sumamente nerviosa al estar hablando con el "principe" de los orochimarus-

-¿Haruno? -dijo confundidoo-

-s-sí, ella me dijo que te diga que hoy tienen guardia -exclamo rapidamente-

-¿que? -pregunto molesto y frunciendo el ceño- ¿por que?

-ella solo me dijo eso -exclamo con una sonrisa nerviosa-

-¡maldición! -mascullo cabreado y sin mas se puso de pie para salir de allí-

Mientras el orochimaru se iba la muchacha lo obserbava con las mejillas sonrojadas, y es que el Uchiha era lo mas cercano a la perfección, si es que ya no lo era.

-¡ay, que lindo es! -chillo emocionada-

-¡oye tu perra, no hables asi de mi novio! -ordeno una pelirroja que se habia dado cuenta de la mirada de aquella estupida-

-lo siento K-Karin -se disculpo de inmediato y sin mas se fue de ahi-

-estúpida -mascullo la pelirroja furiosa-

Después de eso se dio la vuelta para ir a su cuarto, debía tratarse aquel hinchazon de su cachete pues el mismo no era para nada estético, y alguien tan bella como ella no debia dejarse deslucir por aquello, y menos si tenía un novio tan lindo y guapo como el suyo.

**... ... ...**

Llevaba ya bastante minutos sentada allí, esperando al orochimaru, y ahora comenzaba a preguntarse si el mismo iría o no.

_-"¡ estúpido! ¿por que se tarda tanto?" _-penso molesta y como si alguien escuchara sus pensamientos sintio unos pasos acercarse a ella-

-Haruno ¿como es eso de que hoy tenemos guardia? -pregunto Sasuke molesto-

La pelirrosa se sobresalto un poco al escuchar la voz del chico, mas rápidamente se reincorporo.

-no me preguntes a mi, Tsunade fue la que me dijo -informo al tiempo que se paraba y caminaba hacia la entrada-

Abrieron las puertas y salieron. La noche estaba muy linda, fresca y con una suave brisa, sin decir nada ambos comenzaron a hacer lo de siempre subir y bajar aquellas largas escaleras para ver que todo estuviera en orden, sin embargo habia algo diferente y era que la situacion era mas incomoda que de costumbre, al menos para la pelirrosa pues no queria acercarse mucho al orochimaru, no sabia de lo que era capaz, y ademas al hacerlo no podia evitar recordar lo que el chico le hizo el dia anterior, el pensar en ello hacia que un escalosfrio recorriera su cuerpo y que la rabia comenzara a surgir, pero sin lugar a dudas lo que mas le molestaba era la actitud desinteresada del orochimaru, era como si nada hubiera pasado y no era así. Ella tenia unas enormes ganas de pegarle una buena trompada, sin embargo hacerlo solo complicaría las cosas.

-bien, descansemos un rato -comento de repente el orochimaru y sin mas se sento en uno de los escalones-

-de acuerdo -dijo e imito la acción del chico, solo que unos escalones mas abajo-

Llevaban un buen rato descansando, ninguno decia absolutamente nada, como era de esperarse. La pelirrosa solo disfrutaba del viento que chocaba contra su rostro, y su mirada se encontraba perdida en el cielo, aquella noche era fascinante pues se podian observar todas las estrellas, sin ninguna nube que las obstruyera ni nada.

Por su lado el orochimaru, aunque intento no hacerlo, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cerraran y que su olfato se agudizara para sentir mejor el aroma de la pelirrosa, y es que con todo aquel viento, el mismo le llegaba con mucha fuerza. Era tan...tan delicioso, era igual que sus labios, adictivos y exquisitos.

-_"¿¡pero en que estas pensando Sasuke!"_ -se recrimino mentalmente-

Dio un sonoro suspiro de irritacion al darse cuenta de las estupideces que pensaba, él no era así.

-¿¡que fue eso! -pregunto Sakura de repente y sin mas se puso de pie-

Sus oídos habian logrado captar un sonido, un sonido que no logra reconocer.

-¿que? -dijo Sasuke confundido y sin mas se puso de pie-

-¿no lo escuchas? -pregunto mirando a todos lados-

-no escucho nada.

-¡vamos, tienes que escucharlo Uchiha! -exclamo frunciendo el ceño-

-¡te digo que no escucho nada! -masculló el pelinegro-

-viene de allá -susurro para si misma y sin mas comenzo a bajar las escaleras-

-¡espera Haruno! -ordeno molesto- maldición -mascullo por lo bajo y sin mas opción siguió a la senju-

La pelirrosa ignoro las palabras del chico y sin mas comenzo a correr hacia el bosque, esuchaba algo, pero no sabia que era exactamente.

-por aquí -murmuro la senju metiéndose aun mas en el bosque, seguida por el pelinegro-

El paso de la chica se detuvo de repente, y el pelinegro la imito. Ambos vieron sorprendidos lo que tenian delante de ellos, pues allí se encontraba una bestia.

-hay que matarlo -exclamo el orochimaru al tiempo que sacaba un kunai y se acercaba a aquel enorme perro que tenia unos enormes colmillos-

-¡espera Uchiha! -exclamo alterada y sin mas se puso delante del pelinegro-

-¿que te pasa? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño-

-¿no ves que esta herido? -pregunto viendo a la bestia-

-¿y que pretendes hacer? ¿curarlo? -pregunto irónicamente-

-¡pues si! -dijo sorprendiendo al Uchiha-

-¿¡que!

-no es una bestia asesina.

-¡pero es una bestia Haruno, y debemos matarla!

La bestia gruñó con fuerza, e hizo que ambos se callaran, y lo miraran atentos.

-¿no lo ves? ¡esta sufriendo! -exclamo la ojiverde con lastima-

-¿no hablaras en serio? -pregunto sin creérselo y sin mas comenzo a acercarse a la bestia-

-¡espera Uchiha! no lo mates por favor... -pidio al ver las intenciones del pelinegro-

-¡Haruno como se ve que no sabes nada! -exclamo Sasuke hastiado- ¡cuando lo termines de curar nos atacara eso es seguro! -sentencio seguro-

-¡el que no sabe nada eres tu! ¿no lo ves? no es malo, se nota a simple vista -exclamo seriamente-

Una vez dicho eso comenzo a acercarse lenta y cuidadosamente hacia la bestia. Era cierto que no era peligrosa, pero aun asi seguia siendo una bestia por lo que debia tener algo de cuidado.

Un nuevo gruñido escapo de los labios de aquella bestia cuando vio que la senju se acercaba hacia su lado, pero aquello no hizo que la senju retrocediera.

-quédate tranquilo solo quiero ayudarte -exclamo suavemente-

La pelirrosa termino de acercarse y coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de este, para despues comenzar a acariciarlo suavemente mientras le sonreía.

-no te preocupes todo saldre bien -aseguro tranquilamente-

Solo bastaron unos pocos segundos para que la bestia cerrara sus enormes ojos, y dejara de moverse.

-bien -dijo satisfecha al ver que la bestia ya se habia tranquilizado-

El orochimaru miraba totalmente sorprendido aquella escena, ¿como mierda había hecho Sakura para domarlo tan fácilmente? Si bien esa bestia no era asesina tampoco era que fuese un gatito, y ahora la pelirosa lo acaricia como si fuera uno.

-vamos a ver -murmuró la pelirrosa observando detalladamente a la bestia para ver donde se encontraba la herida-

El orochimaru simplemente observaba todo.

-¡aquí esta! -exclamó al ver debajo de una de sus patas una cortadura sumamente grande-

Sin perder mas tiempo comenzo a sacar energía de su mano y después de unos segundos la dirigio a la herida, sin embargo ni bienlo hizo la bestia se movio bruscamente pues el dolor lo obligo a hacerlo.

-_"asi no puedo..."_ -penso preocupada- este...-dijo indecisa- ¿Uchiha podrias ayudarme? -pregunto nerviosa-

-¿¡que! ¡debes estar loca, no pienso acercarme a una bestia así! -apunto firme-

-¿no me digas que tienes miedo? -pregunto burlonamente- ¡el gran Sasuke Uchiha tiene miedo a un perrito herido! -provoco con una sonrisa-

-¡claro que no tengo miedo! -negó rápidamente- es solo que no me interesa ayudarte -exclamo de manera tajante-

-vamos Uchiha...-pidio nuevamente- ¡no estas haciendo nada interesante! -se quejo molesta-

-no pienso ayudarte Haruno -exclamo sin dudarlo-

La pelirrosa lo miro molesta, mas no dijo nada. Ahora el problema es que no podia curar a la bestia si la misma se movia cada que se acercaba su mano a ella. Suspiro frustrada y entonces volvió a mirar al orochimaru.

-te ayudare -dijo de repente el orochimaru- pero con una condición -agrego con una media sonrisa-

-¿cual? -pregunto entrecerrando los ojos-

-me deberás un favor, y cuando yo quiera me lo tienes que devolver -sentencio astutamente-

La pelirrosa fruncio el ceño, y después de unos segundos en los que lo penso lo decidio.

-de acuerdo -exclamo no muy convencida, de cualquier forma depende de lo que pediria el Uchiha si ella lo cumpliría-

-muy bien -dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a la chica- pero si no cumples me las pagaras y ya sabes como -dijo maliciosamente-

La senju trago saliva, cuando acepto se habia olvidado de quien tenia al frente "Sasuke Uchiha". Sabia de lo que era capaz aquel orochimaru.

-_"¡demonios!"_

-bueno ¿que tengo que hacer? -cuestionó Sasuke sin mas-

-d-debes sostenerle la pata mientras yo lo curo -informo señalando la herida de la bestia-

El pelinegro comenzo a acercarse hasta aquella dichosa pata, pero cuando lo estaba haciendo la bestia comenzo a gruñir, y él se quedo estatico en su lugar...

-no tengas miedo, él nos ayudara -exclamo la senju acariendo la cabeza de la bestia, en un intento por calmarla-

La bestia volvió a gruñir.

-¡vamos si no lo haces no te curaré! -exclamo en un tono elevado-

Sasuke se sorprendio frente a la actitud de la senju, ella le hablaba a la bestia como si esta pudiera entenderla y eso era imposible, sin embargo parecia que si la entendia ya que cuando la pelirrosa dijo eso la bestia se quedo quieta como una estatua.

-así esta mejor -dijo con una sonrisa- ¡vamos Uchiha acercate!

El pelinegro se acerco lentamente pues aun no confiaba en aquella bestia, sin embargo cuando lo hizo la misma no se movio ni un poco. Sin perder mas tiempo agarro fuertemente la pata en la cual estaba la herida, y cuando lo hizo la bestia no opuso resistencia.

-¡perfecto! -exclamo satisfecha y sin mas dirigio su mano a la herida-

Pasaron varios minutos en los que la senju curaba la herida, y el pelinegro hacia mucha fuerza para mantener quieta a la bestia mientras observaba de reojo a la senju, realmente se estaba esforzando en curar la herida.

-oye ¿cuanto te falta? -pregunto molesto al estar sumamente cansado-

-no falta mucho -dijo sin verlo ya que estaba demasiada concentrada en lo que hacia-

Un suspiro de frustracion escapo de sus labios, ¿es que acaso no podia hacerlo mas rápido? Sin embargo justo en el momento en el que penso eso sintio algo cálido en todo su cuerpo.

-¿que...? -pregunto confundido- ¿¡que haces! -dijo alterado y sin mas se tiro para atras-

¡Esa estupida bestia lo habia lamido! ¿¡Como se atrevía!

-o-oye...-dijo Sakura sorprendida y viendo como la bestia se removía-

La bestia se paro rápidamente, sorprendiendo a Sakura, y sin dudarlo un segundo comenzo a lamer al orochimaru en muestra de agradecimiento.

-¡no, quítate! -rugio furioso- ¡Haruno dile que pare! -exclamo rápidamente al sentir la saliva de la bestia en todo su cuerpo, ya que su lengua era sumamente grande-

La pelirrosa lo miro sorprendida mas solo tardo unos pocos segundos en comenzar a reírse fuertemente, y es que era muy gracioso ver al Uchiha en esa situación.

-creo...creo que le agradaste -decia ala senju entre risas, pero la risa se le fue al ver ir a la bestia hacia ella- no espera...no tienes porque agrade... - pero no pudo terminar la frase al sentir la lengua de la bestia pasar por todo su cuerpo- ¡argh, que asco! -se quejo-

-¡ja! ¡eso te lo mereces! -masculló Sasuke con una sonrisa mientras intentaba limpiar su rostro-

Después de eso la bestia empujo a la pelirrosa hacia donde estaba Sasuke, haciendo que chocara contra este y que ambos cayeran al piso, para de inmediato comenzar a lamerlos a los dos.

-¡no espera! -gritaron juntos para que se detenga, pero este no les hacia caso-

Después de un rato de darles las "gracias" el enorme perro dejo de hacerlo y sin mas se alejo un poco de ellos.

-¡mierda que asco! -gruño furioso al sentirse todo pegajoso- ¡todo por tu idea de curarlo! -apunto molesto-

La pelirrosa miro al pelinegro y sin mas comenzo a reírse en su cara. El estado del chico era bastante gracioso, sin contar que en si, toda aquella situacion habia sido divertida.

-¿¡de que te ríes! -cuestionó un poco enojado al ser el hazme reir, pero su enojo se fue al ver que la bestia lamia nuevamente a Sakura otra vez y la hacia caer-

-¡oye ya basta! -se quejo la senju fuertemente-

-¡te lo mereces! -repitio y sin poder evitar una pequeña risita escapo de sus labios-

La pelirrosa simplemente lo imito y nuevamente comenzo a reírse. Y la bestia no se quedo atrás y también gruño. Esta vez su gruñido era diferente, al parecer estaba feliz de que ambos jovenes estuvieran alegres.

La pelirrosa paro de reír y observo al orochimaru, quien aun se reía, claro que a su modo, mas aun asi nunca lo habia visto reír. Sin darse cuenta de ello, quedo totalmente hipnotizada ante esa imagen, el pelinegro se veía tan...se veia tan lindo, no parecia el Sasuke de siempre, se veía mas natural, mas humano. No pudo dejar de verlo ni un segundo parecía un angel caído del cielo, tenia que admitir que el pelinegro era sumamente hermoso, nunca lo habia visto de esa forma, ahora comprendía porque todas estaban detrás de él.

Pasados unos segundos el pelinegro dejo de reír y sin mas se puso de pie, a lo que la senju lo imito, y después pudieron observar como la bestia se alejaba del lugar. La senju volvio a posar sus ojos en el pelinegro, mas esta vez Sasuke lo noto.

-¿que sucede? -pregunto el orochimaru aun manteniendo una sonrisa de medio lado-

-ehh...-dijo un tanto nerviosa- nunca... nunca te habia visto reír -susurro con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas-

El pelinegro se quedo en silencio, lo que dijo la senju lo habia sorprendido de sobremanera.

-¿tiene algo de raro? -pregunto después de unos segundos-

-¡claro que si! tu...tu nunca te ríes Uchiha -señalo lo obvio-

-hmp, como sea...-exclamo como si nada-

-bien, ¿volvemos? -pregunto amablemente mientras le regalaba una sonrisa sincera-

No supo porque pero quedo pasmado ante esa hermosa sonrisa hacia él. Sin poder creerselo sintio un pequeño calor en sus mejillas, y una sensación un tanto extraña se expandio en su pecho. No comprendio porque sintio eso ¡nunca le habia sucedido aquello! sin embargo de algo estaba seguro y es que esa sonrisa lo cautivo completamente, tal vez era por esa calidez que brindaba, tan pura e inocente tal y como lo era la pelirosa.

-¿te pasa algo? -pregunto Sakura confundida al notar la mirada penetrante del pelinegro sobre ella-

El orochimaru reacciono de inmediato y sin mas salio de aquel trance en el que se encontraba sumergido al escuchar la voz de la senju.

-n-no...-dijo aun confundido- ahora vamos -ordenó seriamente y sin mas se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia el colegio, la senju lo imito-

Cuando llegaron todavía faltaban algunos minutos para la hora, por lo que se sentaron en los escalones, pues ya habian realizado toda su trabajo. Ambos permanecian en silencio por bastante tiempo hasta que fue el orochimaru quien lo rompio.

-oye Haruno -llamo el azabache de repente-

-¿que sucede?

-¿como escuchaste a la bestia? -pregunto curioso-

-ahh...eso no lo se -contesto sinceramente- solo la escuche.

El pelinegro la miro fijamente y pronto una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

-ahora entiendo -murmuró Sasuke-

-¿que cosa? -pregunto dudosa-

-que entre bestias se entienden -exclamo burlonamente y aun sonriendo-

La pelirrosa lo miro sorprendida, tal vez en otro momento se hubiera enojada, pero sin lugar a dudas aquel no era ese momento, pues una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

-¡sera mejor que te calles! -exclamo divertida-

Después de eso la mirada de ambos se desviaron hacia otros lugar, y nuevamente el silecion invadio el lugar por el tiempo restante.

-ya es la hora -dijo mientras se levantaba- vamos.

-si -exclamo poniendose de pie-

Cuando entraron al colegio los guardias que los reemplazaba ya se encontraban alli.

-se tardaron mucho, ¿ sucedió algo? -cuestionó el guardia-

-no -dijo el orochimaru cortante mientras le entregaba las llaves-

-de acuerdo -exclamo restandole importancia y sin mas se fue de allí-

Una vez que los guardias se fueron, ambos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos hasta que llegaron al punto en el que se separaban, pues el sector de cada uno estaban en lados opuestos, ambos pararon y se quedaron en silencio.

-este...Sasuke -llamó dudosa- gracias -exclamo en tono sumamente bajo- ya sabes por ayudarme.

-no te olvides que me debes una -le recordó con una media sonrisa-

-claro -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y sin mas se alejo de allí-

El pelinegro se quedo observando a la senju hasta que desaparecio por los pasillos, después de eso se fue a su habitación y una vez en esta se tiro a la cama, muchos pensamientos rondaban por su cabeza, pensamientos relacionados con la senju.

Por otro lado Sakura llego a su habitación, y también se tiro a su cama al tiempo que una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, no sabia porque pero estaba muy feliz, tal vez el hecho de que el orochimaru y ella comenzaban a acercarse mas y mas.


	10. Venganzas, peleas y ataques

_**Hola a todos! aqui esta la conti XD **_

_**espero que les guste y que me dejen comentarios! ^^**_

_**besitos y suerte en todo**_

* * *

**Capitulo 10: venganzas, peleas y ataques**

Una vez que los guardias se fueron, ambos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos hasta que llegaron al punto en el que se separaban, pues el sector de cada uno estaban en lados opuestos, ambos pararon y se quedaron en silencio.

-este...Sasuke -llamó dudosa- gracias -exclamo en tono sumamente bajo- ya sabes por ayudarme.

-no te olvides que me debes una -le recordó con una media sonrisa-

-claro -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y sin mas se alejo de allí-

El pelinegro se quedo observando a la senju hasta que desaparecio por los pasillos, después de eso se fue a su habitación y una vez en esta se tiro a la cama, muchos pensamientos rondaban por su cabeza, pensamientos relacionados con la senju.

Por otro lado Sakura llego a su habitación, y también se tiro a su cama al tiempo que una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, no sabia porque pero estaba muy feliz, tal vez el hecho de que el orochimaru y ella comenzaban a acercarse mas y mas.

**... ... ...**

Esa semana habia transcurrido tranquila, por suerte para cierta pelirrosa Zabusa habia pedido licencia por razones personales, por lo que no tuvieron sus clases de entrenamiento, sin embargo habia algo que la mantenia nostalgica, y era que se acercaba la fecha en la que murio su hermano, su pequeño hermano.

- _"diez años..."_ -pensó Sakura con tristeza-

Si bien para muchos diez años era bastante tiempo para curar las heridas, para ella no. Seguia sintiendo el mismo dolor que aquel trágico día, ni un poco menos.

-_"mañana, mañana es el día Haku"_ -pensaba mientras se colocaba el uniforme-

Una vez lista salio de su cuarto y, como era de esperarse, allí estaba Tenten. Aquello ya se había hecho costumbre, y ella y Tenten siempre iban juntas a todas las clases.

-¡hola Sakura! -saludo la ojimiel-

-hola -dijo con una sonrisa fingida-

La verdad es que ni siquiera podia fingir bien, nunca habia sevido para esas cosas.

-¿te pasa algo? -pregunto Tenten preocupada y notando el estado de la pelirrosa-

-no, es solo que estoy cansada.

-ya veo... -murmuró no muy convencida-

Sin decir mas comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos, a un paso tranquilo, pues no llegaria tarde. Habia demasiada tranquilidad en todo el colegio y claro que aquello era algo sumamente extraño, sin embargo la misma tranquilidad parecio desaparecer cuando frente a ellas vieron a una taka y una orochimaru: Karin e Ino.

-mira quienes vienen Karin -exclamo la pelirrubia con una sonrisa burlona- ¡las impuras mas desagradables! -exclamo despectivamente-

-sí, las veo Ino -asintió Karin con una sonrisa burlona-

-Sakura vamos por otro lado -pidió la ojimiel tímidamente, pues en verdad que no queria acercarse mas a esas dos-

-¿¡pero que dices Tenten! -pregunto incrédula- ¡claro que no! -dijo firmemente y sin mas la tomo de la mana para continuar avanzando, pero cuando estaban pasando junto a ambas "perras", las mismas se pusieron en frente de estas- ¿¡que es lo que quieren! -pregunto molesta-

-¡ayy...pero que carácter Sakura!

-mira Karin si quieres que te mande otra vez a la enfermeria solo tienes que decírmelo -exclamo la pelirrosa con el ceño fruncido y una pequeña sonrisa-

-¡cállate maldita perra! ¡mira que esa todavia me la debes! -exclamo molesta al recordar el golpe de la pelirrosa-

-¡y nos las vas a pagar caro Haruno! -se metio la taka-

-¡vaya! me sorprendiste Ino, no sabia que pudieras decir una oracion sin tartamudear, ¡te felicito! -dijo ironicamente-

-¡pues ya ves que si! mejor porque no te preocupas por eso...-dijo Ino apuntando despectivamente a Tenten- mira que se ve bastante mal.

-¡pero que dices si ella siempre se vio mal! ¡viste lo fea que es! -añadió Karin maliciosamente y sin mas ambas comenzaron a reírse fuertemente-

Al escuchar aquellas palabras la ojimiel se sintio mas que humillada, y sin esperar mas salio corriendo de allí. La pelirrosa por su lado la vio totalmente sorprendida.

-¡espera Tenten! -exclamó Sakura e iba a seguirla pero la voz chillona de Karin hizo que su paso se detuviera-

-¿pero que le paso? -pregunto Karin con falsa inocencia- si solo dijimos la verdad.

-es una perdedora -mascullo la pelirrubia despectivamente-

La pelirrosa apreto los puños con fuerza y sin mas se dio la vuelta para encarar a aquellas estúpidas.

-miren malditas, la próxima vez que digan algo me las van a pagar ¿¡me oyen! -pregunto furiosa-

-¿si? -cuestionó la pelirroja acercándose retadoramente hacia la senju- eso quiero verlo impura.

Al escucharla la ojiverde no pudo contenerse mas, y sin pensarlo mas decidio lanzarse contra aquella pelirroja, pero justo en ese momento alguien la detuvo.

-¡Haruno! ¿que estas haciendo? -pregunto Iruka, un guardia, que acaba de llegar-

-Iruka que suerte que llego, Sakura queria pegarme -dijo Karin fingiendo miedo-

-¡cállate perra! -exclamo la senju furiosa-

-¡Haruno cuida tu vocabulario! -exigió el guardia molesto-

-es verdad Iruka yo fui testigo de todo, Haruno provoco a Karin y después quiso pegarle -salto la rubia rápidamente-

-¡eso es mentira! Karin e Ino comenzaron a molestarrnos a Tenten y a mi, Iruka -se defendio lo mejor que pudo-

-pero eso no te da derecho a que quieras pegar a Karin -masculló Iruka- bueno escuchen bien, tu Karin y tu Ino vayan a su clase -apunto seriamente

-¡si Iruka! -dijieron al unisono y se fueron victoriosas-

-¿y que hay de mi? -pregunto Sakura cruzandose de brazos-

-¡tu iras a la dirección! -ordeno con el ceño fruncido-

-pero Iruka es injusto yo...-exclamo mas que cabreada

-ya lo dije Sakura, y no quiero repetirlo, ¡ahora vamos! -ordenó fuertemente y sin tener mas remedio la pelirrosa lo siguió-

Toda la mañana tuvo que lidiar con su hermoso castigo, y la furia no hacia mas que crecer en ella. Pero ahora, por fin habia llegado la hora del almuerzo y con ello su libertad. Sus ojos verdes observaban como todos reían y se divertían, mas su rostro era todo lo contrario a eso.

-_"¡esto no se queda asi, esas perras me la van a pagar!"_ -penso furiosa mientras que con la mirada buscaba a cierta ojimiel- ¡ ahí esta! -exclamo al distinguir a la senju- ¡Tenten! -llamo fuertemente mientras se acercaba a ella-

-Sakura -susurró apenada- yo lo siento...no debi dejarte sola -exclamo sumamente arrepentida-

-mira Tenten eso no me importa -exclamo dando un sonoro suspiro de frustración- ¡pero lo que me molesta es que no te defiendas!

-Sakura yo... yo no tengo tu valor, es decir no...-balbuceo insegura-

-tu nunca cambiaras -dijo Sakura entre resignada y molesta-

-¿estas enojada? -pregunto timidamente-

-no, pero lo estare si no me ayudas -exclamo de repente y con una media sonrisa-

-¿ayudarte? -pregunto la ojimiel confundida-

-si -exclamo sonriendo aun mas- tu y yo vamos a vengarnos de esas dos -sentencio firmemente-

Karin e Ino no podía quedar impunes por lo que hicieron...

**... ... ...**

Se encontraba mirando su hermosa cara, sus hermosos ojos, sus hermosso labios, en fin, para ella, todo lo suyo era hermoso. Se encontraba delinenado sus ojos celeste en el baño de mujeres, con un par de chicas a su alrededor que no hacian mas que mirarla y admirarla.

-ayy Ino como me gustaria ser igual a ti -dijo una de ellas-

-eso ni en tus sueños -contesto la pelirrubia presumida-

Después de darse los ultimo toques y sentir que habia quedado esplendida, se dio la vuelta con una radiante sonrisa.

-bien vamos chicas ¡ya estoy super! -exclamo emocionada y sin mas se dispuso a salir de alli con sus "amigas" pero ni bien salio choco contra alguien y sin mas cayo al piso-

-lo siento -se disculpo Tenten que habia chocado con la taka-

-¡tenias que ser tu! ¿que acaso eres ciega? -pregunto sumamente molesta mientras se ponia de pie-

-ya te dije que lo siento -exclamo con la cabeza gacha y sin mas salio rápidamente de allí-

-¡pero que perdedora que es! -mascullo Ino furiosa-

La ojimiel ignoro el comentario de la ojiceleste y sin mas continuo corriendo, y una vez lejos de allí una enorme sonrisa de entusiasmo se formo en su rostro ¡Lo habia conseguido!

-¡bien ya lo tengo! -murmuró fuertemente al tener entre sus manos el lapiz labial de Ino- ahora a buscar a Sakura -exclamo antes de comenzar a correr por entre los pasillos-

Sabia donde estaba la pelirrosa asi que encontrarla seria sumamente fácil y rápido. Sin perder mas tiempo se dirigio a aquel lugar mientras recordaba su charla con la senju.

_La miro sumamente confundida al escucharla, pues la cara de la pelirrosa no depara nada bueno y ella mejor que nadie lo sabia._

_- sí, tu y yo vamos a vengarnos -comentó la pelirrosa entusiasmada-_

_-Sakura ¿que planeas? -pregunto Tenten algo dudosa-_

_-mira, ella dos siempre estan juntas y se creen que son diosas -exclamo frunciendo el ceño- nosotras haremos que se peleen -dijo con una sonrisa-_

_-¿y como haremos eso? -exclamo incrédula-_

_-ya lo pense todo Tenten -dijo orgullosa de si misma-_

_La verdad era que había pasado toda la mañana, mientras cumplía su castigo, pensando en algo en contra de aquellas dos estúpidas._

_-Ino siempre usa un lapiz labial rojo fuerte, es la única de todo el colegio que lo usa, tuviste que notarlo ¿cierto? -continuó la ojiverde aun sonriendo-_

_-si, lo sé, pero aun asi sigo sin entender Sakura._

_-bien creo que todos, menos la tonta de Karin, saben que Sasuke se revuelca con Ino -exclamo burlonamente- entonces nosotras vamos a ayudarla a que se de cuenta -informo divertida y al ver que la ojimiel no dijo nada prosiguió-_

_La pelimarron la escucho en silencio mientras que la pelirrosa le explicaba todo detalladamente. Después de eso una sonrisa complice se formo en su rostro. _

Continuo corriendo un poco mas y solo bastaron pocos segundos para que sus ojos distinguieran a la pelirrosa.

-¡Tenten! ¿lo conseguiste? -pregunto Sakura rápidamente-

-¡acá esta! -exclamo alegre y extendiéndole su mano con aquel lapiz labial-

-¡bien hecho Tenten! -dijo sumamente emocionada- ahora ya sabes que hacer.

-si, lo se -exclamó algo agitada de tanto correr, mas después de eso nuevamente salio corriendo de allí-

_-"¡bien, ahora debo ir por Sasuke!"_ -pensó la pelirrosa entre entusiasmada y preocupada-

Si bien aquello era el plan y sabia que no debia arruinarlo, aun asi pensar en el orochimaru hacia que todo su cuerpo se tensara y que los nervios se apoderaran de ella. Mas aun así, ignoro aquello y sin perder tiempo alguno comenzo a correr para el lado contrario del cual se fue la ojimiel.

**... ... ...**

Caminaba tranquila, meneando su cabellera roja de un lado a otro en un intento por seducir a cualquiera que pasara por allí. Aunque claro que siendo ella Karin Meco, aquello no hacia falta, no, claro que no, porque ella era la belleza en persona.

-es que soy tan linda -musito Karin con una pequeña sonrisa-

Después de eso continuo caminando por aquellos pasillos, y justo cuando iba a doblar por uno de ellos se detuvo al escuchar a dos chicas cuchichear sobre algo. Lentamente y procurando no hacer ruido se acerco aun mas a aquel lugar.

-¡sí, y la única que no lo sabe es Karin! -exclamo una de las muchachas entre risas-

_-"¿eh? ¿acaso estan hablando de mi?" _-pensó entrecerrando los ojos-

-sí, pobre, mira que tu amiga se acueste con tu novio a tus espaldas -continuo la otra entre risas tambien-

-igual no entiendo como no se dio cuenta -exclamo la otra rodando los ojos- si Ino es una perra, es normal que lo haga.

Su sangre comenzo a hervir como nunca antes y sin poder aguantarse mas, se acerco a aquellas dos estúpidas.

-¡oye tu! ¿¡que demonios estas diciendo! -preguntó la pelirroja furiosa-

-¡K-Karin! no sabiamos que estabas aquí...-exclamo la primera algo nerviosa-

-¡repite lo que dijiste maldita! -exclamo la ojiroja echa un demonio-

-bueno...pues lo que escuchaste...-musito retrocediendo un paso- que Ino se acuesta con Sasuke.

-¡eso es mentira! ¡Ino es mi amiga, no me haria eso! -grito con el ceño fruncido-

-si no nos crees ve y mira tu misma, en este momento estan en el salon principal -informo la muchacha seriamente-

-¿¡que! -cuestionó sorprendida- si esto...si esto es...¡ash! -exclamo furiosa y sin mas remedio se dio la vuelta-

Corrio para no perder nada de tiempo. Si aquellas dos decian la verdad, Ino podia darse por muerta.

-vaya si que tiene mal genio -comento una de las muchachas con una pequeña sonrisa mientras veía a la orochimaru alejarse-

-¡bien hecho chicas! -exclamo una ojimiel que acaba de salir de detrás de una de las columnas-

-¡no hay problema! ya sabes que en cualquier cosa contra la perra de Karin nos anotamos -exclamo con una sonrisa maliciosa-

-bien ¡les debo una! -exclamo emocionada y sin mas volvio a salir corriendo-

De acuerdo, todo iba bien, por ahora, y ella no debia arruinarlo, claro que no.

-_"¿¡donde esta!''_ -penso preocupada al no encontrar a cierta pelirrubia- _"¡no puedo fallarle a Sakura!"_ -penso alterada- ¡oye tu! ¿viste a Ino? -pregunto a una chica que pasaba por allí-

-ehh...si, creo que estaba en el sector tres o algo así.

-¡gracias! -dijo rapidamente e inmediatamente se dirigió allí-

¡Cielos que esta bastante cansada! Todos aquellos minutos no habia parado de correr y de hecho sentía que había recorrido medio colegio o mas. Sector tres, sector tres, pensaba una y otra vez mientras se acercaba a aquel lugar. Solo bastaron otros pocos segundos para que lograra llegar a aquel lugar, y una vez frente a este entro sin dar mas rodeos.

-ahí esta...-murmuro al distinguir aquella cabellera rubia- ¡Ino! -llamo fuertemente-

Los ojos celestes de la taka de inmediato se posaron en ella.

-¿que es lo que quieres? -pregunto la taka de manera despectiva mientras se ponía de pie-

-¡Uchiha te espera en el salon principal! -informo seriamente y sin mas salio de alli rapidamente-

-¡ah Sasukito! ¡ya voy amor! -exclamo Ino con una radiante sonrisa y sin perder mas tiempo salio de allí en busca de su adorado pelinegro-

Camino a paso apresurado mientras delineaba mejor sus labios con aquel rojo fuerte, y después de eso se puso un perfume sumamente fuerte para quedar esplendida para él.

**... ... ...**

Se miro en el espejo una vez mas. Ya estaba allí y ahora no podia retroceder ¡claro que no! Vio sus temblorosas manos y aquello no hizo mas que fastidiarla de sobremanera pues no entendía como demonios podía estar tan nerviosa.

-bien, ya esta -murmuró Sakura al ver sus labios color rojo fuerte- ahora Sasuke, sí, Sasuke -exclamo frunciendo el ceño-

Sin dar mas vuelta al asunto se vio un par de segundos mas al espejo y después de eso salio de allí. Sabia donde estaba Sasuke, y también Tenten: en el salon principal, el cual estaba cerca de allí y solo bastaron unos segundos mas para llegar a su cruel destino.

-¡Tenten! -exclamo al verla contra una de las columnas-

-Sakura apurate mira que Karin e Ino estan por venir -exclamo alterada- y Sasuke ya esta allí -susurro apuntando al pelinegro que caminaba tranquilamente por el salon principal-

-ya sabes que hacer Tenten-dijo seriamente y con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa-

-lo se, ahora ve -exclamo también sonriendo de manera nerviosa-

-¡Uchiha! -grito la chica de inmediato y se acerco hasta él-

-Haruno ¿que es lo que quieres? - pregunto tranquilamente y ajeno a todos los planes de la chica-

La miro fijamente, con aquellos profundos e hipnotizantes ojos, ocasionando que la pelirrosa se pusiera sumamente nerviosa.

_-"¡vamos Sakura! ¿¡que te pasa!"_ -pensó moleta al sentir todo su interior temblar- ah bueno... yo... -tartamudeo nerviosa, lo que hizo que el orochimaru la mirara extrañado-_ "Tenten ¿donde estas? ¿por que tardas tanto?"_ -penso desesperada y justo en ese momento aparecio Tenten-

La ojimiel paso corriendo y sin mas la empujo con fuerza, lo que ocasiono que la pelirrosa cayera sobre el orochimaru.

-¡maldición! -mascullo al caer al suelo y trato de levantarse pero la senju lo detuvo con una mano-

-espera Sasuke... -murmuró suavemente y con una mano en su pecho-

-¿que sucede? -pregunto el orochimaru dudoso-

- es solo que... -dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a su rostro- hoy te ves mas lindo que de costumbre -murmuro en un tono que desconcerto al orochimaru-

El pelinegro quedo totalmente sorprendido ante lo dicho por la senju, y su mirada no pudo evitar bajar a los labios de la misma, los cuales estaban a milímetros de los suyos, desde que los había besado no podia sacarselos de la cabeza, esos labios...esos labios lo estaban llamando a gritos...

Por su lado la pelirrosa quedo completamente hipnotizada ante la mirada del pelinegro, ambos se habían quedado quietos, sin hacer nada, pero de repente la senju volvio a la realidad al ver las señas de Tenten. Rápidamente reacciono y entonces se acerco al cuello del orochimaru y deposito un rápido y cálido beso allí, todo ante la mirada atónita de Sasuke. Despues de eso se paro y se fue lo mas rápido que pudo hacia donde estaba Tenten, con el corazón a mil y las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas.

El pelinegro, por su lado, parpadeo sorprendido y desconcertado ¿¡Que había sido todo eso! Se reincorporo lentamente, quedando sentado en el suelo y aun confundido y aturdido, entonces, de repente, vio como las puertas del salon se abrían de par en par para dejar ver a una ojiceleste.

-¡Sasuke! -chillo Ino emocionada- ¿para que me llamaste amor? -pregunto melosamente-

El pelinegro salio de sus pensamientos y sin perder mas tiempo se puso de pie.

-¿que quieres Ino? -pregunto de manera tajante, lo que menos quería ahora era ver a la taka-

-¡Ino! -se escucho el grito de cierta pelirroja que acaba de entrar al salon- ¡perra! ¡así que te acuestas con Sasuke no! -pregunto Karin acercándose a ambos jóvenes-

-¿¡p-pero que dices Karin! -preguntó al taka fingiendo incredulidad- ¿¡quien te dijo eso!

-¡escuche a una perras decirlo!

-¿¡y les va a creer a esas! -exclamo fingiendo tristeza-

La pelirroja se quedo en silencio mientras que su ceño se fruncia aun mas. Después de eso, recién se dio cuenta de que su querido pelinegro también estaba allí.

-¡Sasuke! hola amor...-saludo acercándose a este, pero cuando lo hizo vio una marca en su cuello, una marca de un beso y sabia perfectamente de quien era aque labial- ¿¡que significa esto! -pregunto furiosa-

-¿que cosa? -cuestionó Ino acercandose al orochimaru, y cuando lo hizo vio la marca de un beso en el cuello del mismo, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue el hecho de que el labial era...-

-¡es tu lapiz labial perra! -grito Karin fuertemente- ¡yo te mato Ino! -exclamo furiosa-

-Karin ¿que haces? -pregunto Sasuke confundido y tomandola de un brazo-

-¡suéltame Sasuke! -exclamo alterada y sin mas le pego una fuerte cachetada-

La furia no se hizo esperar en el pelinegro.

-¿¡pero que demonios haces! -grito el orochimaru furioso al recibir aquella cachetada-

La pelirroja ignoro aquello y simplemente y sin esperar mas se lanzo contra aquella maldita zorra que tenia delante de ella. De un momento a otro ambas chicas se encontraban en una dura pela, pegándose y rasguñandose todo lo que podían.

-¡perra! ¿como pudiste? -pregunto alterada-

-¡Karin sueltame! ¡alguien ayudeme! -grito la pelirrubia desesperada-

-¡Karin detente! -exclamo el orochimaru al ver que las cosas se salian de control-

Iba a acercarse a la pelirroja para detenerla pero entonces las puertas del salon volvieron a abrirse, mostrando estaba vez a otra pelirubia, la cual tenia el ceño fruncido con fuerza.

-¿¡que sucede aqui! -grito la directora al ver aquella escena-

Ambas chicas se detuvieron en seco al oír la terrorifica voz de la directora.

-d-directora...-tartamudeo Karin sumamente nerviosa-

-¡ambas levantense! -ordeno fuertemente mientras se acercaba a ambas jovenes- ¿¡que demonios les pasa! ¿¡por que se peleaban!

- no se...Karin enloquecio y comenzo a pegarme... -balbuceo la taka con lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas-

-porque esa maldita...-exclamo apuntando a le ojcieleste- ¡se acosto con mi Sasuke!

-no...yo...

-¡las dos silencio! ¡ahora siganme ambas tendran un castigo! -ordeno furiosa y sin mas tomo de la mano a ambas jóvenes-

El pelinegro vio sorprendido como la directora sacaba a ambas chicas de allí, aun desconcertado ante lo que acaba de suceder ¿¡Que demonios habia sido todo eso!

-para la próxima tienes que ser mas precavido Sasuke -exclamo un ojiperla apareciendo por detras-

-¡Neji! -exclamo un tanto sobresaltado- ¿a que te refieres? -pregunto entrecerrandos los ojos-

-a esto -dijo mientras le apuntaba su cuello- ¿por que no te ves en un espejo? -pregunto con una sonrisa-

El orochimaru no dijo nada mas, si no que simplemente se dio la vuelta para salir de alli e ir a los baños.

Mientras todo eso había sucedido, dos senjus disfrutaban a mas no poder aquella escena de los orochimaru y la taka. Ambas se encontraban detras de una de las tantas columnas y ambas reían fuertemente.

-¡estuvo genial! -exclamó la ojimiel fuertemente- ¿viste como se agarraron? -pregunto entre risas-

-¡te dije que era un buen plan! -mascullo Sakura riéndose fuertemente-

-¡no puedo creer que funcionara! -masculló entusiasmada-

-claro que si Tenten ¡yo fui quien lo ideo! -exclamo la pelirrosa con algo de arrogancia-

-bueno, bueno...-exclamo tratando de calmar su risa- ahora vamos a clases antes de que se nos haga tarde.

-ah...-dijo la pelirrosa dudosa- bueno yo no iré Tenten -exclamo desviando la mirada-

-¿por que no? -pregunto confundida-

-es que...es que estoy cansada y hoy tengo guardia asi que ire a descansar -mintio con una sonrisa nerviosa-

-bueno...-exclamo un tanto dudosa- entonces nos vemos después -añadió con una sonrisa y sin mas se fue de allí-

-_"¡mierdaaa! ¿¡en que me metí!"_ -penso aterrada al saber que el orochimaru se daria cuenta de todo y como no, la que pagaría con todo seria ella- _"¡y hoy tenemos guardia! no voy a poder evitarlo..."_ -penso dando un sonoro suspiro-

Después de eso se encamino rápidamente a su cuarto, el único lugar donde estaría segura de las garras vengativas del pelinegro.

**... ... ...**

Por otro lado, un pelinegro se dirigia al baño de hombres, el cual ya estaba a unos pocos metros de allí. Entro rápidamente y sin mas se vio en el espejo y observo, algo sorprendido, esa marca de beso en su cuello. Era obvio que era un beso de Ino, ella era la única que usaba ese asqueroso rojo pero...

-_"si hoy no estuve con Ino" -_penso confundido, entonces su memoria viajo rápidamente a un momento, a una imagen, a una persona...- ¡Haruno!-grito al darse cuenta de todo- ¡maldita sea! -gruño mas que furioso y sin mas salio de allí en busca de aquella pelirrosa-

Camino por los pasillos hasta el salon de clases en donde entro bruscamente llamando la atencion de todos, mas aquello no le importo en lo absoluto. Su mirada la busco por todos lados, pero la pelirrosa no estaba allí.

-¡Uchiha esa no es la manera de entrar a mi clase! -exclamo el profesor molesto-

El pelinegro ni siquiera lo escucho y de inmediato se dio la vuelta para salir de allí. En algun lugar debía estar y él la encontraría. Continuo entrando a las clases, que sabia debería estar, mas en ninguna de ellas estaba y aquello solo lo llevo a una conclusión.

-_"¡maldicion no esta! el único lugar donde podria estar es...¡en su cuarto!"_ -penso con el ceño fruncido mientras se dirigia al sector de los senjus, debia tener cuidado ya que si lo veían en ese sector tendria serios problemas.-

Bien, aquello habia resultado mas fácil de lo que penso, pues solo bastaron esperar unos pocos minutos para que los dos, y únicos, guardias de allí se distrajeran por breves segundos, en los cuales aprovecho para entrar allí. Una vez dentro, rápidamente se encamino al pasillo de los cuartos, y si bien no sabia cual era el de la chica, encontrarlo seria fácil pues la pelirrosa era delegada, y todos los delegados tenian un cartel en su puerta.

_-"¡perfecto!" _-penso cuando vio dicho cartel-

Y sin esperar mas toco un par de veces la puerta mientras veía a todos lados una y otra vez.

-¿quien es? -escucho la reconocible voz de la pelirrosa desde adentro-

El orochimaru volvio a tocar, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-¿quien es? -volvio a preguntar la pelirrosa que se encontraba recostada en su cama-

Dando un suspiro de frustración se puso de pie y sin rodeo alguno abrió la puerta, entonces tarde comprendio que habia cometido un grave error. Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresion y su corazón se detuvo al ver allí, al orochimaru.

-Sas... -exclamo aterrada mas no pudo decir mas porque el orochimaru le tapo la boca, y la empujo hacia dentro para después cerrar la puerta-

-¡de esta no te escapas Haruno! -masculló con una sonrisa en su rostro, y sin delicadeza alguna la tiro a la cama-

-e-espera Uchiha -tartamudeo la senju llena de miedo-

-te dije que no me molestaras mas, pero tu como siempre eres una caprichosa -apunto al tiempo que se acercaba a ella y sacaba un poco de energía de su mano-

-si...si lo dices por lo de hace un rato, n-no era en tu contra era para darles una leccion a Ino y Karin -exclamo rápidamente y con la voz temblorosa-

-¡claro y me usaste a mi para eso! -gruño fuertemente y después se coloco rápidamente sobre la senju-

-¡quítate Uchiha! -exclamó fuertemente y aterrada mientras que sus manos trataban de saquerselo de arriba, pero el orochimaru fue mas rápido y coloco su mano, la cual estaba cargada de energia, en su frente- ¿¡q-que! -cuestionó sorprendida al sentir como la energia del chico se expandia por todo su cuerpo- ¿q-que me hiciste...? -tartamudeo aterrada al darse cuenta de que no podia moverse-

-seria muy difícil hacer esto si te mueves como un gusano -mascullo con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras la observaba de arriba a abajo-

-Sasuke no lo hagas... -balbuceo débilmente al saber las intenciones del orochimaru-

-¿sabes Haruno? -musito mientras se acercaba a su rostro- no estas nada mal -susurro roncamente antes de atrapar sus labios entre los suyos-

Ella se lo había buscado. La beso ferozmente, y nuevamente sintio esos labios tan deliciosos debajo de los suyos, sus manos se movieron por el cuerpo de la pelirrosa y se detuvieron en sus piernas las cuales comenzaron a acariciar con insistencia. Después de esos comenzaron a subir pasando por su delgada cintura, y sus pechos, llegando hasta su rostro el cual tomo con ambas manos y lo pego mas al suyo, logrando que su lengua invadiera la boca de la senju. Sintio como el cuerpo de la pelirrosa temblaba a mas no poder y aquello hizo que su deseo aumentara, la deseaba, la deseaba mas que a nadie.

-"no...no..." -pensó Sakura cerrando los ojos con fuerza-

Sintio los labios del chico deslizarse a su cuello, donde comenzo a besar con fuerza e intensidad. Nuevamente intento moverse, pero aquello resulto inútil y solo pudo soltar un par de lagrimas. Después de eso sintio como el orochimaru llevaba sus manos al inico de su camisa, y sin esperar mas, comenzó a desabrochar el primer botón.

-por favor...por favor no lo hagas -rogo débilmente-

El pelinegro paro en seco al oírla y sin poder evitarlo su mirada se dirigio al rostro de la senju. Estaba cubierto de lagrimas, el rostro de la pelirrosa estaba cubierto de gruesas lagrimas, y aquello...aquello hizo que todo su deseo se disipara rápidamente.

-_"¿¡pero que demonios estoy haciendo! yo...¡yo no puedo hacer esto!"_ -penso totalmente sorprendido al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo-

¡Él no era un violador! Solo...solo se habia dejado llevar por su deseo. Rapidamente se quito de sobre la senju y al hacerlo la observo detenidamente, aun mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, y aun lloraba. Sin esperar mas se dio la vuelta y salio de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

_-"¡maldición! que bajo caí, ¡yo...yo no puedo desear a una senju!"_ -penso mientras se retiraba del lugar-

La senju sintio la puerta cerrarse con fuerza y abrio los ojos de golpe, al hacerlo noto que el orochimaru ya no estaba, se levanto un poco, casi nada, pues prácticamente no podia moverse y corroboro que efectivamente el pelinegro se habia ido.

-se fue - susurró y sintio una tranquilidad enorme- oh cielos gracias...gracias... -decía aun llorando al saber que se habia salvado-

No sabia si estar agradecida con el orochimaru por haber parado o si odiarlo por intentarlo. Si asustarla era lo que quería, lo había logrado. Sonrió aun cuando las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, y continuo llorando por mucho tiempo, y sin darse cuenta en que momento o como, simplemente se quedo dormida.

_Sakura, Sakura...¡Sakura! _

Escuchaba que alguien la llamaba ya desde hace un buen rato, sin embargo sentía los parpados tan pesados que no podía abrir los ojos, mas después de unos minutos no tuvo mas opción y lentamente comenzo a hacerlo.

-¿que...? -murmuró confundida mientras escuchaba la exaltada voz de su amiga desde fuera de su cuarto-

-¿Hinata? ya...ya voy -dijo y sin mas se levanto con cuidado, y al hacerlo noto que ya podia moverse con normalidad- Hinata ¿que sucede? -pregunto una vez delante la puerta-

-¡Sakura! ¿¡por que tardaste tanto! -pregunto con el ceño fruncido- tienes guardia, mira que ya es la hora -dijo seriamente-

-¿guardia? -repitió aun confundida- ¡guardia! -exclamo sobresaltada y de repente todo lo ocurrio aquella tarde viajo a su mente rapidamente- _"¡ese...ese maldito!"_ -penso apretando los puños con fuerza-

-y Sakura, abrochate la camisa -añadio al tiempo que apuntaba su desabrochada camisa-

-¡es verdad! -exclamo aturdida y se sonrojo al recordar como habia pasado eso- gracias Hinata -susurro suavemente-

-bien, ahora vete.

-c-claro -exlcamo sumamente nerviosa y después de eso se fue de allí-

Camino lentamente por los pasillos, la verdad no quería ver al orochimaru, no después de lo que le hizo o estuvo a punto de hacer. Sin embargo aun así, a paso lento, iba a llegar y ella lo sabia.

-_"¡vamos Sakura ese estúpido no es mas fuerte que nosotras!" _-trataba de animarse una y otra vez pero aquello era algo imposible-

Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba frente a las grandes puertas del tercer piso y su cuerpo temblo a mas no poder al ver frente a ella al orochimaru.

-tardaste -fue lo único que dijo el pelinegro mientras se daba media vuelta para abrir la puerta-

La pelirrosa se quedo estática en su lugar, sintiendo como la sangre se le helaba poco a poco y quisiera admitirlo o no, tenia miedo...miedo del pelinegro, y eso fue algo que él noto enseguida.

-mira Haruno -comenzó Sasuke lentamente- lo...lo de esta tarde no se repetirá mas -dijo forzando las palabras- ¡pero mientras tu no te metas en mi camino! -concluyo con el ceño fruncido y mirándola fijamente-

Sakura simplemente quedo sorprendida. Las palabras del pelinegro sonaban como una disculpa, claro el orochimaru jamas diria "lo siento" o "perdón" pero aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para la senju. Se sentía raramente feliz, el hecho de que el orochimaru dijera esas cosas significaba que, aunque sea, una pequeña parte de su ser estaba arrepentido, y aquello por alguna extraña razon la entusiasmaba.

-de acuerdo Sasuke -asintió pasados unos largos segundos mientras pasaba de largo- pero lo de esta tarde no era en tu contra, era en contra de tu novia e Ino -mascullo seriamente- ademas fue muy gracioso verlas pelear -añadio con una sonrisa-

-hmp, mejor ya no hablemos de eso -exclamo también con una sonrisa-

Era tan increíble ver como la relación con la senju iba mejorando poco a poco, y eso...eso no era nada bueno, entonces ¿por que sentía como si lo fuera?

Se pusieron en marcha y comenzaron la rutina, no había nada fuera de lo común, al menos para el orochimaru pues para la pelirrosa aquella noche era especial en todos los sentidos, aquella noche, aquella noche hace diez años mataron a su hermano. Apreto los puños con fuerza mientras detenía su paso, y es que inevitablemente el recuerdo de Haku asaltaba su mente una y otra vez. Miro al cielo y sintió como las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, no había podido hacer nada...nada para salvar a su hermano.

-descansemos -dijo con la voz quebrada al no poder mas-

El pelinegro detuvo su paso molesto mas despues de eso simplemente dio un suspiro de resignación.

-de acuerdo -exclamo desganado-

La senju se quedo parada con la vista fija en el bosque, no había querido llorar y menos frente al pelinegro, pero era imposible, las lagrimas salian en contra de su voluntad. Llevo sus manos al pecho al sentir ese dolor punzante que la dejaba sin aire, mientras las lagrimas caían como dos cascadas de sus hermosos ojos.

El orochimaru lo noto enseguida, aunque la pelirrosa estaba dandole la espalda veía su cuerpo temblar y escuchaba sus débiles y casi imperceptibles sollozos, aquello no hizo mas que incomodarlo.

-_"¿y ahora que le pasa?"_ -penso al tiempo que se ponia de pie-

-es tu culpa -susurro de repente la pelirrosa-

-¿que? -dijo confundido-

La senju se dio la vuelta de golpe y sus ojos se clavaron en los del chico con mucha fuerza, llenos de odio y resentimiento.

-¡es tu culpa! ¡tuya y la de todos de tu clan!

-¿de que hablas? -pregunto molesto y sin comprender nada-

-¡es tu culpa maldición! -grito y se acerco a él con intención de golpearlo, pero como siempre el azabache fue mas rápido y la tomo por ambas muñecas-

-¿¡que demonios te pasa Haruno! ¿acaso estas loca? -pregunto sosteniendo fuertemente las muñecas de la pelirrosa-

-¡suéltame! -exclamo mientras le daba débiles golpes en su pecho- suéltame Sasuke... -susurro con la voz quebrada y aun intentando librarse del agarre del pelinegro-

-¡primero dime que te sucede maldición! -ordeno alterado al ver el estado de la chica-

La pelirrosa dejo de moverse y dejo que todo su peso cayera sobre el pelinegro, ocasionando que ambos cayeran al suelo arodillados. Sin ser conciente de eso, la cabeza de la chica se encontraba recargada en el pecho del orochimaru.

-yo...yo no puedo mas... -balbuceó mientras lloraba y apretaba la camisa del pelinegro-

No supo que hacer ni que decir, solo sentía su camisa humeda por el llanto de la pelirrosa, y su cuerpo tembloroso, solo eso.

-hoy es la fecha en la que mataron a mi hermano -murmuro débilmente- lo mataron...lo mataron unos orochimarus frente a mis ojos...y yo...yo... -balbuceo apretando mas fuerte la camisa del orochimaru- ¡yo no pude hacer nada! ¡deje que lo mataran! -exclamo llena de impotencia y rabia-

El pelinegro continuaba en silencio, solo escuchando cada una de las palabras de la ojiverde.

-dime ¿por que? ¿¡por que tuvo que morir eé y no yo! -exclamo fuertemente y sin mas se pego aun mas al pecho del chico-

Aquellas palabras lo impactaron mas de lo que imagino. La chica sufria, sufria mas de lo que penso, y aquello hizo que todo dentro de él se removiera con fuerza.

Sus manos se movieron involuntariamente, y rodearon poco a poco a la pelirrosa en...en un abrazo. Con el poco tiempo que habían pasado juntos, Sasuke se había dado cuenta que la senju era tan frágil como una copa de cristal, cualquier golpe la derrumbaría, y no sabia porque pero eso provocaba en el un sentimiento de protección hacia ella.

Los ojos de Sakura se cerraron lentamente al sentir el abrazo de el orochimaru, era tan cálido estar así, podía sentir los latidos del corazón del pelinegro, también sentía su aroma: tan varonil y a la vez tan suave...Pasaron varios minutos y ambos seguían en la misma posición, la senju se sentia tan segura en esos brazos que no quería despegarse del pelinegro, sabia que era un orochimaru, y sobre todo que era "Sasuke Uchiha", pero por alguna extraña razón en ese momento no lo sentía así, talvez porque en esas semanas llego a conocerlo un poco mas.

El pelinegro, por su lado, simplemente se quedo quieto al ver que la senju comenzaba a calmarse. No se movio en ningún momento y de hecho sintio que tampoco había respirado con normalidad en todos aquellos minutos, pues sentia que cualquier cosa romperia todo eso.

Después de un tiempo la pelirrosa lentamente comenzo a levantar su cabeza y sus ojos llorosos chocaron con los negros del orochimaru, quedo hipnotizada frente a esos ojos tan profundos y tan misteriosos.

Sasuke, por su parte, vio como la senju levantaba su cabeza y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, que ojos tan hermosos tenia, tenia un color verde unico, propio de ella como tantas otras cosas. Su mirada bajo rápidamente hasta sus labios, y comenzó a sentir unas enormes ganas de besarlos. Sin poder controlarse mas, su cabeza comenzo a acercase lentamente al rostro de la pelirrosa el cual seguia cubierto por lagrimas.

La pelirrosa no se movía, solo seguía viendo esos ojos que la habian hipnotizado, mas de repente sintio el aliento del orochimaru chocar contra su rostro y después, sin darle tiempo a pensar, sintio los labios de este posarse sobre los de ella. Quedo totalmente sorprendida y aturdida ante eso pero aun así su cuerpo no se movía, o no se queria mover, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse despacio al igual que los del pelinegro.

La beso suavemente, palpando lentamente el terreno en el cual se encontraba, era delicioso, era exquisito...Continuo con aquel ritmo un tiempo mas, hasta que sintió que quería mas, mucho mas. El beso comenzaba a ponerse mas exigente y ella solo se dejaba llevar. El orochimaru quería probar hasta el ultimo rincón de la boca de la senju, estaba sumamente sorprendido ya que la pelirrosa no rechazaba el beso si no que para su sorpresa le correspondía de la misma manera. Sus manos bajaron a la cintura de la chica y la pegaron mas contra su cuerpo, sintiendo así, un deseo incontrolable.

Continuaron besandose un tiempo mas, olvidándose de todo y todos, hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente por lo que el pelinegro se separo solo un poco de la senju y observo que la misma aun tenia los ojos cerrados, sin poder evitarlo nuevamente volvio a atrapar sus labios.

La pelirrosa sentía los labios del pelinegro sobre los suyos, eran una sensacion muy linda, muy agradable y cálida. Jamas penso sentir aquello que estaba sintiendo, pero de repente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y reacciono, tarde, pero aunque sea lo hizo. Sus manos empujaron al pelinegro con fuerza, y sin perder mas tiempo se paro rápidamente frente a la mirada atónita del orochimaru.

_-"¿¡-que estaba haciendo!" _-pensó aterrada, y vio al pelinegro, el cual la miraba sorprendido-

Se sentía tan confundida, y tan...dios, se sentía simplemente confundida. Sus piernas comenzaron temblar al igual que el resto de su cuerpo y sin poder soportar mas aquella negra mirada sobre ella, salio corriendo del lugar.

El azabache, por su lado, aun seguía en el piso tratando de procesar todo lo sucedido ¿¡Que demonios había sido todo eso!

-_"¿¡pero que demonios estoy haciendo!"_ -penso frustrado al tiempo que daba un duro golpe al suelo-

Se paro y paso una mano por su cabello, que le estaba pasando? no lo entendia, pero sabia que no era nada bueno...Ademas porque la senju habia dejado que el la bese, se quedo quieto en su lugar, pensado en todo lo que acaba de suceder...

-tendré que hacer guardia solo... -murmuro desviando la mirada al saber que la pelirrosa no volvería-

Por otro lado una pelirrosa corría por los pasillos del colegio a todo lo que daba, ¿que habia sucedido? Su corazón estaba acelerado y su mente toda confusa y llena de pensamientos nada buenos.

_-"¿por que? ¿por que me deje besar?"_ -penso sumamente desconcertada al recordar que no había hecho nada para detener al pelinegro y que por el contrario habia correspondido a su beso- _"¡maldición, soy una estúpida! Sasuke solo se aprovecho de mi estado, probablemente quiera burlarse de mi"_

Continuo corriendo hasta que llego a su sector y una vez dentro se sintio mas seguro. Lentamente comenzo a caminar a su cuarto, pero de repente vio pasar a alguien corriendo, no pudo reconocer quien era ya que todo estaba oscuro.

-¿quien esta ahí? -pregunto un poco asustada, pero nadie le respondio- _"¿sera Sasuke?"_ -penso y nuevamente vio alguien correr pero esta vez se asusto mas ya que era alguien sumamente bajo, parecía...parecía ¿un niño?- ¿hay...hay alguien? -tartamudeo por el miedo, pero nadie respondio-

Se quedo quieta por unos segundos observando a todos lados, pero no vio nada mas.

-debe ser mi imaginación -murmuro aun un poco asustada-

Camino hasta su habitación y cuando entro se sento en la cama dejando caer lagrimas, lloraba...lloraba por Haku y por lo sucedido con Sasuke.

-¡soy una tonta! ¿por que tuve que dejar que me bese? -se reprendio al tiempo que se acostaba-

Estaba muy cansada, demasiado cansada, pero no físicamente si no mentalmente. Después de pensar en todo lo acontecido, y reprenderse una y otra vez, nuevamente cayo en los brazos de morfeo.

**... ... ...**

Toco insitentemente la puerta, mas nadie abría y aquello comenzaba a alterarla aun mas. Volvió a tocar pero esta vez con mas fuerza.

-Tenten hoy no iré a clases -escucho la débil voz de su amiga desde dentro del cuarto-

-Sakura no soy Tenten, tienes que venir sucedio algo -exclamo Hinata rápidamente-

-Hinata no me siento bien -mascullo la pelirrosa que aun seguía en su cama, aquel día no tenia ganas de nada-

-Sakura es urgente ¡abre! -grito la peliazul alterada-

La pelirrosa fruncio el ceño molesta, mas al sentir que su amiga no se iba se resigno a salir.

-ya voy -murmuro desganada y sin mas se puso de pie para abrirle- ¿que sucede? -dijo un poco mas seria al ver la cara de Hinata-

-cámbiate Sakura y luego te explico -exclamo la ojiperla nerviosa-

La pelirrosa la miro preocupada mas después de eso se dio la vuelta y se cambio lo mas rápido que pudo, algo anda mal, eso era seguro.

-ahora sí dime ¿que paso? -cuestionó al tiempo que salia de su cuarto y seguía a su amiga-

-Sakura esta pasando otra vez...-exclamo con la voz temblorosa- hoy encontraron a dos senjus muertos -informo con la voz apagada-

La pelirrosa se quedo quieta en su lugar al escucharla. Otra vez, otra vez las muertes ¡no podía ser!

-Sakura apúrate -insistió mientras la tomaba de la mano- en el salon principal estan los orochimarus y senjus.

-vamos Hinata -asintió un tanto nerviosa mientras comenzaba a caminar a paso apresurado-

Cuando llegaron al salon principal ya estaban todos los orochimarus y los senjus discutiendo. Todos los senjus gritaban a las orochimarus acusandolos de las muertes y los profesores trataban de calmarlos una y otra vez.

-¡muchachos cálmense! -decía el profesor en tono elevado pero nadie hacia caso, hasta que alguien entro por la otra entrada y ella lo reconocio de inmediato-

-¡cállense! -ordeno Sasuke fuertemente haciendo que todos los orochimarus hicieran silencio-

-Sasuke por fin -comento Neji al ver llegar al pelinegro- los senjus nos culpan de las muertes -informo acercándose al chico-

-¡porque lo son malditos! -gruñó Naruto haciendo que todos los senjus comenzaran nuevamente a gritar-

-¡Naruto cálmate! -exclamó Sakura mientras se acercaba a su amigo- ¡todos ustedes hagan silencio! -ordeno con el ceño fruncido, y pronto todos los senjus la obedecieron-

-¡muy bien! los delegados siempre deben tener calmados al resto -exclamo Tsunade seriamente- ¡ahora todos a sus lugares!

Los alumnos obedecieron de inmediato y se posicionaron en sus respectivos lugares.

-como todos saben hoy dos alumnos fueron encontrados muertos -comenzó la directora seriamente- aun no se sabe quienes son los responsables pero lo averiguaremos, eso tenganlo por seguro -aseguro decidida-

-directora, creo que deberian avisar a la "orden" de lo sucedido -exclamo la pelirrosa seriamente, mas la misma no respondio- ¡esto es grave! -reclamó enojada-

-Sasuke haz algo, no pueden avisar a la orden -susurro Neji seriamente-

-directora, no creo que eso sea necesario -exclamo el pelinegro tranquilamente- encontraremos al culpable.

-¡cállate Uchiha! -grito furiosa-¡Tsunade dos senjus murieron! ¿¡quien sabe cuantos mas moriran si no hacen nada! la culpa recaerá sobre el colegio -exclamo como ultima alternativa-

-¡señorita no me amenace! -masculló Tsunade-

-no es una amenaza es la verdad -se defendio rápidamente-

-yo creo que avisar a la "orden" es innecesario -apunto Sasuke de manera fría y viendo a la pelirrosa-

-¡claro porque no fueron orochimarus los que murieron! -mascullo Sakura furiosa-

-¡Haruno y Uchiha cálmense! -exclamo la directora alterada- ¡todos retirense menos los delegados!

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a retirarse lentamente, tirando insultos entre ellos y frunciendo el ceño molestos. Después de unos segundos el salon quedo solo con los tres delegados, Shikamaru, Sakura y Sasuke, Ino no estaba pues aun seguia en la enfermería.

-bien, miren ya vere yo si avisar a la "orden", en cuanto a ustedes quiero que mantengan la calma de todo su clan, especialmente en el tuyo Sakura.

-de acuerdo.

-ahora quiero que me acompañen a ver los cadaveres, claro si es que no se impresionan -dijo seriamente- Sakura no se si quedras ver esto.

-si, quiero hacerlo -exclamo decidida-

-bien siganme... -susurro al tiempo que se daba media vuelta-

Los tres la siguieron hasta la enfermería, y en todo el camino la pelirrosa trataba de alejarse lo mas posible del pelinegro, y es que mientras mas cerca lo tenia mas nerviosa se ponía.

-bueno, aquí estan -avisó mientras abria la puerta-

Se podían observar dos cuerpos cubiertos por una sabana, uno en cada camilla y cada uno con sus respectivos papeles a los costados. Tsunade se acerco a uno de ellos y lentamente comenzo a destaparlo, y cuando lo logro completamente los tres delegados se impactaron ante lo que vieron...


	11. Sucesos

**Hola gente linda! como estan? XD bueno espero que biennn jojo =)**

**en finn aqui les subo el siguiente capi y espero que les gustee!**

**desde ya gracias por leerme y por sus comentarioss, aunque sean poquitos los re valoroo XD **

**en este capii fueron: **

**-fran_cullen_blak: holaa hola! gracias por tu comentarioo y no te preocupes que continuare la historiaa hasta el finall! XD **

**-setsuna17: hola amiga! graciass en verdad graciass por que me has dejado un comentario en cada uno de los capiss y eso me pone muy felizz! de verdad agradezco tu apoyoo y espero que la historia te siga gustandoo ^^ besitoss!**

**ahora si a leer!**

* * *

**Capitulo 11: sucesos**

Los tres la siguieron hasta la enfermería, y en todo el camino la pelirrosa trataba de alejarse lo mas posible del pelinegro, y es que mientras mas cerca lo tenia mas nerviosa se ponía.

-bueno, aquí estan -avisó mientras abria la puerta-

Se podían observar dos cuerpos cubiertos por una sabana, uno en cada camilla y cada uno con sus respectivos papeles a los costados. Tsunade se acerco a uno de ellos y lentamente comenzo a destaparlo, y cuando lo logro completamente los tres delegados se impactaron ante lo que vieron.

Sus ojos jades se abrieron de la impresion.

-pero ¿¡que... que le paso! -pregunto con sus manos en la boca al ver aquel cuerpo-

No era un alumno, y aquello ni siquiera podria decirse que hubiera sido una persona, pues lo que habia allí era los restos de lo que alguna vez habia sido una persona. Aquello solo era esqueleto y piel, como si algo o alguien hubiera succionado todo.

-¡diablos! yo no quiero ver esto -exclamó Shikamaru totalmente impresionado y sin perder mas tiempo se fue rápidamente-

Sakura retrocedio unos pasos, era realmente impresionante ver eso, y mientras tanto el orochimaru permanecia quieto, sin siquiera inmutarse un poco.

-Sakura ¿estas bien? -pregunto Tsunade al ver el estado de la chica-

-yo...yo estoy bien... -dijo dudosa-

La verdad es que queria salir corriendo de allí pero sabia que no debia, tenia que ver los cadaveres, debia averiguar quienes fueron los responsables de eso.

-de acuerdo, el otro esta exactamente igual asi que no es necesario destaparlo -avisó la directora al tiempo que tapaba el cadaver- salgamos de aquí -ordeno despues de unos pocos segundos-

Ambos jovenes salieron de la enfermeria suiguiendo a la directora, despues de eso continuaron en silencio hasta la dirección.

-bien, aun no sabemos quienes son los responsables, pero los encontraremos -anuncio una vez que detuvo su paso- otra cosa que deben saber es que por estos dias no haran guardia, ya que seria riesgoso -informo severamente-

-de acuerdo Tsunade -asintió la senju abizbaja-

-realmente lo siento Sakura -mascullo la pelirrubia seriamente- ahora si pueden retirarse -exclamo retomando su postura y sin mas entro a la direccion-

Inmediatamente vio como al directora entro a la direccion su cuerpo se movió rápidamente y comenzo a caminar alejadose de allí, mas aun asi podia sentir los pasos del orochimaru detrás de ella. Acelero aun mas el paso, no queria hablar con el pelinegro, no queria siquiera verlo, pues los recuerdos de la noche anterior azotaban su mente una y otra vez. Aliviada vio como el pasillo terminaba y sabia que allí era donde se separaban, cada uno por su lado, sin embargo las cosas no sucedieron así, y cuando estaba dispuesta a doblar en su direccion la mano del chico la tomo con fuerza por su brazo.

-¡espera! -exclamó el orochimaru de manera cortante-

-¿q-que es lo que quieres? -pregunto nerviosa mientras trataba de safarse del agarre del chico- ¡sueltame Uchiha! -dijo al sentir la presion en su brazo-

-debemos hablar...-sentencio con el ceño fruncido-

-¡que me sueltes! -grito alterada-

-¡dijo que la sueltes bastardo! -grito un pelirrubio que acaba de llegar y habia observado la escena-

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar al orochimaru le propicio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla haciendo que retrocediera un par de pasos.

-¡Naruto! -grito sobresaltada-

-Uzumaki siempre metido donde no te llaman -gruñó lleno de ira mientras se pasaba la mano por el labio inferior, el cual le sangraba un poco- ¡esta me la pagas! -exclamó furioso y sin mas se lanzo contra el senju-

Ambos habian caido al suelo y ahora se daban una y otra piña en el rostro, pero solo bastaron unos pocos minutos para que el pelinegro dominara la situación y sin mas se coloco sobre el senju para comenzar a golpearlo.

-¡basta! ¡Uchiha dejalo! -gritaba al ver la cara de su amigo llena de sangre- ¡dejalo! -exclamo y sin perder mas tiempo se acerco al orochimaru con la intencion de sacarlo de sobre su amigo-

-¡tu no te metas! -mascullo Sasuke fuertemente mientras se paraba y le agarraba del brazo con fuerza-

-suéltala -dijo Naruto débilmente y tratando de levantarse-

-¿sabes que Uzumaki? -dijo soltando a la pelirrosa para después acercarse a él- eres una perdida de tiempo -mascullo despectivamente y con una sonrisa arrogante, despues de eso se fue sin decir mas-

Inmediatamente Sakura corrio hasta donde estaba su amigo, llena de preocupacion e impotencia.

-¿estas bien Naruto? -cuestiono sumamente preocupada-

-no te preocupes Sakura, ¿tu estas bien? -exclamo intentando no sonar tan mal-

-si Naruto -asintió al tiempo que sacaba energia de su mano para curar a su amigo-

-Sakura duele... -se quejo al sentir entrar la energia de la chica en sus heridas-

-Naruto no debiste meterte -reprocho pasado unos segundos-

-¡claro que si debí Sakura! mira si Uchiha te hacia algo -apunto enojado-

-ay naruto ¡tu nunca cambiaras! -dijo resignada- yo se defenderme sola, ademas Uchiha no iba a hacerme nada -exclamo bajando la mirada a la herida del chico-

-¿por que dices eso? -pregunto confundido-

¿Por que decia eso? Pues por que lo sabia, aunque claro que decirle eso al pelirrubio seria un total error.

-este... -dijo un poco nerviosa- por que solo iba a preguntarme algo.

-ya veo -exclamo seriamente- pero aun así ¡tenia ganas de pegarle! -dijo con una sonrisa- pero ni creas que esto va a quedar así -informo rapidamente-

-¡Naruto deja de meterte en problemas! -regaño al tiempo que retiraba sus manos del rostro del ojicelestel- esto ya esta.

-¡gracias Sakura! -dijo con una sonrisa mientras se paraba como si nada hubiera pasado- ahora vamos.

La pelirrosa lo imito y despues de eso ambos fueron a su sector pues ese dia no habria clases. Despues de unos pocos minutos ambos ya estaban allí.

-Naruto yo me voy a mi cuarto -informo la pelirrosa-

-pero Sakura debemos hablar, va haber una reunion por lo sucedido, y tu eres la delegada.

-no me siento bien -dijo desgnada y sin escuchar al pelirrubio- yo dormire un rato -añadio al tiempo que se alejaba de alli-

-Sakura... -susurro preocupado-

La senju se encamino a su cuarto lentamente, la verdad es que en verdad no se sentia muy bien que digamos, todo aquello...toda esa situacion la estaba asfixiando. Bajo la mirada al tiempo que daba un suspiro pero justo en ese momento vio que alguien estaba parada frente a ella.

-Sakura, tu eres la delegada -dijo la pelinegra que tenía delante- por favor tienes que averiguar quien mato a mi hermano -balbuceo con la voz temblorosa-

-oh... yo siento lo de tu hermano -dijo de manera comprensiva-

-por favor, tienes que descubrir quien le hizo eso... yo... yo vi su cadaver...-tartamudeo- fue espantoso -dijo fuertemente y sin mas se abrazo a la chica-

-yo hare lo posible -exclamo sumamente apenada por la situacion de aquella chica-

-él era mi unico hermano y yo estaba a su cuidado -exclamo llena de culpa-

La pelirrosa la entendia perfectamente, mas de lo que aquella pelinegra creeria.

-no fue tu culpa -dijo mientras se separaba de la chica-

-¿e-entonces me ayudaras? -preguntó esperanzada-

-claro que si -asintió decidida- yo averiguare todo lo que pueda, pero no puedo asegurarte nada.

-gracias, gracias... -dijo con la voz quebrada-

-no tienes que agradecer, es mi deber como delegada -informo seriamente- ahora...ahora debo irme.

-gracias Sakura -dijo nuevamente-

La pelirrosa sin mas se fue y nuevamente empredio camino a su cuarto, una vez llegado a este entro y se tiro en la cama sin preambulo alguno. Estaba sumamente cansada, triste, confundida, tenia una mezcla de sentimientos que no la dejaban en paz. Ese era el dia de la muerte de su hermano, Haku, habian ocurrido dos muertes de senjus, de las cuales era la encargada de encontrar a los culpables, y la noche anteriror habia besado a Sasuke.

-_"maldicion, no pienses en eso Sakura!"_ -se recrimino mentalmente al recordar el hecho con el orochimaru- yo necesito dormir un rato -susurro mientras cerraba los ojos-

Pensar tanto la enloqueceria y dormir era la mejor solucion para alejarse de aquella confusa y cruel realidad. Asi que poco a poco, fue desconectando su mente de aquel mundo para minutos despues quedar profundamente dormida, y esta vez solo esperaba que las pesadillas no se asomaran.

**... ... ...**

Entro furioso a su sector, mas que furioso por lo recientemente sucedido. No por su pelea con Uzumaki, claro que no, si no por que el muy estupido no habia dejado que hable con la pelirrosa, y en verdad que aquel hubiera sido el momento perfecto, pero como suele suceder siempre hay algun idiota que interrumpe. Continuo caminando directo a su cuarto, al tiempo que lanzaba una maldicion, pero entonces se percato de la presencia de cierto ojiperla, el cual estaba sentado en una de las tantas mesas.

-Sasuke ¿que te paso? -pregunto Neji confundido al ver el labio roto del chico y su cara de pocos amigos-

-¡nada de importancia! -dijo de manera cortante al tiempo que pasaba de largo-

-¡espera Sasuke! -detuvo rapidamente-

-¿que sucede? -pregunto de mala gana y dandose la vuelta-

-tenemos una nueva orden -aviso seriamente-

-¿y ahora que es? -pregunto fastidiado-

-hay que averiguar todo lo que podamos sobre la "orden" -murmuro en tono bajo-

-¿sobre la "orden"? -dijo confundido y frunciendo el ceño-

-si, aunque en realidad la orden es para ti -informo tranquilamente- tienes que entrar al lugar prohibido de la biblioteca.

-¡maldición! -mascullo molesto al saber que tendria que hacerlo si o si-

¿Es que acaso no podrian darle a otro aquella estupida mision? El tenia cosas mas importante que hacer!

-¿como lo haras? -pregunto interesado-

-yo ya vere como -exclamo molesto y sin mas se dio media vuelta para salir de allí-

Ya mas tarde se ocuparia de eso, pues ahora su mente no estaba demasiado clara como para pensar en esas cosas. Tal vez dormir un poco le haria bien.

**... ... ...**

Toda la tarde habia pasado tranquila, todos se encontraban en sus respectivos sectores y solo habia uno que otro guardia que caminaba por los pasillos asegurandose de que todo estuviera en orden. Pronto se hizo de noche y con ella un linda pelirrosa comenzaba a despertar.

Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse pesadamente, en realidad no tenia ganas de levantarse pero habia algo que debia hacer, ademas de que debia ser ya demasiado tarde. Aunque habia dormido toda la tarde aun asi su mente no habia dejado de pensar una y otra vez, y ahora ya lo habia decidido, entraria a la seccion prohibida de la biblioteca para ver si encontraba algo relacionado con la muerte de los senjus.

-ahí deben haber libros con mucha información -murmuro al tiempo que se estiraba perezosamente- primero vere la seccion de bestias -susurro mientras se paraba y se ponia sus zapatos- _"pero debo ser cuidadosa"_ -penso un tanto nerviosa-

Salio silenciosamente de su cuarto pues era conciente de que ya todos debian estar dormidos, y lentamente comenzo a caminar por los pasillos de su sector hasta llegar a la puerta, en donde sabia habian dos guardias, pero solo habia sido cuestion de esperar para lograr salir de alli...

-_"¡ahora!"_ -penso cuando vio su oportunidad y sin perder mas tiempo salio de allí-

No se detuvo a pensar en su logro, si no que una vez que estuvo afuera comenzo a caminar por los amplios pasillos. No lo habia pensado demasiado bien, pero ahora que lo hacia no podía evitar sentirse un tanto insegura y temerosa, pues si en verdad se trataba de una bestia, la misma debia estar en el colegio, al pensar en eso no pudo evitar comenar a caminar mas rápido.

-_"cálmate Sakura, solo...solo un poco mas..."_ -penso nerviosa y viendo a todos lados-

Continuo caminando a ese ritmo, con todos los sentidos alertas y con el corazon acelerado, sin embargo, para su suerte solo bastaron unos pocos minutos mas y por fin llego a la biblioteca.

-bien ahora debo entrar a la seccion prohibida -dijo suavemente-

Comenzó a caminar hasta las grandes puertas de la biblioteca, y una vez allí las abrió lentamente y procurando no hacer ningun tipo de ruido, despues de eso entro. La biblioteca era enorme, y estaba repleta de estante como era debido, pero tratando de concetrarse en lo que debia desvio su mirada y comenzo a ver si había alguien allí.

Vio a dos personas allí, eran los encargados de cuidar el lugar, eran lo guardias de allí. Los dos caminaban entre los estates con velas en sus manos, cada una cubria un mitad del lugar y sus ojos iban de un lado a otro. La pelirrosa comenzo a caminar silenciosamente escondiendose entre los estantes, la verdad es que su corazon estaba tan acelerado que temia que aquellos guardias lo escucharan, aunque claro sabia que aquello era una riduculez. Solo bastaron unos pocos segundos para que llegara a la puerta que comunicaba con el sector prohibido, sin pensarlo mas agarro un libro de aquellos estantes y lo tiro lejos de ahi para llamar la atencion de los encargados. Lo logro! ambos guardias se dirigieron alli y aprovecho ese instante para abrir las puertas y entrar al sector prohibido.

-¡lo hice! -exclamo en tono sumamente bajo-

Era la primera vez que hacia algo asi, y era conciente de que si la descubrian podrian echarla del colegio, pero ese no era el momento de pensar en ello.

-_"tranquilízate Sakura, ya entraste ahora solo a buscar el libro y salir de aquí" _-penso seriamente-

Sin perder mas tiempo comenzo a caminar lentamente por los estantes, el lugar era terrorifico habia estatuas por todos lados, y solo la luz de la luna que entraba por las grandes ventanas iluminaba el lugar. Agradecia tener una buena vision pues en verdad que todo estaba demasiado oscuro. Continuo caminando un poco mas hasta que encontro un estante que decía_"Bestias"_

-aquí es -susurro suavemente y comenzo a ver los libros-

Despues de un rato de revisarlos y hojearlos con suma atención, agarro uno, el cual parecia el mas completo de todos, o al menos eso quería creer.

-es este -murmuro al tiempo que lo apretaba contra su pecho-

Sin dar mas vueltas a aquel tema comenzo a caminar hacia la salida pero entonces sintio un ruido, e inmediatamente se detuvo en seco.

**... ... ...**

Se encontraba ya hace varios minutos alli, habia logrado, sin ningun problema, entrar al sector prohibido, y ahora se encontraba buscando un libro en especifico.

-_"si hubiera mas luz esto seria mas facil..."_ -pensó Sasuke fastidiado-

Continuo unos minutos mas allí, observando con atencion todos los libros, hasta que finalmente logro encontrar el que tanto necesitaba. Se disponia a agarrarlo y despues de eso irse, pero algo lo detuvo y fue que sintio un ruido, un ruido proveniente desde la entrada.

_-"¡alguien entro!"_ -penso alerta-

Sin perder tiempo alguno saco el libro que necesitaba de su lugar pero al hacerlo hizo caer otro.

-mierda -susurro y levanto el libro rápidamente-

Despues de eso comenzo a avanzar entre los estantes procurando salir de alli lo antes posible.

**... ... ...**

Su corazon se acelero aun mas ante aquel ruido que escucho, pues era obvio que alguien mas estaba allí.

-"¿¡que fue eso!" -penso nerviosa y asustada- tranquilízate Sakura -susurro mientras se daba la vuelta hacia la salida-

La senju comenzo a caminar silenciosamente entre los estantes, dispuesta a salir de allí lo mas rápido posible, pero cuando doblo en uno de los tantos estantes choco contra algo o mejor dicho contra alguien, haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso.

-¡ahhh! -grito asustada pero rápidamente su boca fue tapada por la mano de alguien- "¿¡quien es!"- penso aterrada mientras trataba de safarse, pero una voz hizo que se quedara quieta-

-¡Sakura! -dijo un pelinegro confundido y sorprendido, mientras le sacaba la mano de la boca-

-¡Sasuke! -dijo también confundida-

-¿¡que haces aquí! -preguntaron al unisomo-

Despues de eso se quedaron en silencio.

-Haruno ¿que haces aquí? -cuestiono reaccionando-

-lo mismo te pregunto -exclamo frunciendo el ceño-

Nuevamente se quedaron en silencio, hasta que la pelirrosa se dio cuenta de su incomoda posición.

-Sasuke quítate -exclamo rápidamente al darse cuenta de que el orochimaru estaba sobre ella-

El pelinegro se levanto rapidamente y le extendio la mano a la senju para ayudarla.

-¿se puede saber que haces aquí Uchiha? -pregunto nuevamente mientras se ponia de pie-

-nada de importancia -dijo encogiendose de hombros- ¿y tu?

-pues yo solo tomaba un paseo -solto irónicamente- igual ya me voy -anuncio seriamente y levanto su libro, ya que cuando chocaron se les cayeron a ambos-

-hmp, yo también -dijo levantando su libro-

Sin decir una palabra mas ambos se encaminar con sumo cuidado hasta la salida de aquel lugar.

-mas te vale que no nos hagas descubrir -advirtió el pelinegro severamente-

-¡claro que no Uchiha! -dijo enojada mientras abria despacio la puerta- vamos -susurro al ver que los encargados estaban lejos-

Salieron y comenzaron a caminar escondiéndose por los estantes, para su suerte habian solo dos encargados por lo que pudieron salir sin problemas de la biblioteca.

-¡lo hicimos! -dijo alegre una vez que estuvieron en los pasillo-

-hmp... -exclamo como si nada y sin mas comenzo a caminar por los oscuros pasillos seguido por la senju- y dime ¿como esta tu amigo? -pregunto burlonamente y refiriendose al pelirrubio-

La pelirrosa detuvo su paso y su ceño se fruncio.

-¡para tu mala suerte Sasuke él esta bien por que yo lo cure! -aviso enojada y paso de largo-

-¿acaso estas enojada? -preguntó con una sonrisa-

-¡claro que si! ¡no tenias por que pegarle! -dijo mas enojada al ver que el orochimaru se reia-

-él fue el que me pego primero -apunto en su defensa pero sin quitar su sonrisa, hacer enfadar a la senju lo divertía demasiado- ademas ya tenia ganas de darle una golpiza -apunto mientras se acercaba demasiado a la pelirrosa, sabia que eso la incomodaría-

La senju lo fulmino con la mirada, ¿por que tenia que ser asi? tan frio, tan distante. Hubiera continuado con sus argumentos, recriminandole por su comportamiento, pero la cercania del pelinegro la incomodaba demasiado, asi que simplemente se dio vuelta y camino hacia su sector sin decir nada mas. El orochimaru hizo lo mismo.

Solo bastaron unos minutos para que nuevamente se encontrara en su cuarto. Se sento en la cama y dio un suspiro de alivio, ya tenia el libro entre sus manos ahora solo tendria que leerlo y tratar de descubrir todo lo que pasaba alli, busco una vela y la prendio, ya que las luces de los cuartos se desactivaban a las doce de la noche y se activaban a las ocho del dia siguiente. Sin perder mas tiempo se acosto y abrio el libro dispuesta a comezar a leerlo, pero al hacerlo se sorprendio de sobremanera al descubrir su contenido.

-¿pero que? -dijo al ver que ese no era su libro-

Rapidamente se fijo el titulo de la tapa y claramente noto que alli decia: _"La Orden_". Se quedo bastantes segundos pensativa hasta que por fin lo comprendio.

-un momento este debe ser el libro que agarro Sasuke -murmuro entrecerrando los ojos-

¡Maldición! ¿¡por que le tenia que pasar eso a ella!

**... ... ...**

Cuando leyo la tapa de aquel libro se quedo desconcertado, pero inmediatamente comprendio lo que sucedia alli, y entonces lanzo una y mil maldiciones.

-¡mierda! -mascullo Sasuke al tiempo que desviaba su rumbo-

¡Maldita caída, maldita Sakura, y madito libro! ¿¡Es que acaso nada le podia salir bien! Sin perder mas tiempo se encamino hacia el cuarto de la pelirrosa, sabia que debian a ver guardias alli pero eso era lo de menos para alguien como él.

**... ... ...**

Solo bastaron unos segundos mas para que su cuerpo reaccionara, y entonces se puso de pie dispuesta a encontrar a aquel orochimaru.

-maldición... -murmuro al tiempo que tomaba la perilla de la puerta y la abria, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando sus ojos chocaron contra unos negros- ¡S-Sasuke! -exclamo sobresaltada- ¡no puedes estar aqui!

-creo que este es tu libro -dijo sin darle importancia-

-lo se -exclamo al tiempo que lo tomaba- y este debe ser el tuyo, ¿cierto?

-¿de quien mas? -exclamo como si aquello fuera lo mas obvio del mundo-

-¿quien esta ahi? -se escucho una grave voz desde el pasillo-

El pelinegro al escucharla instintivamente se metio al cuarto de la pelirrosa, y cerro la puerta tras de si, rogando por que aquel guardia no lo hubiera visto.

-¡maldición!

-¿¡pero que haces! -cuestionó exhaltada al ver al chico en su cuarto- ¡Sasuke si te ven aqui estamos en graves problemas! -dijo nerviosa al temer ser descubierta-

-crees que no lo se -mascullo frunciendo el ceño-

Despues de eso ambos sintieron como unos pasos se acercaban hacia la puerta del cuarto, y sabian que se trataba del guardia. Su corazón se acelero y después de eso sintió dos golpes en la puerta.

-¿esta todo bien? -pregunto el guarida desde afuera-

-escóndete Sasuke -susurro rapidamente y sin mas lo empujo atras de la puerta-

-¡oye! -se quejo molesto-

-¡shh! -exclamo molesta, despues entreabrio la puerta sin rodeo alguno- mmm... ¿que paso? -murmuró tratando de sonar dormida-

-¿esta todo bien? -pregunto seriamente-

-¿que? -se hizo a la confundida- ah... si, ¿por que? -pregunto inocentemente-

-es solo que me parecio ver algo -informó el guardia-

-ya veo, pero no, no paso nada...-exclamo con una sonrisa nerviosa- ¿y tu quien eres? -pregunto de repente al no reconocer a aquel sujeto-

-ah... yo soy el guardia de tu sector, Tsunade nos puso de vigilancia por lo ocurrido, tu eres la delagado ¿no?

-sí, soy yo.

-me presento mi nombre es Hidan -dijo extendiendole la mano-

-ehh... yo soy Haruno Sakura -musitó dándole la mano-

-bien, entonces Sakura nos veremos después -exclamo tranquilamente- ahora me voy, pero si sucede algo lo sabre -dijo con una sonrisa- me mantendre en este pasillo asi que nada entrara ni saldrá.

-_"¡mierda!, ¿y ahora como va a salir Sasuke?" _-penso preocupada- _¿_y hasta que hora hacen su guardia?

-hasta las ocho, ahora si muy buenas noches señorita -dijo amablemente y se alejo-

La pelirrosa cerro la puerta desganada y despues de eso recargo su espalda alli dando un suspiro de frustración.

-¿y ahora que? -preguntó Sasuke enojado-

-¡no me preguntes a mi, tu viniste a mi sector! -dijo también enojada- tendrás que esperar a que se distraigan y ahí aprovechas y te vas -exclamo tranquilamente mientras prendía una vela, y se tiraba en la cama boca abajo para leer el libro que saco de la biblioteca-

La presencia del orochimaru, era mas que obvio que la intimidaba, pero aun asi trataría de mostrarse lo mas natural que le fuera posible.

-mierda... -mascullo mientras se sentaba en el piso-

Habian pasado varios minutos y ambos estaban en silencio, la pelirrosa trataba de concentrarse en leer el libro pero con la presencia del orochimaru en su cuarto no podía hacerlo, lo intentaba pero no podía.

-_¿_y para que lees de bestias? -pregunto de repente y rompiendo el silencio-

La senju lo miro sorprendida ante aquel extraño interés.

-en realidad estoy tratando de averiguar quienes fueron los responsables de las muertes -informó mirandolo fijamente- ¿y tu por que lees "la orden" ?

El orochimaru permanecio en silencio por un momento, sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella.

-digamos que es una orden -informo seriamente-

La pelirrosa se quedo por bastante segundos procesando aquella palabras, lo mas probable era que los orochimaru estuvieran averiguando aquella para tener mas cartas bajo las mangas.

-ya veo... -dijo y giro la cabeza para seguir leyendo el libro- supongo que tienen planes ¿no? -cuestiono como quien no quiere la cosa-

-claro que si -dijo friamente-

Después de eso ambos permanecieron en silencio. La pelirrosa continuo leyendo por varios minutos mas, pero después de eso los parpados comenzaron a pesarle mas de lo normal y sin poder resistir mas su cabeza se recosto sobre el libro y lentamente se quedo dormida. El pelinegro por su lado, simplemente se habia quedado en el suelo pensando en muchas cosas, y a la vez en pocas, después de eso se percato de que la senju se habia quedado dormida por lo que decidio aprovechar y sin mas se puso de pie para acercarse silenciosamente a la cama de la chica, donde se sento despacio y abrio su libro, el de él, para después comenzar a leerlo.

-_"esto solo me puede pasar a mi..."_ -penso frustrado mientras hojeaba aquel libro-

Unos minutos mas tarde el sueño tambien comenzo a apoderarse de él, y auque intento resistir lo mayor posible aun asi no lo logro, y lo peor de todo es que sabia que los guardias continuarian alli hasta las ocho.

-_"¡mierda faltan muchas horas!"_ -pensaba cansado-

Cerro el libro al tiempo que daba un bostezo y cerraba los ojos, el sueño si que era lo peor y sin poder hacer nada mas poco a poco fue recostandose en la cama de la pelirrosa tratando de no despertarla, pues sabia que si eso pasaba...bueno mejor era no pensar en eso. Una vez que logro acostarse alli, de costado, observo a la ojiverde unos instantes, estaba profundamente dormida pues todas sus facciones estaban relajadas. Continuo mirandola un tiempo mas, notando todos y cada uno de sus pequeños detalles, después de eso simplemente quedo profundamente dormido.

**... ... ...**

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a molestarle por lo que no tuvo mas remedio que comenzar a abrir sus ojos perezosamente. La verdad es que habia dormido bastante bien, demasiado, y es por eso que ese dia estaria de buen humor. Una vez que logro abrir sus ojos completamente noto como alguien dormia a su lado, parpadeo desconcertada y como si un balde de agua hubiera caído sobre ella todos sus sentidos se encendieron.

-¿Sasuke? -susurro confundida al tener la cara de el pelinegro a centimetros de la suya-

Inmediatamente se sento y lo observo detenidamente, se veia tan lindo que parecia un ángel.

-_"¿¡pero que estoy pensando! ¡un momento! ¿¡que hace Sasuke en mi cama!_" penso frunciendo el ceño- ¡Uchiha! -grito al tiempo que lo empujaba- ¿¡que haces en mi cama! -inquirio histerica-

El orochimaru abrio los ojos lentamente y entonces vio a una pelirrosa bastante cabreada.

-hmp, que molesta -masullo dándose la vuelta tranquilamente, pero despues sintio un golpe en su espalda que lo lanzo al piso- ¿¡pero que haces! -gruño desde el piso y con el ceño fruncido-

-¡nadie te dio el derecho de dormir en mi cama Sasuke! -dijo enojada-

El pelinegro se levanto furioso.

-¡eres una verdadera molestia! -gruñó furioso-

-¡y tu un aprovechado! -ataco en el mismo tono- ademas ya puedes irte, los guardias ya no deben estar -mascullo desviando la mirada-

-ya lo se... -dijo mientras tomaba su saco de mala gana y después salia del cuarto dando un fuerte portazo-

-por fin -dijo suavemente mientras sonreia-

En realidad la presencia del pelinegro no le molesto en lo absoluto, y aquello era algo que no lograba comprender.

**... ... ...**

Entro a su sector cabreado, y la verdad es que ultimamente siempre entraba asi, pero esta vez la razon era cierta pelirrosa, aunque pensandolo mejor tambien aquello comenzaba a ser común. Se disponía a ir a su cuarto y tomar un fria baño para despejar su mente, pero entonces una silueta con cabellera roja hizo que su paso se detuviera.

-¡Sasuke! ¿¡donde pasate la noche! -inquirio histerica-

-¡eso no te importa Karin! -respondio molesto al recordar la cacheta que esta le dio, ademas de que odiaba que lo controlen, a él nadie lo controlaba y mucho menos aquella orochimaru-

Restandole importancia a aquel asunto continuo su camino.

-¡Sasukito espera! -chillo al ver que el chico se iba- yo... yo ya no estoy enojada contigo por lo de Ino, y yo te perdono...-dijo con una sonrisa seductora y un tono demasiado pegajoso-

El pelinegro la miro incrédulo, ¿acaso habia oido bien? ¿que ella lo perdonaba a él? ¿pero quien se creia aquella chica? El era Sasuke Uchiha, él no necesitaba el perdon de nadie.

-apártate Karin -masculló cortante y tratando de controlarse-

-Sasuke espera yo te recompensare por lo de ayer -susurro de manera insinuante-

-¡que molesta eres karin! -exclamo fastudiado y sin esperar mas la empujo para pasar de largo-

Despues de todo sabia que cuando la necesitara ella correria a sus pies, pero en ese momento no tenia ganas de verla, y mucho menos de tocarla, pues su cabeza estaba en otro lugar, uno muy lejano de alli...

**... ... ...**

Despues de unos minutos salio de su cuarto, era la unica que estaba en su sector ya que el resto de los senjus probablemente estaban en el funeral, ella era la unica que no iba, y la razon es que odiaba los funerales y todos lo sabia. Camino hasta llegar al comedor donde la mayoria eran orochimarus, los cuales la miraban despectivamente...

_-"lo que me faltaba..."_ -penso al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar-

La senju agarro una manzana y se sento en una mesa, sola. Abrio el libro y comenzo a leerlo, tratando de ignorar la presencia de todos aquellos orochimarus. Era una situacion tan incomoda, pues podia sentir la mirada de casi todo el comedor sobre ella.

-_"¿que no tiene otra cosa que hacer?"_ -penso molesta- maldición -susurro resignada y sin mas se levanto para salir del comedor-

Salio de alli aun molesta y se encamino hacia la biblioteca pues sabia que alli nadie la molestaria. La biblioteca siempre, o la mayoria de las veces, estaba vacia y aquello era algo que le agradaba de sobremanera. Estaba a solo un par de pasos de las grandes puertas, pero entonces alguien detuvo su paso.

-¿Haruno Sakura? -pregunto el extraño-

-sí, soy yo -exclamo mirando al sujeto que tenia delante de ella-

-esto es para usted -dijo mientras se agachaba y le extendia un sobre verde-

-¿que es? -dijo confundida al ver el sobre, pero cuando levanto la vista el hombre ya no estaba- ¿donde fue? -musitó mirando a todos lados-

Fue inutil pues aquel sujeto ya no estaba alli, asi que restandole importancia a aquel asunto vio el sobre de entre sus manos y despues de eso lo dio la vuelta, tratando de encontrar algun nombre o algo, y asi lo hizo.

_"Importante: Reunion de los 4 senjus"_

Sus ojos se entrecerraron al leer eso y sus puños se apretaron con fuerza.

-los cuatro senjus...-susurro seriamente-

Los cuatro senjus, aquello no podía ser bueno.


	12. Muchas confuciones

**Hola gentee lindaa aqui les traigoo la contiii XD se que me tarde un poco pero procurare no hacerlo mas XD**

**gracias por leerme y darme una oportunidadd ^^**

**espero les gustee XD**

**besitosss¡**

* * *

**Capitulo 12: muchas confusiones!**

Fue inutil pues aquel sujeto ya no estaba alli, asi que restandole importancia a aquel asunto vio el sobre de entre sus manos y despues de eso lo dio la vuelta, tratando de encontrar algun nombre o algo, y asi lo hizo.

_"Importante: Reunion de los 4 senjus"_

Sus ojos se entrecerraron al leer eso y sus puños se apretaron con fuerza.

-los cuatro senjus...-susurro seriamente-

Los cuatro senjus, aquello no podía ser bueno.

**... ... ...**

Los dias comenzaron a pasar desde aquel momento, para ser exactos tres dias e iban por el cuarto, pero aun asi no podia sacarse de la cabeza aquella carta. Las clases transcurrian normal, y de hecho todo estaba normal, menos ella. Se sento cansada y agotada de tanto pensar en aquel asunto que no la dejaba en paz ni un solo momento, y es que como estarlo cuando no sabia que es lo que se avecinaba. Suspiro fuertemente y apoyo mejor su espalda contra aquella pared, a veces estar sola era lo mejor, y es que uno siempre necesita tener un tiempo a solas para acomodar sus ideas.

-¿que es lo que quedran decirme? -murmuro desganada-

Despues de eso volvio a cerrar los ojos mientras recordaba las lineas de aquella estupida carta.

_-los cuatro senjus...-susurro seriamente-_

_Agarro fuertemente la carta entre sus manos y se dirigio a su cuarto, la ultima vez que habia recibido una carta de ese tipo no habia sido nada bueno y estaba segura que esta vez tampoco lo seria. Llego a su cuarto rapidamente y sin esperar mas se sento en la cama con la carta entre sus manos, aun sujeta con fuerza, despues de eso lentamente comenzo a abrirla para sacar una hoja que tenia solo un par de lineas allí._

_Srta. Sakura:_

_Los cuatro senjus realizaremos una reunion en la que su presencia es de suma importancia, hemos encontrado informacion con respecto al tema de su sangre. La reunion se realizara dentro de exactamente una semana fuera del colegio, el permiso para salir ya esta concebido, uno de nuestros encargados ira a retirarla dicho dia._

_Sin nada mas que decir me despido cordialmente._

_Atte: Ruy_

_La pelirrosa al leer ese nombre comenzo a temblar, Ruy... Ese nombre le traia tantos recuerdos, tantos recuerdos dolorosos. Ruy habia sido el mejor amigo de sus padres, un hombre de confiaza, y sin embargo tambien habia sido el hombre que dejo que mataran a su hermano frente a sus ojos. Desde aquel trágico hecho no lo habia visto nunca mas, y no deseaba hacerlo, no lo deseaba. Desde aquel dia lo habia odiado con todo su ser, él era el culpable de lo sucedido, él era el que le impidio que ayudara a su hermano. Arrugo la carta contra su pecho mientras las lagrimas nublaban su vista, la impotencia nuevamente se apodero de ella._

Sus ojos volvieron a abrirse para tratar de no recordar mas de lo debido. Ahora debia preocuparse por la reunion con los ''cuatro senjus'', no debia dejarse llevar por los recuerdos de aquel hombre y el hecho que habia marcado su vida.

-solo faltan cuantro dias...-susurro metida en sus pensamientos-

-¿cuatro dias para que? -pregunto la voz de su amiga provocando que todo su cuerpo se sobresaltara de sobremanera-

-¡Hinata! -exclamo alterada- no te habia visto.

-es porque estas muy distraída Sakura -apunto con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se sentaba a su lado- en realidad estos dias te noto extraña -añadio despues de unos segundos-

La pelirrosa la miro seriamente, sabia que su amiga presentia que algo le sucedia y es que la conocia tan bien que ocularle cosas era algo imposible.

-Hinata hace tres dias me llego una carta de los cuatro senjus -informó tristemente-

-¿¡que! ¿por que no me lo dijiste? -cuestiono preocupada-

-lo siento Hinata, es solo que no queria preocuparte -mascullo desviando la mirada-

-Sakura no tienes que ocultarme cosas, somos amigas -exclamo con una sonrisa-

-es por eso que te lo cuento -dijo devolviendole la sonrisa-

-¿y que decia la carta?

-habrá una reunion dentro de cuantro dias, y debo ir -avisó e hizo una pausa- al parecer encontraron mas información.

-ya veo...-murmuro de manera pensativa- pero eso no es para que estes triste Sakura, tal vez encontraron algo bueno -apunto tratando de animarla-

-tal vez... -musitó aun desganada-

Queria creer en eso, queria pensar que tal vez la noticia que le darian seria bueno pero aun asi algo dentro de ella le decia que no era asi. Todos esos dias habia sentido la incertidumbre en todo su ser y es por eso que habia estado tan distraida y bloqueada, ademas tambien estaba el hecho de que tendria que ver a Ruy, y aquello no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

-ven... -dijo de repente y tomando su mano- vamos a ver el partido de los chicos -exclamo tratando de animar a su amiga-

-Hinata espera -susurro al tiempo que lentamente se ponia de pie-

-¡vamos Sakura que ya va a terminar! ademas te ayudare a despejarte.

-¿sera eso o es solo que quieres ver a Naruto? -pregunto recuperando algo de su entusiasmo-

-¡Sakura! ¿q-que dices? -preguntó toda roja- y-yo sola trataba de ayudarte... -balbuceo aun nerviosa-

La pelirrosa lanzo una carcajada al oirla.

-Hinata tu nunca cambiaras -apunto moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro- ven vamos rápido -dijo y esta vez ella la tomo de la mano-

Fueron rápidamente al campo donde los chicos jugaban al futbol, y para su suerte cuando llegaron aun estaban jugando.

-¡mira ahi esta Naruto! -masculló emocionada-

_-"y despues me dice que no viene por él"_ -penso ironica- ven vamos.

-¡espera Sakura! -exclamó alarmada-

-¿no pensaras quedarte aqui no? -pregunto arqueando una ceja-

-b-bueno... yo siempre los observo desde aca -confesó timidamente-

-ay Hinata -suspiró resignada y la tomo de la mano- ven vamos no quiero ser la loca que los observa desde la entrada -exclamo de manera divertida-

Caminaron hasta llegar a un árbol y se sentaron allí para observar el partido, en el futbol estaba prohibido utilizar alguna tecnica y los grupos se armaban por clanes, en ese momento estaban jugando senjus vs. taka, pero al parecer el partido ya terminaba.

-¡ganador los senjus 2 a 0! -grito el profesor fuertemente-

-¡bien hecho Naruto! -gritó la pelirrosa emocionada-

-¿Sakura? ¿Hinata? -pregunto el rubio confundido- ¡hola chicas! -saludo fuertemente mientras se acercaba a ellas- no las habia visto.

-es porque recien vinimos...

-pero el partido ya termino -dijo la ojiperla tristemente-

-si pero ahora viene otro Hinata -informo con una sonrisa haciendo que la ojiperla se sonrojara- esta vez es contra los orochimarus.

-bien, Naruto quiero que ganes el partido -exclamó la pelirrosa con energía-

-si Naruto haz lo mejor que puedas -dijo despacito-

-eso seguro -asintió muy confiado- miren ahi vienen, bien espero que vean el partido entero -exclamo mientras se alejaba de ellas-

Por la entrada comenzaban a llegar los orochimarus, mientras los senjus tomaban sus posiciones en el campo, como era de esperarse el capitan de los orochimarus era Sasuke, y el de los senjus Naruto.

-bien ya estamos todos asi que comienze el partido -ordenó el profesor e hizo sonar el silbato-

El partido comenzo energeticamente, ya que ningún equipo quería perder contra el otro. Naruto jugaba muy bien, era uno de los mejores, pero Sasuke tambien jugaba bien, algo que era de esperarse.

-_"¿que no hay algo que no haga bien?"_-pensó Sakura molesta mientras miraba a cierto pelinegro-

Fruncio el ceño viendo como aquel orochimaru jugaba el partido, como sus cabellos se movian de un lado a otro, como su piel...¡argh! ¿Por que tenia que pensar en esas malditas estudideces? Se reprendio mentalemente por hacer aquello, y estaba tan concentrada en ello que se sobresalto cuando la pelota fue a parar a su lado. La tomo entre sus manos y levanto la mirada para tirarsela a alguien, entonces se encontro con esos oscuros y profundos ojos. El pelinegro la miraba fijamente, no se había dado cuenta de que la senju estaba ahí. Sakura le lanzo la pelota y el pelinegro la tomo y se dio media vuelta sin decir nada.

-_"¿que no sabe decir gracias? ¡que engreído!"_ -penso molesta-

El partido estaba muy empatado y ya había pasado el primer tiempo y al parecer ninguno de los dos equipos pensaba en doblegarse, algo normal cuando se trataba de orochimarus y senjus. A medida que el partido transcurria las senjus solo se limitaban a obsevar, la peliazul solo miraba a Naruto, y la pelirrosa no apartaba la vista de cierto pelinegro, no sabia porque pero no podia dejar de mirarlo.

-¡gol! -escucho la fuerte voz de su amiga que hizo que su mirada se desviase del orochimaru-

-¿que? -dijo confundida-

-Naruto metio un gol, Sakura -dijo entusiasmada-

-¡bien hecho Naruto! -grito la ojiverde en tono elevado haciendo que un par de orochimarus se enfadaran, incluido Sasuke-

Despues de unos minutos mas el partido termino y los resultados fueron 1 a 1, habian quedado empatados. Todos ya se habían retirado hace bastante tiempo, excepto las senjus quienes se habían recostado en el pasto para pasar un rato tranquilo alli.

-los chicos juegan muy bien ¿no lo crees? -pregunto la ojiperla después de bastante tiempo-

-si en especial Naruto.

-ah...si, él juega muy bien -asintió sonrojandose-

Despues de eso nuevamente volvieron a quedarse en silencio. La pelirrosa tenia la mirada fija en el cielo, era un dia lindo, era un dia esplendido. Podia ver que habian pocas nubes por alli, y el cielo tenia un color fuerte.

-Hinata gracias -habló la pelirrosa de repente- creo que ahora tengo la mente mas despejada -añadio al tiempo que lentamente se ponia de pie-

-sabia que ver el partido te ayudaría -exclamo con una sonrisa- ahora vamos al comedor que ya es la hora de la cena.

-no Hinata, no tengo hambre -negó con una sonrisa- ademas tengo que hacer otras cosas.

-bueno... -dijo algo indesisa mientras se ponia de pie-

Las dos entraron al colegio y caminaron juntas por un par de pasillos, después de eso la ojiperla se fue al comedor, y Sakura fue a su cuarto a buscar su libro. En esos dias no habia tenido tiempo, ni cabeza, para leerlo pero ahora lo haría. Entro a su cuarto y lo tomo, después volvio a salir para dirigirse a la biblioteca y buscar algun otro libro. Camino tranquilamente por los pasillos, en verdad que no tenia hambre aunque sabia que alimentarse bien no le vendria mal, pues esos dias se estaba descuidando bastante en ese aspecto. Despues de unos minutos llego a la bibloteca y entonces se puso a buscar lo que necesitaba.

-vamos a ver...-murmuro encaminándose por entre los estante-

La verdad es que todos era demasiados superficiales para lo que buscaba pero aun asi entre todos los que había logro rescatar uno, no era lo que esperaba pero por las dudas era mejor tomarlo. Despues de eso salio de la biblioteca con ambos libros en sus manos.

-ahora ¿a donde voy? -murmuro para si misma mientras caminaba por los pasillos-

Sin darse cuenta de ello sus pasos comenzaron a dirigirla a un lugar, que sabia, era el mejor de todos.

-la terraza -mascullo con una sonrisa y sin mas fue hacia alli-

La terraza del colegio era bastante grande, y comoda, para ella. Desde allí se podia gran parte del bosque, se podia respirar aire puro, el viento soplaba con fuerza, en fin era un lugar bastante agradable. Todos tenian permitido ir ahí sin embargo la mayor parte del tiempo no habia nadie y es que la mayoria de los alumnos preferia divagar por los pasillos, por el patio, o por cualquier lugar, menor por alli.

-¡que lindo! -exclamó cerrando sus ojos y respirando el aire fresco del lugar-

Aspiro con fuerza y volvio a exhalar con fuerza, aquel era el lugar perfecto, pero...pero una voz hizo que la tranquilidad desapareciera de inmediato.

-¿puede ser que siempre estas donde estoy yo? -escucho la fria voz de cierto orochimaru-

Inmediatamente se dio la vuelta, totalmente sobresaltada, para lograr ver al pelinegro, el cual a proposito, ni la miraba. Tenia la mirada fija en el bosque que se extendia delante de ello ¿Podia ser su suerte tan mala como para toparse con el orochimaru? Si, si podia ser asi de mala.

-no sabia que estabas aquí -exclamo frunciendo el ceño- ademas todos tenemos derecho de venir -añadio al tiempo que se alejaba para el lado contrario del pelinegro y se sentaba en el fria suelo-

El pelinegro le resto importancia al asunto, la verdad es que hubiera preferido estar solo pero como siempre la pelirrosa aparecia de la nada junto a él. Intento ignorarla mientras continuaba metiéndose en sus pensamientos. Necesitaba acomodar ciertas ideas, cada una en su lugar correspondiente. Cerro los ojos y dio un suspiro de frustracion.

_Se encontraban todos reunidos en su respectivo salón, el de los orochimaru. Todo estaban sentados alrededor de una pequeña mesa mientras que hablaban seriamente entre ellos. Alli se encontraban: Sasuke, Neji, Suigetsu, Juggo, Karin y dos chicas mas._

_-entonces ahi qhe buscar informacion de la "orden" -exclamo la peliroja con el ceño fruncido-_

_-exacto, Itachi quiere averiguar todo lo que se pueda de la"orden", quieren encontrar un punto débil, algo que nos ayude -habló Neji de manera pensativa-_

_-es razonable... -afirmo Juggo seriamente- ellos son los unicos que nos impiden que acabemos con los impuros._

_El pelinegro suspiro cansado, todo ese tema lo tenia irritado._

_-y Sasuke...-llamo para obtener la atencion del mencionado- Itachi quiere ver resultados positivos con tu trabajo, recuerda que tu seras nuestro líder en el futuro -musito entre dientes-_

_-hmp, para lo que me importa... -dijo molesto y sin mas se puso de pie-_

_Si había algo que lo molesta es que Itachi le diera ordenes a él, y lo peor de todo es que siempre lo hacia. El no era nadie para hacerlo, nadie podia ordenarla a él._

_-Sasuke ¿quieres que te acompañe? -pregunto Karin rápidamente y poniéndose de pie al igual que el chico-_

_El pelinegro no respondió y salio de su sector sin decir absolutamente nada. Estaba cansado de todo eso, de todos ellos. Siempre era lo mismo, todo giraba en torno a los senjus, y lo peor de todo es que todas aquellas estupidas responsabilidades lo implicaban a él._

_-maldita sea... -susurro furioso mientras caminaba sin ningun rumbo en especifico-_

_Solo necesitaba despejar su mente por un momento, solo eso._

Abrio los ojos mientras suspiraba cansado y pasaba una mano por sus cabellos.

-maldita sea...-murmuro para si mismo-

Despues de eso se dio la vuelta y miro a la senju que estaba sentada frente a él. Al parecer la chica estaba sumamente concentrada en lo que leía, pues no despegaba sus ojos de alli y tenia el ceño levemente fruncido.

La senju leía con suma atencion el libro, tanto que se habia olvidado de la presencia del orochimaru, y es que habia encontrado algo de suma importancia. Si bien el libro que saco del sector prohibido de la biblioteca era de bestias, había mas de cien tipo de ellas, algo realmente complicado, sin embargo aun asi hubo una que le llamo la atencion: _"El Chacal_", el chacal era una bestia sumamente peligrosa y maligna, era una de las bestias mas fuertes, pero aparte de estar en la categoria de bestia tambien estaba en la de espectros. Si bien el chacal era parecido a la forma humana, solo que su altura era la de un niño, era sumamente fuerte. De alli lo que a ella le llamo la atencion fue leer la parte de _''forma humana, altura niño''_

-_''eso...''_

Recordaba claramente la noche anterior a las muertes, cuando ella entro corriendo a su sector habia visto algo, algo parecido a un niño, pero en ese momento penso que era su imaginacion. A hora... ahora comenzaba a dudarlo. El chacal se alimentaba de la energía y carne de los humanos dejando solo los huesos y la piel, tal y como estaban los cadáveres.

_-"pero no puede ser, si fuera un chacal el colegio tendría que haberse dado cuenta"_ -penso entre preocupada y asustada-

Despues de terminar de leer aquello tomo el otro libro y busco chacal, pero no decia nada de importancia solo: "bestias malignas". En realidad el libro que habia sacado de la biblioteca le habia servido mucho, al menos sus esfuerzos valieron la pena.

-_"tengo que ver los cadaveres"_ -penso seriamente-

Estaba tan concetrada en aquello que ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta de que cierto pelinegro se habia acercando hasta ella, bastante cerca.

-¿esta interesante el tema? -pregunto tranquilamente provocando que la pelirrosa se sobresaltara y cerrara el libro de golpe-

-¡Sasuke! -dijo con el corazon en la garganta- no me asustes así-reclamo aun sobresaltada-

-hmp, que miedosa eres -dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado y miraba los libros que leia-

-es solo que estaba concentrada -se excuso-

Despues de eso permanecieron en silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo, por el contrario era tranquilo, era relajador, y como no que tambien extraño.

-¿que hacias aqui? -pregunto la senju despues de unos minutos-

El orochimaru tardo en responder.

-solo vine a despejar ideas -exclamo dando un suspiro- ¿y tu?

-bueno...digamos que es el lugar mas tranquilo, es decir donde puedo concentrarme -exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa-

-¿sigues averiguando de las muertes? -pregunto al ver el libro de bestias sobre sus piernas-

-si, y creo que ya encontre algo -apunto mirando los libros-

-¿y que descubriste? -cuestiono interesado- esta vez los orochimarus no tuvimos nada que ver.

-esta vez -recalcó enojada-

El orochimaru habia dicho algo que no debia.

-hmp -exclamo y miro al frente, se habia equivocado al decir eso-

-pero tienes razon, esta vez creo que no tienen nada que ver -asintió e hizo una pausa- en realidad no estoy segura.

-¿y que averiguaste? -pregunto mirandola fijamente-

La pelirrosa se incomodo ante aquella mirada, mas de inmediato se deshizo de aquel sentimiento.

-¿sabes algo del chacal? -pregunto seriamente-

-no creeras que hay un chacal en el colegio, ¿cierto? -pregunto el pelinegro sorprendido-

-no lo se, ¿sabes algo? -volvio a preguntar-

-los chacales se alimentan de la energia y carne de los humanos, pero un chacal no es lo suficientemente inteligente para entrar al colegio sin ser visto, es muy poco probable que haya uno -informo con el ceño fruncido-

-¿y pueden ser controlados por alguien?

-puede ser... -dijo seriamente-

Sakura se quedo pensando en lo que le dijo el pelinegro, los chacales no eran muy inteligentes por lo que si había uno en el colegio lo mas probable era que alguien lo haya metido. Despues de eso el silencio volvio a reinar, pero aun asi a ninguno de ellos le importo aquello, era una sensación un tanto extraña. En realidad todo eso era extraño, encontrar sentados en la terraza a Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha solos, era algo sumamente extraño y malo, sí, tambien era malo. Sasuke era el principe de los orochimarus y Sakura era tambien algo asi como la princesa de su clan, eran polos opuestos que debian destruirse y si bien ambos lo sabian en ese momento no lo recordaban.

-¿tu crees que haya la posibilidad de un chacal en el colegio? -pregunto Sakura de repente y rompiendo el silencio-

-en realidad no lo creo -habló e hizo una pausa- ¿por que tanto empeño en encontrar al culpable?

La pelirrosa bajo la mirada unos momentos, mas despues de eso volvio a subirla.

-porque la hermana de uno de los muertos me lo pidió -informó tristemente-

-ya veo -dijo y dirigio su mirada al frente-

Se sentia un poco raro, por no decir completamente raro. Entablar una charla con la senju era algo nuevo, en realidad hablar con una chica por tanto tiempo era nuevo, pues en verdad que nunca las vio mas alla de lo físico, sin embargo ahora que lo hacia no le desagradaba, y aunque jamas lo admitiría, en el fondo le agradaba.

-bien -dijo Sakura mientras se ponia de pie- yo ya me voy.

-hmp, yo también -masculló y se paro al igual que la pelirrosa-

Ambos caminaron en silencio por los pasillos, nuevamente sumergido en el silencio, y pretendían seguir asi pero de repente distinguieron a un grupo de senjus a lo lejos.

-yo mejor me voy -musito el orochimaru al saber que no debian verlos juntos-

-si... -dijo y giro la cara para encontrarse con la de el pelinegreo a milimetros de la de ella- ¿que hac...? -exclamo sobresaltada mas no tuvo tiempo de decir nada pues sus labios fueron atrapados por los de él-

El orochimaru coloco una de sus manos en la nuca de la pelirrosa para atraerla hacia él, mientras sus ojos se cerraban y su lengua se abría paso en la boca de la pelirrosa sin darle tiempo a nada. No había podido resistirlo, quería pobrar sus dulces labios nuevamente, lo habia intentado, lo había hecho, pero ahora que la tenia tan cerca, que había estado con ella, simplemente no se resistio y lo hizo.

Mientras tanto la pelirrosa se encontraba en una total confunsion, primero no entendió lo que sucedía pues había sido tal la sorpresa que se quedo totalmente aturdida, sin embargo poco a poco cedio y sus ojos se cerraron. No opuso resistencia y se dejo llevar por aquel cálido contacto. El beso fue rápido, pero aun así profundo, el orochimaru se separo de la senju y la miro directamente a los ojos, los cuales demostraba confusión. Vio su pecho subir y bajar por su respiracion agitada y estaba seguro que él estaba en las mimas condiciones.

-tus labios son dulces -murmuro cerca de su rostro y después de eso se dio media vuelta y se fue dejando a una pelirrosa atónita-

No escucho que la chica le gritara nada, ni siquiera sintio un ruido de algun movimiento por lo que supo que la habia dejado totalmente confundida, y seria mentir si dijiera que él no lo estaba. Bien, solo había sido para sacarse las ganas, solo por eso, desde el dia que la había besado, y mas aun cuando ambos se besaron, no podia sacarse el sabor de la chica de sus labios. Era como un maldito sello que se habia quedado allí, y odiaba a su memoria por recordar cada rincon de la boca de la chica.

-cálmate solo te sacaste las ganas -mascullo aun sintiendo ese exquisito sabor-

Mientras pensaba en todo esto caminaba lentamente hacia el comedor, y de un momento a otro y sin darse cuenta ya estaba allí. Entro y como siempre se gano la mirada de todas las chicas, algo comun y corriente. Sin dar importancia a aquello, pues ese dia tenia pocas ganas para esas cosas, al menos con ellas, se encamino hasta la mesa de los orochimarus y se sento tranquilamente.

-¿donde estabas Sasuke? -pregunto Suigetsu con una sonrisa-

-por ahí -musitó sin darle importancia y metiéndose nuevamente en sus pensamientos-

Aun pensaba en el beso que le había robado a la senju, sabia que aquello estaba mal pero no le importaba. Solo sintió las ganas de besarla y asi lo hizo, si él quería algo lo tenia y en ese momento habia querido un beso de la chica y asi lo hizo. Una media sonrisa se formo en su rostro al recordar que nuevamente la senju no opuso resistencia, no sabia porque, pero la senju lograba despertar en el muchas sensaciones, la mayoría de ellas eran agradables.

-tan hablador como siempre -mascullo rodando los ojos- Neji tampoco esta -añadio para si mismo-

-¡Sasuke! -escucho la inconfundible voz de Karin y después de eso su peso sobre él- te tardaste corazón -le dijo mientras le daba un beso en los labios-

-Karin deja de hacer tanto escándalo -exclamo apartandola con una mano-

-como quieras amor -susuro mientras se sentaba en la silla de a lado- despues tendremos tiempo -agrego con una sonrisa picarona-

-hmp... -exclamo mientras se levantaba para irse-

¿Era su imaginacion o Karin estaba mas molesta que de cosntumbre?

-vaya Karin tu siempre lo espantas -comentó el peliceleste burlonamente-

-¡cállate imbécil! -chilló furiosa- solo se fue porque estaba cansado.

-si tu lo dices. -dijo ironicamente-

¿Cansado? No estaba cansado, estana mas bien adormecido con todo lo sucedido ese dia, pero estaba seguro que solo necesitaba descansar un buen rato para aclarar sus ideas. Y asi lo hizo, se encamino a su cuarto y una vez en este se tiro a la cama para dormir aunque sea un poco.

**... ... ...**

Ella por su lado aun estaba shokeada.

Se habia quedado estática en su lugar mientras aun veía el lugar por el cual se habia ido el pelinegro ¿Que habia sido eso? Lentamente se llevo una de sus temblorosas manos a sus labios mientras que los nervios disminuian poco a poco.

-_"¿por que? ¿por que no lo detengo?''_ -penso entre molesta y confundida-

La culpa se hizo presente, la culpa y el desconcierto ¿Acaso le gustaba que el orochimaru la besara?

_-"¡no, no, y no! y-yo solo estoy c-confundida...'' _-penso aterrada- eso es todo, es todo... -se decia una y otra vez para tratar de convencerse a si misma, mas los latidos de su corazon le decían otra cosa-

Llevo su mano a su pecho y respiro profundamente, tratando de relajar todo su cuerpo, y cuando lo logro sus puños se apretaron con fuerza. Era mas que obvio que el pelinegro solo estaba jugando con ella, es que era lógico ¿que otra cosa podria ser? Fruncio el ceño aun mas... si el queria jugar entonces jugarian!

-¡se acabo! -dijo decidida- esta vez...esta vez yo jugare con él -murmuro para si misma-

Despues de unos minutos en los que logro terminar de tranquilizarse, siguió su camino hasta llegar a la enfermería, ella podía entrar tranquilamente allí ya que en sus ratos libres ayudaba con unas enfermera mas, siendo una senju aquello resultaba bastante útil, era una excelente enfermera. Se puso su uniforme el cual consistia en una falda blanca mas arriba de las rodillas, y una camisa blanca de mangas cortas, una vez lista se dirigio al cuarto donde estaba el cadáver.

-vamos Sakura -se animo al estar frente a la puerta-

Una vez tomado el valor suficiente entro alli e inmediatamente sintio el desagradabe olor, no era el olor a muerto pero aun asi habia olor a todos las cosas que le pusieron para intententar que el mismo se mantega . Solo había uno ya que el otro ya habia sido enterrado, ese seguia allí ya que el colegio aun no sabia que hacer con el debido, ya que el chico no poseia familiares, como la mayoria de los senjus. Sus ojos lograron capatar el cadaver, aun estaba en la camilla tapado con una sabana, llevaba tres dias ahi y agradecia que no hubiera tan mal olor, ademas de que solo eran huesos y piel.

-bien comencemos -murmuro en tono bajo-

La pelirrosa se puso sus guantes, sujeto su pelo en una cola y se acerco lentamente, cuando estuvo frente al cuerpo tomo valor y lo destapo, seguia igual que cuando lo vio la primera vez, realmente era muy impresionante. Lo mas probable era que nadie lo hubiera revisado, claro como no tenia familia nadie lo reclamaría. Llevo sus temblorosas manos al cuerpo y comenzo a tocarlo, la piel estaba toda pegajosa al parecer le habian arrojado una especie de liquido ¿para que? No lo sabía. Estaba tocando la piel cuando sintio algo extraño en el cuello, algo calido...

-¿¡que es esto! -exclamó al tocar aquella zona del cuello-

Se acerco aun mas y pudo notar unas pequeñas marcas de dientes o algo asi, aunque lo mas probable es que en verdad haya sido una mordedura.

-de ahi debio extraer toda la energía -susurro aterrada y volvio a posar sus manos en esa zona-

Si efectivamente debio hacer sido de allí pues había un liquido calido, lo mas seguro era que fuera una especie de veneno para adormecer a la victima o algo por el estilo.

-_"fue suficiente por hoy..."_ -penso mientras retrocedia y aguntaba las inmensas ganas de salir corriendo-

Aunque lo intento, aun asi sus pasos fueron apresurados, y una vez fuera de aquel lugar se saco rápidamente los guantes y los tiro. Suficiente, sufieciente por ese dia. Tantas emociones comenzarian a jugarle en contra si seguia de pie asi que sin mas se encamino a su cuarto por los largos pasillos del colegio y de hecho rogaba porque nada se interpusiera entre su cama y ella, pero como siempre las cosas no eran asi y en un momento dado logro distinguir a cierta ojimiel entre los pasillos.

-esa es Tenten -susurró al ver la figura de su amiga-

Se sorprendio al darse cuante de que la ojimiel al parecer discutia con alguien a quien no lograba ver, ya que estaba del otro lado de el pasillo. Se quedo quieta observando la escena, no lograba escuchar lo que hablaban pero logro ver que Tenten estaba exhaltada, ¿y lloraba? Si, efectivamente estaba llorando. Despues de unos momentos vio como se fue corriendo con las lagrimas cayendo fuertemente.

-_"¡debo seguirla!" _-penso mientras corria tras su amiga, pero de repente choco con alguien que salio del lugar donde Tenten discutía-

-¿Hyuga? -exclamó sorprendida al reconocer al orochimaru-

-fíjate por donde vas impura -exclamo enojado y sin mas siguio su camino-

_-"¿acaso Tenten discutia con él?"_ -penso totalmente confundida y sorprendida- no, debe ser mi imaginacion... -susurro para si misma y sin mas siguio el camino por el cual se fue su amiga-

Pero ella no sabia que no era su imaginación, su amiga Tenten ocultaba algo que Sakura no se imaginaba, que nadie se imaginaba, y que con el tiempo comenzaria a descubrirlo. Tampoco sabia lo lastimada que saldría del juego que estaba por comenzar con el orochimaru...


	13. Profundos dolores, errores y planes

**Hola gentee lindaa XD como estan? bueno ojala que de lo mejorr :D**

**uff estoy subiendo los capis lo mas rapido que puedo, de verdad T.T pero aun asi me doy cuenta de que tardo jejej espero sean pacientes ^^**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO**! **de verdad amigos que me ayuda saber que por lo menos a alguien le gusta la historia ^^**

**bueno a ver sobre el capii adevertencia hay **_**Lemon**_

**a que no se esperaban eso? jejeje peroo nada de ilusioness, esta historia tiene para muchoo todavia, mas de ochenta capitulos jejeje **

**en finn no les hago perder mas tiempo y a leer gente**!

**nos vemos en la contii**

**besitoss y suerte en todoo**!

* * *

**Capitulo 13: profundos dolores, errores y planes...**

Se sorprendio al darse cuante de que la ojimiel al parecer discutia con alguien a quien no lograba ver, ya que estaba del otro lado de el pasillo. Se quedo quieta observando la escena, no lograba escuchar lo que hablaban pero logro ver que Tenten estaba exhaltada, ¿y lloraba? Si, efectivamente estaba llorando. Despues de unos momentos vio como se fue corriendo con las lagrimas cayendo fuertemente.

-_"¡debo seguirla!" _-penso mientras corria tras su amiga, pero de repente choco con alguien que salio del lugar donde Tenten discutía-

-¿Hyuga? -exclamó sorprendida al reconocer al orochimaru-

-fíjate por donde vas impura -exclamo enojado y sin mas siguio su camino-

_-"¿acaso Tenten discutia con él?"_ -penso totalmente confundida y sorprendida- no, debe ser mi imaginacion... -susurro para si misma y sin mas siguio el camino por el cual se fue su amiga-

Pero ella no sabia que no era su imaginación, su amiga Tenten ocultaba algo que Sakura no se imaginaba, que nadie se imaginaba, y que con el tiempo comenzaria a descubrirlo. Tampoco sabia lo lastimada que saldría del juego que estaba por comenzar con el orochimaru...

Camino rapidamente para encontrar a la ojimiel, sabia que estaba mal y como su amiga debia ayudarla, al menos ella la consideraba su amiga. Siguio sus pasos y para su suerte encontrarla fue bastante fácil, pues la ojimiel se encontraba sentada en uno de los pasillos y con el rostro escondido entre las rodillas. La pelirrosa no espero mas.

-¡Tenten! -exclamó mientras se acercaba rapidamente- ¿¡que te sucede! -pregunto preocupada

-Sakura...-susurró sorprendida al verla allí- d-disculpa pero quiero estar sola -informo con la voz quebrada mientras se ponia de pie-

-espera Tenten, te vi discutir con alguien y yo...

La senju pudo notar que cuando dijo eso la ojimiel se puso sumamente nerviosa. Se quedo callada un rato, observando la reaccion de la chica.

-¿quien era? ¿y por que discutian? -cuestiono pasados unos segundos-

La pelimarron al escuchar aquella pregunta sintio un gran alivio, la pelirrosa no habia visto con quien discutia, y aquello era algo bueno, muy bueno. Lentamente se seco las lagrimas y después de respirar un par de veces, de manera profunda, hablo lo mas firme que pudo.

-lo siento Sakura, pero es algo que no puedo decirte -exclamo seriamente y sin mas se fue corriendo de allí-

-¡Tenten! -llamo sorprendida-

Dio un paso en direccion a la chica pero inmediatamente se detuvo, no la seguiría, no, si ella no quería. Se encongio de hombros mientras aun miraba aquella dirección.

-Tenten... -susurro tristemente-

Sintio un pequeña opresion en el pecho al darse cuenta de que aquella ojimiel no le tenia la suficiente confianza como para contarle que le sucedía, pero ella no podía hacer nada, era Tenten quien decidía en quien confiar...y en quien no.

Después de eso decidio que lo mejor seria irse a dormir, despues de todo el dia de mañana tal vez seria mejor.

**... ... ...**

La mañana siguiente llego rápidamente, dando comienzo a un nuevo dia, y a las clases. La pelirrosa se levanto, se baño, se cambio y después de ver que todo estuviera en orde salio de su cuarto. Ese dia parecia que iba a ser un dia normal, algo que sin lugar a dudas agradecia.

-ya solo faltan dos dias... -murmuro Sakura seriamente-

Aquel era el tema que la tenia mas preocupada, mas distraida y hasta tal vez algo malhumorada. Camino despacio por los pasillos y por fin llego a la entrada de su aula donde estaba su amigo.

-¡Sakura! buenos días -grito escandalosamente su amigo pelirrubio-

-Naruto, buenos dias... -saludo fingiendo una sonrisa mientras se acercaba al mismo-

-¿te sucede algo? -pregunto preocupado al ver el semblante de la pelirrosa-

Él conocia perfectamente a su amiga y es por eso que sabia que algo le sucedía.

-no Naruto, es solo que estoy muy cansada -musito- no dormi bien -añadio para terminar de convencerlo

-de acuerdo -exclamo dudoso-

Ambos entraron al aula, y la compañia del pelirrubio la había animado un poco, solo un poco. Una vez dentro cada uno fue a su lugar, y cuando la pelirrosa se acerco al suyo quedo totalmente sorprendida, pues en su banco había ¿una flor?

-¿y esto? -cuestiono sorprendida mientras tomaba aquella flor y miraba a todos lados-

-bueno días Sakura -saludo la ojiperla que estaba en el banco de a lado- si preguntas por la flor fue Sai el que te la dejo...-comento tranquilamente-

-¿Sai? ¿estas segura? -pregunto entre sorprendida y confundida-

-si, yo lo vi, ademas creo que tiene una nota.

La pelirrosa se fijo mejor y efectivamente habia una pequeña nota. La tomo entre sus manos, aun algo desconcertada, y pudo ver que decia:

_"Para la flor mas bella, de Sai"_

La pelirrosa leyo aquella linea una y otra vez ¿por que Sai le dejaba aquello? La verdad es que viera desde el punto que viera aquello era extraño.

-también me sorprendi cuando lo vi -exclamo la ojiperla al ver la cara de desconcierto de la pelirrosa-

-bueno...es una linda flor -mascullo con una sonrisa-

No le darías tantas vueltas al asunto, despues de todo era una simple rosa ¿cierto? Rápidamente se sento en su asiento y después de unos segundos el profesor entro al aula para comenzar con aquella tediosa clase.

Los dos días siguientes pasaron muy rápido para la senju, y es que en esos dias habia tratado de hablar con Tenten pero siempre se iba con escusas baratas, ademas de que no queria que pasaran las horas, no queria acudir a aquella reunion con los cuatro senju. Ese dia tampoco habia ido a clases, no se sentía con el animo de hacerlo.

En ese momento se encontraba sentada en la ventana de la biblioteca, con un libro entre sus piernas y su mirada se encontraba perdida, como casi siempre...

-que tranquilidad -musito despacio y entonces la puerta produjo un ruido al entrar alguien por allí-

Escucho que alguien entraba al lugar, y despues caminaba a paso firme hacia ella. No volteo el rostro, ya sabia de antemano quien seria, estaba segura de ello. El nudo en su garganta apareció nuevamente, aunque con mas fuerza.

-señorita Sakura -saludo el recién llegado mientras se inclinaba ante ella- vengo a buscarla.

-¿a donde iremos? -cuestionó de manera cortante y sin mirarlo-

No queria hacerlo, no queria ver a Ruy, sabia que si lo hacia no podria contenerse, no podria hacerlo, y perder el control era lo ultimo que queria hacer.

-los cuatro senjus estan esperandonos abajo, acompañe por favor...

-¿¡abajo! -dijo sorprendida pues en la carta que le habia llegado le habian dicho que seria fuera del colegio-

-hubo cambio de planes, sera aqui señorita -exclamo mientras se ponia de pie y se daba la vuelta-

La senju bajo de la ventana y lo siguio, sin enfocar muy bien su mirada en él. Comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos del colegio y pronto se ganaron la mirada de todos los curiosos, aquello era insoportable. Incluso la de varios orochimarus que se encontraban entre los pasillos, y aquello era obvio pues Ruy llevaba puesto un traje propio de los senjus con una espada en su espalda, algo sin lugar a dudas llamativo, y era seguido por Sakura.

-¿que esta sucediendo Neji? -pregunto Sasuke que acaba de ver pasar a la senju junto a un sujeto-

El ojiperla fruncio el ceño.

-esto no es bueno... -dijo seriamente-

-¿a que te refieres? -pregunto entrecerrando los ojos

-debe estar guiandola con los cuatro senjus -musito el ojiperla en tono bajo-

-¿los cuatro senjus? -exclamo sorprendido- ¿ellos estan aqui?

-es lo mas probable.

-ya veo...-musito entre dientes- bien, vamos -ordeno el pelinegro de manera tajante-

Inmediatamente todos los orochimarus comenzaron a seguirlo directo a su sector. Si los cuatro senjus estaban allí, eso solo significaba que habría problemas, serios problemas.

**... ... ...**

Lo siguió en silencio y aguantándose las ganas de gritarle allí mismo, pero no debía, no debía hacerlo. Caminaron por bastante tiempo, pues al parecer hablaría con los senjus en la parte extrema del colegio, aunque aquello no era algo que le importase mucho, lo único que quería es que aquella reunión terminara de una buena vez, y eso que ni siquiera había comenzado.

-es aqui... -informo Ruy deteniéndose frente a una enorme puerta-

Llevo una mano a la perrilla y la abrió para despues dar un paso al costado y dejar la via libre a la senju. La pelirrosa entro, sola, e inmediatamente logro ver frente a ella a tres hombres y una mujer, todos tenian los tradicionales trajes de el clan y una presencia imponente.

-me presento -comenzó el que aparecer era el líder del grupo- mi nombre es Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi -se presento educadamente-

Tenia el pelo gris, hasta quizas blanco, su rostro estaba cubierto por la mitad, algo realmente extraño, y sus facciones parecian ser suaves mas la mirada de sus ojos le decia que tampoco debia confiarse demasiado.

-ellos son Kankuro... -continuo el peligris al tiempo que apuntaba al hombre de su derecha-

Kankuro era un hombre alto, de pelo negro y con unas extrañas marcas en el rostro que no sabia si serian pintadas o si ya eran parte de su rostro.

-ella es Temari...-señalo a la unica mujer del grupo-

Era bastante linda, tenia el pelo rubio, ojos verdes o celestes, no lograba distinguirlo bien, y después... después nada mas. Aunque sea la mujer era normal, sin embargo su semblante y sus facciones demostraban que debia ser una chica dura.

-y por ultimo él es Sasori -añadió apuntando al hombre de su derecha- él es Sasori.

Alto y guapo. Tenia el pelo rojo, rojo apagada, mirada seria y fria, y después todo normal. Tenia facciones duras sin embargo no parecia una mala persona, al menos a simple vista.

-nosotros somos los cuatro senjus -finalizo Kakashi extendiendo sus manos a ambos lados- y tu debes ser Haruno Sakura.

-si, soy yo -asintió algo intimidada al estar parada frente a personas tan imponenetes-

-como sabes tenemos algo que decirte -dijo seriamente y sin dar vueltas a aquel asunto fue al grano- tu sangre es única entre nosotros los senjus, y eso se debe a que tus padres tenian la sangre pura -comenzo a relatar-

-eso ya lo sabia -exclamo rápidamente al escuchar la mencion de sus padres-

-lo sabemos -interrumpió el pelirrojo del grupo- pero hemos descubierto algo mas importante, sientate por favor.

La pelirrrosa lo dudo un momento mas, después de eso hizo caso y se sento algo nerviosa, frente a la mirada atenta de los cuatro presentes ¿Que era lo tan imporatante que tenian que decirle? Espero alli, inquieta y ansiosa, pero nadie le decía nada. Los cuatro senjus se quedaron callados frente a ella, y el tiempo comenzo a pasar de una manera bastante lenta, al menos para ella.

-¿que es lo que tiene que decirme? -solto de repente al no aguantar mas-

-bien, nosotros estabamos equivocados -explico el peligris seriamente-

-¿equivocados?

-mira Sakura es algo serio -apunto frunciendo el ceño- nuestro clan sera el mas fuerte, eso es cierto, pero aquello sera con el tiempo, es decir... -dijo e hizo una pausa- cuando hablabamos de la mezcla de tu sangre con el taka no era en el sentido que creíamos.

-¿e-entonces en que sentido es? -pregunto ya presientiendo algo, aunque aquello era absurdo, ¿no?-

-tu...tu tienes que tener un hijo con Sai del clan taka -exclamo de repente y en tono severo-

-¿¡que! -exclamó total y completamente sorprendida-

Su corazon se acelero al escuchar aquella locura ¡Aquello no podia ser cierto!

-así es, el hijo que ustedes tendran sera una mezcla perfecta -informo con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual no lograba ver por la mascara pero aun asi se notaba que estaba sonriendo-

-_"¿que nosotros tendremos...?"_ -penso sumamente confundida- p-pero yo...y-yo y Sai... -tartamudeo nerviosa-

-ya esta decidido Sakura -apunto Temari tambien sonriendo- tu y él tendran un hijo, Sai ya lo sabe y acepto -comento tranquilamente-

-¿¡decidido! -grito desesperada- ¡yo aun no acepte nada! -exclamo en tono sumamente elevado-

Su ceño se fruncio al oir las palabras de aquellos sujetos ¿acaso su opinion no contaba?

-es por nuestro clan Sakura -exclamo Kakashi frunciendo el ceño- ¿acaso no lo haras? -cuestiono entrecerrando los ojos-

La senju se quedo en silencio al escucharlo. Sabia que era por el clan, lo sabia, pero aun asi aquello era demasiado. Sai y ella solo eran amigos, y ella incluso lo veia como un hermano mayor. Imaginar aquellas cosas de estar con el taka le producia un revoltijo en el estomago, uno nada agradable.

_¿Por que le tenia que pasar eso a ella?_

-tu hermano murio por esa causa -musito el peligris de manera cortante y sin preocuparse por el daño que le causaba a la chica- ¿desperdiciaras su muerte asi no mas?

-¡no! y-yo... -dijo con la voz quebrada y sin poder aguantar mas las lagrimas comenzaron a salir- yo...yo no quiero...

-Sakura -llamo- es lo que debes hacer y lo antes posible.

-pero...

-¿no te importa la muerte de tus padres? -pregunto la mujer de manera tajante- ¿no te importa la muerte de tu hermano? ¿¡es que acaso sus vidas no significaron nada para ti! -cuestiono molesta-

-¡claro que si! -exclamo ya sintiendo como las piernas le fallaban-

-¡ellos murieron por tu culpa!

Su cuerpo no aguanto mas, y sin mas cayo de rodillas en el suelo. ¿Por que? ¿Por que siempre le tocaba todo lo malo? Su respiracion comenzo a ser irregular y sintio una fuerte opresion en su pecho. Mientras tanto ninguno de los cuatros senjus se acerco a contenerla, no era necesario, para ellos, ella solo era una pieza mas para fortalecer el clan y ella comenzaba a darse cuanta de ello.

-te daremos un tiempo para que proceses todo lo que te dijimos -mascullo después de un momento- esperamos que lo asimiles lo antes posible, ese niño es nuestra esperanza, y cuanto antes lo tengas sera mejor -exclamo antes de darse la vuelta para salir de alli-

Los otros tres miembros lo siguieron sin decir nada, y la pelirrosa se quedo allí, quieta, arrodillada en el suelo, y con sus lagrimas cubriendo su palido rostro. Despues de unos segundos sintio como la puerta volvia a abrirse pero aun asi no levanto la mirada.

-Sakura... -escucho aquella voz conocida- debes volver a tus clases.

-¡vete Ruy! -grito fuertemente- ¡no te quiero cerca!

-vamos Sakura levántate -insistio en tono suave mientras se acercaba para tomarla del brazo-

-¡te dije que te fueras! -exclamo al tiempo que se soltaba bruscamente de su agarre- ¡tu, tu eres el culpable de que mi hermano este muerto! -solto por fin- ¡maldito! ¡maldito!

-y-yo solo cumplia mi deber Sakura, salvarte a ti era lo primordial...

-¡maldición! -mascullo al tiempo que se ponia de pie- ¿sabes? ¡hubiera preferido morir ese mismo dia! ¡lo hubiera preferido! asi no tendria que soportaba todo esto... -exclamo con la voz quebrada- ¡todos ustedes son los culpables de su muerte, la de él y la de mis padres! -grito fuertemente-

-Sakura... -susrro apenada-

La pelirrosa no espero mas y sin perder tiempo alguno salio corriendo de alli, no podia soportar mas. Corrio por los pasillos ignorando a todos hasta que sus piernas no pudieron mas y entonces cayo sentado contra una de las paredes, al menos agradecia que aquel lugar estuviera vacio.

-¿p-por que? -balbuceo en pleno llanto-

Sentia un fuerte y profundo dolor en su corazón, no solo por el hecho de que debia tener un hijo con Sai, al cual consideraba como un hermano, si no por que se acaba de darse cuenta de que ella solo era un instrumento de todo su clan, a ninguno de ellos le importaban sus sentimientos.

Todo era por su culpa, por su culpa mataron a sus padres, por su culpa mataron a su hermano, todo por ella, y si ahora no hacia lo que debía hacer sus muertes habrían sido un desperdicio, un total y completo desperdicio.

-¿que hare? -murmuro desconsolada-

Escondio su rostro entre las piernas y dejo que el llanto corriera con libertad. No podia fallar, ella lo sabia, pero aun asi...todo era tan complicado.

**... ... ...**

Se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas de su sector, y frente a él estaba cierto ojiperla. El resto de los orochimarus ya se habian esparcido y ahora por fin podian hablar tranquilamente.

-lo mas probable es que le hayan dicho todo -mascullo el ojiperla molesto-

-si, si no por que otra cosa habrian venido -exclamó Sasuke seriamente mientras balanceaba un vaso de un lado a otro-

El ojiperla centro su mirada en el chico, y después de eso fruncio el ceño. Hace mucho tiempo ya habia pensado en algo, pero hasta ahora no habia encontrado, o no se había animado, a decirle al Uchiha de que se trataba.

-Sasuke... -llamo serio- ahora mas que nunca debemos tenerla de nuestro lado -exclamo tranquilamente-

-¿de nuestro lado? -pregunto incrédulo- ¿y como piensas hacer eso? -exclamo frunciendo el ceño ante la estupidez del pelimarron-

-mira Sasuke -exclamo cruzandose de brazos en un gesto algo nervioso- tu tienes que hacer que la impura este de nuestro lado -apunto seriamente-

El pelinegro lo miro sorprendido.

-¿¡y como crees que lograre eso! -pregunto en tono elevado-

-Sasuke ¿sabes? yo... -dijo e hizo una pausa- yo tengo a alguien de los senjus en mis manos.

El pelinegro parpadeo desconcertado.

-¿que quieres decir? -cuestiono entrecerrando sus ojos-

-es verdad, hay un senju que esta bajo mi control y por voluntad propia -mascullo con una sonrisa de medio lado- a lo que quiero ir es que tu debes conquistarla Sasuke -susurro en tono bajo y mirando a todos lados- ella debe estar de nuestro lado.

-debes estar loco Neji -masculló de manera tajante ante aquella idiotez-

-como ya dije Sasuke, yo tengo a una senju en mis manos -repitio con voz triunfante- y gracias a ella he logrado mucha cosas.

-¿que? -dijo confundido-

-así es Sasuke, y no es tan dificil como crees -apunto- tu tienes que hacer lo mismo con la senju ¿ustedes tienen guardia juntos? Bien, entonces aprovecha esos momentos y enamorala -exclamo seriamente- ¿acaso no eres Sasuke Uchiha al que ninguna chica se resiste? -añadió para convencerlo-

-Neji es diferente y lo sabes -mascullo molesto-

-¿entonces no puedes hacerlo? ¿es eso lo que quieres decir?

¡Era una senju por dios! No era algo tan facil, ademas de que la idea no era algo que terminara de convencerlo ¿Como se suponía que debia enamorarla? ¿Como hacerle cuando ella lo odiaba?

-no lo se...-murmuro concentrado- pero de todas maneras lo intentare -exclamo al tiempo que se paraba-

-aprovecha estos momentos, la impura debe estar destrozada por lo que se entero, cualquier muestra de cariño sera bien recibida.

-yo ya vere cuando Neji -dijo friamente mientras le daba la espalada y se alejaba de alli-

-tenerla de nuestro lado es la mejor opción Sasuke, recuerdalo -repitio mientras veía como el pelinegro salia del sector-

El pelinegro salio de allí y comenzo a caminar por los pasillos, aun pensando en lo dicho por el ojiperla. Sabia que era una idea estúpida y ridícula pero entonces ¿por que demonios seguia pensando en eso? Cerro los ojos y dio un suspiro de frustración, en verdad que tener que hacer aquello no le agradaba, pero por otro lado si lo hacia y lo lograba seria lo mejor, tener a Sakura Haruno de su lado era la victoria para ellos.

Ademas ya la había besado, y solo la primera vez que lo hizo fue en contra de la voluntad de la senju, pero las otras dos veces la misma no había hecho nada, absolutamente nada. Continuo caminando, y pensando en todo lo dicho y entonces...

Como si el destino asi lo quisiese, como si el destino lo estuviera tentando...la vio.

La vio alli sentada, en el suelo, llorando fuertemente y con el rostro escondido entre las piernas. Ella estaba allí... tan indefensa, tan débil y tan vulnerable que estaba al alcance de sus manos.

_Tenerla de nuestro lado es la mejor opción Sasuke..._

Recordo las palabras que le habia dicho el ojiperla. Si iba a hacerlo, si iba a hacer eso, ese era el mejor momento, la senju estaba destrozada tal y como lo habia dicho Neji, estaba indefensa bajo sus garras, con un angel en la guarida de un demonio.

_Ella podría ser suya..._

Se quedo observandola por un buen tiempo mientras tenia una lucha interna entre acercarse o no. Hacerlo o no hacerlo. Finalmente, dando un paso hacia la pelirrosa lo decidio. Camino despacio hacia ella, y sea arrodillo a su altura, mas la misma ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta de su presencia.

-¿por que lloras? -cuestiono en tono bajo y sacándola de su mundo-

La pelirrosa levanto la cabeza sobresaltada al escuchar aquella voz, y entonces lo vio...El orochimaru estaba frente a ella, a casi nada de distancia. Rápidamente llevo sus manos a su rostro para secar las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, no quería que él la viese llorar, no quería que él la viera débil. Respiro profundo y haciendo uso de sus fuerzas logro abrir los labios.

-no es de tu incumbencia -exclamo con la voz temblorosa-

Bien, aquella era una respuesta que esperaba, pero no cedería tan fácil, no ahora que ya estaba allí.

-se por que lloras Sakura .-comenzo entrecerrandos los ojos-

-¡tu no sabes nada!

-¿a no? -pregunto tranquilamente- ya te enteraste de tu destino, ¿acaso no es eso?

La senju no respondio. Si bien que el chico supiera aquello le sorprendía, una parte de ella lo sabia, era de suponerse que los orochimarus ya estaban enterados de todo, era de suponerse que todos estuvieran entenrados de todo. Despues de todo ella era la unica tonta ¿cierto?

-no es tan malo si lo piensas bien -continuo con tranquilidad-

-¡cállate! -grito con un nudo en la garganta al ver que el pelinegro sonreía de medio lado- ¿¡que es lo que quieres Sasuke! -grito fuertemente y nuevamente las lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas-

El pelinegro ensancho su sonrisa. Lo estaba logrando, estaba logrando destrozarla. Ahora solo tenia que darle en donde mas le doliera y sabia exactamente que era eso.

-ellos solo te ven como un objeto -dijo friamente-

La pelirrosa abrio los ojos de par en par al escucharlo. Aquello...aquello era exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella no valía nada para ellos, nada de nada. La respiracion comenzo a dificultarse y el corazon se le oprimio todavia mas.

-a ellos no les importa tus sentimientos Sakura, solo busca que fortalezcas el clan, solo eso.

-cállate Sasuke -habló debilmente-

Se sentia destrozada por que aquellas palabras que no hacian mas que reflejar la realidad ¿Por que tenia que ser tan cruel?

-solo digo la verdad -musitó al tiempo que se acercaba mas a ella- es un dolor sumamente desagradable el que sientes ¿no? -cuestiono e hizo una pausa-

Podia sentir claramente la respiracion pausada y entrecortada de la pelirrosa chocar contra su rostro. Podia sentir su calidez invadiendo su espacio, un espacio en el que no debía entrar.

-yo... yo puedo ayudarte a que lo olvides... -murmuro mientras que con una mano levantaba el rostro de la senju, la cual estaba empapada de lagrimas y con los ojos vidriosos-

Sasuke sintio que ese dia se veia mas linda que de costumbre.

Los ojos de la senju chocaron con los del pelinegro, los cuales estaban a milimetros de los suyos. El orochimaru se acerco mas, mucho mas a ella, y lentamente rozo sus labios con los suyos, haciendo que un escalofrio recorra todo su cuerpo, pero ella inmediatamente alejo su rostro.

-haré que olvides todo -volvio a murmurar al tiempo que nuevamente se acercaba a sus labios-

Pero Sakura inmediatamente coloco sus manos en el pecho del orochimaru para intentar alejarlo, mas el orochimaru fue mas rápido, y las agarro llevándolas a ambos lados, y después de eso simplemente atrapo sus labios. Sintio como ella se resistia, los primeros segundos, pero despues de eso toda resintecia se esfumo.

La senju cerro sus ojos y dejo de forcejear, se sentia sumamente indefensa frente al orochimaru, ya poco le importaba lo que sucediera, en aquellos momentos no sentia nada mas que aquella calidez de los labios del pelinegro sobre los de ella, una calidez que necesitaba, necesitaba demasiado. Poco a poco comenzo a disfrutar del beso tan apasionado por parte de el pelinegro, y sin cer cosiente comenzo a corresponderl de la misma manera.

El orochimaru rodeo la cintura de la senju entre sus fuertes brazos y la pego mas a el al tiempo que profundizaba mas el beso. Si ya besarla cuando ella no le correspondia era exquisito, cuando ella lo hacia era fascinante. Aprovecho un poco mas aquel momento, tal vez mas del que debería, pero después comenzo a separarse lentamente, muy lentamente, y solo un poco.

-quieres olvidarte de todo ¿cierto? -susurro rozando sus labios con los de ella-

-s-si... -dijo débilmente y con los ojos cerrados-

¿Acaso eso no era lo que queria? ¿Acaso olvidarse de toda esa situacion no era lo que deseaba? Si, lo hacia, y con mucha fuerza.

-entonces...-exclamo con la voz ronca- yo hare que lo hagas Sakura.

El pelinegro volvio a besarla y sin mas, comenzo a levantar con suma delicaleza. En ningun momento dejaron de besarse mientras avanzaban.

La senju no se dio cuenta de nada, hasta que sintió una puerta cerrarse con delicadeza, fue en ese momento que compredio que se encontraban en la habitacion del orochimaru, algo de ella quiso reaccionar pero los labios del chico la confundian demasiado.

El orochimaru la condujo lentamente hasta la cama y cuando llegaron al borde de esta ambos cayeron. El orochimaru no espero mas y comenzo a bajar, abandonando sus dulces labios hasta llegar a su cuello, el cual comenzo a besar suavemente mientras sus manos acariciaban las piernas de la senju. Ella por su lado se encontraba en una especie de hipnosis, ya no quería saber nada mas, solo quería sentir las caricias que le eran brindadas por el orochimaru.

El pelinegro siguio bajando por el cuello de la pelirrosa y sus manos comenzaron a desabrochar su camisa, y una vez logrado se la saco rapidamente y volvio a unir sus labios con los de ella mientras la levantaba un poco para lograr desabrochar su sosten. Estaba haciendo las cosas demasiado rapido pero no podia evitarlo. Una vez desabrochado el sosten, se lo saco lentamente aun besando sus labios para distraerla de sus acciones. Pudo asi sentir toda la calidez que desprendia la senju, todo ese exquisito aroma propio de ella. Se levanto solo un poco para observarla mejor ahora que tenia sus pechos expuestos...

_Era simplemente perfecta..._

Recién ahora se daba cuenta de que no podia exister mujer mas hermosa que ella. Era como tener un angel bajo su cuerpo, un angel del cual se estaba aprovechando. En ese momento se olvido de todo, de porque hacia eso y para que, ahora solo queria disfrutar, queria dsifrutar y probar todo de ella, de la senju. Rapidamente se saco su camisa, dejando expuesto su torso, y despues de eso comenzo a besar su cuello nuevamente, para pasados solos unos segundos bajar hasta llegar al comienzo de uno de los pechos de la pelirrosa, el cual atrapo con su boca, sintiendo su calidez, y comenzo a besarlo con algo de desesperacion.

La pelirrosa sintio algo que jamas habia sentido. Toda su piel se erizo cuando sintio los labios del pelinegro en sus senos y un leve gemido escapo de sus labios, aquello era nuevo. Nuevamente volvio a sentir un escalosfrio cuando el pelinegro, sin liberar uno de sus senos de su boca, coloco una de sus grandes manos en su seno libre para comenzar a masajearlo una y otra vez.

Ella gimió complacida.

Todo su poco autocontrol se fue a la mierda cuando oyo los suaves y dulces gemidos de la pelirrosa. Sí, eran suaves y dulces, no eran chillones como la mayoria, eran cálidos. Después de saborear toda aquella cima deliciosa continuo bajando hasta su vientre, provocando que la pelirrosa echara la cabeza hacia atras, en un acto totalmente involuntario. Sus manos se colocaron en el inicio de la pollera de la chica y comenzaron a bajarla lentamente, hasta terminar de sacarla en su totalidad, y despues de eso hizo lo mismo con sus bragas, sintiendo como la piel de ella se erizaba. Volvio a subir besando cada tramo de piel de la pelirrosa hasta llegar a sus labios los cuales atrapo en un lujurioso beso, la deseaba, la desaba tanto que era incomprensible...Su lengua comenzo a recorrer la boca de la senju con mucha intensidad mientras sus manos acariciaban sus muslos, sus calidos muslos.

La pelirrosa sentia una ola de placer recorrer su cuerpo. Era algo inexplicaba. No podia pensar con claridad, y de hecho no queria hacerlo, en aquellos momentos solo podia concentrarse en él, en el orochimaru que tenia sobre ella, en sus labios y sus manos que recorrian su cuerpo desnudo produciendole una enorme satisfaccion.

Despues de besarla por varios minutos decidio que era hora de terminar con todo aquello, asi que termino de desvertirse, quedando desnudo al igual que ella. Lentamente llevo sus manos a las piernas de la chica y las abrio delicadamente para acomodarse a gusto entre ellas...

Sakura sabia que ya vendria lo ultimo, lo sabia y lo sentia, al tener al pelinegro entre sus piernas. No pudo evitar ponerse totalmente nerviosa, y tensa, y él lo noto enseguida. Sabia que la senju era virgen por lo que se acerco a su oido y lo beso con suavidad...

-esto te dolera un poco... -murmuro el pelinegro roncamente-

Volvio a atrapar sus labios intensamente y comenzo a adentrarse en su interior sin previo aviso. La senju abrazo la espalda del pelinegro, sin ser muy consciente de ello, mientras cerraba los ojos fuetemente, sintio como el miembro del chico la penetraba poco a poco y un dolor agudo la invadio, tanto asi que sus ojos se cristalizaron.

-a-ah...-jadeo aun tensa cuando lo sintio en su totalidad-

Sasuke le besaba el cuello y la cara para tratar de tranquilizarla, sintiendo como ella le abrazaba con fuerza y le incrustaba las uñas en su espalda, pero él no estaba en mejores condiciones...Podia sentir esas estrechas paredes rodearlo con fuerza, y un gemido quiso escapar de sus labios pero lo reprimio como pudo. Despues de un tiempo en el que sintio que la pelirrosa se destensaba y se acostumbra a la invasion, salio de ella y volvio a entrar sacando un fuerte gemido por parte de la pelirrosa, un gemido que ya poco parecia de dolor. Comenzo a embestirla lentamente, teniendo consideracion con ella.

La pelirrosa jadeo entre sus brazos, era una sensacion tan placentera, sentia como el miembro del chico entraba y salia de su intimdad produciendo un exquisito roze que comenzaba a enloquecerla.

-Sa...Sasuke -gimio una y otra vez, no existía Uchiha en ese momento, solo Sasuke-

Por otro lado el pelinegro hundio su cabeza en el cuello de la senju mientras continuaba embistiendo a un ritmo constante y reprimia algunos gemidos, otros simplemente escapaban. Trato de controlarse todo lo posible ya que sabia que era la primera vez de Sakura, pero ella...ella no ayudaba en nada con todos sus gemidos, los cuales lo volvian loco, ademas de que le tiraba del pelo con fuerza. Todo esto hizo que Sasuke perdiera el control de la situacion. Comenzo a aumentar la velocidad y la fuerza de las estocadas, agarro la cadera de la senju con una de sus manos para atraerla hacia él y profundisar las penetracion lo mas posible, de esta manera logro sacarle aun mas gemidos a la chica, junto con los suyos que salia ya sin su permiso.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar mientras se fusionaban una, y otra, y otra vez...Y ella, simplemente gemía y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¡grr! Sakura... -gruño roncamente y sintiendo que ya acabaría-

Sintio el climax de todo eso cerca, muy cerca...La embistio un par de veces mas y sintio como las paredes de la senju se contraian, signo de que llegaba al orgasmo al igual que él. Le dio una ultima y fuerte estocada y se derramo en su interior sin contener nada.

Sakura gimió con fuerza cuando todas las sensaciones estallaron al llegar al orgasmo. Todo su cuerpo se convulsiono y sintio tocar el cielo cuando la calidez de él entraba en ella, signo de que se habia derramado en su interior, despues de eso solo sintio el peso del orochimaru caer sobre su cuerpo y pasados unos segundos perdio la nocion de todo, cayendo en la inconciencia.

Sasuke por su parte respiraba agitadamente mientras sus manos aun recorrian el cuerpo sudoroso de la senju. Salio de su interior, dando un ultimo jadeo, y se tiro a un costado de la cama derrotado...Pasados unos segundos la observo y vio que la misma dormia profundamente, tomo las sabanas y la tapo tanto a ella como él. Estaba demasiado cansado como para ponerse a pensar en lo que acaba de suceder, y poco a poco comenzo a quedarse dormido pero antes de hacerlo una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, una sonrisa que mostraba una gran satisfacción.

_Ella ya era suya._

Asi ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos, tras haber cometido un error, un grave error. El orochimaru no sabia que al tocar a la senju se condenaria para siempre...

_Para siempre..._


	14. Arrepentimientos y culpas

**Hola gentee lindaa XD aqui les subo la contiii ^^**

**GRACIAS POR SU APOYOOO AMIGOSS¡**

**espero que el capi les guste y que me apoyen con sus hermosos comentarioss**

**se los kiereee**

**suerte en todoo y a leerrr**

* * *

**Capitulo 14: arrepentimientos y culpas.**

Todo su cuerpo se convulsiono y sintio tocar el cielo cuando la calidez de él entraba en ella, signo de que se habia derramado en su interior, despues de eso solo sintio el peso del orochimaru caer sobre su cuerpo y pasados unos segundos perdio la nocion de todo, cayendo en la inconciencia.

Sasuke por su parte respiraba agitadamente mientras sus manos aun recorrian el cuerpo sudoroso de la senju. Salio de su interior, dando un ultimo jadeo, y se tiro a un costado de la cama derrotado...Pasados unos segundos la observo y vio que la misma dormia profundamente, tomo las sabanas y la tapo tanto a ella como él. Estaba demasiado cansado como para ponerse a pensar en lo que acaba de suceder, y poco a poco comenzo a quedarse dormido pero antes de hacerlo una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, una sonrisa que mostraba una gran satisfacción.

_Ella ya era suya._

Asi ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos, tras haber cometido un error, un grave error. El orochimaru no sabia que al tocar a la senju se condenaria para siempre...

_Para siempre..._

**... ... ...**

Comenzaba a anochecer, y de hecho se podría decir que ya era de noche. Se encontraba dando vueltas de un lado a otro en la sala de su sector, sumamente impaciente y molesto ¿Por que no se lo habia dicho antes? Continuo cominando de un lado a otro bajo la atenta mirada de una ojiperla.

-Hinata ¿¡por que no me lo dijiste! -cuestiono con el ceño fruncido-

La peliazul suspiro cansada, llevaban allí ya bastante minutos dando vuelta al mismo tema.

-lo siento Naruto, pero Sakura no quería que te lo dijera -exclamo bajando la mirada-

-pero Hinata -reclamo- somos amigos, se supone que debemos confiar en nosotros ¿por que Sakura no quería que me enterera de la reunion con los senjus? -volvió a cuestionar-

-bueno...-comenzó algo nerviosa- ella dijo que no queria preocuparte Naruto, fue solo eso.

-esta bien Hinata, no es tu culpa -exclamo al tiempo que detenía su paso- pero ahora tenemos que buscar a Sakura, quiero hablar con ella -musito seriamente-

-si Naruto -dijo con una sonrisa al ver al rubio mas calmado- ¿tienes idea donde esta?

-no ¿y tu?

-tampoco -susurro dando un suspiro- bueno vamos a buscarla.

-sí.

Después de eso ambos senjus comenzaron a recorre el sector para ver si encontraban a la pelirrosa, pero al parecer la misma no estaba allí, mas aun asi continuaron buscando un rato mas.

**... ... ...**

Comenzo a moverse inquieta en aquella cama. Ya había dormido demasiado por lo que era hora de levantarse. LLevo una de sus manos a sus ojos y comenzo a frotarlos suavemente para despues abrir los ojos algo confundida ante la oscuridad del cuarto.

-¿que...que paso? -murmuro suavemente mientras se sentaba-

Sus ojos observaron aturdidos una habitación que no era la suya, de eso estaba segura ¿Donde demonios estaba? Su cabeza se lleno de dudas pero todas todas ellas desaparecieron al voltear el rostro y ver allí, a lado de ella, a Sasuke.

-_"¡no, no puede ser!"_ -penso aterrada al recordar poco a poco todo lo sucedido-

Sasuke y ella en el pasillo, Sasuke y ella en su cuarto, y por ultimo Sasuke y ella en la cama ¡No! ¡No podia ser!

-_"e-esto tiene q-que se un mal s-sueño..." _-pensó horrorizada al tiempo que lentamente salia de la cama procurando no despertar al orochimaru-

Pero todas las esperanzas de que fuera un sueño desaparecieron cuando pudo ver su estado...estaba completamente desnuda. Su respiración comenzo a acelerarse al igual que su corazón, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar fuertemente, y de un momento a otro creyo que iba caer al suelo pero aun asi no sucedió aquello. Vio sus manos, vio su cuerpo temblar y sintio un enorme mareo al pensar en todo lo ocurrido.

_¿¡Que habia hecho!_

No espero mas, y aunque al principio no creyo poder moverse, aun asi pudo hacerlo. Busco con la mirada su ropa y la encontro tirada en el suelo. La tomo y comenzó a vestirse lo mas rápido que sus manos temblorosas le permitian, rezando para sus adentros para que el orochimaru no se despertara. Una vez hecho se encamino lentamenta hacia la salida, aun con pasos temblorosos, y una vez allí salio del cuarto antes de que el azabache despertara.

-e-estúpida...estúpida...-murmuro con la voz temblorosa-

Con sumo cuidado logro salir del sector de los orochimarus, y una vez fuera se sintio un poco, solo un poco mejor. Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos pero después sus pasos se hicieron mas acelerados hasta que finalmente comenzo a correr, lo que mas quería era llegar a su sector, entrar a su cuarto y tirarse en la cama para dejarse llevar por la amargura y los nervios que sentía. Todo hubiese ido como lo pensaba, si no es que al entrar a su sector, y para su mala suerte, se encontrara frente a sus dos amigos: Naruto y Hinata.

-Hinata ¡mira alla viene Sakura! -exclamo el pelirrubio fuertemente-

La pelirrosa detuvo su paso paralizada al ver allí a los dos.

-Sakura -dijo aliviada- te buscamos por todas partes -informo con una pequeña sonrisa-

-Sakura ¿donde estabas? -pregunto el rubio tranquilamente al tiempo que se acercaba a la aturdida pelirrosa-

La senju al escuchar la pregunta del pelirubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse y ponerse sumamente nerviosa, y es que solo de recordar donde estaba todo su cuerpo temblaba y su piel se erizaba.

-Sakura ¿te encuentras bien? -pregunto su amiga preocupada al ver el palido rostro de la chica-

La pelirrosa respiro profundo un par de veces para procurar que la voz le saliera lo mejor posible.

-yo...yo estoy bien...-comenzo con dificultad- s-solo necesito d-descansar -tartamudeo nerviosa y sin mas intento continuar con su camino-

-¡espera Sakura! -exclamo en tono elevado al tiempo que la tomaba del brazo-

-Naruto suéltame -pidio tensa-

-dime ¿que paso en la reunion? -cuestiono sin dar importancia a la pelirrosa-

-Naruto necesito descansar -repitio apretando los puños con fuerza-

-pero Sakura...

-¡Naruto necesito descansar! -dijo enojada y soltandose de el agarre-

Sabia que ellos no tenian la culpa de nada pero en esos momentos necesitaba estar sola, completamente sola. Ya tenia suficiente con sus propios nervios, culpas, y arrepentimientos, como para ahora tener que hablar sobre aquella desagradable reunion que la habia llevado a todo eso.

-lo...lo siento...-exclamo dándose la vuelta y viendo la cara de sorpresa de sus amigos- hablaremos mañana -añadió seriamente y sin mas camino a su cuarto-

Fue lo mas rápido que pudo allí, a su refugio, y cuando entro cayo sentada en el piso mientras unas lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos, es que todavía no podía creer lo que había hecho: se había entregado a un orochimaru, le había entregado su inocencia a él, a Sasuke Uchiha, el principe de los orochimarus ¡Había cometido el error mas grande de su vida!

-que tonta soy -murmuro con la voz quebrada- ¿c-como pude? ¿ahora como lo vere a la cara? -cuestiono en medio del llanto.

Sabia que el orochimaru se burlaría de ella, la humillaría y la pisotearía como le diera la gana, y es que ahora mas que nunca tenia razones de sobra para hacerlo. Se levanto como pudo y se tiro a la cama, lo que mas quería era olvidarse de lo sucedido, olvidar y borrar todo ello, pero aquello era algo que imposible y lo sabia perfectamente.

Se removio en su cama una y otra vez, y los minutos continuaban pasando. No podía mas, no podía mas de los nervios! Si bien nunca habia tenido relaciones como lo acaba de hacer con el orochimaru, eso no queria decir que fuera una tonta e ingenua que no sabia nada de nada. Era consciente de que el pelinegro no se habia cuidado.

_-"vamos Sakura, tranquilizate... "_-pensaba una y otra vez mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza- mañana...mañana iré y me haré el...el test y listo -dijo con la voz temblorosa-

Llevo una mano a su cabeza y sintió un nuevo estremeciento al recordar aquel momento, aquel momento en el que sintió la calidez del orochimaru en su interior, lo habia sentidos tan claramente que le aterraba. Por mas que quería no podia dormir, cerraba los ojos y las imagenes venian a su mente, aquellas escandalosas imagenes, sus besos en su cuerpo, en sus labios, la sensacion que la había recorrido, sus manos y por ultimo el momento en que se unieron. Un grito escapo de sus labios y nuevamente hundio la cabeza en la cama. Todo eso, todo eso la estaba atormentando, sin contar que aun tenia la duda de aquello, de...del embarazo, era poco probable pero no era imposible. Despues estaba Sai, Sai y los senjus...

-¡mierda! -dijo en tono elevado al tener la cabeza llena de pensamientos-

Suspiro frustrada y abrió los ojos, al parecer le convenía tenerlos abiertos, pues cuando los cerraba las imagenes inundaban su mente y aquello no era bueno. Solo unos segundos, unos minutos, unas horas para que pudiera sacarse aquella maldita duda que la aterraba.

_Solo unas horas..._

**... ... ...**

Se estiro perezosamente en su cama y lentamente comenzo a despertarse. Lo primero que hizo fue ver al costado, en busca de la persona que sabia debia estar allí, pero al hacerlo no vio a nadie. Se sento de inmediato y vio a todas partes en busca de la chica, pero no había ni rastros de ella, era obvio que se había ido. Volvio a estirarse y nuevamente se recosto en la cama para cerrar los ojos y dar un suspiro. Después de eso se movio hacia el costado y entonces sus manos lograron tocar algo.

-¿y esto? -dijo al tiempo que sostenía un pequeño collar entre sus manos-

Lo observo mejor y vio que tenia las iniciales de H. H, lo dio vuelta y vio una foto sumamente chiquita manchada en un costado con sangre. En la foto se encontraban un bebe en brazos de una mujer y un hombre que eran totalmente desconocidos para él, sin embargo al ver los ojos de la mujer, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de quien era el collar...Sakura, y es que esos hermosos ojos verdes eran únicos.

-_"¿sera su madre?"_ -penso con curiosidad al ver los mismos ojos que la pelirosa en aquella mujer-

No siguio dandole vueltas a aquel asunto y volvió a comodarse para quedar, estaba vez, acostado boca abajo y con el collar entre sus dedos. Al tener su rostro inundado en el colchon pudo sentir el el aroma de la senju..."cereza".

-_"huele a ella..."_ -penso al tiempo que aspiraba mas hondo, toda la cama olía a ella y estaba seguro que todo el cuarto tambien-

Una sonrisa de medio lado se formo en su rostro, tenia que aceptar que estaba feliz, la senju ya era suya. Al pensar en ello, se le vinieron las imagenes de cuando la hacia suya, completamente suya. Sus expresiones, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, sus jadeos y gemidos. La pelirrosa no había sido para nada desagradable, como lo había pensado, si no que por el contrario habia sido sumamente exquisita, como ninguna.

Cerro los ojos y siguio respirando ese aroma a cereza tan dulce y poco comun, aun recordando todo lo sucedido hace apenas unas horas. Nuevamente volvió a sonreír y después de eso, pasados unos pocos minutos, comenzó a quedarse profundamente dormido.

**... ... ...**

La mañana siguiente llego rápido para algunos, pero definitivamente para ella no, ya que prácticamente no pudo dormir. Aquella noche había pasado torturadoramente lenta para ella. Al ver la hora salto de inmediato de la cama y fue al baño para tomar un cálido baño, ahora que estaba allí bajo el agua, se preguntaba porque demonios no habia pensado en aquello hace ya varias horas. Una vez terminado, se vistió rapidísimo, y sin perder mas tiempo salio corriendo del cuarto para despues salir de su sector y dirigirse a la enfermeria. Los pasillos, para su suerte, estaban vacios, y como no, si aun era temprano, aunque claro estaba que no tardarían en llenarse.

-¡Sakura! -escucho el saludo amable de una de las enfermeras- ¿que haces tan temprano por aqui?

La pelirrosa trago en seco, solo estaba a unos pasos de su meta.

-bueno yo... -dijo nerviosa- yo tengo que ver unos resultados -mascullo rápidamente y de inmediato se fue de allí para no recibir mas preguntas-

Camino a paso mas calmado por alli mientras se dirigía al cuarto, donde sabia estaban todas las cosas sobre ese tema, y una vez que estuvo frente a este vio a todos lados, y despues de eso entro y cerro la puerta con fuerza.

-bien -dijo en un suspiro, y con los ojos cerrados-

Despues de eso los abrio y vio a todos lados en busca de aquello que tanto necesitaba, y para su suerte no tardo en encontrarlos.

-ahí estan... -murmuro acercandose a un mueble-

Estiro su temblorosa mano hasta aquel lugar y tomo uno, pero al segundo siguiente el mismo resvalo de sus manos. Solto una maldición por lo bajo e inmediatamente volvio a tomarlo, pero con mas fuerza que hace unos momentos, y despues fue al baño decidida a terminar eso de una buena vez.

_Veinte minutos despues..._

_-"¡vamos Sakura! ¡hazlo de una vez!"_ -penso furiosa y viendo el intacto test entre sus manos- _"lo haces y te sacas la duda..."_ -se decía mentalmente, pero su cuerpo simplemente no se movía-

El simple hecho de pensar que podría estar embarazada de Sasuke la aterrada de sobremanera. Si llegaba a estarlo sería el fin de su vida, y no lo decía literalmente, si no que realmente los senjus la matarían.

Seria una deshonra para su clan, mas que eso, seria una traición por el hecho de que se había acostado con un orochimaru.

-¡se acabo! -dijo fuerte y en un ataque de valor- ¡me lo hago y listo! -mascullo mientras abria el test-

Lo hizo tal y como lo indicaban y espero impaciente los minutos. Jamas penso verse en una situacion asi, jamas lo penso ni lo imagino. Todo eso...todo eso era una verdadera locura, e incluso mucho mas. Dio vueltas en el pequeño baño, de un lado a otro, impaciente porque los minutos pasaran de una maldita vez, y sin embargo los mismo parecian empesinarse en ir sumamenete lento, pero aun asi el tiempo paso y el plazo se cumplio.

-bien, y-ya paso el...el tiempo n-necesario... -tartamudeo mientras tomaba el test entre sus manos, las cuales estaban sudadas-

Trago en seco y lentamente comenzo a darlo vuelta, lo que vería allí marcaría su vida o tal vez no. Termino de hacerlo y entonces pudo ver el resultado.

-¡ne-negativo! -grito llena de alegría- ¡negativo, negativo! -continuo gritando de la emoción.

¡No podia creerlo! Un gran alivio entro en todo su cuerpo y recién es ese momento pudo respirar normalmente, y es que en todas esas horas no lo había hecho con normalidad. Después de unos minutos en los que asimila la idea, una y otra vez, se levanto y salio del cuarto, y para su suerte no habia nadie alli. Salio de la enfermeria y camino hasta su clase. Bien podria no ir alli y quedarse en su cuarto, pero eso solo empeoraria las cosas. Lo peor ya habia pasado, no estaba embarazada, por lo que ahora venia lo otro peor, y es que e nsu clase tambien estaba el orochimaru. Nuevamente los nervios se apoderaban de todo su ser, pero estos eran diferentes a los anteriores, muy diferentes.

_-"vamos Sakura, tu eres fuerte... lo que sucedió no nos afectara en lo mas mínimo, ademas nadie tiene porque enterarse"_ -penso estando a solo unos pasos de la puerta de su clase- ¡si Sasuke cree que lo que sucedio me va a fectar esta muy equivocado! -exclamo frunciendo el ceño-

Termino de dar los pasos que le faltaban y entonces abrio la puerta bruscamente, en un intento de parecer fuerte, pero aquello solo logro que todas las miradas se posaran en ella.

-señorita Haruno, nuevamente llega tarde -dijo seriamente el profesor-

-lo...lo siento -dijo timidamente-

_Adios valor..._

-que no se repita mas -exclamo con el ceño fruncido- es la ultima vez que se lo permito -añadio en el mismo tono de reproche-

-de acuerdo -dijo y sin masfue a su lugar, tratando de no ver en dirección al grupo de los orochimarus-

-Sakura ¿que sucedio? -susurro su amiga curiosa cuando la pelirrosa se sento a su lado-

-no te preocupes Hinata -dijo con una sonrisa- no fue nada.

-de acuerdo -asintió también sonriendo-

El profesor comenzo a hablar y las primeras palabras lograron entrar en su cabeza pero las siguientes se trasformaron en algo sin sentido... bla, bla, bla.. Eso era lo unico que escuchaba pues su mente estaba en otro lugar, uno completamente diferente. No queria hacerlo, no queria desviar su mirada, trataba con todas sus fuerzas de concentrarse en el libro que tenia entre sus manos, pero al parecer sus fuerzas no era demasiado fuerte, y sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo giro su cabeza en direccion a la del pelinegro. Al hacerlo, y no estando preparada para ello, sus ojos chocaron directamente con los negros profundos del orochimaru, quien también la observaba fijamente. Rápidamente desvió su mirada al libro mientras sus mejillas se encendían y su corazón se aceleraba. Él, por su parte sonrio arrogante, sabia perfectamente que la senju estaba sumamente nerviosa.

Las clases terminaron despues de unas horas interminables, y la pelirrosa salio lo mas rapido que pudo ante la mirada sorprendida de su amiga ojiperla. No queria cruzarse con Naruto o Hinata, sabia que ambos ya habrian notado su extraño comportamiento y de ante mano la estarian esperando en su sector, pero todabia no podia hablar con ellos. primero tenia que aclarar sus ideas, y para ello necesitaba estar sola. Dudo entre la biblioteca y la terraza, pero finalmente se decidio por el ultimo lugar, pues un poco de aire fresco tal vez, solo tal vez, la ayudaría.

Camino hasta alli, ya sabiendo que no habría nadie, y una vez frente a las escaleras las subio rapidamente para entrar allí y cerrar la puerta detras de si, como si alguien la hubiera estado siguiendo. No tardo en arrastar su cuerpo hacia el suelo, para quedar sentada, y entonces dio un suspiro cargado de frustracion y ansiedad.

-sabia que vendrias aquí -escucho una voz sumamente conocida para ella-

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció al reconocer aquella voz, era él...era el orochimaru. Giro su rostro y lo vio alli, estaba parado solo a unos metros de ella, con una maldita sonrisa de medio lado y una pose sumamente prepotente. Aquello, sin lugar a dudas, era mala suerte. Trato de hablar, de decir algo, pero su voz simplemente no salia.

-¿que te pasa? ¿te comió la lengua el raton? -cuestionó aun sonriendo-

¡Lo sabia! Sabia que el pelinegro se estaba burlando de ella. Y como no hacerlo cuando habia cometido la estupidez mas grande de su vida. Respiro con dificultad y trato de pensar con claridad, si él creia que la intimidaría estaba en lo correcto, pero ella no lo demostraría, no se humillaría mas! Ya suficiente con lo que había hecho, ya suficiente con su propia humillación como para que él viniera a hundirla mas.

-¿que es lo que quieres? -cuestiono de repente y tratando de sonar firme-

Si bien su voz ya estaba algo normal, su cuerpo aun no, por lo que decidio quedarse sentada, parada probablemente se caería.

-solo queria decirte...-comenzo lentamente- que todo tu cuerpo sabe a cereza Sakura -informo maliciosamente-

Vio claramente como ella se tensaba al oírlo. Sabia que aquellas palabras la paralizarían, sabia que su presencia la aturdiria y es por eso que estaba allí, donde sabia que ella iría, y asi fue. Sonrio nuevamente al darse cuenta de que la conocía mejor de lo que pensaba, y vio también como aquella sonrisa hizo que la pelirrosa perdiera la compostura para despues verla ponerse de pie.

-¿¡que es lo que quieres Sasuke! -grito exhaltada y en tono elevado-

-¿que quiero? -repitio la pregunta- creo que nada -dijo tranquilamente-

-¡pues entonces vete! -exclamo apretando los puños con fuerza-

-permanecer en la terraza es derecho de todos, Sakura -musito con serenidad- creo que tu misma lo dijiste la otra vez, ¿no? -cuestiono-

La pelirrosa no supo que decir, pero si sabia que quería salir corriendo de allí como la muy cobarde que era, sin embargo no quería darle ese gusto al orochimaru, no quería darle otro gusto mas para que su ego se engrandeciera por los cielos. No se mostraría débil, no frente a él.

-quédate tranquila, es normal -informo Sasuke arrogantemente-

-¿¡que es normal! -pregunto con el ceño fruncido-

El pelinegro la miro con mas intesidad y ella sintio la necesidad de sosterse de algo para no caer.

-que estes atrás de mi -comento tranquilamente- todas lo están -murmuro con prepotencia-

La pelirrosa no podia creer lo que escuchaba, ¿acaso tanto arrogancia era posible? Los nervios, y la cobardía fueron reemplazados por la rabia y el odio, hacia él y hacia ella misma por ser la culpable de estar en aquella situacion.

_¿¡Quien demonios se creia ese orochimaru!_

Penso rápido una respuesta, y en contra de todo pronostico llego rapido a la misma. En su interior se agradecio una y otra vez por aquella rapidez.

-pues te digo lo mismo -exclamo en tono elevado-

El orochimaru arqueo una ceja confundido.

-es normal que te sientas atraído por mi, todos lo chicos lo hacen -musito en el mismo tono que el pelinegro-

No dijo mas y sin esperar alguna respuesta por parte del chico se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta para salir de allí de una maldita vez, pero la puerta no llego a abrirse en su totalidad pues de repente una mano, desde detras, la cerro con fuerza, y otra mano la tomo con fuerza del brazo.

-¡suéltame! -reclamo al sentir la presion en su brazo- ¡suéltame!

-no te hagas la dura Sakura -habló con el ceño fruncido- sabes mejor que nadie que lo de ayer te gusto -murmuro acercándose a su rostro, dejando solo milímetros de separación-

-¡pues estas equivocado Uchiha! -exclamo alejando su rostro del de él-

-¿Uchiha? -repitio irónicamente al escuchar que lo llamaba por su apellido- ayer me llamabas a gritos por mi nombre.

Al escucharlo no pudo evitar sonrojarse de sobremanera, no solo por la verguenza, si no tambien por la bronca.

-¿¡que demonios quieres! -volvio a preguntar sin ya poder aguantar todo eso-

-que aceptes que te gusto -dijo sonriendo y en un impulso espontaneo se apodero de sus labios-

Comenzo a besarla con fuerza, sin suavidad ni mucho menos, sintiendo nuevamente aquella delicia entre sus labios, pero de repente una fuerte cacheta hizo que su rostro volteara hacia un costado.

-¡no lo vuelvas a hacer Uchiha! -grito para despues empujarlo con fuerza y alejarlo de ella- ¡ni se te ocurra volverlo a hacer! porque mejor no vas y te diviertes con tus perras, ¿eh? -exclamo con la respiración agitada-

-eso hago Haruno -exclamo dando hincapie en el apellido de la chica- me divierto con una de mis perras -dijo de manera tajante y con una mano en la mejilla-

-¡cierra la boca! ¡yo no soy una de tus perras imbecil! -masculló completamente ofendida al escuchar las palabras del chico-

La estaba pisotenado de la peor manera posible.

-¿y entonces que eres? -cuestiono seriamente- porque que yo sepa, te acostaste conmigo impura! -grito fuertemente y tambien perdiendo la serenidad-

Sakura cerro los ojos con fuerza y trato de tranquilizarse ¡Cielos santos, que si puediera lo mataría alli mismo!

-pues esta impura, como tu llamas, es con la que te acostaste, y tu lo decidiste, porque, que yo recuerde tu viniste a buscarme Uchiha, no yo a ti -finalizo triunfante y aguantandose las ganas de golpearlo-

El pelinegro se quedo callado por unos instantes procesando lo que la senju le habia contestado, digiriendo cada una de sus palabras, y pronto una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

-así es -asintió tranquilamente- pero que yo recuerde, tu no opusiste resistencia -apunto ahora él triunfate-

Aquello era cierto, aunque no quisera era cierto. Sintió la opresion en su pecho y decidio que aquello debia terminar de una buena vez antes de que se derramara sangre.

-¿sabes? realmente es algo que debo y quiero olvidar, y supongo que tu tambien, asi que... -dijo y se solto de su agarre- me voy -informo para despues darse la vuelta pero la voz del pelinegro la detuvo-

-para mi sera fácil hacerlo Sakura -exclamo- pero dudo que tu puedas olvidarte facilmente del hombre que te hizo mujer -musito arrogantemente- porque quieras o no yo fui el primer hombre que te toco.

Todos los pelos se le erizaron al escuchar las palabras del orochimaru, pero no dijo nada y se fue del lugar aparentando que nada de lo que decia le afectaba, sin embargo era todo lo contrario. Bajo corriendo las escaleras con el corazón a mil por hora y los ojos cristalizados.

-"¡mierda! ¿¡por que tengo que cruzarme con él!" -penso con un nudo en la garganta mientras se alejaba rapidamente de allí-

Esta arrepentida de lo sucedido con el orochimaru, eso era seguro, mas que seguro, pero una pregunta no la dejaba en paz y esa era ¿por que demonios se habia dejado tocar por el? Las palabras del chico resonaban en su mente con malditos ecos de tambores que retumbaban con fuerza: ella no habia opuesto resistencia.

_-"¿por que? ¿por que con él?"_ -penso completamente confundida-

Por su parte el pelinegro se quedo parado en su lugar viendo el lugar por el el cual se habia ido la senju, mientras que sus puños se apretaban con fuerza.

_¿Acaso le habia dado tan poca importancia a lo sucedido entre ellos?_

-hmp... -exclamo molesto-

No es que le interesara demasiado, no, claro que no, pero aun así no podía evitar sentir molestia al creer que a la senju no le habia afectado en nada su encuentro del dia anterior. Ella tenia razon al decir que era él quien la habia buscado, pero él tenia razon en decir que ella no opuso resistencia, y maldicion! que aunque ella dijiera que lo olvidaría, eso era imposible. La habia sentido estremecerse entre sus brazos, habia sentido el placer que le estaba dando al hacerla suya, no podria olvidarlo, claro que no.

creo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de esto -murmuro al tiempo que sacaba el collora de su bolsillo-

Lo observo detenidamente y despues lo volvió a guardar en el mismo lugar. Si ella no se lo pedía, él no se lo daría. Después de eso entro al colegio y trato de concentrarse en todo menos en ella, en aquella maldita senju que comenzaba a abarcar todos sus pensamientos.

**... ... ...**

El dia siguiente había llegado, y para su suerte la noche había pasado mas rápida que la anterior. Había podido dormir un par de horas, y en todas ellas ningún recuerdo malo, o desagradable la asalto. Estaba sumamente metida en sus pensamientos, mas de lo habitual, por lo que ni siquiera había sentido la presencia de su amiga.

-¡Sakura! -escucho el grito de la ojiperla que la saco de todos sus pensamientos-

Tanto por el sobresalto y la sorpresa sus pies no cordinaron bien y entonces cayo al suelo.

-Sakura ¿¡estas bien! -pregunto asustada frente a la reacción de su amiga-

-¡Hinata! -reclamo enojada- ¡no tienes porque gritarme así! -continuo exhaltada al tiempo que rápidamente se ponia de pie-

-lo siento Sakura -musitó apenada- pero Naruto y yo necesitamos hablar contigo.

-ahora no Hinata -exclamo desviando la mirada-

-no, ahora si -mascullo decidida y la tomo por la mano-

La arrastro antes de que la pelirrosa pudiera reclamarla algo.

-Hinata ¿a donde vamos? -pregunto con el ceño fruncido-

La ojiperla no respondió y ella no volvio a preguntar mas. La arrastro por los pasillos hasta llevarla al campo de entrenamiento, y entonces la pelirrosa lo entendio. Alli estaba su amigo.

-Naruto aqui esta -dijo al rubio que se encontraba sentado en el pasto-

-Sakura ven -llamo indicándole el lugar para que se sentara-

La pelirrosa resoluta entre molesta y resignada, y sin tener mas opcion se sento junto a él, para despues ver que la pelirrosa hacia lo mismo.

-¿que sucede? -pregunto de mala gana-

-bueno mira, Hinata y yo ya sabemos -habló e hizo una pausa- lo de tu y Sai.

La ojiverde se sorprendio al escuchar eso ¿como era que ellos lo sabian? Fruncio el ceño disgustada al tocar aquel tema.

-fue Sai quien nos los dijo -informo mirándola fijamente-

Bajo la cabeza y apreto los puños, ahora escuchar el nombre de Sai le producía una sensacion no muy agradable, no por él, si no por ellos. La tristeza rápidamente la embriago.

-Sakura, tu siempre contaras con nosotros -comenzo al tiempo que ponía una de sus manos sobre la de su amiga-

-así es, tienes que confiar en nosotros Sakura -apoyó la ojiperla poniendo su mano sobre la mano libre de Sakura-

La pelirrosa sintió como sus ojos se humedecian, y su corazón se oprimía.

-y-yo...¡yo lo siento! -dijo al tiempo que se tiraba sobre Hinata y sin soltar la mano del pelirrubio- yo...yo se los iba a decir p-pero...

-no tienes porque disculparte -musitó de manera comprensiva- Sakura es difícil lo se -exclamo al tiempo que la veia llorar- pero ya veras como poco a poco todo comienza a mejorar -trato de animar-

-no Naruto -susurro con la voz quebrada- nada va a cambiar, ese es mi destino.

-Sakura, tómalo con calma -murmuro Hinata tratando de animarla- tal vez...tal vez mas adelante encuentren otro camino.

-¡es verdad Sakura-chan! -llamó cariñosamente como hace mucho no lo hacia- tu eres la persona mas fuerte que conozco, no puedes rendirte ahora.

La pelirrosa sentía como cada palabra que le decían sus amigos la reconfortaba. Era esa fuerza la que le había estado haciendo falta, eran sus amigos a los que había echado de menos.

-gracias -susurró suavemente y secandose las lagrimas- ustedes son lo único que tengo -murmuro separandose de la ojiperla para ver a ambos-

-siempre estaremos contigo Sakura -informo con una pequeña sonrisa-

-eso no lo olvides -apoyo el pelurrubio y le sonrio ampliamente-

-no lo haré -dijo devolviendole la sonrisa-

-bien, entonces ahora me veras jugar y me animaras ¿cierto? -pregunto entre divertido y emocionado-

-¡claro Naruto! -dijo mientras se apoyaba en el tronco de el arbol-

-¡bien metere muchos goles! -dijo decidido y sin mas se puso de pie para correr hacia el campo de juego-

Sakura suspiro con una pequeña sonrisa, estaba feliz de estar con ellos, con sus amigos, con su familia. Al pensar en ello no pudo evitar llevar su mano hacia el collar que siempre traía puesto, pero para su sorpresa no estaba.

-¿¡pero que! -dijo sorprendida y se reincorporo rápidamente-

-¿que sucede? -pregunto su amiga extrañada-

-mi collar...-murmuro- ¡no lo tengo Hinata! -avisó desesperada y se puso de pie-

-Sakura tranquilízate, lo debiste dejar en algún lugar.

-no Hinata, yo nunca me lo saco. Dile a Naruto que lo siento -exclamo al tiempo que salia corriendo de allí-

Esa era la verdad nunca se sacaba aquel collar, nunca de nunca, entonces ¿donde estaba? Un presentimiento la recorrio y sus ojos se cerraron rogando porque no sea lo que estaba pensando.

_-"no puede ser, no creo que este en el cuarto de Sasuke..."_

Corrió hasta su cuarto y lo busco por todas partes, hasta donde sabia que era imposible que estuviera, pero aun asi lo hizo y los resultados no fueron bueno. Su collar no estaba allí.

-es seguro, tiene que estar en su cuarto -murmuro tristemente- ¿por que? ¿por que todo a mi? -cuestiono al tiempo que se tiraba a la cama-

Los dos dias siguientes pasaron igual que el ultimo, y ella obviamente no se había acercado a preguntarle al pelinegro sobre su collar, no se animaba a hacerlo, pero hoy...hoy seria diferente. Tenian guardia, y ella aprovecharía aquel momento para preguntarle, no lo haria si se trataría de otra cosa, pero aquel collar era lo unico que le quedaba de su familia. Se habia preparado toda la tarde para aquel encuentro que no podia evitar, y espera que las horas de meditacion le sirvieran de algo a la hora de verlo.

-_"¿por que tarda tanto?"_ -penso molesta al estar sentada en la puerta en donde harian guardia-

La directora, tsunade, decidio que siguirian haciendo guardia desde ese dia, y ella la odiaba por eso.

-_"¿¡ese estupido a que hora piensa aparecer!"_

No es que quisera verlo ni mucho menos, pero sabia que nada impediria el encuentro, y mejor rápido que lento, a menos que... que el orochimaru no fuera, entonces se salvaría de aquella condena.

-¿esperaste mucho? -escucho la voz del azabache delante de ella y todas sus ilusiones se rompieron en un segundo-

-¿tu que crees? -cuestionó poniéndose de pie de mala gana para despues darse la vuelta-

Aun ahora era incapaz de verlo cara a cara, y se preguntaba si algun dia podría hacerlo.

-hmp -exclamo indiferente y la siguio-

No se dirigieron la palabra en ningun momento, solo revisaban que todo estuviera en orden una y otra vez, distrayéndose con cualquier acontecimiento para no pensar en la presencia del otro.

-descansemos -exclamó de repente el orochimaru y sin esperar respuesta de la chica se sento en uno de los escalones-

Vio como la senju se quedaba parada viendo el espeso bosque y él aprovecho aquel momento para observarla detenidamente. La luz de la luna sin lugar a dudas la favorecía, y el viento hacia que sus cabellos se removieran inquietos de un lado a otro ¿Por que tenia que ser tan linda? Si, lo aceptaba, aunque le costase admitirlo. Casi todas las chicas de Konoha habían pasado por sus manos, o al menos la mayoría, pero ninguna se comparaba con la pelirrosa.

_-"si no fuera una maldita senju..."_ -penso cerrando los ojos-

Dio un suspiro de frustración mientras intentaba alejar aquellos pensamientos, pero los mismos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la voz de la pelirrosa llego a sus oidos.

-Sasuke -llamo suavemente-

El pelinegro abrio los ojos y vio como ella lo miraba fijamente.

-¿que quieres? -preguntó fríamente-

-bueno, este...-comenzó nerviosa- yo... yo queria saber si tu no encontraste...

-¿un collar? -musitó completando la frase-

-si -dijo rápidamente- ¿t-tu lo tienes? -cuestiono indesisa-

El pelinegro metio la mano en el bolsillo de su camisa, y lo saco, a lo que ella se acerco rápidamente y lo tomo entre sus manos, complacida y aliviada de tenerlo en su poder. Después de eso lo miro fijamente.

-gracias -susurro con un sonrojo en sus mejillas- este collar es muy importante para mi.

-pues deberias cuidarlo mejor -dijo seriamente-

La senju lo observo un rato, y después de unos segundos decidio sentarse a lado del pelinegro, a lo que él se sorprendió mas no dijo nada. Ambos permanecieron en silencio por mucho tiempo, hasta que fue la pelirrosa que lo rompió.

-este collar... -comenzó llamando la atención del azabache- le pertenecia a mi hermano, es lo unico que tengo de él y de mis padres -dijo tristemente, e hizo una pausa-

El orochimaru clavo su mirada en ella.

-¿que significan las iniciales H.H? -cuestiono tratando de sonar desinteresado-

-Haku Haruno, asi se llamaba mi hermano -informo viendo el collar- mis padres nos regalaron uno a cada uno, yo tenia 5 años en ese entonces -dijo llena de nostalgia al recordar aquellos momentos-

-¿que paso con el tuyo? ¿lo perdiste? -preguntó mirandola a los ojos-

-fue un año después -dijo con la voz apagada- el día...el día en que mis padres murieron, fue en un incendio -informo- yo me estaba bañando por lo que me saque el collar, todos nuestros recuerdos se quemaron junto con la casa -finalizó aun mirandolo a los ojos-

El orochimaru se quedo en silencio al escucharla, en realidad no sabia que decir o hacer.

-por eso este collar en muy importante para mi -continuo esta vez viendo el collar-

-¿quienes son los de la foto? -pregunto finalmente-

-son mis padres y mi hermano -exclamó con una sonrisa- en ese entonces él tenia 2 años.

-¿que paso con él ? -pregunto seriamente y pudo notar el cambio en la cara de la pelirosa-

-a él tambien lo mataron, al igual que a mis padres -musito con la voz quebrada y se quedo en silencio- no me gusta hablar de ese tema.

-hmp -exclamo y no pregunto mas al ver que la senju ya no quería seguir hablando- ¿sabes? -dijo mirando al frente- yo no tengo nada que me recuerde a mis padres.

La pelirrosa se sorprendio al oírlo. No sabia que el pelinegro tambien habia perdido a sus padres.

-yo no sabia que tus padres...

-murieron... -susurro- fue cuando tenia diez años, primero mi madre, y después mi padre.

Sakura permanecio en silencio un momento.

-¿no tienes hermanos? -pregunto tímidamente-

-no -negó rapidamente, aunque sabia que eso no era cierto-

Después de eso permanecieron en silencio, un silencio cómodo. Ella no podía entender como después de lo sucedido podia estar tan tranquila con la presencia del pelinegro. Estar asi con Sasuke era algo muy extraño, pero no dejaba de ser lindo. Sasuke por su parte tambien estaba tranquilo y cómodo, la pelirrosa era la primera chica con la que lograba entablar una conversación, con la que había querido entablar una conversación, tal vez porque ella era diferente a las demas, y eso era algo de lo que comenzaba a darse cuenta...


	15. Compromiso y planes

**Hola gente linda¡ aquie estoy con el nuevo capi de nuestro destino o nuestro amor? XD**

**tarde muchoo y lo sientoo, pero como siempre saben que intento subirlo lo mas rapido que puedoo :S **

**GRACIAS POR SU APOYOO AMIGOSS¡ de verdad me pone feliz ^^**

**bueno espero que el capi les guste y que me apoyen con sus comentarioss XD**

**besitoss y mucha suerte en todoo¡**

* * *

**Capitulo 15: compromiso y planes.**

Era una mañana realmente hermosa, y una pelirrosa se levanta con el mejor de los animos. Estaba muy feliz ¿por que? no lo sabia, simplemente se sentia feliz y aquello era algo bastante extraño. No es que fuera una depresiva, pero su entusiasmo no siempre era bueno, sin embargo aquel dia si lo era. Como todas las mañanas, se baño y luego se puso su uniforme para salir disparada de su cuerta, pues llegar tarde a clases comenzaba a ser algo habitual, sin embargo al salir su paso se detuvo de repente al ver alli afuera a una ojimiel.

-¡Tenten! -saludó con una enorme sonrisa-

-buenos días Sakura -exclamó tambien entusiasmada-

-vaya -exclamo- parece que hoy estas de buen humor.

-tu también -apunto rapidamente- ¿sucedió algo? -preguntó curiosa-

-no -nego- ¿y a ti?

-tampoco -informo de manera poco creíble-

La pelirrosa la miro desconfiada, mas decidió no decir nada mas.

-mmm...bueno vamos -farfulló aun algo dudosa-

Ambas caminaron para ir al aula, y en el camino, hablaron de cosas sin importancia, pero de repente alguien tiro de los cabellos de la pelirrosa, haciendola caer al piso, aturdida y un tanto adolorida.

-¡auch! -se quejo al caer-

Rapidamente subio su mirada para ver quien demonios había hecho aquello, y entonces su ceño se fruncio al ver alli a una orochimaru y una taka.

-¿¡pero que demonios les pasa! -grito a la peliroja y rubia que tenia en frente-

-¿estas bien? -cuestiono acercandose a la senju-

La ojimiel la ayudo a levantarse y entonces ambas vieron a aquellas dos con molestia.

-¡eres una maldita Haruno! -bramó Ino fuertemente-

-¡ni creas que lo que hiciste quedara así! -dijo la pelirroja enojada y mirandola de manera despectiva-

-¿de que hablan? -pregunto confundida y sin entender a donde querían llegar-

-ya se que Ino no tiene nada que ver con Sasuke -exclamo molesta-

-¡todo fue un plan de ustedes! -acuso de una manera descarada-

La pelirrosa la miro incredula ¿Acaso era posible tanta caradurez?

-vaya, pues creo que tardaron un poco en darse cuenta -dijo con una sonrisa burlona y haciendo que ambas se enfadaran-

- tu y tu -apuntó a ambas senjus- van a saber lo que es meterse con nosotras -informo de manera desafiante-

Despues de eso la pelirroja se dio la vuelta para irse con todos sus aires de grandeza, mientras que la pelirrubia la imitaba como el perrito faldero que era...

-¡espera! -exclamo aun molesta-

Estaba a punto de seguirlas, pues las cosas no quedarian asi, pero la mano de la ojimiel hizo que su paso se detuviera.

-Sakura dejalo así -pidio- solo ocasionaras mas problemas.

La pelirrosa vio el camino por el que se fue la orochimaru y la taka y despues de eso se resigno dando un suspiro de molestia.

-creo que tienes razón -aceptó enojada- pero esto no quedara así.

-no nos conviene meternos en mas problemas, especialmente a ti -apunto de manera acusadora-

-lo se, lo se...-susurro rodando los ojos- pero ahora debemos estar atentas, no sabemos de lo que son capaces -musito con seriedad-

-oye ¿y como crees que se enteraron? -pregunto llena de curiosidad-

-no tengo la menor idea -musitó confundida-

En verdad no lograba entender como aquellas dos habían descubierto todo, pues en verdad era difícil, pero aun asi aquello era lo de menos, pues ya lo sabian y ahora no dudaba que ambas estuvieran planeando algo.

-bien, sera mejor que vayamos a clases -apunto viendo la pensativa cara de la ojiverde-

La pelirrosa asintió con la cabeza y ambas fueron a clases y como siempre se aburrieron a mas no poder. La ojimiel trataba de concentrarse lo mejor posible pero aquello era imposible, aquel día tenia la cabeza demasiada revuelta y concentrarse no era algo que pudiera hacer en aquel momento, pero para su suerte la hora del descanso llego mas rápido de lo que creyó, e inmediatamente salio del aula. Evito a la pelirrosa y a sus amigos, no era que no le agradaran, pues de hecho era lo contrario, pero aun asi le costaba acostumbrarse a la presencia de ellos. Había estado demasiado tiempo sola y por lo mismo aun estaba acostumbrada a estar sola.

Camino distraidamente por los pasillos. Quería llegar a la biblioteca, sentarse y tomar un libro para leer sobre cualquier tema pues solo queria despejar su mente, sin embargo aquello no resulto posible.

-a ti te estaba buscando Tenten -escucho la voz de cierto ojiperla-

Su mirada inmediatamente se levanto para clavarse en el orochimaru.

-¡Neji! -exclamo sobresaltada- ¿q-que quieres? -cuestionó un poco asustada mientras retrocedía-

-¿por que no fuiste ayer donde acordamos? -cuestiono el orochimaru molesto mientras se acercaba a la ojimiel-

-Neji creo que te dije que no iría -exclamó seriamente y tratando de sacar valor-

-¡aquí se hace lo que yo digo Tenten! -gruñó en tono elevado mientras la agarraba violentamente del brazo- ¿lo entiendes?

-¡suéltame Neji! -exclamo al sentir la fuerte presion en su brazos- ¡me estas lastimando! -se quejo-

El ojiperla la solto segundos después de que la chica hablara, y es que a veces olvidaba lo frágil que era aquella senju.

-no quiero que se repita, ¿me oyes? -dijo mirandola fijamente-

-¡pues se repitira imbécil! -grito enfurecida-

Si creía que ella seguiría haciendo lo que él le dijiera estaba muy equivocado. Se alejo de inmediato del chico antes de que el mismo reaccionara.

-¡así que te lo aguantas! -informo para después darse la vuelta e irse corriendo por los pasillos-

-¡eres una maldita, impura! -exclamo reaccionando por fin, mas aquello fue inútil porque la pelimarron ya se había ido de allí-

Después de eso se quedo pensando en lo que haría ahora, Tenten no le había dado la informacion que necesitaba, y lo peor de todo es que no podía obligarla a hacerlo. Odiaba cuando las cosas no salian como él quería.

-¡mierda! se me esta escapando de la manos -susurro preocupado-

La ojimiel era la única conexión que tenia con el clan senju, y no podía perderla, pero lo estaba haciendo. Aquella ojimiel se estaba revelando y el debía hacer lo posible para evitar que aquel comportamiento siguiera creciendo mas y mas.

**... ... ...**

En otra parte de el colegio, sentado en una de las tantas ventas, se encontraba un pelinegro. Se encontraba furioso e irritado mientras que sus manos apretaban la carta que tenia en sus manos.

_-"¡maldición!_" -penso arrugando la carta en su totalidad- se piensa que hare lo que quiera -farfulló enojado al recordar lo que decía la carta-

Era una carta de su hermano en la cual le informaba la fecha en la que se anunciaría su compromiso con Karin, y él ni siquiera lo había aprobado. En realidad siempre penso que Karin era la mejor opción, ademas de que su unión seria una de las mas poderosas, y fortalezeria al clan orochimaru, pues los Uchiha eran los mas importantes dentro de su clan y los seguían en poder los Mecos, la familia de Karin. La unión de ellos era algo que siempre se quiso por parte de todos, y él no tenia ningun problema, en realidad le daba lo mismo.

Pero lo que ahora le molestaba era el hecho de que su hermano se lo ordenara, él no era nadie para ordenerle algo a él, ademas de que Karin se estaba volviendo una verdadera molestia, siempre lo fue, y sin embargo esos últimos días, o semanas, comenzaba a ser algo desesperante.

-¡maldición! -gruño enojado-

¿Es que acaso no le habia podido tocar alguien menos...menos escandalosa? Justo aquella pelirroja tenia que ser una Meco, alguien de suma importancia. No entendia la razón, o el motivo de su enfado, siempre supo que ocurriría aquello, lo tenia mas que presente, y justo ahora que ya le anunciaban la fecha de su compromiso comenzaba a fastidiarlo.

-aun falta -murmuro tratando de verle el lado positivo-

Y no es que aquello tuviera justamente un lado positivo, mas bien se diría que aquello era lo menos negativo, aunque fuera algo temporal, y es que él sabia que aunque faltaran años para aquel compromiso el tiempo pasaría y finalmente aquel día llegaría, y él debia cumplir como orochimaru.

-mierda -mascullo sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro-

Aun faltaba para aquella feche por lo que no debía atormentarse desde ahora, claro que no. Llevo una mano a sus cabellos y los sacudio. Cuando aquel dia llegara entonces lo haría y listo.

**... ... ...**

Las clases habían terminado por lo que ahora se encontraba caminando por uno de los tantos pasillos del colegio, estaba cansada y desganada, y lo peor de todo era que tenia guardia, con Sasuke. Suspiro derrotada y cerro los ojos unos momentos pero los abrió de inmediato al sentir los pasos de alguien delante de ella. Distinguio a cierta pelirroja parada allí, frente a ella, pero la verdad es que no tenia ganas de pelear, ahora, así que sin mas se dio la vuelta para llegar a su destino por otro camino.

-¡tu espera! -exclamó la pelirroja acercándose a la senju al ver que la misma pretendia irse-

-¿que es lo que quieres Karin? -pregunto de mala gana-

-solo vengo a darte una mala noticia impura -dijo despectivamente- mira esto -musitó mostrandole una hoja y con una sonrisa en su rostro-

La pelirrosa observo aquel papel.

-¿que es eso? -pregunto confundida-

-es una carta de parte de los Uchiha -informo altaneramente- y en ella dice la fecha de el compromiso entre Sasuke y yo.

La pelirrosa la vio aun mas confundida, ¿a ella que mierda le importaba aquello?

-creo que te equivocaste Karin, esa es una mala noticia para Sas...Uchiha, no para mi -dijo de manera burlona-

-como se ve que no sabes nada -exclamo maliciosamente- la unión entre Sasuke y yo es una unión sumamente poderosa, nuestro poder sera enorme -informó viendola fijamente, a lo que ella comenzaba a comprender a donde llegaría todo- y eso significaría una gran problema para los senjus Sakurita -finalizo llena de entusiasmo-

La senju se quedo en silencio, lo que Karin decía era verdad. Los Uchiha y los Mecos unidos no era nada bueno para su clan, ¿como no habia pensado en ello?

-si ya terminaste me retiro -dijo fingiendo no darle importancia al asunto-

Y sin esperar mas se dio media vuelta para salir de allí.

-cuando eso pase impura...-la escucho- tus dias estaran contados -sentenció maliciosamente- y tendre a Sasukito entre mis manos -murmuro para si misma y de manera empalagosa-

Sakura no dijo nada y se fue rapidamente de allí, hubiera querido romperla la cara a golpes, pero como le dijo la ojimiel aquella mañana, eso solo le traería mas problemas, y problemas era lo ultimo que necesitaba en aquel momento.

-_"¡perra! si supieras que Sasuke se acosto conmigo!"_ -penso furiosa mas de inmediato se arrepintio- _"¡ay no! ¡yo no tengo que pensar en eso!"_ -se recrimino al tiempo que golepaba su frente con la palma de la mano- aunque hacerle la vida imposible a Karin no estaria mal, y que mejor que con Sasuke -susurro maliciosa-

Ya lo habia pensado por mucho tiempo, y aunque intentara no hacerlo el pelinegro abarcaba sus pensamientos mas de lo que le gustaría. Y a estas alturas ya tenia algo decidido: trataría de envolver a Sasuke en sus redes, si él quería jugar con ella, ella no se quedaría atras, pero ahi estaba el bendito problema...

_¿Como haría eso? _

No lo sabia, no tenia la menor idea de como hacerlo, pero lo haría de eso estaba segura. Le haría la vida imposible tanto a él como a la perra de Karin, sea de la manera que sea.

-¡Sakura! -escucho el grito de cierta ojimiel haciendo que saliera de sus macabros pensamientos-

-¡ah Tenten! ¡no hagas eso! -reclamo con el corazón acelerado-

-por fin te encontre, ven sígueme -apunto ignorando a la pelirrosa-

La tomo de la mano y la llevo hacia el lado contrario.

-¡espera Tenten! ¿que sucede? -pregunto mientras era arrastrada por su amiga-

-tengo algo que mostrarte -anunció con una sonrisa-

No dijo mas mientras continuaban caminando por los pasillos. Pero la curiosidad era algo que comenzaba a irritarla.

-Tenten ¿a donde me llevas? -cuestiono arqueando una ceja-

-espera Sakura ya casi llegamos.

Caminaron un poco mas y se detuvieron frente a dos grandes puertas que la pelirrosa no supo reconocer.

-es aquí -informo y abrió las puertas dejando a la vista una sala enorme-

Los ojos de la senju se abrieron de sobremanera al ver lo que había allí.

-¿que es esto? -preguntó sumamente sorprendida al ver alli, a unos hermosos bebes-

La ojimiel sonrió al ver la reacción de la senju.

-aquí vienen todos los bebes, cuyos padres han muerto o son esclavos -explico tristemente- te darás cuenta de que son todos senjus.

La pelirrosa se quedo en silencio y una fuerte opresión se formo en su pecho, ver aquello era en verdad triste. Tantos niños, tantos bebes sin familia, aquello en verdad era injusto.

-p-pero... ¿que hacen aquí? -cuestiono sin apartar la mirada de alli-

-cada colegio se hace cargo de algunos, también varían en las edades, por ejemplo este año solo vinieron desde recien nacidos hasta un año y medio, el resto se van para otros colegios.

-yo no sabia nada de esto -dijo desconcertada mientras se acercaba a uno- esto es muy triste -susurro en tono sumamente bajo-

-lo se -asintió cabizbaja- es por eso que yo ayudo aquí.

-¿¡de verdad! -bramó sorprendida-

-el año pasado también ayude, y este año recién llegaron.

-vaya...no lo imaginaba -apunto para después quedarse en silencio-

-Sakura ¿no quedrías ayudarnos también? -pregunto con una sonrisa-

La pelirrosa la miro incrédula.

-¿pero que es lo que debo hacer?

-no es difícil, es solo venir a verlos de rato en rato, para verificar que este todo en orden, aunque no lo creas es muy lindo -susurró con una sonrisa sincera-

-yo...-comenzó mirando a todos los presentes- ¡claro que si Tenten! -exclamó entusiasmada-

La idea no le desagradaba para nada, y de hecho le agradaba enormemente.

-¿de verdad? entonces puedes elegir a uno -informo feliz-

-¿elegir? -dijo confundida-

-claro, mira veras cada uno se hace cargo de uno en especial, asi es mas organizado.

-¿y...y puedo elegir uno ahora? -pregunto emocionada-

-si, yo también lo haré -avisó acercándose a los bebes- los que tienen la marca roja ya tiene a su cuidadora -informo viendo a todos los bebes-

-ya veo...-dijo mirando con cierta nostalgia a los pequeños- son tan indefensos -murmuro para si misma-

-lo se, es por eso que me gusta ayudar aqui, si no lo hacemos ¿quien lo hará?

-tienes razón -apoyo- ¿y por cuanto tiempo se quedan en el colegio?

-es hasta que alguien los adopte, o si no cuando cumplan un año y medio se iran a otro colegio.

-ya veo -murmuró suavemente- oye Tenten, ¿no me podrías escoger uno tu? es que no se a cual...-menciono avergonzada-

-es difícil ya que todos son lindos, pero para ti creo que el mejor es... -musitó viendo a todos- ¡este!

La pelirrosa se acerco de inmediato al ver al pequeño que apuntaba su amiga, y entonces vio a un pequeño bebe allí. Era demasiado frágil a simple vista.

-es hermoso -balbuceo- y muy chiquito.

-es el mas pequeño, por eso es perfecto para ti -apunto con una sonrisa- se que lo cuidaras bien.

La senju extendió sus manos para tomarlo delicadamente, y después de eso lo subio a la altura de su pecho para acunarlo ahi.

-es precioso...-volvió a balbucear-

-bien, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos -exclamo viendo la hora- mañana lo podras venir a ver.

-¡claro! -dijo dejando al pequeño en su cuna- ¿a cual elegiste?

-aun no lo se, todos son lindos pero mañana elegiré a uno si o si.

-bien, ahora vamos rápido que tengo guardia -anuncio con una sonrisa-

-si -dijo y ambas salieron del lugar-

Tenten cerro la puerta e inmediatamente saco algo de energía de sus manos para después colocarlas en la puerta.

-¿que haces?

-sello la puerta, es muy peligroso que la dejemos abierta.

-ya veo...-murmuro de manera pensativa- entonces solo los senjus podemos entrar aquí ¿cierto?

-así es -asintió terminando de sellar la puerta- ya sabes, los orochimarus no son de fiar.

Ambas caminaron juntas por los primeros pasillos, pero después se separaron, la ojimiel para ir a su cuarto, y ella para ir a hacer guardia. Estaba muy feliz pues eso de cuidar a un bebe era algo que la ayudaría a despejar su mente, y aquello era algo que necesitaba mas que nada.

LLego al lugar de guardia y observo que el orochimaru ya estaba allí. No dijieron nada y simplemente se encaminaron hacia las puertas para salir y cumplir con su fastidioso deber. La noche era fresca por lo que se lamentaba no haber llevado un saco, pero aun asi lo soportaría, al menos por todas aquellas horas. Aquello de hacer guardia comenzaba a volverse en algo muy monotono y agotador, pero esta vez la senju estaba sumamente distraída ya que leía el libro que habia sacado del sector prohibido de la biblioteca, y de rato en rato miraba al Uchiha quien tenia cara de pocos amigos.

Después de un tiempo se sentaron como siempre para descansar un rato y la pelirrosa pudo notar una carta en el bolsillo de la camisa del pelinegro, era igual a la que le habia mostrado Karin por lo que deducía debía ser la misma. Después de eso su mirada subio hacia el rostro del pelinegro, desgraciadamente lindo y atractivo.

-_"probablemte fue enviada una a cada uno de ellos"_ -penso mirándolo fijamente-

-¿que tanto me miras Haruno? -cuestiono de repente el orochimaru al sentir la mirada de la pelirrosa en él-

-y-yo nada... -habló desviando la mirada-

-pues evita mirarme, tu mirada me molesta -exclamó de manera cortante-

-¿¡pero que te pasa Uchiha! -dijo molesta ante aquel carácter tan insoportable- ¡yo miro a donde quiero!

-¡pues a mi no! -gruñó en tono elevado para después resoplar molesto- eres una verdadera molesta.

-si estas enojado, no te la agarres conmigo -apuntó también en tono elevado- ¿acaso es por tu compromiso con la perra de Karin? -pregunto con una sonrisa-

El orochimaru se quedo sorprendido al escucharla ¿¡Como demonios la pelirrosa sabia eso! Su ceño se frunció de inmediato.

-¿como lo sabes? -pregunto enojado-

-pues Karin vino a decírmelo -aviso tranquilamente- no es tan malo si lo piensas bien -repitio las mismas palabras que el Uchiha le dijo el día en que ella se entero de su destino con Sai-

-claro que no es malo -masculló desviando la mirada- de hecho creo que es muy bueno.

-pues tendrías que decirselo a tu cara Uchiha -apunto burlonamente-

El pelinegro la miro furioso ¿Era su imaginacion o la senju estaba hablandole demasiado confiada?

-¿acaso quieres pelear? -cuestiono levantando una ceja-

-¡claro que no! -nego rapidamente- solo digo lo que veo.

-¿y que es lo que ves? -pregunto seriamente y mirándola a los ojos, cosa que incomodo a la senju-

-bueno... -comenzó nerviosa- pues tu no pareces feliz con la noticia, de hecho hoy tienes un humor de perros -añadio sinceramente-

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado al oírla, por alguna razon lo que Sakura dijo no le molesto en absoluto.

-¿eso solo ves? -preguntó aun con su mirada clavada en ella-

-si, eso solo -musitó y desvio la mirada-

-¿sabes lo que yo veo en ti? -apunto mientras se ponia de pie-

-¿que? -cuestionó curiosa y parándose al igual que él-

-creo que... -dijo acercando su rostro al de la chica y mirando directamente a los ojos- te pones muy nerviosa cada vez que te veo -susurro suavemente- yo diría que demasiado.

La ojiverde abrio los ojos enormemente, y no pudo evitar un diminuto sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡claro que no! -exclamo sobresaltada y sin mas se dio la vuelta al no poder hacer frente a la mirada del chico-

-hmp... -exclamo con una media sonrisa en su rostro-

Después de eso permanecieron en silencio hasta que se hizo la hora en la que finalizaba su guardia. Ambos salieron de allí sin siquiera dirigirse la mirada y como siempre comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos para llegar respectivamente a sus sectores. El parecía sumamente tranquilo, pero ella no estaba para nada tranquila, ya que en su interior se desarollaba una dura lucha.

-_"¡es ahora o nunca!"_ -se repetía mentalmente al recordar su ''malevo plan''-

Jamas penso en hacer lo que haría ahora, ni lo imagino y mucho menos lo soño, pero aun asi lo hizo. El pelinegro estaba por doblar para ir a su sector pero ella lo tomo del brazo y lo obligo a voltearse hacia ella. Pudo observar solo una milesima de segundos la cara de confusión del chico pero después de eso nada.

-¿que...? -llego a decir el orochimaru antes de verse interrumpido al sentir los labios de la senju sobre los suyos-

Sorprendido, totalmente sorprendido era como se encontraba en aquel momento. No supo exactamente como reaccionar ante eso, pero solo bastaron unos segundos para que tomara gusto de ello, de aquel beso. Sus manos se movieron involuntariamente, o voluntariamente, ya no lo sabia bien, a la cintura de la pelirrosa para atraerla hacia si, provocando que sus cuerpos entraran en contacto. Sus labios comenzaron a moverse con fuerza y el beso que había sido comenzado por ella termino siendo guiado por él. Su lengua invadio la boca de la pelirrosa y comenzo a recorrerla de un lado a otro de manera intensa.

La senju sintio un escalofrio recorer por su espalda al sentir la cercanía de su cuerpo con la del orochimaru. Sus manos se movieron timidamente rodeando el cuello del pelinegro para atraerlo mas hacia ella, y por un momento se olvido de todo, solo perdiéndose en aquella cálida sensación de sus bocas fusionadas, perdiéndose en la lengua del chico alli, en su humeda cavidad, perdiéndose en sus manos en su cintura, perdiéndose en él, en el orochimaru.

Se mantuvieron fusionados hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente, entonces la pelirrosa reacciono y se separo rápidamente de él para después darse media vuelta e irse de allí, dejando a un atónito y desconcertado orochimaru.

-¡espera! -exclamó inútilmente pues la pelirrosa ya se había ido corriendo de allí-

Se quedo quieto unos instantes, procesando lo ocurrido, y pronto una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, la tercera que la senju le había sacado en ese dia. La pelirrosa comenzaba a caer en sus redes, ella comenzaba a caer en su juego, y eso era bueno, al menos eso creia él.

_Lo que no sabia era que era él quien estaba cayendo en las redes de la pelirrosa. En realidad ambos jovenes comenzaban a caer en el juego del otro sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello, cada uno de ellos pensando que tenia las cartas a su favor._

_Cada uno de ellos creyendo que el otro caería._


	16. La hermosa nieve

_**HIi mi queridaa gente! aqui esta karynitaa con un nuevoo capii XD **_

_**se que tarde pero de verdad que hago lo posible por subirles la conti lo mas rapido que puedo :S **_

_**bueno bueno antes que nada...**_

_**GRACIAS POR SU APOYOO AMIGOS! XD **_

_**y sasusaku79: amigaaa! la sopresa que me diste al verte por aqui jajaja, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que tambien me apoyes aquii ^^ De verdad gracias, me alegre y soprendi al ver tu review jajaja. De ti se puede esperar cualquier cosa amiga jajaja , obviamente buenaa :P nos vemos en la contii XD **_

_**bueno a verrr aqui esta la conti, y prometo subir lo mas rapido que pueda la de Inocencia Robadoo**_

_**gracias por tooddo ^^**_

_**besitoss!**_

_**PD: adevertecia LEMON**_! :P

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Capitulo 16: la hermosa nieve.**

Se mantuvieron fusionados hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente, entonces la pelirrosa reacciono y se separo rápidamente de él para después darse media vuelta e irse de allí, dejando a un atónito y desconcertado orochimaru.

-¡espera! -exclamó inútilmente pues la pelirrosa ya se había ido corriendo de allí-

Se quedo quieto unos instantes, procesando lo ocurrido, y pronto una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, la tercera que la senju le había sacado en ese dia. La pelirrosa comenzaba a caer en sus redes, ella comenzaba a caer en su juego, y eso era bueno, al menos eso creia él.

_Lo que no sabia era que era él quien estaba cayendo en las redes de la pelirrosa. En realidad ambos jovenes comenzaban a caer en el juego del otro sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello, cada uno de ellos pensando que tenia las cartas a su favor._

_Cada uno de ellos creyendo que el otro caería._

**... ... ...**

La mañana ya habia llegado y ella se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del colegio, sumergida en sus pensamientos. Era un dio frío, demasiado frío, y aquello era normal pues el invierno ya se aproximaba. Se había levantado temprano aquella mañana y las razones eran dos: la primera era que tenia unas enormes ganas de visitar a ciertos bebes, y la segunda, y tal vez mas importante, es que no habia podido dejar de pensar, en toda la noche, acerca de cierto orochimaru. Aun ahora se sorprendía de lo que había hecho el día anterior, pero no se arrepentía, eso si que no.

-_''si pienso hacerlo, tengo que hacerlo bien...''_ -penso seriamente-

Pero ya basta de eso, ahora tenia cosas mucho mas agradables en las cuales pensar como en aquellos hermosos y pequeños senjus que ahora estaban bajo su cuidado, al menos uno en especial.

-son muy tiernos -murmuro llena de ternura-

Una enorme sonrisa se formo en su rostro al pensar en aquello, sin embargo la misma desapareció casi al instante, al ver frente a ella a un orochimuaru, uno que conocía bastante bien.

-vaya, si que tardaste -habló mirándola fijamente-

-¿¡Sasuke que haces aquí! -cuestiono sorprendida y sumamente nerviosa-

Miro a todos lados rogando porque hubiera alguien allí, pero el pasillo estaba vacío y ella estaba con él. Sabia perfectamente que el orochimaru estaba alli por lo sucedido la noche anterior, lo sabia perfectamente, estaba por lo de aquel beso que ella le dio sin rodeo alguno.

-creo que ya deberias saber porque estoy aquí -murmuró acercándose a ella-

-no, no lo se -mintió retrocediendo a medida que él se acercaba-

Si tenia que salir corriendo lo haría, de eso no había duda, pero como siempre el orochimaru se anticipaba a sus movimientos, e incluso pensamientos, y sin mas, en un rápido movimiento la tomo de la mano y la jalo asi él.

-¿por que me besaste? -pregunto sin rodeos y a milímetros de su rostro-

-y-yo... -tartamudeo nerviosa, y no solo era por el hecho de que no sabia que decir, si no porque el aliento del chico chocaba contra su rostro- yo...

-¿que te pasa? -pregunto con una sonrisa- ¿por que te pones tan nerviosa Sakura? -cuestiono acercando aun mas su rostro al de ella-

¿Que demonios le pasaba? Ni ella lo sabia, se suponía que su plan era atraer a Sasuke, y si que lo habia logrado, pero ahora que lo tenia frente a ella todo su cuerpo temblaba ante su simple presencia, ante su cercania, ante él...

El pelinegro por su lado siguió acercando su rostro al de la pelirrosa, y pudo notar como ella cerraba poco a poco sus ojos mientras un leve rubor aparecía en sus mejillas, aquello le fascino pero besarla no estaba entre sus planes, al menos no ahora. Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, una llena de altanería y prepotencia.

-¿tanto de gusto Sakura? -dijo en tono bajo al tiempo que se separaba de ella-

Sakura abrio sus ojos totalmente sorprendida y desconcertada, mas pronto aquellas dos sensaciones se convirtieron en verguenza, total y completa verguenza. Pudo ver claramente como el sonreía divertido ante lo que acaba de suceder.

-no me mires asi, ¿acaso querias que te bese? -cuestiono arqueando una ceja-

-¡eres un estúpido Sasuke! -grito furiosa al tiempo que se daba la vuelta-

Se fue rápidamente de allí, alejándose del orochimaru lo mas rápido posible. Se sentía humillada, avergonzada y con ganas de matar al pelinegro que acaba de salirse con la suya.

-_"¡ese maldito, se burlo de mi, y yo como una estupida cai!"_ -penso con las mejillas encendidas y los puños cerrados con fuerza-

Él, por su lado, sonrio aun mas al ver lo nerviosa que se habia puesto la pelirrosa, esa era su primera victoria sobre ella. Sabia perfectamente que el beso que la senju le dio la noche anteriror era por algo que se traía entre manos, él no era ningun estúpido y aquella pelirrosa se habia equivocado de victima.

-_"caeras en tu propio juego Sakura..."_ -penso divertido y viendo como ella continua alejandose de allí-

Despues de eso se dio la vuelta y continuo con su camino, tenia muchas cosas en las cuales pensar, y muchas cosas que hacer...

**... ... ...**

Se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas del comedor, y frente a ella estaba cierto ojiceleste que comía energeticamente sus alimentos. Adoraba aquellas situaciones en las que solo se encontraba con el chico, tan tranquilos y sin ningun problema de por medio. Sus ojos perlas lo observaban atentamente, cada detalle de su rostro, de su actitud, el pelirrubio, para ella, era simplemente perfecto.

-y dime Naruto -comenzó timidamente- ¿c-como te esta yendo con tus notas?

El pelirrubio desvió su mirada de la comida y la fijo en la peliazul.

-pues veras Hinata-chan -dijo con una mano en la cabeza- no me esta yendo muy bien que digamos.

-oh ya veo...-murmuro con una sonrisa pues aquello era algo normal- b-bueno si...tuquieres yo...yo... -balbuceó sumamente nerviosa y jugando con sus dedos-

-¿tu que Hinata? -pregunto impaciente-

-bueno...yo podría...

-buenos días Naruto, Hinata -saludo de repente cierta pelirrosa que apareció de la nada-

Se sento de mala gana en aquella mesa y se cruzo de brazos.

-Sakura que cara traes -murmuro el ojiceleste-

-¿sucedió algo Sakura? -pregunto preocupada y aun con un penqueño sonrojo en sus delicadas mejillas-

-_"no claro que no, solo que Sasuke se esta burlando de mi, y yo cada vez que se acerca parezco una estúpida que desea que la bese" _-penso irónicamente- no nada Hinata, debe ser el clima... -musito fingiendo una sonrisa-

-ya veo, a mi por el contrario me gusta mucho el invierno.

-¡a mi también Hinata-chan! -exclamo alegre- lastima que en esta epoca estan los examines -exclamo desanimado-

La pelirrosa resoplo al escucharlo.

-Naruto tu nunca cambiaras -dijo resignada- ¿por que no le pides a Hinata que te ayude? ella es muy inteligente -exclamo de repente y de manera tranquila-

Hinata al oirla se puso roja como un tomate, y comenzo a jugar con sus dedos, otra vez.

-Hinata ¿tu me ayudarias? -pregunto con una sonrisa-

-c-claro que si Naruto-kun -musitó tímidamente-

-¡Hinata tu si eres una amiga de verdad! -apunto al tiempo que abrazaba a su amiga-

La pelirrosa miraba divertida la escena, sabia que a Hinata le gustaba Naruto, siempre lo había notado, y tal vez ahora con eso del estudio el tonto de Naruto se daría cuenta de los sentimientos de su amiga.

-¡bien entonces vamos ahora! -bramó lleno de energía y sin mas la tomo de la mano haciendo que el corazón de la peliazul latiera a mil por hora- ¡nos vemos después Sakura-chan! -grito saliendo del lugar-

-Naruto tu nunca cambiaras... -murmuro divertida-

-en eso tienes razón, Naruto siempre sera Naruto -comento cierto pelinegro al tiempo que se sentaba frente a ella-

-¡Sai! -dijo sorprendida ante la repente aparicion del taka-

-hace mucho no hablamos Sakura -habló con su típica sonrisa-

-es verdad -exclamo desviando la mirada- creo...creo que tu y yo debemos hablar -mascullo seriamente-

-lo se, supongo que de la reunion con los cuatros senjus, ¿no?

-si, ya sabes de que...

-Sakura se que no te agrada la idea, y pues a mi... -dijo dudando un poco-

-Sai lo que sucede es que tu y yo... -comenzó e hizo una pausa- somos amigos, solo eso, es mas yo creo que te veía como a un hermano -murmuró tristemente-

-lo se, a mi me pasa lo mismo, pero tal vez deberíamos empezar de cero, ya sabes, para ver si realmente podriamos llegar a...algo

La senju se quedo en silencio mientras procesaba lo que el chico le acaba de decir, lo que Sai le pedía era demasiado, al menos para ella lo era. Las cosas no eran asi de fáciles como él taka las decía, ellos no podían empezar de cero de un dia para otro. Sai era un gran amigo para ella, en verdad lo era, pero sabia que sus sentimiento no iban mas alla de eso: un linda amistad. Desvió la mirada indecisa, y pudo ver como un grupo de chicos se acercaban a su mesa, eran takas.

-¡hola Sai! ¿como...? -escucho la voz del primero pero después vio como la mirada del mismo se desvia hacia ella- te recomiendo que no te juntes con gente como ella -dijo de mala gana y se fue-

La pelirrosa solo suspiro cansada, en realidad ya se había acostumbrado a todo eso: ella era la persona que mas odiaban los orochimarus, y los takas no se querían acercar, ya que al igual que los orochimarus la despreciaban, y como no si eran perritos falderos de los orochimaru, y después de ellos estaban los normos, los cuales tampoco se acercaban a ella ya que veian que nadie lo hacia, y bueno siguiendo a la multitud tampoco lo hacían. Sai era la única excepcion de su clan, y justamente por eso muchos no se acercaban a él, verlo con la ''princesa'' del clan senju era rebajarse a mucho.

Solo Naruto, Hinata y Sai eran sus verdaderon amigos, y ahora también estaba Tenten.

-yo lo siento Sakura -se disculpó muy apenado por lo dicho por el miembro de su clan-

-no te disculpes Sai -musitó con una sonrisa- si quieres puedes irte.

-¡claro que no! -negó de inmediato- yo estoy aqui porque me gusta estar contigo -exclamo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas- ademas hay cosas de las que debemos hablar.

-gracias Sai -dijo sonriendo- pero necesito un poco mas de tiempo para poder asimilar todo esto.

-Sakura el futuro de tu clan esta en nuestros manos.

-¿y que hay de mis sentimientos? ¿de nuestros sentimientos? -pregunto molesta mientras se ponía de pie-

Odiaba hablar de aquel tema, lo odiaba demasiado.

-yo... no lo se Sakura -dijo apenado-

-Sai...disculpame, tu no tienes la culpa de nada -exclamo tratando de tanquilizarse, toda aquella situación la ponia triste, al afectaba y lo peor de todo era saber que aquel era su destino- solo...solo dame tiempo -murmuro seriamente y después se fue de alli-

Muchas veces cerraba sus ojos con fuerza con la esperanza de que al abrirlos todo fuera un mal sueño, una pesadilla, pero no, no era así, siempre que los abría todo seguia igual o talvez peor.

El taka por su lado, no dijo nada, entendía perfectamente lo que sentía Sakura, y por eso le daría un poco de tiempo, sabia que tarde o temprano ella iria hacia él. La felicidad, oculta tras aquella mascara de seriedad, era muy grande en él, y es que él...él...

-Sakura -murmuro para si mismo-

Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, el destino daba tantas vueltas... Recordo el primer dia que conocio a Sakura, aquellos cabellos rosas y esos hermosos ojos verdes, sin contar su piel tan blanca y perfecta, en ese día todo de ella le había llamado la atención, y después comenzo a conocerla, y los dias pasaban y él, inevitablemente se enamoró de ella, pero nunca tuvo el valor para decirselo. Sakura solo lo veía como un hermano, entonces penso que lo mejor era tratar de borrar aquel sentimiento, y asi lo hizo, lo guardo en lo mas profundo de su ser y trato de ver a Sakura como una buena amiga, nada mas. Y justo ahora que creía que lo había logrado, que pensaba que por fin podia verla como una simple amiga, se enteraba que Sakura y él estaban destinados a estar juntos, y entonces ahora...ahora aquel sentimiento que tanto había tratado de olvidar estaba mas fuerte que nunca.

-que ironía -susurró con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se paraba-

Sí, el destino podía ser muy irónico.

**... ... ...**

Habían salido del comedor hace ya varios minutos, y ahora se encontraban en la biblioteca con un par de libros rodeándolos.

-Naruto ¿aun no lo entiendes? -pregunto al ver la cara de confusión del senju-

-Hinata esto es muy difícil -se quejo al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza- no lo entiendo.

-no te preocupes Naruto, te lo explicaré de nuevo -habló con una sonrisa y sus mejillas ruborizadas-

-Hinata tu si que eres una buena amiga -dijo tomando la mano de la ojiperla entre las suyas, lo que hizo que la ojiperla se pusiera roja-

-N-Naruto... -tartamudeo apenada y giro rápidamente la cabeza-

Trato de distraerse con otra cosa para no pensar en el hecho de que el pelirrubio le había tomado de la mano, así que fijo su mirada en la ventana con la esperanza de encontrar algo que llamara su atención, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver aquello.

-¡Naruto mira! -exclamo mientras se paraba y corría a la ventana-

-¿que sucede? -preguntó mirando hacia donde corría Hinata-

-esto es... -murmuró sacando la mano por la ventana para recibir unos pequeños copos frios en su palma- ¡es nieve!

-¿¡esta nevando! -cuestiono corriendo hacia la ojiperla- ¡sí! ¡esto es nieve! -grito al ver los pequeños copos de nieve-

-Naruto vamos al patio -dijo emocionada-

-¡vamos! -bramó también entusiasmado y la tomo de la mano para salir de la biblioteca-

Comenzaron a correr una vez que estuvieron fuera de la biblioteca pero grande fue la sorpresa de ambos al ver que todos los alumnos corrían en la misma dirección, hacia el patio.

-creo que todos ya se dieron cuenta.

-no te preocupes Hinata, conozco un lugar perfecto -exclamó con una sonrisa y sin soltar su mano comenzo a correr-

Ambos comenzaron a correr a paso apresurado por los pasillos, en dirección contraria al resto de los estudiantes.

-Naruto ¿a donde vamos? -pregunto al subir unas escaleras-

El pelirrubio no le respondió si no que continuo subiendo aquellas escaleras y una vez logrado abrio la puerta que tenia delante y dejo a la vista la terraza del colegio, la cual esta cubierta por una enorme capa de nieve.

-desde aquí veremos la nieve Hinata.

-Naruto esto es hermoso -susurró caminando hasta el centro de la terraza sin soltar la mano del ojiazul-

-así es -asintió al tiempo que levantaba un poco de nieve del suelo- ¡Hinata! -llamo divertido-

-¿que suce...? -iba a cuestionar pero se vio interrumpida cuando una bola de nieve choco contra su rostro-

El ojiceleste solto una carcajada.

-¡Hinata caiste! -jadeó entre risas-

-Naruto eres malo... -exclamo limpiandose la cara-

-no te enojes Hinata -dijo aun riendose- es solo un juego, cuando nieva la gente comienza a tirar bolas de nieve.

-¿de verdad? -preguntó sorprendida-

-así es -asintió riendo pero de pronto sintio como una bola de nieve se chocaba contra su rostro- ¡Hinata! -grito de la sorpresa al ver que la chica se disponia a lanzarle otra, entonces se acerco hacia ella para detenerla- ni lo pienses.

-claro que si -asintió lanzando la bola, mas Naruto logro esquivarla pero al hacerlo resbalo cayendo sobre ella-

-lo siento Hinata -se disculpó levantándose un poco-

-n-no te preocupes N-Naruto -tartamudeo por la cercanía del chico-

Naruto se quedo quieto mirando fijamente a la senju que tenia debajo de él, nunca la había observado detalladamente, y ahora que lo hacia se daba cuenta de que era muy linda, en realidad siempre supo que era linda pero ahora la veía mas detalladamente y podía apreciar mejor sus rasgos, por ejemplo, sus ojos eran muy lindos y raros, con un bonito color peroa, unicos en Hinata, su pelo era de un color azulado, largo y muy sedoso.

-eh Naruto... -habló nerviosa al ver que el chico la observaba detenidamente- ¿ podrías levantarte?

-¡ahh Hinata! -dijo sobresaltado y se levanto rápidamente con un sonrojo en sus mejillas- lo siento -musitó extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse-

-gracias -susurro timidamente-

-creo que ya esta dejando de nevar.

-así es -musito viendo el cielo-

Se mantuvieron un rato mas alli, juntos, y aunque sonara extraño, ambos podían sentir como el frío los envolvía en una cálida sensación.

**... ... ...**

En el patio del colegio se encontraban todos los alumnos viendo asombrados la nieve, muchos de ellos nunca la habian visto y otros solo un par de veces. La nieve era algo muy raro, solo nevaba un par de veces en años y es por eso que todos los alumnos estaban entusiasmados.

-¡mira que lindo! -decían todos emocionados-

-nunca pense ver nieve otra vez.

Las exclamaciones se escuchaban de uno y otro lado, mientras que en uno de los lados una pelirroja tambien sonreía.

-Sasuke ¿esto no es romántico? -cuestiono mientras se aferraba al brazo de su novio-

-no -negó de inmediato-

-¿acaso no te gusta la nieve? -pregunto sorprendida-

-es simplemente que no me llama la atención -exclamo al tiempo que se libraba de su agarre y se daba media vuelta-

-¡espera Sasuke! -dijo al verlo retirarse- tu y yo tenemos que hablar, ya sabes, de nuestro compromiso.

-¡Karin deja de molestarme! -bufó enojado al recordar ese tema- de eso hablaremos cuando a mi me venga en gana -apunto fríamente y se retiro del lugar dejando a una pelirroja molesta-

Camino con el ceño fruncido hacia su sector, la verdad que ver a todos allí, tan emocionados por la simple nieve, le fastidiaba de sobremanera.

**... ... ...**

Se encontraba sentada en una de las ventanas de un pasillo. Sus ojos jades estaba cerrados y su cabeza apoyada contra la pared que tenia detas. Solo quería tener un rato de tranquilidad para aclarar sus ideas, sin embargo y como siempre, aquello era algo imposible, al menos para ella, pues de repente sintió como todos los alumnos comenzaban a movilizarse de manera apresurada. No dio importancia a ello, y nuevamente intento centrarse en sus asuntos.

-¡vamos apurate! -escucho el grito de una chica- ¡la nieve no es algo que se ve todos los dias!

-lo se, ya voy.

-_"¡nieve!_" -penso confundida y sin mas abrio los ojos-

Miro atra vez de la ventana de inmediato y efectivamente estaba nevando.

-¡esta nevando! -exclamo en tono elevado y sin poder evitarlo-

Bajo rápidamente de la ventana y corrió hacia el patio para ver mejor aquel espectáculo, sin embargo al llegar al mismo, este estaba lleno, completamente lleno. Se podría decir que todo el colegio se encontraba alli, disfrutando de aquello.

-_"mierda, asi no vere nada..."_ -penso frunciendo el ceño al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para salir de allí-

Corrió rápidamente por los pasillos para encontrar algun lugar del cual ver mejor. Se apresuro cada segundo mas, con el temor de que dejara de nevar de un momento a otro, y de repente paso por el sector de los orochimarus. Su paso se detuvo de inmediato y su mirada se clavo en aquellas dos grandes puertas que ahora estaban abiertas. Sabia que podría entrar allí fácilmente, al menos ahora, ya que todos se encontraban en el patio principal.

-bueno...-susurro dudosa-

Lo penso solo unos pocos segundos y después de eso entro sin pensarlo mas y rápidamente se dirigo al patio de aquel sector. Cuando llego no había nadie, como era de esperarse, asi que sin mas comenzo a salir lentamente y pronto sintio como sus pies se hundian en la nieve.

-esto es hermoso -murmuro al sentir caer la nieve sobre su cuerpo-

Aquello realmente era marivolloso, pero solo fue por un corto tiempo ya que la nieve comenzo a transformarse en agua poco a poco.

-termino de nevar -dijo tristemente y viendo al cielo-

Mientras ella observaba detenidamente el cielo, no se dio cuenta de que alguien habia entrado al sector, y que ahora dos profundos orbes negros la observaban detenidamente.

-¿que haces en mi sector? -preguntó un pelinegro haciendo que la pelirrosa se sobresaltara-

Sakura se dio la vuelta rápidamente y vio al Uchiha recargado en la puerta del patio.

-Sasuke... -musitó nerviosa-

-¿no me digas que te emociona la nieve? -pregunto a modo de burla-

-bueno yo...yo solo vi nevar una vez -habló levantando un poco de nieve en su mano-

-no es la gran cosa -masculló el pelinegro indiferente-

-tu porque no sabes apreciar nada -acuso mirándolo directamente a los ojos- la nieve en muy linda.

El orochimaru se acerco hasta la senju y levanto un poco de nieve en su mano mientras pequeñas gotas de agua caian sobre él.

-no me gusta la nieve -dijo fríamente mientras cerraba el puño fuertemente-

-a mi por el contrario me gusta -informó con una sonrisa- me trae lindos recuerdos -susurro cerrando los ojos-

El pelinegro la observo por bastante segundos.

-¿de tu familia? -cuestiono por fin-

-así es -asintió abriendo sus ojos- creo que ya no nevara -apunto en tono apagado-

-no, ya no lo hará -dijo viendo el cielo-

El pelinegro vio como la pelirrosa se agachaba y tomaba un poco de nieve en su mano, pero la misma se transformo rápidamente en agua y se escurrio por sus dedos.

-¿quieres ver algo? -preguntó mirándola a los ojos-

-¿que? -pregunto curiosa-

El orochimaru cerro sus ojos y comenzó a hacer brillar su marca, levanto una mano de la cual comenzo a salir una gran cantidad de energía y pronto la senju sintio como todo el lugar se enfriaba rapidamente.

-¿que haces? -pregunto asustada, pero de repente vio como las pequeñas gotas de agua se transformaban en nieve- ¿esto...? ¿esto es nieve? -preguntó completamente sorprendida al tiempo que extendía sus manos sobre las mismas comenzaban a caer copos de nieve, otra vez-

Sasuke bajo su mano y la marca de su cuello dejo de brillar. Lentamente abrio sus ojos y observo a la senju, quien parecía sumamene emocionada.

-¿¡como hiciste eso! -pregunto sorprendida-

-es muy fácil para un orochimaru -exclamó altenero, mas eso a Sakura no le importo en lo mas mínimo-

-Sasuke esto... esto es maravilloso -exclamo al sentir todo su cuerpo cubierto por la nieve-

De un momento a otro cerro sus ojos y dejo caer su cuerpo en la nieve, sin importarle el frio de la misma. El orochimaru solo la obeservaba sorprendido, no creyo que la nieve la pondría tan feliz.

-¿por que te emociona tanto? -pregunto arqueando una ceja-

-el dia que vi por primera vez la nieve -comenzó con una sonrisa y aun con los ojos cerrados- fue el dia de mi cumpleaños, ese dia yo cumplia cinco años, mis padres decidieron ir a tomar un paseo, nos llevaron a un hermoso parque a mi y a mi hermano Haku. Hacia mucho frió pero eso no nos importo en lo absoluto, él y yo solo jugamos y de repente, vimos como comenzo a caer algo blanco del cielo -exclamo sonriendo- en ese momento ambos nos asustamos ya que ninguno de los dos entendíamos lo que sucedía, pero mi padre nos explico que solo se trataba de la nieve -añadio en tono alegre mas de repente se detuvo-

Sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato y entonces vio al orochimaru junto a ella. Tirado en el suelo, o mejor dicho en la nieve, con los ojos cerrados y con el rostro en direccion al cielo.

-puedes seguir -susuro al ver que la senju se quedaba en silencio-

La pelirrosa lo observo unos segundos mas después de eso cerro los ojos y continuo.

-recuerdo que ambos nos emocionamos y comenzamos a jugar con la nieve, claro que él se caía a cada momento, ya que solo tenia dos años, era muy pequeño aun -dijo con ternura- mis padres estaban muy felices, ese dia fue el mas lindo de todo mi vida, y el de ellos también, entonces para recordarlo nos sacamos una foto.

-es la que llevas en tu collar, ¿cierto? -pregunto sin abrir los ojos-

-así es, esta foto fue de ese dia, es por eso que es tan importante para mi -susurro agarrando el collar de su cuello entre sus manos-

Después de eso ambos se quedaron en silencio, tirados en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y con la nieve cayendo sobre ellos. Hacia mucho frío pero a ninguno parecio importarle aquello, si no que simplemente disfrutaban estar asi, en tanta tranquilidad y armonía, hasta que fue el pelinegro quie hablo.

-el día en que vi la nieve por primera vez -comenzó llamando la atención de la senju- fue el dia que murio mi madre.

Sakura se quedo en silencio por un momento y después se animo a hablar.

-¿hace cuanto murio? -pregunto timidamente-

-hace siete años -contesto- en realidad a mi madre la mataron -dijo abriendo los ojos- mi padre se suicido meses después.

-oh...y-yo lo siento -balbuceó apenada-

-¿por que te disculpas? -pregunto friamente- tu no tuviste la culpa -dijo volviendo a cerrar los ojos-

-¿es por eso que no te gusta la nieve?

Sasuke lo penso por unos momentos.

-no lo se -dijo tranquilamente- supongo que debe ser por eso.

Nuevamente ambos se quedaron en silencio, y sintieron como la nieve dejaba de caer, y comenzaba a transformarse en lluvia. La pelirrosa abrio los ojos, y después se sento y miro al pelinegro.

-ni lo pienses -dijo seriamente y aun con los ojos cerrados-

-¿que cosa? -preguntó sorprendida-

-no volvera a hacer que nieve -susurró tranquilamente-

-no te iba a pedir nada Sasuke -habló con el seño fruncido e intento pararse pero una mano la detuvo, volteo el rostro y su mirada choco con aquellos ojos negros del azabache, el cual ya estaba sentado-

La senju no se dio cuenta en que momento se habia perdido en la oscuridad de los ojos de Sasuke, pero lo había hecho y ahora simplemente se encontraba hipnotizada frente a él. Sabia que aquello no estaba bien, ella no debería ponerse asi ante una simple mirada del chico pero en verdad que no hacerlo era algo imposible. No atino a decir nada, y de hecho no sabia que podía decir, solo pudo ser consciente de que su corazón comenzaba a bombear con mayor velocidad.

El pelinegro la miro fijamente y con mucha intensidad, y después de eso sin pensarlo mas y en un rápido movimiento se coloco sobre ella, haciendo que ambos quedaran acostados sobre la nieve. Los dos se miraban fijamente sin decir nada, hasta que la mirada del orochimaru bajo a los labios de la senju y poco a poco comenzo a acercarse a ellos. Sakura sintio como su corazón latía cada vez mas rápido, mientras sus ojos seguían fijos en los de él. Pronto sintio el aliento del orochimaru chocar contra su rostro y vio como este cerraba sus hermosos ojos para después simplemente sentir la calidez de sus labios sobre los suyos. Sus jades ojos inmediatemente se cerraron para disfrutar del beso, el cual era suave y delicado...

Las manos del orochimaru se colocaron en las mejillas de la senju y pasados unos pocos segundos comenzo a profundizar el beso. La pelirrosa, por su lado, coloco sus manos alrededor del cuello del chico, mientras sus dedos se escabullían entre ese mar negro. El pelinegro se separo de los labios de la chica y comenzo a bajar pasando por su quijada hasta llegar a aquel delicado cuello, al cual comenzo a besar delicadamente y después le dio un leve mordisco sacando un suave gemido de la senju. Eso basto para que Sasuke sintiera una nesecidad imperiosa de hacerla suya nuevamente, una de sus manos bajo hasta la pierna de la chica y comenzó a acariciarla lentamente, mientras su boca continuaba devorando aquel delicioso cuello. Ante este acto la senju abrio los ojos y salio de aquel hermoso sueño volviendo a la realidad.

-e-espera S-Sasuke... -tartamudeo con la respiración agitada y sin mas lo alejo de él para ponerse de pie rápidamente-

El orochimaru solo la miro sorprendido, aun desde el suelo, y vio como la senju salia corriendo del lugar, como otras veces, pero esta vez no dejaría que se vaya. La pelirrosa corría por uno de los pasillos a todo lo que su cuerpo le daba, su corazón latía velozmente y sabia que no era por estar corriendo. En ese momento solo deseaba salir de aquel sector, alejarse de él lo mas rápido posible, y justo cuando creyo que lograría salir de alli, sintio como alguien la jalaba y la estampaba contra una pared.

-¡auch! -se quejo por el golpe e inmediatamente abrio sus ojos- S-Sasuke ¿que...que haces? -balbuceó nerviosa al tener el cuerpo de el orochimaru pegado al de ella evitando así que se moviera-

El pelinegro no respondió, solo acerco su rostro al de ella haciendo que sus alientos chocaran el uno con el otro, mezclándose embriagadoramente.

-¿por que quieres irte? -susurro rozando sus labios con los de ella-

-y-yo... -murmuro nerviosa y sintió como su cuerpo temblaba con fuerza-

-no tienes que irte si no quieres Sakura -murmuro roncamente y antes de que la pelirrosa pudiera reaccionar la beso-

Sakura sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir por unos instantes cuando el pelinegro unio sus labios con los suyos. El orochimaru rodeo su delgada cintura con sus fuertes brazos y mordio su labio inferior, sacando un leve quejido a la chica, para despues introducir su lengua en aquella humeda cavidad. Sakura comenzo a corresponderle de la misma manera mientras que sus manos descansaban en el pecho del chico.

Nuevamente se encontraba en el cuarto del pelinegro, ambos se besaban mientras sus cuerpos se movian en direccion a la cama. El orochimaru le saco el saco y comenzó a recostarla suavemente en la cama, para despues colocarse encima de ella mientras sus dedos se encargaban de desabotonar aquella molesta camisa, ella comenzó a hacer lo mismo con la de él y cuando lo logro comenzo a recorrer su bien formado torso con sus finos dedos mientras que él, ahora, se encargaba de su sosten. Logro deshacerse rapidamente de aquella ultima preda que cubria su objetivo y una vez logrado bajo su rostro rapidamente y su boca se apodero de uno de los pechos de la senju. Vio como ella echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y los gemidos no se hicieron esperar mas. Beso con intensidad aquel monte, para despues entre sus dientes tomar aquel pezon erecto que lo llamaba a gritos.

-¡ah! -soltó un gemido al tiempo que sus manos arrugaban las sabanas entre ellas-

Aquellos pechos eran tan exquisitos que continuo besándolos y mordiéndolos por un buen tiempo, primero uno y después el otro para darle la misma atención, mientras que una de sus manos masajeaba el otro y la otra acariciaba uno de sus muslos. Sakura se estremecía con cada carica brindada por el pelinegro, sentía una ola de placer recorrer todo su cuerpo cada que el deslizaba sus dedos por su piel, lentamente y con mucha intesidad.

La cabeza del pelinegro abondono los senos de la chica, y comenzó a bajar lamiendo su vientre mientras sus manos terminaban de desnudar a la senju. Rápidamente volvio a subir y atrapo los labios de Sakura entre los suyos en un beso lleno de pasión. Sintio como las manos de la pelirrosa comenzaban a acariciar su pecho y luego se deslizaban hasta el cierre de su pantalon para bajarlo, al lograr su cometido le bajo el pantalon y sus manos rozaron con su miembro erecto a lo que su boca emitió un grave gemido en contra de su voluntad. Hundió su cabeza en el cuello de la pelirrosa aspirando su delicioso aroma.

La senju paso sus manos hacia la espalda de el pelinegro y comenzó a acariciarla suavemente, mientras besaba el masculino cuello del chico haciendo que este cerrara sus ojos y suspirara con fuerza. Ella ya estaba fuera de la realidad y al parecer el tambien. Pronto Sasuke sintió que no aguantaría mas, asi que se deshizo de sus boxer quedando totalmente desnudo al igual que ella, y antes de penetrarla se coloco un condon, le abrió las piernas y finalmente entró en ella en una fuerte embestida.

-¡ah...! -gimió cerrando los ojos con fuerza e inmediatamente sus manos se aferraron a la fuerte espalda del chico-

El orochimaru se acomodo a gusto y comenzó a embestirla con fuerza mientras sus manos sostenían su cadera y su cabeza se hundía en su cuello. El cuarto rápidamente se lleno de sonoros gemidos por parte de la pelirrosa y uno que otro del orochimaru.

El orochimaru gruño contra la oreja de la senju. Nunca habia deseado a alguien con tanta intensidad y fuerza como lo hacia ahora, con cada embestida sentía como todo dentro de él quería mas y mas, mucho mas de ella.

-Sa...Sakura...-jadeó sin aliento al tiempo que aumentaba las embestidas y mordía el cuello de la chica-

La pelirrosa sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría, era la misma sensación que la vez anterior. Aquel cosquilleo en su estomago y aquellos escalofríos electrificantes. Sus manos jalaban el sedoso pelo del pelinegro mientras trataba inutilmente de reprimir algunos gemidos.

-¡mmm! ¡Sasuke! -solto otro penoso gemido-

Era tan exquisito sentir el constante roce de sus cuerpos sudorosos, el vaiven era rápido y profundo, ambos se besaban profundamente mientras sus lenguas tenían una interminable lucha. Pronto ambos sintieron que llegarian al fin de aquel acto tan placentero por lo que las velocidad de las penetraciones aumento y de un momento a otro sus cuerpos explotaron. Sasuke le dio una ultima y certera embestida y marco el final de aquello.

Sakura gimio sonoramente al llegar al punto maximo de aquel placer, y él solto un ronco gemido sin poder evitarlo al sentir aquel infinito placer recorrer todo su ser.

Su cuerpo cayo pesadamente sobre el de Sakura y su boca busco rápidamente la de ella, la cual estaba totalmente temblorosa y en busca del aire perdido. La pelirrosa le correspondía débilmente ya que sentía que en cualquier momento el cansancio la vencería mas aun asi no quería separa sus labios de los del chico, pero aquello sucedio. El pelinegro le dio un ultimo y rapido beso y se tiro a un costado, él tambien se encontraba sumamente cansado y pronto el sueño se apodero de ambos llevandolos lejos de la cruel realidad...


	17. Muchas confusiones

_**Holaa genteee lindaaa XD **_

_**aqui esta karynita para dejarles el nuevo capii de la historiaaa XD**_

_**Se agradece con todo el corazon a los que comentan ^^, de verdad me hace felixx XD**_

_**Bueno solo espero que les gusteee y que me apoyen con sus hermosos reviewss ^^**_

_**sin perder mas tiempooo a leeerrrrr¡**_

_**suerte en todo amigosssss! XD**_

_**Karynita.**_

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Capitulo 17: muchas confusiones**

Era tan exquisito sentir el constante roce de sus cuerpos sudorosos, el vaiven era rápido y profundo, ambos se besaban profundamente mientras sus lenguas tenían una interminable lucha. Pronto ambos sintieron que llegarian al fin de aquel acto tan placentero por lo que las velocidad de las penetraciones aumento y de un momento a otro sus cuerpos explotaron. Sasuke le dio una ultima y certera embestida y marco el final de aquello.

Sakura gimio sonoramente al llegar al punto maximo de aquel placer, y él solto un ronco gemido sin poder evitarlo al sentir aquel infinito placer recorrer todo su ser.

Su cuerpo cayo pesadamente sobre el de Sakura y su boca busco rápidamente la de ella, la cual estaba totalmente temblorosa y en busca del aire perdido. La pelirrosa le correspondía débilmente ya que sentía que en cualquier momento el cansancio la vencería mas aun asi no quería separa sus labios de los del chico, pero aquello sucedio. El pelinegro le dio un ultimo y rapido beso y se tiro a un costado, él tambien se encontraba sumamente cansado y pronto el sueño se apodero de ambos llevandolos lejos de la cruel realidad...

**... ... ...**

Por otro lado, el colegio ya habia vuelto a la normalidad, después del percance de la nieve todos habían retomado sus actividades normales: las clases. Claro que no todos estaban allí pues _ciertas personas_ se encontraban en un mundo totalmente diferente. Una ojiperla no dejaba de mirar de un lado a otro, preocupada por no ver a su amiga pelirrosa.

-Naruto ¿donde estará Sakura? -preguntó por tercera vez-

-Hinata no debes preocuparte, tal vez no tuvo ganas de venir y listo -dijo tranquilamente-

-pero ella nunca falta.

-mira si quieres cuando termine la clase iremos a buscarla ¿te parece?

-gracias Naruto-kun -habló con una sonrisa-

-no tienes que agradecer Hinata -musito con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas-

Se sorprendió de sobremanera al notar aquello, el hecho de que sus mejillas se calentaron un poco. Él nunca se habia sonrojado por Hinata, y sin embargo ahora, al ver aquella pequeña sonrisa sintio una extraña sensación en su interior.

**... ... ...**

Comenzó a despertarse lentamente, con algo de pereza, sin embargo, aun asi, sus hermosos ojos se abrieron lentamente. Lo primero que vio fue el techo, pues estaba acostada boca arriba, despues de eso, solo moviendo los ojos, observo el lugar y se dio cuenta de que aquella habitacion no era la suya, giro su rostro de inmediato, hacia el lado contrario, y vio la espalda de cierto pelinegro.

-Sasuke... -susurro mientras se sentaba con cuidado-

Los recuerdos de lo sucedido azotaron su mente rápidamente, y sus mejillas no pudieron evitar teñirse de un fuerte rojo. Había estado con Sasuke, otra vez. No sabia exactemente que sentir en un momento como ese, no estaba arrepentida como la vez anterior, esta vez había sido conciente de lo que estaba haciendo, de lo que había hecho, pero aun así se sentía... extraña, muy extraña. Tener a Sasuke a su lado después de haber hecho lo que hicieron, después de haber estado con él, a él, a Sasuke Uchiha acostado en una cama con ella, no era nada normal, ni bueno.

Y era ahora era cuando comenzaba a preguntarse _¿Que demonios le pasaba con el orochimaru?_

Aterrada ante aquella pregunta, se levanto despacio y comenzo a vestirse, sus manos temblaban pero no al igual que la otra vez, esta vez temblaban de las ansias de no querer ver algo que parecía tan lucido. Una vez lista lo miro unos segundos, se veía tan tranquilo e indefenso que no parecía el Sasuke de siempre. Se fijo rápidamente de no olvidarse de nada, y salio del cuarto con cuidado de que ningún orochimaru la viera.

Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron de inmediato al sentir el ruido de la puerta de su cuarto, sabia que Sakura acaba de irse, y es que en realidad, él se había despertado antes que ella.

_Abrió sus oscuros ojos lentamente cuando sintió que ya no necesitaba dormir mas. Se sentía sumamene cansado y agotado, y dando un bostezo se sento en su cómoda cama y miro a su costado._

_-¿Sakura? -susurro confundio al ver a la senju a su lado, en su cama-_

_Sí, ya lo recordaba. Él y Sakura habían terminado en su cuarto, en su cama, después de aquel encuentro en el patio de su sector. La observo fijamente, se veía realmente hermosa, sus cabellos rosas se encontraban esparcidos por toda la almohada, sus mejillas teñidas de un suave rojo, y sus labios entreabiertos de manera que parecía que lo invitaban a que los tomara una vez más. Una de sus manos comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia una de sus mejillas de la chica y comenzo a acariciarla lentamente, casi sin ser consciente de ello, entonces vio como la senju comenzaba a despertarse. Rápidamente retiro su mano de allí, y se volvió a recostar para fingir que estaba dormido._

El pelinegro se sento en la cama y se apoyo contra el respaldo de esta. Miles de cosas pasaban por su mente, se sentía sumamente confundido ante lo que había sucedido _¿que demonios le pasaba con la senju? _Paso una mano por su cabello en signo de frustración y de sus labios escapo un suspiro.

-"_tranquilízate, no te pasa nada con ella" -_se decía mentalmente una y otra vez- "_esto...esto es solo parte del plan" _-pensó tratando de convencerse de eso-

Después de llenar su cabeza con aquella idea decidio levantarse. Se vistió lentamente, y después salio de su cuarto para dirigirse hacia el comedor, ya que era la hora de la cena. Cuando entro efectivamente todos se encontraban allí. Sin perder mas tiempo se encamino a su mesa, donde estaba su grupo, y se sento de mala gana.

-al fin decidiste aparecer -exclamó Neji seriamente-

-¿Sasukito donde estabas amor? -preguntó Karin con aquella típica voz suya al tiempo que se acercaba hacia el chico-

Sasuke ni siquiera la escucho, y de hecho, no escuchaba nada a su alrededor. Estaba totalmente concentrado en buscar con la mirada a la senju, pero no la vio, ella no estaba en ninguna parte de el comedor.

-"_no importa, la vere cuando hagamos guardia..."_ -pensó cerando los ojos y ante la mirada confusa de todos los de su mesa-

-creo que Sasuke esta distraído -comento Suigetsu con una sonrisa- ¿sera que estas pensando en alguien? -añadio de manera divertida-

El orochimaru al escucharlo abrió los ojos rápidamente y lo fulmino con la mirada. Ese maldito de Suigetsu siempre tiraba frases que lograban molestaron, y mas aun, con la que acaba de soltar. Se levanto sin decir nada y se alejo de allí caminando hacia la salida.

-¿a donde vas? -cuestiono con el ceño fruncido y poniendose de pie-

-dime Neji ¿desde cuando yo tengo que darte explicaciones a ti? -pregunto enojado- recuerda que yo soy el líder -recalco lentamente y sin decir mas se dio media vuelta-

-pues eso deberias recordarlo tu Sasuke -murmuro en tono bajo mas el pelinegro logro escucharlo-

Decidió ignorar lo que le dijo el ojiperla y salió de alli molesto. Ya estaba cansado de todo eso, de todos ellos, y en especial de Neji, esos ultimos días aquel orochimaru no hacía otra cosa que vigilarlo e interrogarlo, y aquello le fastidiaba de sobremanera.

-¡Uchiha Sasuke! -escuchó que alguien lo llamaba-

Detuvo su paso y volteo el rostro para ver de quien se trataba, entonces logro ver que se trataba de un guardia.

-¿que sucede? -pregunto molesto, en ese momento no quería ver a nadie, solo quería estar solo para aclarar sus ideas-

-Uchiha la directora me mando a decirte a ti y a Haruno -exclamo- que durante estos días no tendran guardia.

Estaba seguro que en otro momento la noticia le hubiera agradado pero ahora no lo hacía en absoluto.

-¿por que no? -exclamo frunciendo el ceño-

-no tengo porque decirtelo, conformate con saber que estos días dormiras bien -dijo y se dio media vuelta- ¡Uzumaki espera un momento! -exclamó esta vez al ver a un par de metros al senju junto a una peliazul-

El pelinegro se dio media vuelta y se fue de allí sin decir más.

-¿que sucede Iruka?

-¿donde esta Sakura? -pregunto seriamente-

-no lo se, en este momento ibamos a su cuarto.

-¿sucede algo? -pregunto Hinata preocupada-

-no es nada, por favor díganle de mi parte que estos días no tendra guardia hasta nuevo aviso.

-de acuerdo, nosotros le diremos -exclamó el pelirrubio con una sonrisa-

-muchas gracias -exclamo antes de retirarse del lugar-

-Sakura se pondra muy feliz con la noticia ¿no le crees Naruto?

-¡claro que si! no tendra que ver la cara de ese desgraciado -musitó frunciendo el ceño- ahora vamos a buscarla Hinata.

-si Naruto-kun.

Asintió con la cabeza para después encaminarse junto al ojiceleste al cuarto de su amiga.

**... ... ...**

Por su lado la pelirrosa logro entrar a su cuarto sin ninguna interrupción, ya que todos se encontraban en el comedor, y ella agradecia eso con todo el alma pues en verdad que necesitaba estar sola, aunque sea unos pocos minutos. Lo primero que hizo al entrar fue ir al baño para llenar la bañera, ya que todos los delagados tenían una. Un baño no le vendría mal después de todo lo sucedido, ademas de que el agua siempre la ayudaba a calmarse un poco. Se fue sacando poco a poco la ropa y una vez desnuda se metió en la bañera dando un sonoro suspiro.

-¿que me esta pasando? -murmuro hundiendose aun mas en el agua- ¿que demonios me esta pasando? -repitio enojada-

Cerro sus ojos tratando inútilmente que el agua se llevara todas sus dudas, y preocupaciones, pero aquello era imposible. El agua solo podía relajarla un poco no deshacerse de sus problemas y ella lo sabia. La única que tenia que solucionar todo eso era ella, solo ella. Sus ojos se apretaron con mas fuerza al recordar lo que horas antes había hecho.

_Se habia acostado con Sasuke..._

Recordaba sus besos, cálidos y expertos. Sus manos, grandes y fuertes. Su piel, suave y caliente ¡Mierda! Recordaba todo, absolutamente todo, pero sus recuerdos ahora eran diferentes a los de la primera vez que lo hicieron. La primera vez que se entrego a él, los recuerdos la atormentaban, al igual que la culpa, el miedo y el deseo de que la tierra la tragara viva, pero ahora era diferente, porque ahora, cuando recordaba, su cuerpo temblaba y se estremecía, no de miedo, no de culpa, eran sensaciones diferentes, sensaciones que la hacían avergonzarse.

_El recordar...la unión de sus cuerpos._

Alejo de inmediato aquella idea de su cabeza, mejor dicho, aquel recuerdo de su cabeza. ¡No debia pensar en eso! Debía tratar de olvidarse de lo sucedido, porque no había sido nada ¿cierto? Pero lo peor,_ o mejor_, de todo eso era que dentro de unas horas lo tendría que ver, si o si, ya que ambos debían hacer guardia.

-¿y ahora que hare? -susurró sumamente preocupada-

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se dispuso a desconectar su mente de la realidad, pero entonces unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que la tranquilidad desapareciera. No se preocupo por responder, solo pedía unos pocos minutos para ella, solo unos poco, y ya alguien la tenía que molestar.

-"_pues no pienso atender"_-penso molesta-

Se hundió aun mas en el agua y entonces cerro sus ojos nuevamente, sintiendo como los golpes volvían a insistir.

-¿Sakura estas ahí? -pregunto del otro lado de la puerta su escandaloso amigo-

Sakura abrio los ojos con pesadez al reconocer aquella voz.

-Naruto estoy en la bañera ¿que sucede? -pregunto tratando de no sonar tan molesta-

-Sakura ¿estas bien? -escucho la voz de su tímida amiga-

-yo estoy bien -respondió dando un suspiro ¿acaso sucedió algo?

-no es nada Sakura, lo que pasa que como no fuiste a clases...

-nosotros nos preocupamos -termino la ojiperla-

-es solo que estaba muy cansada, y como tengo que hacer guardia quise descansar un poco -dijo tranquilamente-

-¡es cierto! -exclamo en tono elevado- Iruka dijo que te avisaramos que por estos días no tendras guardia.

-¿de verdad? -preguntó sorprendida- ¿y por que no?

-solo nos dijo eso Sakura -habló Hinata-

La pelirrosa se quedo en silencio, eso quería decir que no vería a Sasuke. Una extraña sensación se formo en su interior, no sabia si estaba feliz o triste, pero algo si sabia y es que estaba totalmente confundida con respecto al pelinegro.

-¿Sakura? ¿sigues allí? -cuestiono extrañado ante el silencio de la ojiverde-

-si Naruto, es solo que estoy cansada -respondió aun ida en sus pensamientos-

-bien Sakura, entonces nosotros ya nos vamos.

-¡buenas noches Sakura-chan! -grito a todo pulmon-

-hasta mañana, y gracias chicos -musitó con una sonrisa, aunque sabía que ellos no la verían-

Después de un largo momento de relajarse con el baño se fue a dormir, tardo varios minutos en lograrlo pero al final lo logro y quedo rendida en su cama, sin embargo la noche se le hizo mas corta que nunca, pues en solo un parpadeo ya vio los rayos del sol entrar por su ventana. Aquello la irrito, sentía que no había dormido ni siquiera dos minutos, pero sin mas remedio se levanto para ponerse su uniforme. Bien, no había dormido bien eso era algo segunto, y sin embargo aun así, estaba de muy buen humor. Salio del cuarto a los pocos minutos y se dirigio a su clase, cuando entro solo había unas pocas personas pues aun era un poco temprano. Su mirada, sin su permiso y de manera rápida, se desvío hacia el lugar de los orochimarus para ver si cierto pelinegro ya estaba alli. Él estaba alli. Se encontraba sentado tranquilamente con la mirada perdida en quien sabe donde.

-"¡_vamos Sakura no puedes mirarlo todo el día!"_ -se recriminó molesta y sin mas desvió su mirada-

Camino hacia su banco a paso tranquilo y entonces noto que su amiga ya estaba allí.

-buenos días Sakura -saludo alegre-

-bueno días -devolvio el saludo- ¿como es...? -se interrumpió de inmediato, antes de terminar la frase, al ver en su banco una pequeña y hermosa rosa de hielo- ¿y esto?

-no lo se, cuando vine ya estaba aquí -dijo viendo la pequeña rosa-

Sakura la tomo entre sus manos, era una rosa de hielo perfecta, todos y cada uno de los pequeños detalles estaban allí.

-es hermosa -susurró con una sonrisa mientras veía como la rosa comenzaba a derretirse por el calor de sus manos-

-en realidad en muy linda -aceptó- ¿tienes idea de quien te la pudo mandar?

La senju no dijo nada, solo se quedo viendo aquella hermosa rosa que se transformaba en agua. Sabia perfectamente quien se la había mandado: Sasuke. De solo pensar en él, todo su cuerpo se estremecía y su corazón latía rápidamente. Era mas que obvio que el orochimaru producía un gran efecto en ella, pero aun asi la pelirrosa trataría de creer lo contrario.

-¿Sakura? -llamo pasando su mano frente al rostro de su amiga-

-n-no... no tengo idea Hinata -mintió al tiempo que nuevamente una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro-

_Una sonrisa que no paso desapercibida para cierto pelinegro que la observaba disimuladamente._

-tal vez fue Sai -comentó con una sonrisa divertida, mas a la pelirrosa no le causó nada de gracia-

-no, no lo creo -negó seriamente al tiempo que se sentaba-

Las horas de clases pasaron de manera rápida, para su suerte, y la hora del almuerzo llego. Camino lentamente mientras se dirigía hacia el comedor, si ya cuando se había levantado estaba de buen humor, despues de recibir aquella presiosa rosa su humor seria el mejor de todo el colegio. Solo de recordar aquella rosa una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Camino un poco mas, de manera distraída, como casi siempre, y de un momento a otro su mirada se levanto al sentir la de alguien sobre ella.

Vio a un pelinegro recargado en una de las columnas que tenia frente a ella, un pelinegro que tenia la mirada fija en ella. Sintió nuevamente como su corazón se aceleraba hasta tal punto que sentía que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho, pero para su suerte no lo hizo. Siguió caminando lentamente, y de manera algo dudosa, hasta quedar en frente del ojinegro, su mirada inmediatamente quedo prendada de la de él.

El orochimaru termino de acortar la poca distancia que los separaba y se paro solo a milímetros de ella, con aquella aura tan masculina y segura. Sin decir nada, y sin dejar de observarla paso una de sus manos por la cintura de la pelirrosa atrayendola hacia él, pegandola a su cuerpo, y pudo sentir claramente como el cuerpo de Sakura temblaba ante tal acto. Una sonrisa de arrogancia se formo en su rostro al ver la reacción de la senju, le gustaba verla así, débil frente a él. Su rostro lentamente comenzo a acercarse al de ella con la única y clara intención de besarla.

-Sasuke gracias por la rosa -murmuro suavemente y con los ojos entrecerrados-

-¿quien dijo que fui yo él que te la dio? -pregunto con una sonrisa de medio lado-

-se que fuiste tu -apunto también con una sonrisa-

Sus miradas estaban clavadas entre sí, mientras sus alientos chocaban el uno con el otro y los envolvían a ambos en un mundo completamente diferente, un mundo en el cual nada les importaba solo estaban ellos. Sasuke siguió acercándose hasta rozar los labios de aquella pelirrosa, y al hacerlo ambos pudieron sentir como una especie de corriente recorría sus cuerpos, de la cabeza a los pies. La senju coloco una de sus manos en el cuello del pelinegro y ambos comenzaron a cerrar sus ojos mientras disfrutaban de rozar sus labios lenta y seductoramente. Después de eso, y sin poder aguantar mas, el pelinegro decidio que hora de fundirse en aquellos suaves labios que lo llamaban a gritos.

-¡vamos que ya termina la hora! -se escucho el grito de una chica que iba en dirección a donde estaba ellos-

-lo se -dijo la otra fastidiada-

Al escuchar las voces de las takas ambos se separaron rápidamente, como si sus cuerpos se quemasen. La pelirrosa se dio la vuelta de inmediato y a paso apresurado se alejo de él. El corazón le latía rápidamente, y los nervios la estaban mantando. De solo pensar en que ellas pudieran haberlos visto todo su cuerpo temblaba, y se estremecia. Camino en dirección al comedor sin siquiera voltear y una vez frente a este, entro.

Por otro lado, el pelinegro se quedo quieto en su lugar fingiendo ver por las ventanas distraidamente, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo estaba un poco nervioso por el hecho de aquellas dos pudieran haberlos visto, pero solo un poco.

-¡buenos dias Sasuke! -chillaron las dos takas cuando pasaron junto a él-

Sasuke ni siquiera se molesto en dirigierles la mirada. Estaba bastante molesto ya que ambas habían arruinado su momento con la pelirrosa, pero al parecer, no habían visto nada y aquello lo alivio. Las chicas se retiraron del lugaron un tanto desilucionadas ante la indiferencia de él.

-maldición -susurro mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello e iba en dirección al comedor-

¡Malditas takas! ¿Es que acaso no podian haber elegido un mejor momento para pasar? No, claro que no. Justo debía ser cuando estaba a punto de besar a la senju. Maldiciendo a medio mundo el azabache entro al comedor, y se sentó en su respectiva mesa.

Se encontraba muy estresado con todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Trataba, una y otra vez, de concentrarse en otras cosas, como de que mierda hablaban Suigetsu y Neji frente a él, pero simplemente no podía. La senju estaba incrustada en sus pensamientos, y lo peor de todo era el saber que no podría verla hasta quien sabe cuando.

-"¡_mierda! no debo dejar que se transforme en una obsesión_" -penso seriamente-

Ella no podia ni debía ser su obseción, claro que no.

**... ... ...**

En el comedor Sakura ya se encontraba en la mesa con sus amigos, quienes ya habían notado su extraño y peculiar comportamiento. Y como comportarse de manera normal cuando ella no estaba asi. Primero las takas casi la habian visto con el orochimaru, segundo la actitud de Sasuke la desconcertaba totalmente, y tercero y mas importante ¿Que le pasaba con el orochimaru? Tomo una manzana y comenzó a verla fijamente mientras la hacia rodar entre sus manos, de la una a la otra, y de la otra a la una, mientras que Naruto y Hinata observaban muy preocupados el estado de su amiga.

-Sakura -llamo Hinata para tener la atención de su amiga-

-¿um? -exclamo sin quitar la vista de la manzana-

-este...¿hay algo que quieras contarnos?

-no -dijo tranquilamente y aun con la manzana moviéndose entre sus manos-

-¿estas segura? -cuestiono su amigo lentamente-

-sí -respondio de inmediato y sin mirarlo-

-¿no hay algo que te preocupe? -volvió a cuestionar la ojiperla-

-no.

-¡ya fue suficiente! -exclamó el pelirrubio exasperado y sin mas le quito la manzana a la pelirrosa-

-¿¡pero que te pasa Naruto! -pregunto con el ceño fruncido-

-a mi nada Sakura, pero a ti es mas que obvio que si -apuntó también enojado-

-¿que? -exclamo confundida- a mi no me pasa nada -se defendió-

-Sakura estos días estas rara, es decir, no eres la misma de siempre -exclamo la peliazul en tono suave-

-miren... -comenzó seriamente mientras se paraba- se que he estado rara, y agradezco su preocupación, pero esta situación ya me esta cansando -solto de una- no me sucede nada ¿lo entienden? -pregunto mirando a ambos-

-pero Sakura...

-¡Naruto basta! ya se los he dicho muchas veces ¡no me pasa nada! -volvió a decir y sin esperar mas se fue de allí-

Sabia que estaba siendo injusta con sus amigos, pero no tenia opción, no podía contarles todo lo que le sucedía: los cuatro senjus, Sai y lo mas importante Sasuke. No, y no, definitivamente ellos no deberían enterarse de lo de Sasuke.

El resto del dia había pasado normal para su suerte, aunque su cabeza esta hecha un desastre, eso ya era algo que comenzaba a ser normal, mas alla de que le fastidiaba de sobremanera estar así, pero por fin llego la noche, y sin perder segundo alguno se tiro a su cama, dispuesta a dormir y olvidarse de la realidad, si es que eso era posible, pero como siempre nada le salía bien, y algo arruino aquel _maravillo momento_.

-¡ahh! -se escucho el grito de una chica-

Sakura se sento de inmediato, asustada y temerosa, al oir aquello.

-¿q-que...que fue eso? -tartamudeo en voz baja-

Se quedó unos segundos quietas y después de eso se puso de pie, procurando no producir ruido alguno. Se acerco hacia la puerta y la abrió lentamente, al hacerlo pudo ver que había unos cuantos senjus en el pasillo.

Dio un paso mas hacia afuera, quedando en el pasillo para observar mejor lo que sucedía.

-¿que paso? -pregunto a todos-

-Sakura... -dijo su amiga ojiperla que estaba allí y sin mas, se acerco corriendo hacia ella- no lo sabemos, solo escuchamos el grito -susurro asustada-

De repente todas las luces del sector se encendieron, haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran, y un segundo después apareció la directora con dos guardias, uno a cada lado.

-¿que esta sucediendo aqui? -pregunto la directora de manera autoritaria-

-escuchamos un grito directora -dijo la peliazul mientras se acercaba hacia esta-

-¿un grito? -exclamo frunciendo el ceño-

-s-sí...

-¡abran todas las puertas! -ordenó de inmediato a los dos guardias- ¡Sakura! ¡quiero que saques a todos los senjus de aqui y me digas si falta alguien! -ordeno en tono elevado

-¡si! -asintió la pelirrosa rápidamente- bien, todos siganme -exclamó en tono potente para que su clan la escuchara-

Todos los senjus comenzaron a salir del sector hacia el salon principal mientras los guardias revisaban todos los cuartos. Una vez en el salon principal se esparcieron por allí.

-Hinata -llamo- quiero que me ayudes a ver si estan todos.

-si Sakura.

-Naruto tu también -pidió a su amigo-

-claro Sakura -asintió- yo me encargo de los hombres.

-gracias chicos -susurró amablemente-

Ver si faltaba alguien no era nada dificil ya que los integrantes del clan eran alrededor de cuarenta y cincuenta personas, eran pocos. Despues de varios minutos en los que se fijaban si faltaba alguien, la directora entro con Miko, una senju, quien lloraba fuertemente llamando la atención de todos. Tsunade la llevo hacia uno de los bancos, y entonces la chica se sento mientras la directora intentaba tranquilizarla.

-f-fue...f-fue horrible -tartamudeo la senju mientras que las lagrimas caían pesadamente por su rostro-

-¿dime que sucedió? -pregunto Tsunade frunciendo el ceño-

Todos rápidamente rodearon a la senju, interesados y asustado por lo que la chica pudiera llegar a decir.

-es...estaba en e-el baño, y...y ¡yo lo vi! -exclamo en tono elevado-

-¿que viste niña? -pregunto impaciente-

-era... un niño... -dijo temblando a mas no poder- un niño...

-¿un niño? -pregunto confudida-

-¡no lo se! -exclamo alterada- p-pero parecia un niño... sus ojos e-eran rojos, y tenia la piel r-rara... -tartamudeo confundida-

Todos comenzaron a asustarse y algunas chicas temblaban del miedo. Sakura, por su lado, comenzó a retroceder inmediatamente al escuchar a aquella senju.

-"_¿un niño?" _-penso asustada al recordar que una noche ella tambien había visto algo parecido a un niño- "_¿sera...sera un chacal?" _-pensó atemorrizada-

-esto no esta bien -exclamó seriamente- ¿ustedes ya revisaron todo? -pregunto a los guardias-

-¡si Tsunade! -respondieron de inmediato- y no encontramos nada.

- ¡Sakura! -llamo sacándola de sus pensamientos- ¿falta alguien? -pregunto seriamente-

-Naruto, Hinata -llamó-

-no falta nadie de los chicos Sakura -dijo el ojiazul-

-de los que yo revise tampoco Sakura -comento la ojiperla aun viendo a todos las senjus-

Sakura se dio vuelta y vio a su grupo, comenzó a ver uno por uno al parecer nadie faltaba, al parecer...Nuevamente recorrió, mas alterada, a todos los presentes con la mirada y entonces se dio cuenta de que alguien faltaba.

-¡Tenten! -exclamo fuertemente- ¿¡donde esta Tenten!

Todos comenzaron a ver a todas partes, efectivamente la ojimiel no estaba entre ellos.

-¡maldicion! -exclamo la directora frustada- ¿solo falta Tenten?

-s-si...-murmuro viendo a todos- solo ella... -tartamudeo con la voz quebrada al temer lo peor-

Solo esperaba que su amiga estuviera bien, que nada malo le hubiera pasado, y mientras pensaba aquello sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse a causa de las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

**... ... ...**

En otro lado del colegio, una ojimiel se encontraba tranquilamente parada contra una de las columnas. Llevaba allí ya bastantes minutos pues estaba esperando a alguien.

-ya estoy aquí -escucho una fria voz-

-¿por que te tardaste tanto Neji? -pregunto molesta al haber tenido que soportar allí, con todo el frío-

-se me complico un poco -exclamo como si nada y acercándose hacia ella-

-toma -dijo de manera cortante al tiempo que le entregaba unos papeles-

Neji no se molesto en tomar los papeles, simplemente se acerco mas a la ojimiel.

-¿que te pasa Neji? -pregunto sorprendida- ¿esto no es lo que querias?

-no, al menos por ahora -exclamo y sin mas, tomo la cara de la senju entre sus manos-

Tenten sintió como todo su cuerpo temblaba por la cercanía del ojiperla, hace mucho que él no se comporta asi con ella. Cerro sus ojos esperando el beso por parte del orochimaru y al fin lo recibio. Sintió la calidez de sus labios sobre los suyos e inmediatamente comenzo a corresponderle, como siempre. Neji solto un leve gemido al sentirla tan profunda, hacia mucho tiempo que no la sentía así de cerca. Aunque todo su ser no quería aceptar lo que la ojimiel habia despertado en él, a veces era imposible negarlo, como en aquellos momentos en los cuales la sentía tan profundamente. Se separo un poco de ella, dejando que sus alientos se mezclaran entre sí.

-¿recuerdas la primera vez que te bese? -susurro roncamente-

-claro que si -dijo con una tierna sonrisa-

_Una ojimiel se encontraba sola en la biblioteca, como era de costumbre. Estaba llorando sobre uno de los libros, su vida era tan miserable, no tenia amigos, era el blanco perfecto de las burlas de todos, no tenia familia, ya que ellos habían muerto por cumplir una "mision", por culpa de su propio clan ella estaba sin familia, prácticamente estaba sola en el mundo, y ese dia habia sido el peor de todos. Las takas le habían hecho una broma sumamente pesada, le habían enviado una carta supuestamente de parte de Chouji, uno de los integrantes de su clan, en ella decia que él la esperaba en el comedor para algo asi como una cita._

_Cuando termino de leerla no supo exactamente que hacer, si bien Chouji nunca llamo su atención, ella no estaba en condiciones de rechazar chicos. Se había puesto lo mas linda que pudo y fue al comedor, donde se suponía estaría él esperandola. Se sento en una de las mesas y espero la llegada del subdichoso. Los minutos comenzaron a pasar, y por fin lo vio entrar, pero este estaba con su grupo de amigos: Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sai y un chico al que no conocía. Chouji paso de largo y se sento en otra mesa con sus amigos, ni siquiera la habia mirado._

_-"¿pero que le pasa?" -penso confundida-_

_Pasaron varios minutos mas, demasiados, y ella seguia allí, esperandolo, como una verdadera tonta, y es que tenia la esperanza de que en cualquier momento Chouji se levantaría e iría a su mesa, pero aquello no paso. Sin poder aguantarse mas se puso de pie y de mala gana se acerco hasta el pelimarron._

_-¡Chouji! -llamo fuertemente y llamando la atención de todos los presentes- ¿que demonios te pasa eh? -pregunto molesta-_

_-¿que? -dijo confundido-_

_-¡te estuve esperando mas de media hora! _

_-¿de que me hablas? -cuestiono frunciendo el ceño-_

_-¡de la carta que me enviaste en la que decia que me esperabas en el comedor! -exclamó furiosa-_

_-¡yo no te envie ninguna carta loca! -habló levantando la voz, ya que no le agradaba para nada el tono de voz con el que Tenten le hablaba-_

_-¿que? -dijo desconcertada- p-pero la carta era de tu parte... -balbuceó con la voz quebrada-_

_-pues te habrán jugado una broma, porque yo no te envié ninguna carta y creeme que nunca lo haría -solto socaronamente-_

_Pronto se empezaron a escuchar las risas en todo el comedor, primero en algunas mesas y después abarco todo el lugar. Las risas que mas escuchaba eran de las takas, y ella se quería morir allí mismo._

_-¡ja! miren y hasta parece que se maquillo para su "cita" -exclamó burlonamente la pelirrubia provocando que las risas aumentaran-_

_Las lagrimas ya no eran algo que podía ocultar, y aunque odiaba llorar frente a todos aun asi no pudo evitarlo. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de la rabia, la impotencia y la humillación._

_-¡ya callense! -escucho la severa voz de cierto pelirrubio-_

_-¿y tu quien eres para callarnos Uzumaki? -preguntó la pelirrubia entre risas-_

_-¡callate cerda! -grito Sakura que se levanto de su asiento- ¡tu ni siquiera debes saber que es una cita, ya que solo piensas en revolcarte!_

_-¿que dijiste cretina? -pregunto furiosa al escuchar una que otra risa ante el comentario de la senju-_

_Tenten por su parte ya no escuchaba nada, solo sentía una fuerte opresión en su pecho que no la dejaba respirar. Sin querer permanecer no un solo segundo mas allí, se dio media vuelta y salio corriendo del comedor. Corrió y corrió por los pasillos mientras las lagrimas nublaban su vista ¿Como habia sido tan tonta de en verdad creer que alguien la habia invitado a una cita? Debió suponerlo desde el primero momento, debió darse cuenta de eso. Continuo corriendo un poco mas, ya con una dirección es especifica: la biblioteca. Aquel era su refugio de los demas ya que siempre estaba vacía._

_Y ahí estaba ahora, llorando sobre su libro y preguntandose porque tenia una vida tan desdichada._

_-tal vez... -susurro- es hora que ponga fin a todo esto._

_Desde hace tiempo que venia pensando en eso, no es la primera vez que aquella idea cruzaba por su cabeza. Su vida no valía la pena, aquello era algo que había aceptado hace mucho tiempo, y ahora con todo eso ya estaba mas que decidida. No quería sufrir mas, ya no mas, y si aquella era la única manera de lograr descansar, de encontrar un poco de tranquilidad, entonces haría eso. _

_Espero impaciente a que se hiciera de noche, pues asi seria mas fácil, y una vez que las horas pasaron y que la luna se situo en el cielo fue a la terraza sin siquiera dudarlo. Una vez allí sintió el golpeteo del aire contra su rostro, contra su cuerpo. Aire puro, aire libre, como ella lo seria pronto._

_-pronto los volvere a ver -susurró mientras se acercaba al borde y cerraba sus ojos-_

_Estaba lista para hacerlo, mas que lista, no había nada que la atara a la vida, todo...absolutamente todo, se lo habían arrebatado. Dio un paso mas dispuesta a terminar con aquello, entonces una fría voz la detuvo._

_-yo no haría eso -escucho una voz proveniente del otro lado de la terraza-_

_La ojimiel se dio la vuelta de inmediato, asustada y alterada, ante aquella interrupción, y al hacerlo solo pudo distinguir una figura._

_-Hyuga... -dijo después de unos segundos en los que intento reconocerlo-_

_¿Y es que como no reconocer al ojiperla cuando era la mano derecha de Sasuke Uchiha?_

_-¿estas segura que quieres tirarte? -pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro- mira que dolerá._

_Tenten se quedo en silencio, no porque no estuviera segura, si no por el hecho de que un orochimaru le estaba hablando._

_-¿que es lo que quieres? -pregunto confundida-_

_-¿sabes? se mas de ti de lo que crees -comento acercandose a ella- por ejemplo se que tu odias a los senjus -exclamo haciendo que ella se sobresaltara- tu odias a tu propio clan._

_-¡claron que no! -negó rápidamente y con la voz temblorosa-_

_-sí, sí los odias, y lo haces porque sabes que ellos prácticamente mataron a tus padres._

_La ojimiel abrió los ojos de la sopresa-_

_-¿c-como...como sabes eso? -tartamudeo desconcertada-_

_Él no podia saber aquello._

_-como te dije, se mucho sobre ti -habló seriamente- también se que no estas nada conforme con tu miserable vida -continuo maliciosamente-_

_-¿¡que es lo que quieres! -grito al sentir como su corazón se oprimía poco a poco ante las palabras del orochimaru-_

_-si tu quieres vengarte de tu clan, yo te ayudaré -sentencio extendiendole la mano- después de todo soy un orochimaru._

_Tenten se quedo en silencio al escucharlo ¿Vengarse de su clan? Eso es lo que ella siempre quiso, vengarse de todos por haber matado a su familia y por las constantes humillaciones a las que la sometían, porque todos eran culpable de su sufrimiento, todos._

_-no te arrepentirás -instó aun con la mano extendida-_

_La senju poco a poco fue acercando su mano a la del orochimaru, en un acto inconsciente y a la vez voluntario, porque después de todo ella quería vengarse. Solo basto un poco mas, y ambas manos estuvieron unidas por fin._

_-desde ahora... -dijo jalandola hacia él y con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro- tu y yo seremos un equipo -finalizó en tono suave y después de eso, sin preambulo alguno le dio un beso en los labios, uno que la desconcerto en su totalidad-_

_Fue ahí cuando el plan del orochimaru comenzaba. Tener a una senju de su lado era la mejor estrategia, era la mejor movido, y él lo acaba de conseguir. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, aun no sabia como terminarían las cosas._

-Tenten... -susurro en su oreja y sacándola de sus pensamientos- vamos a mi cuarto.

Al escucharlo la ojimiel sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba y su corazón latía rápidamente.

-e-esta bien -aceptó de inmediato mientras tomaba la mano del chico-

Estaba dispuesta a irse con él, a donde sea, a su cuarto, a el patio, a donde él quisiera ella lo seguiría, sin embargo algo hizo que ambos se detuvieran en seco.

El gritó de una chica retumbó por todos los pasillos.

-¿que fue eso? -pregunto asustada-

-vino de tu sector -exclamo entrecerrando los ojos-

-debo irme Neji -musito de inmediato y sin mas solto la mano del ojiperla-

-¡espera Tenten! -exclamó inútilmente pues ella ya se habia dado media vuelta para irse-

Se quedo quieto allí mientras veía como la senju se alejaba mas y mas de él.

-mierda -masculló por lo bajo-

Y por fin dio media vuelta cuando la vio desaparecer, aun frustrado ante aquella interrupción.

**... ... ...**

En el salon principal todo estaba alborotado, pues la ''desaparicion'' de la ojimiel habia movilizado a todos.

-¡maldicion! -gruño furiosa- ¿donde puede estar?

-n-no lo se -mascullo apretando los puños con fuerza- ella no esta aqui directora, tal vez...

-no, aquí estoy -se escucho la voz de una ojimiel que entraba al sector-

-¡Tenten! -exclamo mientras corría hacia su amiga y la abrazaba- me tenías preocupada.

-estoy bien Sakura -exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa- pero dime ¿que sucedio? -pregunto al ver reunidos a todos los senjus en el salon principal-

-sucedió algo grave señorita -interrumpió la directora- pero primero digame ¿donde estaba usted? -pregunto severamente y frunciendo el ceño-

La ojimiel sintio como su corazón se paraba de repente ante aquella pregunta ¿Ahora que les diría?


	18. Desiciones

**Hola mi queridoo publicoooo XD aqui estoy reportandome lo mas rapido que mi persona lo permiteee ^^**

**ya tengo el capii asi que se los subo para que lo leannn XD**

**MUCHAS GRACIASS A TODOS LOS QUE ME APOYAN AMIGOSSSS¡**

**valoro mucho a los que leen, pero valor aun mas a los que me dejan sus lindos comentariosss ^^ estos fueron:**

**-setsuna17**

**-Sandra**

**-Kixanie**

**-yuki96**

**A todos ustedes muchas graciasssss ^^ de verdad que con un simple comentario hacen feliz a una autora ^^**

**espero que este capi les guste ^^**

**sin perder mas tiempo a leerrrrr**

**besitoss y suerte en todo amigoosss XD**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Capitulo 18: decisiones.**

En el salon principal todo estaba alborotado, pues la ''desaparicion'' de la ojimiel habia movilizado a todos.

-¡maldicion! -gruño furiosa- ¿donde puede estar?

-n-no lo se -mascullo apretando los puños con fuerza- ella no esta aqui directora, tal vez...

-no, aquí estoy -se escucho la voz de una ojimiel que entraba al sector-

-¡Tenten! -exclamo mientras corría hacia su amiga y la abrazaba- me tenías preocupada.

-estoy bien Sakura -exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa- pero dime ¿que sucedio? -pregunto al ver reunidos a todos los senjus en el salon principal-

-sucedió algo grave señorita -interrumpió la directora- pero primero digame ¿donde estaba usted? -pregunto severamente y frunciendo el ceño-

La ojimiel sintio como su corazón se paraba de repente ante aquella pregunta ¿Ahora que les diría?

-este...b-bueno yo... -tartamudeo nerviosa-

-¿y bien? espero su respuesta -hablò de manera severa- ¿que hacia fuera del sector a estas horas?

La ojimiel enmudeció, no sabia que demonios decir. Estaba sumamente nerviosa y mas aun sabiendo que todas las miradas estaban posadas en ella. Aquello era tan incomodo, y desagradable.

-directora creo que no es el mejor momento -salto de inmediato la pelirrosa, en un intento por salvar a la chica- es decir, esta pasando algo mas grave.

Tsunade miro a Tenten con desconfianza y molestia, mas despues de eso se dio media vuelta para ir con Miko, la víctima de todo aquel problena.

-esta conversacion queda pendiente señorita -informo seriamente- ¡y ustedes llamen a todos los clanes! -grito a los guardias que inmediatamente salieron de el salon-

-¿donde estabas? -pregunto de manera acusadora una vez que la directora ya estaba lejos de alli-

-Sakura no es momento -exclamo nerviosa- dime ¿que sucedio? escuche un grito -mascullo tratando de desviar el tema-

-no lo sabemos bian todavia, pero Miko afirma que vio...algo -musito frunciendo el ceño-

-¿algo? -pregunto confundida y su mirada se desvio hacia Miko, la cual lloraba desconsoladamente- ¿pero que vio Sakura? -pregunto temerosa-

-no lo se, dijo que fue algo asi como un niño con ojos rojos.

-debes estar bromeando -dijo frunciendo el ceño- ¿y ahora que haran?

-ya revisaron todos los cuartos Tenten, y no encontraron nada fuera de lo normal.

La ojimiel guardo silencio mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido, entonces de repente recordo algo.

-¡los bebes! -exclamo en tono elevado- hay que ver si estan bien -dijo mientras se dirigia a la salida-

-¡espera! yo voy contigo -exclamo de inmediato y llena de preocupacion ante el solo hecho de pensar que algo les pudiera haber pasado a aquellas pequeñas e indefensas criaturas-

-¿a donde van señoritas? -escucharon la voz de la directora-

-iremos a ver si los bebes estan bien -informò- serà solo un rato -añadio al ver que la misma no parecia convencida con aquella idea-

-¡apurense! -exclamo de mala gana-

La pelirrosa sonrio complacida y sin mas corrio hacia la puerta para salir de allí, pero ni bien la abrio e intento salir choco contra alguien.

-¿pero que te pasa? -exclamo cierto pelinegro molesto-

Primero lo levantaban unos guardias para ir al salon principal, y ni siquiera daban explicaciones de ello. Los hacian caminar por los pasillos, primero los orochimaru, despues los takas, y por ultimo los normos, y ahora que pretendía abrir la puerta para entrar al dichoso salon alguien lo chocaba. Tomo de los hombros a la persona que lo choco para alejarla, aun molesto, mas sin embargo su expresion cambio totalmente al ver de quien se trataba.

Sakura levanto la cabeza para ver contra quien habia chocado, y al hacerlo sus ojos chocaron con esos misteriosos y profundos ojos que solo podian pertenecere a una persona: Sasuke. Ambos se quedaron quietos en sus lugares, quedando la senju recargada sobre el pecho desnudo del orochimaru, ya que este solo llevaba un pantalon azul, y este tomandola de los hombros.

Nuevamente ambos se perdieron en la mirada de el otro, no dijieron nada ni se movieron, pero esta vez olvidaron que no estaban solos.

-¡oye tu impura! -grito Karin histerica- ¡alejate de mi Sasukito! -chillo alterada-

La pelirrosa al oirla se separo rapidamente del pelinegro, como si el mismo quemara, y vio, nerviosa, como todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos dos.

-¡Uchiha! ¡fijate por donde vas! -exclamo fingiendo molestia-

-¡la que deberia fijarse eres tu Haruno! -mascullo en el mismo tono y siguiendo el juego de la chica-

-Sakura ya vamonos -pidio la ojimiel nerviosa al ver un ''futuro enfrentamiento''-

Sin esperar las respuesta de la ojiverde la tomo de la mano y la jalo para alejarla de allí.

-es una verdadera molesta -exclamò la pelirroja llena de furia hacia la senju- ¿no lo crees?

-hmp -exclamo y paso de largo para entrar al salon principal-

Una vez dentro la directora los hizo acomodarse a todos, cada persona con su clan y con el delegado en frente de ellos, y una vez que todos estuvieron listos les explico la situacion e hizo que los guardias revisaran todos los sectores.

-bueno permanezcan en sus lugares hasta que venga el delegado que falta -ordeno en tono elevado-

Y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, todos comentando ante lo que acaba de suceder, algunos asustado, otros felicies, y otros simplemente indiferentes.

**... ... ...**

Entraron rapidamente a la sala de los bebes, pues ambas estaban demasiado preocupadas por lo que podría haber ocurrido, y una vez dentro ambas pudieron ver a la mujer que estaba alli, la encargada de cuidar aquella sala.

-¿pasa algo? -pregunto Zeku alarmada-

-solo vinimos a ver si los bebes se encuentran bien -susurro al tiempo que se acercaba al suyo-

-¿sucedio algo? -pregunto mientras se paraba y veia a todos los bebes-

-parece que hay un intruso en el colegio -informò la ojimiel seriamente-

-¿un intruso?

-asi es -asintiò Sakura-

Las tres senjus se pusieron a verificar que todo estuviera en orden, y solo bastaron unos pocos minutos para corroborar aquello. Se despidieron de Zeku, y salieron de alli, pues eran conscientes de que la directora las estaría esperando.

-me alegro que esten bien -exclamò la pelirrosa con una sonrisa-

-si -asintió dando un suspiro-

Caminaron en silencio, y a paso apresurado por los pasillos, hasta que la pelirrosa decidió hablar.

-Tenten, tu y yo tenenmos que hablar -musito seriamente y sin dejar de caminar-

-ah claro Sakura -murmuro nerviosa- pero ahora tenemos otro problema -apunto mientras abrian la puerta del salon principal-

Ambas entraron sin rodeo alguno, e inmediatamente se ganaron la mirada de todos los presentes, quienes se encontraban en un total silencio. Aquello fue intimidante para ambas.

-¡Haruno a tu lugar! -ordeno de inmediato- las estabamos esperando.

-lo siento directora -se disculpo para despues caminar junto a Tenten frente a todos-

-¡lindo pijama Haruno! -solto burlonamente un orochimaru al ver las fachas de la chica e inmediatamente varias risas se sumaron a aquel "chiste"-

La senju se quedo quieta al escucharlo y recien en ese momento se dio cuenta de su ropa. Llevaba una musculosa blanca que dejaba ver gran parte de su panza, y un pantalon rojo fuerte bastante grande con corazones rosas, la verdad era bastante ridiculo, demasiado. Sus mejillas pronto se tiñeron de un rojo fuerte, y mas al saber que cierto pelinegro tambien la estaría viendo, también se estaría riendo.

-yo creo... -comenzò de repente Suigetsu, un orochimaru, llamando la atencion de todos- que te ves bastante linda Sakura -añadio con una simpática sonrisa en su rostro-

Todos voltaron a ver a Suigetsu, y un gran silencio se formo en el salon, era una situacion demasiada incomoda.

-solo digo la verdad -dijo un poco apenado al recibir miradas asesinas de todos lados-

-sera mejor que cuides lo que dices -mascullò Neji seriamente-

-¡tu siempre tan estupido! -apunto Karin furiosa-

-¡ya todos callense! -grito la directora a los orochimarus- y tu Sakura, ve a tu lugar -ordenò molesta-

Sakura inmediatamente camino para colocarse frente a su clan y Tenten se fue a su lugar.

-bien ya estamos todos -exclamo en tono elevado- como todos saben una de las senjus vio algo extraño -comenzò seriamente- es ahora cuando el colegio tiene que estar en mas alerta que nunca, solo pido que sean precavidos, que anden con cuidado, y que no permanezcan fuera de sus cuartos en la noche. Los guardias haran todo lo que este a su alcanze, pero ustedes deben cooperar -hizo una pausa y continuo- por eso es que los delegados deben controlar a todo su clan, espero contar con su ayuda.

Los cuatro delegados afirmaron de inmediato.

-bien, entonces pueden retirarse todos -musitò seriamente, y entonces todos comenzaron a salir del salon- Sakura, tu ven aquì.

-¿si directora? -cuestiono volviendo hacia ella-

-quiero que por esta noche duerman en grupos de dos o tres.

-de acuerdo directora -exclamo frunciendo el ceño y sin mas salió de allí

Una vez fuera vio que todos se encontraban en el pasillo, siendo organizados por los delegados y guardias, era un tanto desorganizado pero aun asi cada uno hacía lo que podía. Continuo observando un poco más, vinedo a su clan, hasta que distinguió a alguien entre los alumnos, alguien que se dirigía hacia ella.

-¿Sakura te encuentras bien? -pregunto un preocupado taka-

-este... si Sai -asintiò un poco confundida-

Entonces vio, aterrada y sorprendida, como Sai se arodillaba frente a ella y tomaba una de sus manos entre las suyas, ante la mirada atonita de todos, incluida la de ella.

-Sakura quiero que sepas que si tienes algun problema, yo estare alli para solucionarlo -dijo mirandola fijamente a los ojos desde abajo- cuentas conmigo para todo lo quieras -finalizo seriamente-

La pelirrosa no lo podia creer. Aquella era la segunda escena vergonzosa que pasaba esa noche frente todo el colegio, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rojo y ninguna palabra salia de su boca, entonces Sai beso una de sus manos y se levanto aun sosteniendo su mano.

-g-gracias... -fue lo unico que atino a decir antes de que el taka se alejara de ella

La pelirrosa permanecio quieta en su lugar, aun estaba muy sorprendida por la actitud de Sai, y mientras ella pensaba en eso, cierto orochimaru no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto extraño, un tanto incomodo ante lo que acaba de ver ¿acaso...acaso estaba molesto al ver la escenita del taka?

-¡Haruno! -llamo un guarida en tono elevado y haciendo salir de sus pensamientos- lleva a tu clan -ordenò severamente-

-lo se -mascullo de mala gana- este...bueno siganme -exclamo a su clan para después dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia su sector-

-¡los demas clanes tambien retirense!

Todos comenzaron a irse de allí, cada clan a su respectivo sector. Caminaron en silencio por los largos pasillos del colegio, todos bien pegados entre sí, aun temerosos por lo sucedido. Despues de unos minutos el clan senju ya estaba en su sector y la pelirrosa les dijo que deberían dormir en grupos. Nadie protesto y todos se emparejaron en unos minutos mas.

-bien ¿ya estan todos con sus compañeros? -cuestiono seriamente a lo que el clan asintió- entonces vayan a su cuarto.

-nosotras tambien debemos descansar Sakura -escucho la suave voz de Hinata-

-es verdad Sakura, y dime ¿en que cuarto dormiremos?

-en el mio estara bien.

Después de decir aquello las tres senjus caminaron hacia el cuarto de la pelirrosa, y una vez allí, Hinata y Tenten se acostaron en la cama de la pelirrosa, y ella se tiro en una silla, la verdad era que no tenia nada de sueño. Abrio la ventana del cuarto y se sento en ella para despues fijar su mirada en el cielo. El viento chocaba contro su rostro fuertemente, produciendo uno que otro escalosfrio, pero aquello no le importo.

-pero que dia -murmuro con desgano y con los ojos cerrados-

En otro lado del colegio un pelinegro se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que la senju. Estaba sentado en la ventana de su cuarto, con la mirada perdida en el bosque y con el viendo chocando contra él. No tenia nada de sueño, o tal vez sí, ya no lo sabía, pero la verdad es que tenia muchas cosas dando vueltas por su cabeza, demasiadas, y eran tantas y tan grandes, que no lo dejaban tranquilo...

**... ... ...**

La mañan siguiente llego rapidamente, y como comenzaba a ser costumbre tanto ella como Tenten se encontraban en la sala de los bebes. Todas las mañanas iba a ver su estado, el de todos, y aquello era algo que no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

-pero que lindo eres Kage -susurrò con ternura al tener al pequeño bebé entre sus brazos-

Ese era su nombre Kage, y fue Sakura quien lo escogio, ya que el pequeño no tenia nombre, y al ser suyo era ella quien escogía el nombre.

-Sakura -llamo de repente la ojimiel- queria saber, bueno si tu podrias...-exclamo dudodosa- ¿tu podrias revisar a los bebes?

-¿revisar?

-si, bueno tu trabajas en la enfermeria ¿cierto? -pregunto con una sonrisa-

La pelirrosa lo comprendió de inmediato.

-ya veo... -dijo seriamente al tiempo que dejaba a Kage en su cuna- bueno yo no tengo ningun problema.

-¿de verdad? ¡que bueno! -chillo emocionada-

-¿sabes? empezare ahora -comento viendo a todos los pequeños-

-¿ahora? pero tenemos clases Sakura.

-lo se, pero quiero comenzar en este momento -exclamò con una sonrisa falsa, ya que el verdadero motivo era que no queria encontrarse con cierto pelinegro, al menos hasta que aclare todas sus ideas-

-como quieras -musitò resignada- entonces nos vemos -mascullo al tiempo que salía de allí-

-claro -exclamo aun sonriendo mas cuando la pelimarrón desaparecio su sonrisa tambien lo hizo- bien, comenzemos -exclamo al tiempo que caminaba a la primera cuna-

La mañana pasó volando, y ahora ya era medio dia y ella no dejaba de ir de un lado a otro. Estaba muy ocupada llevando a los bebes a la enfermeria, revisandolos y anotando todo en unos papeles. La verdad era que no habia pensado que aquello iba a ser tan dificil.

**... ... ...**

La noche llego rápidamente, y cierto pelinegro se encontraba en el comedor con todo su grupo de orochimarus. Llevaba allí ya un buen tiempo, mas como era de costumbre él no estaba prestando atención de lo que hablaban.

-eso fue genial -chillo la pelirroja que tenía a lado-

No supo porque había gritado Karin, pero si sabía que era demasiado escandalosa y fastidiosa. Dio un profundo suspiro y su mirada nuevamente se poso en una esquina del comedor, donde se encontraban la mayoria de los senjus, pero ella no estaba. No queria aceptarlo, y sin embargo en su cabeza rondaba una pregunta, una y otra vez. ¿Donde estaba sakura? No habia ido a clases, no se la había cruzado por los pasillos, y ni siquiera la había visto en el comedor.

_-''¡maldita sea!'' _-penso furioso al pensar en ella-

¿Le habría pasado algo? No, no creía que fuera eso y la razon era que sus amigos estaban allí, tranquilos y sonriendo entre ellos. Si algo le hubiera pasado a Sakura, ellos no estarían alli, ellos estarían con ella, asi que aquello no era una posibilidad. Había otra cosas que debía estar manteniendola ocupada, y quisiera o no, deseaba saber que demonios era.

**... ... ...**

Otro día mas, otra tortura más. Se enrosco entre las sabanas mientras tenía una lucha interna por levantarse o no, pero sabía que debia hacerlo. El dia anterior habia sido sumamente agotador, y lo peor de todo era que todavia le quedaban bebes por revisar.

-que sueño -murmuro abriendo los ojos de mala gana- bueno supongo que hoy terminare, eso es bueno -exclamo al tiempo que se sentaba y se estiraba con fuerza-

Se levanto, se baño, se puso el uniforme, y sin pensarlo más se fue a la enfermeria, mientras mas rapido terminara aquello mas rapido podría ir a su linda y cálida cama. Asì que con aquel pensamiento en su cabeza inmediatamente se puso a trabajar.

Seis bebes mas, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, y por fin el último. Ya estaba atardeciendo, pero aun así se sentia feliz de ya estar terminando con todo aquel trabajo. Se encontraba caminando por uno de los pasillos del colegio, con un bebe en sus manos, una carpeta y unos papeles. Ese era el ultimo, solo debía dejarlo en la sala, y despues...cama, dulce cama.

-por fin -susurro cansada-

Agarro uno de los papeles y lo comenzo a leer una y otra vez. Estaba tan concentrada en él mismo que no se percato de nada, y solo reacciono cuando su cuerpo choco contra el de alguien, aquello la sobresalto de sobremanera.

-¡auch! -exclamo cerrando los ojos-

Su cuerpo se balanceo y casi se cae con el bebe y todo, pero entonces una mano la sujeto con firmeza.

-¿estas bien? -pregunto Suigetsu amablemente-

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente al escuchar la voz del orochimaru.

-eh... si -dijo al tiempo que se soltaba e su agarre- este... gracias.

-no hay porque -hablò el peliceleste con una sonrisa mientras levantaba los papeles y la carpeta que se le cayeron a la pelirrosa- ¿quieres que te ayude? -pregunto una vez que se puso de pie, con los papeles y la carpeta entre sus manos-

-no, esta bien -musito desconfiada, y el orochimaru lo noto enseguida-

-no te preocupes, igual te ayudare -exclamo como si nada y con aquella tipica sonrisa-

-no, de verdad yo puedo...

-¿a donde vamos? -pregunto mientras se adelantaba e ignoraba a la senju-

La chica se quedo estática en su lugar, pero solo bastaron unos pocos segundos para que reaccionara. Aun un tanto confundida, y sorprendida, ante aquella actitud del peliblanco, se apresuro a alcanzarlo.

-b-bien, sigueme -dijo resiganda y sin mas comenzo a caminar hacia aquella sala-

**... ... ...**

En el lugar de entrenamiento se encontraban los orochimarus peleando, entrenando, como solian hacerlo casi todos los dias. En ese momento se encontraba un pelinegro frente a un pelimarron, mirandose de manera desafiante.

-¿sabes Neji? -exclamò Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante- no has mejorado nada desde la ultima que vez que peleamos.

-eso crees... -dijo el ojiperla con una sonrisa- te enseñare una nueva tecnica que aprendi -comento de manera orgullosa-

Despues de decir aquello el ojiperla junto sus manos, y pronto una gran cantidad de energia comenzo a salir de las mismas. Un pequeño sonido se extendió por el lugar y la energía comenzo a trasformarse en rayos que se movian de un lado a otro.

-con esto te acabare -hablò confiado-

El azabache lanzo una risa llana de ironia y soberbia.

-Neji, Neji... -musito moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro- esa tecnica la aprendi hace mucho tiempo -informo con una sonrisa altenera- pero te felicito, aunque sea sabes hacerla.

El ojiperla al oirlo no pudo evitar enfurecerse. Le había costado mucho apreder aquella tecnica, perfeccionarla, y manejarla y ahora él venia y le decia que ya sabia hacerlo. Aquello era frustrante e irritante. ¿Cuando podria ganar al pelinegro? Su ceño se fruncio y sus dientes se apretaron entre sí.

-¡pues trata de detenerla! -exclamo furioso y sin mas fue corriendo hacia el pelinegro-

Sasuke no se inmuto ni un poco, parar esa tecnica era algo muy facil para alguien como él. Neji no tenia posibilidades, ni siquiera una. Se quedo quieto en su lugar, esperando la llegada del ojiperla, pero por azares del destino y para su mala suerte su mirada se desvio hacia atras, atraida por algo que llamo la atencion, entonces distinguio a aquella persona.

_-"Sakura..." _-penso sorprendido al ver a la pelirrosa por primera vez en dos dias-

La senju estaba pasando por el pasillo que se encontraba detras de Neji, pero lo que mas le llamo la atencion es que no estaba sola.

_-"¿que esta haciendo con Suigetsu?" _-penso confundido y molesto al ver que junto a ella se encontraba el ojiceleste-

Estaba tan perdido en esa escena tan...tan irritante, que no se dio cuenta que el ojiperla ya estaba delante de él, pero reacciono por fin cuando sintio un dolor sumamente fuerte en el hombro derecho.

-¡argh! -grito de dolor al tiempo que caia al suelo-

Sintio la dureza del suelo cuando su cuerpo impacto con el mismo, y despues de eso la calidez en el lado derecho. La sangre comenzo a brotar de manera intensa.

-¡Neji esta me la pagas! -grito furioso al sentir tremendo dolor en el hombro y parte del pecho-

-¡mierda! c-crei que podrias esquivarlo Sasuke -exclamo acercandose al chico y viendo el enorme charco a su alrededor- esto es grave.

-¡demonios! -exclamo sosteniendo su mano en la herida-

-hay que llevarte a la enfermeria -mascullo algo preocupado y lo ayudo a levantarse-

En el camino a la enfermeria todos los miraban entre sorprendidos y alarmados, pues aquella escena no era muy agradable. Pronto la noticia se extendio por todo el colegio, y todos los alumnos ya se encontraban murmurando al respecto.

-demonios, quitense -exclamo exasperado a las personas que se reunian a su alrededor-

Tardaron mas minutos de los que deberian en llegar a la enfermeria pues la gente en verdad era un estorbo, pero una vez que llegaron todos atendieron rapidamente al Uchiha. Las enfermeras, obviamente no senjus, iban de un lado a otro buscando vendajes, y otras cosas. La herida grave, si, pero el orochimaru no corría peligro.

**... ... ...**

Por su parte, la pelirrosa ya habia llegado a la sala de los bebes junto a Suigetsu. La presencia del ojiceleste no era comoda, pero tampoco era incomoda. Era algo extraño.

-bueno gracias Suigetsu -musito de manera amable-

-es un placer -dijo con una sonrisa-

bien, adios -exclamo al tiempo que entraba a la sala-

-nos vemos despuès -escucho la voz del chico antes de que el mismo se diera la vuelta y se alejara de alli-

La senju entro y dejo al bebé en su respectivo lugar, despues de eso tomo unos cuantos papeles y salio de allí para ir a la enfermeria. Solo debia dejar aquellos papeles y entonces el descanso, pero cuando llego vio a una enfermera correr a todo prisa.

-¿sucede algo? -pregunto arqueando una ceja-

-¿no lo sabias? -pregunto sorprendida- un orochimaru esta lastimado.

-no, no lo sabia -negò tranquilamente mientras termina de acomodar sus papeles-

-todo el colegio lo sabe, claro si se trata de Sasuke Uchiha -murmuro mientras se retiraba del lugar-

-¿Sasuke? -exclamo sorprendida-

Se quedo viendo por varios segundos el lugar por el cual se habia retirado aquella chica.

-Sasuke esta herido -susurro algo preocupada-

Ordeno rapidamente todo lo que le faltaba y entonces, sin penarlo demasiado, se dirigio hacia donde se suponia debia estar el orochimaru. Vacilo un poco cuando estuvo a solo unos pasos, pero despues se decidio y entro de una.

-señorita Sakura -exclamo una de las enfermeras- lo siento pero estamos ocupadas.

Sakura desvio su mirada y rapidamente localizo al azabache. Este se encontraba sentado en una de las camillas y con una mueca de dolor en su rostro, pero al parecer estaba bien, y claro, como no, si tenia a cinco enfermeras locas por atendenderlo.

_-"¡perras!" _-penso molesta y mordiendo su labio con fuerza- lo se, solo vine a dejar esto -apunto tranquilamente mientras dejaba unos papeles en un escritorio, todo ante la atenta mirada del orochimaru-

Despues de terminar de acomodar sus cosas, salio del lugar y se recargo en la pared aun escuchando a esas tontas enfermeras. Esperaria a que el pelinegro saliera.

-esto seria mas facil si una senju lo curara Uchiha -informo una de las enfermeras al tiempo que termina de vendar la profunda herida- ellos tienen dotes curativos, pero... como ya sabe los senjus no ayudarian jamas a un orochimaru.

-hmp -exclamo indiferente mientras se paraba y se ponia con dificultad la camisa- ya me voy -aviso saliendo del lugar-

-cuando necesites algo solo dimelo -añadio de manera melosa antes de que el pelinegro desapareciera de su vista-

El pelinegro salio del lugar con un dolor fuerte en el brazo, la herida aun le dolia pero aun asi lo aguanto y no se quejo. Iba a dirigirse a la salida, para ir a su sector, pero de repente sintio que alguien lo tomaba de la mano. Su rostro se volteo de inmediato para ver de quien se trataba y entonces...

-¿Sakura? -exclamò totalmente sorprendido-

-Sasuke ven -musito al tiempo que lo arrastraba hacia uno de los cuartos de allí-

-¿que haces? -pregunto confundido mas no opuso resistencia-

La pelirrosa abrio la puerta de uno de los cuartos y entonces jalo al orochimaru hacia dentro, y despues entro ella. Cerro la puerta y se recosto en ella mientras miraba fijamente al chico ¿Que estaba haciendo? Ni ella lo sabia. Ayudar a un orochimaru era lo ultimo que tendria que hacer, pero aun asi no podia contra lo que sentia alli dentro.

-sientate que curare tu herida -solto de una y sin mas se acerco hacia él-

Sasuke se quedo completamente sorprendido ante lo dicho por la senju.

-¿y por que lo haras? -cuestiono entrecerrandos los ojos-

-si quieres que te cure deja de hacer preguntas -corto seriamente y hasta tal vez molesta- ahora quitate la camisa y sientate.

El azabache se quedo quieto unos segundos, y ella creyo que se iria de alli, pero entonces suspiro y se sento en una de las camillas. La pelirrosa se acerco y comenzo a sacar lentamente las vendas que cubrian su herida, mientras que él aguantaba el dolor.

-vaya que debe doler -susurro viendo aquella herida, grande y profunda-

-¿eso crees? -solto ironicamente-

La senju sonrio ante lo dicho por el Uchiha, y despues se dio la vuelta para buscar algunas vendas en el armario. Recien en ese momento el pelinegro se dio cuenta de la ropa que traia puesta la chica, era una camisa blanca de mangas cortas y una falda tambien blanca, la cual era mas corta que el uniforme del colegio, y dejaba ver sus blancas y tersas piernas...

-¿como te hiciste la herida? -pregunto al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y él retiro su mirada de inmediato-

Se acerco hasta el orochimaru, nuevamente, y comenzo a limpiar los restos de sangre.

-fue Neji -resoplo molesto-

-¿Neji? -dijo sorprendida- vaya amigos que tienes.

-èl no es mi amigo -apunto de inmediato y con aquella voz tan fria que lo caracterizaba- ademas solo entrenabamos.

-entonces quiere decir que èl te gano ¿cierto? -pregunto mientras tiraba las vendas sucias-

-¡claro que no! -se defendio de inmediato- solo que tu me distragiste -solto sin pensarlo-

-¿que? -cuestionò completamente sorprendida- ¿y yo que hice? -pregunto confundida y parandose frente a él-

El orochimaru se dio cuenta de su pequeño error y rapidamente lo arreglo.

-no tu, yo... yo me entretuve con algo y no lo vi venir -mascullò un poco nervioso-

-¿y con que? -pregunto curiosa-

El chico resoplo cansado.

-que curiosa -musitò fastidiado- ¿piensas curarme o no? -agrego al ver que la senju no hacia nada-

-claro, pero te dolera un poco -aviso mientras sacaba energia de su mano y la acercaba al pecho del pelinegro-

-argh... -se quejo al sentir la energia de Sakura en su herida-

Los segundos comenzaron a pasar y pronto se transformaron en minutos .El pelinegro podia sentir claramente la respiracion de Sakura en su cuello y sus cabellos rosar con su pecho desnudo, ya que la senju estaba inclinada hacia en su direccion para poder observar mejor la herida. Tambien podia sentir su olor tan particular "cereza", y al olerlo no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de ello.

Por su lado, la senju tambien sentia la respiracion del pelinegro chocar contra su piel, a la altura de su cuello, lo cual le produjo que un escalosfrio recorriera su espalda y que su piel se erizara de sobremanera, pero lucho por controlar todo aquello y concnetrarse en lo que hacia. Era increible todo lo que el orochimaru producia en ella.

-¿te duele? -pregunto al verlo con los ojos cerrados-

-solo un poco -mascullò abriendo sus hermosos ojos- ¿falta mucho?

-solo un poco mas -exclamo de manera concentrada-

-¿siempre trabajas aqui? -pregunto interesado-

-solo cuando tengo tiempo, en realidad hoy no tendria que estar aqui pero tuve que revisar unos cuantos pacientes -musito refierendose a los bebes- es por eso que no fui a clases ni hoy ni ayer -añadio tranquilamente-

-¿trabajaste todo el dia? -pregunto sorprendido-

-sì -asintiò pasando una mano por su frente- en realidad estoy un poco agotada ¿sabes?

El orochimaru guardo silencio los segundos siguientes, y pronto sintio como su herida comenza a cerrarse.

-ya estamos termiando -susuro con sus ojos cerrados y sacando mas energia de sus manos-

El peligro la observo sin parpadear mientras ella hacia eso.

-¡listo! -exclamo al tiempo que abria los ojos y veia la herida completamente cerrada-

Sasuke obeservo su pecho y hombro y vio que ya no habia ningun rastro de la herida alli, la pelirrosa era muy buena en lo que hacia. Sakura poco a poco fue alejando su rostro del de él, pero entonces sintio como el pelinegro tomaba un mechón de su pelo entre una de sus manos y lo acercaba a su rostro para despues cerrar sus ojos.

-¿S-Sasuke que haces? -pregunto sumamente nerviosa por la actitud del orochimaru y por tener sus rostros solo a milimetros-

-creo que ya te lo dije una vez Sakura... -murmuro abriendo sus ojos y viendo esos hermosos orbes verdes- tienes un olor exquisito.

La senju sintio como todo dentro de ella se daba vuelta de repente y el corazon le latia rapidamente, despues de eso solo fue conciente de que Sasuke se acercaba lentamente hacia sus labios. Cerro los ojos y fue ella quien termino de acortar la escasa distancia que los separaba uniendolos en un profundo y anhelado beso. El pelinegro comenzo a pararse sin dejar de besar a la chica y una vez de pie, rodeo su delgada cintura con sus brazos, pegandola a su cuerpo de una manera totalmente posesiva, pronto su lengua invadio intensamente la boca de la senju, logrando hacer que un gemido escapara de los labios de los dos.

La pelirrosa le correspondió igual, porque quisiera o no, no podia evitarlo. Sintio la lengua del chico en su cavidad, y aquello le produjo un fuerte estremecimiento. Sin esperar mas, sin poder contenerse mas, y queriendo sentirli mas cerca de ella, coloco sus manos alrededor de su cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella, sintiendo como su bien formado y calido torso se pegaba aun mas a ella. Estaban practicamente fusionados.

Sasuke pudo sentir como su corazon comenzaba a acelerarse rapidamente y su cuerpo pedia mas de Sakura, mucho mas. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar su estrecha cintura por sobre la tela mientras que sus lenguas continuaban aquella intensa danza. Despues de una intensa lucha se separaron para poder llenar sus pulmones de oxigeno, pero segundos despues él volvio a reclamar sus labios en un exigente beso, aun con mas fuerza que el anterior. Su grande cuerpo obligo a que la chica retrocediera un paso, estaba perdiendo el poco control que tenia y sabia que si seguian asi terminaria cayendo en su condena, pero entonces, y de repente, sintio como el cuerpo de la pelirrosa comenzaba a temblar y pronto el cuerpo de la chica se desvanecio entre sus brazos.

-¿Sakura estas bien? -preguno entre sorprendido y alarmado-

-si... -susurrò suavemente y separandose un poco de él- es solo que estoy cansada -exclamo con los ojos entrecerrados y la respiracion aun agitada-

-sera mejora que descanses -apunto mientras la ayudaba a pararse pero la pelirrosa simplemente no podia mantenerse de pie- "_debe estar muy agotada..." _-penso preocupado-

Entonces y sin pensarlo dos veces, coloco uno de sus brazos bajo sus rodillas, y la tomo elevo para tomarla entre los mismos. Lo mejor seria llevarla a su cuarto para que asi descansar. Sakura abrio un poco los ojos y se vio en los brazos del pelinegro.

-¿Sasuke que sucede? -pregunto confundida-

-te llevare a tu cuarto Sakura -murmuro mientras caminaba con cuidado de que nadie los viera-

-gracias -dijo suavemente y cerro sus ojos, por alguna razon se sentia sumamente protegida en los brazos del azabache-

-hmp -exclamo con una media sonrisa en su rostro y siguio su camino al cuarto de la senju-

Como era de suponerse el secotr estaba lleno de guardias, asi que no le quedaba otra que entrar por la ventana. Camino hasta el campo de entrenemiento, ya que la ventana del cuarto de la pelirrosa daba ali, y subio rapidamente por los arboles.

-Sakura -susurro para despertarla-

-¿que sucede? -preguntò al abrir sus ojos-

-necesito que abras la ventana de tu cuarto -mascullo al ya saber que la misma deberia estar sellada-

La pelirrosa extendio su mano hacia la ventana y saco un poco de energia, la ventana se abrio rapidamente, y entonces el pelinegro entro al cuarto de un solo salto, y se encamino a la cama para dejarla con delicadeza en ella, al hacerlo sintio como la pelirrosa tomaba una de sus manos entre las suyas.

-¿que haces? -preguntò sorprendido mientras intentaba zafarse de su agarre-

-quedate aqui Sasuke -pidio en un débil susurro, con los ojos cerrados y desconcertando al pelinegro-

El orochimaru se quedo quieto frente a la senju, y despues de pensarlo un momento se sento lentamente en la cama y termino por acostarse, aun algo ''raro'' por lo que hacia. Volteo su rostro y observo a Sakura, quien dormia profundamente, sin embargo aun tenia sujeta su mano. Era una sensacion rara, pero para nada incomoda.

_-"¿que estoy haciendo?" _-penso frustado y dando un sonos supiro-

Despues de eso cerro los ojos, sin liberar su mano de la de ella, y entonces se acomodo a gusto para dormir comodamente.

Esa noche habia pasado sumamente lenta para cierto pelinegro, que no dejaba de dar vuelta al asunto de estar allí, con una senju, en una cama, en su cuarto, pero por fin la mañana llego. El orochimaru comenzo a abrir los ojos y rapidamente se sento un poco confundido ante aquel cuarto extraño, pero entonces vio a Sakura, que aun dormia profundamente a su lado. La observo unos momentos y decido levantarse, solto su mano delicadamente, sorprendido de que aun la sostenia, y sin mas se puso de pie pero al hacerlo no hizo mas que despertar a la chica.

-¿Sasuke? -susurro con los ojos entrecerrados- ¿que hora es? -pregunto suavemente y viendo como el mismo se ponia su camisa-

-hora de que te levantes -dijo terminando de ponerse la camisa, y abriendo las ventanas-

-creo que dormire un poco mas -murmuro mientras se acomodaba en la cama y cerraba los ojos- Sasuke gracias... -agradecio nuevamente y con una sonrisa en su rostro-

El orochimaru la miro un momento y despues salto por la ventana al campo de entrenamiento. Una vez alli paso una mano por sus cabellos, mientras que la otra se cerraba en un fuerte puño. Su relacion con la senju estaba sobrepasando los limites, lo sabia, y aquello no era bueno, nada bueno. Tenia que cortar todo aquello, tenia que hacerlo antes de que todo eso se escapara de sus manos, y entonces...entonces la imagen de una persona aparecio en su mente.

La salida a aquel maldito problema.

-Karin -susurro-

Si ella era su unica salida para no involucrarse mas con la senju, entonces èl la usaria.


	19. Sentimientos confusos y ¿celos?

_**Hola mi gente lindaa y hermosa! ¿como estan? espero que de lo mejor amigos XD**_

_**bueno aca me estoy reportando despues de muchos dias jeje, lo siento pero hago lo que puedo, y la verdad como siempre...**_

_**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOSS! XD ya saben que esos son los que dan vida a un escritorrr ^^ y tambien muchas gracias a los que leen xD**_

_**-Sandra**_

_**-yuki96**_

_**-setsuna17**_

_**-Kixanie**_

_**Amigas a ustedes se les agradeze mas por el constante apoyo a esta historiaa ^^**_

_**bueno y espero que esta conti les guste y que me sigan apoyandooo ^^**_

_**nos vemos en la conti no se si de esta, o de Inocencia robada, pero nos veremos en alguna jejeje**_

_**besitos y suerte en todo amigosss ^^**_

_**ahora si a leerrr!**_

__**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Capitulo 19: sentimientos confusos, y ¿celos?**

El orochimaru la miro un momento y despues salto por la ventana al campo de entrenamiento. Una vez alli paso una mano por sus cabellos, mientras que la otra se cerraba en un fuerte puño. Su relacion con la senju estaba sobrepasando los limites, lo sabia, y aquello no era bueno, nada bueno. Tenia que cortar todo aquello, tenia que hacerlo antes de que todo eso se escapara de sus manos, y entonces...entonces la imagen de una persona aparecio en su mente.

La salida a aquel maldito problema.

-Karin -susurro-

Si ella era su unica salida para no involucrarse mas con la senju, entonces èl la usaria.

**... ... ...**

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que el pelinegro había abandonado su habitación, y sin embargo, aun así, aun sentía la agradable sensación en su interior. Se removió por unos pocos minutos mas en la cama, y después de eso, simplemente decidió que era hora de levantarse. Sabía que las clases ya habrían empezado, por lo que debía apurarse, pero no lo hizo, si no que por el contrario se vistió con mucha paciencia y lentitud, totalmente perdida en sus pesamientos.

-Sasuke -susurro de manera suave mientras se sentaba en la cama-

Estar a lado del orochimaru era algo muy lindo, era una sensación extraña, una que nunca antes había sentido y que dia a dia, comenzaba a crecer mas y mas en su interior. Cuando Sasuke la besaba sentia todo un cosquilleo en su interior, cuando la miraba, con esos ojos tan profundos y bonitos, simplemente quedaba hipnotizada, y cuando la acariciaba de aquella manera tan abrumadora simplemente sabía que había perdido la batalla, pero aun mas importante, cuando él estaba cerca de ella él no parecia el Sasuke Uchica de siempre.

-sera mejor que deje de pensar en él -mascullo al tiempo que agitaba su cabeza- bueno creo que es hora de ir a clases.

Se puso de pie de inmediato, y camino hacia la puerta. Ese día estaba de buen humor, y creía saber cual era la razon, pero no quería adentrarse en aquel terreno, prefería pensar que era al clima, el ambiente calido la razon de su humor. Salió de su cuarto con una sonrisa en su rostro, algo que sin lugar a dudas se vería como tonto, pero no pudo evitarlo.

El sector estaba casi vacío y aquello quería decir que la mayoría de los senjus deberían estar en clases. Apresuro el paso mientras salía del secor, y caminaba por los pasillos, y como siempre, solo bastaron unos pocos minutos para que llegara a su destino.

-bien...-murmuro tomando la perilla de la puerta de su aula-

Abrió lentamente la puerta e inmediatamente sintió la voz del profesor.

-Uzumaki -llamo al pelirrubio-

-¿si? -habló mientras se paraba-

-me podría decir ¿que sucede con Haruno? -cuestionó seriamente- no vino a clases hace tres dias.

-bueno... ella...

-aqui estoy -exclamó la pelirrosa de inmediato mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de sí-

-Haruno venga aqui por favor -ordeno con el ceño fruncido-

-si -dijo mientras dejaba su bolso en su lugar y se dirigía hacia él- ¿que sucede?

-quería saber ¿por que faltó estos dias Haruno?

-bueno...-musito- es solo que tenía otras cosas que hacer, pero ya no faltare mas.

-me alegro de escuchar eso, ahora ve a tu lugar -ordeno bajando la mirada a la lista que tenía delante de él-

La senju se dio la vuelta y comenzo a caminar hacia su lugar, y aunque sabía que no tenía, ni debía hacerlo, aun así, su mirada se desvío hacia cierto orochimaru, que se encontraba, como siempre, en el medio de su grupo.

-Sakura, es bueno verte de nuevo -musitó Hinata con una sonrisa-

La pelirrosa inmediatamente desvío su mirada de la del pelinegro y la clavo en la ojiperla para después sonreirle. Se sento en su lugar dando un suspiro y procurando no pensar mas en el azabache que tenia a solo un par de metros, algo que consiguió solo por unos escasos minutos.

**... ... ...**

Había abandonado la habitación de la senju, e inmediatamente había ido a clases aun con aquella extraña sensación que sabía no era bueno. Después de eso se encontro con su grupo y como siempre Karin estaba igual de pesada, aquello no iba a funcionar si la pelirroja continuaba con aquel comportamiento que lo exasperaba, y eso lo ponía de un humor aun peor que el de siempre. Las clases comenzaron a trascurrir de manera normal, como siempre, pero pasados unos pocos minutos vio entrar a la senju.

_-''¡mierda!''_ -penso frunciendo el ceño mientas desvía su mirada de la chica-

No debía verla, no debía pensar en ella, y no debería tener que estar tramando un plan para poder sacarsela de la cabeza, él lo sabía y aun así...no podía eivtarlo. Solo se permitió dirigirle una mirada en toda la clase, pero la misma duro mas de lo que le hubiera gustado, es por eso que cuando por fin terminaron sintió un gran peso menos, aunque sabía que el mismo no duraría por mucho tiempo mas.

-Karin -llamo seriamente a su novia mientras se ponía de pie igual que los demas-

-¿que sucede Sasuke? -pregunto la pelirroja de inmediato-

El pelinegro resoplo cansado mientras veía las perspectivas de todo lo que estaba apunto de decir.

-quiero que me acompañes a un lugar -solto por fin y sin mas se dio la vuelta-

-¡claro Sasukito! -chillo llena de alegría mientras lo seguía a paso apresurado-

La pelirroja logro ponerse a su altura mientas lo sonreía una y otra vez de manera coqueta, el pelinegro intento ignorar aquello y simplemente se concentro en su camino. Caminaron en silencio, pues él no pretendía decir nada, y al parecer Karin estaba demasiado sorprendida por su peticion como para decir algo. Llegaron en unos pocos minutos, e inmediatamente salieron hacia allí.

-¿que hacemos aqui? -pregunto confundida al estar en la terraza del colegio-

El azabache forzo las palabras lo mejor que pudo.

-solo queria estar un rato... contigo -exclamo seriamente-

El corazón de la pelirroja se aceleró de inmediato, y su incrédula mirada se dirigio al orochimaru en un dos por tres. Sasuke nunca le había dicho algo así, y ahora lo soltaba como si nada, que ella no podía evitar sentirse en el cielo. Aquellos dias el pelinegro había estado tan distanciado que creyo que en verdad el chico la dejaría de un día para otro.

-Sasuke -dijo llena de emoción y sin mas se acerco hasta él y tomo su rostro entre sus manos para planterle un beso-

El orochimaru no hizo nada para impedirlo, después de todo eso es lo que había estado buscando ¿cierto? Sintió como la ojirroja lo besaba con suma demanda, como si hubieran estados años separados, y sin embargo había algo raro en todo eso, y aquello era que no sentía nada, absolutamente nada. No puedo evitar sorprenderse ante aquello, pues antes la pelirroja lograba despertar aunque sea deseo en él pero ahora realmente no sentía nada. Era igual besar a Karin que estar sentado y viendo por una ventana, mas aun así no interrumpió el beso, aquello era lo que debía hacer y él lo haría. Continuaron así por un buen tiempo pero de repente sintio como la pelirroja le mordia el labio inferior con fuerza, con mucha fuerza.

-¡Karin! -reclamó mas que molesto-

Se separo un poco de ella y paso una mano por su labio, del cual se desprendía un pequeño hilo de sangre.

-mmm Sasuke... -ronroneó a milimetros de su rostro- no sabes cuanto te extrañe amor -mascullo pasando la lengua provocativamente por sus labios- Sasuke ¿quieres que vayamos a mi cuarto? -cuestionó melosamente-

-espera Karin -masucllo entre dientes- ahora no.

-¿por que no? no estamos haciendo nada.

-Karin realmente eres tan pesada -exclamo de manera cortante mientras se alejaba de ella y se iba del lugar-

-como quieres Sasukito -dijo con una sonrisa- de todas maneras se que vendras a buscarme -susurro de manera segura-

El pelinegro bajo las escaleras de la terraza mas que frustrado e irritado. Él intentaba acercarse a la pelirroja, y ella tenía que arruinarlo con aquella molesta actitud que tenía, tal vez si tan solo coperaría un poco podría hacer mejor aquel papel.

_-"¡mierda asi no va a funcionar!" _-penso furioso mientras caminaba hacia Neji, y Suigetsu-

-vaya pero que cara traes -comentó el ojiperla de manera burlona-

-no molestes Neji -corto de mala gana-

Se paro junto al ojiperla mientas recostaba su espalda en la pared y entonces, justo en ese maldito momento, la vio. La pelirrosa pasaba por allí, junto a una pelimarrón, y su mirada no pudo evitar posarse en ella, al igual que la de los otros dos orochimarus.

-hola Sakura -saludó Suigetsu con una sonrisa-

-hola -dijo suavemente mientras pasaba delante de los tres-

Los otros dos orochimaru no cabían en la sopresa de aquello.

-¿y tu desde cuando hablas con la senju? -pregunto Neji de manera despectiva-

-eso a ti no te importa -masucllo con una sonrisa divertida y sin mas se fue de allí-

El pelinegro no dijo nada, solo atinó a apretar los puños con fuerza al sentir aquella terrible molestia en su interior.¿Desde cuando Suigetsu y Sakura eran tan amigos?

**... ... ...**

Se había quedado perdida en un mundo sumamente hermoso desde que el pelinegro la llevo a la terraza, y ahora que ya era de noche aun sentía el sabor de sus ricos y deliciosos labios en los suyos. Hacia tanto que no estaba con el azabache que sentía una llama ardiendo en su interior, es por eso que había decido entrar al cuarto del chico, a traves de ciertos metodos, y ahora simplemente esperaba que hiciera su aparición.

-Sasuke ya va a venir -susurro Karin con una sonrisa-

Se acomodo mejor en aquella cama mientras esperaba impaciente la aparición del chico, entonces, y para su gran alegría, sintió la puerta abrirse. La luz del cuarto se prendió y entonces noto la cara de sorpresa del orochimaru.

-¿Karin? -pregunto el azabache confundido-

-te estaba esperando amor -susurro poniendose de pie y acercandose hacia él-

-¿como entraste? -pregunto molesto-

-eso no importa ahora -apunto pegando sus pecho contra el chico- lo que importa es que esta noche la pasaremos muy bien Sasukito -susurro antes de darle un beso-

El orochimaru, por instinto y costumbre, iba a sacarlo de un empujon, pero entonces se quedo quieto pensando en que aquelo era lo mejor.

_-"esta es mi oportunidad"_ -se dijo a sí mismo al tiempo que tiraba a la chica a la cama-

-asi me gustas amor -murmuro con una sonrisa victoriosa-

El azabache no espero mas, y se tiro encima de la pelirroja. Era mejor que hiciera aquello rápido para asi no pensar demasiado en el hecho de que era Karin la que tenía debajo de él. Comenzó a besarla con demanda, pero sin ningun sentimiento de por medio, despues comenzó a bajar por su cuello y comenzo a besarlo también con intensidad, pero entonces, en pleno proceso se topo con algo.

_-"el collar de Sakura"_ -penso completamente confundido y sin mas levanto la cabeza para ver a la portadora-

Su corazón se paro de repente cuando sus ojos la vieron a ella... Ya no eran pelos rojos si no unos suaves rosas, ya no eran ojos rojos si no unos hermosos verdes, ya no eran labios gruesos y secos si no unos delgados y tentadores. Ya no era Karin quien se encontraba debajo de él, si no Sakura. La senju estaba con sus mejillas sonrojadas y los pelos esparcidos por toda la almohada y demas. La miro totalmente sorprendido y sintió como su corazon se aceleraba de repente. Sakura tomo su rostro entre sus delicadas manos y le dio un dulce beso, al cual no pudo evitar responder con suma intensidad mientras sus manos se deshacían de la molesta camisa, deseaba con toda su alma sentir su suave piel debajo de la de él, deseaba...

-Sasuke estas muy fogoso -ronroneo Karin con los ojos cerrados-

El orochimaru paro en seco al escuchar aquella voz, y su mirada nuevamente se dirigió a aquel rostro para asi ver a una...pelirroja.

-¿Karin? -cuestionò confundido y se alejo rapidamente de ella-

-¿que sucede amor? -pregunto preocupada al ver la reacción del chico-

El azabache se sento en el borde y paso una manos por su cabellos con total desesperación ¿Que acaba de suceder recién?

_-"tranquilizate Sasuke, es Karin no Sakura..." _-penso una y otra vez para intentar asimilar aquello-

-¿Sasuke que te ocurre? -pregunto tomando el rostro del chico para que la viera fijamente-

Nuevamente, nuevamente era Sakura. La observó incrédulo mientras veía sus hermosos ojos que poseían aquel brillo tan especial.

-¿Sasuke que te ocurre? -pregunto la senju con suavidad, con aquella voz tan dulce-

-yo...yo estoy... -tartamudeo perdido completamente en sus ojos-

-¡Sasuke reacciona! -chillo la pelirroja para después empujarlo levemente para sacarlo de su trance-

-¡Karin! ¿que deminos haces? -pregunto sumamente molesto y viendo esta vez, a Karin-

-dime ¿que demonios te pasa? -pregunto molesta-

-necesito que te vayas Karin -mascullo seriamente mientras se ponía de pie-

-pero Sasukito...tu no puedes -musito confundida-

-¡Karin vete! -ordeno molesto-

Los puños de la chica se apretaron con fuerza, al igual que sus dientes.

-esta bien me iré -dijo molesta y acomodandose la camisa- pero ya vendras a buscarme Sasuke -murmuro entre dientes-

La pelirroja abandono la habitación, y el pelinegro inmediatamente dejo que su peso lo venciera, y se tiro al suelo.

-esto no me puede estar pasando a mi -murmuro de manera desesperada- ¡no a mi maldición! -grito molesto- ¡maldita seas Sakura! -exclamo dando un puñetaso al suelo con todas sus fuerzas-

Continuo maldiciendola y madiciendose a si mismo por ser tan estúpido de haber llegado a esa situación, y mientras él la maldecía, ella se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente en su cuarto, sin saber y ni siquiera imaginar, que en esos momentos ella era el peor veneno para el orochimaru.

**... ... ... **

El día siguiente llego rápidamente y con ello el comienzo de las clases. Sakura y Tenten, como en esos últimos días, habían llegado un rato mas tarde a la clase, ya que debían ver a los bebes que estaban a su cargo. Entraron al salon tranquilamente y cada una se fue a su lugar, sin embargo la mirada de la pelirrosa busco al orochimaru, algo que ya se venía haciendo costumbre, e inmediatamente noto que el chico no estaba en el salón.

-_"¿le habra sucedido algo?_" -penso metida en sus pensamientos-

-Haruno -llamo el profesor, mas ella ni siquiera lo escucho- ¡Haruno! -repitio mas fuerte-

-¡Sakura! -exclamo su amiga dándole un leve golpe con el codo-

-¿eh? ¿que pasa Hinata? -pregunto tranquilamente-

-Haruno ¿podría poner mas atencion a mi clase? -exclamo el profesor en tono severo-

La pelirrosa se encogio de hombros al escucharlo.

-yo lo siento -dijo avergonzada-

-espero no se repita, y ahora quiero que vaya a dirreccion, la directora quiere hablar con usted.

-¿que? ¿y para que? -cuestinó confundida-

-no lo se, solo vaya.

La senju no tuvo mas remedio que pararse y salir de allí. Estaba algo preocupada pues no entendía para que quedría hablar la directora con ella, sin embargo intento no darle mas vuelta al asunto y simplemente intento continuar caminando hacia su destino, pero entonces su mirada se detuvo en algo, o mejor dicho alguien.

-¿Sasuke? -susurro al ver al pelinegro a solo unos metros de ella, en una de las ventanas-

El chico se encontraba sentado y tenia la mirada perdida en un punto indefinido. Al parecer el orochimaru no se percato de su presencia, asi que lentamente se acerco hacia él.

-¿en que piensas? -pregunto suavemente y haciendo que el pelinegro se sobresaltara-

-¡Sakura! -exclamo sorprendido y de inmediato se puso de pie-

Había decidido no ir a clases, y en lugar de ello se había sentado en una de las ventanas del pasillo. Tenía la cabeza hecha un desorden total y por eso necesitaba estar solo unos momentos, solo con sus problemas e incertudumbres que día a día parecían crecer mas y mas, aquello era algo desesperante, y para colmo, su suerte siempre lo traicionaba, y ahora que justo estaba pensando en ella, en la senju, la misma se la aparecía frente a él.

-¿te sucede algo? -pregunto al ver al pelinegro tan exhaltado-

-¿que...que haces aqui? -pregunto por fin-

-solo pasaba por aquí -anunció tranquilamente y luego noto algo- tienes una herida -apunto mirando su labio inferior-

-ah si -mascullo distraidamente y recordando la herida producto del beso de Karin-

Después de eso, vio como la senju acercaba su dedo hasta su labio y sacaba un poco de energía para curarlo. La miro fijamente y sintió como todo dentro de él le daba un fuerte vuelco. Solo bastaron unos pocos segundos para que la senju terminara y entonces, sin pensarlo demasiado, le dio un corto y tierno beso en los labios, le dedicó una sonrisa y se fue de allí tan rápido como había llegado, dejando a un orochimaru mas que confundido.

-maldición -murmuró por lo bajo-

Se quedo quieto observando como la ojiverde se alejaba mas y mas de allí, hasta que finalmente desapareció de su visión. ¿Por que la pelirrosa tenia que producir todo eso en él? ¿Por que tenía que sentir todo lo que sientía por ella? ¿Por que justo ella? ¿Por que Sakura Haruno?

Cerro sus ojos y suspiro mientras pasaba una mano por sus desordenados cabellos, estaba en problemas y lo sabía.

**... ... ...**

En otro lado de el colegio, mas específicamente en el baño del colegio, se encontraban una pelirroja y una pelirrubia muy entretenidas con lo que hacían, pues se les había ocurrido una estupenda idea y no esperarían mas para realizar sus planes.

-esto sera muy divertido Karin -musitó Ino maliciosamente-

-así es, fue una idea brillante Ino, esas dos van a saber quienes somos -mascullo frunciendo el ceño-

-bien pero ¿que es lo que haremos?

-primero que todo a Haruno déjamela a mi, y tu te haces cargo de Tenten.

-de acuerdo -asintió sonriendo-

-bien hazlo Ino -exclamo mientras se paraba frente a la rubia-

Inmediatamente la taka comenzó a sacar una gran cantidad de energía de sus manos y las coloco en el pecho de la pelirroja, al hacerlo la orochimaru pudo sentir como la energía de la pelirrubia entraba en todo su cuerpo y una extraña sensación se apodero de ella, pero trato de controlar aquello.

-estas segura de lo que haces, ¿no? -pregunto tratando de no mostrar el temor que sentía-

-claro que si -dijo con los ojos cerrados-

Se concentró unos pocos segundos mas y entonces por fin dejo de hacer fluir la energía a traves de sus manos.

-ya estas -anunció abriendo los ojos-

Karin no dijo nada y camino hasta el espejo, ya sintiéndose un tanto extraña con su cuerpo, y cuando estuvo frente a este quedo totalmente sorprendida ante lo que veía.

-¡es perfecto! -chillo alegre mientras se tocaba sus cabellos, ahora rosas- esto es sorprendente -balbuceo viéndose fijamente-

Ya no era ella, bueno si lo era, pero no superficialmente. Todos sus rasgos habían quedado cubiertos por aquella magnífica técnica de su amiga, y ahora en aquel espejo lo único que veía era una réplica exacta de Sakura Haruno.

-lo se, ahora es mi turno.

Ino volvió a reunir energía en su mano pero esta vez la utilizo en ella, y pasados unos pocos segundos lo consiguió.

-¿como me veo? -preguntó con una sonrisa y viendo a la ''ojiverde''-

Karin solo sonrio al tener frente a sus ojos la figura de Tenten.

-te ves perfectamente igual a la impura -informo con una sonrisa despectiva-

-tu también -susurro complacida- ¿que es lo que haras?

-todo ya esta arreglado, se que Sakura se quedara en la enfermería toda la tarde, y Tenten esta con su guardia asi que...

-tenemos campo libre -finalizó de manera victoriosa- Karin esto sera muy divertido, pero debemos cuidarnos de encontrarnos con ellas.

-no te preocupes, ahora vamos que tenemos clases "Tenten" -se burlo-

-claro Sakura -dijo fingiendo una sonrisa-

Ambas se dirigieron a clases, pero antes de eso Ino, por su parte, se puso una pollera sumamente corta, se maquillo y se deshizo de los tipicos rodetes de la senju dejando su cabello suelto. Karin, por su parte, tenía otros planes. Cuando ambas entraron al salon, todos fijaron su mirada en la ojimiel y uno que otro comenzo a murmurar cosas de el aspecto de la misma.

-como siempre llegan tarde -apuntó el profesor frunciendo el ceño-

-lo siento profesor -se disculpó haciendo una de las tipicas sonrisas de Sakura-

-a sus lugares -ordeno desviando su mirada-

Karin camino de manera altenera, y con una sonrisa en su rostro hasta el lugar de cierto taka, Sai.

-hola Sai -saludó sonriendo ampliamente-

- buenos dias Sakura -saludo amablemente- ¿te sucede algo? -pregunto al verla parada frente a él-

-no es nada...solo que... -dijo acercando su rostro al de él y ante la mirada expectante de todos, incluida la de cierto pelinegro- creo que es hora, bueno de que tu y yo...

-¿que? -pregunto sumamente nervioso por la cercania de la pelirrosa-

La ojirroja de un rápido movimiento fundio sus labios con los de Sai. El taka quedo totalmente sorprendido ante esto, pero sus sentimientos por la senju ganaron y comenzó a corresponder el beso que tanto habia estado esperando y que nunca llegaba, pero ahora por fin sucedía. Sus manos se posaron en la nuca de la senju para profundizar el beso.

-¿¡pero que estan haciendo! -exclamo el profesor alterado ante aquella situación tan comprometedora-

Por su lado, cierto azabache estaba incrédulo, pero la incredulidad pronto dio paso a la furia y aun mas. Sintió como toda la sangre le hervía, de una manera tan rápida que la rabia pronto se apodero todo su ser ¿¡Por que Sakura estaba besando al estupido del taka! Los celos le cegaron los pensamientos.

-¡Sakura! -grito furioso y sin poder evitarlo dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa-

Karin al escucharlo se separo del taka y lo miro sumamente confundida, y no fue la única. Todos las miradas se posaron en él, todos estaban sorprendidos por la reacción del pelinegro, y fue en ese momento que Sasuke se dio cuenta de su enorme error.

-_"¡maldición!"_ -penso molesto al sentir la mirada de todos sobre él-

Inspiro con fuerza y volvió a exhalar, tratando de tranquilizarse y no estropear las cosas.

-¿por que no esperas a el recreo para revolcarte con el estúpido? -preguntó sonriendo falsamente y tratando de arreglar su estupido error- ¿acaso eres tan puta que no puedes esperar? -continuó friamente y haciendo que todos comenzaran a reír-

-él es mi novio Uchiha, asi que yo hago lo que quiero -exclamo sonriendo y haciendo que el pelinegro ardiera en celos-

-¡Uchiha cuide su vocabulario! -reclamo el profesor de manera autoritaria-

-solo digo la verdad -exclamó de manera cortante, y mirando a la pelirrosa con un rabia temible-_ "¡maldita seas Sakura!"_-penso lleno de impotencia al no poder, en ese momento, romperle la cara al maldito de Sai-

Sasuke tomo sus cosas de manera abrupta y se fue del aula sin decir ni una sola palabra, ver aquello era demasiado para él, y la rabia era algo que no podría contener mucho tiempo mas. Estaba que no daba mas de lo que sentía, y no solo por el hecho de que Sakura hubiera besado a Sai, frente a todos, sino por el hecho de lo que eso producia en él. Él no era así, jamas le importo si una chica con la que se había acostado estaba con otro, ni siquiera le importaba si Karin se revolcaba con todo el colegio, pero Sakura...con ella era diferente, totalmente diferente, a ella no se lo iba a permitir eso.

-esta me la pagas Sakura -mascullo entre dientes y aguantándose las ganas de ir a buscarla en ese mismo momento-

¿Acaso...acaso estaba celoso?

**... ... ...**

Mientras el pelinegro se retorcía en sus celos, las clases continuaban con normalidad, o algo así.

-¡Haruno a su lugar! -exclamos segundos después de que cierto orochimaru abandonará el lugar de manera abrupta-

-¡claro profe! -dijo con una sonrisa de par en par-_ "esto es perfecto..."_ -penso maliciosamente-

Se fue a sentar, ganándose la mirada de unos cuentos, pero solo de unos, pues otros se encontraban totalmente entretenidos con otro espéctaculo, y ese era el de cierta ojimiel. Cierto ojiperla no habia escuchado nada de lo sucedido a menos de un metro de él, pues su mente no prestaba mas atención que a una ojimiel, a una ojimiel que se comportaba de una manera totalmente diferente a como era siempre. Se había sentado coquetamente en su lugar, cruzando las piernas de manera provocativa y ganando la mirada de un par de chicos, a los cuales les guiñaba el ojo con una caradurez que hacia que la molestia en su pecho aumentara.

-_"¿¡pero que demonios estas haciendo Tenten!"_ -penso apretando los puños con fuerza-

Se contuvo toda la clase, y de hecho se contuvo toda la tarde hasta que por fin llego la noche, y aquella ojimiel tendría que escucharlo seriamente. Se encontraba en uno de los pasillos esperando que la pelimarron apareciera, pues sabía que ella pasaría por alli, y asi fue. Solo bastaron unos pocos, aunque largos minutos antes de que distinguiera su silueta por entre las sombras.

-te estaba esperando -solto seriamente mientras se ponía delante de ella-

-¿Neji? -pregunto sorprendida- ¿que haces aqui?

-Tenten, tu y yo aclararemos ciertas cosas -mascullo frunciendo el ceño-

**... ... ...**

La noche habia llegado rápidamente para una pelirrosa, y con ella su turno en la enfermería había terminado. Suspiro cansada mientras estiraba sus brazos y salia tranquilamente del lugar para dirigirse a su sector. Como venía siendo costumbre aquellos dias, llegaba exhasuta a la cama y se dormía a los pocos minutos, y eso es lo que deseaba ahora, recostarse tranquilamente y descansar un par de horas, sin embargo cuando estuvo a solo unos pocos metros de su sector una mano la tomo con fuerza de su muñeca.

-ah...-solto del susto cuando sintió aquello, mas aun asi en solo uno segundos reconoció aquel rostro- Sasuke ¿que haces aquí? -cuestionó sorprendida-

El semblante del pelinegro no era nada bueno, y aquello era normal pues su molestia se había estado alimentando durante toda la tarde.

-¿a que estas jugando Sakura? -pregunto sumamente molesto-

-¿que? ¿a que te refieres? -pregunto totalmente confundida-

-¡a que eres una maldita perra! -exclamo apretando su muñeca con fuerza-

-S-Sasuke me estas lastimando -se quejo trantando de soltarse de su agarre-

-¡para lo que me importa! -exclamo en tono elevado mientras la aprisionaba con su cuerpo contra la pared-

-¿¡pero que demoniso te pasa! -pregunto con la voz temblorosa y los ojos cristalizados-

¿Por que el orochimaru se comportaba de esa manera?

-¡sabes lo que me pasa! -gruñó lleno de furia-

-¡no, no lo se! -grito ya sintiendo la humedad en sus mejillas-

-si lo sabes ¡maldición! -mascullo apretandola mas y mirando sus hermosos ojos, los cuales se habian llenado de lagrimas-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Sakura por que no entendía la actitud del pelinegro, en verdad no lo hacía, y Sasuke por que se sentía la peor basura del mundo al hacer llorar a la pelirrosa. Su mano involuntariamente se movio hacia una de sus mejillas de la chica y seco las lagrimas que le caían por allí.

-dime...dime ¿que te pasa? -susurro la senju con la voz quebrada-

-tu...tu me pasas Sakura -informo al tiempo que aflojaba la presión de su cuerpo y continuaba acariciando su mejilla-

El cuerpo de la senju comenzo a temblar ante la acción del orochimaru, y no se dio cuenta en que momento el pelinegro habia atrapado sus labios.

-S-Sasuke... -murmuro como pudo al sentir los labios del pelingro sobre los suyos, y sus ojos, sin mas, se cerraron para disfrutar de aquel beso-

El orochimaru se sentía un completo idiota al besar a la senju, pero simplemente fue algo que no pudo evitar, que no pudo controlar. Ya se había vuelto adicto a ellos, a esa calidez y suavidad que le brindaban cada vez que se apoderaba de ello, en realidad, y aunque le costase admitirlo, él ya se había vuelto adicto a la senju.

-dime ¿por que? ¿por que besaste a Sai? -pregunto a centimetros de su rostro y con sus alientos chocando entre sí-

Los ojos de la pelirrosa se abrieron de la sorpresa al escucharlo.


	20. Cambios y contrataques

**Hola mi hermosaa genteee XD**

**aqui estoyy reportandome con el nuevo capii de la historiaaaa ^^**

**estoyy apuradisimaa asi que se los dejo sin retraso algunooo ^^ y como siempreee**

**MUCHAS GRACIASSS POR SU HERMOSSO APOYOOO AMIGOSSSS XD**

**espero que este capii les gustee y que me sigan apoyandooo ^^**

**besitoss y suerte en tdooooooo XD**

**Karynita.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Capitulo 20: cambios y contrataques**

El orochimaru se sentía un completo idiota al besar a la senju, pero simplemente fue algo que no pudo evitar, que no pudo controlar. Ya se había vuelto adicto a ellos, a esa calidez y suavidad que le brindaban cada vez que se apoderaba de ello, en realidad, y aunque le costase admitirlo, él ya se había vuelto adicto a la senju.

-dime ¿por que? ¿por que besaste a Sai? -pregunto a centimetros de su rostro y con sus alientos chocando entre sí-

Los ojos de la pelirrosa se abrieron de la sorpresa al escucharlo.

-¿que...que estas diciendo Sasuke? -pregunto suavemente al tener el rostro del pelinegro a solo milimetros del de ella-

-sabes de lo que hablo -mascullò retomando su enojo anterior y alejandose solo un poco de ella- ¿acaso te gusta? -pregunto molesto-

-¿si me gusta quien?

-¡el maldito de Sai! -exclamó fuertemente y sin mas, dio un duro golpe en la pared-

-p-pero ¿por que me preguntas eso Sasuke? -preguntó sorprendida-

-porque lo besaste ¡maldición! -hablò cansado de la actitud de la senju-

-¡yo no bese a Sai! ¿quien te dijo eso? -pregunto molesta-

-Sakura estas bromeando ¿cierto? -musitó friamente ante la "caradurez" de la senju-

-no lo estoy haciendo.

-¡lo besaste frente a todos Sakura! -grito exasperado para después tomarla con fuerza por los hombros-

-¡sueltame Sasuke! -grito y lo empujo para alejarlo de ella- ¡no entiendo de lo que hablas!

-¿¡a que demonios estas jugando! -pregunto irritado- ¿¡acaso tambien quieres acostarte con el!

La furia se apodero del cuerpo de la pelirrosa al escucharlo, y sin esperar mas, ni pensarlo demasiado, le dio una fuerte cachetada.

-¡no se lo que te pasa Sasuke, pero ya no quiero oirte! -grito mientras se soltaba de su agarre para marcharse del lugar-

-¡espera! -dijo tomandola de la mano-

-¡sueltame Sasuke! -exclamó sumamente molesta por la actitud del pelinegro-

-¡no termine contigo Sakura! -amenzo de manera cortante-

La pelirrosa iba a volver a gritarle, pero entonces ambos sintieron como alguien se acercaba al lugar en donde estaban. El orochimaru la soltó de inmediato y ella se dio la vuelta en el mismo segundo para ir a su sector, y no tener que continuar viendo la cara de, en aquel momento, odioso orochimaru.

**... ... ...**

La ojimiel miro sorprendida al pelimarrón que tenía delante. ¿Aclarar cosas? Ademas aquello no era lo único que la estaba sorprendiendo, pues el orochimaru no tenía buena cara, de hecho tenía una cara que incluso daba miedo.

-¿sucedio algo? -pregunto confundida-

-sí -dijo de manera cortante- dime Tenten, ¿acaso quieres llamar la atencion?

-¿que? -cuestionó desconcertada al no comprender de lo que hablaba el orochimaru-

-sabes a lo que me refiero -solto de manera mordaz-

-no, no lo se -exclamo tranquilamente- asi que explicame.

-mira, se que tu y yo no tenemos, bueno nada, pero si vas a estar conmigo no quiero que te comportes asi.

-Neji me estas poniedo nerviosa -preguntó ya enojada- ¿de que demonios hablas?

-¡de tu comportamiento en clases! ¡parecias una cualquiera! -mascullo en tono elevado-

-¿¡que! si yo no hice nada -se defendió entre molesta e incrédula-

-vamos Tenten, te soltaste el pelo, te pusiste una pollera corta y te maquillaste ¿acaso quieres llamar la atencion de alguien? -pregunto molesto y celoso de solo pensar en el hecho de que la ojimiel tratara de llamar la atencion de algun chico- al final eres una cualquiera como todas -solto despectivamente-

La sorpresa se apodero del rostro de la senju, pero la misma se trasformo en fueria al siguiente segundo. Sintio como algo dentro de ella se oprimia con fuerza, y sin esperar mas levanto la mano y le encajo una cachetada sumamente fuerte al ojiperla.

-¡a mi me respetas Neji! -grito furiosa- no se de que demonios hablas, ¡pero ya no me importa! -musito para después dar media vuelta y alejarde de allí lo mas rápido que sus pasos se lo permitían-

Neji se quedo quieto en su lugar mientras apretaba los puños con mucha fuerza ¿Quien demonios se creía aquella ojimiel? Maldiciendo por lo bajo se dio la vuelta y comenzo a caminar en dirrección contraria al de la senju. Ya volveria a hablar con ella.

**... ... ...**

La pelirrosa entro a su sala completamente alterada y dolida. Hace apenas unos escasos minutos que se había alejado del orochimaru, y sin embargo aun asi su cuerpo continuaba temblando de la furia e indignación. ¿Que demonios le pasaba a Sasuke? Hubiera deseado con toda su alma que el campo estuviera libre para así poder ir directamente a su cuarto, pero sus ojos lograron divisar a sus amigos en medio de la sala.

-Sakura te estabamos esperando -habló Naruto seriamente-

-Naruto ahora no -musitó irritada al querer estar sola de una buena vez-

-si, ahora Sakura -mascullo el pelirrubio parandose frente a ella para detener su paso-

La pelirrosa resoplo molesta e impaciente.

-sabes de lo que es.

-no, no lo se.

-Sakura es sobre lo de Sai y tu...-murmuro la ojiperla-

-¿que? ¿que pasa con Sai? -pregunto molesta-

-bueno, tu lo besaste y Hinata y yo nos preguntabamos...

-espera un momento Naruto -interrumpio de inmediato- yo no bese a Sai -dijo lentamente-

La preocupacion abarco todo su cuerpo cuando vio el rostro confundido de su amigo. Naruto era la segunda persona que le decia aquello, y eso comenzaba a ser algo extraño.

-pero Sakura, todos los vimos -replicó la peliazul-

La ojiverde llevo una mano a su cabeza y cerro los ojos para tratar de calmarse.

-por favor expliquenme ¿que sucedio? -pregunto preocupada-

-Sakura ¿de que estas hablando?

-mira Naruto, yo hoy estuve todo la tarde en la enfermeria, no fui a clases -informò seriamente-

-¿que dices? -preguntò Hinata sorprendida-

-lo que escuchan, no estoy mintiendo.

-pero Sakura, nosotros te vimos...

-Naruto ¿que vieron? -preguntò poniendose nerviosa-

-tu entraste con Tenten a clases, te acercaste a Sai y lo besaste -explico la ojiperla seriamente-

Sakura no dijo nada, y simplemente se dedico unos momentos a digerir lo que su amiga le había dicho. Ahora entendia lo que le había dicho Sasuke hace un momento, pero ¿que habia sucedido? Ella había estado en la enfermería, y lo que ellos decían era algo imposible, a menos que alguien...

-gracias chicos, miren yo arreglare las cosas con Sai -trato de tranquilizarlo al tiempo que se daba media vuelta-

Definitivamente necesitaba estar sola para aclarar todas sus ideas.

-¡Sakura espera! explicanos por que no entendemos nada pidió su amigo-

yo tampoco Naruto -musitò antes de comenzar a caminar a su cuarto-

Entro al pasillo de los cuartos con un solo destino, pero justo en ese momento vio que cierta ojimiel entraba al salon, y al parecer estaba ¿llorando?

-Tenten ¿que te sucede? -pregunto al tiempo que se acercaba a la chica-

-S-Sakura -musito- no es nada -mintió limpiando sus lagrimas de manera rápida-

-vamos Tenten, dime -exigio molesta-

-de verdad Sakura, solo que hoy se llevaron a un bebe y bueno me dio mucha pena... -mintio-

-ah ya veo -murmuró no muy convencida- bueno, dime algo Tenten ¿hoy tu me notaste extraña? es decir, en las clases de la tarde.

-¿que? yo no fui a clases en la tarde -dijo confundida-

-¿que? pero Naruto dijo que tu entraste a clases conmigo -apunto ahora mas confundida-

-no pude haber sido yo, me quede con los bebes todo el dia -comento extrañada-

-entonces... -dijo seriamente- aca esta pasando algo muy extraño Tenten.

La ojimiel la miro sin comprender.

-¿de que hablas? -pregunto confundida-

-ven, sigueme Tenten -exclamó mientras la tomaba de la mano-

La ojimiel no dijo nada y simplemente se dejo arrastrar por la pelirrosa...

**... ... ...**

Al dia siguiente las clases ya iban a dar comienzo, y tanto Sakura como Tenten caminaban a paso decidido hacia el salon. La noche anterior la pelirrosa le habia explicado lo sucedido a la ojimiel, y aunque la misma al principio le dio una y mil vueltas a aquel asunto, finalmente ambas decidieron averiguar que era lo que estaba sucediendo allí. Llegaron a la puerta que daba con su aula y entonces tomando valor abrieron la misma de un solo golpe. El ambiente parecia...normal.

-todo es normal -murmuró Tenten tranquilamente, y dando un suspiro de alivio-

Mas toda aquella tranquilidad que sintió desapareció cuando vio como unos cuantos chicos la miraban no de muy buena forma, e incluso algunos le sonreían de manera insinuadora. Aquello definitivamente no era algo ''normal''.

-a mi me parece que no -murmuro la pelirrosa al tiempo que veia como Sai le dedicaba una sonrisa complice-

-¿ustedes piensan quedarse paradas ahi o van a entrar? -pregunto de repente el profesor de manera irónica-

-lo siento -exclamó con una sonrisa mientras ambas entraban al salon-

Las dos caminaron a sus lugares y ambas pudieron sentir la mirada de casi todo el salon en ellas, pero sobre todo la de dos orochimarus. Sakura se dirigio a su lugar junto a Hinata, intentando no dar importancia a los demas.

-bueno dias Hinata -saludo mientras se sentaba-

-buenos dias -dijo, como siempre, de manera amable- Sakura creo que decepcionaste a Sai...

-¿por que? -pregunto incredula-

-el reservo ese lugar para ti, es que como ayer tu te sentaste con él...bueno...

-lo entiendo Hinata -musito para después voltear y ver al taka, quien la estaba viendo un tanto confundido- _"Sai...lo siento_" -penso con pesar y sin mas volteo el rostro-

Las clases comenzaron, y por suerte pasaron tranquilas. Las hora del almuerzo llego mas rápido de lo que esperaban y ahora se encontraba sentada junto a sus tres amigos, Hinata, Naruto y Tenten, y aunque los mismos hablaban de una y mil cosas ella no podía concentrarse ni siquiera en una frase de lo que decían.

_-"¿que hare con Sai?" _-pensaba una y otra vez-

Todos estaban muy entretenidos entre si. Naruto le gastaba bromas a Hinata, y de vez en cuando a Tenten, pero la misma estaba mas concentrada en cierto ojiperla y su comportamiento la noche anterior, mientras que Sakura continuaba pensando en Sai. Ninguno se dio cuenta de que cierto taka habia entrado al comedor y se dirigia a su mesa a paso decidido y apresurado. De un momento a otro la pelirrosa vio que alguien se paro frente a ella, levanto el rostro y sintio como Sai, que era el que estaba frente a ella, le daba un dulce beso en los labios.

La estupefacción que sintió en aquel momento fue total y pura. Ni siquiera habían pasado dos segundos cuando reaccionó y separandose bruscamente del taka le dio una fuerte cachetada llamando la atencion de todos los presentes.

-¿¡pero que haces Sai! -grito furiosa ante el atrevimiento del pelinegro-

-S-Sakura -tartamudeo estupefacto al tiempo que llevaba una mano a su sonrojada mejilla- yo...yo lo siento -murmuró dando media vuelta y saliendo del comedor-

La pelirrosa lo observo mientras se alejaba y a cada paso del chico sentía mas y mas culpa.

-Sai... -susurró arrepentida al recordar que el taka no tenia la culpa del mal entendido-

-¡Sakura no debiste hacer eso! -exclamo el pelirrubio molesto-

La pelirrosa iba a decir algo pero la voz de cierta orochimaru la interrumpió.

-vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿ya te cansaste de tu novio Sakura? -cuestiono Karin burlonamente desde la mesa de los orochimarus-

-probablemente no sea bueno en la cama -dijo Ino de repente entre risas, y provocando que unos cuantos se rieran fuertemente-

Sakura no escucho a nadie, estaba realmente mal por lo sucedido con Sai, él no se merecia aquello. Se paro de inmediato y se fue corriendo por donde se habia ido el taka.

_-"maldicion, ¡soy una tonta!"_ -penso molesta con ella misma

Por otro lado un pelinegro miraba muy molesto la escena, al principio se habia alegrado de que la senju le encajara una cacheta al taka, pero despues la alegria se le fue al ver que la misma habia salido corriendo tras aquel estupido, y lo que mas le molesto fue el comentario de cierta taka, Ino. El solo echo de pensar en que aquel imbecil del taka hubiera puesto una mano en la senju, hacía que su sangre hirviera y que sus pensamientos razonables desaparecieran dando lugar a la furia.

_-"no, no creo que él y Sakura..."_ -penso furioso mientras aun continuaba observando la puerta por la que desapareció la senju-

**... ... ...**

En otro lado de el colegio Sai se encontraba caminado hacia su sector. Su rostro se mostraba sumamente triste, y apagado después de su cruzada con la pelirrosa. No la entendia, no podia hacerlo, primero lo besaba frente a todos, decía que era su novio ¿y después? Le encajaba una cachetada cuando el le daba un simple beso.

-¡Sai espera! -escucho de repente la voz de la subdichosa-

Su paso se detuvo de inmediato y entonces giro el cuerpo para observar a la senju que corría hacia él.

-Sakura...

-Sai lo siento -exclamó rapidamente una vez que llego a él-

-Sakura no te entiendo -dijo confundido- ayer me besaste y yo...

-espera Sai hay algo que debo explicarte... -dijo seriamente-

Se acercaron hacia una de las ventanas, pues hasta el momento estaban parados en mitad de un pasillo, y la pelirrosa le explico lenta y detalladamente todo lo sucedido. Procuro no ser brusca ni mucho menos pues en verdad que apreciaba al taka como para soltarle todo sin tacto alguno, mas aun así aquello no funciono y el rostro del chico mostro la decepcion, la desilucion y sobre todo el dolor.

-entonces ¿tu y yo...? -murmuró tristemente-

-no Sai, tu y yo no tenemos nada -negó de inmediato-

-bueno supongo que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto ¿no? -cuestiono con una falsa sonrisa-

-¿Sai tu...? -pregunto sorprendida al darse cuenta de los sentimientos del pelinegro-

-y dime Sakura ¿sabes quien o quienes pudieron hacer esto? -pregunto evadiendo la pregunta-

-no -dijo e hizo una pausa- pero sospecho de alguien.

-¿de quien? -pregunto curioso-

-Karin e Ino, no se como lo habran hecho, si es que fueron ellas, pero algo me dice que ellas lo hicieron -habló seriamente- la pregunta es como podrían haberlo hecho

El pelinegro entrecerro los ojos y lo penso por unos pocos segundos.

-¿sabes? los takas tenemos una tecnica especial -comenzó lentamente- podemos cambiar nuestra apariencia por un determinado tiempo.

-¿de verdad? -pregunto sorprendida-

-si, aunque solo algunos la podemos realizar eso.

-eso quiere decir que Ino pudo tranformarse en mi o Tenten, pero Karin...

-también podemos transformar a otras personas, la técnica solo dura unas cuantas horas y durante ese tiempo perdemos nuestra energía.

La pelirrosa no dejo de sorprenderse.

-¿hablas en serio? -cuestiono y antes de que él pudiera responder ambos voltearon el rostro al ver a alguien correr hacia ellos-

-¡Sakura! -llamo la ojimiel en tono elevado-

-¿que sucede Tenten? -pregunto alarmada al verla tan agitada-

-se quienes pudieron ser -musitó e hizo una pausa- Karin e Ino.

-yo también sospeche de ellas Tenten.

-me fije en la lista de ayer y ninguna de las dos estaban.

-entonces... fueron ellas -acuso sin siquiera dudarlo-

-claro, ademas recuerda que ellas nos amenazaron.

La pelirrosa se quedo pensando seriamente en todo lo que estaba sucediendo y de repente una sonrisa divertida se asomo en su rostro, ganándose la mirada de sorpresa tanto del taka como de la ojimiel.

-tengo un plan, pero necesito tu ayuda Sai -musito antes de que la cuestionaran ellos-

-creo que se lo que quieres hacer -asintió el chico con una sonrisa-

-exacto -mascullo con una sonrisa complice-

-oigan yo no entendí-exclamo la ojimiel sin comprender-

La mirada de ambos jovenes se poso en la ingenua ojimiel.

La pelirrosa se tomo su tiempo para explicarle todo a la ojimiel, mientras que el taka hacia una que otra acotación para ayudarla. Tenten acepto hacerlo para alivio de la pelirrosa, y después de continuar viendo el lado bueno y malo de aquel plan finalmente decidieron que ya todo estaba perfecto, al menos en su mayoría, y cuando la última clase del dia llego comenzaron.

-¡profesor! -llamo Sakura desde su banco-

-¿que sucede?

-mañana Tenten y yo no podremos venir a clases -anuncio en tono elevado-

-¿y por que no?

-tenemos que realizar una tarea extra que nos dio la directora.

-bueno entonces sus faltas seran justificadas.

-gracias -dijo con una sonrisa-

Aquella era la primera parte y todo iba como ellas querían, pues inmediatamente la pelirrosa dijo eso una pelirroja y una pelirubia comenzaron a hablar de manera animada.

-entonces mañana tambien podremos hacerlo Ino -habló una pelirroja-

-claro que si -dijo con una sonrisa- sera muy divertido.

-pero lo malo es que comenzaran a sospechar.

-pero eso no importa, para cuando lo hagan ya sera tarde.

-tienes razón -dijo sonriendo con malicia-

Aunque la ojijade no podía escucharlas, pues se encontraba en el otro extremo del aula, aun asi estaba completamente segura de que aquellas dos tontas ya estarían planeando su ''inteligente plan'' para el dia siguiente. Sonrio satisfecha, si todo salía bien aquellas dos aprenderían a no meterse con ellas.

**... ... ...**

Al dia siguiente las dos amigas estaban mas que entusiasmadas por lo que les deparaba el dia. Karin e Ino sonreían felices, pues ya habian realizado la transformación y ahora se dirigian a clases, Ino como Tenten y Karin como Sakura. Cada una con sus repectivos planes para sus palpeles y una vez dentro de el aula se ganaron la mirada llena de sorpresa del profesor.

-creí que no vendrían.

-lo que pasa es que se suspendio el trabajo -habló Karin-

-bueno...-habló de manera dudosa- vayan a sus lugares.

Karin camino hasta el lugar de Sai y se sento al lado del mismo.

-¡bueno días amor! -chilló melosamente y tratando de darle un beso pero Sai lo rechazo- ¿q-que sucede? -pregunto desconcertada-

-aquí no Sakura -negó el taka sonriendo falsamente- _"tenían razón, son ellas"_ -penso al ver que en el aula no estaban ni Karin ni Ino-

-como quieras, después habra tiempo -musito de manera insinuadora.

Por su lado Ino se habia ido como la vez anterior, y como no, la mirada de muchos de los chicos presentes se posaron en ella.

-a ver ¿y yo donde me siento? -pregunto frente a los babosos-

-¡aqui!

-¡no aqui! -exclamó otro chico-

Ino sonrio coquetamente y se sento al lado del primero, mientras lo coqueteaba de una y otra forma.

Mientras esto sucedía dos orochimarus estaban que no daban mas de los celos por la actitud de "sus" senjus.

_-"¡maldita Sakura, ahora sabras quien es Sasuke Uchiha!" _-pensó friamente y apretando los puños-

_-"Tenten esta la pagaras caro"_ -pensó Neji furioso-

-profesor ¿puedo ir al baño? -pregunto Sai de repente-

-apúrate.

Sai salio de el salón y de inmediato fue con las dos senjus que lo esperaban impacientes por las noticias.

-tenían razón son ellas.

-¡lo sabia! -exclamo la pelirrosa triunfante-

-y bien, ¿que esperamos? hagamoslo -exclamo Tenten emocionada-

-de acuerdo -asintió el pelinegro sacando energía de su mano con una sonrisa complice-

Después de uno minutos Sai regreso al salón, y se sento tranquilamente junto a ''Sakura''.

-bueno ahora empezaremos con el capitulo... -comenzó el profesor mirando el libro de entre sus manos-

-¡hola! -saludo alegremente una "pelirroja", que acaba de entrar al salón junto a una pelirubia-

-sentimos llegar tarde profe -se disculpó la pelirrubia sonriendo coquetamente, tal y como lo hacia Ino-

_-"¿¡pero que esta pasando!"_ -pensaron Karin e Ino alarmadas-

-no se preocupen vayan a su lugares.

Sakura, que hacia de Karin, camino hasta cierto orochimaru a paso apresurado y triunfante.

-¡hola Sasukito! -chillo tal y como lo hacia la ojiroja y sin mas, le dio un corto y dulce beso en los labios-

-hmp -exclamo Sasuke sin dar importancia-

-¡oye! -exclamo Karin furiosa- ¿¡que demonios haces! -pregunto molesta al ver aquella desagradable escena-

Inmediatamente se ganó la atencion de todos, en especial la del pelinegro.

-_"¡maldición Karin!"_ -pensó Ino preocupada, ya que por su culpa podrían descubrirlas-

-¡tu no te metas impura! -exclamo Sakura alteneramente e imitando a Karin-

-¡Sakura! -llamo Ino fuertemente a Karin- ¡por que no te callas!

_-"¡maldicion!"_ -pensó la pelirroja frustrada al saber que Ino tenia razón-

-¡hagan silencio! ustedes siempre haciendo un escándalo -exclamó el profesor molesto-

-lo siento profesor -dijo Tenten melosamente- si quiere yo puedo hacer algo para arreglarlo -exclamo guiñandole un ojo-

-señorita mida su comportamiento -habló el profesor algo sonrojado frente a la actitud de la pelirubia-

-_"¡mierda! me esta haciendo quedar como una puta"_ -penso Ino tapándose el rostro-

Sakura y Tenten se sentaron en "sus" lugares, y mientras que Tenten estaba tranquila, Sakura no lo esta, y la razón era obvia pues a lado de ella estaba nada mas y nada menos que Sasuke. El aula estaba en suma tensión con cuatro chicas, Karin e Ino estaban muy sorprendidas y no quitaban la mirada de sus impostoras, a lo que Sakura aprovecho para poner furiosa a la pelirroja.

-Sasukito -susurro sensualmente-

-Karin no molestes -masculló sin mirarla-

¡Dios! La actitud de Karin era siempre tan irritable que el azabache día a día la soportaba menos. Aquel dia, y como siempre, no estaba de humor para la ojirroja asi que simplemente decidio ignorarla pero aquello no fue imposible. En un momento dado vio como la ojiroja se acercaba hacia él, probablemente para darle un beso, y, como era normal, iba a alejarla pero...pero algo lo detuvo abruptamente, y era que una fragancia bastante peculiar inundo su sentido del olfato.

_-"¿ese olor?"_ -pensó confundido al sentir el olor de cierta senju- _"ese aroma es el de Sakura"_ -pensó al tiempo que la sorpresa y el desconcierto pasaba por su rostro-

Sakura se dio cuenta que el pelinegro la miraba un tanto extrañado, y aquello produjo que su corazón se acelerara de repente. Esa mirada, sentía que el pelinegro podía ver dentro de ella, sentía que él podia verla a ella, pero aquello era imposible ¿cierto? Rápidamente volteo el rostro, y se alejo de él, incapaz de hacer frente a aquella mirada.

-_"mierda, ¿que me esta pasando?"_ -pensó al estar sumamente nerviosa- _"es imposible que Sasuke se de cuenta que soy yo"_

Mientras tanto el orochimaru aun continuaba confundido. No es que fuera un maldito psicopata que se obsesionaba con cualquier cosa de la pelirrosa, pero jodidamente su aroma a cerezas, solo le pertenecía a ella, solo lo había sentido en ella, y ahora bien, tenia dos opciones: o se estaba volviendo loco y estúpido, y por eso sentía el aroma de Sakura en todos lados, o Karin olía a Sakura, algo improbable ya que el aroma de la pelirroja siempre era fuerte, pues se perfumaba con quien sabe cuantos perfumes.

_-"no puedo estar confundido, ese aroma es de Sakura, estoy seguro"_ -pensó mirando de reojo a la peliroja-

_-"ay ¿por que tiene que mirarme tanto?"_ -se preguntó Sakura una y otra vez mientras intentaba evitar la mirada del orochimaru-

-oye Karin -llamo seriamente a la peliroja después de unos pocos segundos- sobre la reunión de ayer no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer -ordenó de manera fría-

No había habido ninguna reunión el dia anterior, es por eso que ahora quería ver que demonios diría aquella pelirroja.

-d-de acuerdo...-tartamudeo dudosa ya que no sabia de que demonios hablaba-

-_"¡lo sabia! eso quiere decir..." _-pensó entre sorprendido y desconcertado-

Las siguientes horas pasaron tortudaroramente lentas para cierta pelirrosa, que podría jurar que el pelinegro no había apartado su mirada de ella, pero por fin la hora de el almuerzo habia llegado. Se paro de manera rápida y brusca, al igual que tres chicas mas, y se dispuso a irse de allí antes de que sus nervios le jugaran una mala pasada.

-¿a donde vas Karin? -pregunto el pelinegro tomandola de la mano, produciendo fuertes escalosfríos en la chica-

-al comedor ¿donde mas? -habló finjiendo tranquilidad-

El pelinegro la miro desconfiado, pero aun asi no dijo nada y la soltó. Sakura salio rápidamente del salon junto con Tenten, y Karin e Ino las siguieron rapidamente.

-_"¿que esta pasando aqui?"_ -pensó curioso al ver ir a "Sakura y Tenten" detrás de "Karin e Ino"-

Tanto la reciente pelirroja como pelirrubia corrieron al baño seguidas de una pelirrosa y una pelimarrón, y cuando entraron a este, ambos grupos se miraron de manera desafiante.

-¿quienes son ustedes? -pregunto la pelirroja molesta-

-¿quien soy? ¿acaso no me ves impura? soy Karin -musitó Sakura burlonamente-

-¡dejen este jueguito barato! ¡yo soy Karin! -exclamo alterada-

-¡y yo soy Ino! asi que ¿tu quien eres? -pregunto a Tenten-

-¿yo? yo soy Ino -dijo con una sonrisa-

Karin miro furiosa a ambas impostoras, y pasados unos segundos en silencio decidió hablar.

-estoy segura que tu eres Sakura -apuntó la orochimaru a la nombrada- y tu debes ser Tenten -dijo apuntando a la ojimiel-

-vaya, que inteligente eres Karin -exclamo la senju sonriendo-

-¡son unas malditas! -grito en tono sumamente elevado-

-¿como se atrevan a usar nuestras figuras? -cuestionó la taka-

-¡eso tendriamos que decir nosotras! -exclamo Tenten furiosa-

-ahora veran... -dijo de manera amenazadora e iba a lanzarse contra ellas pero pronto vio todo nublado y cayo al suelo-

-¡Karin! ¿que te sucede? -pregunto Ino alarmada pero de repente sintio que alguien estaba atras de ella, volteo el rostro y vio a un peligro- t-tu...

-yo -dijo sonriendo y rápidamente le dio un leve golpe de energía en la cabeza dejandola inconsciente- eso fue fácil.

-gracias Sai -exclamó Sakura sonriendo sinceramente-

-ahora lo que sigue -susurró la otra senju maliciosamente y sin querer perder mas tiempo-

Entre los tres esperaron el horario en el que sabían no había casi nadie, y entonces sacaron a Karin e Ino del baño para llevarlas hasta el aula, una vez en esta las metieron en uno de los armarios y les sacaron la ropa dejandolas en ropa interior. Después cerraron el armario mas que satisfechas.

-estos les servirá de lección -masculló Sakura de manera divertida-

-mañana cuando el profesor abra el armario ¡sera estupendo! -dijo Tenten emocionada-

-Sai... -musito de repente la pelirrosa al ver al taka- ¡muchas gracias!

-es verdad tu nos ayudaste mucho.

-no se preocupen, en realidad ellas se lo merecían.

-y Sai ¿cuando regresare a mi forma? -pregunto preocupada-

-dentro de varias horas Sakura, lo mejor sera que ambas vayan a sus sectores sin que nadie las vea.

-sera lo mejor -asintió Tenten y todos salieron del aula de manera sigilosa-

Sin embargo al salir los tres se encontraron con un grupo de orochimarus. El taka inmediatamente se fue para que no los vieran juntos, y Tenten y Sakura iban a hacer lo mismo, pero entonces la voz de cierto pelinegro hizo que el paso de ambas se detuviera.

-¡Karin! -llamo a la peliroja- ven un segundo.

Los nervios invadieron de inmediato el cuerpo de la pelirrosa, y un estremecimiento recorrió toda su espalda haciendo que algo dentro de ella explotara, algo...algo le decía que el orochimaru veía mas que cualquier otro, y aunque sabía que era una estupidez, aun así, aquella escalosfriante sensación no desaparecia.

-Tenten vete -murmuro suavemente para que no la oyeran-

-Sakura ¿tu estaras bien? -pregunto preocupada-

-no te preocupes, tratare de deshacerme rápido de ellos, ahora ve -dijo alejándose de la pelirubia y acercandose hacia los orochimarus-

-vaya Karin, que raro que no viniste corriendo como una loca -bramó Suigetsu burlonamente-

-no molestes -fue lo único que dijo haciendo que unos cuantos se extrañaran ante el corto de insultos entre ambos-

-oye ¿te siente bien? -pregunto el peliceleste con una sonrisa-

Sakura no respondió y solo se acerco al pelingro, debia deshacerse de él de una buena vez.

-¿que sucede Sasuke? -preguntó tratando de fingir la típica sonrisa de karin-

-ven, sígueme -ordeno al tiempo que la tomaba de la mano-

La senju lo siguió en silencio, y con cada paso sus nervios aumentaban mas y mas. Cuando ambos se alejaron lo suficiente de lugar, el pelinegro volteo el rostro y la vio fijamente, para después sin decir nada acercarse lentamente al rostro de la chica.

-e-espera Sasuke... -balbuceó dando un paso hacia atras al ver las intenciones del chico-

_-"¡lo sabia! Karin jamas me rechazaría"_ -pensó victorioso al tiempo que una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, ya comenzaba a comprender las cosas- ¿que te sucede Karin? ya sabes lo que quiero -habló seductoramente mientras la tomaba de la cintura para atraera hacia sí, y hundir su rostro en su cuello-

-no S-Sasuke -negó con la voz temblorosa por la acción del pelinegro- no... no me siento bien -mintió-

-¿sabes? -comenzó el orochimaru aspirando el olor de su cuello y levantando el rostro para verla fijamente- a mi no me puedes engañar Sa-ku-ra -recitó lentamente, provocando que el corazón de la ojiverde se detuviera-

_-"¡no puede ser!"_ -penso sumamente nerviosa- ¿c-como te...te diste cuenta? -tartamudeo alejandose del pelinegro-

Sasuke sonrio altaneramente, la había descubierto.

-fue muy fácil -dijo aun con su sonrisa- no puedo creer que te hayas echo pasar por Karin, Sakura.

-pero...¡es imposible! -exclamo alterada- ¿como lo supiste?

-no deberias impresionarte tanto -mascullo de manera muy engreída-

-Sasuke ¿dime como lo hiciste? -repitio alterada, desconcertada y sorprendida-

-dime ¿por que te convertiste en Karin? -cuestiono evadiendo su pregunta-

La pelirrosa inhalo con fuerza un par de veces intentano tranquilizar el remolino de su interior.

-fue solo una venganza -confesó fingiendo tranquilidad-

-¿venganza? -cuestiono arqueando una ceja-

-tu estúpida noviecita -comenzó enojada- se hizo pasar por mi ayer, y fue ella quien beso a Sai -exclamo cruzandose de brazos-

El orochimaru quedo sorprendido por lo dicho, jamas se hubiera imaginado que la pelirroja pudiera llegar a hacer eso, aunque pensandolo mejor si era capaz de eso, pero lo que mas inundo sus pensamientos en aquel momento fue el hecho de darse cuenta de que entonces, Karin habia sido la que beso al taka, y no Sakura. Aquello le produjo un terrible alivio en su interior, aunque claro, él jamas lo diría.

-vaya ¿es eso o es que querias pasar mas tiempo conmigo? -cuestionó alteneramente y tomo su rostro con una de sus manos-

-¡claro que no! -soltó rapidamente y sacando la mano del ojinegro- ¿sabes? o tal vez si, despues de todo soy una cualquiera ¿cierto? -pregunto irónicamente y repitiendo lo que el pelinegro le había dicho la noche anterior-

Sasuke la miro incredulo ¿Acaso estaba enfada con él?

-¿estas molesta? -pregunto con una sonrisa divertida-

-¿acaso deberia estarlo? -pregunto esta vez poniendo los brazos en la cintura-

-no lo se, dimelo tu.

-¿sabes Sasuke? eres un completo engreído que ni siquiera saber reconocer sus errores -apunto haciendo enojar al pelinegro- ¡eres un estupido orgulloso! -añadió por fin y se dio media vuelta para ir a su sector-

El orochimaru se quedo quieto unos instantes y después sonrio de medio lado, definitivamente esa era Sakura.

La senju camino a su sector, al de los senjus, aun molesta e irritaba por el pelinegro, sin embargo cuando llego a este e intento entrar se encontro con unos guardias.

-este no es tu sector ¿que haces aqui? -pregunto severamente-

-bueno yo... -dijo viendo a todos lados- este...

-si no quieres tener problemas, ve a tu sector Karin.

La senju lanzo una y mil maldiciones en su cabeza, pero no soloto ni una sola palabra en la realidad. Se dio media vuelta para irse, definitivamente por ahi no podria pasar, pero ese no era problema ¿cierto? pues ella ya sabia por donde podría entrar: la ventana de su cuarto. Camino hasta el campo de entrenamiento y salto por los arboles hasta su ventana, era una suerte de que allí no hubiera guardias, pero cuando trato de abrir dicha ventana se dio cuenta de algo no muy ventajoso.

-esta sellada... -susurró sorprendida, mientras trataba de sacar un poco de energia de su mano, pero aquello resulto imposible- ¡mierda! cierto que no tengo energía -exclamo dando un suspiro de cansancio- ¿y ahora que hare?

Bajo hacia al campo de entrenamiento y se quedo allí pensando por varios minutos una posible solución, pero la misma no le llego, y sin ninguna salida mas, no tuvo mas remedio que ir al sector de los orochimarus. Camino indecisa por los pasillos hasta llegar a las dos grandes puertas de aquel sector enemigo.

-vamos Sakura, tu puedes -murmuro para animarse-

Tomo el valor necesario, empujo las puertas y entro al sector en un golpe de valor. Al hacerlo lo primero que pudo ver fue a un pelinegro, un odioso pelinegro, junto con su grupo en una de las mesas.

-_"maldición, por favor que no me llame, que no me llame..."_ -pensó una y otra vez sumamente nerviosa mientras iba hacia los cuartos-

-¡Karin! ven un momento -llamo Sasuke con una sonrisa-

-_"¡maldito Sasuke!"_ -pensó sumamente enojada- ¿que es lo que quieres? -exclamo de mala gana una vez que estuvo frente al pelinegro y a todo su grupo-

-parece que Karin no esta de humor hoy -susurró Juggo burlonamente-

-ven -musito el pelinegro mientras le indicaba sus piernas para que se sentara-

La senju se estaba agauntando las ganas de pegarle una fuerte trompada al orochimaru, sabia que el pelinegro lo estaba haciendo aproposito, se estaba diviertiendo a costa de su desdicha.

-¡no quiero! -bramó friamente- me voy a dormir -añadio dando la vuelta para ir a su cuarto-

Todos se quedaron completamente sorprendidos por la actitud de la peliroja, sabían que el pelinegro estaría furioso por esa contestacion de su novio, sin embargo cuando lo vieron este solo sonreía.

-oye ¿te encuentras bien? -pregunto Suigetsu dudoso-

_-"eres una tonta Sakura, ni siquiera sabes cual es el cuarto de Karin" _-pensó divertido-

-Sasuke ¿estas bien? -pregunto Neji al verlo sonreír-

-hmp -exclamo mientras se paraba y seguia a la peliroja-

La pelirrosa camino furiosa hasta los pasillos que daban a los cuartos, y por fin se sintio libre de la mirada de todos aquellos orochimarus.

_-"ese tonto de Sasuke, me las va a pagar..."_ -pensó furiosa mientra veia las puertas- ¿y ahora...cual es la de Karin?

-¿que pasa Karin? ¿no recuerdas cual es tu cuarto? -pregunto una voz burlona detrás de ella-

-Sasuke ¿dime cual es su cuarto? -soltó directamente-

-no se si deberia decírtelo -musitó tranquilamente y abriendo la puerta de su cuarto-

-¡vamos Sasuke! -instó cansada de su comportamiento-

-es ese -dijo apuntando una puerta, mientras se daba media vuelta para entrar a su cuarto-

Sakura fue hacia la puerta y trato de abrirla pero la misma no cedió y aquello la sorprendió.

-¿que pasa? -preguntó sorprendida-

-claro que esta sellada -añadió el orochimaru divertido-

-debes estar bromeando -mascullo viéndolo con el ceño fruncido-

-no lo hago, todos sellamos nuestros cuartos -informó tranquilamente y cerrando la puerta de su cuarto-

-¡espera Sasuke! -exclamo mientras corría a su puerta-

-¿que sucede...Karin? -pregunto irónicamente-

-bueno...este tu... -tartamudeo nerviosa ya que no quería rebajarse a pedirle algo al orochimaru, pero simplemente no tenia opción-

-apúrate que quiero dormir.

Lo sabia, sabía perfectamente que el pelinegro queria que ella le rogara para que la dejara dormir en su cuarto.

-_"¡bastardo!"_

-¿y? ¿vas a pedirme algo o no? -cuestionó con aquella media sonrisa tan característica de él-

- sabes que es.

-no, no tengo idea Karin.

-S-Sasuke... podría quedarme... -decia forzosamente- en tu cuarto -finalizo apenada-

Sasuke sonrió al oírla, habia logrado su cometido.

-no lo se -exclamó de manera pensativa- no quedras pasar la noche con un estúpido orgulloso ¿cierto?

-¡vamos Sasuke! -exclamo furiosa- no tengo opción.

- vaya Karin ya estas rogando de nuevo -exclamo cierto peliceleste que pasaba detrás de ella- no entiendes que Sasuke no te dejara pasar -finalizó con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba del lugar-

-ya lo oíste, ademas soy demadiado engreído para compartir el cuarto con alguien.

_-"tranquilizate Sakura"_ -pensó mientras respiraba profundo- Sasuke ¿me dejaras si o no? -pregunto directamente, no pretendia rebajarse mas-

Sasuke la miro unos largos segundos y despues abrio su puerta.

-pasa -dijo seriamente-

-g-gracias -murmuró suavemente mientras entraba al cuarto-

Ni bien entro se sintió sumamente nerviosa e intimidada, ya que se encontraba solo con el orochimaru, sola con él y en su cuarto.

-¿piensas acostarte o no? -pregunto al verla parada-

-s-sí.

-tu del lado de la pared -avisó dando a entener que él tambien dormiría en la cama-

Camino hasta la cama y se saco los zapatos lentamente, después se acosto, también de manera lenta, y vio como el pelinegro se sacaba la camisa para dejar expuesto su torso. Rápidamente volteo todo su cuerpo, para asi darle la espalda al pelinegro, no tenía ni debía ver aquello, porque por dios, que perdería su poca cordura.

El orochimaru por su lado, solo se quedo con unos pantalones y se tiro a la cama como si nada. Definitivamente aquella noche no sería normal, pero intento alejar todo aquello de su cabeza, mas de un momento a otro pudo notar que Sakura temblaba.

-¿tienes frio? -pregunto al tiempo que se sentaba-

-no, estoy bien -mintió sin mirarlo-

Sakura sintio como el pelinegro se paraba y sacaba algo del armario, mas aun así no volteo, sin embargo después de eso, solo sintio algo sobre ella, abrio los ojos y vio que tenia una frazada sobre ella. Volteo el rostro y solo vio la espalda del pelinegro.

-gracias... -murmuro dándole la espalda-

La senju podia sentir como su corazón latía fuertemente, es que era imposible que no lo hiciera teniendo al pelinegro solo a centimetros de ellas. Después de varios minutos la pelirrosa aun no lograba dormir, lo estaba intentando pero simplemente era algo imposible. Se sento suavemente y vio a Sasuke, quien ya dormía placidamente. Se veía tan lindo, con sus mechones todos despeinados en su frente, al igual que el resto de su pelo, se veía tan tranquilo e indefenso.

-¿por que tienes que ser tan lindo? -murmuro suavemente mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas con delicadeza-

Después lentamente acerco su rostro hasta el de él y sin dudarlo siquiera un segundo, le dio un dulce beso en los labios, en sus cálidos labios. Nuevamente volvió a acomodarse para dormir, pero esta vez volteo su cuerpo para asi quedar frente al pelinegro. Su rostro estaba a solo milímetros del de el orochimaru, y ella podía sentir su tranquila y pausada respiración. Cerro sus ojos y poco a poco comenzo a quedarse profundamente dormida.


	21. Nuestros sentimientos

**Hola mi queridoo publicoooo! ¿como estan? **

**bueno amigoss aqui les traigo la contiiii lo mas rapido que puedo ^^ desde ya:**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIASS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWSSSS! de verdad amigos que eso es lo mejor para una autora XD**

**bueno espero que este capi tambien sea de su agradoo, y que me dejenn sus hermosos comentarioss ^^**

**nos vemos en la conti de Inocencia Robada, que supongo la subiera de aca a 5 dias XD**

**gracias pro darme una oportunidad ^^**

**besitos y suerte en todoooo :D **

**Karynita.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **

**Capitulo 21: Nuestros sentimientos...**

La senju podia sentir como su corazon latia fuertemente, es que era imposible que no lo hiciera teniendo al pelinegro solo a centimetros de ellas. Despues de varios minutos la pelirrosa aun no lograba dormir, lo estaba intentando pero simplemente era algo imposible. Se sento suavemente y vio a Sasuke, quien ya dormia placidamente. Se veia tan lindo, con sus mechones todos despeinados en su frente, al igual que el resto de su pelo, se veía tan tranquilo e indefenso.

-¿por que tienes que ser tan lindo? -murmuro suavemente mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas con delicadeza-

Despues lentamente acerco su rostro hasta el de él y sin dudarlo siquiera un segundo, le dio un dulce beso en los labios, en sus calido labios. Nuevamente volvio a acomodarse para dormir, pero esta vez volteo su cuerpo para asi quedar frente al pelinegro. Su rostro estaba a solo milimetros del de el orochimaru, y ella podía sentir su tranquila y pausada respiración. Cerro sus ojos y poco a poco comenzo a quedarse profundamente dormida.

Horas mas tarde, varias horas mas tarde, un pelinegro comenzó a despertar de un largo y acojedor sueño, algo raro pues casi siempre dormía de manera superficial, alerta a cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y lo primero que vio, solo a milimetros de su rostro, fue a una pelirroja.

-¿Karin? -susurro Sasuke confundido, pero casi al siguiente segundo recordó que se trataba de Sakura-

Se sento procurando no despertarla y vio que aun era muy temprano, despues volvio a observar a la pelirroja y entonces noto algo extraño allí. Los cabellos de la senju comenzaron a volverse rosas, y su rostro comenzó a retomar los rasgos de la pelirrosa, los delicados y bellos rasgos.

-ya era hora...-murmuro mientras agarraba un mechon de su cabello y la miraba detenidamete-

Se levanto de la cama y camino hasta llegar a la ventana, la abrió y se sento allí. Hacia frio, sin embargo no le importo, al menos no en aquel momento, pues siempre que estaba confundido se sentaba allí, y ahora era uno de esos momentos. Pasaron varios minutos y su vista no se había apartado un solo segundo de Sakura, simplemente no podia hacerlo, ella era como un maldito imán que inevitablemente lo atraía con mucha fuerza, pero de repente noto que la pelirrosa comenzaba a despertarse entonces rápidamente desvio la mirada.

La senju abrió sus ojos con pesadez, y lo primero que vio, y distinguió, fue a un hermoso pelinegro sentado en la ventana de aquel cuarto, con el viento chocando contra su rostro haciendo que sus cabellos rebeldes se pegaran a su rostro.

-Sasuke -dijo suavemente mientras se sentaba- ¿que hora es? ¿y que estas haciendo? -pregunto confundida-

-aun es muy temprano -dijo sin mirarla-

-ya veo -dijo tranquilamente mientras se estiraba, pero pronto se dio cuenta de algo- ¡mis cabellos! -exclamo emocionada al tiempo que se paraba- ya regresaron a su color... -exclamo contenta-

Rápidamente bajo de la cama para correr al espejo y verse allí y efectivamente ya había regresado a su forma original. Aquello hizo que una enorme sonrisa se formara en su rostro, y pues tener la figura de Karin, no había sido para nada agradable.

-¡por fin! ya me habia cansado de la figura de tu novia -informo en tono alegre mientras continuaba mirandose en el espejo-

-hmp -exclamo como si nada- oye ¿y que hiciste con Karin? -cuestiono arqueando una ceja al recordar ese pequeño detalle-

Sakura rio ante la pregunta del orochimaru, de solo aocrdarse de esas dos su emoción aumentaba aun mas.

-ya lo averiguaras... -dijo sonriendo-

-no la habrás matado ¿cierto? -pregunto en forma de burla-

-que mas quisiera -dijo irónicamente mientras y sin apartar su mirada de la de él-

Sus miradas chocaron fuertemente la una con la otra, y el ambiente de repente cambio drásticamente. Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un buen tiempo, pero entonces la senju desvio su mirada con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, ya habia recuperado su forma lo que queria decir que tambien su energia por lo que permanecer allí era algo innecesario.

-sera mejor que me vaya. -dijo acercandose a la ventana, ya que esa era su unica salida- vaya esta muy alto -murmuro al ver la distancia desde allí hacia el suelo-

-¿no me digas que tienes miedo? -pregunto el orochimaru sorprendido-

-¡claro que no! -exclamo molesta- es solo que...bueno... -dijo tratando de ocultar sus nervios-

Sasuke la observo detenidamente y después suspiro cansado. Bajo de la ventana y en un rápido movimiento tomo a la pelirrosa entre sus fuertes brazos.

-¿q-que haces Sasuke? -pregunto sobresaltada al ser cargada por el pelinegro y tener su torso desnudo pegado a su cuerpo-

-sostente que voy a saltar -dijo tranquilamente mientras subia a la ventana y sin esperar siquiera un segundo saltaba hacia abajo-

Sakura cerro con fuerza sus ojos mientras apretaba los puños al sentir el viento chocar contra su cuerpo, pero aquello solo duro unos pocos segundos y después simplemente reino la calma. Lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos y vio que ambos ya estaban en el suelo, el pelinegro estaba agachado y ella entre sus brazos. Levanto su vista y vio el hermoso rostro del orochimaru a centimetros del de ella, mas su mirada quedado prendado de sus ojos, pues el la veía detenidamente. Poco a poco, la distancia entre ambos comenzo a acortarse, y sin ser muy consciente de ello, de un momento a otro, sus labios se unieron en un dulce beso.

El orochimaru comenzó a besarla suavemente mientras que sus brazos la pegaban mas a su cuerpo. Era imposible, simplemente imposible, mantenerse alejado de ella era algo tan frustrante que no pudo evitar que sus dedos se hundieran entre sus suaves cabellos para pegar a un mas sus labios entre sí. Ella era tan dulce, y suave, ella era tan...exquisita.

La senju solo se estaba dejando llevar por aquellas sensaciones que la recorrían de pies a cabeza cada vez que él la besaba de aquella manera. Lo deseaba tanto que era imposible detenerse pero de repente recordó que estaba molesta con el pelinegro, por lo que haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, se separo de él y se puso de pie de inmediato, algo mareada por el repentido contacto.

-¡no te aproveches Sasuke! -soltó con el ceño fruncido a un sorprendido pelinegro-

El azabache parpadeo confundido.

-no lo hago -dijo seriamente mientras se paraba y la miraba fijamente-

-b-bueno...yo me voy... -balbuceo nerviosa y sin decir mas se dio la vuelta para alejarse de él-

-ni siquiera dijo gracias -mascullo molesto-

La observo hasta que la misma desapareció, y despues subió a su cuarto trepando por la pared. Una vez allí entro sin rodeo alguno y cerrlo la ventana de un fuerte golpe. Aun faltaban unas horas para que comenzaran las clases, por lo que tenía un tiempo mas para descansar. Se tiro en la cama y cerro los ojos para tratar de dormir.

-_"ahora esta enojada, yo no tengo la culpa"_ -pensó una y otra vez mientras daba vueltas en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño-

Minutos despues el sueño ya lo estaba venciendo, pero antes de quedarse dormido y sin darse cuenta un murmullo escapo de sus labios...

-Sakura... -susurro débilmente antes de quedar profundamente dormido-

Por su parte, cierta pelirrosa llego hasta el campo de entrenamiento y con la ayuda de los arboles llego hasta su ventana. Una vez allí saco energia de su mano y la ventana se abrió de par en par.

-bien... -dijo contenta mientras entraba al cuarto-

Una vez dentro, se puso su pijama y se acosto en la cama dando un sonoro suspiro.

-todavía tengo tiempo para dormir.

Cerro sus ojos con suavidad y pronto una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al recordar el dulce beso que le dio el peliengro. Le había gustado demasiado pero eso no quería decir que olvidaría con facilidad las palabras del orochimaru.

-Sasuke... -murmuro suavemente antes de quedarse completamente dormida-

**... ... ... **

Unas horas después el sol ya había cubierto todo el colegío, y con pesar se levanto de su cama. Las clases ya iban a dar comienzo, y ella y cierta ojimiel estaban sumamente ansiosas por llegar a sus aulas, pues sabían lo que habría allí.

-estoy muy ansiosa -repitió Tenten una vez mas al tiempo que se reía-

-lo se, yo tambien Tenten -apoyo la pelirrosa- ¿te imaginas sus caras? -dijo lanzando una risa elevada-

Ambas se reian burlonamente mientras caminaban al salon, y es que vegarse de aquellas dos había sido mejor de lo que pensaron, y aun faltaba lo mejor. Entraron y cada una fue a su lugar, procurando no despertar sospechas ni mucho menos con las enormes sonrisas de sus rostros. El salon estaba completo, y el único que faltaba era el profesor, pero el mismo no tardo mas de unos pocos minutos en aparecer.

-siento la demora -dijo el profesor con una sonrisa entrando al salon- tuve un inconveniente...-continuo tranquilamente-

La pelirrosa y la ojimiel no daban mas de la emoción.

-bueno vamos a ver -añadió el profesor al tiempo que se acercaba a su armario, algo que siempre hacía para sacar sus libros de allí-

Abrió la puerta y entonces su cara mostro la total y pura sorpresa al ver aquello.

-¿¡pero que es esto! -pregunto furioso al ver a dos chicas allí, en el armario, en ropa interior y al parecer durmiendo placidamente- señoritas ¿¡que significa esto! -grito llamando la atencion de todo el salon-

Karin e Ino comenzaron a despertar de un largo e incomodo sueño, al escuchar que alguien gritaba muy cerca de ellas.

-¿que...que sucede? -dijo Karin totalmente confundida mientras se ponia de pie-

-Karin ¿que ocurre? -pregunto Ino desde el suelo y frotandoze los ojos-

-¡esto es una falta de respeto! -grito fuerte- ¡salgan del armario ahora!

-¿armario? -pregunto la pelirroja mirando el panorama de su alrededor- ¿¡pero que! -dijo por fin al ver que se encontraba en ropa interior en un armario y frente a toda la clase-

-¡no puedo creerlo! -dijo la ojiceleste tapandose con las manos-

Todos los presentes comenzaron a reirse fuertemente, y uno que otro decian cosas en forma de burla. Sakura y Tenten se reian fuertemente sin poder evitarlo, aquello había sido mejor de lo que esperaban. Sasuke por su parte se sorprendió por lo que vio, y en cierta parte sintió algo de lástima por la ojirroja.

-Karin eres tan tonta que te olvisdaste cual era tu cuarto y te metiste al armario -decía Suigetsu riéndose y con las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos-

Las risas aumentaron de sobremanera ante aquel comentario.

-deberías cuidar mejor de Karin, Sasuke -apuntó Neji con su rostro serio-

-hmp -exclamo tranquilamente-

-Sasuke ¿no piensas ir a ayudarla? -pregunto Juggo con una sonrisa en su rostro-

-¡claro que no! -dijo rapidamente- Karin busca sus propios problemas -añadió mirando de reojo a la pelirrosa que no hacía mas que reír-

Sabía perfectamente que ella era responsable de todo ese show, y aquello no le importó en lo absoluto.

-¡dejen de reirse estupidos! -grito Ino fuertemente-

Ambas chicas, tanto la orochimaru como la taka, comenzaron a gritar incoherencia hacia a todos. Furiosas y avergonzadas antes su humillante situación, pero nada de ello servía pues el salon seguía riendose con fuerza.

-¡un momento! -masculló Karin de repente- ya lo recuerdo, ¡fue Sakura! -exclamo apuntando a le pelirrosa y haciendo que todos la vean interesados-

-_"¡mierda!" _-penso llevando una mano a la cabeza- ¿¡pero que dices Karin! -exclamo la ojijade levantandose de su asiento y haciendose la ofendida-

-es verdad, yo tambien lo recuerdo fue ella, y ¡Tenten! -grito señalando a la ojimiel-

-¡oigan no nos culpen de sus desgracias! -exclamo Sakura fingiendo enojo-

-ademas no tienen pruebas -dijo Tenten con una sonrisa divertida-

-¡fueron ustedes malditas! -apuntó la pelirroja y trato de ir hacia ellas pero el profesor la tomo de la mano-

-¡esto es una falta de respeto! -dijo el profesor furioso- ¡las dos a dirreccion!

-¡pero ellas hicieron todo esto! -apoyó Ino enojada-

-¡a dirección! -grito fuertemente- pero primero vistanse.

-¡esta me la pagas Sakura! -exclamo Karin furiosa antes de salir del salon-

La taka siguió a la ojirroja, ambas estaban furiosa mas no podía hacer nada.

-ahora vuelvo... -dijo el profesor seriamente y sin mas salio detras de ambas chicas-

Ni bien salieron del salon, tanto Sakura como Tenten, dieron un suspiro de alivio, y despues, sin poder evitarlo, comenzaron a reirse frente a todos.

-Sakura ¿tu no habras tenido nada que ver? -preguntó la ojiperla seriamente-

-¡claro que no Hinata! -dijo mientras se sentaba con tranqulidad-

- eso espero -murmuró Hinata dudosa-

-_"esas dos se lo merecían..."_ -pensó Sakura divertida y con una sonrisa en su rostro-

El resto de las clases pasaron normal, pero aun así los comentarios sobre el acontecimiento vergonzoso de ciertas muchachas, así que las risas continuaran, aunque en menor medida. La hora del almuerzo llego mas rápido que cualquier otro día, y ambas senjus ya caminaban hacia el comedor. Aun no sabian nada de Karin, e Ino, pues al parecer las mismas habían decidio no mostrar la cara aquel día.

-¿crees que se den cuenta? -pregunto Tenten preocupada-

-claro que no, ademas no tienen pruebas -avisó la pelirrosa sonriendo complacida-

La ojimiel le devolvió la sonrisa, mas aun así aun estaba preocupada por aquellas dos.

-es verdad, bueno yo me quedo aquí -dijo despidiendose de la pelirrosa-

La senju continuo camino por los pasillos sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor. Estaba muy concentrada por lo que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de cierto pelinegro hasta que sintió como el mismo la agarraba de la mano y la empujaba contra una pared con suavidad.

-no deberias andar tan distraida Sakura -susurro Sasuke a centimetros de su rostro-

-Sasuke ¡no hagas eso! -dijo molesta al ver frente a ella al orochimaru-

-hmp -exclamo con una sonrisa de medio lado-

-¿ahora que pasa? -pregunto con el ceño fruncido-

-no es nada -dijo tranquilamente y sin mas comenzó a acercarse al rostro de la chica para besarla-

-¡no! -dijo empujando al pelinegro y reaccionando a solo milimetros de que sus labios se unieran-

-¿por que? -pregunto cansado de la actitud de la senju-

La pelirrosa lo miro seriamente por varios segundos, sin atreverse a decir lo que pensaba, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que en algun momento tendría que hacerlo, y aunque no sabía si aquel era el mejor momento aun asi abrio la boca.

-porque no me gusta ser la segunda, ¿entiendes? -pregunto Sakura seriamente-

-no -dijo friamente, aunque en realidad comenzaba a hacerse idea de lo que se refería-

-mira Sasuke, si quieres continuar con lo "nuestro" -dijo haciendo resonar la ultima palabra- no quiero que sigas con Karin, ni con ninguna otra chica... -sentenció sonando lo mas firme que podía y a un incrédulo orochimaru-

-¿¡que! -pregunto completamente sorprendido-

-lo que escuchaste Sasuke -musito dando media vuelta para después alejarse del chico-

Se alejo rapidamente del lugar sin dar tiempo a nada al orochimaru. La verdad es que no tenía idea de como se habia animado a decir lo que dijo, pero era lo que quería, lo que deseaba. No queria ver al pelinegro cerca de la perrra de Karin, y ni siquiera cerca de alguna chica. Era una actitud estúpida contando que ellos no tenían nada de nada, y sin embargo le molestaba tanto que no pudo evitar soltar aquellas palabras.

_-"supongo que aca es donde se acaba todo"_ -pensó la senju tristemente, ya que sabia que al orochimaru no le gustaban las reglas y menos proviniendo de una impura como ella-

Por otro lado, el pelinegro se había quedado estático en su lugar, pero segundos desúés reacciono y no atino a hacer mas que sentarse en una de las tantas ventas de aquel pasillo. Lo que le había dicho Sakura lo dejo completamente sorprendido, y cofundido. Nunca se imagino que le diria eso, a él, a Sasuke Uchiha exigiendole que no vea a ninguna chica mas, solo por ¿ella? A él nadie le exigía nada, él nunca hubiera considerado una cosa tan ridicula, pero allí había un problema, un maldito problema, y es que se trataba de ''ella'', justamente de ella. No era cualquier chica y lo sabia, aunque habia tratado de negarlo con todas sus fuerzas ahora sabia, o aceptaba, que Sakura producia mas en él de lo que cualquier otra chica.

_¿Por que?_

No lo sabia, y aquello era frustrante y aterrados.

-maldición -susurro el orochimaru con la mirda perdida-

**... ... ...**

En otro lado del colegio se encontraban una ojimiel y un ojiperla, y aunque en otros momentos la senju se hubiera alegrado de ver al chico allí, ese no era aquel momento.

-¿y ahora que quieres Neji? -pregunto molesta al chico que se encontrba delante de ella-

-Tenten ¿¡por que no me explicas lo que pasa! -exigio molesto-

-¿que quieres que te explique Neji?

-sabes lo que es, estoy seguro que tu y Haruno tuvieron que ver con lo de Karin.

-y si es asi ¿que? - dijo mirandolo fijamente-

-quiero que me expliques en que demonios te metiste Tenten -soltó- estos dias actuaste raro,yo... yo no se que te pasa... -dijo forzando cada una de las palabras que salian de su boca, ya que era muy dificil para él aceptar que se preocupaba por la ojimiel-

Aun a pesar de sus esfuerzos la ojimiel logro darse cueta de la minima preocupación de aquel orochimaru.

-mira Neji -dijo suavemente- Karin e Ino se hicieron pasar por Sakura y por mi estos dos dias, nosotras solo nos vengamos, eso fue todo... -dijo tranquilamente-

-¿y para que se hicieron pasar por ustedes? -pregunto desconfiado-

-¡no lo se Neji! preguntale a ellas... -dijo molesta- ademas deberias pedirme disculpas por lo que me dijiste... -exclamo ofendida-

-yo pense que eras tu Tenten, no es mi culpa -dijo friamente-

-sí, pero te confundiste, y ahora debes arreglar tu error -musito cruzandose de brazos-

Neji se quedo en silencio, sabia que si no lo decia Tenten no lo perdonaria, pero decirlo era algo muy dificil para alguien como él.

-bueno...yo... -tartamudeo- yo...lo siento...-dijo lo mas bajito que pudo-

-¿que? no te entendi nada Neji. -mintio, ya que en realidad si lo habia escuchado-

-¡sabes lo que dije! -exclamo molesto, ya que no lo repetiria-

Tenten sonrio alegremente, sabia que eso era lo maximo que lograria del ojiperla.

-de acuerdo, por esta vez te perdono Neji... -dijo con una sonrisa-

El ojiperla sonrio de medio lado mientras se acercaba a la senju, una vez cerca la tomo por la cintura con sus fuertes brazos y comenzo a acercarse lentamente a su rostro.

-no siempre te perdonare tan facil Neji -dijo con los ojos entrecerrados por la cercania del orochimaru-

-tratare de no cometer tantos errores Tenten... -mascullo a centimetros de su rostro y despues la beso intensamente-

Tenten tenia sus manos recargadas en el pecho del orochimaru, mientras que él la atraia hacia su cuerpo mas y mas. El ojiperla la besaba desesperadamente, la habia extrañado demasiado. Despues de unos momentos la falta de aire se hizo presente por lo que tuvieron que separarse...

-Neji debo irme... -dijo alejandose del ojiperla-

-¿por que? -pregunto desilucionado, aunque lo oculto de inmediato-

-lo siento pero tengo a cargo muchas cosas -informó sonriendo-

Rápidamente le dio un corto beso y se fue del lugar dejando a un orochimaru completamente atontado, y aliviado. Quisiera o no, aquella senju ejercía un gran poder sobre él, y aunque aquello estaba mal, muy mal, aun así no podía detenerlo.

**... ... ...**

Ya era de noche y casi todos los alumnos se encontraban en su respectivo sector, todos menos Sakura, que aun estaba en la enfermeria revisando los ultimos papeles que le faltaba, o al menos eso trataba ya que en verdad no podia concentrarse debido a que en su mente solo habia un pensamiento, o mejor dicho, una persona: Sasuke. Aun pensaba, y era imposible no hacerlo, en lo que le dijo esa tarde, no sabia si había hecho bien al decirle aquello pero eso era lo que sentia, aunque el pensar en que el orochimaru no se le acercara mas hacía que un nudo se formara en su garganta.

Un pelinegro, por su lado, había estado toda la tarde al igual que la senju, pero la decisión no tardo en llegar hacia él, y ahora se encontraba caminando fuera de su sector, en busca de la pelirosa. Ya sabia que no estaba en su sector asi que lo mas probable era que se encontrara en la enfermeria, pues él sabía que ayudaba allí la mayoría del tiempo. Camino hasta el lugar y entro rapidamente, algo que resulto sumamente fácil pues que no había practicamente fue dificil darse cuenta donde estaba, ya que todos los cuartos estaban sin luz excepto uno, camino lentamente y tratando de no hacer ruido que lo delatara, y cuando llego pudo verla por la pequeña apertura de la puerta.

_-"por fin..." _-penso al ver a le pelirrosa en el cuarto-

Abrio lentamente la puerta para entrar allí, y volvio a cerrarla pero esta vez le puso el seguro, luego su vista rapidamente se dirigio a la senju, quien le daba la espalda. Al parecer la misma estaba muy concentrada en lo que leia ya que no se habia dado cuenta de su presencia, asi que sin perder mas tiempo se acerco hasta ella y rapidamente la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura y desde la espalda.

-nuevamente estas distraida Sakura -susurró haciendo que su aliento chocara contra el cuello de la senju-

-¡Sasuke! -exclamo sobresaltada- te dije que no...-comenzó a decir, pero se interrumpió en mitad de la frase ya que sintio los suaves y calidos besos que le daba el orochimaru en su cuello- S-Sasuke espera... -dijo tratando de safarse del agarre, pero el pelinegro no la soltaba-

-esta bien -asintió el orochimaru de repente-

-¿que? -dijo sorprendida-

-aceptare tus condiciones Sakura -dijo seriamente y ante una sorprendida senju- pero...

-¿pero que? -pregunto rapidamente y aun sin salir de su asombro-

-tu tambien tendras que cumplir ciertas condiciones.

-¿cua..cuales? -pregunto nerviosa por la cercanía del chico-

-no quiero verte cerca de Sai. -dijo friamente- ni de ningun otro chico.

Sakura se quedo en silencio, estaba sorprendida por lo dicho por el pelinegro, sin embargo estaba feliz, sumamente feliz, Sasuke habia aceptado sus condiciones, y aunque faltaba lo mas importanta, y aquello era que las cumpliera, el simple hecho de que se lo dijiera ya era suficiente.

-¿y bien? -pregunto haciendo que su aliento chocara con la nuca de la senju-

-de...de acuerdo... -dijo al tiempo que sentía un escalosfrios recorrer su espalda-

-Sakura -llamo seriamente- si no cumples, me la pagaras caro -amenzo friamente-

La pelirrosa se quedo en silencio al oirlo, sabia que el pelinegro hablaba en serio pero ella no tenía que temer, pues no tenía cabeza para estar con nadie mas. De repente, el orochimaru la solto de su agarre, por lo que Sakura pudo voltear para verlo frente a frente. Sus rostros estaban a solo milimetros y sus alientos chocaban fuertemente entre sí. El azabache comenzo a acortar esa escasa distancia y pronto sus labios rozaron con los de la senju, sus manos lentamente se movieron hasta el primer boton de la camisa de la pelirrosa, y poco a poco fueron desabotonando uno por uno. Su mirada no se apartaba de la de ella, esperando su permiso o su reclamo por lo que hacia, y ella entendio eso, asi que tomo su rostro entre sus delicadas manos para terminar de unirlos en un beso. El beso comenzo siendo suave y tierno pero pronto comenzó a tomar mayor intensidad, la lengua del pelinegro penetro la boca de la pelirrosa y comenzo a recorrerla rapidamente mientras sus manos acariciaban su cintura. Sakura sentia todo un cosquilleo en su panza al tener al ojinegro tan cerca de ella.

Ambos necesitaban sentirse nuevamente juntos.

Las manos del orochimaru subieron para terminar de hacer lo que hacian, y pronto la camisa de ella estuvo completamente desabrochada por lo que él se la saco de una, dejandola solo con el sosten. Poco a poco su boca fue bajando por su cuello, al cual comenzo a besar y dar leves mordiscos mientras la conducia a una de las camas del lugar. La deseaba con toda su alma y cuerpo, la deseaba mas de lo que nunca llego a desear a nadie. Sakura lo volvía loco.

La ojiverde por su parte, comenzo a desabrochar la camisa del ojinegro y una vez listo se la saco rapidamente, sus manos de inmediato comenzaron a recorrer el bien formado pecho de el pelinegro, él era tan lindo que era imposible resistirse. El orochimaru volvio a apoderarse de sus labios y pronto ambos chocaron con la cama y cayeron en esta, al hacerlo sus cuerpos chocaron fuertemente el uno con el otro haciendo que ambos cerraran los ojos y soltaran un leve gemido...El pelinegro se levanto levemente mientras abria sus ojos al igual que ella.

-Sasuke tus ojos... -dijo suavemente y con los ojos entrecerados al ver frente a ella a dos ojos color rojo con tres comillas-

-no te preocupes Sakura -susurro viendola fijamente y rapidamente comenzo a besar su cuello-

Las manos del azabache comenzaron a desabrochar el sosten, el cual ya era un estorbo, y sin mas lo sacaron, dejando al descubierto los bien formados pechos de la senju. Su cuerpo se encendió y sin esperar mas bajo el rostro y atrapo uno con su boca y el otro con su mano. Beso, acaricio, y mordisqueo aquellas dos cimas con mucha intesidad, mientras que ella cerraba los ojos con fuerza antes sus caricias, y suspiraba una y otra vez.

Continuo besando los pechos de la chica, mientras sus manos se terminaban de deshacer de la molesta ropa que aun seguía estorbando su camino, y cuando termino de hacerlo comenzo a bajar besando y lamiendo su plano vientre, provocando que ella se estremeciera mas y mas, y a diferencia de otras veces, esta vez siguio bajando hasta llegar a lo que tanto anhelaba.

-La senju gimió fuertemente al sentir como el chico, de repente, hundia su cabeza en su entrepierna. Hecho la cabeza hacia atras mientras sus manos apretaban con mucha fuerza las sabanas. Jamas creyo que haría eso, y una sensación indiscriptible se expandió por todo su cuerpo. Sentia toda una ola de placer recorrerla con mucha intensidad, demasiada, y sus caderas se movian en busca de mas contacto.

-Sas...ke... -jadeaba con la voz temblorosa y los ojos cerrados, podia sentir que en cualquier momento estallaria-

El pelinegro beso intensamente aquella zona mientras sus manos masajeaban sus muslos. Sentía como poco a poco la chica perdia el control, asi que la tomo de las caderas con ambas manos para intensificar mas el acto, y asi llevar al orgasmo a la pelirrosa. Despues de unos momentos por fin lo logro. Sakura gimió con fuerza cuando sintió como su interior se contraía y perdía el conocimiento por unos buenos segundos.

El orochimaru alejo el rostro de allí, y entonces subio rapidamente para capturar el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y comenzar a besarla con suvidad, trayendola poco a poco a la realidad. Sakura abrio sus ojos, nublados por el placer, y vio los rojos de Sasuke solo a milimetros de ella.

-Sasuke... -susurro con la voz entrecortada mientras que el mismo continuaba besandola-

El azabache sintió que no aguantaria mas, asi que rapidamente se deshizo del resto de su propia ropa, y se acomodo entre las piernas de la pelirrosa mientras besaba su cuello. La senju cerro sus ojos al sentir el roce del miembro del chico en su entrada, sus manos se movieron de inmediato a la espalda del pelinegro para prepararse para lo ultimo, pero Sasuke tomo sus manos para sacarlas de su espalda, y las coloco a ambos lados de la cabeza de la pelirrosa mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella. Despues de eso, la invadió en una fuerte estocada, y ella gimió al tiempo que sus manos apretaban las suyas con fuerza.

El orochimaru comenzó a moverse lentamente en el interior de la pelirrosa, mientras sus ojos gravaban cada expresion del rostro de la chica. El vaivén era tortudaroramente lento pero profundo, y ambos sentían como cada vez se alejaban mas de la realidad. Sasuke trataba de reprimir los gemidos que querian escapar de sus labios, mientras que ella no hacía mas que jadear una y otra vez.

-S-Saku...ra... -gruño sin poder evitarlo al tiempo que sus manos apretaban las de la senju con mucha fuerza-

Sus labios buscaron a los de la pelirrosa de inmediato, y ambos comenzaron a besarse con mucha fuerza ahogando los gemidos de placer que escapaban de sus labios. Sus lenguas se encontraban en una dura lucha, mientras que sus caderas se movían a un mismo ritmo. El pelinegro mordía los labios de la pelirrosa con desesperación, y sus ojos no se perdían una sola expresión del rostro de la senju. Despues de un bueno tiempo no pudo resistir mas y comenzó a aumentar el ritmo y la fuerza de las embestidas.

-¡Sasuke! -gimió en tono elevado al sentir la profundida con la que el azabache la invadía-

El azabache hundio su cabeza en el cuello de la pelirrosa mientras sus manos se apretaban con mucha fuerza, y el vaiven seguia con el ritmo, cada vez más rápido y mas profundo. Sus cuerpos se encontraban cubiertos de sudor y en un constante roce, y sus ojos inevitablemente se cerraron, pero los abrió al segundo siguiente pues quería grabar en su memoria el momento en el que ambos llegarian al climax. Salio completamente del interior de Sakura y con una fuerte estocada volvio a penetrarla, continuo haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez, sacando a ambos de sus cabales. Hasta que pasados unos minutos, ninguno de los dos podía aguantar mas, ambos sintieron que estallarian...

Ambos gimieron al unísono cuando tocaron el cielo.

Sakura sintio como todo su interior se contraia aprisionando el miembro del orochimaru en su interior, aquello era tan exquisito. Sasuke cayo exhausto sobre la chica, la cual respiraba agitadamente al igual que él, en busca de el aire perdido. Las manos de la senju comenzaron a acariciar la sudorosa espalda del pelinegro, mientras que este hacía lo mismo con todo su cuerpo. Pasados unos segundos el pelinegro se levanto un poco y Sakura pudo observar que sus ojos ya estaban normal.

Sin esperar mas, el orochimaru comenzo a dar cortos besos a la pelirrosa, y despues se tiro a un costado y con una mano la atrajo hacia él. Sakura tenia ambas manos apoyadas en el pecho del chico al igual que su cabeza, mientras este tenia una mano en la cintura de ella, pegando así, a su cuerpo. La ojiverde tomo una sabana y los cubrio a ambos mientras cerraba delicadamente sus ojos para descansar por el resto de la noche.

Si, ambos estaban enamorados. Sin darse cuenta y sin buscarlo, ambos se habian enamorado inevitablemente del otro. El amor es algo muy lindo, se podria decir que lo mas lindo que a uno le puede pasar, claro cuando es el correto, y en este caso no lo era. Sasuke y Sakura jamas estuvieron destinados a estar juntos, y es por eso que ambos sufririan mucho por sentir lo que sentian, pero tal vez la culpa no era de ellos, despues de todo es el corazón quien nos manda, y que puede mas ¿el destino o el amor?


	22. Verdades y separaciones

**Hola amigossssss aquii estoyy reportandome con la contiii XD**

**¿como estan? ^^ espero que de lo mejorrr ^^**

**bueno gente preciosaaa ya les tengo el capi y se los suboo de inmediato, pero antes que nada y como siempre: **

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWSSS! de verdad me animan mucho amigoss ^^ estos son:**

**-yuki96**

**-Noodle KoroKoro**

**-Minto Uchiha**

**-Kixanie**

**-sakurasasuke**

**-setsuna17**

**-asukasoad **

**-sasusaku**

**-fenix black **

**A todos ustedesss se les re agradece que apoyen la historiaa amigoss ^^ y espero que este capii les gusteeee y que me sigan apoyandooo jejej xD**

**sin mas que decirrr: a leerrrrr XD**

**Karynita.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Capitulo 22: Verdades y separaciones.**

Era una mañna hermosa y un joven pelinegro comenzaba a despertarse de un acojedor sueño. Sus profundos ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, y lo primero que vio fue a la persona que tenia a un lado: una hermosa pelirrosa que tenia su cabeza recargada en su pecho. La miro detenidamente por un buen rato, se veia realmente hermosa, y tranquila, y en verdad que la hubiera continuado observando por horas, pero entoces la senju apreto sus parpados.

Sakura abrió sus hermosos ojos jade, y en un intento por estirarse y relajar sus musculos, se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. La calidez de otro cuerpo estaba prácticamente pegado al de ella. Inmediatamente levanto el rostro, y sus ojos chocaron con aquellos misteriosos del pelinegro.

-Sasuke -susurro levemente mientras se alejaba solo un poco de él-

-vaya, por fin despiertas -dijo sin dejar de mirarla-

La pelirrosa bajo su mirada frente a la penetrante del orochimaru, y pudo sentir como sus mejilas se encedian con fuerza. Esa era la primera vez que ambos despertaban juntos y no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, sus cuerpos aun desnudos estaban en contacto y la mano del pelinegro rodeaba su delgada cintura en un acto posesivo.

-¿que te sucede? -pregunto al verla tan pensativa-

-n-no es nada -fingió tranquilidad con una sonrisa mientras lo miraba fijamente-

El orochimaru se acerco a su rostro hasta que sus labios chocaran con los de ella y comenzó a besarlos suavemente, ahora que sabía que tenía el permiso de ella para hacerlo no tenía porque reprimirse. Ella, por su lado, sentia como todo en su interior se movia de golpe, y estaba segura que no lo hubiera resistido mas, pero el pelinegro se separo de ella a los pocos segundos y ambos se miraron sin decir absolutamente nada, hasta que la senju recordo algo.

-Sasuke -dijo e hizo una pausa ya que dudaba si preguntar o no, pero por fin se decidio- ¿por que tus ojos estaban rojos? -pregunto curiosa-

El chico dio un suspiro al oirla, se habia olvidado de ese pequeño detalle, pero claro que ella no. La verdad es que no sabia que decir, esa era una tecnica propia de él, él era el unico de su clan que podia realizarla de eso estaba seguro, aunque tal vez Itachi...En fin, la cuestión aquí era que ninguna persona sabia que la poseia, él nunca se lo había querido mostrar a nadie, pues era un buen az bajo la manga, pero ahora Sakura lo había visto, y él se maldecía por su debilidad. Era como si sus ojos se hubieran activado solos la noche anterior.

-no te preocupes por eso Sakura -dijo tratando de evitar esa pregunta-

-vamos dimelo Sasuke -dijo un poco molesta ante la negativa del chico-

-es solo una técnica -resoplo cansado de la insistencia de la pelirosa- pero Sakura, no quiero que nunca meciones eso con nadie, ¿de acuerdo? -dijo friamente-

-¿una tecnica? -dijo confundida y pronto reaccionó- ¿¡como que una tencica! ¿¡que me hiciste Sasuke! -pregunto alarmada-

El pelinegro sonrio por la actitud de la ojiverde, no podia decirle que esa tecnica se habia activado sola, por el deseo y el anhelo de gravar cada una de sus expresiones mientras la hacia suya.

-pues te hice el amor, Sakura -dijo tranquilamente y provocando que las mejillas de la misma ardieran-

-n-no...no me refiero a eso Sasuke -dijo totalmente roja- hablo de tus ojos.

-que molesta eres... -musito con una media sonrisa-

Sakura lo vio con el ceño fruncido, entonces el pelinegro, consciente de que se avecinaba una pelea, la apego a su cuerpo de un rapido movimiento y sin mas, unio sus labios con los de ella.

-Sas... -dijo como pudo al tener sus labios atrapados por los de él-

La lengua del pelinegro rapidamente se abrio paso en la boca de la pelirrosa, quien no opuso resistencia, y comenzo a saborearla en su totalidad mientras que sus manos subían y bajaban por su espalda desnuda. Sakura coloco sus manos en el pecho del ojinegro mientras correspondia el beso y sentía como varios escalofrios la recorrían ante el contacto del orochimaru, nada podría detenerlos en aquel momento, nada excepto el repentino ruido que produjo la puerta al ser golpeada por alguien.

Ambos se separaron de inmediato, aun jadeando ante el profundo beso, y sus miradas nubladas por el placer se dirigieron a aquella puerta.

-¿hay alguien? -pregunto una de las enfermeras-

Sakura sintió que el corazon se le paraba de repente y los nervios pronto se hicieron presente, depejando cualquier otro sentimiento.

-Sasuke vistete -susurro nerviosa al tiempo que se sentaba-

El orochimaru no espero mas, y al igual que ella comenzó a vestirse rapidamente y procurando no hacer demasiado ruido.

-¿hay alguien? -repitió mas fuerte-

-s-si -tartamudeo- s-si, ahora salgo -añadió mientras intentaba calmarse-

Una vez vestido, el pelinegro se acerco a una de las ventanas y la abrió, esa era su unica salida teniendo en cuenta que la puerta estaba bloqueada por aquella mujer que los había interrumpido. La senju se acerco hasta él aun a paso nervioso.

-apresúrate Sasuke -dijo en tono bajo mientras lo empujaba para que salte-

-lo se -dijo mientras veia hacia abajo, despues volteo y le dio un corto beso- nos vemos luego -añadió antes de saltar-

La pelirrosa cerró la ventana y acomodo todo lo mejor que pudo y en solo unos segundos. Después de eso, volvió a observar el lugar y aunque no estaba en perfecto orden, era suficiente. Tomando valor y respirando profundamente se encaminó a la puerta y la abrió.

-¿Sakura? ¿que haces aqui? -pregunto la chica sorprendida-

-b-bueno...-comenzó nerviosa- yo me quede dormida, ya sabes, me quede revisando unos papeles -musito sonrojada-

-ya veo -dijo con una sonrisa- pero tus clases ya van a comenzar.

-si lo se, nos vemos despues -se despidio mientras se alejaba del lugar-

Una vez lejos, paro de repente y llevo una mano a su pecho, sintiendo los desbocados latidos de su corazón, tanto por los nervios como por haber corrido por los pasillos, pero pasado un momento los mismos latidos comenzaron a regularizarse.

-eso estuvo cerca -dijo reincorporandose y comenzando a caminar hacia su sector, esta vez a paso normal-

Solo bastaron unos pocos minutos para que llegara a su cuarto, y una vez en este se metio al baño y abrio la ducha, para segundos después meterse dentro y cerrar los ojos en signo de cansancio. El agua cálida fue mejor de lo que pensaba, pues relajo todos sus musculos, e hizo que algo en su interior se tranquilizara, mas de repente una tierna sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

-Sasuke -murmuro con suavidad-

Recordar todo lo vivido la noche anterior le producía un sin fin de emociones, y ella sentía que si seguía así no lo soportaría mas, pues su cuerpo parecía querer explotar cada vez que pensaba en aquel orochimaru, en Sasuke Uchiha.

**... ... ...**

Había llegado ya hace unos buenos minutos a su habitación, y ahora se encontraba tomando un baño, un relajante baño, pero aun que su cuerpo se sentía tranquilo, su mente solo estaba pensando en una cosa: Sakura, en realidad en ella y en él, ¿que era lo que ellos tenían? ¿y por que no podia sacarsela de la cabeza? Bufo molesto e irritado de sus propios pensamientos, tal vez debería pegarse un par de veces para lograr reaccionar. Salió de la ducha, y aun con aquellas preguntas en su cabeza, comenzó a vestirse, se terminó de poner el uniforme y abrio la puerta para salir de allí e ir a clases.

-Karin -soltó molesto al ver a una pelirroja frente a él-

-Sasukito te estaba esperando -dijo tomandolo del brazo-

-¡sueltame Karin! -dijo irritado- ¿no tienes otra cosa que hacer?

-creo que estas de muy mal humor Sasuke, tal vez yo puedo mejorartelo -dijo sensualmente-

-tu eres la que me pone de mal humor Karin -dijo friamente-

-p-pero...

-mas tarde tu y yo hablaremos...-interrumpióseriamente y haciendo correr un escalosfrio a la peliroja-

-¿d-de...de que? -pregunto temerosa, ya que sabia que no venia nada bueno-

-de nuestra relacion -dijo cortante y dando media vuelta para irse-

-_"¡no puede ser! no creo que Sasuke quiera dejarme"_ -pensó con los ojos llorosos- ¡no, claro que no! él y yo tenemos que comprometernos -dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro-

El orochimaru llego a su aula, y el resto de las clases pasaron normal, y para su pesar, ese dia no pudo acercarse a la pelirrosa ni siquiera un poco, ya que la misma siempre estaba con compañia. A la que tampoco vio fue a Karin, y él ya se imaginaba la razón de aquello.

-"_de seguro se espanto con lo que le dije"_ -penso divertido mientras caminaba a su cuarto-

El día había acabado y aunque aun no tenía sueño, aun así, decidió que cerrar los ojos no le vendría nada mal, ultimamente aquellos días se sentía completamente agotado, pero no en el sentido físico, si no en algo mas importante y profundo.

**... ... ... **

En un lugar no muy lejano al colegio, dos personas se encontraban hablando seriamente.

-entonces Itachi ¿iras a ver a Sasuke? -pregunto Kisame, un hombre sumamente desagradable-

-si -contesto un hombre que se encontraba con la vista fija en el bosque- necesito hacer una pequeña visita a mi hermano -musito lentamente y con una voz fría-

- no creo que le agrade tu visita -exclamo con una sonrisa-

-no me importa, tengo que hablar cosas muy importantes con él, y no hay tiempo que perder.

-ya veo...

-ademas quiero ver a la senju -dijo de manera pensativa-

-he oido que los cuatro senjus tambien estaran en el colegio, no creo que puedas verla.

-claro que la veré -dijo tranquilamente- quiero ver cuanto a crecido, la ultima vez que la vi tenia uno seis años...

-vaya, si que paso mucho tiempo.

-así es...

Hacía mucho tiempo que no veia a aquella senju, y también hace bastante que no veía su hermano, pero era hora de que sus planes comezaran a tomar forma, y no dejaría que Sasuke lo arruinara con su maldita estupidez.

-bien, vamos -ordenó Itachi dando media vuelta y saliendo del enorme lugar-

-como quieras -dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa-

Ambos hombres salieron de aquel lugar, e inmediatamente se pusieron en marcha hacia el colegio.

**... ... ...**

El dia sigueite llego rapidamente, y cierta pelirrosa ya caminaba a clases. Tenia mucho sueño ya que esa noche no habia dormido muy bien, a decir verdad había dormido mal. Algo la estaba molestando, y no sabía que demonios era, era un presentimiento, una mala sensación de la que no se podía deshacerse.

-¡Sakura! -llamo una ojimiel haciendo que la pelirrosa se sobresaltara-

Todos sus pensamientas se desvanecieron ante aquella interrupción.

-Tenten no hagas eso -dijo con una mano en su pecho-

-Sakura no me esperaste -reclamo la ojimiel-

-creí que no vendrias Tenten -dijo con una sonrisa-

La ojimiel resoplo cansada.

-bueno, por esta te la dejo pasar... -dijo sonriendo mas de inmediato noto que la pelirrosa estaba rara- ¿te pasa algo? -pregunto entrecerrando los ojos-

-no, bueno si...-dijo insegura- no lo se, tengo un mal presentimiento Tenten -soltó con la mirada perdida-

-¿un mal presentimiento? -pregunto preocupada-

-algo así, no lo sé -dijo dando un suspiro- por ahi es solo mi imaginacion -dijo tratando de sonreir-

-Sakura -susurro preocupada-

-no te preocupes, estoy bien -exclamó en tono mas fuerte-

Comenzaron a caminar hacia su destino, y vieron frente a ellas a un grupo de orochimarus que venian en su direccion: Sasuke, Neji, Jugo, Suigetsu, Karin y dos chicas mas. Siguieron caminando tranquilamente, no dejandose intimidar por aquel grupo, pero de repente y a proposito Sasuke choco a Sakura levemente, y en este breve choque coloco un papel entre sus manos.

-fíjate por donde vas Haruno -dijo friamente-

-Uchiha ¿por que no me extraña? -dijo con el ceño fruncido- parece que ya estas quedando igual de ciego que tu novia -dijo resaltando la ultima palabra y sin mas, continuo su camino-

-¡oye! ¡repite eso maldita! -exclamo Karin furiosa pero la senju no le dio importancia-

El azabache dio un supiro de frustración, sabia que Sakura estaba molesta porque lo vio con Karin, pero mierda, él no podía impedir que caminar a su lado. Pero igual, de todas maeneras eso ya lo arreglaria, asi que no tenia porque preocuparse.

**... ... ...**

Las clases ya habian comenzado y cierta pelirrosa estaba que no daba mas de los nervios. Hace ya mas de un cuarto de hora que el orochimaru le había ''dado'' aquel pedazo de papel, y ella no tenía idea de lo que decía, y la razon era que no había estado sola ni un segundo, y no podía leerlo frente a alguien. Sin poder aguantarse mas la curiosidad y las andias, se puso de pie y camino hacia el profesor.

-profesor ¿puedo ir al baño? -pregunto la pelirrosa seriamente-

-vaya, pero no tarde -repondió tranquilamente-

La senju salió disparada del salon, y una vez fuera y sin esperar a llegar al dichoso baño, saco el papel y lo leyo. Era apenas una línea por lo que no tardo mas de cinco segundos en leerla.

_Te espero en la terraza despues de la clase de entrenamiento._

_Sasuke._

Si bien el papel no decia mucho, de hecho solo era una frase, la pelirrosa no podía evitar estar realmente feliz. Una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras apretaba el papel en sus manos, y sentía como su corazón aceleraba los latidos, aquello era algo a lo que ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse. Estar con Sasuke se habia vuelto una necesidad, y ya no podía hacer nada contra aquella sensación. Doblo el papelito y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su camisa, despues de eso volvió a clase.

Cada minuto era mas largo que el anterior, y las clases nunca habían sido tan pesadas y estresantes. El tiempo estaba pasando sumamente lento para dos personas en especial: Sasuke y Sakura. Ambos querian que terminara la maldita clase de entrenamiento para poder verse, y estar juntos, aunque sea por unos pocos minutos. De rato en rato sus mirabas se cruzaban por una milesima de segundos que para ellos eran una eternidad, y eso hacia que sus ganas de verse aumentaran mas y mas.

-¡por fin! -exclamo llena de alegria cuando la bendita clase finalizó-

-pareces muy feliz Sakura -dijo cierta ojiperla que la miraba con una sonrisa-

-si, lo estoy -dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas- bueno Hinata nos vemos despues -se despidió al tiempo que se ponía de pie y salía disparada de allí-

-parece que tenia prisa, ¿cierto? -pregunto una voz detras de la ojiperla-

-¡Naruto! -exclamo alarmada y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suve rojo- no te habia visto.

-es porque recién leog Hinata -dijo con una sonrisa-

-y-ya veo... -dijo mientras se levantaba-

-Hinata -llamo a la ojiperla- ¿no quedrias acompañarme a comer algo? es que tengo mucha hambre.

La peliazul se quedo en silencio ante la peticion del pelirubio, y estaba segura que su rostro estaría completamente rojo.

-b-bueno, y-yo no...-tartamudeo nerviosa-

-¡gracias Hinata! -exclamo sin dejar que la peliazul terminara la oracion-

Sin darle tiempo de pensar mas, el pelirrubio tomo su mano y la arrastro a paso apresurado en dirección al comedor, mientras que ella sentía que en cualquier momento se desvanecería.

Por su lado la pelirrosa, una vez que se deshizo de su amiga ojiperla, había corrido hacia su cuarto y una vez en este comenzó a cambiarse de manera apresurada, ya que aun tenía la ropa de entrenamiento. Una vez lista se miro en el espejo, y comenzó a arreglarse el pelo de manera nerviosa. Debía verse como una verdadera tonta, arreglandose para verlo a él, a Sasuke. Ella siempre habia critacado a las chicas que lo hacian y ahora ella era una de ellas, mas en esos momento aquello no le importo. Termino de arreglarse y abrió la puerta para salir en su cuentro, pero grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que fuera de su cuarto habían unas personas bastantes conocidas para ella.

-¿¡que hacen aquí! -pregunto entre alarmada y sorprendida-

Eso no le podía estar pasando a ella.

**... ... ...**

En otro lado de el colegio, un pelinegro ya se habia puesto su uniforme y ahora se dirigia a la terraza para encontrarse por fin con la senju. Sonrio de medio lado al notar su paso acelerado, cualquiera que lo viera se daria cuenta de inmediato la gran necesidad que sentia de ver a Sakura.

-¡Sasuke! -escucho una voz detras de él-

-¡ahora no Karin! -respondio de manera cortante y sin dejar de caminar-

-espera Sasuke, es algo importante...

-¡Karin deja de seguirme! -exclamo furioso y sin mas detuvo su paso para verla de manera amenazadora- despues me lo diras.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño molesta.

-como quieras -dijo dando media vuelta para irse- _"tonto la sorpresa que te llevaras al ver que él esta en el colegio"_ -penso con una sonrisa entusiasmada-

El orochimaru suspiro aliviado al ver que la pelirroja se iba, asi que simplemente continuo caminando por los pasillos para llegar a la terraza. Estaba a solo unos metros de llegar, estaba a solo unos pocas de su mento, pero algo le hizo detener de su paso. Una voz, una voz que conocía perfectamente.

-Sasuke -llamo aquella voz grave y fria proveniente de la persona que mas odiaba-

El orochimaru se dio vuelta lentamente y efectivamente se trataba de él.

-¿que haces aquí Itachi? -pregunto friamente-

-no cambiaste nada Sasuke, sigues siento tan irrespetuoso -dijo cortante-

-¿que quieres Itachi?

-necesito hablar contigo, ahora.

-ahora no puedo -dijo dando media vuelta-

-tiene que ser ahora Sasuke, no dispongo de mucho tiempo.

-yo tampoco -dijo molesto- asi que mejor vete de una vez.

-¿tan apurado estas? ¿a donde vas? -pregunto seriamente-

-eso no te importa -mascullo entre dientes-

-bien o vienes, o yo te sigo Sasuke -comento tranquilamente-

Sasuke apreto los puños al oirlo, no podia dejar que lo siga, no si estaba yendo hacía ella. Miro hacia la puerta de la terraza, la cual estaba a solo unos metros, y despues se dio media vuelta derrotado. Itachi era un maldito bastardo que acaba de frustrar sus planes.

-vamos -dijo a su hermano-

-de acuerdo, sigueme -dijo el Uchiha mayor fríamente y complacido al haber ganado aquella pequeña disputa-

Ambos hermanos caminaron por los pasillos, y aunque cada paso que daba se arrepentía mas y mas de seguir a Itachi, sabía que no había tendio opción.

-hola Sasuke, creo que no me viste -dijo Kisame que comenzó a caminar junto a ellos-

El pelinegro ni siquiera le dirigio la mirada, queria terminar con todo eso de una vez. Caminaron en silenció un poco mas, y por fin encontraron una sala vacía en la que entraron y cerraron la puerta para que nadie interrumpiera. El Uchiha mayor se sento de inmediato en una de las sillas.

-¿y bien? ¿que es lo que quieres? -pregunto Sasuke friamente-

-en realidad venia a ver como estaba todo, hace mucho no nos vemos.

-¿eso era todo? -dijo sumamente molesto-

-no, tambien quiero ver a Sakura Haruno -exclamo tranquilamente y sin inmutarse-

El orochimaru sintio como su corazon paraba de repente al escuhcar el nombre de Sakura en los labios de su hermano.

-¿y para que quieres verla? -pregunto rapidamente-

-quiero ver cuanto ha crecido -susurro lentamente- buenom en fin -dijo levantandose de la silla- dime ¿haz hecho algo productivo en tu estancia en el colegio?

-no -dijo desviando la mirada-

-vaya Sasuke, llevas meses en el colegio y no has hecho nada -mascullo en tono elevado-

-¡ya te dije que no! -mascullo entre dientes-

-me entere que Hyuga ha hecho varias cosas -dijo viendole fijamente- ademas nos envia informacion todos los meses, algo que deberías hacer tu Sasuke -apunto molesto-

-es verdad, ese chiquillo es bastante eficiente, al parecer tiene un aliado dentro de los senjus...-acoto el otro orochimaru-

-¿acaso olvidas quien eres? -pregunto al pelinegro- ¡eres Sasuke Uchiah! ¡eres un uchiha maldicion! -gruño furioso ante la ineficencia de su hermano-

-¡eso lo se! -exclamo furioso-

-¡pues deberias recordarlo! escuchame bien Sasuke, tu eres un uchiha -bramó- tu debes ayudarme a destruir a los senjus Sasuke, ¿es que acaso olvidas que por ellos murio nuestra madre?

La furia en el pelinegro comenzó a expandise de manera veloz.

-eso lo se bien Itachi -mascullo cortante al recordar como los senjus mataron a su madre-

Itachi habia dado donde mas le dolía, a aquel punto debil que aun ahora no se sanaba.

-entonces ¿que esperas? necesito de tu ayuda, los cuatro senjus estan aqui, en el colegio, y no dudo que en este momento esten hablando con Haruno.

Sasuke permanecio en silencio, procesando cada una de las cosas que su hermano le decia.

-otra cosa de lo que quiero que hablemos es de Karin -dijo seriamente- ¿ya pusieron fecha para su compromiso?

-no pienso comprometerme con Karin -dijo friamente-

-¡Sasuke pareces un maldito niñato! -gruño molesto- tu te tienes que comprometer con Karin, ¿lo entiendes?

-¡de eso olvidate Itachi! -exclamo furioso-

-¡no entiendes que gracias a esa union nuestro clan se fortalecera!

-¡entonces casate tu con ella! -apunto de inmediato-

-sabes que eso es imposible, ¿que mas quieres Sasuke? Karin es linda, poderosa y facil de manejar, ya que esta enamorada de ti, es todo lo que se espera de una mujer.

-eso no me importa -dijo desviando su mirada-

-nunca conseguiras a una mejor candidata que Karin -dijo e hizo una pausa-

Observo atentamente el rostro de su hermano, y entonces la sorpresa cruzó su rostro.

-no sera que tu...-dijo viendolo fijamente a los ojos- no sera que alguna chica esta ganando tu atencion, ¿cierto?

-claro que no Itachi -dijo rapidamente, sin embargo no pudo evitar que la imagen de Sakura apareciera en su mente-

Itachi lo miro por unos segundos mas, y luego se acerco hasta él, quedando a una escasa y amenazadora distancia.

-¿dime quien es? -pregunto seriamente-

-¿que? -pregunto confundido-

-¿dime quien es la muchacha? -repitió en el mismo tono-

-¿eres sordo? -pregunto friamente- te dije que no hay nadie.

-esta bien si no quieres decirmelo Sasuke -dijo alejandose de él- pero no es amor -apunto seguro de lo que decia- tu y yo no estamos hechos para amar ni para ser amados, nuestros corazones son iguales hermano, vacios y frios.

El pelinegro lo escuchaba atentamente, y algo dentro de él se oprimía mas y mas, pues sabía que aquellas palabras eran ciertas. Lo que él decia era cierto.

-creo que tu ya deberias saber eso Sasuke -dijo friamente- es por eso que no deberia importarte casarte con Karin, el amor es algo sin importancia, sabes perfectamente que estar casado con ella no cambiara nada. Tu podras seguir haciendo lo que quieres, lo unico que nos debe importar es destruir a los malditos senjus para vengar a nuestra madre, y para por fin librar a la tierra de su sangre impura...-exclamo lleno de odio- porque ellos son solo un error, ni siquiera deberia existir el termino "senju''

El pelinegro se estremeció al escucharlo.

-¿sabes por que todos te respetan? -pregunto seriamente- porque eres Sasuke Uchiha, solo con escuchar tu nombre saben que deben respetarte y temerte, pero si tu olvidas quien eres y cual es tu proposito, entonces ellos también lo olvidaran, y entonces no seras mas que uno de ellos.

-vaya Itachi, te luciste...-murmuro Kisame sonriendo-

-jamas debes permitirte sentir algo por alguien, eso solo te volveria vulnereble, debil y te alejaria de lo que realmente quieres -dijo seriamente- tu y yo somos monstruos Sasuke -exclamo con una sonrisa siniestra- ¿recuerdas cuando obligamos a que papa se matara? -dijo maliciosamente- ¿y cuando matamos a todos esos senjus? ¿es que acaso olvidaste lo bien que se siente hacerlo? -pregunto mirandolo fijamente-

Una vez dicho todo, y ante el silencio de el pelinegro se dio la vuelta, y sin decir mas salio del lugar junto seguido por Kisame. Ya habia logrado su cometido: envenenar el alma de Sasuke, por lo que su estancia allí era innecesaria.

El pelinegro se quedo quieto en el mismo lugar por varios minutos, que estupido habia sido. Itachi tenia razon, él habia olvidado quien era: un monstruo, eso era él. Sasuke Uchiha era una persona sin sentimientos, fria y vacia. Pronto los recuerdos comenzaron a asomarse en su mente, recuerdos que habia olvidado o que habia querido olvidar. Recordo el dia en que Itachi y él obligaron a que su padre se suicidara, el dia en que juntos habian matado a decenas de senjus indefensos, niños, jovenes, adultos y ancianos, no importaba lo que eran, sus manos mataban a cualquiera que estuviera enfrente de ellos. Levanto sus manos y las observo, estaban llenas de sangre senju, sagre impura. Esa sensacion de placer jamas la olvidaria, jamás.

De repente volvio a la realidad y observo sus manos, las cuales estaban blancas y sin ningun rastro de sangre. Rapidamente las cerro y las apreto con fuerza, ya recordaba quien era: él era Sasuke Uchiha, él era el principe de los orochimaru.

**... ... ... **

Al mismo tiempo, y en otro lado del colegio, mas especificamente en el sector de los senju, la sorpresa aun cruzaba en el rostro de cierta pelirrosa.

-¿¡que hacen aquí! -pregunto entre alarmada y sorprendida-

Eso no le podía estar pasando a ella.

-tenemos que hablar Haruno -dijo Temari seriamente-

-síguenos -ordeno Sasori que estaba a lado de la pelirrubia-

Sin decir mas ambos se dieron la vuelta para comenzar a caminar.

-no -dijo de repente- ahora no puedo...-balbuceo rápidamente-

-mira niña, no nos importa lo que tengas que hacer, ahora debes venir con nosotros -dijo la pelirrubia con poca paciencia y tomandola de la mano-

-¡ahora no! -exclamo soltando su agarre-

-por favor Sakura -dijo el hombre tranquilamente- necesitamos hablar, es urgente.

-¿pero tiene que ser ahora? -dijo mas relajada ante el tono de voz del pelirojo-

-Itachi esta en el colegio -dijo seriamente-

-¿Itachi? ¿quien es él? -pregunto confundida-

- ven con nosotros y te lo diremos -apunto Temari-

La senju los miro a ambos, notando que estaban sumamente serios, y entonces se dio cuenta de que aquello era serio. Aun a su pesar, y con unas enormes ganas de ver al orochimaru, decidió que debía ir con ellos.

-_"lo siento Sasuke''_ -pensó cerrando los ojos por unos momentos- bien, vamos.

Siguió a ambos senjus por los pasillos, y en ningun momento hablaron, algo que agradecía pues la verdad no tenía, en ese momento, demasiado cabeza. Solo bastaron unos pocos minutos para que llegaran a un salon, era el mismo salon donde se reunieron la vez anterior.

-vamos entra -dijo la pelirrubia a la pelirrosa-

La senju entro sin decir nada, y entonces se encontro con los otros dos senjus.

-hola Sakura -saludo amablemente Kakashi, mientras que Kankuro solo se limito a levantar la mano-

-¿por que estan aqui? -pregunto rapidamente-

-bueno Sakura creo que eso deberias saberlo -musito Kakashi seriamente-

-creemos que ya paso el tiempo suficiente para que tu digirieras todo lo que te dijimos -acotó el pelirrojo-

-así es, entonces ¿que es lo que piensas hacer? -pregunto el peligris acercandose a ella-

- bueno yo... - tartamudeando nerviosa- yo...yo no puedo estar con Sai, lo siento pero no puedo -exclamo ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Los cuatro senjus se miraron desilucionados entre si, pues en verdad creyeron que la pelirrosa recapacitaría respecto su opinión.

-¡no lo entiendes mocosa! -dijo molesta con la pelirrosa- ese es tu maldito destino y...

-¡calmate Temari! -exclamo Kakashi frunciendo el ceño- Sakura por favor escuchame.

Sakura se quedo en silencio dispuesta a escuchar al peligris, sentia una gran culpa en su corazon, sabia que estaba haciendo mal pero ella no podía forzar sus sentimientos.

-Sakura se que no sientes nada por Sai, pero podrias intentarlo.

-esto no es un juego, el destino de nuestro clan esta en tus manos -reclamó Kankuro-

-el tiempo pasa Sakura, y en estos momentos Itachi esta en el colegio -dijo seriamente-

-¿quien es Itachi? -pregunto seriamente-

-Itachi, es el hermano de Sasuke -informo en tono duro-

-¿el hermano? -pregunto completamente sorprendida, ya que Sasuke le habia dicho que no tenia hermanos- crei que Sas...Uchiha no tenia hermanos.

-Itachi Uchiha es el lider de los orochimarus, él esta al mando de todos los orochimarus -habló la mujer-

-es un ser despreciable -dijo Sasori despectivamente-

-no dudes que en estos momentos este hablando con Sasuke, ambos deben estar planeando algo en nuestra contra -mascullo Kankuro molesto-

La senju se quedo en silencio escuchando todo lo que le decian, ¿por que Sasuke le habia mentido? Tenía un hermano. Y ahora estaría hablando con él.

-Sakura, entiendes que tu relacion con Sai es de suma importancia ¿cierto? -pregunto seriamente a lo que ella asintio con la cabeza- ¿por que crees que no tienes familia Sakura? -pregunto sin ninguna expresion en el rostro-

Los ojos de la pelirrosa se abrieron de la sorpresa al escuchar aquella pregunta. ¿Por que tenia que tocar ese tema tan doloroso?

-¿sabes por que...? -continuo el peligris- es porque los orochimarus los mataron a todos.

-no quiero hablar de eso -dijo reprimiendo las ganas de llorar-

-ese es el problema Haruno -dijo el pelirrojo seriamente- tu no quieres ver lo que hay a tu alrededor, y lo que hay es guerra, una guerra en la que tu ayuda es imprescindible.

-los orochimarus haran cualquier cosa para que tu y Sai no esten juntos -dijo sobresaltada ante la testarudez de la ojiverde-

-no sabemos cuales son sus planes, ellos son capaces de todo -el pelinegro habló de manera mordaz-

_Ellos son capaces de todo_. Su corazón se detuvo al escuchar esa frase. ¿Sasuke sería capaz de todo? Se estremeció al pensar aquello, y de repente recordó algo, una frase que el orochimaru le había dicho.

_-¡Sasuke! -exclamo sobresaltada- te dije que no...-comenzó a decir, pero se interrumpió en mitad de la frase ya que sintio los suaves y calidos besos que le daba el orochimaru en su cuello- S-Sasuke espera... -dijo tratando de safarse del agarre, pero el pelinegro no la soltaba-_

_-esta bien -dijo de repente-_

_-¿que? -dijo sorprendida-_

_-aceptare tus condiciones Sakura -dijo seriamente- pero..._

_-¿pero que? -pregunto rapidamente y aun sin salir de su asombro-_

_-tu tambien tendras que cumplir ciertas condiciones._

_-¿cua...cuales? -pregunto nerviosa por la cercanía del chico-_

_-no quiero verte cerca de Sai. -dijo friamente- ni de ningun otro chico..._

No quiero verte de Sai. Eso es lo que le había dicho el chico.

_-"no...no puede ser, no creo que Sasuke..."_ -pensaba llena de temor-

-el mejor ejemplo es tu familia, a todos ellos los mataron por ti Sakura -dijo Kakashi acusadoramente y sacando a la pelirrosa de sus pensamientos-

-y-yo...yo lo se -dijo con los ojos cristalizados y la voz quebrada-

-a tus padres los mataron creyendo que tu estabas en tu casa -dijo he hizo una pausa, sabia que lo que decia estaba afectando a la senju, pero esa era la unica manera que entendiera-

-¿los quemaron recuerdas? -dijo la pelirrubia sin tacto alguno-

-y a tu hermano lo degollaron, solo para que tu salieras y asi poder matarte.

-¡cállense! -grito mientras las lasgrimas resvalaban por sus mejillas-

Sus piernas no resistieron el peso de su cuerpo, y entonces cayo al suelo de rodillas. Ella sabía, sabía que era su culpa la muerte de su familia, pero que se lo gritaran así, le dolía demasiado, tanto que sentía que en cualquier momento se asfixiaria.

-por favor no sigan... -susurro destrozada-

-sabemos que esto es doloroso para ti, pero lo que tu sientes en este momento, lo sienten cientos de senjus alla afuera, cuyos padres, hijos, abuelos o amigos estan siendo asesinados, o tomados como esclavos.

-algunas personas estan viviendo cosas horribles en estos momentos, mientras tu estas sentada frente a nosotros llorando por lo pasado -acusó Sasori-

-¿entiendes lo que queremos decir?

Sakura tenia el rostro cubierto por lagrimas, sabia perfectamente a que se referian, lo sabía muy bien, y aquello también dolía.

-el destino de ellos no cambiara por tu desicion, pero el de las generaciones futuras si, todos ellos dependen de ti Sakura.

-esto no es un juego Haruno, hablamos de nuestro futuro -musito el pelinegro seriamente-

La senju cerro sus ojos con fuerza, y los recuerdos de sus padres pasaron por su mente. Recordó el dia que murieron, aquel día en el que gritaron por ayuda y ella no pudo hacer nada, absolutamente nada. Esa imagen jamas se le iria de la mente, la imagen de sus padres quemandose frente a sus ojos y también estaban los recuerdos de su hermano, y el dia, el dia en que lo mataron, y solo porque ella salga. Todo por ella, siempre ella era la culpable de las desgracias, pero ahora tenia la posibilidad de reparar todo, ahora era su oportunidad de evitar que la muerte de su familia fuera en vano.

_-"si no lo hago, sus muertes no tendrian ningun sentido"_ -penso con el corazón oprimido-

Lentamente se puso de pie y llevo ambas manos a sus mejillas para secar sus lagrimas. No podía fallarles, no ahora.

-y-yo...-dijo llamando la atencion de los cuatro senjus- "no solo es por ellos, es por todo mi clan, ellos sufriran y yo...yo puedo evitar eso" -se dijo una y otra vez mientras abría los ojos- yo lo hare, o al menos lo intentare -dijo decidida e inmediatamente una imagen de Sasuke paso por su mente-

-no sabes lo feliz que nos hace oir eso Sakura -dijo el peligris complacido-

-te damos nuestro agradecimiento -dijo el pelirrojo cortesmente-

-ya hora hora niña -mascullo Temari con su tipico tono-

-entonces ya todo esta arreglado -asintió Kankuro-

-yo hare mi mayor esfuerzo -murmuro seriamente- ahora por favor, quiero irme.

-de acuerdo -dijo con una sonrisa ocultada por su mascara-

Sin decir ni una sola palabra a aquellos cuatro sujetos, salio del salon y camino lentamente hacia el baño. Aunque quería correr para llegar allí, su cuerpo no respondía y su paso se mantenía constante. Una vez ahi vio su rostro cubierto de lagrimas, sus ojos rojos y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Rapidamente abrió el grifo y se mojo la cara, para segundos después secarse. Despues de eso, se quedo viendo su reflejo en el espejo por un buen momento.

-estoy haciendo lo correcto -dijo seriamente- _"yo, yo fui una tonta, solo me preocupaba por mi y no veia el sufrimiento que habia a mi alrededor" _-penso aun con su mirada clavada allí-

Era la primera vez que veia todo con claridad, realmente habia sido una estupida. Todos confiando en ella, y ella...¿ella que hacía? Se acostaba con un maldito orochimaru, se acostaba con su enemigo. De solo pensar en el pelinegro sentia un profundo dolor en su corazón, ahora ya estaba decidida, ella era Sakura Haruno, y eso era algo que tendria que recordar siempre. De repente se acordo de algo, y sin perder tiempo alguno metio su mano en el bolsillo de su camisa y saco un papel, el papel que le habia dado Sasuke. Lo miro unos segundos y despues y sin pensarlo dos veces lo rompio en muchos pedacitos.

-se acabo...se acabo de ti Sasuke -murmuro con la voz quebrada-

De esta manera ambos, Sasuke y Sakura, decidieron alejarse y separar sus caminos, pero sus caminos jamás podrian separarse, ya sea por el odio o por el amor, siempre estarian unidos. Sin embargo habia algo que les costaria mucho olvidar, algo que sería dificil arrancar de sus corazones...

_Su amor._


	23. Distancias

_**Hola gente lindaaa! ¿como estan?**_

_**bueno por fin termine de reeditar este capii, asi que se los subo sin perder mas tiempoo, y como siempre les agradezco muchisimoo los hermosos comentarios que me dejann ^^ ya saben que ellos son la inspiración de un autorr ^^**_

_**bueno amigos antes que nada en este capi hay lemon, pero nejiten, jejeje, es el unico nejiten que tendra la historia y pues cabe decir que no soy experta en esa pareja asi que hice lo mejor que pude xD Bueno otra cosa, es que se que tardo demasiado en la conti tanto de esta como la de Inocencia Robada, pero pueden estar seguros que nunca las abandonare ni nada por el estilo de echo esta historia llega hasta mas del capi 90 O.o, si es mucho ¿no? pero pues la historia es larga y complicada, e Inocencia Robada no puedo decir nada ya que esa es fresquita fresquita y aun no tengo decidido nada :P Ah bueno y les digo que hasta el 3 de julio estare ocupadisimaaa T.T, asi que no podre poner ninguna conti hasta esa fecha, pero ya el 4 o 5 les subire la conti de ambas historias ^^**_

_**bueno eso es todo amigoss, espero que este capi les gustee y que me sigan apoyando con sus comentariosss XD**_

_**se los quiere muchooo amigoss ^^**_

_**besitoss y mucha suerte en todo lo que hagan o se propongannn!**_

_**Karynita.**_

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Capitulo 23: distancias**

Era la primera vez que veia todo con claridad, realmente habia sido una estupida. Todos confiando en ella, y ella...¿ella que hacía? Se acostaba con un maldito orochimaru, se acostaba con su enemigo. De solo pensar en el pelinegro sentia un profundo dolor en su corazón, ahora ya estaba decidida, ella era Sakura Haruno, y eso era algo que tendria que recordar siempre. De repente se acordo de algo, y sin perder tiempo alguno metio su mano en el bolsillo de su camisa y saco un papel, el papel que le habia dado Sasuke. Lo miro unos segundos y despues y sin pensarlo dos veces lo rompio en muchos pedacitos.

-se acabo...se acabo de ti Sasuke -murmuro con la voz quebrada-

De esta manera ambos, Sasuke y Sakura, decidieron alejarse y separar sus caminos, pero sus caminos jamás podrian separarse, ya sea por el odio o por el amor, siempre estarian unidos. Sin embargo habia algo que les costaria mucho olvidar, algo que sería dificil arrancar de sus corazones...

_Su amor._

La senju seco sus lagrimas y trato de recomponerse lo mejor posible, pues no quería que nadie la viera en aquel estado. Permaneció allí un par de minutos antes de salir, y una vez echo comenzó a caminar por los largos pasillos. Deseaba llegar lo mas rápido posible a su habitación, sin embargo sus pasos eran lentos y dudosos, pues estaba sumamente metida en sus pensamientos. Su mente estaba muy confundida, llenas de ideas contradictorias y de sentimientos que quería omitir, pero la presión en su pecho era imposible de ignorar. Agito la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de alejar todas aquellas cosas, y justo cuando lo consiguió y decidió ir a su sector a paso apresurado, la voz de un hombre hizo que su paso se detuviera.

-Haruno, Sakura Haruno ¿cierto? -pregunto una voz sumamente fria-

Sakura levanto el rostro y se encontro con un hombre alto, de cabellera negra y unos ojos sumamente profundos y vacios. Era un hombre impotente y se sintió indefensa, pero aun así no retrocedió ni un solo paso. El parecido lo decia todo, él era el hermano de Sasuke.

-¿quien eres? -pregunto para confirmar sus dudas-

-es normal que no te acuerdes de mi, despues de todo eras muy pequeña -dijo acercandose a la pelirrosa y viendola de arriba a abajo- bueno yo soy Itachi Uchiha, el hermano mayor de Sasuke.

- no creo haberte visto nunca -mascullo de manera cortante al saber que se trataba de un orochimaru-

Un orochimaru, y no cualquier orochimaru. Aquel sujeto era el líder de su clan enemigo, para aquel sujeto ella era su objetivo y aquello la atemorizo.

-como dije, eras muy pequeña, pero eso ya no importa -dijo friamente-

La pelirrosa se quedo en silencio viendo al pelinegro, él no decia nada y eso la estaba poniendo sumamente nerviosa, asi que rapidamente se dio media vuelta para irse en dirección contraria, ya que pasar junto a aquel pelinegro no era opción.

-el parecido con tu madre es increible -murmuro haciendo que la senju se detuviera y volteara-

-¿conocias a mi madre? -pregunto desconfiada-

-claro que si, despues de todo tenia que conocer a mi victima -sentenció con tranquilidad-

-¿¡que! -dijo sorprendida-

-lo que escuchaste, yo fui quien mato a tus padres Sakura -dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa-

La senju se quedo en silencio. La bruma de emociones que sintió la dejo en blanco. Su mente trataba de asimilar lo que el Uchiha mayor acababa de decir pero eso...¡no! ¡no lo podia creer! Su mirada mostro todo el desconcierto y a la vez furia que sentía. Él...élhabia asesinado a sus padres, a sus queridos padres. La rabia y el odio comenzaron a crecer en su interior de una manera sorprendente, y terriblemente dolorosa, y asfixiante.

_Tenia frente a ella, al asesino de sus padres._

-¿t-tu...tu los mataste? -pregunto con la voz quebrada-

-eso dije -dijo tranquilamente- sufrieron bastante sabes, los quemamos vivos -añadió friamente- pero eso tu deberias recordarlo, despues de todo estuviste allí.

Sakura recordo esos dolorosos momentos, en los que sus padres gritaban por ayuda y ella no pudo dárselas, ella fue una inútil. Las lagrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos, y aunque intento retenerlas fue imposible, y pronto cubrieron sus mejillas.

-m-maldito...¡maldito! -grito llena de odio y con la marca de su cuello brillando- ¡eres un bastardo! -exclamo y se abalanzó sobre él-

No fue nada dificil para el pelinegro sacarse de encima a la chica y cuando lo hizo la tomo fuertemente de un brazo y la estampo contra la pared, provocando que un quejido escapara de sus labios.

-¡no se te ocurra volverme a tocar impura! -mascullo despectivamente-

-¡sueltame bastardo! -grito enfurecida-

Quería gritarle, quería golpearlo, quería matarlo, y sin embargo, por alguna extraña razon no tenia fuerzas, se sentía sumamente débil e indefensa. Tal vez era el hecho de que aun asimila lo dicho por aquel maldito orochimaru.

-voy a matarte maldita, a ti y a todo tu sucio clan -sentencio apretando con mas fuerza el brazo de la senju- no sabes cuando me repugnas.

-¡y tu a mi! -exclamo fuertemente y sin pensarlo demasiado le escupio en el rostro-

El orochimaru enfureció.

-¡esta me la pagas! -exclamo lleno de ira-

Sakura lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas y logro sacarselo de encima, para enseguida alejarse de él tan solo unos pasos, sin embargo se quedo estática cuando distinguió, detrás del Uchiha, a dos orochimarus mas: Kisame y Sasuke estaban allí, y al parecer ambos acaban de llegar.

_Sasuke._

-¿¡que mierda sucede! -exclamo el azabache desconcertado ante lo que acaba de ver-

-Sasuke ¡no te metas! -gruño Itachi furioso mientras se acercaba a la senju-

La pelirrosa retrocedió un paso asustada, y pensaba dar otro mas, pero entonces la figura delante de ella hizo que se quedara quieta.

-¡no te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima, Uchiha! -exclamo cierto peligris que aparecio de repente, y ahora se encontraba situado entre Sakura e Itachi-

-Haruno, ¿te encuentras bien? -pregunto Sasori que ya estaba a su lado-

-¡é-él mato a mis padres! -informo con la voz temblorosa y sin mas quiso acercarse al Uchiha-

-¡calmate! solo ocasionaras mas problemas -musito el pelirrojo tratando de calmarla-

-¡eres un maldito! -grito con las lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos y por fin, sintiendose totalmente débil, dejo caer todo su peso en los brazos de Sasori-

-calmate Haruno -murmuro suavemente-

Sasuke, por su parte, miraba completamente sorprendido aquella escena, primero por ver auqel ''enfretamiento'' entre Sakura y su hermano, pero sin lugar a dudas lo que mas le sorprendió fue enterarse de que Itachi, su hermano, era el asesino de los padres de Sakura. De solo pensar en la pelirrosa un dolor sumamente agudo invadia su corazon, su mirada se intencifico mientras continuaba observandola, viendo como lloraba desgarradoramente en los brazos de aquel senju.

-Kakashi ¿cuanto tiempo sin vernos? -dijo Itachi retomando su postura de seriedad-

-no se te ocurra acercarte a Sakura nuevamente Itachi -amenazo el peligris en tono duro-

De repente los pasos de dos personas acercandose allí hizo que todos desviaran su atención.

-¿que sucede Kakashi? -dijo Kankuro que acaba de llegar acompañado de Temari-

-vaya miren, creo que no falta nadia mas ¿cierto? -dijo viendo el panorama- yo, mi hermano, los cuatro senjus y la impura ¿no es una casualidad? -pregunto sarcasticamente-

-si, una terrible casualidad -dijo mirandolo fijamente-

-Sasori, por favor quiero irme -dijo destrozada y con la cabeza pegada en su pecho-

-Temari -llamo a la rubia- llevala a su cuarto.

-claro, ven niña... -dijo tomandola del brazo-

-nos vemos despues Sakura -saludo el Uchiha friamente-

-eso ni lo pienses -dijo Sasori colocandose a lado de Sasuke-

-tu no te volveras a acercar a Sakura, Itachi -musitó Kakashi de manera cortante-

El Uchiha menos fijo su mirada en aquel sujeto, y después de eso no esuccho nada mas, Su mirada estaba clavada en la pelirrosa, la cual se alejaba de allí con la pelirrubia, y la cual había pasado por su lado sin siquiera mirarlo y notarlo. Estaba tan concentrado en aquella escena de la senju, que no se dio cuenta que Kakashi se percato de su penetrante mirada hacia la senju.

-tu tampoco te acercaras a Sakura, Sasuke -continuó Kakashi haciendo que el pelinegro volteara a verlo friamente-

-esta conversacion ya se volvio aburrida -dijo con desgano- vamonos -ordeno a kisame- ah, y adios Sasuke.

El pelinegro no le respondio, si no que simplemente camino en direccion contraria para alejarse de todos ellos. Necesitaba estar solo, solo con sus pensamientos. Camino y camino sin rumbo al principio, pero finalmente llego a la terraza, y una vez allí fuera se subio al techo que se encontraba sobre la puerta y se acosto con la mirada fija en el cielo, en las estrellas, en aquel espacio tan tranquilo que se asomaba frente a sus ojos.

Había pensado que ya habia aclarado todas sus ideas gracias a la conversacion que tuvo con Itachi, y en realidad lo habia echo, pero ver a la pelirrosa lo sacaba de todo lo que creia. El solo hecho de verla llorar le producia un gran sentimiento en su frio corazon, un sentimiento que no queria ni debia sentir. Él no podia sentir, tal y como lo habia dicho Itachi su corazon era frio y hueco, y no se equivocaba, nunca sintio nada hacia nadie, nunca hasta que se involucro con la senju.

-¡maldicion! -mascullo Sasuke llevando una mano a sus cabellos-

Maldecía, maldecía una y otra vez el momento en que puso sus malditas y traidoras manos en aquella pelirrosa, en su enemiga, en Sakura Haruno.

**... ... ... **

La pelirrosa ya se encontraba en su cuarto hacia bastante tiempo. Los senjus ya se habian ido del colegio al igual que Itachi y Kisame., y tanto Naruto, Tenten y Hinata habian tratado de hablar con ella, pues casi todos los senjus vieron en el estado en el que estaba, pero la ojijade necesitaba estar sola por lo que no les abrio la puerta, no podia estar con ellos en esos momentos. Ahora, se encontraba sentada en la ventana con las lagrimas cayendo por su rostro, y el cuerpo aun tembloroso. Todo habia sido muy de repente, muy rápido.

-¿por que tuvo que ser asi? -murmuro con los ojos cerrados-

Los sonidos de la puerta hicieron que sus ojos nuevamente se abrieran. Eran sus amigos, pero ella no les abriría. El mismo sonido se repitio una vez mas, y después otra mas, y ella sentía que cada golpe le retumbaba en la cabeza. Fastidiada de todo eso, decidio salir de allí antes de comenter la locura de abrir la bendita puerta y gritarles para que la dejaran sola, después de todo no era culpa de ellos. Sabía a donde ir, un lugar que siempre la tranquilizaba, y un lugar en el que sabía, no habría nadie. Bajo por la ventana, ya que no tenía opción, y despues camino hasta la terraza. Al llegar abrio la puerta y vio a todos lados para verificar que no hubiera nadie, una vez hecho entro y la volvió a cerrar. Camino lentamente hasta el borde y clavo su mirada en el bosque, en el espeso bosque que se extendía frente a ella. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cierta mirada penetrante que la observaba desde el techo por sobre la puerta.

El orochimaru había sentido como alguien abría la puerta de la terraza, por lo que inmediatamente se sento para ver de quien se trataba, y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio allí a la pelirrosa. Primero parpadeo confundido y sorprendido ¿podía ser posible que justo estuviera allí? Al parecer, sí.

-_"¡mierda! ¿que hace aqui?"_ -penso frunciendo el ceño

Decidio quedarse en silencio, pues no queria que la senju se percatare de su presencia. Era increible, pero de una u otra manera ambos siempre terminaban alli. Penso en lo ironico de la situacion, ya que unas horas antes ambos habian arreglado para verse alli, y despues en solo unos minutos todo cambiaba de manera abrupta. Unas inmensas ganas de ir con ella se apoderaron de su ser, pero no podia, ya no debia permitir que la senju continuara entrando en su vida...

Ni en su corazón.

Por su lado, la senju tenía la mirada perdida en el bosque, ese lugar siempre lograba tranquilizarla bastante. Tal vez por el hecho que desde allí se veian las hermosas estrellas, la luna, el bosque y el aire era sumamente puro y fresco, aquel lugar era magnífico.

-mama, papa, si solo estuvieran aqui para guiarme -susurro suavemente-

Cerro sus ojos y dejo nuevamente que las lagrimas cayeran. Ya lo habia dicho asi que ahora tendria que cumplirlo, debia intentar estar con Sai, aunque su corazon no le perteneciera, aunque no sintiera nada mas que amistad por él. Su corazón no pertenecía al taka, aquella frase resono en su cabeza y entonces se dio cuenta de algo demasiado obvio: su corazon ya tenia dueño. Sonrio amargamente al pensar en ello, ya lo habia aceptado, y aquello era tan terrible como sorprendente, ella...ella se habia enamorado de Sasuke.

-_"¡que tonta soy!"_ -penso al saber los sentimientos que sin darse cuenta el pelinegro habia despertado en ella-

De solo pensar en él, todo dentro de ella se movia, y sabia que eso estaba mal pero ¿que podia hacer? Ella podia mandar sobre su mente, pero no sobre su corazon, eso era algo imposible. Una y otra vez pensaba en como había sucedido todo aquello, en como las cosas habian llegado tan lejos. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferente, miles de dudas rondaban en su mente, y la que mas le dolia era el pensar que tal vez el pelinegro solo estuvo con ella para enamorla y alejarla de sus verdaderos objetivos, y si era así...el orochimaru lo habia logrado. Pero lo peor era pensar que tal vez todos los orochimarus lo sabian y ella era la estupida senju que cayo en aquella trampa.

-_"¿por que otra razon se habria acercado a mi?"_ -pensaba una y otra vez mientras el sollozo aumentaba-

_Ella no sabia lo equivocada que estaba..._

Mientras continuaba pensando en todo eso, el orochimaru la observaba desde arriba, con aquellos ojos frios que tanto lo caracterizaban. Si bien ahora ya no era el mismo que haces unos horas, sus sentimientos por la senju estaban intactos, y aquello estaba malo, pero él se encargaria de que todo lo que ella había producido en él, y aun producía, desapareciera completamente.

Ambos continuaron varios minutos en sus mismas posciciones, Sakura seguia llorando, dejando que su tristeza se aplacara un poco por las lagrimas que soltaba, sin embargo podía sentir como las fuerzas comenzaba a acabar incluso para eso. Sus ojos se cerraron suavemente, su vista se volvió borrosa y sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear. De repente toda la poca fuerza que tenía desapareció, y pronto sintio como su cuerpo caia, pero al hacerlo no choco contra el piso si no con algo mas calido, mas acogedor. Despues de eso perdio el conocimiento.

Sasuke la tenia entre sus brazos, habia visto como la senju se tambaleaba y al ver que caia rapidamente fue hacia ella para sostenerla, fue un impulso, algo que no pudo evitar. La vio detenidamente y pudo notar los rastros de lagrimas en sus mejillas y su piel pálida, demasiado blanca. Una de sus manos involuntariamente se acerco y comenzo a acariciar sus cálidas mejillas. Que estupido debía verse haciendo eso, pero ese era el unico momento en el que podria hacerlo ya que cuando la senju despertara todo seria diferente, ya no podia seguir mostrandose debil ante ella, no mientras ella pudiera notarlo. La levanto y camino para salir de alli, y llevarla a su sector.

Fue muy dificil hacerlo ya que siempre habia una que otra persona pasando por alli, pero despues de esperar un buen rato el pasillo por fin estuvo vacio. Se acerco hasta las grandes puertas del sector, no podia llevarla hasta su cuarto ya que sabia que el sector estaria lleno, ademas sabia que allí, en la entrada, la verian rapido. Lentamente y con suma delicadeza la coloco sentada en el suelo, y al hacerlo escucho un leve susurro de la chica.

-Sasuke -dijo suavemente y con los ojos cerrados, haciendo que el pelinegro se sorprendiera-

Se separo rapidamente de ella y la miro entre sorprendido y confundido, la pelirrosa seguia desmayada, y no entendia por que habia pronunciado su nombre. Sintiendo como todo dentro de él se removía, miro a ambos lado para ver si habia alguien, y al notar que estaban solos se acerco lentamente hasta su rostro y unio sus frios labios con los de ella en un corto y tierno beso.

-hasta aqui es donde llegamos Sakura -murmuro lentamente y mirandola fijamente-

Despues de eso, se paro, la vio por unos segundos y se alejo del lugar sin siquiera voltear. Sintio un hueco enorme al dejarla alli, sabia o creia que esa era la ultima vez que tocaria sus labios con los suyos, de ahora en adelante todo volveria a ser como antes, él se encargaría de ello con todas sus fuerzas.

_Claro, que esto era lo que él creia, y es que él no sabia lo diferente que serian las cosas._

Camino desganado y mal humorada hasta su sector, pues no tenía nada de ganas de cruzarse con su grupo, y desgraciadamente, cuando entro se encontro con los mismos. Los orochimarus lo esperaban ansiosos e impacientes, ya que sabian que el azabache habia hablado con Itachi.

-¿y bien? -pregunto Neji seriamente-

-¿que? -dijo cortante-

-queremos saber que hablaste con Itachi -dijo Juggo sonriendo maliciosamente-

-¿y que les hace pensar que les dire? -mascullo pasando de largo y caminando a su cuarto-

-vamos Sasuke, a todos nos interesa saber -dijo friamente-

Sasuke volteo y clavo su fría mirada en él. Estaba molesto y todos pudieron darse cuenta de eso, sus ojos lo decian todo, y todos se pusieron serios de repente. Hacia mucho tiempo que no veian a Sasuke tan... tan Sasuke.

-_"vaya, ¿que demonios le habra dicho para ponerlo así?''_ -penso desviando la mirada del pelinegro-

-creo que no es un muy buen dia para Sasuke -dijo de repente el ojiceleste con una sonrisa en el rostro-

Si habia alguien inoportuno ese era Suigetsu, y aquella vez había sido el momento menos inoportuno. Aquel orochimaru siempre se tomaba todo con mucha gracia.

-sabes suigetsu, agradece que eres un orochimaru por que de lo contrario ya habria acabado contigo -soltó friamente y haciendo que suigetsu dejara de sonreir-

Despues de eso se dio media vuelta y se alejo del lugar dejando a todos pasmados en sus lugares, ellos nuevamente sabrian quien era Sasuke Uchiha.

**... ... ... **

En otro lado de el colegio, dos senjus caminaban tranquilamente hacia su sector cuando de repente vieron a cierta pelirrosa en la entrada.

-oye ¿esa no es Sakura? -dijo una de las senjus-

-¡si! -dijo Tenten alarmada al verla así- es ella -dijo acercandose rapido hacia la ojiverde- ¡Sakura! -llamo dando leves golpes en su mejilla-

-parece que esta desmayada -murmuro precupada-

-ven, ayudame a meterla.

Ambas la cargaron hacia el sector, algo que no fue demasiado fácil, y al entrar rapidamente todos los senjus rodearon a la pelirrosa.

- ¡Sakura! -exclamo alarmada una ojiperla al ver a su amiga- ¿que...que le paso? -pregunto a las otras senjus-

- no lo se, la encontramos asi en la entrada.

-¿que sucede? -pregunto abriendose paso entre la multitud-

-Naruto-kun ven, Sakura esta desmayada -llamo al pelirubio-

-¡Sakura! ¿pero que le paso? -pregunto preocupado-

-la encontraron asi -dijo viendo a su amiga- pero solo esta desmayada.

- ya veo... -dijo mientras tocaba la frente de la pelirrosa- Hinata ¿me ayudas? -dijo seriamente para después tomar a la ojiverde entre sus brazos-

-claro -dijo de inmediato-

-oigan ¿que haran? -preguntó la ojimiel-

-no te preocupes Tenten, solo la llevaremos a su cuarto.

Después de decir eso Naruto comenzó a caminar junto a la ojiperla y en unos pocos segundos ambos ya se encontraban en su cuarto. Una vez dentro. Naruto la coloco en la cama y Hinata la cubrio con una de las mantas que estaban allí.

-Sakura -susurro tristemente al ver el estado de su amiga-

-debe ser por su reunion con los senjus.

-no es justo Hinata ¿por que tenia que pasarle esto a ella?

-Naruto-kun, Sakura es fuerte y ella superara todo esto -dijo tratando de animarlo- nosotros siempre estaremos con ella, y le daremos nuestro apoyo -dijo tiernamente y coloco su mano sobre la de la pelirrosa-

-Hinata -dijo sorprendido por las palabras de la peliazul- tienes razon, nosotros siempre te apoyaremos, Sakura -apunto y coloco su mano sobre la de Hinata-

Ambos se miraron fijamente, ninguno dijo nada pero no hacía falta hacerlo. Naruto la miraba de una manera muy especial y aquello provoco que la ojiperla se sonrojara.

-bien, es mejor que nos vayamos.

-yo...yo me quedare con ella por esta noche -dijo mirando a la pelirrosa-

-de acuedo Hinata -mascullo al tiempo que sacaba su mano de sobre la de ella-

Miro por ultima vez a ojiverde y despues a la ojiperla, y tras unos pocos segundos, se acerco con rapidez hasta Hinata y le dio un tierno beso en el cachete.

nos vemos mañana -dijo cerca de su rostro-

Hinata se quedo en completo silencio mientras el pelirubio salia de el cuarto. Su corazon latia fuertemente y sus mejillas ardían a mas no poder.

-Naruto-kun -susurro tocando la mejilla en donde fue depositado el beso-

Despues de eso se acosto a lado de la pelirrosa, y tras varios minutos en los que no podía olvidarse de aquel simple beso, se quedo dormira.

A la mañana siguiente ambas senjus ya estaban despiertas y solo una de ellas de pie.

-entonces ¿no iras a clases?

-no, por hoy quiero descansar -dijo fingiendo una sonrisa-

-de acuerdo Sakura, pero cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedirnos...

-¡Hinata! -reclamo interrumpiendo a la chica- no estoy enferma.

-lo se Sakura -dijo sonriendo- bueno nos vemos despues, y ya sabes si necesitas...

-si -interrumpió nuevamente-

La peliazul salio del cuarto al segundo siguiente, dejando sola a la pelirrosa. Sakura cerro los ojos, y dio un largo suspiro, solo queria dormir y olvidarse de todo y de todos, sin embargo una pequeña duda rondaba en su cabeza desde el momento en el que Hinata le había contado lo sucedido ¿como habia llegado hasta la entrada del sector?

- _"crei haber perdido el conocimiento en la terraza"_ -penso confundida-

En todo aquel día, la pelirrosa no salio de su cuarto, ni siquiera para comer lo cual preocupo de sobremanera a sus amigos, es por eso que el dia siguiente, el cual llego rapidamente, y aunque no tenia nada de ganas de ir a clases, lo haría, ya que no queria preocupar mas a sus amigos, ademas de que comer no le vendría nada mal dada sus escasas fuerzas.

-bueno dias -saludo con una sonrisa a su amiga ojiperla-

-¡Sakura! que bueno verte -dijo devolviendo la sonrisa-

-ya me siento mejor Hinata -dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado-

-¡Sakura! -exclamo Naruto al ver a la ojijade- ya estas mejor.

-si Naruto, siento haberlos preocupado...

-no te preocupes Sakura-chan -dijo con su tipica sonrisa y sin mas se pusieron a hablar tranquilamente, hasta que el profesor entro al aula y el pelirrubio se vio obligado a despedirse de ellas- nos vemos en la hora de el almuerzo.

Sakura pudo ver que detras del profesor entraba Sasuke, pero no estaba solo, junto al él y pegado a uno de sus brazos estaba Karin. Sintio un profundo dolor en su pecho al ver la escena, ya que el pelinegro no hacia nada para sacarla de encima.

-_"no debo pensar mas en él''_ -dijo desviando su mirada-

El orochimaru, por su lado, se sento tranquilamente en su lugar, y junto a él, la escandalosa de Karin, quien no se habia separado de él desde la conversacion que tuvieron el dia anterior. Una conversación que solo recordar le hacía hundirse aun mas en su frustración.

_La encontro, para su desgracia, demasiado rápido. La pelirroja se encontraba hablando con Ino en uno de los pasillos, mejor dicho en el pasillo en el cual estaba él. Se acerco aun dudoso, mas sabía que nada podía hacerlo retroceder en su decisión._

_-Karin -llamo friamente- ven un momento._

_-c-claro Sasuke -dijo nerviosa-_

_Ambos se alejaron, dejando a la pelirrubia mas que decepcionada pues quería escuchar de que hablarían, y comenzaron a caminar en silencio, ella lo seguía a él, mas de repente el chico se detuvo en seco y se giro para verla de frente._

_-Sasukito ¿que sucede? -pregunto temerosa-_

_-quiero que hablemos de nuestro compromiso -dijo sin ninguna expresion en el rostro-_

_-¿nuestro compromiso? -pregunto sorprendida-_

_-si, tenemos que elegir la fecha...-forzo las palabras lo mejor que pudo-_

_-Sasuke ¿¡hablas en serio! -pregunto completamente sorprendida y emocionada al escucharlo-_

_Y es que ella había pensado que el orochimaru no quería saber mas de aquel tema._

_-deja de ser fastidiosa, ya lo dije -mascullo entre dientes-_

_-¡Sasuke, no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso! -grito escandalosamente mientras se tiraba a sus brazos y lo abrazaba fuertemente-_

_Sasuke no hizo nada, no la empujo pero tampoco le devolvio el abrazo. Simplemente siguio con su actitud indiferente._

_-yo quiero que sea lo antes posible -dijo separandose del pelinegro-_

_-no seas tan apresurada Karin -musito de manera cortante-_

_-dejamelo pensar Sasuke -dijo sonriendo- quiero que nuestro compromiso sea la fiesta mas grande que todos hayan visto -exclamo emocionada-_

_-entonces cuando lo pienses me dices -musito lentamente mientras se daba la vuelta-_

_El orochimaru le dio la espalda y sin decir mas se alejo de allí, dejandola completamente feliz y emocionada._

_-¿que queria Sasuke, Karin? -pregunto Ino que ya se encontraba detrás de la orochimaru-_

_-no lo vas a creer Ino, Sasuke me pregunto que cuando queria que nos comprometamos -dijo presumida y altanera-_

_-n-no puede ser -dijo desilucionada- es decir, no me lo puedo creer...-fingio emocion, aunque por dentro no daba mas de los celos-_

_-lo se, despues de todo yo soy la indicada para él -exclamo satisfecha- y con esto destruiremos a los malditos senjus._

_-en eso tienes razon -dijo maliciosamente-_

Sacudió la cabeza al recordar aquello, y después bufo molesto. No queria hacerlo, de verdad que no quería, pero no lo podía evitar. Su mirada, lentamente y sin poderlo evitar, se desvio hacia la pelirrosa, y la observo rapidamene de arriba a abajo, sintiendo un gran alivio en su interior al verla bien, y es que el dia anterior no la habia visto en ningun momento, y eso lo habia preocupado, aunque admitirlo era sumamente desgradable. Y de repente, como si ella hubiese sentido su mirada, su rostro se volteo en su dirección, y sus miradas chocaron, pero ambos inmediatamente se encargaron de que el contacto desapareciera al segundo siguiente.

No hacia falta que hablaran, ambos sabian que ellos ya no podrian estar juntos, despues de todo ellos mismos lo decidieron asi. Hablar estaba de mas.

**... ... ...**

Ya era la hora del almuerzo y con ello tres amigos estaban en el comedor. Costosamente, Naruto y Hinata, habían logrado que Sakura comiera, y es que la senju no se estaba alimentando nada bien en esos dias.

-asi esta bien Sakura -dijo al ver que la chica comio todo- ahora esta plato y listo.

-¿¡que! -dijo alarmada al ver otro plato delante de ella-

-Naruto, creo que ya fue suficiente -dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa-

-¡no, claro que no! -dijo cruzandose de brazos- vamos Sakura, come -ordeno-

La pelirrosa iba a replicar de inmediato pero entonces la presencia de cierto pelinegro le hizo ahorrarse su discurso.

-hola -saludo un alegre taka, al tiempo que se inclinaba para darle un beso a la pelirrosa, uno muy cerca de sus labios-

-Sai...hola -dijo un poco nerviosa-

-Sakura quiero hablar contigo -musito sin perder tiempo alguno-

La pelirrosa lo miro confundida.

-d-de acuerdo -dijo mientras se ponía de pie- _"aunque sea me salve de Naruto"_ -penso aliviada-

-vamos -dijo tomandola de la mano-

La senju no dijo nada, simplemente se dejo arrastrar por el taka fuera de el comedor, y aquello no paso desapercibido por la mirada de dos orochimarus.

-vaya parece que ya estan juntos -solto Karin despectivamente al ver a la parejita-

-hmp -exclamo fingiendo indiferencia, mas sus ojos delataban que aquello no le era indiferente-

Cerro sus ojos y trato de traquilizarse, pero no podia hacerlo. La rabia comenzaba a arder en su interior como una llama que quema todo a su alcance, y en este caso, su alcance, era su propio corazón. La semilla del odio estaba floreciendo rapidamente en su interior, con una fuerza e intensidad amenazadoras. Sabia que no podia tener a Sakura, lo sabía muy bien, pero no podia soportar que estuviera con el maldito taka, eso si que no. Una rabia inimaginable hacia la senju comenzaba a crecer en su interior, y ni siquiera él sabia de lo que era capaz de hacer...

**... ... ...**

En otro lado de el colegio una ojimiel se encontraba con un ojiperla en la biblioteca, esta estaba sentada tratando de leer el libro que tenia entre sus manos, pero simplemente era imposible teniendo a Neji frente a ella, y lo peor de todo era que no decia nada solo la miraba fijamente.

-y bien ¿que quieres? -pregunto por tercera vez al estático orochimaru-

-ya te dije que nada -dijo sin dejar de mirarla-

-¿y por que estas aqui? -pregunto perdiendo su poca paciencia-

-no lo se -dijo tranquilamente-

Realmente no lo sabia, solo queria estar con ella, con todo esa tranquilidad que le brindaba la ojimiel y lo alejaba de todo los problemas de su alrededor.

-Neji, me estas poniendo nerviosa -dijo levantandose- no puedo leer tranquila contigo frente a mi -apunto cansada de la situacion-

Después de eso, se alejo un paso mas la mano del ojiperla le impidió alejarse mas.

-espera Tenten -dijo tomandola de la mano-

-Neji ¿q-que te pasa? -pregunto preocupada por la actitud del orochimaru-

-no me pasa nada -dijo viendola fijamente- es solo que...-musito indeciso-

-¿que? -pregunto rapidamente-

-solo que... -dijo acercandose a su rostro- te necesito Tenten -susurro a milimetros de su rostro y luego la beso sin preambulo alguno-

Tenten rapidamente respondio el beso, el cual era sumamente intenso por parte del orochimaru. Neji comenzo a profundisar mas el beso y con sus manos pego el cuerpo de la ojimiel al de él.

-Tenten, necesito sentirte mia -susurro mientras le daba cortos besos-

-Neji -dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas y el corazon latiendo rapidamente-

-ven -ordeno tomandola de la mano para después salir de la biblioteca a toda prisa-

Una vez fuera comenzaron a caminar, a paso apresurado por los pasillos, Tenten solo se dejaba llevar por el Hyuga, pero pronto vio que entraban al sector de los orochimarus.

-Neji, pueden vernos -dijo temerosa y mirando a todos lados-

-no hay nadie a esta hora -dijo rapidamente y sin dejar de caminar-

Caminaron un poco mas y pronto se encontraron frente a la puerta del cuarto del ojiperla, ambos entraron de inmediato, el ojiperla cerro la puerta y sin mas atrapo a la senju entre sus brazos y comenzo a besarla mientras la llevaba lentamente hacia la cama. La senju no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Ambos cayeron en ella, y la ojimiel pudo sentir la desesperacion del orochimaru por hacerla suya. Este comenzo a bajar por el cuello de la ojimiel mientras sus manos se deshacian de la molesta camisa, y una vez libre comenzo a sacarle el sosten, dejando al descubierto esos hermosos pechos que hacia mucho tiempo no probaba, sin perder tiempo llevo su boca rapidamente hacia uno de ellos, y lo atrapo entre sus labios.

-Neji -jadeando cerrando los ojos con fuerza-

Beso el pecho de la chica con ansiedad mientras que sus manos continuaban recorriendo todo su cuerpo, y despues de un buen tiempo volvio a subir para atrapar los labios de la chica con los suyos, y su lengua la invadio sin ningun problema, explorando aquella humeda cavidad por un buen tiempo, para luego retomar su antiguo labor y volver a bajar para atrapar su otro pecho, y esta vez, sus manos se encargaron de deshacerse de la ropa tanto de la de ella como la de él, dejando a ambos desnudos y listos para lo ultimo.

Tenten tenia la respiracion sumamente agitada, y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Hacia mucho tiempo no sentia las caricias de su amado orochimaru, y la verdad era algo que necesitaba mucho. El ojiperla seguia besando su pecho y despues bajo hasto su vientre el cual comenzo a acariciar tanto con las manos como con la boca, a lo que ella solo atinaba a disfrutar, mas de repente sintio como el orochimaru la volteaba en un rapido movimiento dejandola boca abajo. Neji comenzo a besar delicadamente la espalda de la senju, recorriendo desde sus hombros hasta sus pies, y desde sus pies hasta sus hombros, continuo dandole besos por todo su cuerpo por un buen rato, pero el tiempo se acabo y sin esperar mas, se acomodo en la entrada de la ojimiel. Tenten apreto las sabanas con fuerza al sentir como el ojiperla entraba en ella lentamente.

-¡ah! -gimio al tener dentro de ella el miembro del orochimaru-

-¡Tenten! -gruño cerrando los ojos-

Los movimientos de caderas no se hicieron esperar, lentos y suaves al principio, haciendo que ambos lanzaran sonoros gemidos y que sus mentes comenzara a nublarse mas y mas. Era una sensacion tan placentera, que el orochimaru no entendia como habia resistido tanto tiempo sin tenerla entre sus brazos.

Un nuevo gemido escapo de los labios de la ojimiel, esta vez con mas fuerza, y es que aquellos movimientos la estaban enloqueciendo. El orochimaru no soporto mas al escuchar sus suaves gemido, y comenzo a embestirla de manera mas rapida y profunda, al tiempo que uno de sus brazos se colocaba en el vientre de la chica para atraerla mas hacia el y asi profundisar las fuertes estocadas que los alejaban mas y mas de la realidad.

-¡ah Neji! -grimió fuertemente y sin poder evitarlo cuando sintió que llegaba al anhelado orgasmo-

El orochimaru gimió en su oreja, y le propicio una última estocada, en la que él tambien llego a la cima del placer, después de eso cayo exhausto sobre la ojimiel, y sus manos continuaron recorriendo aquel sudoroso cuerpo, que aun temblaba y se estremecía. Pasados unos momento se tiro a un costado y con una mano la atrajo hacia él.

-Neji -susurro con los ojos cerrados y pegada a su cuerpo-

Ambos permanecieron en esa poscicion y pronto se dejaron vencer por el sueño, pues no solo sus cuerpos estaban cansados, si no que también sus mentes, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el orochimaru se sentió completo, totalmente completo.


	24. Momentos comprometedores

_**Hola gente lindaaa! XD ¿como estan?**_

_**bueno amigos aqui les suboo la contii XD y desde ya: MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME APOYANNNN! ya saben que de eso vivimos los autoress ^^**_

_**espero que este capii les guste, y que me sigan apoyando amigosss**_

_**nos veremos en la conti de Inocencia Robada XD**_

_**besitosss y suerte en todoooo**_

_**los quiere: Karynita. **_

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Capitulo 24: momentos comprometedores...**

Camino por los pasillos, mejor dicho era arrastrada por los pasillos. El pelinegro que tenía delante la llevaba de la mano hace ya un buen tiempo, pracitacamente desde que salieron del comedor, y aun ahora no le había dicho palabra alguna.

-Sai, ¿a donde vamos? -pregunto curiosa-

-no lo se -dijo con su tipica sonrisa- solo quiero hablar contigo.

-de acuerdo -dijo soltando su mano- entonces hagamoslo aca -sentenció mientras se sentaba en el suelo-

-como quieras -musito para después sentarse junto a ella- bueno Sakura supongo que ya sabes de lo que quiero hablarte, ¿no? -cuestiono nervioso-

-creo que si.

-los cuatro senjus me dijieron que tu habias aceptado -comenzo con la voz titubeante- bueno que intentarias estar conmigo...

-asi es Sai -asintió con tristeza, aunque logro ocultarlo- yo ya lo decidi, es injusto para todos que yo...

-Sakura -la interrumpio sin dejarla continuar- te prometo que no te arrpentiras -dijo tomando una de sus manos y viendola fijamente-

-Sai -dijo un poco sonrojada y sorprendida antes aquella actitud-

Lo observo detenidamente, miesntras que él no decía nada, y entonces lo vio, aquella chispa en los ojos de quien se supono era su amigo. La sorpresa de su descubrimiento la golpeo con fuerza, y la dejo aturdida.

-Sai ¿tu estas...? -pregunto temerosa ante la evidente respuesta-

-enamorado de ti, Sakura -concluyo con una sonrisa- siempre lo estuve.

La senju desvío la mirada de inmediato, aquello era lo único que le faltaba.

-S-Sai, yo no quiero que tu salgas lastimado con todo esto, es decir...yo...yo no comparto tus sentimientos -informó procurando no lastimarlo-

-creeme que tengo muy en claro eso, pero se que al final tu sentiras lo mismo que yo siento por ti

La chica vio la esperanza en los ojos del taka, y aquello no le gusto demasiado.

-yo...yo hare lo posible, pero por favor debes tenerme paciencia...

-toda la que quieras Sakura -aseguro rápidamente-

-esto es dificil para mi -dijo soltando su mano- es decir, yo te veia como un hermano, nunca crei que tu...bueno yo crei que tu me veias como una amiga -confeso incomoda-

-yo...bueno tu me gustaste desde el primer dia en que te vi Sakura -dijo con la mirada perdida- ese dia jamas lo olvidare...-murmuro de manera penstiva- tu y Naruto salian de la direccion ya que tuviste una pelea con Uchiha y Naruto tuvo que ir a defenderte, en ese momento yo pasaba por alli y me acerque a Naruto para preguntarle lo que sucedio...

-si, lo recuerdo... -dijo con una sonrisa-

-entonces fue ahi cuando te vi, Naruto me conto lo que sucedio y despues nos presento...-continuo con tranquilidad- a partir de ese dia nos hicimos muy amigos tu y yo, al menos por tu parte, por que yo cada dia me enamoraba mas y mas de ti, al principio trataba de negarlo por que tu y yo somos de distintos clanes, ademas sabia que tu me veias como a un simple amigo, pero mis sentimientos eran muy fuertes Sakura, aun lo son -finalizó mirandola fijamente-

-Sai, y- yo nunca lo pense, yo nunca pense...eso -dijo tristemente-

-lo se, y es por eso que yo no me atrevia a decirtelo, ademas despues decidi que lo mejor era olvidarlo, y creeme que lo intente y lo intente, pero en el corazon uno no manda -exclamo seriamente-

Sakura desvio la mirada al escuchar la ultima frase, cuanta razon tenia en eso, mas de lo que ella quisiera. Si uno mandara en el corazon las cosas no serian como en ese momento lo eran: un completo desastre.

-en eso tienes mucha razon...

-sin embargo logre vivir con ese sentimiento y cada vez que te veia tenia que guardarlo en lo mas profundo de mi corazon, y los dias pasaron y aprendi a convivir con ello...-confeso- entonces justo cuando pense que por fin habia logrado controlar mis sentimientos, llegan los cuatro senjus y me dicen lo que descubrieron...

-ya veo...

-no sabes lo feliz que me senti es ese momento -dijo el taka con una sonrisa sincera- era como si el destino me diera una nueva oportunidad, y esta vez no la pienso desaprovechar, esta vez no Sakura -aseguro firmemente-

Sakura desvio la mirada rapidamente, lo que para Sai habia sido una nueva oportunidad del destino, para ella habia sido una total pesadilla. Se sentía muy mal al pensar así, de esa manera, pero era lo que sitnió y lo que aun sentía. Ella no lo quería, no como el lo deseaba, y hacerle daño era algo que la lastimaba de sobremanera. Su mirada se perdió en el extenso pasillo, intentando no ver a su amigo, pero entonces, al hacerlo y después de unos pocos segundos, distinguió a dos siluetas caminar hacia ellos. No tardo mas de dos segundos en reconocer de quienes se trataban, eran Sasuke... y Karin. Sintio una gran dolor y rabia al ver que aquella pelirroja lo besaba y el pelinegro no solo no la evitaba, si no que le correspondía, le correspondía a ella.

-_"¿por que? ¿por que justo yo tengo que ver esto?"_ -penso tristemente y desviando su atención nuevamente a Sai, quien continuaba observandola-

-eres hermosa -dijo tiernamente-

-Sai, no me mires asi... -pidio incomoda mas con un leve rubor en las mejillas-

-lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo Sakura, aun no puedo creer que estemos juntos...

-recien estamos empezando -dijo no muy concentrada en la situacion, ya que su cabeza estaba con la escena del pelinegro y la peliroja-

-lo se... -dijo e hizo una pausa- Sakura se que dije que te tendria paciencia pero... -dijo acercandose a su rostro y haciendo que la senju reaccionara-

-¡espera Sai!

-por favor, solo un beso, solo uno... -pidió tomando su menton y acercandose mas-

Sakura iba a alejarlo, en verdad lo iba a hacer, pero nuevamente su mirada se dirigio a Sasuke y Karin, quienes solo estaban a unos metros de ellos.

-_"debo hacerlo, si Sasuke esta con esa perra yo...yo debo... "_ -penso una y otra vez, mientras dejaba que el taka se acercara aun mas a ella- esta bien -dijo suavemente-

El taka al escucharla termino de unir sus labios con los de ella mientras la tomaba por los hombros, la sensacion que sintio en ese momento no la cambiaria por nada, por nada del mundo, todo lo contrario a lo que sentia la senju, quien cerro sus ojos y al sentir el contacto de sus labios tuvo unas inmensas ganas de empujarlo, pero tuvo que reprimirlas y dejar que el taka continuara con...aquello.

Por otro lado, los dos orochimarus que venían caminando hacia ellos, detuvieron su paso al ver aquella escena.

-que pareja mas repugnante -dijo Karin despectivamente y con un deje de superioridad- ¿no lo crees? -pregunto en el mismo tono, mas no recibió respuesta por su acompañante-

Sasuke tenia la mirada clavada en esa horrible escena que tenia frente a sus ojos, el maldito del taka estaba besando a Sakura, y ella...ella se dejaba. Nuevamente una furia incontrolable se apoderó de él, la sangre le comenzo a hervir de manera abrupta. Nunca antes en su vida sintio lo que sentia en ese momento, era algo abrasador y asfixiante, asi que sin pensarlo dos veces comenzo a acercarse hasta ellos.

-Sasuke ¿que haces? -pregunto confundida al tiempo que se apresuraba a seguirlo-

-vaya, miren lo que tenemos aqui... -exclamo con su voz mas fria de lo normal, y haciendo que Sakura se separe rapidamente de Sai-

-Uchiha ¿que es lo que quieres? no ves que interrumpes -dijo Sai sumamanete molesto-

-¡para lo que me importa estupido! -rugió furioso-

-¡repite eso! -dijo parandose y acercandose al pelinegro-

-¡Sai, espera! -exclamo Sakura rapidamente-

Lo único que faltaba allí era que Sai se pusiera a pelear con Sasuke.

-¡tu no te metas Haruno! -gruño fulminandola con la mirada-

-¡a ella no le gritas bastardo! -salto furioso y sin mas trato de golpearlo, pero Sasuke lo esquivo facilmente-

-¿y que haras si lo hago? -pregunto de manera cortante y le pego una fuerte piña en el rostro, provocando que el mismo cayera al piso-

-¡Sai! -exclamo alarmada y sin mas corrió hacia él- ¿estas bien? -pregunto viendoel hilo de sangre que escapaba de sus labios-

-que gran perdedor -dijo el orochimaru altaneramente-

-¡callate! -grito molesta- ¿¡que es lo que quieres Uchiha! -cuestiono poniedose frente a él-

-te dije que no te metieras -musito lentamente mientra la tomaba del brazo con mucha fuerza-

-Sasukito deja a esos perdedores y vamonos, mira que te meteras en problemas -dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa maliciosa-

Sasuke y Sakura no la escucharon. Ambos se miraban fijamente, el pelinegro furioso y molesto, y ella tratando de enteder su comportamiento...

-¡sueltame! -dijo jalando su brazo, pero el pelinegro la sotenia con fuerza-

-¡sueltala! -dijo Sai tratando de golpearlo, pero este retrocedio rapidamente- ahora veras.

-¡basta Sai! -dijo tomandolo del brazo antes de que el mismo se abalanzará sobre el orochimaru- vamonos de aqui.

-Sakura...

-vamonos Sai, por favor...-pidió nuevamente- no tienes por que rebajarte a pelear con alguien como él.

-es eso ¿o tienes miedo que le le haga algo a tu "noviecito"?

Sakura lo sintio, lo sintió con claridad. Pudo sentir como Sasuke pronunciaba la ultima palabra con mucho odio y desprecio, entre otras cosas, pero ¿por que?

-esta bien Sakura -dijo tratando de relajarse- si eso es lo que quieres...

-vamos -dijo tomandolo de la mano y alejandolo del lugar-

Sasuke quiso seguirlos de inmediato pero Karin lo detuvo.

-ya es suficiente Sasuke -dijo molesta- despues te encargaras de ellos, ahora tu y yo tenemos cosas que hacer... -dijo melosamente-

-vete Karin -dijo cortante-

-pero Sasuke...

-¡vete! ¿que no lo entiendes? ¡quiero estar solo! -grito a la pelirroja-

Karin lo miro sorprendida, mas después de eso se dio media vuelta furiosa y se fue del lugar. El pelinegro ni lo noto, pues su mirada estaba clavada en el lugar por donde se fue Sakura, Sakura con el taka. La furia que tenia en su interior comenzaba a crecer mas y mas, y lo peor de todo es que no sabía de que manera deshacerse de la misma.

**... ... ...**

Se habían alejado lo suficiente de aquellos orochimarus, mas au así ella seguía sumamente nerviosa y alterada. Llevo a Sai a la enfermeria y alli le curo su herida, la cual no era grande ni profunda, solo un labio roto.

-gracias Sakura -dijo mientras se ponia de pie-

-no tienes que darme las gracias Sai, yo soy la que debe disculparse...

-¿y tu por que? -pregunto confundido-

Sakura se quedo en silencio al escucharlo. Ella no tenía por que disculparse, aquello era cierto y sin embargo, aun así, sentía el deber de tener que hacerlo, pues de una manera ridiculamente absurda, se sentia culpable de la pelea entre ellos.

-no lo se...

Guardo silencio y se quedo pensativa, siendo conciente de que el taka no le sacaba la mirada de encima.

-Sakura -llamo a la chica- creo que el estupido interrumpio algo -dijo tomandola de la mano-

-espera Sai -dijo alejandose de este rápidamente- con respecto a eso, como ya te dije dame tiempo por favor...

No podría soportar otro beso por parte del taka.

-pero Sakura...

-se que me entenderas -interumpió de inmediato-

Y sin decir mas, se dio media vuelta y se alejo a paso apresurado de allí.

-_"¡maldito Uchiha! si no fuera por él..."_ -penso furioso-

La pelirrosa intento no pensar en el taka, pues sabía que lo había lastimado, es por eso que a medida que caminaba mas y mas, su paso se fue haciendo mas rápida, en un intento por llegar a su cuarto y refugiarse allí sola. No tenia ganas de ir a , no después de lo sucedido, ahora solo queria organizar su cabeza.

-"Sasuke estupido, siempre buscando problemas y encima esta con la perra de Karin'' -penso entre furiosa, molesta, y triste, en ese momento tenia muchas sensaciones mezcladas-

Se habia dejado besar por Sai, quien estaba enamorado de ella, ¿en que demonios estaba pensando? Tenia miedo, miedo de que Sai se haga muchas ilusiones con ella, y ella no pudiera corresponderle, no podría hacerlo. Es que por mas que lo intentara no podía sacarse a Sasuke de la cabeza...y el corazon. Sabia que tal vez él solo la utilizo, sabia que era un orochimaru, sabia que su hermano mato a sus padres, lo sabia, lo sabía perfectamente, sabia todo eso pero aun asi su corazon se negaba a olvidarlo...

**... ... ...**

Había pasado una semana desde aquel incidente, las cosas seguian igual: ella y Sai, Sasuke y Karin. Todo se habia vuelto tortudaroramente horrible, Sai seguia insistiendo en avanzar su relacion pero Sakura no le habia dejado dar ni un beso mas, es que simplemente no lo deseaba y el taka trataba de entenderla pero su paciencia tenia un limite.

-Sakura ven un momento -llamo Hinata que se encontraba sentada con la espalda recargada en un arbol-

-Hinata -dijo con una sonrisa- ¿que sucede?

-ven -dijo tomandola de la mano-

-¿a donde vamos? -pregunto confundida-

-Naruto y Sai quieren habar contigo -informo mientras entraban al comedor-

La pelirrosa la siguió sin decir nada.

-¡Sakura! -llamo su amigo pelirrubio al cabo de unos segundos-

Desvío la mirada hacia él, y lo vio sentado junto a Sai, en una de las tantas mesas.

-hola chicos -saludo tranquilamente mientras se sentaba al igual que la ojiperla- ¿y de que querian hablar?

-bueno, mira Sakura yo quiero hacer una especie de fiesta por nuestra relacion -dijo el taka un poco nervioso-

-¿que? -dijo confundida-

-Sakura no es mala idea -salto el chico para apoyar al taka- solo sera una pequeña fiesta...

-y solo sera tu clan, y bueno yo -dijo sonriendo-

-pero ¿para que quieres una fiesta Sai? -dijo molesta ya que la idea no le agrada en absoluto-

-vamos Sakura, sabes que esta relacion es muy importante para tu clan.

-miralo de esta lado, una fiesta no viene mal -dijo su amiga tiernamente- es decir, todos nos vamos a distraer.

-no lo se -dijo dudosa- pero ¿donde la hariamos?

-eso ya esta arreglado, la directora nos dio permiso de usar el salon principal -habló el ojiceleste-

-pero tendria que ser esta noche.

-¿¡que! -dijo exhaltada- yo ni siquiera se como ir, y ademas...

-ya todo esta arreglado -interrumpió Sai entusiasmado- todos ya estan listos.

-lo que quiere decir, que no me estaban preguntando, si no avisando -dijo molesta-

-sabiamos que aceptarias -bramo con una sonrisa de inocencia-

La ojiperla se paro de inmediato, ganandose la mirada de los tres, y entonces sonrió emocionada.

-ven, tu y yo tenemos que arreglarnos -aviso Hinata mientras jalaba a la pelirrosa-

Caminaron a paso apresurado hasta el cuarto de la ojiperla y una vez dentro de este Sakura estaba que no cabía de la sorpresa. En la cama de su amiga, habian dos hermosos vestido, eran simples pero eso no les quitaba lo lindo.

-este es el tuyo -dijo mostrando el del lado derecho-

-pero Hinata, ¿quien los compro? -pregunto sorprendida-

-Sai se encargo de todo -dijo sonriendo-

La senju sonrió contagiada por el entusiasmo de su amiga.

-¡es hermoso! -exclamo alegre-

-te quedara muy bien Sakura, y mira los antifaces -continuo en el mismo tono-

-¿y eso? -pregunto tomando el antifaz entre sus manos-

-es para darle emocion -dijo divertida- eso fue idea de Naruto.

-ya veo... -dijo no muy convencida ante aquello- es normal que Naruto proponga estas cosas.

-asi es... -dijo sonriendo tiernamente y con las mejillas sonrojadas- bien, ahora a arreglarnos.

-claro -dijo emocionada-

Y sin esperar mas, ambas amigas comenzaron a arreglarse para aquella noche, y no es que festejar su relación con Sai fuera algo que le alegra demasiado, pero la perpectiva de una fiesta era cosa diferente, y tal como había dicho su amiga, tal vez ayudaría a despegar su mente, aunque sea por unas horas...

**... ... ...**

En el sector de los orochimarus dos de ellos se encontraban sentado tranquilamente en una de las mesas que había allí, mientras que otros iban y venía de un lado a otro.

-entonces va a haber una fiesta -dijo Suigetsu con una de sus típicas sonrisas-

-si, los senjus festejan la relacion de Haruno y el taka -asintió Neji con el ceño fruncido-

-ese taka si que tiene suerte...

-¿que taka? -pregunto el pelinegro que llego junto a ellos, mientras se sentaba allí-

-Sai -dijo el peliceleste tranquilamente- hoy festejara su relacion con Sakura.

-¿¡que! -dijo el Uchiha sorprendido-

-es una fiesta solo de senjus -dijo seriamente- al parecer estan muy felices con la nueva relacion...-mascullo el ojiperla de manera despectiva-

Sasuke se quedo en silencio mientras reprimía sus instintos de golpear algo, o a alguien. Esos malditos estaban festejando aquella estúpida relación.

-¿y donde la haran? -pregunto tratando de ocultar su furia-

-en el salon principal, en dos horas -informo-

-vaya, si que estas enterado Neji -comento con tranquilidad-

-pues claro -dijo con una sonrisa engreída- bueno yo ya me voy -exclamo de repente y sin mas se puso de pie para marchasrse de allí-

-creo que tenia prisa ¿no? -pregunto al pelinegro-

-hmp -exclamo mientras se paraba y se iba rapidamente-

-vaya creo que ambos tenian prisa...

El orochimaru salio del sector rapidamente, y contra todo pronóstico, su rostro lucía una media sonrisa. Una gran idea había cruzado su cabeza, y él no pensaba desaprovecharla, no lo haría.

-_"bien, solo tengo que encontrar al taka..." _-penso maliciosamente-

Camino hasta el sector de los takas sin siquiera titubear o pensarlo dos veces, y una vez allí entro sin ningun problema, pues los takas no tenian guardias ni nada por el estilo, ni siquiera tenian selladas las puertas. Busco cuidadosamente el cuarto del taka, y por fin vio su nombre en uno de los carteles que colgaban de cada puerta de allí. Toco la puerta una vez, y no recibio respuesta, asi que sin pensarlo dos veces se metio al cuarto y al hacerlo, lo primero que vio fue un traje en la cama.

-perfecto -dijo sontiendo victorioso al ver el antifaz y una gran capa con capucha-

El destino se lo estaba haciendo todo fácil, y aquello era algo que le agradaba de sobremanera.

Mientras tanto, Sai caminaba a paso apresurado a su cuarto, la hora ya estaba cerca y él no se habia cambiado, mas cuando llego a su cuarto y abrio la puerta, la sorpresa lo dejo estupefacto. Frente a él habia alguien, parado de espaldas, y con el traje que se suponia era debía usar él.

-¿quien eres? -pregunto Sai seriamente-

Sasuke se dio media vuelta, pero como tenia la capucha y el antifaz, y el cuarto estaba oscuro, el taka no logro distinguir de quien se trataba, solo pudo ver dos ojos rojos y despues de eso todo se volvio borroso, y nada mas.

-bien... -dijo al ver al taka en el suelo- bueno creo que ya es hora -exclamo con una sonrisa mientras salia de el cuarto-

**... ... ...**

Por otro lado en el salon principal, todas las chicas estaban emocionadas y cuchicheaban una que otra cosa de sus vestidos, de su maquillaje y de otras cosas, mientras los chicos las miraban atentamente, pero de repente todos se quedaron callados al ver entrar a dos senju: Sakura y Hinata. Todas las miradas fueron hacia ellas, y es que ambas senjus estaban realmente hermosas. Hinata llevaba un hermoso vestido azul que combina con su pelo, tenia un lazo negro en la cintura que marcaba muy bien su delgada cintura, el pelo lo tenia recogido en una cola dejando caer solo unos pequeños mechones y su antifaz era azul. Sakura, por su lado, tenia un vestido rosa claro el cual era mas ajustado en la cintura y despues caia elegantemente en puntas, todo el vestido estaba bordeado con negro, llevaba unas zandalias negras y su antifaz tambien era negro. El pelo lo llebava recogido en una media cola con una rosa negra, y en el resto se hizo unos pequeños rulos que le caian elegantemente por su espalda, la cual estaba al descubierto. Ambas tenian un maquillaje bastante simple, sin embargo eran las mas hermosas de todo el salon. Algunas miradas se dirigian a Hinata y otras a Sakura.

-Hinata no me gusta esto -dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas- ¿Hinata? -llamo a su amiga la cual no le respondia-

Los ojos verdes de la senju se dirigieron a su amiga, y entonces vio que la misma estaba sumamente roja, y es que al parecer la mirada de todos la había dejado paralizada.

-¡Sakura, Hinata, por fin llegan! -exclamo un pelirrubio escandaloso al tiempo que corría hacia ellas-

-Naruto-kun... -murmuro saliendo de su trance, y entonces el rojo de su cara aumento considerablemente-

El paso del ojiceleste se detuvo abruptamente cuando sus ojos vieron a la peliazul.

-H-Hinata...t-te v-ves...-tartamudeo desconcertado al ver a su amiga tan..tan linda- te ves...te ves...te ves...

_Plaff_

El golpe que le dio la pelirrosa resono en todo el lugar, un golpe en su cabeza, y uno que por suerte lo había ayudado a reaccionar.

-e-es decir, te ves muy linda -dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas-

-gracias Naruto-kun, tu tambien te ves muy bien -murmuro apenada-

Justo en ese momento una cancion comenzo a tocar haciendo que todos comenzaran a bailar de manera animada.

-e-este Hinata -dijo un poco nervioso- ¿q-quieres bailar conmigo? -cuestiono aclarandose la garganta-

-c-claro -dijo tomando su mano-

-no quisiera interrumpir el momento...-mascullo la pelirrosa- pero Naruto ¿donde esta Sai?

-el aun no llega, pero ya debe estar por venir, te daras cuenta de quien es por la capa -dijo sin mirarla, pues toda su atención estaba fija en la peliazul-

-Naruto todos tienen capas -dijo molesta-

-pero el de él tiene el simbolo de los takas.

-ah, bien... -asintió mientras se alejaba de ellos-

-Naruto-kun yo no se bailar muy bien...-dijo sonrojada-

-no te preocupes Hinata yo tampoco -dijo sonriendo tiernamente- ahora vamos -exclamo mientras arrastraba a la ojiazul a la pista de baile-

Cuando estuvieron en ella, ambos se miraron fijamente y despues de una lucha interna, el pelirubio tomo delicadamente a la senju de su delgada cintura atryendola hacia él.

-es una lenta por lo que debes pasar tu brazo por mi cuello -explico en tono bajo-

-cla-claro...-exclamo nerviosa al tiempo que lo obedecía-

Ambos estaban sumamente nerviosos, pues tanto sus rostros como sus cuerpos estaban demasiado cerca. Hinata trataba de tranquilizarse pero simplemente era imposible, en cuanto Naruto no entendia por que estaba nervioso, nunca le habia pasada con ninguna chica y menos con Hinata, pero ahora hasta le costaba hablar.

-creo que me mentiste Hinata -dijo haciendo que la ojiazul lo viera desde abajo, ya que él era mas alto-

-¿yo? ¿en que? -pregunto confundida-

-pues por que bailas muy bien -ataco con una sonrisa divertida, y aquello provoco la misma reacción en la peliazul-

-tu tambien bailas bien Naruto-kun.

-es por que tu me guias Hinata-chan..

Despues de eso, ambos volvieron a permanecer en silencio pero esta vez se miraban directamente a los ojos.

-Hinata, realmente estas muy bella... -dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas- si no estuvieras bailando conmigo, los chicos harian fila para bailar contigo.

-tu... tu tambien Naruto, muchas chicas darian mucho por estar en mi lugar...-dijo timidamente-

-si, pero yo estoy bien contigo Hinata -dijo sinceramente, ya que en verdad con la senju estaba muy comodo- no se si tu...

-yo... yo tambien estoy bien contigo -dijo rapidamente-

-Hinata -llamo de repente- ¿a ti te gusta alguien? -pregunto repentinamente-

-¿eh? ¿por que me preguntas eso? -pregunto con el corazon latiendo fuertemente-

-por que siempre que te hablo estas distraida como si estuvieras pensando en otra cosa, o en alguien...-dijo con un deje de molestia

-bueno, y-yo...-balbuceo insegura- si... -solto por fin y Naruto sintio una gran molestia en su interior-

-¿y quien es? -pregunto molesto-

-él...él es... -tartamudeo mirandolo fijamente- bueno él...

**... ... ...**

En otro lado del salon una ojimiel se encontraba mirando a las parejas bailar muy felices, ella sin embargo, no tenia muchas ganas de hacerlo. Muchos chicos se acercaban para bailar con ella, pero ella de buena manera los rechazaba. Esa noche fue el dia que mas miradas gano la ojimiel, ya que estaba muy linda, llevaba un hermoso vestido negro, era simple y elegante, tenia una rosa hermosa del lado derecho, a la altura del hombro, de color celeste claro, al igual que sus zandalias y la cinta que sostenia un mechon de su cabello pues ese dia lo llevaba suelto con varias trencitas.

De repente sintio que alguien le tomaba de la mano, y nuevamente rodo los ojos creyendo que se trataba de algun otro chico.

-no gracias -dijo Tenten soltando su agarre-

-¿acaso rechazaras un baile conmigo? -susurro aquella voz grave que ella conocia a la perfeccion-

Su cuerpo se volteo de inmediato para ver al dueño de esa voz.

-¿¡Neji! -exclamo completamente sorprendida- ¿¡pero que haces aqui!

El ojiperla solo se limito a sonreír complacido.

**... ... ...**

Por su lado, Sakura camino hasta una de las mesas para beber algo, y en el camino muchos chicos se ofrecian a bailar con ella pero la senju los rechazo a todos.

-ah, ¿cuanto mas piensa tardar Sai? -murmuro molesta ya que queria que esa noche terminara lo mas rapido posible-

Dio un nuevo sorbo a su vaso, y despues comenzo a ver a su alrededor, al parecer todos se divertian, tal y como le habia dicho Hinata, mas pronto su mirada se fijo en alguien que acaba de entrar.

-Sai -dijo al ver el simbolo taka en su capa-

Lentamente se comenzo a acercar a él, que se encontraba de espaldas, y aquello le llevo mas tiempo del que pensaba, pues tuvo que atravesar la muralla que representaba las parejitas de baile.

-Sai llegas tarde -dijo de mala gana mientras ponía una mano en su hombro-

-lo siento pero no soy tu querido Sai, Sa-ku-ra...-dijo una voz fria que ella reconocio de inmediato-

Sasuke se dio vuelta y Sakura quedo total, y completamente paralizada al ver al pelinegro allí, en medio del baile, frente a ella...

-sera mejor que te quedes callada Sakura -susurro al tiempo que con una mano la pegaba a su cuerpo haciendo que sus rostros estuvieran a solo milimetros y sus alientos chocaran fuertemente entre ellos-

-Sa-Sasuke... -tartamudeo al ver frente a ella al orochimaru-

Al orochimaru que inundaba todas sus pesadillas, y todos sus sueños.


	25. Parejas prohibidas

_**Holaa gente lindaa! ¿como estan? ^^**_

_**bueno aca les traigo la conti amigossss! y espero les gustee ^^**_

_**desde ya: MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJAN SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS! de verdad aprecio mucho cada uno de ellos amigos ^^**_

_**bueno sin retrasarlos masss, solo les digo: a leer!**_

_**PD: IMPORTANTE: no se que esta pasando con el capitulo 18 de Inocencia Robada, pero yo lo subi y no lo saque ni nada por el estilo, pero me llegaron reviews de que por que lo había sacado T.T, y de echo yo misma ayer cuando trate de ver que pasaba, yo tampoco podía verlo u.u, pero cuando iba a mi perfil para volverlo a subir, ahi si aparecia de que habían 18 capis, no entiendo nada ¬¬ ¿? Hoy a la mañana no lo podía ver, despues si pude hacerlo, y ahora otra vez desapareció u.u, asi que no se que hacer T.T, espero que pronto eso se arregle, por que es un problema de la pagina :S por favor si siguien sin verlo haganmelo saber, y vere que puedo hacer, y si pueden verlo pues tmb haganmelo saber XD**_

_**eso es todo gentee ^^**_

_**gracias por su apoyooo ^^**_

_**se los quiere muchooo!**_

_**Karynita.**_

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Capitulo 25: parejas prohibidas**

Sasuke se dio vuelta y Sakura quedo total, y completamente paralizada al ver al pelinegro allí, en medio del baile, frente a ella...

-sera mejor que te quedes callada Sakura -susurro al tiempo que con una mano la pegaba a su cuerpo haciendo que sus rostros estuvieran a solo milimetros y sus alientos chocaran fuertemente entre ellos-

-Sa-Sasuke... -tartamudeo al ver frente a ella al orochimaru-

Al orochimaru que inundaba todas sus pesadillas, y todos sus sueños.

-¿te sorprendiste? -pregunto de manera sarcástica-

-¿que...que haces aqui? -pregunto aturdida y tratando de alejarse de él, pero este no la soltaba- ¡Sasuke sueltame!

-¡no grites Sakura! -mascullo molesto y atrayendola mas hacia él-

-¿q-que quieres? ¿y donde esta Sai? -pregunto asustada mientras miraba a todos lados-

-asi que quieres saber donde esta el taka, ¿cierto? -pregunto con una sonrisa de medio lado-

-Sasuke ¿que le hiciste? -pregunto preocupada, ya que el pelinegro no tenia buena cara-

-nada -dijo tranquilamente- por ahora...

-¿que es lo que quieres? mira que si te ven aqui...

-no lo haran -interrumpió a la senju- no me veran.

-yo puedo hacer que lo hagan -dijo mientras trataba de separarse-

-no te conviene -musito frunciendo el ceño y haciendo presion en su agarre- no si quieres que el taka este bien -sentenció-

-¿me estas amenazando? -pregunto incredula y molesta- ¿dime que es lo que quieres?

Sasuke sonrio maliciosamente, lo cual provocó que la senju se pusiera sumamente nerviosa, no solo por eso si no tambien por la cercania de sus rostros, los cuales estaban separados solo por unos milimetros, unos escasos milimetros. Su corazón, traicionero, comenzo a acelerarce rapidamente sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

-que tal...bailar -solto con naturalidad-

-¿¡que! -dijo confundida y sorprendida- ¡dejate de juegos!

-no es un juego -exclamo friamente-

Dicho eso coloco sus manos en la cintura de la senju, y comenzo a moverse al ritmo de la musica mientras la miraba fijamente, se veia tan hermosa...Era la primera vez que veia a la pelirrosa con maquillaje, ya que ella nunca lo habia usado, y la verdad es que la hacia ver mas hermosa de lo que ya era, ademas llevaba un hermoso vestido rosa que remarcaba muy bien su figura y combina con su pelo.

-para que haces todo esto ¿eh? -pregunto aun resistiendose a bailar y sacando al pelinegro de su mundo-

-deja de hacer preguntas -dijo cortante- si quieres que tu novio este bien, haras lo que te diga Sakura -soltó de manera tajante y fría-

Y ella no pudo hacer nada mas ante aquellas palabras dichas por el orochimaru.

**... ... ...**

_Hinata ¿a ti te gusta alguien?_ La pregunta resono en su cabeza mientras que las palabras intentaban salir de sus labios.

-bueno, y-yo...-balbuceo la ojiperla insegura- si... -solto por fin y Naruto sintio una gran molestia en su interior-

-¿y quien es? -pregunto molesto-

-él...él es... -tartamudeo mirandolo fijamente- bueno él...

-él ¿que? -pregunto impaciente-

-él es estupendo -dijo sonrojada-

-¿pero quien es? -pregunto precipitadamente-

-y-yo... me da pena decirtelo Naruto-kun...-murmuro al tiempo que desvía la mirada-

-ah...-exclamo Naruto desanimado- esta bien Hinata, no te obligare a que me lo digas -musito aun decepcionado ya que queria saber quien era el que le robaba el sueño a la ojiazul- ¿y él lo sabe?

-no, no lo creo... -dijo tristemente-

-entonces es un tonto -acuso frunciendo el ceño-

-no, no lo es -dijo rapidamente-

-claro que si, mira que no darse cuenta de tus sentimientos... -exclamo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo-

-yo...yo no se, talvez deberia decirselo ¿no crees? -pregunto timidamente-

-bueno Hinata, yo no soy experto en esas cosas -dijo un poco incomodo- ademas si él no se da cuenta por sí mismo, no tienes por que decirselo -exclamo rapidamente, no sabia por que pero no queria que la senju le declarara su amor a un estupido-

-ya veo... -dijo decepcionada-

Entonces lo mejor era mantener la boca cerrada, al menos con él. Asi que desechando sus pensamientos de una posible declaración bajo la mirada y continuo bailando al ritmo de la música.

**... ... ...**

Su cuerpo se volteo de inmediato para ver al dueño de esa voz.

-¿¡Neji! -exclamo Tenten completamente sorprendida- ¿¡pero que haces aqui!

El ojiperla solo se limito a sonreír complacido.

-supongo que lo mismo que todos -dijo tranquilamente-

-pero...pero ¡pueden verte! -dijo alarmada y viendo a todos lados-

-claro que no -dijo seguro de si mismo, ya que con la capucha y el antifaz era suficiente- ahora ¿bailas? -pregunto extendiendole su mano-

La ojimiel le sonrió complacida.

-c-claro... -dijo tomando su mano-

Ambos se miraban fijamente, el ojiperla tenia sus manos en la cintura de la ojimiel, y esta en los hombros de él. La senju sentia que estaba en el cielo, jamas penso ver al orochimaru allí, en medio de una fiesta de senjus, y sabia que él solo estaba por ella, lo que hacia que su felicidad aumentara aun mas, pronto y sin darse cuenta, una risita escapo de sus labios.

-¿de que te ries? -pregunto Neji al ver a la ojimiel con una linda sonrisa en su rostro-

-no es nada, solo...solo estoy feliz de que estes aquí -susurro sonrojada-

El ojiperla sonrio, y recien en ese momento la observo detenidamente... Realmente estaba bella, el negro le quedaba muy bien, sin contar las pequeñas trenzas que tenia en el cabello, las cuales le daban un toque mágico a sus ojos. Al ojiperla siempre le gusto el cabello de la ojimiel, pero esta siempre lo llebava recogido, sin embargo ahora lo tenia suelto y le quedaba sumamete bien.

n-Tenten -llamo en tono bajo mientras se acercaba a su rostro-

-¿q-que? -dijo con los ojos entrecerrados y esperando el tan ansiado beso-

-te ves muy linda -confeso al tiempo que terminaba de unir sus labios con los de ella-

Ambos cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar por sus emociones, solo por ellas. El orochimaru la pego mas a su pecho mientras profundisaba mas y mas el beso que ambos había estado esperando.

**... ... ...**

Lo miro molesta una vez mas, sintiendo la frustración y la impotencia en su interior. Odiaba que él estuviera haciendo aquello.

-¿¡dime de una vez que quieres! -pregunto la pelirrosa nuevamente-

La mirada de él se intensifico de sobremanera.

-¿que quiero? no lo se -mascullo el azabache en el mismo tono que haces unos segundos-

Sabía lo que quería, pero jamás se lo diría a ella. La observo detenidamente, por varios segundos, y después de eso, sin poder contenerse mas, comenzo a acercarse lentamente a su rostro, sus labios se rozaron suavemente, pero de repente la senju puso ambas manos en su pecho, impidiéndole acercarse mas.

-n-no...no Sasuke -dijo con la voz temblorosa al tener al pelinegro tan cerca de ella-

Su mente decia no, que aquello no debía suceder, pero su corazon era otra cosa completamente diferente, y es que quería sentir los suaves labios del orochimaru sobre los suyos...

-Sakura -mascullo molesto por el rechazo y haciendo que sus labios sigan rozando- ¿quieres que Sai este bien? -pregunto friamente-

-sí -dijo seriamente-

-entonces...-murmuro acercandose nuevamente- deja que te bese... -concluyó al tiempo que tomaba las temblorosas manos de la senju con las suyas y las colocaba en sus hombros-

Sus labios seguian rozandose y Sasuke pudo sentir todo el cuerpo de Sakura temblar, así que sin pensarlo mas, unio sus labios con los de ella haciendo que ambos sintieran un gran escalosfrio recorrer sus espaldas con fuerza. El orochimaru comenzo a besarla suavemente y aunque la senju no le correspondia, le bastaba sentir todo su cuerpo temblar entre sus brazos, temblar y estremecerse, al igual que el suyo. Sabía perfectamente que ella no le era indiferente.

La pelirrosa sintio como todo su cuerpo temblaba de sobremanera al sentir los labios del pelinegro sobre los suyos, aquello era algo que había estado deseando tanto, y sin embargo no queria corresponder, no ahora y no así, pues sabia que de todo eso ella sería la única que saldría lástimada, otra vez, y estaba segura que su corazón no sería lo demasiado fuerte para recibir otro golpe así.

Pasados unos segundos, el orochimaru desidió profundisar mas aquel beso, asi que lentamente intento introducir su lengua en la boca de la senju, pero esta no se lo permitió, y él no tuvo mas opción, que a regañadoentes, separarse poco a poco de ella, de sus labios.

-abre la boca -susurro Sasuke con la voz ronca y rozando sus labios-

-no S-Sasuke -susurro suavemente y con los ojos cerrados-

-¡abrela! -repitio molesto-

La senju seguia con los ojos cerrados y la respiracion agitada, y el pelinegro no espero mas, y volvio a unir sus labios con los de ella, y esta vez su lengua penetro aquella deliciosa boca sin ningún problema, mientras que sus manos la pegaban mas a su cuerpo, con una desesperación que lo sorprendió incluso a él. Sakura sentia la intensa lengua del pelinegro en su cavidad, como esta recorria hasta el ultimo lugar, cálida y húmeda, como su cuerpo se apegaba mas al de él, y solo bastaron unos escasos segundos mas para que sus fuerzas flaquearan. No pudo resistirse mas, sus emociones eran mucho mas fuertes que su cordura, asi que lentamente comenzo a corresponder a ese pasional beso que la sacaba de la realidad.

El orochimaru de inmediato sintió, como su corazón se acelera mucho mas, al sentir que la senju le correspondia. Se separo solo un poco de ella, para llenar sus pulmones de oxigeno y volvio a atrapar sus cálidos labios entre los suyos, los suyos que ahora recibían respuesta, con la misma fuerza e intensidad con la que recibían. A ambos se les escapo un leve gemido al sentirse tan profundamente.

Muchas personas a su alrededor los miraban sorprendidos, ya que si bien sabian que todo eso era para festejar su relacion, nunca creyeron que entre Sakura y Sai hubiera tanta quimica, y es que ellos no sabian que con quien se besaba la senju no era el taka, si no el orochimaru.

Sasuke y Sakura comenzaron a separarse lentamente después de unos buenos momentos, ambos se miraban fijamente mientras trataban de regularizar sus agutadas respiraciones. La pelirrosa fue quien rompio aquella conexion visual y desvio su mirada lejos de la de él.

-miralos... -dijo friamente- estan felices por que piensan que estas con el taka -continuo, esta vez, en tono despectivo- me pregunto que dirian si saben que soy un orochimaru...

Sakura no respondio, ni siquiera lo miraba. No tenia el valor para hacerlo, no en ese momento, y mucho menos después de lo que acaba de suceder.

-¿que crees que dirian? -pregunto nuevamente mientras que con una mano la obligaba a verlo directo a los ojos- responde -dijo cortante-

-no lo se...-susurro la ojiverde seriamente mientras trataba de girar el rostro en dirección opuesta-

-si, si lo sabes... -dijo maliciosamente y mirandola a los ojos- ¿que crees que haran cuando se enteren que te acostaste conmigo?

-¡ellos no se enteraran! -exclamo en tono elevado-

-¿como estas tan segura de eso? -cuestiono con una sonrisa de medio lado-

La ojiverde se quedo en blanco al escucharlo, no entendia por que el pelinegro hacia todo eso, ella simplemente no lo entendía.

-¿por que haces esto? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño-

El orochimaru volvio a sonreir, ¿por que hacia eso? hasta él se preguntaba lo mismo... En cierta parte lo hacia para torturar a la senju, despues de todo fue a ese baile solo con esa intencion, sabia que su presencia allí la perturbaria. Estaba molesto con ella, muy molesto por que la pelirosa estaba con el taka, pero tambien y aunque no quisiera admitirlo todo eso era una maldita excusa para estar cerca de ella, para tenerla a su lado y sentir la calidez de sus labios.

-¡respondeme! -exigio molesta-

-¿acaso mi presencia te molesta? -pregunto de manera irónica-

-sabes que si -musito entre dientes-

-entonces ¿por que me besaste?

-por que me amenazaste -se excuso de inmediato-

-no te obligue a que me correspondieras -dijo friamente- eso lo hiciste por que tu lo quisiste, Sakura.

-n-no, no es...-tartamudeo nerviosa al tiempo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban, pues sabía que él tenía razon-

-no me extraña, despues de todo te gusta estar con todos, ¿cierto? -pregunto con rencor y molestia-

-piensa lo que quieras Sasuke -dijo molesta y tratando de alejarlo con sus manos-

-¿que acaso no es verdad? -pregunto molesto- si no te importo acostarte conmigo, que soy un orochimaru, y no cualquier orochimaru, soy Sasuke Uchiha tu peor enemigo, no creo que dudes en acostarte con otros -sentencio furioso-

-¡callate! -exclamo fuertemente mientras intentaba safarse de su agarre-

El orochimaru no sabia el daño que le estaba causando con apenas unas pocas palabras.

-deja de moverte -ordeno en tono cortante, al ver las miradas que comenzaban a posarse sobre ellos-

Sakura se quedo quieta y el orochimaru pudo ver sus cristalizados ojos. Ella inmediatamente desvio su mirada, pues no queria que el pelinegro la viera llorar. El orochimaru se dio cuenta de ello, y no supo por que, pero se sintio la peor basura del mundo. Subio una de sus manos a la espalda de la senju y la apreto contra su cuerpo haciendo que la cabeza de ella, quedara recargada sobre su pecho. La pelirrosa no hizo nada para impedirlo, se sentia debil, sumamente debil ante la presencia del pelinegro, asi que ya no teniendo fuerzas para oponer mas resistencia, se acomodo a gusto en el pecho de este mientras sus manos rodeaban su cuello con fuerza. Asi como el pelinegro la lastimaba, él mismo, era su unica cura, y aunque sabia que él la queria lastimar, lo unico que ella queria es estar con él, junto a él todos los dias y asi olvidarse de todo, y todos.

Sasuke cerro los ojos al sentir la calidez de la pelirrosa, la abrazo con mas fuerza, y hundio su rostro en el cuello de ella sintiendo asi su aroma, su delicioso aroma. Pronto aquel enojo que sentía, comenzo a desvanecerse junto con su frialdad, ella hacía estragos con él. Ambos se movian lentamente al compaz de la musica, sus corazones latian en una misma sincronia y ambos podian sentir aquella conexion, aquella sensación que ambos compartían.

El orochimaru podia sentir con claridad, las lagrimas de la pelirrosa en su pecho.

-ya no llores...-susurro suavemente-

Sakura se sentia tan bien así, junto a su amado pelinegro, podia sentir su respiracion en su cuello y los latidos de su corazon junto al suyo, aunque claro, era consciente, de que solo seria por ese momento, la realidad era otra, mas dura y mas fría.

-Sakura -llamo suavemente- te ves hermosa... -confesó lentamente y al tiempo que le daba un suave beso en el cuello para después separarse solo un poco de ella-

La senju sintio que su corazon se paraba al sentir las dulces palabras del pelinegro, y el suave beso que le brindo en su cuello. Todo en su interior se removio, y de un momento a otro las palabras que el orochimaru le había dicho hace apenas unos minutos, quedo en el olvido. Lentamente levanto el rostro y su mirada choco contra la de él. Sus alientos se entremezclaron entre sí, con fuerza y demanda, envolviendolos en una dulce sensacion...Ambos comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, con cautela, y nuevamente sus labios se fundieron entre si, en un beso, un beso sumamente exigente. Sus lenguas se encontraron rapidamente mientras sus cuerpos se pegaban mas y mas, la senju coloco sus manos en la cara del ojinegro atrayendolo mas hacia ella, mientras que él, acariciaba su espalda desnuda con sus fríos dedos.

Ambos se necesitaban, y no podían hacer nada para negarlo.

**... ... ...**

Tanto el ojiceleste, como el ojiperla, estaban sumamente nerviosos ya que estaban pasando una musica lenta, por lo que Hinata tenia la cabeza en el hombro de Naruto y este la sujetaba por la cintura pegandola a su cuerpo. La peliazul sentia que su corazon en cualquier momento se le saldria de su pecho, y es que ella jamas habia estado asi con Naruto, en realidad nunca había estado asi con ningun chico. Cerro los ojos y suspiro entre nerviosa, y satisfecha.

-¿que sucede Hinata? -pregunto preocupado al oir su suspiro-

-n-no, no es nada -murmuro en tono bajo-

Lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos, y entonces vio algo que la dejo completamente sorprendida. Allí, en el otro lado de la ''pista de baile'', estaba su amiga, Sakura.

-esa es Sakura -dijo Hinata separandose del pelirubio y mirando asombrada aquella...escena-

-¿que? -dijo confundido mientras dirigia su mirada hacia donde veia la ojiperla- S-Sakura -dijo desconcertado ante lo que veían sus ojos-

¡No podia creer lo que veia! Sakura, su amiga, su casi hermana, y Sai, su amigo, estaban tan...bueno tan juntos, mientras que se besaban con intensidad. Él había pensado que la senju no sentia nada por Sai, pero ahora comenza a dudar de ello...

-ese Sai ¿quien se cree? -gruño molesto- ¡mira como la tiene! -exclamo fruciendo el ceño-

Y no es que estuviera celoso, claro que no. Lo que allí pasaba, era que él, era muy sobreprotector con Sakura, ella era como su hermana, y verla así con Sai, no era algo demasiado agrable.

-b-bueno, aunque sea parece f-feliz...-murmuro con las mejillas sonrojadas por la escena de la pelirrosa-

-¡claro que no! ya mismo voy a separarlos... -comenzó furioso al tiempo que se dirigía hacia ellos-

-¡no Naruto-kun! -exclamo tomandolo de la mano-

El pelirrubio iba tan concentrado que no sintio el agarre de Hinata, por lo que cuando la ojiperla tomo su mano, este la jalo fuertemente haciendo que ella chocara contra él, lo que provocó que ambos perdieran el equilibrio. Naruto volteo para sujetarla pero por el peso de la senju sobre él, ambos cayeron con fuerza al piso, la senju sobre él. Todos los de su alrededor, se quedaron completamente asombrados observando aquella escena, ya que...ambos senjus tenian sus labios unidos. La ojiperla tenia los ojos bien abiertos al igual que Naruto, la sensacion que sentia ella era...era indescriptible, asi que involutariamete, o voluntariamente, cerro sus ojos para disfrutar de aquella agradable sensacion por la que tanto había estado esperando. Naruto al verla, simplemente la imito.

**... ... ...**

Ambos bailaban lentamente al compas de la musica, Tenten se dejaba guiar por el ojiperla ya que ella no bailaba muy bien, su cabeza estaba recargada en su pecho y sus manos también en su pecho, mientras que el ojiperla la sostenia por la cintura.

-creo que aprendes rapido Tenten -susurro el pelimarrón cerca de su oido-

-lo se, soy muy buena en esto -exclamo con una sonrisa altanera-

-bueno tampoco exageremos -bromeo rodando los ojos-

-pues lo siento, pero no todos tenemos el don de bailar Neji -dijo fingiendo estar molesta y volteo el rostro-

-solo bromeaba -musito con una sonrisa-

-lo se -susurro devolviendole la sonrisa, pero entonces vio algo que le llamo la atencion- ¡vaya no lo puedo creer! -exclamo completamente sorprendida-

-¿que pasa? -dijo mirando donde veia la senju-

-son...¿Naruto y Hinata? -cuestiono sorprendida al ver al pelirubio y la ojiperla tirados en el piso y besandose- ¡si, son ellos! ¡no lo puedo creee! -dijo emocionada-

-vaya, podrian esperar a que termine la fiesta, ¿no lo crees? -dijo seriamente al verlos tirados en el piso-

-no seas tonto Neji -reclamó mirándolo de manera divertida-

-¿como me dijiste? -pregunto siguiendo el juego mientras se acercaba al rostro de la ojimiel-

-que eres un tonto -murmuro con los ojos cerrados y rozando sus labios-

Neji termino de atrapar los labios de la senju con los suyos en un suave y lento beso. Cuando disfrutaba de estar así, con ella, sin que nadie los molestera o algo por el estilo, pero claro que aquello se debía a que nadie lo reconocía...

**... ... ...**

Ambos seguian besandose intensamente, y solo se separaban para respirar el oxigeno necesario y nuevamente se fusionaban en un beso. Los minutos que estuvieron separados parecian horas, y los días años, se habian extrañado demasiado, y ambos podían sentirlo. El pelinegro la tenia completamente pegada a su cuerpo mientras la senju tenia sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-S-Sasuke... -jadeo suavemente al sentir el pequeño mordisco que el pelinegro le dio en sus labios-

Despues de un buen rato, ambos se separaron solo unos pocos milimetros, y se miraron fijamente sin decir nada. Ambos tenian la respiracion agitada, y los labios hinchados por los tan intensos besos, mientras que sus corazones seguian latiendo en una perfecta sincronia. Sakura desvio la mirada con la mejillas sonrojadas ante la penetrante mirada del pelinegro, y al hacerlo vio algo que le llamo la atencion...

-¿¡Tenten! -dijo suavemente al ver que la ojimiel se besaba con alguien-

Sasuke vio hacia donde miraba la senju, y no vio nada que le llamara la atencion, allí lo único que le interesaba era la pelirrosa que tenía entre sus brazos.

-¡es...es Tenten! -dijo emocionada- no puedo creer esta con alguien... -murmuro aun viendo aquella escena-

-hmp -exclamo sin interes alguno y despues tomo el rostro de la pelirrosa entre sus manos, y comenzo a besarla suavemente-

-Sasuke -murmuro suavemente mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba del beso-

En ese momento ninguno de los dos queria pensar en nada mas, solo en ese momento y en ellos, despues pensarian en las demas cosas, ahora solo querian disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

**... ... ...**

Ambos tenian los ojos cerrados mientras seguian tirados en el suelo, si bien no se estaban besando el solo contacto de sus labios entre ellos les hacia sentir algo que jamas habian sentido, pero todo tiene que terminar en algun momento y el de ellos llego, para su gusto, demasiado rápido.

-oigan, ¿estan bien? -pregunto un chico que habia visto lo sucedido-

Hinata al escucharlo se separo rapidamente del pelirubio, como si el mismo quemara, y con las mejillas rojas de la verguenza.

-ah...l-lo sien...siento m-mucho N-Naruto -tartamudeo nerviosa mientras se ponía de pie-

-no esta...esta bien -exclamo el pelirrubio imitandola y poniéndose de pie-

-¿estan bien? -pregunto el chico otra vez-

-¡si! -dijieron ambos jovenes rapidamente-

-ella solo se cayo...

-si, y-yo me cai...y Naruto...

-yo... yo trate de agarrarla entonces... -balbuceo sumamente nervioso-

-si, el solo t-trato de que n-no...

-de que no se cayera, pero...

-entonces yo me resbale... -murmuro roja como un tomate-

-¡oigan! -dijo el joven para que ambos se cayaran de una vez- no les pedi expicaciones -exclamo hastiado y sin mas se dio media vuelta para alejarse de aquellos ''raros''-

-este...n-no fue mi intencion...-comenzó Hinata sumamente nerviosa-

-lo se, yo tampoco...b-bueno...

-solo fue...

-un accidente -concluyo Naruto rapidamente-

-si, lo siento.,. -dijo con la cara roja como un tomate-

-no fue..,no fue tu culpa Hinata -apunto intentando no mirarla demasiado-

Ambos se quedaron quietos, ninguno sabia que decir ni que hacer después de aquella situación tan comprometedora, mas de repente, el ojiazul decidio romper el silencio.

-bueno, este ¿vamos a sentarnos Hinata?

-s-si -dijo rapidamente- yo...yo ya estoy cansada...

-si, yo tambien -susurro al tiempo que daba media vuelta-

La ojiperla lo siguió sin animarse a decir nada mas, después de todo tenía mucho de lo que avergonzarse...

**... ... ...**

La pelirrosa tenia su cabeza recargada en el pecho del pelinegro, mientras este la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos y su cabeza se hundia en su cuello, aspirando su delicioso aroma...Ninguno de los dos decia nada, no se atrevian a hacerlo, mejor era estar así, callados y juntos, juntos sin ninguna interrumpción. Al estar tan pegados ambos podian sentir los acelerados latidos del otro, y Sakura lentamente bajo una de sus manos por el pecho del orochimaru hasta llegar al lugar de su corazon, todo esto mientras sus ojos se cerraban suavemente, como le gustaria estar asi siempre, sin tener que esconderse de nadie y nada...

-Sasuke -llamo suavemente- ¿por que estas aqui? -volvio a preguntar-

-por ti... -susurro suavemente y haciendo que sus labios rozaran con el delicado cuello de la pelirrosa-

-¿y por que? -pregunto mientras su corazon latia cada vez mas rapido-

El pelinegro se quedo en silencio, pues no sabia que responder, o no se animaba a hacerlo. La senju no insistio mas, sabia que no lograria nada, al menos no esa noche. Despues de unos minutos fue el orochimaru quien rompio el silencio.

-asi que estas con el taka, ¿no?

-s-si... -susurro aun con los ojos cerrados-

-¿lo quieres? -pregunto el orochimaru temiendo la respuesta-

Sakura se quedo callada al escucharlo, claro que queria a Sai, pero solo como a un amigo.

-solo...solo como un amigo, pero es mi deber... -murmuro con la voz temblorosa-

-¿pero es lo que quieres?

-no.

-¿y que es lo que quieres? -cuestiono con la voz tersa-

Sakura abrio los ojos al escucharlo, ¿que es lo que queria? Habia muchas cosas que ella queria, pero sobre todo, lo que ella queria...ella lo quería a él. Levanto el rostro para verlo fijamente, no hacia falta que se lo dijiera, en realidad no hacia falta que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, solo atravez de sus ojos ambos, muy en el fondo, sabian lo que el otro sentía. Sus rostros comenzaron a acercarce lentamente, y de repente sintieron como todos comenzaban a aplaudir...Sakura miro a su alrededor y vio como todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos, como alentandolos a que se besaran. Sonrio ironicamente al ver aquello, pues todos creian que se trataba de Sai, y en realidad era Sasuke, un orochimaru, desvio su mirada al pelinegro, quien la miraba divertido, y nuevamente comenzaron a acercarse hasta unir sus labios, y cuando lo hicieron todos aplaudieron con mas energia.

Sasuke volvio a pegar el cuerpo de Sakura contra el suyo, mientras su lengua invadia la cavidad de la misma, y ella le correspondia de la misma manera. Se sentia tan bien estar así, ambos juntos y frente a todos, sin tener que esconderse ni ocultarse, solo, simplemente, haciendo lo que quería y deseaban hacerl. El pelinegro disfrutaba tanto de besarla, sentir esos suaves labios fusionados con los suyos, ese exquisito aroma y esa calidez que todo ella desprendia, todo ello lo enloquecia...

_¿Acaso...acaso eso era lo que llamaban amor?_

Esa fue la pregunta que el pelinegro se hizo toda esa noche...


	26. Complicaciones y posibles sospechas

_**Hola gentee lindaaaa! ¿como estan? :D**_

_**espero que esten de lo mejor amigossss XD, y pues si estoy por aqui es por que voy a actualizar jojojo (¿de verdad? ¬¬) y lo se, se que tarde mucho en la conti de esta historia, pero pues sepan que hago lo posible por subirselas lo mas rapido que puedoo T.T pero como siempre digo amigoss, nunca abandonare ni esta historia, ni la de Inocencia Robada, que por cierto ya actualize el capi 19 ^^,**_

_**uff bueno, solo me queda decirles, como siempre: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWSS AMIGOSS! de verdad que ayudan muchiooo ^^ **_

_**y pues espero que este capi les guste y que me sigan apoyandoo ^^**_

_**nos vemos en la contii, que no se si sera de esta, o de Inocencia Robada, ustedes decidennnn :O**_

_**besitosss, y los quiero muchioo :D**_

_**Karynita.**_

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Capitulo 26: complicaciones y posibles sospechas.**

Entre medio de todo aquel mundo de música, risas y bailes, dos jóvenes también disfrutaban la velada al máximo, y es que estar juntos era algo agradable para ellos. Ambos se besaban suavemente, mientras sus brazos aprisionaban el cuerpo del otro con fuerza, no querian separarse pero como todo, aquello también tenía un fin.

-ya debo irme Tenten -susurro Neji a milimetros de su rostro-

-lo se -murmuro la ojimiel decepcionada-

-bien entonces...nos vemos mañana - dijo y se acerco para darle un corto beso-

Tenten acepto gustosa el último beso de la noche, y despues vio como el ojiperla se alejaba del lugar y salia del gran salon a paso apresurado y firme.

-Neji -susurro con las mejillas sonrojadas-

Había ido solo por ella, y había estado solo con ella, esas eran cosas que hacían que su corazón se llenara de una vaga y casi inexistente esperanza, una esperanza que la mantenía de pie, una esperanza que venía de él.

**... ... ...**

El pelinegro tenia pegada a su cuerpo a la pelirrosa, sus fuertes brazos estaban en su cintura mientras la ojiverde rodeaba su cuello, por sobre la capucha, con sus delicados brazos. Aquello era magnífico, pero despues de un buen tiempo comenzaron a separarse lentamente.

-debo irme... -dijo el pelinegro con la voz ronca pero sin soltar a la senju-

Sakura se acerco a su rostro sin decir nada, y lo beso, otra vez, no queria separarse de él, en verdad no quería, pero sabía que no tenían opcion. El pelinegro le correspondio de manera intensa, y unas inmensas ganas de llevarla a su cuarto y hacerle el amor por toda la noche se apoderaron de él, pero algo lo detenia, y eso era que no queria seguir fortaleciendo esa necesidad por la senju, si bien ahora estaba junto a ella, una cosa eran besos y otra era hacerla suya, y volver a condenarse...

La senju, al estar tan pegados, pudo sentir el roze del miembro de Sasuke contra ella, lo que hizo que un leve gemido escapara de sus labios pero que de igual forma fue ahogado por el intenso beso. El pelinegro sentia que si seguia alli no podria contenerse mas, asi que termino de besar a la senju y se aparto de mala gana. Ambos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, sus ojos reflejaban el deseo que ambos sentian de sentirse uno, fusionados, pero fue el orochimaru quien reacciono, y rapidamente se dio la vuelta y se alejo de la pelirrosa, no queria caer en la dulce tentacion, no otra vez.

Sakura observo como el ojinegro salia del salon, y entonces llevo una mano a su pecho, y sintio como su corazon latia rapidamente, trato de tranquilizarse y recuperar el oxigeno perdido, el oxígeno que él le había robado. Se apoyo contra una de las paredes y cerro los ojos, podia sentir como su cuerpo queria sentirse de Sasuke, que él la hiciera suya. Un fuego interno recorria todo su cuerpo, un fuego que debia apagar en ese mismo momento. Lentamente, y con el paso de los segundos, comenzo a recomponerse y abrio sus ojos, fue allí que cayo en la realidad...estaba en un baile, en el cual se suponia que se festejaria su relacion con Sai, el cual no fue, si no que el que estuvo presente fue Sasuke...

_Sasuke...Sasuke...Sasuke...Sasuke..._

Solo aquel nombre resonaba en su mente, y es que cuando estaba con él todo parecia un sueño, un hermoso sueño, pero cuando él se iba sentia un mar de confusiones, justo como sentia en ese momento. El orochimaru y ella estuvieron toda la noche juntos, pero no sabia como actuaria ahora el pelinegro, ni siquiera sabia como actuaria ella. No debia estar con Sasuke, siempre se repetia eso, pero una cosa era pensarla cuando el pelinegro no estaba alli, asi todo parecia facil, pero cuando lo tenia frente a ella, se olvidaba de todo y solo importaban ellos dos.

-¿y ahora que hare? -susurro Sakura tristemente mientras miraba a todos lados-

Camino hasta una de las mesas, a paso vacilante y tembloros, y entonces vio que allí estaban sus dos amigos, los cuales no parecían muy a gusto allí.

-¿como la estan pasando? -pregunto mientras se ponia frente a ellos-

Ambos jóvenes dieron un respingo de la sorpresa al oírla, al parece los dos estaban sumamente concentrados en...algo. El pelirrubio fue el primero en reaccionar.

-no creo que mejor que tu -dijo el pelirrubio con cierto deje de molestia-

-¿sucede algo? -pregunto confundida-

-Sakura no lo entiendo -exclamo Naruto frunciendo el ceño- crei que tu y Sai...bueno,ya sabes...

-no, no lo se.

-es decir, siempre tratas de alejarlo de ti, y ahora vienes y lo besas como si...como si lo quisiera, como si lo de ustedes fuera de tiempo...

-no crei que eso te molestara Naruto -dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas al recordar a Sasuke- es decir, tu tendrias que estar feliz...

-no es eso Sakura, es solo que si tu sientes algo por Sai, bueno yo pense...que tu me lo contarias -dijo tristemente-

-Naruto yo... yo no siento nada por Sai -musito y de inmediato noto como ellos la miraban llenos de sorpresa- es decir, talvez estoy comenzando a sentir cosas por él, no lo se, no estoy segura...

-Sakura sabes que nosotros te apoyaremos -dijo Hinata de manera comprensiva-

-si tu estas comenzando a sentir algo por Sai, me parece muy bien Sakura -sonrió de manera alegre- pero si ese estupido se pasa contigo, no la contara -amenazó molesto-

-gracias chicos -dijo sonriendo- y ahora diganme ¿como la pasaron ustedes? -pregunto haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran-

-ah...muy bien -dijo la ojiperla con las mejillas sonrojadas y sin mas desvió su mirada-

El pelirrubio carraspeo nervioso y al igual que la ojiperla sus ojos se fijaron en un punto lejano e inespecífico.

-¿acaso me perdi de algo? -pregunto curiosa, al ver la actitud de sus amigos-

-¡no nada! -dijieron los jóvenes al unísono-

La pelirrosa frunció el ceño insegura.

-¿y... y donde esta Sai? -pregunto su amiga de manera rapida para cambiar de tema-

-_"¡un momento, Sai! ¡no se donde esta, Sasuke no me dijo nada!"_ -penso completamente alarmada al escuchar la pregunta de su amigo- Sai...ah bueno Sai, ya se fue... -apunto nerviosa-

-¿por que? -cuestionó su amiga-

-bueno estaba muy cansado, y no se sentia nada bien... -dijo seriamente- a decir verdad tampoco me siento muy bien, asi que... ¡chau! -dijo rapidamente al tiempo que daba media vuelta-

No perdió tiempo alguno, y se encamino a la salida, queria evitar que le siguieran preguntando mas cosas de las que no tenía ni idea.

-pero ¿que le pasa? -pregunto confundido-

-no lo se, parece que tenia prisa.

Sakura salio rapidamente del salon y se encamino a su cuarto, se habia salvado del interrogatorio por esa noche, pero al dia siguiente no lo haria. Llego a su cuarto en poco tiempo, y entonces entro y se tiro a la cama...Tenia tantas cosas en las cuales pensar, no sabia si estaba feliz o triste de que el orochimaru hubiera ido esa noche a la fiesta, era confuso y sin embargo no era desagradable.

-Sai -susurro de repente mientras se sentaba en la cama- no creo que Sasuke le haya echo algo... -susurro preocupada- no, no se atreveria...bueno en realidad si lo haria -dijo alarmada-

Se quedo por bastante segundos mas en la misma posición, mas pasados los mismos volvio a acostarse, algo en su interior le decia que Sasuke no le habia hecho nada a Sai, solo esperaba no estar equivocada.

-_"si le hizo algo me las pagara..."_ -penso molesta-

Y sin dar mas vueltas a todo aquel tema, se dejo vencer por el cansancio y sueño de todo el día, y en unos pocos minutos se quedo dormida.

**... ... ...**

En otro lado del colegio, un pelinegro caminaba sigilosamente por su sector. Todos ya se encontraban durmiendo asi que debia hacer el menor ruido posible para que nadie lo viera allí. Camino un poco mas y acelero el paso al ver que ya estaba cerca de su cuarto, mas de repente choco contra algo o alguien, y aunque quizo lanzar una maldición en voz baja se la trago para no delatarse. Vio fijamente al frente para ver con que, o quien choco, y entonces se sorprendió de sobremanera.

-¡Neji! -exclamo en tono elevado-

-¡Sasuke! -dijo en el mismo tono-

-pero ¿que haces aquí? -cuestiono frunciendo el ceño, y sin mas reparo en los atuendos del chico-

-tu tambien.. -dijo al ver al pelinegro en las mismas condiciones que él- ¿no me digas que fuiste a la fiesta?

-al igual que tu -apunto el Uchiha rápidamente- ¿a que fuiste?

-lo mismo pregunto -mascullo nervioso-

-yo fui por asuntos que no te importan -dijo de manera cortante-

-pues mis asuntos tampoco te importan -dijo seriamente-

-asi que andas metido en algo que no quieres contarme, ¿cierto? -pregunto con una sonrisa de medio lado-

-tu tambien.

-así es -acepto el pelinegro tranquilamente- cosas que a ti no te importan -finalizó para después pasar por su lado y encaminarse a su cuarto-

-_"asi que estas metido en algo Sasuke..."_ -penso seriamente mientras veia como el pelinegro se dirigia a su cuarto-

El azabache entro a su cuarto, y lo primero que hizo fue sacarse esa estupida capa y el ridiculo antifaz. Estaba sumamente molesto, muy molesto consigol mismo, se suponia que el iria a esa fiesta solo para atormentar a la pelirrosa, solo para eso, y ¿que terminaba haciendo? todo lo contrario.

-maldicion... -susurro mientras se tiraba a la cama-

Cerro los ojos y dio un sonoro suspiro de frustración, las cosas no le podía estar saliendo peor. Intento dormirse de una vez, para así ya no pensar mas, pero aquello era simplemente imposible, su mente giraba una y otra vez en torno a la senju...

_Sakura...Sakura...Sakura...Sakura... _

Solo eso pasaba por su mente, sus ojos, su pelo, su sonrisa, sus labios, su cuerpo, todo de ella lo enloquecia, lo sacaba de lo que realmente era, cuando la tenia frente a él se olvidaba de todo, solo queria estar con ella y nada mas que con ella. La sensacion que sentia era nueva para él, y es por eso que lo aterraba.

-_"acaso yo...no, no puedo estar enamorado de ella"_ -penso asustado de solo imaginar eso- ¡no, claro que no! -exclamo mientras se sentaba de manera abrupta en la cama-

No, él no podia estar enamorado de la senju, tal vez solo estaba obsesionado con ella, o algo asi, pero enamorado no, definitivamente no. Eso jamas, el amor era para debiles, solo para ellos...

**... ... ...**

El día siguiente llevo mas rápido que un parpadeo. Las clases comenzaron normal, y transcurrieron normal, solo con una pequeña diferencia, y era que ninguno de los senjus estaban presentes, ya que la mayoria aun dormia debido a la fiesta de la noche anterior. Un pelinegro se encontraba sentado en su lugar, con los ojos semiabiertos, y el semblante serio. La verdad era que tenia mucho sueño, demasiado pues casi no había dormido nada, y lo peor de todo es que tenía que soportar a la chillona voz de Karin.

-vaya Sasuke, parece que tienes mucho sueño -exclamo Neji burlonamente desde el asiento de atras-

-hmp -exclamo sin darle importancia-

-se ve que tuviste una noche agitada ¿no? -dijo cierto peliceleste divertido- dime ¿quien fue la zorra? -pregunto picaramente-

-¡estupido! ¿¡que mierda crees que dices! -grito Karin enfadada por el comentario del ojiceleste- Sasuke no necesita a nadie mas, ¡solo a mi!

Suigetsu lanzó una sonora carcajada al escuchar a la pelirroja.

-Karin tu si que eres estupida, es ovio que Sasuke te mete los cuernos... -dijo con una sonrisa burlona- todo el colegio lo sabe...

El peliceleste continuo diciendo mas cosas, pero Sasuke no escuchaba nada de lo que decian, estaba muy concentrado pensando en la noche anterior, ademas de que tenía mucho sueño. No habia medido las consecuencias de sus actos, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien había ocasionado un gran problema para la pelirrosa, pues todos la habian visto bailar supuestamente con Sai, y hasta besarse, pero era obvio que el taka no sabria nada de ello.

_¡Plaff!_

El fuerte sonido que se produjo a una escasa distancia de él, lo saco de sus pensamientos de golpe. Miro a su costado y vio la mano extendida de Karin que al parecer le habia pegado una fuerte cachetada a Suigetsu.

-¡señorita! ¿que significa eso? -pregunto el profesor enfadado-

-Karin ¿que haces? -pregunto Sasuke confundido y hastiado-

-¿que no escuchaste todo lo que me dijo? -pregunto furiosa-

-no, y la verdad no me interesa -soltó como si nada y sin mas se puso de pie para salir de una buena vez de allí-

-Uchiha ¿a donde vas? -cuestiono seriamente pero no recibio respuesta-

Neji tambien se paro, y lo siguió sin decir absolutamente nada.

-¡Hyuga! -llamo nuevamente el profesor pero este tampoco le respondio- pero ¿que les pasa a todos? -exclamo indignado-

-¿que les sucedio? -pregunto un pelinaranja confundido-

-no lo se, parece que tienen prisa, igual que ayer... -susurro Suigetsu maliciosamente-

El azabache salió del aula y comenzó a caminar lentamente por los pasillos, completamente sumergido en sus pensamientos, como casi siempre, pero de repente, una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Sasuke espera! -exclamo cierto ojiperla mientras se acercaba hacia él-

-¿que es lo que quieres Neji? -pregunto friamente y sin dejar de caminar-

El pelimarrón se tomo unos segundos antes de hablar.

-la otra vez recibi una carta de tu hermano -musito seriamente, ganando la atención del pelinegro-

-hmp, yo tambien recibi una -mascullo con el ceño fruncido-

-entonces ya debes saber...

-lo se -corto molesto- y la idea no me agrada para nada.

-¿como que no te agrada Sasuke? -dijo sorprendido- es un plan perfecto.

-si tanto te gusta hazlo tu Neji, a mi no me interesa en lo absoluto.

-¿¡pero que demonios te esta pasando Sasuke! -pregunto alterado- este año haz cambiado mucho...

s-¡claro que no! -exclamo de manera brusca-

¡Maldición! Odiaba que ese estupido de Neji le dijiera eso, y es que en el fondo sabia que eso era cierto, y aquello no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

-si, si lo hiciste -dijo seriamente- no se que demonios te paso, pero ya no eres el Sasuke que todos conociamos.

-sera mejor que cierres la boca Neji -amenazó furioso-

El ojiperla no dijo nada mas, pero de repente detuvo su paso y sin decir nada toco una de las puertas que tenía a su derecha.

-¿que haces? -pregunto entrecerrando los ojos al verlo entrar a aque lugar-

-ven un segundo Sasuke, tengo que entregar esto a alguien.

El pelinegro bufó molesto y sin decir nada, lo siguió a paso tranquilo.

**... ... ...**

Una senju comenzaba a despertarse lentamente, en realidad aun tenia mucho sueño y hubiera querido seguir durmiendo, pero sabía que ya debía levantarse, ademas de que queria ver si Sai estaba bien, y es que toda la noche estuvo pensando en su amigo. Se puso de pie, y lo primero que hizo es ir hacia el baño para tomar una refrescante ducha, despues de eso se cambio, poniéndose el uniforme del colegio, y sin mas, se dispuso a salir de su cuarto, pero cuando lo hizo la presencia de cierta ojimiel hizo que se sobresaltara.

-¡Tenten! -exclamo sorprendida-

-Sakura, que bueno que estas despierta -exclamo con el semblante serio-

-¿sucedio algo? -pregunto preocupada-

-no, bueno si -dijo seriamente- ven sigueme.

-espera Tenten, ¿es muy urgente? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño-

Y es que lo primero que ella quería hacer era encontrar a Sai.

-es sobre los bebes, surgio un problema...

-¿¡les paso algo! -cuestiono alarmada-

-no, ellos esta bien, pero al parecer el colegio ya no podra hacerse cargo de ellos -susurro tristemente- ven conmigo Sakura -añadió al tiempo que la tomaba de la mano-

Sakura la siguió en silencio, ya despues arreglaria lo de Sai, ahora los mas importante era aquel asunto. Solo bastaron unos pocos minutos para que llegaran al salon, y en el lugar solo estaba una mujer, la cual era la que se encargaba de cuidarlos la mayor parte del tiempo.

-por fin vienen. -dijo Zeku con una sonrisa-

-¿me podrian explicar que pasa? -cuestiono impaciente-

-mira Sakura, el hermano de Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha...-comenzó la mujer mas se interrumpió- ya debes conocerlo ¿cierto?

-sí -dijo secamente-

-bien, pues el colegio recibio una carta de su parte, en la que decia que estos bebes no tienen derecho a estar aqui -exclamo llena de despreció hacia aquel sujeto-

-¿¡que! ¿¡pero como se atreve! -pregunto exhaltada-

Ese maldito orochimaru.

-tranquilizate Sakura -dijo la ojimiel suavemente- ya veremos que hacer...

-pero ¿que dijo el colegio? -pregunto tratando de tranquilizarse-

-le mando una carta en respuesta, se supone que hoy tienen que respondernos...

-¡son unos malditos! -dijo la pelirrosa molesta- mira que meterse solo con unos bebes.

-en eso tienes razon, ellos no molestan a nadie -exclamo Tenten mirando a los pequeños-

-bueno solo hay que esperar la respuesta, tal vez tengamos suerte niñas -musito lentamente-

Despues de eso las tres mujeres se quedaron en silencio, y Sakura aprovecho aquel momento para acercarse a Kage.

-hola Kage -saludo con una sonrisa, para después tomarlo entre sus brazos, el bebe sonrió de manera tierna- ¿como esta el bebe mas hermoso de todos? -pregunto con alegría-

Tenten y Zeku miraban muy enternecidas la escena, la pelirrosa se habia encariñado mucho con el bebe, y la verdad era que ellas también, y es que ¿quien no lo haría? Justo en ese momento, en el cual las tres disfrutaban de aquella tranquilidad, alguien entro en el salon.

-¡Zeku! -llamo cierto ojiperla seriamente-

La mujer frunció el ceño de inmediato.

- Hyuga ven -dijo desganada y molesta-

El ojiperla camino hasta ella, y le dirigio una rapida mirada a la ojimiel, quien lo miraba fijamente. Por su parte Sasuke se quedo en la puerta, sin embargo pudo distinguir de manera rápida a cierta pelirrosa. La miro fijamente, y se dio cuenta de que la misma no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, pues estaba muy entretenida con un bebe, el cual lo cargaba en sus brazos.

_-"ese debe ser el que esta a su cargo..."_ -penso el Uchiha sin dejar de mirarla-

Verla allí, con ese bebe entre sus brazos, le produjo un sentimiento que no pudo describir, y que lo asusto. Ella se reia y el bebe al parecer tambien, era una escena muy tierna a ojos de cualquiera, y de un momento a otro, su corazon comenzo a acelerarse rapidamente, ¿que demonios le pasaba?. Su mirada continuo clavada en ella y no queria despegarse de allí, simplemente no quería hacerlo.

Sakura no se dio cuenta de la presencia de los orochimarus, hasta que sintio una sensacion en su nuca, una sensacion bastante conocida. Dio vuelta el rostro de manera brusca, y entonces sus ojos chocaron con los negros y profundos de cierto orochimaru.

-_"¡Sasuke!''_ -penso la senju sorprendida mientras sus ojos seguian fijos en los de él y su corazon se aceleraba-

Neji le entrego la carta a Zeku sin preambulo alguno y sin mas, se dio media vuelta para salir de allí, pero al hacerlo noto algo extraño...Sasuke miraba fijamente un punto, y cuando siguió la mirada del mismo se encontro con cierta pelirrosa, la cual también miraba fijamente al orochimaru.

-_"¿que sucede?"_ - penso mientras se acercaba al pelinegro- Sasuke -llamo seriamente y haciendo que el ojinegro desviara rapidamente la mirada al igual que la pelirrosa-

-¿q-que? -pregunto cortante- ¿ya terminaste?

-si, vamos.

Ambos salieron del salon, pero el pelinegro se adelanto dejando atrás al ojiperla.

-no me sigas Neji -dijo friamente-

-no pensaba hacerlo -dijo tranquilamente mientras veia como el pelinegro se alejaba de él- vaya, vaya, creo que escondes bastantes cosas Sasuke -susurro lentamente-

El pelinegro camino hasta su cuarto a paso apresurado, ¿acaso debía cruzarsela en todos lados? Frunció el ceño molesto al saber todo lo que producía aquella senju en él, aquello era muy, muy malo. Pasados unos pocos minutos llego a su sector, y luego a su cuarto, al cual entro de una, necesitaba un buen baño, uno para lograr despejar su mente. Se saco la camisa, y camino hacia al baño, pero de repente, y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, sintio un profundo dolor en su cuello.

-mierda! -exclamo al tiempo que llevaba una mano su cuello, y al hacerlo noto algo allí- ¿que...que es esto? -susurro adolorido, al tener entre sus manos a un bichito negro- ¡un kugu! -dijo alarmado al saber que clase de bicho era ese-

El pequeño bicho salto de su mano y se fue por la ventana, la cual estaba abierta.

-¡m-maldicion! -mascullo preocupado, al saber que los kugus eran sumamente venenosos-

Lentamente y con mucha dificultad, camino hasta la puerta y logro abrirla, pero en ese mismo momento su mirada se nublo completamente, y sin poder decir siquiera algo, cayo desplomado al suelo, frente a la mirada sorprendida de todos los presentes.

-¡Sasuke! -la voz de Karin fue lo ultimo que logro escuhar antes de perder el conocimiento en su totalidad-

Después de eso, todo se hizo negro, y él no sintió mas.

**... ... ...**

Por otro lado una ojiverde caminaba rapidamente hacia el sector de los takas, después de haberse quedado unos minutos mas con Tenten y Zeku, releyendo aquella estúpida carta, decidió que era hora de ir con su amigo. Entro al sector del taka de manera abrupta, mas después de eso, intento llegar a su cuarto sin que nadie la viera, o al menos una minoría, pues ella no era muy bien recibida por los takas.

-es este... -susurro mientras tocaba la puerta, pero no recibio respuesta por lo que sus nervios aumentaron de sobremanera-

Sin esperar mas, pues la ansiedad la estaba matando, entro al cuarto, y de inmediato distinguio una silueta en la cama, pero esta estaba cubierta por las sabanas. Sus nervios seguian aumentando mas y mas, y entonces y de manera lenta comenzo a acercarse hasta la cama y una vez frente a ella levamto la sabana de un solo tiron, preparada para cualquier cosa que hubiera allí.

-¡Sai! -exclamo de manera aliviada al ver al taka-

El chico respiraba de manera normal, y no tenia signos de haber sido golpeado ni nada por el estilo. De repente sintio como todo su cuerpo se destensaba de golpe, en verdad verlo sano y salvo fue un alivio.

-Sai despierta -exclamo al tiempo que le daba leves golpes- vamos Sai.

Continuo palmeando la mejillas del chico por unos pocos segundos mas, y entonces el pelinegro comenzó a reaccionar.

-¿Sakura? -dijo el pelinegro suavemente mientras abria pesadamente sus ojos-

-que bueno que estes bien Sai -dijo con una sonrisa-

-¿que...que sucede? ¿por que estas aqui? -pregunto viendo a todos lados-

-solo venia a ver si estabas bien.

-¿bien? -pregunto confundido- ¿acaso sucedio algo?

-bueno pues... -dijo dudosa- ayer cuando te fuiste de la fiesta te sentias mal y...

-¿la fiesta? ¿que fiesta?

-vaya, ¿no recuerdas nada? -pregunto intentando ocultar su alivio-

-bueno yo vine a mi cuarto a cambiarme para ir a la fiesta, pero cuando entre... -dijo e hizo una pausa- no lo se, despues de eso ya no recuerdo nada.

s-ya veo, parece que de verdad te sentias mal.

-Sakura no entiendo, ¿que paso con la fiesta? -pregunto sumamente confundido-

-la fiesta fue anoche, y la verdad estuvo muy linda.

-¿y yo por que no fui?

-si, tu si fuiste Sai, ¿no lo recuerdas? -pregunto seriamente-

-¿yo fui? pero no recuerdo nada Sakura -dijo preocupado-

La pelirrosa no pudo evitar sentirse sumamente culpable al ver el estado del taka. No queria mentirle, en verdad no quería hacerlo, pero no tenia opcion.

-quedate tranquilo Sai -dijo amablemente- es normal que no lo hagas, ayer te sentias sumamente mal, y cuando entraste a tu cuarto te caiste y te golpeaste la cabeza -mintió-

-¿de verdad? -cuestiono sorprendido-

-si, por eso es normal que no recuerdes nada.

-¿y que paso en la fiesta?

-no mucho -musito nerviosa- la pasamos muy bien -añadio al ver la cara de impaciencia del chico-

-es bueno oir eso -dijo sonriendo-

La senju asintió.

-bueno, lo mejor es que ahora descanses Sai.

-creo que lo necesito... -dijo llevando una mano a su cabeza- me duele mucho la cabeza.

-entonces yo me voy -dijo tranquilamente mientras caminaba hacia la puerta-

-Sakura -llamo- gracias... -dijo con una sonrisa-

-¿por que?

-por preocuparte por mi.

-no hay...de que -susurro mientras salia rapidamente del cuarto-

Se sentia sumamente mal, no le gustaba mentir a Sai, el era un buen amigo, pero tampoco podia decirle la verdad, eso ni pensarlo.

-_"lo siento Sai''_ -penso apenada-

Y sin darle mas vueltas al asunto salió del sector taka, y fue directamente a su sector.

**... ... ...**

En el sector de los orochimarus, todos se encontraban de aqui para ella, pues la noticia habia corrido rapidamente: el principe orochimaru había sido atacado.

-¿que haremos? -dijo Karin sumamente preocupada al tener al pelinegro desmayado y con mucha fiebre-

-¡tranquilizate Karin! -dijo el ojiperla molesto- lo primero...-dudo- mientras menos se extienda la noticia sera mejor -exclamo a todos los presentes-

-¿y eso por que? -dijo cierto peliceleste tranquilamente-

-no seas tonto Suigetsu, si los otros clanes se enteran que Sasuke esta herido trataran de aprovechar la oportunidad para deshacerse de él.

-es cierto -apoyo Juggo seriamente- es obvio que alguien metio alguna especie de bicho en su cuarto.

-el que sea que haya sido, ¡lo pagara caro! -grito furiosa-

-¡calmate Karin! -repitió el pelimarrón-

-¿y ahora que haremos? -exclamo Suigetsu en el mismo tono que hace unos segundos-

-todos ustedes... -dijo Neji apuntando a los orochimarus- salgan de aqui, solo nos quedaremos Juggo, Karin y yo.

Todos lo escuchaban atentamente, y poco a poco fueron abandonando la habitacion del pelinegro, hasta que finalmente quedaron los tres solos.

-esto no quedara asi! -exclamo furioso- nadie que ataque a un orochimaru se saldra tan facilmente con la suya.

-pero ¿quien pudo ser? ¿y como lo hicieron? -musito con la voz temblorosa y con las lagrimas asomando por sus ojos-

-no lo se Karin.

Los tres orochimaru se interrumpieron cuando el Uchiha se quejo y gruño de dolor, pues al parecer el veneno estaba haciendo un buen efecto en su cuerpo, y el dolor debía de ser muy intenso.

-tranquilizate Sasukito, ya encontraremos una solucion...-susurro acariciando su mejilla

-debe ser alguien bastante experto -dijo el pelinaranja seriamente- manejar a un kugu no es nada facil.

-¿un kugo? -dijo confundida-

-lo que no entiendo es como Sasuke no sintio su presencia...-susurró el pelimarrón-

-es lo que digo Neji, debe ser alguien bueno...-repitió Juggo- Sasuke no es ningun tonto, debio darse cuenta de la presencia del kugu.

-¿¡que demonios es un kugu! -pregunto desesperada-

-es un bicho muy venenoso Karin -dijo friamente-

-Sasuke esta en serios problemas.

-pero...¡tiene que haber una solucion!

-para un senju... -dijo Neji e hizo una pausa- seria muy facil curarlo.

-¿acaso piensas que un senju ayudaria a Sasuke? -pregunto el pelinaranja frunciendo el ceño-

-no voluntariamente -dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa- pero somos orochimarus, tenemos nuestro metodos...

-no pensaras traer a un senju para que lo cure, ¿no? -cuestionó la pelirroja-

-no tenemos opcion Karin -apunto Juggo-

-¡pero tu dijiste que nadie debia enterarse! -grito histerica-

-¿¡acaso quieres que Sasuke muera! -dijo el ojiperla harto de la conducta de la peliroja-

-pero ningun senju quedra curarlo...

-no te hagas problema Karin, simplemente tendremos que obligar a alguien.

-ustedes vayan a decir al resto de los orochimarus que vayan a clases -ordeno Neji de manera tajante-

-sí, si ven que no va nadie se daran cuenta que algo anda mal

-yo me quedare con Sasuke -dijo de manera firme-

-¡m-mierda...! -volvió a quejarse el pelinegro al tiempo que se retorcía en la cama-

-Sasuke calmate -susurro suavemente- todo saldra bien.

-Karin tu solo estas haciendo mas tragica esta escena, mejor vete y trata de tranquilizarte.

-¡no, yo...!

-Juggo llevatela -interrumpió a la chica-

-vamos Karin -dijo tomandola del brazo-

-¡sueltame! -ordeno furiosa-

-Karin ve a tranquilizarte y despues vuelves -dijo molesto-

-si no te vas por las buenas te sacare por las malas -amenazó Neji perdiendo todo rastro de paciencia-

La pelirroja apreto los puños con fuerza, llena de impotencia y furia.

k-yo...yo me ire, pero solo por un rato -cedió al tiempo que salía del cuarto seguida por Juggo-

-bien... -dijo dando un suspiro- Sasuke trata de tranquilizarte -exclamo al ver como el pelinegro se removia-

El Uchiha se movia de un lado a otro, el dolor era insoportable, sin contar que la fiebre estaba muy alta, y la cabeza le daba vueltas, muchas vueltas, mas en medio de aquella oscuridad una imagen apareció en su mente, una imagen bastante nítida, y sin querer y sin pensarlo, un nombre escapo de sus labios...

-S-Sakura -susurro debilmente pero aun asi llego a oidos de el ojiperla, quien volteo sorprendido- Sakura... t-te...te necesito... -murmuro en medio de aquel delirio-

Neji se quedo viendolo total, y completamente sorprendido, lo que acaba de escuchar no podia ser cierto, no podía serlo...

_¿O si?_


	27. Averiguaciones, y curaciones

_**Hola genteeeee, ¿como estan? :D**_

_**por fin ya esta lista la contiii ! así que se las subo sin perder mas tiempo amigoosss ^^**_

_**y como siempre: Muchas gracias por todos sus comentariosss amigosss ! creanme que leo cada uno de ellos, y todos me sacan una sonrisaaa XD**_

_**uff amigos eso es todoo, nos veremos emm...aun no se que conti subire primero, si esta o la de Inocencia Robada jejej, en fin nos veremos, eso es seguro jejejej**_

_**besitos amigosss, se los quiero muchiooo ! ^^**_

_**a leerrrrrrr!**_

_**Karynita.**_

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Capitulo 27: averiguaciones, y curaciones.**

El Uchiha se movia de un lado a otro, el dolor era insoportable, sin contar que la fiebre estaba muy alta, y la cabeza le daba vueltas, muchas vueltas, mas en medio de aquella oscuridad una imagen apareció en su mente, una imagen bastante nítida, y sin querer y sin pensarlo, un nombre escapo de sus labios...

-S-Sakura -susurró el pelinegro débilmente, pero aun asi llego a oidos de el ojiperla, quien volteo sorprendido- Sakura... t-te...te necesito... -murmuro en medio de aquel delirio-

Neji se quedo viendolo total, y completamente sorprendido, lo que acaba de escuchar no podia ser cierto, no podía serlo...

_¿O si?_

-¿q-que dijiste? -pregunto confundido y aturdido- Sasuke ¿que dijiste? -repitió frunciendo el ceño, pero no recibio ninguna respuesta-

El pelinegro solo volvió a removerse en la cama, sudado y con una mueca de dolor.

-_"¡esto no puede ser!" _-penso mientras miraba fijamente al pelinegro-

De repente, la puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe, y él no pudo evitar sobresaltarse.

-Neji -llamo el pelicieleste al tiempo que entraba al cuarto- ¿te asuste? -pregunto burlesco al notar el estado del chico-

-¿que haces aqui Suigetsu? -pregunto molesto-

-solo vine a ver como seguia Sasuke.

-¿desde cuando estas aqui? -pregunto de manera cautelosa-

-recién vine, ¿acaso paso algo? -pregunto Suigetsu duduso-

-_"¡maldicion! Suigetsu siempre viene en el momento menos inoportuno..." _-penso molesto- llama a Karin, Suigetsu, y dile que se quede con Sasuke.

-¿y tu que haras?

-tengo algo importante que hacer -musito lentamente antes de salir del cuarto del orochimaru-

Camino lentamente hasta salir del sector, aun aturdido ante lo que acaba de suceder. Estaba completamente confundido ante las palabras del pelinegro, así que intentando pensar con claridad se sento en uno de los pasillos y llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza.

_-Sakura... t-te...te necesito..._

Esas habian sido las palabras del Uchiha, pero ¿eso que significaba? Su ceño nuevamente se frunció.

-_"no, no creo... ¿acaso entre Sasuke y Haruno...?" _-penso el ojiperla alarmado- mierda, pero ¿que estoy pensando?, eso seria algo imposible ¿no? -murmuro de manera pensativa.-

Sin embargo habia solo una Sakura, no conocia a otra chica que tuviera aquel nombre, así que era obvio que se trataba de la impura de Haruno, pero ¿por que Sasuke la nombro? De repente llego a su cabeza una imagen que hasta el momento no habia dado importancia, la noche anterior cuando se encontro con Sasuke en medio del sector, este llevaba una capa, al igual que él, salvo con una pequeña diferencia y era que la de Sasuke tenia el simbolo de el clan taka, eso queria decir...Pronto su cabeza comenzo a atar cabos, pero lo que creía era realemente inimaginable...

-ya se quien puede ayudarme -exclamo de repente, y sin mas se puso de pie- Tenten.

Y sin perder mas tiempo se encamino en busca de la ojimiel.

**... ... ...**

Aquel dia ambas amigas habían ido a pasar un rato en el campo de entrenamiento, pues el día era espléndido, y aquello era algo que no había que desaprovechar, ademas de que un poco de aire fresco, y de tiempo solas, no les venía nada mal. Ambas se encontraban sentadas contra el tronco de uno de los árboles.

-entonces piensan sacar a los bebes -repitió las palabras de la chica de manera triste-

-asi es Hinata, ese maldito de Itachi -musito llena de rencor-

-tranquilizate Sakura, estoy segura que el colegio hara algo.

-ya lo hizo, le mando una carta y ahora él respondió.

-¿y que puso?

-no lo se, Hyuga se la entrego a Zeku, pero ella debe entregarsela a la directora, asi que no sabemos lo que decia...

-es una lastima -dijo apenada-

-si, pero algo haremos -exclamo la pelirrosa seriamente- no podemos dejar que ese maldito se salga con la suya.

-claro.

La ojiperla asintió, y después de eso ambas se quedaron en silencio, hasta que los pasos de alguien acercándose hacia ellas hizo que elevaran el rostro.

-¡hola! -exclamo la entusiasmada ojimiel que se paro frente a ellas-

-Tenten, ¿como estas? -saludo Sakura-

-buenos dias Tenten -dijo de manera suave la ojiperla-

La pelimarrón entrecerro los ojos al ver a la peliazul.

-buenos deben ser para ti Hinata -dijo con una sonrisa picara mientras se sentaba junto a ellas-

-¿para mi? -dijo confundida-

-claro -asintió aun con aquella sonrisa-

-¿a que te refieres Tenten? -pregunto la pelirrosa confundida-

-¿acaso no se lo has contado? -pregunto a la ojiperla-

-¿contarle que? -cuestiono Hinata aun mas confundida-

-pues...-comezó lentamente- de que tu y Naruto estan juntos, ayer vi como se besaban.

-¿¡que! -exclamo Sakura completamente sorprendida-

Hinata sintio que se desmayaria en ese mismo momento al escuchar las palabras de aquella pelimarrón. Su cara rapidamente tomo un color rojo y su corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza.

-p-pero ¿¡que dices Tenten! -dijo exhaltada- Na-Naruto y yo...no...t-tenemos...n-nada... -tartamudeo sumamente nerviosa-

-pero yo ayer vi que se besaban -apunto confundida-

-Hinata ¿como no me lo contaste? -cuestiono sumamente emocionada-

-no Sakura, es solo un malentendido -dijo rápidamente-

-pero ¿tu y Naruto se besaron? -continuó la pelirrosa-

-s-si pero no es lo que creen, e-es decir no fue un beso...

-entonces ¿que fue? -dijo Tenten frunciendo el ceño-

-yo sabia que ustedes iban a terminar juntos -continuo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa en su rostro-

-¡no! ¡él y yo no estamos juntos! -grito con las mejillas sumamente rojas- lo que paso fue que Naruto te vio a ti -dijo acusadoramente mientras apuntaba a Sakura- besandote desenfrenadamente con Sai -informó haciendo que la pelirrosa se ponga roja como un tomate-

-¿desenfrenadamente? -repitió la ojimiel confundida-

-entonces quiso ir a separarlos, pero yo trate de detenerlo pero Naruto me jalo muy fuerte e hizo que yo cayera sobre él, y bueno accidentalmente... -dijo nerviosa- nos besamos -murmuro por fin y dando un suspiro-

Ambas senjus guardaron silencio por unos breves segundos ante la explicación de Hinata.

-pero fue un accidente muy bueno para ti Hinata -dijo Sakura con una sonrisa-

-yo vi que lo disfrutaste...-añadió la pelimarrón-

-¡claro que no! -dijo totalmente roja-

-bueno, pero Hinata no fue la unica que la paso bien -exclamo esta vez mirando a Tenten-

-¿que quieres decir? -pregunto la ojiperla curiosa-

-si, no se de que hablas Sakura -mascullo intentando ocultar sus nervios-

-¡oh vamos! yo te vi -dijo picaronamente- tu te estabas besando con un chico.

-¿de verdad? -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

-¡claro que si yo los vi!

-b-b bueno... -tartamudeo con la mejillas sonrojadas-

-¿dinos quien era Tenten? -exclamo la ojiverde haciendo que los nervios de la ojimiel aumentaran-

-bueno, él...él no es nadie de importancia.

-pero tu lo besaste -continuó la chica-

-si, pero solo fue la adrenalina de la noche, eso fue todo -concluyo desviando la mirada-

-¿y quien es? -pregunto esta vez la peliazul-

Tenten se quedo en silencio mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban cada vez mas. No sabia que decir, ella no les podía decir que había sido Neji, un orochimaru.

-¿y bien?

-lo siento, pero me da mucha pensa decirlo -dijo timidamente-

-vamos Tenten, no le diremos a nadie...

-Sakura de verdad se los dire, pero no ahora -mascullo para pronto ver la desilución en el rostro de la senju-

-esta bien, ella nos lo contara cuando se anime Sakura -exclamo de manera comprensiva-

-de acuerdo -dijo dando un suspiro-

-bueno ahora es tu turno -dijo la ojimiel mirando a la pelirrosa-

-¿mi turno? -dijo confundida-

-¿como es eso de tu desenfrenado beso con Sai? -cuestiono con una sonrisa-

-b-bueno, él y yo si nos besamos, pero no como Hinata dice -exclamo sumamente nerviosa y roja-

-¡claro que si! un poco mas y se comian entre ellos -dijo de manera maliciosa, ahora era su turno de interrogar-

-¡Hinata! -reclamo a su amiga-

-entonces, tu y él... ¿ya son novios? -pregunto Tente emocionada-

-yo...bueno no lo se, ademas Sai no recuerda nada -dijo sonrojada-

-¿¡que! -dijieron ambas jóvenesal unísono-

-lo que escuchan, Sai no recuerda nada.

-pero, ¿por que? -pregunto la peliazul entre confundida y preocupada-

-ayer se sentia muy mal, y se ve que cuando fue a su cuarto se cayo y se golpeo la cabeza -dijo sumamente nerviosa al estar mintiendo- asi que cuando hoy fui a verlo no se acordaba de nada de lo de ayer.

-es una lastima...-susurró la pelimarrón-

-pero es muy extraño que no recuerde nada -dijo seriamente-

-de hecho si lo es, pero...-dijo e hizo una pausa- en cierta manera entoy feliz de que no lo haga.

-pero ¿por que? -dijo confundida-

-te arrepientes de haberlo besado, ¿cierto? -apunto Hinata mirandola fijamente-

-asi es -asintió seriamente- asi que es como si eso no hubiera pasado... -dijo con una sonrisa-

-pero todos los vieron, es decir, en algun momento alguien se lo va a comentar y...

saku: bueno Hinata, cuando eso suceda, ya vere que hacer -interrumpió a la ojiperla-

Despues de eso, y dejando pasar un momento, el tema de conversacion cambio y ellas se quedaron hablando varios minutos mas, de cosas sin importancia, pero aun así las tres estaban sumamente concetradas en esos temas, hasta que, finalmente, decidieron irse.

Las tres caminaban hacia su sector de manera tranquila, pero de repente Tenten vio a cierto ojiperla delante de ella, y no solo eso, si no que el mismo le hacia señas con la manos de manera disimulada pero, a la vez, bastante notorio para que ella lo notara.

-este... -dijo un poco nerviosa- olvide que debo hacer algo.

-¿paso algo? -dijo Sakura confundida-

-nada de importancia, nos vemos despues -exclamo de manera apresuara y sin mas se alejo de ellas-

Espero a que la pelirrosa y la ojiperla entraran al sector, y entonces se acerco a Neji, un tanto exaltada.

-Neji, ¿que sucede? -dijo parandose frente a él-

-tengo un par de preguntas para ti, Tenten -dijo seriamente-

-¿de que se trata? -pregunto confundida-

-dime algo Tenten -comenzó yendo al grano- ayer en la fiesta fue el taka, Sai, ¿cierto? -pregunto seriamente-

-claro que sí, si la fiesta era para celebrar su relacion con Sakura -mascullo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo-

-lo se, ahora dime ¿él tenia una capa con el simbolo de su clan?

La pelimarrón lo miro extrañada.

-Neji no entiendo a donde va todo esto -exclamo de manera dudosa

-solo responde Tenten -dijo impaciente-

-sí, Sai llevaba una capa negra con su simbolo, eso era para distinguirlo ya que todos los chicos llevaban capas.

-ya veo...-murmuro de manera pensativa- ¿y viste algun comportamiento extraño en él? -pregunto mirandolo fijamente-

t-Neji estuve contigo toda la noche, no me fije si Sai estaba extraño o no -dijo molesta-

-pero algo debes saber -insto- ¿Haruno no te conto nada?

-bien, solo se que estuvieron juntos toda la noche.

-¿se besaron? -pregunto preocupado ya que comenzaba a entender las cosas-

-por mas extraño que paresca si -dijo tranquilamente-

-¿por que extraño? -pregunto curioso-

-pues por que Sakura no dejaba que Sai se acercara mucho a ella, es decir, nunca dejo que la besara, pero anoche parece que todo fue distinto.

Neji se quedo en silencio mientras intentaba procesar toda la informacion brindada por la ojimiel.

-sin embargo...-dijo llamando la atencion del orochimaru-

-¿que? -pregunto rapidamente-

-Sakura me dijo que Sai no recuerda nada de lo sucedido anoche, al parecer se sentia mal y cuando entro a su cuarto se golpeo la cabeza por lo que olvido todo -exclamo restandole importancia-

¡Bingo! Esa era la pieza que le faltaba para armar todo el rompecabezas. El ojiperla por fin comenzaba a entender las cosas, aunque no estaba del todo seguro que lo que creia fuera lo cierto.

-eso era todo -dijo dando media vuelta para irse-

-¿que? ¿y para que me preguntaste todo eso? -pregunto molesta y tomandolo del brazo-

-ahora no tengo tiempo Tenten, tengo que ayudar a Sasuke -mascullo frunciendo el ceño-

-¿ayudar? -pregunto confundida-

-si, un kugu le pico -dijo seriamente y soltandose de su agarre-

-¿¡que! -dijo sorprendida- entonces Uchiha debe estar sumametne mal

-_"¡mierda!"_ -penso molesto al darse cuenta de que le habia brindado demasiada informacion a la ojimiel- Tenten -llamo seriamente- sera mejor que nadie se entere de lo que te acabo de decir, si no, lo lamentaras -amenazo de manera fría-

-¡deja de amenazarme! -dijo molesta- no pienso decir nada a nadie, pero por que no me importa hacerlo, no por que tu me lo digas -exclamo en tono elevado y sin mas dio media vuelta para largarse de allí-

-¡me basta con que cierres tu boca! -grito fuertemetne- _"despues tendré que encargarme de ella, ahora lo mas importante es lo que me acaba de contar..." _-penso seriamente-

Si lo pensaba bien todo coincidia, primero el hecho de que Sasuke hubiera ido a la fiesta, y es que ¿por que otro motivo hubiera ido?, ademas tenia la capa con el simbolo taka, y segun Tenten, "Sai" y Sakura estuvieron juntos toda la noche, y ahora, de manera asombrosa, el taka no recordaba nada. Era mas que obvio que algo raro pasaba, ademas y lo mas importante era que Sasuke la habia nombrado, había nombrado a aquella senju.

-¡maldicion! ¿¡en que te estas metiendo Sasuke! -exclamo mientras daba un fuerte golpe en la pared-

Y no es que le importara demasiado en los líos en los cuales se metiera el pelinegro, pero todos los movimientos del mismo, repercutían en el clan, en su clan, y aquello de estar metiendose con Haruno no era nada bueno, nada. Él debía descubrir todo, debía hacerlo sí o sí.

**... ... ...**

Por otro lado, la ojimiel se habia ido furiosa del lugar, odiaba cuando Neji se comportaba así, lo odiaba, era como si él...él volvia a comportarse como antes, y ella no quería eso, no lo quería.

-_"maldito, ¿pero quien se cree?"_ -pensaba mientras entraba a su sector- pero ya no soy la misma, ahora tendra que respetarme -dijo decidida-

No dejaría que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, ella había cambiado y él tendría que aceptarlo, ya no dejaría que él le pidiería información y después se marchara así sin mas, no claro que no. Ella preferia estar furiosa, furiosa y molesta, pero no queria sentir tristeza nuevamente, sin embargo aquello era algo tan difícil de evitar. Le lastimaba demasiado que el ojiperla la tratara asi, como si no fuera una simple pieza mas de todo su enorme tablero.

-_"por favor, no quiero que vuelva a ser como antes" _-penso llena de angustia-

-¿Tenten? -llamo de repente cierta pelirrosa-

La pelimarrón se sobresalto al escucharla.

-ah...Sakura -dijo intentando calmarse-

-¿que te sucede Tenten? -pregunto al ver la cara de la chica-

-¿que? no me pasa nada Sakura -exclamo forzando una sonrisa-

-vamos Tenten, se que te pasa algo -dijo colocando una mano en su hombro-

-bueno en realidad si me pasa algo -solto por fin-

La realidad era que necesitaba conversar con alguien, aquello tal vez la ayudara de alguna manera.

-es respecto a un chico Sakura -mascullo con las mejillas sonrojadas-

-¿un chico? ¿es el de el baile? -pregunto sorprendida-

-bueno...sí, es él -mintio tranquilamente, aunque no era en realidad una mentira-

-¿que pasa con él, Tenten? ¿acaso te hizo algo malo? -pregunto preocupada-

-no, b-bueno no lo se, es decir no entiendo su comportamiento Sakura -dijo tristemente-

-pero Tenten,¿tu desde cuando lo conoces? -pregunto confundida- crei que lo habias conocido en el baile...

-bueno yo lo conozco hace mucho tiempo, y la verdad que estoy muy comoda cuando estoy a su lado, pero a veces se comporta de manera tan estupida.

-entonces ¿tu y él...son novios? -musito sorprendida- nunca me lo habias dicho -exclamo molesta-

-no, no, en realidad no se que somos -dijo con un leve sonrojo- es por eso que no le puedo reclamar nada.

-pero Tenten, ¿tu y él hace cuanto estan juntos?

-haca bastante -murmuro con una sonrisa- pero aun así, no se que somos...

-sean lo que sean Tenten, tienes que hacer que él te respete -dijo con una sonrisa-

-y eso trato de hacer -apunto rapidamente- pero es tan dificil -continuo con la mirada perdida-

-¿tu... tu lo amas? -pregunto seriamente-

Tenten abrio los ojos al escuchar a la senju, ¿si lo amaba? claro que lo hacia, hace mucho tiempo que lo amaba, sin embargo jamas se lo habia preguntado directamente, y hacerlo era algo difícil. Guardo silencio por unos instantes mientras que Sakura la miraba de manera detenida.

-entonces, si lo amas -dijo con una sonrisa sincera-

-¿tanto se nota? -pregunto sonrojada-

-claro -dijo tiernamente- pero él, ¿te ama a ti? -pregunto retomando la seriadad anterior-

-como quisiera que si lo hiciera -dijo tristemente- pero no se si lo hace, es decir, a veces me trata tan bien, que siento que si me quiere pero otras veces es completamente diferente -su voz sonaba apagada- ¿sabes Sakura? igual lo de él y yo, es...es muy dificil -finalizó con los ojos cristalizados-

-Tenten -susurro mientras la abrazaba- ¿por que dices eso?

-el amor es tan complicado a veces Sakura -mascullo con la voz quebrada y con las lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas-

-creeme que te entiendo perfectamente Tenten -dijo tristemente al recordar su situacion con Sasuke- a veces seria mejor no sentirlo...

La pelimarrón clavo su mirada en la pelirrosa.

-a veces duelo tanto...-continuo sumida en sus pensamientos-

-Sakura -susurro y se alejo de ella para notar sus vidriosos ojos-

-y lastima tanto...

-¿tu...tu amas a alguien Sakura? -cuestiono sorprendida-

-¿y-yo? -dijo nerviosa- no tendria caso mentirte Tenten, sí, yo amo a alguien -musito de manera lenta y triste-

Después de eso las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar en su rostro.

-y supongo que no es Sai, ¿cierto?

-Sai solo es un buen amigo.

-¿y puedo saber quien es? -pregunto seriamente-

-lo siento, pero prefiero que nadie lo sepa -dijo mientras secaba las lagrimas de su rostro-

-no te preocupes Sakura, todo saldra bien -intento animarla-

-no lo creo Tenten, yo debo estar con Sai, despues de todo, es mi destino... -exclamo resignada-

-¿sabes? mejor dejemos de pensar en esas cosas -dijo molesta y frunciendo el ceño- no nos sirve de nada -añadió con una sonrisa-

-tienes razon Tenten, somos unas tontas -dijo devoviendolo la sonrisa-

-mira te dire algo que supongo te alegrara.

-¿que es? -pregunto rapidamente-

-me entere algo de Uchiha -informo con una sonrisa, y haciendo que Sakura le prestara suma atencion-

-¿que...que sucedio con él?

-él esta enfermo, al parecer un kugu le pico -dijo sonriendo con entusiasmo-

Sakura sintio que todo en su interior se detenia de golpe, y su corazón se aceleraba de repente. El miedo no tardo en apoderarse de ella.

-¿q-que...que dijiste? -tartamudeo nerviosa-

-lo que escuchaste, Uchiha esta grave, y como no tienen medios para curarlo, lo mas probable es que no se salve de esta...-exclamo sumamente feliz- ¿no te alegras? él es nuestro peor enemigo.

-yo...yo claro que si -dijo forzando las palabras, aunque estaba segura que no sono convincente- ahora debo irme tenten -dijo mientras corria a su cuarto-

-vaya...si que se emociono -dijo tranquilamente-

Sakura llego a su cuarto en menos de cinco segundos, y de inmediato se sento en el suelo, con todo el cuerpo tembloroso y los nervios alterados.

-Sasuke...Sasuke esta grave -susurro la pelirrosa con la voz temblorosa-

Llevo una de sus manos a su pecho, en donde estaba su corazón, y sintio como este latia rapidamente, mientras que su respiración se agitaba mas y mas.

-debo hacer algo.

Era obvio que los orochimarus no sabrian que hacer al respecto, solo un senju podria curar eso y sacar el veneno del pelinegro...Ella, ella debia ayudarlo, no podia dejarlo morir, su corazon no se lo permitia, sus sentimiento nuevamente la dominaban, pero ¿como lo haria? Los mas probable es que los orochimarus estuvieran cuidando sumamente bien al pelinegro, pues, después de todo, él era el líder.

-no importa, de una u otra forma debo ayudarlo -susurro mientras se ponia de pie-

Salio de su cuarto mientras pensaba como entrar al cuarto del orochimaru, aunque la entrada para ella era una sola: la ventana de su cuarto, aquella era su unica opcion, pero lo mas probable era que estuviera sellada, bueno eso era facil de arreglar, pero el problema era como hacer que todos salieran del cuarto de Sasuke, de seguro habian una o dos personas.

-¡ya se! -exclamo de repente- _"sí, puedo usar una dosis de la enfermeria, aunque seria algo arriesgado..." _-penso mientras involuntariamente sus pies ya se dirigian a esta-

Entro al lugar y vio a un par de enfermeras que iban de aquí a allá. Rapidamente se dirigio a su sala, y una vez en esta cerro la puerta con seguro.

-bien, ya estoy aqui -exclamo de manera nerviosa-

Camino hasta uno de los armarios y lo abrio, habia una enumerable cantidad de remedios allí, pero ella sabia cual le serviria. Rapidamente tomo tres inyecciones y las guardo en su bolsillo, cerro el armario y salio de la enfermeria de inmediato.

-si me llegan a ver estoy perdida -dijo seriamente-

Despues de eso, camino hasta la ventana del cuarto del pelinegro, y asegurandose de que no había nadie a su alrededor, tomo una piedrita del suelo y arrojo la misma contra la ventana. Una vez que la misma impacto contra el objetivo, se escondio tras un arbol, pero nadie salio, asi que nuevamente volvio a hacerlo y espero un momento, y esta vez, pasados unos segundos, alguien se asomo y abrió la ventana para asomar la cabeza por la misma.

-Karin -susurro molesta mientras preparaba la inyeccion en su mano-

La pelirroja había sentido un pequeño rudio en la ventana pero no le dio importancia, su mente estaba enteramente con Sasuke, el cual se encontraba frente a ella todo sudado, y temblando por aquel estupido veneno. El ruido de la ventana volvió a repetirse pasados unos pocos segundos, asi que sin mas, se acerco hacia esta y coloco un poco de chacra para abrirla, al hacerlo se asomo para ver si veia algo, pero no habia nada ni nadie. Estaba por cerrarla cuando sintio un agudo dolor en su pecho, y aunque de inmediato intento ver que era, no pudo hacerlo, por que su mente dejo de funcionar y su cuerpo cayó inconsciente al suelo.

-¡bien! -exclamo emocionada y con una sonrisa-

De inmediato salió de detrás del árbol, y sin perder tiempo alguno comenzo a trepar la pared ayudándose con su enegía para sujetarse de la misma. Aquello no era fácil, pero aun así en unos cuantos segundos logró llegar a la dichosa ventana. Entro al cuarto, y lo primero que hizo fue correr hacia la puerta para sellarla, y así asegurarse de que nadie entraría allí. Despues vio lo que tanto añoraba.

-¡Sasuke! -exclamo alarmada al ver el estado del pelinegro, el cual se encontraba con un paño en la frente, sin camisa y todo sudado por la fiebre-

La cabeza del pelinegro le daba demasiadas vueltas, y el dolor era insoportable. Se encontraba en una nebulosa horrible, y detestable, pero algo lo hizo volver a la realidad, una voz...una dulce y suave voz, la cual conocia perfectamente. Lentamente y con algo de dificultad, abrio sus lindos ojos, y entonces los mismos chocaron con unos hermosos jades.

-Sakura... -susurro el orochimaru debilmente al ver a la pelirrosa frente a él-

-Sasuke -dijo emocionada- dios Sasuke, ¿como te paso esto? -pregunto con los ojos llorosos mientras sin pensarlo se lanzaba a su pecho-

-Sakura -repitio suavemente- ¿que...? -su pregunta se vio interrumpida cuando un fuerte dolor lo hizo retorcerse y quejarse-

-no te esfuerzes Sasuke -dijo levantandose un poco- yo...yo te curare -murmuro con la voz quebrada-

El orochimaru la observaba detenidamente con sus ojos entreabiertos, no sabia si era un juego de su imaginacion o si en verdad la pelirrosa estaba ahí, frente a él, pero sea cual sea, estaba feliz de tenerla a su lado.

-g-gracias... -murmuro mientras tomaba una de las manos de la senju con la suya-

Los ojos de la pelirrosa se abrieron de la impresión.

-Sasuke... -susurro incrédula ante la actitud del chico-

-yo...yo te necesito Sakura... -continuo susurrando al tiempo que presionaba aun mas su mano con la suya-

El corazon de la pelirrosa comenzó a acelerarse rapidamente al escuchar lo que el ojinegro dijo, aunque...era obvio que estaba delirando.

-Sasuke dejama ver -musito soltando su mano y viendo la herida de su cuello- tendre que sacarte el veneno pero necesito de tu cooperacion -dijo suavemente pero no recibio respueta, el estado del ojinegro era grave-

Coloco una de sus manos en el cuello del Uchiha, y comenzo a sacar un poco de energia para introducirla en la herida y asi sacar el veneno, pero Sasuke no ayudaba mucho.

-¡argg! -se quejo mientras se movia de un lado a otro-

-Sasuke tranquilizate, necesitas que te cure... -decia tratando de inmovilizarlo, pero simplemente era imposible, aun en ese estado el orochimaru tenia mas fuerza que ella-

-no, yo...yo solo te necesito a ti... -susurro debilmente-

-Sasuke por favor coopera -mascullo tratando de que se quedara quieto- _"maldicion, voy a tener que inmovilizarlo con mi energia..." _-penso seriamente-

Se concentro y comenzo a sacar energia una de sus manos, para después, lentamente, acercarlo a la frente del chico, y una vez sobre la misma descargó la energía allí, en él.

-¿q-que suce...de? -pregunto debilmente al sentir todo su cuerpo extraño-

-tranquilizate Sasuke, solo es hasta que termine de curarte -dijo tiernamente-

Nuevamento saco energia de su mano y esta vez sin ningun problema la acerco hasta la herida del pelinegro, pues el mismo no podía moverse demasiado. Pasaron varios minutos en los que el orochimaru se quejaba y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, el dolor era realmente desagradable, por lo que Sakura, intentaba terminar lo mas rapido posible, sabia lo que estaría sintiendo el chico.

-solo un poco mas Sasuke -informo con las manos temblorosas, ya que hacer eso le consumia demasiada energia-

Despues de unos cuantos minutos mas, ya tenia en una pequeña bola de energia, el veneno del kugo, era tan poco que era increible creer como esa pequeña cantidad había afectado tanto al orochimaru. Ahora el pelinegro ya estaba mas tranquilo sin embargo la fiebre aun era alta.

-lo mas grave ya paso -dijo mientras timidamente acariciba una de las mejillas del azabache, el cual respiraba agitadamente-

El pelinegro comenzo a abrir lentamente sus ojos, y nuevamente veia frente a él, a la senju, la cual lo miraba de manera tierna.

-¿te sientes mejor? -pregunto suavemente y retirando rapidamente su mano de la mejilla del pelinegro-

-s-sí...-murmuro con los ojos entreabiertos- ¿p-por q-que...?

-b-bueno Sasuke -interrumpió de manera apresurada, ya que sabía lo que él quería preguntar- yo debo irme, puede que me vean, asi que... -dijo mientras se paraba pero la mano de Sasuke la detuvo-

-quedate...quedate conmigo...-jadeo debilmente mientras la jalaba de la mano haciendo que esta cayera sobre él-

-S-Sasuke... -tartamudeo al estar recargada en el pecho desnudo del orochimaru- yo...debo...

No podia articular palabra, no con el pelinegro tan cerca de ella, él producía tanto en ella...De repente sintio como este lentamente la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos pegandola mas a su pecho, a lo que su corazon nuevamente se acelero. El pelinegro la estaba abrazando, y lo hacia de una manera tan...tan tierna...

El orochimaru lentamente la coloco a su costado sin dejar de abrazarla, por el contrario la pegaba mas a su cuerpo, haciendole sentir su hermosa calidez.

-S-Sakura yo...yo te necesito mucho...-dijo tiernamente mientras la miraba fijamente-

-Sas...Sasuke...-tartamudeo llena de nerviosa, sin saber como debía reaccionar-

En cierta parte estaba feliz de escuchar esas palabras, pero por otro lado sabia que si el orochimaru estuviera en perfecto estado no diria eso, él estaba delirando, no mas de eso.

El Uchiha lentamente comenzo a acercarse al rostro de la senju, y atrapo los temblorosos labios de esta con los suyos. El beso era lento, suave y tierno, y Sakura se dejaba llevar por el orochimaru mientras sentia como todo su cuerpo temblaba, temblaba de emoción y aturdimiento. Pronto la lengua del pelinegro comenzo a adentrarse lentamente ensu cavidad, a lo que ella no opuso resistencia, si no que por el contrario le correspondió de manera intensa. Despues de un momento comenzaron a separarse mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos. La senju rapidamente escondio su rostro en el pecho del orochimaru, mientras sus manos timidamente lo abrazaban...Cuanto lo queria, era imposible controlar todas sus emociones, era imposible negar lo que sentía por él.

-Sasuke duerme, tienes que descanasar... -dijo tiernamente y con los ojos cerrados-

El pelinegro se acomodo de manera tal que sus rostros quedaran enfrentados, y una vez así, hundio su cara en el cuello de la pelirosa, lo que hizo que un escalosfrios recorriera su cuerpo.

-tu aroma es unico...-susurro mientras aspiraba el olor de la senju- me...me gusta mucho -musito haciendo que su aliento chocara con el cuello de la senju-

Sakura tenia los ojos cerrados fuertemente, podia sentir la respiracion del pelinegro en su cuello, y el roze de sus labios cada que hablaba. Todo eso hacia que sus nervios aumentaran de sobramanera.

-¿que...que olor sientes? -pregunto suavemente-

-cereza... -respondio rapidamente, tambien con los ojos cerrados- ¿sabes? cada que te hago mia lo siento, t-todo tu cuerpo tiene sabor a cereza... -susurro debilmente mientras depositaba un suave beso en su cuello-

Sakura se sonrojo a mas no poder al escucharlo, Sasuke era tan...tan directo.

-Sasuke, es mejor que te duermas -murmuro sonrojada-

-¿te... te quedaras conmigo? -pregunto suavemente-

-s-sí... -dijo y sintio como el orochimaru la abrazaba mas fuerte-

Lentamente, y pasado un momento, sintio como la respiracion del chico se tranquilizaba, al igual que la temperatura comenzaba a bajar, ella tambien necesitaba descansar, asi que poco a poco se dejo vencer por el sueño, y por su cercanía. Sabia que Karin aun no despertaria, asi que tenia tiempo de pasar un tiempo mas junto al pelinegro.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos profundamente mientras seguian abrazados tiernamente...

**... ... ...**

En otro lado del colegio, dos orochimarus se encontraban hablando seriamente de lo recientemente sucedido.

-bien, creo que ire a ver como esta Sasuke -exclamo el ojiperla-

-quedate tranquilo esta con Karin -dijo Suigetsu con una sonrisa-

El ceño de Neji se frunció.

-por eso mismo -dijo caminando en direccion al cuarto de Sasuke-

-creo que tienes razon -mascullo mientras lo seguía-

Ambos comenzaron a acercarse rapidamente al cuarto del pelinegro, mientras que adentro una pelirroja estaba inconsciente, y dos jóvenes dormían tranquilamente y despreocupados de lo que sucedía afuera...


	28. Cometiendo un error

**Hola mi querido publicooo! ¿como estannn? espero que de lo mejor genteee ^^**

**Bueno amigos aquí les subo la conti, y espero que les guste muchiooo xD pero antes que nada quiero pedir perdon por haber demorado tanto T.T, y es que me surgio un problema u.u que por suerte ya se solucionoo ^^ asi que ahora me estoy reponiendo y ya les subo la contii ^^**

**y como siempre: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYOO AMIGOSS! sabes que eso me hace muy, muyyyy felizz ^^**

**y otra cosa, la conti de Inocencia Robada ya voy a empezar a trabajar entre mañana y pasado mañna ^^ asi que espero no tardar demasiado, claro que eso no quiere decir que tardara dos dias o tres, sera un poco mas pero a tener paciencia que la tendrannn !**

**bueno gente sin mas que decir, solo esperando que este capi les gustee ^^ emm que por cierto, contiene LEMON ;O **

**besitos y suerte en todooo!**

**a leerrrrr!**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Capitulo 28: cometiendo un error**

En otro lado del colegio, dos orochimarus se encontraban hablando seriamente de lo recientemente sucedido.

-bien, creo que ire a ver como esta Sasuke -exclamo el ojiperla-

-quedate tranquilo esta con Karin -dijo el peliceleste con una sonrisa-

El ceño de Neji se frunció.

-por eso mismo -dijo caminando en direccion al cuarto de Sasuke-

-creo que tienes razon -mascullo Suigetsu mientras lo seguía-

Ambos comenzaron a acercarse rapidamente al cuarto del pelinegro, mientras que adentro una pelirroja estaba inconsciente, y dos jóvenes dormían tranquilamente y despreocupados de lo que sucedía afuera...

Los dos orochimarus no tardaron nada en llegar al cuarto de Sasuke, y al hacerlo intentaron abrir la puerta, pero la misma estaba sellada desde adentro.

-esta sellada -exclamo el pelimarron incrédulo- ¡Karin abrenos! -mascullo molesto-

-pobre Sasuke, enfermo y encerrado con Karin -musito de manera burlona-

El pelimarrón ignoro el comentario del chico.

-¡Karin! -exclamo nuevamente mientras intentaba abrir la puerta-

- ¡abrenos la puerta Karin! -exclamo el peliceleste después de unos segundo en los cuales Neji no había recibido respuesta-

Sasuke y Sakura seguian en la misma poscicion, brindandose el calor que tanto les habia echo falta. Todo era perfecto estando asi juntos, pero no todo es para siempre, y ella mejor que nadie lo sabía. La pelirrosa comenzo a despertar al escuhcar una ruidos y voces provenir desde afuera.

-¿q-que? -susurro la pelirrosa mientras se sentaba y miraba a su alrededor-

Su mirada bajo y vio a la persona que tenia a su lado: Sasuke. El pelinegro ni se habia inmutado por los molestos ruidos y ella de inmediato lo entendió, y lo noto. La fiebre había vuelto, y al parecer era fuerte pues el chico estaba sudado y con una mueca de dolor.

-Karin si no nos abre a la cuenta de tres, ¡tiraremos la maldita puerta! -exclamo Neji molesto-

Sakura sintio como su corazon se paraba al escuchar al orochimaru. Sin lugar a dudas estaba en serios problemas. Se levanto rápida y torpemente, por lo que cayo al suelo con fuerza, sobre cierta pelirroja quien seguia en un largo sueño.

-¡se acabo yo derivo la puerta! -la voz del ojiceleste se escucho clara y nitida-

-_"¡maldicion!"_ -penso asustada mientras arrastraba el cuepo de karin hasta la cama del pelinegro para colocarla como si estuviera durmiendo-

Una vez hecho se dirigio a la ventana, la abrio y justo cuando los orochimarus lograron tirar la puerta, ella salto. Su fragil cuerpo choco contra el duro y frio suelo, haciendo que se lastimara levemente, pero no era tiempo para eso, así que rapidamente se puso de pie y comenzó a correr.

La puerta cayo, por la fuerte patada que le propicio Suigetsu, y ambos orochimarus entraron al cuarto del pelinegro. La mirada del ojiperla recorrió todo el lugar de inmediato.

-¡Karin levantate! -exclamo el ojiperla molesto al verla sentada en el suelo y con la cabeza recargada en la cama-

-¡levantate perra! -dijo mientras la empujaba haciendo que cayera al piso-

La pelirroja lanzó un quejido de molestia y dolor, y sin mas, de manera lenta, sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse.

-¿q-que sucede? -pregunto la pelirroja extrañada mientras recobraba la conciencia-

-que te dormiste mientras tenias que cuidar a Sasuke -dijo molesto y desvio su mirada a la ventana- abriste la ventana, si que seras estúpida -musito caminando hacia esta-

-¿como se te ocurre dejarla abierta cuando sabes que alguien quiere matar a Sasuke? -habló Suigetsu-

-¿q-que? pero si yo... -dijo llevando una mano a su cabeza, ya que sentia un dolor muy desagradable alli- yo...yo no la abrí.

Neji la escucho y entrecerro los ojos, algo no andaba bien... Estaba a punto de cerrar la ventana cuando vio una silueta abajo, en el patio.

-_"¿que es eso?" _-penso al ver aquella silueta correr-

Su ceño se frunció y su mirada se intensifico.

-ahora vuelvo -dijo rapidamente-

Y sin esperar mas salto por la ventana ante la mirada sorprendida de Suigetsu y Karin.

-¿pero que le paso? -pregunto Suigetsu confundido-

El ojiperla llego al suelo en una caída limpia y sin esperar más, comenzo a correr en dirreccion a aquella silueta, a aquella persona. Él averiguaria de quien se trataba, aunque las condiciones no estaban a su favor, era una noche muy oscura por lo que no se lograba distinguir casi nada.

-¡espera! -grito mientras sacaba un kunai-

El cuerpo de la pelirrosa se estremeció al sentir la voz de aquel orochimaru detrás de ella.

-_"¡maldicion!"_ -penso la senju mientras corria a todo lo que daban sus temblorosas piernas, si Hyuga la descubria todo se acabaria-

Siguio corriendo sin detenerse siquiera un segundo, y obviamente no se dirigió a su sector, pues aquello sería estúpido, sabía que él la seguiría y hacerlo solo la delataría. Su mente intentaba pensar a donde podía ir, pero todos sus pensamientos quedaron bloquedas cuando sintio el ruido de un kunai que choco contra la pared que tenia delante de ella.

-¡no escaparas! -mascullo al tiempo que sacaba otro kunai y lo lanzaba con fuerza al ver que la persona doblaba por uno de los pasillos-

Para mala suerte de la senju, Neji Hyuga tenia una perfecta punteria, y en este segundo intento el kunai se clavo en su hombro derecho.

-¡aghh! -se quejo levemente, y llevando una mano a su hombro-

El dolor se extendió desde su hombro hasta el resto de su cuerpo, y aunque quiso gemir no lo hizó, pues eso la delataría. Soportando aquella molestia, y dolor, ella continuo corriendo, tratando de tragarse la sensación desagradable y punzante. Doblo por uno de los pasillos y entro en el sector 3, sabia que allí podria esconderse. Rapidamente se coloco en un espacio entre la pared y una columna, mientras intentaba regularizar su respiracion y controlar sus temblores.

-_"le di en el hombro derecho"_ -penso seriamente mientras entraba lentamente al sector-

Sus ojos de inmediato recorrieron todo el lugar, de manera sigilosa y penetrante. Se quedo completamente quieto en su lugar, sin producir ningún sonido, para de esta manera, sentir el menor ruido posible, pero al parecer la persona que seguia era muy habil en ocultarse.

-_''¿donde esta?''_

El cuerpo de la pelirrosa temblaba sin reparo alguno, y sus dientes se apretaban con fuerza debido al dolor ¿Como demonios se habia metido en eso? Era una verdadera tonta. Una de sus manos estaba a la altura de su herida, no queria sacarse el kunai ya que sabia que si lo hacia la sangre comenzaria a salir con mas fuerza.

-_"¿quien demonios es?'' _-se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras camina por el lugar- se que hay alguien aqui -dijo seriamente y haciendo que la senju se paralizara- ¡sal de inmediato!

El silencio reino por todo el lugar, tanto que podia sentir el latido acelerado de su corazon por todo el lugar, y justo en el momento en el que creyo que estabas perdida vio una luz proveniente de la entrada.

-¿quien esta ahi? -la voz del guardia resono en todo el lugar, y segundos después el mismo entro allí con una vela entre sus manos- ¿que haces tu aqui? -cuestiono al ver al ojiperla-

-_"¡maldicion!"_ -penso molesto y sin mas dio una última mirada a todo el lugar- ya me iba -musito al tiempo que pasaba de largo junto al guardia-

-estas no son horas de pasear por el colegio, la proxima te mandare directo a direccion -exclamo severamente-

Neji no respondio, solo siguio su camino tranquilamente. No importaba si no habia descubierto en este momento de quien se trataba, pues en su mente ya sabia como la haria. El guardia lo vio irse, y despues hecho un vistazo a todo el sector, y al ver que no habia nadie se fue.

Sakura cayo sentada al suelo en el instante en que la puerta se cerro, no podia creer todo lo que acaba de suceder. Su cuerpo estaba todo sudado por los nervios, y sus ojos cristalizados. Lentamente llevo una de sus manos al kunai, la herida era profunda por lo que tendria que vendarla rapidamente, si no, perderia demasiada sangre. Aun asi espero el tiempo suficiente para salir de allí, pues no podía confiarse demasiado, tenia miedo de que el ojiperla estuviera afuera. Pasaron unos minutos más, y entonces se paro y salio lo mas rapido que pudo del sector, para encontrarse con nadie. De inmediato emprendió camino por los pasillos mirando a todos lados, para verificar que nadie la estuviera viendo, o siguiendo, y por fin llego al campo de entrenamiento, por donde subio a su ventana y entro a su cuarto.

-por fin -murmuro la ojiverde mientras caminaba rapidamente al baño-

Una vez en este se metio a la bañera, con ropa y toda, y se sento de manera pesada. Nuevamente llevo su mano al kunai, y sin pensarlo mas se lo saco de una.

-¡argh! -se quejo cerrando los ojos con fuerza y de inmediato sintió la calidez de su sangre-

Pasados unos escasos segundos volvió a abrirlos, y entonces vio como la sangre salia rapidamente de su hombro.

-d-debo vendarla...

Y haciendo usos de todas sus fuerzas, se puso de pie y comenzó a curar la herida producida por el orochimaru...

**... ... ... **

Por otro lado un ojiperla volvio rapidamente a su sector para ver el estado del azabache, mas aun así su mente aun estaba estancada en lo que acababa de suceder minutos atrás. Cuando entro al cuarto noto que el chico aun estaba inconsciente, y que Karin y Suigetsu seguían allí.

-¿que sucedio? ¿por que saliste asi? -pregunto el peliceleste seriamente-

- no es nada, asuntos mios -dijo cortante mientras se acercaba a l pelinegro- ¿como esta él?

-él...él esta bien, al parecer la medicina que le di esta haciendo efecto... -dijo la orochimaru un poco nerviosa-

- Karin dime algo, ¿por que demonios la ventana estaba abierta? -pregunto molesto-

-ehh...bueno ya le explique a Suigetsu, Sasuke esta con fiebre muy alta, por lo que decidi abrir la ventana para que...para que el aire fresco entrara -balbuceo nerviosa, ya que en realidad no recordaba nada-

Todo era borroso en su memoria, pero eso no se los diria a ellos, ya que dirian que era una inutil y todas esas estupideces, ademas Sasuke ya estaba mejor, por lo que todo estaba en orden, nada estaba fuera de lugar, ¿cierto?

-¿entiendes lo que hiciste? es una suerte que Sasuke este vivo -mascullo el ojiperla-

-y tu que dices que lo amas -dijo sarcasticamente-

-¡Sasuke esta bien! ¡asi que dejen de decir idioteces! -exclamo furiosa-

-la proxima vez tienes que ser mas cuidadosa, si alguien estaba al asecho de Sasuke, tu solo le estabas facilitando las cosas al dessellar la ventana -dijo tratando de tranquilizarse-

-ya te dije Neji...-comezó furiosa mas se cayo al ver que cierto pelinegro comenzaba a despertarse- ¡Sasuke! -exclamo emocionada-

El orochimaru hasta el momento incosciente, comenzo a abrir sus profundos ojos de manera lenta. Se sentia sumamente mal, y sin embargo estaba mucho mejor que hace unas horas. Sus ojos terminaron de abrirse y entonces distinguió a tres personas: Neji, Karin y Suigetsu.

-¿que...? -comenzo el pelinegroconfundido- ¿que...que sucede? -susurro mientras que con mucha dificultad se sentaba-

-¡Sasukito! ¡ya estas bien! -exclamo lanzandose hacia él-

La voz de la pelirroja hizo que el dolor de su cabeza incrementara.

-¡Karin quitate! -mascullo apartandola con un brazo-

-efectivamente ya esta bien -dijo divertido al ver como el pelinegro empujaba a la pelirroja-

Los ojos del confundido pelinegro se posaron en el ojiperla, el mas adecuado de aquel grupo.

-Neji dime ¿que paso? -pregunto seriamente-

-te pico un Kugu, en realidad me sorprende bastante que estes tan bien...

-esta bien gracias a mi -dijo la pelirroja apuntandose- yo le di una hiervas curativas -continuo de manera altanera-

-¿un Kugu? -pregunto confundido, y de repente,comenzo a recordar algo- si, lo recuerdo -murmuro frunciendo el ceño-

-como dije antes, no entiendo como estas en buen estado -mascullo Neji entrecerrando los ojos-

Al escuchar al ojiperla el pelinegro comenzó a recordar algo, o mejor dicho a alguien...Sakura. Las imagenes comenzaron a aparecer en su cabeza, borrosas y confusas, pero aun así...eran imagenes en los que la senju ¿lo curaba? Una de sus manos fue a su cabeza mientras él intentaba acomodar sus ideas.

-¿desde cuando estoy asi? -pregunto mirando a los tres-

-solo un dia.

-un dia en el que no me separa de ti -dijo orgullosa-

-¿tu estuviste conmigo todo el tiempo? -pregunto confundido-

-claro que si Sasukito, no me separe ni un segundo.

El Uchiha no lo entendia. Si la pelirroja estuvo con él todo el tiempo, entonces Sakura...

-_"¿acaso lo habre imaginado?" _-penso confundido-

-creo que aun debes descansar -hablo Suigetsu-

-asi es, lo mejor es que te duermas -apoyo al ojiceleste-

-yo me quedare contigo para velar tu sueño amor -musito de inmediato- y mañana bien temprano te dare nuevamente las hiervas...

-quiero estar solo -exclamo de manera cortante y mirando a los tres- ¿que esperan para irse? -pregunto friamente-

-Sasuke ¿no quieres que te haga...?

-¿que parte de que quiero estar solo no entendiste Karin? -cuestiono molesto-

Y sin decir mas, los tres orochimarus salieron rapidamente del cuarto del pelinegro, dejandolo solo con sus pensamientos.

-pero que caracter, y ni siquiera nos dio las gracias -exclamo cruzandose de brazos-

-¡eso es lo que lo hace tan lindo! -chillo con los ojos brillando de la emoción-

El pelinegro por su lado, se acomodo nuevamente en su cama y un suspiro de cansancio escapo de sus labios, ¿que demonios habia sucedido? ¿acaso habia imaginado todo eso?

-Sakura -susurro con una mano en su cabeza- no puedo estar alucinando -murmuro seriamente- tu...tu estuviste aqui.

Pero las cosas decían lo contrario, pues si Karin había estado con él todo el tiempo era imposible que la senju hubiera estado allí. Bueno si, lo aceptaba, lo mas probable era que lo hubiera soñado o algo por el estilo, ya que estaba con mucha fiebre, y de seguro deliraba, así que intentando no pensar mas en ello, cerro sus ojos, y en unos pocos minutos se quedo dormido. Era obvio que aun necesitaba descansar.

**... ... ...**

El día siguiente llego de manera rápida, y con él, el comienzo de las clases. Una pelirrosa se encontraba en su cuarto, mas especificamente en su cama, pues ese día no iria a clases, no tenia ni ganas ni animos, ademas que tenia esa herida provocada por ese estúpido orochimaru: Hyuga.

-bueno, por lo menos ya no duele mucho...-murmuro mientras veía su hombro vendado-

Si bien las vendas no estaban bien acomodadas, ya que vendarse el hombro y con una sola mano no era nada facil, aunque sea habia evitado que la herida se abriera o continuara sangrando. No iba a ir a la enfermeria, ya que si iba estaba segura que le preguntarian como se hizo eso, o quien se lo hizo, y aunque tenía la respuesta para eso, no podía decirselas, asi que solo tendria que esperar a que sanara naturalmente.

-_"¿como estara Sasuke?"_ -penso sumamente preocupada por el pelinegro-

Al pensar en él cerro los ojos, y suspiro, estaba casi segura que el pelinegro no recordaria que ella estuvo en su cuarto, aquello era algo normal, ya que el orochimaru tenia mucha fiebre y por lo tanto estaba delirando.

-es mejor asi... -dijo tristemente-

Y es que prefería que el orochimaru olvidara todo, antes de que recordara y la encarara, por que la verdad era que ella no tenía nada que decir, nada que decirle a él.

**... ... ...**

Por otro lado un pelinegro ya estaba de pie, al parecer las horas de sueño que tuvo le habían echo recuperar toda su energía, por lo que continuar acostado no era opción. Se puso su uniforme, y sin mas, salió tranquilamente de su cuarto, y al llegar al salon principal de su sector, noto como todos los orochimaru lo miraban sorprendidos, probablemente no entendiendo como es que estaba de pie tan rápido. Sasuke no hizo caso a las miradas y salio del sector para ir a clases, en realidad no queria ni tenia ganas de ir, pero la verdad, es que estaba un tanto ansioso por ver a cierta pelirrosa.

-¡Sasuke! -exclamo cierta pelirroja cuando vio al chico- ¡ya estas bien! -dijo mientras lo abrazaba-

-¡Karin quitate! -ordeno fastidiado-

-asi que ya estas de pie -dijo el ojiperla seriamente-

-claro que si, ¿pensabas que me quedaria en la cama para siempre? -cuestiono de manera arrogante al tiempo que se libraba de la orochimaru-

-si claro, como sea -dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar hacia el aula-

Todos los orochimarus se encaminaron hacia las clases, y en unos minutos ya estaban allí. El pelinegro se sento en su lugar, el mismo de siempre, y entonces su mirada no pudo evitar dirigirse hacia donde se suponía debía estar la senju, pero ella no estaba allí. Al parecer no iria a clases, algo raro en ella ya que casi nunca faltaba.

_-"maldición..." _-penso frustrado y molesto, ¿es que acaso ni siquiera podría verla?-

El orochimaru solo se conformaba con verla, ver sus pelos, sus ojos, su piel, todo de ella le pertenecia a él, solo él era el dueño de su cuerpo, de sus caricias, de sus gemidos...Todo, absolutamente todo de Sakura le pertenecia a él, y esperaba que siempre fuera asi, aunque sabia que eso era algo imposible. Llevo una mano a su cabeza al pensar en ello, ¿por que todo el tiempo tenia que pensar en ella? tenía a tantas chicas atras de él, mas especificamente tenia a medio colegio detrás de él, tenia a Karin de _novia, _tenía todo, pero no, no podia dar importancia a todo eso, no cuando en su cabeza solo estaba ella, Sakura. Maldecia una y otra vez haber puesto sus manos sobre ella, ya que al hacerlo se habia condenado de manera absoluta, solo esperaba que no fuera para siempre. Desde que la hizo suya por primera vez, ya no podia pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella, ya ni siquiera miraba a otras chicas, ¿que demonios le esta pasando?

Por su parte, Neji tambien estaba atento mirando el sector en donde se sentaba los senjus, mas especificamente, mirando en lugar donde se sentaba la pelirrosa, Haruno, pero ella no estaba allí, por lo que sus sospechas comenzaban a acertar de manera perfecta, claro que tambien faltaban mas senjus y personas de otros clanes, pero él solo estaba atento en su objetivo, y aquel objetivo era ella.

-_"solo falta un poco mas, un poco mas para que descubra la verdad..." _-penso maliciosamente y sin mas sus ojos se desviaron hacia el pelinegro que tenía delante-

Sasuke Uchiha, pronto descubría cual era el secreto de aquel arrogante orochimaru.

_**... ... ...**_

En otro lado muy lejano al colegio, se encontraban dos personas hablando seriamente, pues el asunto que traían entre manos era de suma importancia.

-¿lo hiciste? -pregunto Kakashi entrecerrando los ojos-

-claro que sí, Kakashi -dijo Kankuro orgulloso-

Y sin mas sonrió, recordando el trabajo que le habían encomendando y que él había echo a la perfección...

_Kankuro se encontraba en el colegio de Konoha, escondido lo mejor posible, ya que nadie debia verlo o estaria en serios problemas. Kakashi le había encomendado una misión, pues él era el mas adecuado en ese tipos de cosas, y allí se encontraba, con un frasco entre sus manos, un frasco dentro del cual había un Kugu._

_-"si todo sale bien, tienes los dias contados maldito Uchiha...'' -penso maliciosamente al ver al pelinegro con su grupo de orochimarus pasar frente a él, claro que no se dieron cuenta de su presencia ya que él era muy habil en cosas de esconderse-_

_Espero a que los orochimarus se alejaran lo suficiente, e incluso mas, y entonces miro hacia arriba, hacia la ventana del cuarto que sabía era del orochimaru._

_-es obvio que esta sellada, pero eso no es problema para mi... -murmuro con una sonrisa altanera-_

_Miro a todos lados para ver si habia alguien, pero el lugar estaba depejado, y vació, asi que rapidamente y de un solo salto llego hasta la ventana del chico y de inmediato, comenzo a sacar una gran cantidad de energia de su mano, y la coloco en el sello de la ventana. Pasaron varios segundos el los que su energia trataba de imitar a la de Uchiha, algo que no era nada fácil, pero por fin lo logro. Sus ojos vieron satisfechos la energía que salía de su mano, esta vez con un color diferente y con una intensidad diferente a lo que solía ser la suya, y es que esa energía era idéntica a la del orochimaru...Lentamente lo acerco a la ventana y esta se abrio en un dos por tres._

_-¡perfecto! -exclamo al tiempo que entraba de manera cautelosa al cuarto- no hay sello que pueda contra mi...-murmuro orgulloso- bien, ahora es tu turno de hacer el trabajo pequeño._

_Levanto el frasco a la altura de su rostro, y observo detenidamente al Kugo que había allí, si todo salía bien...si todo salía bien entonces habrían conseguido algo sumamente importante, mas que importante. Lentamente comenzo a destapar el frasco, y el pequeño bicho salio de este colocandose en su mano._

_-eres un buen Kugu -dijo mientras veia como este se quedaba quieto en su mano- ahora tienes que hacer tu trabajo -y sin decir mas comenzó a bañar al pequeño insecto con su energía, para que de esta manera, el orochimaru no sintiera su pequeña pero letal presencia- listo._

_El Kugu salto a la cama del pelinegro, y se perdio de la vista de Kanguro en unos pocos segundos._

_-bien, te esperare abajo -dijo mientras se acercaba a la ventana- no lo arruines -susurro saliendo de aquel cuarto-_

_Se escondio en uno de los arboles y espero pacientemente a que todo concluyera, pues debía asegurarse de que nada, abosolutamente nada, arruinara su plan. Pasaron varios minutos, e incluso mas, y por fin vio y sintió, como el Kugo saltaba hacia él, de manera rápida y sigilosa._

_-¡perfecto! ya todo esta echo -dijo con una sonrisa y metio al Kugu nuevamente al frasco-_

_Despues de eso, salto del arbol y se alejo rapidamente del colegio, todo habia salido bien, mas que bien y él estaba sumamente satisfecho._

_-Kakashi estara muy contento con la noticia -exclamo feliz-_

_Sí, definitivamente todos estarían felices con aquella estupenda noticia._

-y nadie te vio, ¿cierto? -la vos del peligris hizo que saliera de sus recuerdos-

-claro que no, sabes que soy el mejor en este tipo de asuntos.

- lo se, y es por eso que te mande a ti.

-gracias por la confianza -musito agradecido-

-bien, ahora ya mande a Temari para que vea la situacion.

- el Uchiha tiene los dias contados -dijo sonriendo-

-si todo sale como creemos, por fin nos desaremos de él, entonces solo faltaria Itachi -mascullo de manera cortante y fría-

-¡claro que saldra bien! solo un senju es capaz de curar a alguien envenenado, y creeme que ningun senju quedra curarlo...

-lo se, pero los orochimaru son inteligentes, hay que estar atentos...-murmuro de manera cautelosa-

-de acuerdo.

- bien, ahora retirate, puedes descansar.

-muchas gracias Kakashi-san, y por favor aviseme cuando llegue Temari.

-lo hare -asintió seriamente-

El pelinegro salió de allí, dispuesto a descansar y a regocigarse de su trabajo, pues estaba completamente seguro que nada ni nadie podría arruinar sus planes...

**... ... ...**

Las clases ya habian pasado, y ni señales de la pelirrosa en ninguna de ellas, ¿por que demonios no aparecia? El pelinegro caminaba molesto por los pasillos en dirreccion a su cuarto, la verdad era que no tenía ganas de nada, y una vez en el mismo camino hacia la ventana y se sento en esta, tal vel eso era lo mejor, olvidarse de la senju, no verla, no cruzarsela, todo eso ayudaria para que dejara de pensar en ella. Miro hacia el cielo, era una noche hermosa, y fresca, y mientras él disfrutaba de eso el viento chocaba contra su rostro moviendo sus rebeldes cabellos.

-sí, lo mejor es que todo quede así -susurro seriamente-

Era tan contradictorio, por un lado preferia que todo quedara asi y listo, pero por el otro queria salir corriendo hacia ella, hacia Sakura ¿Como era posible controlar todo eso? no lo sabia y aquello lo estaba desesperando. Lo unico que sabia era que estando con la senju entraba a un territorio desconocido, en el cual no entendia nada, y no sabia de que manera comportanse.

-¡mierda! sigo pensando en ella -mascullo molesto mientras bajaba de la ventana y se encaminaba a su cama-

Se tiro en esta boca abajo tratando de dormise, y asi no pensar mas, pero el olor...ese olor lo conocia perfectamente, eso olor a cereza tan dulce, era de Sakura. Sí, era de ella, estaba seguro de eso, el aroma de la senju estaba en toda su cama, y él no tuvo mas opción que abrir los ojos y sentarse.

-debo estar voviendome loco -dijo frustrado-

Nuevamente se puso de pie, y camino hacia el baño pero de repente, sintió que pisaba algo. Su mirada bajo de inmediato hacia el suelo y entonces, sorprendido noto que allí había un collar. Rapidamente lo tomo entre sus manos, y lo observo detenidamente.

-es...es el collar de Sakura -susurro seriamente y por unos buenos segundos se quedo observándolo- lo sabia, ella estuvo aqui... -exclamo mientras apretaba el collar en su mano-

No supo por que, pero se sentia feliz, feliz de haber descubierto eso, aunque no lo quisiera admitir lo estaba. El saber que la pelirrosa fue a su cuarto a curarlo, le producia una sensacion extraña pero agradable... Ella se habia preocupado por él. Pronto una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, y sin perder tiempo alguno, guardo el collar en su bolsillo y salio rapidamente de su cuarto con un solo destino en su mente.

**... ... ...**

Por su lado, cierta pelirrosa estaba tomando un baño sumamente relajante. El agua tibia la relajaba de sobremanera, y pequeñas gotitas de sangre, provenientes de su herida, resvalaban por su cuerpo perdiendose entre las de agua. Permaneció unos buenos minutos allí, dejándo que todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieran por un momento, pero nada es eterno por lo que de un momento a otro se vio obligada a salir de allí. Se coloco una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, y observo la herida, estaba en mejor estado que el día anterior, de eso no había duda, pero aun así debería vendarla otra vez.

-esto tardara en sanar...-murmuro mientras se veía al espejo-

Salio de el baño dando un suspiro, y entonces su paso se detuvo de manera abrupta, al igual que su corazón. Allí, frente a ella, estaba el orochimaru.

-S-Sasuke -tartamudeo incrédula-

El pelinegro estaba sentado comodamente en la ventana, con la mirada fija quien sabe donde, pero al escuchar la voz de la chica, la misma de inmediato se clavo en la figura que tenia delante de él, Sakura. La pelirrosa estaba estatica frente a él, con solo una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, sus cabellos estaban todos mojados y haciendo que pequeñas gotas resbalen por sus hombros desnudos, y de echo hubiera seguido inspeccionando el cuerpo de la chica si no fuera por que algo llamo su atención.

-¿que te sucedio en el hombro? -pregunto seriamente al ver la herida de la senju-

Y sin esperar mas se puso de pie y comenzó a acercarse.

-¿q-que...que h-hhaces aqui? -balbuceo retrocediendo varios pasos-

-no me respondiste -murito parandose a solo un metro de ella-

Sakura estaba sumamente nerviosa, ¿que hacia Sasuke en su cuarto?

-_"¿acaso habra recordado todo?" _-penso mirando fijamente a esos ojos que parecia que la transpasaban-

-¿te quedaste muda? -pregunto sarcasticamente- ¿que te sucedio en el hombro? -volvio a preguntar-

-esto...-dijo llevando su mano al hombro- bueno solo me lastime.

-¿con que? -pregunto rapidamente-

-ahora respondeme tu, ¿que haces aqui? -cuestiono recuperando su compostura-

-hmp...-exclamo tranquilamente-

-¡respondeme! -exclamo cansada de su actitud, pero aun asi el ojinegro no dijo nada- Sasuke si no vas a decir nada, lo mejor es que te vayas.

-te respondere si me decis quien te hizo la herida -dijo seriamente-

-ya te dije que solo me lastime -murmuro nerviosa, y camino hacia su cama bajo la penetrante mirada del orochimaru-

-¿crees que soy tonto? es obvio que la herida fue provocada por alguien -sentencio-

-¿y para que quieres saber quien fue? -pregunto molesta-

-¡solo dimelo!

-¡dime primero por que estas aqui! -exclamo en tono elevado-

-¡estoy aqui por esto! -exclamo en el mismo tono y sin mas saco el collar de su bolsillo-

Sakura quedo de piedra al ver su collar frente a ella, e involuntariamente llevo sus manos a su cuello.

-¿d-donde lo encontraste? -pregunto nerviosa-

-en mi cuarto -informo- y me pregunto como habra llegado allí -musito lentamente y acercando aun mas a ella-

Sakura no dijo nada, no tenia salida, y sin saber que hacer, desvio su mirada y la dirigio al suelo, todo bajo la atenta mirada del chico.

-sientate -ordeno de repente y pasados unos incomodos segundos- voy a vendarte esa herida.

Sakura lo miro sorprendida, y aunque quiso decir algo, nada salió de sus labios, y pasados unos segundos se sento en el borde de su cama. El pelinegro al igual que la senju, se sento y observo su herida.

-¿tienes vendas, alcohol...?

-si... -dijo mientras le indicaba el mueble donde estaba todo eso-

El pelinegro las tomo y coloco un poco de alcohol en el algodon, para despues acercarlo lentamente a la herida de la senju.

-argh -se quejo suavemente, ya que la herida le ardia-

El pelinegro siguio limpiando la sangre delicadamente, y podia ver uno que otro gesto de dolor en la cara de la senju.

-listo -dijo suavemente- ahora hay que vendarla.

Tomo las vendas y se acerco mas a la pelirrosa para asi poder vendar bien la herida. Sus dedos rozaban la delicada piel de la chica, y él tenia que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no distraerse, ya que la pelirrosa se encontraba solo con una toalla, mientras sus cabellos mojados caian elegantemente por sus hombros, y su olor...su olor lo estaba embriagando, como siempre lograba hacerlo.

Sakura sintio como sus nervios aumentaban al tener a Sasuke tan cerca, ademas sentia como todo su cuerpo se estremecia por el contacto de los frios dedos del orochimaru en su piel.

-¿por que fuiste a mi cuarto? -solto por fin, y sin dejar de hacer lo que hacia-

-sabes por que -musito sin mirarlo-

Sasuke la miro fijamente, no sabia como expresarse...

-no me refiero a eso, si no... -dijo e hizo una pausa-

-si yo no te curaba -soltó- ¿quien mas lo iba a hacer Sasuke? -cuestiono seriamente, con las mejillas sonrojadas y con la mirada clavada en la cama-

-no lo entiendo, Karin dijo que estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo -mascullo con el ceño fruncido-

-claro que estuvo, solo que desmayada -murmuro apenada por su comportamiento-

Sasuke no dijo nada solo retomo su labor de vendarla, mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido.

-no debiste ir -solto friamente y haciendo que Sakura lo viera sorprendida-

-¡en este momento estarias muerto si no hubiera ido! -exclamo molesta ante aquella actitud-

-¡pero no lo estoy!

-lo estarias si no te hubiera ayudado -apunto-

-no pedi tu ayuda Sakura -dijo cortante y viendo fijamente a esos intensos ojos verdes-

-¡eres un malagradecido! ¡cuando estabas enfermo eras mas tierno! -grito de manera precipitada, sin pensar bien en el significado de aquellas palabras-

Ambos se quedaron en completo silencio ante las palabras de la senju, él sorprendido, y ella arrepintiendose de haber dicho eso.

-¿q-que quieres decir? -pregunto sumamente nervioso, temia haber dicho algo que no debia-

-n-no...nada -dijo rapidamente-

-¡dimelo! -exigio molesto-

-te estoy diciendo que nada -susurro suavemente y con las mejillas sonrojadas al recordar las palabras del orochimaru-

_-no, yo...yo solo te necesito a ti... -susurro debilmente-_

-acaso yo...¿yo dije algo? -pregunto seriamente-

La pelirrosa lo observo por unos buenos segundos sin decir nada, y de repente decidió aprovechar aquella situación.

-en realidad dijiste muchas cosas Sasuke -informo con una sonrisa divertida, fastidiar al pelinegro era algo que le gustaba mucho-

-¿que dije? -cuestiono impaciente-

-¿no lo recuerdas? -pregunto tranquilamente-

-¡sabes que no lo hago! -dijo cansado de la actitud de la senju, sabia que la pelirrosa estaba aprovechando el momento- ¡ahora dimelo! -exigio molesto-

-¿por que deberia hacerlo? -pregunto seriamente-

Los ojos del orochimaru parecían querer echar chispas ante las palabras de la chica, pero contra todo pronóstico no dijo mas, y nuevamente bajo la mirada a la herída de la pelirrosa.

-ya no importa -farfullo molesto y sin darle importancia- ya voy a terminar con esto... -aviso mientras ataba las vendas-

-¡oye! se mas delicado quieres -dijo al sentir la fuerte presion en su hombro-

-hmp... -exclamo terminando su trabajo- ya esta.

La senju miro su hombro, en realidad el pelinegro era muy bueno en esas cosas ya que la herida estaba muy bien vendada. Levanto la mirada y sus ojos chocaron con los de él, y nuevamente ambos se perdieron en el mundo del otro. La mirada del azabache bajo lentamente observando cada tramo de piel descubierta de la chica, ya que si bien la toalla no era chica tampoco era enorme, por lo que dejaba mucho que ver...

Sakura se dio cuenta de esto por lo que sus nervios aumentaron y su corazón se acelero.

-e-este...¿podrias darme mi...mi collar? -dijo suavemente y llamando la atencion del pelinegro-

El orochimaru metio la mano en su bolsillo y saco el collar de la pelirrosa, la miro fijamente y sin decir nada se acerco mas a ella.

-corre tu pelo -ordeno seriamente y con el collar entre sus manos-

-s-si -tartamudeo nerviosa y con sus manos levanto sus humedos cabellos-

El pelinegro paso ambas manos por el cuello de la pelirrosa, una de cada lado, para colocarle el collar, y acerco peligrosamente su rostro al cuello de la pelirosa para poder ver donde lo enganchaba. Sakura estaba completamente nerviosa, podia sentir la respiracion del pelinegro en su cuello, lo que hizo que todos su piel se erizara, despues sintio como el chico terminaba de engancharlo y lentamente se alejaba de ella, pero se detuvo justo enfrente de su rostro, estaban tan cerca que ambos podian sentir la respiracion del otro chocar contra sus rostros. Sus ojos estaban clavados entre só, y pronto el ojinegro no pudo conterse mas y lentamente se acerco al rostro de la pelirrosa, quien se quedo estatica y sin aliento. Solo bastaron escasos segundos para que sus labios se rozaran, Sasuke coloco suavemente sus manos en la cintura de la pelirrosa, ambos seguian mirandose fijamente mientras sus corazones se aceleraban mas y mas, y por fin, el pelinegro termino de unir sus labios con los de la senju, quien estaba totalmente confudida y aturdida. Los labios del chico comenzaron a moverse lentamente sobre los de ella, pero de repente la chica se separo de él.

-e-espera S-Sasuke -susurro empujandolo levemente con sus manos- yo...yo...

El orochimaru no hizo caso de sus palabras, si no que simplemente tomo las manos de la pelirosa con las suyas y nuevamente comenzo a acercarse. La senju hacia un poco de fuerza para soltarse del agarre pero el pelinegro no la soltaba, en realidad Sasuke ni siquiera hacia fuerza ya que Sakura no oponia mucha resistencia, no podia hacerlo, no tenia fuerzas para empujarlo. Nuevamente sintio los labios de este sobre los de ella, solo que estaba vez venian con mas fuerza, con mas intensidad...

Las manos del Uchiha dejaron libres a las de la pelirosa al sentir que esta ya no hacia fuerza, y se colocaron en las mejillas de la misma, tratando de apegarla aun mas a él.

-si...si quieres que me detenga, dimelo...-susurro a milimetros del rostro de la pelirosa, provocando que sus labios rozaran-

El cuerpo de Sakura comenzo a temblar, queria decirlo, queria decirle que se detenga, pero de su boca no salian palabras, y él, al no recibir respuesta volvio a apoderarse de sus labios y su lengua rapidamente penetro su boca, logrando sacarle un leve gemido...Poco a poco las manos de la senju comenzaron a tomar vida propia y se colocaron con suavidad en el cuello del pelinegro para atraelo mas hacia ella y profundisar el beso. Ya no les importaba nada, sabian que despues de eso nuevamente saldrian lastimados, pero eso seria despues, ahora...ahora solo querian sentirse intesa y profundamente.

Las manos del ojinegro bajaron hasta las piernas de la senju, y comenzaron a acariciarlas con intensidad, subiendo poco a poco, y comenzando a adentrarse por debajo de la toalla, llegando a los muslos de la pelirosa mientras sus labios besaban el inicio de sus pechos. Sakura comenzo a suspirar cada vez mas fuerte mientras cerraba su ojos, ya no habia vuelta atras, ninguno de los dos se detendria...Tomo el rostro del pelinegro entre sus manos y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo lujuriosamente, y mientras lo besaba sus manos comenzaron a desabotonar su camisa, y una vez logrado, le arrebataron esta dejando al descubierto su bien formado torso.

Las manos del orochimaru subieron hacia el nudo que mantenia la toalla de la chica cerrada, y lentamente lo desataron, la toalla resbalo por el cuerpo de la pelirrosa dejandola completamente desnuda frente a él, quien inmediatamente sintió su embriagador y exquisito aroma. Lentamente y sin dejar de besarla, comenzo a recostarla en la cama y se acomodo sobre ella lo mejor que puedo, en cuatro patas, provocando que la senju lanzara un suave gemido al sentir el roce de su excitado miembro.

El pelinegro se separo para tomar aire, y volvio a atrapar los labios de la senju mientras hacia presion en su intimidad, sacandole suaves gemidos, esos que tanto le gustaban, que hace mucho tiempo no sentia, y que ahora comenzaba a sentir. Sus labios comenzaron a bajar por su humedo cuello, y siguieron bajando hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos, el cual atrapo entre sus labios.

-S-Sasuke -susurro con los ojos fuertemente cerrados-

El pelinegro comenzo a besar y morder el pecho de la chica, reemplazando las pequeñas gotas de agua por su saliva, mientras que una de sus manos se encargaba de masajear el otro. Que sensacion mas gratificante era besarla, sentirla temblar bajo su cuerpo, gemir ante sus caricias, todo eso no lo cambiaria por nada del mundo. Pasados unos momentos, su boca se movio en dirreccion al otro seno, y comenzo a besarlo y morderlo al igual que al otro, dandole el mismo placer o quizás mas.

La ojiverde cerro los ojos tratando de sentir al maximo las caricias brindadas por el orochimaru, todo su cuerpo se retorcia de placer mientras que sus manos masajeaban la bien formada espalda del azabache, su pecho, su cuello...Momento después, Sasuke siguio bajando hasta llegar a su vientre, el cual comenzo a lamer y besar lentamente, provocando que ella echara la cabeza hacia atrás y gimiera con mas intensidad y deseo, pues tener al chico tan cerca de su intimidad era realmente desesperante.

El orochimaru continuo besandola, subiendo poco a poco y pasando por cada tramo de su piel hasta llegar finalmente a su boca, la cual atrapo completamente. Sus lenguas se encontraban una y otra vez, en una dura lucha, la lengua del pelinegro recorria toda la cavidad de la senju mientras esta lo atraia mas y mas hacia ella con sus manos...Los calidos labios del chico bajaron pos su cuello, al cual comenzaron a devorar con gusto y ansias, mientras una de sus manos masajeabasus senos, y la otra bajaba acariciando su vientre hasta llegar a la intimidad de la chica, a la cual comenzo a masajer lenta y tortudaroramente.

-¡ah, Sasuke! -grimió sonaramente ante aquel tacto-

Todo su cuerpo era recorrido por las grandes manos del Uchiha, ocasionando en ella un gran placer. Ambos sentian que no aguantarian mas, por lo que el pelinegro dejo sus caricias y de un rapido movimiento se saco el pantalon y los boxer quedando en el mismo estado que la pelirrosa. Volvio a atrapar los labios de la ojiverde mientras se acomodaba encima de ella y lentamente comenzaba a abrirle las piernas para poscicionarse entre ellas.

No lo hacia solo por deseo, y él lo sabia, era algo mas fuerte que eso, algo que no podia entender pero estaba en su interior y tenia mucha fuerza. Cuando estaba con ella todo dentro de él ardia y ella, solo ella, podia calmar ese ardor. Ella era su enfermedad y a la vez su cura...Cuantas veces se habia dicho que ya no se acercaria a la senju, que se alejaria de ella, pero era algo imposible, por uno u otro motivo siempre llegaba hacia ella, o ella llegaba hacia él.

Coloco sus manos a los costados de la cabeza de la senju, y dejo de besarla al tiempo que entraba dentro de ella en una fuerte y profunda embestida.

-¡Sasuke! -gimió fuertemente al tiempo que incrustaba sus uñas en la espalda del orochimaru-

La pelirrosa echo la cabeza hacia atras con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y los labios del orochimaru lanzaron un pequeño gruñido que no pudo contener. Despues de unos segundos en los que ambos se deleitaron con aquellas sensaciones inexplicabes, el azabche comenzo a acariciar las piernas de la senju, y despues delicadamente las comenzo a subir a la altura de su cadera, a lo que la senju instintivamente termino de rodearlo con fuerza, y entonces, recién en ese momento, el orochimaru comenzo a moverse en su interior.

Las embestidas eran rapidas y fuertes, ninguno de los dos podia controlarse, habian estado separados por mucho, mucho tiempo. Sakura jalaba los pelos del azabache, haciendo que la excitacion en este aumentara de sobremanera.

Los labios calidos del orochimaru, recorrian todo lo que tenía a su alcanze, mientras sentía con gusto como ella gemía una y otra vez su nombre, llena de pasión y deseo. Y aunque él intentaba no hacerlo, la verdad era que no podía evitarlo, pues sus roncos gemidos, y gruñidos eran de la mas pura pasión.

Ambos estaban extaciados de placer, las penetraciones eran sumamente fuertes y deliciosas. Las piernas de la pelirrosa hacian presion en la cadera del orochimaru logrando que las embestidas fueran mas y mas profundas...Sus temblorosos labios nuevamente se encontraron al igual que sus lenguas, desetando y soltando todo eso que estaban sintiendo.

Una de las manos del pelinegro lentamente se coloco en la espalda de la ojiverde y comenzó a levantarla al tiempo que él hacia lo mismo, asi que de esta manera, ambos quedaron prácticamente sentados, la senju sobre el orochimaru con sus piernas a ambos lados de las de él, y sus manos alrededor de su cuello, y él por su parte, tomo las caderas de la chica con sus manos para ayudar en los fuertes movimientos.

-¡ah! -gimio fuertemente mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba hacia atras, ya que esa poscicion era mas placentara y lograba hacerle sentir al chico mas dentro de ella-

El pelinegro comenzo a besar los senos de la chica que se encontraban a su alcance, mientras la friccion de sus cuerpos era cada vez mas, y mas. Ambos sentian que pronto todo acabaria, por lo que la pelirrosa se abrazo a la espalda del orochimaru al tiempo que sus labios besaban ese masculino cuello, y sus uñas arañaban su espalda.

-¡Sa-Sakura! -gimió entrecortamente mientras aumentaba el ritmo-

El momento final llegaba, ambos comenzaban a perder la cordura. Sus labios se encontraron desesperadamente, y se volvieron a separar al sentir la ultima embestida que los hizo llegas al tan placentero orgasmo...Ambos gimieron al mismo tiempo, ella sintiendo todo su cuerpo contraerse y sintiendo también como tocaba el cielo con la persona que mas amaba, él sintiendo aquella exisita presión en su entrepierna, sintiendola temblar entre sus brazos.

-S-Sasuke...-gimio segundos despupes, de manera suave y mientras sus labios buscaban los de él-

El pelinegro no se hizo esperar, y atrapo los labios de la ojiverde mientras sus cuerpos caian en la cama de manera pesada. Las piernas de Sakura dejaron libre las caderas del orochimaru mientras sus manos se encontraban alrededor de su cuello y sus labios se encontraban por breves momentos, ya que ambos estaban recuperando el oxigeno perdido. El ojinegro coloco su frente sobre la de la senju, ambos tenian los ojos cerrados, y sus cuerpos estaban sumamente sudados, y exhaustos. Todo habia ocurrido tan rapido que la senju ni siquiera habia sentido la molestia de su herida en el hombro, y es que tanto su mente como su cuerpo estaban en otro lugar.

La ojiverde llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla del pelinegro y la coloco delicadamente en esta. Sasuke abrio lentamente sus ojos al sentir la mano de la senju en su mejilla, y la miro detenidamente, sus ojos aun estaban cerrados, y su respiracion era agitada al igual que la de él, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus pelos esparcidos por toda la cama...Era hermosa, simplemente hermosa...Se separo de ella y salio de su interior, para después, lentamente sentarse al borde de la cama. Ambos permanecian en silencio, y solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones agitadas, pero segundo a segundo la cordura regresaba a ellos de manera brutal y atormentadora. El azabache, sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo sus prendas y comenzo a vestirse rapidamente.

La pelirrosa se cubrio con la toalla, no hacia falta que abra los ojos, sabia que el orochimaru se iria, lo sabía perfectamente...Sasuke termino de vestirse y se acerco hacia la ventana, sin decir siquiera una palabra. Le dirigio una rapida mirada a la senju, quien le daba la espalda, y entonces salto por la misma de inmediato.

Al sentir que el orochimaru ya no estaba en su cuarto, la pelirrosa no pudo contenerse mas y se hecho a llorar con fuerza. Nuevamente, nuevamente se habia entregado como una estupida a él, se sentia tan poca cosa, se sentía tan humillada. Él venia cuando tenia ganas y ella...ella sedia ante él, ¿por que tenia que ser tan debil? ¿por que tenia que estar enamorada de él? Las lagrimas continuaron cayendo por sus suaves mejillas por mucho tiempo mas, y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Por su lado, cierto pelinegro ya se encontraba en su cuarto, en su cama, y con la cabeza echo un lío. Nuevamente habia cometido un error, un grave error, pero no lo podia evitar, era algo mas fuerte que él, mas fuerte que su cordura, que sus pensamientos...mas fuerte que todo. ¿Que demonios tenia Sakura? ¿por que cuando estaba con ella no podia ser el frio y arogante Sasuke de siempre?

Suspiro y cerro los ojos, estaba agotado, no solo fisicamente si no tambien mentalmente, eran muchas las preguntas que tenia en su cabeza, y sin embargo, si bien el era muy terco, y no queria aceptar sus sentimientos, las cosas en su interior estaban mas claras que nunca, y cada vez era mas dificil negar sus sentimientos por Sakura...

_Por la senju, por su enemiga..._


	29. Explicaciones y sentimientos malos

_**Hola mi queridoo publicooo! ¿como estan? :D **_

_**yo estoyy bien gracias a dioss jeje, y feliz por q me fue bien en un parcial que tuve el miercoless xD, algo raro en mi, ya que no soy demasiado aplicada en los estudios jeje **_

_**amigos por fin les puedo subir la contii, y pues esta vez no me tarde demasiado, ¿cierto? :O **_

_**y como siempre: MUCHISIMASSS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWSS! saben que eso me anima muchioo ;O **_

_**y pues sin nada mas que decir, solo que nos veremos en Inocencia Robada, en unos cuatro, tres o quizas menos días :P ¡ estoy a fullll ! xD**_

_**bueno...a leerr genteee lindaa !**_

_**espero esten biennn, y suerte en tdoo lo que se propongan amigoss !**_

_**PD: ya cambie el scrip a como se debe jeje, era hora no lo creen ? :P**_

_**Karynita. **_

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Capitulo 29: explicaciones y sentimientos malos**

Esa noche paso torturadoramente lenta para ambos jóvenes. Sakura no podía dormir, no podía hacerlo. De sus ojos, aun ahora, continuaban cayendo gruesas lágrimas, y es que el dolor que sentia era grande, demasiado grande, y tal vez era por que muy en el fondo ella había creído que el orochimaru sentia algo por ella, aunque sea lo mas minimo, pero esa noche le había demostrado que no sentia absolutamemente nada por ella, al irse sin decir nada despues de haber estado juntos...Probablemente para el pelinegro ella solo era un juguete como las demas perras con las que se acostaba, incluso, él debía glorificarse de tener en sus manos a la senju, a su peor enemiga.

-¡que tonta soy! -exclamo frustrada al tiempo que daba un golpe en el colchon-

El pelinegro solo jugaba con ella, y ella creyendo que él sentia algo por ella, y es que cada vez que él la hacia suya...con cada caricia, con cada beso, sentia que el orochimaru, de cierta manera, la apreciaba. Cuando él fue al baile solo por ella, cuando acepto dejar a Karin solo por ella, todas esas pequeñas cosas habian echo que en su interior se creara una minima esperanza de que tal vez, solo tal vez, el orochimaru sintiera algo por ella.

Sus lagrima fueron aumentando al pensar en ello, era una verdadera idiota al creer en eso, ¿como podia Sasuke Uchiha sentir algo por alguien? A él lo único que le importaba era el poder, destruir a los senjus, él era un ser frio y sin sentimientos, como todos los orochimarus... Eso era algo que ella deberia recordar siempre, Sasuke era un orochimaru y eso no cambiaria nunca, sin embargo cuando estaba con él, siempre se olvidaba de eso, se olvidaba que él era su peor enemigo, y que entre ellos solo debia existir odio, solo eso.

-solo odio...-susurro con la voz quebrada- y yo... yo como una estupida me enamore de ti, Sasuke -susurro amargamente-

¿Como habia sido tan tonta de enamorarse de él? ¿Como habia sucedido todo ello? No lo entendia. Sasuke era un orochimaru, era frio, distante, era...era un asesino, por que ella sabia que lo era, estaba segura que por las manos del pelinegro habia pasado sangre senju, era el hermano de Itachi, quien mato a sus padres, era todo lo peor que se podia esperar de una persona, y sin embargo, ella lo amaba ¿Por que no podia amar a Sai? Sai era todo lo contrario al orochimaru, era amable, tierno, dulce, era un taka, y sobre todo era la persona con la que ella debia estar, ademas él la queria, entonces ¿por que no podia amarlo?

-me pregunto que dirian Naruto y Hinata si supieran todo -musito de manera temblorosa-

No queria ni pensar que pasaria si sus amigos se enteraran que ella estaba con Sasuke, que ella se acosto con Sasuke. El simple echo de pensarlo le producia un gran temor, era obvio que si se enteraban sentirian una gran decepcion hacia ella, bronca, odio, y muchas otras cosas, por que lo que ella estaba haciendo era traicionarlos, sí, traicionarlos de la peor manera posible. Cerro sus ojos y llevo una de sus manos al collar, al collar que momentos antes el pelinegro se lo habia puesto. Se lo saco y lo miro por unos cuantos segundos.

-si ustedes estuviesen aquí, todo seria distinto... -murmuro viendo la foto de su familia- ¿por que tuvieron que dejarme? -pregunto amargamente-

Cuanta falta le hacian, ¿por que todo tuvo que haber ocurrido de esa manera? El destino era cruel, al menos con ella lo era. Miro detenidamente la foto, y la pequeña mancha de sangre que habia en esta, sangre que era de su hermano Haku, sangre que fue derramada solo por ella, por su culpa, por su vida. Al pensar en esto recordo aquel fatidico dia en el cual le quitaron la vida a su pequeño hermano frente a ella, frente a sus ojos.

-yo...yo quiero estar con ustedes -dijo tristemente- no se cuanto mas soportare todo esto -continuo mientras pegaba el collar en su pecho-

Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, en busca de la tranquilidad que no conseguía despierta, tratando de que el sueño se llevara todo su dolor, y amargura, tratando de simplemente, olvidar.

**... ... ...**

En otro lado del colegio un pelinegro se encontraba en las mismas circunstancias que la senju. No podia dormir, su mente estaba llena de pensamietos, todos los cuales giraban en torno de Sakura. No queria pensar en ella pero lo hacia, no queria acercarse a ella y lo hacia, no queria besarla, tocarla, acariciarla, pero lo hacia, ¿por que la senju tenia tanta importancia en su vida?

-¡maldita sea! -mascullo dando un golpe en el colchon-

Cerro sus ojos y pudo sentir el aroma de Sakura inundaron todos sus sentidos, el cual aun estaba impregnado en todo su cuerpo ¿Por que tuvo que haberla echo suya otra vez? Se arrepentia de haberlo echo, y a la vez no lo hacia...Sentir toda la calidez de la pelirrosa, toda su pureza, toda su ternura bajo su cuerpo, le producia cosas que jamas habia sentido, cosas que desconocia. Era mas que deseo, mucha mas que eso. Se habia acostado con muchas chicas, todas unas zorras que lo provocaban, y él las complacia, o mejor dicho se complacia a si mismo, pero una vez que todo terminaba se retiraba y las dejaba tiradas como lo que eran: unas zorras, por que no tenía ni una pizca de ganas de quedarse mas de lo necesario con ellas, pero con Sakura...con ella era muy diferente, cada que la hacia suya experimentaba cosas que no podia explicar, o no queria aceptar. Si bien el cuerpo de la pelirrosa le pertenecia, el queria más, queria mucho mas de ella, pero no sabia exactamente que, ¿que queria de ella? Ya tenia su cuerpo por lo que deberia estar conforme, pero no lo estaba.

-¿por que me tiene que pasar esto? -musito de manera tajante-

Su corazon frio y hueco, solo lleno de odio y resentimiento, comenzaba a llenarse de una suave calidez, una calidez que no queria aceptar pero que poco a poco se iba adentrando mas y mas en él, una calidez proveniente de la senju, su peor enemiga, la persona a la que tenia que destruir, y sin embargo se sentia incapaz de hacerle un solo rasguño. Ya lo habia pensado demasiado, y era hora que comenzara a aceptar sus sentimientos, sentimientos que lo traicionaban y de los cuales no se podia deshacer.

Lo sabia, sabia que Sakura comenzó a despertar en él sentimientos que jamas deberian haber despertado en su interior, y sin embargo lo hacian y con mucha fuerza...Amor, esa palabra que a todos gustaba, él la detestaba, jamas penso que lo sentiria, y ahora comenzaba a hacerlo, y lo peor de todo, era que no podia hacer nada para evitarlo. El amor siempre hacía debiles a las personas, eso fue lo que siempre le dijo su hermano, y era verdad, el amor solo debilitaba a las personas que lo sentian, y los distraia de sus verdaderos objetivos. Siempre se había reído de aquella _estupida _palabra, y ahora era esa palabra la que lo estaba atormentando, la que no lo dejaba dormir, y al pensar en aquella palabra solo se le venia una imagen a la cabeza...Sakura.

-¡no puedes! ¡no puedes enamorarte de ella, maldicion! -gruño furioso mientras llevaba una mano a sus cabellos-

Estaba molesto, molesto con él mismo, y sobre todo con Sakura. Ella era la culpable de que él estuviera sintiendo todo lo que sentia, todo por su culpa, por ser como era ¿Por que demonios tuvo que haber aceptado estar con él? ¿Por que no lo detuvo? Esas preguntas que nunca se habia echo hasta ese momento, y que ahora salieron sin pensarlas, lo dejaron perplejo. Sus ojos se abrieron, y sintio como su corazon se aceleraba...

_¿Por que sakura dejaba que él la tocara? _

Sabia perfectametne que ella no era una cualquiera, y que jamas se dejaria tocar por otro a menos que realmente lo quisiera, entonces ¿por que se lo permitía a él, a Sasuke Uchiha? La persona que deseaba destruirla y que le habia echo la vida imposible durante tanto tiempo, ¿por que permitia que la besara, la tocara, le hiciera el amor...? Al pensar en eso, recordo la primera vez que la hizo suya, cuando sus manos y boca recorrieron cada rincon de aquella piel virgen, jamas vista y tocada por nadie. Él era el descubridor de cada rincon de su cuerpo, y por lo tanto tambien era el dueño, en ese momento no le habia dado mucha importancia a aquel echo, pero ahora...ahora se sentia tan dichoso de haber sido él a quien la senju le habia regalado su presiada inocencia, él fue la persona a la que ella se entrego totalmente, y no solo una vez, fueron varias veces en la que la pelirrosa se entrego a él.

-¿por que dejas que te toque, Sakura? -susurro seriamente-

Deseaba entrar aunque sea una sola vez en la cabeza de la ojiverde y ver todo lo que habia en ella, que es lo que pensaba, que es lo que sentia, ¿por que se comportaba asi? Quería saber tantas cosas de ella, y es que él no entendia que no tenia que entrar en la mente de la senju para comprender su comportamiento, si no que debia entrar en su corazon, cosa que ya habia echo desde hace mucho tiempo...Pero él no debia pensar en eso, el debia tratar de alejarse de ella, por que sus caminos estaban separados por un gran abismo, sus destinos jamas estarian juntos, y es que ella era una senju y eso era algo que jamas cambiaría.

-una senju... -susurro mientras cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba vencer por el sueño-

Una maldita senju de la cual se había enamorado.

**... ... ...**

El comienzo del día aununció el comienzó de las clases, y si bien para la mayoria era un dia normal, para cierta pelirrosa no lo era, se sentia destrozada y humillada. Ese dia veria al pelinegro, a ese maldito orochimaru que hizo que ella se enamorara de él, mientras él...él solo jugaba con ella.

Se levanto desanimada, y se puso el uniforme del colegio con sumo cuidado, pues aun tenia esa molesta herida.

-¡maldicion! ¿cuando sanara esta herida? -musito molesta-

Salió del cuarto y camino lentamente hacia el salon de clases, no tenia ganas de ir pero tampoco podia faltar demasiado, y unos unos pocos y escasos minutos, ya estuvo frente a la puerta. Su paso se detuvo enfrente de la misma, y con mucha pesadez la abrió. Todos ya se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos lugares, y el profesor explicaba algo, pero al verla entrar hicieron un silencio un tanto incómodo.

-lo siento... -dijo por la interrupcion-

-esta bien, sientese -exclamo el profesor sin darle importancia, y sin más, continuo con su clase-

Sakura no desvio la mirada en ningun momento, no lo haría. Se sento en el lugar de siempre, junto a Hinata, quien la saludo con una sonrisa animada, y las clases comenzaron a pasar lentamente.

Por su parte, cierto pelinegro tampoco desvio la mirada hacia la senju. Había visto cuando entraba, aquello era imposible de evitar, pero ya no lo haría, no queria verla, sabia que si lo hacia no podria despegar sus ojos de ella...

_Ambos estaban en sus mundos, mundos separados y a la vez unidos..._

Y mientras ambos jóvenes intentaba no verse, cierto ojiperla portaba una misteriosa sonrisa, y es que ni bien vio entrar a la senju su plan se puso en marcha. Ese dia averiguaria si entre la senju y Sasuke habia algo, él ya sabia como hacerlo, solo debía esperar pacientemente a que las horas transcurrieran, y las horas trancusrrieron, y por fin llegó la hora de el almuerzo. El orochimaru se puso de pie de inmediatio, y siguio a la senju, quien camina junto a cierta ojiperla, otra senju.

-_"bien, ahora veremos..." _-penso maliciosamente mientras se acercaba a las senjus-

Camino rapidamente hasta alcanzar a ambas senjus, y cuando estuvo detrás de la pelirrosa, paso por su lado y la empujo con fuerza.

-¡ey! ¡fijate! -exclamo la pelirrosa ante el choque del orochimaru-

-fijate tu impura -apunto el ojiperla, al tiempo que volteaba su cuerpo, quedando así, frente a frente-

-vamos Sakura -dijo la peliazul que no quería que allí se armara un problema-

-vamos Hinata, no perdere mi tiempo con alguien como tu Hyuga -exclamo pasando a lado de este-

Pero justo cuando se estaba por alejar el ojiperla la tomo con fuerza,_ del hombre derecho_, y la obligo a voltearse. La ojiverde gimió de dolor cuando él hizo aquello, y de inmediato una de sus manos fue hacia dicho hombro.

-¡Sakura! ¿estas bien? -pregunto la ojiperla alarmada al ver la cara de dolor de la pelirrosa-

-_"¡lo sabia! pero eso significa que entre Haruno y Sasuke...'' _-pensó seriamente el orochimaru mientras veia a la pelirrosa-

-¿¡pero que demonios te pasa estupido! -grito llena de dolor y molestia hacia el chico-

-¿podrias tener mas cuidado no te parece? -apoyo Hinata enfadada-

-para lo que me importa una senju -musito de manera arrogante, y sin decir mas, se dio media vuelta y continuo su camino-

Sakura se quedo sumamente molesta, ¿quien demonios se creia Hyuga? Su mano libre subió también a su hombro, y ella cerro los ojos para intentar calmar el dolor de la herída, herída que le había echo Hyuga, y herída que acaba de tocar Hyuga...

-Sakura, ¿te hizo daño? ¿te agarro con fuerza? -cuestiono su amiga, entre preocupada y sorprendida, por la mueca de dolor de la pelirrosa-

-Hinata, esta bien, solo me duele un poco -dijo fingiendo una sonrisa-

La ojiperla la miro de manera dudosa por unos buenos segundos, pero finalmente cedió a las palabras de la pelirrosa.

-de acuerdo -musito no muy convencida-

-bueno ¿vamos? -exclamo pasados unos segundos y mas tranquila, ya que el dolor disminuía segundo a segundo-

hina: sí -asintió con una sonrisa-

Y sin esperar más, las dos senjus se encaminaron hacia el comedor. Una vez allí, y pasados unos minutos, en los que Hinata hablaba alegremente intentando cambiar el semblante de su amiga, algo que no logro pues la pelirrosa no mostró ni una sonrisa, decidió que era hora de hablar con claridad.

-Sakura, somos amigas ¿cierto? -pregunto seriamente-

-¿que? claro que sí Hinata.

-entonces ¿por que no me cuentas que te sucede? -cuestiono tristemente-

-¿que me sucede? -dijo confundida- Hinata no me pasa nada -mintió-

-soy tu amiga Sakura, y por eso es que te conozco perfectamente, y se que algo te pasa.

La pelirrosa se quedo en silencio, no podia mentirle a Hinata, ella era su amiga del alma, y era normal que la ojiperla se diera cuenta que algo no andaba bien. Sin darse cuenta sus ojos se cristalizaron.

-Sakura...-susurro al ver salir las lagrimas de la ojiverde-dime por favor, ¿que te pasa? -exclamo mientras se acercaba hasta ella para abrazarla-

-Hinata -susurro devolviendole el abrazo- lo siento, cuanto lo siento...-dijo tratando de controlar las malditas lagrimas que caian involuntariamente por su rostro-

-¿por que te disculpas? -pregunto preocupada por el estado de su amiga-

Sakura se quedo en silencio, ¿por que se disculpaba? No lo sabia muy bien, pero tal vez era por que sentia que en cierta manera, habia traicionado a la ojiperla al acostarse con lo que consideraban su peor enemigo.

-y-yo no lo se -musito separandose de Hinata y limpiandose las lagrimas-

-no eres la misma, estas distinta -Hinata parecía en verdad preocupada-

La pelirrosa bajo los ojos por unos segundos, pero pasados los mismos volvió a subirlos.

-estoy enamorada Hinata -solto amargamente y sorprendiendo a la ojiperla-

-¿e-enamorada? -repitió sorprendida- y...y supongo que no es de Sai, ¿cierto? -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa triste-

-no -susurro con la mirada gacha-

-¿y quien es? -pregunto seriamente-

-eso...eso no te lo puedo decir -musito en tono bajo-

-¿por que no, Sakura? -cuestiono apenada, al ver o creer, que su amiga ya no le tenía confianza-

-es solo...es solo que no quiero seguir con este tema, prefiero ser solo yo la que lo sepa -exclamo de manera firme- ya que mi deber es estar...

-con Sai -completo la frase de su amiga- ¿es por eso que te sientes mal? -cuestiono aun ya sabiendo la respuesta-

-Hinata, yo...yo debo estar con él, pero mi corazon le pertenece a otra persona

-yo no lo entiendo -musito confundida- jamas te vi con alguien, nunca me imagine que tu...que tu estabas enamorada de alguien.

-lo siento -susurro apenada-

-no tines por que disculparte Sakura -dijo molesta ante la actitud de la ojiverde-

-pero Hinata, yo debería...

-Sakura, tu eres una persona comun y corriente, tienes sentimientos y sobre eso no hay nadie que pueda mandar -dijo seriamente y sorprendiendo a la pelirrosa- si tu no amas a Sai, nadie puede obligarte a hacerlo.

-pero él y yo debemos estar juntos -dijo exhaltada- es por el bien de el clan.

-yo...yo lo se, pero aun asi tambien tines que ver por tus sentimientos, nosotros no podemos obligarte a nada...

-Hinata...gracias -dijo con una sonrisa sincera- no sabes lo bien que me hace hablar con una amiga como tu -exclamo entusiasmada-

-para eso son las amigas -dijo sonriendo de manera tierna- Sakura nunca dudes en que yo estare para lo que necesites.

-lo se Hinata, tu nunca me has fallado -musito sinceramente al tiempo que la abrazaba-

Y hubiera continuado un tiempo más disfrutando de la comañía de su amiga, pero entonces un pelinegro apareció allí.

-siento interrumpir -exclamo de repente el taka que acaba de llegar junto a ellas-

Las senjus se separaron de inmediato.

-Sai, ¿que sucede? -pregunto seriamente al ver la cara de este-

-N-Naruto, bueno días -saludo timidamente la ojiperla al pelirrubio que estaba junto al taka-

-¡hola Hinata-chan! -saludo el senju con una sonrisa-

-Sakura debemos hablar -mascullo Sai de manera seria-

-bien -asintió viendolo fijamente-

-a solas -aclaro-

La pelirrosa frunció el ceño.

-d-de acuedo -dijo de manera dudosa, y sin mas se puso de pie-

El taka comenzó a caminar y la pelirrosa lo siguió sin decir nada.

-¿que sucedio Naruto-kun? -pregunto una vez que se quedo sola con el pelirrubio-

-¿tu sabias que Sai no recordaba nada de el baile? -pregunto seriamente-

-ah...eso sí, yo lo sabía.

-¿y por que no me lo dijiste? -cuestiono un tanto molesto-

-yo...yo crei que tu lo sabias -dijo apenada-

-no, no lo sabía -informó- Sakura no me conto nada... -continuo de manera molesta-

-lo siento Naruto-kun -dijo tristemente al ver molesto al senju-

La ojiperla bajo la mirada, y Naruto la miro de manera tierna. Hinata era tan dulce, e inocente...

-Hinata, no te preocupes -dijo con una sonrisa y borrando su semblante anterior- eso lo hablare despues con Sakura.

Hinata solo le devolvio la sonrisa, y ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente como si solo estuvieran ellos dos solos allí.

-e-este...Hhinata -dijo desviando la mirada y con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas- ¿podras seguir ayudandome con las materias? es que aun no las entiendo

-claro que sí -dijo rapidamente y con una sonrisa-

El pelirrubio sonrió ampliamente.

-entonces vamos -exclamo al tiempo que la tomaba de la mano-

-s-sí -musito sumamente sonrojada-

Su mano tomada por la del pelirrubio, era algo sumamente agradable y cálido, y ella esperaba que él no la soltara pronto.

**... ... ...**

Ambos jovenes caminaron por un buen tiempo, y ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante el camino, pero de repente Sai se detuvo y Sakura lo imito.

-Sai ¿que sucede? -cuestiono confundida-

-Sakura ¿por que no me contaste lo que paso en el baile? -preguno el chico de una, con el semblante molesto, y triste-

-¿q-que? -dijo sorprendida-

-Naruto me conto todo, Sakura -dijo seriamente- bueno, casi todo...

_Un senju y un taka se encontraban caminando por uno de los pasillos, bueno, en realidad uno caminaba y el otro solo era atrasado por el mismo._

_-Naruto, ¿que sucede? -pregunto mientras era arrastrado por el senju- _

_El pelirrubio no lo escucho, o tal vez sí lo hizo, la cuestión allí era que no detuvo su paso, y recién lo hizo pasados unos cuantos metros más. Entonces recién en ese momento se volteo y lo miro de frente._

_-Sai, queiro hablar de ti y Sakura -dijo seriamente-_

_-¿que sucede con Sakura? -cuestiono preocupado-_

_-no sucede nada, en realidad yo... -dijo e hizo una pausa- ahora que ustedes estan bueno...juntos, yo quiero..._

_-espera Naruto -interrumpió al senju- Sakura y yo aun no estamos juntos -mascullo de manera triste-_

_-pero ¿que dices Sai? -cuestiono exactaldo- ¿acaso luego de lo que paso en el baile ustedes no estan juntos?_

_-¿en el baile? -dijo confundido- ¿que...que sucedio en el baile? -pregunto alterado-_

_-¡tu sabes de lo que hablo! -exclamo molesto ante la actitud del chico-_

_El taka frunció el ceño al oírlo. _

_-Naruto dime por favor que sucedió -dijo rapidamente- yo...yo no recuerdo nada de lo sucedido en el baile._

_-¿que? ¿como que no recuerdas nada? -exclamo confundido-_

_-lo que escuchaste, creía que Sakura ya te lo habia dicho, pero veo que no._

_-pero ¿por que no recuerdas nada? -cuestiono confundido- no lo entiendo._

_-no lo se, Sakura me dijo que me sentia mal y que cuando entre a mi cuarto me cai y me golpee la cabeza..._

_-Sakura no me habia dicho nada -dijo bajando la mirada-_

_-ahora dime, ¿que sucedio en el baile Naruto? -musito impaciente, y desesperado por saber de que hablaba el rubio-_

_-¿acaso Sakura no te lo conto? _

_-solo me dijo que fue un lindo baile, ¿tenia que contarme algo más a parte de eso? _

_-bueno... -dijo un poco dudoso- es mejor que se lo preguntes a ella._

_-vamos Naruto, soy tu amigo, dime algo._

_-supongo que tienes derecho a saberlo -dijo mirando al taka- mira yo solo te dire que tu y ella...se besaron._

_-¿nos besamos? -exclamo sorprendido- pero ¿¡por que Sakura no me lo conto! -exclamo molesto-_

_-eso no lo se, pero lo mejor es que tu y ella hablen._

_Y sin decir mas, los dos se dirigieron al comedor con un solo objetivo, aunque claro que era él quien debería hablar, y ella explicar muchas cosas._

Los ojos de la pelirrosa miraban de manera entecerrda al pelinegro que tenía delante. No era posible que Naruto se lo hubiera dicho, rogaba por que no fuera así.

-¿que...que te conto? -pregunto preocupada-

-él me dijo que tu y yo...que tu y yo, nos besamos -murmuro con una sonrisa sincera-

Sakura se quedo en silencio al oirlo, entre sorprendida y triste. No solo por el echo de que Sai se hubiera enterado de _eso, _si no que también por que en su mente no pudo evitar recordar aquella noche. Las imagenes del baile la inundaron, y ella supo que jamas olvidaria aquella noche, aquella noche en la que había estado junto al orochimaru, aquella noche que la había pasado tna bien, y que ahora lo unico que le producian era dolor.

-Sakura ¿por que no me lo dijiste? -pregunto mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la pelirrosa-

-este Sai...-dijo retrocediendo un paso al ver las intenciones del taka- era mejor que Naruto no te dijiera nada.

-pero ¿por que? -cuestiono rapidamente- Sakura, ¿tu...tu te arrepientes de lo que paso? -murmuro ya sabiendo la respuesta-

-Sai lo que pasa...-musito y se quedo en silencio ya que no sabia como continuar-

-entonces si te arrepientes -exclamo tristemente-

-es solo que nunca debio pasar -dijo muy apenada, ya que sabia que estaba lastimando al ojinegro-

-entonces ¿por que dejaste que te besara? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño-

-no lo se, yo estaba confundida con todo el baile, con toda la musica y eso...-se defendio como pudo- pero Sai, yo no quiero lastimarte, es por eso que prefiero ser clara contigo.

-¿ser clara? -repitió ironicamente- no debiste dejar que te bese si no querias lastimarme -exclamo molesto-

-tienes razon, la tienes -aceptó- pero creeme que nunca mas sucedera.

-Sakura -habló sorprendido por lo que dijo la chica- tu y yo debemos...

-¡lo se! ¡sé lo que debemos hacer! -exclamo en tono elevado- pero dame tiempo Sai -musito nerviosa, y sin darle tiempo a nanda, se fue de allí a paso apresurado-

El taka se quedo parado en su lugar mientras veía como ella se alejaba mas y mas, hasta finalmente desaparecer de su mirada. Sentia una mezcla de tristeza y molestia, sí, estaba molesto, muy molesto con Sakura. Siempre le decia que le diera tiempo, pero el tiempo ya se estaba acabando, al igual que su paciencia, y las cosas no podía retrasarse mas. Ya habia esperado mucho tiempo para estar con la senju, demasiado diria él. Tantos meses conteniendo y reprimiendo sus sentimientos, tantos meses esperando por ser correspondio, pero no sucedía nada. Sakura debía entender que él y ella estaban destinados a estar juntos, juntos para siempre.

_El amor que el taka sentia por Sakura, comenzaba a convertirse en una peligrosa obsesion... _

**... ... ...**

En otro lado del colegio, mas exactamente en el sector de los orochimarus, un ojiperla caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala. Lo que habia descubierto aquella tarde lo había dejado sumamente sorprendido, no sabia que demonios pensar de todo aquello, pero sí sabía que debía hablar con Sasuke.

-¿en que estas metido Sasuke? -susurro seriamente-

Y como si lo hubiese llamado con la mente, el orochimaru apareció allí. Entró tranquilamente por la puerta principal, y ni siquiera reparo en él, pero él se hizo notar.

-por fin llegas -dijo el ojiperla seriamente-

-no tengo tiempo Neji -mascullo de manera cortante mientras pasaba de largo-

-como quieras, igual solo queria hablar de...Sakura -susurro maliciosamente y haciendo que el pelinegro detuviera su paso-

-¿que sucede con Haruno? -cuestiono entrecerrando los ojos-

-eso me pregunto yo, ¿que sucede con ella, Sasuke? -cuestiono-

El pelinegro se quedo en silencio, pues no entendia a donde quería llegar Neji con toda aquella conversación. El ojiperla al no recibir respuesta sonrió y continuo.

-dime algo Sasuke -dijo acercandose hacia él- ¿que se siente...que se siente revolcarse con una impura? -soltó de manera cruda-

Los ojos del orochimaru se abrieron de la sorpresa, y es que no se había esperado eso. No podia creer lo que escuchaba, no podía creer lo que acaba de decir el ojiperla. Sin poder evitarlo, los nervios lo invadieron rápidamente.

-¿que crees que estas diciendo ? -dijo friamente y procurando sonar firme-

Pero aquella no sirvió de nada.

-ya lo se todo Sasuke -aviso en tono elevado- dime, ¿que demonios viste en esa sucia impura?

Sasuke lo tomo del cuello, y lo pegó contra la pared con fuerza.

-¡cuida tus palabras Neji! -gruño furioso al oir esas palabras hacia la pelirrosa-

-¿por que te alteras? -pregunto divertido- ¿es que acaso te molesta que la llame por lo que es?

El pelinegro estaba furioso, y en verdad que hubiera matado al chico en ese mismo momento, pero... debia controlarse. No debia dejar que sus emociones lo dominaran, no debía hacerlo pues de esa manera el ojiperla no tardaría en comprender en verdad lo que sucedía. Lentamente, y contra su voluntad, comenzó a soltarlo, estaba perdiendo el control de sus actos, y no debía hacerlo frente a él. Pronto una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, una que logro desconcertar al pelimarrón.

-¿de que demonios te ries? -pregunto molesto al ver el semblante del chico-

-¿sabes Neji? en realidad tardaste bastante en darte cuenta, creí que eras mejor que eso -mascullo de manera arrogante-

-¿de que hablas? -pregunto confundido-

Sasuke no respondió, y solo se dedico a mirarlo con aquella sonrisa altanera.

di algo! respondeme, ¿por que demonios estas con Haruno? si Itachi se entera de esto...

-¡él no tiene por que enterarse! -gruño furioso- esto es mi plan, y nadie interrumpira en el.

-¿plan? -exclamo- ¿de que demonios hablas?

-tu mismo me lo dijiste Neji -dijo tranquilamente- lo unico que estoy haciendo es ganar terreno sobre ella.

-entonces, ¿todo es un plan? -cuestiono de manera dudosa-

-sí -mintió con una sonrisa-

-Sasuke, ¿tu...tu la esta enamorando? -pregunto seriamente-

-asi es -asintió sin siquiera dudar- debo hacerlo para despues destruirla -mascullo fríamente-

El ojiperla se quedo en silencio por unos buenos segundos, mas después de los mismos sonrió.

-y al parecer lo estas logrando ¿no?

-dime algo Neji, ¿como te diste cuenta? -pregunto de manera cortante e ignorando su pregunta-

-en realidad fueron muchas cosas, pero lo de hoy fue definitivo.

-¿lo de hoy?

-asi es, ayer vi a alguien salir de tu cuarto, entoces lo seguí y aunque no logre atraparlo, si logre clavarle un kunai en el hombro derecho -informo con una sonrisa autosuficiente-

Sasuke sintio una opresion en su pecho al oirlo, aquello quería decir que por su culpa Sakura habia resultado herida.

-_"¡maldito Neji! esa herida te costara muy caro..."_ -pensó furioso mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza-

-y hoy... -continuo hablando con autosuficiencia- hoy comprobe que Haruno tenia una herida en el hombro derecho, era muy obvio, ¿no lo crees?

El pelinegro lo miro lleno de odio, y sabiendo que si seguía allí no podría controlarse más, dio media vuelta sin siquiera decir nada.

-es mejor que no le digas a nadie lo que sabes -amenzó friamente- este es mi plan, y no quiero que nadie interrumpa.

-como quieras, pero antes respondeme algo -exclamo divertido- ¿tu y ella...ya se acostaron?

-si dices algo mas te rompere la cara Neji -exclamo furioso-

-entonces si lo hicieron -dijo con una sonrisa- es normal, aunque me cueste admitirlo la maldita impura es muy linda, y alguien como tu no aguantaria sus instintos.

Eso fue lo ultimo que toleraria el orochimaru, sin pensarlo mas saco un kunai y lo lanzo hacia el ojiperla tan rápido que este ni siquiera pudo reaccionar, y tan fuerte que hizo que chocara contra la pared con brusquedad. El chico gimió de dolor al sentir el kunai incrustarse en él.

-¡dije que cerraras tu boca Neji! -habló fuera de sí-

-¡maldita sea Sasuke! -grito y se saco el kunai del hombro-

-hombro derecho, al igual que Haruno -mascullo de manera cortante, y sin mas se fue de allí-

-m-maldito Sasuke -susurro lleno de odio-

Se levanto lentamente y con algo de dificultad, pues la herída había sido profunda. Estaba furioso, y no era por la herida, si no por que Sasuke nuevamente estaba adelante de él, si todo salia como el pelinegro planeaba era mas que obvio que todos lo glorificarian, incluso Itachi. Se maldecia una y otra vez por haberle dada esa estupida idea, y es que mientras el azabache conquistaba a la peor enemiga de todo el clan, ¿él que hacia? En comparacion con el Uchiha lo que él hacia no era nada, ¿por que no fue él quien trato de conquistarla? Aquello hubiera sido le mejor, y lo mas provecho, en vez de perder su tiempo con Tenten.

Por su lado, el pelinegro entro a su cuarto sumamente furioso y alterado. Todo se le estaba escapando de la manos, absolutamente todo.

-¡maldito Neji! -exclamo furioso-

Neji, el era la persona que mas lo molestaba en todos sus _planes. _Siempre se metia en sus asuntos, siempre trataba inutilmente de superarlo, siempre tratando de quedar bien con Itachi, siempre molestandolo. Pero ahora lo que mas le importaba era el hecho de que el ojiperla lo habia descubierto, y si bien ahora pudo engañarlo con lo del plan, no sabía como terminaria esa maldito problema, ni hasta cuando duraría.

-todo por ti Sakura -dijo lleno de resentimiento en su voz-

Sí, todo era por ella, todo ese problema habia sido causado por ella ¿Donde había quedado todo lo que él era? Jamas pensó verse en una situacion como esta, jamás, y ahora lo estaba, y lo peor de todo era que por culpa de la persona que jamas penso estarlo.

_Una impura._

**... ... ...**

En el sector de los takas, un pelinegro daba vueltas y vueltas en su cuarto, pesando y repensando en lo que debía, y lo que quería hacer, sin embargo, la verdad era que ya tenía decidido lo que haría.

-esto servira...-susurro con una sonrisa al tener entre sus manos una carta-

Ya lo habia decidido, mandaria una carta presionando a los senjus, a los cuatro senjus, por que despues de todo ellos dependian de él. Sakura no le estaba dando mas opciones. En la carta les exigia que el compromiso de él y Sakura fuera lo antes posible, ya que de lo contrario renunciaria a todo eso, y ellos tendrían que arreglarselas solos. Era obvio que con esa carta los senjus se sentirian presionados, y si ellos se sentían presionados, entonces presionarían a Sakura. La pelirrosa no tendria escapatoria.

-tu y yo estaremos juntos por siempre Sakura -dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa- quieras o no.


	30. Sentimientos traicioneros

_**Hola mi queridoo publicooo, :D ¿como estan?**_

_**bueno amigoss por fin les puedo subirr la contiii, y pues espero que les gusteee xD**_

_**muchismass gracias por sus comentarioss amigoss, y espero que me sigan apoyando a lo largo de la historia :)**_

_**eso es todoo, nos veremos en la conti de Inocencia Robada xD que la suibre en unos...em...5 dias mas o menos, no estoy muy seguraa ^^**_

_**ah una cosa mas amigoss, y es que ya varias personas me preguntan por que la diferencia de formatos entre esta y la otra historia, o mismo las expresiones y las faltas ortograficas, pues miren la cosa es así: Nuestro destino o nuestro amor? fue y es mi primera historia, y pues en esta todavía no sabía expresarme muy bien, y mucho menos prestaba atención a los acentos o esas cosas, pero con el capi a capi fui mejorando poco a poco, y pues ya cuando comenze a escribir Inocencia Robada, mi segunda historia, y un año después de comenzar Nuestro destino o nuestro amor? ya estaba mas...mas canchera, por así decirlo, ademas de que ya manejaba mejor las ideas y todo eso, los acentos, las expresiones, en fin... jejej. Y pues por eso Inocencia Robada tiene mejor calidad que esta historia, por que esta la subo aquí solo modificandole pequeñas cosas, con respecto a la ortografía y el formato, pero el resto lo dejo como lo escribí en un principio jejej ufff duda aclarada amigos :P **_

_**bueno ahora sí, nos leeremos prontooo**_

_**besitos y suerte en tdoo gentee !**_

_**byesss !**_

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Capitulo 30: sentimientos traicioneros**

Una pelirrosa se encontra en su cuarto intentando descansar. Estaba acostada en su cama, en esa maldita cama de la cual quería deshacerse, ya que esta solo le traia malos recuerdos, recuerdos que quería olvidar pero que sabía, era imposible de hacerlo, como el de la noche anterior, con Sasuke...

_-"no, ya no debo pensar en él" _-penso frunciendo el ceño-

Cerro sus ojos y en el intento por pensar en cualquier cosa menos en el orochimaru, se acordo de Saí, y su charla. Ya no sabia que mas hacer con él, la situacion se estaba saliendo de sus manos, y si bien sabia que la que estaba mal en postergar lo de ellos era ella, aun asi no podia aceptar esa relación, por que no lo amaba, no como él quería. Además aun tenia la esperanza que hubiera otra solucion en la que ella no estuviera incluida. ¿Era acaso eso tan difícil?

Ella sabía que sí.

**... ... ...**

En otro lado, muy lejos del colegio, tres personas se encontraban reunidas en un ambiente bastante tenso, demasiado tenso.

-¡pero eso es imposible! -grito un peligris exhaltado-

-te lo estoy diciendo Kakashi -la pelirrubia hablaba seriamente- el maldito Uchiha esta mas vivo que cualquiera de nosotros.

-pero Temari es imposible, yo mismo fui con el kugu -exclamo furioso-

-pues quieran creerlo o no, Sasuke Uchiha esta de pie, y como si nada hubiera pasado -mascullo entre dientes-

El peligris poso su molesta mirada en el pelinegro.

-Kankuro, fallaste en la mision -murmuro enfadado-

-no entiendo como sucedio -dijo confundido- el kugu...el kugu le pico, eso es seguro.

-pero...¿entonces como sucedió? -cuestiono el peligris-

-alguien debio curarlo -acoto la mujer-

-sabes que eso es imposible Temari, solo un senju podria curarlo, y eso es algo que jamas ocurriria -habló Kankuro-

-no le veo otra explicacion.

-los orochimarus son capaces de todo, lo mas probable es que hayan obligado a algun senju a curar a Uchiha -musito Kakashi intentando calmarse y entender la situación-

-¡eso tiene que ser! -exclamo de inmediato el pelinegro-

El peligris miro a los presentes, y después suspiro, entre molesto y resignado. Aquel plan debío haber salido a la perfección, pero los orochimarus siempre tenían un az bajo la manga, y ellos siempre iban un paso detrás de ellos.

-bien, no importa -exclamo en tono elevado- ya tendremos otra oportunidad.

-claro que sí Kakashi -asintió la pelirrubia- solo espero que nada se interponga.

-o nadie -agrego seriamente-

Y sin decir más, los tres presentes se separaron, y la discución finalizó...por el momento.

**... ... ...**

La tarde era hermosa, pues el clima era cálido y acojedor, y aunque la mayoria de los alumnos se encontraban disfrutando del tiempo al aire libro, dos senjus no lo hacían. Y es que desde hace ya bastante tiempo que se hallaban metidos en la biblioteca.

-Naruto-kun, ¿aun no lo entiendes? -pregunto la ojiperla por décima vez-

-Hinata esto es muy dificil, no entiendo como es que tu logras entenderlo -se quejo al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza-

-no te preocupes, te lo volvere a explicar -musito con una sonrisa tierna-

La verdad era que estaba sumamente feliz de compartir un tiempo a solas con el pelirrubio, y es que su compañía era algo que ella deseaba todo el tiempo.

-Hinata-chan tu si que eres una buena amiga -exclamo en tono alegre-

_-"sí, solo una amiga..."_ -pensó bajando la mirada- b-bien, comenzemos.

-claro, pero trata de ir mas lento -pidió apenado-

-de acuerdo, ahora veamos... -murmuro viendo todos los libros-

Hinata comenzó a hablar, y hablar, y no se detenía ni un momento, y aunque el senju queria concentrarse en lo que la misma decía, no podia hacerlo, no podia ya que su mente estaba concentrada en otras cosas, como la fina cara de la chica, sus rasgos únicos, sus bonitos y grandes ojos...Muy pocas veces se había detenido a observarla, y esta era una de esas, sin embargo ahora no podía dejar de observarla, algo que sin lugar a dudas comenzaba a incomodar a la peliazul.

-¿sucede algo Naruto-kun? -pregunto timidamente y con las mejillas sonrojadas al tener la mirada del senju clavada en ella-

_-"vaya nunca me habia fijado pero Hinata es muy bella...'' _-pensó seriamente- _''tiene unos bonitos ojos, un lindo cabello y esa piel tan blanca..." _-continuó pensando sin dejar de mirarla-

-eh...Naruto-kun, ¿estas bien? -pregunto pasando una manos frente a los ojos del chico-

-¿eh? ¿que sucede Hinata? -cuestionó saliendo de sus pensamientos-

-parecias muy distraido -murmuro timidamente-

-eh...claro que no Hinata -dijo con una sonrisa- yo estoy escuchando todo lo que dices.

-b-bueno -musito no muy convencida- entonces sigamos -dijo bajando su mirada a los libros-

_Bla, bla, bla..._

Eso era lo unico que escuchaba el pelirubio, pues nuevamente su atencion estaba fija en los finos rasgos de la ojiperla, pero esta vez en algo mas especifico, mucho mas específico...sus labios. Esos labios que se movían una y otra vez ya que la senju no paraba de explicarle uno de los tantos temas.

_-"y pensar que ella y yo..."_ -pensó recordando aquella noche en la que accidentalmente el y ella se habian "besado"- _"me pregunto si Hinata habra besado a alguien..."_

Esa pregunta que surgió de la nada, comenzó a resonar una y otra vez en su cabeza, no dejandolo en paz, y es que queria saber si la ojiperla habia besado a alguien o el habia sido su _"primer beso" _ Claro que a pesar de que Hinata era muy linda, nunca la habia visto con alguien, es mas, casi ni hablaba con chicos, excepto con él y Sai, sin embargo si tenia pretendientes, y muchos, pero ella nunca les prestaba atencion. ¿Acaso ya estaria enamorada de alguien? Tal vez era fuera la razón por la que no prestara atención a nadie, además en la fiesta, ella...ella le había dicho...

-bueno y eso es todo -exclamo la chica levantando la mirada- ¿lo entendiste?

_-"¿por que sera? pero no puedo ovidarme del beso con Hinata" _-pensó concentrado-

Si bien el pelirubio ya habia besado a otras chicas, el beso que se dio con Hinata no se lo podia sacar de la cabeza. Sentir la calidez de los labios de la ojiperla, y la suavidad fue algo realmente agradable, e inolvidable.

-no me estas escuchando -se quejo la peliazul molesta0-

Y sin esperar más se puso de pie.

-¿¡que! no...yo si te escuchó Hinata -dijo rapidamente y parandose-

La peliazul de verdad intentaba estar molesta con él, pero aquello era imposible para ella.

-bueno, ya no importa, de todas maneras terminamos -aviso tomando los libros entre sus manos-

-claro Hinata, y gracias, no se que haria sin ti -informó con una de sus tipicas sonrisas-

Las mejillas de la senju se tiñeron de inmediato de un fuerte rojo.

-no...no es p-para tanto Naruto-kun -tartamudeo apenada-

-claro que lo es Hinata -exclamo alegre- bueno ahora si vamos.

-s-sí -dijo aun consternada ante sus palabras-

Observó como el pelirrubio tomaba sus cosas, y después de eso ambos salieron de allí. Él todavía confundida, y ella sumamente féliz de haber pasado un rato, solo un rato, unos minutos, con el pelirrubio.

**... ... ...**

En otro lado de el colegio un pelinegro caminaba furioso por los pasillos. Aquella mañana había recibido una carta de Itachi, una carta de suma importancia, y como no, en la misma el pelinegro le pedía, por no decir que le ordenaba, que cumpliera con lo que decía la misma, y él, aunque no quisiese hacerlo, debía hacerlo.

-_"mierda, ¿por que tengo que encargarme yo de esto?"_ -pensó sumamente molesto-

En la carta decia que la zona del colegio que estaba ocupada por los bebes, ya no debia ser utilizada para esto, y que él no toleraria que estos niños ocuparan mas lugar del mismo, el cual podria ser utilizado para otras cosas mas provechosas, y bien, como Itachi no tenia tiempo para ir al colegio, quien debia encargarse de eso era el menor de los Uchihas, osea él. El pelinegro continuo caminando en direccion a la sala de los bebes, y él de verdad que no quería hacer eso, pero como orochimaru que era, y por sobre todo, como Uchiha, no debia doblegarse frente a nada, y a nadie.

_-"espero que no este ella..."_ -pensó mientras abria la puerta de la sala sin siquiera tocar-

Todas la miradas se clavaron rapidamente en él, y es que era demasiado extraño ver a un orochimaru allí, ¿Que hacía Sasuke Uchiha en ese lugar?

-¿quien es la encargada? -preguntó con su grave y fría voz, sin prestar atención a todas las miradas que se posaron en él-

Cierta senju no se habia dado cuenta de la presencia del pelinegro hasta que escucho su voz, su endemoniada voz. Su corazon dejo de latir por unos buenos segundos, y su rostro volteo lentamente hacia la dirección de donde provenía.

_-"¿que hace aqui?"_ -pensó al verlo parado en la puerta del lugar-

-yo soy la encargada -exclamo Zeku con preocupacion-

El pelinegro se acerco hasta la mujer de avanzada edad y le extendio la carta para que esta la leyera. El silencio reino mientras Zeku leía la carta para sí misma.

-n-no...no puede ser -susurro mirando al pelinegro-

-como puede ver, deben abandonar este sitio -dijo friamente y ganandose la mirada sorprendida de todas-

-¿¡que! -la voz sorprendida y molesta de la pelirrosa resonó en todo el lugar-

El orochimaru cerró los ojos, y suspiro nervioso, no se había percatado de la presencia de la pelirrosa. ¿Por que? ¿Por que siempre tenia que estar donde estaba él? Su mirada lentamente se dirigió hacia la dueña de esa tan conocida voz.

-pero...por favor, no pueden hacernos esto -suplico la senju mayor con la voz temblorosa-

El pelinegro no le presto atención, pues su mirada seguia fija en la pelirrosa, la cual se acercaba rapidamente hacia él. Debía ser duro con ella, y él lo tenía muy presentes.

-por favor -repitio Zeku en tono mas fuerte y acercandose al pelinegro-

-usted ya leyo la carta -mascullo de manera cortante-

-¿¡como puedes hacer esto! -cuestiono la pelirrosa una vez parada frente al orochimaru-

-no tengo por que discutir esto contigo Haruno -dijo friamente-

-¡claro que sí! -dijo indignada- ¿por que hacen esto? ¡los bebes no molestan a nadie Uchiha!

-pues ya ves que si lo hacen.

-¿en que te molestan? ¡dimelo maldición! -grito furiosa-

Todas las mirada pasaron de la sorpresa al miedo, y es que el tono de la pelirrosa no había sido nada bueno, y sabían que est eno toleraría que le hablaran así, y menos una senju. Sakura, ella siempre era la unica que le hacia frente a Uchiha.

-¡a mi no me gritas Haruno! -exclamo fuertemente mientras lo tomaba del brazo-

No podia permitir que la senju le gritara frente a todos.

-¡yo grito a quien me de la gano maldito! -exclamo mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre-

-¡pues a mi no! -exclamó furioso-

-S-Sakura ya basta -susurro Zeku acercandose a ella-

-¡eres un maldito! ¡lo unico que haces es pensar en ti! -solto llena de impotencia, y no solo por lo de ahora, si no por todo-

-no importa cuanto grites, deberan irse de aquí quieran o no -habló friamente y dejandola libre-

Estaba quedando como un verdadero monstruo frente a la pelirrosa, él lo sabía, y sin embargo, no tenía opción.

-pero...por favor, necesitamos tiempo para poder organizarnos, solo un poco de tiempo -pidio suplicante-

-ya basta Zeku, no tienes por que pedirle nada a alguien como él -bramó con su mirada fija en el chico- no ves que no tiene sentimientos -añadió con los ojos vidriosos y de la manera mas fria que pudo-

Sasuke solo la miraba fijamente, aquellas palabras le habian molestado, y hasta tal vez dolido...Sí, le habian dolido, muchas personas le habian dicho eso y a él no le importaba, pero escucharlas salir de la boca de la ojiverde era totalmente diferente.

-un dia -soltó de repente- solo les dare un día para que se organizen -informó, y sin más dio media vuelta-

Sakura lo miro completamente sorprendida, no creia que el orochimaru les daria tiempo, no en una situación así.

-g-gracias -dijo la senju mayor en un susurro-

El pelinegro camino hacia la salida bajo la atenta mirada de todas las presentes. Se sentia culpable, muy culpable, sabia que la pelirrosa lo estaba odiando en esos momentos, y con justa razon. Era verdad lo que decia, a él no le molestaban aquellos bebes, es mas, no molestaban a nadie, bueno en realidad si a alguien...a Itachi, ya que él fue quien estaba haciendo todo eso, y sin embargo, quien tenia que dar la cara era él.

_-''¡maldito Itachi!''_

El orochimaru por fin salió del lugar, y entonces todas comenzaron a protestar y reclamar.

_-"¿por que eres asi Sasuke?''_ -pensó con las lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas- _"¿es que acaso tu en verdad no sientes nada?"_

-Sakura tranquilizate -susurro la ojimiel acercandose a su amiga-

-no te preocupes Tenten, estoy bien.

-ya veras que algo haremos -musito tratando de animarla-

Sakura se sentía en verdad una egoísta al sentir de esa manera, claro que estaba triste por los bebes, pero en realidad, lo que más le dolia era la actitud del pelinegro, él siempre fue así, y a ella no le había importado, pero ahora era diferente...le dolia, y mucho. Le dolía que el orochimaru fuera tan frío, tan seco. Ella sentia que él, nuevamente, volvia a ser el Sasuke de antes.

**... ... ...**

Mientras todo esto sucedía, en otro lado del colegio, en la dirección, un pelinegro se encontraba ejecutando sus propios planes.

-entonces ¿mandaras esta carta? -pregunto seriamente y viendo aquel sobre-

-sí, es muy urgente -informó de inmediato-

Él ya había tomado la desición y nadie lo haría cambiar de idea.

-puedo preguntar ¿que dice en ella? -pregunto con desconfianza-

-lo siento directora, pero es personal.

-de acuerdo, no puedo obligarte a que me digas -musito frunciendo el ceño-

Sus ojos miel miraron de manera inquisidora el sobre.

-entonces, hoy mismo la enviaracierto? -dijo con una sonrisa-

-claro -asintió seriamente-

-muchas gracias directora -exclamo para después retirarse del lugar-

La pelirrubia observo al chico hasta que el mismo salió de allí, y entonces su mirada nuevamente se poso en el sobre.

_-"¿me pregunto que estara planeando?"_ -pensó con desconfianza-

Pero sin tener mas opción, y sin querer darle mas vueltas a aquel asunto, dejo el sobre a un costado, y suspiro canasada. Solo esperaba que aquel tema no les trajera problemas.

**... ... ...**

Esos dos dias habian sido muy complicados para cierta pelirrosa, ya que junto con Zeku y con la ayuda de otras chicas, habian transladado a los bebes a otra sala mas pequeña, eso era solo por poco tiempo ya que sabian que los Uchiha no se quedarian tranquilos mientras los bebes continuaran en el colegio, pero con el apoyo de la directora, habian logrado tener ese lugar hasta que dichos niños encontraron otro a donde irse, si es que lo encontraban...

-Kage, pronto encontraras una familia que te cuide y protega, ya lo veras -susurró la senju con una sonrisa al pequeño bebe-

Estaba triste, solo de pensar en eso, en que el bebe se iría. Sabia que algun dia Kage debería irse con otra familia, pero esos meses que habia estado bajo su cuidado, se habia encariñado demasiado con el pequeño, y ahora separarse seria muy dificil.

**... ... ...**

En un lugar bastante silencioso, se encontraban dos personas discutiendo desde ya hace bastante, una senju y un orochimaru.

-¡pero tienes que hacer algo Neji! -exclamo molesta por la indiferencia del ojiperla-

-¿y que crees que puedo hacer?

-no lo se, eres un orochimaru y por lo tanto tienes posibilidades de hacerlo.

-¿crees que me importan esos niños? -pregunto friamente-

-¡se que no te importan! -dijo furiosa- pero a mi si me importan y es por eso que te pido este favor.

-¿desde cuando te preocupas por senjus? -solto crudamente- que yo sepa tu los odias -apunto-

-es diferente, ellos son solo bebes y no tienen culpa de nada -dijo tristemente-

-hay algo que debes saber Tenten, y es que si tu me estas ayudando al brindarme informacion sobre los movimientos de tu propio clan, tambien los estas traicionando a ellos.

-¡no! -exclamo rapidamente- ellos no tienen nada que ver...yo no...

-quieras o no, ellos estan saliendo afectados -musito de manera cortante- y es mejor que no te arrepientas del lado que escojiste Tenten, ya es tarde para eso.

-eso no lo haré, pero dime algo Neji -musito frunciendo el ceño- ¿a ti te influiria en algo que yo cambie de lado? -pregunto intentando no quebrarse-

-claro que sí -habló- si tu me dejas no tendre quien me de informacion.

Aquellas palabras la destrozaron, y sin embargo no dejó que él lo notara. Había penado, tontamente, que el ojiperla diria algo diferente a lo que escuchó, pero no, él siempre fue asi, y siempre continuaría así, hacerse ilusiones solo lograría destrozarla más.

-ya veo -murmuro aguantando las ganas de llorar- eso es todo ¿cierto?

-sí -asintió sin importarle si heria los sentimientos de la ojimiel- y si no tienes nada mas que decir, ya me voy -mascullo dando media vuelta-

-entonces, ¿no haras nada? -pregunto resignada-

-como te dije no me importan esos bebes.

-¡a mi si me importan! -dijo desesperada-

-Tenten, no me importa si a ti te importan, ¿lo entiendes? -cuestiono tranquilamente, y después se fue de allí sin decir más-

eres un maldito! -grito fuertemente para que el orochimaru la escuchara, mas este no hizo nada- ¿p-por que me tratas asi Neji? -susurro dejando escapar sus lagrimas-

Sin tener que hacer mas allí, se fue y continuo llorando amargamente. Siempre era lo mismo, y eso era algo que cada vez comenzaba a destruirla mas y mas, y es que con el tiempo comenzaba a darse cuenta que su existencia no tenia sentido, simplemente no lo tenía.

-disculpa niña -una grave voz detrás de ella, hizó que detuviera su paso-

La ojimiel se limpió las mejillas de inmediato.

-¿s-si? -dijo volteando lentamente, y entonces se sorprendió- ustedes s-son...los cuatro senju -exclamo desconcertada-

-siento molestarte, pero ¿me podrias decir donde esta Haruno Sakura? -pregunto el peligris seriamente y sin importarle el estado de la ojimiel-

-ella esta en la terraza -respondió de manera automática y aun limpiando sus lagrimas-

-muchas gracias -musito pasando de largo, seguido por Temari-

_-"¿que haran aqui?"_ -pensó con preocupacion por la pelirrosa-

-Kakashi, ¿como crees que reaccione Haruno? -cuestiono seriamente mientras se dirigían a la terraza-

-pues no creo que lo tome nada bien, pero no tiene opcion -musito-

-eso lo se, esa chica es muy inmadura -mascullo molesta-

-hay que tratar de comprenderla Temari, no es chica lo se, pero tampoco es una adulta, solo tiene 17 años -murmuro saliendo por fin, a la terraza-

-la sobre estimas mucho Kakashi-san -habló celosa-

-¿eso crees? -dijo con una sonrisa mientras buscaba con la mirada a la ojiverde- allá esta.

-sí, la veo -asintió- ¡Haruno!

Los ojos verdes de la senju se posaron sorprendidos en los recién llegados.

Se encontraba sentada en el piso con un libro entre sus manos, ese era un hermoso día, por lo que habia decidido ir a la teraza a leer un poco y asi despejar su mente,pues aquel era el lugar mas tranquilo de todo el colegio, es por eso que casi siempre que necesitaba paz iba allí, y realmente todo había estado tranquilo hasta que sintió como la llamaban.

-¿T-Temari ? -dijo confundida-

-tambien estoy aqui -apunto el peligris-

- Kakashi, ¿pero que hacen aqui? -pregunto mientras se ponia de pie con un semblante serio-

Sabia que si ellos estaban allí, no era por nada bueno, nada bueno para ella.

-tiempo sin vernos Sakura -habló Kakashi- ¿como has estado?

-este...yo bien, pero ¿ustedes que hacen aca?

-tenemos que hablar seriamente Haruno -apunto la mujer-

-pues haganlo -dijo rapidamente al estar sumamente intrigada-

-Sakura ye debes saber por que estamos...

-es sobre tu relacion con el taka -interrumpió la pelirrubia-

-lo se -suspiró cansada-

-el tiempo se acabo Sakura -solto el peligris sin preambulo alguno- es hora de que tu y Sai formalizen.

-esta vez no hay mas vueltas que dar al asunto -acotó Temari-

Sakura quedo sumamente sorprendida, y aturdida. Sabía que aquel día llegaria, pero no creyó que lo hiciera tan pronto.

-p-pero, ¿p-por que? -fue lo unico que logro decir-

Kakashi y Temari permanecieron en silencio por unos buenos segundos, ambos recordando la conversación que tuvieron con el taka minutos antes, conversación en la cual este les pidio o mejor dicho les exigio que no le dijeran a la pelirrosa que era él quien esta presionando las cosas.

-bueno, las cosas se estan complicando mas de lo debido.

-asi que la fecha de el compromiso ya esta puesta -aviso la mujer-

-¿¡que! -cuestionó exaltada- pero yo...yo no...

-si tus padres estuvieran aqui, estarian muy orgullososo de ti Sakura -exclamo el peligris para convencerla-

Sakura solo guardo silencio tratando de asimilar la situacion en la que se encontraba, la terrible situación. Tal y como habia dicho Temari, ya no habia mas vueltas que dar al asunto, y ella siempre supo que tarde o temprano eso sucederia. Esa era su destino y nadie podia escapar de este.

-pero ¿por que tan pronto? -cuestiono de manera triste-

-las cosas se dieron asi Sakura -informó Kakashi-

-creeme que no te arrepentiras de esto, y todos estaremos muy agradecidos contigo.

-es mejor asi Sakura, el colegio ya es muy inseguro para ti, una vez que te comprometas con Sai te irás de aquí.

-pero Kakashi, yo... ¡no! ¡yo no me quiero ir de aqui! -exclamo molesta-

-debes hacerlo -bramó la pelirrubia-

-bueno, no podemos obligarte a dejarlo, pero el compromiso se hará sí o sí -dijo seriamente-

-entonces, ¿que dices? -cuestiono Temari impaciente-

Ya no le queda escapatoria, no podría seguir huyendo de su destino.

-esta bien -susurro al no tener escapatoria-

-es bueno oir eso -dijo contento-

-¿y...y dentro de cuanto sera el compromiso?

-dos meses.

-asi que tienes dos meses para seguir conociendo al taka -informó la senju-

-de acuerdo, ¿y él ya lo sabe? -cuestiono la pelirrosa-

-claro que sí.

-eso era todo Sakura, asi que nosotros nos retiramos -aviso el peligris-

-informaremos al resto sobre tu desición -informó la rubia-

-bien -asintió resignada-

-nos veremos pronto -exclamo el senju, y sin mas se fue de allí junto a Temari-

Sakura vio como ambos senjus se retiraban del lugar, y una vez que estuvo sola, llevo su mano derecha a su collar. Todo...todo le tenia que pasar a ella. Y aun a pesar de que estaba sumamente triste, ninguna lagrima salió de sus ojos, no sabia si era por que ya se habia resignado a todo eso, o si en verdad ya no tenia fuerzas ni para llorar. Sea cual fuera la razon sus ojos estaban secos.

-así tiene que ser, ¿cierto? -murmuro en voz baja y con la mirada pérdida-

Y aun cuando la segundos comenzaron a pasar, convirtiendose en minutos, ella continuó allí, pensando en su futuro, un futuro que no deseaba.

**... ... ...**

Todos se encontraban en el salon de clases, y para suerte de cierta senju, esa era la ultima materia que les tocaba. Sakura aun no habia hablado nada con Sai, y la verdad no deseaba hacerlo, tampoco les habia contado nada a sus amigos pero lo haría, por que como muchas veces le dijeron: ellos eran sus amigos y por lo tanto ella debia confiar el ellos, y eso es lo que haria, de ahora en adelante les contaria todo...bueno, casi todo.

-eso es todo por hoy alumnos, pueden retirarse -exclamo el profesor cerrando el libro de entre sus manos-

Todos comenzaron a levantarse de manera animada y entusiasmada, pues al ser la última materia, todos se hayaban desesperados por dedicarse a sus propias cosas.

-y una cosa mas, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno -llamo viendo a ambos- la directora los llama.

-¿la directora? -pregunto Naruto incrédulo- Sakura ¿no me digas que peleaste con Uchiha otra vez?

-no, claro que no -musito con el ceño fruncido-

-entonces, ¿para que te llama? -cuestiono su amiga ojiperla-

-no lo se Hinata -dijo preocupada y no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada al orochimaru, y al hacerlo sus ojos chocaron con los de este, quien tambien la observaba fijamente, rapidamente desvio su mirada hacia sus amigos- este...chicos...

-¿que sucede? -pregunto el pelirrubio-

- despues necesito hablar con ustedes.

-claro Sakura -asintió su amiga-

-bueno, ahora vere que necesita la directora -susurro ante de salir de allí a paso apresurado-

Camino rapidamente por los pasillos para llegar a la direccion, ya que por nada de el mundo queria cruzarse con Sasuke después de lo ocurrido. Desde su..._su_ _último encuentro _no habian hablado más, por lo que no sabia como reaccionaría frente a él.

Su mano se levanto, y entonces tocó la puerta de la dirección.

-¿si? -la voz de la directora se escuchó de manera severa-

-soy Sakura, directora.

-pasa Sakura.

-directora, ¿para que me mando a llamar? -pregunto preocupada-

-espera a que venga Uchiha -exclamó mientras leia tranquilamente unos papeles-

Unos minutos despues la puerta sonó, y Tsunade hizo pasar a Sasuke, quien al entrar no desvio su mirada ni un solo segundo a la pelirrosa. Ninguno de los dos jovenes estaban tranquilos, la presencia del otro les incomodaba y atormentaba de sobremanera, en especial a la senju.

-miren muchachos, solo queria informarles...

-¡Tsunade! -el grito de cierta pelinegra hizo que la pelirrubia se callara- oh...lo siento no sabia que estaba ocupada -exclamo Shizune que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta-

-no te preocupes, ¿sucedió algo?

-sí, afuera hay una persona que quiere hablar con usted -informó la chica-

-¿es urgente?

-eso creo -asintió nerviosa-

-bien, ustedes esperen aquí -ordenó a ambos jóvenes mientras se paraba para salir de la direccion-

-p-pero directora... -balbuceo la pelirrosa nerviosa-

-ahora regresó -exclamo sin dar importancia a la chica y sin mas salió del lugar, dejando a ambos jóvenes solos-

Sakura sintio como sus nervios aumentaban de sobremanera al quedar sola con el orochimaru, aquello era, en verdad, lo único que le faltaba. Se quedo quieta en su lugar, mirando la puerta y rogando por que la directora regresará pronto, pero como siempre sus suplicas no eran escuchadas.

-Sakura -la voz del orochimaru sonó grave, y provoco que el corazón de la chica se detuviera momentaneamente-

La senju no respondió y ni siquiera lo vio, sabia que si lo hacia no lo aguantaria y se quebraria frente a él.

-Sakura -volvió a llamar mientras se acercaba a ella-

-¡no te acerques Sasuke! -dijo retrocediendo un paso para alejarse de él-

-¿que te sucede? -cuestiono de inmediato-

-¡sabes lo que me pasa! -apunto molesta-

-si es por lo de ayer...-comenzó seriamente-

-claro que es por lo de ayer, ¡y por todo! -exclamo en tono elevado y con los ojos cristalizados-

-no fue mi decision -se defendió de inmediato-

-pero fuiste tu el que nos echo -dijo llena de impotencia-

-¿que querias que hiciera? ¡eso es lo que me ordenaron Sakura! -gruño molesto-

-y tu como siempre haces lo que te ordenan, ¿¡cierto! -cuestiono dando en donde mas le molestaba al orochimaru-

-¡claro que no! -dijo furioso-

-si Sasuke, tu siempre andas siguiendo las reglas que te impone tu clan -musito molesta-

El pelinegro no esperó mas para acorralarla contra la pared. Ella lograba hacerle perder el control.

-si eso fuera así...-murmuro a milímietros del rostro de la senju, y haciendo que sus alientos chocaran con fuerza- jamas te hubiera echo mía.

-¡a-alejate Sasuke! -habló nerviosa al tener al pelinegro tan cerca de ella, y ya con lagrimas en su rostro, lagrimas que no pudo evitar, y que la avergonzaban.- ¡puede entrar alguien! -aviso al ver que el pelinegro no la dejaba-

-¡no me importa! -informó sin dejar de mirarla y haciendo que la senju se sorprendiera-

-¿que quieres Sasuke? -dijo dejando ver su lado vulnerable y bajando el rostro- ¿ppor que no me dejas en paz?

-¡por que no puedo hacerlo, maldicion! -gruño frustrado, para después tomar el rostro de la pelirrosa entre sus manos y mirarla fijamente-

-n-no lo hagas... -susurro con la voz temblorosa cuando vio como el chico se acercaba a su rostro-

Se sentía completamente débil frente a la presencia del orochimaru.

-quiero hacerlo -susurro mientras continuaba acercandose a ella-

Sus labios por fin rozaron con los de la pelirrosa, provocando que el cuerpo de esta temblara de sobremanera. Sus ojos seguian clavados los unos con los otros, y aunque el orochimaru sabia que en cualquier momento alguien podria entrar, aun asi, no podia detenerse, y por fin, termino de unir sus labios con los temblorosos de la chica, en ese mismo instantes ambos cerraron sus ojos. El pelinegro comenzó a besarla suavemente, haciendo que sus corazones se aceleraran rapidamente, y al estar tan pegados entre sí, ambos podian sentir el latido del otro.

Una de las manos del orochimaru se colocó en la nuca de la pelirrosa para atraerla mas hacia él, mientras que la otra, acariciaba con suavidad su pequeña cintura. La ojiverde, por su lado, tenia sus manos recargadas en el pecho del pelinegro, y aunque quería abrazarlo y rodearlo con sus brazos, algo la detenía. La lengua de Sasuke no se hizo esperar, y lentamente se deslizo en el interior de la boca de la senju, y comenzó a recorerla intensamente, encontrandose así, con la lengua de la senju.

-Sakura -susurro con los ojos cerrados al separarse solo un poco de ella, y despues volver a besarla delicadamente-

Se sentia tan bien estar así con el orochimaru, pero sabia que nada de eso era cierto, y que despues, este se iría sin decir nada, como la ultima vez...Tomando fuerzas de donde no tenía, apreto sus puños y lo empujó.

-b-basta -susurro como pudo y alejandolo solo un poco de ella- ¿no ves...? ¿no ves que me lastimas Sasuke? -cuestionó desde el fondo de su corazon y sin poder evitarlo-

Sabia perfectamente que con eso estaba dando a entender que ella sentía algo por él, y eso era algo que no quería, pero las palabras salieron sin su permiso. El pelinegro la miró detenidamente, intentando comprender las palabras dichas por la senju, pero eso...Sus rostros seguian a milimetros, sus respiraciones eran agitadas y chocaban entre ellas, y sus corazones aun bombeaban con fuerza.

-no quiero lastimarte Sakura -susurro haciendo que sus labios rozaran entre sí-

-pero lo haces -dijo con las lagrimas rodando por su mejillas, y viendo fijamente a esos misteriosos ojos- ¿para que haces esto Sasuke? ¿que ganas? -preguntó desesperada-

-Sakura -susurró viendo esos hermosos ojos, y perdiendose en ellos- Sakura yo... -continuó, y sintió como tanto su corazón como el de la senju se aceleraban a un mismo ritmo- yo...yo te...

-¡muy bien, despues avisare a todos! -la voz de la directora resonó en todo el lugar-

De inmediato, y de manera precipitida, ambos se separaron y vieron como un segundo despues, la directora entraba al lugar.

-siento la demora -dijo mientras se sentaba y los observaba-

Ambos estababan sumamente nerviosos por lo recientemente sucedido, y sus respiraciones aun continuaban agitadas, eso sin contar que Sakura secaba inutilmente sus lagrimas.

-Sakura ¿que te sucede? -pregunto la pelirrubia preocupada-

-no...no es nada -exclamo intentando controlar sus lagrimas-

-Uchiha no le habras echo nada, ¿cierto? -pregunto desconfiada al azabache-

-no directora, él no me hizo nada -informó la pelirrosa- por favor ¿podria decirnos para que nos mando a llamar?

-de acuerdo -dijo no muy convencida- bien, los mande a llamar por que retomaran sus turnos de guardia -avisó viendo fijamente a ambos para ver su reacción-

Sakura se sorprendio por lo escuchado, pero la sorpresa pronto paso a la tristeza. Otra vez...otra vez tendria que compartir tanto tiempo con el pelinegro, definitivamente ella no tenia suerte, y por su lado, Sasuke no dio mucha importancia a lo que escuchó, aunque en realidad sí, hacer guardia implicaría que nuevamente pasarían tiempo juntos, y no sabia si eso era bueno o malo...Pero aun así, su mente estaba concentrada en lo que le dijo la senju hace apenas unos minutos.

_-b-basta -susurro como pudo y alejandolo solo un poco de ella- ¿no ves...? ¿no ves que me lastimas Sasuke?_

Aquellas palabras decían mucho, y a la vez, no decian nada, sin embargo eran palabras importantes, y procuraria no olvidarlas. Ademas, otra cosa que le preocupaba de sobremanera, eran las palabras que casi escapan de sus labios hacia la senju, palabras que jamás deberían salir a la luz, por que si lo hacían, él dejaría a la vista todos sus sentimientos por ella.

-bueno, como veo que ninguno reclama -musito la directora sacando a ambos de sus pensamientos- ya pueden retirarse.

-c-claro -murmuró dando media vuelta al igual que el orochimaru-

-empiezan hoy -dijo seriamente- ah, y otra cosa, felicidades por tu compromiso con Sai, Sakura -exclamo con una sonrisa-

No. ¿Por que tenia que decir eso frente al pelinegro? Ambos jóvenes detuvieron su paso al escuchar a Tsunade, y Sakura pudo sentir de inmediato la mirada del orochimaru, su fría mirada que se clavo con fuerza en ella. Su cuerpo se estremeció, y comenzó a temblaro sin poder evitarlo.

-g-gracias -tartamudeo nerviosa, y sin mas, salio corriendo del lugar-

-¿pero que le pasa? -susurro la pelirrubia para si misma, y despues se percato de la presencia del orochimaru- ¿necesitas algo Sasuke? -pregunto al verlo parado frente a ella, de espaldas- ¿Sasuke? -volvio a llamar-

¿Que sintió en ese momento? No lo supo muy bien, sintio como su cuerpo se tensaba y la furia comenzaba a apoderarse de su ser de manera abrumadora. Ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta que la directora le estaba hablando, pues aquello no le importaba en lo absoluto, su mente solo estaba con una persona: Sakura. Sus piernas comenzaron a moverse y salió rapidamente del lugar en busca de la chica, pero cuando lo hizo y miro a todos lados, no había rastros de ella.

_-"no importa, la vere dentro de unas horas..."_ -pensó furioso-

Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza, con mucha fuerza, y lo hicieron hasta tal punto, que pasados unos segundos, comenzaron a sangrar...

**... ... ...**

La senju había salido corriendo del lugar, y no había parado de hacerlo hasta que llegó a su sector, en donde sintió algo de tranquilidad. Sabía que el pelinegro quedría hablar con ella después de lo que dijo Tsunada, y sabía también que aquella conversación no sería nada, nada bueno para ella, es por eso que había decidido escapar.

-Sakura, ¿sucedio algo? -pregunto de repente un pelirrubio, al ver a su amiga tan agitada-

-¡Naruto! -exclamo sorprendida- no me asustes así.

-te estabamos esperando Sakura -musito Hinata, que estaba junto a Naruto, con tranquilidad-

-asi es, dinos para que te llamo la directora -exclamo el pelirrubio-

- ah eso, bueno tengo que hacer nuevamente guardia -dijo desganada-

-¿otra vez?

-¿y no me digas que con Uchiha? -cuestionó el chico con el ceño fruncido-

-así es -asintió tristemente- pero eso ya no importa, ahora quiero contarles algo -aviso con seriedad-

-¿que es?

-bueno veran, hoy vinieron Kakashi y Temari -comenzó- y me dijeron que el tiempo se acababa, y que Sai y yo, debiamos comprometernos lo antes posible.

-Sakura -susurro la ojiperla preocupada al ver el semblante de su amgia, ademas que ella sabia que la pelirrosa estaba enamorada de otra persona-

-¿y que paso? -pregunto el senju-

-bueno me dijeron que ya no habia vueltas que dar, y que el compromiso seria dentro de dos meses -finalizó con desgano-

-¿dos meses? pero eso es muy poco tiempo -reclamó el pelirrubio- tu y Sai, bueno ustedes...

-yo no siento nada por él, Naruto, pero es lo que debo hacer.

-Sakura ¿tu estas segura? -pregunto seriamente- tu sabes que si no es lo que quieres nadie puede obligarte.

-si Sakura, tu eres dueña de tus propios actos -musito la ojiperla-

-yo lo sé chicos, pero no podria estar tranquila si no hago esto.

El pelirrubio, y la peliazul intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, y no dijeron nada por unos buenos segundos.

-si esa es tu decicion Sakura, nosotros te apoyaremos, y si cambias de idea tambien lo haremos -informó con una sonrisa-

-gracias chicos -exclamo también sonriendo-

Hinata tambien sonrio, aunque no estaba feliz, sabia que nada de eso hacia feliz a la pelirrosa, pues estar con la persona que uno no quería no debía ser nada agradable.

_-"¿me pregunto quien sera?"_ -pensó mientras la veia fijamente- _"tal vez...deberia averiguarlo" _

-¿sucede algo Hinata? -pregunto al notar su mirada en ella-

-no...no es nada -mascullo nerviosa- y dime ¿cuando comienzas tu guardia?

-hoy -sentenció bajando la mirada, y es que en solo unos horas vería a Sasuke-

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar a partir de aquel momento, y pronto se transformaron en horas, horas que pasaron sumamente rapidas para cierta pelirrosa, y sumamente lentas para un pelinegro, pero la hora ya habia llegado, y no podrian hacer nada para evitarlo. Sakura se levanto lentamente de su cama, tratando de no despertar a Hinata, quien se habia quedado con ella esas horas.

-es hora -susurró mientras salia de el cuarto- _"vamos Sakura, no te muestres debil frente a él..." _-pensaba una y otra vez, al tiempo que caminaba a paso lento-

Ademas él y ella no tenian nada, asi que el pelinegro no podia reclamarle absolutamente nada por su relacion con Sai, y sin embargo, aun así, sus nervios seguian presentes, y aunque camino lo mas lento posible hacia allí, sintio que el camino era sumamente corto, tanto que ya se encontraba a solo unos cuantos pasos.

-aun no llego -suspiro tranquila al no ver al pelinegro allí-

Pero poco le duro la felicidad, pues despues noto que la gran puerta estaba abierta, y cuando se acerco a la misma, lo vio. El pelinegro estaba de espaldas a ella, y al parecer estaba sumamente concentrado pensando en algo. Sakura trago en seco y salió.

-ya llegue -aviso con la voz temblorosa, pero el pelinegro ni siquiera volteo a verla-

Se dio la vuelta para cerrar la gran puerta, y despues se quedo parada esperando que el orochimaru hiciera o dijera algo, pero él no lo hizo.

-¿emepezamos? -preguntó suavemente mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras-

-no -sentenció el orochimaru, y por fin dirigió su mirada a ella-

-¿que? -dijo confundida-

-no hasta que aclaremos ciertas cosas -mascullo fríamente y Sakura pudo notar la molestia en su voz-

-no tenemos nada que aclarar -exclamo seriamente mientras daba media vuelta, pero de repente sintió como el pelinegro la tomaba fuertemente del brazo y la obliga a voltearse-

-¡eso no lo decides tu Sakura! -exclamó furioso-

-¡me estas lastimando! -se quejo al sentir la presion en su brazo-

El orochimaru no dio importancia a aquel comentario.

-asi que estas comprometida con Sai, ¿no? -gruño con resentimiento en su voz, mas la senju no logro captarlo-

-¡eso no te importa! -avisó en tono retador-

-¡pues ya ves que sí! por que tu Sakura... -mascullo acercandose a su rostro- ¡eres solo mia!

-¡claro que no, Sasuke!

-¡claro que si! ¡tu me perteneces Sakura!

-¡no! -exclamo completamente molesta- yo no soy ningun objeto para pertenecerte Sasuke.

-pero aun asi eres mia -habló furioso ante la actitud de la senju- por que el unico que te toco...¡fui yo! -apunto altanero y hasta tal vez, con un poco de orgullo-

-¿¡que te hace pensar eso Sasuke! -cuestiono furiosa, y sin siquiera pensar en sus palabras-

Sasuke guardo silencio al escucharla, y pronto la furia comenzo a apoderarse de su ser de manera sorprendente, lo cual se vio reflejado en sus ojos que rapidamente tomaron un color rojo sangre.

-¿¡que quieres decir! -grito sumamente molesto mientras apreta su brazo con mas fuerza, pero la senju no respondio- ¡responde!

-n-nada, no quise decir nada -balbuceo temerosa al ver aquellos terrorificos ojos-

-escucha lo que te diré Sakura -recito en un tono amenazador- si me llego a enterar que el taka o cualquier otro chico te puso un dedo encima, un solo dedo encima -exclamo lleno de odio- lo mataré, y tu te las veras conmigo -frinalizó-

-t-tu...tu no me diras q-que hacer, o que no -exclamo frunciendo el ceño, y sacando un poco de valor-

-¡sabes que lo hare! -habló mientras se acercaba a su oido- matare a cualquiera que se atreva a tocarte Sakura -susurro haciendo que con cada palabra el cuerpo de la pelirrosa temblara mas y mas-

El pelinegro bajo desde su oido hasta su cuello, en donde comenzó a aspirar su delicioso aroma, haciendo que la piel de la pelirrosa se erizara.

-asi que ten por seguro que si te comprometes con el taka, lo matare...-sentenció mientras rozaba sus labios por el cuello de la chica-

-no...no s-serías capaz, S-Sasule -tartamudeo nerviosa ante la cercanía del pelinegro-

-sí, sí lo soy -dijo cortante- ademas, ¿que crees que dira el taka cuando se entere que fui yo quien te hizo mujer? -cuestiono de manera cortante al tiempo que sus manos rodeaban su cintura, pegandola mas a él- por que asi fue Sakura, ¿lo recuerdas?

Sakura abrio los ojos sorprendida al escuchar lo que el pelinegro dijo, y sentir como la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos. Su ceño se frunció, y entonces lo empujo para que este se alejara de ella, pero aquello no sirvió de nada.

-¡él no se enterara de eso! ¡nadie lo hara! -exclamo moleste y temerosa-

-¿como estas tan segura? tal vez sea yo quien se lo diga -murmuro lentamente y viendo a esos dos grandes jades, los cuales comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas-

-¿por...por que me haces esto? -cuestiono desesperada-

Lo que sentía era una mezcla de sentimiento. Sentir al pelinegro tan cerca de ella, hacía que su corazón se acelerara, pero escuchar sus palabras, hacia que el mismo le doliera de manera sorprendentes. Sentia que ya no podía más, ya no aguantaba más.

-yo no te hago nada Sakura -dijo de manera cortante-

-¡sí, sí lo haces! -grito mientras su rostro se llenaban nuevamente de lagrimas- ¡tu tienes la culpa de todo!

-¡yo no te obligue a nada Sakura! ¡si tu estas donde estas es por que tu asi lo quisiste! -gruño molesto-

-¡no! yo...yo no queria nada de esto -balbuceo sintiendo como su corazon se oprimia-

-¡entonces no te hubieras acostado conmigo Sakura! -grito fuera de si- ¿¡dime por que lo hiciste! ¡dimelo! -exigió mientras la apretaba con fuerza contra sí-

Sakura temblaba, todo su cuerpo lo hacia, y poco a poco comenzaba a sentir que sus sentimientos eran algo que ya no podia ocultar, ya no podía hacerlo.

-por que yo...yo... -susurro con la voz temblorosa-

-¡dimelo Sakura! -grito fuertemente-

-¡por que yo te amo! -confesó por fin, sin poder evitarlo y con los ojos cerrados con fuerza-

El pelinegro sintio como su corazon paraba de golpe al esuchar aquellas palabras. Lentamente sintio como sus manos, inconcientemente, dejaban libre el cuerpo de la senju, y todo dentro de él, se removió con mucha fuerza.

-¿q-que...? -fue lo unico que salio de sus labios-

Y aquella pregunta resonó en medio de aquel lugar, en medio del silencio de la noche.


	31. Fuertes ataques

_**Hola mi querido publicoooo ! **_

_**por fin puedo subirles la conti amigosss, y pues espero no haberlos echo esperar demasiado jejej ^^ **_

_**amigos como siempre les digo: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYOO !**_

_**y pues espero que este capi les guste, y que me dejen sus hermosos reviewwsss ^^ **_

_**es todo amigos, nos leeremos en la conti de Inocencia Robada xD, que no se cuando podre subirla o.O **_

_**espero esten bien gentee, y pues suerte en tdooo!**_

_**besotes!**_

_**Karynita.**_

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Capitulo 31: fuertes ataques**

Sakura temblaba, todo su cuerpo lo hacia, y poco a poco comenzaba a sentir que sus sentimientos eran algo que ya no podia ocultar, ya no podía hacerlo.

-por que yo...yo... -susurro con la voz temblorosa-

-¡dimelo Sakura! -grito fuertemente-

-¡por que yo te amo! -confesó por fin, sin poder evitarlo y con los ojos cerrados con fuerza-

El pelinegro sintio como su corazon paraba de golpe al esuchar aquellas palabras. Lentamente sintio como sus manos, inconcientemente, dejaban libre el cuerpo de la senju, y todo dentro de él, se removió con mucha fuerza.

-¿q-que...? -fue lo unico que salio de sus labios-

Y aquella pregunta resonó en medio de aquel lugar, en medio del silencio de la noche.

El orochimaru la miraba sorprendido, aun no podia creer aquellas palabras, no podía hacerlo. Queria decir muchas cosas, pero no podia articular ninguna palabra, queria moverse, pero su cuerpo estaba inmovil, ella realmente lo había sorprendido y aturdido.

Por su parte, Sakura comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, y se encontró con la mirada de Sasuke, quien la observaba desconcertado, pronto se dio cuenta del gran error que habia cometido. Dios, ¡ella no pudo haber dicho eso! Los nervios la invadieron de inmediato, debía rectificarse, debía haber algo para corregir _aquel error._

-e-espera...n-no quise, y-yo no quise decir...eso -tartamudeo de manera atropellada y con el corazon acelerado-

Los ojos del orochimaru se entrecerraron molestos.

-entonces, ¿que? -cuestionó desesperado-

-que...que y-yo...¡yo te odio! -gritó mientras retrocedia dos pasos-

-¿que? -volvio a preguntar confundido-

Su pecho y corazón se oprimieron con una fuerza sorprendente.

-¡que te odio Uchiha! -dijo con los nervios a flor de piel-

-¡eso no fue lo que dijiste hace un momento! -musito lentamente-

-pero...e-es lo que quise d-decir, ¿acaso piensas que diría...diría otra cosa? -balbuceó- tu...tu me estas confundiendo Sasuke -jadeó mientras llevaba una mano a su cabeza-

-creo que tu sola te confundes Sakura -acusó furioso-

-¡no! tu me confundes, y es por eso que te odio Uchiha -repitió en tono elevado-

-¿¡y tu siempre te acuestas con las personas que odias Sakura! -soltó lleno de rabia-

-eso...eso es un error que cometí, p-pero ¡jamas volvera a pasar! -exclamo tomando valor mientras lo miraba fijamente a esos terrorificos ojos rojos- ¿lo entiendes?

Sasuke la miraba lleno de ira, rabia, furia...Todos esos sentimientos comenzaban a quemarlo internamente, y él ya no sabía que hacer para alviar aquella desgradable sensación. Era hora que escupiera todo su veneno.

-¿crees que me afecta tu descicion Sakura? -cuestionó friamente- tengo a todas las chicas a mis pies, ¿en que me afectaria una menos? -continuó al tiempo que una sonrisa altanera se formaba en su rostro-

Sakura sintio como su corazon se oprimia mas y mas, el ojinegro la estaba lastimando, y aunque tenia unas inmensas ganas de llorar, no lo haria, no queria seguir mostrandose debil frente a él.

-¿sabes? en realidad fue divertido -soltó el orochimaru crudamente- tener a una senju es un logro -añadió maliciosamente-

Estaba dolido, muy dolido.

-¡callate! -grito llena de impotencia-

-¡a mi no me dices cuando callarme impura! -habló sumamente molesto-

Eso fue hasta donde la senju pudo tolerar, sus lagrimas comenzaron a inundar sus ojos, y finalmente se deslizaron por sus mejillas. _''Impura"_, cuanto la lastimaba que él la llamara asi.

-entonces sumalo a tus triunfos Sasuke -susurró amargamente- y como tu dijiste, tienes a todos las chicas a tus pies, asi que no vuelvas a acercarte a mi -exclamó con la voz quebrada-

-¿crees que lo volveria a hacer? -pregunto friamente- ya no me divierte estar contigo Sakura -dijo despectivamente-

Y ella no pudo soportarlo más, y su mano, con fuerza y determinación, se estrelló en la mejilla del Uchiha. El sonido del golpe resonó en todo el lugar, produciendo un eco para nada agradable.

-¡callate Sasuke! ¡callate de una vez! -gritó alterada-

El orochimaru se quedo quieto mirando a la senju, quieto y sin saber que hacer. Realmente no sabia como reaccionar frente a la acción de la pelirrosa.

-si vuelves a hacer eso, lo lamentaras -amenazó furioso, y llevando una mano a su mejilla-

-¡pues lo volvere a hacer si me provocas! -exclamó fuertemente y de repente, de repente todo se volvió borroso-

El pelinegro se sorprendio al ver a la pelirrosa, pues la misma, y de repente, cerró sus ojos, y una mueca de molestia y dolor se formó en su rostro.

La pelirrosa llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza al sentir como todo comenzaba a dar vueltas, y aquellas desgradables sensaciones que estaba sintiendo aumentaron de intesidad, y de repente, sus piernas flaquearon, y ella...ella perdió el conocimiento.

-¡Sakura! -exclamó el orochimaru al ver caer a la senju frente a él, en el frío suelo-

Rapidamente se acerco hasta ella y la tomo entre sus brazos.

-Sakura, Sakura reacciona -habló mientras la miraba fijamente y lleno de preocupación- ¡maldicion! -masculló mirando a todos lados-

No podia entrar al colegio con ella en sus brazos, ya que eso seria muy raro, así que delicadamente la coloco en el suelo, y se puso de pie para llamar a alguien. Abrio las grandes puertas que daban al interior del colegio, y grande fue su alivio, al ver que allí, aun continuaban los guardias anteriores.

-¡oigan! -llamó rapidamente y procurando sonar tranquilo, ya que en su interior estaba sumamente preocupado-

-¿que sucede ? -cuestionó uno de los guardias mientras se acercaba al pelinegro-

-Haruno se desmayó -apuntó indicando a la senju-

-¿que? -dijo acercandose rapidamente a la ojiverde- ¿que le sucedio? -pregunto con desconfianza-

Sasuke fruncio el ceño al escucharlo, sabia perfectamente que el guardia pensaba que él tuvo que ver con aquel incidente, algo que no era raro.

-no lo se, simplemente se desmayó -mascullo de manera cortante-

El guardia toco la frente de Sakura, y despues con sumo cuidado la tomo entre sus brazos y la levantó del suelo.

-¿que...que tiene? -pregunto tratando de sonar desinteresado-

-no es nada, al parecer solo se desmayo -dijo pasando de largo-

-¿a donde la llevas? -preguntó molesto al verla entre sus brazos-

El guardio se dio la vuelta, y lo miro un tanto extrañado.

-la llevare a su sector, ¿te importa? -cuestionó sarcasticamente-

-claro que no.

-bien, tu sigue haciendo guardia -ordenó mientras se alejaba de allí bajo la atenta mirada del orochimaru-

El pelinegro volvio a su puesto, y entonces suspiró. Estaba molesto, muy molesto, y...y preocupado. Una de sus manos se dirigió a la mejilla en la cual la pelirrosa le habia dado una fuerte cachetada.

-molesta -farfulló mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños-

Y sin poder evitarlo, su mirada se dirigió al lugar por el cual el guardia se había ido con Sakura. Ella y él aun debían hablar seriamente, y sin embargo, sabía que esa charla, no se daría.

**... ... ...**

Sus parpados parecían mas pesados que de costumbre, y a ella le costó demasiados segundos el lograr abrirlos, con lentitud y poco a poco, llena de confusión y tal vez, un poco de molestia.

-¿q-que? -susurró la pelirrosa al tiempo que se sentaba de manera abrupta-

-¿te encuentras mejor? -la dulce voz de su amiga le hizo voltear el rostro-

-¿Hinata? -pregunto extrañada- ¿que...? ¿como...? -ni ella misma sabía que quería decir- ¿que sucedió? ¿por que estoy aqui?

-ayer te trajo un guardia Sakura -dijo seriamente- al parecer te desmayaste cuando hacias guardia.

La senju se puso a pensar en lo sucedido, y al hacerlo, su expresion cambio a una de tristeza al recordar su pelea con Sasuke, y las duras palabras que este le habia dicho. Al parecer su cuerpo ya no podia resistir todo eso.

-sí, algo recuerdo -musito tristemente-

-¿que sucedio Sakura? -pregunto preocupada-

-no lo se, yo simplemente me desmaye -mintió desviando la mirada-

-eso no esta bien -habló aun con preocupación- levantate que debemos ir a la enfermería -sentenció poniendose de pie-

-no hace falta Hinata -exclamó con una sonrisa poco sincera- yo ya me siento bien, no creo...

-no importa Sakura, iremos igual -interrumpió a la chica-

-pero, ¿y las clases?

-deja de poner excusas Sakura -dijo con el ceño fruncido- iremos quieras o no.

La pelirrosa suspiró resignada, y entonces miró a su alrededor.

-como quieras -masculló poniéndose de pie, sabia que cuando Hinata se proponia algo no habia quien la hiciera cambiar de opinión-

Ambas senjus salieron del sector, unos pocos minutos después, y caminaron hacia la enfermeria. Una vez en esta, una de las enfermeras revisó a la pelirrosa solo superficialmente, ya que la misma no parecia estar enferma.

-pues yo no te veo nada Haruno -informó la enfermera-

-¿lo ves Hinata? -exclamó con una sonrisa-

-sin embargo, debes alimentarte mejor, el desmayo de ayer puede ser por falta de vitaminas, nutrientes, entre otras cosas.

-de eso me encargaré yo -apuntó la ojiperla-

-entonces, ¿ya puedo irme? -preguntó impaciente-

-claro, pero no olvides alimentarte bien -apuntó seriamente-

-no lo haré -asintió frunciendo el ceño-

-gracias por todo -musito la peliazul amablemente mientras se retiraban del lugar-

-lo ves, no tengo nada -habló la pelirrosa animada mientras caminaban al salón de clases-

-me alegro de que sea así, pero igual debes comer mejor Sakura, estos dias lo unico que comes son manzanas.

-lo intentaré, lo prometó -aseguró seriamente-

Sakura tomo la periila de la puerta una vez que estuvieron frente a su aula, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera girarla, la puerta se abrió desde adentro, y entonces un pelinegro quedó parado frente a ella.

-Sakura -susurró el orochimaru sorprendido, mas aun así llego a oído de ambas senjus-

El pelinegro la miro fijamente a sus ojos verdes, y ella igual a él, ambos hipnotizados por aquello que les hacía perder la razón. Ninguno de los dos se movió, limitandose solo a mirararse, entre una mezcla de rabia y pasion, y todo eso era observado por cierta ojiperla.

-e-este...Sakura -dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la pelirrosa y la hacia volver a la realidad-

Ambos jóvenes parpadearon desconcertados.

-permiso Uchiha -continuó Hinata al ver que el orochimaru no se movía de su lugar-

El pelinegro al escucharla, rápidamente desvio la mirada y salio del salón sin decir nada.

_-''¿que fue eso?"_ -pensó Hinata confundida al tiempo que miraba a Sakura, cuyo semblante habia cambiado drasticamente al ver al orochimaru-

Ambas entraron y se sentaron en sus lugares, y si bien las clases pasaban normalmente, Hinata no pudo evitar, desvíar su mirada varias veces a su amiga, quien se encontraba totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos. No sabía por que, pero un extraño presentimiento comenzaba a inundar su ser, uno no muy bueno.

La hora del almuerzo llegó sumamente rápido, y tal como se lo habia dicho la enfermera a Sakura, y bajo la atenta mirada de Hinata, la senju estaba comiendo, aunque la verdad era que no tenia nada de hambre, en esos dias se habia acostumbrado a comer muy poco, casi nada.

-creo que con eso ya es suficiente Hinata -dijo alejando el plato de ella-

La ojiperla lo pensó por unos buenos segundos.

-supongo que esta bien por ser el comienzo -exclamó tranquilamente-

-yo sabia que tu no te alimentabas bien Sakura, y mira que te lo dije -apunto Naruto con el ceño fruncido-

-lo se Naruto -asintió desganada-

-además, debes estar saludable para nuestro compormiso -añadió el taka que tenía delante-

-claro Sai -musito seriamente al recordar aquel desagradable detalle-

Despues de eso se quedo en silencio, no sabia por que, pero la presencia del taka la incomodaba cada vez mas, y mas. Ya no era como antes, ahora no tenia ganas de hablar con él, ya ni siquiera lo miraba como aun amigo, y es que no podia , no cuando el taka la miraba con otros ojos, y siempre que estaban solos trataba de acercarse más a ella, y cuando ella lo alejaba él se enojaba. Definitivamente las cosas ya no era las mismas y el taka, al parecer, ya no tenia mucha paciencia.

**... ... ...**

En otro lado del colegio una ojimiel se encontraba llorando con fuerza, y dolor, algo no muy raro en ella.

-¡maldito Neji! -masculló Tenten frustrada mientras golpeaba la almohada que tenia bajo ella-

Se sentia mal, sumamente mal, el ojiperla nuevamente la habia lastimado, como tantas otras veces, sin embargo, esta vez sentia que ya no podia mas, sus fuerzas comenzaban a agotarse poco a poco, y su sentido de vida parecia no tener...no tener sentido. Ya no queria nada de eso, solo queria cerrar los ojos y olvidarse de todo y de todos, queria estar con su familia, con las unicas personas que realmente la habian querido, y que por culpa de todo el clan habian muerto, dejandola sola, completamente sola.

-y yo que te ayudo constantemente -balbuceó secando sus malditas lagrimas-

_Una ojimiel acaba de entrar a su sector de manera lenta y cautelosa, y sus ojos, de inmediato, recorrieron el lugar en busca de alguien, pero allí no había nadie, tal y como ella pensaba. En ese momento todos debían estar en clases._

_-ahora es mi oportunidad -susurró mientras se acercaba al cuarto principal de los senjus-_

_El cuarto principal de los senjus, era un pequeño cuarto en donde se guardaba toda la informacion de los mismos, y solo los guardias podian entrar en esta, pero Tenten, con la ayuda de Neji, habia logrado romper ese sello. Rapidamente saco de su bolsillo un pequeño papel y lo coloco en la puerta de la entrada mientras sacaba una considerable cantidad de energia de sus manos._

_-vamos, vamos, abrete -recitó con los ojos cerrados, y nerviosa._

_All cabo de unos pocos segundos la puerta se abrió, y ella sonrió complacida. Miro a todos lados una vez más, y al ver que aun seguía sola, se metio rapidamente cerrando la puerta detrás de sí._

_-debo hacerlo rapido -susurro mientras veia los enormes cajones- veamos...-comenzó viendo todas las carpetas que había allí- ¡aqui esta! -habló en tono elevado al encontrar la dichosa carpeta, con un nombre escrito claramente en su portada: Haruno Sakura-_

_Se sentia un poco mal al estar haciendo eso, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse, demasiado tarde. Si bien, en ese tiempo habia comenzado a apreciar a la pelirrosa, no podia comparar ese aprecio con todo lo que sentia por el orochimaru. En su corazon solo estaba el ojiperla, y aunque lo que sentia por él era algo enfermizo, ya no le importaba, solo queria que él la aceptara. Abrio la carpeta y fue a la ultima parte en donde decia la fecha en la cual se realizaria el compromiso de la pelirrosa con el taka, el lugar y la ubicacion de todos los guardias._

_-¡perfecto! -dijo con una sonrisa, una que no le duró demasiado. No sabia por que, pero ahora no podia estar feliz haciendo lo que hacia-_

_Miro rapidamente los papeles, intentando no distraerse más, y comenzo a anotar los datos mas importantes en una hoja. Sus manos temblaban, sabia que en cualquier momento los senjus volverian, y si la encontraban allí estaría peridida. Despues de unos minutos en los cuales termino de anotar todo, cerro la carpeta y la guardo tal y como estaba, para después salir de allí con cautela, y volver a sellar la puerta. _

_-lo hice -murmuró con una sonrisa y llevando una mano a su corazon-_

_En realidad muchas veces habia echo eso, pero aun asi los nervios siempre estaban presentes, y la razón era obvia: ella estaba traicionando a su propio clan, ella estaba traicionando a su amiga._

_-ahora se lo llevare a Neji -exclamo seriamente-_

_Ya habian acordado el lugar en el cual se encontrarian, y ella estaba mas impaciente que nunca por que el orochimaru llegará._

_-¿cuanto mas piensa tardar? -dijo molesta-_

_Ya había pasado varios minutos de la hora acordada y el orochimaru aun no..._

_-aqui estoy -la grave voz del pelimarrón desvaneció todos sus pensamientos-_

_-tardaste mucho Neji -protesto con el ceño fruncido-_

_-estaba ocupado, ahora damé los papeles -ordenó de manera cortantes-_

_-ah..,sí, claro -habló mientras le extendia sus anotaciones- el compromiso de Sakura ya es algo asegurado._

_-¿de verdad? -cuestionó mientras leia los papeles-_

_-sí, ahíi esta la fecha, el lugar y la seguridad que tomaran, en fin, todo -exclamó orgullosa de sí misma-_

_-eso veo... -murmuró de manera pensativa- "asi que ese compromiso se realizara tan pronto" -penso preocupado- espero que esto me sirva de algo._

_-¿¡que! -exclamo molesta- ¡claro que te servira! ¡lo que te estoy dando es oro Neji!_

_-no es para tanto -musito friamente-_

_-si no es para tanto, ¡devuelvemelo! -masculló mientras extendia la mano-_

_-¡estas mas molesta que de costumbre Tenten! -dijo enfadado- _

_-¡y tu eres un malagradecido! -bramó en tono elevado-_

_-no me estas haciendo ningun favor, recuerda que esto solo es un trato -aclaró con el ceño fruncido-_

_-eso lo sé -musito lentamente-_

_-entonces deja de fastidiar -dijo cortante-_

_En realidad estaba molesto, pero no con ella, si no con Sasuke, desde que se habia enterrado que el orochimaru tenia un plan para conquistar a la pelirrosa, no podia estar tranquilo. Siempre que el pelinegro se proponia algo, lo lograba, nunca habia fallado en nada, y eso era algo que enfurecia al ojiperla. Si Sasuke lograba conquistar a la senju, los papeles que Tenten le estaba dando no le servirian de nada, de absolutamente nada._

_-¿y bien? -dijo suavemente- ¿te sirven?_

_-no lo se -exclamó de mala gana, y sin mas, dio media vuelta-_

_-Neji -llamo suavemente-_

_-¿¡que es lo que quieres ahora! -preguntó secamente y sin voltear a verla-_

_Tenten lo miraba llena de tristeza e impotencia, ¿por que tenia que tratarla asi? ¿por que? Sus ojos rapidamente se cristalizaron, y ella rogó por que él no volteara._

_-no, no es nada -susurro y de inmediato, el ojiperla se alejó de allí-_

Sus lagrimas aumentaron considerablemente al recordar ese hecho, ese echo en el que Neji la había tratado sumamente mal.

-¿por que me tratas asi Neji? -gimió en medio de su llanto- yo...yo ya no lo soportó más.

Su corazon habia pasado por muchas cosas, y al parecer ya no aguantaba mas, todo la situación había logrado derrotarla y abatirla. No solo estaba mal por el orochimaru, si no tambien por Sakura...Ella la habia traicionado, ella...ella siempre habia brindado informacion del clan a Neji, y en verdad que no le importaba, pero ahora le habia dado informacion de Sakura, a quien comenzaba a considerar una amiga, y era por eso que se sentia la peor basura del mundo. No habia nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar las cosas, el pasado no se podia modificar, pero cuando todo saliera a la luz no queria estar allí, ella de verdad no quería estar allí.

-lo siento Sakura -susurró llena de amargura mientras se ponia de pie-

Camino hasta uno de los veladores y de este, saco un papel y una lapicera. Se sento en la cama, y sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, comenzo a escribir una carta, una carta dirigida a cierta pelirrosa. Tal vez nada podría cambiar lo que hizo, y la realidad era que nada lo haría, pero aunque sea, quería que Sakura supiera la verdad, ella, al menos, se merecía eso.

**... ... ...**

El resto de el dia habia pasado tranquilo, y ahora Sakura se preparaba para ir a guardia, y no fisicamente, si no que mentalemente, pues sabía lo que allí le esperaría. Salio de manera silenciosa de la habitacion, ya que Hinata nuevamene se habia quedado dormida en su cuarto, al parecer se estaba haciendo costumbre de la peliazul cuidar de ella. Un vez fuera, camino lentamente hacia su destino, sintiendo como su corazon se aceleraba mas y mas mientras se acercaba al lugar, y cuando por fin llego, el pelinegro ya estaba allí.

-comenzemos -mascullo el orochimaru friamente y sin siquiera darse la vuelta-

-s-sí -dijo nerviosa-

Ambos salieron fuera del colegio, y se quedaron quietos unos segundos, la situacion era bastante incomoda para ambos.

-haremos algo -comenzó de manera cortantes- yo hare guardia de aqui hasta arriba...

-y yo hasta abajo, ¿cierto? -finalizó seriamente-

Al parecer ambos habian pensado lo mismo.

-exacto -asintió como si nada, y sin mas dio media vuelta para comenzar a subir las escaleras-

Sakura tambien se dio vuelta y comenzo a bajar las escaleras, lo que mas queria en esos momentos era estar lejos de él, y que mejor forma que aquella. Sasuke lo unico que hacia era lastimarla, y ella como una estupida, la noche anterior le habia dicho que lo amaba.

_-"¿como pude haber dicho eso?" _-pensó cerrando los ojos con fuerza al recordar su tonta declaración-_ "por poco y él se iba a dar cuenta de todos mis sentimientos..." _-penso preocupada mientras llevaba una mano a su corazon-

Eso era lo mejor, estar separada del orochimaru parecia la unica solucion a todo lo que sucedia, y es que sus sentimientos comenzaban a ser algo que ya no podia controlar, y sentia que si todo seguia asi, ya no los podira ocultar por mucho tiempo más, tal y como le había sucedido la noche anterior, recitando aquellas palabras desde el fondo de su corazon, palabras que salieron sin su permiso y eso estaba mal, muy mal. Deseaba con todo el corazón que el pelinegro las olvidara, las olvidará y las eliminara, y que recordara las otras, en las que le habia dicho que lo odiaba, por que eso es lo único que debía sentir.

Sin darse cuenta, y estando tan sumida en sus pensamientos, ya habia llegado abajo de todo y frente a ella estaba el oscuro bosque. Lo miro unos segundos, y no supo por que pero sintio una gran nostalgia en su corazón, una que duro solo unos pocos segundos. Después de eso, dio media vuelta para nuevamente subir, pero entonces...

-¿es que acaso ya no me reconoces? -pregunto una dulce voz detrás de ella-

Los pasos de la senju se detuvieron de manera abrupta al escuchar esa voz tan conocida. Su cuerpo se erizo por completo, y lentamente comenzo a voltear el rostro, para constatar que aquello solo era parte de su imaginación, sin embargo, lo que vio allí la dejo sin palabras.

-H-Haku -tartamudeo como pudo al tiempo que su cuerpo flaqueaba-

-Sakura, hermana te extrañe -exclamó el pequeño con aquella sonrisa que ella tanto conocía-

-e-esto...esto es i-imposible...

-no, no lo es, ahora ven, sigueme Sakura -dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar hacia el bosque-

-Haku -susurró aun consternada- ¡e-espera, H-Haku! -grito mientras sus piernas lo seguian involuntariamente-

Su hermano, su pequeño hermano estaba allí, ¿que estaba sucediendo?

**... ... ...**

Por su parte el pelinegro ya habia llegado arriba de todo, y ahora solo observaba el espeso bosque que se extendía delante de él. Tenia una mezcla de setimientos en su interior, todos dirigidos hacia Sakura, ¿por que siempre tenian que terminar de esa manera las cosas entre ellos? En ese momento la odiaba mas que a nadie, y al mismo tiempo, la amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-que patetico -susurro molesto consigo mismo, al haber estado todo el día pensando en ella-

_-¡por que yo te amo!_

La frase dicha por la pelirrosa hace un día, resonó en su mente y lo sacó de todos los demás pensamientos. Esa frase que nunca olvidaria y que habia salido de los labios de la senju, esa frase que lo estaba atormentando, pero como ella habia dicho...había sido solo un error. Y es que ¿como era posible que ella sintiera algo por él?

_-que...que y-yo...¡yo te odio! _

Otra frase que no olvidaria nunca, y es que muy en el fondo sabia que la primera frase dicha por la senju habia salido sin que esta lo pensara, y eso queria decir...Pero todo se nublaba con la otra frase, por que sintio, en verdad sintió, que aquellas palabras salian con una total sinceridad. La senju lo odiaba y quisiera o no eso le dolia de sobremanera, y al mismo tiempo lo enfurecia. Él realmente estaba confundido.

_-"ella...ella me odia"_ -pensó molesto mientras daba un fuerte golpe-

Su mirada instintivamente se dirigió hacia el lugar en el cual estaba la pelirrosa, pero al hacerlo quedo totalmente sorprendido. Sakura estaba estática, y frente a ella habia una especie de figura, una figura que no lograba distinguir, ya que él estaba arriba de todo.

-¿¡que...que es eso! -exclamó mientras sacaba un kunai, sea lo que sea sabia que no era nada bueno-

La figura que se encontraba frente a la senju no tenia aspecto humano, era obvio que se trataba de una especie de bestia. Pero incluso antes de que pudiera dar un paso, su corazon se detuvo de golpe al ver que la pelirrosa corria hacia el bosque, corría siguiendo a la bestia.

-¡Sakura! -gritó al tiempo que bajaba rapidamente las escaleras, pero la senju no lo escuchó, pues la distancia que los separaba era enorme- ¡maldicion! -masculló cuando perdió de vista a la ojijade-

Bajo lo mas rapido que sus piernas se lo permitieron, pero aun asi sentia que no llegaba mas a ella.

-¡Sakura! -volvio a gritar inutilmente, pues la senju ya no estaba allí-

Sus pies por fin tocaron el suelo, e inmediatamente se movieron en direccion hacia donde habia desaparecido la ojiverde, pero ella ya no estaba allí. Quisiera o no, no podia evitar sentirse preocupado.

-¡mierda! -exclamo preocupado mientras entraba al bosque-

Los arboles le impedían una buena perspectiva de su alrededor, pero aquello no impediría que continuara buscando a la pelirrosa, nada lo impediría por que él...

-¿a donde vas con tanta prisa Sasuke? -cuestionó una dulce voz detrás de él-

Su cuerpo se paralizó de inmediato al escuchar aquella voz, y sus pasos comenzaron a desacelerar hasta finalmente, quedar completamente quieto. Lentamente y aun con el kunai en su mano, comenzo a darse vuelta en aquella dirrección.

-¿es que ya no me reconoces, Sasuke? -dijo la hermosa mujer que el pelinegro tenia frente a él-

-m-mamá -dijo sin poder creer lo que veía-

-entonces si te acuerdas de mi -asintió la mujer con una sonrisa-

-esto es imposible -susurró mientras retrocedia-

-estas tan grande hijo -exclamo la pelinegra de manera tierna- y tan guapo.

-no...no lo entiendo -dijo confundido- t-tu...

-ven conmigo Sasuke -exclamó mientras se daba media vuelta y se alejaba entre los arboles-

El pelinegro parpadeo desconcertado.

-n-no, ¡espera! -exclamó aturdido-

Y sin perder más tiempo, sus piernas repitieron el camino que estaba haciendo _su madre._

**... ... ...**

Su pequeño hermano corría más rápido de lo que ella podía seguir, es por eso, que los nervios, junto a la angustia, estaban inundando todo su ser.

Haku esperame! -gritó con la voz temblorosa, y sin dejar de correr

Ella corria y él caminaba, y sin embargo, Sakura no lo alcanzaba. El pequeño se alejaba cada vez mas y mas de ella, hasta que de repente, paro de golpe y Sakura por fin pudo quedar a solo unos cuantos metros de él.

-¿me extrañaste hermana? -cuestionó con su suave voz-

-no...no lo entiendo -tartamudeo la pelirrosa- Haku tu...tu d-deberías...

-estar muerto -concluyó su hermano-

-s-sí...

-Sakura, ¿quieres venir conmigo? -pregunto de manera tierna-

-¿ir...ir contigo?

-mamá y papá nos esperan, ellos me dijieron que venga a buscarte.

-¿mamá y papá? -repitió al tiempo que las lagrimas caian por su rostro-

-sí, ellos nos estan esperando hermana, ven -dijo mientras le extendia su pequeña mano-

-yo...-susurró mientras inconcientemente se acercaba a su hermano-

Su mano parecía que tenía vida propia, pues la misma comenzó a extenderse hacia él, hacia Haku, pero entonces, algo la hizo detenerse.

-¿que sucede? -pregunto Haku molesto-

-¿a donde iremos? -susurró sin salir de aquella nebulosa-

-donde ya no sufras mas hermana -informó tranquilamente- nuestros padres saben que estas sufriendo, y es por eso que quieren que vengas con nosotros.

-pero... -dijo al recordar a sus amigos, y sobre todo a... a Sasuke-

-Naruto y Hinata estaran bien -exclamo seriamente- pero no entiendo, ¿por que piensas en Uchiha?

-¿q-que? -dijo sobresaltada- ¿como...?

-¿por que estas pensando en él? -pregunto el pequeño en un tono completamente molesto- él es nuestro enemigo.

-¿como...como lo sabes?

-soy tu hermano, asi que no puedes ocultarme nada.

Sakura se quedo en silencio, su corazon latia rapidamente, y no entendia nada de lo que sucedia. Su mente no se encontraba clara, se encontraba en una especie de hipnosis.

-¿por que nos haces esto? -continuo el pequeño-

-¿q-que...?

-somod tu familia, ¿como puedes traicionarnos? -preguntó levantando el tono de voz-

-yo...¡yo no los traiciono! -exclamó desesperada-

-sí, sí lo haces -afirmó con la voz grave- ¿como puedes estar con él? el orochimaru es nuestro enemigo, ¿¡como pudiste!

-yo...yo...-balbuceó Sakura con el corazón oprimido- yo me enamore de él, Haku -confesó en pleno llanto-

¡-no debiste hacerlo! ¡nos traicionaste! -repitió el chico fuertemente- papá y mamá dieron la vida solo para salvarte, a mi me mataron por tu culpa, y tu...tu estas haciendo que nuestros sacrificios no sirvan para nada -reclamó furioso-

-¡no Haku! yo...yo no los traicionare.

-mira lo que me hicieron por tu culpa -mascullo el pequeño apuntando su cuello-

Los ojos de la pelirrosa se dirigieron allí, y entonces vieron como del cuello de su hermano, comenzaba a salir una enorme cantidad de sangre. Una de sus manos fue a su boca, y entonces un gritó de dolor, y horror escapó de sus labios, al ver aquella terrible escena.

**... ... ...**

El paso del orochimaru no había disminuido ni siquiera un poco, pues no podía perder de vista a su madre.

-¡espera! -repitio por tercera vez al estar siguiendo a aquella mujer-

-no te preocupes Sasuke, yo no te abandonaré -exclamo antes de detener su paso-

El pelinegro hizó lo mismo una vez que estuvo a unos escasos metros de ella.

-¿que...que esta sucediendo? n-no lo entiendo -dijo totalmente confundido-

-esta bien Sasuke -dijo tiernamente- es normal que estes confundido.

-pero tu...¡tu no deberias estar aqui! -exclamo confundido-

-pero lo estoy.

-tu estas muerta, ¡los malditos senjus te mataron! -exclamó lleno de furia-

-sí, son unos malditos hijo, es por eso que no entiendo -musito e hizo una pausa- es por eso que no entiendo, ¿por que estas con una senju?

-¿que? -exclamó sorprendido-

-cuando me mataron, tu prometiste vengarte de todo ellos -susurró maliciosamente-

-sí, eso hice -asintió seriamente-

-entonces, ¿por que estas con ella?

-Sakura -susurro-

-sí, Sakura, ese es su nombre -habló- ella es una maldita senju tambien, Sasuke.

-¿como...como sabes todo eso?

-por que soy tu madre, y ya no quiero que sufras mas Sasuke -explicó- ahora yo solo vine por ti -avisó con una sonrisa-

-¿por mi?

-así es, vine por mi amado hijo, ya no te dejare mas Sasuke, desde ahora estaremos juntos -habló mientras le extendia la mano-

Sasuke estaba totalmente fuera de la realidad, no entendia lo que sucedia, pero aun asi, su cuerpo comenzo a acercarse al de su querida madre.

-muy bien Sasuke -dijo con una sonrisa-

Sus manos estaban a solo unos pocos milimetros de unirse, pero de repente algo lo sacó de aquel trance.

-¡ahh! -se escuchó el desgarrador grito de...de Sakura-

-¿q-que? -murmuró mientras miraba en direccion de donde se escucho el grito- ¡Sakura! -exclamo agitando la cabeza, para después dar media vuelta en aquella dirrección-

-¡Sasuke, hijo! -llamo la mujer- ¿es que acaso me dejaras?

El orochimaru se dio vuelta para verla, y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que realmente tenia frente a él.

-¿que...que eres? -preguntó sorprendido-

-soy yo hijo, ¿es que no me reconoces?

-tu no eres ella -masculló frunciendo el ceño mientras sacaba un kunai-

Sin embargo, la figura de aquello que tenía delante de él, nuevamente comenzó a camiar, y otra vez, era su madre quien estaba delante de él.

-¿que acaso no ves que soy yo, Sasuke?

El pelinegro se quedo quieto mirando la figura de su madre, ¿que demonios estaba pasando? Nuevamente comenzaba a caer en aquella hipnosis, pero habia algo que no se lo permitía, algo que no le permitía volver a caer.

_-"Sakura...''_ -penso preocupado al recordar a la pelirrosa_- "ella...ella esta en problemas..."_ -pensó mientras retrocedia-

-¿que sucede hijo?

-Sakura, ella me necesita -musito al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y movia la cabeza de un lado a otro-

-Sasuke, ¿acaso me dejaras por la senju? -pregunto la mujer molesta-

-tu...tu no eres mi madre -dijo volviendo a abrir sus ojos- ¡no tengo tiempo que perder contigo!

Dicho eso, dio media vuelta hacia el lugar de donde escucho el grito de la pelirrosa, y comenzó a correr.

-¡maldicion Sasuke! ¡soy tu madre! -rugió aquella bestia-

Sasuke ya no escucho nada mas, ahora lo unico que queria hacer, era encontrar a la ojiverde. Sabia que ella estaria en los mismos problemas que él, y sabía también, que debía salvarla lo mas rápido posible.

**... ... ...**

Sus ojos aun se mantenían cerrados con fuerza, procurando no ver aquello que tenía delante de ella. Ya lo había visto una vez, y verlo una segunda vez había sido igual de doloroso.

-no te asustes hermana -dijo Haku con una sonrisa- esto paso hace mucho tiempo.

Los ojos de Sakura, comenzaron a abrirse lentamente.

-H-Haku p-perdoname -sollozó con la voz temblorosa- es por mi culpa que te mataron, ¡todo...todo es mi culpa!

-Sakura, tu eres mi hermana y yo no podria estar enojado contigo -continuó el pequeño aun con su sonrisa- pero ahora...ahora lo unico que quiero es que vengas conmigo, y con nuestros padres.

-sí, sí, yo quiero estar con ustedes -susurró rapidamente y con las lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas-

-entonces ven.

Sakura comenzo a acercarse a su pequeño hermano, haciendo que la distancia que los separaba fuera cada vez menor. Los metros se hicieron centimetros, y estos comenzaban a disminuir cada vez mas.

-muy bien Sakura -exclamó con una sonrisa maliciosa- pronto estaremos todos juntos.

-sí, todos juntos -repitio automaticamente y sin mas, estiro su mano hacia su hermano.

Sus dedos se rozaron, y ella sintió un escalosfríos recorrer su cuerpo, pero aquello no importaba, por que él...él era su hermano.

-¡Sakura! -escuchó el grito de aquella persona tan conocida para ella-

-¿q-que? -balbuceó mientras miraba la direccion de donde provino la voz- Sasuke -susurro al ver al pelinegro a unos metros de ella-

-¡alejate de ella! -exclamo con un kunai en sus manos mientras se acercaba a la senju-

-¿que...que sucede? -tartamudeo confundida-

-¡maldito Uchiha! ¡arruinaste todo! -rugió Haku molesto-

Sakura volteo el rostro al escuchar esa voz, y quedo pasmada por lo que vio...Frente a ella estaba una especie de figura con la forma de su hermano, la cual comenzaba a desvanecerse segundo a segundo...Eso no, eso no era su hermano.

-¿H-Haku...? -susurró mientras comenzaba a acercarse a aquello-

-¡no lo hagas! -exclamó el orochimaru, y rapidamente se acerco a ella para detenerla-

-pero él...¡él es Haku! -dijo mientras lloraba y trataba de acercarse a la bestia-

-¡no, no lo es! -exclamo fuertemente mientras la sujetaba por la cintura- ¿que acaso no lo ves?

-Haku, n-no te vayas...-murmuró con la voz quebrada al ver que la bestia comenzaba a desaparecer- ¡Haku!

-¡Sakura reacciona! -gruñó mientras la volteaba para que lo viera fijamente- ¡reacciona maldicion!

-S-Sasuke -susurro sintiendo como sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear-

La pelirrosa no aguanto mas, y su cuerpo cayo en brazos del pelinegro, quien la sujeto fuertemente. Ambos quedaron arrodillados en medio del suelo, y Sakura pudo sentir la proteccion de aquellos fuertes brazos,sin embargo era como si los mismos la quemaran.

-s-sueltame -dijo tratando de alejarlo de ella con sus manos- sueltamente S-Sasuke -susurro llorando-

- tranquilizate Sakura -musito seriamente mientras que, al contrario de lo que queria la senju, la pegaba con mas fuerza a su cuerpo-

-no...d-dejame -dijo con la voz quebrada-

Pero sus suplicas eran inutiles, asi que despues de unos segundos, y sin pensarlo mas, hundio su rostro en el pecho del pelinegro, y comenzo a llorar fuertemente mientras sus manos apretaban la camisa del mismo.

-Haku -susurro tristemente y con los ojos cerrados-

Sasuke no hacia mas que abrazarla fuertemente por la cintura, de esa manera, sentía que la protegía. Su pecho estaba humedo por las lagrimas de la chica, y sus ojos cerrados. No decia nada, solo escuchaba el sollozo de la pelirrosa, y al mismo tiempo, intentaba tranquilizarse él mismo, pues el encuentro con su ''madre'' aun lo tenia fuera de sí, sin embargo la calidez que la pelirrosa le brindaba era como si lo trajera poco a poco a la realidad. La abrazo mas fuerte mientras hundia su cabeza en el cuello de esta y poco a poco sintio como la senju comenzaba a tranquilizarse y a respirar normal.

Pasados unos minutos, ambos ya estaban mas tranquilos, sin embargo aun estaba en la misma poscicion, al parecer ninguno de los dos queria separarse, y es que estando asi, se sentian tan bien, y este era uno de los pocos momentos en que podian hacerlo, sin embargo nada era para siempre, y en este caso fue la senju quien cortó el momento.

Sakura abrio los ojos, y reaccionó. Su mente comenzó a procesar su poscición con el pelinegro, y entonces se alejó del mismo de inmediato.

-lo...lo siento -susurró poniendose de pie de manera torpe-

El orochimaru la imito de inmediato.

-¿estas bien? -pregunto sin poder evitarlo-

-eso...¡eso no te importa! -exclamó resentida mientras se secaba las lagrimas- ¿¡que te importa si una impura esta bien o mal, Uchiha? -cuestionó dolida mientras miraba a todos lados para buscar el colegio-

Sasuke fruncio el ceño al escucharla, esta vez la pelirrosa era quien habia empezado todo, sin embargo, sabia que tenia algo de razon.

_-''maldita sea'' _-pensó furioso- vamos que ya es la hora -ordenó de manera cortante antes de dar media vuelta-

El pelinegro comenzo a caminar y Sakura se limito a seguirlo manteniendo una distancia posible, despues de unos minutos ambos ya estaban frente al colegio, y rapidamente y sin dirigirse la mirada ambos comenzaron a subir las escaleras. Ninguno de los dos decia nada, y no pretendian hacerlo, cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Sin darse cuenta ambos ya estaban dentro del colegio, caminando por los pasillos a sus respectivos sectores, y cuando llegaron al lugar en el que se separaban ninguno se detuvo, solo siguieron caminando y alejandose, pero en un momento dado, Sakura paro el paso y sin darse vuelta susurro algo que llego a oidos del pelinegro.

-gracias Sasuke -susurro al orochimaru y despues siguio su camino a paso mas acelerado-

Sasuke escuchó las palabras de la chica, y entonces a verla, pero la senju estaba de espaldas y a paso apresurada se alejaba del lugar. El pelinegro se quedo viendola hasta que desaparecio del lugar, y despues camino hacia su sector, mas confundido que nunca.

Asi como el destino les habia marcado caminos totalmente separados, y solo llenos de odio, era el mismo destino quien los unia a cada hora, a cada minuto. Todo eso era demasiado confuso, y si bien ahora estaban distanciados, sus corazones estaban mas unidos que nunca, y ahora solo faltaba que sus mentes asimilaran todo ello, y para eso no faltaba mucho...

_Ambos se necesitaban intensamente, ambos eran una drogra indispensable para el otro, y si no estaban juntos era como estar muriendo poco a poco..._


	32. Atando cabos, y acercamientos

_**Hola gente lindaaa! como estan? :D **_

_**por fin puedo subirles la conti amigoss ;O, y pues espero les gusteee :)**_

_**Muchisimoss gracias por sus comentarioooosss amigoss! saben que eso me hace muy, pero muy felizz XD **_

_**y pues nos veremos en la conti de Inocencia Robada xD, espero no tardar demasiado o.O**_

_**es todo genteeee, espero estes bien, y pues a leeeerrrr!**_

_**besitos y suerte en tdoo ^^**_

_**Karynita.**_

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Capitulo 32: atando cabos, y acercamientos**

Sasuke escuchó las palabras de la chica, y entonces a verla, pero la senju estaba de espaldas y a paso apresurada se alejaba del lugar. El pelinegro se quedo viendola hasta que desaparecio del lugar, y despues camino hacia su sector, mas confundido que nunca.

Asi como el destino les habia marcado caminos totalmente separados, y solo llenos de odio, era el mismo destino quien los unia a cada hora, a cada minuto. Todo eso era demasiado confuso, y si bien ahora estaban distanciados, sus corazones estaban mas unidos que nunca, y ahora solo faltaba que sus mentes asimilaran todo ello, y para eso no faltaba mucho.

_Ambos se necesitaban intensamente, ambos eran una drogra indispensable para el otro, y si no estaban juntos era como estar muriendo poco a poco..._

La pelirrosa caminaba rapidamente hacia su sector, sus piernas aun temblaban por todo lo sucedido, y su corazon aun estaba acelerado, ¿que habia sido todo eso? ¿por que...? ¿por que creyo ver a Haku? Tenía

tantas cosas en las cuales pensar que su mente comenzaba a agotarse más y más, ademas de que también estaba Sasuke. El pelinegro que la habia salvado de aquella bestia.

-Sasuke -susurro tristemente-

Esta tan sumida en sus pensamientos, la mayoría de ellos al pelinegro, que no se dio cuenta que alguien venia caminando a todo prisa hacia ella.

-¡auch! -se quejo al chocar contra alguien- ¿quien es? -exclamó asustada mientras retrocedia, mas solo bastaron unos pocos segundos para reconocer a la persona- ¡tu! -bramó viendo a un peligris frente a ella-

-¿tu? -dijó Kabuto sorprendido al ver a la pelirrosa frente a él- ¿como...como es posible ? -tartamudeo sorprendido-

-Kabuto -masculló molesta-

-¿como? -volvio a repetir aun sorprendido de ver a la senju-

-¿que...que te pasa? -pregunto extrañada al ver que la miraba sorprendido-

-nada...¡nada que te importe impura! -insultó reaccionando por fin-

Y sin perder más tiempo, el peligres paso de largo por su costado.

-que estupido -susurro furiosa mientras comenzaba a caminar a su sector-

Despues de un momento por fin llego, solo necesitaba descansar un momento, y sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos ante lo que veían.

-¿que...que sucede? -dijo sorprendida al ver a todos los senjus en el salon, junto con algunos guardias y la directora- ¿¡que...que pasa! -volvio a preguntar mientras se acercaba donde habia un grupo reunido frente a alguien-

-¡Sakura! -exclamó la directora al ver a la pelirrosa-

-directora, ¿que sucedio? -cuestionó preocupada-

-bueno -dijo al tiempo que con la mirada le apuntaba a un lugar-

La senju siguió el trayecto de su mirada.

-¡Hinata! -exclamó preocupada al verla en el piso, y llorando en brazos de Naruto- Hinata, ¿que te pasa? -preguntó acercandose a ella a paso apresurado-

-S-Sakura -tartamudeo sin mirarla-

-¿q-que pasa Naruto? ¿que le pasa a Hinata? -balbuceó asustada-

-tranquilizate Sakura, ella esta bien -dijo seriamente mientras abrazaba con mas fuerza a la ojiperla-

-pero, ¿que le paso?

-Sakura, fue...fue horrible -tartamudeo la peliazul con la voz quebrada-

-Hinata dime que paso -susurró mientras acariciaba su cabello-

-una bestia trato de atacarla Sakura -informó el pelirrubi mirando a la ojiverde-

-¿una bestia? -dijo sorprendida-

-s-si -susurró Hinata de manera temblorosa-

_Una hermosa ojiperla se encontraba dormida en el cuarto de cierta pelirrosa, disfrutando del silencio y la tranquilidad del lugar, y la verdad es que hubiera continuado durmiendo mucho tiempo más, pero de repente comenzo a despertar al sentir el frio recorrer todo su cuerpo. Sus ojos parpadearon un par de veces, y entonces se sento un poco confundida y miró a todos lados._

_-¿Sakura? -llamo suavemente pero no recibió respuesta- ya debe estar en guardia -susurró mientras se paraba para sacar una frazada con la cual taparse-_

_Volvio a la cama y se acosto comodamente, aun tenía bastantes horas para dormir._

_-otra vez me quede dormida -dijo con los ojos cerrados-_

_Los minutos comenzaron a pasar, y nuevamente el sueño se estaba apoderando de ella, pero antes de que lograra hacerlo, comenzó a sentir unos extraños ruidos a su alrededor. Sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato, y los ruidos continuaron, por lo que la ojiperla se sento de golpe para ver a todos lados. Pero no habia nada allí._

_-"vamos, tranquilizate Hinata" -pensó un poco preocupada al sentir su corazón acelerarse-_

_Despues volvio a acostarse y cerro sus ojos aun inquieta, pero nuevamente sintio un ruido, esta vez más fuerte que el anterior. Nuevamente se sentó, esta vez sumamente asustada._

_-¿quien...quien esta aqui? -cuestionó mirando a todos lados-_

_Su corazon comenzo a latir rapidamente, y sus manos, que hasta ese momento había estado normal, comenzaron a temblar. Sus ojos recorrieron el cuarto una y otra vez, y aunque no lograba ver nada, pues todo estaba a oscuras, aun así sabía que alguien estaba allí, podía persibirlo. Solo la luz de la luna iluminaba la habitación, levemente y casi nada, pero aun así, era algo. Lentamente y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, comenzó a acercarse al borde de la cama y puso sus pies en el suelo._

_-''vamos Hinata, tu puedes" -pensaba una y otra vez al sentir que sus piernas querían flaquear-_

_Termino de ponerse de pie pasados unos segundos, y fue en ese momento que vio lo que tenia delante de ella. Su corazon paro de golpe y sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión al ver a aquella figura frente a ella, no lograba distinguir bien pero se trataba de algo con la estatura de un niño, su piel, la cual lograba distinguir poco, era arrugada, y lo que mas la aterro fueron esos ojos rojos como la sangre, esos ojos que la veian de arriba a abajo de manera maliciosa._

_-¿q-qu...? -balbuceó aterrada, y sin poder decir más-_

_Su cuerpo no respondia, queria salir corriendo de alli pero no podia hacerlo, queria gritar pero su voz no salia. Poco a poco vio como esa cosa comenzaba a acercarse a ella a un paso tortudaroramente lento, y ella...ella simplemente cerro sus ojos con fuerza resignada a que pasara lo que tenia que pasar, y podia sentir los pasos cada vez mas cerca de sí, pero de repente se detuvieron, y el silencio reinó el lugar. _

_Tomando valor y apretando los puños con fuerza, volvio a abrir sus ojos, entonces vio que aquella cosa estaba quieta mirandola detenidamente, como tratando de reconocerla, y fue en ese momento que reacciono y sin pensarlo dos veces salio corriendo en direccion a la puerta. Creyó que sus manos le fallarían en el intento de abrir la puerta, pero no lo hicieron, y una vez que logró salir, la cerró de un fuerte portazo._

_Una milesima de segundos despues sintio el golpe en la puerta de algo chocandose contra esta, la bestia trataba de salir del cuarto. La ojiperla cayó al suelo arodillada, y vio, aunque no estaba muy segura, pasar a alguien corriendo por los pasillos._

_-au...¡auxilio! -gritó por fin con la voz quebrada- ¡que alguien me ayude! -dijo llorando y aun tirada en el suelo- p-por favor...-susurro con la voz temblorosa-_

_Unos segundos despues, unos largos segundos despues, vio las luces de unas velas acercandose por los pasillos._

_-¿¡que sucede! -cuestionó un guardia acercandose rapidamene hacia ella, seguido por otro- muchacha ¿que paso? -pregunto preocupado y agachandose a su altura-_

_-hay...hay algo en el cuarto. -murmuró temblando-_

_El guardia se soprendió, pero no perdió tiempo y se puso de pie para caminar hacia la puerta, y mientras tanto, y poco a poco, todos los senjus comenzaron a salir de sus cuartos al escuchar los gritos de la ojiperla._

_-¡Hinata! -exclamo el ojiceleste al verla tirada en el piso- Hinata ¿¡estas bien! -cuestionó corriendo hacia la chica-_

_-Naruto-kun -dijo mientras se tiraba hacia él y lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza-_

_-todo esta bien Hinata -dijo abrazandola-_

_-todos...alejense -masculló el guardia al tiempo que abría la puerta del cuarto-_

_Todos los senjus comenzaron a retrocer, la mayoria estaban asustados por lo sucedido. Naruto levanto a Hinata y rapidamente se alejo de la puerta al igual que los demás. _

_Los guardias abrieron lentamente la puerta y entraron al cuarto, pero cuando lo hicieron no habia absolutamente nada allí._

_-no hay nada -suspiró uno de los guardias aliviado-_

_-Hinata ¿que sucedio? -cuestionó su amigo-_

_-habia a-algo en el c-cuarto -tartamudeo llorando- era...era una bestia..._

_-¡todos vayan al salon principal!.-ordeno uno de los guardias- y ustedes revisen todo, yo llamare a la directora -masculló a los otros guardias-_

_Después de eso todos los segundos se reunieron en dicho salon._

-ya veo -dijo Sakura entre preocupada y asustada- pero ¿tu...tu estas bien Hinata?

-s-si, yo estoy bien -balbuceó- no, no me hizo nada.

La pelirrosa suspiró aliviada.

-Sakura -llamó la directora de repente-

-¿si directora? -exclamó mientras se paraba y la miraba seriamente-

-los guardias revisaron todo los cuartos, al parecer no hay nada...

-pero Hinata vio algo -reclamó frunciendo el ceño-

-lo se, fuera lo que haya sido, ya no esta aqui.

-directora esto no puedo seguir asi -dijo sumamente nerviosa-

-¡calmate Sakura! la "orden" ya esta enterada de la situacion.

-¿la "orden"? -habló sorprendida- ¿ellos ya saben todo lo que sucede?

-asi es, asi que pronto tendremos noticias de cual sera la solucion.

-eso...eso me alegra.

-por ahora quiero que ayudes a los guardias a organizar a todos -ordenó-

-¿dormiremos en grupos?

-si, de a dos o tres.

-¿y que hay de Hinata? -dijo preocupada mientras miraba a la pelizual-

-creo que ella se sentira mejor aqui que en la enfermeria.

-no se preocupen por Hinata -exclamó Naruto de repente- yo...yo la cuidare -dijo seriamente-

La directora lo miró seriamente por unos buenos segundos.

-de acuerdo -dijo por fin con una sonrisa-

-g-gracias Naruto-kun -susurró abrazándolo con mas fuerza-

-vamos Hinata -susurro tiernamente mientras se paraba y la ayudaba a hacerlo-

-Hinata ¿estaras bien? -preguntó Sakura acercandose a ella-

-claro S-Sakura -dijo sin mirarla-

-Naruto te la encargo -continuó la pelirrosa seriamente-

-no te preocupes Sakura, yo me hare cargo.

-bien -asintió con una sonrisa al ver al pelirubio tan preocupado por su amiga-

La ojiperla se fue junto al ojiceleste sin decir más, pues lo que mas quería en ese momento era alejarse del barrullo de su alrededor. Una vez en el cuarto de este, Naruto la recosto en la cama y la tapo como si de un bebe se tratase, despues de eso le acaricio dulcemente el cabello.

-duerme Hinata -dijo tiernamente- yo...yo te cuidare.

-gracias Naruto-kun -musitó cerrando sus ojos- tu...tu tambien debes descanasar.

-no te preocupes por mi Hinata-chan -dijo con una sonrisa- yo soy mas fuerte de lo que crees.

El pelirubio la miro y entonces se dio cuenta que la senju ya se habia quedado dormida. La observó tiernamente y se acosto despacio junto a ella tratando de no despertarla, pues aquello era lo último que quería.

-todo estara bien Hinata -susurró mientras le daba un dulce beso en la frente-

Despues se alejo solo un poco y su mirada bajo a los labios de la peliazul, y unas enormes ganas de apoderarse de ellos lo invadieron. Su mirada permaneció en ese lugar por un buen tiempo, y sin darse cuenta, y poco a poco, comenzo a acercarse a ellos, pero justo cuando estaba a unos pocos milimetros reacciono- _"¿pero...pero que estoy haciendo?" _-penso mientras se alejaba de la ojiperla un poco confundido- vamos Naruto calmate, calmate, solo estas cansado -dijo mientras le daba la espalda y cerraba los ojos-

Sí, solo era cansancio, de eso estaba seguro...¿cierto?

**... ... ...**

Por otro lado, una pelirrosa ya habia organizado a todos en grupos de a dos con la ayuda de todos los guardias, y ahora caminaba junto a una ojimiel a el cuarto de la misma.

-entra -dijo Tenten amablemente al tiempo que abría la puerta de su cuarto-

La ojiverde entro y comenzo a observar detalladamente todo el lugar.

-nunca habia entrado a tu cuarto Tenten -dijo viendo a todos lados-

-es verdad -dijo con una sonrisa- pero sientete comoda Sakura.

-claro -exclamó con una sonrisa-

Despues de unos minutos ambas se encontraba acostadas en la cama, pero ninguna de las dos podia dormir. La ojimiel no se sentia bien teniendo a la pelirrosa junto a ella, es que sentia que era una maldita traidora, y la verdad era que lo era. Mientras por un lado le sonreia a Sakura, por el otro le entregaba informacion a los orochimaru acerca de ella. Sentia culpa, demasiada culpa, y temia que el ataque de esa noche fuera echo especialemente para la ojiverde, y si esto era asi ella...ella era la unica respondable.

_-"soy una basura"_ -penso molesta con ella misma-

Todo, absolutamente todo lo hacia por el orochimaru. Estaba enamorada de él, completamente enamorada, sin embargo ese amor era enfermizo, y la estaba consumiendo más y más. Estaba enferma con ese amor, y por el era capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso traicionar a su unica amiga: Sakura.

Por su lado, la pelirrosa tampoco lograba dormir, habian sido demasiadas cosas para una solo noche. Primero la bestia que aparecio con la figura de su hermano hace un par de horas. Su hermano, su querido hermano el cual la atormentaba todo el tiempo, y ahora nuevamente su recuerdo venia a su mente. Despues Sasuke, el pelinegro que la habia salvado de la bestia. Todo eso la confundia de sobremanera, ¿por que Sasuke la había salvado?, y ahora, por último, el ataque a la ojiperla, que por suerte no habia pasado a mayores.

Todo, todo eso junto era demasiado para ella. Sus ojos se abrieron y ella suspiró, en verdad estaba cansada mentalmente.

-¿no puedes dormir? -pregunto la ojimiel mirandola fijamente-

-no -susurro-

-¿estas preocupada por Hinata? -cuestionó seriamente-

-sí, pero ahora ella esta con Naruto, asi que estara bien -murmuró con una sonrisa- ¿y tu?

-tampoco puedo dormir -confesó en tono bajo- oye Sakura -llamó de manera dudosa-

-dime.

-¿crees que el ataque fue dirigido a ti? -pregunto seriamente-

-¿que? -exclamó sorprendida- la verdad es que no habia pensado en eso.

-oh lo siento, no quise preocuparte -dijo apenada-

-esta bien Tenten, pero creo que talvez tengas razon -avisó preocupada-

-no Sakura, solo fue una idea mia -dijo tratando de animarla-

-hace un rato -dijo la pelirrosa sin escucharla- cuando estaba haciendo guardia, tambien me atacaron.

-¿¡que! -masculló sorprendida-

-asi es, aun no se de que tipo de bestia se trataba.

-pero ¿te hizo algo?

-no, por suerte justo en el momento preciso llego Sasuke.

-¿Uchiha? -musito totalmente sorprendida- ¿no me diras que él te ayudo?

-¿q-que? ¡claro que no! -informó rapidamente- solo que justo aparecio y la bestia se fue, en realidad fue solo suerte.

-entonces...

-sí -asintió- lo mas probable es que los orochimarus esten tras todo esto -dijo tristemente-

Tenten se puso sumamente seria al oirla, temia ser ella la responsable de lo que le estaba pasando a la ojiverde.

_-"debe ser por que saben que Sakura pronto se comprometara con Sai..." _-penso llena de remordimientos- _"y...y yo fui quien les dio toda la informacion"_

-¿sucede algo Tenten? -pregunto al ver el estado de la ojimiel-

-no, no es nada -dijo con una sonrisa falsa- solo que ya estoy cansada.

-bien, entonces duerme -musito devolviendole la sonrisa-

-s-sí -susurró mientras cerraba los ojos y se daba media vuelta- tu tambien duerme.

-claro -dijo cerrando sus ojos-

Solo bastaron unos pocos minutos más, para que ambas senjus quedaran profudanmente dormidas, cada una, pensando en diferentes cosas, y el día siguiente llegó mas rápido de lo que ambas pensaran.

Se levantaron, se cambiaron, y salieron del cuarto de Tenten. Primero a visitar a Hinata, y después se encaminaron a clases, cada una metida en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que la voz de cierta pelirroja, hizo que ambas vieran en aquella dirección.

-¡Sasukito! ¡amor! -se escucho la chillona voz de Karin que se encontraba justo frente a ellas con cierto pelinegro-

-¿ahora que quieres? -cuestionó el orochimaru con su vos fria-

-en una semana, en una semana sera tu cumpleaños amor -exclamo emocionada mientras se tiraba sobre él, y lo abrazaba con fuerza- tendras dieciocho, lo que quiere decir que podras hacerte cargo de varias cosas.

El ceño del pelinegro se frunció al oírla.

-Karin, no molestes -masculló molesto-

-esta noche Sasuke -habló sin dar importancia a las palabras del pelinegro- esta noche celebraremos por tu cumpleaños bramó entusiasmada, y entonces, recien en ese momento, vio a las senjus- ¿¡y ustedes que quieren! -cuestionó molesta-

Fue en ese momento que Sasuke se dio cuenta de la presencia de la pelirrosa. Su mirada de inmediato se clavó en ella, y entonces notó que la misma también lo observaba. Sakura habia visto toda esa escenita, y la verdad era que se habia sentido sumamente molesta, ¿por que Sasuke no empujaba a Karin y la apartaba de su lado? ¿por que dejaba que estuviera prácticamente sobre él?

-_"vamos Sakura, es su novia" _-penso mientras trataba de tranquilizarse-

De solo pensar en eso, en que Karin era su novia, le producia un gran dolor en su ser. Tal vez por que sabia que ella nunca podria ser la novia de Sasuke Uchiha, eso jamas sucederia, era algo imposible y el hecho de saber aquello era completamente desagradable. Hubiera seguido pensando mas cosas respectp a eso, pero la chillona voz de Karin la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿¡que te demonios te pasa impura! -preguntó la pelirroja acercandose a la pelirrosa-

-¡Karin callate! -masculló llevando una mano a su cabeza- tu voz es atormentadoramente chillona.

-en eso tienes razon -dijo Tenten con una sonrisa-

La pelirroja frunció el ceño, pero sorprendentemente no dijó nada.

-vamos Tenten -masculló dejando a Karin desconcertada, pues ella siempre seguia sus peleitas-

La pelirrosa camino hacia el salon y cuando paso junto a Sasuke pudo sentir la penentrante mirada de este sobre ella, pero ella ni siquiera lo miro, no pretendia hacerlo.

-¿te sientes bien? -pregunto al ver su semblante-

-si, no te preocupes -murmuró entrando al salon-

Las clases transcurrrian normalmente, pero cierta pelirrosa no podia concentrarse, ya que aun recordaba lo que Hinata le había contado.

_Una pelirrosa junto con una pelimarron caminaban al cuarto de cierto pelirubio, ambas se habain levantado mas temprando para poder ver a la ojieperla. Pasados unos momentos llegaron a dicho cuarto y tocaron la puerta suavemente. Naruto no tardó en abrirles. _

_-Sakura, Tenten -saludó con una sonrisa- pasen._

_-buenos dias Naruto, dime ¿como amanecio Hinata? -pregunto Sakura mientras entraba al cuarto-_

_-bien Sakura -dijo la tierna voz de su amiga, quien se encontraba sentada en la cama con una taza entre sus manos-_

_-¡Hinata! -exclamo alegre- crei que aun seguias dormida._

_-Hinata se desperto temprano -informó el pelirrubio acercandose a las chicas- y yo, bueno ,tambien tuve que levanterme._

_-lo...lo siento Naruto-kun -dijo apenada-_

_-no te preocupes Hinata, solo bromeo -exclamó sonriendo-_

_-¿y bien? ¿como te sientes? -cuestionó Tenten-_

_-yo...yo me siento mucho mejor._

_-es bueno escuchar eso -dijo la ojimiel con una sonrisa- debe ser por los cuidados de naruto -añadió-_

_-¿que? -exclamo sonrojada al igual que el ojiceleste- bueno...Naruto se quedo c-cuidandome toda la noche -informó con una sonrisa tierna-_

_-bueno -musito Sakura pasados unos segundos-_

_Se levantó lentamente, y se estiro con desgano. No pretendia preguntarle nada sobre el ataque de la noche anterior, al menos, no por ahora- _

_-supongo que hoy no iras a clases, ¿no?_

_-claro que si, ¿por que no iria? -cuestionó mientras intentaba pararse-_

_-no Hinata, claro que no -saltó de inmediato Naruto acercándose a ella y volviendola a acostar- tu debes descansar mas._

_-pero yo...yo ya me siento bien Naruto-kun -susurró sonrojada al tener al ojiceleste tan cerca de ella-_

_-pero de igual manera no puedes ir a clases, ¿por que no intentas dormir un poco? -habló de manera amable mientras le tapaba con las frazadas-_

_-sera mejor que le hagas caso Hinata -exclamó la pelirrosa sonriendo contenta por la preocupacion del rubio- mira que Naruto es terco._

_La ojiperla suspiró derrotada._

_-esta bien -aceptó mientras se acomodaba a gusto- pero solo por hoy._

_-y tu Naruto ¿que haras? -cuestionó la pelirmarrón-_

_-yo me quedare con ella -avisó tranquilamente-_

_-no hace falta, yo estare bien._

_-claro que no, yo me quedare a cuidarte Hinata -sentenció de manera firme-_

_-bueno, entonces nosotras nos vamos -habló la pelirrosa abriendo la puerta del cuarto-_

_-¡espera Sakura!_

_-¿que sucede? -preguntó dando media vuelta-_

_-ayer cuando sucedio el ataque -comenzó seriamente y haciendo que todos la escucharan atentamente- vi...vi a alguien._

_-¿que? -dijo sorprendida-_

_-¿a quien viste Hinata? -pregunto el ojiceleste rapidamente-_

_-no lo se, es decir, crei ver a alguien pasar corriendo por uno de los pasillos._

_-esta bien Hinata, no te esfuerzes demasiado -mascullo Sakura al ver como la chica trataba de recordar algo-_

_-no vi su rostro, pero si su pelo -informó- era...era gris -sentenció por fin y mirando fijamente a la pelirrosa-_

_-¿gris? -dijo Tenten confundida-_

_-deja de esforzarte Hinata -dijo seriamente- es la directora quien debe encargarse de todo -sentenció Sakura-_

_-pero..._

_-Sakura tiene razon, ahora debes descansar._

_Y sin decir más la pelirrosa salió de allí junto a la ojimiel, pues era mejor no adentrarse más en aquel tema, al menos no por el momento._

Gris, gris,gris. Ese color resonaba por su cabeza una y otra vez, es que si las cosas eran como pensaba el responsable de todo eso era...era Kabuto. Cuando Hinata le dijo el color de pelo, inmediatamenta habia recordado su encuentro con Kabuto cuando caminaba a su sector.

_-"¿que otra cosa podia hacer cerca de nuestro sector?"_ -penso mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza-

Sin pensarlo mas, se levanto bruscamente y tomo sus cosas, frente a la mirada sorprendida de todos. Después de eso, camino hacia la salida del salón.

-¡Haruno! ¿a donde cree que va? -pregunto el profesor al ver que la pelirrosa abría la puerta-

Sakura no respondio, solo salio del salon a paso apresurado. Necesita aclarar sus ideas para pensar friamente, así que solo queriendo pensar, se sento en uno de los pasillos, y paso una mano por sus cabellos. Pasaron varios minutos en los que la senju se quedo sentada sin hacer nada, dando vueltas y vueltas a aquel asunto, pero sin llegar a ninguna conclusión, asó que rendida con ese tema, decidió pasar al siguiente. Dando un suspiró se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar.

-ire a la biblioteca -musitó seriamente-

No sabia que hacer con el tema de Kabuto, pero por ahora, investigaria un poco acerca de la bestia que la ataco la noche anterior. Camino hasta dicho lugar, y una vez ahi, entro, viendo que el lugar estaba completamente vació, o eso creia.

-solo yo vengo aquí -suspiró mientras se acercaba a uno de los estantes-

-sí, tu eres la unica que viene aqui Sakura -exclamó una fría voz detrás de ella-

La senju se dio vuelta de inmediato, sorprendida e incrédula, al escuchar aquella voz. Y allí estaba, sentado en una de las enormes ventanas y con la mirada clavada en ella.

-¿que...que haces aqui? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño-

-no te importa -dijo Sasuke de manera cortante mientras volteaba el rostro y veia atravez de la ventana-

-¡cla...claro que no me importa! -dijo molesta mientras volvia su vista a los libros-

La pelirrosa comenzo a caminar entre los estantes buscando algo relacionada con las bestias, sin embargo, no estaba nada tranquila, ya que podia sentir la mirada del pelinegro sobre ella, algo que quisiera o no, la inquieta de sobremanera, y no de la manera que ella quisiese.

Por su lado, Sasuke no habia ido a clases ya que no tenia la mas minima intencion de ver a todo el clan. La próxima semana era su cumpleaños numero dieciocho, lo que significaba que ya podria asumir algunas de los asuntos de la familia, ya que seria mayor de edad, pero eso a él no le interesaba en lo absoluto. Ademas de que tendria que soportar la celebracion que le harian esa noche, todo aquello lograba fastidiarlo de sobremanera, es por eso que había ido allí, para poder estar tranquilo ya el lugar siempre estaba vació, pero como siempre y para su tan deseada suerta, la puerta del lugar se abrió apenas minutos después de que el llegará, y quien mas podria ser que Sakura.

-¡podrias dejar de verme! -exclamo de repenye y molesta Sakura-

-¿te molesta que lo haga? -cuestionó tranquilamente-

-¡pues claro que si!

-¿por que? -continuó de manera seria mientras se paraba-

-¡solo deja de mirarme! -exclamó dandole la espalda-

-¿te pongo nerviosa, Sakura? -pregunto acercandose hasta ella-

-c-claro que no -balbuceó sin siquiera mirarlo-

El pelinegro se recargo en uno de los estantes, y fastiadiando aun más a la senju, no dejó de observarla ni un solo segundo, provocando que los nervios de esta comenzaran a traicionarla. Sakura saco un libro del estante, pero su temblorosa mano hizo que se le cayera...Inmediatamente se agacho para tomarlo, pero cuando se paró, el pelinegro ya estaba frente a ella.

-¿que...que es l-lo que q-quieres? -tartamudeo perturbada ante su cercanía-

-nada -masculló cortante-

-entonces quitate -dijo empujandolo para correrlo de su camino-

El pelinegro puso rapidamente sus manos contra el estante, aprisionando asi a la senju entre las mismas. Sakura no sabia que hacer, sus piernas amenazaban con flaquear, y sus temblorasos manos apretaban los libros contra su pecho. Era increible como sucedian las cosas, ayer le habia dicho que lo odiaba, que no se acercara a ella, y ahora temblaba ante su presencia... Lo mismo sentia el pelinegro, él le habia dicho que ya se habia cansado de ella, que tenia a todas a sus pies, y una menos no le afectaria, sin embargo ahora nuevamente, y sin poder evitarlo se acerca a ella como un imán.

-¿que te sucede? -pregunto con una sonrisa al ver sus temblorosas manos-

-nada -farfulló tratando de sonar firme- ¿que es lo que quieres?

-nada -se limito a constestar-

-¡entonces quitate! -ordeno molesta-

-¿por que deberia hacerlo? -pregunto lentamente-

-¡Sasuke quitate o lo lamentaras! -dijo exhaltada-

-¿me estas amenazando, Sakura? -pregunto divertido-

-te estoy advier... -sus palabras murieron en su boca cuando vio que alguien entraba allí-

El orochimaru se separo de ella rapidamente, y se aparto de la pelirrosa, a paso veloz, mientras que ella...ella se habia quedado estatica en el mismo lugar.

-Sakura, por fin te encuentro.

-este...Tenten -dijo sorprendida-

-¿que estas haciendo? -pregunto acercandose a ella-

-solo veia unos libros -se apresuró a responder- ¿y tu para que me estabas buscando?

-bueno...yo...

-ven -dijo Sakura tomandola de la mano- salgamos de aqui -exclamó intentando controlar sus nervios-

-de acuerdo -musitó al tiempo que era arrastrada por la pelirrosa-

Ambas salieron del lugar, y caminaron hasta el cuarto de la pelirrosa, una vez allí, ambas se sentaron en la cama.

-¿y bien? -dijo curiosa-

-Sakura, cuando Hinata dijo que vio a alguien de pelo gris, tu te pusiste seria -dijo viendola fijamente-

-no entiendo a lo que quieres llegar Tenten.

-se que sabes algo -apuntó seriamente- confia en mi Sakura.

La ojiverde guardo silencio por unos momentos, y despues vio fijamente a la ojimiel.

-creo que eres muy observadora -exclamó con una sonrisa-

-¿me diras?

La pelirrosa desvió la mirada.

-ayer cuando volvia de hacer guardia -comenzo suavemente- estaba a punto de llegar al sector cuando me cruze con Kabuto.

-¿Kabuto? -repitió confundida-

-asi es, y él, bueno, él parecia sorprendido de verme, hasta diria que se asusto. En ese momento no le di importancia, pero escuchando lo de Hinata -dijo e hizo una pausa- estoy casi segura que el planeo el ataque creyendo que yo estaria en mi cuarto, es por eso que cuando me vio se sorprendio de sobremanera.

-Sakura lo que me dices es sumamente serio -susurró preocupada-

-lo se, pero aun no puedo asegurar nada.

-es mucha casualidad, ¿no lo crees? -cuestionó al tiempo que se ponía de pie- tu te encuentras a Kabuto cerca de el sector, Hinata dice que ve a alguien con el pelo gris, y Kabuto se sorprende de verte, yo creo que eso es suficiente para saber que él es el culpable del ataque.

-lo se Tenten, pero aun asi...necesitaria pruebas para estar completamente segura -farfulló frunciendo el ceño-

-entonces hay que buscarlas -apuntó como si fuera la cosa mas facil del mundo-

-¿que dices, Tenten? no es asi de facil.

-vamos Sakura -insistio- yo...yo te ayudare.

-pero ¿que quieres que hagamos? -pregunto mientras se paraba-

-vamos al sector de los orochimarus, entramos al cuarto de Kabuto y vemos si hay algo comprometedor.

-Tenten hablas como si fuera facil, sabes que no es asi -masculló seriamente- ademas su puerta debe estar sellada.

-eso no es problema -dijo tranquilamente- yo puedo desellarla.

-¿que? -dijo confundida-

-¿lo haremos si o no? -cuestionó impaciente-

La pelirrosa lo penso por unos momentos, Tenten lo hacia ver como si fuera sumamente facil, pero aun no estaba segura de que lo fuera.

-vamos Sakura, si no lo averiguamos nadie lo hara -instó-

La senju no lo dudo más.

-tienes razon Tenten, lo haremos -exclamó con una sonrisa-

Y sin perder más tiempo ambas senjus se pusieron en marcha, y menos de media hora, ya se encontraban en el patio que daba a la ventanas de los cuartos de los orochimarus. Ya habian verificado que el peligris se encontraba en una clase de entrenamiento, por lo que tenian el campo libre por un tiempo.

-vamos -dijo la pelirrosa-

-sí -asintió Tenten, y sin mas sacó energía de su manos para comenzar a trepar la pared al igual que la ojiverde-

Una vez que llegaron a la ventana del peligris, Tenten coloco un sello, el mismo que usaba para entrar al cuarto de los senjus, y que el ojiperla le habia entregado. Lo puso en la ventana y saco energia de su mano, procurando concentrarse y no dejarse vencer por los nervios.

-apurate Tenten -murmuró sumamente nerviosa mientras miraba a todos lados-

-lo se, solo un poco mas -masculló con los ojos cerrados-

Despues de unos segundos, la ventana se abrio y ambas senjus entraron rapidamente, al hacerlo la ventana se volvio a cerrar con mucha fuerza.

-¿que fue eso? -pregunto la pelirrosa alarmada-

-no te preocupes, es un contrasello -avisó tranquilamente- ahora tendremos que salir por la puerta.

-sabes mucho de esto Tenten -exclamó sorprendida-

-asi es, ahora busquemos que en cualquier momento Kabuto volverá.

-sí -asintió mientras comenzaba a ver el cuarto-

Llevaban varios minutos buscando algo que les sirviera para terminar de afirmar que Kabuto era quien estaba tras todo eso, pero no encontraban absolutamente nada. El cuarto no tenia nada que pudiera ayudarlas a acusarlo.

-no hay nada -dijo Tenten impaciente-

-aqui hay varias cajas -murmuró la pelirrosa viendo debajo la cama-

La pelirrosa saco las cajas, y junto a la ojimiel comenzaron a revisarlas, fue allí cuando vio algo que le llamo la atencion.

-¿que es esto? -dijo sosteniendo un papel entre sus manos-

-parece un...

-¿un sello? -dijo confundida-

Entre sus manos tenia un papel con unas extrañas marcas, y varios rastros de sangre en los bordes. Se trataba de una escritura que ninguna de las dos lograba comprender.

-acuerdate de la figura -murmuró la ojimiel seriamente-

-claro, despues buscaremos algo relacionada.

Comenzaron a guardar las cosas, tal y como estaban, ya el peligris no debia darse cuenta que ellas estuvieron en cuarto, y de repente, ambas sintieron varias voces fuera del cuarto, signo de que los orochimarus regresaban del entrenamiento.

-apurate -dijo nerviosa meintras termina de guardar las cosas-

-¡vamos tenten! -masculló rapidamente-

La ojimiel coloco el sello en la puerta y logro abrirla, cuando lo hizo salieron rapidamente del cuarto y comenzaron a correr por los pasillos.

_-"estamos acabadas" _-penso sumamente asustada al ver un par de orochimarus frene a ellas-

_-''¡demonios! nos veran" _-penso nerviosa y de repente...- ¡mmm! -se quejo al ser atrapada por alguien que le tapó la boca desde atrás-

-¿Tenten? -dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, pero la ojimeil ya no estaba- mierda, ¿donde esta? -masculló nerviosa-

Entonces, y de repente, sintio como alguien le tapaba la boca y la metia a uno de los cuartos-

_-''¿que...que sucede? "_ -penso asustada mas no podia gritar por que su boca estaba tapada-

La pelirrosa forcejó intentando librarse de aquel agarre, pero aquella resultó imposible, por lo que recien en ese momento, sus ojos se abrieron, e inmediatamente reconocio el lugar, el cuarto.

-¿podrias dejar de moverte? -susurro Sasuke en su oreja mientras sacaba la mano de la boca de la senju-

-S-Sasuke -tartamudeo mientras se daba vuelta para verlo de frente-

-¿¡se puede saber que demonios haces en mi sector! -pregunto molesto, y en tono elevado-

La senju se quedo en silencio, en realidad aun no salia de su sorpresa, de su gran sorpresa, sin contar que aun estaba asustada.

-¡pudieron verte Sakura! -gruñó molesto-

-yo...bueno..

-¿¡a que vinieste al sector! -pregunto seriamente-

Tenten! -exclamo de repente al recordar a la ojimiel-

-Sakura, ¿podrias explicarme que pasa? -masculló el pelinegro perdiendo la poca paciencia-

-Sasuke ahora no -musitó mientras caminaba a la ventana y la abria para salir por esta- _"Tenten, espero que este bien''_

-¿ahora no? -repitió furioso- ¡me explicaras que haces aqui ahora mismo! -ordenó tomandola del brazo-

-Sasuke despues te lo explico -aseguró seriamente- ahora...ahora debo encontrar a Tenten, ella...

-¿ella tambien esta aqui? -cuestionó soltando su brazo-

-si, ahora por favor dejame ir -dijo suavemente, mas el orochimaru no respondio-

-me debes una explicacion Sakura -exclamó intentando tranquilizarse-

-gracias -murmuró para después mirar hacia abajo-

El pelinegro no iba a decir nada más, pero entonces recordó algo, y una idea acudió a su cabeza.

-¡espera Sakura! -detuvó de golpe- ya que te acabo de salvar -dijo seriamente- me debes una, ¿cierto?

-¿a que quieres llegar?

El pelinegro mostró una media sonrisa.

-esta noche me quedaré en tu cuarto -avisó tranquilamente-

-¿¡que! ¿por que?

-no quiero estar esta noche en el sector -dijo friamente-

-pero...

-no te lo estoy preguntando, es algo que me debes.

-d-de acuerdo Sasuke -asintió rapidamente, ya que no tenia tiempo de discutir-

-bien, entonces vamos.

Ambos salieron del cuarto del orochimaru, y fueron al cuarto de la senju, al cual entraron por la ventana, pues el orochimaru no debía ser visto allí.

-no hagas nada raro Sasuke -masculló al tiempo que abría la puerta de su cuarto para salir de allí-

-¿a donde vas? -pregunto tranquilamente-

-debo buscar a Tenten -informó seriamente, y sin más se fue-

-"_mierda, ¿en que se esta metiendo?" _-penso furioso mientras daba un golpe en la pared, no podia evitar preocuparse por ella-

La pelirrosa salio rapidamente del cuarto, y camino hacia la salida, estaba sumamente preocupada por la ojimiel, no sabía que podía haberle pasado, y esperaba...La puerta del salón se abrió de repente, y entonces sus ojos se sorprendieron al ver a Tenten allí.

-¡Tenten! -dijo aliviada- ¿como...como saliste? -pregunto dandole un abrazo-

-yo...yo estoy bien -tartamudeo con los ojos vidriosos-

-¿que...que te pasa? -pregunto austada al verla en ese estado-

-no...no es nada -dijo con la voz temblorosa- solo que me asuste.

-pero Tenten, estas temblando -exclamó preocupada-

-solo me asuste -repitio tratando de sonar firme- ahora debo, y quiero descansar Sakura -avisó pasando de largo y caminado rapidamente a su cuarto-

Sakura se quedo quieta en su lugar, sorprendida ante la actitud de la ojimiel, ¿que había sucedido para que se pusiera así?

-ahora, ¿que le pasa? -susurro tristemente-

Tenten siempre parecía tan distante, tan misteriosa, y Sakura no lograba comprenderla, ni siquiera un poco.

**... ... ...**

La noche llego rapidamente, y aunque la pelirrosa habia ido a la biblioteca para hacer algo de tiempo, ya que no queria ver al pelinegro, aun así la hora no podía evitarse. En ese tiempo leyo algunos libros acerca de bestias y logro descubrir algo acerca del incidente de la noche anterior, pero...ya era suficiente por ese día.

Sakura camino lentamente a su habitacion, ya que sabia que el pelinegro estaria allí, y una vez frente a la puerta tomo valor, la abrio, entro y volvio a cerrala. Al entrar vio al pelinegro tirado en la cama, y leyendo un libro tranquilamente, un libro bastante familiar para ella.

-¿que estas haciendo? -pregunto al verlo tan tranquilo-

-leo -dijo como si nada-

-pero ese es mi libro -reclamó molesta-

-lo se -dijo sin dejar de leer-

La pelirrosa se acerco hasta él, y le saco el libro de sus manos de manera brusca.

-¡no debes tocar mis cosas Sasuke! -masculló molesta-

-estana aburrido, asi que decidi leer -exclamó mientras se sentaba-

-sí, pero no toques mis cosas -repitio en el mismo tono, y guardo el libro en su lugar-

-que molesta -susurro mientras se acercaba a la ventana y la abria para sentarse en esta-

La ojos de la pelirrosa se desviaron hacia él de manera automática, y se mantuvieron fijos allí, observandolo de manera detenida. El orochimaru estaba mas pensativo que de costumbre, su vista estaba fija en la nada, y sus cabellos todos desparamados por su frente debido al viento que chocaba contra su rostro.

-vas a resfriarte -apuntó mientras sacaba una frazada y la tiraba a la cama-

-¿te importa? -farfulló friamente-

-ah olvidalo -suspiró resignada-

-dime Sakura, ¿estas leyendo ese libro por las bestias de ayer? -pregunto sin mirarla-

-si, ¿por que?

-¿y que averiguaste? -pregunto interesado-

-bueno -dijo mientras se acercaba y se colocaba junto a él- se trata de bestias que se alimentan de la energia de nosotros, y para ello toman la forma de alguien querido o cercano, utilizando nuestros recuerdos, nuestras tristezas, nuestras culpas -informó- en fin, todo.

El pelinegro la esuchaba atentamente sin decir nada, de cierta manera lo que la senju dijo lo tranquilizo, ya que la idea de que alguien conociera tanto de él lo atormentaba de sobremanera. Pero si las cosas eran como la pelirrosa decia, no habia nada de que preocuparse. La bestia solo sabia todo gracias a sus recuerdos.

-¿es todo?

-bueno en realidad dice muchas cosas mas, pero son sin importancia -murmuró cerrando los ojos- ¿y por que tanto interes? -pregunto de repente-

-por que a mi tambien me atacaron -avisó despreocupadamente-

-¿que? ¿a ti tambien? -cuestionó sorprendida-

-sí.

La pelirrosa se quedo en silencio mientras lo miraba fijamente, no se habia imaginado que al pelinegro tambien lo habian atacado. El orochimaru pronto se percarto de la mirada de la senju sobre él.

-¿por que me miras tanto? -pregunto sin mirarla-

-y...¿que te aparecio a ti? -pregunto dudosa-

El pelinegro giro el rostro para verla con esos penetrantes ojos negros, ojos que de inmediato la pusieron nerviosa.

-esta bien si no quieres responder -dijo desviando la mirada-

-mi madre -soltó de repente y sin dejar de observarla-

-¿tu madre? -dijo sorprendida-

-asi es.

-¿y como...como lograste salir de la ilusion?

Nuevamente el pelinegro se quedo en silencio al oirla, y rapidamente recordo que fue gracias a ella que lo hizo, al escuchar su grito.

-no fue la gran cosa -informó tranquilamente y mirando hacia afuera-

-ya veo -murmuró seriamente, sabia que no lograria sacarle mas cosas al ojinegro-

-¿por que hay tantos guardias en tu sector Sakura?

-mmm eso...bueno eso es por que ayer atacaron a Hinata -comentó preocupada al recordar ese hecho-

-¿la atacaron? -dijo confundido-

-sí, fue aqui, Hinata se quedo a dormir y de repente vio algo -comenzó seriamente-

-¿que vio?

-no lo sabe bien, pero se trataba de una bestia -informó- por suerte nada malo le paso.

-ya veo, asi que por eso pusieron mas guardias.

-así es -asintió mientras apretaba los puños-

El orochimaru la observo fijamente.

-crees que el ataque era para ti, ¿cierto? -cuestionó leyendo los pensamientos de la chica-

-no lo se, pero todo esto es muy raro -murmuró de manera pensativa- ademas tu deberias saber si piensan atacarme o no.

-no, no lo se -masculló cortante al entender que la pelirrosa pensaba que los orochimarus estaban tras todo eso, y la verdad que eso era lo mas probable- no deberias tener la ventana abierta si piensas que te van atacar -añadió seriamente-

-tu la abriste -dijo molesta- ademas, si me atacan...-dijo e hizo una pausa- ahora estas tu.

El pelinegro se sorprendió de sobremanera al escucharla, y sin saber que decir, solo atinó a desviar la mirada. Sakura se dio cuenta de la situacion incomoda en la que los habia metido solo unos segundos despues.

-bueno, e-es mejor que nos acostemos -soltó de repente, y sin mas camino a su cama-

-hmp -exclamó mientras cerraba la ventana y la seguia- yo de este lado -señaló el extremo de su cama-

-de acuerdo -aceptó sin mas, mientras se sacaba los zapatos y se acomodaba nerviosa, ya que dormir con el pelinegro no era algo que pudiera ignorar-

Por su lado, el orochimaru se acosto tranquilamente y cerro los ojos, pronto sintio como la pelirrosa lo tapaba delicadamente con la frazada, y se acostaba al igual que él. Solo una pequeña distancia los separaba de brindarse el calor corporal que tanto necesitaban, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevia a hacerlo. Los minutos comenzaron a pasar y ninguno de los dos podia dormir, Sakura se movia de un lado a otro ya que no encontraba la comodidad necesaria, ademas de que tenia algo de miedo...Sí, aunque no queria admitirlo tenia miedo de que nuevamente la atacaran.

-¿¡que...que fue eso! -soltó de repente, y exhaltada al sentir un pequeño ruido-

Y de inmediato se sentó para mirar a todos lados.

-¿que cosa? -pregunto extrañado-

-¿tu...tu no sentiste nada?

-no.

-debio ser mi imaginacion -susurró mientras volvia a acostarse-

El pelinegro cerro sus ojos, y trato de dormir, pero aquello resultó imposible con Sakura moviendose a cada rato. Ademas de que la senju temblaba, sí, ella temblaba. Abrio sus ojos y volteó a verla.

-¿que sucede? -cuestionó la pelirrosa al sentir la mirada del orochimaru sobra ella-

-¿tienes miedo? -pregunto Sasuke sorprendido-

-c-claro que no, Sasuke -masculló frunciendo el ceño-

-entonces, ¿por que estas temblando?

-so...solo tengo un poco de frio -mintio mientras cerraba los ojos y le daba la espalda-

Sasuke se quedo en silencio un momento y despues se sentó.

-¿por que no duermes? -pregunto mientras se sentaba al igual que él-

-no puedo hacerlo si tu te estas moviendo a cada rato.

-lo siento -dijo apenada- pero no puedo dormir.

-¿que te preocupa? -pregunto seriamente y haciendo que la senju se sorprenda por la pregunta-

-bueno...muchas cosas -murmuró por fin-

-tienes miedo de que te vuelvan a atacar, ¿no?

Sakura lo miro seriamente, y luego bajo la mirada a la frazada.

-sí -asintió suavemente-

Sasuke la miraba entre preocupado y enternecido, cuanda la veia asi sentia tantas cosas, demasiadas. La pelirrosa se veia tan indefensa, tan vulnerable, y delicada, que sentia un enorme sentimiento de proteccion hacia ella.

-Sakura, ¿quieres ver algo? -cuestionó de repente y sacando a la senju de sus pensamientos-

-¿que?

-¿quieres o no? -pregunto mirandola fijamente-

La senju tardó un momento en respoder.

-s-sí -dijo no muy convencida-

-bien, entonces sigueme -ordenó mientras se paraba y abria la ventana-

-¿a donde iremos? -pregunto mientras lo imitaba-

-solo sigueme -dijo saltando por la ventana-

-¡esperame! -exclamó mientras saltaba al igual que él-

Una vez en el suelo, el pelinegro comenzo a caminar seguido por la senju, ambos iban en completo silencio por los oscuros pasillos del colegio. Sakura se apresuro para quedar a su altura, y despues de pensarlo un momento tomo la mano de el chico entre la suya. Sasuke dejo de caminar al sentir entre su mano a la de la pelirrosa.

-¿sucede algo? -pregunto inocentemente al ver que el orochimaru dejaba de caminar y volteaba a verla-

-no -susurro y siguio caminando sin soltar la mano de la ojiverde- _"¿por que tienes que se tan complicada?"_ -penso confundido-

El pelinegro no lograba entender a la senju, ella...ella era tan complicada y compleja, que creia que jamas la entenderia. La noche anterior le había dicho que lo odiaba y que no queria que se acerque a ella, y hoy, hoy lo trataba como si no hubiera pasado nada, hasta lo estaba tomando de la mano y todo..

-chicas -susurro suavemente_- "bueno, en realidad solo Sakura es así"_ -penso mientras la miraba de reojo-

La pelirrosa miraba a todos lados tratando de ubicarse, ya que por la oscuridad no se lograba distinguir nada, aunque si había un par de cosas que reconocía. De repente sintio como el pelinegro detenía su paso.

-ven -dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba a una de las ventanas y soltaba su mano para abrirla- tenemos que subir.

-bien.

El pelinegro salio primero y comenzo a trepar gracias a su energia, la pelirrosa solo se limiro a imitarlo. Después de unos momentos llegaron a una ventana, y el orochimaru la abrio con su energia. Ambos entraron a un cuarto oscuro.

-¿donde estamos? -cuestionó al no reconocer nada de allí-

-es un lugar de mi sector -informó tranquilamente mientras se acercaba a una de las puertas y colocaba energia en esta para abrirla- ven.

-¿a donde iremos? -volvio a preguntar mientras entraba al lugar-

-ya lo veras dijo cerrando la puerta y comenzando a subir las enormes escaleras del lugar-

La senju solo lo siguio en silencio, mientras sus ojos observaban cada detalle de el lugar, lo cual lograba gracias a la luz de la luna. Despues de subir por bastante tiempo llegaron a una enorme puerta, la cual el pelinegro abrio sin ningun problema, e inmediatamente ambos salieron a un enorme lugar.

-¿que...que es esto? -musitó sorprendida-

-es la torre mas alta de el colegio, desde aqui se puede ver todo.

-p-pero...nunca, nunca habia visto este lugar -dijo mientras caminaba hacia el borde-

-es por que forma parte del sector orochimaru.

-esto es hermoso Sasuke -exclamó emocionada al ver todo el bosque desde esa hermosa vista-

Desde aquel lugar se podia ver todo, absolutamente todo. La pelirrosa se acerco hasta el borde de la torre, y se quedo viendo el enorme bosque que tenia frente a ella. Ese lugar no se comparaba con la terraza a la cual ella siempre iba, este era mucha mas alto, el viento se sentia mucho mas puro y el olor de los arboles entraba por sus fosas nasales de manera suave y refrescante. Sus ojos verdes observaron detenidamente todo, como si de cosas nuevas se tratasen, y es que desde ese punto se podian apreciar mas cosas.

El orochimaru solo la observaba detenidamente, admirando aquella imagen hermosa que tenia frene a él. La senju cerro los ojos disfrutando de todas esa hermosas sensaciones, mientras dejaba que el viento chocara contra su cuerpo, despues de unos momentos, sintió los pasos del pelinegro acercarse hasta ella, pasos que se detuvieron justo detrás de su cuerpo.

Despues de eso, sintio como las manos del pelinegro la rodeaban delicadamente por la cintura, y la pegaban a su cuerpo.

El pelinegro la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos por la espalda, pegandola a su cuerpo, y hundio su cabeza en el cuello de la chica, haciendo que su calido aliento chocara contra este, lo que provoco que la pelirrosa se estremeciera.

-Sasuke -dijo suavemente y abriendo sus ojos-

-¿te gusta? -susurro suavemente-

-es hermoso Sasuke -murmuró mientras colocaba sus manos sobre las de el pelinegro, las cuales estaban en su panza-

Ambos permanecieron en silencio mientras disfrutaban de estar así, juntos y sin que nadie los interrumpiera. El pelinegro ya no podia estar sin ella, la necesita, la necesita mas que a nada en el mundo, y ya no queria tenerla lejos, queria que ella estuviera junto a él. Ella lograba sacarlo de todo esa oscuridad en la cual se encontraba, ella era la persona que lo hacia sentir vivo, ella era la persona a la que amaba.

Por su lado, Sakura pensaba igual que el pelinegro, ya no queria que él se alejara de ella, dentro de dos meses era su compromido con Sai, y ese tiempo queria aprovecharlo para estar junto al orochimaru. Lo amaba, sí, lo amaba mas que a nada en el mundo. Ya bastante sacrificaba con casarse con Sai, era hora de que ella tambien disfrutara junto a Sasuke. No sabia que sentia el pelinegro por ella, pero le bastaba con saber que él se preocupaba por ella, eso queria decir que sentia algo, por mas mínimo que fuera. Lentamente giro el rostro para ver al pelinegro, quien tambien la observaba con esos hermosos ojos, los cuales comenzaron a observar sus rosados labios.

Poco a poco, la escasa distancia que los separaba comenzo a desaparecer, y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. La senju coloco una de sus manos en la mejilla del pelingro, y por fin sus labios se unieron ocasionando en ambos un choque electrico.

-Sakura -susurro al tiempo que la besaba suavemente-

La pelirrosa sentia que su corazon se saldria en cualquier momento de su pecho, el pelinegro la besaba con una suavidad sorprendente. Cuanto habia extrañado la calidez de aquellos labios, poco a poco la pelirrosa comenzo a girar, quedando así, enfrentada con el orochimaru. Sus manos rodearon el cuello del chico, atrayendolo hacia ella, y logrando profundizar el beso. La lengua del pelinegro penetro la boca de la ojiverde, y comenzo a recorrerla con mucha intensidad logrando sacar un leve gemido a ambos, después de eso, ambos comenzaron a separarse lentamente.

-S-Sakura, ¿me odias? -susurro rozando sus labios-

-no -negó con los ojos cerrados-

El pelinegro volvio a besarla con mucha mas fuerza. Sus lenguas se encontraron de manera intensa, sintiendo ese calor que ambas desprendian y que tanto les gustaba. Una de las manos del pelinegro estaba en la cintura de la chica, y la otra en la nuca, para asi pegarla mas a él. Sakura solo se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, sus manos se hundieron en el sedoso cabello del orochimaru, tirando asi suavemente a estos.

Ambos podian sentir sus corazones acelerados, al igual que sus respiraciones. Despues de un buen tiempo de besarse, el pelinegro comenzo a bajar por su cuello, dejando rastros de saliva en este. Sakura cerro los ojos con mas fuerza al sentir los calidos labios del el ojinegro en su cuello, y sus manos apretaron el pelo de este con mas fuerza.

-Sasuke...-suspiro con los ojos cerrados-

El azabache subio para atrapar nuevamente los labios de la chica con los suyos, provocando que sus lenguas entraran nuevamente en contacto. Ninguno de los dos queria separarse, pero como siempre la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente, asi que poco a poco, comenzaron a separarse. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, sus respiraciones agitadas y sus labios sumamente rojos por aquel profundo beso. El pelinegro la miraba fijamente, al igual que ella a él, ninguno de los dos se atrevia a decir nada, pues temían que el momento se rompiera. Hasta que finalemente, fue el pelinegro quien rompió el silencio.

-crei que querias que no me acerque a ti -susurro a milimetros de su rostro-

-eso queria -dijo suavemente-

-¿y ahora que quieres?

-quiero...quiero que estes conmigo -confesó desde el fondo de su corazon y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras se acercaba para darle un corto beso-

-hmp -exclamó con una sonrisa-

-¿ y bien? -cuestionó apenada ya que ella tambien queria escuchar lo que el tenia que decir-

-¿que? -susurró el azabache confundido-

-¿tu...tu que...? -tartamudero nerviosa-

El pelinegro sonrio al entender a lo que se referia la senju. Él no dijo nada, simplemente se acerco y la beso tiernamente, como respuesta a su pregunta, pues las palabras no eran opción para alguien como él. Sakura sonrio complacida, sabia que el Uchiha no diria nada pues su orgullo no se lo permitia, pero ese beso esa la respuesta que ella necesitaba.

-vamos Sasuke -dijo pasado un momento y con una sonrisa-

Y sin esperar más, y de manera suave, le retiró los brazos de su cuello.

-estoy cansada.

-vamos -asintió el chico al tiempo que la dejaba libre-

La pelirrosa tomo su mano nuevamente, mas esta vez, Sasuke no dijó nada, de hecho y aunque sonara sumamente raro, le agradaba de sobremanera sentir ese contacto. Ambos entraron al colegio y caminaron al cuarto de la senju sin ningun problema.

-sera mejor que duermas -musito mientras cerraba la ventana-

-s-sí, tu también Sasuke -murmuró mientras ambos se acostaban en la cama-

-hmp

Sasuke cerro los ojos, al igual que la pelirrosa, e inmediatamente sintio como el sueño comenzaba a vencerlo, y es que ahora, ya no tenia nada de que preocuparse, bueno en realidad si, pero lo mas importante ya estaba resuelto. De repente el pelinegro sintio como la ojiverde se acercaba hasta él, y lo abrazaba tiernamente. Abrió sus ojos y la observo detenidamente, nunca se cansaba de hacerlo, simplemente verla era algo que lo tranquilizaba. Lentamente estiro su brazo, y lo coloco en la cintura de esta mientras volvia a cerrar sus ojos. La senju hundio su cabeza en el pecho del orochimaru mientras lo abrazaba con mas fuerza.

A los pocos minutos ambos ya se encontraban profundamente dormidos, sintiendo por fin la tranquilidad que ambos necesitaban, y que solo estando juntos conseguian. Ahora que ellos habian decidido estar juntos, sin importales el resto de las cosas, seria muy dificil que lograran separarlos.


	33. Condiciones y festejos

_**Hola genteee ! ¿como estan?**_

_**uff siento si tarde en la contii, pero pues como ya dije estoy en el ultimo mes de clases, y pues estoy ocupadisima con las entegasss u.u, pero bueno, despues ¡vacacioness! wiii que emocionnnn :O **_

_**bueno amigos como siempre: ¡MUCHIAS GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYOOO! ^^ eso es algo que siempre les agradecere de todo corazón gentee xD**_

_**y bueno, espero este capi les guste amigos, y pues que me dejen sus hermososo comentarioss ;O**_

_**espero estes bien, y muchia suerte en tdoooo!**_

_**nos leeremos en la conti de Inocencia Robada XD procurare no tardar demasiadoooo ^^**_

_**byess ^^**_

_**Karynita. **_

_**PD: sigo muy triste por lo que paso con fanfic u.u, pero pues esperare unos dias más, y si no pasa nada volveré a subir mis fics allí u.u**_

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **

**Capitulo 33: condiciones, y festejos.**

En el sector de los orochimaru, una pelirroja se encontraba sumamente furiosa debido a la ausencia de cierto pelinegro, pues todos, en especial ella, se encontraban esperandolo para celebrar su proximidad a la mayoría de edad.

-¿¡pero donde esta! -exclamo irritada-

-si supieramos ya lo iriamos a buscar Karin -masculló Neji molesto-

Estar escuchando las constantes quejas de la pelirroja solo estaba empeorando su ya, pésimo humor.

-pero él sabia que esta noche debiamos reunirnos -continuó quejándose-

-tal vez si tu no estarias, él ya apareceria Karin -comentó Suigetsu divertido-

-¡cierra tu boca estupido! -exclamó mientras intentaba pegarle una cachetada, pero el ojiceleste logro esquivarla-

-ten cuidado Karin -dijo amenazadoramente- mira que me olvidare que eres algo asi como una chica.

-¡maldito!

-¡Karin! -habló el ojiperla furioso- ¿¡podrias dejar de hacer tanto escandolo!

-¡ustedes no me diran que hacer o que no! -masculló sumamente furiosa- Sasuke no esta, ¡y es culpa de ustedes!

-¿de nosotros? -pregunto el ojiperla desconcertado- lo que Sasuke haga o deje de hacer no depende de nosotros.

-¿no te das cuenta Neji? -pregunto desesperada- Sasuke ya no es el mismo, él...él esta distinto, y yo no se que le pasa -musitó con los ojos cristalizados

-no se de que hablas -dijo tranquilamente, aunque la verdad era que sabia que la peliroja tenia razon-

-¡vamos Neji! -dijo histerica- todos comienzan a darse cuenta de eso.

-lo que todos piensen es lo de menos -apuntó seriamente- Sasuke es el mismo de siempre.

-pero...

-Karin ya callate -dijo el peliceleste hastiado de la peliroja- sera mejor que te vayas a dormir.

-asi es, no creo que Sasuke regrese por esta noche -apoyó mientras se daba media vuelta para irse-

-es cierto, ademas el debe estar bastante entretenido -murmuró maliciosamente, y despues se fue tranquilamente-

Karin se quedo parada mientras los demas se retiraban, parada, sola y furiosa. Y una vez que se quedó sola, por fin dejó escapar sus margas lágrimas, las cuales resbalaron por sus mejillas.

-¿donde demonios estas Sasuke? -susurró con la voz quebrada, y con los puños cerrados con fuerza-

Toda esa noche, la peliroja no pudo dormir ni un solo momento. No podia hacerlo, su mente estaba concentrada en cierto pelinegro, y su comportamientos. Un mal presentimiento inundaba su corazon, no sabia por qué, pero sentia que poco a poco lo estaba perdiendo, y este era un sentimiento que nunca habia tenido. Si bien, sabia que Sasuke no la amaba y que se revolcaba con muchas otras chicas, siempre estuvo segura que él y ella terminarian juntos, aunque no hubiera amor de por medio, al menos no por la parte de él, sin embargo, ahora sentia algo diferente, algo que la aterraba.

El orochimaru se estaba escapando de sus manos, realmente lo estaba haciendo, y ella no sabía que hacer para poder retenerlo...

Es por eso que se pasó la noche llorando, y atormentandose con sus acertadas ideas respecto al orochimaru, y mientras tanto, el subdichoso dormía tranquilamente, y muy gusto abrazado a una pelirrosa, a una senju, como casi nunca lo hacia, y la verdad era que mientras él queria que la noche se extendiera lo mas posible, la pelirroja quería que terminara de una buena vez.

**... ... ...**

En otro lado del colegio, una ojimiel se encontraba sentada en el piso, cerca de la ventana pues la luz de la luna le iluminaba lo suficiente como para poder escribir, y mientras lo hacía, por sus opacos ojos salian una gran cantidad de lagrimas.

Minutos después, su mano, la cual ya llevaba varios minutos escribiendo, se detuvó, y dejó caer la lapicera al piso. La carta dirigida a Sakura ya estaba terminada.

-eso es todo -susurró Tenten mientras tomaba la carta entre sus manos- espero que...que algún día me perdones, Sakura.

Se levantó de manera lenta, y guardó la carta en un sobre, el cual coloco debajo su cama. Después de eso, se acostó y comenzó a pensar en lo que haria...En cierta manera estaba feliz, ya que ese dia habia ayudado a la pelirrosa con el tema de Kabuto. Ella sabia que nada cambiaria lo que hizo, habia traicionado a Sakura y al clan varias veces, y eso era algo que jamas se olvidaria, pero esa tarde, aunque sea, habia ayudado, un poco, a la pelirrosa, y eso en cierta manera, le hacia sentir bien. Al menos era util para algo. Despues de un buen rato cerro sus ojos, y aun así, las lagrimas continuaron saliendo de sus ojos, y es que aun recordaba su encuentro con Neji en el sector de los orochimarus.

_Tenten corria detras de Sakura ya que los orochimarus estaban volviedo de sus clases, y ellas debían salir de allí de inmediato. Ambas estaban corriendo hacia la salida, pero pronto vieron unos orochimaru a unos metros de ellas._

_-"demonios, ¡nos veran!'' -penso completamente nerviosa, más de repente sus nervios aumentaro al sentir que alguien le tapba la boca- ¡mmm! -se quejó asutada- "¿¡que...que pasa!" -pensó aterrada mientras era metida a un cuarto-_

_-¿¡se puede saber que demonios estas haciendo! -exclamó una voz en tono elevado, una voz que conocía-_

_Su cuerpo de repente, fue empujado contra la puerta._

_-¡Neji! -dijo entre sorprendida y asustada-_

_-¿que haces aqui Tenten? -cuestionó molesto-_

_-bueno...yo... -dijo sumamente nerviosa-_

_-¿y que hacias con Haruno? -continuó el ojiperla-_

_-¡Sakura! -habló de repente al recordar a la pelirrosa- debo irme._

_-primero dime que hacias con ella en el sector -masculló deteniendo su paso, ya que la ojimiel se acercaba a una de las ventanas-_

_-¡Neji ahora no! -gruñó molesta y empujandolo-_

_-¡respondeme Tenten! -instó tomandola del brazo- ¿es que acaso piensas traicionarme? -preguntó furioso-_

_-¿¡pero que estas diciendo! -dijo sorprendida-_

_-¿que hacias con ella aqui? -volvio a preguntar-_

_-vinimos a averiguar algo, no tiene nada que ver contigo._

_-pero si con mi clan, ¿cierto? -cuestionó el ojiperla seriamente-_

_-algo asi -asintió en el mismo tono que el chico-_

_-¿que es?_

_-no tengo tiempo Neji, no se que paso con Sakura._

_-no me diras que estas preocupada por ella, ¿no? -cuestionó de manera sarcástica-_

_-¡pues si! _

_-un poco tarde, ¿no lo crees? recien ahora te vienes a preocupar por su bienestar cuando hace solo unos pocos dias me diste informacion en su contra -apuntó maliciosamente-_

_-eso no te importa -dijo con la voz quebrada-_

_¿Por que el ojiperla siempre tenia que lastimarla?_

_-sera mejor que no la ayudes en nada Tenten -amenazó molesto- mira que tu estas de nuestro lado._

_-eso lo sé -susurró tristemente-_

_-te arrepientes ¿no es cierto? -habló acercandose a ella-_

_-¿que? -dijo confundida-_

_-q¿ue si te arrepientes de haber traicionada a tu clan? -repitió de manera cortante-_

_Tenten guardo silenci por un momento, pues en realidad, ni ella mismo lo sabia. No se arrepentia de traicionar al clan, pero si de traicionar a Sakura, a su amiga. El silenció reinó el lugar mientras ella tenía un debate interno, y el ojiperla comenzó a inquietarse._

_-¡respondeme! -exclamo furioso- ¿¡te arrepientes de todo esto! -cuestionó en tono elevado- _

_Y no solo se refería a los asustos de informacion, si no que tambien a lo de ellos, mas esto no lo entendio la ojimiel._

_-sí, sí, ¡sí, me arrepiento! -grito furiosa y haciendo que el orochimaru se sorprenda-_

_-¡es tarde para arrepentirte Tenten! -exclamó cortante, y tal vez, solo tal vez, un poco dolido- ya es muy tarde._

_-¡eso lo se! _

_-¡entonces no intentes cambiar el rumbo de las cosas!_

_-no lo hago -masculló bajando la mirada, y con las lagrimas desbordando por sus ojos-_

_-¿y entonces que hacias con Haruno?_

_-eso no te lo dire Neji -negó de manera determinada- no es asunto tuyo._

_-si lo es, porque tu y yo somos aliados Tenten._

_-no te dire nada, asi que ahora dejame ir -habló seriamente-_

_-¡como quieras! -dijo molesto ya que no pensaba seguir insistiendo mas-_

_El ojiperla camino hacia la ventana y la abrio para dejar salir a la ojimiel._

_-vamos, se hipocrita y ve a fijarte como esta tu querida amiga._

_-¡no soy hipocrita! Sakura si es mi amiga._

_-pues si asi tratas a tus amigos, no quiero imaginarme como sera con tus enemigos Tenten -apuntó friamente-_

_-¡ya no me importa lo que pienses Neji! -apuntó al tiempo que se acercaba a la ventana-_

_-pero de seguro si lo que piensa la impura ¿no?, me pregunto que dira cuando se entere que fuiste tu quien la traiciono._

_-"pronto lo sabremos" -penso mientras saltaba por la ventana sin decir nada al orochimaru-_

_Despues de eso corrio rapidamente al sector, con sus piernas temblorosas y sus ojos vidirosos, y justo cuando abrio la puerta se encontro con la pelirrosa. El alivio la inundó de inmediato, alivio de saber que Sakura esta bien, y que había logrado salir del sector de los orochimarus._

_No habia hablado casi nada con ella, ya que despues de su platica con el ojiperla, no podia ver a la ojiverde a los ojos, no sin pensar en que la estaba traicionando de la peor manera posible, asi que rapidamente se despidio y se fue a su cuarto. _

Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, y su cuerpo se tensó al recordar aquel acontecimiento. Era una traidora. Solo eso podía repertirse una y otra vez, y sabía que ya era demasiado tarde para ella, demasiado tarde..

Minutos mas tarde, por fin logro dormir, y aunque sea por algunas horas se olvido de todo y todos.

**... ... ...**

En el cuarto de una pelirrosa, un hermoso pelinegro comenzaba a despertarse después de haber pasado una de las noches mas agradables de su vida. Sus ojos se abrieron de manera lenta, y lo primero que vio fue una cabellera rosa bañada por los rayos del sol.

-Sakura -susurro suavemente mientras recordaba lo sucedido la noche anterior-

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó de inmediato en su rostro.

-Sakura despierta -dijo suavemente mientras se sentaba, y provocaba que su abrazo se rompiera- Sakura.

La senju se estiro levemente mientras fruncía el ceño, y finalmente, pasados unos segundos, abrió sus ojos de manera suave mientras bostezaba.

-¿que...que sucede? -dijo aun media dormida-

-ya es tarde -informó mirandola fijamente-

-Sasuke -susurro mientras se sentaba y lo veia con esos hermosos ojos jade- ¿que hora es? -pregunto suavemente-

-muy tarde -avisó al tiempo que se acercaba a ella con solo una intención: besarla-

Le senju cerré los ojos esperando el tan ansiado beso,el cual recibio inmediatamente, un beso calido y lleno de sentimientos. El pelinegro comenzó a besarla suavemente, y pronto deslizo su lengua al interior de la boca de la pelirrosa, y poco a poco, ambos comenzaron a recostarse de manera inconciente, él sobre ella. Sus calidos labios inemediatamente bajaron al cuello de la chica, y sus manos comenzaron a acariciar sus tersas piernas sacando varios suspiros a la chica, la cual permanecía con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, disfrutando de sus caricias. Hubiera querido que todo eso continuara por mucho, mucho tiempo más, pero antes tenia que aclarar ciertas cosas con el orochimaru.

-es...espera S-Sasuke -tartamudeo alejandolo delicadamente con sus manos, y abriendo sus ojos, los cuales chocaron con los del pelinegro-

-¿que...que sucede? -susurró confundido-

-no -dijo mientras se sentaba al igual que el pelinegro-

-no ¿que?

-Sasuke -susurro con un leve sonrojo- ¿recuerdas las condiciones? -pregunto timidamente-

-¿las condiciones? -repitió confundido, pero inmediato entendió a lo que se refería- sí.

-bien, pues quiero que las cumplas -anunció mirandolo fijamente, y un poco nerviosa por la reaccion del pelinegro-

-de acuerdo -asintió de manera rápida, y haciendo que Sakura se destensara- pero tu tambien tenias algunas que cumplir Sakura -apuntó seriamente-

En realidad, lo que la senju le pedia al pelinegro no era nada, es que ella no entendia que ahora la unica dueña de su corazón era ella, y por su lado, Sasuke estaba conforme con las condiciones, ya que significaba que la ojiverde no deberia acercarse al maldito taka.

-lo sé, y las cumplire si tu cumples con las tuyas -informó con una sonrisa-

-es un trato -dijo con una media sonrisa- entonces...cerremos el trato -apuntó acercandose a ella-

Rapidamente el pelinegro volvio a apoderarse de los labios de la senju, y con mucha mas intensidad y fuerza que hace unos momentos, pues unas inmensas llamas crecían en su interior al tenerla tan cerca, tan linda, tan...tan ella. Necesitaba sentirla suya.

-Sasuke -llamó como pudo, y con una media sonrisa- no hasta que vea que cumpliste -avisó levantandose rapidamente y saltando de la cama-

Los ojos del pelinegro la siguieron como un imán.

-sabes que lo cumplire -dijó desesperado, ya que lo que mas queria en esos momentos era sentir que la senju le pertenecia-

-no, la verdad no lo se -negó tranquilamente- ademas...-dijo mientras abria la puerta del cuarto- solo sera cuando yo quiera -exclamo victoriosa mientras salia rapidamente-

-¡espera Sakura! -llamó en tono elevado, mas fue inutil ya que la senju ya se habia ido- demonios -masculló frustrado mientras se desplomaba en la cama, y cerraba los ojos-

Permaneció así por un buen tiempo, y despues de pensar por varios minutos en todo lo que estaba sucediendo, decidio que era hora de ir a su sector, a su tan querido sector. Se levantó de mala gana, y salio por la ventana. Camino tranquilamente hacia su sector, y cuando llegó al mismo, todos los orochimarus estaban allí. Al entrar todas las miradas se posaron en él, sin embargo, el pelinegro hizo como si nada y camino tranquilamente hacia su cuarto.

-¡Sasuke! -chillo Karin mientras se acercaba rapidamente al orochimaru- ¿¡donde demonios estuviste toda la noche! ¡te exijo que me lo digas! -grito molesta-

El pelinegro se dio vuelta al oirla, y su ceño se fruncio. La molestia debió notarse, por que el resto de los orochimaru se intimidaron de inmediato.

-¿¡quien demonios te crees tu para exigirme algo Karin! -pregunto friamente al escuchar el tono de voz de la pelirroja-

-¿quien me creo? -repitió la chica molesta- ¡soy tu novia Sasuke Uchiha! -grito furiosa y sorprendiendo a todos los que observaban la escena, pues Karin jamas habia gritado al Uchiha-

-¿mi novia? -dijo con una sonrisa- que bueno que mencionas eso Karin -exclamó secamente- porque desde ahora, tu y yo ya no tenemos nada -sentenció de manera cortante-

La peliroja sintio como todo su cuerpo se paralizaba al escuchar aquellas palabras, y es que no había esperado eso, no podía ser. Todo eso debia ser un mal sueño. Levanto la mirada y vio a su alrededor, todas las miradas estaban posadas en ella con lástima y burla.

-estas...estas bromeando, ¿cierto? -pregunto con la voz temblorosa-

-¿te parece que bromeo? -pregunto seriamente-

-e-espera Sasuke -balbuceó- esta bien, hare como si lo de anoche no hubiera sucedido.

-¿no lo entiendes Karin? entre tu y yo ya no hay nada -apuntó tranquilamente mientras se daba media vuelta-

-¡espera Sasuke! ¡no puedes hacerme esto! -dijo desesperada- tu y yo tenemos un compromiso arreglado, que dira tu hermano si...

-¡no me importa lo que diga Itachi! -gruñó molesto-

-¡no puedes hacerme esto Sasuke! -grito mientras las lagrimas caian por su rostro- yo...yo te amo S-Sasuke -exclamo acercandose al chico-

-Karin estas dando un penable espectaculo -apuntó despectivamente mientras caminaba a su cuarto-

-todo volvera a ser como antes Sasuke -continuó la pelirroja tomandolo del brazo- te lo prometo, yo...yo ya no te preguntare donde estuviste ni nada, lo prometo, lo prometo -aseguró desesperada-

-oye Sasuke -llamo de repente el ojiperla que era uno mas de los espectadores- creo que lo mejor es que discutan eso a solas -dijo mirando al resto de los orochimarus que observaban atentamente la escena-

-¡sí, eso es! -apoyó Karin de inmediato, mientras secaba sus lágrimas- despues discutiremos esto Sasukito.

-¡no Karin! ya no hay nada que discutir.

-aceptalo Karin, él te dejo -exclamó Sugetsu que era uno más de los expectadores-

-no Sasuke, esto no termina aqui -masculló entre dientes-

-haz lo que quieras -hablo sin darle importancia- pero por mi parte tu y yo ya no somos nada -aclaró retirandose del lugar-

-¡Sasuke! -llamo al ojinegro pero este no le hizo caso- ¡maldicion! -grito furiosa y entonces miro a su alrededor- ¿¡y ustedes que ven imbeciles! -pregunto histerica a todos los presentes-

Despues de eso se fue rapidamente a su cuarto ya que no soportaba mas estar alli, todas la miradas estaban en ella, en realidad habia echo un penoso espectaculo. Cuando la peliroja se retiro, todas las chicas comenzaron a murmurar muy animadas, pues la idea de que Sasuke Uchiha estuviera libre significaba que cualquiera de ellas podria ser su siguiente novia.

Por su lado, el orochimaru se fue tranquilamente a su cuarto, y una vez en este, una media sonrisa se formo en su rostro. Ya habia cumplido con la condicion de Sakura, y habia sido la misma Karin quien le habia facilitado las cosas.

-ahora falta que cumplas tu Sakura -murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos-

Un suspiró escapó de sus labios y él no pudo hacer más que pensar en Sakura, y despues...nuevamente pensó en ella. Solo ella estaba en su cabeza.

**... ... ...**

La senju caminaba alegremente por uno de los pasillos. Nuevamente estaba con Sasuke, y esta vez procuraria que nadie los separara, al menos por esos dos meses ya que despues debia cumplir sí o sí con su compromiso con Sai, pero ya no queria pensar en eso, solo en Sasuke, el dueño de su cuerpo, alma y corazon...Todo, absolutamente todo de ella le pertenecia a él.

_-"espero que cumpla con su parte" _-penso seriamente mientras entraba al salon de clases, donde ya estaban casi todos-

Caminó hacia su lugar, y se sentó mientras saludaba a la ojiperla, quien ya se encontraba mucho mejor. Rapidamente dirigio una fugaz mirada al pelinegro, quien tambien la miraba, sus ojos chocaron por una milesima de segundos que para ellos fue una eternidad, después de eso, intentó concentrarse en las palabras del profesor, algo que no resultaba nada fácil.

Las clases pasaban tortudaroramente lentas y aburridas, y eso que recien era la hora del almuerzo. La pelirrosa y Hinata hablaban animadamente, ese dia ambas se sentian sumamente bien, a diferencia de cierta ojimiel que se mantenia totalmente ajena a la charla. Pronto la ojiverde se dio cuenta de eso.

-Tenten tu y yo tenemos que hablar -dijo seriamente mientras la miraba fijamente-

-lo se -asintió suavemente-

-¿acaso sucede algo? -pregunto Hinata preocupada al ver la cara de la senjus-

-es algo sin importancia Hinata -informó con una sonrisa- bueno, ¿vamos? -preguntó a la pelimarrón al tiempo que se paraba-

-sí -dijo imitando a la ojiverde-

-Hinata nos vemos despues.

-claro -dijo con una sonrisa-

Ambas senjus salieron del comedor, y caminaron un poco hasta que por fin decidieron sentarse en uno de los pasillos.

-¿y bien? ¿que haremos con lo de Kabuto? -pregunto rompiendo el silencio-

-no es eso de lo que quiero hablar -apuntó seriamente-

-entonces, ¿de que?

-es de ti.

-¿de mi? -habló confundida-

-si Tenten, sabes yo...yo te considero una valiosa amiga -comenzó en tono serio- y es por eso que estoy preocupada por ti.

-Sakura -susurro mientras sentia como sus ojos se humedecian-

Desvio la mirada de la ojiverde, no podia verla fijamente a los ojos sabiendo que la estaba traicionando de aquella manera tan cobarde. _''Yo te considero una valiosa amiga Tenten". _La frase resonó en su cabeza, y no hizo mas que agrandar su maletar. Se sentia mal, muy mal de estar alli con ella fingiendo que nada sucedia, pero ya todo terminaría, aquello era lo único que lograba aliviar la gran culpa de su alma.

-Sakura no me sucede nada -dijo tratando de sonar firme-

-¡Tenten no me mientas! -exclamó molesta- se que algo te sucede, pero no se que es.

La ojimiel se quedo en silencio por un buen tiempo, provocando que Sakura se desesperara.

-yo...yo crei que habia la suficiente confiaza entre nosostras -murmuró decepcionada-

-y la hay -asintió- es solo que... -dijo e hizo una pausa mientras buscaba las palabras justas- Sakura tu me dijiste que estabas enamorada de alguien, ¿cierto?

-¿que? -dijo confundida-

-pero no me dijiste de quien era, bueno en mi caso es lo mismo -habló- no puedo contarte que me sucede.

-Tenten -susurró sorprendida- no...no es lo mismo, yo no se lo quiero decir a nadie porque se que es algo imposible -musitó tristemente- pero no porque no les tenga confiaza.

-Sakura yo confio en ti, pero hay cosas que no se pueden contar a nadie.

Sakura guardo silencio unos momentos, en cierta parte la ojimiel tenia razon, habia cosas que nadie debia saber y ella eso lo sabia mejor que nadie, pero aun asi, ella se preocupaba por la senju, sin embargo ¿como podia exigirle que le contara lo que le pasaba, cuando ella no le contaba sus asuntos?

-¿sabes? creo que te entiendo, sin embargo estoy preocupada por ti.

-no tienes por que estarlo -reclamó con una sonrisa falsa- yo estoy bien, ademas pronto lo sabras todo Sakura.

-¿lo sabre todo? -repitió confundida-

-asi es, falta poco -murmuró para si misma- bien, pero ahora tenemos que averiguar sobre lo de Kabuto.

-es cierto -suspiro mientras se paraba al igual que la pelimarron-

-¿y que haremos?

-bueno ¿recuerdas el sello?

-sí ¿y tu?

-yo tambien lo recuerdo, asi que ahora solo tenemos que buscar en los libros algo relacionada con eso.

-eso sera dificil Sakura, mira que encontrar ese sello entre los miles que hay.

-lo se, pero no le veo otra salida.

-tienes razon.

Despues de eso, las senjus volvieron a clases, las cuales transcurrian normalmente, sin embargo Sakura no resistio mucho, ya que la ojimiel le habia echo recuerdo del tema de Kabuto. Unos minutos despues tomo sus cosas y salio del salon camino a la biblioteca. El resto del dia leeria agunos libros sobre esos temas y tal vez encontrara algo que le sirviera...Y mientras ella pensaba en eso, cierto pelinegro al ver que la pelirrosa se levantaba y se marchaba, solo aguanto unos segundos y al igual que ella se puso de pie y se fue.

La senju leia tranquilamente un enorme libro en una de las mesas, en realidad varios libros la rodeaban, pero ninguno decia nada que la ayudase. Se levantó mientras cerraba el libro, y entonces sintio a esos tan conocidos brazos rodearla por la cintura desde atrás.

-¿por que siempre en la biblioteca? -susurro el pelinegro en su oreja-

-¡Sasuke! -jadeó sobresaltada- ¡no hagas eso! -reclamó al tiempo que intentaba zafarse-

-¿te asuste? -cuestionó mientras aspiraba el aroma que despredia su cabello-

-Sasuke alguien nos puede ver.

-claro que no -negó al tiempo que la volteaba para verla fijamente pero sin sacar las manos de su cintura- la unica que viene aqui eres tu Sakura -avisó tranquilamente antes de plantarle un beso-

La senju cerro los ojos disfrutando del contacto de sus labios con los del azabache, mientras que sus manos se hayaban recargadas en el pecho del mismo. El orochimaru comenzó a profundizar mas el beso al tiempo que aprisionaba a la chica entre su cuerpo y la mesa, produciendo un exquisito roce que comenzaba a enloquecerlo.

-¡Sasuke! -reclamó al ver como el orochimaru parecia querer abalanzarse sobre ella-

-¿que? -dijo mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello suavemente-

-no...-murmuró entrecerrando los ojos- aqui no Sasuke, nos pueden ver -musitó de repente alarmada al recordar el lugar en el que se encontraban-

-entonces vamos a mi cuarto Sakura -susurro mientras subia por su cuello y le daba un beso en los labios-

-¡no Sasuke! -exclamó reaccionando y alejandolo- te dije que nada de nada -dijo sonrojada al escuchar ella mismo sus palabras-

-¿por que?

-yo ya te dije -apuntó mientras acomodaba todos los libros-

-Sakura ya deje a Karin -informó seriamente-

-¿que? -exclamó sorprendida-

-ya lo hice -dijo tranquilamente-

-¿como...como puedo creerte? -pregunto dudosa-

-eso solo tu lo sabes -masculló mientras veia los libros de la mesa- ¿por que lees todo esto? -pregunto de repente-

-bueno, hay algo que quiero averiguar.

-hmp -exclamó sin apartar la mirada de los libros, y de repente, recordo algo- Sakura tu me debes una explicación -apuntó frunciendo el ceño-

-¿una explicacion? -repitió nerviosa-

-sabes a la que me refiero, ¿que hacias ayer en mi sector? -preguntó con su grave voz-

-era algo sin importancia Sasuke -mintio tratando de evadir ese tema-

-no me mientas, no entrarias a mi sector si no fuera algo realmente importante.

-te digo la verdad -exclamó sin mirarlo-

-¡Sakura dimelo! -exigio mientras la tomaba del brazo obligando a que lo vea directamente a los ojos-

-Sasuke solo queria averiguar sobre los ataques -confesó no pudiendo mentir ante su penetrante mirada-

-¿de quien sospechas Sakura? -pregunto seriamente-

La conocia mejor que nadie, y sabia que la senju debia tener a alguien en mente. Sakura guardo silencio un momento, y se dio cuenta de que él la conocía demasiado bien como para tragarse una de sus mentiras.

-de Kabuto -suspiró resignada-

-¿Kabuto? ¿por que de él?

-tengo mis razones Sasuke.

-dimelas -exigio seriamente-

-te las diré, lo prometo -aseguró suavemente- pero no ahora Sasuke.

-¿por que no? -pregunto impaciente-

-porque no estoy segura de lo que digo, ademas ya tengo que irme.

-¿a donde?

-lejos de ti Sasuke -avisó al tiempo que le daba un dulce beso y despues se alejaba de este-

El pelinegro se quedo unos minutos mas en la biblioteca pensando en todo lo que sucedia entre ellos. En verdad que todo era muy complicado, y confuso, y él comenzo a preguntarse hasta donde seria capaz de llegar por la pelirrosa.

Por su lado la senju camino hacia su cuarto y una vez en este sonrio alegremente mientras se tiraba a la cama, y cerraba sus ojos...Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Solo ese nombre estaba en su cabeza, era increible verse en una situacion asi, ya que ella jamas creyo enamorarse de esa manera, y menos de alguien como él, de alguien tan frio y arrogante como lo era Sasuke Uchiha, pero ella simplemente lo había hecho, y rectificar aquello ya era algo imposible.

**... ... ...**

Habian pasado dos dias desde entonces, y la verdad era que ella y el orochimaru casi no lograban verse, ademas no tendrian guardia hasta dentro de dos semanas, por lo que tampoco tenian ese tiempo para ellos. Estar juntos se habia vuelto una necesidad, por lo que esos dias eran una tortura para ambos. Otra cosa que habia notado la senju era que Karin y Sasuke ya no estaban juntos, como era común antes, por lo que opto por creer que ellos ya no eran novios, sin embargo ahora era algo peor, pues todas las chicas se abalanzaban sobre el Uchiha todo el tiempo, cosa que le molestaba de sobremanera. Y por último, una cos más, o una persona más: Sai. No sabia como enfrentar al taka, si bien esos dias el taka trataba de acercarse a ella, ella siempre lo rechazaba, pero no sabia como decirle exactamente las cosas.

-¿que haré? -susurro con los ojos cerrados-

Sakura se encontraba sentada en una de las ventanas de los pasillos pensando en todas esas cosas, pero como casi siempre, la mayoria de sus pensamientos eran dirigidos a Sasuke. Esos dias habia tratado de evitar cierto...cierto _tema_ con el pelinegro, ya que temia, sí, temia con todo el alma entregarse a él, como tantas otras veces, y salir lastimada de ello. Temia que una vez que eso sucediera, él se fuera como la ultima vez, o que al dia sigueinte todo volviera a ser como antes. Ademas, queria ver cuanto resistiria el pelinegro, ella quería...quería ver si él solo estaba con ella por _eso, _o si realmente, de cierta forma, la apreciaba...

Bueno, eso solo lo sabria con el paso de los dias.

-¿pensando? -escuchó una voz conocida-

Su mirada se posó de inmediato en la persona que ya tenía a lado.

-Sai -exclamó un tanto sorprendida- sí, algo por el estilo -añadió tranquilamente-

-¿en que? -pregunto mientras se sentaba a lado de ella-

-en muchas cosas.

-¿y yo estaba en algunos de tus pensamientos? -cuestionó con una sonrisa-

La pelirrosa lo miro de manera seria.

-Sai, tu y yo tenemos que hablar -soltó de una y tomando un poco de valor-

-¿sobre que? -pregunto seriamente-

-es sobre nosotros, es decir, tu sabes que yo...-dijo e hizo una pausa- yo...yo no siento mas que amistad por ti.

-eso lo se Sakura, y tu sabes que yo te amo mas que a nadie -habló sinceramente-

-Sai -susurró tristemente- no quiero que sigas intentando nada conmigo.

-¿que? -dijo confundido-

-tu y yo...-dudó- se que nos comprometeremos dentro de dos meses, pero hasta entonces deja las cosas como estan.

-Sakura sabes que yo quiero aprovechar ese tiempo para entrar en tu corazon.

-Sai sere clara contigo -musitó mirandolo fijamente- yo...yo nunca podre amarte.

-no digas eso Sakura.

-es la verdad, yo siempre te vere como a un amigo, y hagas lo que hagas eso no cambiara.

-pero aunque sea quiero intenterlo Sakura.

-no Sai, cada que lo intentas te alejas mas de mi.

-pero Sakura -susurró tristemente- tu...¡tu debes intentar amarme! -exigió molesto-

-se que deberia hacerlo, pero no podre hacerlo, ¿para que seguir mientiendonos? -preguntó seriamente- yo cumplire con casarme contigo, pero solo por el bien del clan, solo por eso, y hasta entonces quiero sentirme libre, ¿lo entiendes?

El taka escucho atentamente cada una de las palabras de la pelirrosa, sintiendo como con cada una de ellas el enojo crecia mas y mas en su interior, ¿por que Sakura no podia aceptar que estaba destinada a ser de él? Ya todos lo sabían y lo daban por hecho, pero ella no, Sakura solo hacía las cosas más difíciles. Apreto los puños con fuerzas mientras intentaba calmarse.

-lo entiendo Sakura, pero aun asi no me rendiré -avisó al tiempo que se ponía de pie, dispuesto a irse-

-¡espera Sai! -exclamó mientras se paraba y lo tomaba del brazo-

Ahora que habia comenzado a hablar queria que las cosas quedaran claras entre ellos. El taka al sentir que la senju lo tomaba del brazo, la tiro rapidamente hacia el haciendo que la distancia entre ambos sea sumamente escasa.

-¿que haces? -preguntó molesta al ver las intenciones de el taka-

-Sakura yo... -dijo en tono suave, más se calló al sentir que alguien venia hacia ellos-

De repente ambos voltearon al escuchar unas risas, y la pelirrosa sintio que su corazon paraba de golpe al ver la gelida mirada del Uchiha en ella. Sí, Sasuke venia en direccion a ellos con su grupo, y varias chicas estaban alrededor de él. Sakura rapidamente se alejo del taka para que no haya malentedidos, sin embargo, aquello fue demasiado tarde.

-¡no vuelvas a hacer eso! -exclamó sumamente enfadada-

-no insistas Sakura -dijo el taka- yo...yo quiero seguir intentandolo.

-pues intentalo si quieres, pero yo ya deje claras las cosas -avisó de manera precipitada, mientras daba media vuelta para alejarse de él-

Sabia que Sasuke malinterpretaria y se pondria furioso, asi que debia aclarar cuanto antes, y mientras ella se iba del lugar, la mirada del azabache no se apartaba de ella ni un segundo. El orochimaru sentia que la sangre le hervia al haber visto aquella desgradable escena frnte a él...La senju y el taka habían estado demasiado cerca para su gusto, y él había visto con claridad cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de su presencia, por lo que se alejó del taka y se fue de allí.

_-"maldita Sakura''_ -penso furioso y con el ceño fruncido-

-Sasuke, te ves muy tenso -susurró la empalagosa voz de la rubia que tenía a lado, una rubia que estaba demasiado cerca de él- ¿quieres que te ayude...?

-¡quitate Ino! -exclamo furioso mientras la alejaba de la taka-

-pero Sasuke...-dijo rápidamente, pero la fría mirada del chico hizo que guardara silencio intimidada-

-¡aparta de él Ino! -chilló una de las chicas que rodeaban al pelinegro- no ves que Sasuke te quiere lejos, ¿no es asi Sasuke? -cuestionó acercandose al orochimaru-

El pelinegro vio que la pelirrosa desaparecía de su visión, pues había doblado por uno de los pasillo, y entonces, sin pensarlo mas, acelero el paso sin dar importancia al resto de el grupo.

-¡ni se les ocurra seguirme! -exclamo furioso al ver como las chicas pretendian ir tras él-

Todas se quedaron estaticas al escucharlo, cuando el pelinegro se ponia asi era mejor hacerle caso. El orochimaru camino rapidamente en direccion hacia donde se habia ido la senju, tenia los puños apretados con mucha fuerza, y la sangre aun le corria con velocidad por las venas ¿Que demonios hacian Sakura con el taka? La pregunta no hacía más que agrandar su molestia. Apresuro el paso al distinguir a la pelirrosa frente a él, ellos debían hablar seriamente, y una vez que estuvo detrás de ella, la tomo con fuerza del brazo y la obligó a voltear.

-¡Sakura! -gruñó molesto-

-¡Sasuke! -exclamo sumamente sorprendida- ¿que..? -dijo sumamente nerviosa, pero no llego a terminar ya que el pelinegro la arrastro hasta una de las aulas vacias y una vez dentro cerro la puerta-

-¿¡que demonios hacias con el taka! -pregunto furioso-

-Sasuke no...no es lo que tu..tu piensas -tartamudeo sumamente nerviosa-

-¿y como sabes que es lo que pienso? -pregunto molesto-

-porque estas enojado -apuntó al tiempo que se alejaba del chico-

-¿dime que demonios hacias con él?

-Sasuke yo solo trataba de...de aclarar unas cosas con él.

-¿que cosas? -continuó en el mismo tono mientras la tomaba del brazo-

-pues...sobre él y yo -avisó suavemente- yo...yo solo cumplia con la condicion que tu me exigiste.

-¿y para eso hacia falta que esten tan cerca? -cuestionó sumamente molesto-

Sí, estaba celoso, completamente celoso, y no podia ocultarlo.

-no fue mi culpa -se defendió de inmediato- él...él me jaló contra si, y ahí...ahí apareciste tu -balbuceó nerviosa-

El pelinegro guardo silencio mientras lentamente aflojaba su agarre en el brazo de la chica, realmente no sabia si le decia la verdad, pero si era así, tenia unas enormes ganas de matar al taka por lo que hizo. Su mano termino de liberar el brazo de la senju, y rapidamente se dio vuelta para salir del aula.

-¡Sasuke espera! -exclamó mientras lo seguia, y se ponia entre la puerta y él-

-¿que quieres? -pregunto de manera cortante-

-te digo la verdad Sasuke -murmuró suavemente, mientras lo miraba de manera fija-

El orochimaru desvió la mirada al ver que ella no pretendía saber, pues sabía que si seguía mirandola, terminaría cediendo ante ella.

-Sakura correte -ordenó sin mirarla-

-Sasuke mirame -imploro suavemente- ¿crees que te estoy mintiendo? -preguntó mientras tomaba la cara de el chico entre sus manos y lo obligaba a verla-

El pelinegro no hizo nada por impedirlo, solo se quedo observando esos cristalinos ojos verdes que lo miraban llenos de ternura ¿Como podia no ceder ante ellos?

-no quiero que te acerques a él, Sakura -musitó con su grave voz, mas ahora ya no se notaba molestia en la misma-

-no lo haré -asintió con una sonrisa al saber que el pelinegro ya no estaba enojado-

-habló en serio -dijo seriamente-

-lo sé, Sasuke -habló mientras se acercaba para darle un suave beso en los labios- pero yo tampoco quiero que estes con todas esas chicas -susurro separandose de él-

-no es mi culpa que me sigan -apuntó con una sonrisa arrogante-

-¡que engreido! -acusó molesta-

El pelinegro la ignoró, y sin más, coloco sus manos en la cintura de la chica, y acerco su rostro al de ella para besarla. La pelirrosa no opuso ninguna resistencia, si no que comenzo a corresponderle intensamente.

-Sakura duerme hoy en mi cuarto -pidió suavemente y viendola fijamente a los ojos-

-Sasuke, no...no lo se -dijo dudosa-

-solo dormiremos -avisó leyendo los pensamientos de la chica-

La senju lo miró fijamente, y de un momento a otro, asintió.

-de acuerdo -murmuró con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su mano-

Despues de eso, ambos se dirigieron al cuarto del pelinegro, al cual entraron a través de la ventana, y después se acostaron en la cama de este.

-Sasuke, ¿cuando es tu cumpleaños? -pregunto de repente al recordar que la pelirroja habia dicho algo acerca de eso el otro dia-

-dentro de dos dias -informó desganado-

-¿acaso no hay nada que te emocione? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño y de manera sarcástica al ver la cara del chico-

-solo muy pocas cosas -murmuró viendola fijamente- ademas... -dijo viendo a otro lado-

-ademas ¿que? -pregunto curiosa-

-el dia de mi cumpleaños fue el dia que murio mi madre -informó cerrando sus ojos-

-Sasuke -susurro tristemente-

-es por eso que no me gusta mi cumpleaños Sakura -continuó en el mismo tono- en fin, ya no importa -dijo tranquilamente- sera mejor que duermamos.

Y sin decir más, estiró una mano, y atrajó a la senju contra su cuerpo.

-sí -murmuró mientras cerraba sus ojos y se amoldaba a él-

El orochimaru se durmio mucho despues que la pelirrosa, pues tenía demasiadas cosas en las cuales pensar, como el motivo de porque la senju no queria que él la tocara...Ella no entendia la desesperacion que él sentia al no poder hacerla suya, y es que esa era la unica manera que él tenia de demostrarle todos sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, el otro dia habia decidido no insistir mas, solo que ahora no sabia cuanto tiempo aguantaria.

Suspiró frustrado, y cerro sus ojos sintiendo como todo el aroma de la chica inundaba su olfato, y así, poco a poco, comenzo a quedarse profundamente dormido.

**... ... ...**

Esos dos dias habian pasado sumamente rapidos. Dias en los que la senju y el orochimaru hacian lo posible para verse aunque sea por solo unos pocos minutos. Dias en los cuales cierta peliroja se estaba encargando personalmente de la organizacion de la fiesta por el cumpleaños de Sasuke, ademas de que empezo a expandir la noticia de que seria ahi donde ellos se reconciliarian, y es que ella creia que seria asi...

Todos se preparaban para la fiesta que seria esa noche, ya que seria algo muy importante. El Uchiha menor por fin cumpliria la mayoria de edad, lo que significaba que podria encargarse de varios de los "negocios de la familia" al igual que su hermano mayor Itachi, y eso era algo sumamente bueno para todo el clan, ya que Sasuke junto a Itachi serian realmente invencibles para los senjus.

-ya esta todo listo -dijo Karin orgullosa de su trabajo al ver el salon del sector de los orochimarus en perfecto estado para la fiesta-

-eso parece -dijo el pelinaranja que se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas-

-esta noche Sasukito y yo volveremos a estar juntos -chilló con un brillo en sus opacos ojos_- "no podra resistirse a mi" _-penso mientras se veia a sí misma-

La peliroja llevaba un vestido negro sumamente provocador, tenia un gran escote que dejaba ver casi todos sus pechos, y era pegado a su vulominoso , remarcanado cada una de sus curvas. Su cara estaba cubierta por maquillaje, y tenia una media coleta

-ya llegue -anunció de repente una ojiazul que entraba por la gran puerta-

-eso veo Ino -dijo desganada meintras la veia de arriba a abajo, observando su vestido celeste-

Ino era la unica chica que no pertenecia al clan pero que igual iria a la fiesta, ya que era la "amiga" de la orochimaru. Las dos chicas se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar animadamente, y a medida que los minutos pasaban, el salon comenzó a llenarse con todos los orochimarus, quienes venia vestidos de manera elegante para la ocasión.

Por su lado, cierto pelinegro se encontraba en su cuarto sumamente molesto, ya que tenia que ir a esa estupida fiesta en donde estaría todos los orochimarus del colegio. Termino de abotonarse la camisa y se puso el saco mientras salia de el cuarto. Caminó a paso lente al salón, y cuando llego al mismo, todos se encontraban hablando animadamente, sin embargo, cuando lo vieron, de inmediato guardaron silencio.

-¡Sasuke! -chillo la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a él- ¡feliz cumpleaños amor! -exclamó colgandose de su cuello- ¿y dime como me veo? -exclamo melosa mientras se alejaba de este para que viera su provocador vestido-

-igual que siempre Karin -farfulló pasando de largo y sin darle importancia-

-maldición -mascullo por la bajo mientras seguia al pelinegro-

-dime, ¿cuanto durara esto? -pregunto molesto al ojiperla que tenia a lado-

-calmate Sasuke, son solo unas horas -dijo Neji tranquilamente-

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar mientras todos los orochimaru la pasaban, al parecer, bien, claro excepto cierto pelinegro que queria largarse de alli en ese mismo momento, y lo peor de todo es que a cada rato se le acercaban las chicas a desearle un feliz cumpleaños, y este solo les devolvia una fria mirada.

-¡Sasuke! -escucho aquella voz que lo atormentaba-

-¿que es lo que quieres? -preguntó friamente-

-bueno, creo que es hora de que te de mi regalo amor -anunció mientras se sentaba junto a él-

-no me llames amor, Karon -exclamo molesto de que la chica siguiera considerando que entre ellos habia algo-

-como quieras Sasukito, pero ahora toma -musito extendiendole un paquete- vamos Sasuke tomalo -repitió al ver que el pelinegro ni siquiera lo miraba-

-no me interesa lo que es, Karin.

-como quieras, yo lo abrire -habló mientras abria el paquete y sacaba un perfume de este- es uno de los mejores amor, pruebalo -instó al tiempo que le roceaba un poco del mismo-

-¡mierda Karin! que molesta eres -apuntó fastidiado mientras se ponia de pie al sentir que le habia puesto perfume-

-pero Sasuke es muy rico -susurró tristemente-

-¿que no entiendes que tu presencia me molesta? -cuestionó alejandose de ella-

-Sasuke ¿a donde vas? -dijo con su voz chillona-

-ire a dar una vuelta -informó saliendo del salon-

El orochimaru comenzó a caminar sin rumbo alguno por los pasillos del colegio, o eso creia él, ya que sin darse cuenta, y pasados unos minutos, llego al patio que daba a la ventana del cuarto de la senju. Su mirada subio de inmediatio hacia la ventana, y...y allí estaba ella. La pelirrosa se encontraba recargada en el marco de la ventana, con los ojos cerrados y sus cabellos revueltos por el viento, y él no pudo hacer más que quedarse obsevando a la persona que le robaba el sueño...

**... ... ...**

Por su lado, cierta pelirrosa se encontraba sentada en la ventana de su cuarto. La verdad es que no podia dormir, en esos momentos se estaba festejando el cumpleaños del pelinegro, y estaba segura que Karin y todas la chicas aprovecharian para tratar de acercarse al orochimaru. El solo imaginar a esa pelirroja o a cualquier otra chica colgada del cuello de Sasuke, hacía que el cuerpo se le tensara, y que una desagradable sensación la recorriera.

-Sakura -la grave voz del chico, y después su presencia allí hizo que el corazón se le detuviera-

-¡Sasuke! -exclamo sobresaltada mientras de un salto se ponia de pie- ¡por dios, no hagas eso! -reclamó completamente exaltada-

-¿que estas haciendo? -preguntó mientras entraba al cuarto de la senju-

-¿que...que haces tu? ¿no deberias estar en tu fiesta?

-sí, solo sali un rato -avisó tranquilamente-

-ya veo -murmuró seriamente y viendolo fijamente-

Recien en eso momento observo al pelinegro, y notó que se veia realmente lindo, más de lo normal. El orochimaru tenia una camisa blanca, con un saco negro encima, y un pantalon negro. Una vestimenta elegante que lo hacía ver mas guapo de lo que ya era. Despues de eso, tomando mucho valor, se acerco lentamente hacia él.

-Sasuke -llamó mientras colocaba sus brazos en el cuello del orochimaru-

-dime -susurró viendo esos rosados labios-

-f-feliz cumpleaños -susurró timidamente, y despues le dio un corto beso-

Una linda sonrisa se formó en el rostro del orochimaru al oírla, la verdad era que odiaba que le dijieran "feliz cumpleaños" , y cada que alguien se lo decia en la fiesta solo le devolvia una gelida mirada, pero que la senju se lo dijera sonaba completamente diferente, que ella se lo dijera no le desagradaba en lo absoluto. Lentamente comenzo a acercarse al rostro de la chica.

-Sasuke, ¿te pusiste perfume? -preguntó al sentir un aroma sumamente fuerte, y para su gusto desagradable-

-no fui yo -suspiró- Karin me regaló un perfume y me tiro algo, ¿tanto se siente? -preguntó de mala gana-

-algo -asintió seriamente y desvió la mirada-

-Sakura no puedo evitar que me regale cosas -masculló al ver la cara de la chica-

-no...no es eso Sasuke -dijo suavemente-

-entonces ¿que? -pregunto seriamente-

-b-bueno lo que...lo que pasa es que... -musitó e hizo una pausa mientras sentia como sus mejillas se sonrojaban- yo...yo no te regale nada -concluyó timidamente-

-¿es por eso? -pregunto sorprendido-

-Sasuke yo...-susurró indecisa, más fue interrumpida por el repentino beso que le dio el ojinegro-

-no quiero que me regales nada Sakura -susurró dandole cortos besos-

La pelirrosa lo atrajó hacia ella, y el pelinegro comenzó a intensificar el beso. Sus cuerpos estaban totalmente pegados haciendo que le deseo en ambos comenzara a crecer más, y más.

-Sakura -llamo mientras se separa solo un poco de sus labios- en realidad, si hay algo que quiero -avisó con la voz ronca, y haciendo que el cuerpo de la chica se erizara-

Ya no aguantaba mas, ni un poco más. Tanto tiempo sin tocarla comenzaba a desesperarlo. Sus labios bajaron besando delicadamente el cuello de la chica, y dando leves mordiscos, al tiempo que la pegaba contra la pared y la acorralaba con sus brazos.

-Sasuke -susurró con los ojos cerrados y la respiracion agitada-

-dejame -pidió mientras sus manos comenzaban a bajar desde su cintura llegando a sus gluteos y luego a sus piernas-

-esta...esta bien -murmuró hundiendo sus manos en el pelo del Uchiha, y cayendo rendida ante él-

Aquellas palabras fueron la gloria para el orochimaru, el orochimaru que se hayaba desesperado de poseer a aquella mujer. Hace tanto tiempo no lo hacia, hace tanto no la sentia suya. Sus labios buscaron deseperandamente los de ella, y sus manos rapidamente subieron al primer boton de la camisa de la chica y comenzaron a desabrochar uno por uno con mucha rapidez, y una vez logrado se al sacaron de un solo tiron dejandola solo con el sosten, que en ese momento lo unico que hacia era estorbar, al igual que el resto de sus ropas.

Por su lado la pelirrosa ya no podia mas con todo eso, necesitaba sentir las caricas y besos del pelinegro, lo necesitaba de una manera sorprendentes. Sus manos rapidamente le sacaron el pesado saco, y despues hicieron lo mismo con su suave camisa, dejando expuesto aquel bien formado torso, mientras que él comenzaba a bajar besando su cuello, sus hombros, hasta llegar al inicio de sus senos, los cuales aun estaban cubiertos por su sosten.

-Sasuke -jadeó echando la cabeza hacia atras al sentir los deliciosos besos de chico, que no solo hacia eso, si no que sus manos acariciaban sus muslos por debajo de la pollera-

El pelinegro no aguanto mas, asi que rapidamente subio sus manos, las cuales en un rapido movimiento le sacaron el sosten a la senju. Sus labios volvieron a fusionarse con los de la pelirrosa, y su lengua invadio la cavidad de la chica con fuerza, sacando un gemido a ambos. Sus manos estaban en la cintura de la senju, pegandola totalmente a su cuerpo, haciendo que sus torsos desnudos se rozaran constantemente, mientras ella solo se limitaba a disfrutar de aquel contacto. Lentamente y sin dejar de besarla, el orochimaru comenzo a dirigirla a la cama, en la cual la puso con suma delicadeza, y despues se coloco encima de ella.

-no...no sabes cuanto te necesito Sakura -susurro mientras lamia su oreja-

El corazon de la senju se acelero de sobremanera al escucharlo, aquellas palabras no eran un sueño, el pelinegro las dijo en todos sus cabales, no como la otra vez. La emoción se arremolinó en su interior, y ella, sin saber que más poder hacer, tomo la cara del chico entre sus delicadas manos para unir sus labios con los de él. Era un beso intenso, lleno de deseo, lujuria, ternura y amor, un beso lleno de sentimientos. El pelinegro de repente se separo, y comenzo a bajar besando su cuello, y luego llegando a los pechos de la chica.

La senju gimió y cerró los ojos cuando sintió como el orochimaru aprisionaba uno de sus pechos en sus calidos labios, la sensación era realmente única. Sasuke comenzo a besar sus cálidos pechos, haciendo que la senju comenzara a respirar entrecortadamente, y con una de sus manos masajeaba el otro.

-¡Sasuke! -jadeó de repente al sentir el mordisco que este le dio a la cima de su pecho-

El pelinegro no solo devora el pecho de la ojiverde, si no que tambien daba leves mordiscos en su pezon, sintiendo como este se endurecia cada vez más. Despues de un buen rato cambio, y se dirigio a atacar el otro pecho, al cual le dio la misma atencion que al otro, logrando sacar mas gemidos a la chica. Ya degustado sus pechos, lentamente comenzó a descender hasta llegar al plano vientre de la pelirrosa, al cual comenzo a besar y lamer, despues siguio bajando topandose de esta manerta con la pollera de la chica. Sus manos rapidamente se deshicieron de esta y lo mismo hicieron con sus bragas, provocando que la senju quedara totalmente desnuda frente al él, y él, sin perder mas tiempo, hundio su cabeza en su intimidad.

Sakura gimió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, al tiempo que sus manos apretaban con fuerza las sabanas de la cama. El pelinegro besaba con suma intensidad su intimidad, sacandola poco a poco de sus cabales, y es que eso es lo que queria. Queria llevarla al primer orgasmo de la noche. Sus manos se colocaron es sus muslos apretandola mas contra si, y profundizando lo que hacia. La pelirrosa no aguantaba mas, podia sentir los labios y lengua de el azabache escurrirse en su interior, y sus manos masajear sus muslos, poco a poco sinito como pronto perderia la cordura, y asi fue.

Su cuerpo se contrajó, y ella no pudo hacer más que gemir y retorcerse debajo de él. El orochimaru vio como la pelirrosa se arqueaba de placer, pero él no espero a que se calmara, y nuevamente comenzo a subir besando cada tramo de la piel de su suave piel, mientras esta trataba de recobrar la cordura, la cual recuperaba con cada beso que el chico le brindaba.

-Sakura -susurró al tiempo que atrapaba los temblorosos labios de la chica-

Su lengua se escabullo al interior de la boca la chica, y comenzo a recorrerla intesamente, pero se separo al poco tiempo, ya que la chica aun tenia la respiracion agitada. Sakura coloco sus manos alrededor del cuello del Uchiha y lo acerco a su rostro para asi besarlo, sus lenguas nuevamente se encontraron y el pelinegro sentia que ya na aguantaria mas, necesitaba hundirse en ella. La senju saco las manos del cuello del chico y comenzo a bajarlas acariciando su bien formado pecho hasta llegar al inicio de sus pantalones. Rapidamente lo desabrocho haciendo que sus manos rozaran con su calida miembro, el cual estaba totalmente erecto.

-Sakura -soltó un gemido repentino mientras cerraba sus ojos al sentir aquel suave roce-

El pelinegro no aguanto mas, y ayudo a la chica a deshacerse del resto de su ropa. Ambos estaban completamente desnudos, listos para el acto final, el pelinegro comenzo a acomodarse para asi penetrarla pero la pelirrosa lo interrumpió. Comenzó a besarlo al tiempo que ella lentamente se coloca sobre él, sorprendiendolo, sin embargo no tuvo demasiado tiempo de pensar pues con ella encima era difícil pensar. La senju separó sus labios, y comenzó a bajar besando su masculino cuello, mientras que una de sus manos comenzó a bajar por el pecho del pelinegro, despues su abdomen y por ultimo llego a su endurecido miembro.

El pelinegro gimió al sentir las lentas caricas que la chica le estaba dando. De repente, Sakura comenzó a bajar al pecho del chico, besando cada tramo de su blanquisima piel, llegando así, a su abdomen mientras sus manos aun masajeaban su miembro. El orochimaru tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados, su respiracion comenzaba a acelerarse cada vez mas, y el sudor se hacia presente, pero la pelirrosa ignoró todo aquello y siguio bajando por su abdomen.

-n-no S-Sakura jadeó de manera entrecortada al sentir como los besos de la chica se acercaban cada vez mas a su miembro-

El pelinegro queria detenerla, de verdad que quería hacerlo, pero se encontraba sumergido en el placer que ella le estaba brindando.

-no...no b-bajes más -murmuró casi sin voz, pero aquello resultó inútil-

Un gruñido de satisfacción escapó de sus labios, en contra de su voluntad, al sentir la repentina calidez que lo rodeo. La senju lo había hecho sin pensarlo demasiado, rodeando el miembro del orochimaru entre sus calidos labios, sintiendo el estremecimiento en el cuerpo del chico. Ella en verdad jamás pensó hacer aquello, y por dios, menos a él, pero estando allí, sola con él y en su cuarto, no pudo hacer más que dejarse llevar por lo que tanto deseaba. Después de unos escasos segundos, comenzo a moverse de manera torturadoramente lenta.

El pelinegro cerro los ojos con mucha fuerza mientras sus manos apretaban fuertemente las sabanas, no queria que ningun gemido escapara de su boca, pero era casi imposible con su miembro atrapado en la boca de la senju, de Sakura.

-Sa...Sakura b-basta -jadeó como pudo-

Parecia que la senju estaba sorda, ya que no hizo caso a ninguna de las _suplicas_ del orochimaru, si no que por el contrario, aumentaba la intensidad de sus movimientos. Introdujó todo el miembro del chico en su boca, y comenzó a bajar y subir lentamente, haciendo que el pelinegro comenzara a temblar de placer, y perder la cordura.

-m-mas rápido -gimió sin pensarlo al sentir ese tortudador ritmo-

Una de las manos del azabache, de manera inconciente se coloco en la cabeza de la chica obligandola a acelerar el ritmo mientras tiraba levemente de sus cabellos. Lo que sentia en ese momento era el más puro placer, brindado por la persona a la cual amaba. Un penoso gemido volvió a escapar de sus labios sin poder evitarlo, y la pelirrosa se sintió por fin victoriosa, pues siempre era ella quien temblaba y gemia por culpa del orochimaru, pero ahora el que lo hacia era él.

-es...¡e-es suficiente! -gruñó de repente al darse cuenta de su penosa situación-

El Uchiha, en un rapido movimiento, cambio nuevamente las posciciones y se puso sobre la pelirrosa, aprisionandola entre sus brazos y piernas. Ambos tenian las respiraciones agitadas, y sus cuerpos se encontraban totalmente sudados y temblorosos, el orochimaru tomo la cara de la senju entre sus manos mientras la veia fijamente a esos ojos verdes que aun despues de todo seguian reflejando inocencia, se acerco a sus labios y comenzó a besarla intensamente pero de manera entrecortada, ya que aun necesitaban recuperar oxigeno. Después comenzo a bajar sus manos, sin dejar de besarla, pasando por sus pechos, caderas, muslos y llegando a sus piernas, a las cuales comenzo a acariciarlas suavemente al tiempo que las abria y se acomodaba en la entrada de la senju, quien instintivamente lo rodeo con sus piernas y brazos.

El orochimaru comenzó a adentrarse en el interior de la chica lentamente, haciendo que ambos cerraran los ojos y que la la pelirrosa se aferrara mas a él. Era hora de que ambos sintieran placer juntos.

-Sasuke -gimió una vez que lo sintió en su totalidad-

El orochimaru termino de penetrarla, y reprimió sus ganas de gemir mientras hundia su rostro en el cuello de la chica. Una vez acomodado a gusto, salio de su interior y volvio a entrar en una fuerte estocada, provocando que ambos jadearan de placer, después de eso comenzó a moverse en el interior de la chica a un ritmo constantes, mientras esta le rasguñaba la espalda con fuerza.

-Sakura -gruñó en su oído al tiempo que lo besaba-

Sus cuerpos se movian a un mismo ritmo, y sus corazones latian en una misma sincronia. El pelinegro comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de las penetraciones haciendo que ambos comenzaran a salir de sus cabales. El cuarto rapidamente se lleno de sonoros gemidos, la mayoria pertenecientes a la pelirrosa quien no podia hacer nada por reprimirlos. Sus pechos se rozaban constante, y sus bocas se encontraban por breves momentos, al igual que sus lenguas. El orochimaru besaba y mordía el cuello de Sakura, mientras seguia embistiendola con fuerza, adentrandose y saliendo de su interior.

-¡Sasuke! -gimió sintiendo que pronto llegaria el final-

El pelinegro coloco sus manos en las caderas de la chica profundizando mas y mas las penetraciones, haciendo que los movimientos fueran más fuertes y mas intensos. El final se acercaba para ambos, y así fue, la embistio un par de veces mas y sintio como su miembro era aprisionado por las paredes de la pelirrosa. La escuchó gemir en medio del placer, y la sintió arquearse en contra de él, antes de que él soltara un grave gemido al tambien llegar al orgasmo.

Sus labios nuevamente se encontraron pasados unos escasos segundos en los cuales seguían gozando de las ultimos estremecimientos. Las manos del pelinegro seguian recorriendo el sudoroso cuerpo de la senju mientras sus su boca comenzaba a bajar por su cuello. Las piernas de Sakura comenzaron a dejar libre las caderas del orochimaru, pero este las agarro con sus manos impidiendo que dejaran libre sus caderas.

-aun...aun no... -susurró entrecortadamente en su oido, y sin previo aviso volvio a hundirse en ella-

La senju soltó un gemido sorpresivo mientras que su cuerpo volvía a aceptar el chico con gusto. El orochimaru la invadió, y comenzó a moverse en unas unas constantes y profundas embestidas, mientras la pelirrosa solo se aferraba a su espalda como si de ello dependiera su vida. Cuando ellos dos estaban juntos, solo existían...ellos dos.

**... ... ...**

En otro lado de el colegio, mas especificamente en el sector de los orochimarus, todos los orochimarus se hayaban inquietos ante la ausencia de cierto pelinegro, pero sin lugar a dudas, quien mas exaltada estaba, era cierta pelirroja.

-no puede estar haciendonos esto otra vez -dijo Karin angustiada mientras veia a todos lados buscando al Uchiha-

-¡maldicion! ¿donde demonios esta? -gruñó Nejo molesto-

-me dijo que vendria dentro de un rato, pero aun no aparece -avisó tratando de no enloquecer por la rabia que sentia en ese momento-

-y tu lo dejaste ir como si nada -acusó friamente- no sirves para nada Karin.

-¿¡como iba a saber que no volveria! -cuestionó furiosa-

-¿¡en que demonios esta pensando Sasuke! -exclamó furioso mientras daba un golpe en la mesa-

-calmate Neji, mira que estas llamando la atencion de todos -habló la pelirroja mirando a su alrededor-

En el salon se encontraban todos los orochimaru presentes, los cuales ya murmuraban cosas sobre la ausencia del pelinegro.

-oigan, ¿cuando vendra Sasuke? -pregunto Juggo cansado de esperar al ojinegro-

-no sabemos si vendra.

-¿que? -dijo sorprendido- ¿y por que no vendra?

-¡no lo sabemos Juggo! -masculló molesto-

_-"¡maldicion Sasuke! ¿como puedes hacerme esto?"_ -penso furiosa mientras mordia su labio hasta el punto de hacerlo sangrar-

La peliroja estaba sumamente furiosa, el pelinegro no aparecia y ella nuevamente quedaria en ridiculo. Se suponía que en esa fiesta, ella y el Uchiha, se reconciliarian, y ahora...ahora él ni siquiera aparecía, y ella nuevamente seria el hazme reir de todos.

_-"esto no puede seguir asi"_ -pensó mientras apretaba los puños- _"tendre que hablar con Itachi, sí, él es mi única salvación'' _

Y sin esperar más, se dio media vuelta para largarse de allí.

-¿a donde vas? -pregunto el ojiperla seriamente-

-a dormir, Sasuke ya no vendra y no quiero ser el hazme reir de todos -mascullo cortante mientras salia del lugar frente a la mirada sorprendida de todos-

-claro, total soy yo quien tiene que dar la cara -susurró fastidiado-

Neji se dio la vuelta, y observó a todos los presentes...Sí, eso sería problemático.

**... ... ...**

Su fragil cuerpo llevabaa varios minutos resistiendo las fuertes embestidas del pelinegro, las cuales ya llegarian a su fin. Sus uñas se incrustaban en la espalda del chico mientras los gemidos salian constantemente de su boca. Sus piernas amenazaban con flaquear en cualquier momento, pero ella las mantenía allí, enredadas en las caderas de Sasuke. El orochimaru atrapo los labios de la chica mientras aumentaba el ritmo de las penetraciones. Poco despues, la pelirrosa sintio como todo su cuerpo se contraia de placer al llegar al tercer orgasmo de la noche.

-¡Sas...! -gimio fuertemente pero fue callada por los labios del pelinegro, quien le dio una ultima, fuerte y profunda embestida llegando él tambien al cielo junto a ella, y derramandose en su interior-

La ojiverde sintio como el orochimaru se vaciaba en su interior, al sentir esa deliciosa calidez en sus entreñas por segunda vez en la noche. El pelinegro cayo rendido sobre su cuerpo mientras ambos trataban de regularizar sus respiraciones, y el ritmo de sus corazones. Las piernas de la senju dejaron libres las caderas del azabache mientras que sus manos seguian en su sudorosa espalda brindandole suaves caricias.

Ambos permanecieron asi durante varios segundos, sin moverse ni decir nada, con sus ojos cerrados y tratando de tranquilizarse. Poco a poco, el orochimaru comenzo a levantarse y observo a la senju quien aun seguia agitada, se acerco a sus labios y le dio un corto beso antes de enderezarse y tirarse a un costado, rendido y exhausto. Sus manos atrajeron a la senju hacia sí, y la pegaron a su cuerpo, a lo que la senju acomodo su cabeza en su pecho, y lo abrazó conternura, mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Rapidamente ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos debido al cansacio, la pelirrosa lo abrazaba fuertemente temiendo que cuando despertara él ya no estuviera alli, y él la pegaba a su cuerpo para senir toda su calidez.

En esos momentos solo la luna habia sido testigo de su amor prohibido, solo ella habia visto como los jovenes se demostraban con el cuerpo lo que no podian decirse en palabras. Sin embargo, esta vez hubo algo diferente, algo que les cambiaria la vida para siempre, tal vez para bien o tal vez para mal...

_Ya que en el interior de la pelirrosa algo comenzaria a crecer poco a poco._


	34. Extraños comportamientos

_**Hola genteeeeeee! ¿como estan? ^^**_

_**bueno amigos por fin puedo subirles la contiiii XD y se que me tarde muchioo pero pues ya saben por quee u.u**_

_**¡Gente muchas gracias por todo su apoyoooo! ya saben que de eso vivimos los autoressss xD**_

_**espero este capi les guste y pues nos veremos en la conti de Inocencia Robada ^^ **_

_**espero esten biennnn ^^**_

_**besos y suerte en tdoo!**_

_**Karynita.**_

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Capitulo 34: descubrimientos y extraños comportamientos**

Rapidamente ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos debido al cansacio, la pelirrosa lo abrazaba fuertemente temiendo que cuando despertara él ya no estuviera alli, y él la pegaba a su cuerpo para senir toda su calidez.

En esos momentos solo la luna habia sido testigo de su amor prohibido, solo ella habia visto como los jovenes se demostraban con el cuerpo lo que no podian decirse en palabras. Sin embargo, esta vez hubo algo diferente, algo que les cambiaria la vida para siempre, tal vez para bien o tal vez para mal...

_Ya que en el interior de la pelirrosa algo comenzaria a crecer poco a poco._

La luz de el sol comenzaba a molestarle, y por la intensidad del mismo, ya debía ser demasiado tarde. Lentamente y con mucha pereza abrio sus enormes ojos jade y vio el torso desnudo de la persona que tenia a lado.

-Sasuke -susurro mientras levantaba el rostro para ver al pelinegro-

Una enorme felcidad y tranquilidad invadio su ser al verlo ahi, junto a ella, y es que durante toda la noche temio despertarse y no verlo a su lado. El orochimaru aun dormia profundamente, sus pelos estaban totalmente desordenados haciendolo ver mas lindo de lo que era, y su piel blaquisima parecia brillar al recibir los rayos de el sol. Sakura se quedo varios segundos viendo esa hermosa imagen que tenia a solo a unos centimetros de ella, y lentamente una de sus manos se acerco a la frente de el chico y comenzo a acomodar sus rebeldes cabellos.

_-"se ve tan lindo" _-penso mientras con la palma de la mano acariciaba suavemente su mejilla tratando de no despertarlo-

La pelirrosa trato de sentarse pero el fuerte brazo del pelinegro la tenia atrapada por su cintura, aun dormido el orochimaru hacia demasiada fuerza en el agarre. Despues de luchar por librarse del brazo del ojinegro logro sentarse y cubrio su desnudez con la sabana, coloco un pie en el piso para levantarse y entonces sintio como algo la jalaba del brazo y la hacia caer nuevamente a la cama.

-¡Sasuke! -dijo un poco alterada al ver esos profundos ojos observarla detenidamente, el pelinegro habia despertado-

-¿a donde vas? -susurro aun medio dormido y sin soltar el brazo de la senju-

-este...yo solo me iba a levantar -dijo con una linda sonrisa-

-duerme un poco mas Sakura -susurro mientras la atraia hacia él y la pegaba a su cuerpo al tiempo que le daba un suave beso en los labios-

-Sasuke ya es tarde -avisó totalmente sonrojada al sentir el contacto de sus cuerpos desnudos, ocasionando que todo su cuerpo se erizara-

-solo un poco mas...-dijo cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando de la calidez que los envolvia al estar juntos-

La pelirrosa no le respondio, si no que simplemente se acomodo a gusto mientras cerraba sus ojos y colocaba una de sus manos en el pecho del chico. La verdad era que si queria seguir durmiendo para pasar mas tiempo con el orochimaru, estos eran unos de los pocos momentos que podian estar juntos asi que debian aprovecharlos.

Por su lado el pelinegro pensaba igual que ella, queria que aquel momento se extendiera lo mas posible. No queria pensar en nada mas, solo en ellos. Se sentia tan satisfecho al tenerla a su lado despues de haberla hecho suya durante toda la noche, sentir aquella tranquilidad que le brindaba la pelirrosa no lo cambiaria por nada.

**... ... ...**

Las horas seguian pasando y las clases transcurrian normalmente, bueno casi normalmente, ya que ciertos orochimarus se encontraban sumamente alterados al no tener noticias del principe orochimaru. No tenian idea si al pelinegro le habia pasado algo o si simplemente estaba perdiendo el tiempo en otro sitio.

-calmate Karin -exclamó Neji al ver como la pelirroja caminaba de un lado a otro-

-vas a hacer un hueco si sigues caminando así -dijo Suigetsu con una de sus tipicas sonrisas, las cuales en ese momento solo molestaban a los presentes-

-¿¡como quieres que me calme Neji! -cuestionó alterada mientras paraba y lo veia fijamente- ¡no sabemos donde esta Sasuke!

-¡eso lo se! ¡pero verte ahi dando vueltas solo me pone mas nervioso! -dijo molesto-

-¡pues ese no es mi problema imbecil! -masculló mientras volvia a retomar su caminata-

-¿que crees que este haciendo? -cuestiono el pelinaranja que se encontraba en el lugar mas aislado del salon-

-no tengo la menor idea -murmuró el ojiperla seriamente mientras apretaba los puños-

-¡oh vamos! cambien esas caras -dijo el peliceleste de repente- no creo que le haya pasado nada, simplemente no quedra venir y cruzarse con todos ustedes, en especial contigo Karin -dijo burlonamente-

-¡cierra la boca Suigetsu! -exclamo hastiada del peliceleste-

-Suigetsu deja de hacer tus bromas -musitó Juggo seriamente-

Antes de que el peliceleste pudiera decir algo más, las puertas del sector se abrieron haciendo que todos los presentes voltearan a ver de quien se trataba, y entonces, pudieron distinguir a cierto pelinegro. El Uchiha entro tranquilamente al sector, con su rostro tan duro e inexpresivo como siempre.

-¡Sas...Sasuke! -chilló Karin mientras se acercaba rapidamente al pelinegro- ¿que...? ¿donde...? -las palabras se atascaban en su boca, no sabia si estaba furiosa o feliz de verlo sano y salvo-

-¿¡donde demonios estabas sasuke! -exclamo Neji furioso-

-no les importa -dijo de manera cortantes mientras pasaba de largo-

-¿vieron? se los dije, nada le habia pasado -comentó Suigetsu con tranquilidad-

-¡espera Sasuke! -continuó el ojiperla deteniendo el paso del ojinegro- a que demonios estas jugando ¿eh? -pregunto molesto, mas el azabache no le respondió-

-¡Sasuke responde a Neji! ¿donde estuviste toda la noche? -pregunto histerica- ¡me dijiste que solo te irias un rato, y no apareciste mas!

-les dije que eso no les importa -gruño fríamente-

-mira Sasuke -dijo tratando de buscar la tranquilidad- realmente no me importa lo que hagas durante las noches, ni con quien lo hagas -dijo mirandolo fijamente y haciendo que este frunciera el ceño-

-¡a mi si! -chilló Karin interrumpiendo al ojiperla-

-¡tu callate Karin! -dijo molesto- pero Sasuke hoy es tu cumpleaños y por eso habiamos organizado una celebracion para ello, todos el clan estaban aqui esperando tu bendita presencia para que yo te entregara los malditos documentos de los negocios de los cuales te encargaras de ahora en adelante -dijo sumamente molesto mas no subio el tono de voz-

-si ¿y ? -pregunto Sasuke tranquilamente-

-¿que no lo entiendes? -exclamo perdiendo esa poca cordura- tuve que dar explicaciones acerca de tu ausencia.

-no te pedi que lo hicieras Neji -apunto como si nada-

-¡pero tuve que hacerlo! ¿que crees que dira el resto del clan cuando se entere de tus estupideces?

-¿crees que me importa lo que ellos piensen? -cuestionó de manera sarcástica-

-debería importante, tu eres un Uchiha no eres cualquier persona.

-pues no, no me importa -dijo mientras retomaba su camino-

-¿¡que dira Itachi! -cuestionó el ojiperla como ultimo recurso-

El pelinegro apreto fuertemente los puños al oirlo, pero aun asi no se dio vuelta y camino directo a su cuarto.

-¡te lo dije! -exclamo Karin una vez que vio que el orochimaru desaparecía entre los pasillos- él ya no es lo mismo.

-¡eso lo se Karin! -masculló cansado de toda esa situacion-

-¡entonces debes hacer algo Neji! -apuntó deseperada-

-¿¡y que quieres que haga! el único que puede hacer algo es Itachi.

-de eso ya me encargue yo -informó la pelirroja con una media sonrisa-

-¿que hiciste Karin? -pregunto seriamente-

-nada que te importe -dijo malhumorada mientras daba media vuelta para irse-

-cada dia mas loca -susurro Suigetsu seriamente-

La peliroja camino rapidamente a su cuarto y al entrar saco de un mueble una carta, la cual habia escrito la noche anterior.

-espero que Itachi me ayude -musitó lentamente-

La orochimaru habia escrito una carta para el mayor de lo Uchihas, en la cual le pedia que la ayudara a recuperar a Sasuke ya que su union era lo mejor para todo el clan. Ademas le habia contado todo acerca de la actitud de el azabache, y sus constantes rechazos.

Una media sonrisa se formo en su rostro al leer nuevamente la carta, estaba casi segura que Itachi lo lograria, si él no podía hacerlo, entonces nadie lo haría. Guardo la carta en un sobre y despues salio del cuarto para enviarla inmediatamente, no debía perder más tiempo.

**... ... ...**

En el cuarto de cierta pelirrosa, la misma se encontraba tomando un relajante baño, llebava ya varios minutos bajo el agua pero aun asi no salia, el agua lograba relajarla de sobremanera. Ademas se econtraba sumamente concentrada pensando, como casi siempre, en cierto pelinegro.

_Ambos jovenes se encontraban en la misma poscision. Ya llevaban un par de horas asi, sin embargo no querian separarse ya que se encontraban sumamente comodos, pero las cosas no son para siempre y menos las cosas buenas._

_-¿estas despierta? -cuestionó el azabache de repente en el oido de la senju-_

_-sí -murmuró levantando el rostro para verlo-_

_-es hora de levantarnos Sakura -dijo suavemente-_

_-lo se -asintió separandose un poco de este-_

_-creo que se nos hizo muy tarde -continuó Sasuke seriamente mientras se sentaba dejando al descubierto su bien formado torso-_

_-eso parece -murmuro al tiempo que se estiraba y cerraba los ojos-_

_El pelinegro la vio y no pudo resistirse, ella se veía tan linda. Coloco su brazo a un costado de la cabeza de la chica y se acerco lentamente para besarla, aquella adicción era la mejor que pudo haber tenido. _

_La pelirrosa disfrutaba tanto sentir los calidos labios de el orchimaru sobre los de ella, realmente jamas se cansaria de ellos, y mientras continuaban besándose, paso un brazo por su masculino cuello, profundisando de esta manera el beso._

_La lengua dell pelinegro recorria intensamente la cavidad de la pelirrosa mientras que una de sus manos acariciaba con suma delicadeza sus hombros, y la otra se paseaba por su cuerpo. La falta de oxigeno se hizo presente por lo que lentamente comenzaron a separarse, ambos tenian una sonrisa en sus rostros._

_-Sasuke debes irte -farfulló mientras se sentaba y se cubria con las sabanas-_

_-lo se -dijo desganado ya que no queria separarse de ella, ademas tambien sabia lo que le esperaba en su sector por lo de la noche anterior-_

_-Sasuke no fuiste a tu fiesta -apuntó recordando ese pequeño detalle-_

_-¿de verdad? -dijo ironicamente mientras se paraba para vestirse, mostrando su desnudez-_

_La pelirrosa inmediatamente volteo su rostro sonrojado al ver al pelinegro como dios lo trajo al mundo, y sus nervios aumentaron de sobremanera al recordar las cosas que hizo esa noche, cosas que jamás había pensado hacer. El orochimaru por su parte se vestia con toda la tranquilidad del mundo hasta que vio el rostro de la pelirrosa, quien no lo miraba pero aun asi podia notar su notable sonrojo._

_-¿no me digas que tienes verguenza de verme desnudo? -pregunto divertido mientras terminaba de ponerse los pantalones-_

_-solo termina de vestirte Sasuke -susurró timidamente y aun sin mirarlo-_

_Sasuke sonrio de medio lado al notar que estaba en lo cierto, tomo su camisa y se la puso mientras se acerca a ella._

_-ya me viste desnudo Sakura -apuntó con la voz ronca- ¿por que te averguenzas? _

_-no...no me averguezo -negó mirando a esos profundos ojos-_

_-¿ah no? -dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a su rostro-_

_-¡claro que no Sasuke! -exclamo molesta mientras se paraba cubriendose con las sabanas-_

_-como digas -musitó el pelinegro por fin, al tiempo que terminaba de vestirse-_

_La pelirrosa lo miro embobada, y es que se veia tan lindo. Se acerco hasta él y comenzo a acomodar la corbata del orochimaru, quien solo se limitaba a verla fijamente, y a disfrutar del aroma que desprendia todo su cuerpo desnudo, solo cubierto por una fina sabana. La senju termino de arreglarla y subio su vista chocando con la de el ojinegro, quien no dejaba de observarla._

_-¿que sucede? -pregunto con un leve sonrojo al ver su penetrante mirada sobre ella-_

_-nada -dijo seriamente y aun transpasandola con su vista-_

_-bien, debes irte -apuntó separandose de este y caminando hacia la ventana para abrirla-_

_El pelinegro la siguio y ambos vieron abajo para ver si habia alguien._

_-no hay nadie -murmuró Sakura-_

_-nos vemos despues Sakura -musitó mientras la tomaba por la cintura y le daba un posesivo beso al tiempo que sus manos acariciaban su desnuda espalda-_

_-s-sí -dijo separandose de este-_

_El pelinegro salto por la ventana y la pelirrosa la cerro inmediatamente mientras se recargaba sobre la misma. Llevo una mano a su corazon y sintio como este le latia rapidamente. Despues de uno minutos decidio tomar un baño._

Cerro el agua y se coloco una toalla alrededor al tiempo que salía del baño. Después de unos segundos comenzo a vestirse, habia varias cosas que debia hacer. Una vez lista, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y entonces se encontro con Hinata, quien estaba a punto de golpear en la puerta.

-Sakura -exclamó con una sonrisa-

-hola Hinata -saludó devolviendole la sonrisa-

-¿por que no fuiste a clases? -pregunto suavemente-

-ah...este yo...yo estaba sumamente cansada Hinata -musitó seriamente mientras cerraba la puerta de su cuarto-

-ya veo, debe ser por que no te estas alimentando bien Sakura -recrimino seriamente-

-puede ser -murmuró con las mejillas sonrojadas-

-ven -dijo tomandola de la mano- debes comer.

-claro Hinata -asintió mientras llevaba una mano a su panza- ademas hoy tengo hambre.

-eso es un buen comienzo -dijo con una sonrisa-

-¿y Naruto? -pregunto de repente-

-él se fue a practicar con Sai -informó la ojiperla con un leve sonrojo-

-ya veo ¿no quieres que los vayamos a ver? -pregunto con una sonrisa-

-no, tu debes comer y yo debo controlar eso -avisó con una timida sonrisa

Ambas senjus entraron al comedor, el cual se encontraba casi vacio, y tal y como habia dicho la ojiperla observo detenidamente a la pelirrosa controlando que comiera todo. De repente las puertas del comedor se abrieron y un pelinegro entro por allí. La pelirrosa clavo su mirada en este al igual que él en ella, pero rapidamente la desviaron al darse cuenta que varios los observaban incluida una ojiperla.

-escuche que hoy es su cumpleaños -susurró Hinata de repente-

-¿de verdad? -pregunto como si no supiera nada-

-asi es, pero me parace raro que no este con su grupo -continuó mirando de reojo al ojinegro-

-si es muy raro -murmuró seriamente-

-cumple dieciocho años Sakura, sabes que eso no es bueno, ¿cierto?

-¿no es bueno? -repitió confundida- ¿que pasa con que cumpla dieciocho? -pregunto curiosa-

-ya es mayor de edad, y eso significa que asumira algunos negocios de su familia -informo mirandola fijamente- sabes a que negocios me refiero.

-no, no lo sabia -dijo tristemente al saber a lo que se referia, esos negocios de los que hablaba eran todos relacionados con los senjus-

-entre él y su hermano trataran de terminar con nosotros -finalizó con la voz apagada-

Al escuchar aquellas palabras sintio un enorme frio recorrer su cuerpo, realmente ella siempre se olvidaba de quien era en verdad Sasuke, y cada que se lo recordaban le dolia de sobremanera. Sabia que él siempre seria un orochimaru, y por lo tanto enemigo de su clan, pero la mayoria del tiempo preferia no pensar en ello, ya que solo la deprimia y la hacia volver a la realidad. Sin embargo ahora, al escuchar a Hinata, una pregunta rondaba en su cabeza atormentandola de sobremanera ¿seria Sasuke capaz de hacerle daño? En otros momentos no lo dudaria, pero ahora queria creer que el azabache seria incapaz de eso, sin embargo aun asi la duda la mataba.

-¡Sakura! -se escucho la voz de la ojimiel sacando a la pelirrosa de sus pensamientos-

-¡Tenten! -dijo sobresaltada-

-que bueno que te encuentro -dijo acercandose a las senjus- ah, Hola Hinata.

-hola Tenten.

-Sakura tienes que venir conmigo -masculló seriamente-

-¿sucedio algo? -pregunto preocupada-

-debemos hablar, espero no te moleste Hinata.

-claro que no -negó la peliazul-

-bien, entonces nos vemos despues Hinata -se despidió Sakura al tiempo que se ponía de pie-

-claro -susurro tristemente mientras veia como se iban del salon-

Realmente esos dias se sentia ajena a los asuntos de le pelirrosa, y sentia que poco a poco perdia su confianza. Ademas ultimamente la mayor parte del tiempo la pelirrosa se encontraba con Tenten, haciendo cosas que ella no tenia idea. Sí, tenia que aceptarlo estaba un poco celosa de la ojimiel.

**... ... ...**

La pelirrosa siguió a la ojimiel a paso apresurado, pues la misma prácticamente corría por los pasillos del colegio.

-¿que es lo que sucede Tenten? -pregunto Sakura impaciente-

-encontre algo que te interesara -aviso la ojimiel seriamente mientras abria la puerta de su cuarto-

-¿que es?

-mira -dijo extendiendole un libro- ¿recuerdas el sello que vimos en el cuarto de Kabuto?

-claro que sí -asitió mientras veia el libro-

-bien pues en el libro esta ese sello.

-¿que? -dijo sorprendida-

-mira -dijo hojeando el libro- aqui esta.

Sakura tomo el libro y entonces observo el sello, un sello idéntico al que había visto en el cuarto de Kabuto.

-es..es este -susurró sorprendida-

-ahora mira lo que dice abajo.

La pelirrosa comenzo a leer la escritura que se encontraba debajo del sello, el texto no era largo sin embargo decia mucho.

-esto quiere decir...-comenzó Sakura frunciendo el ceño-

-si, esto nos demuestra que es casi seguro que Kabuto esta detras de los ataques -apuntó seriamente-

La senju se quedo en silencio analizando cada una de las palabras del texto, en este decia que ese sello servia para "guardar" bestias de todo tipo, y que cuando el dueño de dicho sello quisiera sacarlos lo unico que tenia que hacer era colocar su sangre en el centro del sello. Al leer esto recordo que el sello que vieron en el cuarto de Kabuto tenia manchas de sangre, lo que queria decir que el ya habia sacado bestias con anterioridad.

-¿como encontraste este libro Tenten? -pregunto seriamente-

-es de la seccion prohibida.

-¿tu...tu entraste allí? -cuestionó sorprendida-

-claro, no ibamos a encontrar nada en la seccion normal.

-creo que tienes razon -asintió la pelirrosa seriamente- escuha Tenten ¿puedo llevarme le libro?

-claro, pero ten cuidado que te lo vean Sakura.

-tendre cuidado -aseguró cerrando el libro-

-bien, pero ahora dime ¿que haremos?

-no lo se, yo creo que lo primero es decirle a la directora.

-pero para eso tenemos que estar seguras Sakura.

-lo se, primero dejame leer bien el libro, y veremos.

-bien -suspiró Tenten-

-gracias por ayudarme -dijo con una sonrisa-

-no tienes que agradecerme, para eso estan las amigas ¿cierto?

-claro -musito la ojijade mientras caminaba hacia la puerta-

-nos vemos despues.

-sí.

Cuando la pelirrosa salio del cuarto, la ojimiel cayo sentada al suelo. Faltaba poco, muy poco para que todo eso terminara, pero antes de que termine queria arreglar sus errores, bueno eso era algo imposible sin embargo queria ayudar en todo lo que estuviera a su alcance a la ojiverde. Eso era lo unico que podia hacer por su unica y verdadera amiga.

La pelirrosa salio del cuarto de la ojimiel, y al hacerlo se encontro con Hinata.

-¡Hinata! -exclamó sorprendida-

-Sakura te estaba buscando -dijo jugando con sus dedos-

-¿que sucede?

-es bueno...queria que me acompañaras a ver...-balbuceó sumamente sonrojada-

-el partido de los chicos -termino la frase de su amiga con una sonrisa tierna-

-sí, bueno si no estas ocupada.

-claro que no Hinata -dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la chica- vamos.

-s-sí -asintió alegremente mientras seguia a la pelirrosa-

Ambas fueron rapidamente a la cancha para ver jugar a cierto pelirrubio, y cuando llegaron se sentaron apoyando sus espaldas en el tronco de uno de los tantos árboloes, y miraron tranquilamente el partido. En realidad quien estaba entusiasmada era Hinata, ya que cierta pelirrosa se encontraba sumamente concentrada leyendo el libro que le dio la ojimiel.

-¡bien echo Naruto-kun! -dijo timidamente la peliazul al ver el gol que metio el chico-

-¡Hinata! -exclamo el rubio entusiasmado mientras se acercaba a ellas- no te habia visto -exclamó con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, el cual no paso desapercibido por cierta ojiverde-

-tambien estoy aqui -avisó con una sonrisa divertida-

-ah...¡Sakura! asi que no estaban viendo jugar.

-en realidad vinimos hace un momento.

-lo hiciste bien Naruto-kun -musito en tono bajando y jugando con sus dedos-

-¡gracias Hinata-chan! -dijo alegremente- bien ire ahora ire a jugar y metere muchos goles ¡ya lo veran! -informó sumamente entusiasmado mientras volvia a la cancha-

El partido habia transcurrido rapido, y el pelirrubio logro meter dos goles mas, los cuales fueron festejados por cierta ojiazul con mas entusiasmo del que debería.

-¡se los dije! -exclamó Naruto mientras se acercaba a ellas-

-jugaste bien Naruto -habló Sakura con una sonrisa mientras cerraba el libro-

-asi es, fue estupendo -dijo la ojiperla timidamente-

-yo siempre juego asi -avisó el pelirrubio presumido-

-yo creo que esta vez te esforzaste mucho mas Naruto -comenzó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa divertida- ¿sera que fue por la presencia de Hinata?

-¿¡que! -cuestionó Naruto sumamente nervioso-

-¡Sakura no digas eso! -reclamó su amiga totalmente sonrojada-

-solo bromeaba, ¿no entiendo por que se ponen tan nerviosos? -dijo fingiendo inocencia-

-yo...yo debo irme...-dijo Hinata mientras salia corriendo del lugar al no aguantar mas los latidos acelerados de su corazon-

-Hinata ¿que le sucedio? -susurro el pelirrubio confundido-

-¡ahh Naruto! tu nunca cambiaras -apuntó cansada del comportamiento del chico-

-¿y ahora que hice?

-no es nada -suspiró Sakura mientras se ponía de pie- ¿vamos?

-claro -dijo siguiendo a la pelirrosa-

Los dos senjus caminaban tranquilamente por los pasillos, en un agradable silencio, hasta que de repente, se cruzaron con cierto peligris.

-hola Haruno -exclamó Kabuto con su tenebrosa voz mientras se paraba frente a ellos-

La pelirrosa recien en ese momento se dio cuenta de la presencia del peligris, y sus nervios comenzaron a subir rapidamente.

-¿que es lo que quieres Kabuto? -preguntó Naruto seriamente-

-nada, solo salude a Haruno -habló mirando a la ojiverde y haciendo que su piel se erizara- interesante el libro que lees -apuntó señalando el libro que la chica tenia entre sus manos-

_-"vamos Sakura tranquilizate, él no se pudo a ver dado cuenta"_ -penso mientras trataba de calmar el temblor de sus manos-

-vamos Sakura -masculló su amigo sacándola de sus pensamientos-

-sí -asintió mientras pasaba de largo junto al rubio-

Pero antes incluso que terminará de pasar, el peligris susurró algo.

-¿crees que no me di cuenta? -musito Kabuto seriamente cuando la pelirrosa paso a su lado, y despues se fue rapidamente-

-¿que demonios queria? -cuestionó Naruto molesto mientras caminaba junto a la pelirrosa, sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que el orochimaru le había dicho a la chica-

La pelirrosa no lo escuchaba, estaba completamente concentrada en las palabras del peligrios ¿Él...Él se habia dado cuenta de que ella entro a su cuarto? Su cuerpo involuntariamente comenzo a temblar, y los nervios se apoderaron de todo su ser. Si él lo sabía, ella estaba en serios problemas.

_-"no, él no pudo darse cuenta. Tenten y yo no dejamos ninguna rastro" _-pensó una y otra vez mientras apretaba el libro contra su pecho-

Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que una persona venía delante hasta que choco contra la misma.

-¡fíjate Haruno! -masculló Sasuke viéndola fijamente-

_-"Sasuke" _-penso desconcertada- tu eres quien...-dijo fingiendo molestia pero fue interrumpida por cierto pelirrubio-

-¡tu debes fijarte por donde vas Uchiha! -exclamo el rubio sumamente molesto de cruzarse con otro orochimaru mas-

-¡tu no te metas Uzumaki! -gruñó sumamente molesto-

-Naruto basta -exclamo Sakura sumamente nerviosa al ver que se avecinaba una pelea-

-¡cállate Haruno! -ordenó a la senju-

-¡a ella no le gritas! no tienes derecho ni de verla.

-¿no lo tengo? -pregunto ironicamente- ¿estas seguro de eso? -cuestionó con una sonrisa maliciosa-

-¡callate Uchiha! -interrumpió la pelirrosa nerviosa al ver las intenciones del pelinegro, ¿que demonios pretendia?- vamos Naruto -musito mientras lo tomaba de la mano, haciendo que el pelinegro se enfadara aun más-

-¿que sucede Haruno? -preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella- ¿es que acaso tienes miedo?

-¡no te acerques a ella Uchiha! -dijo el ojiceleste interponiendose en su paso- ni se te ocurra tocar a Sakura o lo lamentarás.

-¿tocarla? -repitio seriamente y mirando fijamente a la pelirrosa-

-Naruto vamos -insistio la pelirrosa al tener los nervios alterados-

-vamos -dijo furioso mientras seguia a la ojiverde-

_-"¿que...que le pasa..?"_ -penso sumamente nerviosa-

-¡Naruto, Sakura! -se escucho la voz de la ojimiel detras de ellos-

-Hinata -exclamó Sakura destensando su rostro- ¿que te sucedio?

-este...no fue nada Naruto -musito sonrojada-

-eh chicos...yo...yo debo irme -habló Sakura al tiempo que daba media vuelta- despues nos vemos.

-claro -dijo confundido por la actitud de la ojiverde- bien vamos Hinata.

-sí -sonrió abiertamente-

Y mientras ellos iban en aquella direccion, la pelirrosa corria rapidamente en direccion al pelinegro, debia saber por que se estaba comportando asi, y para su gran suerte no tardo mas de unos segundos en encontrarlo.

-¡Sasuke! -llamo haciendo que el azabache se detuviera- ¿que te pasa? -pregunto molesta mientras miraba a todos lados para ver que nadie los viera-

El orochimaru se tomo su tiempo para responder.

-nada -negó mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la besaba con mucha fuerza-

-¡es-esspera Sasuke! -reclamó separándose de este-

-¿ahora que? -cuestionó el orochimaru molesto-

-¿dime que te pasa? -pregunto suavemente al notar el cambio de actitud del orochimaru-

-¡ya te dije que nada Sakura! -masculló separandose de ella y dando media vuelta para irse-

-espera Sasuke -habló al tiempo que lo seguía-

-no me sigas -ordenó seriamente mientras seguia caminando-

La pelirrosa se quedo estatica en su lugar al escuchar el tono de su voz, pero sobre todo sus palabras. La estaba tratando como trataba...como trataba a las demás ¿por que se comportaba de esa manera? Sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse y su corazon a oprimirse ante aquel rechazo indirecto.

-¡como quieras! -dijo molesta y tratando de sonar firme mientras tambien daba media vuelta y se iba, no pensaba humillarse-

El pelinegro no dijo nada mas, si no que siguio su camino. Sabia que no era culpa de Sakura que él estuviera asi, por eso preferia mantenerla alejada, al menos hasta que estuviera mas tranquilo, esos dias siempre estaba de mal humor, pero ahora era diferente...ahora todos sus viejos pensamientos lo atormentaban y sabia la razon: la senju. No podia verla a los ojos, ya que si lo hacia sabia que sentiria remordimientos y culpa.

_Era la primera vez en su vida, que sentía...que sentía esa desagradable sensación, y todo por Sakura._


	35. Revelaciones

_**Hola amigossss! ¿como estannn? ;O supongo que todos emocionados porque se acercan las fiestasssss wiii!**_

_**bueno genteee aqui les subo la conti, tan rapido como mis tiempos me lo permitenn, y lo se, lo se, se que me correspondía la conti de Inocencia Robada, pero pues la verdad es que estoy en epoca de finales y apenas tengo tiempo de acercarme a la compu, y como en esta historia solo tengo corregir errores, pues ya la tengo escrita, si pude terminar la conti, pero Inocencia Robada es cosa diferente, y con ella me lleva bastante tiempo redactar cada parrafo jejej, y pues aqui viene la mala noticia, y es que no podré actualizar hasta pasado el 21 T.T, se que falta mucho pero pues como dijo: estoy en epoca de finales, y creo que ustedes saben lo dificil que es esooo u.u**_

_**bueno amigos como siempre: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYOOO! :D **_

_**y pues nos leeremos en la conti, aun no se de cual de las dos historias u.u**_

_**besitos y suerte en tdoooo!**_

_**Karynita.**_

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Capitulo 35: revelaciones**

Esos dias habian pasado sumamente lentos tanto para la pelirrosa como para el orochimaru. Para la pelirrosa porque no sabia que le sucedia al pelinegro, y eso la estaba desesperando, el ojinegro no habia dado rastros de vida por un dia entero, y cuando los daba se mostraba totalmente indiferente a la senju, todo eso la atormentaba, y ella temia, sí, temia con todo su alma. Tal vez el pelinegro solo quiso acostarse con ella una vez mas, y ahora que lo habia logrado ya no la buscaria mas. El pensar en ello le producía una mezcla de tristeza y rabia en su interior, y es por eso que ella tampoco lo habia buscado esos dias. Sin embargo habia algo en su interior que que le decia que no era eso, habia algo mas, algo que atormentaba al ojinegro, lo sabia porque lo conocia perfectamente.

¡Ya no lo soportaba mas, queria saber que demonios le pasaba al orochimaru!

La tarde estaba hermosa y todos se encontraban en el aula charlando tranquilamente, todos excepto cierta pelirrosa. Su atencion la tenia fija en el orochimaru, tenia que vigilar cada uno de sus movimientos, y por fin, después de unos largos minutos, y quizas horas, el pelinegro hizo uno. El orochimaru se puso de pie, y salió del salon, y para suerte de la senju nadie lo siguio asi que sin pensarlo mas lo imito. Cuando salio del salon vio al azabache a un par de metros de ella, no supo si hablarle o simplemente seguirlo, pero al final opto por la segunda.

El Uchiha caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos hacia la terraza, nesecitaba aire fresco, necesitaba salir de aquellas cuatro paredes. Subio hasta la misma, y se apoyo en el borde contemplando el espeso bosque. La senju, quien lo habia seguido, tomo valor, y salio a la terraza cerrando la puerta detras de ella.

-¿que sucede? -pregunto con su fria voz y sin darse vuelta al saber de quien se trataba-

El orochimaru le daba la espalda a la senju, y ella permaneció en absoluto silencio por unos buenos segundos.

-¿por...por que estas asi? -pregunto por fin-

-¿asi? ¿asi como Sakura? -cuestionó de manera cortante-

-sabes a lo que me refiero -apuntó seriamente- algo te sucede Sasuke, lo sé.

-claro que algo me sucede, muchas cosas me suceden.

-dimelas -pidió en tono suave mientras daba un paso adelante-

-¿para que quieres saberlas? -masculló de manera cortante-

-yo...yo simplemente quiero saberlas Sasuke -murmuró-

El pelinegro solo guardo silencio, no dando ninguna respuesta a la ojiverde, quien sintio como su corazon se oprimia al saber que el orochimaru no tenia suficiente confianza en ella como para contarle lo que le sucedía, algo que era logico, pero aun asi le lastimaba de sobremanera.

-entiendo -murmuró con la voz apagada al tiempo que daba media vuelta-

Dio un paso, luego otro...

-mi madre...-habló Sasuke de repente y haciendo que el paso de la senju se detuviera-

Sasuke ya no podia mas con todo eso, necesitaba escupir todos esos pensamientos que lo atormentaban y que no lo estaban dejando en paz, y ella...Sakura...

-hace dias se cumplio ocho años desde la muerte de mi madre -continuó sin mirarla-

La pelirrosa se dio vuelta para escucharlo atentamente, ella ya sabia que ese dia era el dia que murio su madre, pero no creyo que eso afectaria tanto al orochimaru. Debia haber algo mas detras de todo eso.

-lo sé, es por eso que no te gusta tu cumpleaños -musitó lentamente-

-a mi madre la asesinaron Sakura -masculló con rencor.- ese dia jamas lo olvidare.

-¿quienes...quienes fueron? -pregunto manteniendo su distancia con el pelinegro-

-¿en realidad quieres saberlo? -pregunto sin voltear-

-s-si -susurró al tiempo que un extraño sentimiento la invadia-

El pelinegro volteo el rostro, y por primera vez, la miro, la miro con aquellos ojos que en esos momentos estaban llenos de sentimientos, sentimientos que no eran buenos.

-fue tu clan quien la mato -habló friamente y haciendo que el corazon de la chica se detuviera- el maldito clan senju fue quien mato a mi madre -dijo apretando fuertemente los puños y volviendo a dirigir la mirada al bosque-

-no...no puede ser -balbuceó con la voz temblorosa-

-¡pero asi fue Sakura! -gruñó en tono elevado-

-mi clan no mataria a tu madre -farfulló- no, a menos de que ella hubiera echo algo en contra de nosotros.

El pelinegro rio ironicamente, mas fue una risa llena de odio.

-lo unico malo que hizo mi madre fue ayudar a tu clan -informó seriamente-

-¿q-que? -exclamó sorprendida- ¿que...quieres decir?

-lo que escuchaste, mi madre ayudaba a tu clan, y ellos...ellos la traicionaron.

-¿tu...tu madre ayudaba a mi clan? -repitió aun sin poder creerlo- eso...eso es imposible.

-mi madre estaba en contra de la lucha entre los senjus y los orochimarus.

-¡ningun orochimaru ayudaria a un senju! -dijo Sakura alterada y sin pensarlo-

-¿de verdad? -pregunto Sasuke sarcasticamente-

Sakura se quedo en silencio, lo que dijo de que ningun orochimaru ayudaria a un senju le habia salido de el alma, pero pensandolo mejor, ella no era la mas apropiada para pensar de esa manera. El orochimaru le habia ayudado en varias ocasiones a ella, y ella a él tambien. Solo que la pelirrosa siempre olvidaba ese pequeño detalle, que era que ellos eran clanes enemigos.

-pero ¿por que? -preguntó la pelirrosa pasados unos buenos segundos-

-ella creia que la guerra entre nosotros no tenia ningun sentido -informó mientras cerraba los ojos- entonces decidio que debia hacer algo para impedirlo.

-¿ayudarnos?

-algo así, en realidad ella no queria traicionar al nuestro clan, pero tampoco estaba de acuerdo con lo que haciamos -continuó seriamente- ella amaba estupidamente a mi padre, y por eso jamas penso en hacer algo en su contra, lo unico que ella queria era tratar de llegar a un justo acuerdo entre ambos clanes.

-¿que...que sucedio luego? -pregunto al notar que el pelinegro guardaba silencio-

-un acuerdo justo entre nuestros clanes era algo imposible, pero ella no entendio eso -farfulló de manera cortante- ella formo una alianza con los cuatro senjus..

-¿los cuatro senjus? -cuestionó totalmente sorprendida-

-asi es, la alianza consistia en que ella les brindaria un poco de informacion acerca de los ataques que mi padre tenia planeado realizar, y a cambio ellos tenian que mantenerse al margen de todo eso.

-¿al margen?

-los senjus siempre trataron de superarnos, y por eso siempre respondian a nuestros ataques. Incluso trataban de apoderarse de territorios que no les pertenecia, solo para logran expandirse y asi tener mas poder para poder enfrentarnos -musitó dando un suspiro- lo que mi madre queria era que ustedes se mantuvieran fuera de todo eso por un buen tiempo mientras ella hacia lo posible por tratar de que todo eso llegara a su fin. Algunos senjus no estaban de acuerdo con eso, ya que creian que eso solo era un plan de los orochimarus para evitar que ustedes se mantuvieran quietos, pero otros si confiaron en ella, como dos de los cuatro senjus, Kakashi y Sasori, ya los conoces ¿cierto? -pregunto seriamente-

-s-si...

-ellos convencieron al resto del clan de que confiaran en ella, pero aun asi algunos dudaban de su fidelidad. Sin embargo esas dudas fueron desapareciendo cuando vieron que ella realmente decia la verdad acerca de los ataques de mi padre, y asi varias vidas se salvaron, pero entonces...fue mi clan quien comenzo a desconfiar de uno de nosotros, en realidad era algo evidente que era mi madre, ya que ella siempre se mostraba contradictoria a los ataques a tu clan. Mi padre siempre trato de cubrirla, no por el bien de ella, si no porque si todos descubrian la verdad seria una deshonra para nuestro apellido.

-no lo entiendo -susurró con los ojos cristalizados- si tu madre ayudaba a mi clan ¿por que la mataron?

-esta situacion se mantuvo por varios meses, pero tu clan comenzaba a cansarse de estar quieto, y no ver los resultados de ello, entonces comenzaron a cansarse de la ayuda que mi madre les brindaba, y comenzaban a creer que ya no la necesitarian -farfullo- fueron unos estupidos.

-¿y d-despues? -tartamudeo-

-casi todo mi clan sabia que ella ayudaba a los senjus, pero aun asi mi padre aun persistia en encubrirla inutilmente, entonces sucedio... -dijo friamente- una persona de mi clan la traiciono.

La senju pudo sentir el odio en la voz del pelinegro.

-¿quien...quien fue? -preguntó rapidamente-

-Itachi, fue él quien traiciono a su propia madre -masculló entre dientes-

-él...¿como pudo hacerlo? -susurró mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas-

-Itachi establecio una especie de acuerdo con unos cuantos miembros de tu clan, quienes estaban en desacuerdo con el apoyo de mi madre -exclamo furioso- Itachi le hizo llegar una carta falsa a mi madre, en la que decia que los cuatro senjus la esperarian en un pueblo lejos de los territorios de los orochimarus, mi madre no desconfio en absoluto.

La pelirrosa abrió los labios para decir algo, pero nada salió de ellos.

-ese dia...-habló el orochimaru- ese día lo recuerdo perfectamente.

_Un pequeño pelinegro de tan solo diez años se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos de su enorme mansion, su corazon latia rapidamente, y en verdad que ya estaba cansado pero aun asi sus piernas seguian corriendo._

_-¡mamá! -exclamo al ver a su madre en la gran puerta que daba a la salida-_

_-hijo -saludo Mikoto tiernamente- dime ¿que sucede? _

_-¿por que te iras? -pregunto el pelinegro tristemente-_

_-¿irme? yo no me ire Sasuke -dijo con una linda sonrisa-_

_-pero Itachi dice que tu te iras y no regresaras mas._

_-¿eso dijo él? -pregunto seriamente- Sasuke de seguro bromeaba contigo, él es asi, lo sabes._

_-entonces ¿no te iras? -preguntó esperanzado-_

_-claro que no, ¿como podria dejarte pequeño?_

_-¡que bueno! ademas hoy quiero que estes conmigo, no me gusta quedarme con mi padre._

_-Sasuke hoy...hoy no podre estar contigo -avisó la orochimaru tristemente-_

_-¿por que no?_

_-tengo unos asuntos que realizar, pero prometo que llegara lo antes posible._

_-¿y adonde iras? -cuestionó-_

_-mama tiene importantes asuntos que realizar Sasuke -dijo la fria voz de su hermano, quien se acercaba a ellos- ¿no es asi?_

_-c-claro -dijo mientras miraba fijamente a su otro hijo de catorce años-_

_-¿ves Sasuke? sera mejor que la dejes ir -continuó Itachi-_

_-como quieras -dijo enojado mientras se daba media vuelta para irse de ahi-_

_-¡Sasuke! espera hijo -llamo Mikoto inutilmente pues este siguio su camino-_

_-dejalo, pronto se le pasara._

_-eso espero -susurró tristemente- tratare de volver temprano Itachi._

_-ojala lo logres -dijo seriamente-_

_-por favor no hagas bromas pesadas a tu hermano hijo -pidió mientras se ponia la capucha de la capa que cubria todo su cuerpo-_

_-yo no hago nada -habló Itachi tranquilamente- es Sasuke y sus tontas ideas._

_-de acuerdo -dijo dudosa- dile a tu padre que en un par de horas regresare._

_-bueno, que tengas suerte en tu reunion -exclamó mientras se daba media vuelta-_

_-gracias -musito con una sonrisa antes de salir de la casa-_

_Las minutos comenzaron a pasar, dando lugar a las horas, largas horas, y aun no aparecia la madre de los Ichiha. En ese momento todos se encontraban sentados en la gran mesa en un silencio absoluto._

_-¿donde esta mama? -pregunto Sasuke rompiendo aquel sepulcral siliencio-_

_-deja de hacer esa pregunta Sasuke -masculló su padre, Fugaku, enojado-_

_-ya te dije Sasuke, ella no regresara -habló su hermano con una sonrisa maliciosa-_

_-¡Itachi! -reclamó Fugaku mientras se paraba bruscamente- ¡deja de decir estupideces!_

_-lo siento, pero Sasuke ya me tiene cansado -exclamo friamente-_

_-¡no es mi cul...! -dijo pero se callo de repente al ver entrar a uno de los guardias corriendo rapidamente-_

_-¿¡quien demonios te dio derecho a entrar aqui! -preguntó Fugaku furioso al guardia que acaba de entrar-_

_-l-lo siento señor, pero es algo de suma urgencia -avisó con la cara surcada por la preocupación-_

_-¿¡que sucede!_

_-es...es la señora...-dijo haciendo que los pelos de el pequeño Uchiha se erizaran-_

_-¿¡que paso con mama! -pregunto parandose al igual que los demas-_

_-ella...ella fue encontrada muerta señor -avisó seriamente-_

_Aquelló fue un duro golpe para Sasuke. El tiempo parecio detenerse y él...él aun no logroba asimilar aquellas palabras. "Ella...ella fue encontrada muerta señor". La frase de aquel guardia resonaba en su cabeza, ¿ella...? No, no podía tratarse de su padre, ella no...Los látidos de su corazón, que deberían estar completamente acelerados, era lentos y pausados, y su respiración, se hacía mas y mas pesada a medida que los segundos pasaban._

_-¿q-que? -logró balbucear en medio de aquel dolor-_

_-¿estas seguro de lo que dices? -cuestionó Fugaku en el mismo tono inexpresivo de siempre-_

_-sí, su cadaver esta por aquí señor -informó seriamente-_

_-vamos a verlo -exclamó Itachi rapidamente-_

_Todos salieron corriendo del lugar guiados por el guardia, excepto cierto pelinegro que logro reaccionar unos segundos despues y siguio a los demas. Corria rapidamente por los pasillos sintiendo como el frio comenzaba a impedir su buena caminata, aunque la realidad era que el frío era lo de menos en ese momento. Salio a toda prisa de la mansion y se quedo quieto por unos momentos al ver que todo estaba cubierto por una especia de capa blanca._

_-¿q-que es esto? -balbuceó confundido mientras sentia como su cuerpo comenzaba a enfriarse rapidamente-_

_-¡por aqui señor! -gritó el guardia-_

_Aquella voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, y sin perder tiempo, volteó la cabeza y vio a unos cuantos metros de él una multitud de personas que rodeaban...algo. Sus piernas nuevamente comenzaron a moverse aunque con mucha dificultad, ya que cada paso que daba se hundia en esa espesa capa blanca, pero aun asi logro llegar hasta aquel lugar._

_-¡permiso! -decia molesto una y otra vez a la gente que no lo dejaba pasar-_

_Despues de unos cuantos intentos, logro por fin pasar al lugar donde miraban todas las personas, y fue allí que sintio como el verdadero frio invadia su interior. Su madre, mejor dicho, el cadaver de su madre se encontraba atado a un palo, el cual estaba clavado al suelo, con unos alambres, y..._

_-¡mama! -exclamo con la voz quebrada mientras intentaba acercarse a ella pero la mano de su hermano se lo impidio-_

_-Sasuke ya calmate -masculló Itachi con tranquilidad-_

_-¡saquenla de ahi! -ordeno el Uchiha mayor a los guardias-_

_-¡no mama! -grito Sasuke-_

_-¡Itachi sacalo de aqui! esta haciendo un penoso espéctaculo -gruño Fugaku friamente al ver como las personas miraban con lastima al pelinegro-_

_¡Sasuke comportate! -reclamó el pelinegro mientras lo tomaba de la mano y se alejaban del lugar-_

_-¡no, dejame Itachi! -decia intentando safar de su agarre- ¡sueltame!_

_-¡eres una verdadera deshonra para nuestra familia! ¿¡como se te ocurre mostrar tus sentimiento tan abiertamente! -cuestionó de manera cortante mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en la nuca para dejarlo inconciente-_

_-mamá...-susurro antes de caer a la fria nieve-_

_El resto de las cosas fueron demasiados borrosas para recordarlas._

-el funeral se realizo al dia siguiente, y todo el clan asistio a este -habló Sasuke en el mismo tono- desde ese momento la ira en contra de ustedes aumento notablemente en el clan, ya que para todos los orochimarus los culpables eran los cuatro senjus.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, el pelinegro con su rostro inexpresivo como siempre mientras que la pelirrosa lloraba amargamente. Ella lloraba por los dos, las lagrimas que no salian de los ojos de el orochimaru salian, inevitablemente, de los de ella.

-¿c-como puedes e-estar...estar s-seguro de que mi clan t-tuvo la culpa? -tartamudeo mientras inutilmente trataba de secarse las lagrimas-

-fue tiempo despues que me entere que todo habia sido un plan de mi hermano con algunos miembros de tu clan, pero para entonces...-dijo e hizo una pausa pensando si debia decir lo que diria- yo...yo ya habia comentido atrosidades -solto por fin-

-¿q-que? -dijo sorprendida- ¿a que te refieres Sasuke? -pregunto con la voz temblorosa-

-a partir de el dia que mataron a mi madre, los dias trancurrian lentamente y yo sentia como algo dentro de mi comenzaba a apagarse, además dos meses despues mi padre se suicido -informó secamente al recordar ese desagradable hecho- y enconces mi hermano quedo a cargo de todo con apenas quice años. Al principio la mayoria de los orochimarus querian arrebatarnos el poder que teniamos, pero eso era algo imposible, Itachi sabia manejar muy bien las cosas pero aun asi no lograba ganar el respeto de todo el clan, entonces...entonces sucedio...-mascullí- el dia que se cumplia un año de la muerte de mi madre, Itachi me propuso algo que yo venia deseando desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿que...que te p-propuso? -pregunto tratando de sonar firme pero era imposible-

-él me dijo que ese dia podiamos vengar la muerte de nuestra madre -exclamó friamente y haciendo que el cuerpo de la pelirrosa temblara fuertemente- al parecer él sabia quienes fueron los verdaderos culpables, ellos vivian en un pueblo lejano al cual Itachi y yo fuimos ese mismo dia. Cuando llegamos al lugar, habia todo tipo de gente Sakura -aviso- no solo habia adultos, habian niños, mujeres, ancianos, y por supuesto, que todos senjus.

-¿q-que hiciste Sasuke? -pregunto con temor-

-yo...yo junto a Itachi los matamos a todos -informó de manera cortante y viendo sus manos- lo recuerdo perfectamente, ambos comenzamos a atacar el pueblo, a pesar de que yo tenia doce años era muy fuerte, ademas la mayoria de las personas eran niños y mujeres.

-¿¡como...como pudiste hacerlo? -exclamo con la voz quebrada-

-lo que yo senti en ese momento, tu no lo imaginas Sakura -dijo friamente- cada persona que mataba era como si me aliviara esa carga que llevaba en mis hombros, sentir la calida sangre correr por mis manos era una sensacion reconfortable, escucharlos gritar y tratar inutilmente de salvar a sus hijos o a las mujeres hacian que la ira en mi aumentara.

-¿por que? -preguntó con las lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas-

-¡ellos tenian la culpa de todo! -gruñño furioso- ¿¡por que tuvieron que matar a mi madre! ¡ella solo los ayudaba!

-¡pero los niños no tenian la culpa Sasuke!

-en ese momento yo tambien era un niño Sakura -masculló entre dientes- y lo unico que queria hacer era vengar la muerte de mi madre.

-¡no era la manera Sasuke! -dijo con la voz temblorosa-

Lo sabia, ella siempre supo que Sasuke era un asesino, pero escucharlo salir de su boca era mas duro de lo que hubiera pensado.

-unas horas despues todos ya estaban muertos. Todo el lugar estaba teñido con sangre, incluso Itachi y yo -exclamó friamente- despues de ese suseso el resto de mi clan, comenzo a respetarnos como era debido, y fue tiempo despues que me enterre que todo habia sido planeado por Itachi, y toda aquella matanza no fue más que por su bien. Ellos habían comenzado a amenazarlo con que abririan su boca, y eso arruinaria todo ya que si mi clan se enterraba de que el tuvo que ver con la muerte de mi madre...todo se perderia.

Pero, aunque egoístamente, no era aquello lo que a la senju le importaba. No le importaba los motivos de aquella masacre, no le importaba si Itachi había planeado todo, a ella...a ella lo único que le importaba era saber...saber...

-¿volverias a hacerlo? -pregunto mientras secaba sus lagrimas-

El orochimaru guardo silencio por unos segundos que para la senju fueron una eternidad, necesitaba escuchar su respuesta, necesitaba saber que él...él no...

-s-sí... -asintió seriamente al recordar todo el odio que sintio en esos momentos, y sabia que si lo volvia a sentir haria lo mismo-

Nuevamente el silencio invadio el lugar, el pelinegro habia dicho todo lo que tenia que decir, por primera vez habia expulsado uno de sus mas oscuros secretos y aunque sonara extraño se sentia mas liviano, como si gran parte del peso que llevaba ya no estuviera mas, solo que ahora que comenzaba a volver a la realidad se daba cuenta que lo había hecho con la persona equivocada. Al pensar en eso una sensacion de vacio lo invadio de manera rápida. Lentamente dio media vuelta para ver a la pelirrosa, y entonces vio, aterrado, como ella lo miraba con los ojos cristalinos, los cuales reflejaban decepcion, y tristeza.

Las lagrimas caian por sus mejillas, y su cuerpo temblaba sin poder evitarlo, y una cierta parte de ella creia que él diria que no, que no lo volvería a hacerlo, pero la otra parte ya le había preparado para aquella respuesta, porque quisera o no, ella tenía muy claro quien era Sasuke Uchiha.

-Sakura -susurro el pelinegro mientras lentamente se acercaba a ella-

Y al hacerlo, al caminar hacia ella, vio como Sakura retrocedía un par de pasos. El orochimaru estaba desoncertado, ¿por que tuvo que haber dicho todo eso? ¿por que justo a ella? Un miedo comenzo a formarse en su interior, miedo a perderla, a perderla por sus estúpidas palabras. El solo hecho de pensar en ello le producía un enorme vacio en su interior.

Por su lado, la pelirrosa estaba sumamente confundida, no sabia lo que sentia en esos momentos, pero aun asi retrocedio inconcientemente al ver que el orochimaru se acercaba a ella hasta que choco contra la fria puerta, pero él no se detuvo y en unos segundos la acarroló entre su cuerpo y la puerta. De repente, de manera suave, el orochimaru elevo su mano y la acercó a su mejilla para comenzar a acariciarla tiernamente.

-alejate por favor -pidió retirando la mano del chico de su mejilla-

Lo sabia. Sabia que ella intentaria alejarse de él despues de todo lo que le dijo, pero él, él no podia permitir eso, la pelirrosa era la unica razon por la que el respiraba, por la cual el se sentia vivo. No podia imaginarse alejado de ella, ya no. Sin pensarlo mas la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos pegandola completamente a su cuerpo.

-Sasuke alejate -exclamó empujandolo suavemente, ya que aun despues de todo no estaba enojada con él, solo...solo estaba confundida-

-Sakura...p-perdoname... -susurro en su oido y haciendo que la chica dejara de moverse, esas habian sido las palabras mas dificiles de su vida, y en realidad no sabia por que le pedia perdon, pero sintio que debia hacerlo. Su mirada se clavo en la marca del cuello de la chica, una marca senju-

La pelirrosa no creia lo que escucho. Sasuke, ¿Sasuke le estaba pidiendo perdon? Inconcientemente dejo de moverse, y solo sintio la calidez de aquel abrazo, ¿que debia hacer? estaba confundida, sumamente confundida. Si en otro momento hubiera escuchado todo eso, sin duda alguna lo habria odiado, pero ahora, ahora no podia hacerlo...En su corazon ya habitaba algo mas fuerte que el odio, mucho mas fuerte...ella lo amaba.

-yo...yo realmente no se si lo volveria a hacer -murmuró suavemente e hizo una pausa- pero yo...yo no podria, no podria hacerte daño a ti Sakura -confesó mientras la pegaba mas a él-

-Sasuke -susurro con la voz quebrada-

Eso era suficiente para que todas sus dudas se fueran, sin pensarlo mas sus manos abrazaron fuertemente a el pelinegro mientras sus lagrimas aumentaban de sobremanera, era tan estupido abrazarlo despues de todo lo que le conto pero no podia evitarlo, ella realmente no podía evitarlo. Y él, al sentir aquel abrazo sintio un enorme alivio en su interior, un alivio que esos dias le habia hecho falta. La pelirrosa había escuchado todo lo que él tenía para decir, y...y lo había perdonado.

-no te alejes de mi -susurro con su grave voz-

-no quiero alejarme de ti Sasuke -susurró desde el fondo de su corazon mientras levantaba el rostro para mirarlo-

El pelinegro unio de manera desesperada sus labios con los de ella, porque él realmente la necesitaba, y fue recien es ese momento, que la senju se dio cuenta de la necesidad que era para el orochimaru, pues este la besaba con una necesidad imperiosa como si hubieran estado separados por mucho tiempo, y ella le correspondia igual. Sus lenguas se encontraron rapidamente mientras sus manos tomaban tenia una mano en la cintura de la pelirrosa y la otra en su nuca, por su lado las manos de ella se encontraban en el rostro de el chico. En ese momento Sakura se sintio una verdadera estupida, el orochimaru la habia necesitado de sobremanera esos dias y ella no se preocupo por descubrir hasta ese momento que era lo que lo atormentaba.

El orochimaru daba leves mordiscos en el labio inferior de la ojiverde, mientras ella acariciaba su rostro y pelos suavemente, una y otra vez. Despues de besarse por un buen tiempo se separaron unos pocos milimetros, sus ojos aun permanecian cerrados y sus respiraciones agitadas. El pelinegro unio su frente con el de la senju mientras ambos abrian lentamente sus ojos y se miraban fijamente sin decir nada.

-Sasuke -susurro mientras sus manos bajaban al cuello del chico y lo abrazaban fuertemente-

El corazón del orochimaru se lleno de calidez ante aquel gesto tan...tan propio de Sakura.

-vamos Sakura -susurró con la voz ronca-

-sí -dijo mientras se separaba de él y lo miraba con sus hermosos ojos jade llenos de ternura-

El pelinegro tomo su mano y ella solo lo siguio sin decir nada. Ambos caminaban por los pasillos en direccion al sector del pelinegro, con sus manos aun unidas, y procurando que nadie los viera.

-espera -exclamó la senju de repente-

-¿que sucede? -pregunto mientras se daba la vuelta-

-olvide hacer algo -dijo suavemente-

-¿que?

-hay alguien a quien debo ir a ver -avisó con una sonrisa mientras soltaba su mano-

-¿a quien? -pregunto Sasuke seriamente y tratando de ocultar su molestia-

-es a Kage, ¿quieres acompañarme? -pregunto timidamente-

-¿quien es Kage? -pregunto molesto al escuchar el nombre de un chico-

-es el bebe a quien yo cuido, Sasuke -informó con una sonrisa- ven, vamos -exclamo mientras tomaba su mano y lo conducia a dicho lugar-

Realmente él no tenia la minima intencion de ir a ese lugar, pero sabia que si no lo hacia la pelirrosa se molestaria. Dio un suspiro de resignacion mientras seguia a la senju.

-es aqui -avisó la pelirrosa mientras colocaba algo de energia en su mano y abria una puerta que daba a una pequeña sala-

-asi que ahora estan aqui -susurró Sasuke tranquilamente mientras entraba, y de inmediato vio como la chica lo miraba con el ceño fruncido- ¿que?

-tu eres el culpable de que estemos aqui -reclamó enfadada-

-¿por que no haces lo que tienes que hacer asi nos vamos? -cuestionó cambiando de tema ya que sabia que si seguian con el anterior, terminarian peleando-

-claro -musitó mientras daba media vuelta y caminaba hacia la cuna del pequeño seguido por Sasuke-

La sala en la que ahora se encontraban los pequeños, era mucho mas chica que la anterior y no tenian a Zeku de guardia, ya que esta se encontraba buscando un lugar mas adecuado para los bebes. Es por eso que ahora cada cuna tenia un sello especial para que solo sus cuidadoras pudieran abrirlas.

-aqui esta -dijo con una sonrisa mientras sacaba algo de energia de su mano y el sello se rompia- hola Kage -exclamó mientras tomaba al pequeño en sus manos y le sonreia-

El pequeño al ver aquel rostro tan conocido comenzo a sonreir tiernamente mientras movia sus manitos.

-¿no es hermoso? -pregunto al pelinegro que solo se limitaba a observar-

-hmp.

El azabache observaba detenidamente aquella escena, no sabia porque pero no podia sacar su vista de la pelirrosa con el bebe en sus brazos, era una sensación...extraña. Por otro lado el pequeño se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien mas, y su mirada se clavo en el orochimaru.

-¿por que me mira tanto? -pregunto molesto al sentir la mirada de aquel bebe sobre él-

-¿acaso te intimida? -pregunto burlona- no te preocupes Kage parece un mostruo pero no lo es, bueno aunque pensandolo mejor si lo es -dijo con una sonrisa divertida y haciendo que el orochimaru frunciera el ceño-

Habian pasado unos pocos minutos allí, pero para cierto pelinegro le parecio una eternidad, la pelirrosa parecia no querer separarse del pequeño, y su estúpida mirada parecia no querer separarse de ella.

-¿tanto te gustan los bebes? -pregunto el pelinegro aburrido-

-claro que sí, ellos son sumamente inocentes -habló mirandolo fijamente-

-yo no les veo nada divertido -dijo tranquilamente-

-no es diversion Sasuke, es ternura -aclaró volviendo a fijar su mirada en Kage, quien no dejaba de ver al pelinegro- toma -exclamó de repente y entendiéndole el bebe al orochimaru-

-¿que? -preguntó confundido-

-cargalo un rato Sasuke -pidió mientras se acercaba al orochimaru-

-ni lo sueñes -masculló de inmediato-

-vamos Sasuke -dijo suplicante- ¿que puede hacerte?

-no Sakura -negó de manera firme, y vio como la chica fruncía el ceño-

-vamos, sera un favor que te debere -musitó mirandolo con esos lindos ojos verdes-

-ya me debes muchos favores Sakura, ademas ¿para que quieres que lo cargue?

-solo hazlo -pidió nuevamente, pero no vio ninguna reaccion por parte de este- como quieras -masculló enfadada mientras se daba la vuelta-

El orochimaru suspiró frustrado al ver que ella se había enojado. Dios, ella podía enojarse con tanta facilidad.

-Sakura -llamó- e-esta bien -masculló no queriendo que aquel enojo de la senju trascendiera a más, ademas no lo mataria tener un bebe entre sus brazos- pero solo un rato, y me deberas una -aclaró rapidamente-

-claro -dijo alegremente mientras se acercaba a este- tomalo con cuidado -musitó mientras lo ponia en los grandes brazos del pelinegro-

Era la primera vez que tenia un bebe entre sus brazos, y no era que eso lo emocionara de sobremanera pero tenia que admitir que algo le producia...El pequeño se acomodo a gusto en sus brazos y nuevamente clavo su mirada en sus profundos ojos, los cuales tambien lo obsevaban.

-creo que le agradazte -exlcamó rompiendo la conexion visual de estos y colocandose a lado de el pelinegro-

-hmp.

-miralo, es tan pequeño e inofensivo -murmuró con cierte deje de tristeza-

-claro, es solo un bebe -masculló mirando el pequeño bulto que tenia entre los brazos-

-asi es, es solo un bebe, y tiene que pasar por todo esto -dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de el bebe, quien al sentir esas caricias comenzo a bostezar-

-tiene sueño.

-eso parece -asintió Sakura con una sonrisa- ven Kage es hora de que te duermas -musitó lentamente mientras lo tomaba en sus brazos y lo volvia a colocar en su cuna-

-vamos.

-si -asintió mientras volvia a sellar la cuna del pequeño-

Ambos salieron de aquel lugar, y comenzaron a caminar a el sector de el orochimaru en un completo silencio, hasta que la pelirrosa lo rompio.

-¿y bien? ¿que te parecio? -pregunto con mucha curiosidad-

-¿que me parecio que? -pregunto sin mirarla-

-ya sabes de lo que hablo, me refiero a Kage.

El pelinegro no respondio, lo que molesto a la chica, aunque la verdad es que sabia que no lograria sacarle nada al orochimaru. Iba a decir algo mas, pero se detuvo de golpe al sentir unos fuertes mareos que le nublaron la vista. Llevo una mano a su cabeza mientras inutilmente trataba de mantenerse firme y se apoyaba en una pared.

-Sakura ¿que te sucede? -pregunto preocupado mientras se acercaba a la chica-

-yo...-su mano fue a su boca al sentir unas terribles nauseas, mas las mismas pasaron de inmediato- yo e-estoy bien -habló con una mueca de molestia en su cara y sus ojos cerrados, ya que sentia que todo daba vueltas-

Lentamente comenzo abrir los ojos al sentir como todo dejaba de dar vueltas.

-¿estas bien?

-sí, no fue nada -susurró mientras se recomponia- es solo que no me estoy alimentando bien -se excusó mientras llevaba una mano a su cabeza-

-ven vamos -habló el orochimaru mientras tomaba la mano de la chica-

-si -dijo siguiendo el paso de el pelinegro- gracias Sasuke -exclamó con una sonrisa al notar la preocupacion del azabache por ella-

Cuando llegaron al cuarto del orochimaru la pelirrosa se recosto rapidamente ya que aunque no quisiera admitirlo se sentia debil, el pelinegro se acosto a su lado y cerro sus ojos, pero volvio a abrirlos al sentir que la senju se sentaba y acomodaba la frazada tapandolo mejor.

-no soy un niño Sakura -masculló molesto al ver que la pelirrosa lo tapaba como si de uno se tratase-

-pero lo pareces -musitó con una sonrisa-

-¿de veras? -pregunto con una sonrisa y de un rapido movimiento se coloco encima de ella, apoyandose en sus brazos para no aplastarla- ¿crees que parezco un niño Sakura? -preguntó aun manteniendo esa linda sonrisa, y acercandose poco a poco a los labios de la pelirrosa-

-Sasuke... -susurro sonrojada- no lo se -susurró con una sonrisa-

Después de eso paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y terminó de acortar esa escasa distancia que los separaba, uniendolos en un suave beso, que poco a poco comenzó a ser más, y más intenso.

**... ... ...**

Lo observó fijamente, preguntandose cuales serían los planes de aquel Uchiha en ese momento.

-¿y que haras? -pregunto Kisame por fin, sentado en uno de los tantos sillones-

-no lo se, Sasuke siempre me trae tantos problemas -masculló Itachi seriamente y con la carta de cierta peliroja en sus manos-

-¿y entonces?

-mañana iré al colegio a hablar con él y dejarle ciertas cosas claras -dijo molesto mientras arrugaba la carta-

-¿necesitas que te acompañe?

-no, ire solo -exclamó mientras se ponía de pie-

-como quieras -dijo tranquilamente- ahora lo que no entiendo es por que tu hermano no quiere comprometerse con Karin, eso es lo mejor para nuestro clan, ademas la chiquilla es muy linda y obediente.

-eso es lo que yo no entiendo -gruñó el Uchiha furioso- Sasuke sabia hace mucho tiempo de esto y estaba de acuerdo.

-bueno pero parece que ahora cambio de opinion -dijo Kisame con una sonrisa- tal vez ya se canso de ella.

-sí, tal vez...-habló pensativo- bueno de todas maneras él tiene que cumplir con eso -dijo mientras caminaba a la salida-

-te deseo suerte Itachi -masculló maliciosamente-

-no la necesitare -dijo friamente mientras salia del lugar- despues de todo Sasuke siempre termina haciendo lo que le digo.

Y esa vez no sería la excepción, claro que no.


	36. Malestares

_**Hola genteee lindaaa, ¿como estann? XD**_

_**uff se que tarde un poquitin en la conti, pero con esto de las fiestas y todo eso pues los dias pasan volando jejejej, peroo por fin termine de modificar esta conti, asi que ya mismo se las subo y ya mismo empiezo a pensar en la conti de Inocencia Robada jejeje XD **_

_**como siempre gente: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYOOOOO! ya saben que de eso vivimos los autores n.n**_

_**y pues espero que la conti les guste y que me sigan apoyando con sus reviewsss :D **_

_**nos veremos en la conti de Inocencia Robada ;O **_

_**besitos y espero que esten de lo mejorrrr**_

_**suerte en tdoooo XD **_

_**Karynita.**_

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Capitulo 36: malestares**

Era una mañana nublada, y el frio comenzaba a hacerse sentir.

Un lindo pelinegro se encontraba sentado en su cama, con su espalada apoyada en el respaldo de esta y mostrando su bien formado torso. Se habia despertado hace un buen rato y ahora su vista se encontraba clavada en los papeles que tenia entre sus manos, esos papeles que le habia dado Neji y que contenian todas los asuntos de los cuales el se haria cargo desde ahora, por ser mayor de edad, pero la verdad era que hasta ese momento no se habia preocupado por leerlos, y ese dia no seria la excepcion. Lo dejo sobre el mueble que se encontraba a un costado y observo a la persona que tenia a un lado...Una linda pelirrosa se encontraba profundamente dormida boca abajo, dejando ver la desnudez de su espalda ya que las sabanas solo cubrian desde sus caderas para abajo, sus cabellos se encontraban esparcidos por su espalda, hombros y cuello.

El orochimaru la observo un buen tiempo, como siempre solia hacerlo cuando ella dormia. Muchas cosas cruzaban su cabeza en esos momentos, si bien la pelirrosa le brindaba una tranquilidad que no cambiaria por nada, la misma presencia de ella le provocaba muchas inquietudes, y es que sabia que nada de eso estaba bien. Ellos no deberian estar asi, y sin embargo lo estaban, él no deberia sentir todo lo que sentia por ella, pero lo sentia. Lentamente una de sus manos se acerco al cuello de la senju, y corrio uno de sus mechones dejando ver la marca de su cuello, esa marca que jamas se iria y que mostraba su pertenencia al clan senju. Apreto los puños con fuerza mientras desvia su mirada y pasaba una mano por sus cabellos. Pasados unos segundos se levanto tratando de no despertarla, y se puso los pantalones, despues se dirigio al baño.

-maldicion... -susurro frustado mientras se mojaba la cara con agua bien fria, para tratar de tranquilizar todo lo que sentia-

¿Hasta cuando duraria todo ello? ¿Cuanto tiempo mas podria estar junto a ella? Sabia que todo eso tenia un fin, cuando ella tuviera que comprometerse con el maldito taka, o cuando a él le ordenaran terminar con ella.

¿Que haria en ese momento? No lo sabia, y la verdad no queria pensar en ello.

-¡mierda! -gruñó furioso mientras tomaba la toalla para secarse la cara-

Salio del baño y se sorprendio de ver a la pelirrosa despierta. La senju se encontraba sentada en el borde de la cama con las sabanas rodeando su delgado cuerpo y sus ojos aun semicerrados, ya que recien se habia despertado.

-aun es temprano -aviso tranquilamente mientras se acercaba hacia ella-

-lo se, pero ya no tengo sueño -susurró con una sonrisa, y entonces poso su mirada en los papeles que estaban en el mueble-

El pelinegro se dio cuenta de esto, asi que rapidamente los tomo y los guardo en el armario, al cual despues sello con su energia. Sakura lo miro extrañada, ella no era ninguna tonta.

-¿que era eso? -pregunto seriamente mientras se paraba-

-¿que? -cuestiono mirandola fijamente-

-lo que guardaste.

-no era nada -mintió mientras desvia la mirada-

La senju se quedo en silencio, no podia exigirle que le mostrara cosas de sus asuntos pues ella no tenía ningún derecho sobre él. Bajo la mirada para ocultar la tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos, entonces sintio como unos brazos rodeaban su delicada cintura. Subio la mirada y vio el rostro del pelinegro a unos milimetros del suyo.

-Sasuke... -susurro mirandolo fijamente-

El pelinegro se acerco hasta rozar los calidos labios de la chica, los ojos de ambos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente y justo cuando iban a fusionarse la voz de alguien rompio aquel momento.

-¡Sasuke! -se escucho la voz de Neji del otro lado de la puerta-

-maldicion -susurro por lo bajo mientras se alejaba de la ojiverde- ¿que es lo que quieres?

-necesito hablar contigo -excalmo el pelimarrón seriamente-

-ahora no puedo -dijo molesto-

-es importante -farfullo Neji- muy importante.

El rostro del pelinegro se puso serio rapidamente, miro a la pelirrosa, quien tambien lo miraba y dio un suspiro de frustración.

-¿Sasuke? -llamo el ojiperla al no recibir respuesta-

-ahora salgo -masculló el pelinegro de manera cortante-

El azabache se acerco hacia la senju y le dio un rapido beso.

-la ventana ya esta sin sello -murmuro rozando los labios de la chica-

-de acuerdo -susurro mientras se separaba de él-

El orochimaru rapidamente se puso la camisa, y se acerco hasta la puerta.

-nos vemos despues -añadió en un susurro antes de salir del cuarto-

La pelirrosa dio un supiro al quedarse sola en la habitacion, y su vista rapidamente se dirigio hacia el lugar donde el orochimaru habia guardado esos papeles... Sacudio la cabeza para sacarse esos locos pensamientos, y despues comenzo a vestirse, debía ir a su sector.

**... ... ...**

Ambos orochimaru se encontraban en la sala de su sector, a esas horas casi nadie estaba despierto por lo que el lugar estaba muy tranquilo y silencioso.

-¿y bien? -pregunto Sasuke secamente-

-es sobre tu hermano Sasuke -avisó Neji seriamente-

-¿Itachi? -cuestionó friamente-

-asi es, me dijieron que venia hacia aqui.

-¿y? -pregunto tratando de ocultar su molestia-

-es por tu asunto con Karin, él se entero que no piensas comprometerte.

-¿¡y como demonios se entero! -pregunto molesto-

-¿sabes? no estoy seguro pero creo que fue Karin quien se lo conto.

-esa idiota -gruñó el azabache furioso-

-trata de comprenderla, tu la dejaste de un momento para otro, y aun no entiendo el porque.

-simplemente me canse de ella -dijo tranquilamente-

-lo se, pero piensa en que eso es lo mejor para nuestro clan.

-no vine a escuchar tus cermones Neji -dijo friamente- ¿sabes algo mas?

-supongo que tambien vendra a arreglar los asuntos familiares -dijo de mala gana-

-¿cuando llega? -pregunto seriamente-

-no se si hoy o mañana.

-de acuerdo -exclamo mientras se paraba-

El pelinegro se levanto y camino hacia la salida, la llegada de su hermano le habia caido de sorpresa, y todo por la estúpida de la pelirroja. Salio del sector y al hacerlo vio a cierta taka allí.

-Sasuke... -dijo alegremente al ver al orochimaru- te estaba esperando -añadió mientras se acercaba hacia el pelinegro e intentaba besarlo-

-¿que es lo que quieres Ino? -pregunto ignorando el intento de beso de la chica y siguiendo su camino-

-ah bueno... yo...yo solo queria hablar contigo Sasuke -dijo melosamente mientras lo seguia-

-ahora no tengo tiempo -musitó de manera cortante-

-sera...sera solo un rato amor..

El pelinegro entre al comedor y se sento de mala gana en una de las mesas, la pelirrubia lo imito.

-Ino no tengo tiempo para ti -apuntó friamente al ver que la chica se sentaba-

-Sasuke yo queria saber...bueno ahora que tu y Karin terminaron... -exclamo alegremente- me preguntaba si...bueno tu y yo...

-no -dijo cortante al saber a donde queria llegar la chica-

-pero...yo no pido que seamos novios -aclaro rapidamente al escuchar la respuesta del azabache- yo solo pido que intentemos...algo.

-no Ino -volvio a decir secamente-

-pero Sasuke... -murmuró tristemente- podriamos intentarlo, no pido nada a cambio...talvez si pasamos un tiempo juntos tu...tu llegarias a sentir lo mismo que yo siento por ti -dijo sumamente nerviosa y desesperada de ser aceptada por el orochimaru-

-¿crees que yo podria sentir algo por ti? -cuestionó con una sonrisa arrogante e ignorando los sentimientos de la pelirubia-

-s-si, vamos Sasuke, tu y yo la pasabamos muy bien -exclamo con los ojos llorosos y mirando el rostro inexpresivo del chico, quien la miraba sin sentimiento alguno-

-Ino yo jamas empezaria algo contigo -masculló friamente- tu solo fuiste una mas del monton.

-Sas...Sasuke tu no... -tartamudeo sin poder retener mas sus lagrimas- esta bien, no comenzaremos nada si tu no quieres pero podemos pasarla bien juntos -balbuceó secandose las lagrimas y con una sonrisa seductora en su rostro-

El pelinegro volvio a sonreir arrogantemente, la taka si que era una arrastrada ¿Es que acaso no entendia que ya no queria nada con ella?

-¿no lo entiendes verdad? -pregunto secamente- yo ya no quiero nada contigo.

-pero Sasuke...

-vete Ino -dijo friamente e intimidandola con sus frios ojos-

-yo...yo te amo Sasuke -confesó como ultimo recurso, pero aun asi el rostro de el azabache seguia tan inexpresivo como siempre-

-no me importa si me amas o no -solto crudamente y sin remordimiento alguno-

La taka se levanto bruscamente de la mesa.

-tu realmente no puedes sentir nada, ¿cierto? -balbuceó llorando fuertemente al escuchar las frias palabras del orochimaru-

-si siento o no, no es tu problema -dijo fastidiado de la taka- ahora vete.

La pelirrubia salio rapidamente del salon, y ocultó su rostro entre sus manos, escuchando los murmullos y risas de los presentes. Ahora era una mas de la enorme lista de las rechazadas por Sasuke Uchiha.

Por su lado el pelinegro al ver que la taka se iba rapidamente dirigio su mirada al lugar donde solia sentarse cierta pelirrosa, pero ella no estaba allí. Paso una mano por su cabeza mientras daba un suspiro y sentia la mirada de las chicas sobre él.

_-"que molestas..."_ -penso sumamente fastidiado al escuchar los murmuros por la escena de hace un momento con la pelirrubia-

Pero en fin, ese no era su problema, pues después de todo, la mal parada allí había sido la pelirrubia.

**... ... ...**

En otro lado del colegio, tres jovenes se encontraban sentados en el salon principal del sector senju.

-¿que pasa que no viene Sakura? -dijo Sai impaciente-

-Hinata ¿estas segura que dijo que vendria? -pregunto cierto pelirrubio-

-s-si, ella ya debe estar por venir -dijo sumamente nerviosa al saber que lo que decia era mentira-

-ire llamarla -anunció Naruto-

-¡no! -dijo rapidamente mientras se paraba- yo...yo ire a llamarla Naruto-kun.

-como quieras, pero no se tarden -exclamó con una sonrisa-

-claro.

La ojiperla comenzo a caminar en direccion al cuarto de la chica, rogando porque ahora si estuviera. Una vez frente a su cuarto, toco la puerta un par de veces, hasta que sintio la voz de la pelirrosa.

-¿quien es? -pregunto desde dentro del cuarto-

-Sakura soy yo.

_-"Hinata..."_ -penso mientras se acomodaba la ropa y cerraba la ventana por la cual hace unos momentos habia entrado-

Se acerco a la puerta y la abrio tranquilamente.

-bueno dias Hinata -saludo con una sonrisa-

-¿donde estabas? -pregunto directamente-

-¿que? -preguntó confundida- yo...yo recien me levanto.

-no mientas, vine hace un buen rato y tu no estabas.

-yo...yo no te habre escuchado Hinata -murmuró sumamente nerviosa-

-ya basta Sakura -musitó con el ceño fruncido- dime ¿donde estabas?

-no te estoy mintiendo Hinata -dijo desviando la mirada-

-se que lo estas haciendo, realmente no entiendo que esta sucediendo pero no quiere decir que sea una tonta, se que escondes algo Sakura.

-Hinata... -dijo con el corazon en la garganta- tu eres mi amiga pero aun asi... -balbuceó mientras bajaba la mirada-

-despues hablaremos de eso, ahora los chicos nos estan esperando -interrumpió seriamente mientras tomaba su mano-

-los chicos...¿ellos...? -cuestiono temerosa-

-yo no les dije nada Sakura, asi que no te preocupes.

-gracias Hinata -susurró tristemente al saber que le estaba ocultando muchas cosas a su amiga-

Cuando llegaron al comedor, los chicos las esperanban ansiosos.

-hola chicos -saludó Sakura aun nerviosa-

-Sakura te tardaste -reclamó Sai mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla-

-lo...lo siento -dijo mientras se alejaba del taka y se sentaba junto a Naruto- y bien, ¿que es lo que sucede? -pregunto al ver que todos se quedaban callados-

-bueno, sabes que nuestro compromiso sera dentro de pocas semanas -exclamo el taka sonriendo amablemente-

-si, pero ¿que pasa?

-toma -dijo mientras le extendia una caja grande-

-¿que es esto? -pregunto extrañada-

-yo mismo lo envie a hacer Sakura -informó Sai sonriendo- es el vestido para nuestro compromiso.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras la senju no pudo evitar cambiar su rostro drasticamente, ¿su vestido? Subio la mirada y vio al taka, que la miraba con una sonrisa sincera.

-tu...tu no debiste... -dijo Sakura por fin y tratando de sonreir pero simplemente era imposible-

-claro que debia Sakura.

-bien, entonces Sakura y yo iremos a verlo -exclamo Hinata mientras se paraba- vamos Sakura.

-s-si... -asintió mientras se paraba automaticamente- gracias Sai.

-yo tambien queria verlo -reclamo Naruto fingiendo molestia-

-ya lo veras Naruto-kun -dijo la ojiperla tiernamente y regalandole una linda sonrisa-

-c-claro Hinata -dijo con las mejillas teñidas de un suave rojo-

Ambas senjus se marcharon del lugar, y caminaron hasta el cuarto de la ojiverde, una vez en este se sentaron en la cama sin decir absolutamente nada.

-¿no te lo probaras? -pregunto Hinata por fin-

-¿para que Hinata? -dijo desganada-

-aunque sea mira como es -insto mientras le sacaba el paquete y lo abria rapidamente-

-¡oye! -reclamo a la ojiperla-

-miralo Sakura ¡es hermoso! -exclamo al sacar el clasico vestido de los senjus- pruebatelo.

La pelirrosa miro el vestido, realmente era lindo pero en esos momentos eso no le importaba, la verdad era que odiaba cada cosa que le hacia acordar a su compromiso.

-vamos Sakura pruebatelo... -dijo tratando de animarla, ya que sabia que la ojiverde estaba sumamente triste- quiero ver como te queda.

-de acuerdo -murmuró desganada mientras tomaba el vestido-

Unos minutos despues la pelirrosa ya tenia puesto el vestido.

-te ves hermosa Sakura -dijo con una linda sonrisa-

El vestido era verde claro lo que hacia juego con sus ojos jade, era bastante largo solo dejando ver parte de sus tobillos, y en la parte de arriba solo tenia dos tirantes sosteniendolo. Llebava el simbolo del clan senju y el clan taka esparcidos por todo este, en un color negro, y en la parte de atras ambos simbolos se unian. Era un clasico vestido senju, solo que en este se le agregaba el simbolo taka. Se miro al espejo tristemente, pensar que solo falta unas pocas semanas para que sucediera todo lo que tenia que suceder era demasiado para ella. En esos momentos no pudo evitar pensar en Sasuke, su mirada nuevamente se levanto para verse en es espejo, pero se sorprendio por lo que vio...

Ella, ella llevaba un vestido del clan orochimaru, este era rojo y tenia el simbolo de los orochimarus en el hombro derecho.

-te queda perfecto... -escucho el susurro de Sasuke chocar contra su cuello-

Giro el rostro rapidamente pero detrás de ella no habia nadie. Volvio a ver al espejo y ahi estaba, con el vestido del clan senju.

-¿que te sucede? -pregunto Hinata al ver la cara de confusion de la senju-

La voz de su amiga la hizo volver a la realidad, sus ojos rapidamente se llenaron de lagrimas y sintio una fuerte opresion en el corazon.

-Sakura ¿te encuentras bien? -pregunto preocupada mientras se acercaba a ella-

-Hinata -jadeó mientras se tiraba a los brazos de la peliazul, y comenzaba a llorar fuertemente-

-Sakura tranquilizate por favor -murmuró mientras acariciaba el pelo de la chica-

-¿por que...? ¿por que tiene que ser asi? -susurro mientras se abrazaba con mas fuerza a su amiga-

-ya todo pasara -dijo suavemente-

La ojiverde comenzo a separarse de la ojiperla, y entonces su vision se volvio negra y de un momento a otro, no sintio nada mas...

Llevaba varias horas durmiendo sin sentir nada de nada, pero ya era hora de levantarse. Abrio lentamente sus ojos jades y vio que se encontraba en su cuarto, y sobre una cama.

-por fin despiertas.

-¿Tenten? -cuestionó confundida- ¿que...?

-te desmayaste en la mañana, y dormiste durante todo el dia -avisó con una sonrisa-

-si lo recuerdo -dijo mientras se sentaba y veia que ya no tenia el vestido-

-Hinata te cambio para que estuvieras mas comoda.

-ya veo...

-dime ¿que paso? -pregunto la ojimiel seriamente-

-no fue nada Tenten -exclamo con una sonrisa- ahora ya me siento bien.

-es bueno escuchar eso, pero ahora debes descansar.

-creo que ya dormi mucho Tenten.

-bastante diria yo -apoyo sonriendo- mira que ya es de noche.

-es cierto... -exclamo mirando por la ventana- vaya que dormi mucho, ¿y Hinata?

-se fue hace poco, estaba sumamente cansada ya que se quedo toda la tarde contigo.

-Hinata -susurro suavemente- gracias Tenten.

-no hay de que -musitó encongiéndose de hombres-

-ya me siento bien Tenten, asi que es hora de que tu vayas a descansar.

-¿estas segura?

-claro, ve tranquila que estare bien.

-de acuerdo, entonces nos vemos mañana.

-si...

La ojimiel salio del cuarto, y entonces dio un suspiro.

_-"ya deje la carta..." _-penso con cierta tristeza-

Había aprovechado el tiempo en que la ojiverde dormia para dejar su carta con todos sus secretos.

-espero que me perdones Sakura -murmuró cerrando los ojos-

Después de eso se encamino a su cuarto.

**... ... ...**

La mañana siguiente llego rapidamente para cierto pelinegro, quien no habia dormido nada bien. Por un lado no habia visto a cierta ojiverde en todo el dia pasado, y por el otro estaba Itachi. El hecho de saber que su hermano vendria lo tenia sumamente estresado.

En este momento se encontraba dando vueltas en la pieza, no encontrando la manera de tranquilizarse, pues su cabeza era un mar de pensamientos contradictorios, ideas y problemas. De repente detuvo su andar, y sin pensarlo mas salio de su cuarto en busca de cierta senju.

-¡Sasukito! -escucho la voz de la pelirroja- te estaba esperando.

-no me molestes ahora Karin -gruñó mas frio de lo normal al no tener las mas minimas ganas de soportar a la pelirroja-

-estas estresado amor ¿quieres que te ayude a desestrezarte? -pregunto seductoramente-

-Karin tu y yo despues hablaremos seriamente -exclamo friamente e ignorando las intenciones de la chica, al recordar que fue ella quien llamo a Itachi-

-¿de que amorcito?

El peliengro no respondio, si no que simplemente se alejo y para su suerte la peliroja no lo siguio. Camino rapidamente por los pasillos, estaba sumamente intranquilo y nervioso, en cualquier momento su maldito hermano llegaria al colegio y sabía que estaría dispuesto a hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

_-"Sakura..." _-penso mientras la buscaba con la mirada, ya que lo unico que queria en ese momento era estar con ella-

Entonces por fin su mirada distinguio ese cabellera rosa que solo le pertencia a ella, la pelirrosa estaba caminando al salon de clases tranquilamente. El orochimaru miro a todos lados y al ver que nadie los veria se acerco rapidamente hacia ella, y la tomo de la mano justo en el momento que la chica iba a abrir la puerta.

-¿Sasuke? -exclamó sobresaltada al voltear el rostro y ver a el pelinegro, quien le dio un rapido beso- ¿que...que haces? -preguntó mirando a todos lados y sumamente nerviosa-

-te estaba buscando -aviso seriamente-

-¿que sucede? -pregunto suavemente-

-ven...-dijo sin soltar su mano y arrastrandola-

-¿que? -musitó confundida- ¿a donde?

-solo sigueme -habló mientras caminaba rapidamente y miraba a todos lados-

-¿ocurre algo Sasuke? -pregunto preocupada al ver el rostro del chico-

-no pasa nada, solo quiero relajarme un rato.

La pelirrosa paro de golpe al escucharlo, y de inmediato se puso sumamente colorada , ya que por su cabeza parasaron varias cosas al oirlo. El pelinegro se dio cuenta de ello en unos pocos segundos.

-no hablo de eso -aclaró con una media sonrisa al saber lo que la senju penso- quiero ir a la torre de la otra noche.

-¿a la torre? -cuestionó confundida- ¿por que?

-deja de hacer tantas preguntas Sakura -exclamo seriamente mientras retomaba su caminata junto a la senju, quien no dijo nada mas-

Ambos recorrieron el mismo camino que la noche pasada en un absoluto silencio. La senju estaba sumamente confundida ya que no entendia la actitud del azabache pero no se atrevia a preguntar la razon de ello. Rapidamente llegaron al dichoso lugar, y al hacerlo el pelinegro lanzo un suspiro, por fin estarian solos y tranquilos.

Camino hasta una de las columnas y se sento comodamente apoyando su espalda en esta, y con su mirada clavada en el bosque. La pelirrosa iba a imitarlo, pero cuando intento sentarse junto a este, el orochimaru la jalo de la mano y la puso entre sus piernas.

-¡Sasuke! -reclamó un poco sobresaltada al ser agarrada por este-

El calido aliento del pelinegro chocaba contra el cuello de la chica, haciendo que esta se sonrojara de sobremanera, pero aun asi no dijo nada, despues de todo estaba sumamente comoda allí. Relajo su cuerpo y se acomodo a gusto en el amplio pecho del orochimaru.

-es un lindo dia -susurró viendo hacia el bosque y con una sonrisa-

-hmp...

La senju cerro los ojos, y puso sus manos en su vientre para segundos despues sentir las manos del chico sobre las suyas, lo que ocasiono que un escalosfrio recorriera su cuerpo. Por su lado, el pelinegro tenia su quijada en el hombro de la chica, y su vista clavada en el rostro de esta. La senju se veia tan tranquila y relajada, que le transimiria esa paz a su interior, esa paz que en esos momentos tanto necesitaba. Cerro los ojos mientras daba un suspiro y sentia como el viento chocaba contra su rostro.

-¿que sucede? -pregunto suavemente al escuchar el suspiro del chico-

-nada...-negó mientras hundia su rostro en el cuello de la chica-

La ojiverde volvio a cerrar los ojos. Que bien se sentia estar con el orchimaru, no cabia duda que estaba totalmente enamorada de él. Se preguntaba que seria estar asi frente a todos, poder besarlo en cualquier momento, abrazarlo cuando quisiera, por lo menos poder hablarle sin que las miradas se posaron en llos, pero todo eso era imposible. De repente le vino la imagen de ella con el vestido del clan orochimaru, cerro los ojos con mas fuerza al recordar eso. Ella jamas estaria asi, lo mas probable era que Karin algun dia estuviera asi con el pelinegro, al pensar en eso nuevamente sintio una fuerte opresion en su pecho. Rapidamente trato de alejar esos pensamientos, no era momento de pensar eso, ahora ella se encontraba con él, sin nadie que los moleste. Se pregunto si Karin o alguna otra, alguna vez habrian estado asi con el azabache.

-Sasuke... -susurro aun con los ojos cerrados-

-¿que?

-tu...-dijo e hizo una pausa- no nada.

-¿que sucede Sakura? -pregunto abriendo sus ojos y mirando el rostro de la chica que aun tenia los ojos cerrados-

-no, no es nada -murmuró tranquilamente-

El orochimaru no dijo nada mas, simplemente volvio a cerrar los ojos y se dejo llevar por todas esas sensaciones que la senju le provocaba. Ya no estaba pensando en nada mas ni en nadie mas, solo en ellos...Ni siquiera pensaba en el hecho de que su hermano vendria en cualquier momento. La pelirrosa por su parte, seguia inmersa en un sin fin de pensamientos, todos relacionados con el Uchiha.

-Sasuke ¿como era tu madre? -pregunto de repente-

-¿mi madre? -cuestionó confundido-

-s-si... -dijo abriendo los ojos y volteando el rostro para verlo fijamente-

-¿para que quieres saberlo? -pregunto seriamente-

-no...no lo se... -dijo un poco sonrojada- supongo que simple curiosidad.

-no se que quieres que te diga de ella -exclamó mirandola directamenta a los ojos-

-¿era una buena madre? ¿era linda? no lo se, dime algo -musitó seriamente haciendo que el pelinegro pensara por varios segundos-

-ella... ella era muy linda -dijo mirando al frente- y era una muy buena madre, aun hoy no entiendo que vio en mi padre.

-¿ella estaba enamorada de él?

-supongo que si -asintió-

-y tu padre ¿como era él? -al preguntar eso vio como el rostro del chico se endurecia-

-el era la peor basura -masculló friamente- es por eso que no entiendo como mi madre se enamoro de él.

-el amor es asi Sasuke, te enamoras de la persona que menos piensas -murmuró sin pensarlo y ganando la atencion del orochimaru-

A los pocos segundos se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho, y pudo sentir ese silencio sepulcrar que se habia formado entre ambos.

-este...y dime mas... -balbuceó sumamente nerviosa y tratando de cambiar de tema-

-no se que mas decir -dijo tranquilamente-

-entonces tu querias a tu madre, ¿cierto?

El pelinegro tardo unos segundos en responder, como si estuviera pensando lo que diria.

-supongo que si, ella era una buena madre -exclamó por fin-

-ya veo... -susurro mirando al frente- ¿sabes? mi madre tambien era muy buena -dijo con añoranza-

-¿y tu padre?

-él tambien -habló con una sonrisa- ambos eran los mejores padres, y siempre les agradecere todo lo que hicieron por mi y mi hermano.

-tuviste suerte de tener buenos padres.

-si, pero ya no los tengo -exclamo con un deje de tristeza- ni a ellos ni a mi hermano -dijo mientras sacaba una de sus manos de debajo de las del chico, y la llevaba a su collar-

-¿eso te sigue afectando? -pregunto seriamente-

-mucho...-susurro seriamente- pero aun asi tengo algo de ellos, y eso me refortaleze -añadió mientras apretaba el collar con mucha fuerza-

-tienes algo, eso es bueno.

-¿tu no tienes nada de tu madre? -pregunto sorprendida-

-no, cuando ella murio mi padre mando a quemar todas sus pertenencias -informó friamente-

La pelirrosa guardo silencio al oirlo, mientras trataba de procesar todo lo dicho por el chico.

-¿sabes? es mejor asi -añadio el orochimaru-

-¿por que?

-porque si no siempre tienes algo que te hace acordar de cosas que talvez es mejor no recordar.

-puede ser -dijo suavemente, lo que el decia era verdad, habia cosas que era mejor olvidar- pero aun asi estoy feliz de tener una foto de todos ellos -exclamo en un tono alegre- asi, cuando tenga mis hijos, ellos conoceran a sus abuelos y tio, aunque sea por una foto.

El pelinegro se quedo en silencio al escucharla ¿sus hijos? De solo pensar en los hijos que la ojiverde tendria que tener con el taka, una furia e impotencia crecian en su interior, solo imaginar a ese bastardo tocando a la pelirrosa, hacia que todo en su interior ardiera con mucha fuerza. Sin darse cuenta habia comenzado a apretar las manos con mucha fuerza.

-Haku -susurro Sakura suavemente- cuando tenga un hijo quiero que se llame Haku, como mi hermano.

La senju estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta de la presion que el orochimaru hacia sobre su mano. Es que él, no era el apropiado para que ella hablara esos temas.

-¿podrias terminar con ese tema? -preguntó de manera cortante-

La senju salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz del chico, lo miro entre extrañada y confundida, mientras el solo observaba al frente con el ceño fruncido. De repente sintio como sus mejillas se sonrojaban al estar hablando ese tema tan privado con el orochimaru.

-lo...lo siento -musitó sumamente apenada-

El pelinegro poso su vista en la pelirrosa al escucharla, y ella desvio la suya rapidamente al sentirse incapaz de hacerle frente a esos dos orbes negros.

-no tienes porque disculparte -dijo mas relajado-

-supongo que no -habló en un susurro-

La ojiverde relajo su cuerpo y se acomodo mas a gusto en el torso de el chico. Cerro sus grandes ojos mientras su mano se colocaba sobre las del orochimaru, que aun estaban sobre su vientre. El pelinegro tambien cerro los ojos, y se dejo llevar por aquella calidez que la chica le brindaba, sintiendo aunque sea por aquellos escasos minutos, una tranquilidad sorprendete.

**... ... ...**

Cierto ojiperla se encontraba en la sala principal de su sector, junto con un ojicele y un pelinaranja.

-¿alguno de ustedes vio a Sasuke? -pregunto Neji de repente y rompiendo ese infinito silencio que se habia formado entre ellos-

-yo no lo vi en todo el dia -negó Juggo-

-pues yo no se -dijo Suigesu tranquilamente-

-de acuerdo -masculló mientras cerraba sus ojos-

-oye Neji, tu sabes en que anda metido Sasuke, ¿cierto? -pregunto el pelinaranja seriamente-

-¿metido?

-si, vamos dinos ¿en que anda? -continuo el chico acercandose al ojiperla-

-no se de que hablas Juggo -dijo tranquilamente, aun sabiendo que eso era mentira-

-vamos Neji -dijo Suigetsu con una sonrisa burlona- creo que es bastante obvio que Sasuke esta en algo.

-pues si tanto les interesa saber averiguen por su parte -exclamó cansado de los dos-

Justo en ese momento los tres orochimaru observaron como las puertas de la gran sala se abrian y por ellas entraba un pelinegro. Los tres jóvenes se tensaron de inmediato al reconocer a la persona que tenían delante.

-I-Itachi -susurro sorprendido-

-hablando del menor, aparece el mayor -murmuró seriamente mientras se paraba al igual que los otros-

-¡Neji! -llamo el Uchiha con su grave voz mientras se acercaba a este-

-Itachi... -dijo mientras se acercaba a este- no crei...

-¿donde esta Sasuke? -interrumpio al pelimarron-

-bueno...él debe estar en su cuarto -habló sumamente nervioso-

-llamalo -ordenó-

-c-claro Itachi -asintió y dio media vuelta- ustedes ayudenme.

-claro, yo ire a ver si lo veo por ahi -aviso Suigetsu tranquilamente mientras se daba media vuelta junto a Juggo-

-diganle que no me haga esperar -masculló Itachi seriamente mientras se sentaba tranquilamente-

-c-claro.

El ojiperla camino rapidamente a la habitacion del pelinegro, y toco varias veces pero, como ya lo suponia, este no estaba ahi. Se mantuvo en el pasillo de los cuarto preguntando a los que pasaban por ahi si lo vieron o algo, pero nadie sabia nada.

-¡maldicion! -gruñó molesto-

-ey Neji -llamo el ojiceleste-

-¿lo encontraste? -pregunto rapidamente-

-lo siento pero no.

-¿y tu Juggo?

-yo tampoco lo encontre -habló el pelinaranja-

-¡maldito Sasuke siempre desaparece! -dijo furioso-

-tendras que ir a avisarle a Itachi.

-ya lo se -musitó seriamente mientras comenzaba a caminar en direccion a la sala-

En la sala principal el Uchiha mayor ya se comenzaba a cansar de esperar a su estupido hermano.

-este...Itachi...

-¿donde esta Sasuke? -pregunto friamente-

-bueno, no...no lo encuentro -solto de una-

-¿como que no lo encuentras? -pregunto seriamente-

-no se donde esta.

-¡pues busca en todas partes Neji! -exclamo furioso-

-Suigetsu y Juggo ya lo hicieron, y tampoco lo encontraron -exclamó sumamente nervioso-

-¡ese estupido de Sasuke! ¿donde demonios esta? -exclamo furioso-

-ya debe estar por venir Itachi, él sabia que vendrias asi que...

-¿él lo sabia? -pregunto cortante- entonces por eso no esta aqui. Bueno ya no importa, lo esperare, en algun momento tiene que volver.

-claro -asintió Neji-

Solo esperaba que el pelinegro no demorará mucho, pues enfadar aun más a Itachi no era buena idea.

**... ... ...**

Ambos jovenes se encontraban en la misma poscicion, con los ojos cerrados y en un absoluto silencio. La pelirrosa podia sentir le respiracion tranquila del orochimaru chocar contra su cuello, y su corazon latir relajadamente al igual que el de ella. La sensación era maravillosa, y ella no habría cambiado por nada ese momento.

-ya es tarde, ¿no lo crees? -preguntó suavemente mientras abria sus ojos y veia el oscuro cielo-

-un poco si -asintió el Uchiha mientras la miraba fijamente-

-¿vamos? -pregunto volteando el rostro hacia él-

En verdad no tenia ganas de irse pero suponia que alguien ya se habria dado cuenta de su ausencia, por lo que mejor era volver.

-si -suspiró desganado-

El azabache en un rapido movimiento atrapo los labios de la desprevenida chica con los suyos, y comenzo a besarla intensamente. La pelirrosa cerro sus ojos y comenzo a corresponderle con la misma intensidad. Pronto la lengua del chico penetro la boca de la senju, y comenzo a recorrerla con mucha fuerza. Las manos del orochimaru hacian mas presion en la cintura de la chica, mientras su lengua entraba en contacto constantemente con el de la pelirrosa. La senju no pudo evitar que se le escapara un leve gemido al sentir la intensidad del pelinegro, una de sus manos subio hata la mejilla del chico y despues se hundio en el pelo de este mientras su cuerpo giraba un poco para estar mas comoda.

Lentamente comenzaron a separarse por la falta de oxigeno, pero volvieron a unirse segundos despues reclamando lo que les pertenecia. El pelinegro dio un leve mordisco en el labio inferior de la pelirrosa mientras sus manos sostenian el rostro de la chica. Poco a poco el ojinegro comenzo a deslizar sus calidos labios por el cuello de lo chica, brindandole suaves besos y dejando rastros de saliva en este, adoraba hacer aquello y sentir su suave piel debajo sus labios.

-Sasuke... -susurro con los ojos cerrados y sus manos hundidas en el pelo del orochimaru-

Despues de un buen tiempo de devorar el cuello de la senju, volvio a subir uniendo sus labios, lengua y saliva con los de ella. Nuevamente se mantuvieron fusionados hasta que la falta de oxigeno los obligo a separarse. Ambos se miraban fijamente, con las respiraciones entrecortadas y los labios sumamente rojos.

-vamos -susurro mientras se paraba lentamente-

-si.

Y sin esperar mas se puso de pie, y no teniendo más opcion, ambos abandonaron aquel lugar.

**... ... ...**

Su amiga ojiperla se encontraba parada frente a ella, y con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Sakura ¿donde estabas? -pregunto sumamente preocupada a la pelirrosa que acaba de entrar al sector-

-Hinata ¿que sucede?

-no te vi en todo el dia, y bueno crei que te habia pasado algo -aviso suavemente-

-Hinata tu nunca cambiaras... -dijo con una leve sonrisa- no tienes que preocuparte tanto por mi, creeme que se cuidarme sola.

-lo se, pero dime ¿donde estabas?

-bueno...fui a la terraza a leer un par de libros -habló tranquilamente y con una linda sonrisa-

-tu nunca cambiaras -suspiró cansada-

-y tu tampoco Hinata -exclamo ironicamente-

Ambas senjus fueron al cuarto de la pelirrosa, donde hablaron por varios minutos como hacia mucho tiempo no hacian.

-creo que es mejor que ya me vaya -musito Hinata poniéndose de pie-

-como quieras -exclamo mientras imitaba a la ojiperla-

La pelirrosa se paro y al hacerlo sintio todo un revoltijo en el estomago, rapidamente llevo una mano a su boca al sentir unas enormes ganas de vomitar.

-¿que te sucede? -pregunto extrañada-

La ojiverde rapidamente fue al baño seguida por la peliazul, y una vez en este, y sin poder evitarlo comenzo a vomitar.

-Sakura -dijo sorprendida al ver a la senju asi-

La pelirrosa siguio vomitando por varios segundos mas, pero por fin todo terminaba.

-¿te encuentras bien?

Una desagradable sensación se expandió por su pecho.

-yo...s-si... -dijo mientras abria la llave de agua y se mojaba el rostro- algo me debio caer mal -murmuró con la cara desganada-

-Sakura debes cuidar mejor tu salud -exclamó la ojiperla sumamente preocupada-

-lo estoy haciendo Hinata, no te preocupes.

-¿ya te sientes mejor?

-si, perfectamente -dijo con una leve sonrisa aunque no era cierto-

-¿quieres que te acompañe?

-Hinata ya deja de preocuparte, estare bien.

-de acuerdo, pero cualquier cosa me avisas -exclamo mientras camina hacia la puerta-

-claro Hinata, ahora ve a descansar.

-tu tambien, nos vemos mañana -se despidió con una pequeña sonrisa-

-si...

Una vez que la ojiperla se fue, Sakura se tiro a la cama rapidamente ya que aun se sentia un poco mareada, y con fuertes nauseas. La sensación era desagradable, pero aun así estaba segura de que en unos minutos desaparecería. Hinata tenía razon: debía cuidar mejor su salud.

**... ... ...**

Por otro lado, un pelinegro caminaba lentamente hacia su sector, la verdad que hubiera querido permanecer con la pelirrosa un tiempo mas pero las cosas eran así.

-maldicion...-susurro mientras pasaba una mano pos sus cabellos, realmente se estaba acostumbrando a estar todo el tiempo con ella, y eso no era nada, nada bueno-

Llego a su sector y se encamino tranquilamente a su cuarto, pero de repente una voz lo hizo parar en seco.

-¿te parece bien hacerme esperar tanto? -preguntó Itachi friamente y desde un rincon del salon-

-Itachi... -susurro mientras se daba vuelta para ver al nombrado-

-tu y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente Sasuke -sentenció fríamente-


	37. El comienzo de nuestra separación

_**Hola gentee, como estannn?**_

_**bueno primero que nada sientoo la demoraaaaa, pero pues como ya explique en mi otra historia, Inocencia Robada, tuve una seriee de coflictoss que no me dejaronn concentrarme en nada mas. No diré que ya paso, pero por lo menos estoy mucho mejorr y pues ya me voy actualizando en ambas hitoriass :D**_

_**como siempre amigos: MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYOOO xD de verdad se los agradezco mucho, muchoo :D**_

_**y pues espero que este capi les gustee, y que me dejn muchoss reviewsss jejejej**_

_**Nos veremos en la conti de Inocencia Robada :D**_

_**se los quieree muchoooo.**_

_**Karynita.**_

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Capitulo 37: el comienzo de nuestra separacion.**

Por otro lado, un pelinegro caminaba lentamente hacia su sector, la verdad que hubiera querido permanecer con la pelirrosa un tiempo mas pero las cosas eran así.

-maldicion...-susurro mientras pasaba una mano pos sus cabellos, realmente se estaba acostumbrando a estar todo el tiempo con ella, y eso no era nada, nada bueno-

Llego a su sector y se encamino tranquilamente a su cuarto, pero de repente una voz lo hizo parar en seco.

-¿te parece bien hacerme esperar tanto? -preguntó Itachi friamente y desde un rincon del salon-

-Itachi... -susurro mientras se daba vuelta para ver al nombrado-

-tu y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente Sasuke -sentenció fríamente-

El pelinegro frunció el ceño, sabiendo de antemano que no podría librarse de Itachi.

-¿que demonios quieres ahora? -pregunto cortante-

-vaya... no me esperaba menos de ti Sasuke -murmuró tranquilamente mientras se sentaba-

-ve al grano de una vez.

-siempre con tu agradable carácter -mascullo de manera irónica- en fin no tengo mucho tiempo, antes que nada dime ¿como la pasaste en tu cumpleaños?

El pelinegro no respondio ante la pregunta del Uchiha mayor, la verdad era que apenas estaba soportando quedarse ahi.

-supongo que bien, aunque me entere que te fuiste mucho antes.

-asi es -asintió tranquilmanente-

-y dime ¿por que?

-eso no te importa.

-supongo que te fusite a divertir por ahí -continuó el Uchiha mayor seriamente- otra pregunta, ¿de donde vienes?

-tampoco te importa Itachi -dijo seriamente- podrias ser mas directo y dejar de hacer preguntas estúpidas.

-tienes razón, Sasuke -músito friamente- vine por tu compromiso con Karin.

-veo que ya estas enterado, dime ¿quien te lo dijo?

-fue ella, me mando una carta contandome todo. Ahora dime ¿por que no quieres comprometerte con ella?

-pues porque no me da la gana Itachi -masculló de manera cortante-

-¡sabes que esto no es un maldito juego Sasuke! -reclamó subiendo el tono de voz al ver la tranquilidad con la que el azabache le hablaba-

-lo se.

-entonces dejate de niñerias.

-no son niñerias, no me comprometere con ella porque no deseo hacerlo.

-¿y que es lo que deseas Sasuke? -pregunto seriamente-

-que te largues de aqui -habló de manera tajante-

-solo lo hare cuando terminemos de hablar, ¿lo entiendes? -preguntó mientras cruzaba las manos- no solo vine a hablar de Karin, Sasuke, quiero saber si ya leiste los papeles que te mande.

-no.

-¿no? -dijo confundido- veo que cada vez te interesa menos los asuntos del clan Sasuke -farfulló molesto- escucha bien lo que te dire: tu y Karin si van a comprometerse.

-¿que te hace pensar eso? -pregunto con una sonrisa arrogante-

-sabes que eso es lo mejor para el clan Sasuke, la maldita senju y el taka se comprometeran dentro de unas pocas semanas y nosotros aun no hemos hecho nuestro movimientos -apuntó sumamente molesto-

El Uchiha menor apreto los puños con fuerza al oir lo que dijo.

-pues piensa en otro plan Itachi, tu eres un maestro en eso -exclamo el azabache en el mismo tono-

-mira Sasuke, no te estoy pidiendo la gran cosa. Que te comprometas con Karin no quiere decir nada, tu podras seguir con tus aventuritas que tanto te gustan -dijo friamente y haciendo que el azabache frunciera el ceño- ¿no es eso lo que tanto quieres?

-no me comprometere con Karin -sentenció de manera firme-

-no me estas facilitando las cosas Sasuke, piensa que con tu compromiso nos estas dando mas tiempo para pensar como asesinar a la senju sin que la orden se de cuenta de ello.

Aquellas palabras palarizaron el cuerpo de el Uchiha menor _"Asesinar a la senju",_ de solo pensar en ello un frio aterrador invadia todo su interior, su corazon poco a poco comenzo a acelerarse.

-¿acaso...acaso ya tienes un plan? -pregunto acercandose a este y sin poder evitar el temblor en su voz, temia...sí, temia por ella-

-tengo bastantes planes Sasuke, pero intento hacerlo sin que la orden se de cuenta de que fuimos nosotros, al menos por ahora -exclamó friamente-

El pelinegro trago en seco al oirlo, las cosas ya comenzaban a complicarse.

-es por eso que si tu te comprometes con Karin nos daras mas tiempo para pensar las cosas.

El orochimaru cerro los ojos al oirlo mientras la imagen de la pelirrosa aparecia en su mente. Si él se comprometia con Karin, no solo le daria mas tiempo al clan, si él se comprometia con ella significaba darle mas tiempo a Sakura. Apreto los puños con fuerza al saber que no tendria mas opcion...

Lo haria, solo por ella...por Sakura.

-vamos Sasuke, Karin es...

-lo haré -dijo interrumpiendo al Uchiha mayor, quien lo miro sorprendido-

-¿hablas en serio? -pregunto mientras se paraba y se acerca a este dejando solo un metro de distancia entre ambos-

-¿ves que estoy bromeando? -pregunto seriamente- ya te dije que lo haré.

-es la mejor decision que has tomado, esto es lo mejor para el clan.

-¡no me importa el maldito clan! lo hago por mis propios intereses -masculló sumamente furioso mientras le daba la espalda y se disponia a marcharse-

-mientras lo hagas no me importa cuales sean tus motivos -dijo cortante- ahora quiero hablar de los asuntos familiares.

-pues hablaras solo, porque yo ya me voy -habló mientras caminaba a su cuarto-

-no importa, ya tienes los papeles en tus manos asi que sabras los negocios que tocan -avisó friamente y viendo como el orochimaru desaparecía de su vista sin decir nada- _"como lo pense...él siempre hace lo que le digo"_ -penso con una sonrisa arrogante creyendo que él era la causa por la que el pelinegro lo hacia. No sabia cuan equivocado estaba-

Por su lado el Uchiha menor llego a su cuarto, y cerro la puerta con mucha fuerza.

-¡maldita sea! -exclamo furioso mientras daba un fuerte golpe en la pared- maldito Itachi -susurro al tiempo que se tiraba a la cama-

Tendria que hacerlo, tendria que comprometerse con la peliroja para dar mas tiempo a la ojiverde. Llevo una mano a su cabeza y lentamente cerro sus ojos mientras sentia el aroma de la senju esparcido por toda su cama.

-Sakura... -murmuró mientras apretaba los puños al no saber cual seria la reacción de la chica-

**... ... ...**

El dia siguiente llego mas rapido de lo que penso cierta ojiverde, se levanto, se cambio y sin pensarlo mas se dirigio al cuarto de cierta ojimiel. Toda la noche aquella duda la estaba matando, queria saber que eran esos papeles que el pelinegro escondio en su armario, sabia que no era lo correcto pero no podia mas con aquella incertidumbre. Llego al cuarto de la ojimiel y toco varias veces.

-¿quien? -dijo con la voz de dormida-

-Tenten soy yo.

-Sakura...ahora voy.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos y la ojimiel ya se encontraba recargada en la puerta, aun con su pijama puesto.

-¿que sucede Sakura? -pregunto bostezando-

-Tenten necesito que me hagas un favor -dijo con una sonrisa-

-dime.

-¿recuerdas el contrasello que utilizaste para romper el sello de el cuarto de Kabuto?

-si, ¿que sucede con eso?

-necesito que me lo prestes -exclamo con una sonrisa nerviosa-

-¿que? ¿y para que lo quieres? -pregunto sumamente sorprendida-

-es...bueno es para algo importante.

-no pensaras ir de nuevo al cuarto de Kabuto, ¿cierto? -pregunto seriamente-

-no, no es eso -se excusó rapidamente- es para otro cosa.

-¿y puedo saber para que? -cuestionó intrigada-

-es un asunto privado Tenten -susurró bajando la mirada- yo no puedo...

-esta bien -interrumpió la ojimiel seriamente, ella mejor que nadie sabia lo que era tener secretos-

-¿de verdad? -bramó alegremente-

-claro, siempre y cuando no lo utilizes con Kabuto -advirtió desde dentro del cuarto mientras sacaba el contrasello-

-claro que no ¡muchas gracias Tenten! -dijo mientras tomaba el contrasello entre sus manos- yo despues te lo traere.

-no hace falta, yo ya no lo utilizare mas -musitó cambiando el tono de voz- asi que puedes quedártelo.

-¿hablas en serio?

-claro, pero Sakura ten cuidado que nadie te lo veo o te meteras en serios problemas.

-claro, de verdad gracias Tenten -repitió al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y salia rapidamente del pasillo-

-¿ahora que le pasara? -susurro mientras cerraba la puerta-

La ojiverde estaba sumamente emocionada de tener el contrasello en sus manos, además que no le habia costado mucho obtenerlo ya que la ojimiel no hizo demasiadas preguntas. Corrio rápidamente por los pasillos, debia llegar antes que el orochimaru, quien en esos momentos se encontraba en un partido. LLego hasta la ventana del chico, y miro a todos lados para verificar que no hubiera nadie que pudiera verla.

-perfecto -susurro al tiempo que sacaba energia de su mano y trepaba por la enorme pared-

Una vez frente al la ventana del pelinegro, rápidamente coloco el contrasello y comenzó a drenar su energia por este. Pasado unos pocos minutos la ventana se abrio y ella de un salto entre en el cuarto.

-debo darme prisa -murmuró sumamente nerviosa al saber que el orochimaru ya regresaria-

Repitió la operacion con el contrasello pero esta vez en el armario donde el ojinegro habia guardado dichos papeles, y al igual que la ventana a los poco minutos se abrio sin ningun problema. La senju saco todos los papeles y de su bolsillo saco un sello y muchas hojas en blanco, realizó unos movimientos con sus manos y rapidamente las hojas vacías comenzaron a llenarse con las inscripciones de los papeles del orochimaru.

**-**¡bien! -exclamo emocionada al tener entre sus manos toda la informacion-

Se levanto y dejo todo tal y como estaba antes de que ella lo tocara, volvio a sellar el armario, y al salir lo mismo hizo con la ventana. Nuevamente corrio por los pasillos, y paso una mano por su frente al sentir las pequeñas gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su frente.

_-"tranquilizate, ya lo hiciste..."_ -se decia mentalmente mientras entraba a su sector-

Entro rapidamente a su cuarto y se sento en la cama con los papeles sobre sus temblorosas piernas, realmente no sabia porque habia hecho todo eso por unos estupidos papeles. Pero todo comenzo cuando el pelinegro lo saco rapidamente de su alcanze, al hacer eso habia despertado la curiosidad e intriga en ella.

-los leere despues -murmuró mientras los metía bajo su colchon-

En ese momento no tenia tiempo ya que habia quedado con el azabache en encontrarse en la terraza despues del partido de este. Una linda sonrisa se formo en su rostro mientras se paraba y se miraba al espejo para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden, al corroborar esto salio del cuarto para ver a su amado orochimaru.

**... ... ...**

Por su lado, cierto pelinegro ya se encontraba en la terraza, su rostro se encontraba igual de inexpresivo que siempre, no mostrando ningun rastro de emocion, pero en realidad por dentro se encontraba hecho un lio. Sabia que Karin ya se habria enterado por Itachi que lo del compromiso seguía en pie, y no dudaba que comenzaria a seguirlo dia y noche sin contar que nuevamente haria publicidad de dicho compromiso. Lanzo un suspiro al pensar en ello ¿cual seria la reaccion de Sakura al verlo nuevamente con Karin? Sabia que no seria nada bueno, la senju no entenderia que todo eso lo hacia por ella.

El ruido de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos de manera brusca. Volteo y vio a la senju parada justo enfrente de él.

-tardaste -dijo seriamente-

-lo siento, me quede dormida -se excusó sumamente nerviosa mientras se acercaba al pelinegro-

-hmp...

La ojiverde se acerco hasta el orochimaru, y tomando el rostro del mismo entre sus manos le regalo un tierno beso en esos ahora frios labios.

-dime ¿como te fue en tu partido? -pregunto tranquilmente y sin cortar esa escasa distancia-

-ganamos -informó en tono arrogante y haciendo que su aliento chocara con el rostro de la chica- tu equipo no es lo suficientemente bueno, Sakura -exclamo con una sonrisa de medio lado-

**-**¡claro que si! -exclamo frunciendo el ceño- ademas casi siempre terminan empatados.

-eso no es cierto Sakura, sabes que jugamos mejor que ellos.

**-**¡eres un arrogante Sasuke! -bufó molesta mientras se separaba de este-

-tengo con que serlo -exclamo triunfante y en un rápido movimiento atrapo a la senju entre sus brazos-

-¡oye suel...! -reclamó más no pudo terminar la frase al ser sus labios atrapados por los de el chico- Sas... -gimio al sentir la lengua del pelinegro entrar en su cavidad sin permiso alguno-

El orochimaru la apreto contra su cuerpo mientras la besaba con mucha fuerza, y poco a poco la pelirrosa le correspondió, cayendo, como casi siempre, en las redes del orochimaru. El pelinegro no la despegaba de su cuerpo, y tampoco le daba mucho tiempo para que recuperara el aliento perdido. Estaba desesperado, sabia que ese dia todo se podia ir a la mierda por culpa de su maldito compromiso, y por ello queria sentir los labios, la calidez de la chica por el mayor tiempo que le fuera posible.

-¡n-no siempre conseguiras las cosas asi S-Sasuke! -reclamo con la respiracion entrecortada al separse del azabache, quien la miraba con una sonrisa de lado-

Habian pasado un buen rato juntos, pero aun asi la pelirrosa sentia que el pelinegro le ocultaba algo, no estaba como de costumbre, estaba mas concentrado, mas pensativo. Sin duda alguna algo le ocurria, mas aun asi no pregunto nada. Los pocos minutos que pasaron juntos parecian solo segundos, los cuales se les escapaban de las manos, y sin darse cuenta ya era hora de separarse.

**... ... ...**

La tarde comenzaba a dar comienzo y un pelinegro caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del colegio despues de haber pasado toda la mañana con cierta senju. Paso una mano por su cabello al saber lo que le esperaba en su sector con la pelirroja.

-¡Sasuke! -llamo Neji al ver pasar al pelinegro frente a él-

-¿que quieres? -pregunto cortante y sin dejar de caminar-

-¿que paso ayer con Itachi? -pregunto seriamente-

-nada de importancia -respondió tranquilamente-

-¿hablas en serio? ayer cuando no llegabas estaba furioso.

-para lo que me importa -masculló friamente y mirando seriamenta a las personas que tenia en frente-

-mira quienes vinen -habló el ojiperla con una sonrisa al ver a un pelirubio, junto a una peliazul, un taka, y una ojimiel que gano su mirada rapidamente-

-los perdedores -exclamo con una sonrisa arrogante-

El ojiceleste y el taka pararon su paso al oir las palabras del orochimaru.

-¡perdedor seras tu Uchiha! -gruño Naruto molesto- mira que siempre hacen trampa.

-claro que no Uzumaki -dijo acercandose a este- nosotros jamás hacemos trampa.

-dejalo Sasuke, jamas aceptaran haber perdido -musitó Neji parandose a la altura del pelinegro-

-si no lo aceptan debe ser por algo -dijo Sai seriamente y parandose frente al ojiperla-

El orochimaru dirigio rapidamente su mirada al taka, y no pudo evitar sentir unas enormes ganas de golpearlo en ese mismo momento...Cuanto lo detestaba y lo odiaba.

-¡tu no te metas taka! -exclamo molesto-

-¿y quien me lo va a impedir? -desafio al Uchiha-

-¿quires saberlo? -cuestionó mirandolo fijamente-

-¡chicos basta! -exclamo Tenten seriamente al ver que se avecinaba una pelea-

-vamos Naruto-kun... -pidió Hinata con su suave voz mientras tomaba la mano del pelirubio-

-Hinata... -susurro mirando a la peliazul-

-no vale la pena pelear con ellos -exclamo Sai al tiempo que daba media vuelta, pero de repente sintio una fuerte piña en su cachete que lo hizo caer bruscamente al piso-

-¡maldito! -exclamo Naruto soltando la mano de la ojiperla y lanzandose al pelinegro, pero recibio una fuerte patada en el estomago que lo hizo retroceder- Hyuga -murmuró secamente al recibir el golpe del chico-

-¡ahora veras Uchiha! -gruñó el taka sumamente molesto mientras se paraba y se lanzaba contro el azabache-

-¡basta! -exclamo la ojimiel fuertemente, pero ninguno de los cuatro hizo caso-

El orochimaru no dudo en lanzarse contra el taka, esta seria su oportunidad para desquitarse de él. Ambos se pegaban una y otra piña, pero aun asi la desventaja se notaba claramente para el taka. El pelinegro le encajo un fuerte patada haciendolo caer nuevamente al piso, y rapidamente se lanzo sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo duramente.

-¡maldito! -bramó lleno de furia mientras le pegaba una y otra vez-

No podia evitarlo, lo odiaba con todo su ser. Porque el taka tenia mas derechos sobre la pelirrosa, porque él era quien se comprometeria con ella, él era el destinado a estar con ella. La imagen de la pelirrosa aparecia una y otra vez con cada piña que le daba al taka.

¿¡Por que demonios tenia que ser el taka quien debia estar con ella! ¿¡Por que las cosas eran asi!

Estaba furioso, sumamente furioso y esa era la unica manera en la que podia desquitarse.

-¡Sai! -exclamo sumamente preocupado al ver la cara ensangrentada del taka, pero aun asi no podia hacer nada ya que el se encontraba pelenado con el ojiperla-

-¡detenganse por favor! -grito Hinata con la voz temblorosa-

-¡ya basta! -gritaba Tenten junto a la ojiperla, pero aun asi ninguna de las dos se atrevia a intervenir ya que sabian que todos estaban fuera de control-

Y ninguno de los cuatro las escuchaba, por lo que continuaron con la pelea.

**... ... ...**

Una pelirrosa se encontraba en la biblioteca sentada tranquilamente en una de las ventanas, habia ido ahi despues de separarse del orochimaru ya que necesita un tiempo a solas para aclarar todas sus ideas, o eso creia ella, ya que en realidad sus ideas ya estaban claras, y no habia nada que aclarar.

-Sasuke Uchiha -susurro mientras tomaba su collar entre sus manos- ¿ustedes que dirian si les dijiera que me enamore de él, de un orochimaru, el principe orochimaru? -pregunto suavemente mientras veia la foto de su familia- tiene un lado bueno aunque no lo crean -dijo con una tierna sonrisa- se que suena estupido decirlo, pero es asi, al menos yo lo siento asi.

Miro por la ventana viendo el hermoso atardecer, el cielo totalmente despejado, y el sol iluminando todo con sus rayos. Respiro profundo mientras continuaba con su relato.

-él me ayudo varias veces -murmuró con una sonrisa- pero aun asi, no se que siente por mi... -exclamo tristemente- recuerdo el momento en el cual comenze a conocerlo, fue cuando todos se habian ido de el colegio, y él y yo nos quedamos haciendo guardia, todo iba normal pero entonces una bestia nos ataco y caimos por un precipico al agua -al decir eso volvio su mirada a la foto de su collar- en ese momento fue los mas horrible que me pudo haber pasado perderme con él, pero ahora... ahora no me arrepiento de nada, absolutamente de nada, porque a partir de ese momento yo...yo comenze a conocerlo, y sin darme cuenta me enamore perdidamente de él -exclamo mientras una lagrima resbala por su mejilla- se que nada de esto esta bien, creanme que lo se, pero no puedo evitarlo...-suspiró- tu...tu debes entenderlo madre... -dijo con la voz quebrada- tu eres mujer y debes saber que cuando nos enamoramos perdemos el juicio y la razon, ¿cierto? -pregunto como si realmente aquella mujer estuviera alli-

Llevo sus manos a su rostro y seco sus lagrimas lo mas rapido que pudo, no queria llorar... ya no mas.

-yo ya lo decidi -dijo firmemente- yo quiero aprovechar el mayor tiempo posible para estar con él, hasta que...hasta que mi compromiso llegue, entonces ahi hare lo que tenga que hacer porque ese es mi deber para con ustedes y con todo mi clan, pero hasta entonces dejenme disfrutar junto a él -susurro viendo fijamente su collar- se que saldre lastimada de todo esto, pero yo...yo quiero estar junto a él -murmuro con la voz quebrada y los ojos llororsos-

Despues de soltar todo lo que necesitaba decir, solto el collar y termino de secar sus lagrimas mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Ahora se sentia mucho mas aliviada, tal vez pareciera ridiculo que despues de hablar con una foto uno pudiera sentirse mejor pero ella asi lo sentia. Se levanto y tomo unos libros entre sus manos mientras salia de la biblioteca.

Comenzo a caminar tranquilamente por los pasillos, sintiendo que nada podria arruinar esos dias...cuan equivocada estaba. Se encontraba a unos pasos de llegar a su sector, pero unos gritos la hicieron parar de golpe.

-¿que...que sucede? -farfulló mientras miraba al lugar de donde se escuchaban los gritos-

Dudo un poco pero finalmente decidio ir a ver que sucedia.

-¡ve a llamar a alguien! -se escucho la desesperada voz de cierta ojimiel-

La pelirrosa apresuro el paso al distinguir aquella voz.

-¡Hinata, Tenten! -exclamo al ver a sus amigas-

-¡Sakura! ¡llama a alguien! -exclamo Hinata desesperada-

-¿que...que demonios pasa? -perguntó acercandose a ellas, y entonces vio la escena-

Sus amigos se encontraban en medio de una pelea, contra Neji Hyuga y lo peor de todo era que tambien contra Sasuke. Su mirada se poso en el taka, quien se encontraba tirado en el suelo y con la cara llena de sangre... Todo provocado por Sasuke, quien aun le seguia pegando una y otro piña.

-¡detente! -grito al pelinegro mientras rapidamente se acercaba a él-

-¡Sakura! -llamo a la ojiverde al ver que se dirigia al orochimaru y el taka-

-¡Sasuke ya basta! -dijo desesperada mientras tomaba el brazo del chico-

-¡sueltame! -exclamo furioso mientras volteaba el rostro y se encontraba con los temblorosos ojos verdes de la senju- ¡sueltame Sakura! -volvio a exigir furioso mas aun asi era incapaz de empujarla-

-¡ya basta! -exclamó la pelirrosa empujando al desprevenido orochimaru y sacandolo de encima del taka- Sai ¿¡estas bien! -pregunto llena de preocupacion-

El orochimaru cayo sentado al piso, y fijo su furiosa mirada en la ojiverde, quien se encontraba arrodillada y sumamente preocupada por el maldito taka ¿¡Por que demonios tenia que preocuparse por él! Apreto los puños con fuerza mientras se paraba dispuesto a pegar nuevamente al taka.

-¡Sasuke ya es suficiente! -habló Neji, quien lanzo al suelo a cierto pelirubio, y se dio cuenta de el estado de el taka- ¡te pasaste Sasuke! -dijo acercandose al pelinegro mientras pasaba una mano por sus sangrientos labios-

-¡Naruto-kun! -exclamo corriendo hacia el ojiceleste-

-¡eres un animal! -gritó Sakura furiosa al pelinegro, quien la miraba con sus ojos llenos de celos, furia, y bronca-

Ninguno de los dos apartaba la mirada de el otro.

-vamos Sasuke... -dijo Neji rompiendo la conexion visual del orochimaru con la senju-

-vamos -masculló el azabache sin dejar de ver a la senju con su fria mirada, estaba celoso y debia acepetarlo-

Ambos orochimarus se alejaron rapidamente del sitio, dejando a las chicas a cargo del lastimado senju y taka.

-¡Sai! Vamos Sai dime algo -instó Sakura mientras colocaba al taka sobre sus piernas-

-Sa...Sakura -murmuró abriendo sus ojos y escupiendo un poco de sangre- no te preocupes...yo...

-ire a llamar a alguien -avisó Tenten seriamente-

-no lo hagas -exclamo el taka rapidamente-

-no...no lo hagas Tenten... -exclamo el pelirrubio, quien se levanto gracias a la ayuda de la ojiperla-

-¿que dices Naruto-kun? -pregunto sorprendida-

-nosotros nos encargaremos de...de darles lo que se merecen -musitó el ojiceleste mientras se acercaba a la pelirrosa y al taka- Sai ¿tu como estas?

-no podria estar mejor -dijo ironicamente-

-pero... ¡no sean estupidos! -exclamó la ojiperla en un tono fuerte- deben avisar a la directora, ella se hara cargo.

-¡no Hinata! -negó seriamente- de Hyuga y Uchiha nos encargaremos nosotros.

- pero...

-deja las cosas asi Hinata -habló Sai-

Tanto la pelirrosa como la ojimiel se mantenian totalmente calladas, sabian que si insistian con lo de avisar a la directora, los que saldrian perjudicados serian...Sasuke y Neji.

-eso no importa ahora, lo primordial es curarte Sai -dijo la pelirrosa ayudando al chico a sentarse-

-lo siento Sakura -susurró el taka bajando la mirada- yo...yo soy patetico en comparacion con el Uchiha.

-¡no digas eso Sai! -dijo seriamente-

-mira... mira como me dejo -exclamo tristemente mientras tocia un poco de sangre- si el algun dia llegara a hacerte algo yo...yo seria incapaz de protegerte.

-¡no necesito que me protejas Sai! -murmuró suavemente- yo se defenderme sola.

-no Sakura, yo soy quien debe protegerte.

La pelirrosa guardo silencio al oirlo, Sai...Sai no se merecia todo eso, él era tan bueno y se preocupaba por su bienestar, mientras que ella ¿ella que hacia? Lo traicionaba y de la peor manera posible...con Sasuke.

-gracias por preocuparte por mi Sai, pero ahora es momento de preocuparnos por ti -dijo con una sonrisa tierna-

-es verdad Sai, te ves peor que de costumbre -exclamo Naruto sonriendo-

Todos rieron al escuchar el comentario del pelirrubio, y el ambiente rapidamente se relajo. Despues de eso, Hinata llevo a Naruto al sentor senju, y Sakura con ayuda de Tenten llevo a Sai a su sector, bajo la mirada sorprendida de todos que murmuraban una y otra cosa. Una vez en el sector lo recostaron en la cama.

-gracias Tenten -murmuró la pelirrosa-

-no hay de que, ¿necesitas algo mas? -pregunto rapidamente-

-no, esta bien, yo ahora lo curaré.

-bien, entonces yo ya me iré.

-de acuerdo Tenten.

-nos vemos despues, que te mejores Sai -exclamó con una sonrisa-

-gracias... -susurró el taka mientras veia a la chica irse del lugar-

Una vez solos la senju comenzo a limpiar la cara ensangrentada del pelinegro, y una vez hecho saco energia de su mano y la acerco a sus heridas, las cuales era considerables.

-va dolerte un poco Sai -susurro mientras ponia su mano en el cachete del chico-

-creo que si -exclamo entrecerrando sus ojos por el dolor-

-Sai ¿dime que sucedio?

-en realidad fue lo de siempre, ellos nos provocaron y nosotros respondimos -avisó seriamente-

La pelirrosa bajo la mirada al oirlo. Ella creia que el orochimaru estaba comenzando a cambiar, pero eso era algo imposible, un orochimaru siempre seria un orochimaru, y Sasuke siempre seria Sasuke. Las lagrimas se apoderaron de sus ojos nuevamente.

-¿de que lloras? -pregunto mientras levantaba una mano y la colocaba en la mejilla de la chica-

-no...no te preocupes no es nada -musitó sin mirarlo a los ojos-

-claro que me preocupo, porque yo te amo Sakura -habló con una sonrisa y haciendo que la chica lo mirara fijamente-

La senju guardo silencio al oirlo, con cada palabra que el chico decia mas culpable se sentia. Mientra que él...él solo se dedicaba a observarla detalladamente, cada una de sus facciones, rasgos...todo, adoraba todo de ella.

-estoy feliz de que estes preocupado por mi -exclamo de repente-

-¿como podira no preocuparme Sai? -preguntó con una sonrisa forzada- tu eres alguien importante para mi.

Despues de eso ambos nuevamente permanecieron en silencio, la senju nuevamente sentia que ese era el Sai que ella habia conocido hace mucho tiempo. Sin duda alguna el taka nunca cambiaria, y...y tampoco lo haría Sasuke.

**... ... ...**

Por otro lado, cierta ojiperla acompaño a un pelirrubio a su cuarto, y al igual que con la pelirosa y el taka todos los presentes los miraban sorprendidos.

-ya casi llegamos Naruto-kun -avisó tiernamente-

-lo se Hinata, aun estoy conciente -masculló ironicamente-

-lo...lo siento -se excusó timidamente mientras entraba al cuarto de el chico-

El pelirrubio sonrió divertido.

-tu nunca cambiara Hinata.

La chica sonrio al igual que el senju, ambos se acercaron a la cama del pelirrubio, quien con ayuda de la peliazul se recosto en esta.

-gracias Hinata.

-no tienes que agradecer Naruto-kun, yo...yo siempre te ayudare -habló con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, y ganandose la mirada de el ojiceleste- e-este... dejame curar algunas de tus heridas.

-claro -asintió mientras se sentaba con un poco de dificultad-

-tuviste suerte -susurro seriamente mientras colocaba nerviosamente una mano en el labio del chico, el cual estaba sangrando solo un poco-

-¿suerte? ¿por que? -pregunto sorprendido-

-tu no estas tan lastimado como el pobre de Sai, Uchiha se paso.

-ese maldito -dijo molesto-

-ya no te preocupes mas Naruto-kun -habló con una sonrisa sincera- todo saldra bien.

-Hinata...-dijo viendo el rostro de la chica fijamente, el cual se encontraba a unos pocos centimetros de el suyo-

-ya esta -exclamo mientras retiraba lentamente su mano, pero la mano de el ojiceleste se lo impidio- ¡Naruto-kun! ¿que sucede? -pregunto sumamente nerviosa al ver que el chico aprisiono su mano contra su mejilla-

-tus manos son muy suaves Hinata -susurró viendola fijamente-

La ojiperla sintio como el corazon se le aceleraba mas y mas, y ninguna palabra salia de su boca.

-Hinata... -sususrro viendo los rojos labios de la chica y acercandose poco a poco, se estaba dejando llevar por sus emociones-

-Naurto-kun...yo... -dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas al ver al chico tan cerca de ella-

Sintio una enorme corriente electrica recorrer su cuerpo cuando los labios del chico se posaron sobre los de ellas, su corazon paso de ese acelerado ritmo a parar completamente. Todos sus sueños, sus ilusiones se hacian realidad en ese mismo momento. Cerro los ojos al sentir el suave movimiento de los labios del pelirubio sobre los de ellas, y lenta y torpemente comenzo a corresponderle, ese era su primer beso.

Por su lado, el senju no habia podido evitar ese impulso, la ojiperla desde hace ya mucho tiempo habia comenzado a ganar su atencion, y mucho mas que es eso. No sabia exactamente lo que sentia por ella, pero si sabia que era algo muy fuerte, y si bien este no era su primer beso, lo que ahora sentia no lo habia sentido jamas. Llevo sus dos grandes manos al rostro de la chica, y poco a poco fue profundizando el beso hasta que pronto la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente. Lentamente comenzaron a separarse y a abrir sus ojos.

-Hinata... -susurro a escasos centimetro del rostro de la ojiperla-

La peliazul se encontraba fuera de si, sus mejillas estaban totalmente coloradas, su respiracion agitada y su corazon a un ritmo acelerado, tanto que sentia que en cualquier momento se le saldria. Ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que fue la senju quien lo rompio.

-yo...yo lo siento Naruto-kun -balbuceó parandose rapidamente-

-espera Hinata yo...

-no tienes porque explicar nada, fue un error lo se -habló con la voz temblorosa mientras daba media vuelta y salia rapidamente del lugar-

-¡no, espera Hinata! -llamo e intento pararse para seguirla, pero su condicion no era muy buena asi que cayo fuertemente en el suelo- Hinata -susurro al encontrarse solo en el cuarto-

¿Que habia sido todo eso? No lo sabia, pero las cosas no quedarian asi, él hablaria con Hinata si o si. Sin darse cuenta una sonrisa se habia formado en su rostro, tal vez por el saber que la ojiperla habia correspondido a su beso.

Por su lado, la peliazul corria rapidamente a su cuarto y una vez en este se tiro en la cama, y comenzo a llorar fuertemente ¿Por que lloraba? Ni ella lo sabia, simplemente las lagrimas salian de sus hermosos ojos...Su mayor sueño se habia cumplido hace unos segundos, y ella...ella como una estupida habia salido corriendo.

-Naruto-kun -susurro con los ojos crispados mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza al sentirse frustrada con ella misma por haber salido corriendo- soy una tonta.

**... ... ...**

Por su lado cierta pelirrosa ya habia terminado de curar al lastimado taka, quien ahora se encontraba dormido.

-Sai -exclamo tristemente mientras se paraba- tu no te mereces esto.

Despues de observarlo un rato decicidio salir del cuarto, sentia la culpa a flor de piel. Salio del sector del taka y entonces solo sintio el frio de la pared chocar fuertemente contra su espalda, alguien la habia lanzado fuertemente contra una de las paredes y ahora la tenia acorralada, lentamente comenzo a abrir sus ojos con una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

-¿¡terminaste de curar al maldito taka, Sakura! -exclamo furioso mientras hacia presion en sus brazos, y sus ojos se tornaban de el mismo color que la sangre-

-S-Sasuke...-tartamudeo asustada al ver al azabache frente a ella, y con esos ojos que en ese momento mostraban toda la furia que sentia-

Estaba en problemas, en graves problemas, y lo sabia...


	38. Un anuncio y un descubrimiento

_**Holaa genteeeee lindaaaa!**_

_**aqui esta Karynitaa con el nuevooo capii :D y si, se que venía primero el de Inocencia Robada, pero pues termine primerooo estoooo n.n**_

_**lo acabo de terminar de corregirr y pues ya se los suboo amigoss :D y como siempre: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWSS! ;o saben que cada uno me alegraaa muchisimooo **_

_**y espero quee este capii les gusteee, y puess nos leeremos en la contiii de Inocencia Robada, esta vez si jejeje**_

_**Besos amigoss, y esperoo estenn biennnn**_

_**nos leemosss**_

_**Karynita.**_

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Capitulo 38: un anuncio, y un descubrimiento.**

Por su lado cierta pelirrosa ya habia terminado de curar al lastimado taka, quien ahora se encontraba dormido.

-Sai -exclamo tristemente mientras se paraba- tu no te mereces esto.

Despues de observarlo un rato decicidio salir del cuarto, sentia la culpa a flor de piel. Salio del sector del taka y entonces solo sintio el frio de la pared chocar fuertemente contra su espalda, alguien la habia lanzado fuertemente contra una de las paredes y ahora la tenia acorralada, lentamente comenzo a abrir sus ojos con una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

-¿¡terminaste de curar al maldito taka, Sakura! -exclamo furioso mientras hacia presion en sus brazos, y sus ojos se tornaban de el mismo color que la sangre-

-S-Sasuke...-tartamudeo asustada al ver al azabache frente a ella, y con esos ojos que en ese momento mostraban toda la furia que sentia-

Estaba en problemas, en graves problemas, y lo sabía...

La senju lo miraba asustada, el pelinegro la habia sorprendido. No habia pensado que el orochimaru la esperaria fuera del sector taka, pero lo que mas le ateraba era esos ojos rojos. Era la segunda vez que los veia, pero esta vez estaba mas "consciente" que la vez anterior, sin contar que las situaciones eran totalmente opuestas. Ahora a traves de esos terrorificos ojos podia ver una mezcla de furia, y rabia.

-yo...yo...

-¡respondeme! -exclamó furioso-

-¡claro que termine de curarlo! -exclamó en un golpe de valor, y recordando que fue el Uchiha el culpable del estado de el taka- ¡porque si no hubiera terminado aun estaria con él! -exclamo molesta y haciendo que la furia en el chico aumentara-

-¿¡tanto te preocupa! -pregunto fuertemente-

-¡claro que sí! -respondió tambien en tono fuerte- ¡eres un salvaje Sasuke! ¿como pudiste hacerle eso a Sai?

-¡que el maldito taka sea un inutil no es mi culpa Sakura! -bramó ironicamente-

-¡pero tu lo provocaste! ¿por que simplemente no nos dejas en paz? -pregunto tratando de retomar la serenidad sin embargo aun sentia la fuerte presion de las manos de el chico en sus brazos-

-asi que ya te conto -dijo molesto- no sabe pelear pero es muy bueno contando las cosas ¿no?

-yo le pregunte lo que sucedio -musitó seriamente-

-eso ya no importa Sakura -masculló molesto y aun con esos terrorificos ojos- creo que tu y yo habiamos establecidos ciertas condiciones, y tu...-acusó- tu no las estas cumpliendo.

-¡pues es tu culpa! ¿que creias? ¿que no ayudaria a Sai? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño-

-¡no me provoques Sakura! -exclamo haciendo que su aliente chocara fuertemente contra el rostro de la chica- tu no sabes de lo que soy capaz.

-creeme que si lo se Sasuke, se muy bien de lo que eres capaz.

-no, no lo sabes -habló tajantemente y viendola directamente con esos ojos rojos que hicieron que la senju desviara rapidamente su vista- ¡mirame! -exclamo furioso al ver que la chica desviaba los ojos-

La pelirrosa no lo veia a los ojos, no podia hacerle frente a esos ojos que parecian perforarla de manera brusca.

-¡mirame! -repitio y esta vez tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y la obligo a verlo fijamente-

-¿¡para que demonios quieres que te mire! -preguntó molesta y haciendo frente a esos ojos sin tener mas opcion-

-¿me tienes miedo? -pregunto de repente al ver los temblorosos ojos de la chica, y sentir tambien su tembloroso cuerpo-

La senju se sorprendio al oirlo, ¿si le tenia miedo? Claro que sí. En realidad ella no sabia de lo que eras capaz Sasuke, pero aun asi trataria de no mostrarle su temor.

-c-claro que no -tartamudeo mientras sus manos se colocaban en los brazos de el chico para retirarlos de sus mejillas-

-escuchame bien Sakura comenzó con su fria voz mientras colocaba sus manos a los costados de la cara de la chica y se acercaba a ella, aprisionandola nuevamente entre su cuerpo y la pared, provocando que la piel de la chica se erizara- no toleraré que te acerques al taka.

-y yo...yo no permitiré que lastimes a mis amigos, Sasuke -dijo seriamente- no estoy rompiendo las condiciones pero no podia dejar a Sai en ese estado -musitó suavemente-

Ambos permanecieron en un completo silencio, ninguno de los dos hablaba solo se miraban fijamente. Sus cuerpos aun permanecian completamente pegados, y sus rostros solo a milimetros. La furia del orochimaru comenzó a desaparecer lentamente, y sus ojos eran evidencia de eso, ya que retomaron su color original. La pelirrosa por su parte tambien habia retomado su tranquildad, todo su enojo hacia el pelinegro se habia esfumado en un dos por tres, sin embargo su cuerpo aun seguia temblando pero no de miedo, si no que temblaba por su cercanía.

-no te lo permitire otra vez Sakura ¿lo entiendes? -cuestiono fríamente mientras lentamente se acercaba a los labios de la chica-

La pelirrosa pudo sentir como su corazón se aceleraba rapidamente, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse al sentir el roze de los labios del chico con los suyos.

-¿lo entiendes? -susurro con la voz ronca-

-s-si... -susurró inconscientemente al estar hipnotizada por aquellos profundos ojos que la atraparon completamente-

El pelinegro termino de unir rapidamente sus labios con los de la senju, y comenzo a besarla suavemente mientras sus manos se colocaban en la delicada cintura de la chica y la pegaban a su cuerpo. La pelirrosa solo se estaba dejando llevar pero de repente reaccionoó ¿Como podia besar a Sasuke despues de lo que le hizo a Sai? Rapidamente coloco sus manos en el pecho del chico y sin previo aviso lo empujo alejandolo de ella.

-¿que...que haces? -preguntó molesto-

-espera Sasuke, hay ciertas cosas que debemos aclarar -farfulló mientras recuperaba el oxigeno- y es que si tu te metes con mis amigos, es como si te estuviera metiendo conmigo.

El pelinegro la miro friamente al oirla, sabia a donde iba todo eso.

-¿entiendes lo que te digo Sasuke? -pregunto seriamente al ver que el chico no decia absolutamente nada-

-tu y tus amigos son casos completamente diferentes Sakura -exclamó cortante-

-eso quiere decir que tu seguiras metiendote con ellos ¿cierto? -preguto molesta-

-claro que sí, sabes que eso no cambiará.

-de acuerdo -musitó seriamente mientras caminaba para irse-

-espera...-masculló tomandola del brazo- no confundas las cosas Sakura.

-no las confundo Sasuke, si tu sigues metiendo con ellos...esto se acaba aca -sentenció-

Su voz era firme y decidida, pero en realidad decir esas palabras habian sido las mas dificiles de su vida, sin embargo no podia quedarse de brazos cruzados y permitir que Sasuke lastimara a sus seres queridos.

-¿realmente estas segura de lo que dices? -pregunto friamente-

-si Sasuke -asintió segura- dime ¿que haras? -pregunto seriamente-

El pelinegro solto el brazo de la chica y le dio la espalda, realmente no queria separarse de ella pero su orgullo no le permitiria rebajarse a mas. Esta vez el orgullo gano.

-entonces vete -ordenó de manera cortante-

La senju trago en seco al oirlo, y su vista rapidamente se nublo por las lagrimas. Como lo suponia, Sasuke no cambiaria por ella.

-de acuerdo -susurró con la voz temblorosa mientras comenzaba a caminar para alejarse del chico-

El pelinegro apreto los puños con fuerza mientras intentaba tranquilizarse. La estaba perdiendo, poco a poco la senju escapaba de sus manos y él no hacia nada para evitarlo.

-maldicion -susurro mientras cerraba los ojos, no solo era eso, si no que tambien estaba lo de su compromiso con Karin-

Ahora ¿que haria?

Por su lado, la pelirrosa se fue rapidamente a su cuarto, y una vez dentro de esto no pudo aguantar mas sus lagrimas, se tiro a su cama y comenzo a llorar fuertemente ¿Todo se habia acabado asi de facil? Por momentos se arrepentia de haberle dicho lo que le dijo, pero por otro sabia que por primera vez estaba haciendo bien las cosas.

-Sasuke -susurro mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza-

**... ... ...**

Lo obeservó con detenimiento, mientras que él solo continuaba con el ceño fruncido.

-si que estas mal -dijo suavemente al tiempo que sacaba energia de su mano-

-no es para tanto -exclamo molesto mientras la miraba fijamente-

La ojimiel habia ido a buscarlo despues de ayudar a Sakura con Sai, sabia que el ojiperla necesitaria ayuda para curar sus heridas y quien mejor que ella para hacerlo. Por su lado el orochimaru la miraba detenidamente, hacia mucho tiempo que ellos no estaba juntos y aunque no quisiera admitirlo estar con ella le producia algo sumamente agradable en su interior.

-¿por que siempre los provocas Neji? -pregunto suavemente y sin dejar de curarlo-

-eso ya deberias saberlo -exclamo con una sonrisa-

-¡si pero mira como terminas! -reclamo molesta-

-no estoy tan mal Tenten, peor quedaron ellos.

-en eso tienes razon, pero el que mas daño tuvo fue Sai.

-Sasuke le dio su merecido -dijo seriamente-

-realmente odia a Sai, ¿cierto? -pregunto seriamente-

-claro que si, él al igual que Haruno son nuestros unicos obstaculos.

-claro, es por eso que tambien odia a Sakura -susurro para si misma y entonces recordo algo-

_-¡Sakura! -llamo a la ojiverde al ver que se dirigia al orochimaru y el taka-_

_-¡Sasuke ya basta! -dijo desesperada mientras tomaba el brazo de el chico- _

_-¡sueltame! -exclamo furioso mientras volteaba el rostro y se encontraba con los temblorosos ojos verdes de la senju- ¡sueltame Sakura! -volvio a exigir furioso mas aun asi era incapaz de empujarla-_

_-¡ya basta! -dijo empujando al desprevenido orochimaru y sacandolo de encima de el taka- Sai ¿¡estas bien! -pregunto llena de preocupacion-_

Probablemente lo que estaba pensando era una gran estupides, pero cuando vio aquella escena del pelinegro y la pelirrosa sintio algo extraño en su interior. Tal vez por el hecho de que ambos se llamaron por sus nombres, o cuando la pelirrosa le tomo del brazo el orochimaru no la empujo y ni siquiera intento hacerlo. Ella conocia muy bien la relacion de odio que existia entre ambos, ellos no podian verse sin lanzar algun insulto en contra del otro pero...esa tarde fue diferente. Sacudio la cabeza para intentar alejar esos tontos pensamientos, solo a ella se le ocurria pensar esas cosas...

-¿en que piensas? -pregunto al ver a la chica tan concentrada-

-ah... no es nada Neji -dijo con una sonrisa forzada, ya que la verdad no tenia animos de sonreir porque el final de todo estaba cerca, y tal vez esta seria la ultima vez que estaria con el ojiperla- ya esta -exclamo mientras retiraba su mano de la mejilla del chico-

-que bueno, ya me estaba cansando -exclamo cerrando los ojos-

-Neji -llamo suavemente-

-¿que sucede Tenten? -pregunto abriendo sus ojos y entonces se encontro con el rostro de la chica muy cerca de el suyo-

La ojimiel termino de unir sus labios con los del chico mientras colocaba sus manos alrededor de su cuello. El orochimaru estaba un tanto sorprendido, la senju no era de hacer ese tipo de cosas, sin embargo debia admitir que le agradaba sentirla tan cerca. Subio una de sus manos a la nuca de la ojimiel para atraerla mas y asi profundizar el beso.

La lengua del pelimarron se abrio paso en la cavidad de la chica y comenzo a recorrerla intensamente. Se mantuvieron unidos por un buen rato, pero la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente y no tuvieron mas opcion que separarse. Ella con la vista enternecida y él con su mirada perdida en los ojos de ella, pero rapidamente reaccionó.

-ya debo irme -dijo friamente mientras es paraba-

-c-claro -musitó tristemente- Neji...

-no empieces Tenten -interrumpió de manera cortante-

No queria que las cosas entre ellos comenzaran nuevamente.

-eres un tonto -exclamo con la voz quebrada y sorprendiendo al ojiperla- yo...yo solo deseo que algun dia encuentres lo que tanto necesitas -balbuceó mientras se daba media vuelta para irse-

-¿que quieres decir? -pregunto extrañado por el comportamiento de la chica-

La ojimiel camino rapidamente hacia la salida sin decir absolutamente nada, y el ojiperla tampoco hizo nada para impedirlo. Una vez solo llevo una de sus manos a su pecho, hasta ahora se sorprendia de todas las cosas que la chica producia en él, pudo sentir su acelerado corazon.

Él realmente no se imaginaba como terminarian las cosas.

Esa noche dos senjus lloraron por culpa de dos orochimarus, quienes tampoco consiliaron la tranquilidad en todo la noche. El pelinegro porque sabia que poco a poco perdia a la pelirrosa. El ojiperla porque estar junto a la ojimiel, nuevamente habia despertado en él un extraño sentimiento que no queria sentir. La pelirrosa porque sabia o creia saber que el orochimaru jamas cambiaria. Y por ultimo la ojimiel, ella... ella lloraba por todo, pero su sufrimiento pronto acabaria.

**... ... ...**

Los rayos de el sol entraban por la ventana y comenzaban a incomodar su sueño. Lentamente abrio sus ojos y se sento rapidamente mientras miraba a todos lados sumamente confundida. Dio un supiro al darse cuenta que todo estaba en orden, y ella estaba en su cuarto.

-aun tengo sueño -murmuró sumamente cansada mientras frotaba sus hinchados ojos, producto de su llanto la noche anterior-

Se levanto y miro la hora, ya era hora del comienzo de las clases. La verdad era que cada dia que pasaba tenia menos ganas de ir a clases, pero asi eran las cosas. Camino tranquilamente hacia el salon, entro en este y se sento junto a Hinata, quien siempre llegaba sumamente temprano.

-tienes los ojos hinchados Sakura -apuntó mientras la miraba fijamente-

-si Hinata, no dormi nada bien.

-es por Sai ¿cierto? -pregunto preocupada-

-¿Sai? ah sí, es por él ¿y dime como esta Naruto?

-¿Naruto? -farfulló sobresaltada-

La ojiperla bajo la mirada mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban, no sabia como reaccionaría cuando viera al pelirubio.

-¿te encuentras bien Hinata? -pregunto seriamente-

-él esta bien -susurró con una sonrisa forzada-

-es bueno escuchar eso, Sai tambien... -se interrumpió al ver entrar al aula a un grupo de orochimarus-

-¡escuchen todos! -exclamo Karin que entraba al salon con su grupo de "amigas"- ¡oigan escuchen! -repitio ganando la atencion de todos los presentes-

-¿ahora que quedra? -pregunto la ojiperla seriamente-

-tengo una gran noticia para todos -bramó con una sonrisa que mostraba todo la felicidad que sentia en ese momento- dentro de 15 días habra un gran fiesta -dijo e hizo una pausa mientras respiraba profundo- la fiesta es ¡para celebrar mi compromiso con Sasuke! -grito a todo pulmon-

En el salon rapidamente comenzaron a esparcirse los comentarios, y murmullos de las personas, unos reian, otros aplaudian, y las chicas estaban que ardían de los celos, y en el caso de los senjus todos estaban serios, pero nada de esto era captado para cierta pelirrosa, su mente se quedo en blanco al oirla, Sasuke se comprometeria con ella.

-sera el mismo dia que tu compromiso con Sai, Sakura -informó mirando a la ojiverde-

La pelirrosa levanto la mirada para ver a la peliroja, quien miraba con una sonrisa triunfante a todos pero en especial a ella, y justo en ese momento la puerta del salon se abrio y por ella entraron Sasuke y su grupo, quienes miraron un tanto sorprendidos a Karin y sus amigas.

-¡Sasukito! -chillo mientras se tiraba sobre él-

-¿que demonios haces Karin? -preguntó molesto mientras intentaba despegarla de su cuerpo-

-¿adivina que? -farfulló con una sonrisa- mira lo que tengo aqui Sasukito -dijo extendiendo su mano en la cual habia muchos sobres-

-¿que...que es? -pregunto mientras le sacaba uno de los sobres y lo abria rapidamente-

-son las invitaciones para nuestro compromiso amor -aviso melosamente- ya di la noticia a todos -exclamo presumida-

El pelinegro trago en seco al oirla, y su mirada se dirigio inevitablemente a Sakura. La pelirrosa lo miraba con una mezcla de tristeza, bronca, e impotencia, y el pelinegro sintio como si mil estacas se clavaran en su corazón al ver aquella mirada hacia él.

-¿que te parece amor? -preguntó abrazandolo fuertemente y haciendo que desviara la mirada de la senju-

-e-esta bien Karin -musitó seriamente-

-¡yo sabia que te gustaria Sasuke! -exclamo y le dio un corto beso en los labios, el cual el pelinegro acepto sin ninguna objeción-

Eso es lo que debia hacer, él ya lo habia decidido. Si con eso lograba darle mas tiempo a Sakura, lo haria sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero el problema era ella, sabia que ahora la senju lo odiaba mas que a nadie.

-ademas mira la fecha Sasuke -exclamó maliciosamente-

-faltan 15 dias...

-exacto, sera el mismo dia que el compromiso de la impura -bramó despectivamente mientras miraba a Sakura-

-¡oye! ¡cierra tu boca Karin! -salto Tenten a defender a su amiga-

-vaya pero miren quien es...la mas desagradable de todas -habló de manera altanera-

-¡tu eres la mas desagradable de todas Karin! -exclamo la pelirrosa furiosa mientras se paraba-

¡-tu callate impura! -bramó furiosa mientras se acercaba hacia ella- tus dias estan contados -dijo mientras sonreia maliciosamente-

-¡ya basta Sakura! -exclamó Hinata al ver que la chica fruncia el ceño dispuesta a empezar una pelea-

-¿que sucede aqui? -pregunto el profesor que acaba de entrar y enseguida noto la tension de el salon-

-no es nada profesor -habló Karin sin dejar de mirar a la pelirrosa- a por cierto toma... -dijo mientras dejaba uno de los sobre en la mesa de la chica- tu tambien estas invitada Sakurita -soltó irónicamente-

-¡cierra tu boca Karin! -exclamo molesta mientras tomaba el sobre y lo arrugaba frente a la peliroja- ¡eres una maldita zorra! -exclamo llena de impotencia mientras se aguantaba las ganas que tenia de llorar-

-¡Haruno cuide su vocabulario! -bramó el profesor enfadado-

-no se porque esta asi profe -exclamo inocentemente-

-¡no seas hipocrita Karin, tu fuiste la que comenzó! -exclamó cierta ojimiel-

-es cierto -apoyó Hinata-

-¡ya basta! ¡todos vayan a su lugar! -ordenó el profesor-

Todos inmediatamente fueron a sus lugares al escuchar al profesor, excepto cierta pelirrosa que comenzo a guardar todas sus cosas de manera torpe y apresurada.

-Sakura ¿que haces? -preguntó la ojiperla seriamente-

-no te preocupes Hinata -habló con una sonrisa falsa- no tengo ganas de quedarme aquí.

-espera que te acompaño -dijo mientras guardaba sus cosas-

-no Hinata -negó rapidamente- iré a ver a Sai o a la enfermeria, no es necesario que vengas conmigo.

-¿estaras bien Sakura? -cuestionó preocupada-

-claro que sí.

La senju termino de guardar sus cosas y camino rapidamente hacia la salida con sus temblorosas piernas y con una desagradable sensación en su interior. Sentia como las fuerzas se le acababan poco a poco, y de un momento a otro, su mirada se nubló y todo comenzó a dar vueltas y...y de repente todo negro.

-¡Sakura! -exclamo Hinata al ver caer a su amiga-

-Sakura ¿estas bien? -pregunto Tenten mientras se acercaba a la senju-

Rapidamente todos los senjus rodearon a la pelirrosa, quien aun no recobraba el conocimiento.

-¡hagan lugar! -bramó el profesor mientras se fijaba en los puntos vitales de la chica-

-¿que tiene? -pregunto sumamente preocupada-

-la llevare a la enfermeria -dijo el profesor mientras tomaba a la chica entre sus brazos-

-iré con usted -exclamó Tenten-

-yo tambien -habló de inmediato la peliazul-

-¡todos ustedes quedense en sus lugares! -exclamo para el resto del salon-

La ojiperla y la ojimiel siguieron al profesor, el cual salio del salon y se encaminó a la enfermeria, dejando a los alumnos solos.

-viste como se desmayo -exclamó Karin riendose fuertemente junto con su grupo-

-eso fue muy gracioso -apoyó Ino maliciosamente-

Todos comenzaron a comentar acerca de lo sucedido, y uno que otro orochimaru lanzaba chistes en contra de la senju. Por su lado la mirada de cierto pelinegro seguia fija en la puerta por donde se habia ido el profesor con la pelirrosa. La impotencia que sentia en ese momento era enorme, el hecho de no poder ir en ese mismo momento y ver como estaba la senju lo estaba matando.

- _"Sakura..." _-pensó apretando sus puños con fuerzas-

-¡Sasuke amor estoy tan feliz! -chillo tirandose nuevamente sobre el chico, ese era uno de los mejores dias para ella. Primero su compromiso con Sasuke, del cual ya todos estaban enterrados, y segundo el desmayo de la senju, deseaba con toda su alma que la chica muriera ese mismo dia-

-¡quitate de encima Karin! -gruñó sumamente furioso y la empujó no midiendo su fuerza, lo que provoco que la chica cayera fuertemente contra el suelo llamando la atención de todos-

-¡auch! -se quejo al estar tirada en el piso-

-Karin ¿estas bien? -pregunto Ino mientras se acercaba a ella-

-S-Sasuke...¿por que hiciste eso? -pregunto la pelirroja con los ojos cristalinos por el dolor-

-se rompieron Karin -anunció la pelirrubia extendiendole sus lentes, los cuales estaban destrozados-

-¿¡por que siempre tienes que molestarme! -pregunto el Uchiha furioso mientras tomaba sus cosas-

El pelinegro paso de largo sin dar importancia a la chica tirada en el suelo, estaba molesto no solo con ella, si no con él mismo. Todo, absolutamente todo le salia mal, y lo peor era que ahora estaba sumamente tenso por el desmayo de la senju. Sabia que no podria acercarse a la enfermeria porque todos sus amigos la estarian rodeando, y de no ser asi, estaba casi seguro que la pelirrosa lo ultimo que queria hacer era verlo a él.

-¡espera Sasuke! -llamó la ojirroja mientras se paraba-

El orochimaru salio del salon dando un fuerte portazo sin importarle la orochimaru.

-¡te deseo suerte en tu compromiso Karin! -exclamo una senju mientras se reia, y al escucharla todos los senjus comenzaron a reirse fuertemente-

-¡callense estupidos! -grito con las mejillas rojas de la furia- ¡sus dias estan contados malditos!

-¡creo que son tus dias los que estan contados Karin! -exclamo la misma chica-

-¡yo creo que el Uchiha primero terminara con ella! -exclamo otra senju y las risas de todos aumentaron considerablemente-

-¡idiotas me las pagaran! -masculló indignada y con las lagrimas desbordando de sus ojos-

-Karin tranquilizate -dijo falsamente- _"¡que bien! ¡eso te lo mereces puta!"_ -pensó sumamente feliz de que el orochimaru la tratara de esa manera-

Después de eso la pelirroja tomo sus cosas y salir completamente humillada del salon.

**... ... ...**

Por otro lado, el profesor junto a las senjus ya habian llegado a la enfermeria y la senju en esos momentos estaba haciendo atendida por una de las enfermeras.

-¿ustedes se quedaran con ellas? -pregunto seriamente a las senjus-

-¡claro que si! -asintió la ojimiel-

-yo tambien me quedaré -exclamó la peliazul-

-de acuerdo yo vovere a el salon, cualquier cosa me avisan -dijo amablemente-

-sí profesor.

El profesor salio de la enfermeria y se dirigio al salon, mientras tanto las dos senjus se quedaron sentadas esperando alguna novedad de la pelirrosa.

-¿que le sucedio Hinata?

-no lo se, ella estaba bien.

-¿no te dijo nada? -pregunto seriamente-

-no nada, ella estaba bien -susurró suavemente- creo...creo que fue por Karin.

-esa puta, siempre la esta molestando -dijo Tenten furiosa-

-no es solo eso Tenten -habló seriamente- Sakura viene mal desde hace unos cuantos dias.

-¿a que te refieres? -pregunto con curiosidad-

-estos dias a tenido muchos mareos, y la otra vez de la nada comenzo a vomitar -informó tristemente- yo...yo tengo miedo que tenga algo grave.

-Hinata... -susurro preocupada- no te preocupes, Sakura es fuerte -exclamó tratando de animarla-

-lo se -asintió sonriendo debilmente- pero como dije estos dias ella...ella a estado muy debil.

-quedate tranquila Hinata, dentro de unos momentos sabremos si ella tiene algo grave.

**... ... ...**

Por otro lado, la pelirrosa aun estaba inconsciente, y siendo atendida por Zeku, quien ahora trabaja medio tiempo allí.

-Sakura -susurro tiernamente la mujer de edad avanzada-

Realmente se habia encariñado mucho con la pelirrosa, y verla en ese estado no era nada agradable. Comenzó a revisarla con suma paciencia, primero a rasgos generales, y despues mas profundamente para descubrir de una buena vez que es lo que tenia la ojiverde. Despues de varios minutos de revision y sin encontrar absolutamente nada dio un suspiro.

-yo no te veo nada -murmuró llevando una mano a su frente- pero entonces ¿que es lo que tienes niña? -pregunto seriamente-

La senju no tenia nada fuera de lo normal, asi que decidio dar por terminado todo ello, pero como ultimo llevo una mano cargada de energia al vientre de la chica para regularizar su funcinamiento, y fue entonces que lo descubrió... y sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión.

-¡no puede ser! -exclamo totalmente sorprendida al sentir una energia más provenir de su plano vientre-

Colocó sus dos manos para coroborar que lo que estaba pensando era cierto, y entonces no le quedaron mas dudas. Pudo sentir claramente aquella pequeña cantidad de energia en el vientre de la senju.

-Sakura...tu...tu estas embarazada -balbuceó completamente sorprendida- pero no, no puede ser -negó consternada-

**... ... ...**

Ambas senjus seguían en el mismo lugar, una más impaciente con la otra al no tener noticas de la pelirrosa.

-¿por que tardan tanto? -pregunto dando vueltas de un lado a otro-

-es cierto, ya se estan demorando demasiado -exclamo la pelimarrón poniéndose de pie-

-¿a donde vas? -pregunto al ver que la chica se dirigia a la salida-

-ire a traer algo para tomar Hinata -avisó sin darse la vuelta- tambien te traere a ti.

-gracias -susurró mientras nuevamente se sentaba en una de las sillas y cerraba sus ojos-

Estaba muy, muy preocupada por su amiga, y es que en verdad temía que tuviera algo grave. Los sintomas que había tenido los últimos días, no podían deberse a nada, ella tenía algo, y la ojiperla esperaba que fuera lo que fuera tuviera solución.

**... ... ...**

Llevaba ya un buen rato sentado en esa ventana que daba justo al frente de la entrada de la enfermeria, no sabia como calmar todos los nervios que sentia en su interior. Queria ir a verla de una vez y coroborar que estuviera bien, pero el problema era que no podia hacerlo, y lo peor y mas desesperante de todo es que estaba solo a unos pasos de ella, y aun asi no sabia absolutamente nada.

-con que aqui estas -se escucho la grave vos de Neji que se acercaba hacia el pelinegro-

-¿que es lo que quieres Neji? -pregunto cortante, ya que en ese momento no tenia ganas de ver a nadie-

-¿que haces aqui Sasuke? -pregunto mientras se sentaba frente al Uchiha-

-nada -dijo tranquilamente- dime que quieres de una vez.

-¿sabes? yo creo que estas aqui por Haruno -farfulló seriamente-

-¡no digas estupideces! -gruñó sobresaltado y molesto-

-solo bromeo Sasuke -habló tranquilamente- en realidad vine aqui porque quiero saber como vas con ella -exclamó seriamente-

-¿te refieres a Sakura? -pregunto cortante-

-sí, a "Sakura" -asintió con una media sonrisa-

-no se que quieres que te diga -musitó friamente y desviando la mirada-

Justo en ese momento una ojimiel salia de la enfermeria y la mirada de los dos orochimaru se clavó fuertemente en ella, la de el ojiperla porque no pudo evitarlo y la del pelinegro porque creyo que junto a ella saldria Sakura pero no fue asi, la chica salio sola.

_-"vaya...esto es muy incomodo"_ -penso sumamente nerviosa al sentir la mirada de ambos sobre ella-

Siguio su camino tranquilamente, en busca de algo para tomar, y sin dar importancia a la presencia de los orochimarus.

-como te decia -continuó el ojiperla volviendo a fijar su mirada en el pelinegro- dime algo mas Sasuke.

-las cosas van bien Neji -fue lo unico que dijo-

-¿pero lograras que no se comprometa con el taka? -pregunto seriamente-

-no lo se -respondió friamente mientras apretaba los puños-

-ya veo -murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos- y la ultima cosa ¿ella...ella esta enamorada de ti?

El pelinegro lo miro sorprendido al escucharlo. El ojiperla le hacia esa pregunta que a él tanto lo atormentaba. Siempre se pregunto eso ¿que sentia la senju por él? Sabia que algo debia sentir, pero no estaba seguro de lo que era, y eso era otra cosa que le molestaba.

-¿y bien? -pregunto al ver que el pelinegro no decia nada-

-no lo se Neji -constestó retomando su frialdad- y la verdad ya no quiero hablar mas de ese tema -dijo tajantemente-

-como quieras -musitó seriamente mientras se paraba- ah y otra cosa, felicidades por tu compromiso -exclamo burlonamente y se fue rapidamente antes de que el pelinegro hiciera algo en su contra-

-maldito estupido -susurro molesto al escuchar lo que el ojiperla dijo-

Despues de eso su mirada se poso nuevamente en cierta ojimiel, que iba en direccion a la enfermeria con dos cafes en sus manos. Eso queria decir que aun tenia para rato...Suspiro cansado de todo esa espera, pero aun así, no podía irse de allí sin ver a la senju...

**... ... ...**

Por su lado, la ojimiel entro rapidamente a la enfermeria y al hacerlo dio un supiro. Realmente la mirada del orochimaru era fuerte, la pudo sentir seguirla hasta que entró.

_-"¿que hara aqui?" _-se pregunto dudosa al verlo ahi sin hacer absolutamente nada- como sea -exclamo mientras se dirigia a su lugar, pero cuando llego no vio a la ojiperla- ¿Hinata? -dijo confundida mientras miraba a todos lados-

La ojiperla no habia durado mucho en esa poscicion, y ya no aguantaba más. Necesitaba saber como estaba la pelirrosa, asi que sin pensarlo mas se acerco a la puerta y la abrio sin hacer ruido alguno. Al entrar vio a Zeku junto a la ojiverde, inmediatamente iba a decir algo pero entonces escucho algo que la desconcerto totalmente.

-Sakura...tu...tu estas embarazada -balbuceó completamente sorprendida- pero no, no puede ser -negó consternada-

La ojiperla paro en seco al oirla, y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa.

-¿que...que dijiste? -tartamudeo Hinata sorprendiendo a Zeku con su presencia-

-Hinata... -susurro sumamente sorprendida-


	39. Una triste historia

_**Holaaa genteee lindaaaaa :D como estann?**_

_**bueno bueno, como veran karynita ya no esta tardando demasiado en las contss ehh ? xD **_

_**acabo de terminar de corregir este cap, asi que ya les suboo el capiii :P **_

_**y pues otra cosa: veran, como yo ya les dije, esta historia ya la tengo completa, solo que tardo en subirla porque corrijo todos los errores y le sacó el scrip, peroooo tengo unas inmensas ganas de ya comenzar mi tercer fic, pero pues se me va a complicar entre esta, e Inocencia robada, y una nueva historia, asi que voy a hacer lo siguiente: me enfocaré principalmente en terminar de subir la conti de esta historia hasta el final, lo haré lo mas rapido que pueda, lo que no quiere decir que dejaré Inocencia Robada en el olvido, claro que no, pero pues tendran muchas mas contis de esta historia que la de I. R. Se que a la mayoria le gusta más Inocencia Robada, pero pues comprendan que yaa quiero terminar esta historia asi estoyy más tranquila para enfocarme bien en Inocencia y la nueva historia que pienso subir :D **_

_**Asi que espero sean pacientes, y pues para los que le gusta esta historiaaa creo que es una buena noticia ;O **_

_**bueno amigos como siempre: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWSSS :D y espero que este capii les gustee ;O **_

_**se los kierooo muchoo genteee n.n**_

_**nos leemos en la contiii**_

_**besos y suerte en todo**_

_**Karynita.**_

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Capitulo 39: una triste historia**

La ojiperla no habia durado mucho en esa poscicion, y ya no aguantaba más. Necesitaba saber como estaba la pelirrosa, asi que sin pensarlo mas se acerco a la puerta y la abrio sin hacer ruido alguno. Al entrar vio a Zeku junto a la ojiverde, inmediatamente iba a decir algo pero entonces escucho algo que la desconcerto totalmente.

-Sakura...tu...tu estas embarazada -balbuceó completamente sorprendida- pero no, no puede ser -negó consternada-

La ojiperla paro en seco al oirla, y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa.

-¿que...que dijiste? -tartamudeo Hinata sorprendiendo a Zeku con su presencia-

-Hinata...-susurro sumamente sorprendida-

-¿¡que...que fue lo que dijiste! -pregunto aun sin salir de su sopresa mientras se acercaba a ella-

-yo...yo...

-dímelo por favor.

-ella...S-Sakura esta embarazada, Hinata -informó por fin al saber que hablaba con alguien de confianza para la senju-

-¿e-embarazada? -repitió automáticamente- ella esta embarazada... pero yo...no lo entiendo...-balbuceó la ojiperla-

-yo tampoco Hinata, creí que ella no amaba a Sai.

La ojiperla guardo silencio al oírla, su corazón latía de manera acelerada. Estaba segura, completamente segura que ese hijo no era de Sai.

-¿ella lo sabe? -pregunto mirando a la pelirrosa-

-supongo que no Hinata -dijo tristemente-

-¿cuanto...cuanto tiempo...?

-la energía que sentí es muy pequeña, por lo que supongo que serán apenas dos o tres semanas -exclamo tocando el vientre de la pelirrosa- cuando todos se enteren sera una gran felicidad.

-¡no! -negó rápidamente- Zeku escúchame bien -musitó seriamente-

-¿que sucede? -pregunto confundida-

-por favor tu no debes decir nada -exclamó sumamente angustiada- nadie debe saber sobre esto.

-pero ¿por que no? es una gran noticia -habló Zeku mas fue interrumpida por la ojiperla-

-mira...se que tu quieres mucho a Sakura y que por eso jamas harías nada en su contra.

-claro que no.

-Zeku...yo estoy segura -dijo e hizo una pausa- que ese hijo no es de Sai..

-¿¡pero que dices niña! -exclamo alarmada-

-por favor no digas nada a nadie Zeku -rogó sumamente preocupada-

-yo...yo no dire nada Hinata, pero ¡debes explicarme lo que sucede!

-¡prometemelo! promete que no dirás nada -instó seriamente-

-¡lo pometo niña! yo no haria nada en cotra de Sakura -murmuró con ternura-

-gracias, gracias Zeku -agradeció llevando una mano a su corazón-

-pero explicame a que te refieres con eso de que el hijo de Sakura no es de Sai -pidió cambiando drasticamente su rostro-

-mira... -comenzó pero se cayo de repente al ver que cierta ojimiel entraba al lugar-

-¡Hinata! ¿pero que haces aquí? -pregunto Tenten seriamente-

-yo lo siento, pero necesitaba saber como estaba Sakura -informó sumamente nerviosa-

-Zeku tu la revisaste ¿cierto? -pregunto a la mujer-

-si Tenten.

-y dinos ¿que tiene? -pregunto preocupada-

-bueno ella...ella...

-no tiene nada Tenten -interrumpió la peliazul con una sonrisa-

-es verdad, solo debe alimentarse bien para recuperar energías -mintió Zeku aun en contra de su voluntad, ya que no le gustaba mentirle a Tenten a quien tambien quería mucho-

-¿es solo eso? -pregunto dudosa-

-si, solo eso. Asi que no hay nada de que preocuparse.

-pero Hinata me había dicho que la había visto vomitar, y tener mareos constantemente ¿acaso eso es normal? -pregunto seriamente-

-es todo porque ella no se alimenta bien, son síntomas normales no te preocupes -dijo con una sonrisa forzada-

-ya veo -murmuró no muy convencida- entonces me quedo mas tranquila.

-si, yo también -asintió Hinata sonriendo falsamente-

-yo ya debo irme niñas -avisó Zeku seriamente- ¿ustedes cuidaran de ella?

-claro, yo me quedare toda la noche.

-yo también, no tienes de que preocuparte Zeku -exclamó la ojimiel tranquilamente-

-de acuerdo, despues hablaremos Hinata -susurro seriamente al pasar junto a la ojiperla-

-no es necesaria que te quedes Tenten -musitó seriamente- yo me haré cargo de ella.

-no Hinata, yo me quedaré con ella -exclamo tranquilamente- escuche que Sai y Naruto se enteraron de lo de Sakura y estan sumamente nerviosos, es mejor que vayas y les cuentes la situación.

-pero Sakura...

-ya te dije, yo me quedaré con ella.

La ojiperla aun estaba indecisa si debía dejar a la pelirrosa, por lo que se quedo parada en su lugar.

-no seas mala Hinata, los chicos estan muy alterados -apuntó la ojimiel seriamente- ve y cuéntales lo que sucedió.

-creo que tienes razón Tenten, pero por favor cuando despierte avisame de inmediato -pidio suavemente-

-lo haré, ahora ve.

-bien, gracias Tenten -murmuró mientras salia del cuarto-

-que testadura -susurro con una sonrisa tierna mientras se acercaba a la pelirrosa- ¿y tu cuando piensas despertar? -pregunto tiernamente a la pelirrosa inconciente-

Después de unos minutos, la ojimiel apago las luz del cuarto de la senju y salio tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Una vez fuera, se sento en una silla que daba justo frente a la puerta del cuarto y cerro los ojos.

-vaya...que día -musitó en un suspiro mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza- y yo que tenia otros planes -susurro tristemente y sin darse cuenta ya tenia varias lagrimas en su rostro-

La ojimiel no hizo nada por secarselas, sabia que eso seria inútil ya que estas seguirían saliendo a su regalado gusto, siempre le sucedía lo mismo. Cuando estaba sola las lagrimas eran algo inevitable, pero pronto todo ello terminaría, por fin... por fin tendría la paz que tanto necesitaba.

-todo acabara pronto madre, padre -susurro mientras toma una taza de cafe entre sus manos- es bueno que haya traído dos, si no me quedare dormida en un dos por tres -exclamo con una sonrisa, pero aun asi las lagrimas continuaban saliendo-

**... ... ...**

Por otro lado, mas especificamente en el sector taka.

-esta bien Sai, yo mismo la vi -repitió por tercera vez a el lastimado y preocupado taka-

-no puedo quedarme tranquilo si no la veo -exclamo molesto-

-pero no puedes moverte en tu estado Sai -apuntó de manera compresiva-

-no importa ¡yo iré! -avisó mientras intentaba ponerse en pie-

-¡deja de ser testaduro! -exclamó molesta y haciendo que el taka se quedara quieto, tal vez en otros momentos su respuesta hubiera sido otra pero ahora estaba sumamente preocupada por el estado de la pelirrosa como para escuchar las quejas del taka-

-¡Hinata debo verla! -continuó el taka seriamente-

-Sai ella esta bien -habló seriamente- yo la vi con mis propios ojos y la enfermera Zeku me dijo que no tiene nada, solo necesita alimentarse mejor -mintió lo mejor que pudo-

El pelinegro guardo silencio al oírla, realmente queria ir a ver a la pelirrosa pero en su lamentable estado eso era algo imposible.

-mañana podrás a ir a verla, ahora esta durmiendo -agrego para terminar de convencerlo-

-por favor Hinata, si te enteras de algo no dudes en avisarme -murmuró mirando hacia otro lado-

-claro Sai, ahora ire a avisarle a Naruto.

-gracias -dijo mientras volvia a recostarse-

-no tienes porque -apuntó suavemente mientras salia del cuarto-

Cuando por fin estuvo fuera camino rápidamente hacia la salida, no se sentía nada bien al mentir al taka, pero no tenia opción... Sabia que si él se enteraba, todo estaría acabado. Ahora solo faltaba...

-Naruto -susurro mientras sus mejilla se sonrojaban y caminaba el sector-

No tenia la fuerza necesaria para verlo, ni la cabeza tampoco. Ahora solo pensaba en la situación en la que se encontraba su amiga, asi que cuando entro a su sector llamo a alguien y le pidió que le informara de la situación al pelirubio, unos segundos después escucho un par de gritos provenir de el cuarto del pelirrubio, pero aun asi siguio su camino hacia su cuarto.

-ahora ¿que harás Sakura? -susurro al estar sentada en su cama-

Realmente aun no entendía nada, necesitaba hablar con la pelirrosa para lograr comprender todo lo que sucedía. Sin embargo algo era seguro, y eso era que la ojiverde estaba embarazada. Su mejor amiga seria madre, tan joven... pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba, estaba segura que cuando los senjus se enteraran que ella estaba embarazada y el padre no era Sai, las cosas seria terribles. No sabia de lo que eran capaz los senjus, pero una cosa era segura, y es que ella apoyaría a la ojiverde hasta el final...

**... ... ...**

Un lindo pelinegro se encontraba sentado en la misma ventana desde hace un par de horas, no podía irse de alli hasta no saber el estado de la pelirrosa. Sus nervios cada vez eran mas intolerantes, y sus manos estaban totalmente rojas ya que las apretaba fuertemente una y otra vez.

-_"¿¡cuanto mas van a tardar!"_ -pensó furioso mientras daba un fuerte golpe en la pared-

Cerro sus ojos tratando de tranquilizarse, y entonces los volvió a abrir al ver salir a cierta ojimiel de la enfermería.

-tendré que ir por mas cafés -susurro una ojimiel que salía de la enfermería, y que ahora veía al pelinegro-_ "sigue ahí..."_ -pensó al verlo en la misma poscicion que en la tarde- _"¿que demonios esta esperando?"_ -se pregunto mientras se alejaba de el lugar-

-_"¡perfecto!"_ -pensó el orochimaru al ver como la ojimiel se alejaba del lugar-

Rápidamente se puso de pie y sin pensarlo dos veces entro a la enfermería. Sabia que la ojimiel era la única que quedaba ya que unos momentos antes vio salir a una ojiperla. Camino rápidamente por los pasillos buscando el cuarto de la senju, y unos segundos despues la vio.

-Sakura -susurro al ver a la senju-

Miro a todos lados para verificar que nadie estuviera y entonces entro rápidamente al cuarto y cerro las puerta detrás de sí. La observo por unos momentos sin atreverse a acercarse a ella, pero por fin se decidió y camino tranquilamente hacia la cama. Ahi estaba, como siempre tan hermosa e irradiando esa tranquilidad y ternura que tanto le gustaba. Se quedo un buen momento hipnotizado, solo observándola, entonces una mano lentamente se acerco a la mejilla de la chica, y comenzo a acariciarla lentamente. Se sentía tan extraño haciendo eso, pero no pudo evitarlo.

-Sasuke... -susurro de repente la pelirrosa, y haciendo que el pelinegro retirara rápidamente su mano-

-Sakura -susurro suavemente-

La pelirrosa comenzo a abrir lentamente sus ojos al sentir aquella voz que tanto amaba, su mirada aun en la oscuridad en la que se encontraba, logro distinguir a la figura que tenia delante de ella.

-Sasuke... -volvio a susurrar-

-¿como te sientes? -pregunto rápidamente al por fin verla conciente-

-¿que sucedió? -pregunto suavemente-

-te desmayaste en clases, y después te trajeron aquí -informó mirandola fijamente-

-¿donde...donde estan todos? -pregunto mientras se sentaba-

-¿que es lo que tienes? -pregunto seriamente y tratando de ocultar su preocupación-

-¿que? -murmuró confundida-

-¿que es lo que tienes? -repitio seriamente- ¿por que siempre te desmayas?

-no lo se -dijo mientras llevaba una mano a su cabeza-

-parece que te golpeaste fuerte al caer -apuntó con una sonrisa-

-eso parece -asintió sonriendo débilmente-

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un momento, hasta que para la mala suerte del pelinegro la senju recordó claramente lo sucedido.

-¡espera! -exclamó de repente y en tono mas fuerte- ¡tu no deberias estar aqui Sasuke! -reclamo frunciendo el ceño y haciendo que el pelinegro se pusiera serio-

-no empieces Sakura.

-¡te comprometeras con Karin! -acusó fuertemente y apretando los puños-

-¡y tu te comprometeras con el taka! -reclamo en el mismo tono-

-¡pero tu lo sabias Sasuke! ¿por que no me dijiste lo de Karin? -pregunto con la voz temblorosa-

-no tuve tiempo Sakura.

-¡si lo tuviste! ¿¡por que demonios no me lo dijiste! -habló histérica-

-¿para que querias que te lo dijiera? eso no cambiaría nada -apuntó molesto-

-¡prefería enterarme por ti antes que por la estupida de Karin! -exclamo furiosa-

-¡pues ya no hay nada que pueda hacer, ya lo sabes y ya! -exclamo fuertemente-

Nuevamente el silencio los invadio, ninguno de los dos se miraba y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada.

-Sakura ¿por que no olvidamos eso? -cuestionó mirando nuevamente a la chica-

-¿¡que! -dijo sorprendida- no es así de fácil Sasuke, ademas no es solo eso...

-es por tus amigos ¿cierto? -pregunto fríamente-

-sí, es por ellos -asintió molesta mientras intentaba ponerse de pie pero su cuerpo aun estaba débil por lo que cayo en brazos de el orochimaru-

-¡no hagas eso! -masculló molesto al tener en sus brazos a la chica-

-yo..yo estoy bien -balbuceó separandose un poco de el pelinegro-

-no seas tonta, aun estas débil -susurro cerca de su rostro mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en la cama y se arodillaba quedando sus rostros enfrentados-

-estoy bien Sasuke -repitió sonrojada al tener al pelinegro tan cerca-

-no, no estas bien -dijo mientras que con una de sus manos agarraba uno de los mechones de la senju y lo colocaba detras de su oreja, todo esto sin dejar de verla fijamente a los ojos, a esos hermosos ojos que lo habían atrapado completamente-

Cuando termino de hacerlo alejo lentamente su mano haciendo que esta roze con la mejilla de la chica, lo cual provoco que la chica se estremeciera.

-no hagas eso -exclamó alejándose un poco-

-¿por que? -pregunto rapidamente-

-pues porque no -habló totalmente roja, y con los nervios a punto de estallar-

-¿te pongo nerviosa Sakura? -susurro acercándose lentamente a su rostro y colocando sus manos sobre las de ella, las cuales se encontraban a los costados de su cuerpo-

-c-claro que...que no -tartamudeo sumamente nerviosa-

-¿en serio? -pregunto sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba mientras mas cerca estaba de la pelirrosa-

-no Sasuke, no me pones nerviosa -exclamo alejando su rostro del de él-

El pelinegro llevo una mano de inmediato a la nuca de la chica para atraerla hacia él, y rápidamente le dio un rápido beso.

-Sa...mmm...Sasuke -jadeó como pudo al tener sus labios atrapados entre los del chico-

Nuevamente, nuevamente caía rendida ante el orochimaru y sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello. Lo unico que podía hacer era disfrutar de todo ello. La lengua del chico ya habia invadido su humeda cavidad y ella no había hecho nada para impedirlo.

-Sakura... -susurro con la voz ronca mientras sus manos subían hasta el rostro de la chica y lo aprisionaban entre estas-

-e-espera Sas...Sasuke -pidió entrecortadamente al sentir la intensidad del chico-

-Sakura -habló de repente y separandose un poco de sus cálidos labios- yo...yo no me metere con...con tus amigos -murmuro en su oido- pero siempre y cuando ellos...ellos no se metan en mi camino -finalizó lentamente al tener la respiración entrecortada y el corazón latiendo rápidamente-

-¿tu...tu no lo harás? -preguntó en las mismas condiciones que el azabache y aun sintiendo la respiración del chico en su cuello-

-no -dijo levantando el rostro y atrapando nuevamente los labios de la chica-

-creere...creere en tus palabras Sasuke -murmuró Sakura mientras sus manos rodeaban el cuello del chico-

El beso era sumamente intenso, y al mismo tiempo tierno. Las manos del pelinegro se colocaron en la cintura de la chica haciendo que sus cuerpos se pegaran completamente, al igual que sus bocas, las cuales se encontraban fusionadas. Después de un buen tiempo comenzaron a separarse lentamente.

-Sasuke -susurro con los ojos entrecerrados-

-¿q-que? -murmuro rozando sus labios-

-¿que hay de Karin? -pregunto seriamente y haciendo que el rostro del chico cambie drasticamente-

El pelinegro alejo su rostro del de la pelirrosa, mientras desviaba la mirada. No quería hablar de ese tema.

-¿que pasa con ella? -pregunto friamente-

-sabes de lo que hablo -apuntó seriamente- es sobre tu compromiso.

-¿que tiene eso Sakura? -pregunto molesto-

-¡sabes a lo que me refiero! -exclamo en tono molesto-

-yo me comprometere con ella Sakura -musitó de manera fria y mirándola directamente a los ojos-

-¡estas rompiendo las condiciones Sasuke!

-¡no estoy rompiendo nada Sakura! ¡tu te comprometeras con el taka y yo con Karin! -exclamo mientras se paraba- estamos en iguales condiciones.

-¡no, no lo estamos! -exclamo furiosa-

-¿y cual es la diferencia? -pregunto de manera cortante-

-yo no estaré con Sai hasta nuestro compromiso, pero es mas que seguro que Karin te perseguira todo el tiempo.

-¡siempre me persigue, no hay diferencia! -masculló sumamente enojado-

-¡pero ahora lo hara mas!

-¡eso no importa Sakura! ¡siempre me sigue y hasta ahora yo estoy cumpliendo! -confesó molesto pero se cayo de repente al escuchar lo que dijo-

-¡pero ahora lo hara mucho mas Sasuke! y tu... -dijo acusadoramente- bueno tu no... -tartamudeo al no saber como seguir-

La pelirrosa desvió la cabeza sumamente apenada, no sabia como expresarse, y es que ella tenia miedo de que ante las constantes insinuaciones de Karin, Sasuke terminara cediendo. Tenia que aceptarlo, Karin era linda y bueno Sasuke era hombre...y todos los hombres eran débiles en ese sentido.

-¿¡yo que! -pregunto aun molesto-

-no, nada -susurro apenada-

-¡vamos dímelo Sakura! -exigio aun molesto, queria saber que es a lo que tanto temía la senju-

-¡te dije que nada! -dijo en el mismo tono que el azabache- ¡ahora vete! -exigio furiosa-

-¡claro que me iré! -masculló fulminándola con la mirada-

-¡entonces hazlo Sasuke!

-¡me voy pero no porque tu me lo digas Sakura, me voy porque se me da la gana! -exclamo furioso mientras daba media vuelta-

-¡estúpido! -grito al azabache-

-¡molesta! -gruñó en el mismo tono y dando un fuerte portazo al salir-

Salio furioso de aquella habitación, la senju siempre lo hacia salir de sus cabales. Camino a paso pesado hacia la salida y cuando salio se topo con una ojimiel, quien traía varias tazas de cafe en una bandeja.

_-"¿que...que hace saliendo de la enfermeria?"_ -se pregunto totalmente confundida-

-¿¡y tu que miras! -pregunto cortante al notar la mirada de la ojimiel sobre él-

-no...yo nada... -balbuceó sumamente nerviosa y entrando rápidamente a la enfermería-

-¡estúpida Sakura! -farfulló apretando los puños con fuerza y caminando hacia su sector-

Por su lado, la ojimiel entro rápidamente a la enfermería, el Uchiha si que daba miedo.

-pero que humor -susurró con una mano en su corazón mientras caminaba al cuarto de la senju- me pregunto que estaria haciendo aquí -murmuro dejando la bandeja en una de las sillas-

Después se acerco a la puerta de la senju y se sorprendió de verla despierta. La pelirrosa se encontraba sentada en el borde de la cama.

-Sakura. -dijo sorprendida mientras abría la puerta-

-¡Tenten! -exclamó sobresaltada al verla entrar al cuarto-

-estas despierta -exclamo con una sonrisa- ¿como te sientes?

-yo...bien Tenten -habló devolviendole la sonrisa- _"no creo que haya visto a Sasuke"_ -pensó sumamente nerviosa-

-es bueno escuchar eso, todos estaban muy preocupados por ti.

-ya veo ¿y sabes que es lo que tengo? -pregunto seriamente-

-no te preocupes que no es nada malo -dijo con una sonrisa- es lo mismo de siempre Sakura, tu no te estas alimentando bien -reprocho a la chica-

-pero yo ya estoy comiendo bien -suspiró cansada- no entiendo que mas puedo hacer.

-supongo que mañana Zeku te dira que es lo que necesitas exactamente, tal vez se algo así como vitaminas.

-si puede ser -musitó cerrando sus ojos y volviendo a recostarse-

-¿sabes? acabo de ver salir a Uchiha de la enfermería -informó seriamente y haciendo que la pelirrosa abriera sus ojos-

-¿ah si? -pregunto apretando sus manos-

-si, ¿a que crees que haya entrado?

-como saberlo -masculló sumamente nerviosa-

-tienes razón, pero es muy extraño...-dijo en un suspiro-

-¿si? ¿y por que?

-toda la tarde estuvo sentado en la ventana de en frente de la enfermería sin hacer absolutamente nada -informó seriamente- y ahora me fui un rato y cuando vuelvo esta saliendo de aquí.

_-"Sasuke... no creo que él..."_ -pensó sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba de manera brusca-

-en fin, deben ser alucinaciones mías -exclamo con una sonrisa-

La pelirrosa ya no la escuchaba, su cabeza se había quedado pensando en lo que dijo la ojimiel. Sasuke...¿Él se habia quedado todo la tarde por ella? No lo creía, o no queira hacerlo. Sabia que si era cierto, ella lo habia tratado sumamente mal. Llevo una mano a su collar al pensar en ello.

-es el collar de tu familia, ¿cierto? -pregunto al ver la pequeña foto-

-s-sí -asintió nostalgica y saliendo de sus pensamientos- son mi hermano y mis padres.

-eran un bonita familia -dijo con un deje de tristeza-

-sí, lo eramos... -murmuró también triste- ¿y tu familia Tenten? -pregunto de repente- ¿como eran ellos?

-supongo que eramos una linda familia también -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-

-¿supones? -pregunto confundida-

-veras...yo no recuerdo mucho, ya que cuando a ellos los mataron yo tenia apenas 5 años.

-¿a ellos...? ¿a tus padres los mataron Tenten? -cuestionó totalmente sorprendida-

-si -asintió con la voz quebrada-

-lo siento.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio por un buen tiempo. La pelirrosa no sabia que decir, ella sabia, por experiencia propia, que esas situaciones eran las peores.

-¿quieres saber como sucedio todo Sakura? -pregunto sin mirarla-

-si tu quieres contármelo -dijo suavemente-

-mi familia era muy pobre -comenzó a relatar ese doloroso relato- nosotros apenas subsitiamos con lo básico, y había veces que ni siquiera teniamos para comer, eso lo recuerdo perfectamente -dijo e hizo una pausa- recuerdo que yo siempre les pedía cosas, como muñecas y esas cosas. E s que yo no comprendía nuestra situación. Al principio podimos areglarnosla, pero después mi madre quedo embarazada... Recuerdo el dia que se lo comento a mi padre, él se encontraba en una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza, ya que sabia que al niño o niña le esperaría el mismo futuro que a nosotros. Debe ser muy triste saber que no puedes mantener a tu propia familia, mi padre se encotraba frustrado, claro al ser yo pequeña no me daba cuenta -musitó con la voz quebrada-

-Tenten... -susurro sumamente triste-

-después de eso la situación fue empeorando, ya que debimos dejar la casa en la que viviamos por que los dueños ya no toleraban tenernos allí, fueron muy egoistas sabes, cuando nosotros dejamos la casa nadie la habitaba, pudieron habernos dejado un tiempo mas -masculló apretando los puños-

saku: se de lo que hablas... muchas veces la gente es muy egoista tenten... -dijo suavemente-

-los dueños eran senjus Sakura, se supone que entre nosotros deberíamos ayudarnos, pero no fue así -soltí amargamente- después de eso, mi padre buscaba constantemente empleo pero simplemente no conseguía. Ya sabes, esa era una epoca en que nosotros los senju recien comenzabamos a asentarnos.

-¿que...que sucedio luego? -pregunto seriamente-

-alguien vio lo desesperado que estaba mi padre, y decidio "proponerle" algo. Ellos fueron los cuatro senjus.

-¿los cuatro senjus? -pregunto confundida-

-sí, ellos le dijeron a mi padre que nos darían una casa a cambio de que él realizara una simple tarea, como supondrás él acepto rápidamente. La tarea consistía en que él debia ir a un pueblo con mi padre y conmigo -susurro y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro- no parecía nada riesgoso, simplemente teniamos que caminar en el pueblo con unas capas que nos cubrian nuestros rostros. Recuerdo que era un lindo dia, yo estaba sumamente feliz porque ese era mi primer viaje en caballo, sin embargo mi madre estaba sumamente nerviosa y mi padre le decía constantemente que se tranquilizara por que si no dañaría al bebe.

-no lo entiendo Tenten ¿para que tenian que hacer todo eso? -preguntó confundida-

-veras, nosotros nos teniamos que hacer pasar por unas personas importantes, es por eso que llevabamos las capas para que los atacantes no distinguieran nuestros rostros, y también por eso llegabamos a caballo, las personas a las que sustituiamos eran ricas. Una vez en el pueblo simplemente debíamos caminar tranquilamente, y se suponía que alguien intentaria atacarnos, pero nada malo nos pasaría por que el pueblo estaba rodeado de senjus que nos protegerían -murmuró con la voz temblorosa- hicimos todo lo que nos dijeron, el pueblo parecía de lo mas tranquilo y hasta pensamos que nada sucedería, pero nos equivocamos. De la nada aparecieron tres orochimarus armados, y mi padre inmediatamente se puso frente a mi madre y yo. Jamas se había imaginado que las personas que nos atacarían serian orochimarus.

-¿ustedes no lo sabian?

-no, en ninguna momento nos mencionaron que serian orochimarus. Aun asi se suponía que los senjus debian salir a protegernos pero no fue así -informó con cierto rencor en su voz- mi padre grito pidiendo auxilio a quien se supone nos protegería, pero nadie salio a hacerlo. Yo comencé a llorar fuertemente mientras mi madre me abrazaba y al mismo tiempo protegía su vientre. Fue todo tan rápido, yo no me di cuenta en que momento pero ya tenia los cuerpos de ellos en mis pies. Sus ropas se encontraban totalmente ensangrentadas, y yo inmediatamente me tire sobre el cadaver de mi madre y comenze a llorar pidiendole que abra sus ojos, pero de repente uno de los orochimarus me levanto tomandome del brazo y estaba dispuesto a matarme cuando el otro lo detuvo. "_No es la chica"_ fueron sus palabras.

-¿no...no es la chica? ¿a que se referían? -pregunto seriamente-

-yo en ese momento no entendia nada de lo que sucedía, cuando el otro le dijo eso, el que me sostenía de igual manera iba a matarme pero justo en ese momento aparecieron los senjus por lo que los orochimarus se fueron rápidamente del lugar. Cuando cai al suelo lo primero que hize fue correr hacia el cadaver de mis padres, y una vez con estos comenze a llorar. Ninguno de los senjus se acerco a mi o a mis padres, si no que en voz alta comenzaron a recriminar en contra de los orochimaru. Todo el pueblo los escuchaba atentamente, y poco a poco aplaudian lo que Kakashi decía.

-no, no puede ser Tenten -dijo con los ojos llorosos-

-en ese momento no lo entendía, pero después lo comprendi todo... Todo ese asunto habia sido un maldito plan de el clan, ellos ya sabían que mis padres morirían ese dia, cuando a ellos los atacaron los senjus vieron todo lo que sucedía pero aun asi no salieron a defenderlos porque la muerte de mis padres seria la muestra de las intenciones de los orochimaru, y con ese asesinato la "orden" por fin escucharía las peticiones de el clan en contra de los orochimarus -habló con las puños fuertemente cerrados- después de eso nadie se hizo cargo de mi, los senjus no tuvieron consideracion alguna, no tomaron en cuenta que fueron ellos quien me dejaron sin padres -masculló de manera rencorosa- fue recien a mis 8 años que me hicieron entrar a un colegio, y después de eso...simplemente fui de colegio en colegio.

-Tenten yo no sabia nada de eso -exclamó mientras tomaba la mano de la chica-

-¿sabes Sakura? cuando ellos dijeron _"No es la chica"_ se referían a que yo no era tu.

-¿¡que!

-se supone que ese dia tu familia iría a ese pueblo y como tu eres el blanco de los orochimarus era obvio que ellos intentarían matarte, por lo que los senjus impidieron que tus padres te llevaran a aquel sitio, y en reemplazo de ellos pusieron a mi familia.

-no...¡eso no puede ser! -exclamó alterada-

-fue así -dijo secamente-

-peroTenten es imposible, hace apenas un año descubrieron lo de mi sangre.

-no Sakura, ellos siempre lo supieron...

-lo siento Tenten -fue lo único que atinó decir, con la vos quebrada y mientras la abrazaba- cuanto lo siento, es mi culpa...-susurró llena de amargura-

-no te preocupes -musitó devolviéndole el abrazo- nada de esto es tu culpa Sakura.

-lo siento -repitio con la cara llena de lagrimas-

-ya paso Sakura, y de verdad que estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido.

-yo también Tenten, tu eres una gran amiga para mi -habló separandose de esta-

-tu también Sakura, tu fuiste mi primera amiga -avisó secando sus lagrimas-

-y siempre lo seré Tenten, siempre podras confiar en mi, y se que yo en ti también -murmuró con una débil sonrisa-

La ojimiel se dio vuelta al oírla, la culpa nuevamente comenzaba a matarla. Sakura no podía confiar en ella.

-s-si Sakura -asintió amargamente- pero ya es suficiente, no vamos a llorar por cosas del pasado -masculló con una sonrisa-

-tienes razón, todo ya paso.

-Sakura es mejor que descanses, mira que aun estas débil.

-tu también Tenten.

-claro -asintió mientras salia rapidamente del cuarto-

-Tenten -susurro mientras se secaba sus lagrimas-

Ese dia si que habia sido uno de los peores, primero Karin y Sasuke, después su desmayo y ahora la historia de su amiga. Cerro sus ojos con fuerza mientras intentaba calmar sus lagrimas, lloraba...sí, lloraba por todo.

Por su lado la ojimiel salio al pasillo y se sento en una de las sillas.

-lo siento Sakura -susurró escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas- cuanto lo siento...

Y lloró, al igual que la pelirrosa que estaba dentro, Tenten lloró, lloró por ella, y lloró por todos.

**... ... ...**

La mañana siguiente llego rápidamente, y lo primero que hizo cierta ojiperla fue ir directo a la enfermería. Tenia que hablar con Sakura.

-Hinata -llamo Zeku que iba en la misma dirección que ella-

-buenos días Zeku, ¿ya viste a Sakura? -pregunto rápidamente-

-no muchacha a eso iba.

-bien, vamos juntas -exclamó mientras entraban a la enfermería-

Cuando lo hicieron se encontraron con una ojimiel, la cual se encontraba profundamente dormida entre sus piernas.

-Tenten... -susurro mientras se acercaba a ella y la movía un poco para despertarla-

-¿que...que sucede? -exclamo Tenten alterada mientras se paraba confundida-

-no es nada Tenten -dijo la ojiperla con una sonrisa- ya es la mañana.

-¿que...? ¿tan rápido? -habló boztezando- ¿y Sakura?

-ahora iremos a verla, tu ve a descansar un rato -exclamó suavemente-

-creo que me hace falta -asintió rotando sus ojos- nos vemos después.

-si -dijo mientras junto a Zeku entraban al cuerto de la pelirrosa-

-¡Hinata, Zeku! -exclamo alegremetne la pelirrosa- ¡buenos días! -dijo sonriendo ampliamente-

-Sakura -susurro seriamente y miro a Zeku quien tambien se encontraba seria-

-¿sucede algo? -pregunto la pelirrosa preocupada al ver su expresión-

-si niña -asintió acercándose a esta mientras se sentaba junto a ella-

-Zeku dime que pasa -pidió sumamente preocupada- ¿acaso le paso algo a alguien? -pregunto alarmada-

-no niña, es sobre ti -apuntó seriamente-

-¿sobre mi?

-ayer cuando te revise... -dijo e hizo una pausa mientras la miraba de manera dudosa-

-¿que sucedio? -pregunto asustada- tu encontraste algo ¿cierto? -pregunto seriamente-

-sí.

-¿que es lo que tengo Zeku? dímelo por favor -murmuró con los nervios de punta-

-Sakura tu... -comenzó mientras tomaba una mano de la pelirrosa y la llevaba a su vientre- tu estas embarazada niña.

-¿q-que? -tartamudeo sintiendo como su corazón paraba de golpe-

_¿Ella...ella estaba embarazada?_


	40. La gran noticia

_**Hola genteeeeee, a que no me esperaban por aqui tan prontoo no? jejej**_

_**y es que como dije, intentaré subir las contis de esta historia lo mas rapido que puedaa, aunquee no creo poder mantener por mucho tiempo este ritmo, pues ya voy a comenzar las clases u.u, oh sí, la torturaa de todoo el mundoo T.T**_

_**bueno amigoss, me voy a estudiar que tengo un examen en 15 diasss y es muy dificil :S **_

_**espero este capi les gustee, y puess MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYOOOO xD**_

_**se cuidan, y suerte en todoooo :D**_

_**Karynita.**_

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Capitulo 40: la gran noticia**

-Zeku dime que pasa -pidió sumamente preocupada- ¿acaso le paso algo a alguien? -pregunto alarmada-

-no niña, es sobre ti -apuntó seriamente-

-¿sobre mi?

-ayer cuando te revise... -dijo e hizo una pausa mientras la miraba de manera dudosa-

-¿que sucedio? -pregunto asustada- tu encontraste algo ¿cierto? -pregunto seriamente-

-sí.

-¿que es lo que tengo Zeku? dímelo por favor -murmuró con los nervios de punta-

-Sakura tu... -comenzó mientras tomaba una mano de la pelirrosa y la llevaba a su vientre- tu estas embarazada niña.

-¿q-que? -tartamudeo sintiendo como su corazón paraba de golpe-

_¿Ella...ella estaba embarazada?_

-estas embarazada -repitió con la voz grave-

-¿q-que estas...di...diciendo? -tartamudeo con la voz temblorosa-

-lo que escuchaste niña -murmuró bajando la mirada-

-no...no puede..ser -balbuceó mientras llevaba sus manos a su vientre y las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos- esto...no...

-ayer cuando te revise pude sentir la pequeña energia dentro de tu vientre -avisó suavemente mientras se paraba-

La pelirrosa sentia como su corazon latía como nunca antes, sus temblorosas manos estaban en su vientre, y su rostro cubierto de lagrimas...Ella...ella estaba embarazada.

-es muy pequeño aun -exclamo Zeku tiernamente- seran tres semanas o un mes -informó mirandola fijamente-

Un mes... Lo sabia, su embarazo debia ser de un mes. Su mente rápidamente viajo al momento en el que ella se había entregado por última vez al pelinegro, fue el día de su cumpleaños.

_Su frágil cuerpo llevaba varios minutos resistiendo las fuertes embestidas del pelinegro, las cuales ya llegarían a su fin. Sus uñas se incrustaban en la espalda del chico mientras los gemidos salían constantemente de su boca. Sus piernas amenazaban con flaquear en cualquier momento, pero ella las mantenía allí, enredadas en las caderas de Sasuke. El orochimaru atrapo los labios de la chica mientras aumentaba el ritmo de las penetraciones. Poco después, la pelirrosa sintió como todo su cuerpo se contraía de placer al llegar al tercer orgasmo de la noche._

_-¡Sas...! -gimió fuertemente pero fue callada por los labios del pelinegro, quien le dio una ultima, fuerte y profunda embestida llegando él tambien al cielo junto a ella, y derramandose en su interior-_

_La ojiverde sintió como el orochimaru se vaciaba en su interior, al sentir esa deliciosa calidez en sus entreñas por segunda vez en la noche. El pelinegro cayo rendido sobre su cuerpo mientras ambos trataban de regularizar sus respiraciones, y el ritmo de sus corazones. Las piernas de la senju dejaron libres las caderas del azabache mientras que sus manos seguian en su sudorosa espalda brindandole suaves caricias._

-Sakura ¿estas bien? -pregunto Hinata suavemente al ver el estado de su amiga, la cual temblaba de sobremanera y sin decir absolutamente nada-

-¿quien...quien mas lo sabe? -tartamudeo temerosa mientras miraba con sus ojos llorosos a ambas mujeres-

-no le hemos dicho a nadie Sakura -exclamó la ojiperla, haciendo que la senju se tranquilizara aunque sea un poco-

-Zeku por favor dejame sola con ella -pidió Hinata acercándose a la pelirrosa-

-pero yo... -dijo pero inmediatamente se cayo, ellas necesitaban estar a solas- esta bien -susurro mientras salia de el cuarto-

La ojiperla se sento junto a la pelirrosa, y solo se limito a observarla.

-Hinata...yo... -comenzó con la voz quebrada-

-esta bien Sakura -musitó comprensiva mientras estiraba sus brazos y la rodeaba-

La ojiverde no dudo en en devolverle el abrazo, en ese momento era lo que mas necesitaba. Sus lagrimas comenzaron a humedecer la camisa de la ojiperla, y sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados.

-por favor Sakura -pidió sin dejar de abrazar a su amiga- dime todo.

-Hinata yo... yo lo siento tanto -balbuceó mientras se separaba de ella-

-no es de Sai, ¿cierto? -cuestionó con una sonrisa triste-

-no -dijo casi sin voz- no es de él.

-¿quien es el padre Sakura? -pregunto seriamente-

La pelirrosa guardo silencio al oirla mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza, el padre...el padre era Sasuke Uchiha. Al pensar en ello un escalofrío recorrio su cuerpo.

-dímelo por favor -rogo impaciente-

-Hinata... necesito estar sola un momento -susurro con la vista clavada en las sabanas-

-no Sakura.

-por favor -susurró desesperada-

La ojiperla dudo unos segundos, pero después sin decir nada se levantó. Sabia que la pelirrosa necesitaba estar sola para asimilar todo lo sucedido, así que lentamente camino a la puerta para salir del lugar.

-confía en mi Sakura -repitió suavemente al tiempo que salia del cuarto-

Al ver que se encontraba sola comenzo a llorar fuertemente. Ella estaba embarazada, ¿ahora que haría?

-un hijo... -susurro aun con sus manos en su vientre- voy a tener un... un hijo... -dijo con la voz temblorosa- un hijo de Sasuke.

¿Que sentía en ese momento? No lo sabia exactamente... ¿Como pudo pasar todo aquello? Tampoco lo sabia. Era su hijo, de ella y de Sasuke, la persona a la que debia odiar y por el contrario lo amaba con todo su ser...Era por eso que ella se habia entregado tantas veces en cuerpo y alma al orochimaru sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos. Jamas creyo eso posible, lo veía tan lejano que hasta parecia irreal. Ella era una senju y el un orochimaru, nunca penso en ello, ni siquiera lo imagino...

Solo una vez, fue solo una vez que ella y el orochimaru se cuidaron...¡Que tonta fue! ¿Como pudo dejar que todo eso llegar hasta ese punto? Ella seria una senju y el un orochimaru pero ante todo eran dos personas comunes y corrientes capaces de proquear, y eso era algo que ella no habia tomado en cuenta.

-¿que haré? -susurro con la voz quebrada-

Su hijo era un pecado para todos, especialmente para su clan y el de Sasuke. Se habia convertido en una traidora, habia traicionado a todos. Ahora nadie, absolutamente nadie debia enterarse de su embarazo porque sabia que lo primero que harian seria tratar de matar a su futuro bebe.

-¡eso jamas! -dijo firmemente-

Sabia que su embarazo era un terrible error, pero era su hijo y por ello jamas dejaría que le hicieran nada. No sabia de que serian capaz los senjus, pero si sabia de lo que eran capaces los orochimarus. Si todos se enteraban seria una condena para ella y su pequeño, y quizás tambien para Sasuke.

-Sasuke...-susurro debilmente-

Sasuke Uchiha ¿que haria con él? Él era el padre de su hijo, pero el era un orochimaru... ¿Que haría Sasuke cuando se enterara de su embarazo? Llevo una mano a su corazón al pensar en ello ¿Por que las cosas tuvieron que ser de esa manera? ¿Por que las cosas tenían que ser asi para ella? Si los clanes no existieran ella no estaría en esa situación, simplemente seria una chica embarazada, feliz y con mucha dicha, pero no, las cosas no eran así...Ella no era una persona normal, los clanes existian y las rivalidades también.

Ella, ella les habia fallado a todos, absolutamente a todos, y ya no habia vuelta atras, ya no habia nada que pudiera hacer. Por su culpa había muerto la familia de Tenten, por su culpa mataron a sus padres, y asesinaron a su pequeño hermano Haku. Todo por ella, porque ella sobreviva y de origen a un nuevo clan junto al taka, pero todos sus esfuerzos, todos esos sacrificios no sirvieron de nada...

_Ella ya estaba embarazada, y de un orochimaru_.

-perdónenme por favor -susurro apretando el collar entre sus manos-

Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, y sabia que estaba mal sentir como sentia en ese momento, lo sabia perfectamente, pero aun asi no pudo evitarlo...Sus lagrimas aun seguian cayendo y sin embargo, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

-un hijo...un hijo mio y de Sasuke -murmuro cerrando sus ojos y acariciando su por ahora, plano vientre- no dejare que nada te pase -avisó mientras se recostaba en la camilla-

Sentia un mezcla de felicidad y tristeza, no porque no queria al bebe, si no porque sabia que nada de eso estaba bien, y por ello su hijo corria riesgo, mucho riesgo. Es por eso que nadie debia enterarse de su embarazo, nadie debía hacerlo, pero ¿como podia lograr eso? Su bebe poco a poco iria creciendo cada vez mas, y las cosas serian evidentes.

-no importa pequeño -musitó secando sus abundantes lagrimas y aun brindando caricias a su vientre- yo...yo te protegere de todo, y todos...Incluso, incluso si tu padre es quien intenta hacerte daño -exclamo con la voz quebrada-

Al pensar en ello sintio como su corazón se estrujaba de dolor, sabia que las probabilidades de ello eran sumamente altas, o eso creía. En realidad no lo sabia, realmente no sabia cual seria la reacción de el azabache, pero temia...sí, temía de él. Tenia miedo de Sasuke, de que al enterarse de su embarazo el orochimaru quisiera matar al bebe, ya que despues de todo aquel niño era la clara prueba de su traición a los orochimarus, al igual que la de ella a los senjus. Sasuke, para Sasuke aquel niño seria una deshonra. Él, el grandioso Sasuke Uchiha, el principe de los orochimarus se había involuncrado con una impura, y no cualquier impura si no que con ella: Sakura Haruno, su peor enemiga.

-¿cual sera su reacción? -susurro con la voz temblorosa mientras apretaba los puños- ¿yo...que debería hacer...? -tartamudeo mientras llevaba las manos a su rostro-

-¡déjame pasar! -se escucho de repente la voz de el taka fuera del cuarto de la senju-

-¡espera Sai!

La pelirrosa rápidamente comenzo a secar sus lagrimas al reconocer aquella voz, y se sento mientras llevaba una mano a su pecho para tratar de tranquilizar su agitada respiración.

-¡quítate! -escucho claramente la molesta vos de Sai, e inmediatamente la puerta se abrio-

-Sai... -susurro seriamente mientras lo miraba- ¿que...? -dijo pero se callo de repente al ver a Hinata tirada en el suelo, y con una mueca de dolor en el rostro-

-¡Sakura! ¿estas bien? -preguntó el taka acercándose rápidamente a ella-

-¿¡que le hiciste a hinata! -exclamo molesta-

-estoy bien Sakura -dijo la ojiperla quien se levantaba de el suelo- no fue nada.

-¡Hinata no me dejaba pasar! -masculló sumamente enojado-

-¿¡y por eso la tiraste al suelo! -pregunto totalmente furiosa-

-solo la empujé.

-Sakura no te preocupes yo me caí -habló la ojiperla tratando de relajar el tenso ambiente-

-¿¡quien demonios te creiste para tirarla! -exclamo al tiempo que se levantaba-

-Sakura déjalo -insistió preocupada-

-¡ella no me dejaba pasar para verte! -gruñó el chico furioso- ayer tampoco me dejo venir.

-¡eso no te da derecho a que la lastimes Sai!

-¡ella no es nadie para impedirme ver a mi futura prometida!

-¡ella es mi amiga! -apuntó en el mismo tono-

-¡y yo sere tu esposo! ¡tengo mas derechos sobre ti! -habló como si nada-

-¿mas derechos? ¿¡pero quien te creíste! -dijo furiosa mientras es acercaba a él-

-Sakura basta, en tu estado no es bueno... -dijo suavemente mientras se acercaba a la pelirrosa-

-¿en tu estado? -preguntó el taka confundido-

-¡vete Sai! -grito histérica-

-¡no me iré! -negó firmemente- ¡porque yo tengo todo el derecho de estar aqui contigo! -exclamo mientras la tomaba de los brazos-

-¡suéltame! ¡no quiero que estes aquí Sai! -grito de manera cortante al tiempo que se soltaba de su agarre-

-¡pero yo si quiero estar! ¡y es hora de que empieces a respetarme Sakura! -amenazo seriamente-

-¿a respetarte? -repitió irónicamente-

-si porque si no...

-¿si no que? -exclamo de manera retadora-

-¡ya basta! -exclamó Hinata en tono elevado- Sai vete, no ves que Sakura no quiere verte.

-¡tu no te metas Hinata! -dijo acercandose a la chica-

-¡ni se te ocurra tocar a Hinata otra vez! -exclamo Sakura furiosa-

-¡me hablas como si fuera el enemigo Sakura! no quería tirar a Hinata, solo la empuje para pasar y poder ver que tu te encontrabas bien.

-ya viste que estoy bien, asi que ahora vete -ordenó con el ceño fruncido-

El taka pareció arrepentirse de su comportamiento.

-Sakura...perdoname, no quise...yo no quise gritarte -habló de manera atropellada- es solo que estaba preocupado por tu estado.

La senju guardo silencio al oírlo y trato de tranquilizarse lo mas posible, pero aun asi su rostro reflejaba el enojo que sentía.

-después hablaremos, ahora vete -dijo mas tranquila-

-no te enojes Sakura -rogo suavemente-

-¿¡Sai podrías dejarnos solas! -pregunto impacientemente-

-de acuerdo, si eso es lo que quieres Sakura -musitó dando media vuelta mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza-

El taka salio rápidamente del cuarto, ya que sentía que si seguia allí terminaría haciendo una locura. Como odiaba cuando Sakura se comportaba así ¿Tanto le costaba entender que él ya tenia derechos sobre ella? Mas que sus amigos y que cualquier otro. Ella era de su pertenencia, y eso era algo que tarde o temprano la senju debía aceptar.

-solo 15 dias mas -dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro- solo 15 dias y por fin estaras conmigo Sakura -exclamo seriamente-

Por su lado las senjus ya se encontraban sentadas en la cama, y ahora permanecia en un absoluto silencio. Ninguna de las dos sabia como comenzar, sobre todo la pelirrosa. Sabia que era ella quien debia darle una explicación, Hinata era su amiga, y merecía que ella le confesara alguno de sus secretos.

-Hinata... -comenzó suavemente-

-esta bien Sakura -dijo mientras se paraba- se que no quieres contarme lo que te pasa, y no voy a obligarte a hacerlo -musitó de manera comprensiva-

-como ya sabes... -dijo mirando al suelo e ignorando lo que dijo la ojiperla- yo... yo no estoy embarazada de Sai.

La ojiperla la miro sorprendida al oírla, y después de unos momentos de dudarlo volvió a sentarse junto a ella.

-yo no amo a Sai, Hinata, y eso tu lo sabes.

-lo se Sakura.

-no se como sucedio todo esto Hinata -habló con los ojos cristalinos- realmente no lo se, las cosas se me escaparon de la manos sin darme cuenta -exclamo con la voz temblorosa- ni si quiera se por donde empezar.

-empieza por el principio Sakura -murmuró tiernamente-

La pelirrosa apreto los puños al oírla mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundamente.

-fue a comienzos de este año cuando todo comenzó, en ese momento no me imaginaba que terminaría en esta situación.

-¿quien es él? -pregunto tranquilamente-

-yo...yo prefiero que tu no lo sepas Hinata -murmuró seriamente-

-¿es de el clan? -pregunto rápidamente-

-no.

-entonces es un taka ¿no? -pregunto seriamente-

-_"no Hinata pertenece al clan de los orochimarus"_ -pensó con el corazón acelerado- es un normo-mintió con sumo pesame-

-¿un normo? -repitió asombrada- ¿y como...? bueno... ¿como lo conociste? -pregunto seriamente-

-es una larga historia, solo déjame decirte que al principio no lo soportaba en lo absoluto -confesó con una débil sonrisa en su rostro-

-¿que sucedio luego?

-comencé a conocerlo -suspiró- y entonces me enamore de él. Fue tan rápido, yo ni siquiera se en que momento comencé a amarlo.

-el amor es así Sakura -asintió suavemente-

-lo se, realmente es complicado -dijo frotando sus ojos para que las lagrimas no salieran- pero cuando te enamoras ya no existe nada mas.

-lo se -dijo sonrojada-

-veras él... él no es para nada tu tipo de eso estoy segura -apuntó con una sonrisa- él...él es orgulloso, prepotente, altanero...

-¡Sakura! -interrumpio a la pelirrosa sumamente sorprendida- ¿como te enamoraste de alguien asi?

-espera Hinata -reclamo rápidamente- aun falta...bueno tambien es frió, distante, y casi nunca te cuenta lo que le sucede, pero bajo toda esa mascara de dureza se que hay algo...de bondad -susurro mirando el suelo-

-¿¡bondad! -pregunto alarmada- ¿acaso él...él es...?

-no -se corrigio rápidamente al darse cuenta de su error- me refiero a que hay... -se quedo pensando por un buen tiempo- bueno no se que hay realmente, pero si se que me conquisto completamente.

-¿cuando te diste cuenta de eso?

-ya hace bastante tiempo -informó mirandola tiernamente- al principio no queria aceptarlo, me negaba a hacerlo, pero llego un momento en que ya no podía negar mas mis sentimientos por él.

-¿él lo sabe? -pregunto seriamente-

-¿que? -dijo confundida-

-¿él sabe que tu lo amas?

-no, no lo sabe.

-y él Sakura ¿él te ama? -pregunto con delicadeza-

La pelirrosa nuevamente bajo la mirada ante la pregunta de la ojiperla, la cual se dio cuenta de su error.

-no hace falta que me respondas -acotó rápidamente-

-no Hinata -dijo tristemente- aunque me duela aceptarlo no creo que él me ame.

-¿por que dices eso?

-no lo se, todo es tan confuso -murmuro deprimida-

Esa pregunta había terminado de hundirla ¿Sasuke la amaba? La sola idea sonaba realmente absurda, pues la pelirrosa se preguntaba si el orochimaru sabria lo que significaba amar. Lo dudaba, dudaba que él conociera aquella palabra o cualquier otra relacionada con ello. El pelinegro era tan frio que aun ahora no entendia como se enamoro de él, de esa persona fria, y sin sentimientos.

-en realidad, no creo que él sepa lo que es amar -añadió seriamente-

-eso es raro ¿sabes?

Nuevamente reino el silencio. La ojiperla trataba de comprender la situación de la pelirrosa, quería ayudarla y para eso debia saber sus condiciones, pero aun no sabia de quien se trataba, y eso era algo de suma importancia.

-¿tu...tu le diras? -pregunto temerosa-

-no...no lo se -exclamó con la voz quebrada, la peliazul no comprendía el temor que la ojiverde sentia en esos momentos-

-¿cual creas que sea su reacción? -pregunto seriamente-

-yo...no lo se...

-Sakura sabes que esto no es un juego -musitó con la voz grave-

-créeme que lo se Hinata.

-cuando todos se enteren de tu embarazo...no sabemos cual sera su reacción.

-ya pense en eso Hinata, es por eso que por ahora nadie debe saberlo -exclamo mientras llevaba una mano a su vientre-

-no podras ocultarlo por siempre -dijo seriamente-

-lo se -asintió frustrada-

-es por eso que algo hay que hacer, cuando nuestro clan se entere...ellos, ellos quizas...

-se que estaran furiosos -musitó seriamente- y se que no quedran a mi hijo.

-no te preocupes Sakura -dijo tiernamente- yo...yo te apoyare y si tal vez le decimos a Naruto-kun, él tambien va a ayudarnos.

-Hinata yo no se que haria sin ti y sin Naruto -exclamó con una pequeña sonrisa- pero prefereria que Naruto no se enterara.

-pero Sakura...

-mientras menos gente lo sepa, menos posibilidades de que todos se enteren -explicó- y tu sabes como es Naruto.

-él es muy torpe y despistado -murmuró suavemente-

-lo se, es por eso...

-esta bien Sakura -interrumpió al tiempo que se ponía de pie- si tu no quieres contarselo es tu descicion, pero recuerda que él es tu amigo.

-siempre lo recuerdo -asintió mientras ella tambien se paraba-

Después de eso la ojiperla se fue del cuarto, y la pelirrosa comenzó a cambiarse, ya que llevaba puesto un pijama de la enfermería. Una vez listo salio de alli y camino rápidamente a su sector, no quería cruzarse con nadie y mucho menos con...con Sasuke. Al entrar a su cuarto cerro rápidamente la puerta, y una vez sola comenzo a llorar fuertemente. Habia tratado de no llorar frente a Hinata, ya que no quería que esta se siguiera preocupando por ella, pero ahora estaba sola y podía llorar cuanto quisiese. Camino lentamente hacia la cama y se sento en esta.

-tres semanas -susurro mientras sacaba energía de su mano y la colocaba en su vientre-

Sus ojos se cristalizaron aun mas al sentir ella misma aquella pequeña energia en su interior, signo de su pequeño bebe.

-aun es muy pequeño -susurro retirando su mano-

Se recosto en la cama con la mirada fija en el techo. Su hijo aun era pequeño y eso quería decir que aun corría muchos riesgos, ademas habia una duda que la estaba matando y era que como seria el bebe, es decir, si un senju o un orochimaru...o tal vez una mezcla entre ambos.

-cuando eso suceda estare en graves problemas -murmuro con la voz temblorosa y con los ojos cerrados-

Lentamente y sin darse cuenta comenzó a quedarse dormida, pensando en todo el asunto y sobre todo en que es lo que haria ahora que estaba embarazada.

**... ... ...**

Ya era un nuevo dia, y todos se encontraban en clases, excepto cierta pelirrosa que no tuvo las mas minimas intenciones de ir. De hecho solo quería hacer algo ese día, y era averiguar mas cosas sobre las mezclas de clanes. Estaba sumamente preocupada por su bebe, no sabia cuales serian las consecuencias para su hijo al tener como madre una senju y como padre un orochimaru.

-bien... -dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas de la biblioteca-

Tenia dos libros entre sus manos y antes de abrirlos miro a todos lados, nadie podía ver que estaba leyendo aquellas cosas. Al verificar que no habia nadie, como casi siempre sucedia ya que solo ella visitiba aquel silencioso lugar, dejo los libros en las mesa. Uno era de su clan y el otro de los orochimaru, ambos se trataban sobre las mezclas de sangre, claro que en ninguna parte hablaba de la mezcla de un senju con un orochimaru, ya que eso era algo indebido, algo prohibido, algo que no podía suceder jamas.

-y aqui estoy yo -susurro tocando su vientre-

Después de eso comenzó a leer rápidamente aquellos libros, el que mas decia era el de los senju. Hablaba de la mezcla con los takas y también con los normos, pero el de los orochimaru solo hacia mención a la mezcla pura, es decir, solo entre ellos, y en una que otra parte la mezcla con el clan taka.

-esto es inútil.

Nada, absolutamente nada que pudiera ayudarla en una situacion como esa. Los libros no decían nada que ella no supiera, tal vez trabajar en la enfermería le habia servido para otras cosas, pero en esos momentos sus conocimientos eran completamente inútiles.

-no encontrare nada -susurro con los ojos cristalinos- ¡maldición! -exclamo mientras llevaba sus manos a sus ojos, comenzaba a cansarse de llorar tanto-

Se levanto y dejo los libros en sus respectivos lugares, después dio una rápida mirada a la ventana y vio como la noche comenzaba a hacerse presente. Salio de la biblioteca y camino lentamente por los pasillos, realmente no sabia que hacer, ya nada seria igual.

-tranquilízate -susurro con los ojos cerrados mientras caminaba por los pasillos, pero los abrio rapidamente al sentir esa sensacion tan conocida para ella-

Sus ojos chocaron fuertemente con esos ojos profundos pertenecientes al orochimaru, quien la miraban fijamente desde un par de metros de distancia-

_-"¡es Sasuke!_" -pensó deteniendo su paso de golpe y sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba a tal punto de que sentia que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho-

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, Sasuke, el padre de su hijo estaba frente a ella.

Por su lado, el pelinegro frunció el ceño al ver a la pelirrosa, sin embargo siguió su camino sin inmutarse en lo absoluto, no pensaba detenerse ni nada por el estilo, ya tenia suficiente de el carácter de la chica, sin contar que aun estaba molesto. Desvió la mirada y paso de largo sin decir absolutamente nada, pero de repente detuvo su paso al sentir que alguien lo tomaba del brazo, se dio vuelta aun con el ceño fruncido pero su expresión rápidamente paso a una de sorpresa.

-Sasuke -susurro mientras lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza-

Realmente lo necesita, necesitaba sentir la calidez del orochimaru. No pensaba hacer eso, de hecho cuando lo vio se le cruzo la idea de salir corriendo del lugar, pero como siempre, sus impulsos le ganaron. Rápidamente hundió su rostro en el pecho del confundido chico.

-Sakura -susurro sumamente sorprendido-

Estaba confundido, creyo que la senju estaba molesto con él, y ahora...ahora ella lo abrazaba como si nada hubiera sucedido.

-¿que...que haces? -preguntó seriamente y mirando a todos lados-

-abrázame, por favor Sasuke abrázame -pidió con la voz quebrada y con sus ojos humedos-

Pasaron unos segundos en los que no supo exactamente que hacer, pero después de los mismos, lentamente coloco sus manos en la espalda de la chica en un cálido abrazo, y al hacerlo sintio como la pelirrosa se aferraba con mas fuerza a su pecho, el cual estaba humedo por sus lágrimas.

-¿que... que te sucede? -susurro al sentir el cuerpo de la chica temblar de sobremanera-

La pelirrosa no respondió, no tenia las fuezas para hacerlo. Solo quería estar asi con él, en ese momento ni siquiera pensaba en la posibilidad de que alguien los viera. Solo queria abrazarlo y sentir el abrazo del chico. Las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, eso era algo imposible de evitarlo.

-Sakura -llamo mientras intentaba alejarse de ella-

-abrázame Sasuke -susurro sin soltarlo- por favor...

Fue recién en ese momento que se dio cuenta del estado de la chica, algo grave le sucedía, eso era seguro.

-dime ¿que te pasa? -pregunto nuevamente y sin dejar de abrazarla-

Nuevamente no recibia respuesta ¿Que demonios le pasaba? No podia evitar preocuparse por la senju, pero ella no le decia absolutamente nada si no que solamente se limitaba a llorar en su pecho. El orochimaru cerro los ojos al sentir la calidez de la chica invadir todo su ser. La abrazo con mucha mas fuerza pegandola completamente a su cuerpo y comenzo a aspirar su delicioso aroma a cereza.

-creí que estabas enojada -dijo después de varios minutos en los que solamente se mantuvieron abrazados y sin decir nada-

-no lo estoy -susurro mas tranquila pero aun asi sin dejar de llorar- ¿y tu...tu estas...?

-¿por que deberia estarlo? -musitó con una media sonrisa-

La senju esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y se acurruco mejor en su pecho, realmente si estaba enojada con él pero en esos momento no tenia tiempo de pensar en ello. De repente sintio la mano de el chico deslizarse por su rostro hasta llegar a su quijada, y lentamente comenzó a levantarle el rostro para obligarla a verlo directamente a los ojos.

-¿me dirás que te pasa? -pregunto seriamente y mirándola con sus profundos ojos que destellaban una mezcla de intensidad y ansiedad-

La senju lo miraba fijamente con los labios entre abiertos, tentandolo a que se fusionara con estos. Lo haría, claro que lo haría pero antes quería saber que le sucedía, aun podía ver sus ojos cristalinos, y los rastros de lagrimas en sus mejillas.

-yo... -comenzó mirandolo fijamente y sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba segundo a segundo-

-¿tu que? -pregunto impaciente-

La pelirrosa desvió la mirada.

-no, no es nada.

-no me mientas -masculló fríamente- vamos, dime que te sucede.

-no me pasa nada Sasuke -susurro sin mirarlo-

-mírame -ordenó apretando delicadamente la quijada de la chica- mírame y dime que no te pasa nada.

La senju lo miro fijamente, cuanto quisiera poder decirle la verdad, poder decirle que ella, ella estaba embarazada, pero las cosas no eran fáciles. Todo eso era su imaginación, la realidad era totalmente diferente, no sabia cual seria la reacción del orochimaru y la verdad pensar en ello la atormentaba. Cerro los ojos mientras apretaba los puños, y luego los volvio a abrir y los poso en los de él sumamente decidida.

-no me sucede nada, Sasuke -mintió tratando de sonar convincente pero aun asi su voz era temblorosa-

-me estas mintiendo -apuntó fríamente y alejándose de la chica-

-no lo hago -negó acercándose a él-

-¿crees que no te conozco Sakura? -pregunto de manera cortante-

-si me pasa algo Sasuke -aceptó por fin- pero no es nada de importancia.

-y si no es importante ¿por que llorabas?

-no lloraba por eso.

-¿y entonces por que llorabas? -pregunto rápidamente-

-por otra cosa.

-¿de verdad? -cuestionó irónicamente ante la estúpida respuesta de la chica- ¡se que es por otra cosa! -dijo molesto-

-Sasuke... -susurro acercandose al pelinegro y colocando una mano en la mejilla del chico- no quiero hablar de eso -avisó suavemente-

El pelinegro fruncio el ceño al oírla, pero aun asi no retiro la mano de la pelirrosa.

-Sasuke ¿quieres dormir hoy en mi cuarto? -pregunto timidamente y haciendo que todo rastro de enojo del chico desapareciera completamente-

El pelinegro la miro sorprendido, y rápidamente su mirada bajo a los labios de la chica. Era increíble como Sakura podia hacer lo que queria con él. Inconscientemente comenzó a acercarse lentamente a esos labios que lo volvían loco, y fue la pelirrosa quien termino de unir sus labios con los de él. El beso era sumamente suave, ambos podian sentir la calidez de los labios del otro, ambos podían sentir sus corazones agitados, y su desesperación de estar nuevamente juntos. Todas esas cosas, esas sensaciones, se producían solo cuando estaba juntos.

El pelinegro coloco una de sus manos en la cintura de la chica, y la otra en su espalda haciendo que sus cuerpos entraran en contacto. Ella por su lado, tenia sus manos apoyadas en el pecho del chico, las cuales sentian claramente los latidos acelerados del mismo. La falta de oxigeno se hizo presente por lo que tuvieron que separarse por un breve momento ya que el pelinegro volvio a besarla rápidamente y esta vez, su lengua invadió con destreza la boca de la senju, y comenzó a recorrerla con mucha intensidad, sacando un leve gemido a ambos.

La ojiverde paso sus manos alrededor del cuello del orochimaru profundizando mas y mas el tan anhelado beso. No quería separarse de él, sabia que esos momentos no serian eternos, y que todo acabaria pronto, mas ahora que ella estaba embarazada.

-Sasuke... -susuro sobre los labios del chico mientras hundía sus manos en el sedoso pelo de este- pueden...pueden vernos... -dijo despegando sus labios de los del azabache-

-¿recién piensas en eso? -cuestionó con la respiracion agitada y aun sin soltarla-

Todo sucedia tan rápido, que uno a veces no se daba cuenta de como se llegaba a tal situación. Cuando se entero de su embarazo creyo que ya no podría mirar mas al orochimaru, y menos estar cerca de él, pero como siempre las cosas no son siempre como una las cree, y ahi estaba la clara prueba...

Ambos jovenes estaban en el cuarto de la pelirrosa, el orochimaru sobre ella besándola intensamente mientras sus manos recorrían sus tersas piernas, y su pecadora boca devoraba el su cuello. Ella por su parte, tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados y de sus labios escapaban fuertes suspiros, mientras sus manos acariciaban la espalda del orochimaru por sobre la camisa.

-Sasuke... -gimió levemente al sentir el mordisco del pelinegro en su cuello-

Las manos del orochimaru subieron rápidamente y se colocaron en el primer boton de la molesta camisa de la chica, lentamente comenzaron a desabotonar uno por uno mientras sus labios y su lengua se encontraban enredados con los de ella...

Ellos...ellos se necesitaban tanto...

**... ... ...**

Por otro lado, podia distinguirse una silueta, iluminada solo por la luz de la luna, escondida tras un árbol, un árbol que daba justo frente a la ventana de cierta pelirrosa. En sus manos se encontraba un sello y su rostro tenia una sonrisa cínica.

-lo lograré, esta vez lo lograré -exclamó Kabuto con voz grave mientras salia de su escondite, y miraba hacia arriba observando la ventana de la senju-

Se agacho y coloco el sello en el suelo.

-no fallare, esta vez no fallare Itachi -dijo mientras juntaba sus manos y sacaba una gran cantidad de energía, la cual lentamente comenzó a acercar al sello-

La senju tenía sus minutos contados.


	41. Un serio ataque

**_Hola genteeeeee lindaaaa, síi soyyy yoo con la conti de la historiaa XD_**

**_uff si que me estoy superando a mi mismaa con la velocidad con la que lo estoy haciendoo, perooo no os emociones, saben que así como estos dias subo la conti rapido, puede que otras dias no pueda hacerlo u.u, pero pues como siempre intentaré mantenerrr un ritmo rápido. _**

**_bueno amigos, como siempre: MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS LINDOSS COMENTARIOSSS, ;O _**

**_y pues espero que esta contii les gustee :D _**

**_nos leeremoss, besitoss y suerte en todoooo_**

**_Karynita._**

******... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Capitulo 41: un serio ataque**

Por otro lado, podia distinguirse una silueta, iluminada solo por la luz de la luna, escondida tras un árbol, un árbol que daba justo frente a la ventana de cierta pelirrosa. En sus manos se encontraba un sello y su rostro tenia una sonrisa cínica.

-lo lograré, esta vez lo lograré -exclamó Kabuto con voz grave mientras salia de su escondite, y miraba hacia arriba observando la ventana de la senju-

Se agacho y coloco el sello en el suelo.

-no fallare, esta vez no fallare Itachi -dijo mientras juntaba sus manos y sacaba una gran cantidad de energía, la cual lentamente comenzó a acercar al sello-

La senju tenía sus minutos contados.

Termino de posicionar sus manos en aquel sello, y entonces una gran cantidad de energía salio de este y después de un momento, poco a poco comenzo a divisarse una pequeña silueta y ante esto una sonrisa cínica se mostro en el rostro del peligris.

-por fin -exclamo con su grave voz- ahora...ve por Haruno Sakura.

Y la bestia lo obedeció de inmediato.

**... ... ...**

Su camisa ya estaba totalmente desabrochada, pero aun la tenia en su cuerpo. En ese momento solo podia sentir las cálidas manos de el chico recorrer sus pequeños pedazos de piel desnuda, ya que aun se encontraba con el uniforme del colegio al igual que él. Sus manos lentamente se dirigieron a la camisa de el chico, y comenzaron a desabotonarla rápidamente dejando al descubierto su bien formado torso.

-Sasuke -gimió suavemente-

El pelinegro comezó a bajar besando esa piel que lo enloquecía, pasando entre medio de los pechos de la chica y llegando a su vientre. La pelirrosa apreto los puños con fuerza al sentir los besos del chico, su piel se erizo como nunca al saber que el pelinegro besaba el lugar donde crecía su hijo. El orochimaru volvio a subir degustando la piel de la chica, y llegando a su cuello, hombros, cara.

-q-que aroma exquisito -susurro con la voz ronca y la respiración agitada mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello de la chica-

La pelirrosa sonrió ante lo dicho, y sus manos comenzaron a acariciar el torso del pelinegro al tiempo que le sacaban su camisa dejandolo solo con los pantalones. El pelinegro le daba pequeños y cálidos besos en su cuello mientras disfruta las suaves caricias de la chica con los ojos semicerrados.

-Sasuke -susurro mientras tomaba el rostro del chico y lo besaba intensamente-

El pelinegro tambien la tomo del rostro y comenzó a profundizar mas el beso, lentamente sus manos se poscicionaron en los hombros de la chica y delicadamente comenzaron a bajar la camisa pero antes de que pudiera terminar con ello la pelirrosa lo detuvo.

-e-espera Sasuke -susurró con la respiración agitada mientras lo miraba fijamente y nuevamente tomaba su rostro-

-¿que...que sucede? -cuestionó con la voz temblorosa demostrando todo el deseo que sentía al estar con ella-

-q-quiero...que me respondas algo -habló mientras intentaba controlar el temblor de sus manos al tener el rostro del pelinegro entre estas-

-¿q-que? -dijo hundiendo su rostro en los pelos de la chica, los cuales estaban esparcidos por todo la almohada-

-es-escúchame -pidió acariciando sus pelos-

-lo...lo...hago -dijo con la voz ronca mientras aspiraba su aroma-

-Sasuke tu... -comenzó al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos al sentir los besos del chico en su cuello- tu y yo... -continuó mientras acariciaba su masculina espalda-

-tu y yo ¿que? -pregunto roncamente mientras se apoya en sus brazos para ver la cara de la chica-

-tu y yo ¿que es...? -comenzó pero se calló de repente al sentir un ruido proveniente de la ventana-

El pelinegro también desvió la mirada al sentir el ruido, pero en esta no habia nada asi que rapidamente volvio a posar su vista en la pelirrosa que aun tenia la mirada clavada en la ventana. Sin pensarlo mas atrapo sus labios y rápidamente su lengua invadio la cavidad de la pelirrosa, la senju lo rodeo con su brazos mientras sus dedos se hundían en el pelo del orochimaru.

-¿que...querías preguntarme? -tartamudeo al separarse solo un poco de ella-

Nuevamente y de manera rápida, la mirada de ambos se poso en la ventana al escuchar el mismo ruido.

-¿q-que fue eso? -pregunto apoyandose en sus antebrazos-

-no lo se -susurro mientras se sentaba al tener un mal presentimiento de todo ello- espera -dijo seriamente al tiempo que se paraba para verificar que todo estuviera en orden-

El orochimaru se acerco hasta la ventana y miro a todos lados para ver si veía algo, pero no había absolutamente nada.

-¿hay algo? -pregunto la suave voz de la chica que ya se encontraba detras de él-

-no es nada -avisó dando media vuelta para quedar frente a frente con ella- continuemos... -exclamo sensualmente al tiempo que la atrapaba entre sus brazos y acercaba su rostro al de ella-

-antes quiero...quiero saber algo... -dijo colocando sus manos en el desnudo pecho del chico y haciendo que sus labios rozaran con cada palabra que decia-

Sus respiraciones se encontraban agitadas, sus corazones acelerados y sus ojos clavados entre si transmietiendose solo con la mirada todo lo que sentian es ese momento, todo el amor, el deseo, la lujuria...todo, absolutamente todo atravez de una simple mirada...

-quiero...quiero saber... -balbuceó mientras los nervios la invadian rapidamente al saber lo que iba a preguntar-

-dime -instó acercándose aun mas a su rostro y pegando suavemente sus labios sobre los de ellas, lo que provoco que ambos entrecerraran sus ojos-

-¿q-que es lo que tu siente por mi? -solto de una y haciendo que el pelinegro se sorprendiera totalmente, tanto que no pudo evitar alejar su rostro del de ella bruscamente-

La pelirrosa pudo notar la confusión y sorpresa en los ojos de el azabache al escuchar su pregunta, sin embargo no se arrpentia de haberla hecho. Las cosas no podian seguir asi, necesitaba saber que era lo que el orochimaru sentia por ella...Si es que sentía algo.

-¿que? -cuestionó confundido por la pregunta de la chica-

-¿que es lo que siente por mi? -repitio sin titubear en lo absoluto-

El pelinegro desvió la mirada al no poder hacer frente, en esos momentos, a los ojos de la senju ¿Que sentia por ella? Él...él la amaba, claro que lo hacia pero ella...ella no podia saberlo. Pasaron unos segundos en los que reino el silencio pero de repente el orochimaru entreabrio sus labios dispuesto a decir algo pero entonces...el fuerte ruido de algo rompiendose en el cuarto hizo que ambos miraran en esa dirección.

-¿q-que? -musitó algo confundida-

Su mirada rápidamente se dirigio a aquella dirección y entonces...Sus ojos se expandieron de sobremanera al ver aquella silueta en la oscuridad, su cuerpo se paralizo de inmediato y sus oidos solo captaban la respiracion dificultosa de aquella cosa. El pelinegro estaba igual que la senju, sus ojos trataban de distinguir lo mas posible lo que tenian frente a ellos, su mente aun no habia reaccionada por lo que al igual que la senju se quedo quieto.

-¿¡que...que es eso! -exclamo aterrada al ver como aquellos ojos rojos la recorrian de pies a cabeza-

-es...es un chacal -anunció al reconocer a la bestia-

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta en que momento aquella bestia se habia acercado a ellos, solo sintieron el dolor de ser empujados por algo sumamente fuerte. La ventana se rompio, provocando un sonoro ruido, al ser ambos expulsados por esta.

-¡ahh! -grito Sakura tanto de la sopresa como de el dolor-

_-"¡Sakura!"_ -penso al escuchar el grito de la chica, sus ojos se abrieron rapidamente y su cuerpo llego al suelo amortiguando el golpe con sus manos-

Su mirada rapidamente se dirigio a la pelirrosa, quien para no caer directamente al suelo se sujeto de la rama de un arbol y de ahi salto al suelo con una mano en su vientre por el golpe que habia recibido.

-¿¡estas bien! -pregunto preocupado mientras se acercaba a ella-

-s-sí -asintió con una mueca de dolor en su rostro-

En ese momento ninguno de los dos se habia dado cuenta de la presencia de cierto peligris, un peligris cuyos ojos grises observaban con sorpresa y asombro aquella escena. No entendía nada de lo que veía ¿¡Que demonios sucedia allí!

-no...no lo entiendo -dijo Kabuto con su fria voz pero aun asi se distinguía la sorpresa en su tono-

Ambos miraron rápidamente al lugar de donde se escucho la voz...y ahi estaba, frente a ellos el orochimaru, mirándolos fijamente y con una expresión de total confusión en su rostro.

-¡Sasuke! -exclamó sorprendido- ¿q-que haces con Haruno? -pregunto acercándose a ambos-

-Kabuto -exclamó sumamente molesto y preocupado por el hecho de que el peligris los habia descubierto-

La pelirrosa por su lado tenia el corazón que le salia del pecho. Kabuto...un orochimaru los habia visto. Estaban en problemas, en serios problemas...

El peligris por su lado comenzó a analizar un poco mas la situación, su vista se poso en la senju, la chica tenia la camisa abierta, y estaba descalza. Rápidamente paso a observar al pelinegro, el chico no tenia camisa y tambien estaba descalzo. Ambos jóvenes se dieron cuenta de la mirada penetrante de el ojigris, y recién en ese momento se dieron cuenta de sus aspectos.

Kabuto comenzó a reír fuerte y burlonamente, provocando que el Uchiha frunciera el ceño.

-¡no lo puedo creer! -grito a todo pulmon- tu...¡tu Sasuke te acuestas con la sucia impura! -exclamo despectivamente-

-¡cierra tu boca! -grito furioso por las palabras del peligris-

-¿¡como pudiste hacerlo! ¿¡es que acaso estas loco! -pregunto fuertemente-

-¿¡que demonios haces aquí Kabuto! -pregunto friamente mientras apretaba los puños-

-¿que hago aqui? -susurró seriamente- ¿¡que haces tu aquí Sasuke! -preguto frunciendo el ceño- ¿¡que demonios haces con la impura!

-¡eso a ti no te importa! -exclamo furioso-

-creo que ya estoy entendiendo las cosas... -exclamó con su cínica voz al ver la reacción del chico- ¿me pregunto que dirá Itachi cuando le cuente esto?

-si sabes lo que te conviene, no harás eso -amenazo fríamente, y haciendo que el peligris rápidamente se pusiera serio-

La pelirrosa por su parte, aun estaba totalmente fuera de si. No decía nada solo se limitaba a escuchar lo que ambos orochimarus se decían, todo habia sucedido muy rápido.

-Sasuke -susurro mientras se acercaba al chico-

-¡no te metas en esto Sakura! -exclamo con su voz grave y haciendo que la chica detuviera su paso en el acto-

-¿Sasuke? ¿Sakura? -repitió Kabuto con una sonrisa divertida- dime Sasuke ¿desde cuando se llaman por sus nombres, desde antes o después de que se acostaran?

La pelirrosa fruncio el ceño al oírlo mientras sus puños se apretaban con fuerza, Kabuto siempre le había desagradado y ahora con mas motivos lo hacia. Por su lado, el pelinegro esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿que es lo gracioso? -pregunto el peligris molesto-

-¿sabes Kabuto? nunca me agradaste, y ahora me estas dando los motivos suficientes para matarte -masculló con la voz mas fria de lo normal y su marca comenzó a brillar-

La pelirrosa sintió como sus vellos se erizaban al escuchar al pelinegro. Esa voz tan fria y cortante le recordó a su relación con Sasuke antes de todo eso. Ese era el tono de voz con el cual él le hablaba a ella, esa mirada en su rostro y su marca brillando. Realmente hace mucho no veia a Sasuke tan...tan como él. Sí, aquel pelinegro que tenia delante de ella era el verdadero Sasuke Uchiha, y no solo ella lo noto si no también Kabuto, quien retrocedió un paso al ver que el azabache se acercaba a él.

-¿que es lo que te pasa? -pregunto seriamente- ¿es que acaso me tienes miedo? -preguntó friamente-

-¡traicionaste al clan al estar con la impura!

-¡deja de decir estupidecez!

-Itachi se enterara de esto Sasuke -aviso con una sonrisa cínica mientras levantaba la mano y apuntaba hacia la ventana de la pelirrosa-

Tanto el azabache como la senju miraron hacia donde apuntaba el ojigris, y entonces vieron nuevamente a aquella bestia. El chacal se encontraba parado en el marco de dicha ventana, y ahora podían verlo con mayor claridad al tener la luz de la luna sobre este.

-es...es el chacal... -tartamudeo la senju retrocediendo un paso-

-tu ya lo sabias Haruno -dijo con una sonrisa- cuando entraste a mi cuarto lo descubriste -exclamo seriamente y haciendo que el Uchiha se sorprenda al oírlo-

-¡eres un maldito! -gritó Sakura llena de furia- ¡tu mataste a los dos senjus!

-no "Sakurita" -negó burlonamente- él que los mato fue mi chacal.

-estas loco Kabuto -exclamo la senju apretando sus puños y rápidamente la marca de su cuello comenzo a brillar-

-¡ya sabes que hacer! -grito el peligris mirando a la bestia- ¡mátala! pero no solo a ella, también a Sasuke ¡él es un traidor!

-¡maldito! -grito mientras corría hacia el peligris con el cuerpo cubierto por su energía-

-¡Sasuke! -grito al tiempo que lo seguía pero entonces su paso se detuvo de golpe al ver que frente a ella había saltado el chacal-

-¡acaba con ella! -grito Kabuto mientras retrocedía, alejándose del pelinegro, quien al oírlo desvió su mirada y entonces se aterro por lo que vio...El chacal estaba frente a Sakura- en verdad no puedo creer que te desconcentres por ella -musitó despectivamente mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en el rostro aprovechando que el pelinegro se habia desconcentrado-

La pelirrosa retrocedió inmediatamente ante la bestia, pero esta fue mucho mas rápida y de una se abalanzo sobre ella, haciendola caer al frió suelo.

-¡suéltame! -grito al sentir sus pequeñas y pegagosas manos en sus hombros-

-¡Sakura! -exclamo mientras se paraba dispuesto a ayudarla, pero el peligris no se lo permitio-

Corrió hacia el azabache y nuevamente aprovechando la total desconcentración del chico logro golpearlo lanzandolo al lado contrario de la pelirrosa.

-¡maldito seas! -gruñó Sasuke furioso mientras se paraba y sus ojos se tornaban rojos como la sangre al igual que el chacal, solo con una pequeña diferencia y eran las tres comilla negras-

-¿que...que es eso? -balbuceó totalmente sorprendido-

La pelirrosa ya no escuchaba nada, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados al no querer ver aquellos ojos endemoniados, y sus puños apretados con mucha fuerza como esperando que todo ello terminara de una buena vez, pero...pero entonces se acordó de algo o mejor dicho alguien: su pequeño bebe. No podía dejar que la mataran asi porque si, si ella moría también su pequeño hijo.

-¡no, eso jamas! -bramó abriendo sus ojos y sacando una buena cantidad de energía de su mano-

Su puño se dirigio a la parte superior de la bestia y fuertemente lo golpeo, sin embargo no logro mucho ya que su puño se hundió en el pegajoso cuerpo de el chacal.

-¡quítate! -exclamo fuertemente mientras juntaba sus manos-

Las manos de la pelirrosa rapidamente se llenaron de energía roja, y de un rápido movimieto golpeo al chacal con su palma haciendo que este se quitara de arriba de ella.

-maldito -farfulló sumamente molesta mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, pero eso era algo muy difícil teniendo sus piernas temblorosas por el miedo-

-¡les dije que había oído algo! -se escucho la voz de uno de los guardias en el piso de arriba, haciendo que la pelirrosa subiera la vista-

-¡maldita porque no te mueres! -exclamo Kabuto mientras desviaba su vista y veía a la senju-

-acabare de una buena vez contigo -susurro fríamente el orochimaru que ya se encontraba detrás del peligris-

-Sa...Sasuke...no tenemos porque pelear -comenzó el peligris temeroso y sin atreverse a voltear- no dire nada...lo juro...

-tarde Kabuto -recitó de manera cortante y le dio una fuerte patada haciendolo llegar cerca de la senju-

-¡Sasuke! -exclamo la senju de la impresión al ver el aspecto del mismo, el cual tenia su vista clavada en el peligris-

-m-maldición -se quejo al estar tirado en el suelo- falle...yo falle...

La pelirrosa rápidamente desvio su mirada hacia el chacal, y se sorprendió al ver que este comenzaba a desvanecerse poco a poco.

-¿que...que sucede? -cuestionó totalmente confundida-

-¡la ventana esta rota! -exclamo una vos desde arriba y haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran-

El pelinegro rápidamente se acerco hacia el peligris, que a duras penas se ponia de pie y retrocedía lentamente. Realmente había sido una mala eleccion enfrentar al Uchiha.

-Sasuke no diré nada...lo juro -balbuceó escupiendo un poco de sangre, pero aun asi el rostro del pelinegro se mostro tan inexpresivo como siempre-

-¿q-que harás Sasuke? -pregunto Sakura con la voz temblorosa-

-voy a terminar con esto -avisó fríamente y sin mirarla, su concentración estaba fija en el peligris-

La pelirrosa trago en seco al oírlo. Por un lado su atención estaba en el chacal, el cual comenzaba a desparacer poco a poco, por el otro estaba totalmente impactada por la actitud de Sasuke ¿Realmente se atreveria a matar a Kabuto?, y por el otro lado estaban los guardias que no tardarían en llegar.

-Sasuke por favor no...no me mates... -pidió aterrado-

Debia hacerlo, debia matarlo ya que Kabuto vivo representaba una seria amenaza, ademas de que nunca le había agradado. Ni la pelirrosa ni el peligris pudieron ver su rápido movimiento. La senju solo sintió como algo cálido chocaba contra su rostro y después, un grito ahogado del peligris. Abrió los ojos lentamente y entonces vio la escena.

-maldito -dijo casi sin voz al tener la mano cargada de energia del pelinegro en su estomago-

-te dije que te mataría -masculló friamente mientras sus ojos volvían al color normal y su mano salia del estomago de el chico-

El cuerpo del peligris cayo pesadamente al suelo con sus ojos abiertos...estaba muerto. La sangre rápidamente formo un gran charco alrededor del cuerpo y el chacal desaparecio completamente. La pelirrosa se tapo la boca al ver la escena, y entonces se dio cuenta que su rostro estaba cubierto por la sangre de el peligris.

-lo...mataste... -tartamudeo con la voz temblorosa al ver el cuerpo sin vida de el orochimaru-

-tuve que hacerlo -exclamó fríamente y sin ninguna muestra de remordimiento en su rostro-

-¡abajo veo algo! -exclamo uno de los guardias que se encontraba en la ventana de la senju-

-Sasuke...vete -jadeó rápidamente mientras caía arrodillada en el suelo-

-¡maldición! -exclamo al ver que unos guardias saltaban de la ventana de la senju hacia ellos-

-¡vete! -volvió a decir mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro-

-s-sí -dijo seriamente y rápidamente se alejo del lugar-

-¡Haruno Sakura! -exclamo al ver a la senju- ¿¡que...que demonios sucedió! -pregunto totalmente sorprendido al ver la escena-

-es-esta muerto -informó secando sus lagrimas-

-dime ¿que sucedio? -pregunto acercándose a ella y ayudandola a ponerse de pie-

-él...él me ataco -fue lo unico que dijo-

-¡Sakura! -grito la conocida voz de su amigo que ya se encontraba frente a ella-

-Naruto -bramó mientras se tiraba en los brazos del ojiceleste-

-¿que...que sucedio? -pregunto seriamente al ver el cuerpo del orochimaru- es...es Kabuto.

Rápidamente el lugar se lleno de guardias que comenzaron a revisar tod el área, la pelirrosa por su lado solo se limito a abrazar a su amigo.

-ya paso Sakura, tranquilízate -susurró acariciando los cabellos de la chica- ¡les dije que algo sucedía! -exclamo furioso a los guardias-

-él me ataco Naruto -dijo separandose de su amigo-

-Sakura ¿estas bien? -pregunto la directora que venia a todo prisa-

-s-sí directora -asintió secando sus lagrimas y acomodándose la camisa que hasta ese momento la habia tenido desabrochada-

-Naruto llevala al sector -ordenó seriamente- ¡y ustedes acompáñenlos! -ordeno a dos guardias-

La pelirrosa camino abrazada a su amigo hasta llegar al sector, y cuando entraron todos los senjus estaban allí, organizados en un grupo rodeado por guardias. Todos los presentes se sorprendieron del aspecto de la chica

-¡Sakura! -exclamaron Hinata y Tenten al mismo tiempo al ver a la chica con el rostro ensangrentado-

-¿¡estas bien! -pregunto la ojiperla sumamente preocupada-

-estoy...estoy bien.

-¿que sucedió? -preguntó Tenten-

-fue Kabuto, él me ataco -informó apretando los puños-

-¿estas bien? ¿no te hizo nada? -volvio a preguntar Hinata sumamente preocupada, ya que sabia cual era el _estado_ de la senju-

-por suerte estoy bien -dijo tratando de sacarse la sangre del peligris de su rostro-

-¡todos hagan silencio! -se escucho la voz de la directora que entraba al salon con el resto de los guardias-

Inmediatamente el salon quedo en silencio al escuchar a la directora.

-¿Sakura estas en condiciones de decirme que sucedió? -pregunto Tsunade acercándose a la chica-

-él me ataco directora, no se como entro a mi cuarto pero lo hizo -comenzó seriamente y sin mencionar al chacal, sabia que si lo hacia las cosas se verían complicadas para ella ya que seria muy raro que ella solo haya vencido a kabuto y un chacal-

Rápidamente el salon se llenos de murmuros, la cara de todos expresaba sorpresa y en algunos molestia.

-¡lo sabia! ¡los orochimaru ya estan haciendo sus movimientos! -exclamo Naruto furioso-

-¡Naruto cállate! -grito fuertemente al ver como todos ante el comentario de el rubio comenzaban a enfurecerse-

-Naruto-kun calmate por favor -susurró tomando el brazo del chico, el cual al instante se tranquilizo-

-dinos bien que sucedió Sakura -pidió la pelirrubia mirándola fijamente-

-fue todo muy rápido directora -dijo con los ojos vidriosos-

-Sakura no te esfuerces -habló Hinata-

-si no te sientes en condiciones de continuar no te obligare a hacerlo -habló Tsunade-

-no, estoy bien...es solo que no se... -dijo e hizo una pausa- sentí un ruido, después un golpe que me hizo caer por la ventana, y fue ahí que vi a Kabuto.

-¿estaba él solo? -pregunto seriamente-

-sí, después de eso comenzó a atacarme y yo...yo solo me defendí -musitó con un nudo en la garganta-

-¿tu no tuviste otra opcion?

-si no lo hacia directora, él iba a matarne... me lo dijo claramente.

-¿él te lo dijo? -pregunto levantando una ceja-

-sí, dijo que esta vez si iba a matarme.

-¿esta vez? -repitió confundida- ¿a que se referia con eso?

-no lo se -dijo seriamente, poco a poco comenzaba a recobrar su postura-

-esto es muy raro.

-¡Tsunade! -llamo una de los guardias que entro al sector con el sello entre sus manos- ¡encontramos este sello!

_-"es el sello de el chacal" _-penso preocupada-

-déjame ver -dijo Tsunade seriamente mientras lo tomaba en sus manos- ¡esto es...! -exclamó sorprendida al darse cuenta que era un sello contenedor de bestias- _"¿me pregunto que bestia tendria acá?"_ -pensó sumamente preocupada-

La directora no dijo nada, sabia que si decia lo que era ese sello todo se convertiría en un verdadero caos. Después averiguaría bien de que se trataba, ahora lo que debía hacer era tratar de tranquilizar a todos los senjus, pero aun asi el problema era grande. Un orochimaru habia muerto y probablemente las consecuencias caerían sobre el colegio y tambien sobre Sakura.

-¿que es eso? -pregunto el pelirrubio ante el silencio de la directora-

-después lo averiguare -anunció seriamente y devolviéndoselo al guardia- bien muchachos -comenzó levantando la vista- esta es una situación complicada, en especial para ti Sakura -apuntó seriamente- un orochimaru a muerto y a manos de un senju, creo que todos sabemos la gravedad de el asunto.

-¡pero ella lo hizo en su defensa! -exclamo Naruto molesto-

-eso lo se Naruto, pero hay que demostrar eso... Claro que las pruebas estan de tu lado Sakura, ya que fue en tu cuarto.

-sí -dijo bajando la mirada-

Si que se habia metido en un problema, ella no había matado al orochimaru pero no podian saber de Sasuke. Al pensar en el pelinegro su mirada se entristeció. Por su cabeza paso la imagen en la que el orochimaru sin remordimiento alguno había matado al peligris ¿Es que acaso no le afectaba en lo mas mínimo matar a alguien? Ella sabia perfectamente que él ya era un asesino, fue él mismo quien se lo contó, él mato a muchos senjus, eso ella lo sabia, pero ahora pudo ver en persona como el orochimaru mataba a alguien, y lo hacia con tanta tranquilidad que realmente lograba perturbarla.

-por ahora quiero que todos se tranquilizen, mañana trataremos de aclarar todo este asunto.

-¿¡por que mañana! -pregunto furioso- ¿¡por que no hoy!

-¡Naruto calmate un poco! -exclamo furiosa-

-yo...yo hoy quiero descansar -susurró interrumpiendo a ambos-

-Sakura -susurro viendo a su amiga, quien tenia la mirada perdida-

-Hinata llevala a tu cuarto -dijo Tsunade suavemente al ver el estado de la pelirrosa- y quiero que los guardias vigilen todo el sector -ordeno seriamente-

-Sakura vamos -exclamó la peliazul tomando su mano-

-gracias Hinata.

-yo las acompaño -exclamó Tenten rápidamente-

-yo también -dijo Naruto siguiendo a las senjus-

-Naruto tu no -ordenó la pelirrubia haciendo que el chico se detuviera- necesito que me ayudes a organizar a los demás.

-pero..

-no te preocupes Naruto, estaré bien -aseguró la pelirrosa sin mirar al chico-

-de acuerdo, cuídenla -pidió a ambas senju-

Las tres salieron del lugar y se encaminaron al cuarto de la ojiperla en total silencio. Ya mañana hablarían bien, ahora la pelirrosa debia descansar.

-¿quieres un vaso de agua? -pregunto suavemente-

-si Tenten -dijo al estar sentada en la cama de la ojiperla-

-Hinata quedate con ella por favor -pidio a la ojiperlal-

-claro.

-gracias Tenten -susurró suavemente y la ojimiel le sonrió-

Inmediatamente la ojimiel salio del cuarto la pelirrosa llevo una mano a su vientre.

-Hinata por favor ¿podrías decirme si todo esta bien? -pregunto seriamente-

-claro -asintió con una leve sonrisa al saber a lo que se refería la pelirrosa-

La ojiperla saco un poco de energía de su mano y la llevo al vientre de la senju.

-no soy muy buena en esto Sakura.

-esta bien Hinata, solo dime a rasgos generales, mañana ire a ver a Zeku -informó-

-creo...creo que todo esta bien -susurró retirando sus manos del vientre de la chica y con una sonrisa-

-gracias -murmuró con una leve sonrisa-

-¡aquí esta el agua! -exclamo Tenten entrando al cuarto con una vaso entre sus manos, el cual entrego a la pelirrosa-

-gracias Tenten.

-¿Sakura no quieres bañarte? -pregunto seriamente al ver el aspecto de la chica, sin contar con que aun tenia sangre en su rostro-

-creo que lo necesito -dijo mientras se paraba-

-yo iré a ver como esta Naruto, Tenten tu te quedaras aqui ¿cierto? -preguntó la ojiperla-

-si, no te preocupes.

-bien -susurró mientras abria la puerta- ahora vengo.

La ojiperla salio del cuarto sumamente preocupada por su amiga, las cosas comenzaban a complicarse cada ves mas y mas, pero ahora la situación era peor porque la pelirrosa estaba embarazada, y todo se complicaría cuando su vientre comenzara a crecer.

-¿que haremos cuando eso suceda? -susurro tristemente-

La peliazul llego al gran salon y observo como el pelurubio junto a los guardias organizaban a los pocos senjus que habían. Dudo en si debía acercase a él, pero finalmente desistio al ver que el chico estaba muy ocupado.

-no he hablado con él desde... -susurró tocando sus labios y recordando el beso con el ojiceleste-

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de sobremanera al recordar aquel hecho, y rápidamente se dio vuelta para regresar con la pelirrosa. Camino hacia su cuarto sumamente pensativa, pero entonces se detuvo de golpe al estar frente al cuarto de Sakura. Lentamente se acerco a la puerta, la cual se encontraba abierta, y sin pensarlo mas entró.

-la ventana esta rota -murmuró mientras se acercaba a esta y veía hacia abajo-

Desde ahi pudo distinguir a los guardias que colocaban en una camilla lo que debia ser el cuerpo del orochimaru, no lo sabia bien ya que desde esa distancia no distinguia claramente. Se dio media vuelta para salir del lugar, y entonces algo llamo su atención. Su mirada se clavo en una camisa que estaba tirada en el suelo, no supo exactamente porque aquello llamo su atención, pero tal vez era por aquello que algunos llaman presentimiento, o instinto, ella se acerco hasta el lugar y se agacho para levantar la camisa. Una vez entre sus manos se levanto y al hacerlo vio que bajo la camisa habian unos zapatos.

-son de hombre -dijo sorprendida- ¿pero que hacen aqui?

Después vio detenidamente la camisa, la cual sin duda también era de hombre. Rápidamente busco el símbolo de esta, y entonces sus ojos se abrieron como nunca antes al encontrarlo.

-n-no puede ser... -susurro al ver con sus propios ojos el símbolo orochimaru en aquella camisa- es...es de un o-orochimaru -tartamudeo totalmente confundida y sorprendida-

¿Que hacian esas cosas en el cuarto de Sakura? Una loca idea cruzo por su cabeza, una loca e imposible idea a su parecer, o tal vez... lo que pensaba no era tan irreal.

-¿que haces aqui? -pregunto repentinamente la voz de uno de los guardias que entro al cuarto-

La ojiperla lanzó un grito de la sorpresa.

-tranquilízate soy un guardia -bramó acercándose a la chica-

-lo siento estaba muy concentrada -exclamó sumamente nerviosa mientras arrugaba la camisa contra su pecho-

-¿que haces aquí? -pregunto seriamente-

-vine...vine a buscar unas cosas para Sakura -exclamo mientras se agachaba y rapidamente levantaba los zapatos- pero ya...ya me voy -avisó nerviosa mientras salia del cuarto-

-de acuerdo -habló dudoso al ver salir a la senju-

La ojiperla salio rápidamente del cuarto de la pelirrosa y comenzó a caminar hacia su cuarto. Su corazón latía rápidamente y su mente estaba totalmente confundida, en ese momento solo una pregunta rondaba su cabeza...

_¿Que hacían las cosas de un orochimaru en el cuarto de la senju?_


	42. Mas complicaciones

_**Hola genteee, como estann?**_

_**uff se que tarde un poquito mas en estee capii pero puess digamos q no estoy con demasiado tiempo libre :P y es que el 15 tengoo un parciallll ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, terriblees estudios, y pues de hecho ahora debería estar estudiando, q es lo q voy a hacer una vez subido el capi jejej xD**_

_**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews amigossss, y pues espero q este capi les gustee xD**_

_**No se cuanto subire la contii, y tmp se si será de esta o Inocencia Robada, pero pues comprendan que cdo el deber llama, uno debe acudir jejejej**_

_**espero estes bienn, y les deseo suerte en todoo**_

_**besitosss**_

_**Karynita.**_

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Capitulo 42: mas complicaciones**

La ojiperla salio rápidamente del cuarto de la pelirrosa y comenzó a caminar hacia su cuarto. Su corazón latía rápidamente y su mente estaba totalmente confundida, en ese momento solo una pregunta rondaba su cabeza...

_¿Que hacían las cosas de un orochimaru en el cuarto de la senju?_

Camino rápidamente a su cuarto con un monton de preguntas en su cabeza, preguntas que solo cierta pelirrosa podria responder. Llego hasta la puerta y trato de tranquilizarse, después de unos segundos entro y vio a la pelirrosa que estaba profundamente dormida.

-ya se durmió -susurró Tenten en tono bajo-

-eso veo -dijo decepcionada ya que queria hablar en ese mismo momento con la ojiverde-

-¿que traes ahi? -pregunto mientras se paraba-

-ah esto...no es nada... -musitó sumamente nerviosa al tiempo que camina a su armario y metía rápidamente las prendas en este- creo que es mejor que descansemos ¿no lo crees? -pregunto con una sonrisa-

-eso creo -asintió estirando sus brazos-

Después de eso no dijeron más, solo procuraron descansar unas horas más.

**... ... ...**

En otro lado del colegio, un pelinegro ya habia llegado a su sector, entro en este y cuidadosamente camino a su cuarto. Nadie podia verlo en ese estado. Llego a su cuarto y entro en este dando un fuerte portazo.

-¡maldita sea! -exclamo sumamente molesto mientras daba un fuerte golpe en la pared-

No podia evitarlo, estaba sumamente preocupado por la situación en la que dejo a la senju, sabia que no era nada bueno. La habia dejado con el cuerpo del peligris, y en un estado no muy bueno. Comenzó a caminar en círculos por la habitacion, mostrando de esta manera su preocupación y nerviosismo.

-maldición -susurro al verse cubierto por la sangre del peligris-

Todo su brazo estaba rojo, y su desnudo pecho tenia pequeñas manchas de sangre que le salpicaron por el impacto del golpe.

-tendré que bañarme -masculló de mala gana mientras caminaba hacia al baño-

El agua siempre lograba relajarlo un poco, pero solo un poco. Su mente aun estaba pensando en la pelirrosa y su situación, realmente todo habia sucedido muy rápido, tanto que recien ahora caía en cuenta que habia matado al peligris.

-estúpido -susurro seriamente al recordar como el orochimaru habia rogado por su vida-

Cerro los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro. Kabuto nunca le había agradado, siempre metiéndose en sus asuntos y todo por ordenes de Itachi. Claro que últimamente no lo hacia porque sabia que si seguía haciéndolo no terminaria bien, pero ahora ese era el problema, sabia que el peligris era uno de los fieles seguidores de Itachi y por lo tanto este no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados al saber que Kabuto murió. Pero no tuvo mas opciones, sabia que si lo dejaba vivo el peligris correría a contarle todo a Itachi, y aunque no hiciera eso, tenia ordenes de matar a Sakura. Eran demasiados motivos para matarlo.

Estaban en serios problemas y lo sabia, es por eso que en esos momentos no podia estar tranquilo.

-que problema -susurro fastidiado mientras salia del baño-

Camino lentamente hasta su cama y una vez frente a esta se tiro de una. Su vista estaba clavada en el techo, y sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo. Si no hubiera sido por el maldito peligris en estos momentos le estaría haciendo el amor a Sakura. Al pensar en ello cerro sus ojos con fuerza y apreto sus manos, pensar en ello lo estaba enloqueciendo. Esa deliciosa piel de la senju, ese exquisito aroma y escuchar sus dulces gemidos...Todo, absolutamente todo le gustaba de ella, y él necesitaba sentirla suya, lo necesitaba demasiado. Hace mucho tiempo que no tocaba a una mujer y eso comenzaba a desesperarlo.

En otros momentos simplemente se hubiera parado y caminado hasta el cuarto de alguna de las tantas chicas que estaban detrás de él, ya que sabia que estas lo aceptarían mas que dichosas. Pero ahora todo era diferente, no podia hacerlo, y la razón era simple: no las deseaba, solo la deseaba a ella...a Sakura.

-Sakura -murmuro mientras cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba vencer por el sueño-

Realmente estar enamorado era lo mas molesto y estúpido del mundo.

**... ... ...**

_Sus piernas corrían rápidamente, a todo lo que daban, pero aun asi sentía que no lograria escapar de él. Los arboles solo lograban entorpecer su recorrido, y la tierra no ayudaba, lo único que hacia era dificultar mucho mas las cosas. Las ramas chocaban fuertemente con sus brazos ocasionandole leves cortes, pero en ese momento no daba importancia a eso...Lo único que quería era salvar su vida y la de su pequeño bebe._

_-"¿por que? ¿por que me hace esto? -pensó con las lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos-_

_-es inútil -escucho la fria voz de Itachi Uchiha que ya se encontraba frente a ella-_

_Su pies pararon de golpe al ver a aquella imponente figura frente a ella, y su corazón se acelero bruscamente._

_-¡maldito, dejame en paz! -grito llena de impotencia-_

_-esta vez yo no haré nada -recitó el Uchiha lentamente- ¿verdad Sasuke? -preguno mirando al arbol que se encontraba detrás de ella-_

_-sí, yo me haré cargo de esto -exclamó con su caracteristica fria voz mientras saltaba hacia el suelo quedando asi, justo frente a la senju-_

_-S-Sasuke -tartamudeo al tiempo que retrocedía unos pasos-_

_-terminemos con esto Sakura -dijo de manera cortante-_

_-no...no lo hagas -murmuró con la voz quebrada y cubriendo su vientre-_

_-es inútil -exclamó tajantemente mientras se acercaba a ella-_

_La pelirrosa retrocedio todo lo que pudo, ya que a los pocos metros choco contra un árbol._

_-Sasuke no... -suplicó destrozada-_

_-¡hazlo de una vez! -exclamo Itachi cansado de la situacion-_

_-¡se lo que debo hacer! -masculló molesto y sacando una gran cantidad de energía de su mano-_

_-¡no lo hagas, es tu hijo! -grito fuertemente-_

_-¿crees que eso me importa? -cuestionó friamente- puedo tener los hijos que quiera con Karin o con cualquier otra, claro excepto con una maldita impura -exclamo despectivamente-_

_-¡eres un maldito! -dijo con las lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas-_

_-todo esto solo fue un error Sakura._

_-¡fue el error de los dos!_

_-y es por eso que ahora estoy poniendo de mi parte para borrar este error, jamas debiste dejar que te hiciera mía Sakura -musitó de manera cortante- por mi parte nunca me importo el hecho de que pudieras quedar embarazada, sabia que tarde o temprano terminaría matándote._

_-¿¡como puedes ser así! -jadeó sintiendo como repirar se hacia cada vez mas difícil-_

_-¿¡de verdad crees que por un maldito niño arruinaria todo mi vida! -pregunto de manera cortante- soy un orochimaru Sakura, jamas debiste olvidar eso -sentenció fríamente y rápidamente corrio hacia la senju-_

_-¡no! -grito al tiempo que sentía un enorme dolor en su vientre al haber sido este atravesado por la mano del chico-_

-¡no! -grito abriendo los ojos y sentandose rápidamente-

Su respiración era agitada, su cuerpo estaba sudado y tembloroso. Levanto rápidamente la mirada y observo a todos lados mientras sus manos se dirigian a su vientre.

-¿que sucede? -se escucho la voz de uno de los guardias que estaba del otro lado de la puerta-

¿Que habia sido todo eso? Sus temblorosas manos se dirigieron a su rostro, el cual estaba cubierto por gruesas lagrimas. Todo habia sido un sueño, o mejor dicho un pesadila...una terrible pesadilla.

-una pesadilla -susurro mientras secaba sus lagrimas- una pesadilla...

-¿¡Haruno te encuentras bien! -volvio a escuchar al guardia-

-e-estoy bien -dijo con la voz temblorosa mientras miraba por la ventana y veía el oscuro atardecer-

Todo habia sido un mal sueño, lo sabia, pero aun asi sentia esa fuerte opresión en el pecho que no la dejaba respirar normalmente, y es que habia sido tan real... Lentamente se puso de pie y fue rápidamente al baño para mojar su cara y tranquilizar de esta manera, sus nervios. Después se puso el uniforme del colegio y tomando fuerzas salio del cuarto.

-Tsunade te espera en la dirección -avisó el guardia de inmediato-

-lo se -asintió mientras caminaba hacia la salida-

Camino lentamente por los pasillos rogando no cruzarse con nadie, y menos con un orochimaru. Sabia que la noticia ya se habría expandido a oidos de todo y en estos momentos los orochimarus estarían furiosos. No tenia ganas de nada, solo queria dormir y olvidarse de todo. Día a día sentía como sus fuerzas se agotaban poco a poco, tal vez rendirse era lo mas logico en esos momentos.

-_"Sasuke..."_ -pensó mientras cerraba sus ojos-

Eso es lo único que quería, estar con el orochimaru y abrazarlo fuertemente. Solo con él encontraría un poco de paz en ese momento. Sonaba tan raro decir eso, pero era la verdad, él orochimaru era la única persona a la que quería ver. Sin darse cuenta ya habia llegado a la dirección.

-¿directora? -llamó mientras tocaba la puerta-

-pasa Sakura.

La senju entro a la direccion, y ahi esta tsunade con una taza de cafe entre sus manos y sentada tranquilamente en su escritorio...

-¿como te sientes hoy? -pregunto seriamente-

-yo ya estoy bien -dijo en el mismo tono-

-mira Sakura como te imaginaras ya todos los orochimarus saben de la muerte de Kabuto.

-lo suponía.

-hoy fue su funeral es por eso que no hubo clases -contunuó mientras se paraba- también se que la noticia llego a oídos de Itachi...

-¿a Itachi? -exclamó sorprendida mientras apretaba los puños al pensar en ese asqueroso ser-

-asi es, y como era de esperarse esta sumamente furioso, al igual que todos los orochimarus.

-¿y que haran? -pregunto preocupada-

-la "orden" ya fue puesta en aviso, y dijeron que haran todo lo posible por solucionar este problema.

-claro, es un orochimaru el que murió -masculló de mala gana-

-las cosas son así, Sakura -dijo de manera comprensiva- y créeme que el colegio ahora todo lo posible por sacarte de este problema.

-gracias directora.

-sabes el problema en el que te metiste ¿cierto? -pregunto seriamente-

-lo se, pero no tenia opción -susurró tristemente-

-eso lo sabemos, es por eso que estamos de tu lado -avisó seriamente mientras se acercaba a ella- no te preocupes todo se solucionara pronto -exclamo suavemente y poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica-

-eso espero -susurró bajando la mirada-

-por otro lado -añadió volviendo a sentarse- ya no harás mas guardia.

-¿que?

-en estas situaciones no creo que sea conveniente que tu y Sasuke hagan guardias juntos.

-ya veo...

-eso solo nos traería mas problemas, y la situación ya esta demasiado tensa.

-¿eso es todo? -preguntó de repente al querer salir de allí lo mas rápido posible-

-sí, ya puedes irte -asintió y vio como la pelirrosa se levantaba rápidamente- otra cosa Sakura... deja de meterte en tantos problemas.

-claro -susurro seriamente mientras salia del lugar-

Abandonó aquel lugar rápidamente y comenzó a caminar hacia su sector, nuevamente estaba nerviosa. Los orochimarus estaban furiosos y por algo que ella ni siquiera había hecho.

-Sakura -escuchó de repente la fría voz del azabache al tiempo que sentía como la jalaba del brazo-

-¡Sasuke! -exclamó sorprendida al ver frente a ella al orochimaru-

-sígueme -ordenó y se dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar-

-¿a donde vamos?

-a la terraza, no hay nadie allí -habló sin mirarla y sin dejar de caminar-

La senju miraba a todos lados sumamente nerviosa, temía que alguien los viera. Después centro su vista en el azabache, estaba feliz de estar con él, feliz y algo confundida. Tal vez por el sueño que tuvo hace unos momentos. Subio las escaleras siguiedo el paso del chico, que no soltaba su brazo, y por fin llegaron, una vez que salieron a la terraza el orochimaru cerro al puerta fuertemente.

-¿por que dijiste eso? -pregunto molesto-

-¿que cosa? -dijo confundida-

-¡que tu lo mataste!

-¿y que querias que dijera? -pregunto enojada-

-no lo se Sakura, pero cualquier cosa menos eso -masculló en tono elevado-

-¿¡como que Sasuke! ¡no tenia otra salida!

-¿sabes en los problemas qeu te metiste? -pregunto seriamente-

-¡claro que lo se, pero todo es por tu culpa! -exclamo en defensa-

-¿¡que! -exclamó sorprendido-

-¡tu lo mataste!

-¿¡y que querias que hiciera! -pregunto sumamente molesto- ¡él nos vio juntos!

-sí, pero pudiste hacer otra cosa.

-¿¡como que! -cuestionó alterado-

-¡no lo se Sasuke! un acuerdo quizas...todo menos matarlo -apuntó molesta- ¡ahora yo tengo que cargar con su muerte!

-¿crees que no conocia el tipo de persona que era, Sakura? -dijo friamente- se que Kabuto no hubiera cumplido su palabra.

-pero aun asi... -comenzó mas tranquila-

-esa era la unica salida Sakura, y lo sabes -musitó seriamente-

-la directora me dijo que Itachi ya lo sabe -farfulló de repente-

-es normal, Kabuto era uno de sus fieles hombres.

-¿que crees que hagan? -pregunto preocupada-

-no lo se -exclamó cortante- hoy recien fue el funeral de Kabuto, supongo que recien ahora comenzaran a organizar las cosas.

-¿y donde fue?

-aquí en el colegio, Kabuto no tenia familia -informó tranquilamente-

-no te afecta en nada ¿cierto?

-¿que cosa? -pregunto confundido-

-haber matado a Kabuto.

-no -exclamó como si nada, esa era la verdad, no le afectaba en lo mas mínimo la muerte del orochimaru-

-ya veo -susurró tristemente mientras daba media vuelta y se acercaba al borde-

-¿que dijieron en tu sector? -pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella-

-pues ya te lo imaginaras -dijo cerrando sus ojos- todos estan furiosos, y con justa razón.

-era de esperarse.

Después de eso ambos permanecieron en completo silencio, con la mirada perdida en el bosque que tenian frente a ellos. La pelirrosa tenia la cabeza llena de preguntas y dudas, pero aun así estaba feliz de estar con el orochimaru.

-todo comienza a llegar a su fin, ¿no lo crees? -pregunto rompiendo el silencio-

-sí -asintió mientras apretaba los puños al saber a lo que se refería la senju-

-¿como crees que terminer las cosas? -pregunto seriamente mientras lo miraba fijamente-

-no lo se -murmuró tranquilamente- no me he puesto a pensar en eso.

-ya veo -susurró volviendo a clavar su mirada al frente-

-¿y tu? ¿como crees que terminen las cosas?

-creo...que tampoco lo se -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- hay muchas posibilidades.

Esa era la verdad, había tantos posibles finales para ella...Tal vez terminaría muerta a manos de un orochimaru, o viviría para casarse con Sai, o tal vez viviría pero no se casaria con Sai por su embarazo. Tantas cosas podían pasar...En otros momentos eso no le hubiera importado, lo único que quería era terminar con los orochimarus, pero ahora todo era diferente, y todo por culpa de Sasuke, ademas de que estaba embarazada, y eso cambiaba drasticamente las cosas.

-_"embarazada...vas a ser padre Sasuke" _-penso sumamente triste mientras veía al orochimaru fijamente-

-¿que sucede? -pregunto al notar la mirada de la chica sobre él-

-n-nada -negó desviando rápidamente su nublada mirada al frente-

No pudo evitarlo, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus ojos y sus manos comenzaron a temblar, como quisiera decirle todo lo que le sucedía...decirle que estaba embarazada, y que lo amaba con todo su ser, pero eso era algo tan lejano. Ella no sabia cual seria la reacción de el orochimaru.

_-¡fue el error de los dos!_

_-y es por eso que ahora estoy poniendo de mi parte para borrar este error, jamas debiste dejar que te hiciera mía Sakura -musitó de manera cortante- por mi parte nunca me importo el hecho de que pudieras quedar embarazada, sabia que tarde o temprano terminaría matándote._

_-¿¡como puedes ser así! -jadeó sintiendo como repirar se hacia cada vez mas difícil-_

_-¿¡de verdad crees que por un maldito niño arruinaria todo mi vida! -pregunto de manera cortante- soy un orochimaru Sakura, jamas debiste olvidar eso -sentenció fríamente y rápidamente corrio hacia la senju-_

El recuerdo de esa terrible pesadilla vino a ella rápidamente, ocasionando nuevamente una fuerte opresión en su pecho. El pelinegro solo se limito a observarla, sabia que todo eso afectaba de sobremanera a la senju, y quisiera o no, si le afectaba a ella también le afectaba a él. Se acerco lentamente hacia ella, y la abrazo desde atras, pegando asi la espalda de la chica a su pecho.

-Sasuke -susurro abriendo sus ojos-

-¿por que siempre piensas en esas cosas Sakura? -pregunto al tiempo que apoyaba su quijada en el hombro de la chica-

-no lo se -susurró apoyando comodamente su cabeza en el hombro del chico mientras secaba sus lagrimas-

-que tonta -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-

-creo que tienes razón -asintió también con una sonrisa- ¿sabes? la directora me dijo que ya no haremos mas guardia.

-¿no? -preguntó sorprendido mientras poscionaba sus manos en el vientre de la chica-

-no, dijo que ya no era bueno que sigamos haciendo guardia juntos -exclamo poniendo sus manos sobre las del pelinegro mientras cerraba sus ojos, el orochimaru no era consciente de todas las cosas que producía en la senju al poner sus manos en su vientre-

-es por lo que esta pasando ahora -dijo seriamente-

-si, es por eso -exclamo la pelirrosa dando un suspiro-

-ya veo... -murmuró mirando al frente-

-es lo mejor ¿no crees? -pregunto tranquilamente- hacer guardia me cansaba demasiado.

-eso es porque eres débil Sakura.

-¡oye! claro que no -masculló abriendo los ojos y frunciendo el ceño-

-si lo eres, eres mas débil que yo -apuntó altaneramente-

-eso es porque tu eres un orochimaru -farfulló molesta-

-exacto -asintió con una sonrisa- soy un orochimaru y por eso soy mucho mas fuerte que tu.

-¡tampoco exageres Sasuke! -reclamó molesta- puedo darte una buena pelea.

-no es así -negó aun con su sonrisa-

-¡claro que si!

-¿recuerdas la ves que Zabuza nos hizo pelear? -pregunto levantando una ceja-

-s-si...

-pues esa vez te gane sin nigun problema Sakura -musitó mientras la apretaba mas contra él-

-sí, pero fue porque no pelee de verdad.

-¿no lo hiciste? -pregunto divertido- ¿y dime por que no lo hiciste?

-pues porque solo era un entrenamiento -se defendió-

-¿sabes? creo que eres una orgullosa.

-¡claro que no Sasuke! tu eres el orgulloso -apuntó-

-lo se, pero tu también lo eres.

-no, no lo soy.

-y tambien terca -dijo desviando la mirada- ¡oye! -se quejo al recibir un codazo de la chica-

-sera mejor que no digas nada mas Sasuke -advirtió la senju frunciendo el ceño-

-hmp.

-así esta mejor -exclamo con una sonrisa-

-_"tiene suerte..." _-pensó al saber que si de otra se hubiera tratado, las cosas realmente se verían muy mal-

-ademas que yo recuerde... -comenzó con una sonrisa altanera- cuando el enfrentamiento termino, el que termino tirado en el suelo fuiste tu.

-¡eso fue porque hiciste trampa! -gruñ+o frunciendo el ceño al recordar el golpe que la chica le dio en su parte mas delicada-

-sea como sea -dijo sonriendo-

-como quieras -suspiró cerrando sus ojos pero aun algo molesto-

-creo...creo que es mejor que me vaya.

-aun es temprano -exclamó abriendo sus ojos-

-sí, lo se, pero ahora tengo guardias vigilando mi zona.

-¿reforzaron la seguridad?

-así es, en especial en mi -dijo tristemente-

-¿te controlaran siempre? -pregunto seriamente-

-solo en mi sector Sasuke -respondió bajando la mirada al volver a la realidad y recordad su situación-

El pelinegro se maldijo mil veces al ver que por lo que dijo la senju nuevamente estaba triste, si que era un estúpido. Cerro los ojos mientras daba un supiro, y luego los abrió nuevamente mientras entrelezaba sus dedos con los de ella, tomando de esta manera la manos de la chica con las suyas, y sacando una buena cantidad de energía.

-¿que haces? -pregunto confundida-

-solo observa.

El pelinegro elevo sus manos junto con las manos de la pelirrosa a la altura de sus hombros y entonces comenzó. La pelirrosa sintio como su mano comenzaba a enfriarse de sobremanera al igual que las manos del azabache, y después de un momento termino de hacer lo que hacia y lentamente dejo libre las manos de la senju, las cuales aun seguían cerradas.

-ábrelas -ordenó suavemente mientras volvía a colocar sus manos en el vientre de la chica-

La senju le obedeció y lentamente comenzó a abrir sus manos, entonces pudo distinguir una pequeña y hermosa rosa de hielo.

-e-esto es... -farfulló con una sonrisa-

-¿lo recuerdas? -susurro cerca de su cuello-

-s-si...

-fue la segunda vez que te hice mía -murmuro haciendo que su aliento chocara contra el cuello de la chica y que todos los vellos de esta se erizaran-

-si, lo recuerdo -asintió con sus mejillas sonrojadas y aun viendo la hermosa rosa-

Muchas veces se habia preguntado como demonios se habia enamorado del orochimaru, y eran momentos como ese en los que se daba cuenta de la razón, eran esas actitudes del pelinegro con ella, esos momentos en los que el azabache deja toda su frialdad a un lado solo por ella. Todas esas cosas hicieron que el orochimaru se adueñara de su corazón.

-es muy linda -exclamo con una sonrisa- pero es raro que sepas hacer este tipo de cosas.

-¿eso crees? -susurro seriamente-

-claro que si -exclamó como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo mientras lo miraba fijamente al igual que él a ella, perdiéndose cada uno en los ojos del otro-

El orochimaru lentamente comenzó a voltear el delicado cuerpo de la senju, quedando de esta manera enfrentados y separados por una escasa distancia.

-gracias -susurro acercándose al rostro del pelinegro y cerrando poco a poco sus ojos-

El azabache termino de unir sus labios con los de ella, y comenzó a besarla intensamente mientras su manos hacian presion en la cintura de la chica pegandola completamente a su cuerpo. Su lengua rápidamente penetro la boca de la senju, y comenzó a recorrerla hasta el ultimo rincón, encontrándose por breves momentos con la cálida lengua de la chica. La pelirrosa rodeo con sus brazos el masculino cuello del chico y cerro sus ojos con fuerza al sentir los pequeños y deliciosos mordiscos que el azabache le daba en sus labios.

-Sasuke -susurro hundiendo sus dedos en el sedoso pelo del chico al sentir como las manos de este bajaban desde su cintura llegando a sus piernas-

El pelinegro comenzó a acariciar suavemente las piernas de la chica mientras su boca dejaba libre la de la senju, y comenzaba a bajar llegando asi a su delgado cuello, al cual inmediatamente comenzó a devorar con sus labios.

-ah... -solto un leve suspiro al sentir las intensas caricias del chico- e-espera... -tartamudeo abriendo sus ojos al saber a donde quería llegar el pelinegro, pero eso no era ni el lugar ni el momento adecuado- Sasuke espera -dijo mas firme mientras lo alejaba con sus manos-

-¿que quieres que...que e-espere? -preguntó rápidamente al estar desesperado de poseerla-

Realmente la necesitaba...necesitaba sentirla suya, sentir su calidez, su aroma, todo...Necesitaba todo de ella, y sentía que si no la poseía en ese momento realmente enloquecería.

-debo irme -avisó con una linda sonrisa y dándole un corto beso mientras se libraba de su agarre-

-no te vayas -susurró suplicante mientras la tomaba de la mano, mas aun asi la senju no se dio cuenta del verdadero estado del chico-

-nos vemos después -dijo soltando su mano y saliendo corriendo del lugar-

-Sakura -llamo por ultima vez pero la chica no dio importancia y salio rapidamente del lugar- ¡maldición! -gruñó apretando los puños- _"la próxima no se me escapara" _-pensó frustrado mientras pasaba una mano por sus cabellos-

Por su lado la senju bajo rápidamente las escaleras, y se alejo lo mas rápido que pudo del lugar en dirección a su sector. Su corazón latía rápidamente y sus mejillas estaba sumamente sonrojadas. Alento el paso para llegar mas tranquila a su sector, y llevo una mano a su vientre mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-no te lo dije, pero ese es tu padre -susurro mientras acariaba su vientre-

Siguió su camino hasta llegar a su sector, y cuando entro este, estaba vació, algo que la alivio de sobremanera ya que no quería soportar las preguntas de todos. Rápidamente se encamino al cuarto de la ojiperla, ya que el suyo seguía en observación y cuando llego a este toco un par de veces.

-¿Hinata?

-pasa Sakura -escucho la suave voz de su amiga-

-hola Hinata -exclamo con una sonrisa-

-hola -susurró seriamente-

-¿sucede algo? -pregunto al ver la cara seria de su amiga-

-sí Sakura -asintió mientras se acercaba al armario y sacaba unas prendas de este- ¿quiero que me digas que es esto? -pregunto seriamente mientras le daba las cosas a la pelirrosa-

-esto... -dijo mientras reconocía las cosas- _"¡son de Sasuke!"_ -pensó sumamente preocupada al ver las cosas del orochimaru-

-¿y bien? -instó la ojiperla mirándola fijamente-

La pelirrosa sintió como su corazón se aceleraba rápidamente, y sus manos comenzaba a temblar. La ojiperla la había descubierto.

**... ... ...**

Por otra parte, un pelinegro ya estaba frente a su sector. Entro tranquilamente en este, y vio que todo el salon estaba llena de orochimarus, a los cuales ni siquiera miro.

-¡vaya! miren quien se digno en aparecer -habló Suigetsu con una de sus tipicas sonrisas-

-hola Sasuke -saludó Juggo-

-hmp...

-¡que bueno verte! -exclamo Neji ansioso- tengo noticias.

-¿que pasa ahora? -pregunto molesto mientras se sentaba de mala gana junto a ellos-

-Itachi ya se entero de la muerte de Kabuto.

-eso ya lo se.

-como imaginaras esta furioso, entonces pidió que tú y yo... -dijo con orgullo mientras se apuntaba con el dedo- fuéramos a verlo.

-¿y para que? -pregunto molesto-

-Itachi tiene un plan para deshacerse de una buena vez de Haruno -informó despectivamente- y necesita nuestra presencia para ello.

-¿un plan? -pregunto sumamente preocupado-

-así es, me parece que te dará a ti... -dijo apuntándolo con el dedo- el honor de matar a la impura.

Sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera al oírlo, y su corazón paro de golpe. Ahora entendía porque Itachi lo mandaba a llamar, él queria terminar con todo ese asunto lo antes posible...

_Entonces él...él tendria que matar a Sakura..._


	43. Despedida doble

_**Holaa, holaa gentee lindaa ! **_

_**Uffff se que tardee en la contii de la historiaa, pero como ya les dije tenía un examen el 15 y pues el estudio es el estudioo T.T, por mas odioso que sea :S y encima...me fue mal u.u **_

_**pero buenoo, ya me ira bien la proxima vez jejeje, y pues aquii esta la conti gentee ! tan rapido como mis dedos y mis tiempos me lo permitenn jejejej**_

_**y como siempre: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWSS ! :D sabenn que esoo me emocionaaa y me alegraa muchisimooo *.***_

_**bueno pues sin hacerlos esperar mas vayan a leerrr ! y pues nos leeremos en la contii, aun no se si de esta o de Inocencia Robada :D **_

_**se cuidan amigosss, **_

_**besotes y suerte en tdoo !**_

_**Karynita.**_

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Capitulo 43: despedida doble**

-Itachi tiene un plan para deshacerse de una buena vez de Haruno -informó despectivamente- y necesita nuestra presencia para ello.

-¿un plan? -pregunto sumamente preocupado-

-así es, me parece que te dará a ti... -dijo apuntándolo con el dedo- el honor de matar a la impura.

Sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera al oírlo, y su corazón paro de golpe. Ahora entendía porque Itachi lo mandaba a llamar, él queria terminar con todo ese asunto lo antes posible...

_Entonces él...él tendria que matar a Sakura..._

-¿y bien Sasuke? -pregunto después de unos segundos en los cuales el Uchiha no dijo absolutamente nada- ¡Sasuke! -exclamó fuertemente y llamando al atención del pelinegro-

-¿¡q-que! -dijo molesto mientras se ponía de pie-

-¿que te parece la noticia? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño-

-¿oye te encuentras bien? -cuestionó Suigetsu al ver la cara del azabache-

-¡mierda! -gruñó el Uchiha dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa y llamando la atención de todo el salon-

-¿que demonios te pasa? -pregunto Neji seriamente mientras se paraba al igual que Suigetsu y Juggo-

-¡dejen de molestarme! -masculló furioso mientras apretaba los puños- ¿¡y ustedes que demonios ven! -pregunto fuertemente al resto del salon que lo miraban sumamente sorprendidos- ¿¡que demonios ven! -repitio fuertemente y tirando una silla contra el suelo haciendo que todos se pusieran en alerta-

-¿q-que te pasa Sasuke? -pregunto el ojiperla seriamente mas manteniendo una considerable distancia, ya que el uchiha se veia furioso-

-¿¡cuando tenemos que juntarnos con Itachi! -pregunto fríamente-

-m-mañana al anochecer -informó sumamente nervioso-

El pelinegro se dio vuelta rápidamente y se encamino a su cuarto frente a la mirada sorprendida de todos los presentes, quienes lo miraban entre nerviosos y asustados. Sabian que si el principe orochimaru estaba asi, era porque algo realmente malo sucedía.

-¿q-que sucedió Neji? -pregunto Karin al ver desaparecer al pelinegro-

-no se preocupen -dijo retomando su tranquilidad y mirando a todos los orochimarus que lo miraban seriamente como esperando que dijiera la razón del comportamiento del azabache- no paso nada serio.

-¿y por que demonios salio así? ¡algo debió suceder Neji! -apunto la pelirroja histérica-

-¡te digo que nada! -exclamo molesto- no se porque reacciono así.

-Sasuke... -susurro mirando el lugar por el cual se habia ido el pelinegro-_ "¿que...que te demonios te pasa?"_ -penso molesta mientras se mordía el labio inferior fuertemente-

El pelinegro por su parte, camino a su cuarto y una vez en este apoyo su espalda contra la puerta y se dejo caer por esta, quedando de esta manera, sentado en el suelo.

-¡maldición! ¿por que ahora? -susurro con los ojos cerrados- ¿¡por que ahora! ¡maldita sea! -exclamo fuertemente mientras abría sus ojos que en ese momento se encontraban rojos-

El orochimaru sabia a donde llegaría toda la conversacion con su hermano, quería poner fin de una vez a todo el asunto de Sakura...pero él, él no podia permitir eso, o tal vez si podía hacerlo...No lo sabia, ya no sabia nada ¿Que debería hacer? La pelirrosa lo habia desviado completamente de su camino, de sus metas y objetivos. Ella era la culpable de que en esos momentos él se encontrara totalmente confundido.

-¿por que? ¿¡por que demonios tuve que acercarme a ti Sakura! -pregunto sumamente frustrado mientras se ponía de pie-

No era un estúpido, hace mucho tiempo ya habia aceptado que él...que él se había enamorado de la ella, pero lo de ellos era algo imposible, algo irreal, y ahora que las cosas se ponian complicadas no sabia que demonios hacer. Sabia que si en ese momento alguien estuviera atacando a la pelirrosa no dudaría en ayudarla, porque sus impulsos, o sentimientos, eran mucho mas fuertes que su razón, pero al mismo tiempo quería que todo ello terminara. Sabia que no tendrían un buen final, siempre lo supo, y tal vez lo mejor de todo era que alguien pusiera de una buena vez un final a todo ese enredo.

-¡mierda! -grito mientras pegaba una fuerte patada a la cama-

¿Por que? ¿Por que tuvo que sucederle todo eso a él, l grandioso Sasuke Uchiha, al principe de los orochimarus? ¿Como pudo él, un orochimaru enamorarse de ella, una senju? ¿Como habia dejado que las cosas llegaran tan lejos? Había sido un estúpido, un verdadero estúpido, pero ahora ya era tarde para lamentarse, las cosas ya habian sucedido e inevitablemente sus sentimientos por la senju estaba ahi presentes, y molestandolo todas las horas.

_-¡entonces no te hubieras acostado conmigo Sakura! -grito fuera de si- ¿¡dime por que lo hiciste! ¡ dímelo! -exigió mientras la apretaba con fuerza contra sí-_

_Sakura temblaba, todo su cuerpo lo hacia, y poco a poco comenzaba a sentir que sus sentimientos eran algo que ya no podia ocultar, ya no podía hacerlo._

_-porque yo...yo... -susurro con la voz temblorosa-_

_-¡dimelo Sakura! -grito fuertemente-_

_-¡porque yo te amo! -confesó por fin, sin poder evitarlo y con los ojos cerrados con fuerza-_

Aquel recuerdo vino rápidamente a su mente, y todo su cuerpo se tenso al recordar aquellas palabras dichas por la senju. Sacudió la cabeza fuertemente para alejar ese recuerdo y pensar con la cabeza fría, eso debía hacer: pensar fríamente. Sabia que estaba condenado por sus traicioneros sentimientos, pero tal vez si él dejaba que las cosas sucedieran, y que la senju desapareciera de una buena vez...tal vez, solo así tal vez... él podría volver a ser el mismo Sasuke de antes, aquel chico frío y sin sentimientos.

-¿donde quedo todo lo mio? -se pregunto mientras miraba sus blancas manos-

En cierto modo extrañaba el Sasuke de antes, es mas deseaba volver a ser el mismo de siempre, pero eso no podía lograrlo, no si ella estaba en su camino. Aquella pelirrosa que para su maldicion entro en su vida de la manera que jamas hubiera imaginado. Claro que la senju siempre estuvo en su vida, ella era su principal objetivo...para matarla claro, y sin embargo ahora...ahora estaba en su vida pero ocupando un lugar completamente diferente. Ahora ocupaba un lugar en su oscuro corazón.

-¡maldita Sakura! -graznó con una mezcla de frustración y odio...sí, odio, odio hacia ella por hacerle sentir todas esas emociones de las que siempre se había burlado-

Todo se había escapado de sus manos, pero ahora tenia la posibilidad de nuevamente tener todo bajo su control, solo que para eso necesitaba a la senju fuera de su vida, y en las condiciones en las que se encontraba eso era algo imposible. Sin embargo si dejaba que Itachi se hiciera cargo de eso sin interferir en nigun momento, las cosas por fin volverían a ocupar el lugar que deberían ocupar, pero ¿él seria capaz de dejar que Itachi matara a la pelirrosa? Esa pregunta lo estaba enloqueciendo. Sabia que sus sentimentos no dejarian que eso sucediera, y esa era el gran problema, sus malditos sentimientos por ella.

-¡maldita sea! -gruñó furioso mientras se tiraba a la cama y sus ojos volvian a la normalidad- ¿ahora que haré? -susurro al saber lo que le esperaba cuando viera a Itachi-

_¿La lealtad a su clan, y a él mismo, o su amor por una senju?_

**... ... ...**

Por otro lado, dos senjus se miraban fijamente, una de ellas con la decisión brillando en sus ojos, la otra con los nervios y el miedo.

-¡explícamelo Sakura! -exigió Hinata seriamente-

-no se...no se que quieres que te e-explique -dijo sumamente nerviosa mientras se daba la vuelta-

-encontré esto en tu cuarto.

-no se como pudo llegar allí Hinata...

-¡ya basta Sakura! -exclamó caminando hacia ella y poniéndosela nuevamente frente a frente-

-Hinata por favor... -pidió mientras trataba de salir del cuarto, pero la ojiperla se lo impedía-

-yo... -comenzó la ojiperla al tiempo que gruesas lagrimas caían por sus ojos- yo soy tu amiga, entonces ¿por que no confias en mi? -pregunto tristemente-

-Hinata... -susurro mientras la miraba fijamente- tu eres como una hermana para mi.

-¿entonces por que no confias en mi? -pregunto fuertemente- se que me escondes algo Sakura.

-yo...

-nunca me contaste que estabas con alguien, y se que si no hubieramos descubierto que estas embarazada aun no lo sabría -farfulló tristemente, realmente le dolía que su amiga, y casi hermana le ocultara cosas tan importantes-

-¿como querias que te lo cuente? -pregunto con los ojos cristalizados- si se que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal.

-¡pero soy tu amiga Sakura! -exclamó fuertemente- te hubiera entendido.

-pero tenia miedo... -susurro con la voz quebrada- tengo miedo.

-Sakura sea lo que sea que hiciste, o haces... -musitó secando sus lagrimas- yo te sabré entender.

-no, yo no lo se Hinata -habló dejando que su lagrimas resvalen por sus mejillas-

-por favor dime -exclamo mas tranquila- ¿que hacian esas cosas en tu cuarto?

-estas cosas... -murmuró viendo las prendas del azabache-

-son de un orochimaru.

-sí Hinata, son de un orochimaru -asintió seriamente mientras apretaba las prendas contras su cuerpo-

-¿y que hacian ahi?

La pelirrosa la vio fijamente. Sabia que la ojiperla era de suma confianza, era su amiga, era mas que eso, era como una hermana para ella. La ojiperla siempre estuvo cuando ella la necesitó, ella y Naruto fueron su familia sustituta en todo ese tiempo. Ambos la apoyaron en los momentos dificiles de su vida, y ahora...ahora la ojiperla le pedia que confiara en ella, y eso...eso era lo mínimo que podia hacer.

-eso es...porque un orochimaru estuvo en mi cuarto -soltó por fin algo de verdad frente a su amiga-

La ojiperla se sorprendio totalmente al escucharla, sin embargo trato de mantener la calma, estaba dispuesta a escuchar lo que la pelirrosa le diría. Ya muy pocas cosas la sorprendían viniendo de Sakura.

-¿y que hacia un orochimaru en tu cuarto? -pregunto de manera rápida- acaso...¿te hicieron algo Sakura? -pregunto preocupada-

-no me hizo nada -negó de inmediato-

-¿quien era? -pregunto con el corazón acelerado- ¿y que hacia en tu cuarto?

-él...él es un orochimaru, pero...

-¿pero que? -pregunto impaciente-

-él no fue a hacerme daño Hinata -confesó desviando su mirada-

-¡Sakura por favor explicate! -exigio al no entender nada de lo que sucedía-

-esto... es difícil de explicar -murmuró apretando los puños-

-¿de quien se trata?

-él...bueno es un orochimaru pero es alguien con quien me llevo bien -avisó sin poder soltar la verdad-

-¿¡que! -cuestionó confundida al escuchar semejante locura, lo que la pelirrosa decia tenia que ser imposible- ¿tu te llevas bien con un orochimaru?

-no es malo Hinata -musitó con las mejillas sonrojadas-

-entonces...¿esta del lado de los senjus? -pregunto seriamente-

-no.

-pero... no lo entiendo, si no esta de nuestro lado es nuestro enemigo Sakura -exclamo alterada-

-es que...es alguien a quien no le importa esa rivalidad -mintio nuevamente-

-no le importa -repitió en un susurro- ¿y tu y él...? -comenzó sin saber como continuar-

-él...él es un buen amigo, compañero -dijo nerviosa-

-¿compañero? -repitió confundida- escucha Sakura, sabes en los problemas que te podrías meter si descubren que te hablas con un orochimaru.

-lo se Hinata, y es por eso que no se lo dije a nadie.

-¡pero aunque sea podrias habermelo dicho a mi o Naruto! -reclamó molesta-

-lo se -asintió entre apenada y aliviada de que la ojiperla no haya notado el pequeño detalle de que si la camisa estaba en el suelo era porque el dueño estaba sin ella, y eso si que le traería problemas- pero ¿sabes? ya no creo que eso importe ahora -susurró tocando su vientre-

-ah...eso -habló con una mirada tierna- ¿esta todo bien con...con tu embarazo?

-no fui a ver a Zeku, pero se que esta bien -avisó con una sonrisa tierna-

-Sakura... -susurro tristemente al ver a su amiga- siempre te metes en muchos problemas.

-creo que nunca cambiare ¿cierto? -pregunto mientras se sentaba en la cama-

-lo dudo -dijo con una sonrisa- y dime ¿que...que se siente? -pregunto tímidamente-

-¿eh? -pregunto confundida-

-¿que se siente estar embarazada? -cuestionó suavemente mientras se sentaba junto a ella-

-¿sabes Hinata? -dijo bajando la mirada- tal vez en otra situación lo hubiera gritado a los cuatro vientos -habló tristemente- pero ahora...ahora no lo puedo disfrutar plenamente.

-se a lo que te refieres -susurró apenada-

-cuando a ti te pase, se que seras la persona mas feliz del mundo, porque nada te lo impedira serlo, y eso me pone muy feliz Hinata -exclamó con una sonrisa tierna-

-Sakura -susurro viendo fijamente a su amiga- no te preocupes, algo haremos.

-gracias Hinata -dijo con la voz quebrada-

-y dime ¿él ya lo sabe? -pregunto seriamente-

-no.

-¿no piensas decírselo? -pregunto sorprendida- es injusto para ambos, él tiene derecho a saber que va a ser padre, y tu no debes cargar con todas las responsabilidades Sakura. Va llegar un momento en que todo esto estallara y ahi tu necesitaras mucha ayuda.

-¿podemos cambiar de tema? -pregunto suavemente al no querer seguir hablando de eso-

-ah...como quieras -farfulló resignada-

-dime ¿como esta Naruto? -pregunto de repente- hace mucho que no hablo con él.

-la verdad yo tampoco lo vi en estos días -exclamo con las mejillas sonrojadas-

-ya veo -murmuró recostándose en la cama y pensando en cual seria la reacción del pelirubio cuando se enterara que su casi hermana estaba embarazada, y no presisamente de Sai...-

-¿estas cansada?

-mucho -asintió cerrando los ojos-

-entonces duerme.

-lo intentare -dijo de manera triste al recordar la pesadilla que tuvo ese dia- mañana sera un nuevo día -susurro antes de quedar completamente dormida-

Las minutos pasaron dando lugar a las horas, y rápidamente la mañana ya daba comienzo. No sabia porque pero ese dia se sentia muy bien, con muchas energías y nada de sueño.

-hoy estas mas alegre Sakura -apunto la ojiperla con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba junto a su amiga-

-¿eso crees? -exclamo con una sonrisa mientras apoyaba la cabeza en sus manos-

Realmente ella tampoco sabia a que se debía su actitud, pero tal vez fue el hecho de haberle contado algo mas, sobre ella, a la ojiperla, aunque claro no era la verdad y de eso estaba consciente, pero por lo menos poco a poco la chica iba sabiendo mas de sus secretos. Toda su concentración se vio rota de repente, al ver que por la puerta del salon entraban los orochimarus, y con ellos cierto pelinegro.

_-"Sasuke..."_ -pensó mientras colocaba sus manos sobre la mesa y sobre estas recargaba su cabeza-

Su mirada estaba clavada en él, hace mucho no lo observaba detenidamente. Tal vez fuera su imaginación pero ese dia el orochimaru se veía mas lindo que otros días, con sus rebeldes cabellos en su frente, esa piel tan blanca y lisa, y sobre todo esos ojos tan lindos y profundos que tenia.

-_"todo un galán" _-pensó viendo como este se sentaba en su lugar seguido de Karin-

Tambien vio como otras chicas lo miraban de manera sensual, tratando de esta manera de llamar su atención, y él, podia jurar que él ni siquiera se daba cuenta de eso. Se preguntaba que dirían todas ellas si supieran que era ella con quien el Uchiha estaba.

-_"y no solo eso..."_ -pensó mientras cerraba sus ojos y tocaba su vientre-

-¡buenos dias! -escucho la voz del profesor que hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos- bien veamos...-dijo viendo a los presentes- creo que hoy faltaron muchos...¡Haruno! -llamo a la pelirrosa-

-aquí -dijo levantando su mano-

-¿dígame que sucede con la señorita Tenten? -pregunto con interés-

-¿eh? -exclamó confundida al tiempo que con la mirada buscaba a la ojimiel-

-me refiero a porque esta faltando estos días -pregunto seriamente-

-este...pues no lo se -balbuceó un tanto preocupada por la chica-

-bueno cuando la vea digale que quiero hablar con ella.

-se lo diré -asintió seriamente-

-yo creo que no viene porque no quiere mostrar su horrendo rostro -exclamó de repente Karin, con una sonrisa maliciosa y haciendo que la mayoría se riera-

-¡callate Karin! -grito molesta-

-señorita cuide sus comentarios -advirtió a la peliroja-

-¿o si no que? -cuestionó la pelirroja altanera- ya no me importa lo que pase, dentro de pocos dias me comprometere con mi Sasukito y listo -dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa- ¿no es cierto amor? -cuestionó melosamente mientras miraba al chico que tenia al lado-

La pelirrosa se quedo en seco al escucharla, y su mirada se dirigio rapidamente al orochimaru. El pelinegro tenia la vista perdida quien sabe donde, y parecía que estuviera ajeno a todo lo que sucedía. Su rostro estaba mas inexpresivo que de costumbre y en sus ojos se podia notar claramente que algo le preocupaba.

-¿Sasuke? -llamo la orochimaru al chico mientras le tocaba el hombro- ¡Sasuke! -grito al no conseguir la atención del pelinegro-

-¿¡que...que quieres! -pregunto molesto al tiempo que la fulminaba con la mirada-

-¡sera mejor que tome asiento señorita! -ordenó el profesor molesto por la actitud de la chica-

La peliroja le hizo caso de mala gana y se sentó. La pelirrosa por su lado siguio viendo al pelinegro por unos segundos mas y después nuevamente centro su vista al frente.

_-"¿que le sucede?"_ -pensó preocupada por la actitud del pelinegro-

Ya habia pasado un buen rato desde que las clases comenzaron y cierto pelinegro no lograba concentrarse en absolutamente nada, no podia hacerlo con su mente en otro sitio. Todo ese noche no habia dormido casi nada pensando en todo lo que sucedía, y en su reunión con Itachi.

_-"faltan solo unas horas" _-pensó Sasuke cerrando sus ojos-

-¡Uchiha Sasuke! -llamo alguien que acaba de entrar al salon-

-¿que sucede? -pregunto seriamente-

-necesitamos su presencia -avisó seriamente al tiempo que salia del salon-

-maldición -mascullo el Uchiha por lo bajo-

El azabache se paro rápidamente y camino hacia la salida sin decir absolutamente nada, con su mirada clavada en la puerta.

-supongo que tengo que acostumbrarme a eso -farfulló el profesor de mala gana al ver salir al chico sin decir absolutamente nada-

-profesor... -dijo la suave voz de la chica que ya se encontraba junto a él-

-¿que sucede Haruno? -pregunto seriametne-

-es que tengo que irme.

-¿y por que razón?

-tengo que realizar algunos trabajos en la enfermería -mintió con una sonrisa-

-esta bien, pero intente no faltar mucho, y hable con la señorita Tenten.

-de acuerdo, gracias -exclamó saliendo rápidamente del salón-

La pelirrosa salio corriendo del salón, quería alcanzar al orochimaru, sabia que algo le sucedia y queria averiguar que es lo que era. Por alguna extraña razon sabia que no seria nada bueno. Despues de correr un buen rato sus ojos por fin distinguieron al orochimaru.

-¡Sasuke! -llamo haciendo que este detuviera su paso al reconocer esa voz-

-Sakura -dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para ver a la chica- ¿que sucede? -pregunto seriamente-

-es lo que yo quiero saber -musitó en el mismo tono- ¿que es lo que te sucede?

-¿que te hace pensar que me sucede algo? -preguntó friamente y ante la atenta mirada de la chica que no dijo nada-

-se que algo te sucede -habló por fin-

El pelinegro la observaba detenidamente con sus oscuros ojos, era increíble ver como la pelirrosa lo conocía tan bien, y...y no le gustaba, odiaba de sobremanera que ella lo conociera tan bien. Nunca nadie habia podido descifrar sus emociones, ya que el nunca dejo que lo hicieran poniendo una barrera entre él y los demas, y ahora ella sin ningun problema y sin su permiso, podia ver todo lo que le sucedía o al menos presentirlo

¿Por que tenia que ser asi? ¿Por que tenia que ser tan perfecta?

-no me pasa nada -negó fríamente-

-sabes que sí sucede algo -apuntó con el ceño fruncido- dímelo.

-no tengo porque decírtelo Sakura -masculló seriamente- no te interesaría.

-me interesa, y es por eso que te lo pregunto.

El azabache sonrió irónicamente, era mas que obvio que no podia decirle nada a la senju, ya que la razon por la que estaba asi era por ella. Su mente aun estaba confundida respecto de lo que debía hacer, y lo que quería hacer... La reunión con su hermano lo tenia mas preocupado de lo que el creía, y la razón era la pelirrosa... No sabia que sucedería con ella, ni que es lo que planeaba su hermano, ni siquiera sabia que es lo que haría él.

-dímelo -susurro preocupada al ver el aspecto del chico mientras unas de sus manos delicadamente se posicionaba en la mejilla del chico y este inconscientemente cerraba sus ojos-

Todos sus pensamientos se desvanecieron al sentir la calidez de la mano de la chica en él. Aun en ese momento se sentia el ser mas estupido que pisaba la tierra ¿por que? por la simple razón que sabia que en vez de cerrar sus ojos y disfrutar de la chica, debía empujarla y no permitir que se siga acercando a él, pero ¿como hacerlo? estaba en una dura lucha entre su corazón y su razón. Su mano lentamente tomo la de la chica y la alejo de su rostro, sus ojos se abrieron y mostraron toda la confusión que ella producía en él.

-me estan esperando -aviso al tiempo que soltaba la mano de la chica y desviaba su mirada-

No podía verla, no podía hacerlo ya que si lo hacia sentiría que la estaba traicionando... ¿Y no era eso lo que hacia? Sí, lo hacia. Con el simple hecho de pensar en la remota posibilidad de matarla lo estaba haciendo.

-esta bien -susurró Sakura tristemente mientras bajaba la mirada al saber que no conseguiría sacarle nada-

El pelinegro le dio la espalda sin decir absolutamente nada, y con pasos dudosos comenzo a alejarse de ella en dirección a su sector. La pelirrosa por su lado cerro sus ojos en un intento por retener sus lagrimas. Le dolía de sobremanera que el chico le ocultara cosas.

Ella ni siquiera se imaginaba que todo era por su culpa, que cada paso que el pelinegro daba hacia su sector, lo llenaba de más confusión, y dudas.

-supongo que hoy se decidira todo -murmuró Sasuke seriamente mientras miraba las puertas de su sector-

-¡Sasuke! -escucho la voz de cierte peliroja- que bueno que te encuentro amor -chilló colgandose de su cuello-

-¿que es lo que quieres ahora Karin? -pregunto molesto mientras que con una mano la apartaba-

-¿Sasuke es verdad que te vas? -pregunto tristemente-

-una semana -avisó-

-entonces no estaras aqui para arreglar las cosas para nuestro compromiso.

-¿no es obvio? -dijo de mala gana al recordar ese tema-

-bien no importa, de todas formas yo me encargare de todo mi Sasukito -exclamo con una sonrisa-

-haz como quieras -masculló de manera cortante mientras abría las puertas de su sector-

-oye Sasuke espera... -ronroneó sensualmente y tomando su mano- ya que te iras por tanto tiempo ¿no quieres disfrutar antes de irte? -exclamo melosamente mientras se acercaba a su rostro-

-no, no quiero -dijo secamente mientras se deshacía del agarre de la chica y entraba al sector-

-_"¡maldita sea Sasuke!"_ -pensó furiosa al ser constantemente rechazada por el azabache, y saber que el debía estar con alguien- ¿pero quien? -susurro frustrada y apretando los puños-

**... ... ...**

La tarde ya comenzaba a asomarse en el colegio, era un dia tranquilo pero a la vez triste. Cierto ojiperla se encontra acomodando un par de cosas de su cuarto, sin embargo no estaba del todo concentrado pues algo no lo dejaba tranquilo, mejor dicho alguien. Al pensar en ello su vista se dirigio al la carta que se encontraba en la cama.

-mierda -susurro mientras se acercaba a aquella carta y nuevamente la leía-

_Ya debes imaginarte quien soy. Solo quiero pedirte una cosa, y espero que me la cumplas por favor. Quiero verte hoy, necesito hacerlo Neji. Te esperare a las 6 en la biblioteca, por favor ve, necesito decirte algo muy importante. No perderas mucho tiempo, solo seran unos cuantos minutos y podras irte tranquilamente. Eso es todo..._

_Espero que no faltes, de verdad te necesito._

_Tenten._

Termino de leerla y arrugo la carta entre sus manos. No debía importarle la situación de la ojimiel, y sin embargo lo hacia ¿Acaso le sucederia algo? Era mas que obvio que si, pero probablemente no fuera mas que un pequeño problema. Cuando regresara de su viaje hablaría con ella pero ahora no podía, a las 6 tenían que partir y no podia retrasarse ni un solo minuto, y menos por ella, una senju. Esta era su perfecta oportunidad para ganarse aun mas la confianza de Itachi, y no la desaprovecharía. Pensaba de esta manera pero aun asi no estaba tranquilo, su mirada se dirigia a cada rato a la carta, que se encotraba arrugada y en el suelo.

-debo concentrarme -susurro molesto y apretando los puños, al saber que su atención aun seguía en lo dicho por la ojimiel-

Pero aun así ignoró aquello, y se concentró en lo importantes de verdad: Itachi, el resto, incluida Tenten, podían esperar...

**... ... ...**

Sus pies se tambaleaban un poco y su mirada era borrosa. Rápidamente llevo una mano a su boca al sentir las fuertes ganas de vomitar y vio frente a ella la puerta de lso baños.

-por fin -susurro Sakura entrando rápidamente en ellos y metiéndose en uno-

Al hacerlo se tiro al suelo y comenzo a vomitar fuertemente. Odiaba aquella sensación pero no tenia opción, era culpa de su pequeño y sabia que las seguiría sufriendo por un buen tiempo. Después de unos minutos en los que se sintio mejor se puso de pie dispuesta a salir, pero entonces escuchó como alguien entraba allí.

-entonces sera así -escucho la voz de cierta pelirubia-

-si es horrible sabes -dijo la pelirroja que entraba al baño junto a Ino-

La pelirrosa guardo silencio al oírlas, y dudo en si debia salir o esperar a que se fueran. Finalmente opto por quedarse ya que la verdad era que no tenia ganas de pelear con ambas.

-¿y por cuanto tiempo se ira? -pregunto la ojiceleste interesada mientras se miraba al espejo-

-una semana -aviso Karin dando un suspiro- es mucho tiempo.

-si que lo es.

- voy a extrañar a mi Sasukito -jadeó tristemente-

_-"¿¡que!_" -pensó Sakura sobresaltada al escuchar eso-_ "¿Sasuke se ira por una semana?"_

-es solo una semana Karin, no es mucho tiempo.

-no sera mucho para ti, pero para mi es una eternidad Ino -farfulló molesta-

-¿y cuando se ira? -pregunto seriamente-

-hoy, a las 6 parten de aquí.

-falta muy poco Karin.

-_"¿¡a las 6!"_ -pensó con el corazón acelerado-_ "¿por que no me lo dijo?"_

-sera mejor que te pongas linda para despedirlo -dijo fingiendo una sonrisa, ya que en verdad estaba sumamente celosa de la pelirroja-

-¿que dices? si yo siempre estoy linda -exclamo altanera mientras se miraba al espejo- ahora mismo ire a darle su regalo de despedida -dijo con la voz melosa-

_-"¡perra!"_ -pensó la pelirrosa furiosa mientras apretaba los puños-

-vamos -habló Karin saliendo del baño seguida de la pelirrubia-

-¡maldición! -exclamo saliendo del baño y caminando directo al lavadero- maldita zorra ni creas que te dejara -susurro mojando su cara- _"¿pero por que Sasuke no me dijo nada?"_ -pensó tristemente- debo darme prisa -murmuro mientras secaba su cara y salia corriendo del baño ya que quería llegar con el pelinegro antes que la pelirroja-

-¡Sakura! -escucho la voz de cierta ojimiel que hizo que detuviera su acelerado paso-

-¿Tenten? ¿que haces ahi? -pregunto dudosa al verla sentada en un rincon de los pasillos-

-solo pienso un poco.

-ya veo -dijo sumamente impaciente ya que en esos momentos estaba mas que apurada-

-hoy sera un dia especial Sakura -avisó con unos sonrisa triste-

-¿por que? -pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella-

-porque así sera.

-¿te ocurre algo Tenten? -pregunto preocupada-

-claro que no -negó con una sonrisa mientras se paraba- tu eres una buena amiga Sakura -musitó mientras la abrazaba-

-¿eh? -exclamó confundida por la actitud de su amiga-

-que eres una buena amiga Sakura, y yo te aprecio mucho -murmuró separandose de ella-

-¿por que me dices esto? -pregunto confundida-

-no lo se, solo me dio ganas de decírtelo.

-este...bueno... tu tambien eres una gran amiga Tenten -exclamo con una sonrisa sincera-

-espero que me perdones Sakura.

-¿perdonarte? ¿de que hablas? -pregunto confundida-

-ya lo entenderás -habló con los ojos cristalizados pero aun conservaba su sonrisa- ire a descansar un rato...

-c-claro... -asintiò levantando una ceja-

-adiós -se despidió dando media vuelta y alejándose de la chica-

-nos vemos después...Tenten.

-_"no lo creo Sakura"_ -pensó tristemente y dejando que las lagrimas cayeran libremente-

-¿que le pasa? -se pregunto preocupada al ver el estado de la ojimiel-

Después de eso se quedo pensando un rato pero de repente recordo algo.

-Sasuke -exclamó de repente al recordar aquel detalle, y al pensar en ello su rostro cambio drasticamente-

El orochimaru se iría por una semana y ni siquiera se lo habia dicho. Una semana sin verlo, no era mucho tiempo ¿o si? Si, para ella si lo era porque en todo ese tiempo se habia acostumbrado a su presencia, aunque no siempre estaban juntos, ella se conformaba con verlo en clases, en los entrenamientos...en fin, se conformaba con verlo. Ademas sabia que cuando el pelinegro regresara faltarian dos dias para el compromiso de ambos, es por eso que ella queria estar el mayor tiempo posible con él esos dias, pero ahora no podria hacerlo ya que se iría.

-_"¿donde estas?"_ -pensó angustiada al saber que faltaba muy poco para que el pelinegro se fuera-

Nuevamente corría por los pasillos tratando de ver al pelinegro, algo que le parecía imposible ya que lo mas probable era que el chico estuviera en su cuarto. Sus ojos se humedecieron al pensar en ello pero rápidamente recobraron su brillo al ver a unos cuantos metros de ella al azabache, el cual acaba de entrar a la biblioteca.

-Sasuke... -susurro con un tono de alegria en su voz mientras desaceleraba el paso y se dirigía a la biblioteca-

La pelirrosa entro rápidamente y se sorprendió de ver a un par de personas allí.

- _"no puede ser"_ -penso sorprendida al ver a un par de chicos por todo el lugar-_ "esto debe ser por los exámenes"_ -penso decepcionada al saber que en esas condiciones no podria hablar con el orochimaru-

Su suerte era mal y lo aceptaba. La biblioteca siempre estaba vacía y justo ahora que necesitaba hablar seriamente con el pelinegro en esta habia personas.

-_"¿donde esta Sasuke?" _-pensó registrando todo el lugar con su mirada y deteniendola al ver al chico caminar por los estantes mas alejados-

Sus pasos de inmediato e inconscientemente se dirigieron hacia él, hacia su objetivo, hacia el orochimaru.

**... ... ...**

El pelinegro habia decidio ir a la biblioteca. Era consciente de que no debia hacerlo pero aun asi fue, sabia que tenia una minima posibilidad de encontrarse con cierta pelirrosa allí, sin embargo cuando entro todas esas pequeñas posibilidades se fueron al ver a mucha gente en lugar pero a ninguna pelirrosa. En cierta manera se decepciono pero por otro lado se alivio ¿Acaso él no queria comenzar a alejarse de ella? ¿Entonces por que seguia buscándola? Tal vez porque cuando él regresa faltarían solo dos dias para su compromiso con Karin, y el de ella con Sai.

-_"¡maldito taka!_" -penso furioso mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia los estantes de la otra esquina ya que tenia un libro entre sus manos-

Tal vez deberia haberle dicho que se iría por una semana, y asi pasar un ultimo momento juntos, pero no lo hizo y ahora ya era tarde.

-maldición -susurro por lo bajo mientras se metía entre dos grandes estantes que chocaban contra la pared y guardaba aquel libro que habia sacado del sector prohibido pero que obviamente no guardaria ahi-

Cerro los ojos dando un suspiro y comenzo a caminar para irse, pero de repente choco con alguien...

-¡Sakura! -exclamó sorprendido-

-Sasuke -susurro empujandolo para asi quedar entre ambos estantes y nadie los viera-

-¿que haces? -pregunto confundido-

-¿por que no me lo dijiste? -pregunto acercandose a este-

-¿que cosa? -exclamó seriamente-

-que te irias por una semana Sasuke -exclamo tristemente-

-¿como te enteraste? -pregunto fríamente y viéndola fijamente-

-eso no importa -masculló viéndolo molesta-

-ahora ya lo sabes ¿que sacas con eso? -pregunto con el ceño fruncido-

-bueno yo...-musitó mientras se sonrojaba- yo quiero despedirme de ti Sasuke -añadió sumamente nerviosa mientras se acercaba a él-

El pelinegro la miro sorprendido, y se quedo estático al ver que la chica se acercaba a él, o mejor dicho a sus labios para asi plantarle un tierno beso, el cual obviamente no rechazo si no que por el contrario respondio de igual manera.

-¿a donde iras? -susurro al separarse solo un poco de él y con su manos recargadas en su pecho-

-tengo cosas que hacer Sakura -avisó con su grave voz mientras la rodeaba con su fuertes brazos-

Al diablo con lo que habia pensado toda la noche anterior y esa tarde...ahora estaba con ella y no pensaria en nada mas, al menos no por el momento.

-Sasuke... -susurro rozando los labios del chico y viendo fijamente a esos ojos negros-

-¿q-que? -murmuro mientras disfrutaba el roze de sus labios con los de la pelirrosa-

-quedate conmigo hasta que te vayas -susurro con las mejillas sonrojadas-

-dentro de un rato debo irme Sakura -habló en el mismo tono y pegándola aun mas a su cuerpo y sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba con cada roce-

-entonces...quedate ese rato conmigo -susurro mientras rodeaba el cuello del chico con sus brazos-

Al escucharla el pelinegro no pudo evitar esbozar una media sonrisa, cuanto la quería, cuanto la amaba. Unio sus labios con los de la chica en un beso que comenzo siendo suave y tierno por parte de los dos, sus labios se movian a un mismo ritmo brindándose la calidez que tanto necesitaban, pronto la lengua del pelinegro se deslizo al interior de la boca de la chica sin ningun problema y comenzo a recorrer su cavidad como nunca antes lo habia hecho, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de la chica con una mezcla de intensidad y delicadeza, bajaban rozando cada parte de su delicado cuerpo y volvian a subir. No pudo evitarlo, sus deseos por poseerla eran mas fuerte que todo... Sus manos se colocaron en las piernas de la chica y de un rapido movimiento las colocaron alrededor de sus caderas, a lo que ella termino de rodearlo, no oponiendo ninguna resistencia. Los frios labios del orochimaru comenzaron a recorrer el cuello de la chica con mucha intensidad, logrando de esta manera sacarle varios suspiros. El orochimaru sin dejar de besarla, se acerco a la mesa que se encontra a unos pocos pasos de ellos, y una vez allí dejo a la chica sobre esta y se posciciono comodamente entre sus piernas mientras sus labios seguian besando su cuello y sus manos recorrían todo el cuerpo de la pelirrosa.

-Sasuke... -susurro con los ojos cerrados y apretando la espalda de este- pueden...pueden v-vernos -tartamudeo al sentir las manos del chico escabullirse por debajo de su pollera-

-Sakura -dijo con su voz ronca- quiero...quiero hacerte mía, aquí y ahora... -susurro mordiendo su cuello, y haciendo que el corazón de la chica se acelerara de sobremanera-

-¿q-que dices? -susurro abriendo sus ojos y chocando con los negros del chico-

-seré r-rápido...lo...lo prometo -jadeó ansioso ante la necesidad de poseer a la senju-

-van...van a escucharnos -murmuro cerrando sus ojos al sentir como las manos del chico se metian debajo de su pollera y comenzaban a bajar lentamente sus bragas- ¡Sasuke!

-shhh... -murmuro en el oido de la chica al tiempo que terminaba de sacar sus bragas- si no gimes fuerte...no nos escucharan -susurro con la voz ronca-

La pelirrosa apreto los puños con fuerza al escucharlo, quisiera o no ella también lo necesitaba mas que nunca, asi que no dijo nada mas y simplemente comenzo a dejarse llevar. El pelinegro la corrio mas contra el borde y una vez acomodada comenzo a bajar su rostro lentamente frente a la mirada atenta de la ojiverde. Sus manos se colocaron en las rodillas de la chica y comenzaron a abrir mas sus piernas mientras su boca besaba delicadamente sus piernas acercandose cada vez mas a la intimidad de la pelirrosa.

La senju miraba desde arriba los movimientos del chico, sus manos se encontraban en los bordes de la mesa apretandolo con mucha fuerza al saber lo que vendría. Sus mejillas estaban totalmente sonrojadas y el temblor de sus piernas mostraba claramente sus nervios, y...y su ansiedad.

Un suave suspiro escapó de sus labios al ver desaparecer la cabeza del chico debajo de su pollera y sentir sus labios en su entrepierna.

-Sas...Sasuke... -jadeó mordiendo su labio inferior con mucha fuerza para tratar de reprimir su gemido-

El pelinegro comenzo su labor con mucha delicadeza, y pudo oír claramente los suspiros de la chica. Sus manos sostenían firmemente las temblorosas piernas de la chica mientras su labios comenzaban a tomar poco a poco mayor intensidad en sus movimientos.

La senju volvió a soltar un gemido suave mientras caía apoyada en sus antebrazos y cerraba sus ojos con mucha fuerza. Sentía como todo su cuerpo temblaba, y el aire le faltaba de sobremanera. Los gemidos querían escapar de su boca pero ella hacia todo lo posible por retenerlos, sabia que si no lo hacia todos los escucharían, sin embargo eso era dificil teniendo al orochimaru besando su intimidad. El pelinegro tomo las piernas de la chica y las coloco sobre sus hombros mientras su lengua se abría paso entre esas calidas y humedas paredes.

-Sasuke -gimió sin poder evitarlo al sentir los intensos labios y lengua del chico en su interior-_ "¡dios!"_ -pensó al saber que no aguantaría mucho mas-

Sus manos apretaban con tanta fuerza la mesa que sentia que seria capaz de romperla, y su labio se encontraba sumamente rojo, ya que lo mordía constantemente para reprimir sus gemidos. El pelinegro apreto fuertemente las piernas de la pelirrosa mientras la atraía mas hacia el para profundinzar su besos...Su lengua y labios terminaron de saborear ese calido interior y salieron de allí. El azabache se levanto rápidamente y vio el estado de la chica, la cual se encontraba apoyada en sus antebrazos, con los ojos cerrados y su rostro sonrojada y sudado.

-ven -susurro tomandola de la cintura y obligandola a sentarse-

Rápidamente unio sus labios con los temblorosos de ella, quien aun trataba de recuperar el oxigeno perdido. Nuevamente volvió a acomodarse entre las piernas de la chica haciendole sentir su miembro, el cual ya se encontraba totalmente erecto.

-d-dímelo -susurro con la voz ronca en su oído y con sus manos haciendo presión en sus muslos, manteniendolos de esta forma totalmente pegados-

-hazlo S-Sasuke -susurro con los ojos cerrados-

-¿q-que cosa? -pregunto con una media sonrisa-

-hazme...hazme tuya Sasuke -susurro mientras tomaba la cara del chico con sus manos y lo besaba con mucha fuerza-

-claro...claro que lo haré -murmuro mientras se separaba del rostro de la pelirrosa-

El azabache llevo sus manos al cierre de su pantalon, y rápidamente lo abrio, y bajo solo lo necesario para dejar libre su miembro, el cual se encontraba totalmente excitado. Sus manos se colocaron en los costados de la cadera de la chica y lentamente comenzaron a atraerla hacia si.

-¡ah! -soltaron un suave gemido juntos mientras cerraban sus ojos al unirse lentamente-

El pelinegro la penetro lentamente logrando sacar en ambos un suave gemido...Las manos de la chica rodearon su fuerte espalda mientras su respiracion se aceleraba de sobremanera al igual que la de él. Termino de penetrarla, y al hacerlo ambos se sintieron por fin completos, esas sensaciones que los recorrían de pies a cabeza al fusionarse completamente era algo inexplicable. El cuerpo del pelinegro temblaba al igual que el de la chica. Hace tanto tiempo no estaba con la senju, hace tanto tiempo no eran uno, y ahora, ahora por fin estaban fusionados rodeados de un placer inigualable. Ambos se miraban fijamente con sus ojos entrecerrados, los cuales estaban nublados por el placer.

-¡oye no digas eso! -se escucho el grito de una de las personas que encontraban en la biblioteca, de las cuales solo los separaban cuatro estantes-

Al escucharlo ambos miraron es esa dirección, ambos se habian olvidado donde se encontraban. Sin embargo, parecia que nadie se habia dado cuenta de lo que hacian...Volvieron a fijar su mirada en ellos y continuaron con lo suyo. El orochimaru salio del interior de la chica y volvio a embestirla con mas fuerza logrando que esta se mordiera el labio y se aferrara a su cuerpo con mucha fuerza.

-Sasuke -jadeó suavemente al sentir los movimientos del chico en su interior-

-Sa...Sakura -gimió en el oído de la chica al sentir ese placer tan puro-

Ambos se sujetaban con muchar fuerza, la pelirrosa lo abrazaba mientras mordia su labio inferior, y el pelinegro le sostenía las caderas firmemente mientras que su rostro se hundía en su cuello. La pelirrosa sentia que no aguantaría mas, sus labios se entreabrian con cada embestida que le daba el pelinegro, pero ella hacia lo posible por volver a cerrarlos y asi no dejar salir sus gemidos.

Gimió su nombre, otra vez, al tiempo que echaba la cabeza hacia atras al sentir que el pelinegro aumentaba la intensidad de las penetraciones. Él atrapo los labios de la chica mientras aumentaba mas el ritmo y fuerza de las embestidas, con sus bocas unidas los gemidos no escaparían de sus labios, sin embargo de rato en rato se separaban para aspirar el oxigeno necesaria y volvían a unirse al siguiente segundo.

-¡ah! -gimió Sakura sonoramente sin poder evitarlo-

El orochimaru rápidamente vio en dirección a donde se encontraban todos, ya que atravez de la separacion de los libros podían ver claramente a los demas, pero claro los demas no podian verlos a ellos, al menos no claramente.

-lo...siento... -susurro mientras tomaba la cara del chico entre sus manos obligandolo a verla nuevamente a ella-

El orochimaru unio su frente con la de ella, mientras retomaba sus movimientos, los cuales lo estaban enloqueciendo y desesperando, ya que sus instintos le pedían a gritos que los movimientos fueran mas intensos y rápidos, pero no podia hacerlo porque sabia lo que ello provocaría tanto en él, como en ella.

- ah...Sakura -gimió cerca del rostro de la pelirrosa-

Sus respiraciones chocaban fuertemente contra sus rostros, sus frentes se encontraban unidas y sus ojos entreabiertos y nublados por el placer. Sus cuerpos se encontraban totalmente sudados y sus ropas estorbaban de una manera importante, haciendolos sentir como se asfixiaban al estar tan cubiertos. La mesa hacia un pequeño ruido de arrastre a cada rato al tener que soportar los constantes movimientos de los jóvenes, y el orochimaru agradecía que aquella mesa fuera firme, porque de lo contrario el ruido los delataría.

-ya...ya casi... -tartamudeo con su voz ronca y cerrando los ojos al sentir que pronto todo acabaría-

El orochimaru comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de las embestidas mientras la pelirrosa echaba la cabeza hacia atras con sus labios rojos de tanto morderlos y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, pronto estallaría.

-Sasuke -gimió buscando los labios del chico para ahogar su ultimo gemido en la boca del azabache-

Sus labios encontraron rápidamente los del pelinegro, quienes tambien buscaban los de ella, y se unieron desesperadamente al igual que sus lenguas se encontraron rapidamente. La senju hundió sus dedos en el pelo del orochimaru mientras este tomaba sus caderas con fuerza para darle una ultima y fuerte embestida. Ambos sintieron como juntos llegaban al tan ansiado orgasmo, y los gemidos de ambos se perdieron en los labios del otro. La senju pudo sentir como el chico se derrama en su interior como en tantas otras veces, solo que esta vez ya no importaba que lo hiciera.

-Sas...-murmuro separandose de los labios del chico, y respirando entrecortadamente mientras sus manos acariciaban el sudoroso rostro del chico-

Sus temblorosos cuerpos aun seguían unidos, mientras que sus bocas estaban abiertas tomando el oxigeno que tanto les hacia falta. El pelinegro fue el primero en recuperarse, y lentamente comenzo a salir del interior de la chica mientras al mismo tiempo le daba suaves besos en su cuello.

**... ... ...**

Por otro lado, una ojimiel se encontraba sentada en la entrada de la biblioteca, las lagrimas caían pesadamente por sus mejillas. Ya eran las seis y medio, y el ojiperla no habia ido, y no iría, de eso estaba segura.

-_"¿por que Neji?"_ -pensó tristemente mientras llevaba una mano a su corazón al sentir una fuerte opresión en este- ya todo se acabo -murmuro mientras se paraba y comenzaba a caminar en dirección quien sabe donde- ya todo se acabo -repitio casi sin voz-

**... ... ...**

En la otra esquina del colegio un ojiperla se encontraba sumamente exasperado por la ausencia de cierto pelinegro.

-¿¡pero quien demonios se cree que es! -pregunto molesto mientra daba un fuerte golpe a uno de los muros del colegio-

-¿donde crees que este Hyuga? -pregunto el chofer que los llevaria junto a Itachi-

-¡no lo se, maldia sea! -gruñó Neji furioso-

-Neji...creo que no vendrá -dijo el pelinaranja que hasta ese momento se habia mantenido sin decir nada-

-¿pero que dices Juggo? -exclamo alterado-

-ya sabes como es Sasuke -dijo seriamente-

-¡mierda! ese estúpido... -susurro lleno de odio-

-¿ustedes creen que él no vendrá? -pregunto sorprendido-

-no, no vendrá -masculló el ojiperla apretando los puños- ya nos hizo este varias veces, vamonos sin él -apuntó cortante-

-no puedo irme de aquí sin Sasuke -avisó el chófer seriamente- si el Uchiha no va, el señor Itachi se pondrá furioso.

-tranquilízate Neji.

El ojiperla cerro los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse, no solo estaba nervioso por Sasuke, si no que muy en el fondo estaba pensando en cierta ojimiel.

-_"¡estúpido Sasuke! a todo esto podría haber ido con Tenten"_ -pensó molesto mientras se recostaba en la pared-_ "¿que es lo que quedría?" _-se pregunto mientras miraba a una de las ventanas de la biblioteca-

No sabia porque pero tenia un mal presentimento, una extraña sensación comenzaba a apoderarse de todo su ser, y era esa una de las principales razones por las cuales estaba sumamente nervioso, pero no lo aceptaría, no aceptaría que estaba asi por ella...por Tenten.

**... ... ...**

En la biblioteca, ambos jóvenes seguían en la misma posición, sus respiraciones ya estaban normalizadas sin embargo sus corazones latían de manera acelerada al estar tan cerca el uno del otro.

-una semana -susurro en el oído del chico al tener la cabeza de este recargada en su hombro-

-una semana -repitió el orochimaru sin moverse y cerrando sus ojos, tratando de que ese momento se extiendese lo mayor posible-

La pelirrosa tenia una mano apoyada en la mesa y la otra en los cabellos del chico dandole suaves caricias que hacian que el pelinegro se relajara completamente, sin embargo no debia olvidar que tenia que partir en ese mismo momento.

-ya debo irme -avisó separándose de la chica-

-lo se -asintió débilmente-

El pelinegro le extendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar de la mesa, y después se acomodo rápidamente el pantalón. Nuevamente se había retrasado por ella, todo lo que le sucedia siempre era por culpa de ella.

-Sakura -llamo con su grave voz mientras la tomaba de la mano y la jalaba hacia él, haciendo que sus rostros quedaran a escasos milímetros y sus alientos se mezclaran fuertemente- cuando vuelva tendremos mas tiempo -exclamo con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras pegaba sus labios desesperadamente con los de ella-

El pelinegro la besaba como si no la hubiera tenido en mucho tiempo, y apenas hace unos pocos minutos que la habia hecho suya. Sonrio irónicamente sobre los labios de la chica al darse cuenta que el seria incapaz de hacerle algun daño. Los pensamietos que tuvo la noche anterior y ese dia parecían desaparecer completamente al estar junto a ella, en ese momento sonaban tan estupidos e imposibles. Es que esa era la verdad, él jamas seria capaz de matar a la senju, porque él la amaba mas de lo que jamas llego a imaginar, lo hacia con tanta fuerza e intensidad que el mismo se sorprendía.

-vamos -dijo separando sus labios de los de ella-

-ve tu primero -susurro mirando hacia otro lado-

-Sakura...nos vemos dentro una semana -murmuro dándole un corto beso y dedicándole una linda mirada, de esas que solo a veces tenia- _"no te preocupes, yo lo arreglaré todo_" -penso seriamente mientras se alejaba de la chica y caminaba en dirección a la salida-

Y mientras esto sucedía en la biblioteca, en otro lado del colegio, una ojimiel caminaba lentamente hacia lo que seria su destino. Sus pasos se iban acercando cada vez mas al borde de aquel lugar, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, y sus manos temblorosas. Sin embargo, ya lo había decidido, hace varias semanas que ya sabia cual seria su final, y ahora no habia vuelta atras...

_Ese sería... su triste final._


	44. Un triste final, y una dolorosa verdad

_**Hola mi queridoo publicoo ! a que no me esperaban tan pronto eh? xD**_

_**bueno amigos acabo de terminar de corregir esta conti asi que ya se las suboo, y de inmediato me voy a estudiar ! jejeje**_

_**espero el capi les guste, aunque...mmm...Mejor leanlo :P**_

_**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarioss, y espero tener la conti de esta historia de aqui a una semana o menos :D **_

_**espero esten bienn, y ya sabenn que se los quiere muchisimoo!**_

_**besosss! y nos leemos :D**_

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Capitulo 44: un triste final, y una dolorosa verdad.**

La impaciencia y molestia ya se habían apoderado de él hace un buen tiempo, pero las mismas aumentaban más y más a medida que pasaban los minutos.

-¡maldito Sasuke! -gruñó Neji exasperado y con los ojos cerrados-

-sera mejor que dejes de maldecir Neji -exclamó la fria voz del pelinegro que caminaba hacia él-

-¡Sasuke! -exclamó sobresaltado-

-señor Uchiha, lo estabamos esperando -habló el chófer sumamente nervioso por la presencia del pelinegro-

-¿¡donde demonios estabas! -pregunto el pelimarrón sumamente molesto-

-no te importa -masculló tajantemente y pasando de largo-

-¡pues como ves si me importa! -habló molesto- porque por tu maldita culpa llegaremos tarde, Sasuke -exclamo seriamente-

-¿y cual es el problema de que lo hagamos Neji? -cuestionó tranquilamente mientras cerraba los ojos y pasaba una mano por sus rebeldes cabellos-

-¡que Itachi nos esta esperando! -apuntó alterado por el tranquilo comportamiento del pelinegro-

-sera mejor que se vayan de una vez -musitó Juggo serenamente-

-hmp.

-bien, entonces vamos -exclamo el chófer mientras comenzaba a caminar seguido por el azabache-

-si, vamos -asintió Neji a regañadientes mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza al tener que aguantar toda la furia que tenia en ese momento-

-_"falta poco" _-pensó el azabache sumamente nervioso mientras miraba el colegio por unos breves segundos-

Por su lado, el ojiperla también se detuvo un momento a observar el colegio...algo, habia algo que lo estaba molestando ¿Que era esa extraña sensación que tenia? Por algún motivo sabia que algo no estaba bien, pero ¿que?

-¿no tenias prisa? -pregunto la fría voz del pelinegro haciendolo salir de todos sus pensamientos-

-si... -dijo desviando su vista del colegio y retomando su caminata-_ "no debe ser nada"_ -pensó seriamente mientras daba un suspiro-

Y sin perder mas tiempo, y restandole importancia a aquel asunto, se subió al carruaje y emprendió su camino hacia Itachi.

**... ... ...**

Por otro lado, una pelirrosa aun permanecia en la biblioteca, estaba parada frente a una de las ventanas viendo hacia afuera del colegio. Sus ojos estaba cristalizados, y su mirada clavada en cierto pelinegro.

-_"Sasuke..."_ -pensó sumamente triste al ver al pelinegro irse junto a Hyuga, y un hombre mas-

Una de sus manos subio a su mejilla para secar las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos ¿Por que se sentia asi? No lo sabia, pero un profundo dolor comenzaba a formarse en su pecho, un dolor insoportable.

_-"¿cual seria tu reacción si si te enterarías que vas a ser padre, Sasuke?"_ -penso angustiada mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba caer sus lagrimas- ¿que haré? ¿que haré con todo esto? -susurro con su voz temblorosa-

Después de ver que el azabache se iba, se dio media vuelta para salir de aquel lugar. Su piernas estaban sumamente temblorosas, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. El orochimaru se iria por una semana, y ella no podia evitar sentirse vacía, sí, esa era la palabra justa. Ahora que el pelinegro no estaba, y sabia que no estaría en toda la semana, hacia que ella se sintiera mas vulnerable, pues sin darse cuenta el orochimaru se habia convertido su apoyo mas fundamental.

-que tonta que soy -susurro caminado por los pasillos- él apenas se acaba de ir, y yo ya estoy llorando -exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba el hermoso atardecer por una de las ventanas-

Pero al hacerlo una extraña sensación la invadio, el dia...habia algo raro en el dia...Un clima demasiado tranquilo, y a la vez demasiado cargado. La tranquilidad antes de la tormenta, esa frase cruzo rápidamente por su mente, era una frase que sus padres siempre utilizaban.

-creo que necesitamos descansar -murmuró tocando su vientre y cerrando sus ojos-

Tal vez dormir le haría bien...

**... ... ...**

Su cuerpo llevaba varios minutos quieto en la misma posición, su mirada estaba clavada en el vació, y su corazón latía rápidamente, sin embargo no habia vuelta atras y ella lo sabia perfectamente.

-yo...yo quería despedirme de ti Neji -susurró con la voz quebrada mientras sus temblorosas manos cubrían su rostro, el cual estaba lleno de lagrimas- ¿por que me haces esto? ¿por que?

Estaba destrozada, su corazón habia soportado tantas cosas en la vida, la mayoría malas...¿la mayoria? No eso era ser demasiado optimistas, toda su vida habia sido desgraciada, eran pocos los momentos en los que realmente fue feliz. Tal vez con su familia, pero fueron pocos los años que estuvo con ellos, y tampoco fueron los mejores años de su vida. Su familia siempre habia sido pobre, siempre iban de un lado a otro buscando alguna mejora en sus vidas pero los resultados siempre fueron los mismos, y cuando por fin pensaron que las cosas podian mejorar todo habia sido una falsa ilusion, una maldita trampa de los senjus.

-¡la vida siempre se ensaño conmigo! -exclamo apretando los puños con fuerza y levantando la mirada hacia el nublado cielo- ¿por que? ¿¡dime por que!

Despues de ese incidente que marco su vida, ese horrible incidente en el cual los senjus sacrificaron a su familia sin ninguna piedad, todo se habia perdido para ella, absolutamente todo. Los senjus ni siquiera se habian hecho cargo de ella, ellos la habían dejado huérfana y eso parecio no importarles. Desde aquel dia tuvo que sobrevivir sola, e incluso habia dias en los que creia que aquello era inu¿Para que tratar de vivir? ¿No era mas facil dejarse morir y asi estar por fin con su familia? Sí, eso era mucho mas facil, sin embargo sabia que eso no era lo que sus padres quedrían para ella, y es de ahi de donde siempre habia sacado fuerzas para seguir adelante. Después de mucho tiempo de aquel incidente, por fin parecia que su vida comenzaba a mejorar. Los senjus le habian dicho que podria ingresar al colegio "Konoha", y ella creyo que ahi todo iria mejor.

-que ilusa -jadeó con sus ojos rojos por el llanto-

Pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaban a caer en su rostro, parecia que el cielo lloraba con ella. Sus lagrimas comenzaron a desaparecer entre las gotas que poco a poco comenzaban a ser mas intensas. Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente dejando que el agua relajara su cuerpo, algo que realmente era imposible en sus condiciones.

-siempre fuiste injusta conmigo...¿por que? ¿¡por que! -grito llena de dolor y angustia- ¿¡que hice yo para que me pasara todo esto! -susurro bajando su rostro-

Llevo sus manos a la altura de su pecho, en un intento inutil por tratar de regular su respiracion, la cual se veia dificultada al estar bajo la lluvia, con el agua cayendo pesadamente por todo su rostro y cuerpo. Los primeros dias de clases, los recordaba perfectamente. El colegio se habia vuelto un infierno para ella, nadie le hablaba, se burlaban de su aspecto, y ella...ella no conseguia sacar aquel odio hacia los senjus. Sabia que todos ellos eran responsables de la muerte de sus padres, y eso era algo que jamas olvidaria. Tiempo despues conocio a Sakura, y el odio en ella llego a crecer notablemente. Sakura...Sakura Haruno era la culpable de la desgracia de su vida, claro que de manera indirecta, pero aun asi no podia evitar sentir odio hacia ella, sin embargo con el paso de los dias, los meses se dio cuenta de que ella era una buena persona, la pelirrosa era la unica persona que hablaba con ella, y poco a poco comenzo a tomarle un cierto aprecio. Pero aun asi, sentia que un enorme pedazo le faltaba...algo, habia algo que no la dejaba tranquila, y eso era que queria vengarze de los senjus. Al parecer el unico que se dio cuenta de ello fue...Neji.

-Neji... -susurro al tiempo que sus lagrimas aumentaban mas- tu fuiste mi luz en tanta oscuridad, y al mismo tiempo...fuiste mi oscuridad.

_-yo no haría eso -escucho una voz proveniente del otro lado de la terraza-_

_La ojimiel se dio la vuelta de inmediato, asustada y alterada, ante aquella interrupción, y al hacerlo solo pudo distinguir una figura._

_-Hyuga... -dijo después de unos segundos en los que intento reconocerlo-_

_¿Y es que como no reconocer al ojiperla cuando era la mano derecha de Sasuke Uchiha?_

_-¿estas segura que quieres tirarte? -pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro- mira que dolerá._

_Tenten se quedo en silencio, no porque no estuviera segura, si no por el hecho de que un orochimaru le estaba hablando._

_-¿que es lo que quieres? -pregunto confundida-_

_-¿sabes? se mas de ti de lo que crees -comento acercandose a ella- por ejemplo se que tu odias a los senjus -exclamo haciendo que ella se sobresaltara- tu odias a tu propio clan._

_-¡claron que no! -negó rápidamente y con la voz temblorosa-_

_-sí, sí los odias, y lo haces porque sabes que ellos prácticamente mataron a tus padres._

_La ojimiel abrió los ojos de la sopresa-_

_-¿c-como...como sabes eso? -tartamudeo desconcertada-_

_Él no podia saber aquello._

_-como te dije, se mucho sobre ti -habló seriamente- también se que no estas nada conforme con tu miserable vida -continuo maliciosamente-_

_-¿¡que es lo que quieres! -grito al sentir como su corazón se oprimía poco a poco ante las palabras del orochimaru-_

_-si tu quieres vengarte de tu clan, yo te ayudaré -sentencio extendiendole la mano- después de todo soy un orochimaru._

_Tenten se quedo en silencio al escucharlo ¿Vengarse de su clan? Eso es lo que ella siempre quiso, vengarse de todos por haber matado a su familia y por las constantes humillaciones a las que la sometían, porque todos eran culpable de su sufrimiento, todos._

_-no te arrepentirás -instó aun con la mano extendida-_

_La senju poco a poco fue acercando su mano a la del orochimaru, en un acto inconsciente y a la vez voluntario, porque después de todo ella quería vengarse. Solo basto un poco mas, y ambas manos estuvieron unidas por fin._

_-desde ahora... -dijo jalándola hacia él y con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro- tu y yo seremos un equipo -finalizó en tono suave y después de eso, sin preambulo alguno le dio un beso en los labios, uno que la desconcertó en su totalidad-_

-desde aquel momento todo comenzó -susurro con la voz temblorosa mientras llevaba una mano a sus labios al recordar su primer beso con el ojiperla- tu y yo Neji...¿por que, por que tuve que enamorarme de ti?

**... ... ...**

Llevaban ya varios minutos en viaje, y ninguno de los dos habia dicho absolutamenta nada.

-¿y tienes idea de cual sera el plan de Itachi? -pregunto seriamente y rompiendo el silencio-

-no -dijo sin apartar la mirada de la ventana, la cual estaba opacada por el agua que caia-

-pero tu...¿que piensas hacer? -continuó Neji-

-¿¡a que te refieres? -pregunto confundido-

-ya sabes...tu tienes un plan también ¿piensas decirselo a Itachi? -pregunto seriamente-

-claro que no -exclamo rápidamente- es mi plan y el no tiene por que enterarse, ¿lo entiendes? -pregunto en tono amenazante-

-no te preocupes, no dire nada -dijo tranquilamente- sin embargo creo que los planes de Itachi arruinaran el tuyo.

-yo ya vere que hacer -masculló friamente-

-respecto a eso -dijo mirandolo fijamente- ¿como te va con ella?

-todo va bien -exclamo cerrando sus ojos-

-ya veo -susurró mirando hacia otro lado-

-Neji tu me habias dicho hace bastante que tenias un contacto entre los senju, ¿quien es? -pregunto directamente-

-vaya...que raro que te interese saberlo -dijo ironicamente-

-¿quien es? -dijo seriamente y sin darle importancia a su comentario-

-no puedo decírtelo.

-¿por que no? -pregunto molesto-

-digamos que es un tema que a ti no te importa Sasuke -apuntó seriamente-

-cuida como me hablas Neji -dijo friamente-

-lo siento Sasuke, pero no te lo diré.

-haz lo que quieras -dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado- de cualquier forma tarde o temprano me enterare.

-eso lo veremos -musitó con una sonrisa y cerrando sus ojos-

**... ... ...**

-yo...ya estare con ustedes -susurro suavemente y con los ojos cerrados-

La lluvia seguia cayendo intensamente, el cielo estaba completamente nublado y el viento golpeaba duramente contra su rostro, sin embargo nada de ello le importaba en ese momento, ya habia permanecido por varios minutos en aquella posición. No queria aceptarlo, pero una parte de ella no queria hacerlo, o creia que en cualquier momento la puerta de aquel lugar se abriria y un ojiperla saldria para detenerla como la ultima vez, pero sabia que aquello no pasaría.

-nadie lamentara mi muerte -musitó con una triste sonrisa- ni siquiera tu Neji, ¡solo fui un maldito objeto para ti! -exclamo llena de impotencia-

Ya no tenia fuerzas, hace mucho tiempo las habia perdido, y realmente penso en ese momento ya hace varios meses pero algo la detuvo...Sakura. La pelirrosa se habia vuelto en una gran amiga para ella, pero aun asi ella no queria acercarse mucho a la ojiverde, ya que sabia que ella la habia traicionada y aun lo hacia.

-fui muy injusta contigo Sakura.

Aun cuando ellas ya habian comenzado a ser amigas, la ojimiel la seguía traicionando, y todo por él, por un orchimaru ¿y que recibio a cambio? nada, absolutamente nada de lo que ella realmente quería, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse, las cosas ya habian sucedido y ella no podria hacer nada para cambiarlas. Es por eso que quiso ayudarla con lo de Kabuto, queria de alguna manera poder ayudarla en algo, asi de esta manera podria haber hecho algo por la pelirrosa, pero aun en eso fallo.

-no sirvo para nada -dijo dando un paso hacia delante con sus temblorosas piernas- solo espero que algun dia me perdones, que todos me perdonen.

Ya no habia nada que la separara de su caída, un paso mas y todo habría terminado.

-ya voy con ustedes -susurro cerrando sus ojos y dejando caer todo su peso al vacio-

Sintio como el viento chocaba fuertemente contra su rostro, y aunque se arrepintiera de hacer lo que hacia ya era demasiado tarde. Por su mente pasaron rapidamente todos los recuerdos de su vida, de su miserable vida. Su familia, su padre, su madre...la muerte de su familia, Sakura, y sobre todo Neji...Neji...Neji...

-te amo Neji... -fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de impactar contra el frio y duro suelo-

**... ... ...**

Sus ojos se abrieron de manera brusca mientras su cuerpo se alteraba de igual manera, miro a todos lados confundido y pudo ver a un pelinegro dormido en el asiento de a lado.

-¿q-que? -dijo confundido mientras miraba por la ventana hacia afuera y veia la intensa lluvia, aun estaban en viaje-

Llevo una mano a su sudoroso rostro mientras fijaba la mirada en el camino. No entendio porque se encontraba en esas condiciones, pero un dolor agudo invadio su pecho fuertemente, una sensacion nada agradable comenzaba a invadirlo...¿Que era todo eso?

-vaya...parece que tuviste una pesadilla -habló el pelinegro que tenia a lado sin abrir los ojos-

-no...no fue una pesadilla... -dijo aun confundido y llevando una mano a su pecho- fue...fue otra cosa...

-hmp... -exclamo sin darle importancia, tenia mejores cosas que hacer que averiguar que le sucedía al ojiperla, como pensar en cierta pelirrosa y el encuentro que tuvieron en la biblioteca, al pensar en ello una linda sonrisa se formo en su rostro-

El ojiperla por su lado aun se encontraba perturbado por algo, aunque trataba de controlar el temblor de sus manos parecia algo imposible, estas seguian con aquel temblor insoportable, y su corazón...su corazón latia rapidamente, tanto que sentia que podia escuchar sus latidos claramente.

_-"¿que...que fue eso?"_ -penso confundido y aturdido por su condicion-

Lentamente volvio a retomar su posición y despues de unos minutos en los cuales regulo su respiracion, cerro sus ojos para intentar dormir ya que aun quedaban un par de horas para llegar con Itachi.

**... ... ...**

Cierta pelirrosa se encontraba en la sala donde estaba los bebes, haca ya bastante tiempo estaba ahi, y la verdad que aquel lugar la tranquilizaba de sobremanera, tal vez era por la inocencia que transmitian todos los presentes. Su vista se encontraba clavada en el pequeño bebe que tenia frente a ella.

-Kage... -susurro acariciando los suaves cabellos del pequeño, quien la miraba fijamente-

Los ojos de la pelirrosa estaban cristalizados, no sabia que era lo que sentia exactamente en ese momento... Ver a Kage le hacia pensar en su embarazo... Aun no podia creer que dentro de unos meses ella tendria un bebe igual que Kage entre sus brazos, tan pequeño, tan frágil y lindo... todo ello le producia una mezcla de felicidad y angustia. Deseaba con toda su alma que ese momento llegara, ya que sabia los riesgos que correria durante su embarazo, el cual no podria ocultar por mucho mas tiempo.

-es injusto ¿no lo crees? -pregunto tristemente al pequeño bebe-

Estiro sus manos para tomar a Kage entre sus brazos, el cual al verla estiro sus bracitos en un intento por llegar mas rapido hacia ella mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. La senju sonrio al verlo, y rapidamente termino de tomarlo entre sus brazos.

-eres muy lindo Kage -exclamo sonriendo ampliamente- ¿me pregunto como sera mi bebe? -susurro tiernamente- niño o niña, ¿tu que crees? -pregunto al pequeño, el cual solo le sonreia al estar sumamente comodo entre esos calidos brazos-

La ojiverde cerro sus ojos pensando en ello ¿Como seria su bebe? Si era niño estaba casi segura que sacaria los ojos de su padre, al igual que los cabellos, y si era niña deseaba que tengo sus pelos, y los ojos de Sasuke. Esos lindos y profundos ojos que la habian cautivado hace tanto tiempo.

-¿sabes? no creo que mi hijo tenga padre -exclamo con la voz quebrada- yo...no me atreveria a decirselo, no se cual seria su reaccion pero... -dijo e hizo una pausa- pero no creo que la idea le guste, tal vez él... -dijo cerrando sus ojos y recordando la pesadilla que tuvo- no, es mejor no pensar en eso -murmuro abriendo sus ojos-

Era tan increible pensar en ello, todo lo que le estaba pasando era realmente inimaginable. Jamas, jamas creyo llegar a la situacion en la cual se encontraba ahora, siempre pensó en que su vida ya estaba marcada, casarse con Sai y cumplir su deber, o morir a manos de un orochimaru, pero ahora las cosas eran tan diferentes que hasta a ella misma le costaba aceptarlo. Sonrió irónicamente al pensar en ello, años atras e incluso solo meses atras odiaba con toda su alma a Sasuke ¿Quien diria que solo un tiempo despues estaria esperando un hijo suyo, y lo amara con todo su ser?

-la vida da muchas vueltas... -musitó al tiempo que dejaba a Kage en su cuna, el pequeño ya se habia quedado dormido- espero que la vida te trate mejor a ti que a mi Kage -exclamo con una sonrisa sincera mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la frente-

Despues de eso camino hacia la salida mientras miraba por ultima vez el lugar, y pasado unos segundos salio de alli. Caminaba lentamente hacia su sector, realmente no tenia ganas de nada...ni siquiera tenia sueño. Desvio su mirada a una de las ventanas y lentamente se acerco a esta para dejar que el aire llenara sus pulmones. Sintio como su rostro era cubierto por pequeñas y frias gotas de agua, haciendola estremecer de sobremanera, pero aquello no le importo. Miro hacia el cielo, el cual estaba nublado, y dejo salir un suspiro.

-vaya, vaya... miren quien esta aquí -escuchó la odiosa voz de cierta pelirroja-

-maldición -susurro por lo bajo mientras se daba la vuelta y se encontraba frente a frente con su peor enemiga, y su perrito faldero...Ino-

-¿que no piensas decir nada? -pregunto Karin acercándose altaneramente a esta junto a la rubia-

-déjala, debe estar pensando quien sera su proxima victima -exclamo la taka maliciosamente-

-¿que es lo que quieren? -pregunto molesta y cruzandose de brazos mientras intentaba contener sus ganas de golpearlas en ese mismo momento-

-pues molestarte, ¿que mas? -dijo con una sonrisa-

-oye y donde esta tu amiga la rara -exclamo Ino despectivamente y refiriendose a la ojimiel-

-debe estar en algun lado donde no se le vea su horrendo rostro -exclamó la pelirroja con una sonrisa-

-¡sera mejor que se callen! -dijo furiosa mientras daba un paso hacia ellas-

-¿o si no que? -exclamo desafiante-

-sabes que no dudare en golpearte Karin.

-ni yo a ti.

-Karin no ensucies tus manos... -dijo la ojiceleste colocando una mano en el hombro de la pelirroja- ya sabes que sus dias estan mas que contados.

-eso es cierto -exclamo maliciosamente- Sasuke se esta encargando de eso -anunció orgullosa-

-¿q-que? -exclamó sorprendida-

-lo que oyes sucia impura, mi Sasukito se esta encargando de ustedes -dijo despectivamente-

-¿a...a que te refieres Karin? -pregunto sintiendo como el aire comenzaba a faltarle-

-vamos dicelo Karin -instó Ino maliciosamente-

-sabes Sakurita... -exclamo tomando un mechon de pelo de la aturdida pelirrosa- Sasuke se fue de viaje por una semana, ¿y sabes a donde? -pregunto divertida- fue a reunirse con su hermano Itachi, ya debes conocerlo, el fue el asesino de tus padres.

La pelirrosa retrocedio un paso al oirla haciendo que esta soltara su mechón. Su cuerpo comenzo a temblar de sobremanera al ya imaginar todo lo que sucedia, pero es no podia ser...no podía ser...

-el fue porque Itachi lo mando a llamar ¿y sabes por que lo mando a llamar? -pregunto maliciosamente- es por que entre ambos ya tienen un plan para acabar con tu maldita vida.

-por fin nos desharemos de tu sucia presencia -añadió la pelirrubia-

-eso...¡eso no puede ser! -dijo con su temblorosa voz y sus ojos cristalizados sintiendo como poco a poco algo se rompia en su interior-

-¿y por que no puede ser? -exclamo con una sonrisa- deshacerse de ti es lo que todos nosotros deseamos, tu existencia y la de todo tu clan es solo un error.

-¡callate! -dijo fuertemente- ¡cierra tu madita boca Karin!

-mira como te pones -exclamo ironicamente-

-ya déjala Karin, debe estar asustada -exclamo tambien ironicamente-

-¡pues es asi como debes estar impura, porque tus dias estan mas que contados, y Sasuke terminara con tu patetica vida! -dijo victoriosa y dando media vuelta- vamonos Ino.

-no vale la pena -exclamo siguiendo a la peliroja-

-no...eso no...no puede ser cierto... -dijo cayendo de rodillas al frio suelo- eso no... -susurro al tiempo que las lagrimas comenzaba a caer pesadamente por sus mejillas-

**... ... ...**

Una linda ojiperla se encontraba sentada en el salon principal de su salon, llevaba ya varios minutos asi y no estaba nada tranquila. Cierta pelirrosa no habia aparecido en toda la tarde y ahora ya comenzaba a anochecer, lo cual le preocupaba de sobremanera.

-¿donde estara? -susurro preocupada mientras juntaba sus manos y daba un suspiro-

Tal vez dias atras no se hubiera preocupada de la manera como lo hacia ahora, pero desde que la pelirrosa le comenzo a confiar sus secretos sabia que este andaba metida en grandes problemas, y eso la tenia sumamente nerviosa.

-¿esperando a alguien? -pregunto una voz sumamente conocida para ella-

Su corazon paro de golpe al escuchar aquella voz, hace dias que no hablaba con el pelirubio, y la razon era su ultimo encuentro. Sus mejillas rapidamente se tiñeron de un suave rojo.

-N-Naruto-kun... -dijo sumamente nerviosa mientras volteaba el rostro para ver al chico-

-¿como estas Hinata? -preguntó tranquilamente mientras se acercaba a ella y sin pensarlo dos veces se sentaba a su lado-

-yo...yo bien, ¿y tu? -dijo evitando mirar a esos lindos ojos del chico-

-podria estar mejor ¿sabes? -exclamo dando un suspiro- hace mucho no hablamos Hinata -musitó con una sonrisa-

-s-si, yo lo s-siento pero debo...irme... -balbuceó parandose de golpe al no poder aguantar los latidos de su corazon-

-¡espera! -dijo de manera firme mientras la tomaba de la mano-

-e-estoy cansada... y...

-Hinata deja de evadirme -dijo frunciendo el ceño y sin soltar su mano-

-yo...yo n-no hago eso... -susurro con la voz temblorosa-

-es por lo del beso -escupió de golpe y haciendo que la chica se sonrojara aun mas, si eso era posible claro-

-se...que eso...eso fue un error... -dijo tristemente- no tienes porque...

-ese es el problema Hinata -dijo mientras tomaba el rostro de la chica entre sus manos-

-¿q-que haces? -tartamudeo sumamente nerviosa-

-no fue un error Hinata, yo...yo te bese porque realmente desee hacerlo -exclamo sintiendo como su corazon se aceleraba mas y mas-

-Naruto-kun...

-y para serte sincero...-exclamo acercandose mas al rostro de la ojiperla- ahora tambien deseo hacerlo.

-yo...yo...-tartamudeo sin saber que mas decir-

-Hinata, en estos dias no he podido pensar en otra cosa que en el beso que no dimos -confesó sinceramente-

-Naruto-kun...yo...yo tampoco he p-podido hacerlo -exclamo roja como un tomate y sintiendo que en cualquier momente se desmayaria-

La ojiperla no entendia si todo lo que sucedia era la realidad, o un simple juego de su imaginación. Tantos años habia soñado con ese momento que ahora no sabia si realmente todo aquello sucedia. Todo eso parecia un sueño.

-Hinata... -dijo con una sonrisa al escuchar lo dicho por la chica- ¿tu...tu quedrias...ser...? -comenzó sumamente nervioso-

-s-si, si quiero -exclamo con una sonrisa-

-espera Hinata, dejamelo decirtelo, asi queda mas lindo -dijo con una sonrisa al ya saber en que terminarian- ¿tu quieres ser mi novia? -preguntó de una y aun con una sonrisa-

-claro que si Naruto-kun -exclamo alegre mientras lo abrazaba-

-vaya...esto es mas dificil de lo que parece -dijo al tiempo que correspondia el abrazo de su ahora novia-

-entonces ahora... yu y yo... -murmuró separandose del chico mientras jugaba con sus dedos-

-somos novios -exclamo sonriendo y terminando la frase de la ojiperla-

-s-si... -dijo con una sonrisa llena de felcidad en su rostro-

El pelirubio comenzo a acercarse al rostro de la ojiperla, quien al notarlo se puso sumamente nerviosa, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente y sus manos jugaban entre si, hasta que por fin sintio los labios del chico sobre los suyos. Lo que ambos sintieron en ese momento fue algo indiscriptible, fue como una corriente los hubiera recorrido de pies a cabeza, una sensacion que jamas habian sentido comenzo a inudarlos. El ojiceleste rodeo a la chica con sus brazos, y la pego suavemente a su cuerpo, mientras ella colocaba timidamente sus manos en el pecho de este. La lengua del senju se deslizo suavemente al interior de la boca de la ojiperla y comenzo a recorrerla tambien de manera suave, era mas que obvio que el pelirubio tenia mas experencia que la peliazul, y eso era algo que le encataba. La ojiperla por su lado solo se limiraba a disfrutar de los labios del chico, pero poco a poco comenzo a corresponderle, estaba segura que ese seria el dia mas feliz de su vida.

-Naruto-kun... -susurro entre los labios del chico- te amo...

-yo también Hinata.-susurro rapidamente y volviendo a apoderarse de los labios de la ojiperla-

Para ambos, ese era un momento sumamente agradable, uno que venian deseando ya desde hace mucho tiempo. La ojiperla olvido completamente todo lo de su alrededor, incluso olvido la ausencia de cierta pelirrosa.

**... ... ...**

La senju seguia arodillada en el suelo, su rostro estaba empapado por gruesas lagrimas. Algo en su interior, pudo sentir claramente como algo dentro de ella se rompia en mil pedazos. No podia aceptar lo que habia escuchado, no podia y no queria.

_-¿a donde iras? -susurro al separarse solo un poco de él y con su manos recargadas en su pecho- _

_-tengo cosas que hacer Sakura -avisó con su grave voz mientras la rodeaba con su fuertes brazos- _

La ojiverde llevo sus manos a su pecho mientras recordaba claramente cuando le pregunto al chico de su partida, y el...el simplemente le dijo que tenia cosas que hacer. Claro, como le diria que iria a planear su muerte.

-¿por que? ¿por que S-Sasuke? -tartamudeo apretando su camisa-

El oxigeno parecia no querer entrar debidamente en sus pulmones, y su corazon se oprimia fuertemente, un profundo dolor la invadio...tal vez el mas fuerte que sintio en toda su vida. Su corazon no queria creer en ello, pero su cabeza sabia que eso debia ser cierto.

-el...el es un orochimaru... -susurro con la voz quebrada- es normal...que planee mi muerte... -dijo llorando fuertemente y cayendo por fin en la realidad-

Sí, todo ese tiempo habia estado fuera de lo real, habia vivido un sueño creado por el orochimaru, un sueño que ella quiso creer, pero como siempre las cosas llegan a su fin tarde o temprano, y el de aquel maravilloso sueño habia llegado, y ahora por fin veia la cruda realidad en la que siempre estuvo...ahora por fin se daba cuenta de las cosas.

_-d-dímelo -susurro con la voz ronca en su oído y con sus manos haciendo presión en sus muslos, manteniendolos de esta forma totalmente pegados- _

_-hazlo S-Sasuke -susurro con los ojos cerrados- _

_-¿q-que cosa? -pregunto con una media sonrisa- _

_-hazme...hazme tuya Sasuke -susurro mientras tomaba la cara del chico con sus manos y lo besaba con mucha fuerza- _

-¡que tonta! ¡que tonta fui! -jadeó fuertemente mientras golpeaba el suelo al recordar su encuentro con el pelinegro en la biblioteca- cai en su juego...como una estúpida, caí -exclamo casi sin voz-

Sus puños se apretaron con tanta fuerza que sus uñas lograron incrustarse en la palma de sus manos, todo, absolutamente todo habia sido un juego para el orochimaru, pero para ella...para ella habia sido mucho mas que eso... porque ella se enamoro de él.

-¿como pude hacerlo? -pregunto con la voz temblorosa-

Ya era tarde, demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas, y ella lo sabia perfectamente. No solo porque estaba enamorada del orochimaru, si no por que ella estaba embarazada, y eso nadie podria cambiarlo. Habia sido una verdadera estupida, no habia medido las consecuencias de sus actos, y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias. Se lo merecia, todo lo que le sucedia lo tenia merecido, por haberse involuncrado con un orochimaru, por haber traicionada su clan, por haber sido tan egoista con todos...Estaba conciente de lo que habia hecho, y estaba casi segura que ese era su castigo, y lo aceptaba pero ahora no solo se trataba de ella, tambien estaba su hijo, el era inocente y no permitiria que nada le sucediera.

-no...no te preocupes... -murmuro llevando sus manos a su vientre- yo... yo no dejare que él te haga nada -dijo mientras se paraba con dificultad por el temblor de su cuerpo- ni el ni nadie, tu...tu no tienes la culpa de nada, yo soy la responsable de todo lo que esta sucediendo.

-¿Sakura? -escucho la voz de su amigo a solo unos pasos de ella-

Su mirada se elevó hacia el taka que tenía delante.

-Sai -susurró-

-¿que...que te pasa? -pregunto alarmado y acercandose rapidamente a ella, pero se sorprendio de sobremanera al ver que era ella quien se acercaba hacia el y se lanzaba a sus brazos-

-Sai...eres tu... -dijo llorando en el pecho del chico mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza-

-dime ¿que te pasa? -pregunto correspondiendo el abrazo- por favor Sakura ¿que sucede?

-solo abrázame -susurro mientras cerraba sus ojos-

En ese momento lo que mas necesita era la compañia de su "amigo", no queria estar sola, no en esos momentos. Sentia que si lo hacia terminaria enloqueciendo.

-Sakura ¿que te sucedio? repondeme -dijo impaciente al no recibir respuesta por parte de la chica-

-perdóname Sai...por favor perdóname -murmuro separandose solo un poco del taka-

-no tengo nada que perdonarte Sakura -exclamo confundido- ¿por que deberias pedirme perdon? -dijo con una sonrisa-

-_"por tantas cosas Sai..."_ -penso llena de culpa mientras apreta los puños- yo...solo...

-tranquilízate Sakura -dijo abrazandola nuevamente- ahora dime ¿que te paso?

-soy...soy una tonta Sai -exclamo con la voz quebrada- ¿por que...?

-Sakura por favor -musitó impaciente- dime ¿alguien te hizo algo?

-no Sai, yo misma me lastimo, porque yo...¡yo soy una verdadera estupida! -jadeó molesta con ella misma-

-no digas eso Sakura, sabes que no es así.

-si...es así Sai -dijo cerrando sus ojos-

-Sakura...-murmuro tristemente al ver el estado de la pelirrosa-

-yo ya estoy cansada Sai... -dijo suavemente-

-creo...creo que todos ya estamos cansados Sakura -exclamo en el mismo tono- es mejor...que descansemos ¿no lo crees? -pregunto separandose de la chica y con una linda sonrisa-

-si, es lo mejor -susurro secando sus lagrimas-

-no quiero dejarte así Sakura -dijo llevando una mano a la mejilla de la chica-

-estaré bien Sai -dijo aun con la voz quebrada-

-duerme en mi cuarto hoy Sakura -susurró tiernamente y pudo ver el cambio en el rostro de la pelirrosa- solo es...

-no Sai, estare bien no te preocupes -musitó separándose aun mas del chico-

-no seas tonta Sakura, solo quiero cuidarte por esta noche -dijo suavemente- solo eso, no pasara nada.

-Sai...no quiero que tu...

-por favor Sakura, dame el privilegio de cuidarte...solo por hoy -rogo impaciente-

La pelirrosa lo escuchaba atentamente, mientras sus manos secaban inutilmente las lagrimas que salian sin reparo alguno de sus lindos ojos. Estaba totalmente dolida y destrozada, ¿porque tuvo que enterarse de eso? maldita Karin... En esos momentos la odiaba mas que a nadie, pero de alguna manera sabia que gracias a ella por fin veia la verdad, salia de aquel tonto sueño para pisar la realidad, ¿acaso eso no era lo mejor? Si, eso sin duda alguna era lo mejor, pero aun asi dolia mas de lo que jamas llego a imaginar, era como un fuego lento que comenzaba a quemarla poco a poco, y lo unico que dejaba era heridas que dificilmente sanarían. No queria estar sola, en ese momento lo que mas necesitaba era la compañia de sus amigos, y en verdad habia pensado en Hinata, pero ahora tenia al taka frente a ella, y este parecia querer apoyarla de alguna manera... Tal vez, el se merecia aunque sea eso de su parte...despues de todo ella lo traiciono de la peor manera.

-e-esta bien... -tartamudeo con su voz temblorosa-

-gracias Sakura -dijo con una sonrisa-

-no Sai, gracias a ti... -dijo con una leve sonrisa que solo duro un corto momento-

-ven, necesitas descansar... -exclamo tomando su mano y comenzando a caminar a su sector-

-s-si... -asintió cerando sus ojos- _"Sasuke...¿por que?_" -penso con el corazon hecho pedazos-

**... ... ...**

Una voz lo estaba molestando desde hace ya un buen tiempo...

-señor Uchiha -escucho nuevamente-

Y esta vez sus ojos por fin se abrieron con lentitud.

-¿que? -exclamó bostezando, no recordaba en que momento se habia quedado dormido-

-ya llegamos -anunció el chofer mostrandole las grandes rejas de su mansion-

-eso veo -dijo seriamente mientras se paraba y salia hacia fuera-

Al hacerlo vio a cierto ojiperla parado frente a el, sin embargo noto algo extraño en el, el pelimarron miraba al cielo como si en este hubiera la gran cosa, claro que era un lindo dia pero no tenia nada de especial, al menos para el no.

-llegamos rapido ¿no lo crees? -preguntó Neji de repente y aun viendo el celeste cielo-

-hmp

-¿vamos? -dijo tomando las maletas de ambos-

-sí -asintió decidido y comenzando a caminar hacia lo que alguna vez habia sido su hogar-

-vamos... -susurro mientras miraba hacia la gran mansion, no sabia lo que le sucedia pero sentia un gran vacio en su interior, toda la noche lo sintio y es por eso que no pudo dormir-_ "tonterias mias..."_ -penso mientras cerraba los ojos-

Por su lado, cierto pelinegro tambien iba inmerso en sus pensamientos, sabia lo que debia hacer, y lo haria. Aunque tambien sabia que eso seria sumamente dificil, todo era dificil si se trataba de Itachi pero esta vez era diferente, haria todo lo posible para que las cosas salgan como el queria, porque esta vez se trataba de algo importante para el...

Se trataba de ella...de Sakura.


	45. La noticia

**_Holaa genteeee lindaa ! como estann? _**

**_Como dijee aqui traigo la contii de la historiaa ! y esta vez si que no tarde demasiado cierto? Ay que bien se siente actualizar con una semana de por mediooo :D _**

**_Como siempre amigos: MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWSSS, POR SU APOYOO ! :D Saben que eso me alegra muchiooo !_**

**_Y bueno, espero que el capi les gustee, y pues nos leeremos en la conti, aun no se si de esta o de Inocencia Robada, pero sea cual sea intentare no demorar demasiadoo :) _**

**_Espero que estennn bienn, y muchisimas suerte en tdooo !_**

**_besossss y a leerr!_**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Capitulo 45: la noticia**

-¿vamos? -dijo tomando las maletas de ambos-

-sí -asintió decidido y comenzando a caminar hacia lo que alguna vez habia sido su hogar-

-vamos... -susurro mientras miraba hacia la gran mansion, no sabia lo que le sucedia pero sentia un gran vacio en su interior, toda la noche lo sintio y es por eso que no pudo dormir-_ "tonterias mias..."_ -penso mientras cerraba los ojos-

Por su lado, cierto pelinegro tambien iba inmerso en sus pensamientos, sabia lo que debia hacer, y lo haria. Aunque tambien sabia que eso seria sumamente dificil, todo era dificil si se trataba de Itachi pero esta vez era diferente, haria todo lo posible para que las cosas salgan como el queria, porque esta vez se trataba de algo importante para el...

Se trataba de ella...de Sakura.

-llegamos un poco tarde, no creo que el señor Itachi se encuentre -anunció el chofer seriamente mientras abrias las rejas para entrar a la mansión-

-me pregunto porque habremos llegado tarde -masculló el ojiperla irónicamente y mirando al azabache-

-deja de molestar Neji -dijo friamente y mirándolo de manera desafiante-_ "esto...no me gusta estar aquí"_ -penso seriamente-

-pasen por favor -dijo amablemente- yo ire a ver si el señor se encuentra.

El primero en entrar fue el pelinegro, seguido del ojiperla que veia atentamente cada uno de los detalles de aquel lugar, jamas habia conocido la casa de los Uchiha y eso realmente era un honor. Aquel enorme lugar no se comparaba para nada en donde él vivia, era realmente majestuoso estar allí. En verdad que sentia envidia del pelinegro, tener tanto poder debia ser algo sumamente gratificante, y el azabache paracia no saber valorar aquello.

_-"tienes mucha suerte Sasuke"_ -penso apretando los puños y aun registrando el lugar con la mirada- ¿esos son tus padres? -pregunto al ver un enorme retrato en el medio de la sala-

-sí -asintió mientras observaba aquel retrato que tantos recuerdos le traia-

El pelinegro no se sentia para nada comodo, ese lugar lo unico que hacia era traerle malos recuerdos, y sensaciones realmente desagradables. Todo aquello le recordaba a su pasado, a su oscuro pasado, uno que no queria recordar pero que al estar ahi era imposible no hacerlo, e inevitablemente los malos recuerdos comenzaban a asomarse en su interior.

-señor Uchiha -habló el chófer respetuosamente y sacandolo de sus pensamientos- su hermano Itachi no se encuentra en este momento.

-¿a que hora volvera? -pregunto de manera fria-

-no lo se... -habló nervioso-

-bien, indicale a Neji algun cuarto -exclamo mientras se daba media vuelta-

-¿que haras tu? -pregunto Neji seriamente-

-iré a descansar -informó mientras subia las enormes escaleras que daban a su cuarto-

-señor Hyuga sigame por favor -dijo cortesmente mientras se encaminaba a uno de los cuartos-

El azabache por su lado, subio lentamente las escaleras, como no queriendo llegar a su cuarto, y es que en parte no queria hacerlo. Con pasos dudosos comenzo a caminar por el pasillo que conducia a su cuarto, y una vez frente a las grandes puertas se decidio y las abrio de un solo golpe.

-que tonterías, es solo un cuarto -susurro molesto mientras entraba a aquel lugar y cerraba la puerta detrás de si-

Su vista rapidamente inspecciono cada rincon de aquel lugar, parecia que absolutamente nada habia cambiado, todas las cosas se encontraban en el mismo lugar, tal como él lo recordaba. Claro que ahora todo se encontraba cubierto por una fina capa de polvo, signo de que nadie se habia dignado en limpiar aquel lugar, y eso en cierta manera le producia tranquilidad. En aquel cuarto tenia varias cosas de valor para él, y realmente preferia que nadie tocara aquello. Lentamente comenzo a caminar hacia la cama que se encontraba en el medio de dicho cuarto, su mirada aun seguia recorriendo cada detalle del cuarto, haciendo que recuerde todas las cosas vividas en ese sitio.

-no soportare mucho aquí -susurró desganado mientras se tiraba a la cama, y al hacerlo pudo notar como el polvo salia de esta, algo que en ese momento no le importo-

Cerro sus ojos por unos breves minutos en los que sus pensamientos divagaron hasta lo ultimo de su mente, hubiera continuado asi por mucho tiempo mas, sabia que su hermano no regresaria hasta la tarde e incluso noche, pero recordo algo...Sus ojos se abrieron de manera brusca y su cuerpo se paro de un solo salto.

_-"me pregunto si eso..._" -penso mientras se paraba y se acercaba a uno de los muebles del enorme lugar-

Abrio las puertas de dicho armario, y entonces pudo observar con algo de nostalgia aquella caja azul que tantas cosas guardaba. La tomo rapidamente entre sus manos, y nuevamente camino hacia la cama en donde se sento y acomodo a gusto para ver todas las cosas que habia guardado en aquella caja...

**... ... ...**

Sus oscuros ojon llevaban ya un buen tiempo observandola, ella...ella era su tesoro mas preciado, y lo mejor de todo es que sabia que faltan solo dias para que aquel valioso tesoro por fin le perteneciera. La pelirrosa dormia profundamente en el cuarto del taka, mientras este solo se limitaba a observarla, hace ya un buen tiempo que se habia despertado y ahora solo se dedicaba a mirarla, tal y como lo hizo la noche anterior. No habian dormido en la misma cama como era de suponerse, él tuvo que sentarse en una de las sillas por pedido de la ojiverde, pero aun asi estaba sumamente feliz de tenerla en su cuarto. Si bien no habian hablado casi nada, ya que la senju se durmio a los pocos minutos de recostarse en la cama, él de alguna manera se sentia bien, muy bien...No habia podido evitarlo, cuando la senju se quedo dormida acerco sus labios a los de ella, y le dio un corto beso... Al recordar eso llevo una mano a los labios de la chica.

-tu y yo... -susurro acariciando la mejilla de la pelirrosa- nacimos para estar juntos, yo lo supe desde la primera vez que te vi Sakura -murmuro seriamente y pudo ver como la senju comenzaba a despertarse-

-Sai... -susurró abriendo sus lindos ojos- ¿q-que haces? -pregunto confundida al ver al chico frente a ella, con una mano en su mejilla y sonriendo ampliamente-

-solo observaba tu belleza Sakura -exclamo acercándose a su rostro-

-no...no digas eso... -habló nerviosa mientras se paraba rapidamente y evita al chico-

-¿como dormiste? ¿ya te sientes mejor? -pregunto tiernamente-

-s-si -asintió tristemente al recordar lo sucedido el dia anterior-

-¿no me diras que te sucedio?

-es...fue algo sin importancia Sai, solo que yo soy...tu sabes, muy sensible -exclamo con una sonrisa falsa-

-si tu lo dices -dijo devolviendole la sonrisa- es hora de que vayamos a clases Sakura.

-sí -dijo mientras se ponia los zapatos- y Sai...de verdad gracias.

-no tienes nada que agradecer, siempre que necesites algo sabes que podras contar conmigo Sakura -masculló sinceramente-

-lo se, y es por eso que te lo agradezco -dijo con mirada en el suelo- ¿vamos?

-vamos -dijo abriendole la puerta para salir del cuarto-

Ambos salieron del cuarto del taka, y se encaminaron hacia el salon de clases. Llegarían un poco tarde pero eso no era un gran problema, sin embargo, cuando entraron al salón, la mayoria de los alumnos ya estaba presentes, pero el profesor aun no habia llegado.

-nos vemos despues Sai -se despidió con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia cierta ojiperla-

-claro.

-hola Hinata -saludó a la peliazul mientras se sentaba a su lado-

-buenos días Sakura -exclamo con una sonrisa de par en par-

-vaya... parece que hoy te levantaste de buen humor.

-al...algo asi -asintió jugando con sus dedos- Sakura despues hay algo que quiero contarte -anunció con una sonrisa nerviosa y las mejillas sonrojadas-

-¿que es? -pregunto seriamente-

-te lo dire después -dijo manteniendo su sonrisa-

-claro -asintió con una pequeña sonrisa que solo le duro unos pocos segundos, no podia evitar estar triste-

-¿te sucede algo? -pregunto preocupada al ver el rostro de la pelirrosa- estuviste llorando -exclamo al ver los ojos hinchados de la chica-

-yo...¿para que mentirte Hinata? -suspiró resignada-

-¿que sucedio?

-después te lo contare -dijo tristemente mientras miraba al frente- es raro que no venga el profesor... -murmuro tratando de cambiar de tema-

-si, tal vez -dijo pero se callo al ver que por la puerta entraban unos guardias-

-¿que haran aqui? -pregunto la pelirrosa confundida al ver que los guardias callaban a todos-

-¡silencio! -exclamó en tono elevado uno de los guardias, haciendo que todos lo escucharan atentamente- todos los senjus, hay una noticia importante que quiero darles -aviso seriamente-

-¿que sucedio? -preguntó Sakura mientras se paraba-

-¡solo siganme! -ordeno de manera estricta-

-¿que habra sucedido? -pregunto la ojiperla preocupada mientras se paraba al igual que el resto del clan-

-no...no lo se... -dijo igual de preocupada-

-Haruno Sakura -llamo un guardia a la pelirrosa- llevalos al sector.

-s-sí...

Todos los senjus comenzaron a salir lentamente del salon, y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, tanto del mismo clan como de los otro clanes.

-ustedes pueden retirarse -exclamó el mismo guardia al resto de los clanes- hoy no tendran clases.

-¡vaya, que bien! -chilló Karin emocionada- ¿y se puede saber por que?

-después se enteraran -dijo seriamente y saliendo del salon-

-¿puedo saber que pasa? -pregunto Sakura acercandose a este-

-vayan al salon principal, la directora los esta esperando allí -exclamo con su rostro inmutable- pero Haruno...no son buenas noticias -avisó-

-¿q-que? -dijo angustiada-

-ve de una vez -ordenó dando media vuelta-

-s-si -dijo caminando rapidamente hacia el sector y con el corazon sumamente acelerado- _"¿que pudo haber pasado?"_ -penso con las manos temblorosas-

-¡los estabamos esperando! -escucho la estricta voz de la directora-

-¡directora! -llamo mientras corria hacia ella- ¿que sucedio? -pregunto preocupada-

-Sakura paso algo muy grave -informó bajando la mirada- por favor entra y les comunicare a todos.

-¡Sakura! -escuho la voz de cierto pelirrubio- ¿que esta sucediendo?

- no...no lo se Naruto...

-entren de una vez y se enteraran -exclamó Tsunada-

-vamos Sakura.

-si -dijo mientras miraba a la directora-

Todos los senjus entraron al salon, y se acomodaron rápidamente. La pelirrosa estaba delante de todos ellos, algo no andaba bien, lo sabia perfectamente...Una horrible sensacion la invadio en un dos por tres impidiendo su normal respiración, pero ella...ella no podía entender a que se debía eso.

-¡todos escuchen atentamente lo que dire! -exclamo con su grave voz- hoy...o mejor dicho ayer sucedio una desgracia -anunció e hizo una pausa como buscando las palabras mas adecuadas para contar lo sucedido, sabia lo que produciria eso en todos, pero en especial en cierta pelirrosa-

-¡directora diganos de una vez que sucede! -exclamó Naruto imapaciente-

-ayer los guardias encontraron el cadaver de un senju -dijo con pesame-

-¿¡que! -exclamó la senju dando un paso adelante- ¿quien...? -dijo sin poder articular palabra alguna, por alguna extraña razon sabia que se trataba de algo que le doleria-

-¿¡de quien se trata! -pregunto el pelirrubio angustiado-

-se trata de...de Tenten Ama -avisó con pésame-

_Tenten...Tenten Ama._

¿_Tenten_? Cuando sus oidos escucharon aquello, sintio como un duro golpe impactaba contra su pecho...no podias ser, eso no podia ser cierto.

-¿que? -exclamó Hinata totalmente sorprendida-

-no...no puede ser...tiene ¡tiene que estar equivocada Tsunade! -exclamo Sakura con los ojos llorosos-

-el cadaver fue encontrado hoy, hace solo unos momentos...

-no...no puede...-continuñó con todo el cuerpo tembloroso y dandose vuelta para ver a todos los presentes-

Sus ojos recorrian rapidamente a cada uno de los senjus del lugar, tenia la minima esperanza de ver entre ellos a la ojimiel...a su amiga, pero al hacerlo pudo darse cuenta que no estaba alli, sin embargo no podia creerlo...no queria hacerlo...

-Sakura -susurro su amigo mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba fuertemente-

Todos los presentes estaban en silencio, ninguno de ellos se anima a decir nada. Si bien los unicos amigos de la ojimiel eran la pelirrosa, Naruto y Hinata, la noticia aun asi habia impactado a todos. La pelirrosa estaba entre los brazos de su mejor amigo, sin hacer absolutamente nada, sus manos se mantenian a los costados de su cuerpo, sus ojos estaban totalmente cristalizados, y su mente aun trataba de asimilar lo sucedido.

_¿Tenten?_

-S-Sakura... -balbuceó la voz quebrada de la ojiperla que se acercaba a ambos-

-Hinata...-susurro Naruto con pesame al ver que la peliazul tambien estaba mal-

-no puede ser...Tenten no puede estar... -susurró la ojiperla mientras las lagrimas caian pesadamente por sus mejillas-

-muerta -terminó la frase de su amiga- ella esta...muerta.

-por favor traten de tomarlo con calma -pidió Tsunade seriamente al ver el estado de las senjus-

-¿con calma? -repitió separandose de su amigo-

-¡fueron los orochimarus! -grito uno de los senjus lleno de furia-

-¡sí, fueron ellos! -dijo otro-

-¡hagan silencio! -ordeno estricta al ver como todos comenzaban a alborotarse-

-¿¡como fue! ¿¡quienes fueron! -preguntó la ojiperla con la voz quebrada y el rostro cubierto de gruesas lagrimas- ¿como...como es que ella...?

-¡Sakura calmate! los hecho fueron recientes, pero todo parece indicar que nadie...nadie intervino en el hecho...

-¿que quiere decir? -pregunto el ojiceleste confundido-

-que nadie la obligo a tirarse de la torre -exclamo seriamente-

-¿tirarase? ella...ella...-tartamudeo como pudo, y sintiendo como cada vez respirar se le hacia mas dificil-

-así es, fue encontrada en el sector de las torres...al parecer ella se tiro.

-¡ella no pudo haberlo hecho! -grito fuertemente-

-Sakura calmate...-susurro abrazando a su amiga y llorando fuertemente- calmate...

-Hinata...¿dime por que? ¿por que lo haria? -jadeó abrazando a su amiga-

-¡ella no haria eso! -dijo el pelirubio- alguien, tuvo que ser alguien... un orochimaru de eso estoy seguro -exclamo fuertemente-

-¡Uzumaki cuida lo que dices! -habló la directora furiosa-

-¡él tiene razón! Tenten no tenia motivos...ella no lo haria... -dijo con la voz quebrada-

-se que esto les duele, pero asi son las cosas, los hechos indican que se trato de un suicidio.

-pero ella... ella no lo haria directora...-exclamo separandose de la pelirrosa-

-no...esto no puede estar sucediendo... -musitó Sakura llevando una mano a su cabeza-

-Sakura tranquilízate... -dijo alarmada por el estado de la pelirrosa-

-Sakura cálmate -dijo la peliazul acercandose a la pelirrosa- tu no debes estar asi... -susurro suavemente y refiriendose a su estado-

-es injusto Hinata...-murmuro tristemente y con la vista nublada, pero no por las lagrimas si no por el malestar de toda esa situacion-

-¡Sakura! -exclamó Naruto preocupado al ver que la chica comenzaba a tambalearse-

-todo esto es...es injusto... -susurro cerrando sus ojos y dejando que su cuerpo cayera en brazos del pelirubio-

-¡Sakura! -dijo sumamente preocupada-

-déjenla -ordenó Tsunade de inmediato- ella solo necesita aceptar la situación.

-¡Tsunade! -llamo uno de los guardias que acaba de entrar al salon-

-¿que sucede?

-ya...ya llevamos el cuerpo...

-bien -asintió dando un suspiro- hoy no habra clases.

-¿que...que pasara con Tenten? -pregunto Naruto tristemente-

-ella no tiene familia asi que el funeral se llevara acabo aqui en el colegio -dijo seriamente- Hinata tu hazte cargo de Sakura.

-c-claro... -musitó aun llorando mientras se abraza al pelirubio que tenia en sus brazos a la pelirrosa-

-yo...de verdad lo siento... -susurro dando media vuelta y saliendo del lugar-

**... ... ...**

Sus ojos estaban clavados en la ventana, ya comenzaba a atardecer y él seguia ahi recordando tantas cosas que habia olvidado, y que realmente no queria recordar...algo totalmente imposblie, pues nadie puede huir de su pasado.

-ya esta atardeciendo -susurro al ver el paisaje-

Despues de unos minutos su mirada nuevamente se clavo en la caja que tenia frente a él, la cual ya se encontraba abierta y semi vacia ya que en todo ese tiempo habia estado revisando todo lo que guardaba ahi. Sus manos nuevamente se dirigieron a esta, y comenzaron a sacar una por una las cosas, hasta que de repente se toparon con...algo.

-e-esto es... -musitó sorprendido al tener entre sus manos unos papeles- son los papeles...que le sacamos Itachi y yo...-dijo seriamente y mirando fijamente esos papeles-

Rapidamente su ceño se fruncio, y sus manos apretaron con fuerza los papeles. Los recuerdos viajaron rapidamente a su mente haciendolo volver un momento de su pasado, un momento no muy agradable.

_Era un dia nublado, y silencioso, parecia como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido desde hace unas semanas...desde la muerte de su madre. Todos los dias eran iguales, y realmente ya no le encontraba ningun sentido a su vida, todo se habia vuelto un verdadero infierno._

_-mama... -susurro el pequeño niño, de tan solo diez añitos, mientras miraba a través de la ventana con sus ojos cristalizados-_

_-otra vez llorando -escucho la fria voz de su hermano detras de él-_

_-¡te dije que no entraras a mi cuarto! -habló Sasuke molesto y frotando sus ojos-_

_-lo siento, pero tu llanto se escuchaba hasta mi cuarto -exclamo burlonamente-_

_-¡deja de molestarme Itachi! -exclamo molesto mientras se acercaba hacia él retadoramente-_

_-no seas tonto, que tu no puedes ponerme un dedo encima Sasuke -dijo altaneramente al ver las intenciones del pelinegro-_

_-¡tal vez a ti no te importo la muerte de nuestra madre, pero a mi si!_

_-llorando no solucionaras nada -apuntó de manera cortante-estas igual que nuestro padre...-susurro maliciosamente-_

_-¿que? ¿nuestro padre? -cuestionó confundido-_

_-¿que acaso no te diste cuenta? él tambien esta mal._

_-¡a él no le importo su muerte! -exclamó resentido-_

_-tal vez no lo parezca, pero algo si le afecto... sin embargo, él tampoco hizo mucho para impedirlo -exclamo cortante- ya se esta volviendo una verdadera molestia ¿no lo crees? -pregunto fríamente-_

_-¿que quieres decir? -pregunto sorprendido-_

_-lo que escuchaste, nuestro padre solo esta estorbando nuestros planes._

_-¿de que estas hablando?_

_-¡vaya que eres estupido! -dijo cansado de la actitud del niño- lo que te quiero decir que si queremos vengarnos de los senjus, él no debe interferir -exclamo cortante- ¿ahora lo entiendes?_

_-yo...no lo entiendo... -dijo aun confundido-_

_-mira Sasuke quiero que me ayudes a deshacernos de él._

_-¿a deshacernos? -repitió-_

_-oh vamos ¿no me diras que ahora quieres a nuestro padre? -pregunto ironicamente-_

_-¿y como piensas que podremos deshacernos de él? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño-_

_-yo ya tengo todo pensado -dijo maliciosamente- entonces ¿me ayudaras?_

_-claro -asintió con una sonrisa de medio lado-_

_Sabia que nada de eso estaba bien, pero aun asi no le importaba...Lo unico que queria era deshacerse de aquel sujeto que lo unico que producia en él era desprecio y odio. Despues de todo él tenia parte de la culpa que su madre haya muerto, porque él sabia que ella estaba metida en esos estupidos asuntos de la paz entre los orchimarus y los malditos senjus. Él lo sabía y no hizo absolutamente nada._

_-bien, entonces te lo explicare -musitó con una sonrisa maliciosa-_

_Desde ese entonces habia pasado un semana, y los planes de Itachi iban perfectamente. Habia dias en los que Sasuke realmente admiraba a su hermamo, y hasta tal vez sentia envidia de él. Itachi era todo un prodigio._

_-bien creo que esto es suficiente -dijo mientras sacaba unos papeles del escritorio de su padre, que en esos momentos debia estar por llegar-_

_-¡Sasuke apurate! -ordeno la fria voz de su hermano que hacia exactamente lo mismo que él-_

_-yo ya estoy -masculló molesto mientras caminaba rapidamente a la salida-_

_-bien -susurro dejando todo tal y como estaba para después salir rapidamente-_

-eso fue el principio de tu fin maldito -susurro lleno de odio en su voz-

Sus ojos se encontraban totalmente opacados, demostrando toda la sequedad y vacio de su alma en esos momentos, esos recuerdos que bastantes noches lo atormentaban, y no lo dejaban dormir ni un solo minuto. Tal vez era lo que se llamaba culpa.

-¡que palabra tan estupida! -gruñó de manera cortante mientras cerraba sus ojos y nuevamente viajaba a sus recuerdos-

_-¿¡pero como pudo suceder esto! -gruñó Fugaku sumamente furioso frente a sus dos hijos-_

_-no es nuestra culpa que seas un inútil -habló Itachi despectivamente-_

_-¡cuida lo que dices Itachi! -exclamo molesto-_

_-¿o si no que? -pregunto de manera desafiante- ya estas viejo y lo sabes._

_-¿¡pero que demonios te pasa! -pregunto el Uchiha mayor alterado- eres mi hijo ¡respétame!_

_-el respeto lo perdiste hace mucho tiempo, y no solo de nosotros si no de todos -musitó maliciosamente-_

_-eso es cierto, porque mejor no buscas esos papeles... -mascullo Sasuke-_

_-eso es lo que estoy haciendo -dijo dando un fuerte golpe en su escritorio-_

_-¿y para que nos llamaste? -pregunto el azabache cansado-_

_-quería que me ayuden, pero como veo solo complican las cosas -farfulló molesto-_

_-¿ahora que harás? -pregunto Itachi friamente- has decepcionado a todos en la reunión._

_-no seas tonto, encontrare esos papeles y todo se solucionara -dijo nervioso-_

_-eso lo veremos...-susurro dando media vuelta- vamos Sasuke._

_-sí -asintió seriamente-_

_-"¿donde estan? ¿donde?" -pensaba Fugaku sumamente nervioso-_

_Ambos hermanos salieron y de inmediato continuaron con sus planes._

_-ahora lo que sigue -dijo seriamente-_

_-de eso te haces cargo tu -apuntó Sasuke-_

_-claro -musitó caminando a la gran sala en donde un grupo de orochimarus esperanban por su padre-_

_Camino tranquilamente hacia ese lugar, y una vez frente a las puertas entro sin rodeo alguno._

_-siento el retraso de mi padre -habló Itachi educadamente- pero aqui traigo los documentos, mi padre vendra en unos momentos -informó seriamente mientras les extendia los papeles-_

_-¿esta bien si tu te haces cargo? -pregunto dudoso uno de los miembros-_

_-¿estas dudando de mi? -pregunto friamente-_

_-solo pienso que eres un poco joven -apuntó frunciendo el ceño- es mejor que esperemos al señor Uchiha..._

_-no te bases en la edad -dijo cortante- ahora comencemos._

_Mientras todo esto sucedía, el Uchiha menor observaba todo desde la rendija de la puerta, todo iba como ellos querían._

_-¡Sasuke! -llamo la grave voz de su padre que se encontraba detras de él- ¿que demonios estas haciendo?_

_-nada -dijo secamente y comenzo a caminar hacia su cuarto-_

_-"bien, ahora tendre que dar una explicacion..." -penso Fugaku nervioso mientras entraba al salon- señores he tenido... -comenzó pero se detuvo de golpe al ver a Itachi con ellos- ¿que haces tu aqui? -pregunto confundido-_

_-hago lo que me pediste -exclamó Itachi tranquilamente-_

_-¿que? -dijo confundido-_

_-ya estamos viendo los papeles Uchiha -informó uno de los orochimarus seriamente mientras le mostraba los documentos-_

_-¿los papeles? ¿que papeles? -dijo sacándoselos de la mano y mirandolos rápidamente- pero...¿donde estaban? -pregunto confundido-_

_-¿de que hablas? -pregunto seriamente- tu me los diste para que los trajera papa._

_-¿que esta sucediendo aqui? -pregunto otro orochimaru desconfiado-_

_-pues no lo entiendo, ¿te sientes bien? -dijo acercandose a su padre-_

_-yo...yo estoy bien, es solo el cansancio -murmuró con una sonrisa falsa-_

_-bien, si tu estas aqui entonces yo me iré._

_-claro -asintió sentandose nervioso entre los presentes-_

El fuerte sonido de la puerta lo hizo salir de todos sus pensamientos, y sobresaltarse. Su mirada rapidamente se dirigio hacia aquel lugar.

-¿recordando viejos tiempo Sasuke? -preguntó lentamente-

-¿cuantas veces tendre que decírtelo? -cuestionó friamente- ¡no entres a mi cuarto Itachi! -exclamo molesto mientras se ponia de pie-

-esa no es manera de tratar a tu hermano mayor...

-yo te trato como me de la gana -dijo caminando hacia él-

-¿que pretendes hacer? -preguntó con una sonrisa altanera al ver ir al chico hacia él-

-solo quiero que esto termine lo mas rapido posible -masculló pasando de largo y abriendo la puerta-

-yo tambien quiero que esto termine de una vez -apuntó friamente- asi que vamos -ordeno cortante al tiempo que salia de dicho cuarto-

_-"es hora..."_ -penso cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente en un intento inutil de calmar sus nervios-

Todo dependía de aquella...aquella charla.

**... ... ...**

La pelirrosa llevaba varias horas dormida en el cuarto de la ojiperla, el anochecer comenzaba a asomarse y ella parecia no querer despertar, es que muchas veces los sueños eran mejores que la cruda realidad. La ojiperla se mantuvo a su lado todo ese tiempo, junto a el pelirubio, el cual en esos momentos habia ido a buscar algo de tomar para Hinata, ya que ella tambien se encontraba mal con todo lo sucedido.

-¿como pudo pasar todo esto? -susurró con los ojos vidriosos al estar sentada junto a la pelirrosa-

Tal vez ella no habia sido tan amiga de Tenten como lo fue la pelirrosa, pero a pesar de ello le habia tomado bastante afecto, y su muerte no podria no afectarle. La ojimiel habia sido uno de las pocas personas con las que realmente entraba en confianza.

-pobre Sakura... -susurro al saber que si ella se encontraba en ese estado, la pelirrosa estaba mucho peor- las cosas...son tan complicadas.

-¿niña Hinata? -se escucho una voz detras de la puerta-

-¿Zeku? -dijo parandose rapidamente para abrirle la puerta-

-Hinata ¿como estas? -pregunto sumamente preocupada y con lagrimas en los ojos-

-¿como crees? -dijo tirandose a los brazos de esta y llorando fuertemente-

-aun ahora... no puedo creer que Tenten este...muerta -balbuceó con pésame y llorando-

-lo se, fue tan... -dijo separandose de la señora y secando sus lagrimas- no lo se...

-se como te sientes niña -murmuró tiernamente- yo...yo le habia tomado mucho aprecio a Tenten, nunca creí que ella...

-lo se -asintió tristemente-

-¿como esta Sakura? -pregunto mientras se acercaba a la pelirrosa-

-ella... ella se desmayo cuando se entero, debes imaginarte como se siente...

-pobre Sakura, ella queria mucho a Tenten -musitó acariciando una de las mejillas de esta-

-lo se, Zeku por favor...¿podrias fijarte si todo esta bien? -preguntó refiriendose al embarazo de la pelirrosa-

-claro.

-¿esto puede afectar a su embarazo? -pregunto preocupada-

-no te preocupes Hinata -dijo colocando sus manos en el vientre de la ojiverde- Sakura es fuerte, y por lo tanto su hijo tambien lo es.

-eso espero... -susurró sentándose a lado de la pelirrosa-

-todo esta bien, no te preocupes -informó con una pequeña sonrisa y retirando sus manos-

-que bueno -suspiró también con una sonrisa-

Y mientras ellas permanecían en un breve silencio, un pelirubio acababa de llegar a la puerta del cuarto de la ojiperla, iba a entrar pero se detuvo al escuchar que la chica conversaba con alguien. Se acerco un poco mas para escuchar mejor, al parecer estaba con una mujer. Dudo un momento en si debia entrar o esperar a que terminaran de hablar, pero finalmente decidio esperar un momento al escuchar un tema muy raro para él.

-¿Sakura ya le dijo a alguien mas? -pregunto preocupada- ¿Tenten lo sabia?

-no, ella no quiere que nadie se entere -dijo la ojiperla tristemente-

-si Tenten se hubiera enterado... estaría muy feliz.

-lo se...

-seria algo asi como la tía -habló Zeku con una sonrisa nostalgica-

_-"¿una tia? ¿a que se refiere?"_ -pensó Naruto sumamente confundido-

-supongo que si... -murmuró Hinata-

-¿ella como esta con eso?

-esta feliz, pero ya sabes...no puede disfrutarlo...

-mi niña Sakura, ahora sufrirá mucho con lo de Tenten.

-lo se, pero por el bien de su embarazo tendra que sacar fuerzas -dijo mirando a la pelirrosa-

Los ojos del pelirrubio se abrieron de sobremanera al escuchar semejante verdad, semejante locura, y su cara mostro toda la confusión que sentía.

-¿embarazo? -susurro sorprendido-

-así es, ahora debe velar por su hijo -exclamo tiernamente-

-si ella... -comenzó pero se cayo de repente al ver como la puerta se abría bruscamente- ¡N-Naruto! -exclamó sorprendida mientras se paraba-

-¿¡a que demonios se refieren con embarazo! -pregunto fuertemente- ¡respondanme!

La ojiperla parpadeo varias veces tratando de asimilar lo que sucedía, tratando de asimilar la presencia del senju allí. El pelirrubio habia escuchado todo, y ahora por su culpa... por su culpa el secreto de Sakura ya no era secreto.


	46. Posible solución

_**Hola genteeeeee! aqui esta karynita reportandose con el nuevo capi de la historia ! :D**_

_**Bien, no ha pasado mucho tiempo cierto? Y es que estoy poniendo todo de mi para subirles al conti de esta historia cada semana :D**_

_**Como siempre: Muchas gracias por sus reviewsssss! **_

_**y pues espero que este capi les gusteeeee :D y que me sigan apoyando xD**_

_**y otra cosa: pues amigos como ya dije esta historia la tengo terminada, y muchos me estan pidiendo que la suba completa, que mas me gustaria a mi..., pero como ya explique una vez: la historia la tenia mal hecha, en cuanto a formato, escritura, ortografía, etc, etc., por eso antes de subirlas siempre las corrijo para que qden bien, y pues ese es el motivo por el que no la subo entera. Siento mucho de verdad hacerlos esperar tanto, pero no tengo tiempo de nada ! :S **_

_**espero que sean pacientes, y pues nos leeremos en la conti, aun no se de cual de las dos historias jejeje**_

_**se cuidannnn!**_

_**Karynita.**_

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Capitulo 46: posible solución**

-lo se, pero por el bien de su embarazo tendra que sacar fuerzas -dijo mirando a la pelirrosa-

Los ojos del pelirrubio se abrieron de sobremanera al escuchar semejante verdad, semejante locura, y su cara mostro toda la confusión que sentía.

-¿embarazo? -susurro sorprendido-

-así es, ahora debe velar por su hijo -exclamo tiernamente-

-si ella... -comenzó pero se cayo de repente al ver como la puerta se abría bruscamente- ¡N-Naruto! -exclamó sorprendida mientras se paraba-

-¿¡a que demonios se refieren con embarazo! -pregunto fuertemente- ¡respondanme!

La ojiperla parpadeo varias veces tratando de asimilar lo que sucedía, tratando de asimilar la presencia del senju allí. El pelirrubio habia escuchado todo, y ahora por su culpa... por su culpa el secreto de Sakura ya no era secreto.

-N-Naruto -balbuceó con el corazon en la garganta-

-¡Hinata explicame a que se refieren! -exclamó acercandose a esta-

-no...yo... -tartamudeo sin saber que mas hacer-

-Sakura...¿Sakura esta embarazada? -cuestionó seriamente-

El silencio que siguió después de su pregunta logro perturbarlo completamente-

-vamos Hinata, dímelo... -rogo impaciente ante el silencio de la peliazul-

-yo mejor me voy -habló Zeku seriamente- Hinata...creo que deberias decirselo, despues de todo son amigos -exclamo saliendo del cuarto-

-Hinata -volvio a llamar mientras la tomaba del brazo-

-s-sí Naruto -asintió mirandolo directamente a los ojos- ella esta embarazada.

-e-embarazada -repitio sumamente sorprendido-

Sus ojos se fijaron en la pelirrosa, y su mano inconcientemente comenzo a dejar libre el brazo de la peliazul. Su amiga, su casi hermana estaba embarazada...pero ¿cuando? ¿como...? Eran muchas las preguntas que invadieron su mente, y todas y cada una de ellas comenzaban a desesperarlo.

-no...no puede ser... -dijo volviendo a fijar su vista en la ojiperla- ¡explicamelo todo Hinata!

-yo...yo no se mucho... -susurro con los ojos vidriosos-

-¿!como que no lo sabes! -preguntó desesperado-

-ella no me dijo mucho Naruto-kun -avisó sin mirarlo a los ojos-

-Sakura...Sakura esta embarazada -murmuro seriamente- Sai... ¿él...? -dijo confundido-

-Sai no es el padre Naruto -avisó nerviosa y haciendo que el chico abriera los ojos de sobremanera-

-¿¡como que no es el padre! -exclamó fuertemente- ¡e-esto no puede ser!

-tu mejor que nadie sabes que ella no lo ama.

-pero entonces...¿quien es el padre? -pregunto rapidamente-

-no lo se, Sakura no me dijo nada.

-y...¿desde cuando lo sabes Hinata? -pregunto tratando de tranquilizarse-

-yo...yo lo se hace poco.

-¿por que no me dijiste nada? -pregunto molesto-

-Sakura...ella no queria que nadie se enterara.

-¡pero yo soy su amigo maldicion! -dijo apretando los puños-

-Naruto no lo hizo porque no te tenga confianza...

-¿quien mas lo sabes? -pregunto interrumpiendo a la ojiperla-

-yo, Zeku y ahora tu... -musitó juntando sus manos-

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un buen tiempo, el pelirrubio trataba de asimilar la situacion, pero aun asi no terminaba de creer en lo que habia escuchado, y la peliazul no se animaba a decir nada, ademas sabia que el chico necesitaba procesar lo sucedido.

-¡nadie mas debe saberlo! -dijo de repente- Sakura esta en problemas...en muchos problemas... -continuó sumamente preocupado y llevando una mano a su rostro-

-lo se...

-¡maldición! ¿¡por que! -habló caminando de un lado a otro-

-tranquilízate por favor Naruto-kun -pidió tomando la mano del chico-

-¿¡como puedo tranquilizarme Hinata! -pregunto histérico- ¿no lo entiendes?

-claro que lo entiendo -dijo de manera comprensiva- pero no sacaras nada poniendote asi...

-¡no, no lo entiendes Hinata! -dijo frunciendo el ceño- ¡si lo entenderias no estarias tan tranquila! -grito fuertemente-

La ojiperla solto su mano al escucharlo, y sus ojos se humdecieron aun mas mientras un dolor se formaba en su pecho.

-lo...lo siento... -balbuceó bajando la mirada-

-Hinata...-susurro mas tranquilo- no, yo...yo lo siento... -dijo arrepentido por el reciente trato a su novia mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba tiernamente-

-esta bien...es normal que estes asi -habló cerrando sus ojos y correspondiendo al abrazo-

-sí, pero no debi gritarte -dijo suavemente-

-yo...yo tambien me puse asi cuando me entere -informó separandose del chico-

-debemos hacer algo Hinata -musitó seriamente-

-lo se nNaruto-kun -dijo de manera comprensiva-

-¿cuanto...cuanto tiempo lleva?

-poco mas de un mes -informó mirando a la pelirrosa-

-eso...eso es poco... -dijo tambien mirando a la pelirrosa- ¿ella...ella como lo tomo? -pregunto suavemente-

-Sakura... ella esta feliz con su embarazo -comenzó con una pequeña sonrisa- se debe sentir sumamente bien, ella que perdio a su familia ahora podra formar la suya, pero...

-lo se, sabe los problemas que todo esto le traerá.

-así es -asintió tristemente- todo esto es tan injusto, y ahora...ahora esta lo de Tenten -agregó con los ojos llorosos al recordar aquel detalle-

-cálmate Hinata -exclamó abrazando a la chica fuertemente-

-yo aun no puedo creer...todo lo que esta pasando Naruto -susurro hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del pelirubio-

-lo se, todo es tan complicado... -dijo cerrando sus ojos, si bien no habia llegado a conocer muy bien a la ojimiel de cierta menera le habia tomado algo de aprecio-

-todo esto...a la que mas afectara sera a Sakura... -dijo separandose del chico y secando sus ojos-

-ella...queria mucho a Tenten.

-Tenten...-susurro bajando la mirada- ¿tu crees que ella...se suicido? -preguntó con pesame-

-¡claro que no! -negó rapidamente- piensa Hinata, no tenia motivos para hacerlo...

-entonces fue alguien...

-un orochimaru, de eso estoy seguro -afirmó seriamente-

-sea como sea...-dijo con la voz apagada- ella ya esta muerta -susurro volviendo a abrazar a su novio-

-s-sí -dijo tristemente mientras la abrazaba tiernamente-

Fuera quien fuera quien la hubiera matado, al realidad era esa, clara y sin retorno...Tenten estaba muerta.

**... ... ...**

Los dos pelinegro se encontraban sentados en la gran sala de la mansion, ninguno de los dos hablaba, ni se miraban. Los dos pensando en el mismo tema pero cada uno con sus propios objetivos.

-siento la demora -dijo el ojiperla que entraba al gran salon-

-¿cuanto tiempo mas pensabas hacernos esperar? -pregunto Sasuke molesto-

-buenas noches Itachi -saludó respetuosamente mientras se inclinaba ante este-

-tiempo sin vernos Neji -exclamó el Uchiha seriamente- toma asiento.

-sí -dijo al tiempo que se sentaba junto al Uchiha menor, quedando de esta manera enfrentados a Itachi-

-¿supongo que ya sabras para que es esta reunión Sasuke? -pregunto fríamente-

-¡empieza de una maldita vez Itachi! -exclamó de manera cortante-

El uchiha mayor fruncio el ceño al escucharlo, mas prefiero dejar pasar aquel tipico carater de su hermano. Cerro los ojos uno segundos y despues volvio a abrirlos.

-como ya deben saber Haruno se comprometera con el taka dentro de unos pocos dias -dijo seriamente-

-exacto, sera el mismo dia que el compromiso de Sasuke.

-sí -asintió juntando sus manos- yo tengo un plan y...

-¡Itachi podrias ir al grano! -dijo impaciente al querer saber que demonios planeaba su hermano-

-se que estas impaciente Sasuke, pero sera mejor que comienzes a ubicarte -masculló friamente y haciendo que el azabache frunciera el ceño- sera en el colegio por lo que las cosas se nos facilitaran de sobremanera, ya que tu estaras ahi Sasuke...

-entonces...¿Sasuke sera quien se encargue de todo? -pregunto Neji seriamente-

-eso pretendo -murmuró mirando al Uchiha menor-

-¿y cres que hare lo que tu quieres? -pregunto sarcasticamente-

-Sasuke recuerda que ahora es un tema de mucha importancia, no tenemos tiempo para tus estupideses! -dijo mordazmente-

-¿¡mis estupideces! -pregunto molesto mientras se paraba-

-Sasuke cálmate -exclamó el ojiperla seriamente y parándose al igual que él-

-¡estas mas irritante que de costumbre Sasuke! -gruño Itachi friamente-

-¡eso es porque no soporto verte Itachi! ¿¡que no lo entiendes! -pregunto sumamente molesto-

-pues tendras que soportarme por 5 dias mas -apuntó seriamente mientras tomaba unos papeles en sus manos- continuemos...

-deja de hacer tantos problemas Sasuke -susurro por lo bajo mientras volvía a sentarse-

El Uchiha menor fruncio el ceño al tiempo que apretaba los puños con fuerza, debia tranquilizarse o todo se iria a la mierda. Lentamente llevo una mano a sus pelos y cerro los ojos mientras volvia a sentarse.

-estos papeles son los que tu me mandaste Neji -dijo mirando aquellos documentos-

-sí.

-haces un buen trabajo -exclamo levantando la mirada-

-gracias Itachi -dijo con una sonrisa-

-tu deberias imitarlo Sasuke -agregó calculadoramente mientras juntaba sus manos-

El azabache no respondio, simplemente lo observo sin ninguna expresion en su rostro. No pretendia seguir peleando con él, eso solo arruinaria las cosas.

-bien como les decia, gracias a los papeles que nos dio Neji sabemos todos y cada uno de los movimientos que haran en el compromiso de la sucia impura -dijo despectivamente-

_-"tranquilizate..._" -pensaba una y otra vez mientras sus puños se apretaban cada vez con mas fuerza, no podia tolerar que Itachi hablara asi de Sakura-

-¿y entonces...? ¿que piensas hacer? -pregunto Neji impaciente-

-haremos esto: tu compromiso Sasuke, sera el mismo dia que el de la impura, pero el horario sera diferente...ya lo he decidido...-dijo entrelazando sus dedos- todo esta per...

-¡callate! -exclamó Sasuke fuertemente e interrumpiendo al Uchiha, tenia que detener todo eso- ¿¡piensas que hare todo lo que tu quieras!

-¿sabes Sasuke? ¡comienzo a cansarme de ti! -dijo esta vez en tono fuerte y poniendose de pie- ¿cual es tu problema ahora?

-yo ya tengo un plan Itachi -dijo buscando la tranquilidad quien sabe de donde- no dejare que tu lo arruines.

-¿de que hablas? -preguntó confundido-

-a lo que me refiero es que tu plan ya no tiene sentido -apuntó con una sonrisa altanera- yo ya planee todo hace bastante tiempo.

-¿un plan? -pregunto seriamente- ¿y cual es tu grandioso plan?

-eso no te incumbe -dijo cortante-

-¿y piensas que dejare el asunto de la impura en tus manos? -pregunto sarcasticamente- no confio en ti Sasuke, se que tarde o temprano lo arruinaras.

-ese es tu problema -masculló friamente- yo ya tengo un plan, asi que el tuyo esta de mas.

-con o sin tu ayuda yo lo haré.

-¡no te atrevas! -dijo rapidamente- yo lo tengo todo calculado Itachi, si tu interfieres arruinaras todo! -exclamo entre molesto y desesperado-

Debia impedir que Itachi realizara sus movimientos...sabia que eso seria el fin de todo.

-si no piensas decirme cual es tu plan, no puedo confiar en ti Sasuke -habló tranquilamente-

El orochimaru apreto los puños con fuerza al oirlo, y su mente buscó rapidamente una posible solución.

-Itachi...-habló Neji seriamente y llamando la atencion de ambos- puedes confiar en él, yo ya sabia de su plan desde hace bastante tiempo.

-¿y por que no me lo dijiste? -pregunto friamente-

-porque yo le dije que no lo hiciera.

-¿por que no me lo dices de una buena vez Sasuke? -pregunto impaciente al querer saber los planes de su hermano menor-

-escucha Itachi -dijo cerrando sus ojos y dando un suspiro- si seguimos tu plan, la orden se dara cuenta que fuimos nosotros quien lo hicimos.

-ni siquiera escuchaste mi plan Sasuke, lo tengo todo calculado.

-¡no seas estupido! -gruñó molesto- la muerte de Haruno justo el dia de su compromiso es algo demasiado evidente.

-¿y tu que pretendes?

-por mi parte no me importa que se comprometa con el taka dijo a regañadientes- mi plan viene después de todo eso.

-el tiempo ya no pude seguir pasando Sasuke, debemos actuar ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-te olvidas de algo...-dijo seriamente- mi compromiso con Karin, eso nos dara una gran ventaja en todo esto.

-creo...creo que en eso tiene razón, Itachi.

El Uchiha mayor guardo silencio por unos segundos, su mente pensaba en lo que debia hacer, y mientras tanto, el pelinegro estaba que no daba mas de los nervios, rogaba con todas sus fuerzas que Itachi aceptara su plan porque de lo contrario...de lo contrario todo se perderia. Sin darse cuenta sus manos comenzaron a temblar mientras una gota de sudor cayo de su frente llegando a su ojo y opacando su vista.

_-"¡demonios...!"_-penso mientras llevaba una mano a su frente y la pasaba por esta-_ "vamos Sasuke...tranquilizate..."_

-esta bien -habló Itachi de repente y haciendo que todo el cuerpo del orochimaru se destensara-

-perfecto -susurro dando un suspiro-

-pero escucha esto Sasuke...-dijo severamente- si no veo los frutos de tu grandioso plan, actuare por mi cuenta.

-de acuerdo -aceptó frunciendo el ceño al saber que obviamente su "plan" no funcionaria-

-bien -asintió Neji seriamente-

-ahora pasemos a otro tema...-dijo volviendo a sentarse-

-no, ahora no...-habló Sasuke caminando hacia los papeles que se encotraban junto a Itachi- ya no necesitaras esto -dijo sacando energia de su mano, la cual hizo que aquellos papeles con los datos del compromiso de la senju, se quemaran completamente-

-¡oye! -se quejo el ojiperla molesto- costo conseguirlos ¿sabes? -avisó apretando los puños-

-ya no los necesitamos -dijo con una sonrisa al ver las cenizas-

-bien empezemos...

-te dije que no Itachi -dijo cortantemente- estoy cansado -agregó dando media vuelta y caminando hacia las escaleras que conducían a su cuarto-

-¡pero Sasuke...! -exclamó Neji poniéndose de pie-

-¡déjalo neji! -ordeno severamente- a decir verdad yo tambien estoy cansado.

-sí, bueno...yo tambien lo estoy...-murmuró Neji-

-entonces mañana continuaremos...-exclamo mientras se paraba y se alejaba del lugar-

-de acuerdo Itachi.

El ojiperla cerro sus ojos al tiempo que daba un suspiro, entonces por su mente aparacio rapidamene la imagen de cierta ojimiel, sus ojos se abrieron rapidamente al ver aquella imagen tan repentinamente.

-¿pero que me esta pasando? -susurro confundido al sentir nuevamente esa extraña sensacion en su interior-

Por su lado, cierto pelinegro camino rapidamente a su cuarto, debia analizar todo lo sucedido, debia pensar en frio para que nada se le escapara, pero dentro de todo ya estaba algo tranquilo, había logrado que Itachi no pusiera su plan en marcha, ahora el problema era que él seria el que estaba a cargo del supuesto plan.

-¿que hare? -susurro sumamente preocupado mientras se tiraba a la cama- ¿por que me tiene que pasar todo esto a mi? -susurro cerrando sus ojos-

En realidad el pelinegro ya sabia porque le pasaba todo eso... Era por haberse enamorado de Sakura, de una senju. Fue un completo error y lo sabia perfectamente, pero ahora...ahora ya no podia hacer absolutamente nada, la pelirrosa se habia incrustado en su corazón con mucha fuerza y sentia que era imposible poder sacarla de allí.

-Sakura...-murmuro mientras se acordaba de ciertos momentos con la pelirrosa-

_Después de un tiempo en el que degusto la boca de la pelirrosa en su totalidad, la falta de aire se hizo presente por lo que se separo de la chica, la cual cayo arodillada al piso. Vio como la senju respiraba agitadamente, al igual que él, y es que el beso habia sido sumamente exigente por su parte. Después de unos pocos segundos fue él quien se reincorporo primero._

_-la próxima te irá peor Haruno -advirtió al tiempo que se daba la vuelta- ah...y ahora si fui tu primer beso -exclamo triunfantemente y con una media sonrisa, despues de eso se alejo de allí-_

Al recordar aquel hecho una sonrisa se formo en su rostro... Su primer beso, él le habia dado su primer beso, y eso era algo que no lo cambiaria por nada, además, no solo fue su primer beso, tambien fue su primer hombre, él fue el que se encargo de convertirla en mujer...Él era dueño de ella. Sí, sonaba muy posesivo pero era así. Sakura le pertenecía, su piel, sus caricias, sus besos, su boca, todo, absolutamente todo era de él, y estaba seguro que mataria a quien se atreviera a tocarla, porque ella era su tesoro mas preciado.

_-¡entonces no te hubieras acostado conmigo Sakura! -grito fuera de si- ¿¡dime por que lo hiciste! ¡dimelo! -exigió mientras la apretaba con fuerza contra sí-_

_-porque yo...yo... -susurro con la voz temblorosa-_

_-¡dimelo Sakura! -grito fuertemente-_

_-¡porque yo te amo! -confesó por fin, sin poder evitarlo y con los ojos cerrados con fuerza-_

Nuevamente aquel recuerdo invadia su mente, esa frase dicha por la senju jamas la olvidaria, todos los dias, todas las noches venia a su mente como una rafaga fugaz, lo atormentaba, sí, aunque sonara raro lo hacia, porque no hacia mas que producir incertidumbres en todo sus ser. Quisiera por una vez, solo una vez, entrar en la cabeza de la senju y saber todo lo que piensa, lo que siente, todo, queria saber todo de ella, y el hecho de no poder hacerlo era lo que le atormentaba.

_-dentro de un rato debo irme Sakura -habló en el mismo tono y pegándola aun mas a su cuerpo y sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba con cada roce-_

_-entonces...quedate ese rato conmigo -susurro mientras rodeaba el cuello del chico con sus brazos-_

¿Por que tenia que quererla tanto? ¿Como puede alguien llegar a amar con tanta fuerza? No lo sabia, y eso era mas que obvio porque para Sasuke Uchiha eso era un tema totalmente desconocido, un terreno ajeno a lo que siempre estuvo acostumbrado. Como deseaba tenerla en esos momentos, que ella estuviera allí, a lado de él, para asi poder besarla, acariciarla, y por supuesto hacerle el amor una y otra vez durante toda la noche, hundirse completamente en ella y ser uno, escuchar sus dulces gemidos llamandolo, pidiendole por mas, sus murmullos, su respiracion agitada, sin pensar en nada mas, solo en ellos...

Lentamente y sumido en sus pensamientos, comenzo a quedarse profundamente dormido, sus ojos terminaron de cerrarse y su respiracion se regularizo...

**... ... ...**

Sus ojos se abrieron lenta y pesadamente, los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana la obligaron a despertar. Llevo lentamente una mano a su frente al sentir algo humedo en esta, y efectivamente un pequeño trapo humedo estaba sobre la misma.

-¿que paso? -murmuro confundida-

Pasaron una breves segundos en los que no supo que era lo que sucedia, pero de repente recordo todo.

-¡Tenten! -exclamo sobresaltada mientras se sentaba en la cama y miraba a todos lados-

Sus ojos rapidamente se humedecieron, y su corazón comenzo a oprimirse. No era una pesadilla y lo sabia, ella... Tenten ya no estaria nunca mas a su lado. Cerro sus ojos dejando caer finas lagrimas por sus mejillas, lágrimas de dolor y tristeza. Rapidamente y sin pensarlo mas se levanto y se cambio colocandose de esta manera el uniforme del colegio, una vez lista salio de su cuarto y camino hacia el salón.

-Sakura...-escucho la suave voz de su amiga-

La pelirrosa miro de donde provenía aquella voz y vio a la peliazul, esta estaba junto a un pelirubio y ambos vestian de negro. Lentamente se se acerco hacia ellos.

-Hinata,Nnaruto...-susurro tristemente-

-¿Sakura estas bien? -pregunto Hinata mientras abrazaba a la pelirrosa-

-¿como crees? -dijo secando sus lagrimas-

Hubo un silencio en el que ninguno de los tres se animo a decir absolutamente nada, sin embargo, la pelirrosa pudo notar la permanente mirada del ojiceleste sobre ella.

-¿que sucede? -pregunto separandose de la ojiperla-

-no...no es nada...-dijo desviando la mirada, aun no podia creer que su amiga estuviera embarazada-

-hoy...hoy sera el funeral Sakura...-informó tristemente-

-¿hoy? -dijo bajando la mirada y apretando los puños- ¿tan...tan rápido?

-Sakura dormiste por dos dias -avisó apenada-

-¿q-que? -dijo sorprendida- dos dias...

-asi es.

La pelirrosa llevo una mano a su cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos...todo sucedia tan rápido.

-el funeral sera dentro de un rato -dijo su amigo apenado- ¿tu...que...?

-yo...yo no puedo ir...-murmuró con lagrimas en sus ojos- ustedes saben que no me gustan los funerales...-dijo con la voz quebrada-

-no te preocupes -dijo tiernamente, sabia como era la pelirrosa con esos temas-

-yo...yo deberia ir...

-no Sakura -dijo firme- sabes que esas cosas no son buenas para ti.

-pero se trata de Tenten -dijo tristemente-

-aun asi no es necesario que vayas ahora, puedes ir despues...todo esto puede hacerte mal con lo... -se interrumpió nervioso-

La ojiverde lo miro extrañada, el pelirubio estaba actuando de manera extraña, mas en esos momentos no tenia tiempo de pensar en ello.

-Sakura quedate aqui -habló Hinata-

-¿donde mas iria? -dijo cerrando sus ojos-

-vamos Hinata -dijo tomando la mano de la ojiperla-

La pelirrosa los siguio con la mirada hasta que cruzaron la puerta del gran salon, una vez sola se quedo parada en ese lugar por varios minutos sin saber que hacer exactamente. Despues y sin pensarlo mas, salio rapidamente del salon en direccion a un solo lugar. Camino rapidamente por los pasillos, no queria cruzarse con nadie, y menos con alguien que no sea del clan, sabia todo lo que le esperaba. Toco la puerta que estaba frente a ella, y espero el permiso para pasar.

-¿Sakura? -dijo Tsunade sorprendida- ¿como...como te sientes? -pregunto preocupada y viendo sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar-

-yo ya estoy mejor -mintio mientras se paraba frente a la directora-

-¿y que es lo que quieres? -pregunto seriamente al conocerla perfectamente-

-quiero saber que es exactamente lo que sucedio con ella -dijo seriamente-

-debí suponerlo... -suspiró pesadamente-

-¡necesito saberlo directora! ella era mi amiga.

-se lo que sientes Sakura pero en verdad...-dijo apenada- no hay mucho que pueda decirte.

-¡pero algo tienen que saber! -exclamó alterada-

-mira Sakura...como ya dije la otra vez nadie mato a Tenten -exclamo firmemente- ella...ella...

-¡no! -dijo fuertemente mientras se paraba- ¡lo que usted quiere decie es imposible!

-Sakura todo indica que ella se tiro por propia voluntad -informó seriamente-

-¡eso no puede ser! -dijo con los ojos vidriosos- ¿por que lo haria...? no tenia motivos directora -habló con la voz quebrada-

-yo...yo no sabria responder tu pregunta, la unica que lo sabia era Tenten.

-tiene que haber algo mas, una pista...-dijo desesperada-

-el informe fue sencillo, ella se suicido -exclamó de manera decidida-

-estoy segura...que fueron los orochimarus! -masculló sumamente furiosa-

-nada los involucra Sakura, abre los ojos y no dejes que la tristeza opaque tu razón.

-¿¡como quiere que lo haga! ¿¡como lo hago si mi amiga acaba de morir y me dicen que fue porque ella se tiro! -dijo alterada-

-sera mejor que no intentes hacer nada -avisó severamente al conocer a la pelirrosa- en tu situacion eso no seria nada bueno, tu mataste a un orochimaru y aun no sabemos que sucedera con eso.

-¡eso no me importa!

-escucha lo que te diré Sakura...-dijo seriamente- como ya te habras enterado Sasuke Uchiha se fue por una semana...

La pelirrosa la miro atentamente al escuchar ese nombre.

-yo no deberia decirte esto...pero...-dijo e hizo una pausa- él fue a tener una reunion con su hermano, y creo que debes saber perfectamente a que se reunieron.

La senju sintio como todo dentro de ella se destruía, si bien ya se lo habia dicho Karin, escucharlo de otra persona hacia que las pocas y casi nulas esperanzas que tenia se destruyeran completamente. Llevo una mano a su corazón mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

-se que todo esto es difícil, pero solo te advierto para que estes preparada para todo lo que viene -susurró seriamente-

-lo se...-asintió con la voz quebrada mientras secaba sus lagrimas-

-debes ser fuerte Sakura -dijo de manera comprensiva-

-¡estoy cansada de todo esto directora! -exclamó fuertemente mientras daba media vuelta y salia corriendo de la direccion-

-Sakura...-murmuro tristemente- solo espero que no termines como Tenten -susurro cerrando sus ojos-

La pelirrosa salio corriendo del lugar, ya no podia con todo eso...la carga que llebava sobre sus hombros crecia dia a dia y ella ya no podia soportarlo. Sentia como sus pies se cansaban con cada paso que daba...¿Donde terminaria todo ello? No lo sabia, pero sabia que no era nada bueno. Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba en su sector, el cual estaba completamente vacio ya que todos se encontraban en el funeral.

-¿por que me hiciste esto Sasuke? -susurro con la voz quebrada y las lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas- ¿¡por que me hicieron eso! -susurro tristemente y refiriendose tanto al pelinegro como a la ojimiel, ambos la habian traicionado-

Camino lentamente hasta su cuarto, ahora que ya estaba en "mejor estado" no hacia falta que se quede en la habitacion de la ojiperla. Llevo una mano a la puerta, y comenzo a sacar energia de esta...La puerta se abrio rapidamente y ella entro en su cuarto.

-no puedo mas...-susurro mientras se recargaba en la puerta y caia sentada en el frio suelo-

Al hacerlo sus ojos lograron ver... ver algo...

-¿q-que? -dijo confundida al ver junto a ella un sobre- ¿que es esto? -susurró al tiempo que agarraba dicho sobre, el cual estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo lo que significaba que ese sobre estaba ya hace un buen tiempo allí-

Rapidamente lo dio vuelta, y al hacerlo sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera al ver escrito en letras grandes el nombre de...

-Tenten...-susurro sumamente sorprendida-

**... ... ...**

La puerta de su cuarto hizo un fuerte ruido al cerrarse con suma fuerza, lo cual lo provoco cierto pelinegro que acababa de entrar a su cuarto sumamente molesto. Esos dias pasaban sumamente lentos para él y lo peor era que aun faltaba mucho.

-maldito Itachi -mascullo por lo bajo mientras caminaba a su cama y se tiraba en esta-

Como casi siempre sus reuniones terminaban mal...y como no hacerlo cuando casi todas se trataba de cierta pelirrosa. Debia tratar de tranquilizarse y controlar sus impulsos, porque de otra manera Itachi se daria cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero eso...eso era tan difífil.

-maldicion...-susurro por la bajo mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza y cerraba sus ojos-

Estaba sumamente estresado con toda la situacion, si bien ahora podia defender a la senju, no podria hacerlo por siempre y eso era algo que lo atormentaba de sobremanera ¿Cuanto tiempo duraria todo eso? Estaba cansado de todo eso, queria de una buena vez que todo terminara...y al mismo tiempo no queria que lo hiciera, sabia que el final de todo aquello no seria nada bueno.

Abrio sus ojos y lentamente comenzo a sentarse en la cama.

-Sakura...¿que hare contigo? -murmuró llevando una mano a sus cabellos en signo de frustracion-

-como lo sospechaba...-escucho la grave voz de cierto ojiperla haciendo que su mirada se dirija rapidamente hacia el lugar de donde provenia-

-Neji...

-estabas tan concentrado pensando en la impura que no te diste cuenta de mi presencia -dijo acercandose a este-

-¡no digas estupideces! -gruñó molesto-

¿¡En que maldito momento el ojiperla había entrado en su cuarto!

-como lo suponia -continuó el pelimarrón haciendo que el pelinegro lo escuchara atentamente-

-¿que es lo que suponias? -pregunto alterado al ya sospechar lo que diría-

-tu...el grandioso Sasuku Uchiha ¡te has enamorando de ella! -exclamo con el ceño fruncido y haciendo que el pelinegro abriera los ojos de sobremanera-

-¿de quien se ha enamorado mi hermano? -cuestionó la fria voz del Uchiha mayor que acaba de entrar al cuarto, provocando que el corazon del azabache se acelerara de sobremanera-

_De Sakura, de Sakura Haruno estoy enamorado._

_¡Maldita sea!_


	47. La verdad en una carta

_**Hola genteeee ! Aca esta karynita con un nuevo capi de la historiaaaa :D **_

_**Como siempre: Muchisimassss gracias por su apoyo amigos ! :D**_

_**Y pues estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por subirles un capi por semana, y pues ahora intentare centrarme en Inocencia Robada (que como ya se habran dado cuenta hace muchoooo no subo conti :( ) **_

_**Bueno amigos espero que este capi les guste n.n, y que me sigan apoyando con sus lindos reviewsss ! :D **_

_**Nos veremos en alguna contiiii ! jejeje**_

_**Espero este bienn !**_

_**Besos y suerte en todoooo :D **_

_**Karynita.**_

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Capitulo 47: la verdad en una carta**

¿¡En que maldito momento el ojiperla había entrado en su cuarto!F

-como lo suponia -continuó el pelimarrón haciendo que el pelinegro lo escuchara atentamente-

-¿que es lo que suponias? -pregunto alterado al ya sospechar lo que diría-

-tu...el grandioso Sasuku Uchiha ¡te has enamorando de ella! -exclamo con el ceño fruncido y haciendo que el pelinegro abriera los ojos de sobremanera-

-¿de quien se ha enamorado mi hermano? -cuestionó la fria voz del Uchiha mayor que acaba de entrar al cuarto, provocando que el corazon del azabache se acelerara de sobremanera-

_De Sakura, de Sakura Haruno estoy enamorado._

_¡Maldita sea!_

Su cuerpo se tenso rápidamente y su vista se dirigio hacia Itachi, el Uchiha mayor se encontraba racargado en la puerta de su cuarto con la mirada clavada en él.

-¡vamos respondeme Neji! -ordeno seriamente al ojiperla, quien tenia una mueca de confusión en su rostro-

-yo...-comenzó pensativo pero no pudo continuar al sentir que su cuerpo chocaba con fuerza contra la fria pared-

-sera mejor que pienses lo que dirás Neji -amenazo Sasuke con su fria voz y haciendo que un escalofrío recorra el cuerpo del ojiperla-

_-"es rapido..."_ -pensó Itachi seriamente mientras veia aquella escena-

-maldición -susurro el ojiperla por lo bajo al tener un kunai en su cuello-

El pelinegro habia sido rapido, tenia que serlo porque de lo contrario el pelimarron abriria su estupida boca, y entonces estaba todo perdido tanto para él como para ella. Estaba seguro que si el ojiperla abria su boca lo mataria, no dudaria en hacerlo...

Por su lado el ojiperla estaba aun sorprendido, todo habia sido muy rapido...y ahora, ahora se sentia totalmente indefenso frente al azabache, ademas de que tenia que soportar su mirada llena de furia y decisión, sabia que el orochimaru no dudaria en matarlo.

-¡ya dejalo Sasuke! -dijo el Uchiha mayor friamente y acercándose a ellos-

-¿¡que demonios haces Sasuke! -pregunto Neji molesto mientras levantaba una de sus manos-

-ni se te ocurra -dijo el azabache friamente e incrustando aun mas el kunai- Neji cuida lo que dices -susurro en su oido para que solo el escuchara-

-¡Sasuke! -llamo Itachi colocando una de sus manos sobre el brazo del chico-

-¡no me toques! -exclamo molesto mientras se alejaba bruscamente del ojiperla-

_-"¡esta me la pagaras Sasuke!"_ -penso furioso y llevando una mano a su cuello, del cual salia un hilo de sangre-

-¿que es lo que te pasa? -pregunto el Uchiha mayor seriamente-

-eso no te incumbe -masculló de manera cortante-

El Uchiha mayor desvió su mirada nuevamente al ojiperla, el chico parecia retomar su postura poco a poco, asi que decidio nuevamente abordar el tema.

-¿y bien? -pregunto interesado y mirando a ambos- ¿dijiste algo de que mi hermano se enamoro? -pregunto despectivamente-

-¡deja de meterte en mis asuntos Itachi! -gruñó sumamente molesto-

-espera... -comenzó Itachi sorprendido al ver la reacción de su hermano- ¿acaso lo que dijo es cierto? -pregunto friamente y entrecerrando los ojos- ¡tu responde Neji! -exigio impaciente-

-bueno...no era...-tartamudeo el chico viendo al Uchiha menor quien no dejaba de mirarlo ni un solo segundo, sabia lo que le esperaria si decia algo- no...tu no...

-creo que ya voy entendiendo todo -interrumpió el pelinegro mayor con una sonrisa burlona mientras miraba al pelinegro- que bajo caíste Sasuke...-dijo despectivamente-

-no se que demonios estas pensando, pero no me interesa -informó Sasuke friamente-

-¿crees que soy estupido? -pregunto de manera cortante y haciendo que el azabache frunciera el ceño- ¿asi que te enamoraste? -pregunto burlonamente- ahora entiendo porque de un momento a otro ya no querias comprometerte con Karin.

-¡no seas estupido! -dijo apretando los puños- ¡no sabes lo que estas diciendo!

-¡te conozco perfectamente, y se que no reaccionarias asi si no fuera verdad! -apuntó molesto- ¡dime quien es! -pregunto molesto-

-no Itachi... fue un mal entendido... -habló Neji tratando de detener aquella discucion-

-¡tu cierra la boca Neji! -ordenó molesto- ¡maldita sea Sasuke! ¡sabes que no puedes enamorarte, eres un Uchiha! -exclamo furioso al ya ver lo inevitable: su hermano estaba enamorado-

-¡estas diciendo estupideces! -exclamo furioso-

-¿dime quien es? -pregunto friamente y sin dar importancia al comentario del azabache- ¡vamos dimelo! -exclamo acercandose a este-

-¡deja de molestar Itachi!

-¡solo trato de ayudarte! ¿¡que no ves que no puedes estar enamorado! -pregunto de manera cortante- solo debes estar confundido, tu ni siquiera sabes que es el amor.

El pelinegro lo escuchaba atentamente, con una mezcla de frustración y odio. Sabia que lo que decia era cierto, él jamas debio enamorarse, habia caído bajo, muy bajo... pero ya no habia vuelta atras, y él lo sabía perfectamente.

-vamos, dime de quien se trata, solo dímelo y yo me encargare del resto -musitó seriamente y haciendo que el chico se sorprendiera-

-¿a que te refieres? -pregunto de manera cortante-

-sabes a lo que me refiero -habló de manera lenta y amenazadora- yo la matare por ti y fin del asunto -dijo tranquilamente- ahora dime su nombre -exigió en todo elevado pero aun asi el pelinegro no dijo nada y aquello logró exasperarlo- Neji tu debes saberlo ¡dimelo! -dijo mirando al ojiperla-

-no...yo...-balbuceó mirando a ambos hermanos con algo de miedo al estar metido en esa discucion- yo no lo se Itachi -suspiró por fin-

-¡deja de mentir y dímelo! -gruñó sumamente molesto-

-realmente no lo se Itachi... -exclamo con la voz temblorosa-

-esta bien, ya no importa -dijo juntando sus manos y cerrando sus ojos por unos breves segundos- yo lo averiguare, y cuando lo haga, simplemente la mataré.

-¡no te atrevas Itachi! -masculló rápidamente-

El Uchiha mayor sonrió de manera burlona.

-no puedes ser mas obvio Sasuke -dijo despectivamente al ver claramente que su hermano menor acaba de delatarse-

El orochimaru apreto los puños con fuerza, al decir eso habia dado a entender que realmente estaba enamorado de alguien. Era un estúpido, un verdadero estúpido, pero todo eso era culpa de sus emociones, de sus malditos sentimientos que lo hacian actuar de manera imprudente.

-bien, ahora que lo se solo tengo que averiguar de quien se trata -exclamó dando media vuelta para salir del cuarto- solo dejame decirte algo Sasuke... El amor no esta hecho para nosotros -sentenció friamente y cerrando la puerta del cuarto-

-¡maldita sea! -masculló furioso mientras miraba de manera amenazante al ojiperla- ¡esto es tu culpa Neji! -exclamo furioso-

-Sasuke no fue mi intención... -dijo tratando de ocultar sus nervios al estar solo con el Uchiha-

-¡eres un verdadero idiota! -grito furioso mientras se acercaba a él-

-yo no sabia que Itachi estaba ahi...-se excuso rápidamente-

-debería matarte -dijo con su fria voz mientras se paraba frente a este-

-vamos Sasuke, no seas tan extremista -dijo temeroso y haciendo frente a los temibles ojos del chico-

-¿¡extremista! -repitió con una mezcla de ironia y molestia- ¿crees que soy extremista? -pregunto y sin previo aviso le encajo una fuerte piña al desprevenido chico que cayó con fuerza al suelo-

-¡demonios! -se quejo Neji llevando una mano a su mejilla-

-si no quieres que te mate sera mejor que te vayas Neji -amenazo friamente-

El ojiperla se paro rápidamente. La humillación que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos era enorme, primero el azabache lo amenazaba frente a Itachi, haciendolo quedar como un verdadero estúpido frente a este, y ahora, ahora lo golpeaba. Su dignidad obviamente habia sido pisoteada de la peor manera.

-¿que esperas? ¿o caso sera que quieres que te mate? -pregunto con una terrorifica sonrisa-

-me iré -dijo caminando rápidamente hacia la puerta y abriendola-

-una cosa mas Neji -añadió seriamente y haciendo que este parara en seco- estas muy equivocado en lo que dijiste... yo no siento nada por ella -sentenció tratando de sonar convincente-

-de...de acuedo...-asintió saliendo del cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras de si-

-¡maldita sea! -dijo furioso y dando un fuerte golpe a la pared- ¡maldita sea! -repitio esta vez mas fuerte-

El orochimaru comenzo a caminar de un lado a otro en su habitacion dando de esta manera circulos en ella, estaba desesperado... Itachi no descansaria hasta averiguar de quien se trataba, lo sabia, estaba seguro de ello, él lo conocia perfectamente, y sabia que este no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

-¡maldito Neji! -exclamo furioso al saber que era culpa de este todo lo sucedido-

Todo se escapaba de sus manos, hace mucho ya lo habia hecho, pero ahora nuevamente sucedida y con consecuencias mucho mas graves. Desde que estaba con ella, con Sakura, sentia que ya no era dueño de sus acciones, las cosas ya no sucedian como él queria, ya no tenia control de nada, de absolutamente nada, porque ahora era conducido por sus sentimientos y ya no por su razón, y eso era algo que realmente odiaba. Si, odiaba sentirse de esa manera, tan vulnerable y debil...

-vamos tranquilízate -murmuró sentándose en la cama y llevando sus manos a sus oscuros cabellos- no lo permitiré... -continuó firmemente- Itachi no debe enterarse que eres tu -murmuro suavemente- tu, Sakura...

**... ... ...**

Una pelirrosa se encontraba sentada en el frio suelo de su cuarto, sus temblorosas manos aun tenían entre ellas un sobre con un simple nombre... Tenten.

¿Que significaba todo eso? ¿Desde cuando estaba ese sobre allí? Lentamente comenzo a levantarse sin apartar la mirada de dicho sobre, y una vez de pie se encamino a su cama, en donde se sento suavemente.

-¿es... es de Tenten? -susurro confundida-

Rápidamente decidió abrir aquel sobre , y una vez logrado metio su mano en este para sacar su contenido. Sin embargo al hacerlo se sorprendio al encontrar solo un pequeño papel escrito brevemente.

_Si estas leyendo esto es porque ya todo se acabo para mi. Hace ya varios dias deje una carta en el cajon que tienes bajo tu cama, ahi te explicare todo... _

_Lo siento Sakura._

Y allí terminaba, aquel papel solo decia eso. Pocas palabras y la vez muchas. Sus ojos se humedecieron al leer aquellas lineas, pero rápidamente reacciono y se arodillo para sacar el cajon que se encontraba bajo su cama, y en el cual deberia estar la carta de Tenten. Al hacerlo pudo ver una hoja doblada en dos.

-es...es esto -balbuceó mientras tomaba la hoja entre sus manos-

Nuevamente se sento en la cama, y sin perder mas tiempo desdoblo el papel, y enconces pudo distinguir claramente la letra de su amiga.

_Para sakura..._

_Es triste saber que estas leyendo esto, porque eso significa que yo estoy muerta ¿Que ironia no lo crees? Bueno, ¿por donde empezar? Son tantas las cosas que te tengo que decir, y se que la mayaria no te gustaran. Realmente creo que es lo justo que este muerta, fui una mala persona, y lo se perfectamente._

-Tenten... -susurro confundida al leer aquello renglones. Su mirada rapidamente comenzo a nublarse-

_Creo que primero debes saber que realmente te aprecio mucho Sakura, tu fuiste una amiga de verdad para mi, y aun no entiendo como es que te acercaste a mi, nadie lo hacia...yo era el bicho __raro y lo sabes bien. Realmente estoy arrepentida de todas las cosas que hice pero no con arrepentirme cambiare las mismas. Quiero contarte todas estas cosas ahora que probablemente ya este __muerta, porque de viva no me atrevía a hacerlo. Se que me odiaras con lo que te dire, pero aun asi quiero que lo sepas..._

_Todo comenzo con la muerte de mi familia, en la cual los senjus fueron los principales responsables. Desde aquel momento comencé a odiarlos, y dia tras dias aquel odio crecia mas y mas, y yo __no sabia que hacer al respecto. Cuando los veía sonreír sentia una llama que me quemaba en mi interior ¿por que ellos podian sonreír y yo no? Se que no todos fueron responsables de aquel incidente, ahora lo se, pero en aquel entonces creía que todos eran responsables de lo sucedido, y por eso odiaba a todos._

_Cuando entre al colegio no me atrevia a hablar con nadie, no queria ni podia hacerlo, entonces me converti en el bicho raro, y en el centro de las burlas. Todo eso solo hacia que mi odio hacia todos aumentara de sobremanera, sin embargo, pude sobrellevarlo y pude continuar avanzando, al menos por el momento. Pero llego aquel dia, fue una broma de los takas, supongo que debes recordarlo, fue el año pasado. Ellos me habian enviado una carta que supuestamente era de Chouji, en ella decia que tenia un cita con él ¿Sabes? Realmente me emocione, no porque Chouji me gustara, si no porque alguien por fin fijaba su atención en mi, eso de cierta manera me emociono de sobremanera... Yo nunca fui como tu Sakura, tu siempre llamabas la atencion de todos pero yo... yo era totalmente opuesta a ti, y que alguien me mandara una carta para lo que seria una cita era relamente emocionante. Recuerdo que me arregle e incluso me maquille, algo que jamas habia hecho, pero bueno... como era de suponerse solo habia sido una broma de los takas, y yo habia caido como una verdadera estúpida, pero lo que mas me frustro de todo, fue como todos en el comedor se rieron de mi, s__us risas... creo que es algo que nunca olvidare, todos se burlaron de mi, y me humillaron. Ese dia me senti tan poco cosa que ya no lo soporte mas, no podias mas con todo eso._

_Sentia que mi existencie era inecesaria, y realmente lo sigo afirmando, es por eso que tome esta decicion Sakura, ¿para que seguir viviendo si no sirves de nada? Ese dia que paso lo de Chouji lo senti asi, entonces tome una decisión, la misma que tome si estas leyendo esto...iba a matarme. Se que soy una cobarde por no poder hacer frente a la vida, pero no puedo cambiarlo... Aquel dia decidi suicidarme, asi que sin pensarlo mas iba a tirarme al vacío, yo lo iba a hacer, pero entonces sucedio algo que dio un giro de 180° a mi vida... lo conoci a él._

_ Fue justo en el momento en que iba a tirarme que él me detuvo, que él impidió que terminará con mi triste y patética vida... Fue un orochimaru._

Sus hermosos ojos jade se abrieron de sobremanera al leer eso, no podia ser cierto... no podia serlo ¿Acaso un orochimaru habia ayudado a su amiga?

_Ese dia jamas lo olvidare, porque desde aquel momento lo conoci a él, lo siento pero no puedo decirte de quien se trata... Pero como te dije: era un orochimaru, él me detuvo y me convencio de no tirarme, la única razón por la que me deje convencer fue porque me dijo que él me ayudaria a vengarme de mi clan. No se como se entero de lo que yo sentia, pero fue la unica persona que lo hizo. Él sabia que yo odiaba a los senjus, y aprovecho eso para mantenerme de su lado. El trato era simple: yo le daba información acerca del clan, ya sabes cosas claves, y a cambio yo veía como el clan se venia abajo._

-no... no puede ser...-susurro llevando una mano a su boca y con lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas- ¡esto...! ¡no puede ser!

_Se que en estos momentos debes odiarme mas que a nadie, soy una traidora, una mala persona. Era consciente de lo que hacia, él jamas me obligo a nada, yo todo lo hacia por mi propia voluntad, y al principio solamente lo hacia por odio al clan, incluso... y se que esto te dolera, pero necesito que sepas que la muerte de Chouji se logró gracias a mi. Yo di la ubicación, yo me asegure que no hubiera nadie y entonces le avise a él._

-no T-Tenten... tu no p-pudiste... -tartamudeo con un gran dolor en su corazón al leer semejante verdad: su amiga habia sido la responsable de la muerte de Chouji, de su amigo-

_Después de eso, no voy a mentirte: no sentí nada, quería vengarme de él por lo de la "cita", él seria mi primera victima, el fue mi primera víctima. Como te dije al principio, lo hacia por odio al clan, pero después... después lo hice por amor... por amor a él. Se que es una locura, e incluso se que debes pensar que soy una loca, pero yo me enamora de él, de un orochimaru. No se como paso, ni siquiera se cuando es que comencé a sentir algo por él, pero de un dia a otro me di cuenta que lo amaba. Ya no lo hacia por odio, ahora lo hacia por amor... Matar a los senjus ya no era algo que me satisfacia, sin embargo lo segui haciendo solo por él. Ademas todo cambio cuanto te conoci a ti, tambien a Hinata y Naruto. Ustedes tres me trataron muy bien, en especial tu, y poco a poco te convertiste en mi amiga, eso era algo nuevo para mi Sakura. Y a medida que el tiempo avanzaba sentia mas y mas culpa por lo que hacia, ya que sabia que los estaba traicionando, en especial a ti... Incluso, le di todos los datos sobre tu compromiso._

-¿¡c-como pudiste hacerlo T-Tenten! -exclamó fuertemente y arrugando los extremos de la carta al hacer presion con sus manos- me... me traicionaste, t-traicionaste n-nuestra amistad -tartamudeo tristemente-

_Se que te traicione, lo se perfectamente y se que no tengo ninguna justificacion, pero yo... yo estaba cegada por el amor, yo queria que él me aceptara de una u otra manera, y que mejor manera que dandole lo que mas queria. Sin embargo, cuando lo hice no me senti nada bien, y él... él ni siquiera lo valoro. Todo eso fue la gota que revalso el vaso, ya no podia mas.. .no queria seguir traicinandote, tu eras y siempre seras mi amiga... Asi que lo decidí, ya no importaba nada mas, solo queria ayudarte en algo para al menos de esta manera reparar un poco todo el daño que te cause, __entonces paso lo de Kabuto, quise ayudarte cuanto podia, es por eso que te acompañe al sector orochimaru, y despues de eso segui investigando para averiguar algo mas, pero como siempre mis esfuerzos no dan frutos, y tu sola debiste hacerte cargo de él._

_En cuanto a él, me canse de sus tratos, aunque debo admitir que sigo enamorada de él. Lo amo mas que a nada en este mundo, pero fue suficiente, ya no quiero seguir sufriendo sus indeferencias, sus humillaciones, ya no lo soporto. Ademas que ahora me carcaomia la culpa por dentro, la culpa de saber que era una maldita traidora, porque eso soy... ¡Soy una traidora que solo merece la muerte!_

_Se que me odias, que me aborreces, y todo lo que quieras, y no te culpo. Haces bien en sentir eso por mi, porque personas como yo solo somos basura, escorias que no tenemos derecho a la vida, y la muerte es lo unico que nos espera, pero yo no esperare a que ella venga, yo ire a ella... porque ya no puedo con todo esto. Tu de verdad que eres mi amiga, perdóname Sakura, por favor perdóname..._

_Adios..._

_Tu amiga, o enemiga...Tenten._

-¡no! ¡no puede ser! -dijo fuertemente y cayendo arodilla al suelo- no... no puede ser... -repitio perdida en si misma- ¿por que? ¿por que Tenten? -susurro cerrando sus ojos-

Jamas hubiera pensado eso, jamas lo hubiera imaginado ¿Por que tuvo que dejarle esa carta? La verdad era que hubiera preferido no enterarse de nada de eso, hubiera preferido seguir teniendo la imagen que siempre tuvo de su "amiga", pero ahora era como si le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y le hubieran hecho abrir los ojos a la fuerza, haciendo caer esa venda que no la dejaba ver con claridad

¿Por que todo le tenia que suceder a ella?

-¿como pudiste Tenten? -susurro llevando sus manos a su rostro y dejando caer la carta- ¿como pudiste hacerme todo esto?

Se sentia destruida, la ojimiel la habia traicionada de la peor manera, su propia amiga la había traicionado, entonces ¿que podía esperar de los demás?

¿Que sentia en ese momento? No lo sabia. Era una mezcla de odio, furia e impotencia, pero tambien era una mezcla de dolor, tristeza y angustia, porque aun despues de todo la ojimiel habia sido su amiga, al menos por su parte lo habia sido.

-¿¡por que te tuviste que suicidar! ¿¡por que! ¡maldicion! -exclamó dando fuertes golpes al suelo en signo de desesperación-

Despues de un buen rato en el cual lastimo sus manos al dar golpes al suelo, dejo caer todo su peso en el mismo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y aun asi las lagrimas salian sin parar. Una de sus manos se acerco lentamente a su corazon, y apreto con fuerza su camisa.

-no debisete hacerlo.. .tu no debiste... -susurro abriendo sus ojos- tu y yo eramos amigas...

Se sentia abatida, todas las personas que queria la traicionaban, primero Sasuke, y ahora Tenten.

-tu también Sasuke... -dijo con la voz quebrada- tu tambien me traicionaste -exclamo casi sin voz- ¡son unos malditos, unos malditos! -grito mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, algo que resulto inutil ya que solo a unos centimentros de despegarse del suelo, su mirada se nublo y su cuerpo cayo inconciente en él-

**... ... ...**

Llevaba ya varios minutos con la mirada clavada en el vacio, algo lo inquietaba, algo no estaba bien, tal vez era por lo sucedido hace unas horas con Itachi y Neji, no estaba seguro pero asi lo sentia. Era una terrible molestia en su pecho que no lo dejaba respirar normalmente, que le hacía sentir algo...algo raro.

-estoy cansado de estar aquí -susurro con pesame mientras cerraba los ojos y daba un suspiro-

El clima era calido y tranquilo, realmente un ambiente relajante, claro para alguien que no se estaba lleno de problemas como él. Aun en ese ambiente sus nervios, y tension estaban presentes, tal vez era el hecho de estar a solo unos metros de su peor enemigo. Ademas no solo era eso, si no las constantes reuniones que tenia acerca de los negocios de la familia, cosas que realmente no le interesaban en lo absoluto. Despues de estar por varios minutos en la misma posición, dio media vuelta y camino hacia su cama, en donde se sentó dando un suspiro.

-esto es horrible -farfulló llevando una mano a sus cabellos en signo de frustracion-

El azabache miro a todos lados de la pieza tratando de buscar algo con lo cual distraerse, cosa que no logro, sin embargo sus ojos se detuvieron en la caja que tenia frente a él. Era la que habia sacado hace unos dias y que por culpa de Itachi no habia logrado terminar de verla. Lentamente se paro y camino hacia ella, una vez frente a esta se arodillo y la abrio para seguir viendo todas las cosas que habia guardado en ella, cosas que le hacían recordar su oscuro pasado.

-tendria que hacer desaparecer esto -susurro molesto al toparse nuevamente con esos malditos papeles que no hacían mas que traerle amargos recuerdos-

_Los dias seguian transcurriendo, y el plan de Itachi iba a la perfección. __Su padre comenzaba a estar dia tras dias mas alterado, mas nervioso, al parecer su sano juicio comenzaba a desaparecer, y la locura comenzaba a apoderarse de su ser. Todo el clan comenzó a darse cuenta de ello, por lo que los negocios familiares pasaban poco a poco a manos del siguiente Uchiha, en esta caso era Itachi. Eso ayudo a que la tensión en la "familia" aumentara mas y mas, ya que su padre comenzaba a sentirse inferior a su propio hijo, el control se escapaba de sus manos y él no podia hacer absolutamente nada._

_-debo... debo tratar de tranquilizarme -dijo Fugaku con la voz temblororsa mientras tomaba unas pastillas para calmarse-_

_En esos momentos se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión de suma importancia, y él recien se habia enterado hace apenas unos poco minutos. Todos se encontraban reunidos en la gran sala, mientras él estaba frente a su escritorio._

_-¡maldito Itachi! -gruñó furioso al tiempo que daba un golpe al escritorio-_

_Su furia era enorme, el saber que su hijo era el que se encontraba en dicha reunion y no él, como era debido, lo estaba enloqueciendo, pero lo peor, era que todos lo decidieron asi, nadie le habia informado de dicha reunion a él, pero si a Itachi._

_-deberías tratar de calmarte -escucho la voz del menor de sus hijos-_

_-¡vete de aqui Sasuke! -ordeno friamente-_

_-estas demasiado alterado padre -exclamo con una sonrisa de medio lado- ¿me pregunto por que sera?_

_-¡no estoy alterado! -dijo apretando los puños-_

_-supongo que es porque Itachi esta en la reunion, y tu no -dijo el pequeño azabache ignorando el comentario de este-_

_-vaya, vaya... ¿acaso viniste a burlarte de tu propio padre? -cuestionó irónicamente-_

_-solo pasaba por aqui, y escuche tus gritos -dijo seriamente- solo ruega que no hayan llegado a la sala._

_-¡eres un mocoso irrespetuoso! -exclamo furioso mientras se paraba- si tu madre te viera..._

_-¡no menciones a mi madre! -exclamó molesto-_

_-oh hijo, cuanto lo siento... -musitó burlonamente- creo que toque un tema que no debía._

_-¡cállate!_

_-¿acaso aun te duele la muerte de esa traidora? -preguntó maliciosamente-_

_-¡no era una traidora! -dijo apretando los puños-_

_-si lo era, y es por eso que ahora esta muerta, bien muerta._

_-eso lo se, y ya lo he aceptado hace varios días, sin embargo tu... -dijo retomando su postura-_

_-¿yo que?_

_-¿sabes? todo el clan aun se burla de ti padre -avisó friamente- tu propia esposa te escondia cosas tan importantes, y tu ni siquiera te diste cuenta._

_-¡yo no soy estúpido! yo ya sospechaba que tu madre andaba metida en algo._

_-pero no hiciste nada, por lo que todos creen que tu no sabias nada._

_-¿crees que me importa lo que ellos piensen? -pregunto tratando de que su voz no sonora temblorosa-_

_-no lo creo, lo se -musitó con una sonrisa- si no fuera asi no estarias tan alterado._

_-estas muy equivocado hijo -habló seriamente- no me importa en lo absoluto._

_-pues deberia importante ¿sabes por que esta Itachi en la reunion y no tu? -pregunto de manera cortante- es porque ya nadie confia en ti._

_Su padre al escucharlo fruncio el ceño, sabia que aquello era cierto y eso lo atormentaba de sobremanera. E__staba perdiendo el control de todo._

_-ellos te tienen lastima... -continuo el Uchiha menor- al igual que Itachi y yo._

_-¡cierra tu boca mocoso! -grito exasperado-_

_-me das pena padre, estas perdiendo la razon, ¿que acaso no lo ves? -pregunto maliciosamente-_

_-no... no... -dijo con la voz temblorosa al igual que el resto de su cuerpo-_

_-desde que mi madre murio, todo se te escapo de las manos ¡eres un patetico perdedor! -exclamó con desprecio-_

_-¡cuida lo que dices Sasuke! ¡mira que si quiero puedo matarte en este mismo momento! -amenazó desesperado-_

_-¿que ganarias matando a tu propio hijo? -pregunto tranquilamente- ¿sabes? creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es... -dijo e hizo una pausa- matarte -susurro bien bajo pero aun así él logro entenderlo-_

_Despues de decir aquello salio rápidamente de alli con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. lo estaban logrando, él e Itachi pronto se desharian de ese molestia que resulto ser su padre._

_-maldito Sasuke -susurro Fugaku por lo bajo- no me ganaran, no lo harán -dijo tomando el frasco de pastillas y llevando varias a su boca-_

Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al recordar aquel hecho, realmente pensaba que ya no recordaba nada de ello pero ahora se daba cuenta que olvidar las cosas era algo imposible. Recordaba todo, absolutamente todo, hasta el mas mínimo detalle habia quedado guardado en su memoria. Hace mucho tiempo habia querido olvidar todo ello, pero ahora se alegraba de no hacerlo... De nada sirve olvidarse de las cosas, pues las cosas que se hicieron nadie las puede borrar.

-lo hecho... hecho esta -susurro con la mirada perdida-

_Dos pelinegros se encotraban en el comedor de la mansion, ambos comian en silencio, sin mirarse ni ninguna otra cosa. Era preferible asi, siempre que comenzaban una charla termina mal, digamos que ellos eran dos polos opuestos._

_-Itachi -llamó de repente y dispuesto a decir algo-_

_-no te preocupes todo va bien -dijo tranquilamente y no dejando continuar a su hermano-_

_-¿no crees...? -dijo dudando en si decir o no lo siguiente-_

_-ya llegamos hasta aqui Sasuke, solo un poco mas y todo sera como planeamos._

_-hmp._

_-¿acaso estas dudando? -pregunto seriamente-_

_-claro que no -exclamó rapidamente- es solo que comienzo a cansarme de todo esto._

_-lo se, siento lo mismo pero como dije: falta poco._

_-eso espero -exclamo mientras se levantaba de la mesa-_

_-¿no comerás?_

_-no tengo hambre __-dijo fríamente y dispuesto a salir, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la puerta del comedor se abrio bruscamente-_

_-¡señor Itachi! -exclamó la alarmada voz de una de las sirvientas de la casa-_

_-¿que sucede? -pregunto seriamente-_

_-s-su padre señor... -dijo sumamente nerviosa- no se que... que es lo que le pasa..._

_-¿a que te refieres?_

_-¡esta enloqueciendo señor! -exclamo alterada y con los ojos crispados-_

_-dime ¿donde esta? -pregunto mientras se paraba tranquilamente-_

_-en su cuarto pero tenga cuidado que no esta en sus cabales señor -advirtió al ver que el Uchiha mayor se disponia a ir a dicho lugar-_

_-¿tu no vines? -pregunto con una sonrisa al pasar junto al azabache-_

_-claro que si -asintió Sasuke al tiempo que lo seguia-_

_Ambos pelinegros caminaron rápidamente al cuarto de su padre, y a medida que se acercaban mas podian distinguir con mas claridad los ruidos provocados por este, junto con sus gritos._

_-esta vez si que perdio la razón -musitó Itachi al ver como de la habitacion de su padre salian tiradas muchas cosas-_

_-eso parece -susurro el pequeño mirando la escena-_

_-¿¡que demonios te pasa! -pregunto con voz autoritaria al entrar al cuarto de este-_

_-I-Itachi... -tartamudeo Fugaku dejando caer una lampara que tenia entre sus manos-_

_El Uchiha menor llego al cuarto y se soprendio por lo que vio, el cuarto estaba hecho un verdadero desastre. Las cosas se encontraban tiradas por todos lados, y el aspecto de su padre realmente era lamentable, sus prendas estaba desgarradas y su cara con marcas rojas por los golpes que se debio dar._

_-¿¡que es lo que te pasa! -pregunto Itachi acercándose a este-_

_-no... no te acerques -dijo retrocediendo hasta chocar contra la pared-_

_-¿acaso te has vuelto loco? -pregunto Sasuke de manera cortante-_

_-yo... yo la vi... -tartamudeo perdido en si mismo-_

_-¿viste a quien? -pregunto el Uchiha mayor tranquilamente-_

_-era...era tu madre... -dijo abriendo los ojos- era ella..._

_-¡estas diciendo estupideces! -hablo Sasuke molesto-_

_-ella... ella me advertia sobre ustedes... -dijo apuntando a ambos con su dedo indice- ¡malditos buitres! -grito desesperado-_

_-eres un patetico perdedor -exclamo despectivamente y acercándose a este-_

_-¡ustedes hijos del demonio quieren deshacerse de mi! -grito a todo pulmon-_

_-¡cierra tu boca maldito loco! -bramó Itachi-_

_-¿loco? ¡yo no estoy loco! -exclamo con una sonrisa- ¡ustedes estan locos, ustedes!_

_-pobre señor... -dijo una de las sirvientas que acaba de llegar al cuarto- llamare... llamare al doctor -exclamó dando media vuelta-_

_-no -dijo rápidamente-_

_-pero... pero señor Itachi..._

_-si haces eso te arrepentirás -amenazó friamente y haciendo que el cuerpo de la chica temblara de sobremanera-_

_-él tiene razon, ¡no necesito a ningun medico! ¡ahora vete sirvienta de cuarta! -grito furioso-_

_-s-si... -asintió mientras salia corriendo de aquel lugar-_

_-¡ustedes tambien vayanse malditos! -exigio a sus hijos-_

_-¿nos obligaras a hacerlo padre? -pregunto Itachi con una sonrisa de medio lado-_

_-Itachi ya dejemoslo, tiene cosas que hacer -susurró maliciosamente y llevando un dedo a su frente en signo de burla a su padre-_

_-¡mocoso malcriado! -grito parándose para ir hacia este, pero al hacerlo tropezo con una silla y cayo fuertemente al suelo-_

_-ni siquiera puedes pararte -continuó el azabache burlonamente-_

_-vamos padre ¿para que sigues sufriendo? -pregunto de manera cortante-_

_-se lo que quieren malditos... ¡y no lo lograran! ¿creen que con sus jugarretas lograran vencerme? ¡pues estan muy equivocados! -bramó exasperado-_

_-¿de que habla Itachi? -cuestionó fingiendo inocencia-_

_-solo él debe saberlo._

_-¡váyanse de aqui, vayanse! -gritó dando fuertes golpes al suelo-_

_-vamos Sasuke -dijo dando media vuelta para salir del lugar-_

_-hmp._

_Ambos pelinegros salieron tranquilamente del cuarto de su padre, todo salia como ellos querían._

_-te lo dije -exclamo Itachi fríamente y juntando sus manos-_

_-falta poco -susurro seriamente mientras caminaba a su cuarto-_

_Solo paso una semana desde aquel momento, y todo habia llegado a su fin. Las cosas habian pasado mas rápido de lo que ambos hermanos pensaron, sin embargo, aquello era lo mejor. Sus oscuros ojos miraban sin sentimiento alguno el cadaver de lo que habia sido su padre, sí, su padre se habia quitado la vida la noche anterior._

_-así debias terminar maldito -susurro el Uchiha menor al estar parado frente a aquel cuerpo sin vida-_

_Realmente esa mañana cuando sintio los gritos de las sirvientas dando la gran noticia de dicha muerte no se sorprendio en lo absoluto, no despues de lo sucedido la noche anterior, en la cual se habia producido una gran discucion entre Itachi y su padre._

_-tu solo te mataste -susurró dando un paso atras-_

_-si, fue él quien se mato -dijo la fria voz de su hermano mayor-_

_-Itachi... -exclamó sorprendido y dando media vuelta-_

_-los medicos ya vendrán -avisó tranquilamente-_

_-¿¡que...! -dijo un tanto sobresaltado- pero..._

_-no te preocupes Sasuke, como tu dijiste él se mato solo._

_-pero Itachi sospecharan de nosotros -apuntó un tanto nervioso- todos los de la casa escucharon nuestros gritos._

_-sí, como casi siempre sucedía Sasuke... No le veo el problema._

_-supongo que si -dijo no muy convencido-_

_-creo que el cuchillo que le dejamos sirvió -murmuro con una sonrisa maliciosa- ¿no lo crees Sasuke?_

_-claro... -asintió mirando aquel cuchillo que ellos habian dejando en las manos de su padre la noche anterior, y que ahora se encontraba incrustrado en él-_

_Tal vez ellos no lo habian matado directamente, pero si lo habian hecho indirectamente. Todos esos dias habian estado atormentandolo una y otra vez, llenando su mente con miles de cosas que sabian el efecto que producirian en él, sabían a donde llevaría todo eso, lo sabían perfectamente y es por eso que lo habian hecho. Todo había salido de acuerdo al plan de Itachi._

_-aquí esta señores -escucho la voz de una de las sirvientas que lo sacaron de sus pensamientos-_

_-al parecer ya llegaron los médicos -exclamo cruzando sus brazos-_

_-s-si... -dijo dando un suspiro de cansancio-_

_-es tarde para arrepentirse Sasuke -masculló de manera cortante-_

_-no estoy arrepentido -exclamó friamente mientras caminaba hacia la salida-_

_-eso espero... -musitó seriamente- Sasuke... -llamo antes de que este se fuera del lugar-_

_-¿ahora que? -pregunto molesto-_

_-la muerte de nuestro padre sera algo con lo que tendremos que cargar por siempre -sentencio fríamente-_

_El azabache salio rápidamente de aquel cuarto, no tenia ganas de seguir escuchando a su estupido hermano. No estaba arrepentido ni nada por el estilo, eso jamas... pero ahora que su padre ya no estaba, todos los negocios pasarían a manos de su hermano, y eso era algo que recién tomaba en cuenta._

-tenia razón -susurro cerrando sus ojos con pesame- tu muerte es algo con lo que cargare por siempre -dijo de manera cortante-

Lentamente volvio a abrir sus ojos, y observo aquellos documentos, de nada le servia guardarlos, ellos solo le traían recuerdos desagradables, asi que sin pensarlo mas saco energía de su mano para quemar los mismos.

-eso es lo mejor -musitó con una sonrisa de medio lado al ver las cenizas-

Nuevamente volvio a sentarse para observar que mas habia guardado alli, la verdad que eran cosas de poca importancia, al menos en ese momento no le veía nada significativo. Tal vez cuando era chico si le llamaron la atención pero ahora era diferente.

-es solo basura -dijo molesto y tiro la caja a un costado- ¿piensas quedarte ahi todo el dia? -pregunto fríamente-

-e-este yo recien llegue -balbuceó el ojiperla que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta-

-¿que es lo que quieres? -pregunto molesto-

-pues creo que esta vez son buenas noticias para ti Sasuke -apuntó abriendo la puerta-

-¡dilo de una vez! -exigio impaciente-

-Itachi dijo que ya podemos irnos -exclamo con una sonrisa nerviosa-

-¿de verdad? -cuestionó sorprendido-

-eso me dijo.

-perfecto -exclamo apretando los puños-

-entonces ¿nos iremos ya? -pregunto dudoso-

-claro que si, a menos que tu te quieras quedar -masculló dando media vuelta, dispuesto a guadar todas sus cosas-

-como quieres... -dijo a regañadientes mientras salia del cuarto-

-que perdedor -susurro por lo bajo y con una sonrisa de medio lado-_ "por fin, ya no soportaba estar en este maldito lugar..."_ -penso con un gran alivio en su ser, al ya no tener que soportar la presencia de su hermano- ademas... esta Sakura... -murmuro por lo bajo y con un brillo especial en sus profundos ojos-

**... ... ...**

Todo le daba vueltas y una horrible sensacion de nauseas invadio su ser. Odiaba sentirse de esa manera pero sabia que no había remedio. Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse pesadamente, y su vista nublada pronto comenzo a ver claramente distinguiendo de esta manera que se encontraba en la enfermería.

-ya te despertaste niña...-dijo tiernamente y parandose frente a ella-

-Zeku...-susurro mientras a duras penas se sentaba-

-Sakura, debes ser fuerte niña -susurró acariciando sus cabellos-

-¿como llegue aqui? -pregunto suavemente-

-fue Hinata quien te encontro... -avisó seriamente- al parecer te desmayaste.

-sí, lo recuerdo -musitó con la mirada nublada al recordar lo sucedido-

-Sakura se que lo de Tenten te afecto de sobremanera...

-no quiero hablar de eso -exclamo seriamente mientras apretaba los puños-

-es algo que deberas afrontar tarde o temprano.

-tu... tu no puedes entenderlo Zeku -habló amargamente-

-escúchame bien Sakura... -dijo poniendose seria- ya no es solo por ti, ahora tambien es por él -exclamo apuntando el vientre de la chica-

La pelirrosa la miro sorprendida, e inconscientemente sus manos se dirigieron hacia esa zona donde dia a dia crecia su hijo, su pequeño hijito.

-¿como... como esta todo? -pregunto refiriéndose a su pequeño-

-todo esta bien con tu hijo, Sakura -exclamó la voz de su amigo que acaba de entrar a la enfermeria-

-N-Naruto... -balbuceó abriendo los ojos de la sorpresa al escuchar lo que este dijo-

-¿Zeku podrias dejarnos solos por favor? -pidio amablemente-

-c-claro... -dijo al tiempo que salia rapidamente del lugar-

Una vez solos, ambos permanecieron en total silencio por varios segundos. Ninguno se atrevia a decir nada, el pelirrubio tenia la mirada clavada en el suelo, mientras la pelirrosa aun lo miraba sorprendida.

-¿tu... tu lo sabias? -pregunto por fin-

-me enterre apenas ayer -avisó seriamente y acercándose a ella-

-Naruto...yo... -tartamudeo con los ojos cristalizados-

-dime ¿ya pensaste en algun nombre? -pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa-

La ojiverde lo miro totalmente sorprendida al escuchar lo que dijo su amigo.

-¿q-que? -dijo aun sorprendida-

-es fácil ¿ya sabes que nombre le pondrás? -repitio tranquilamente y sentándose junto a ella-

Los ojos de la senju se cristalizaron de inmediato.

-lo siento -dijo comenzando a llorar- lo siento Naruto, yo... yo... -tartamudeaba buscando las palabras justas-

El pelirubio la miro con una mezcla de tristeza y angustia, y mas aun asi una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y sin pensarlo mas abrazo a su amiga. Si bien, cuando se habia enterrado del embarazo de esta, no pudo evitar sentir molestia, ahora... ahora era diferente, no pretendia seguir atormentandola, no lo haría. Sabia que su amiga se atormentaba sola y no pretendía ayudar a ello.

-lo siento... -repitio casi sin vos mientras correspondía al abrazo-

-no tienes porque pedirme perdón -susurró comprensivamente al tiempo que se separaba de ella-

-no Naruto, yo si tengo...

-basta Sakura -interrumpio a la pelirrosa- deja de decir tonterías -exclamo con una sonrisa-

-Naruto ¿tu... tu no estas enojado conmigo? -pregunto con la voz quebrada-

-vaya... si que eres tonta Sakura -exclamo seriamente- ¿como podria estar enojado contigo? -pregunto como si aquello fuera algo imposible-

-Naruto... -susurro sorprendida-

-eres mi amiga, y te apoyare en todo -dijo tiernamente-

La pelirrosa lo abrazo fuertemente al escucharlo, no podia creerlo, su amigo no estaba enojada con ella. Pronto un gran alivio invadio todo su cuerpo, un alivio que necesitaba demasiado.

-gracias...

-no tienes que agradecer Sakura -exclamó separandose de esta- ahora respondeme ¿que nombre le pondras?

-yo... yo aun no se que sera Naruto -avisó suavemente y con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro-

-es verdad, aun es muy pequeño... -musitó devolviendole la sonrisa, hacia mucho tiempo que no veía sonreir a la chica- asi que... sere tio ¿no? -preguntó con aquel tono tan peculiar-

-c-claro que si -balbuceó de manera pensativa... Su amigo no sabia quien era el padre de su hijo, iba a ser tio del hijo de Sasuke Uchiha-

-y Hinata sera la tía -dijo aun emocionado- tal vez no lo sabes pero ella y yo somos novios -exclamo orgulloso de ello-

-¿de verdad? -pregunto entre sorprendida y emocionada-

-claro que si -asintió alegre-

-pues los felicito Naruto -exclamo sonriente- pero si que se tardaron.

-sí, lo se... -susurro rascándose la cabeza-

-de verdad que estoy muy feliz por ustedes -aviso con una sonrisa triste- ¿y desde cuando?

-fue hace poco Sakura -exclamo aun sonriendo-

-que bueno...

-bueno en fin... -dijo dando un suspiro- tu... tu Sakura debes cuidarte...

-sí, lo se... -asintió bajando la mirada-

-hablo en serio -exclamo seriamente- ahora no es solo por ti, también es por él o ella.

-s-sí.

-piensa en esto Sakura, si tu estas triste el estara triste, si tu estas feliz él estara feliz -exclamo seriamente-

-Naruto... -dijo sorprendida- sí, tienes razón.

-claro que la tengo -dijo presumido- asi que de ahora en adelante debes ser fuerte por él -apuntó con una sonrisa-

-¡claro que si! -dijo emocionada mientras se ponia de pie-

-así me gusta -dijo parándose al igual que ella-

-Naruto... gracias.

-no te preocupes, para eso estan los amigos -exclamó suavemente- ahora me voy a si puedes cambiarte.

-claro -dijo con una sonrisa-

El pelirubio salio del cuarto dejando sola a la chica. Sakura permanecio varios minutos en la misma posición, su amigo tenia razón, no era solo por ella, ahora estaba su hijo. Había sido muy egoísta con él, todo el tiempo llorando y deprimida, todo ello podria afectarlo a el también. Ademas no estaba sola, claro que siempre tuvo a sus amigos, pero ahora tenia algo que sentia lo mismo que ella, que la acompañaba a todos lados, y que dependia de ella. Es por eso que procuraría ser fuerte, y no lloraria por estupideces, ya no mas... A partir de ahora lo haria todo por él, por su pequeño e indefenso hijo.

**... ... ...**

Dos orochimarus se encontraban parados frente a un carruaje, cada uno cargaba con una maleta en sus manos. Por fin partirian de aquel maldito lugar.

-ya esta todo señores -informó el chofer mientras les abria la puerta-

-por fin... -susurro Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado-

-otra vez al colegio -suspiró Neji resignado-

-Sasuke -escucho la odiosa voz de su hermano-

-¿ahora que quieres? -pregunto molesto-

-escucha bien lo que te dire...-comenzó friamente y acercandose a este, solo dejando un metro que los separaba- si veo que tu plan no funciona, no dudes en que yo mismo matare a la impura -exclamo severamente-

-eso lo se -gruñó apretando los puños con fuerza mientras le daba la espalda-

-eso espero... -murmuró de manera cortante-

-adiós Itachi -dijo el ojiperla respetuosamente y despues siguio al pelinegro-

-espero seguir contando con tu ayuda Neji.

-claro que si -exclamo con una sonrisa-

-¡vamos de una vez! -exclamo el azabache impaciente-

-si... -dijo cansando-

_-"al fin..." -_pensó cerrando los ojos y sintiendo como comenzaban a alejarse de lo que tendria que ser su hogar- _"falta poco... Sakura..."_


	48. La llegada

_**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa genteeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! Si, si, estoyy vivaaaa ! y con algo de tiempooo :D **_

_**Siento muchoo la demoraa que tuve amigos, nunca habia tardado tanto para subir una contii, y de verdad que lo lamentoo, pero por asuntos que ya saben: las malditas clases, no tuve tiempo ni de respirar :( Y se que eso no compensara el tiempo que no subi las contis, pero creanme que intentare no volver a tardar tanto :) **_

_**Y como siempre: muchisimas gracias por todo su apoyo ! :) Saben que de eso vive esta autora :)**_

_**Amigos de verdad lo siento muchoooo, y solo espero que esta conti les gusteeee :) La cual a proposito la tengo gracias a una amiga: Vanesa, fue ella quien me corrigio los errores de scrip y demas errores de ortografia, y de verdad amiga te doy las gracias por tu ayuda, porque de lo contrario aun estaria corrigiendo el capi ! Asi que de verdad muchisimas graciassss ! xD**_

_**En cuanto a Inocencia Robada: estoy trabajando en la contii :) **_

_**Espero todos esten superrr bien, y espero no se hayan olivdado de mis hisotias :( Otra cosa: yo jamas abandonare mis historias! a veces puedo tardarrr mucho en poner la contii, pero eso no significa que piensa abandonar alguna de mis historias, ademas, por si no se dieron cuenta, siempre les dejo avisos en mi perfil, ahi les aviso el motivo de mi retraso o simplemente lo pongo para que sepan que estoyyy viva, y que no abandone nada. Asi que por ese lado no se tiene que preocupar :) **_

_**Nos leeremos en la conti amigoss, aun no se cual saldra primera, si esta o Inocencia Robada jeje **_

_**suerte en tdoooo, y a leerrr!**_

_**Karynita.**_

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Capitulo 48: la llegada.**

Ese día parecía prometedor, hacia ya bastantes minutos que se había despertado pero aun así no quería levantarse. Estaba poco a poco ordenando todas sus ideas, aun sentía un fuerte dolor en su corazón pero no se dejaría vencer por este, la traición de Tenten había sido un duro golpe, pero gracias a las palabras de su amigo ahora estaba decidida a no dejarse vencer...pero había otra cosa que también dolía y en eso nadie podía ayudarla.

-Sasuke... -susurro viendo a través de la ventana con sus ojos apagados-

Ese tema era algo que ella sola debía lograr superar, nadie podría ayudarla ni mucho menos. Debía tomar fuerzas de donde no tenia y con estas salir adelante, porque tal y como le había dicho el pelirrubio no era solo por ella, ahora estaba algo mucho más importante que su persona...su hijo, o hija, el de ella y Sasuke, porque nada podría cambiar aquel hecho, y era que Sasuke siempre seria el padre de aquella criatura.

Después de un momento decidió levantarse, ese día iría a clases... Tal vez de esa manera lograba despejar su mente, y salir de esas cuatro paredes.

-además tengo que felicitar a Hinata -susurro con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro-

Aunque sea habían buenas noticias de vez en cuando, y esa era la de su amiga. Sabía que la ojiperla había estado enamorada del ojiceleste desde hacía años, asi que ahora debía estar sumamente feliz. Estaba alegre por ellos, por fin podrían estar juntos y ser felices, al menos eso era lo que ella deseaba... pero también, en cierta forma les tenia envidia, claro que de la buena, porque deseaba con toda su alma estar en el lugar de ellos, pero eso era algo imposible y ya lo había aceptado.

-deja de pensar en esas cosas -se dijo dándose un golpe en la frente mientras se paraba dispuesta a cambiarse-

Tomo el uniforme del colegio y se lo puso rápidamente, de tanto pensar se le había hecho tarde para llegar a clases. Termino de arreglarse y salió para ir al salón, no sabía cuál sería el ambiente que le esperaba allí pero estaba dispuesta a hacer frente a cualquiera que sea la situación.

-vamos-dijo decidida al estar frente a la puerta de las clases-

Sin dar más vueltas al asunto abrió dicha puerta y entro... y tal y como lo imaginaba todos se callaron al verla entrar, un silencio que lograría incomodar a cualquiera, pero ella ya se había acostumbrado a todo ello por lo que simplemente decidió caminar, como si no pasara nada, hasta su lugar.

-es bueno ver que ya está mejor Haruno -exclamo el profesor seriamente-

-gracias -musitó con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba junto a la ojiperla -hola Hinata.

-¿como te sientes hoy Sakura? -pregunto la ojiperla lentamente-

-estoy mucho mejor -exclamó sonriendo-

-que bueno -dijo un tanto confundida por el repentino cambio de actitud de la pelirrosa-

Pronto el silencio comenzó a ceder dando lugar a los murmullos de todos los orochimarus, Sakura podía sentir una que otra burla junto con risas por parte de estos mientras que el nombre de la ojimiel se repetía una y otra vez en el salón, como era de esperarse los orochimarus se estaban burlando de su muerte.

-estúpidos...-mascullo por lo bajo mientras apretaba los puños-

-¡todos cállense! -exclamo el profesor fuertemente al escuchar los murmullos- ahora comencemos.

-Hinata no me habías contado... -dijo tranquilamente y un tanto divertida-

-¿de qué hablas? -pregunto confundida-

-pues de Naruto y tu.

La ojiperla se puso sumamente colorada al oírla, sabia a lo que se refería y en cierta manera no podía evitar sentir vergüenza por ello, y es que ella no estaba acostumbrada a hablar de chicos.

-yo...yo lo siento... -balbuceó jugando con sus dedos-

-no te preocupes, solo espero que me cuentes como sucedió todo.

-claro -dijo tímidamente-

-y también quiero que me digas como es que Naruto se entero.. .-dijo seriamente- ya sabes de que hablo -susurro refiriéndose a su embarazo-

-claro... -asintió un tanto nerviosa-

La pelirrosa fijo su mirada al frente, y dejo caer su cabeza sobre sus brazos, aun en ese momento se sentía sumamente cansada, sin embargo esta vez no se dejaría vencer. Miro de reojo a la peliazul, y pudo notar que esta aun tenía su sonrojo, sonrió al notar ello. Hinata nunca cambiaria, y ella tampoco lo haría, al parecer nadie podía cambiar lo que era, y el pensar en ello nuevamente la puso triste.

-_"Sasuke nunca cambiara..."_ -pensó amargamente-

Sin darse cuenta ya volvía a pensar en él, como odiaba hacerlo, ¿porque no podía simplemente olvidarlo? que pregunta más estúpida, eran obvias las razones del por qué no podía hacerlo. Cerro sus ojos por unos momentos mientras daba un suspiro. Faltaban dos días para que el pelinegro regresara y la verdad no sabía cómo le haría frente, sin duda alguna es esos momentos lo odiaba, pero también...lo amaba, sí, lo aceptaba, era una verdadera estúpida por aun amarlo, pero el amor no es algo que se pueda sacar del corazón con tanta facilidad, y estaba segura que el suyo nunca se iría... Nunca podría amar a alguien como lo amaba a él, o al menos eso era lo que creía, pero sabía que sea como sea debía intentar olvidarlo, porque el azabache era su enemigo, y aunque ella se enamoro perdidamente de él en todo ese tiempo...para él solo había sido un juego.

-_"¿por qué...?" _-pensó con los ojos cristalizados al pensar en todo ello- _"eres un maldito Sasuke" _-pensó llena de impotencia-

Nuevamente el odio invadía su ser, el odio y la impotencia de saber que el orochimaru se habría reído de ella en todo ese tiempo, y lo más probable es que aun lo hiciera, y ella, ella con una tonta llorando por él, pero ya había sido suficiente, no más de todo eso...no podía cambiar lo sucedido, pero si podía cambiar lo que sucedería porque estaba en sus manos poder hacerlo, y lo haría, ella lo haría.

**... ... ...**

Sus ojos veían de manera expectante las grandes puertas del colegio, por fin...por fin había llegado, jamás pensó en estar tan animado por llegar al colegio, eso realmente sonaba absurdo, pero no estaba feliz por ver el colegio, estaba feliz por lo que vería dentro de este, más específicamente por quien vería dentro de este.

-vamos de una vez -exclamó Sasuke impaciente y comenzando a caminar-

-¿por qué el apuro? -pregunto Neji de mala gana-

-eso no te importa -contesto de manera cortante y sin mirarlo-

-supongo que fue mucho tiempo en abstinencia, ¿cierto? -pregunto burlón y creyendo acertar en lo que decía-

-será mejor que cierres tu boca -dijo fríamente mientras lo miraba fijamente-

-sí, lo se...lo sé...-masuclló cansado-

El azabache dejo pasar aquel momento, no tenia cabeza para una futura discusión con el ojiperla, pero si la tenia para pensar en cierta pelirrosa. Jamás pensó que podía extrañar a alguien con tanta intensidad, ¿extrañar? no sabía si esa era la palabra justa a lo que sentía, solo habían pasado cinco días...eso no era mucho tiempo, pero aun así sentía unas enormes ansias de verla, besarla y muchas cosas mas. Cerró los ojos tratando de calmar todo lo que le producía pensar en ella, algo realmente inútil. A veces se sentía sumamente estúpido al comportarse de esa manera, él no estaba acostumbrado a todo ello, y verse así era algo verdaderamente extraño, y en cierta manera molesto. No le gustaba depender tanto de una persona, pero indudablemente dependía de ella, y eso era algo que había comprobado en esos días. Tan pocos días lejos de ella, y ya sentía una enorme ansiedad por verla, realmente no quería pensar lo que sería estar verdaderamente sin ella.

-bueno supongo que era hora de que regresen -escucho la voz de la directora que se encontraba en la gran puerta del colegio-

-hmp...

-hola -dijo de mala gana-

-por hoy pueden tomarse el día libre -aviso Tsunade seriamente-

-"_perfecto..."_ -pensó mientras se le formaba una sonrisa de medio lado-

-eso es todo -exclamo dando media vuelta y alejándose de ellos-

-que bueno...-soltó por fin- ya estaba cansado.

-¿de qué te quejas si dormiste todo el viaje? -pregunto seriamente-

-no es lo mismo dormir mientras se viaja que dormir en tu cama -dijo cansado-

El pelinegro no dijo nada, sino que simplemente siguió caminando por los pasillos del colegio en dirección a su sala, primero que nada debía cambiarse y dejar sus maletas, después se encargaría de lo siguiente...

-¡Sasuke! -chillo una de las chicas que estaba en el pasillo junto con su grupo-

_-"no otra vez...'' _-pensó fastidiado al ver como todas se acercaban al pelinegro- ¡aléjense! -dijo molesto a sus "atacantes"-

-amor te fuiste por mucho tiempo...-decía una con las mejillas sonrojadas-

-¡oye quítate de encima de mi Sasuke! -exclamo otra de a lado-

-¿mi Sasuke? -repitió Neji burlonamente-

-¡quítense de una vez! -exclamo el azabache fuertemente y haciendo que todas se alejaran rápidamente- ¡que molestas! -dijo sumamente molesto-

-tú te lo buscas... -susurro el pelimarrón mirando a otro lado-

El pelinegro continuo su camino seguido del ojiperla ignorando los comentarios de la chicas que lo miraban embobadas, algo que realmente lograba fastidiarlo, sin embargo trato de no darle tanta importancia.

-parece que nada cambio... -dijo colocándose a lado del pelinegro-

-eso parece...

El pelinegro miraba a todos lados tratando de localizar a cierta pelirrosa, sin embargo era algo realmente difícil teniendo a todas las chicas encima de él. Sus ojos no distinguieron una cabellera rosa, pero para su mala suerte si distinguieron una pelirroja.

-¡Sasukito! -chillo Karin como siempre lo hacía-

-maldita sea...-mascullo por lo bajo al ver venir a la pelirroja corriendo hacia él-

-¡amor no sabía que venias hoy! -dijo con su voz fastidiosa mientras se abalanzaba sobre este-

-no hagas eso... -dijo molesto y tratando de apartarla-

-no sabes cuánto te extrañe...-habló melosamente y acercando peligrosamente sus labios a los de él-

-¡Karin no estoy de humor! -dijo sumamente molesto-

El orochimaru alejo su rostro para evitar el beso de la pelirroja, su mirada se desvió rápidamente y entonces sintió como su corazón se aceleraba de sobremanera... Sus ojos habían chocado con unos hermosos ojos jade.

**... ... ...**

Las primeras horas de clases ya habían terminado, y ahora dos amigas se encontraban sentadas en una de las ventanas de los pasillos. El día estaba hermoso algo que lograba ponerla de buen humor. Llevaba ya varios minutos hablando con la ojiperla, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba así con ella, es que habían pasado tantas cosas que de cierta manera las habían separado.

-entonces... así paso -dijo con una sonrisa-

-sí, así fue -asintió tímidamente y con las mejillas sonrojadas-

-¿porque no me lo dijiste antes Hinata? -pregunto seriamente-

-es que...pasaron tantas cosas Sakura -musitó con un suspiro-

-si...lo sé -dijo entristeciendo por unos momentos- aun así estoy muy feliz por ustedes, y espero que ninguno de los dos lo arruine -exclamo con una sonrisa-

-¡c-claro que no! -dijo rápidamente- yo pondré lo mejor de mi parte.

-tú siempre pones lo mejor Hinata -habló tiernamente-

-gracias Sakura -exclamo devolviéndole la sonrisa-

-Hinata todavía no me dijiste como es que Naruto se entero...

-eso... eso fue mi culpa... -confesó con un rastro de culpabilidad en su tono-

-¿tú le dijiste? -pregunto dudosa-

-no, claro que no...Tu sabes que yo siempre quise decírselo, pero si tu no querías yo no se lo diría.

-lo sé Hinata -dijo tranquilamente- entonces ¿como paso?

-fue cuando te desmayaste... Zeku fue a verte y bueno...empezamos a hablar sobre eso...-dijo refiriéndose al embarazo de la chica- y bueno él estaba afuera del cuarto y escucho todo.

-ese Naruto...-murmuró un tanto molesta-

-lo siento...-dijo tímidamente-

-no seas tonta Hinata -exclamó rápidamente- no fue tu culpa.

-si la fue, por mi culpa él se entero.

-eso ya no importa...-exclamo cerrando sus ojos- por suerte fue Naruto quien escucho y no otra persona.

-eso es verdad -susurró tranquilamente- él...él ¿cómo reacciono?

La pelirrosa sonrió al escucharla. Su amigo había reaccionado bien, y eso era algo que la ponía sumamente feliz.

-él... él me pregunto qué nombre le pondría -dijo con una sonrisa-

-¿de...de verdad? -dijo sorprendida-

-claro que si.

-Naruto... -susurro tiernamente-

-él es así Hinata...-dijo con una sonrisa-

-sí, él nunca cambiara.

-también me dijo que ahora será tío... -exclamo aun más alegre-

-eso es cierto, y yo...yo seré la tía.

-eso no lo dudes Hinata -dijo tiernamente-

Eran momentos como esos los que realmente le hacían falta, pasar un rato con sus amigos, porque ellos eran sus amigos de verdad, y no eran solo una farsa como lo fue Tenten... Rápidamente sacudió la cabeza para no pensar más en ello, ahora estaba con Hinata y trataría de pasarla bien.

-Sakura... ¿puedo preguntar algo? -murmuró seriamente-

-claro... ¿qué es? -pregunto dudosa-

-es sobre... -dijo e hizo una pausa- ¿él...él lo sabe? -pregunto temiendo que su preguntara afectara a la chica-

-¿él...? -dijo confundida pero rápidamente entendió a lo que se refería- no, no lo sabe -habló desviando su mirada la cual se había apagado-

-y... y tu ¿cuándo...? -continuó dudosa, sabía que todo eso afectaba de sobre manera a la pelirrosa pero también sabía que debía hacerla entrar en "razón"-

-Hinata... yo no quiero...

-se que no quieres -interrumpió a la pelirrosa- pero tu...tu no podrás evadir por siempre el tema.

-no lo evado -masculló a la defensiva- es solo que...

-tarde o temprano él se enterara -dijo seriamente-

La pelirrosa apretó los puños con fuerza al oírla, sabía que lo que la ojiperla decía era cierto, y eso era algo que la atormentaba enormemente.

-sabes que es así...

-sí, lo se.

-¿por qué no se lo dices de una vez Sakura? -pregunto impaciente-

-¿por qué? -repitió irónicamente- _"porque es un orochimaru..."_ -pensó tristemente-

-si Sakura, ¿por que? -repitió la pregunta-

-no puedo Hinata, yo no me atrevería...-dijo tristemente-

-Sakura te conozco perfectamente -habló seriamente- y es por eso que se que si tú te fijaste en él, debe ser porque es una buena persona.

-Hinata... -dijo sorprendida-

-tu...tú no te entregarías a cualquier persona -continuo hablando con mucha seriedad- y si lo hiciste es porque sabes que él siente lo mismo que tú sientes por él.

La pelirrosa estaba sumamente sorprendida por las palabras dichas por su amiga, y aunque no quería permitirlo una pequeña esperanza entro en ella, tal vez Sasuke... No eso no podía ser verdad, y la clara prueba de ello era que en esos momentos el pelinegro estaba reunido con el asesino de sus padres.

-¿porque no lo piensas Sakura? -dijo tiernamente- además tu...tu pansa ya comenzara a crecer...

-yo...yo lo sé -dijo mientras llevaba una mano a su vientre- Hinata gracias...-musitó con una pequeña sonrisa, pero antes de que pudiera continuar una voz la hizo callar de manera abrupta-

-¡Sasukito! -escucho la chillona voz de Karin que paso corriendo frente a ella- ¡amor no sabía que venias hoy!

Su corazón paro de golpe al escuchar eso mas su mirada seguía clavada al frente, no se animaba a voltear el rostro. Rápidamente sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar fuertemente.

-no hagas eso... -escucho la fría voz de él... del orochimaru-

No había duda: era él... Sasuke estaba allí. Sintió como la respiración se le hacía más dificultosa, y su corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho... No podía creerlo ¿porque había vuelto dos días antes?

-no sabes cuánto te extrañe... -escucho la melosa voz de la pelirroja haciendo que la rabia invadiera su ser-

-¡Karin no estoy de humor!

Efectivamente era él... Apretó los puños con fuerza mientras lentamente comenzaba a girar su rostro para ver aquella escena. Al hacerlo sintió una fuerte corriente recorrer su cuerpo... sus ojos habían chocada directamente con los de él, con esos profundos y oscuros ojos.

Todo pareció detenerse para ella, sus ojos solo se centraron en él, en nadie mas...solo él. Su corazón latía de una manera acelerada, tanto que sentía que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho.

_-''Sasuke..."_ -pensó con los ojos abiertos enormemente por la impresión-

¿Por qué tuvo que volver antes? ¿Por qué no se quedo más tiempo con su maldito hermano? Todos esos pensamientos pasaban rápidamente mientras sus ojos seguían fijos en los de él. Estaba tan sumida en ellos que no le importo el hecho de que aquella conexión de sus miradas se pudiera notar extraño para los presentes. Un profundo dolor comenzó a formarse en su pecho, un dolor realmente insoportable, sentía que se agrandaba poco a poco mientras él la miraba con aquella intensidad.

-''¿_por qué...?" _-pensó sin apartar la vista de este-

Por su lado, el pelinegro tenía la mirada clavada en ella, por fin la veía...por fin después de cinco largos días la veía.

-_"Sakura..."_ -pensó al tiempo que sus ojos se tornaban con un brillo especial-

Estaba igual de hermosa que siempre, o tal vez aun más hermosa... Unas enormes ganas de ir hacia ella se apoderaron de su ser pero sabía que no debía. Todo lo de su alrededor desapareció, solo estaba ella...solamente ella... Sus ojos estaban clavados en los verdes de ella, haciendo que su corazón se acelerada mas y mas, aun ahora se sorprendía de todo lo que la pelirrosa producía en él. Hubiera seguido observándola por mucho tiempo más, si no hubiera sido por qué sintió algo sobre sus labios, rápidamente volvió a la realidad y vio a cierta pelirroja que tenia pegado sus labios a los de él, de manera asqueada se alejo de ella.

-¿¡qué demonios haces! -pregunto reaccionando ante ese beso del cual ni se había dado cuenta-

-Sasuke no sabes cuánto te extrañe...-dijo melosamente y acercándose nuevamente a los labios de este-

-¡pero que insoportable eres Karin! -exclamo fuertemente y haciendo que una que otra chica se rieran fuertemente-

-vamos Sasukito ¿qué dices? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño-

-Karin ahora no...-masculló al tiempo que la miraba sumamente molesto, pero su mirada rápidamente se desvió al ver pasar junto a él a la pelirrosa-

La senju había visto todo aquella escena, y en cierta manera agradecía la interrupción de Karin ya que sin esta jamás hubiera despegado sus ojos del orochimaru.

-Sakura ¿qué sucede? -pregunto seriamente-

-¿q-qué?

-¿por que lloras? -pregunto sumamente preocupada-

-¿ehh? -dijo confundida mientras llevaba una mano a su rostro...no se había dado cuenta en qué momento había comenzado a llorar- no... no es nada Hinata -tartamudeo mientras se ponía de pie-

-¿a dónde vas? -pregunto parándose al igual que ella-

-olvide que tenía que hacer algo Hinata -mintió mientras se secaba rápidamente los rastros de sus lagrimas- después...después nos vemos -exclamo alejándose rápidamente de ella-

-Sakura...-susurro tristemente-

La pelirrosa camino en dirección al orochimaru, pero cuando paso junto a este no lo miro ni por un solo segundo, no quería hacerlo ya que sabía que si lo hacia todas sus emociones la traicionarían, como siempre solían hacerlo. Se alejo rápidamente de ese lugar, sabia a donde ir...al único lugar que en esos momentos podía tranquilizarla, rogaba no encontrarse con nadie ya que lo único que quería era estar solo por unos momentos...y por fin llego.

-vamos tranquilízate...-susurro mientras sacaba algo de energía de su mano para abrir la puerta que tenia frente a ella, una vez hecho entro y cerro rápidamente aquella puerta-

Sus piernas flaquearon y cayo sentada al suelo, su vista se nublo rápidamente y sus manos se dirigieron a su pecho.

-S-Sasuke el... el volvió...-tartamudeo con su temblorosa voz-

No se sentía lista, aun no lo estaba...No podría hacer frente al orochimaru y lo sabia. Hace días cuando escucho lo que le dijo Karin realmente sintió que llego a odiarlo, pero ahora...ahora que lo vio no pudo evitar el revoloteo en su estomago, y ampoco los acelerados latidos de su corazón. En esos momentos se odiaba a si misma por amarlo, por ser tan débil y flaquear ante una simple mirada de él.

-¿porque tengo que amarlo? -susurro amargamente mientras apretaba su camisa con fuerza-

Lentamente comenzó a levantarse y observo las cunas de los bebes que tenia frente a ella, adoraba ese lugar y la razón era obvia...no había lugar más tranquilo y puro que aquel sitio.

**... ... ...**

Camino molesto por los pasillos hacia su sector, sus dos manos se encontraban ocupadas sosteniendo dos maletas...una de él y la otra del pelinegro. Él no era el sirviente de nadie, de nadie, entonces ¿porque demonios tenía que llevar la maleta de Sasuke?

-estúpido Sasuke...-mascullo por lo bajo mientras entraba a su sector el peli marrón-

-¡oigan miren quien llego! -escucho la voz de Suigetsu que se encontraba sentado junto a unos orochimaru más-

-hola...-dijo de mala gana-

-¿cómo les ha ido en su viaje? -pregunto con una sonrisa- oye espera ¿donde está Sasuke?

-no tengo idea -respondió molesto-

-acaso ¿aun no regresara? -pregunto Juggo que estaba a lado del peliceleste-

-no, él si vino...solo que ahora se fue con mucha prisa -informó al recordar como el pelinegro le dejaba su maleta y se alejaba rápidamente del lugar dejando a una desconcertada pelirroja-

-¿a dónde se fue? -pregunto tranquilamente-

-¿¡pues como voy a saberlo! -dijo sumamente molesto-

-al parecer te pego su agradable humor...-dijo Suigetsu burlonamente-

-mejor me voy -masculló caminando hacia los cuartos-

-y ten cuidado de golpear su maleta...-exclamo fuertemente al darse cuenta que este traía dos- mira que después se enoja contigo -dijo entre risas junto con otros que también se reían-

-malditos Suigetsu, malditos estúpidos...-susurro furioso y siguiendo con su camino-

Se alejo rápidamente de aquello estúpidos, lo único que quería era descansar un buen rato para relajar su mente. Llego a su cuarto, y una vez dentro de esta arrojo las maletas y se tiro a la cama...quería dormir, eso era lo único que quería. No sabía porque, pero desde que llego al colegio una extraña sensación lo invadió, y ahora no lo dejaba tranquilo.

**... ... ...**

Llevaba ya varios minutos ahí, sin hacer absolutamente nada. No se había acercado a Kage ya que no quería despertarlo, además primero debía tranquilizar sus nervios. Sakura aun estaba recargada en la puerta de la entrada al gran salón, desde que entro allí no había avanzada ni un solo paso.

-vamos Sakura...-susurro con la voz temblorosa-

Después de sentir que parte de su ser ya estaba más tranquilo decidió que era hora de irse a su sector, no podía quedarse por siempre allí y eso lo sabía, llevo su mano a la puerta y la abrió, y antes de salir de allí hecho un último vistazo al lugar.

-nos vemos después Kage -susurró cerrando la puerta y colocando su energía para sellarla-

Cerró los ojos por unos segundos mientras daba un suspiro, entonces...entonces sintió un duro golpe en la puerta, abrió rápidamente sus ojos y vio una mano apoyada en la puerta, una mano que venía desde su espalda. Rápidamente se dio vuelta y entonces su respiración se detuvo y su corazón paro de golpe.

-Sa...Sasuke...-tartamudeo sumamente sorprendida mientras veía esos oscuros ojos que la miraban con una gran intensidad-

No tuvo ni siquiera tiempo de reaccionar, el orochimaru ya había atrapado rápidamente sus labios entre los suyos... Una corriente eléctrica invadió todo su ser, y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, debía alejarlo, debía hacerlo, pero su cuerpo no respondía... Poco a poco sintió como el pelinegro la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos, uno en su cintura y el otro en su espalda pegándola, de esta manera, completamente a su cuerpo. Sus delicados brazos chocaron contra el pecho del pelinegro y sus ojos inconscientemente comenzaron a cerrarse poco a poco, pero algo le impedía seguir con todo ello y era la poca razón que le quedaba, sin embargo...aquella pareció desaparecer completamente cuando sintió como la lengua del chico invadía su cavidad, lo hizo con tanta intensidad que logro sacarle un gemido en contra de su voluntad, y juraría que hubiera caído al piso si no fuera porque los fuertes brazos de este la sujetaban. Sus ojos terminaron de cerrarse y sus manos apretaron con fuerza la camisa del chico...estaba mal, eso estaba mal, lo sabia...su mente le decía que debía detenerlo pero otra parte de su ser le decía que continuara con ello, una parte mucho mas fuerte...su corazón.

-S-Sakura...-dijo con su voz ronca al separarse solo un poco de ella-

Cuanto la había extrañado, era realmente increíble lo que sintió al besarla, parecía que hubieran pasado meses sin verla y solo habían sido una pocos días. La miro por unos breves segundos al separarse de ella, y vio como está entre abría sus labios dispuesta a decir algo pero no la dejo terminar, sus labios nuevamente reclamaron los de ella. No lo podía evitar la amaba más de lo que llego a imaginar, y probar sus labios nuevamente era algo que lo enloquecía, sus brazos la apretaron aun mas contra su cuerpo sintiendo así, todo el calor que ella le brindaba.

Una de sus manos lentamente subió desde su espalda hasta su cabeza, escabullendo sus dedos en el suave pelo de la chica y profundizando mas y mas aquel apasionado beso. Por su lado la pelirrosa no se había dado cuenta en qué momento había comenzado a corresponder al pelinegro, se encontraba inmersa en una especie de hipnosis que no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

_-Sakura te conozco perfectamente -habló seriamente- y es por eso que se que si tú te fijaste en él, debe ser porque es una buena persona._

_-Hinata... -dijo sorprendida-_

_-tu...tú no te entregarías a cualquier persona -continuo hablando con mucha seriedad- y si lo hiciste es porque sabes que él siente lo mismo que tú sientes por él._

Aquellas palabras de su amiga llegaron rápidamente a su cabeza, tal vez...tal vez ella... Al pensar en ello no pudo evitar apretar la camisa del chico con más fuerza, la sola idea hacia que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera. Una de sus manos comenzó a subir desde el pecho del chico, llegando así a su cuello y luego a sus cabellos, en donde sus dedos se hundieron atrayendo aun más hacia ella. Su lengua se encontró con la de el pelinegro con mucha fuerza, sintiendo así el calor que ambos se brindaban mutuamente, un nuevo gemido escapo de sus labios al sentir su espalda chocar contra la puerta, el pelinegro la había acorralado entre la puerta y su cuerpo haciendo que el contacto entre ellos aumentara de sobremanera.

Eran breves los momentos que Sasuke le daba para recuperar el oxigeno, no podía evitarlo habían sido tantos días sin probar sus labios, que ahora que los tenia no podía despegarse de ellos, su lengua invadía la cavidad de la chica con mucha intensidad y podía sentir como ella le correspondía de igual manera, con la misma intensidad, con la misma pasión... Todo ello lograba que su pasión aumentara de sobremanera.

-S-Sasuke...-murmuro sin darse cuenta sobre los labios del chico al sentir como este acariciaba delicadamente su cintura-

Ya estaba perdida, se había perdido en el mundo del orochimaru como en tantas otras veces. Sus manos terminaron de rodear el cuello del chico y sintió como el pelinegro bajaba lentamente su mano, la cual estaba en su cabeza, acariciando suavemente su espalda y llegando a su cintura...todo eso hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera de sobre manera. Se maldecía a si misma por ser tan débil frente a él, pero después pensaría en eso ya que ahora sus ideas no estaban claras al tener sus labios fusionados con los del chico.

Por su lado, el Uchiha disfrutaba tanto tenerla entre sus brazos, no podía decirle que la había extrañado, pero a través de ese beso se lo estaba haciendo saber. Se separo un poco de los labios de la senju y comenzó a darle pequeños mordiscos, no le importaba ya nada, ni siquiera considero la posibilidad de que alguien pudiera verlos, solo estaba concentrado en ella...en ella y en nada mas. La senju tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente, sus brazos seguían alrededor del cuello del chico, y ahora solo podía disfrutar de todo ello, porque lo amaba, y aunque desease lo contrario eso era algo imposible... Sus labios nuevamente se fusionaron con los de él y creía que no sería capaz de despegarse de ellos pero...

_-sabes Sakurita... -exclamo tomando un mechon de pelo de la aturdida pelirrosa- Sasuke se fue de viaje por una semana, ¿y sabes a donde? -pregunto divertida- fue a reunirse con su hermano Itachi, ya debes conocerlo, el fue el asesino de tus padres._

_La pelirrosa retrocedio un paso al oirla haciendo que esta soltara su mechón. Su cuerpo comenzo a temblar de sobremanera al ya imaginar todo lo que sucedia, pero es no podia ser...no podía ser..._

_-el fue porque Itachi lo mando a llamar ¿y sabes por que lo mando a llamar? -pregunto maliciosamente- es por que entre ambos ya tienen un plan para acabar con tu maldita vida._

Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente al recordar ello, y sintió una enorme opresión en el pecho ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se había dejado llevar por el orochimaru, pero ahora por fin reaccionaba.

-no...-dijo separando su rostro de la del chico y colocando sus manos en el pecho de este para alejarlo-

-¿que...que sucede? -pregunto con la voz ronca y la respiración agitada-

-no Sasuke -repitió empujándolo- ¡aléjate! -exclamo más fuerte y tratando de regularizar su respiración-

-¿que...qué te pasa? -pregunto confundido-

-¡no quiero que te me acerques! -dijo fuertemente mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban-

-¿q-qué? -dijo aun sin entender-

-¡lo que oíste! -masculló con la voz quebrada y dispuesta a irse rápidamente de aquel lugar más la mano del pelinegro la detuvo-

-¿qué demonios te pasa? -pregunto con el ceño fruncido y tomándola del brazo-

-K-Karin me lo dijo...-exclamo con la voz quebrada y con lágrimas en sus ojos- ¡eres un maldito! -exclamo llena de impotencia-

Se sentía una estúpida, ella no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada, absolutamente nada, pero aun así las palabras escaparon de sus labios.

-¿¡qué fue lo que te dijo Karin! -pregunto confundido-

-ella...tu...-tartamudeo viéndolo con sus ojos llorosos- ¡tú te fuiste a reunir con tu hermano! -soltó por fin-

El pelinegro se sorprendió al oírla, rápidamente comenzó a comprender todo y entonces entendió a lo que llegaría la pelirrosa.

-eso es verdad pero no...no es...-dijo e hizo una pausa...no sabía cómo continuar-

-¡se para lo que fuiste! -dijo fuertemente mientras fruncía el ceño-

-¡no es lo que piensas! -habló rápidamente-

-¿¡entonces dime que es! -pregunto alterada-

-yo...el me llamo...-comenzó sin saber que mas decir-

-¡eres un maldito! -grito mientras intentaba zafarse de su agarre-

-¡mierda! ¡sabes que esto es así Sakura! -grito frustrado mientras hacía presión en su agarre-

-¡suéltame! -exigió tratando de sonar firme y secando con su mano libre las lágrimas que caían pesadamente por sus ojos-

-¡no lo hare! -dijo firmemente y mirándola con sus profundos ojos que mostraban la desesperación que sentía en esos momentos, sí, desesperación por el miedo a perderla-

-¡que me sueltes Sasuke! -dijo histérica y tratando de pegarle una cacheta, la cual fue detenida por la mano del chico- ¡Sasuke suéltame! -repitió alterada mientras forcejeaba al tener ahora sus dos manos presas por las del chico-

-¡Sakura cálmate! -dijo con su grave voz y pegándola contra la pared-

La pelirrosa lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, en su mirada se podía ver la furia y la impotencia que sentía al tener frente a ella al orochimaru...El Uchiha por su parte buscaba una posible mentira para tratar de arreglar todo ello, pero eso era algo sumamente difícil.

-suéltame por favor...-pidió con la voz quebrada y desviando la mirada...ahora se sentía débil, sumamente débil-

-Itachi... él si me llamo por eso...-dijo acercando su rostro al de ella y dejando solo unos poco milímetros entre estos-

-¡no quiero oírte! -exclamó levantando la mirada-

-nosotros no... en ningún momento hablamos de eso -dijo seriamente y con la respiración agitada por su cercanía-

-¡no te creo! -dijo furiosa- ¡no te creo Sasuke! -repitió en tono más fuerte-

-¡te digo la verdad Sakura! -dijo desesperado...sabía que eso no era cierto, pero no podía decirle la verdad, mas bien no se animaba a hacerlo-

-no... no me importa si es verdad o no...-musito con la voz quebrada y buscando fuerzas de donde no tenia- ¡pero esto...esto se acabo! -dijo firmemente-

-¿a qué te refieres? -pregunto rápidamente-

-¡que se acabo Sasuke! ¡lo que sea que teníamos se acabo! -habló furiosa-

-¡eso no lo decides tu! -apuntó sumamente alterado-

-¡claro que sí!

-¡esto no se termina aquí Sakura! -dijo fuertemente y haciendo presión en los brazos de la chica-

-¡si, si lo hace!

-¡esto...esto se termina cuando yo lo decida! -exclamó decidido-

-¿¡quién demonios te creíste! -pregunto alterada- esto se acaba porque yo ya no quiero seguir ¡y no hay nada que puedas hacer! -dijo sumamente molesta-

-esto...esto no se acaba aquí...-dijo seriamente y tratando de tranquilizarse- ¡porque tú me perteneces Sakura!

-¡no soy un objeto para pertenecerte Sasuke! -exclamo más molesta de lo que ya estaba al escuchar las palabras del chico-

-no, no lo eres... ¡pero aun así eres mía! -masculló furioso- ¡eres mía! ¿lo oyes? ¡y eso no podrás cambiarlo Sakura! -exclamo mirándola fijamente con esos ojos que aterrarían a cualquiera menos a la pelirrosa-

-¡no me importa! -dijo furiosa- esto...

-¿¡esto que! -la interrumpió sumamente molesto- los dos comenzamos todo esto Sakura...-dijo de manera cortante- ¡y solo se terminara cuando los dos lo decidamos!

-¡yo ya lo decidí! -exclamo furiosa mientras forcejeaba por soltarse-

-¡pero yo no! -gruñó furioso al tiempo que pegaba su cuerpo al de ella para evitar que se moviera-

-¡no quiero seguir con esto! ¿¡que no lo entiendes! -pregunto histérica-

-¡lo que Karin dijo son estupideces! -dijo fuertemente y tratando de que todo ello terminara bien-

-¡mientes!

-¡te digo la verdad, maldición!

-la directora me dijo lo mismo que Karin! -grito a todo pulmón- ¿¡acaso las dos mienten Sasuke!

-no, no lo hacen, pero ellas no saben qué fue lo que sucedió allí...-habló seriamente-

-¡y yo tampoco! -dijo tratando de tranquilizarse, sabía que todo ello podría afectar a su hijo-

-no quiero hablar de ello Sakura...-comenzó suavemente y acercando su rostro aun mas al de ella- por...por favor...-susurro a duras penas...aquellas palabras no eran fácil de decir para alguien como el, pero ahora se trataba de algo de suma importancia-

-n-no... -dijo girando el rostro al ver las intenciones del chico- yo...yo ya dije lo...lo que quiero...-tartamudeo sumamente nerviosa por la cercanía del pelinegro-

El orochimaru soltó un brazo de la chica para dar un fuerte golpe en la pared, y al hacerlo vio como ella cerraba sus ojos fuertemente.

-¡maldita sea! -dijo sumamente furioso-

-ya...ya déjame...-susurró un poco temerosa mientras abría los ojos-

-escúchame bien Sakura...-dijo de manera severa al tiempo que tomaba el rostro de la chica con su mano libre- ¡yo no pienso dejarte porque yo no lo he decidido así! -exclamó seriamente-

-¡pero yo sí! -dijo retadoramente-

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos largos segundos, sus miradas chocaban fuertemente al igual que sus agitadas respiraciones. La pelirrosa sabía que el pelinegro no la dejaría ir así porque si, podía ver en su mirada la decisión y molestia.

-Sasuke...-susurro suavemente mientras se acercaba a su rostro-

El pelinegro se sorprendió por la acción de la pelirrosa mas sus ojos rápidamente se centraron en los labios de esta...Su cuerpo se destenso rápidamente al creer que la chica había cedido. Su rostro comenzó a acercarse al de ella y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, sin darse cuenta su mano dejo libre el brazo de la pelirrosa, y justo cuando pensó que sus labios se fusionarían con los de ella sintió un enorme dolor en esa zona tan delicada para los hombres.

-¡maldición! -dijo lleno de dolor mientras se alejaba de la pelirrosa y caía arrodillado al suelo-

-¡ni creas que hare todo lo que digas Sasuke! -dijo sumamente molesta y mirando al pelinegro desde arriba-

-¡Sakura! -gruñó furioso al haber recibido el duro golpe de la chica-

La pelirrosa lo miro unos pocos segundos y supo inmediatamente que debía salir de allí, sus piernas rápidamente se movieron y entonces salió corriendo de aquel lugar.

-¡esta...esta me la pagaras! -grito furioso mientras se retorcía de dolor en el suelo-

La senju por su parte ya se había alejado algunos metros y aun así logro oír las palabras del orochimaru, las cuales produjeron que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Sabía que se había metido en un gran problema. Sus piernas seguían corriendo rápidamente, debía llegar a su sector lo antes posible...

-"_¿qué hice...?"_ -pensó sumamente asustada-

Las personas que se encontraban en los pasillos la miraban un tanto extrañados, era obvio ya que estaba corriendo como una loca y además una que otra lagrima escapa de su rostro, sin embargo en esos momentos no le importaba en lo absoluto, lo único que quería hacer era llegar a su sector.

-¡por fin! -dijo entusiasmada al ver las puertas de este frente a ella-

Rápidamente acelero el paso, si es que eso era posible, y entro a su sector cerrando las puertas fuertemente tras ella como temiendo que el pelinegro la siguiera.

**... ... ...**

Llevaba ya un buen tiempo sentado en su cama, hace varios minutos que se había puesto el uniforme del colegio y acomodado todas sus cosas, pero aun así no se movía de ese lugar.

-tarde o temprano tendré que salir -dijo el pelimarrón cansado mientras se paraba y caminaba hacia la puerta-

Salió lentamente de esta y camino hacia el gran salón del sector, cuando llego a este no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro al ver a el grupo de orochimarus sentados en una mesa, tal y como lo suponía estaban esperándolo para que les contara todo lo sucedido.

-sí que te tardaste Neji -dijo seriamente el peliceleste-

-deja de molestar...-masculló molesto mientras se sentaba junto a este-

-¿y bien? ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? -pregunto Juggo impaciente-

-no sé qué quieren que les diga -dijo cansado y cerrando sus ojos-

-¡vamos Neji! ¿qué demonios dijo Itachi? -pregunto una pelirroja alterada por la tranquilidad del chico-

-si te refieres al tema de Haruno...-dijo seriamente y abriendo sus ojos- eso lo hablo en privado con Sasuke -mintió para no tener que dar explicaciones de todo ese asunto-

-maldición no sirves para nada -dijo cruzándose de brazos-

-y a todo esto... ¿dónde está Sasuke?

-ya te dije que no se -respondió Neji seriamente-

-lo más probable es que no haya soportado tu cercanía Karin -exclamo Suigetsu con una sonrisa divertida-

-¡cierra la boca estúpido! -rugió furiosa y poniéndose de pie-

-solo digo la verdad...-musitó tranquilamente-

La pelirroja estaba dispuesta a iniciar una pelea cuando de repente vio como las puertas del sector se abrían y por estas entraba su amado pelinegro.

-¡Sasuke! -chillo emocionada-

-será mejor que no te le acerques -advirtió el peliceleste seriamente al ver como el azabache cerraba con mucha fuerza la puerta haciendo que el eco del ruido recorriera todo el lugar-

-¿donde estuviste amor? -pregunto acercándose a este e ignorando el comentario del ojiceleste-

-no te acerques Karin -habló con su terrorífica voz y sin mirarla-

-Sasuke...-susurro deteniendo su andar al escuchar las frías palabras del chico y ver el semblante de este, el cual daría miedo a cualquiera-

-¿sucedió algo? -pregunto Neji parándose al ver la cara del pelinegro-

El orochimaru no le respondió, y ni siquiera se digno en ver a los presentes. Estaba furioso, estaba más que furioso y sentía que si alguien se acercaba en ese momento lo mataría, de hecho al entrar tuvo unas inmensas ganas de golpear a la pelirroja, ya que por su culpa y la de la directora Sakura se había enterado de todo, sin embargo esperaría el momento adecuado para desquitarse con ella, ahora solo tenía cabeza para Sakura... Estaba sumamente molesto con la pelirrosa, y sentía como la sangre le corría rápidamente, sus puños se apretaron con mucha fuerza mientras caminaba a paso decido a su cuarto frente a la mirada de todos.

-_"ni crees que te dejara ir así porque así Sakura..."_ -pensó furioso al tiempo que una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro- además...se como retenerte -susurró maliciosamente al cruzar una idea por su confusa cabeza-

-¿¡y ahora que le pasa! -pregunto histérica mientras veía como el orochimaru se alejaba-

-como saberlo -dijo Neji volviéndose a sentar-

-en fin...Sasuke nunca cambiara.

-¡y eso es lo que lo hace tan lindo! -chillo Karin entusiasmada-

-como digas...-dijo irónicamente-

-y... ¿sucedió algo mientras no estábamos? -pregunto el ojiperla desinteresado-

-nada...todo igual de aburrido que siempre.

-ya veo...

-¡oye si sucedió algo! -dijo emocionada- ¡por fin una de las mas odiosas senju murió! -exclamo maliciosamente-

-ah...es verdad...-dijo Juggo tranquilamente-

-¿y quien fue? -pregunto sin dar importancia al asunto-

-fue el perrito faldero de Haruno...Tenten -exclamó Karin con una sonrisa grande en su rostro-

Y allí fue donde todo se detuvo para el ojiperla.

Su cabeza volteo bruscamente al oírla, y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran de la impresión... ¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir la pelirroja? ¿Que es lo que...?

No, eso no podia ser...


	49. Un dolor agobiante y muchos planes

_**Hola genteeee! aqui esta karynita con el nuevo capi de la historiaaaaa :D **_

_**como siempre les digo: MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEEWSSSS! XD**_

_**y pues espero la conti les guste. **_

_**esta vez no tengo mucho que decir, solo espero que nos leamos pronto en alguna conti, ya sea esta o de Inocencia Robada :D **_

_**y pues tambien: muchas gracias vanesa por ayudarme en las correcciones ortograficas de esta historiaa ! :D, sin su ayuda probablmente aun no la tendrian :D**_

_**Bueno gentee, espero que todos estenn bienn, y pues nos leeremosss !**_

_**besoteeeeeeeee y se cuidann! xD**_

_**a leerrrr!**_

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Capitulo 49: Un dolor agobiante, y muchos planes**

-y... ¿sucedió algo mientras no estábamos? -pregunto el ojiperla desinteresado-

-nada...todo igual de aburrido que siempre.

-ya veo...

-¡oye si sucedió algo! -dijo emocionada- ¡por fin una de las mas odiosas senju murió! -exclamo maliciosamente-

-ah...es verdad...-dijo Juggo tranquilamente-

-¿y quien fue? -pregunto sin dar importancia al asunto-

-fue el perrito faldero de Haruno...Tenten -exclamó Karin con una sonrisa grande en su rostro-

Y allí fue donde todo se detuvo para el ojiperla.

Su cabeza volteo bruscamente al oírla, y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran de la impresión... ¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir la pelirroja? ¿Que es lo que...?

No, eso no podia ser...

-¿q-qué...? -pregunto con el corazón en la garganta-

-lo que escuchaste, Tenten murió -repitió maliciosamente mientras se reía de manera divertida- oye y ahora que lo pienso aun no me he burlado de Haruno.

-tú siempre pensando en ella -comentó Suigetsu rodando los ojos-

El resto de los orochimaru continuaron hablando, pero las palabras ya no llegaban a sus oídos, de hecho sintió que todo se detuvo, hasta su corazón y su respiración. No podía ser cierto, eso no podía ser verdad. Tenten ¿había... habia muerto? Sin pensarlo más se levanto bruscamente de la mesa ganándose la mirada de todos.

-¿qué sucede? -pregunto Juggo intrigado al ver la cara del chico-

El ojiperla ni siquiera lo escucho, simplemente salió a todo prisa del lugar. Corrió por los pasillos a todo lo que sus pies le daban, no le importo nada, simplemente quería ver con sus propios ojos a la ojimiel, porque sabía que no podía haber muerto. Eso...eso era algo imposible... o eso era lo que él quería creer.

-_"es...es imposible...esto no, no puede estar pasando"_ -pensó con gotas de sudor en su rostro-

Su respiración estaba sumamente agitada mientras que sus piernas seguían corriendo a todo lo que daban, sin embargo, sentía que flaquearían en cualquier momento, y de un momento a otro así sucedió.

-¡oye! ¡fíjate orochimaru! -exclamo molesto un senju al chocar contra el ojiperla, el cual ahora estaba tirado en el suelo-

-ya déjalo...-dijo otro que estaba a su lado mientras se alejaba del lugar-

El pelimarrón seguía tirado en el suelo, realmente estaba dando una patética imagen, mas en esos momentos eso no le importaba en lo absoluto. Se levanto bruscamente y continuo corriendo en dirección al sector de los senjus, estaba tan aturdido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la locura que estaba haciendo al tratar de entrar por las puertas del sector, algo que obviamente seria impedido.

-¿¡a donde crees que vas! -exclamo de manera severa uno de los guardias que estaban en las dos grandes puertas-

-¡quítate! -dijo Neji molesto y tratando de entrar-

-pero ¿¡qué demonios haces Hyuga! -pregunto molesto el guardia al tiempo que lo empujaba y lo tiraba al suelo-

-¡tengo que entrar! -habló desesperado-

-debes estar perdiendo la cabeza, ningún orochimaru entrara al sector senju.

-¡maldito seas! -gruñó furioso mientras se paraba- ¡esta me la pagaras! -escupió molesto mientras se daba media vuelta al entender que por allí no podría entrar-

Estaba perdiendo la cabeza, tal y como lo había dicho el guardia, no debía permitir eso, no debía hacerlo.

-v-vamos t-tranquilízate...-tartamudeo con la voz temblorosa mientras detenía su paso-

Llevo una mano a su cabeza mientras intentaba regular su respiración y mientras pensaba que demonios hacer, y por fin entre todas esas nubes que nublaban su razón logro encontrar una alternativa. Claro, se sentía un tonto al no haber pensado en ello primero. Sus piernas nuevamente comenzaron a moverse rápidamente, esta vez en dirección a la ventana del cuarto de la ojimiel. Su corazón latía rápidamente, y no era por lo cansado que estaba, era por lo que acababa de enterarse, sin embargo no quería creerlo, todo ello parecía un mal sueño y le parecía imposible que estuviera sucediendo.

-sí, e-es i-imposible -susurro con el corazón en la garganta mientras llegaba al campo de entrenamiento-

Su mirada rápidamente subió y observo la ventana de la ojimiel, si lo más seguro era que ella estuviera ahí como si nada. Rápidamente saco energía de sus manos y comenzó a trepar por aquella pared, sin embargo al hacerlo comenzó a complicarse más de lo que llego a imaginar... Sus temblorosas manos no se agarraban bien de la pared, y su poca concentración hacia que la energía variara de segundo a segundo.

-¡maldición! -dijo molesto al no poder llegar a dicha ventana-

Sus nervios lo estaban traicionando, y lo sabía, sin embargo aun así no podía hacer nada al respecto. Respiro profundo mientras continuaba trepando por aquella pared, y por fin después de varios minutos ya estaba frente a esta. Sin pensarlo dos veces saco energía de su mano para abrirla, aunque esa era la habitación de la ojimiel él también podía abrir dicha ventana ya que hace bastante tiempo él había colocado su energía en esta para poder abrirla cuando quisiera, claro que con el consentimiento de la pelimarrón. A los pocos segundos la ventana se abrió y él rápidamente entro a dicho cuarto.

-¡Tenten! -exclamo sin poder ocultar su preocupación mientras veía a todos lados-

Su vista pareció opacarse al no ver a la ojimiel en dicho cuarto. De manera apresurada fue a ver el baño y este también estaba vacio. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar fuertemente al comenzar a caer poco a poco en la cruda realidad.

-no... no puede estar pasando -susurro casi sin voz-

Rápidamente corrió al armario de la chica y una vez frente a este lo abrió. Sus ojos se expandieron de la impresión al ver frente a él...nada, el armario estaba completamente vacío, ni una sola remera, ni un solo pantalón, nada...absolutamente nada. Todo ello indicaba solo una cosa...todo lo que la pelirroja había dicho era... era cierto.

-ella...ella esta...muerta... -susurro mientras inconscientemente caía arrodillado al suelo-

No había más vuelta que dar al asunto, la ojimiel había...había muerto. Sus ojos terminaron de nublarse y opacarse mientras un extraño y torturador sentimiento se expandía por todo su ser, era tan terrible que sentía que moriría en ese mismo momento. Lentamente llevo una mano a la zona donde se suponía debería estar su corazón, apretó con fuerza ese lugar mientras un gemido salía de sus labios.

-¡no puede ser! -dijo totalmente alterado-

Sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente y un nuevo gemido escapo de sus labios. Su corazón se oprimió como nunca antes lo había hecho, y lo hizo con tanta fuerza que sintió que el oxigeno no era algo con lo que contaba en ese momento, sin embargo ni siquiera eso le importo. La verdad que en ese instante no le importaba nada mas, y aunque su cuerpo estuviera ardiendo en llamas sentía que sería incapaz de moverse, o si quiera gritar. Sabía que de sus labios algo quería escapar, algo quería salir de allí, sin embargo al abrir la boca nada salía de esta.

_Tenten...Tenten...Tenten...Tenten...Tenten...Tenten..._

Solo aquel nombre estaba en su cabeza, martirizándolo como nunca llego a pensar. Sus ojos, sus pelos, sus labios...todas aquellas cosas comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza rápidamente, una y otra vez, haciéndolo entrar en una terrible agonía. ¿Como había sucedido todo aquello? ¿Por qué tuvo que irse justo cuando eso sucedía? El dolor que recorría su cuerpo ya no era algo que podía ocultar, y su rostro era el reflejo de ello. Sin darse cuenta sus ojos se humedecieron y una rebelde lagrima escapo de sus opacos ojos...¿por qué sentía aquello? se suponía que él... él no sentía nada por la senju, ella simplemente le ayudaba a recolectar información, solo eso era para él, pero ahora...ahora no podía evitar esa horrible punzada en su corazón, que se expandía desde aquella zona hasta el resto de su cuerpo.

-¿por...por que T-Tenten? -tartamudeo con la voz temblorosa y apretando los puños-

Era la primera vez que sentía eso...y la verdad que no se lo deseaba a nadie, realmente no lo hacía porque era tan torturador que parecía que estuviera muriendo poco a poco, y la verdad que así lo creía. Su respiración era costosa, y agitada, su mirada estaba nublada, su cuerpo sudoroso y aquel dolor aumentaba segundo a segundo. Tal vez a simple vista no le sucedía nada, pero por dentro eran mil estacas clavándose en su corazón, y una llama sumamente intensa quemaba todo su ser poco a poco.

Se dejo vencer y su cuerpo cayó pesadamente al frio suelo, sus ojos seguían abiertos mirando un lugar inespecífico...

Su mirada estaba perdida... igual que él.

**... ... ...**

Llevaba ya varios minutos dando vueltas en su habitación, su respiración era agitada y su corazón latía rápidamente, todo...todo había sucedido más que rápido, jamás creyó ver a Sasuke ese día. El pelinegro había vuelto antes de lo previsto y ella no había esperado aquello. Lentamente una de sus manos se poso sobre sus labios, y su mente recordó el profundo e intenso beso que le dio el orochimaru.

-¡no... no debo pensar en eso! -dijo molesta la pelirrosa con ella misma-

Rápidamente sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de apartar esos pensamientos que la traicionaban en los momentos más cruciales, como lo habían hecho justo en esos momentos ¿Por qué su corazón tenía que mandarla en esos momentos? ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo su razón? De algo estaba segura, y era que tenía que apartarse lo mayor posible de él, porque teniéndolo cerca era débil, sumamente débil. Como odiaba sentirse de esa manera, ella siempre se había considerado una persona fuerte...pero ahora se sentía totalmente indefensa frente al orochimaru.

-¿por que m-me tiene que...que pasar esto a mi? -tartamudeo mientras inútilmente secaba sus lágrimas-

Cerró sus ojos mientras paraba de caminar, y trataba de regularizar su respiración, sin pensarlo más se dejo vencer y cayó pesadamente en la cama.

-Sasuke... -susurro con los ojos cerrados- eres...eres un maldito...-murmuro a duras penas-

Ni siquiera eso podía decir firmemente, si no podía hacerlo... ¿como pretendía actuar frente a él? Karin se lo había dicho, y la directora también lo había hecho, entonces ¿por qué no terminaba de creerles? Las cosas no podían ser más claras y ella, como una ilusa, no podía verlo. Seria porque muy en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que parte de su ser quería creer en las palabras del chico, pero tal y como lo decía ella quería creer, y eso era porque estaba enamorada de él, pero una cosa es querer creer y otra muy distinta y lejana es que eso sea cierto.

-¿para qué mas pudo ir? -susurro amargamente-

Todo ese tiempo, todos esos días en los que el orochimaru no estaba, se torturo a si misma por lo estúpida que había sido, por todos esos meses en los cuales permitió que el chico se acercara a ella, que la besara, que la tocara y sobre todo que la hiciera suya. Cada vez que pensaba en ello, no podía evitar amargarse más de lo que ya estaba, sin embargo ahora había llegado a una conclusión...no se arrepentía de ello, porque sabía que con arrepentirse no cambiaría nada.

-todos esos días...-susurro perdida en sus pensamientos-

Si no podía cambiar lo sucedido ¿para qué arrepentirse? Gracias a él, gracias al orochimaru...ella...ella había conocido el amor. Que irónico sonaba todo eso, pero era la verdad, jamás pensó llegar a enamorarse, y menos después de que se entero cual sería su destino junto a Sai, pero todo cambio cuando comenzó a conocerlo. Todas las cosas, todo su mundo dio un giro de 180° grados.

-cambiaste todo mi mundo Sasuke... -susurro con la voz quebrada mientras las lágrimas cubrían su delicado rostro-

Su mente recordaba todo, hasta el más pequeño detalle ella lo recordaba, y no sabía si eso era algo bueno, o algo malo. Había veces en que quería que todos aquellos recuerdos relacionados con el pelinegro desaparecieran, pero otras veces recordarlos... no era tan malo. En este caso si era malo, porque no hacían más que agrandar el dolor de su pecho. Recordó que todo comenzó cuando se perdieron en el bosque, y ¿como olvidarlo? esa había sido la primera vez que sus labios tocaron los de él, claro que no había sido un beso ni mucho menos, pero aun así sus labios se conectaron, y después de eso otra cosa que tampoco olvidaría fue el primer beso que se dieron realmente, y en el que ella también había correspondido.

-el primero...-murmuro mientras cerraba los ojos y llevaba sus manos a sus labios-

Fue mientras hacían guardia, ese día era el día en que habían matado a su hermano... lo recordaba perfectamente. Ambos habían decidido descansar y ella no pudo aguantar las ganas que tenia de llorar, estaba tan deprimida que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta el momento en el cual comenzó a pegarle al orochimaru, lo había hecho porque sentía que él era el culpable de eso, él y todo su clan. Sin embargo de un momento a otro sus fuerzas flaquearon y dejo de hacerlo, todo parecía normal, hasta que sintió como las manos de este la rodeaban, no supo exactamente qué hacer en ese momento, solo podía sentir la calidez de aquel abrazo que le daba el chico, y recordó claramente que fue él, quien comenzó a acercarse a su rostro, y hasta ese día no sabía cuál había sido la razón por la que ella había correspondido a ese beso, pero lo que había sentido en ese momento la había dejado sin aliento, tal vez porque fue a partir de aquel instante que ella había comenzado a darse cuenta de los sentimientos que comenzaban a aparecer en su interior.

-desde ese momento, e incluso desde antes, yo...yo ya había caído en tus redes.

Si en ese momento todo ello era un problema, ahora lo era el doble e incluso mas, porque ahora no solo se trataba de ella y de Sasuke, ahora estaba algo mucho más importante que ellos dos...ahora estaba su hijo, y era gracias a este que ella aun seguía de pie. Le agradecía enormemente las palabras que le dijo su amigo pelirrubio, ya que estas le abrieron los ojos y en cierta manera, la hicieron entrar en razón... razón que perdía cuando estaba cerca del orochimaru.

-no... no debo acercarme a él -murmuró firmemente mientras abría los ojos-

Lentamente se sentó en la cama y seco sus lagrimas. El pelinegro no merecía sus lagrimas, el solo era un maldito orochimaru que se aprovecho de ella…

¿Aprovecho? No sabía si esa era la palabra justa para describir lo que él hizo, pero la verdad no se le ocurría otra. Bien, ahora sabía que el chico fue a reunirse con su hermano ¿para que Itachi lo habría llamado si no fuera un tema importante? y claro que ese tema la incluía a ella.

-maldito... maldito... -susurro apretando los puños con fuerza- pero no caeré otra vez...eso tenlo por seguro -dijo decidida-

Pasaron varios minutos en los que se quedo en la misma posición, pero lentamente comenzó a sentarse para luego pararse. No debía seguir llorando por el.

-lo siento... -susurro tocando su vientre- ya no llorare mas... -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al saber que si ella lloraba también afectaba a su hijo-

Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, pero al parecer las lagrimas ya no seguirían saliendo, además de que ella ya no lo permitiría. Se miro unos segundos más en el espejo, la verdad era que si se notaba que estuvo llorando pero no era para tanto. Ese día no pensaba salir del sector, sabia de lo que era capaz el pelinegro, y más si su orgullo estaba de por medio, y en este caso lo estaba.

-no importa -exclamó seriamente mientras veía a través de la ventana y observaba el hermoso anochecer- no pienso salir del sector.

Lentamente camino hacia el mueble que estaba junto a su cama y de este saco un kunai, no pensaba salir del sector pero nunca estaba de mas prevenir, lo tomo y lo guardo es su camisa, una vez hecho salió de su cuarto y camino hacia el salón principal para ver si estaban sus amigos, la verdad era que tenía ganas de estar con ellos para olvidarse de todo lo que sucedía.

**... ... ...**

La puerta de su cuarto se cerro de un fuerte golpe. Lo había hecho con tanta fuerza que era raro que esta no se haya roto, pero eso no le importaba en lo absoluto, estaba sumamente molesto y no sabía qué hacer para calmar su furia.

-¡Sakura! -gruñó sumamente furioso el pelinegro mientras daba un duro golpe en la pared-

Estaba sumamente molesto con la pelirrosa, y muy en el fondo dolido con ella. Él... él había vuelto con unas enormes ganas de ver a la senju, y ella ¿qué hacia? le decía que se aleje de ella, que no quería tenerlo cerca, y lo peor de todo le pegaba donde más le dolía. Si supiera todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella, tal vez las cosas serian distintas, pero jamás saldría de su boca, porque su orgullo, como casi siempre, lo dominaba, y no pretendía decirle nada a la chica.

-esto no se terminara aquí... -susurro molesto mientras se sentaba en la cama y pasaba una mano por sus cabellos-

Estaba molesto con ella, pero aun así...muy en el fondo sabia que la pelirrosa no tenía la culpa de ello. Después de todo, era culpa de Karin y la directora que ella se haya enterado, y por lo tanto enojado con él, sin embargo, aun así, lo que más le molestaba y dolía, era la desconfianza del chica hacia el. Sabía que eso era lo lógico, pero aun así no podía evitar ponerse furioso.

-¡mierda! -dijo fuertemente al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y se recostaba en la cama-

Nunca le había dado motivos para que confiare en él, eso lo sabía perfectamente pero... ¿tanta desconfianza podía tenerle? Además, y pensándolo mejor, si le había dado motivos. Al pensar en ello su ceño se frunció... La vez que la salvo de la ilusión de su hermano, porque fue gracias a él que ella reacciono, también estaba la vez de Kabuto, aquella vez era obvio que el peligris había ido para matar a la senju, y quien termino luchando con este había sido él, claro que lo había matado por que Kabuto los había descubierto pero la principal razón era porque sabía que este seguiría intentando matar a la pelirrosa, algo que sin lugar a dudas no permitiría.

-estúpida... -masculló sumamente molesto al recordar el golpe de la chica-

No sabía si era su imaginación, pero últimamente la senju siempre se salía con la suya, algo que sin lugar a dudas no le gustaba. Sin embargo ahora...ahora no dejaría que ello sucediera, estaba arriesgando muchas cosas por ella, demasiadas, y ella...ella lo alejaba de su lado. No tenía el derecho para hacerlo, al menos así lo sentía el. Primero se comprometía con Karin, solo para darle más tiempo a ella, y ahora estaba en aprietos con Itachi, también por ella ¿Que esas no eran suficientes razones para sentir que él tenia todo el derecho de estar cerca de ella?

-si supieras...-susurro de mala gana-

Todas las cosas le hacían ver que él si tenía derechos sobre ella, así que lo que pensaba hacer, lo que pretendía hacer no estaba mal. Solo les quedaban cuatro días antes de que se comprometieran, y estos...quería pasarlos con ella ¿al menos eso se merecía, no? pero ella no lo entendería y trataría de alejarlo lo más posible, sin embargo él ya lo había pensado, Sakura le pertenecía quisiera o no, ella...ella era suya, y por lo tanto nada de lo que pretendía hacer estaba mal.

-obligarla...-susurro pensativamente-

Si, esa era su única salida, o al menos el lo creía así ¿Cómo lo haría? eso era lo más fácil, simplemente tenía que usar todas las armas que tenía a su favor y ella sedería fácilmente. No haría eso tratándose de otra situación, pero las circunstancias así lo requerían, además...aun estaba molesto con ella, ya que había dañado su orgullo, y eso sería una pequeña venganza.

-tonta, tú te lo buscaste...-susurro con una media sonrisa-

Muy aparte de todo eso, sabía que la chica solo decía eso por las palabras de Karin y la directora, solo era eso. Al menos así lo sintió él, ya que cuando la beso, ella respondió con la misma intensidad, con la misma pasión. Se preguntaba si así también le correspondería al taka cuando se comprometieran, al pensar en ello una molestia se formo en su pecho, una molestia mezclado con angustia y dolor.

-¡maldito taka! -dijo fuertemente y dando un golpe a la cama-

De solo imaginar, de solo pensar en que el taka pondría sus manos en ella, hacía que su sangre hirviera como nunca antes No quería pensar en ello, pero eso era algo inevitable. Los días estaban contados para ambos... Como desearía que ella no fuera una maldita senju, ¿por qué demonios no podía ser una orochimaru? Si así fuera las cosas serian tan fáciles, pero como siempre, las cosas para Sasuke Uchiha no eran así.

-Sakura... -murmuro apretando los puños con fuerza y frunciendo el ceño- bien, tú lo quisiste así... -dijo seriamente al tiempo que se paraba y salía del cuarto-

**... ... ...**

Una linda pareja se encontraba en el salón principal de su sector, se trataba de un pelirrubio, el cual estaba sumamente sonriente, y una peli azul, la cual estaba sumamente roja.

-Hinata ¿te sientes bien? –pregunto el pelirrubio tocando la frente de su novia-

-s-si yo...estoy bien... -dijo nerviosamente la ojiperla al tiempo que jugaba con sus dedos-

-es que estas muy roja -apuntó tranquilamente y acercando su rostro al de la chica para verla mejor-

-no... no, yo estoy bien -mintió con una linda sonrisa-

-eres muy linda Hinata -dijo sinceramente al verla sonreír-

La ojiperla sintió que no aguantaría mas, sus mejillas se pusieron aun mas rojas y sus nervios aumentaron de sobremanera.

-gra... gracias... -murmuró al borde de colapsar por culpa de sus emociones-

-solo digo la verdad -exclamo sonriente mientras le daba un rápido beso-

-Na-Naruto-kun...-tartamudeo sumamente nerviosa y mirando a todos lados-

-¿qué sucede? -cuestionó confundido-

-es...es que yo... yo no estoy acostumbrada a esto...-susurro tímidamente-

-¿a esto? ¿a qué te refieres?

-yo...yo nunca estuve...con alguien... -dijo tímidamente- y todo...esto...

El pelirrubio sonrió al oírla, de verdad que le encantaba la actitud la la ojiperla. Eran esas pequeñas cosas, su timidez, su dulzura y muchas cosas más las que habían cautivado su atención al igual que su corazón.

-Hinata de verdad que me alegro que nunca hayas estado con nadie -confesó desde el fondo de su corazón-

-N-Naruto...-susurro totalmente sorprendida-

-digo la verdad -exclamo sonriente-

-todo esto...me da vergüenza -exclamo tímidamente y mirando a todo lados-

-no tienes por qué tenerla...es normal...

-si...pero aun así, yo no puedo evitarlo.

-no te preocupes te iras acostumbrando a que tú y yo somos novios -exclamo orgullosamente-

-c-claro dijo con una tierna sonrisa-

-¡hola! -escucharon la voz de cierta pelirrosa de repente-

-Sakura... -dijo un poco preocupada al recordar que la ojiverde había estado llorando-

-¡hola! -saludó el pelirrubio con una pequeña sonrisa-

-¿que estaban haciendo? -pregunto tranquilamente mientras se sentaba a lado de la ojiperla-

-¡nada! -dijo rápidamente y sumamente sonrojada-

-claro... -dijo con una sonrisa picara-

-oye Sakura...-llamo seriamente-

-dime.

-no quisiera hablar de esto pero -dijo un poco dudoso- es sobre Tenten...

Al escuchar aquel nombre no pudo evitar que su semblante cambiara drásticamente, ¿por qué siempre tenían que tocar temas que le desagradaban?

-¿qué sucede con ella? -pregunto tratando de no mostrarse débil-

-sabes perfectamente que ella...ella no pudo haberse suicidado...-dijo Naruto severamente- tenemos que hacer algo para saber qué fue lo que sucedió.

-eso es verdad -apoyó Hinata- ella era nuestra amiga.

-basta -dijo interrumpiendo a la ojiperla-

-Sakura -susurro tristemente- se que este tema no es de tu agrado.

-no se trata de eso Naruto -dijo rápidamente- solo que... Tenten si se suicido -sentencio mirándolos fijamente-

-¿cómo puedes estar segura de ello? -pregunto alterado- ¡lo más probable es que haya sido un orochimaru!

-¡no Naruto! -dijo también en tono elevado- no fue un orochimaru, no fue nadie... ¡ella solo tomo su decisión!

-Sakura... ¿tú de verdad crees que ella lo hizo? -pregunto Hinata angustiada-

-no lo creo, yo estoy segura.

-¿por qué lo haría Sakura? -pregunto alterado- no podemos estar seguros de ello.

-Naruto... yo estoy segura de eso -exclamó seriamente- no puedo explicarte como lo sé, pero créeme que lo que te digo es verdad.

-¿¡cómo puedes afirmar eso! -pregunto entre confundido y sorprendido-

-¡porque ella me dejo una carta! -soltó por fin-

Tanto el pelirrubio como la peli azul quedaron totalmente sorprendidos ante lo que dijo la pelirrosa.

-¿qué? -dijo sorprendida-

-ella... ella me dejo una carta -repitió bajando la mirada- en esta...ella me dijo que ella así lo había decidido.

-pero eso... eso no puede ser -dijo sin salir de su asombro-

-Tenten tuvo muchos problemas en su vida -susurró tristemente- y ella... ella ya no podía con todo eso, así que... -dijo y se cayó de repente-

-no lo puedo creer -exclamó sorprendido-

-yo... yo no sabía que ella tenía problemas... -exclamo la ojiperla angustiada-

-en su carta decía que lo sentía mucho pero que ella... ella ya no podía con todo esto -susurro cabizbaja-

-¿por qué no nos lo dijiste antes? -pregunto Naruto con el ceño fruncido-

-Naruto yo hace poco que me entere, y no... no sabía...

-¿¡no ibas a decírnoslo, no! -pregunto molesto-

-¡claro que sí! solo que...no quería amargarlos con la noticia -dijo sinceramente-

-yo aun... no puedo creer que ella lo haya hecho... -murmuro Hinata-

-fue su decisión -dijo seriamente y hasta en cierto punto insensible-

-pero aun así... -exclamo tristemente-

-ya no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer.

-lo dices como si no te hubiera afectado -exclamo confundido-

-¡claro que me afecto! -dijo rápidamente- solo que...-exclamo recordando lo que en dicha carta decía-

-¿qué? -pregunto rápidamente-

La pelirrosa bajo la mirada, era más que obvio que ella no les diría todo lo que decía la carta. La traición de Tenten era algo que ella sola guardaría, no quería que sus amigos se enteraran de la verdad, prefería que siguieran guardando una buena imagen de la ojimiel.

-yo entendí que llorando uno no soluciona las cosas...

-pero llorar muchas veces hace bien Sakura.

-yo ya llore lo suficiente Naruto -dijo con una pequeña y forzada sonrisa-

-Sakura... -dijo preocupada-

-no te preocupes Hinata, yo ya estoy bien...

-supongo que algunas cosas...-dijo e hizo una pausa- ¿saben qué? ¡nosotros cuatro tenemos que seguir adelante! -exclamo entusiasmado-

-¿cuatro? -dijo confundida-

-claro... -exclamo con una gran sonrisa mientras miraba la pansa de la chica-

-ah...e-eso...-susurró sonrojada-

-es verdad, mientras estemos juntos... estaremos bien -apoyó la peliazul con una sonrisa-

-tanto hablar me dio hambre -dijo de repente y tratando de animar a ambas jovenes- ¡vamos a comer!

-claro Naruto-kun -dijo mientras se paraba-

-vayan ustedes, yo no tengo hambre -mintió con una sonrisa-

-¿estás segura?

-claro Naruto, yo estoy cansada así que iré a dormir.

-bien... entonces vamos Hinata -exclamo al tiempo que tomaba la mano de la chica entre la suya-

-s-si...-asintió roja como un tomate-

Ambos chicos salieron a paso apresurado del sector dejando a la pelirrosa sola con sus pensamientos, en realidad si tenía hambre pero no quería arriesgarse a salir del sector.

-será mejor que me vaya a dormir...-murmuro mientras bostezaba y se levantaba para ir a su cuarto-

**... ... ...**

Lo sabía, la conocía tan bien que sabía que la pelirrosa no saldría de su sector ¿Por qué? Porque sabía que la chica tendría miedo a lo que el haría, sin embargo el era más listo, y por lo tanto su mente ya había calculado todo. Sus ojos terminaron de ver como el Uzumaki junto con una ojiperla se alejaban del lugar, las cosas no podían estar más a su favor. Rápidamente dirigió la mirada a los dos guardias que tenía enfrente.

-_"solo dos..." _-pensó el pelinegro con una sonrisa altanera mientras salía a la vista de ellos-

-Uchiha ¿qué demonios haces por aquí? -pregunto uno de los guardias secamente al pelinegro- será mejor que te vayas si no quieres problemas -amenazo severamente-

-eso lo veremos -susurro mientras cerraba los ojos y al abrirlos ambos guardias quedaron sorprendidos-

-¿q-qué es eso? -pregunto perdiéndose en sí mismo, al ver fijamente a aquellos ojos del chico, los cuales estaban rojos-

Las cosas serian fáciles para él, ambos guardias ya habían caído, y ahora estaban bajo su control. Una media sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

-tu vete de aquí -ordeno a uno que inmediatamente se alejo- y tu...-continuo seriamente mientras se acercaba al otro- dile a Haruno Sakura que la directora la llama.

-de acuerdo -dijo sin ser consciente de sus actos. Rápidamente dio media vuelta para entrar al sector-

-y dile que es importante -añadio de manera cortante- después haz lo que te dé la gana.

El guardia entro al sector y el pelinegro sonrió aun mas, esos guardias sí que eran patéticos, y lo mejor de todo es que ya todo estaba en sus manos, se alejo del lugar ya que sabía que si alguien más lo veía ahí seria sospechoso, así que camino hacia uno de los pasillos, el cual la pelirrosa debería pasar para ir a la dirección, y se sentó cómodamente en una de las ventanas.

-perfecto -susurro arrogantemente-

Por su lado el guardia entro al sector, y al instante pudo distinguir una cabellera rosada.

-¡Haruno Sakura! -llamo antes de que esta lograra entrar a su cuarto-

-¿qué sucede? -pregunto la pelirrosa de mala gana ya que lo único que quería era ir a su cuarto y poder dormir-

-la directora mando a llamarte.

-¿qué? ¿y para qué? -pregunto confundida-

-no lo sé... -dijo seriamente- pero es muy importante que vayas.

-_"maldición..."_ -pensó molesta ya que ella no quería salir de su sector- bien... -asintio mientras cerraba la puerta de su cuarto y caminaba hacia la salida-

-ahora hare lo que quiera -murmuro el guardia mientras veía a la chica salir del sector-

La pelirrosa salió del sector de mala gana, siempre había algo que impedía que las cosas salieran como ella quería. Miro a todos lados antes de comenzar a caminar, no sabía porque pero tenía un mal presentimiento, tal vez solo era el miedo de que el orochimaru estuviera por alli.

-_"no seas tonta..."_ -se dijo a si misma mientras se daba un golpe en la frente-

Comenzó a caminar rápidamente para llegar a la dirección. La cosa era fácil, simplemente iría y volvería a toda prisa, no parecía difícil, ¿o sí? Sus pasos comenzaron a acelerarse al pensar en todo ello, y lo peor de todo era que los pasillos estaban vacios ya que todos deberían estar en el comedor, claro era la hora de la cena.

-¿por qué tanto apuro? -escucho una fría voz detrás de ella-

Debía ser un mal sueño, eso no podía estar pasando, sería demasiado irreal. Lentamente comenzó a darse vuelta y ahí estaba, parado solo a unos metros de ella su peor pesadilla, el orochimaru.

-será porque sabias que te estaría esperando -exclamo con una sonrisa-

-¡Sasuke! -exclamo dando un paso hacia atrás-

-en persona -mascullo acercándose a la chica-

-¿que...? ¿cómo...? -dijo totalmente sorprendida al tenerlo frente a ella- ¿¡acaso me estas vigilando todo el tiempo! -pregunto entre alterada y atemorizada-

-claro que no... -dijo tranquilamente-

-entonces ¿cómo...? ¿cómo es que estas aquí? -pregunto retrocediendo más y más al ver que el chico se acercaba a ella-

-no lo sé, será simple coincidencia -musito seriamente y sin quitar su sonrisa-

La pelirrosa no lo podía creer, sabía que eso no era una tonta coincidencia. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo del lugar, si, lo aceptaba, se estaba comportando como una verdadera cobarde, pero lo que menos quería en esos momentos era hacerle frente al orochimaru. El azabache vio sus intenciones así que actuó rápidamente.

-¡ah! -soltó un grito sorpresivo ya que cuando se dio vuelta vio frente a ella al orochimaru-

-¿tanto miedo me tienes? -pregunto cortante y atrapando sus manos entre las suyas para luego empujarla contra la pared-

Su cuerpo temblaba sin poder evitarlo, y más cuando se sintió acorralada entre el cuerpo del chico y la pared. Sus manos eran presas de las del orochimaru, las cuales las tenia sujetas a los costados de su cabeza, impidiéndole así cualquier movimiento, y entre sus piernas estaban las de él para evitar que le diera otro golpe en sus partes.

-creo... creo que ya hemos estado así muchas veces Sakura -susurro cerca de su rostro, haciendo que su aliento chocara directamente con el rostro de la senju-

-¿que... qué es lo que quieres? -pregunto con la voz temblorosa y viendo como el semblante del chico cambiaba drásticamente-

-esta tarde no dejaste que nuestra pequeña charla terminara -mascullo de manera cortante- y lo peor es que hiciste algo que no debías hacer Sakura -exclamo fríamente y haciendo que todos los pelos de la chica se erizaran-

-tú... tu no me diste opción -se defendió como pudo-

-¿¡y por eso me golpeaste! -pregunto molesto y levantando el tono de voz-

-¿q-qué vas a hacer? -pregunto con todo su cuerpo temblando-

El orochimaru sonrió al oírla, y no solo por eso, si no porque podía sentir el temblor del cuerpo de la chica, aquello era algo que le gustaba de sobremanera.

-¿no lo imaginas? -susurro acercándose a su rostro-

-n-no... -dijo con los nervios de punta- si me haces algo...

-¿qué? ¿qué va a pasar si te hago algo? -cuestiono retadoramente-

-la directora... ella me está esperando...-exclamo aquello como su única salvación-

-¿la directora? -repitio burlonamente- ella no te está esperando -sentencio triunfante-

-si lo hace, p-por eso salí de mi sector, ella me mando a llamar... -dijo tratando de sonar firme-

-ella no te mando a llamar, lo hice yo -aviso con una sonrisa de medio lado-

-¿q-qué?

-lo que escuchaste, así que busca una excusa mejor -exclamo seriamente-

-pero...el guardia... el me aviso... -dijo confundida-

-así es, yo le ordene que lo hiciera.

-¡eso es mentira! ¡el no te haría caso a ti Sasuke! -dijo fuertemente-

-que tonta eres, tú no conoces ni la mitad de mis técnicas -exclamo altaneramente y haciendo que la chica se sorprendiera-

-¿tu...? ¿fuiste tú el que lo hizo? -pregunto totalmente sorprendida-

-¿tú qué crees? -pregunto de manera arrogante-

La pelirrosa se sorprendió al oírlo, y su rostro fue el reflejo de ello ¿Qué demonios pretendía el orochimaru? El pensar en ello hizo que un escalofrió recorriera todo su cuerpo.

-bien, ya...ya estoy aquí... ¿qué es lo que quieres? -pregunto con la voz temblorosa-

El inspiro antes de hablar.

-lo...lo nuestro no se termino -exclamo de manera directa-

-yo... ya dije lo que decidí, es tu problema si no lo aceptas -dijo decidida, y el orochimaru pudo notar eso en sus ojos-

-sigues sin entender Sakura -exclamo fríamente-

-eres tu el que no entiende Sasuke...

-escucha bien lo que te diré Sakura... -dijo severamente y colocando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica- si tú sigues con esa estúpida idea, no me dejas mas opción.

-¿que...? ¿que quieres d-decir? -tartamudeo nerviosamente al tener al chico tan cerca de ella-

-quiero... quiero que continuemos con lo que teníamos -susurro seriamente en su oído-

-¡te dije que no! -exclamo histérica y tratando de librarse del agarre del chico-

-si tú decides terminar con esto, no dudes en que todos se enteraran de lo nuestro -exclamo fríamente y levantando su rostro para verla fijamente a sus hermosos ojos-

-¿q-qué? -dijo abriendo los ojos de la impresion-

-lo que escuchaste -dijo severamente-

-tú...tú no te atreverías...-musito con el ceño fruncido-

-no me pongas a prueba Sakura, sabes que soy muy capaz.

-¡suéltame! -dijo furiosa mas el orochimaru no se movió ni un solo milímetro- ¡suéltame maldición! -dijo alterada-

-¿sigues con tu idea? -pregunto de manera cortante-

-si antes lo dudaba, ¡créeme que ahora no lo hago! -mascullo sumamente molesta con el chico-

-bien, yo te lo advertí... -exclamo dando media vuelta y alejándose de ella-

-¿que... que vas a hacer? -pregunto nerviosa al ver que el chico caminaba en dirección a su sector-

-lo que te dije -dijo sin dejar de caminar- iré a tu lindo sector.

-¡no Sasuke! ¡no te atrevas! -exclamo mientras lo seguía-

-yo te lo dije... -dijo de manera cortante y a solo unos pasos de las puertas del sector de la chica-

-¡no espera! -jadeo totalmente asustada por lo que el chico iba a hacer- ¡Sasuke! -llamo mientras lo tomaba de la mano-

-sabes que lo hare -amenazo fríamente-

La senju no podía creer lo que escuchaba, el... ¿el le estaba haciendo eso? pero que tonta, porque le sorprendía si ella sabía de lo que él era capaz. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar intensamente, y el orochimaru pudo sentirlo al tenerla la mano de ella sujetando su brazo. En un momento se sintió la peor basura del mundo por lo que hacía, y todo ello aumento cuando vio los cristalizados ojos de la chica.

-es...está bien... -dijo con la voz quebrada y soltando su brazo-

-p-perfeco... -dijo un poco dudoso al darse cuenta que estaba lastimando a la senju- sígueme -ordeno retomando su postura-

-¿q-qué? ¿a dónde? -pregunto sobresaltada-

-a mi cuarto -aviso directamente y dando media vuelta-

-no, espera... -dijo con su temblorosa voz, una cosa era que ella haya aceptado y otra my diferente es que el chico la obligara a hacer... eso-

-solo quiero que te quedes a dormir -anuncio seriamente al leer los pensamientos de la chica-

-¿¡y para que quieres eso! -pregunto molesta-

-no preguntes, solo sígueme -dijo comenzando a caminar-

La pelirrosa dudo unos segundos en hacerlo ¿y si todo eso era una trampa? ¿O un plan? ¿Qué haría si eso pasaba?

-¿qué esperas? -pregunto seriamente y sacándola de sus pensamientos- sígueme.

-s-si... -dijo casi inaudible y comenzando a caminar-

En todo el trayecto ninguno de los dos dijo absolutamente nada, el orochimaru porque no se animaba a hacerlo, sabía que ella estaba sumamente molesta, y la senju por que iba sumida en sus pensamientos, si todo eso era una trampa no dudaría en reaccionar, además tenia un kunai con el cual se podría defender, a ella y a su hijo.

-¿qué esperas? entra -ordeno al verla parada en la ventana de su cuarto sin hacer nada-

-¿dime para que haces todo esto? -pregunto apretando los puños-

-entra de una vez que pueden verte -gruño jalándola de la mano para que entrara-

-¡respóndeme! -dijo furiosa mientras veía como el chico cerraba tranquilamente la ventana-

-deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas -exclamo fríamente mientras pasaba una mano por sus cabellos en signo de frustración-

La ojiverde frunció el ceño al oírlo, y rápidamente le dio la espalda al sentír que sus lagrimas amenazaban con salir. Lo menos que quería en ese momento era que el la viera llorar, con eso solo se mostraría débil. El pelinegro la observo en silencio, y pasaron unos segundos en los que ambos se quedaron en sus posiciones, sin hacer ni decir nada, hasta que el orochimaru no aguanto más y lentamente se acerco a ella.

-_"por favor que no se acerque más..."_ -pensó nerviosa al sentir los lentos pero decididos pasos del chico detrás de ella-

Como era de suponerse sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas ya que pudo sentir el aliento del chico en su nuca, rápidamente iba a darse vuelta pero todos sus movimientos se detuvieron al sentir las manos del orochimaru deslizarse por su cintura, hasta que se unieron en su vientre ocasionando que su cuerpo se pegara al de el. Al sentir eso pensó que moriría en ese mismo momento, y más cuando el Uchiha hundió su cabeza en su cuello.

-Sakura... -susurro al tiempo que aspiraba el olor de la pelirrosa-

-di...dijiste que solo... -tartamudeo con los ojos entrecerrados al sentir los labios del chico rozar su cuello-

-solo un beso... -murmuro de repente y apretando la cintura de la chica- solo uno...

El corazón de la senju se acelero de sobremanera al oírlo, no podía permitir eso, no podía hacerlo, no después de saber que el se reunió con su hermano. Muchas confusiones rondaban su cabeza, y todas ellas comenzaban a enloquecerla.

-n-no...-susurro con la respiración agitada, sabía que si permitía que el chico la besara perdería la poco razón que le quedaba y si la perdía no sabía donde terminarían -no Sasuke -dijo mas decidida y rompiendo el agarre del chico al alejarse de él y mirarlo frente a frente-

El pelinegro frunció el ceño y apretó los puños con fuerza al oírla ¿que tenia de malo que le diera un simple beso? no le estaba pidiendo nada del otro mundo, solo un beso, maldita sea.

De un momento a otro se sintió el ser mas patético que habitaba el planeta ¿desde cuándo él tenía que estar rogando por un beso? él era Sasuke Uchiha maldicion, eso no debería estar pasando.

-¡como quieras! -gruño molesto mientras se daba la vuelta-

La pelirrosa sintió un pequeño alivio al escucharlo, por un momento pensó que el chico la obligaría a eso. Se quedo quieta en su lugar sin saber qué hacer, esa era una situación sumamente incomoda.

-¿no piensas acostarte? -pregunto fríamente después de varios minutos-

-s-si... -dijo sumamente nerviosa mientras lentamente caminaba a la cama del chico-

Si se acostaría, pero no se dormiría, de eso estaba segura, porque no sabía que podía pasar si lo hacia. Gran parte de su ser desconfiaba del orochimaru. Se saco los zapatos y subió a la cama, en ningún momento vio al orochimaru, sabía que si lo hacia se derrumbaría, sin embargo aun sin verlo sabia que la mirada de él estaba clavada en ella. Rápidamente se acostó y le dio la espalda mientras sacaba el kunai que tenia y lo apretaba entre sus manos.

-_"si se atreve a algo...no lo dudare..." _-pensó apretando el kunai contra su pecho-

El pelinegro apago la luz y camino hacia la cama, ¿por qué le había pedido que se quedara en su cuarto? ahora se arrepentía de ello, ya que podía sentir el tenso ambiente que había entre ambos, y es que el había pensado que en esas circunstancias la pelirrosa cedería.

-_"¡maldita sea!" _-pensó molesto mientras se tiraba en la cama de mala gana y le daba la espalda a la chica-

La pelirrosa se estremeció al sentir al chico a su lado, pero aun así no hizo ningún movimiento. El silencio se apodero del cuarto, era claro que ninguno de los dos diría nada. El pelinegro estaba seguro que esa noche no dormiría, y ella no quería dormirse pero sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse.

-_"no...no debo dormirme..."_ -pensaba una y otra vez mientras apretaba mas fuerte el kunai-

Los segundos pasaron, dando lugar a los minutos, y estos a las horas. El cansancio le había jugado en contra e inevitablemente se quedo profundamente dormida, tal vez ella pensaba y creía que desconfiaba del orochimaru, pero la verdad no era así, y la clara prueba de ello es que ahora se había quedado dormida dejando todo su ser a merced del chico.

-_"ya se durmió..." _-pensó seriamente al sentir la calmada respiración de la senju-

Lentamente comenzó a darse vuelta para así ver la espalda de la chica, al hacerlo involuntariamente una de sus manos se dirigió al hombro de la pelirrosa y comenzó a girarla delicadamente para evitar que esta despertara, y lo logro. El rostro de la chica se encontraba enfrentado con el de él y ella parecía seguir durmiendo plácidamente.

-tienes sueño pesado... -susurro mientras la observaba detenidamente, pero pronto todas su atención se fijo en las manos de la chica, mas específicamente en lo que había entre ellas- ¿un kunai? -dijo confundido al ver aquella arma-

Si, efectivamente era un kunai. Al parecer la pelirrosa estaba más prevenida que lo que el pensó.

-_"ella no confía en mi..."_ -pensó apretando los puños y frunciendo el ceño-

Lentamente una de sus manos comenzó a sacar el kunai de las manos de la chica, algo que ciertamente resulto fácil ya que sus manos no hacían presión en este. Una vez logrado lo tiro al suelo con mucha fuerza, y después volvió a fijar su vista en la chica.

-estúpida... -dijo molesto- si quisiera matarte ya lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo -susurro severamente-

Nuevamente su mirada comenzó a recorrerla, y una inmensa llama comenzó a crecer en su interior. Su mano se coloco suavemente en el rostro de la pelirrosa y lentamente comenzó a bajar llegando así a sus labios, a los cuales acaricio con uno de sus dedos. Su cuerpo se acerco aun mas al de la senju, quedando solamente con unos pocos milímetros separándolos...

Al estar así de cerca, el olor de la chica comenzó a embriagarlo poco a poco. Retiro su mano del rostro de esta y la bajo hasta llegar a su pierna descubierta, ya que ella tenía la pollera del colegio, y suave y delicadamente comenzó a acariciarla una y otra vez, subiendo poco a poco y escabulléndose debajo de la falda de esta. Su rostro lentamente comenzó a acercarse al rostro de la chica, esos labios entre abiertos de la pelirrosa comenzaban a enloquecerlo.

-Sakura... -murmuro inconscientemente y con la voz ronca al estar rozando los suaves labios de esta-

Su corazón latía rápidamente, y su respiración era agitada. Estaba a punto de unir sus labios con la senju, cuando esta hizo un gesto de querer despertarse. Rápidamente retiro su mano de la pierna de la senju, y alejo su rostro. La senju solo se movió un poco y volvió a quedar profundamente dormida.

-mierda... -susurro frustrado y viendo a la ojiverde-

Al parecer comenzaba a convertirse en un pervertido, algo que sin lugar a dudas no le gustaba. Rápidamente volteo su cuerpo, dando de esta manera la espalda a la senju, no quería caer en la dulce tentación que era ella. Cerro sus ojos con fuerza y trato de pensar en todo menos en la persona que tenia a solo un centímetro de él, algo que sería sumamente difícil.

**... ... ...**

En un lugar lejano del colegio, más específicamente en la mansión Uchiha, se encontraba el mayor de ellos, junto a una persona mas.

-ya te explique la situación -dijo fríamente el pelinegro-

-¿eso significa que ya no trabajare con los sucios esclavos? -pregunto con su grave voz-

-no Zabuza, necesito que vuelvas al colegio, y estés pendiente de Sasuke -mascullo de manera cortante-

-¿quién lo hubiera dicho? -hablo sarcásticamente- el menor de los Uchiha enamorado -exclamo burlonamente-

-¡cuida tu boca Zabuza! -gruño molesto y haciendo que este se tensara- mi hermano es un estúpido y por eso le pasan esas cosas, es por eso que te necesito allí.

-lo entiendo...

-cuando descubras de quien se trata simplemente la matas -exclamo fríamente-

-será fácil Itachi -dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa-

-solo te pido que seas discreto, y que me avises cuando lo logres -ordeno mirándolo severamente-

-claro.

-eso es todo, hoy mismo partirás para el colegio -aviso mientras se paraba y le daba la espalda- ahora vete.

-recibirás la noticia antes de lo que crees -exclamo altaneramente y saliendo del lugar-

-eso espero... -susurro mirando a través de la ventana- siempre eres un problemas... Sasuke.


	50. El regreso de Zabusa

_** Hola amigosssss ! aqui vuelve a la vida karynitaaa con una nueva actualizacionnn! **_

_** Y pues siii, ya era hora de que actualizara alguna historiaa cierto? aunque creo que la mayoria preferia que sae de inocencia robada jejejej. **_

_**Amigos como ya es costumbre les pido MILLL DISCULPASSSSS por la demoraaa, se que les hago esperar muchoo por las contis, y de verdad que me esfuerzo por subirselas los mas rapido que me lo permiten mis tiempos pero pues, y aunque no lo crean, siempre me pasa algo -.- Creo que es la maldicion de Karynita :(**_

_**Saben que fue lo ultimo que me paso? ME OPERARONNN! DOS VECES! y fue la experiencia mas horrible de mi vida! la primera operacion fue porque me agarro apendicitis, me operaron, me dijeron que tenia ya todo infectado, y que por suerte me atendieron a tiempo, estuve internada 7 horribles dias, y me dieron el alta. Me fui feliz a mi casa, aunque todavia me dolia muchisimo, algo que supuestamente era normal, estuve en casa cuatro dias, cuatro dias en las que me dolia no se imaginan cuanto, en los que lloraba, en los que vomite y me agarro fiebre, y por fin tuve mi primer control, que descubren en mi primer control? que todavia estaba infectada y llena de germenes, y que mis musculos internos se estaban descociendo, era por eso que me dolia tanto. ME volvieron a internar ese mismo dia, imaginense como estaba yo, no daba mas de llorar, porque de verdad que operarse es lo peor :S, y bueno al dia siguiente me operaron otra vez, me hicieron mas grande el corte (17 puntos), y estuve internada 15 dias, me dieron el alta, y los cuatro dias que estuve en casa, a diferencia de la primera vez, me sentia mucho mejorr, no me dolia la panza, no vomite, no tuve fiebre, perooooo de la herida me empezo a salir pus :( No saben como me asusteee amigos, porque cuando me operaron la primera vez tmb me habia salido pus y eso era aviso de infeccion, asi que cdo vi eso me puse a llorar, porque ademas cdo me dieron el alta me dijeron que todavia habia riesgo de que se me infecte otra vez, y que no descartara una tercera operacion, asi que fui al hospital para que me vieran, y gracias a dios la infeccion era superficial, y no interior como la vez anterior, asi que ahi termino todo, y pues ahora, tres semana dsp de la segunda operacion y ya en buen estado, karynita va retomando su vida normal, a paso lento pero bueno jejeje**_

_**Asi pues, esa fue mi ultima travesia en esta complicada vida jejeje, pero bueno, saben que JAMAS, repito, JAMAS, abandonare mis historias, asi que de eso no tiene que preocuparse, y pues ahora ya estoy de vacaciones amigoss! y todavia no puedo volver al trabajo, asi que tratare de concentrarme mas en las historias, en especial en esta, pues quiero terminar de subir los capis de una buena vez, y dsp arranco a full con inocencia robada y con una nueva historia.**_

_**Espero sepan perdonar a esta autora por su retraso y por sus contratiempo amigos, saben que se los kiere muchisimooo ! **_

_**y pues es hora de tomar mi remedio o.O asi que sin massss espero este capi les gusteee ! que me apoyen con sus lindos reviews, y pues espero que tengan UN MUYY FELIZ AÑOSS NUEVOOOOO! Ojala el año que viene se mejor para todosssss, y ojala tmb hayan pasado una linda navidad. **_

_**Muchas graciasssss por todos sus reviewssss !**_

_**Nos leeremos en la contiiii genteee. **_

_**Suerte a todosssss. **_

_**Karynita.**_

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Capitulo 50: el regreso de Zabuza.**

El sol entraba de manera delicada en el cuarto de cierto orochimaru, iluminando a dos cuerpos que se encontraban en la cama de aquel lugar, hace tiempo ya había aparecido pero al parecer los jóvenes no querían despertarse. El ambiente era tranquilo, y armonioso, solo se podían escuchar las relajadas respiraciones de ambos, solo eso...ningún ruido interrumpía esa paz. La verdad era que hace mucho tiempo no dormía tan bien, y era por eso que no querían despertar.

Era un poco confuso, pero podía sentir junto a él un cuerpo que le brindaba una hermosa y cálida sensación, además no era solo eso, podía sentir un leve peso en su pecho y una calmada respiración chocar contra su cuello, eso sin contar el dulce aroma que inundaba su sentido del olfato. Realmente era una sensación gratificante, pero solo segundos después pudo sentir como la persona que tenia a lado comenzaba a moverse, al parecer era hora de despertarse. Lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos mientras un bostezo salía de sus labios, y al hacerlo su mirada pudo divisar una cabellera rosa cerca de él, demasiado cerca.

-Sakura... -susurro el pelinegro sorprendido mientras veía el rostro de la chica apoyado en su hombro-

-mmm... -murmuro la pelirrosa mientras lentamente comenzaba a despertarse-

Se sentía tan bien al estar entre aquellos brazos, esos brazos fuertes y masculinos que pertenecían a... bien, en ese momento no le importaba a quien pertenecían, lo único que sabía es que no podría estar mejor. Podía sentir como un suave y masculino aroma la rodeaba completamente, un aroma demasiado exquisito. Esa sensación ya la conocía, y ese aroma también, sin darse cuenta comenzó a moverse para acomodarse a gusto en el hombro de la persona que tenia a lado, y después de unos breves segundos lo logro.

Pensaba seguir así por mucho más tiempo, no tenia apuro en despertarse ni mucho menos, pero una voz la hizo salir de ese paraíso, una voz que conocía demasiado bien. Un murmullo escapo de sus labios mientras lentamente abría sus ojos, para ver junto a ella a un cuerpo.

-¿Sasuke? -susurro confundida mientras alejaba un poco su rostro para ver mejor a la persona que tenía a lado-

Sus ojos chocaron fuertemente entre sí produciendo un fuerte choque en sus cuerpos, ambos recién se despertaban y ambos comenzaban a entender las posiciones de sus cuerpos. La pelirrosa parpadeo varias veces tratando de asimilar lo que sucedía, lentamente comenzó a recordar todo y entonces un notable sonrojo se formo en sus mejillas. El Uchiha tenía una mano bajo la cabeza de la chica, y otra sobre su delgada cintura, ella mientras tanto tenía una mano apoyada en el bien formado pecho del chico, y la otra lo rodeaba en un cálido abrazo. Ambos estaban de costado, y enfrentados. Pasaron unos segundos en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ya que aun trataban de entender la situación...

-¿¡q-que...que haces! -dijo por fin la chica reaccionando y alejándose rápidamente del orochimaru-

-¿¡yo! -dijo confundido-

-¡si, tú! -dijo acusadoramente-

-¡eres tu quien se pego a mí! -exclamo mientras se sentaba en la cama al igual que ella-

-cla... ¡claro que no! -exclamó rápidamente y sumamente sonrojada mientras se apoyaba contra la pared- ¿¡que me hiciste Sasuke! -pregunto alterada y fuera de sí-

-¿¡que! -habló frunciendo el ceño- ¡no te hice nada! creo que soy yo quien debería preguntar ¿¡que me hiciste! -dijo fuertemente-

-¡yo no te hice nada!

-pues no sé si debería confiar en ti... estabas demasiado cerca de mi -dijo entre serio y divertido-

-¡el que estaba cerca eras tú! ¡a-además me tenias entre tus brazos! -apuntó en su defensa-

-¡tu igual! -exclamó rápidamente mientras fruncía el ceño-

-si... bueno... pero yo estaba dormida... -balbuceó sumamente nerviosa-

-yo también.

-¡pues no sé si debo creerte! -exclamo fuertemente-

-si te hubiera hecho algo ya te hubieras dado cuenta, ¿no te parece? -cuestionó molesto-

-no... no lo sé... -exclamo cruzándose de brazos- _"maldita sea la hora en la que me dormí..." -_pensó frustrada-

-es tu problemas si no me crees -dijo al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a su cabeza y despeinaba unos cuantos mechones- _"no te hice nada, aunque estuvo a punto de hacerlo..." _-penso seriamente mientras miraba la hora-

La pelirrosa desvió su mirada y la poso en el reloj del cuarto, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al ver la hora.

-¿¡que! -dijo sobresaltada y parándose en la cama- ya...ya es tarde...

-lo sé... -murmuro tranquilamente mientras se ponía los zapatos-

La senju no pudo evitar sonrojarse, era más que obvio que ella se había quedado dormida por la compañía del chico, y es que aun en esos momentos el orochimaru le brindaba una linda sensación. Su mirada se dirigió rápidamente al pelinegro, y lo observo por un buen tiempo, este estaba de espaldas, sin embargo, aun así pudo sentir la mirada de la chica sobre él.

-¿acaso tengo algo? -pregunto al tiempo que volteaba el rostro para verla fijamente-

-n-no... -dijo desviando su mirada rápidamente y al hacerlo pudo distinguir algo en el suelo- ¿mi...mi kunai? -farfulló confundida-

El pelinegro vio el lugar al cual veía la pelirrosa, y al hacerlo una mueca de molestia se formo en su rostro. Nuevamente volteo el rostro para verla directamente a los ojos.

-sí, es el tuyo -habló seriamente- ¿qué pretendías hacer con él? -pregunto fríamente-

-¡no iba a hacer nada!

-¿y entonces para que lo tenias? -pregunto desconfiado-

-yo...yo solo lo tenía por si tú... -balbuceó e hizo una pausa-

-¿por si yo te hacia algo? -pregunto de mala gana y terminando la oración de la senju-

-s-si... -dijo un poco nerviosa-

-¡sabes que si te quisiera hacer algo ya lo habría hecho! -exclamo molesto mientras se paraba bruscamente y se daba la vuelta para fulminarla con la mirada-

-¡no quiero hablar de eso! -grito fuertemente mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza-

-¡ese es tu problema Sakura! -masculló el pelinegro en el mismo tono que la chica- ¡nunca quieres hablar de nada, eres tan cobarde que no te atreves a hacer frente a los problemas! -exclamó furioso-

-¡no soy cobarde! -rebatió dolida y abriendo sus ojos- tú no sabes nada Sasuke ¡no me conoces! -soltó furiosa y con los ojos crispados-

-¡te conozco perfectamente y es por eso que lo digo! -dijo de manera cortante-

La pelirrosa frunció el ceño al oírlo, no pretendía seguir con aquella estúpida discusión. Rápidamente bajo de la cama dispuesta a irse en ese mismo momento, pero la mano del chico la jalo bruscamente obligándola a verlo fijamente, en aquel instante que su cuerpo volteo hacia el todo pareció dar un giro brusco y repentino, su mirada se nubló con rapidez y unos enormes mareos la invadieron rápidamente.

-¡sabes que no hay nadie que te conozca mejor que yo! -dijo severamente-

La pelirrosa llevo una mano a su boca, ignorando completamente el comentario del chico, todo giraba rápidamente y no podía ver un punto en especifico. Se sujeto de la mano del chico y cerró los ojos por unos breves segundos.

-¿qué te pasa? -le pregunto confundido al verla en ese estado-

-na...nada... -mintió con la voz temblorosa y llevando nuevamente su mano a la boca-

Las ganas de vomitar se apoderaron de su ser, y esta intento reprimirlas pero simplemente resulto algo imposible. Sin tener más opción se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el baño.

¿Por qué tenía que pasarle justo en ese momento? Definitivamente su suerte no era para nada buena.

_-"dios..."_ -pensó cerrando sus ojos y comenzando a vomitar en el lavadero del baño del chico-

El pelinegro se quedo parado en su lugar cuando vio que la chica salió corriendo hacia el baño, no entendía lo que sucedía, pero pronto pudo escuchar como la ojiverde vomitaba. Rápidamente fue hacia el baño para ver qué demonios sucedía, y cuando llego a este vio a la pelirrosa vomitando en el lavadero.

-Sakura -susurró sorprendido- ¿que...?

-vete... -hablo con una mano en su cabeza- ¡vete Sasuke! -dijo alterada al ver que el chico se quedaba quieto en su lugar-

El pelinegro no se movió ni un solo centímetro haciendo que la pelirrosa se desesperara, rápidamente se acerco hasta él y lo empujo para así poder cerrar la puerta.

-¡espera! -exclamó seriamente mientras intentaba entrar al baño pero la pelirrosa ya lo había trancado-

-¡vete! -repitió desde adentro-

-¡ábreme Sakura! -ordeno fuertemente- ¡si no me abres derivare la maldita puerta! -exclamo amenazante al ver que la chica no cedería-

-solo quiero estar sola unos minutos, ¿acaso pido mucho? -dijo con su suave voz del otro lado de la puerta-

El pelinegro guardo silencio al oírla, lo único que él quería era saber si la senju se encontraba bien, y al oírla pudo corroborar que todo estaba en orden. Paso una mano por sus cabellos mientras daba un ligero suspiro, ¿que había sido todo eso? no lo sabía, pero supuso que no sería nada malo.

-dejare la ventana sin sello para que puedas irte -avisó de manera cortante al tiempo que se alejaba del baño y caminaba a la salida-

-gracias... -susurro levemente para que el chico no la escuchara-

-nos vemos después -dijo de manera fría mientras salía del cuarto-

La pelirrosa dio un suspiro al escucharlo, eso quería decir que el orochimaru la seguiría buscando. Ya estaba bien, al parecer vomitar le hizo bien, sin embargo aun así su cuerpo seguía temblando y la razón era el haber vomitado frente al pelinegro. No quería imaginar que haría si el orochimaru descubría lo de su embarazo, todos los pelos se le erizaron al pensar en ello.

-¿por qué justo ahora? -susurro mientras se mojaba la cara y se enjuagaba la boca-

Después de un buen tiempo de permanecer en el baño decidió salir, después de todo el pelinegro ya no estaba en el cuarto. Al salir se encontró con su kunai aun en el piso, lentamente se agacho para tomarlo entre sus manos.

-al fin de cuentas... él no me hizo nada -murmuró seriamente-

Sus ojos eran la clara muestra de la total confusión que sentía en ese momento... El orochimaru se comportaba tan distinto cuando estaba con ella, sabía perfectamente todo lo que decían de él pero estando con él, no lo veía de esa manera... Cuando él estaba con ella sentía que era...que él era...

-tierno... -susurro con una sonrisa en sus labios-

Cualquiera que la escuchara se reiría en su cara por semejante estupidez, era más que estupidez, era una completa locura, pero ella así lo sentía. Sin embargo aun así, su alma aun albergaba la duda, la desconfianza y el temor... No quería sufrir más, ya no quería seguir haciéndolo. Sus ojos se desviaron a la cama y un leve sonrojo se formo en sus mejillas al recordar cómo había despertado, abrazada al pelinegro... Lentamente se paro con el kunai entre sus manos y camino hacia la ventana, ya era demasiado tarde y lo más probable era que sus amigos ya hubiesen notado su ausencia.

-por favor... ayúdenme... -susurro apretando el collar de su familia entre una de sus manos-

Abrió la ventana del cuarto y pudo divisar el hermoso día que había, rápidamente salió del cuarto del chico, no sin antes ver que no hubiera nadie que pudiera verla, y una vez en el suelo comenzó a caminar rápidamente a su sector.

**... ... ...**

Sus ojos se abrieron pesadamente al recibir los rayos del solo directamente, al parecer se había quedado dormido. Su mirada comenzó a recorrer el lugar en el cual se encontraba... era la habitación de Tenten. Todo pareció venir abajo al recordar lo sucedido el día anterior, por un momento había pensado que solo había sido un mal sueño pero ahora que despertaba en el cuarto de la ojimiel se daba cuenta que todo eso era la realidad. Lentamente comenzó a levantarse del frio suelo, su cuerpo estaba adolorido, dormir en el piso no era lo más cómodo del mundo.

-Tenten... -susurro el ojiperla viendo el cuarto vacio-

Sus ojos seguían igual de opacos que el día anterior, o incluso aun mas. Su mirada recorría vagamente el amplio espacio a su alrededor, y de un momento a otro se sintió sumamente patético, como podía él, un orochimaru, estar así por una simple senju... ¿una simple senju? Eso era Tenten, ¿cierto? La verdad era que no lo sabía, pero en ese momento no importaba si lo era o no, ahora lo único que quería hacer era averiguar una cosa. Estaba furioso, sumamente furioso y frustrado, camino a paso decidido hacia la ventana y sin dar más rodeo salto por esta.

-debo...debo hacerlo... -susurro al estar bajo la ventana de la ojimiel con su vista perdida en esta-

Pasaron varios minutos en los que se quedo parado allí, sin hacer absolutamente nada. Su mirada estaba clavada en la ventana de dicha chica, una mirada totalmente apagada. No sabía cuál era la razón o el motivo, pero ahora...ahora que sabia la verdad... ahora que la había perdido para siempre, no sabía qué hacer... ¿cuál era el sentido de todo ello? El solo hecho de pensar que jamás vería su sonrisa hacia que cayera en un profundo hueco del cual parecía que jamás escaparía.

Su mente ya estaba un poco más razonable, pero su corazón estaba completamente destrozado. Aquel asunto ya no tenía solución, y realmente no sabía por qué se sentía así... Se suponía que él no sentía nada por aquella senju, por aquella insípida y simple muchachita que para lo único que servía era para darle información.

-entonces... ¿por que... siento esto? -se pregunto mientras llevaba una mano a su pecho-

Aun en esas terribles circunstancias el ojiperla no podía ver con claridad, sin embargo, de algo estaba seguro, y es que averiguaría qué demonios paso con la ojimiel ¿Como sucedió todo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? Eran muchas las preguntas que tenia y necesitaba una respuesta para todas ellas. Sentía que si no averiguaba como es que sucedieron las cosas moriría en aquel instante ¿morir? Que palabra más reconfortable en esos momentos.

-yo...yo debo saber que sucedió -dijo seriamente mientras desviaba la mirada y caminaba hacia una sola dirección-

Aun en esa condición sus pasos eran firmes, y seguros, y es que de algo estaba seguro, y era que llegaría al fondo de todo ello. Sabía que si alguien había sido el culpable de la muerte de la ojimiel, lo mataría, o la mataría... Al imaginar ello toda la sangre parecía que le hervía, no podía si quiera pensar en eso, se imaginaba cientos y miles de formas en las que la chica pudo haber muerto, y cada una de ellas producía un gran dolor es su pecho. Tal vez si él no hubiera ido a ese tonto viaje... tal vez el podría haber hecho algo, podría haberla ayudado, podría haberla defendido...

-¡maldito Itachi! -masculló apretando los puños con fuerza-

Todo su odio en ese momento iba dirigido al Uchiha mayor, porque si él no lo hubiera llamado para aquella reunión él podría haber hecho algo con ella, pero ahora ya era tarde, muy tarde y las cosas nadie las podría cambiar.

Ahora entendía mejor porque todas esas sensaciones... Cuando estuvo de viaje no había estado ni un solo día tranquilo, había algo que le molestaba y no le dejaba conseguir la tranquilidad que tanto buscaba, pero como siempre él no dio importancia a ello, y prefirió pensar que solo se trataban de tonterías ¿tonterías? Nada de todo lo que estaba pasando era una tontería, y juraría que si hubiese sabido lo que estaba pasando hubiera tirado todo al demonio y salido en busca de la ojimiel.

-Tenten... -volvió a susurrar perdido en sus pensamientos-

No había podido llorar, las lagrimas eran para los débiles y él claramente no lo era. Sin embargo sentía que en cualquier momento flaquearía, y no podría mas con todo ello, pero aun había algo que debía hacer, que debía averiguar y eso era el cómo sucedieron las cosas. Sus pasos se detuvieron y el ojiperla salió de todos sus pensamientos, ahora estaba a solo unos metros de donde se supone, guardaban todos los datos de los alumnos fallecidos. Rápidamente miro a todos lados para ver si había alguien, y al ver que no, se acerco hasta la puerta del lugar.

-debo ser rápido -susurro para sí mismo-

Rápidamente saco energía de su mano y la coloco en la puerta, tal y como esperaba el sello no lo podía romper cualquiera pero para el eso no era ningún problema. De un momento a otro la energía comenzó a cambiar de color y la puerta se abrió a los pocos segundos.

-bien...-dijo al tiempo que entraba y cerraba la puerta tras de sí-

No espero segundo alguno, debía saber cómo sucedieron las cosas en ese mismo momento, así que rápidamente se dirigió al gran estante que tenia frente a él y comenzó a buscar los papeles de la ojimiel. Pasados unos poco minutos, sus ojos por fin pudieron distinguir el nombre de la senju, produciendo en el nuevamente aquel desagradable dolor... Rápidamente lo tomo entre sus manos y lo abrió. En aquellos papeles estaban todos, absolutamente todos los datos de la ojimiel...

No pudo evitar sentir una fuerte punzada en su pecho al ver dos fotos de la chica, una era de cuando era pequeña y la otra era reciente, sus ojos parecieron nublarse por unos breves instantes y sus manos apretaron con fuerza los papeles. Lentamente comenzó a ojear las hojas, y a inspeccionar todo lo que decía de ella, claro que no era mucho, al menos para él no lo era, ya que el ojiperla conocía todo sobre la ojimiel, o al menos la mayoría de las cosas.

-¿donde demonios esta? -susurro al no encontrar más detalles de su muerte-

Estaba sumamente nervioso, no por el hecho de que podían descubrirlo, cosa que en esos momentos no le importaba en lo absoluto, si no por el hecho de encontrarse con algo desagradable... Temía... sí, temía que la ojimiel haya muerto de la peor manera posible. Todos sus pensamientos fueron borrados al ver frente a él lo que tanto buscaba, claramente aquellas letras decían "Causante del fallecimiento", rápidamente paso la vista por cada renglón de dicho papel, sin embargo, al hacerlo algo paro su corazón...

-no puede... no puede ser... -susurro sumamente sorprendido- ella...ella...se suicido... -sentencio sin poder creerlo-

Eso... eso no podía estar pasando, ella ¿se había suicidado? eso era algo totalmente absurdo, sin embargo en aquel papel decía claramente eso.

-¿por qué? ¿por que...lo hiciste? -tartamudeo aun sin poder creerlo-

Sintió como la respiración se le dificultaba aun mas, y su vista se dificultaba. Todo eso parecía un mal sueño, una terrible pesadilla, y ahora lo único que quería era despertar y que todo vuelva a ser como antes... poder verla a ella, sana y salva, con su hermosa sonrisa y sus lindos ojos que en tantas ocasiones lo habían visto con ternura, y algo mas... ese algo que nunca llego a comprender...

Nuevamente su mirada se poso en el papel y continuo leyendo... Cada palabra que leía, hacia que el hueco en el que se encontraba se profundizara. Según esos datos la ojimiel se había suicidado tirándose de una de las torres más altas del colegio, el golpe había sido sumamente duro por lo que la muerte fue instantánea.

-¡maldita sea! -grito exasperado- ¿¡porque lo hiciste!

No había nada que pudiera hacer, lo ojimiel había tomado su decisión y él no pudo hacer absolutamente nada... Pasaron breves segundos en los que el chico seguía leyendo dicho papel, si pensó que ya había leído suficiente, se equivoco. Sus ojos parecieron expandirse al leer algo... la fecha y hora de su muerte.

- no... no puede ser... -susurro sorprendido-

La fecha de la muerte era el mismo día en el que él se había ido, y la hora...era apenas dos horas después de su partida. Todo eso...no podía estar pasando.

_Ya debes imaginarte quien soy. Solo quiero pedirte una cosa, y espero que me la cumplas por favor. Quiero verte hoy, necesito hacerlo Neji. Te esperare a las 6 en la biblioteca, por favor ve, necesito decirte algo muy importante. No perderas mucho tiempo, solo seran unos cuantos minutos y podras irte tranquilamente. Eso es todo..._

_Espero que no faltes, de verdad te necesito._

Rápidamente a su mente viajaron aquella líneas de la carta de la ojimiel, esa carta a la cual no se digno en dar importancia. Acaso... ¿acaso la senju ya lo tenía pensado? No, no, y no, eso no podía estar pasando, esa carta, esa maldita carta... ¿Por que tuvo que restarle importancia? ¿Por qué? Si él... si él hubiera ido ¿que habría sucedido entonces? ¿Podría haber evitado todo eso?

-¡no puede ser! -dijo abriendo los ojos enormemente y dando un fuerte golpe en el piso-

Era su culpa, todo eso era culpa de él y de nadie más. La ojimiel estaba muerta, y él pudo haberlo evitado... ella lo necesitaba, la carta era la clara prueba de eso, necesitaba su apoyo, su ayuda y él... él la dejo... él la abandono en el momento que ella más lo necesitaba.

-¡que estúpido! ¡maldita sea, que estúpido! -gruñó lleno de impotencia al comprender poco a poco las cosas-

Nada de lo que haría cambiaria las cosas, ya había cometido el error más grande de su vida... no haber ayudado a la ojimiel. Nunca se perdonaría eso, jamás lo haría, porque si él hubiera prestado atención a aquella carta, si él hubiera ido... ella... ella no estaría muerta, pero como siempre, prefirió dar más importancia a Itachi y sus negocios, lo que se suponía era lo más importante para él, pero ahora comenzaba a darse cuenta que esas cosas no eran más que estupideces, y que era justamente por aquellas estupideces por las que él había perdido a Tenten.

-no quedara así... -masculló cerrando los ojos con fuerza-

Su cuerpo pareció destensares de un instante a otro, sus ojos volvieron a abrirse para mostrar el vacio que había en ellos. Lentamente cerro aquella carpeta que contenía todos los datos de la ojimiel, no había nada más que leer... Sin pensarlo más, dejo los papeles en el mismo lugar del cual los había sacado. Su cuerpo giro sobre si, y con pasos decididos camino hacia la salida.

-no hay nadie -susurro viendo a traves de la ventana de la puerta-

Rápidamente salió del lugar, y se encamino a su sector. La chica había muerto, bien eso lo aceptaba, pero ahora... ahora él se encargaría de completar los deseos de ella... Él nunca podría reparar lo que hizo, pero aunque sea haría que el sueño de la ojimiel se hiciera realidad...

Él terminaría destruyendo a los senju, a todos y a cada uno de ellos.

**... ... ...**

Cierta pelirrosa se encontraba en su sector, hace varios minutos que ya había llegado pero al ver la hora se dio cuenta que ya no podría ir a las clases de la mañana, así que decidió esperar a que fuera la hora del almuerzo. En todo ese tiempo su mente divagaba de un lado a otro... lo que paso con Tenten, su compromiso con Sai, su embarazo, y sobre todo en Sasuke... Es por eso que odiaba estar sola, cuando uno está solo comienza a pensar demasiado, y eso era algo que ella odiaba, porque sus pensamientos no eran precisamente agradables.

-por fin... -dijo estirando sus brazos al ver que el reloj marcaba las doce del medio día- ya tengo hambre -musitó con una sonrisa mientras tocaba su vientre-

Rápidamente se paro y salió del sector para ir al comedor, cuando entro a este pudo ver que ya habían llegado casi todos. Rápidamente se encamino hacia la mesa de sus amigos.

-¡Sakura! -saludo Naruto con su inconfundible sonrisa-

-hola -dijo tranquilamente mientras se sentaba junto a ellos-

-no fuiste a clases, ¿sucedió algo? -pregunto mientras bebía un poco de su refresco-

-es que tenía mucho sueño -exclamo con una sonrisa y un leve rubor en sus mejillas al recordar al orochimaru-

Pasaron varios minutos en los que los tres charlaban tranquilamente. La pelirrosa no podía evitar desviar su mirada de rato en rato hacia donde se encontraba el pelinegro, este se encontraba con su grupo, y claro no podía faltar la pesada de Karin, la cual se encontraba pegada a él.

-Sakura... -llamo de repente el pelirrubio-

-dime.

-mira quien viene allá -apunto seriamente-

La pelirrosa desvió su mirada y entonces pudo divisar al taka.

-vienen hacia aquí -exclamo HInata seriamente-

-Sai... -murmuró tristemente mientras desviaba su mirada a su plato-

-Sakura ¿qué harás? -susurro la ojiperla en voz baja-

-yo... no lo se...

-¡hola! -escucho la voz del chico detrás de ella-

-hola Sai.

-bueno días Sai -dijo dándose la vuelta y regalándole una sonrisa-

-¿piensas quedarte parado o vas a sentarte? -pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa-

-en otro momento será Naruto, ahora quiero hablar a solas con Sakura...

-¿conmigo? -repitio como si eso fuera lo más raro del mundo-

-sí, me das unos minutos por favor -pidió amablemente-

-c-claro... -exclamo nerviosamente al tiempo que se levantaba-

-¿hace falta que sea ahora? -pregunto la peliazul suavemente y tratando de salvar a la ojiverde-

-es algo importante Hinata.

-e-está bien... -dijo mirando angustiada a su amiga-

La pelirrosa se levanto y el taka tomo su mano para encaminarla a una de las mesas más alejadas, así podrían hablar tranquilamente.

-y dime ¿qué sucede? -pregunto un tanto nerviosa-

-veras... -comenzó mientras se sentaba frente a la senju- solo faltan tres días para nuestro compromiso.

-sí, lo sé -exclamo tratando de ocultar su tristeza-

-bien... sé que no has estado del todo bien Sakura -habló seriamente- ya sabes... por lo de Tenten... -dijo con algo de delicadeza-

-Sai... no...

-está bien, sé que no quieres hablar de eso, y yo tampoco quiero hacerlon-exclamo rápidamente- es por eso que yo me estoy ocupando de las cosas de nuestro compromiso.

La pelirrosa lo miro sorprendida, eso era cierto. Ella estaba tan metida en su mundo que ni siquiera se había dignado en arreglar algo para dicho compromiso, el cual sería dentro de unos pocos días... Una terrible molestia se formo en su pecho, el taka estaba poniendo todo de su parte, y ella no se lo merecía.

-Sai...ngracias -dijo bajando la mirada-

-no tienes nada que agradecer Sakura -exclamo tiernamente- organizar todo esto es lo mejor que me pudo pasar, sabes que yo... yo...

-sí, lo sé -dijo rápidamente al no querer oír aquellas palabras-

-se que tú no estás del todo conforme con esto -continuó con un deje de tristeza en su voz- pero veras como todo sale bien.

-Sai yo... -dijo sumamente angustiada-

-no digas nada por favor -interrumpió rápidamente- solo deja que las cosas pasen...

-eso es lo que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo -exclamo apretando los puños- y la verdad... la verdad no creo que sea lo más conveniente.

El pelinegro guardo silencio unos segundos al oírla, la verdad es que no llego a comprender del todo las palabras de la senju, pero aun así, eso no era lo importante es ese momento.

-mira... tengo algo que mostrarte -avisó con una sonrisa y cambiado el tema-

-¿qué es? -pregunto dudosa-

-yo los elegí... -dijo orgullosamente al tiempo que sacaba una pequeña cajita negra de su pantalón-

-eso... -musitó tragando en seco al saber de lo que se trataba-

-sí, son los anillos de nuestro compromiso -habló alegremente- míralos.

La pelirrosa titubeo un poco al agarrar la pequeña caja, sus ojos se cristalizaron rápidamente, pero rápidamente movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran.

-ábrelo Sakura -dijo al ver que la chica no lo hacía-

-s-si... -asintió mientras lentamente abría la pequeña caja-

Al hacerlo sus ojos vieron dos hermosos anillos en su interior. Lentamente tomo uno entre sus dedos y lo observo detenidamente. Al parecer eran de plata, y del lado de adentro tenían el nombre de ellos.

-¿qué te parecen? -pregunto nervioso por la reacción de la chica-

-son... son hermosos Sai -murmuró sinceramente mientras seguía observándolos, eran simples pero lindos-

-es bueno oír eso... -suspiró-

-¿tú los elegiste?

-¿quien más? -pregunto con una sonrisa-

-tienes razón -dijo guardando el anillo en la cajita y entregándosela a este-

El taka la tomo y la guardo con sumo cuidado en su bolsillo, una vez hecho clavo su mirada en la senju y después de dudarlo un poco comenzó a hablar.

-Sakura -dijo en tono serio- se que nada de esto es de tu agrado.

La pelirrosa se sorprendió al oírlo, y su rostro se endureció rápidamente.

-no, no es así Sai... -mintió bajando la mirada-

-no tienes por qué mentirme, hace mucho que ya acepte eso -confesó tristemente- pero yo... yo pondré todo de mi para que tú te enamores de mi.

-no Sai, no quiero...

-Sakura déjame por favor -interrumpió seriamente- yo quiero hacerlo, yo quiero conquistar tu corazón...

_-"eso es algo imposible"_ -pensó tristemente- _"mi corazón ya lo conquisto otra persona"_ -pensó mientras su mirada se desviaba por solo unos segundos a cierto pelinegro-

Su corazón paro de golpe al chocar sus ojos directamente con los de él... El orochimaru la fulminaba con la mirada, y ella inmediatamente se dio cuenta de eso, rápidamente desvió su mirada al no poder hacer frente a esos profundos orbes negros.

-_"¡maldito taka!"_ -pensó furioso un peligro que se encontraba del otro lado del comedor-

Sus puños estaban apretados con fuerza, hace bastante tiempo que ya había estado observando a la parejita, y claramente vio como el taka le mostraba una caja pequeña a la senju. Al ver aquella escena sintió que no podría soportarlo más, sabía perfectamente que dentro de aquella caja estaban los anillos de compromiso, pero lo que más le molesto fue ver como la senju sonreía al ver eso.

-_"¿¡cuánto más piensan hablar!"_-pensaba furioso-

-¿Sasukito en que piensa amor? -cuestionó la pelirroja al ver al chico tan pensativo-

-en nada que te importe -respondió de mala gana mientras desviaba la mirada-

-sabes que todo le qué te pasa me importa amor -exclamo melosamente y acercándose a su rostro-

-¡aparta Karin! -gruñó molesto mientras empujaba a la chica para que se alejara-

-como quieras... -dijo indignada mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano-

Su mirada nuevamente se clavo en el lugar en el cual estaba la senju con el taka, y al hacerlo no pudo evitar arder en celos... el maldito taka tenía su mano sobre la de ella... Sus ojos parecían desprender llamas al ver aquella desagradable escena, y sus puños se apretaron con tal fuerza que ya estaba sumamente rojos.

-_"¿¡porque demonios no lo saca!"_ -pensó molesto y sin apartar la mirada de aquel lugar-

La pelirrosa lo sentía, podía sentir la fría e intensa mirada de cierto orochimaru sobre ella. No quería desviar la mirada ya que sabía que si lo hacia sus ojos se cruzarían con los de él, así que fijo su vista en su mano, sobre la cual estaba la del taka. Hace varios segundos que el chico había puesto su mano sobre la de ella, y la verdad que tenía unas inmensas ganas de sacarla pero sabía que con esto dañaría al taka.

-este... Sai... -balbuceó sumamente nerviosa-

-dime Sakura...

-creo... creo que ya hablamos de todo...

-ah... lo entiendo -dijo tristemente y retirando su mano de sobre la de la chica-

-no es eso -se excusó rápidamente- es solo... que aun no comí y tengo mucha hambre... -dijo con una sonrisa-

-es verdad, yo tampoco comí -exclamo más animado-

-bien -dijo mientras se paraba- entonces vamos con Naruto y Hinata -exclamo rápidamente antes de que el chico dijera algo de comer solos-

-como quieras...-asintió al tiempo que se levantaba al igual que ella-

En todo el camino hacia la mesa de sus amigos, podía sentir la mirada del Uchiha sobre ella, ¿es que acaso no tenía miedo que lo vieran?

-_"que deje de mirarme..."_ -pensó sumamente nerviosa mientras se sentaba junto a sus amigos-

-vaya, si que tardaron -dijo Naruto mirando a ambos-

-teníamos muchas cosas de que hablar.

-me imagino... -dijo seriamente y mirando fijamente a la pelirrosa-

Cuando Sasuke vio que la pelirrosa se sentó junto a sus dos amigos, sus músculos se destensaron solo un poco, al menos ahora ya no estarían solos y el taka no podría hacer estupideces como tomarla de la mano.

-si sigues mirándola de esa forma... van a pensar otra cosa -escucho la fastidiosa voz del ojiceleste que tenia a lado-

-¿qué? -exclamó desviando rápidamente su mirada hacia Suigetsu-

-solo digo que dejes de mirar tanto a Haruno -exclamo con una sonrisa y llamando la atención de todos los de la mesa-

-¿Haruno? ¿Que tiene Haruno? -pregunto Karin molesta mientras miraba a la pelirrosa-

-_"¡maldito Suigetsu!"_ -pensó sumamente molesto- solo... -se aclaró la garganta- solo veía la patética escena de como el taka le mostraba los estúpidos anillos a la impura -dijo tratando de mostrar serenidad-

-esos estúpidos tortolitos... -dijo fastidiada- ya verán cuando mi Sasukito y yo nos comprometamos -exclamo con una sonrisa-

-es cierto, falta poco para su compromiso -dijo seriamente un pelirrojo enorme-

-mí sentido pésame Sasuke -exclamo Suigetsu de manera burlona-

-¡cállate estúpido! -grito molesta-

Una nueva discusión comenzó entre esos dos, pero el pelinegro no dio la mínima importancia. Suu vista se perdió en un punto inespecífico, ya no quería seguir mirando a Sakura pues si lo hacia el ojiceleste seguiría molestándolo.

-_"solo tres días..."_-pensó seriamente mientras cerraba los ojos y daba un suspiro-

Tres días y estaría casado con Karin.

**... ... ...**

La tarde dio comienzo, y con ello las clases, las cuales transcurrieron tranquilamente, o al menos eso creía ella... De rato en rato podía sentir la mirada del Uchiha sobre ella, sin embargo trataba de no prestar atención a eso, ahora... ahora está más preocupada por Sai... El taka no se merecía nada de eso, él era tan bueno y ella... ella se aprovechaba de eso.

Faltaban solo tres días para el dichoso compromiso, y la verdad que todo ello era una verdadera locura ¿cómo se iba a comprometer con el taka estando embarazada de un orochimaru? No se había tomado demasiado tiempo para pensar en eso, y ahora el tiempo se le acababa ¿qué haría? ¿cómo enfrentaría todo el problema en el que se metió?

-_"¿qué hare?"_ -pensó dando un suspiro mientras guardaba sus cosas-

-¿vamos? -pregunto tranquilamente la ojiperla que tenia a lado-

-claro... -dijo con una sonrisa-

-¡ahh las clases por fin terminan! -exclamo la voz de cierto pelirrubio que se acercaba a ellas-

-pero mañana otra vez... -exclamo en tono cansado-

-Sakura no me arruines el momento -recrimino fingiendo molestia-

-está bien, esta bien, lo siento...

-este... Hinata...-dijo de repente y rascándose la cabeza-

-¿si Naruto-kun? -pregunto tiernamente-

-bueno yo... quería saber...

-bien yo ya me voy -exclamo rápidamente al ver que sobraba-

-nos vemos después...

-claro -dijo mientras se alejaba de ellos-

La pelirrosa salió del aula y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacia su sector, sabía que el orochimaru no podría buscarla en ese momento ya que estaría en sus clases de entrenamiento... era increíble pero ya se conocía todos sus horarios, y suponía que él también conocía los de ella.

-vaya,vaya... miren que me encuentro por aquí -escucho una desagradable voz que conocía bastante bien-

La pelirrosa levanto la mirada al escuchar aquella voz, y efectivamente frente a ella estaba una de las personas más detestables que conocía.

-¿acaso no piensas decir nada? -pregunto Zabusa acercándose a la chica-

-no tengo nada que decir -masculló seriamente mientras inconscientemente retrocedía-

-tengo buenas noticias para ti Haruno -dijo con una sonrisa- volveré a ser tu profesor de gimnasia.

La pelirrosa hizo una mueca de fastidio al escucharlo, eso tenía que ser mala suerte. Zabuza no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

-_"maldita sea..."_ -pensó frustrada - eso no me interesa -exclamo de mala gana mientras se daba la vuelta para irse por el otro lado-

-esa no es la manera en que se le habla a un profesor Haruno -exclamo molesto al ver que la chica se iba-

La pelirrosa hizo que no escucharlo, y siguió caminando, pero de repente algo sujeto con fuerza su muñeca y la jalo hacia el otro lado.

Un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando cayo contra el duro y frío suelo.

-eso le pasa por darme la espalda -avisó con una sonrisa y viendo a la chica desde arriba-

-¡maldito! ¿¡qué demonios quiere! -pregunto atemorizada mientras se paraba-

-sabes lo que quiero... -dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa-

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al escucharlo, sin lugar a dudas Zabuza estaba loco. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar al ver la perversa mirada del profesor.

-vamos, será solo un rato y listo -exclamo cínicamente-

-¡usted está loco! -dijo llena de asco-

-eso dicen todos...

La pelirrosa se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo de aquel lugar, pero al hacerlo sintió un duro golpe en su cara que nuevamente la hizo caer.

-siempre por las malas ¿eh? -pregunto maliciosamente mientras miraba a todos lados al tiempo que se acercaba a ella-

-¡aléjese! -dijo con la voz temblorosa y los ojos entrecerrados al haber recibido ese duro golpe-

-¡levante! -ordeno mientras la tomaba fuertemente del brazo y la obligaba a ponerse de pie-

La senju intento gritar para pedir ayuda, pero la mano de Zabusa la hizo callar de inmediato, sin darle tiempo a nada.

-esta vez... nadie nos interrumpirá -sonrió al tiempo que la pegaba a su cuerpo-

_-"¡suéltame maldito!"_ -pensó atemorizada mientras sus ojos se crispaban-

La pelirrosa comenzó a patalear fuertemente, y a intentar zafarse de cualquier manera, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía hacerlo, Zabuza era muy fuerte y la diferencia de tamaños la desfavorecía notablemente.

-¡quédate quieta maldita impura! -exclamo despectivamente al tiempo que le daba un fuerte golpe en su nuca para dejarla inconsciente-

Su cuerpo dejo de responder y sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, pero antes de caer inconsciente, un nombre escapo de sus labios, lo dijo tan despacio que este no llego a oídos del orochimaru que la sujetaba.

-Sasuke... -susurro casi inaudible antes de caer completamente inconsciente en los brazos de una de sus peores pesadillas... Zabuza.


	51. Búsqueda y recuerdos

_**Holaaaa genteee hermosaaa! como estannnn?' :D:D**_

_**Muy bien, soy consciente de que el 99 % de uds quiere acuchillarme, masacrarme y miles de cosas mas que me dan miedo pensar O.o, pero puessss gracias a dios la internet me protege de cualkier ataque fisicooo! jejeje **_

_**No amigos, hablando seriamente saben que lo sientoooo muchisimoooo, y por diossss que ya parezco disco rayado con mis disculpas, pero no puedo remediarlo :( **_

_**Solo espero que este capi les gusteee, y se que no compensara toda la espera que tuvieron que pasar, pero realmente hago todoooooo lo que puedo y aun así el tiempo no me alcanza para nada :(**_

_**Pido nuevamente mil perdonesss, y quiero que sepan, que mas alla de todooo que JAMAS ABANDONARE MIS HISTORIASSS ! puedo llegar a tardarrrr muchooo en subir las contisss, pero de subir las subiereeeee, y esperoo realmente poder subir por lo menos un capi cada dos semanas, claro que de esta historia, pues prefiero terminar con una y recien arrancar con la otra :d **_

_**bueno no los kiero distraerrrr massss, y ya saben que los kieroooo muchisimooo y que valorrooo un montonnnnn cada hermoso revieww que me dejan! *.* **_

_**Nos leeremos en la conti de esta misma historiaaaaaaaa!**_

_**Se los kierreeeeeeeeeeeeeee. **_

_**Karynita.**_

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Capitulo 51: búsqueda y recuerdos.**

Habían pasado unos poco minutos desde que la pelirrosa había quedado inconsciente, y Zabuza no sabía qué hacer. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido, no pretendía que las cosas llegaran hasta ese punto, al menos no en ese momento.

-estúpida impura -dijo despectivamente mientras miraba al cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos- bueno... aunque sea no la mate, al menos por ahora -exclamo maliciosamente-

Lentamente llevo una mano a su mejilla mientras cerraba sus ojos y comenzaba a pensar... ¿donde? ¿dónde podía llevarla? Esa era la gran pregunta que lo abordaba en esos momentos, y la respuesta llego más rápido de lo que se imagino.

-¡claro! -dijo abriendo sus ojos- no creo que nadie vaya allí... -murmuró con una amplia sonrisa-

Rápidamente salto por una de las ventanas hacia afuera, y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, tenía que llegar rápido a aquel sitio antes de que alguien lo viera con el cuerpo de la senju en sus brazos. Su mirada se posaba adelante, atrás y a los costados para verificar que nadie lo viera, pues eso sí que sería un gran problema.

-maldita Haruno -mascullo por lo bajo- _"pero nos vamos a divertir por un buen rato" _-pensó mirando a la senju-

Entre tanto pensar y vigilar, ya se encontraba a unos pasos del sector de los orochimarus. Nuevamente salto para entrar al colegio, y sin pensarlo más abrió las puertas del sector, como era de esperarse no había nadie en ese horario.

-¡perfecto! -exclamó con una enorme sonrisa mientras caminaba en dirección contraria a los cuartos-

A paso acelerado se dirigió hacia la última puerta de ese largo pasillo, y una vez ahí entro sin ningún problema. Sabía que ese lugar estaba abandonado hace mucho tiempo, ningún orochimaru lo había pisado en meses. Lentamente comenzó a bajar las escaleras que conducían a una pequeña habitación, y al llegar allí otra maliciosa sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

-esto es mejor de lo que pensé -susurro al ver un gran colchón en el suelo- parece que alguien hubiera arreglado esto para nosotros dos impura.

Sin pensarlo más dejo a la senju en el suelo con su espalda recargada en la pared, después de eso su mirada se dirigió a todos lados buscando algo con que atar a la chica, y al no encontrar una cuerda o algo parecido tomo unos trapos que estaban tirados por ahí, y los rompió para poder atarla

-esto estará bien -susurro al tiempo que ataba con fuerza los pies de la chica y las manos para evitar que se moviera-

Después de unos minutos en los que se aseguro que esta no pudiera escapar le tapo la boca con un trapo para evitar que sus gritos llamen la atención. Es verdad que estaban en el sector de los orochimarus y era más que obvio que aunque la descubrieran nadie la ayudaría, pero aun así prefería que nadie se enterara ya que podría traerle algunos problemas con Itachi.

-haber si te puedes zafar de esto -farfulló con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras colocaba una abundante cantidad de energía en la frente de la chica-

Una vez drenada su energía en el cuerpo de la senju se paro tranquilamente, sabía que la chica no podría moverse bien gracias a la aplicación de su técnica. Una vez que vio que todo estaba en orden, sus ojos comenzaron a recorrer sin pudor alguno el cuerpo de la senju, y mientas lo hacían mas y mas se oscurecían a causa de su deseo.

-si no fueras una sucia impura, tu y yo nos llevaríamos muy bien -exclamo de manera perversa-

Unas enormes ganas de poseer aquel pequeño y frágil cuerpo se apoderaron de él. y es que ya hace mucho tiempo la deseaba, desde el primer día que la vio sintió interés por ella, pero todo se fue abajo cuando se entero que ella era la tal Haruno. Sin embargo, después se hizo profesor y otra vez la vio, y nuevamente los deseos por ella aparecieron, y lo que más le excitaba era saber que ella era algo inalcanzable para él. Todo eso lograba desesperarlo y enloquecerlo.

-tú serás mía Haruno -exclamo con la voz ronca mientras acariciaba el rostro de la chica-

Sí, claro que sería suya pero no en ese momento, era consciente de que ahora tenía reuniones pendientes y no podía no asistir a estas. Aparto la mirada de la senju y camino tranquilamente hacia la salida, mañana seria otro día y con él tendría una gran recompensa.

-nos vemos mañana Haruno... -dijo echando un último vistazo al cuerpo de la chica-

Después de eso salió y cerró la puerta con un candado para que nadie pudiera entrar en ella. Camino lentamente por los pasillos con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, el día de mañana sin duda alguna sería estupendo... claro que solo para él.

**... ... ...**

Un día nuevo... Un nuevo y maldito día, al menos así lo veía él. Se levanto de mala gana y paso una mano por sus oscuros cabellos, no es que siempre viera las cosas así pero la verdad que esos últimos días habían sido una completa tortura, y la razón era más que obvia...Sakura. Ese nombre lo torturaba día y noche, más específicamente la actitud de la dueña de ese nombre era quien lo torturaba a él. Que irónico, pensó, Sasuke Uchiha se sentía agobiado por ella, Sakura Haruno.

-¡deja de pensar en ella, maldición! -farfulló cerrando los ojos por unos breves segundos-

Lentamente se paro y se puso el uniforme del colegio. Bien, no quería pensar en ella pero eso resultaba imposible, a cada hora, a cada minuto y a cada segundo la chica estaba en sus pensamientos. No es que fuera un maldito obsesionado, pero el hecho de saber que faltaba menos de cincuenta horas para que ambos se comprometieran hacia que algo en su interior se oprimiera fuertemente, algo que le decía que debía hacer algo, que no se quede quieto, pero también estaba su otra parte, aquella que le decía que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, lo mejor para ambos... Sí, sabía que lo que pretendía hacer era lo mejor para ella, y es por eso que lo haría, pero lo que más le molestaba de todo ello era el saber que la chica lo rechazaba cada segundo y él seguía dándolo todo por ella, absolutamente todo. Al menos... al menos quería probar una sola vez mas sus labios, su piel, sentir su aroma, sentirla temblar bajo su cuerpo, eso era lo que deseaba más que nada en el mundo, pero ella no se lo permitía, y todo por estúpidas palabras que escucho de dos personas. La terrible agonía que sentía al saber que pronto la perdería para siempre lo estaba matando poco a poco.

-maldita sea -mascullo apretando los dientes con fuerza mientras salía del cuarto-

En esos momentos no estaba de humor para escuchar a su grupo de orochimarus, así que salió del sector sin prestar atención a los llamados de estos. Suspiró, cansado de todo ello mientras caminaba al salón.

-¡Sasuke! ¡te estaba esperando amor! -escucho la voz de la persona más insoportable que hubiera conocido-

-hmp...

-¡bueno días amor! -chillo dándole un beso en sus labios, el cual el chico no rechazo-

¿Cuál era el problema de que hiciera eso? Después de todo Sakura había cortado lo que tenían por lo que él podía estar con quien se le venga en gana, y qué mejor que provocarla con Karin. Al pensar en ello una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

-ven Karin -dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la chica y la pegaba a su cuerpo-

-Sasuke... -murmuró risueña al ver el extraño comportamiento del chico- sabes que te amo corazón -dijo melosamente-

-lo sé -dijo arrogantemente y sin dejar de caminar hacia el salón-

Una vez frente a la puerta apretó mas a la pelirroja contra si, y de una entro al aula pretendiendo de esta manera que la senju lo viera.

-ustedes dos llegan tarde -masculló el profesor- vayan de una vez a sus lugares.

-claro... -dijo sin darle importancia ya que en esos momentos solo tenía atención para el pelinegro que la abrazaba con fuerza-

El orochimaru camino lentamente hacia su lugar y disimuladamente llevo su mirada hacia donde se suponía debía estar la pelirrosa, pero grande fue su decepción al ver que la senju no estaba.

-_"¡maldición!" _-pensó frustrado mientras lentamente alejaba a la pelirroja de él-

Las clases pasaban normalmente, y él lo único que hacía era prestar atención a la puerta para ver si la pelirrosa se dignaba a entrar por esta en algún momento, pero en vez de ver que era ella la que entraba vio que eran Hyuga y Uzumaki. Su mirada rápidamente se clavo en ellos al ver que no traían bueno cara, ambos senjus se acercaron al profesor y le dijeron algo que obviamente no llego a escuchar por la distancia y por lo bajo que lo dijeron, pero si logro ver la cara de preocupación que ponía este.

-cualquier cosa les avisare -escucho que dijo a los senjus, los cuales inmediatamente caminaron a la salida-

-_"¿habrá pasado algo?"_ -se pregunto dudoso mientras los seguía con la mirada-

-bien... sigamos chicos -dijo fuertemente mientras se ponía de pie y continuaba con su clase-

Los senjus que acababan de hablar con el profesor salieron del salón y una vez fuera una de ellos dio un fuerte golpe en la pared.

-tranquilízate Naruto-kun -dijo la ojiperla que estaba a su lado-

-lo siento Hinata, pero no puedo...-habló sumamente nervioso-

-ya verás que ella debe estar bien -dijo tratado de tranquilizar al pelirrubio-

-Hinata no está en su cuarto desde ayer, no vino a clases ¡y lo peor de todo es que encontramos sus cosas tiradas en uno de los pasillos! -eexclamo desesperado-

-yo... yo lo sé... -murmuró angustiada y con los ojos llorosos- pero poniéndonos así no ganaremos nada.

-lo sé Hinata, lo sé...-dijo tomando la mano de la peliazul- vamos, hay muchos lugares en los cuales buscar.

-si... -asintió siguiendo al pelirrubio-

Ambos estaban sumamente angustiados, si bien podía ser que nada malo estuviera sucediendo, también podía estar sucediendo lo peor. Su corazón latía rápidamente, y lo que más le hacía preocupar era el hecho de haber encontrado las cosas de la pelirrosa tiradas en la mitad del pasillo, eso sin lugar a dudas no era nada bueno ¿Porque las habría dejado allí? Recordó la cara del pelirrubio cuando ambos vieron sus cosas tiradas, y cuando no la encontraron en el cuarto, realmente estaba preocupado por ella, y es por eso que ella trataba de mantener la calma por los dos.

-_"Sakura..." _-pensó sumamente angustiada mientras sacudía la cabeza para evitar que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos-

-no está aquí -dijo angustiado al haber revisado todo el gimnasio-

-hay muchos lugares más en los cuales buscar Naruto-kun -habló tratando de animarlo-

-ese es el problema Hinata, hay muchos lugares... -susurró apretando los puños con fuerza- ¿qué tal si algo le está pasando en estos momentos? ¿si necesita nuestra ayuda? -preguntó de manera pesimista-

-¿y qué tal si solo quería estar sola y se fue a descansar a algún lugar? -rebatió seriamente y con el ceño fruncido ante las palabras del chico- yo también estoy preocupada por ella, pero esa no es la manera de pensar -exclamó seriamente-

-Hinata... -susurro sorprendido ante la actitud de la chica- ¡tienes razón Hinata! -dijo un tanto entusiasmado mientras le daba un rápido beso en los labios-

-Na...Naruto...-balbuceó sumamente roja por el repentino beso-

-gracias Hinata, no sé qué haría sin ti -dijo sinceramente mientras la miraba con ternura-

-yo… Yo tampoco sé que haría sin ti... -susurro jugando con sus dedos-

-bien, ahora vamos a buscarla -exclamo dando media vuelta-

-claro -asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro-

Ambos senju nuevamente se pusieron en marcha, ellos junto al taka eran los únicos que estaban haciendo la búsqueda ya que aun era muy temprano para asumir que a la pelirrosa le había sucedido algo, tal y como había dicho la directora nada indicaba que la senju hubiera sufrido un ataque, sin embargo si no aparecía dentro de las veinticuatro horas ahí sí podrían manos en el asunto... Otra cosa que la directora les había dicho fue que no esparcieran la noticia ya que eso solo provocaría altercados dentro de los clanes, es por eso que solo ellos están realizando la búsqueda junto con el taka, quien en esos momentos buscaba en otros lugares.

-¿y si fue un orochimaru? -dijo de repente el pelirrubio sin dejar de caminar-

-no pienses en eso...

-Hinata...¡si algo le sucedió lo más probable es que haya sido un maldito orochimaru! -exclamo lleno de furia-

La ojiperla se quedo cayada ante las palabras del pelirrubio, sabía que lo que decía era muy probable y la verdad es que no quería pensar en que sucedería si eso era cierto.

-¡malditos orochimarus! si ellos se atreven a algo... -exclamó apretando los dientes con fuerza- y lo peor de todo es que no podemos entrar a su sector.

-quédate tranquilo que Sakura sabe defenderse... -susurró suavemente-

-eso lo se, pero aun así ella... ella está en un estado delicado Hinata -dijo sumamente preocupado-

-lo.. lo sé...-exclamo tristemente mientras sin decir ninguna otra cosa lo seguía a paso apresurado-

**... ... ...**

La tarde se asomaba como todos los días con una tranquilidad consternadora, algo que sin lugar a dudas no le importaba en lo absoluto, su humor era el peor que se podía esperar y la razón era que no había visto en todo el día a cierta pelirrosa, algo que le resulto extraño ya que siempre iba a clases o se paseaba por los pasillos, pero desde que la mañana pasada la dejo no la volvió a ver...

-¡Uchiha Sasuke! -llamo el profesor-

No importaba, cuando terminara esa tonta clases de gimnasia iría al cuarto de la senju, sabía que ella no quería verlo pero aun así el que tenia las riendas de todo ese asunto era él. Al pensar en ello un sonrisa de medio lado se formo en su rostro.

-¡Uchiha Sasuke! -repitió más fuerte para que el pelinegro lo escuchara-

-¡Sasuke! -chillo Karin mientras le tocaba el hombre-

-¿qué? -dijo de mala gana-

-lo estoy llamando hace varios minutos Uchiha -dijo seriamente-

-¿que sucede? -pregunto acercándose a este con el ceño fruncido-

-solo tomaba lista -exclamo con una sonrisa de medio lado-

El pelinegro frunció aun más el ceño al escucharlo, y rápidamente se dio la vuelta para volver a su lugar.

-Haruno Sakura... -dijo leyendo el nombre de la lista- ah.. ella no está... -se corrigió a si mismo mientras se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro- Hyuga y Uzumaki tampoco están... -dijo tachando los nombre de el papel que tenia frente a él-

El pelinegro miro a todos lados al escucharlo, eso era verdad ninguno de los dos amigos de la pelirrosa estaban... Sin lugar a dudas algo estaba sucediendo.

-"_tal vez...ya esté preparando las cosas para su compromiso..."_ -pensó lleno de amargura mientras fruncía el ceño-

Eso parecía ser lo mas lógico, después de todo faltaban poco menos de dos días para dicho compromiso, y era normal que la pelirrosa estuviera organizando todas las cosas para este, tal y como lo hacia Karin con el suyo.

-mierda... -susurro mientras pasaba una mano por sus cabellos-

Suspiro cansado mientras caminaba por los pasillos a su sector, la clase ya había termino y él solo quería... solo quería... Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y de manera abrupta cuando sintió un duro golpe en su rostro que lo lanzo fuertemente contra el suelo.

-¡maldito Uchiha! -grito el pelirrubio que tenía delante-

-¡Uzumaki! -grito furioso mientras se paraba y lo miraba lleno de odio- ¿¡que demonios te pasa! -pregunto de mala gana al tiempo que se pasaba su mano por su labio roto, el cual desprendía un hilo de sangre-

-¡sabes perfectamente lo que me pasa! -exclamo frunciendo el ceño-

-¡Naruto! -grito la ojiperla que acaba de salir de uno de los salones- ¿que...que haces? -pregunto sumamente nerviosa-

-no haga nada pero pronto lo hare -dijo con la voz llena de rencor mientras intentaba acercarse al pelinegro-

-¡no! ¡solo te meterás en problemas! -grito tomándolo de la mano-

-si vas a hacer algo hazlo -dijo fríamente, ese era un momento perfecto para desquitar todo su furia, y que mejor que con el pelirrubio-

-¿¡donde esta! -pregunto alterado-

-¡Naruto! -dijo fuertemente para que se callara-

-¿¡de qué demonios hablas! -pregunto de manera cortante-

-¡sabes de lo que hablo bastardo! -exclamo soltándose del agarre de la ojiperla- ¿¡donde esta Sakura! -grito furioso-

-¿qué? -dijo totalmente confundido a lo que el pelirrubio aprovecho para darle otro golpe-

-¿¡dime donde esta! -exigió molesto-

-¡Naruto! -grito totalmente nerviosa y llamando la atención del ojiceleste-

El pelinegro se levanto furioso y le propicio un fuerte golpe en el cachete al senju, el cual cayó en brazos de la ojiperla.

-¿¡de qué demonios estás hablando! -pregunto desconcertado y aun con el puño extendido-

-¡se que ustedes la tienen! -dijo al tiempo que se levantaba con algo de dificultad, los golpes del pelinegro eran fuerte- vamos, dime donde esta Sakura ¡porque si no te matare! -amenazo con su peor tono de voz-

-¿S-Sakura? -dijo confundido-

¿Acaso Sakura había desaparecido? Al pensar en ello todo su cuerpo se erizo. No entendía que demonios sucedía.

-¿que sucedió con ella? -pregunto tratando de ocultar su preocupación-

-¡no te hagas bastardo! -gruñó lleno de furia- se que ustedes la tienen, o mejor dicho ¡tú la tienes! -exclamo señalándolo con el dedo-

El pelinegro permaneció en silencio mientras trataba de procesar lo que el senju le decía, entonces...era por eso que no había visto a la pelirrosa en todo el día. Una profunda desesperación se formo en todo su pecho al pensar en eso.

-no sé nada de ella -dijo luego de un prolongado silencio-

-si no me dices...

-en vez de provocarme no sería mejor que la busques Uzumaki -interrumpió de manera cortante-

-Naruto ya basta por favor... -rogo con las manos temblorosas por el temor a que se desencadenara una pelea entre ambos, de la cual obviamente el desfavorecido seria el pelirrubio-

-no Hinata -dijo severamente- yo… ¡yo estoy seguro que él la tiene!

-¡no tengo nada que ver con eso! -dijo de manera fría mientras apretaba los puños y continuaba su camino-

-¡de aquí no te vas sin decirme donde esta Sakura! -exclamo sumamente molesto y poniéndose frente al pelinegro, quien lo fulmino con su mirada-

-Uzumaki quítate -dijo amenazadoramente y de un rápido movimiento le dio un golpe en su estomago que hizo que el pelirrubio cayera arrodilladlo-

-¡Naruto! -exclamó preocupada mientras se acercaba al chico rápidamente, temiendo que el Uchiha continuara con sus golpes-

-¡estúpido impuro! -habló despectivamente mientras se alejaba rápidamente-

-mal... maldito... -mascullo con sus manos en el estomago mientras veía como el pelinegro se alejaba-

El orochimaru camino rápidamente a su sector, realmente se hubiera quedado pegándole todo el día al pelirrubio pero ahora había algo mucho más importante ¿Dónde estaba Sakura? Sin darse cuenta sus manos comenzaron a temblar, por su mente pasaban muchas opciones de donde podía estar la chica, pero la que más le aterraba era el pensar que Itachi hubiera hecho su movimiento, si eso era así... no quería pensar que sucedería si Itachi lo había hecho.

-no... esto no puede estar pasando -dijo sumamente nervioso mientras entraba a su sector-

Su mirada rápidamente se fijo en todos los presentes, y en unos breves segundos encontró lo que buscaba. Sin perder más tiempo se acerco hasta cierto ojiperla.

-¡Neji! -llamo seriamente mientras se ponía frente a este-

-¿qué sucede? -pregunto mirando el vaso que sostenía entre sus manos-

-¿sabes si Itachi ya realizo algún movimiento? -pregunto rápidamente-

-que yo sepa no... -dijo tranquilamente mientras elevaba la mirada para mirarlo- ¿sucedió algo?

-¿estás seguro? -pregunto preocupado-

-a mi no me dijeron nada Sasuke -farfulló seriamente- ¿sucedió algo? -repitió su pregunta-

-no... no es nada... -dijo al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para irse- _"¿donde estas?"_ -pensó sumamente preocupado-

Sus pasos se aceleraron hacia la salida del sector, sea como sea debía encontrarla. Salió de este, y miro unos segundos todos los pasillos del colegio, ¿por cuál debía seguir? Llevo una mano a su cabeza mientras intentaba pensar los lugares en los cuales la senju podría encontrarse... ¡La biblioteca! ese sería el primer lugar en el cual buscaría, también estaba la terraza, el campo de entrenamiento, habían muchos lugares que sabia a la senju le gustaba estar en estos, así que sin pensarlo mas camino para comenzar su búsqueda.

**... ... ...**

Sus ojos le pesaban más de lo normal, y aunque hacia lo posible por abrirlos parecía que eso sería algo imposible. Era como si dos piedras estuviesen en cada uno de sus parpados, impidiéndole abrirlos... Además no solo era eso, sentía una extraña molestia en sus manos, pies y boca, no estaba muy segura de lo que sucedía, su mente estaba totalmente confusa... ¿Qué había sucedido? Su cuerpo inconscientemente se movió solo un poco y en su rostro se formo una mueca de molestia, pero aun así seguía sumergida en un profundo sueño, o mejor dicho un recuerdo.

_Era una hermosa casa... Sus lindos ojos miraban de un lado a otra aquel espacioso y cómodo lugar. Lentamente dio dos pasos para quedar frente a una enorme escalara que conducía al primer piso._

_-¿te gusta cariño? -pregunto la dulce voz de su madre-_

_-¡es hermoso mami! -grito la pelirrosa mientras corría a los brazos de la hermosa mujer que era su madre-_

_-qué bueno que te guste pequeña... -murmuró con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro- además creo que también le gusto a tu hermano -exclamo refriéndose al pequeño bebe de apenas dos añitos que se encontraba gateando por el piso-_

_-él todavía no entiende nada... -dijo viendo con cariño a su hermano pequeño-_

_-¿y acaso tu entiendes todo? -pregunto con tono divertido-_

_-claro que sí, yo ya soy grande -exclamo con orgullo-_

_Su madre al escucharla lanzo una carcajada, era muy lindo ver a su pequeña hija con esa actitud, y es que apenas tenía cinco años y ya se consideraba alguien grande._

_-tú eres más grande que tu hermano, eso es cierto... -dijo poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de la pelirrosa- pero aun eres muy pequeña._

_-no, no soy pequeña -chillo inflando los cachetes- ya tengo cinco años -exclamo extendiendo su mano y mostrando cinco dedos-_

_-está bien, está bien niña... -suspiró resignada- en eso resultaste igual que tu padre..._

_-¿soy igual a papa? -pregunto con los ojos brillosos-_

_-claro, eres terca y testadura -dijo con una sonrisa- sin contar lo orgullosa que resultaste._

_-¡eso no es verdad! -exclamo cruzándose de brazos-_

_-lo ves niña... -dijo sonriendo ampliamente- bueno ahora si ayúdame a ordenar las cosas._

_-esta casa es muy linda, pero aun así prefería la otra... -habló tristemente-_

_-entiéndelo Sakura, las cosas no son fáciles... -exclamo algo decaída-_

_-dime madre ¿por que nos mudamos? -pregunto acercándose a esta-_

_-son cosas complicadas hija... -exclamo desviando la mirada-_

_-es por eso de los clanes ¿cierto? -pregunto seriamente-_

_-sí hija, es por eso..._

_-¿son los orochimarus? -pregunto aun estando segura de la respuesta-_

_-sabes que nuestros clanes son enemigos cariño -dijo tiernamente-_

_-si lo sé, pero nunca me explicaron la razón -apuntó llena de curiosidad-_

_-es algo..._

_-dímelo por favor -pidió con una sonrisa- estoy cansada de que tu y papa hablen y yo no entienda nada._

_-supongo... -dijo un poco dudosa- supongo que ya lo entenderás -exclamo sentándose sobre uno de los cajones con su pequeño hijo Haku entre sus manos-_

_-claro que si -asintió con una sonrisa amplia-_

Nuevamente sentía aquella incomodidad, sin contar que el frio comenzaba a expandirse por su cuerpo y las ganas de moverse comenzaban a desesperarla. Sin duda alguna no estaba en su linda cama, estaba en algo duro y frio, y el frio comenzaba a ser algo insoportable...

-mmm...-murmuro frunciendo el ceño pero aun así sus ojos no se podían abrir-

**... ... ...**

Su corazón latía rápidamente, ya era de noche y aun no sabía nada de ella, absolutamente nada. Ella no estaba... Había buscado en todos los sitios en los que la senju pudiera estar pero en ninguno de esos lugares la encontró. Una terrible idea pasaba por su mente, era más que obvio que algo le había sucedido, o alguien había hecho que le suceda algo y aquello lo aterraba.

-Sakura... -susurro sumamente preocupado mientras daba vueltas en su cuarto-

Por él seguiría buscando en ese mismo momento pero sabía que a esas horas los guardias estaban en todos lados verificando que todo estuviera en orden, solo tenía que esperar unos pocos minutos más para poder seguir con su búsqueda. No podía evitarlo, estaba más que preocupado por ella, por su mente pasaban cientos de cosas que le podían estar pasando a la chica, y él no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza al sentirse totalmente inútil en esos momentos.

-vamos, vamos... -decía impaciente al tiempo que miraba la hora-

Entre tanto y tanto de dar vueltas por su cuarto, las minutos pasaron y por fin llego la hora. Rápidamente se encamino a la puerta y salió de su cuarto sin dar rodeos. Una vez fuera vio que todas las luces ya estaban apagadas, debía ser cuidadoso para que nadie lo viera. Camino lentamente hacia el salón principal del sector, sabía que una vez fuera las cosas serian peores ya que estarían los guardias, pero aquello no le importaba.

Estaba tan concentrado en llegar a la puerta que no se dio cuenta que alguien venia por el lado contrario, lo que ocasiono que ambos cuerpos chocaran de manera abrupta.

-_"¡maldición!"_ -pensó frustrado mientras retrocedía unos pasos al chocar contra alguien-

Sus ojos se clavaron en la persona que tenía delante de él, si bien la única luz con la que contaba era la de la luna, aun asi pudo distinguir a la persona que tenía delante de él... Su ceño se frunció rápidamente y una maldición escapo de sus labios en un murmuro que el aludido no llego a oír.

-Zabuza... -dijo seriamente después de unos breves segundos-

-U-Uchiha... -dijo un tanto exaltado- ¿qué demonios hace a estas horas fuera de su cuarto? -pregunto de manera cortante-

-lo mismo puedo preguntar -exclamo de manera cortante-

-¡esa no es manera de hablar a su profesor! -gruñó molesto-

-y esa no es la manera de hablarle a un Uchiha -dijo fríamente-

El profesor frunció el ceño al oírlo, sabía que eso era cierto... Tal vez él tenía cierta autoridad sobre el chico por ser el profesor del colegio, pero afuera... afuera era totalmente diferente, sabía todo el poder que tenían los Uchihas.

-como diga -exclamo de mala gana y pasando de largo, en ese momento tenía cosas más importantes que hacer-

-¿a dónde vas? -pregunto fríamente-

-señor Uchiha eso no le importa -habló con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro y sin detener su paso-

El pelinegro frunció el ceño, más no dijo nada.

-_"tengo cosas más importantes que hacer..." _-pensó seriamente mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida-

Estaba a solo unos pasos de salir del sector, debía encontrar a Sakura sea como sea, pero entonces... ¿porque sentía eso? A solo un paso de la gran puerta se detuvo y volteo el rostro hacia el lugar por el cual se había ido Zabuza.

-_"¡no tengo tiempo para esas cosas!"_ -pensó molesto mientras tomaba la manija de la puerta-

Pero nuevamente se quedó quieto, algo...había algo que lo estaba molestando ¿qué era eso que estaba sintiendo? Su corazón se acelero sin darse cuenta y de una volteo todo su cuerpo para clavar la mirada hacia el frente. Una de sus manos subió a su pecho al sentir una enorme opresión en este... No entendía lo que sucedía, pero algo...algo le decía que siguiera a Zabuza.

-¡mierda! -mascullo por lo bajo mientras rápidamente seguía los pasos de su profesor-

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? No lo sabia ¿Porque corría tras Zabuza cuando Sakura podía estar en peligro? Tampoco lo sabía, pero aun así sus pies parecían tener vida propia.

El Orochimaru no podía entender lo que sucedía, y eso era porque tal vez esa era la primera vez... La primera vez que tenía una corazonada.

**... ... ...**

Sus pasos se dirigían a paso apresurado hacia aquella puerta que se encontraba en el fondo del pasillo. Ese momento lo había estado esperando desde la noche pasada, sus ansias habían crecido enormemente con cada hora que pasaba, y ahora por fin... por fin podría satisfacer sus necesidades. Rápidamente abrió la puerta y sin perder más tiempo bajo las escaleras.

-es hora Sakurita -exclamo perversamente al estar en dicha habitación-

Sus ojos demostraban toda la lujuria que sentía en aquel momento, y sus manos temblaban de la emoción. Lentamente se acerco a la senju y observo que esta aun estaba inconsciente, rápidamente le saco el trapo de la boca y la movió bruscamente para despertarla, pero esta no abría sus ojos.

-¡maldición despierta! -dijo exasperado al ver que la chica no respondía-

-mama... -susurro suavemente pero aun así el profesor llego a escucharlo-

-pobre de ti, estas recordando a tu difunta madre -exclamo burlonamente mientras se ponía de pie y observaba como la chica seguía murmurando cosas-

-madre... -murmuro moviendo solo un poco la cabeza-

Sentía que todo le daba vueltas y más cuando sintió que algo o alguien la movió bruscamente, sin embargo aun así, seguía sumergida en sus profundos recuerdos.

_-Sakura ya te dije que tengas un poco de paciencia -dijo su madre que acaba de hacer dormir al pequeño Haku-_

_-¡ya se durmió ahora si cuéntame! -pidió por enésima vez-_

_-bien -habló resignada- siéntate aquí._

_La niña obedeció rápidamente y se sentó junto a su madre apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de esta._

_-¿y bien? dime exactamente ¿qué quieres saber? -pregunto con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba los sedosos pelos de la pelirrosa-_

_-¿porque es que somos enemigos? -pregunto de manera directa-_

_-ah... eso -dijo con una mirada perdida- mira Sakura ¿tu sabes por qué nos llámanos Senjus?_

_-nunca me lo dijiste -farfulló inocentemente-_

_-hace mucho tiempo, pero a la vez hace poco tiempo, no existía nuestro clan._

_-¿no existía? -pregunto confundida-_

_-veras... estaba el clan orochimaru, los takas, por supuesto que también los normos, y el clan Senkajo._

_-no sabía de ese clan -dijo sorprendida-_

_-es porque ahora ya no existen. También estaban los jukaris, pero estos no eran considerados un clan, eran seres despreciables -dijo despectivamente- eran como cucarachas, no las ves pero están ahí. Los jukaris no eran bien vistos por nadie, veras eran personas que se alimentaban de la energía de otras personas._

_-¿se alimentaban? -dijo confundida-_

_-sí, pero ellos solo necesitaban un poco de la energía vital de las personas, sin embargo siempre terminaban matando a su victima. Se dedicaban a robar, a matar y a todo tipo de atrocidades -dijo con el ceño fruncido- En cuanto a los senkajos, eran el segundo clan más poderoso después de los orochimarus, pero aun así la diferencia de habilidades era grande. Los senkajos eran fieles a los orochimarus, era por decirlo de alguna manera, como sus sirvientes, y los ayudaban en todos sus negocios sucios._

_-pero no lo entiendo... ¿dónde estaba nuestro clan? -pregunto confundida- ¿y que paso con los senkajos, y los jukaris?_

_-fue en un baile... -comenzó seriamente- era una fiesta entre los orochimarus y los senkajos, a esta habían asistido los más importantes de estos clanes, entre estos estaba una pareja de un orochimaru con una senkajo. Cuando todo termino la senkajo regresaba sola a su casa, al parecer su esposo, que era el orochimaru, se le perdió en la fiesta por lo que tuvo que caminar de regreso a su hogar. Sin embargo no pudo llegar a ese ya que en el camino se cruzo con un grupo de jukaris._

_-¿y qué sucedió? -pregunto más seria que antes-_

_-veras niña... -dijo e hizo una pausa, sabía que su hija aun no comprendería que era una "violación"- los jukaris se aprovecharon de ella._

_-¿se aprovecharon? -repitió confundida-_

_-sí, se aprovecharon de la senkajo, y bueno ahí comenzó todo... -dijo con el ceño fruncido- ella quedo embarazada de un jukari, algo que era realmente un pecado. Los jukaris eran considerados algo así como demonios en cuerpos humanos -continuó mientras veía el rostro de su pequeña hija que la escuchaba con la mayor de las atenciones- después de eso, todos los clanes se enteraron de lo sucedido, y su esposo que era un importante persona dentro de los orochimaru estaba furioso. Todos llegaron a la conclusión de que matar a la senkajo sería lo más racional en esos momentos, pero antes de que estos pudieran hacer algo ella había escapado._

_-¿no quería morir? -pregunto mirando los ojos de su madre-_

_-no era su vida la que le importaba, si no la de su hijo -dijo llena de ternura- cuando una...cuando una está embarazada es lo más lindo que hay, y aunque no conozcas el rostro de tu hijo, lo amas más que nada en este mundo._

_-¿tu sentiste eso con Haku?_

_-claro que si, y contigo también... -añadió con una pequeña sonrisa y luego retomo su relato- bueno, después de eso la senkajo huyo lo más lejos que pudo, lo que le había sucedido con los jukaris era sin duda los más horrible que jamás imagino, pero aun así... era su hijo, y aunque sabía que el padre era algo así como un demonio no pudo evitar huir para salvar la vida de su hijo._

_-¿qué sucedió después? -pregunto ansiosa-_

_-después de eso los meses pasaron y los orochimarus no encontraban a la senkajo, lo que les llevo a pensar que era el clan de esta la que la ocultaba. Una dura guerra inicio entre los orochimarus y los senkajos, primero solo estaban involucrados los jefes de dichos clanes, pero después la guerra se expandió a todo el clan... Se produjo una gran masacre -dijo con los ojos oscuros- y como era de suponerse fueron los orochimaru los victoriosos de dicha guerra._

_-¿y los senkajos?_

_-fueron exterminados, al igual que los jukaris._

_-¿los mataron a todos? -pregunto sorprendida-_

_-aun eres pequeña para entender la guerra en la que nos encontramos... -susurró tristemente- veras Sakura, esa guerra había durado varios meses, y en estos nadie encontró a la senkajo embarazada. Solo años después comenzó a surgir un rumor, que por cierto era cierto, este era que la senkajo murió al dar a luz a sus pequeños hijos._

_-¿hijos?_

_-así es, ella dio a luz a dos pequeñas criaturas, un varón y una niña. Los orochimarus buscaron día y noche a los pequeños, pero los meses pasaban y ellos no los encontraban, así comenzaron a pasar los años y las décadas y justo cuando todo parecía olvidado, aparecieron los senjus._

_-nosotros... -susurro sorprendida-_

_-así es, fue cuando nuestro clan apareció. Los hijos de la senkajo se casaron entre si._

_-pero eran hermanos... -dijo confundida-_

_-sí, ellos eran hermanos y aun así se casaron, y tuvieron hijos, y sus hijos tuvieron más hijos, y es así como poco a poco comenzamos a surgir. Al principio no teníamos nombre, pero después nos dimos cuenta que podríamos ser un clan, y el nombre que elegimos se formo de la primera silaba de los senkajos, y la primera de los jukaris..._

_-senju..._

_-exacto, es así como se eligió el nombre de nuestro clan. Cuando los orochimaru se enteraron de nuestra existencia, y de nuestros orígenes no dudaron en atacarnos. En cuanto a nosotros también teníamos resentimiento hacia ellos, porque fue por su culpa que nosotros vivíamos marginados y escondidos, pero todo eso se había acabado. Los senju éramos fuertes, incluso más fuertes que los takas, los senkajos y los jukaris, pero no de los orochimarus._

_-¿ellos son muy fuertes no? -pregunto seriamente-_

_-sí, lo son... pero nosotros también lo somos -dijo orgullosa- el odio y el desprecio entre nuestros clanes no se hizo esperar, y como era de suponerse los takas se pusieron del lado de los orochimarus. Lo más sorprendente de todo, era que nosotros, los senjus, teníamos una marca en el cuello, la misma que los orochimarus solo que invertida._

_-¿esta marca? -pregunto tocando su cuello-_

_-sí, esa -dijo con la mirada triste- nosotros éramos fuertes, pero aun así se nos consideraba inferiores a todos, porque por nuestra sangre corría la sangre de los jukaris, éramos algo así como una mezcla, un experimento, y poco a poco fuimos conocidos como los "impuros", personas que no merecíamos el respeto de nadie..._

_-pero todo eso son por cosas del pasado, ¿porque no se olvidan y listo?_

_-no es así de fácil amor -habló con una sonrisa tierna- pero veras como dentro de unos años lograremos superar a los orochimarus._

_-¿y como haremos eso? -pregunto dudosa-_

_-eso... -dijo mientras la acariciaba suavemente y la veía llena de orgullo- lo entenderás con el tiempo._

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al sentir algo frio chocar contra su cuerpo, su mirada al principio nublada comenzó a reconocer poco a poco el lugar en el cual se encontraba. Frente a ella estaba... estaba Zabuza, con un recipiente en su mano, probablemente fuera que de ahí le tiro el agua que ahora corría por su cuerpo.

-por fin despiertas impura -exclamo mientras nuevamente tapaba su boca con un pedazo de trapo, para evitar que esta gritara-

-_"¡n-no puede ser!"_ -pensó al tiempo que reaccionaba y veía el lugar en el cual se encontraba-

Rápidamente recordó lo sucedido y su corazón se acelero como nunca antes, trato de moverse pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta que se encontraba atada de pies y manos. Un grito quiso escapar de sus labios, uno que nunca llego a salir ya que su boca también estaba tapada.

-ni lo intentes... -dijo sonriendo maliciosamente- solo gastaras la poco fuerza que te queda.

-_"¿que...que me pasa?"_ -pensó asustada al no poder sacar energía de su cuerpo y sentirse sumamente débil-

-aplique una técnica sobre ti Haruno, no podrás moverte libremente por un par de horas mas... -exclamó sonriendo de lado a lado-

-_"¡no, por favor...esto no me puede estar pasando!"_ -pensó al tiempo que gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas-

-ahora si... -dijo mientras desabrochaba su camisa y se acercaba a ella- espere mucho por este momento.

-_"¡aléjate maldito!"_ -gritaba en su interior mientras inútilmente seguía forcejeando por librarse-

-¡ya deja de moverte! -gruñó molesto mientras se agachaba a su altura- no hagas esfuerzos inútiles, necesito que tengas muchas energías para lo que haremos -dijo con la voz ronca y los ojos llenos de lujuria-

-_"¡no, no! ¡por favor!"_ -gritaba una y otra vez en su interior-

-esto lo recordaras para el resto de tu vida Haruno -exclamo al tiempo que comenzaba a desabrochar la camisa de la senju-

-_"¡maldito! ¡suéltame!"_ -pensó llena de impotencia mientras las lagrimas caían sin reparo alguno por su delicado rostro y su cuerpo temblaba de sobremanera-

-estas temblando... -susurró al tiempo que terminaba de desabrochar todos los botones de su camisa dejando una pequeña rendija que dejaba ver su blanquísima piel- pronto temblaras mas, pero de placer... -agrego perversamente-

-_"¡no por favor!"_ -pensó al ver que Zabuza comenzaba a acercar su mano a uno de sus pechos, los cuales aun estaban cubiertos por su sostén-

-comencemos... -dijo con la voz ronca y dispuesto a empezar con lo que sería algo sumamente placentero, claro que para él-

La pelirrosa cerró los ojos con fuerza... Todo estaba perdido, ese bastardo abusaría de ella. Sus lagrimas caían pesadamente por su rostro, quería que todo terminara, quería morir en aquel preciso momento y no sentir absolutamente nada de lo que ese maldito pretendía hacerle...

De repente sintió como todo su cuerpo se erizo al sentir el leve contacto de uno de los dedos de Zabuza en su cuello, y entonces...

-¡déjala bastardo! -escucho esa voz que tanto conocía y luego el ruido de un golpe-

Sus ojos se abrieron de manera abrupta, y su mirada se aclaro de repente, tratando de comprender los más rápido posible lo que sucedía...-

Y entonces noto que frente a ella ya no estaba Zabuza... ahora... ahora frente a ella estaba la espalda de cierto azabache.

-_"¡Sasuke!" _-pensó llena de sorpresa al ver al orochimaru frente a ella-

-¿¡Uchiha! -exclamó entre sorprendido y furioso Zabuza que estaba tirado en el otro lado del cuarto- ¿que...que significa esto? -pregunto totalmente desconcertado-


	52. El comienzo de las organizaciones

_**Holaaa holaaaaaaaaa genteee lindaaaaa :D como estaannnn!**_

_**Y sii, aqui estoy con el nuevo capiii de la historiaaaaaa :D mas tarde de lo prometido, pero mas temprano de lo esperado ciertoo? jejeje**_

_**buenoo amigosss como siempre MUCHISIMASSS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUSSS REVIEWSSSS :D y pues que bueno que la historia les gusteeeee n-n**_

_**espero q este capi tmbb sea de su agradooooo, y pues nos leeremoss en la contiiiiiiii :D **_

_**Se los kiereee muchisimosss, y se les agradeceee profundamente la infinita paciencia que me tieneeen :S pues soy consciente de que tardo demasiado en actualizarrrrr :S**_

_**bueno genteee, espero estennnn de lo mejorrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, y nos leeremosssssssssssss :D**_

_**besosssssssssssss**_

_**Karynita.**_

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Capitulo 52: el comienzo de las organizaciones**

La pelirrosa cerró los ojos con fuerza... Todo estaba perdido, ese bastardo abusaría de ella. Sus lagrimas caían pesadamente por su rostro, quería que todo terminara, quería morir en aquel preciso momento y no sentir absolutamente nada de lo que ese maldito pretendía hacerle...

De repente sintió como todo su cuerpo se erizo al sentir el leve contacto de uno de los dedos de Zabuza en su cuello, y entonces...

-¡déjala bastardo! -escucho esa voz que tanto conocía y luego el ruido de un golpe-

Sus ojos se abrieron de manera abrupta, y su mirada se aclaro de repente, tratando de comprender los más rápido posible lo que sucedía...-

Y entonces noto que frente a ella ya no estaba Zabuza... ahora... ahora frente a ella estaba la espalda de cierto azabache.

_-"¡Sasuke!" _-pensó llena de sorpresa al ver al orochimaru frente a ella-

-¿¡Uchiha! -exclamó Zabuza entre sorprendido y furioso que estaba tirado en el otro lado del cuarto- ¿que... que significa esto? -pregunto totalmente desconcertado-

Perfecto. No había hecho bien las cosas, y ahora estaba en un gran problema, pero aun así podía sentir como la sangre le hervía por dentro a mas no poder. Zabusa pretendía abusar de Sakura ¿qué hubiese pasado si él no llegaba a tiempo? No quería si quiera pensar en ello.

Podía sentir claramente como sus puños temblaban por la fuerza que hacía en estos, y es que eso era algo imposible de evitar. Rápidamente dio la vuelta el rostro para ver a la pelirrosa, y ahí estaba... tan indefensa, temblando y llorando fuertemente, nuevamente volteo el rostro para ver a Zabusa, pero esta vez con más odio y furia.

-¿¡qué demonios pretendías hacer! -grito furioso y tratando de controlarse para no lanzarse contra este y matarlo-

-¿¡qué significa esto! -repitió su pregunta totalmente sorprendido mientras se ponía de pie y pasaba una mano por su mejilla- ¿que...? -sacudió la cabeza- no lo entiendo...

Bien, este era el momento adecuado. Debía tratar de salir limpio de todo ese asunto, debía poner la mente en frio, pero eso resultaba realmente difícil cuando toda su sangre hervía, y su cabeza pedía a gritos estrangular a Zabusa. Si el profesor hubiese puesto una sola mano en Sakura, no hubiera dudado en matarlo, realmente lo hubieras hecho, pero él había llegado a tiempo para evitarlo, y ahora debía tratar de aclarar todo antes de que las cosas se complicaran mas.

_-"¡cálmate maldición!"_ -pensó tratando de tranquilizarse al ver como todo su cuerpo temblaba lleno de furia- _"vamos Sasuke, siempre pudiste controlar tus emociones..." _-pensó cerrando los ojos y relajando sus músculos-

La pelirrosa por su lado, no creía lo que veía, debía ser un sueño... Hace apenas unos segundos pensó que ese maldito de Zabusa abusaría de ella, y entonces llegaba Sasuke. Sus ojos seguían derramando gruesas lagrimas, y su cuerpo seguía temblando, pero ahora sabia o quería creer que nada malo le pasaría.

-_"Sasuke..."_ -pensó cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y con su corazón latiendo de manera acelerada-

-¡responde Zabusa! ¿¡que estabas haciendo! -pregunto mirándolo fijamente-

-¿cómo demonios llegaste aquí? -pregunto molesto por la interrupción de este- ¿y...? ¿y por qué se preocupa por Haruno? -pregunto totalmente desconcertado por la reacción del pelinegro-

-no seas estúpido -dijo de manera cortante- lo que le pase a la impura no me importa en lo absoluto -exclamo de manera fría-

Una fuerte opresión se formó en el pecho de la senju al escucharlo, y sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse con fuerza.

-escucha pequeño, este no es tu problema... yo y Haruno nos estamos divirtiendo mucho -dijo molesto y haciendo que el pelinegro apretara aun mas sus puños- y aun no termino de entender ¿qué haces aquí? -pregunto dudoso-

-¡el que pregunta aquí soy yo! -exclamo frunciendo el ceño- ¿que estabas haciendo con la impura? -pregunto fulminándolo con la mirada-

-¿acaso eso es algo que te importe? -pregunto confundido-

-no respondiste mi pregunta -masculló fríamente y dando un paso hacia el-

-solo quería divertirme un rato -dijo con una sonrisa perversa-

-¡realmente eres un idiota! -exclamo lleno de furia al imaginar las cosas que pasaban por la mente del profesor- ¿qué pretendías hacer después de eso?

-lo más simple...matarla -apuntó como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo-

No lo aguantaba mas... Si el bastardo de Zabusa seguía hablando de esa manera terminaría matándolo. Su ceño se frunció aun mas y su mirada se clavo en este con fuerza.

-ahora pregunto yo ¿qué haces aquí Sasuke? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño-

-salvo tu pellejo -dijo de manera cortante- ¿qué crees que hubiera pasado si le ponías un dedo encima a Haruno? -pregunto maliciosamente-

-no hubiera pasado nada, la mataría y nadie sabría lo que sucedió -exclamo como si fuera lo más simple del mundo-

-_"¡que me suelten...por favor!"_ -rogaba una y otra vez en su interior al escuchar las palabras de los orochimarus-

-¿y crees que es así de fácil? -cuestionó con una sonrisa de medio lado- se nota que no sabes nada.

-¿a qué te refieres? -pregunto molesto por la sonrisa arrogante del azabache-

-si fuera así de fácil, ya lo habríamos hecho hace mucho tiempo -dijo con la mirada oscurecida y haciendo que el cuerpo de la pelirrosa se estremeciera- si algo le sucediera a ella ahora, sería más que obvio que fuimos los orochimarus los responsables.

-no tendrían como demostrarlo...

-¡vete Zabusa! -ordeno de manera fría-

-¡ni lo sueñes Uchiha! ¡Haruno y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes! -dijo molesto y haciendo que el pelinegro estallara-

-¡si no te vas ahora, tendré que matarte! -exclamo furioso-

Zabusa apretó los puños al oírlo, las palabras del pelinegro, aunque no quisiera, lograron asustarlo, pero aun así no lo demostraría... Un pequeño adolecente no podría con alguien como él.

-escucha Sasuke, si quieres tú también puedes disfrutar un poco de la impura... -exclamo perversamente y tratando de convencer al azabache- claro eso si quieres...

-¡realmente eres un estúpido! ¿qué crees que dirá Itachi si se entera? -pregunto aguantando las ganas de matarlo en ese mismo momento-

-¡no entiendo cual es el problema de que lo haga, maldición! -dijo hastiado de la conducta del orochimaru-

-¡el problema es que la "orden" se dará cuenta! -exclamo como su ultima salvación- ¡no me importa en lo absoluto que te suceda a ti! ¡pero por tus actos todo el clan sufrirá las consecuencias! -grito sumamente molesto-

El profesor guardo silencio al oírlo. Su mirada rápidamente se posó en la pelirrosa, la cual temblaba de sobremanera. Realmente había llevado las cosas demasiado lejos sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos, y es que habían sido muchas sus ganas de poseer a la senju...

-pero... -dijo un poco dudoso-

-¡vete de aquí! -ordeno nuevamente-

-_"por favor...que se vaya..."_ -pensó temblando mientras sus ojos se fijaban en Zabusa-

-¿que pasara con ella? -pregunto cediendo en sus palabras-

-yo me encargare de la impura -dijo seriamente y con algo de esperanza, al parecer el profesor terminaría obedeciéndolo-

-¿qué harás con ella? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño-

-¡eso no te importa! -exclamo de manera cortante y con su paciencia a punto de colapsar-

-pero ella... ella lo contara todo -farfulló con su grave voz-

-no lo hará -dijo seguro de sus palabras- me encargare de que no lo haga ¡ahora vete!

El profesor dudo unos segundos en si debía hacer lo que el chico decía o no. En su interior tenía miedo, sì, miedo a que Itachi se enterara de su imprudencia y entonces... entonces era más que obvio que acabaría con su míserable vida.

-_"¡maldita sea!"_ -pensó furioso mientras su mirada recorría el cuerpo de la chica sin pudor alguno, haciendo que la pelirrosa temblara aun más y que la furia del pelinegro aumentara aun más, si es que eso era posible-

-¿¡qué esperas para irte! -pregunto fuertemente-

-¿tu disfrutaras de ella? -pregunto con molestia en su voz-

-¡eso no te importa! -contesto frunciendo el ceño-

-¿cómo harás para que no diga nada? -pregunto dudoso-

-tengo mis métodos -exclamo al tiempo que sonreía altaneramente-

-Itachi... ¿le contaras a él? -pregunto con un leve temblor en su voz-

-si te vas en este mismo momento, no le diré nada -dijo maliciosamente-

-bien... me iré -habló a duras penas-

-_"gracias...gracias..." _-pensó la ojiverde con un enorme alivio-

-pero antes... quiero darle un beso a Haruno -exclamo de manera perversa mientras miraba a la pelirrosa-

-_"¡maldito bastardo!"_ -pensó furiosa-

-_"¡ni lo sueñes maldito!"_ -pensó al tiempo que fruncía el ceño- ¡vete antes de que me arrepienta de ayudarte! -dijo fríamente-

-_"¡maldito Uchiha! ¡pero esta me la pagaras!"_ -pensó furioso-

El profesor se dio vuelta sin decir palabra alguna, y lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera. Su orgullo había sido pisoteado por el menor de los Uchiha, pero se las pagaría, y lo haría en donde más le dolía. Si lo que Itachi decía era cierto, averiguaría sea como sea de quien estaba enamorado el pelinegro, y cuando lo hiciera le avisaría a Itachi y terminarían con la vida de la chica.

-_"ya verás Sasuke..."_ -pensó apretando los puños con fuerza y saliendo de dicho cuarto-

El pelinegro lo siguió hasta la salida y cuando vio que este salió rápidamente sello la puerta del lugar para evitar que vuelva a entrar, al hacerlo dio un suspiro y entonces su mirada rápidamente se dirigió a la senju. Rápidamente bajo las escaleras y se acerco a la chica.

-_"se fue, por fin se fue..." _-pensó Sakura cerrando sus ojos y dejando que las lagrimas sigan cayendo por sus mejillas-

El miedo aun rondaba su cuerpo, sabía que Zabusa ya se había ido pero aun así no podía evitar seguir temiendo. Si ese bastardo le hubiera puesto un solo dedo encima jamás lo podría haber superado. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que el orochimaru ya estaba junto a ella., solo se dio cuenta de esto cuando sintió que el trapo de su boca caía al suelo, sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente y su mirada choco con la del orochimaru.

-Sas... Sasuke... -tartamudo al ver al pelinegro arrodillado frente a ella-

-¿estás bien? -fue lo primero que salió de sus labios-

La pelirrosa comenzó a llorar mas fuerte al oírlo. El orochimaru por su parte, sabía lo que debía sentir ella en esos momentos así que sin decir más le desato los pies y las manos, y en el momento que termino de hacerlo se sorprendió por lo que sucedió...

-g-gracias... -tartamudeo con la voz quebrada mientras abrazaba fuertemente al orochimaru-

-Sakura... -susurro sorprendido- ¿estás bien? -repitió su pregunta mientras lentamente la rodeaba con sus brazos-

-s-si... -dijo casi sin voz-

-¿te hizo algo? -pregunto sin poder ocultar su preocupación- ¿él...? ¿él te beso o...algo?

-no... no me hizo nada -susurro hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del chico-

El pelinegro sintió como todo su cuerpo se relajaba al escuchar las palabras de la chica, es que el solo imaginar que la haya besado u otra cosa hacia que la sangre le corriera rápidamente.

-es... ¡es un maldito! -susurro apretando con fuerza la camisa del orochimaru-

-cálmate, ya todo paso -susurro de manera comprensiva mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza y cerraba los ojos-

Ambos permanecieron en la misma posición por varios minutos, ella tratando de tranquilizarse y él conteniéndola. La pelirrosa aun trataba de comprender lo que sucedió, aun no podía creer que el pelinegro la hubiera ayudado, el pensar en ello hacia que todo en su interior se revolviera produciéndole una agradable sensación. Si no hubiera sido por el Uchiha, el maldito de Zabusa habría abusado de ella, y no solo la hubiera lastimado a ella si no que también a su hijo.

_-"nuestro hijo..."_ -pensó hundiendo aun mas su rostro en el pecho del chico-

-¿te sientes mejor? -pregunto suavemente mientras alejaba su rostro para ver el de ella-

-s-si... -dijo separándose del chico y limpiando sus lágrimas-

-ven... -dijo mientras se paraba y le extendía su mano para ayudarla a pararse-

La pelirrosa tomo su mano y a duras penas se levanto, pero al parecer sus piernas no soportarían el peso de su cuerpo, y así fue... antes de poder ponerse recta su cuerpo cayó sobre el del orochimaru.

-maldición... -susurro apenada al estar entre los brazos del pelinegro-

-Sakura ¿qué te sucede? -pregunto confundido al tiempo que sostenía el frágil cuerpo de la chica-

-fue Zabusa -soltó llena de rencor- aplico una... una técnica en mi -dijo sin apartarse de los brazos del chico-

-¿qué técnica? -pregunto rápidamente-

-no... no lo sé -dijo tristemente-

_-"¡maldito Zabusa!"_ -pensó molesto mientras sin pensarlo dos veces levantaba a la chica entre sus brazos-

-¿q-que haces? -pregunto nerviosa al ser cargada por el orochimaru-

El pelinegro no dijo nada, simplemente la llevo hacia el colchón que tenían a solo unos metros y la dejo ahí con mucha delicadeza, como si se tratase de lo mas frágil que pudiera existir en el mundo, pero al dejarla sentada sobre el colchón esta rápidamente cayo acostada.

-vaya... si que estas débil -exclamo sorprendido al ver el estado de la chica-

-no, estoy bien... -susurro mientras se sentaba a duras penas, apoyándose en una de sus manos para no caer-

-apenas y puedes moverte -apuntó seriamente y viendo los cristalizados ojos de la chica-

-¿cuanto...? ¿cuánto tiempo estaré así? -pregunto preocupada-

-no mucho -dijo tranquilamente mientras bajaba su vista del rostro de la senju a su cuerpo-

La pelirrosa no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver la mirada del chico sobre ella, la cual la penetra de una manera que jamás hubiera imaginado, y es que los ojos del chico tenían una profundidad inigualable. Su mirada rápidamente se desvió pero a los pocos segundos volvió a posarse en el orochimaru al ver que este se desabrochaba la camisa.

-¿que...? ¿¡qué haces! -pregunto sobresaltada al ver lo que el azabache hacia-

-sácate la camisa -ordeno como si nada y continuando con lo suyo-

-¿¡que! -pregunto sumamente sonrojada-

-esta mojada -dijo tranquilamente y terminando de sacarse la suya, dejando al descubierto su bien formado pecho- toma -exclamo extendiendo la suya-

-no S-Sasuke...-tartamudeo sumamente apenada- así...así estoy...

-tómala Sakura -interrumpió de manera fría- debes tener frio.

-¿y...? ¿y tú? -pregunto suavemente-

-yo no estoy mojado -apuntó aun con su mano extendida-

La pelirrosa lo dudo solo unos pocos segundos, la verdad era que si tenía frio y al estar débil sentía como este calaba hasta sus huesos.

-gracias -murmuró tomando la camisa del chico, la cual dejo en sus piernas-

La pelirrosa lentamente llevo su mano libre a su hombro, y mientras lo hacia podía sentir la mirada del orochimaru clavada en ella.

_-"¿piensa observarme todo el tiempo?" _-se pregunto sumamente nerviosa-

Ya no importaba, después de todo el pelinegro ya la había visto desnuda. Su mano toco el cuello de la camisa y con mucha lentitud comenzó a deslizarla, algo que resultaba sumamente difícil, ya que solo contaba con una mano, y esta no estaba en su mejor estado.

-maldición... -mascullo por lo bajo al estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo para sacarse esta-

-déjame -escucho la voz del azabache que se sentó a su lado-

Levanto la mirada y esta choco con la del chico produciendo que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo. El pelinegro subió sus manos a los hombros de la pelirrosa y sin decir más, y al ver que la senju no protestaba comenzó a deslizar la camisa por los brazos de esta...

Sus ojos se cerraron suavemente al sentir el roce de las manos del chico con su delicada piel, las cuales iban descendiendo desde sus hombros hasta sus manos, dejando poco a poco al descubierto su torso. Su corazón rápidamente se acelero y todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

-ven... -dijo al tiempo que colocaba un brazo en su espalda haciendo que la chica abriera sus ojos-

Sus manos pedían a gritos acariciar toda la piel de la chica, pero él hacia lo posible por mantener la cordura. Sus fríos dedos acariciaban delicadamente la piel de los brazos de la senju y al hacerlo pudo ver como esta cerraba sus ojos, algo que sin lugar a dudas produjo que algo en su interior ardiera. Su vista bajo a los labios de la chica, cuanto anhelaba poder besarlos en ese mismo momento, pero sabía que la pelirrosa no se lo permitiría. Termino de bajar la camisa y coloco una mano en la espalda de la senju, para evitar que esta se cayera, acerco aun mas su cuerpo al de la pelirrosa dejando solo unos poco centímetros que los separaban y lentamente comenzó a sacer la manga derecha.

-estas fría... -susurro cerca del rostro de la ojiverde y sin dejar de hacer su labor-

-s-si...-dijo desviando su mirada al no poder hacer frente a la de él-

Termino de sacar la primera manga y luego hizo lo mismo con la segunda, dejando a la chica solo con el sostén, el cual por supuesto también estaba mojado. Su mirada rápidamente se dirigió a los ojos de la chica.

-así está bien -soltó rápidamente al entender la mirada del chico-

-esta mojado -exclamo seriamente-

-no... no importa... -dijo sumamente nerviosa-

El azabache dio un suspiro, sabía que la senju no dejaría que el hiciera eso. Sin decir más tomo su camisa, que estaba en las piernas de la senju, y se dispuso a ponérsela.

-dame tu brazo -dijo de forma neutral-

La pelirrosa obedeció sin decir nada, y sintió como la camisa del chico comenzaba a ascender por su brazo derecho, y luego sucedió lo mismo con el izquierdo. El aroma varonil que desprendía la camisa del orochimaru no tardo en llegar a sus fosas nasales, sin contar que aun estaba calidad.

-tienes un rico aroma -exclamo sin pensarlo-

-¿qué? -dijo sorprendido por el reciente halago-

-este... -balbuceó sonrojada al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho- tienes... un rico aroma... -repitió su frase y sin mirarlo-

El pelinegro la observo por varios segundos, que para la senju fueron una eternidad, y después sin decir nada bajo la mirada para comenzar a abotonar uno por uno los botones de dicha camisa.

-_"maldición..."_ -pensó frustrado al ver el inicio de los pechos de la chica-

Su mirada se desvió de aquella zona que comenzaba a enloquecerlo, ya que si seguía haciéndolo perdería el control.

-tus amigos estaban preocupados -dijo sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía y tratando de distraer su atención-

-¿Naruto y Hinata? -pregunto sorprendida-

-sí, incluso me gane una trompada del Uzumaki -avisó levantando la mirada-

-¿se pelearon? -pregunto preocupada y mirándolo fijamente-

-algo así... -asintió con tranquilidad y pudo notar la preocupación en la mirada de la chica- él está bien -susurro algo molesto-

-¿y tú? -pregunto rápidamente-

-¿no me ves? -pregunto de inmediato y haciendo que la chica frunciera el ceño-

-tienes el labio roto -señaló al ver la pequeña herida del chico-

-eso no es nada -dijo tranquilamente y terminando de abotonar la camisa-

-gracias... -musitó mientras veía la camisa del chico en ella, la cual le quedaba grande-

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un buen tiempo, sin saber que decir o qué hacer... La pelirrosa lo único que podía escuchar era el latido de su corazón, el cual estaba acelerado.

-te llevare a tu sector -avisó seriamente y rompiendo el silencio-

-¡no! -dijo rápidamente y haciendo que el pelinegro se sorprendiera-

-¿por qué no? -pregunto confundido-

La pelirrosa bajo la mirada al oírlo, no sabía que decirle, y en realidad no sabía por qué dijo eso... Bueno si, en realidad si lo sabia. Ella quería permanecer junto al orochimaru aunque sea por ese pequeño momento, solo que decirlo era algo difícil.

-q-quiero quedarme aquí... -susurro en tono bajo y con las mejillas sonrojadas-

-¿por qué? -pregunto rápidamente-

La senju levanto la mirada para verlo fijamente, su corazón latía de manera acelerada y sus emociones amenazaban con traicionarla... y así sucedió. Lentamente levanto su mano y la coloco en la nuca del orochimaru atrayéndolo hacia ella, es verdad que no tenía casi nada de fuerzas pero el chico tampoco oponía resistencia. Sus rostros quedaron a escasos milímetros, sus respiraciones chocaban entre si y sus miradas estaban clavadas la una con la otra. El pelinegro sintió como su corazón se aceleraba de sobremanera, y sus ojos bajaron de los ojos de la senju a sus rosados labios.

-p-porqe quiero quedarme contigo... -susurro acercando sus labios a los de él-

No lo resistió mas, lo amaba y eso era algo imposible de evitar. Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente mientras sus labios ya se rozaban con los del orochimaru, todo su cuerpo tembló al sentir aquel roce, y sintió que desmayaría cuando el pelinegro deslizo una de sus manos por su cintura.

-Sasuke... -susurro perdida en sí misma-

El pelinegro termino de unir completamente sus labios y comenzó a besarla suavemente, era un beso tierno, delicado y con algo de temor...si, temor. El orochimaru pudo sentir el temor de la senju en aquel cálido beso. Sus labios comenzaron a buscar profundizar aquel beso mientras su mano atraía a la chica aun más hacia su cuerpo, y su otra mano se colocaba en su nuca. Podía sentir claramente como el cuerpo de ella temblaba de sobremanera, algo que sin lugar a dudas le encantaba.

Lentamente comenzó a profundizar mas y mas el beso mientras su lengua se deslizaba al interior de la boca de la pelirrosa. La mano que estaba en la nuca de la chica bajo hasta llegar a su espalda y la atrajo con mucha fuerza al cuerpo de él... La pelirrosa sintió que no aguantaría mas con todas sus emociones a flor de piel, con algo de dificultad llevo su mano libre al cuello del chico y lentamente comenzó a inclinarse dejando que el cuerpo de él, poco a poco, cayera sobre el de ella, el pelinegro rápidamente se posiciono sobre ella colocando sus piernas a los costados al igual que sus manos, y de esta manera, ambos quedaron recostados en el colchón. El orochimaru estaba extasiado con todo lo que sucedía, probar esos dulces labios era algo que agradecía con toda su oscura alma.

-Sakura... -susurro con la voz ronca-

Toda la habitación estaba en completo silencio, y solo se podía oír el leve sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas, y de sus labios cuando se separaban y se volvían a unir, incluso la senju juraría que podía sentir los latidos del corazón de ambos. El pelinegro bajo de los labios de la chica, pasando por su quijada y llegando a su cuello, al cual comenzó a devorar con mucha intensidad, dejando su saliva en este mientras que una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar con la yema de los dedos sus piernas haciendo que la chica comenzara a suspirar...

Las manos de la pelirrosa no resistieron mas y cayeron a ambos lados de la cama, era obvio que la técnica de Zabusa aun le hacía efecto, y su cuerpo estaba sumamente débil.

-Sasuke... -llamo en un suspiro- estoy...estoy débil.. .-murmuro al saber donde terminaron con todas esas caricias-

El pelinegro ascendió sin dejar de besar su cuello y luego le dio un rápido beso en los labios para después separarse solo un poco y verla a sus hermosos ojos que se encontraban entrecerrados, al igual que los de él.

-no... no te preocupes... -susurro rozando los labios de esta- yo...yo me hare cargo de todo -susurro con su voz ronca y con sus ojos brillando por la pasión, y el deseo-

La pelirrosa cerró los ojos al oírlo, no pensaba detenerlo ya que ella también deseaba con toda su alma que eso sucediera. Inmediatamente sintió como las manos del chico tomaban sus manos y las ponían en su espalda, en la de él, a lo que ella rápidamente entrecruzo sus dedos para evitar que estas volvieran a caer y nuevamente sintió los labios del Uchiha apoderarse de los suyos. Sus lenguas se encontraron con mucha intensidad logrando sacar un gemido en ambos, el cual murió en la boca del otro...

La pelirrosa podía sentir el varonil aroma del chico inundar todos sus sentidos, haciéndola volar por los cielos... Él, por su lado, estaba en las mismas condiciones, ese aroma a cerezos lo estaba enloqueciendo, tan dulce, tan puro y tan delicado. Su mano, la cual acariciaba las piernas de la senju, comenzó a ascender rozando con mucha intensidad todo lo que se encontraba a su paso llegando así a uno de los pechos de la pelirrosa, el cual aun estaba cubierto por la molesta camisa, y sin mas comenzó a masajearlo.

-ah... -soltó un suave gemido al sentir su pecho aprisionado por la mano del chico mientras sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza-

El pelinegro nuevamente comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica, sintiendo como ella se estremecía de sobremanera, sin embargo, podía sentir la debilidad del cuerpo de la pelirrosa, pero aun así no podía detenerse, necesitaba sentirse dentro de ella, lo necesitaba más que nada. Su mano dejo de masajear el pecho de esta, y rápidamente subió al primer botón de la camisa para de una buena vez quitarle ese molesto pedazo de tela, pero justo en el momento que iba comenzar su labor las manos de la senju nuevamente cayeron a los costados de su cabeza...

La pelirrosa no pudo mas, estaba débil, sumamente débil por lo que sus manos se rindieron y cayeron pesadamente sobre el colchón. Después de eso sintió que el orochimaru detenía todo lo que hacía, y levantaba su cabeza a la altura de la suya chocando sus ojos nuevamente entre sí, sin embargo ahora quedo totalmente sorprendida al ver en el rostro de el chico una linda sonrisa.

-maldición -susurro frustrado al ver el estado de la chica, pero aun así una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, lo cual no logro comprender-

-estoy débil -murmuro sonrojada y devolviéndole la sonrisa-

-me doy cuenta -exclamo aun sonriendo-

Sin decir más le dio un suave y corto beso en los labios y se retiro de arriba de la chica, colocándose a su costado. Era más que obvio que no podrían hacer el amor con la pelirrosa en ese estado, en su mente maldijo una y otra vez a Zabusa.

-tendrás que descansar para recuperar tu energía -exclamo viéndola desde arriba al estar arrodillado a su costado-

-eso parece... -susurro sonrojada al ver el torso desnudo del pelinegro-

El orochimaru dejo que su peso lo venciera dejando que su cuerpo cayera en el colchón, quedando así acostado al igual que ella y con la mirada clavada en el techo.

-¿no tienes frio? -pregunto suavemente mientras lentamente giraba el rostro para verlo de costado-

-no, ¿y tú? -pregunto imitando la acción de la pelirrosa-

-no, así estoy bien -exclamo mostrando la camisa del orochimaru-

-eso veo... -dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado- ¿me pregunto qué harías sin mi Sakura? -soltó sin pensarlo y produciendo un sobresalto en la Senju...- _"mierda..."_ -pensó al darse cuenta de lo que dijo al tiempo que su sonrisa se borraba-

-eso me pregunto yo... -musitó después de unos segundos, y aun con su sonrisa pero con los nervios de punta, y al decirlo pudo ver claramente la expresión de sorpresa del orochimaru-

Un silencio reino en el lugar después de que dijo eso, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada, mas aun así sus miradas seguían clavadas entre sí, no queriendo separarse más.

-Sasuke... -dijo de repente- ¿cómo sabias que Zabusa me tenía? -pregunto llena de curiosidad-

-no lo sabía -dijo seriamente y sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella-

-y entonces ¿cómo llegaste acá? -pregunto confundida-

-solo vi que tenía una actitud extraña -masculló como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-

-¿y lo seguiste? -pregunto sorprendida-

-sí, fue ahí cuando te vi...

-ah... ya veo -dijo pensativa- entonces tú sigues a todos los que tienen actitud extraña, eso es nuevo -exclamo entre risas-

-se podría decir que si -dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado-

El pelinegro la veía atentamente mientras sonreía, esa sonrisa era la más hermosa que vio, y verla era lo más gratificante.

-¿tú no estabas cansada? -pregunto de repente al verla tan animada-

-y lo estoy -habló tranquilamente-

-pues yo te veo con mucha energía.

-es porque lo que esta débil es mi cuerpo no mi cabeza -apuntó tranquilamente-

-hmp...

-Sasuke... -llamo poniéndose seria de repente- ¿hicieron mucho problema por lo que no aparecía? -pregunto en tono preocupado-

-no, en clases no dijeron nada -dijo seriamente- creo que los únicos alarmados son tus amigos.

-es mejor así.

-pero si no te ven dentro de un par de horas si se hará un gran problema.

-sí, lo sé -dijo desviando su mirada- y dime ¿qué hay de Zabusa? -pregunto llena de odio-

El pelinegro dio un suspiro al oírla, sabía lo que la senju sentía en esos momentos, y a decir verdad el también tenía unas enormes ganas de matar a ese bastardo, pero eso no podía ser... Lentamente apoyo su codo en el colchón, y en este su cabeza, para mirarla desde arriba.

-no debes decir nada de lo que sucedió Sakura -exclamo de manera cortante-

-pero Zabusa... -comenzó frunciendo el ceño-

-si dices lo que sucedió aquí nos meterías en muchos problemas -exclamo seriamente-

-lo se Sasuke, pero aun así... -dijo molesta-

-si Zabusa se entera que tu abriste tu boca inmediatamente sabría que yo no hice nada para detenerte, y sacaría varias conclusiones -exclamó- incluso creo que ya ahora deben estar pasando miles de cosas por su cabeza... -musitó con un rastro de preocupación en su voz-

-¿tu...? ¿tú crees que él…? -pregunto sumamente preocupada-

-no lo sé, es muy posible -dijo fríamente- por eso no debes decir nada Sakura.

-no diré nada -asintió- ¡pero créeme que yo mataría a ese bastardo si pudiera! -dijo frunciendo el ceño-

-_"y yo..."_ -pensó con ira hacia el profesor- será mejor que no te acerques mas a él -advirtió de manera fría-

-créeme que no pienso hacerlo.

-hablo en serio Sakura, mantente lo más lejos que puedas de él... -dijo tratando de ocultar su preocupación-

-lo sé Sasuke -suspiró preocupada- pero si él...

-no lo hará -habló rápidamente- no, si sabe lo que le conviene.

-eso espero -dijo apretando sus puños con fuerza al sentirse totalmente impotente de poder hacer algo- ¿y tú que le dirás que me hiciste para que yo no digiera nada?

-de eso no te preocupes, yo ya veré que le digo -exclamo tranquilamente-

-hablas tan sereno que me das envida Sasuke -dijo seriamente al ver la pasividad en el rostro del orochimaru-

-supongo que uno se acostumbra a este tipo de problemas -musitó aun manteniendo su serenidad-

-¿nunca hubo algo que te hiciera perder el control? -pregunto mirándolo fijamente-

-pocas cosas... -dijo fríamente_- "una de ellas tu..."_ -pensó frustrado al saber que su punto más vulnerable era ella-

-vaya... voy a pensar que de verdad eres una maquina -exclamo burlesca-

-tal vez si lo sea...

La pelirrosa lo miro sorprendida mas decidió no decir nada, la verdad era que el sueño ya comenzaba a vencerla.

-será mejor que te duermas -exclamo al ver que los ojos de la chica comenzaban a cerrarse-

-si... -dijo dando un bostezo y cerrando completamente sus ojos-

El pelinegro volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el colchón y su mano a un costado de esta, y a los pocos segundos de hacerlo sintió algo cálido posarse en esta. Rápidamente giro el rostro y vio la delicada mano de la senju sobre la suya, lentamente giro todo su cuerpo para quedar de costado, y uno a uno comenzó a entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella mientras la observaba detenidamente, grabando cada detalle de su rostro en su memoria. Termino de entrelazar todos sus dedos y sintió la leve presión que hizo la chica a lo que él la imito...

Después de eso solo sintió como la respiración de la senju se armoniza mas y mas, signo de que se estaba quedando dormida. Él por su lado, clavo su vista en la unión de sus manos. Los segundos pasaron, y pronto los minutos... Ella ya se había quedado dormida y él aun seguía con su mirada en el mismo lugar, pero el cansancio comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo y no tardaría mucho en caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

**... ... ...**

Ya era de mañana y nada que sabían de ella, sus nervios estaban hechos trizas y más teniendo a dos jóvenes dando vueltas por todo el cuarto de la pelirrosa.

-¿donde esta? ¿donde esta Sakura? -decía Sai una y otra vez sumamente preocupado-

-¡maldita sea! -exclamo dando un golpe en la pared-

-por favor cálmense -exclamo la peliazul con los ojos cristalizados-

-¿¡cómo demonios quieres que haga eso Hinata! -pregunto el taka de manera agresiva- ¡Sakura desapareció y no sabemos absolutamente nada!

-¡oye no le grites! -salto Naruto a defender a la ojiperla-

-¡pero pide cosas imposibles! -dijo molesto-

-¡no te desquites con Hinata, Sai! -exclamo frunciendo el ceño- ¡si vas a estar así lo mejor será que te largues de aquí! -dijo sumamente molesto-

-no Naruto-kun... -dijo suavemente- todos estamos nerviosos y no es bueno que peleemos entre nosotros -exclamo tratando de relajar el ambiente-

-pero Hinata...

-lo siento Hinata -exclamo Sai de repente- Naruto tiene razón, solo me estoy desquitando contigo -musitó arrepentido-

-no te preocupes Sai, entiendo lo que sientes... -dijo de manera comprensiva- ahora...ahora tenemos que encontrar a Sakura.

-lo sé Hinata -dijo Naruto apretando los puños-

-¿¡pero donde más buscamos! -pregunto perdiendo los estribos- buscamos en todos lados.

-¡en todos no! -dijo rápidamente- falta el sector de los orochimaru -exclamo frunciendo el ceño-

-Naruto... -susurro preocupada-

-¡se acabo! vamos a ese maldito sector Naruto -hablo el taka mientras caminaba hacia la puerta-

-¡no pueden ir al sector de los orochimarus! -dijo sumamente preocupada- ¡no los van a dejar entrar!

-eso lo veremos... -exclamo siguiendo al taka-

Ambos jóvenes caminaron hacia la puerta, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando al abrirla vieron a cierta pelirrosa parada justo frente a ellos.

-¡S-Sakura! -exclamo sorprendido al ver a la senju-

-hola chicos... -susurro sumamente nerviosa-

-¡Sakura! ¡estas bien! -exclamo Naruto alegre mientras abrazaba a la chica-

-gracias a dios -susurro la ojiperla con los ojos cristalizados mientras se acercaba a la pelirrosa y la abrazaba fuertemente-

-lo siento... -susurro apenada al tiempo que correspondía el abrazo a sus amigos-

-¿dónde estabas Sakura? -pregunto el taka quien estaba estático en su lugar, pero en su rostro claramente se podía ver la felicidad que sentía al ver sana y salva a la senju-

-¿qué sucedió? -pregunto apartándose de ella-

-Sakura cuéntanos que pasó -pregunto en el mismo tono que los otros-

-bueno... eso... -dijo sumamente nerviosa mientras desvíaba su mirada y recordaba lo que pasó-

_Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente y al hacerlo vieron el rostro de un hermoso pelinegro a solo unos milímetros del suyo. Un linda sonrisa se formo en su rostro al recordar lo sucedido la noche pasada. Era increíble como sucedían las cosas, en esos momentos debería estar traumada por que estuvo a punto de ser violada, pero le sucedía todo lo contrario, estaba feliz, realmente feliz. Claro que su felicidad no se debía al hecho de que casi la violan, si no a que fue el orochimaru quien la salvo de eso... El pensar en ello le producía un revoltijo en el estomago, Sasuke la había salvado, y ella estaba feliz de estar en esos momentos junto a él._

_-"se ve tan lindo..." -pensó llena de ternura mientras veía su mano que estaba sobre la de él-_

_Lentamente comenzó a levantar su mano, separándola de la de él, y fue recién en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que sus fuerzas habían vuelto. Rápidamente se sentó para corroborar que todo estuviera en orden, y así era, su cuerpo le respondía normalmente. Una enrome sonrisa se formo en su rostro, por fin todo estaba en orden. Volteo el rostro y vio al pelinegro quien seguía dormido profundamente. Con mucha delicadeza se acerco al rostro del chico y le dio un tierno beso en los labios._

_-Sasuke... -susurro sin separase del chico y dándole otro beso- Sasuke -volvió a llamar al pelinegro-_

_-mmm... -murmuro con una mueca de quien no quiere despertarse-_

_-vamos Sasuke despierta -insistió en tono más fuerte y vio como el chico comenzaba a abrir sus lindos ojos-_

_-Sakura... -susurro pasando una mano por sus ojos-_

_La pelirrosa se separo y se arrodilló frente al orochimaru para esperar a que despertara completamente. El pelinegro comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, mientras un bostezo escapaba de sus labios. Lentamente comenzó a sentarse y al hacerlo le regalo una hermosa sonrisa a la senju._

_-que molesta eres... -susurro pasando una mano por sus cabellos y aun con su sonrisa de medio lado-_

_-lo siento... -exclamo con una sonrisa y sin previo aviso le dio otro tierno beso-_

_-¿ya estás bien? -pregunto clavando sus ojos en ella-_

_-si, y me siento mejor que nunca -exclamo alegremente mientras se paraba-_

_-eso veo -dijo tranquilamente mientras imitaba a la chica y ponía de pie-_

_-¿tienes idea de qué hora es? -pregunto al tiempo que tomaba su camisa del suelo, la cual ya estaba seca-_

_-no lo sé -exclamo mientras la veía fijamente- pero creo que es mejor que vuelvas a tu sector._

_-si... -susurró mientras le daba la espalda y comenzaba a desabotonarse la camisa del chico para ponerse la suya-_

_El pelinegro no aparto la mirada ni un segundo al ver lo que la senju se cambiaba, sin embargo solo pudo ver la delicada piel de su espalda ya que la pelirrosa estaba dada vuelta, pero aun así se conformo con eso. La senju se saco la camisa del orochimaru e inmediatamente se puso la suya con algo de nerviosismo, ya que podía sentir la mirada del pelinegro clavada en ella._

_-¿qué dirás en tu sector? -pregunto apartando por fin su vista de la chica-_

_-aun no lo sé... -dijo seriamente y terminando de abotonar su camisa- pero algo se me ocurrirá._

_-hmp..._

_-toma Sasuke -dijo acercándose al chico para darle su camisa- y gracias._

_El pelinegro tomo la camisa y lo primero que hizo fue acercarla a su rostro para olerla, acción que hizo que la pelirrosa se sonrojara._

_-le dejaste tu olor -exclamo apartándola de su rostro-_

_-lo... lo siento... -exclamo sumamente sonrojada-_

_-ya no importa -exclamo como si nada mientras se la ponía-_

_-¿vamos? -pregunto al ver que el orochimaru ya estaba listo-_

_-si -asintió mientras comenzaba a subir las escalaras seguido de la chica- quédate detrás de mi._

_-claro... -susurro preocupada-_

_El pelinegro abrió la puerta y vio a ambos lados para ver si veía a alguien. El pasillo estaba vacío y suponía que el sector también lo estaría._

_-"no hay nadie..." -pensó al tiempo que volvía a cerrar la puerta y volteaba para ver a la senju-_

_-¿qué sucede? -pregunto confundida al ver que el pelinegro cerraba la puerta- ¿hay alguien?_

_-no -dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y la jalaba hacia él-_

_El orochimaru rápidamente acerco su rostro al de la senju y sus labios reclamaron con muchas intensidad los de ella, dejándola totalmente desconcertada por tan repentino acto. Sin embargo no tardo en reaccionar y corresponder a ese pasional beso, sus manos rápidamente se colocaron en el cuello del chico mientras que las manos de él se posicionaron en la cintura de ella presionándola con mucha fuerza a su cuerpo. Su lengua no tardo en invadir la cavidad de la chica, e inmediatamente se encontró con la de ella, sintiendo así todo el calor que desprendía esta. Pasaron unos pocos minutos en los que no se separaron, y fue el pelinegro quien rompió el beso bruscamente, sabía que si seguía así no podría controlarse._

_-ahora si vamos -susurro con una media sonrisa y abriendo la puerta para salir por esta-_

_-s-si -dijo con sus mejillas teñidas de un leve rojo-_

_Rápidamente caminaron hacia el salón principal del sector, y una vez en este la senju se acerco a las grandes puertas._

_-suerte con Zabusa -musitó dándole un corto beso-_

_-no la necesito -exclamo dándole otro corto beso-_

_-engreído... -susurro con una sonrisa y recibiendo otro beso por parte del chico- Sasuke... -se quejo mientras se separaba del chico al ver que si no lo hacia este seguiría besándola-_

_-¿qué? -dijo inocentemente-_

_-pueden vernos -apuntó abriendo las puertas y cerrándolas tras de sí para evitar cualquier contratiempo-_

_El pelinegro vio como las puertas se cerraban en sus narices y apoyo su frente en estas mientras daba un ligero suspiro._

-Sakura ¿qué sucede? -pregunto el pelirrubio sumamente preocupado al ver que la chica no respondía-

-¿¡ellos te hicieron algo! -pregunto Sai alarmado y acercándose rápidamente a la pelirrosa-

-¡no! yo estoy bien -habló seriamente- ¿y a qué te refieres con ellos?

-¡pues a los orochimarus! -saltó el ojiceleste con el ceño fruncido-

-Naruto no, ellos no me hicieron nada -dijo rápidamente-

-y entonces ¿dónde estabas Sakura? -pregunto completamente confundido-

-Sakura no entiendo que está pasando -dijo su amiga confundida-

-verán... -comenzó seriamente y cerrando sus ojos por unos breves segundos, como preparándose para decir su gran mentira- yo...

-Haruno Sakura -escucho una voz conocida detrás de ella-

Todos los presentes se sobresaltaron ante repentida interrupción.

-ustedes son... -dijo el pelirrubio mirando a las cuatro personas que estaban frente a ellos-

La pelirrosa trago en seco al escuchar aquella voz, sabía lo que eso significaba y la verdad era que no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Su corazón se acelero rápidamente y ella lentamente comenzó a darse vuelta.

-hola... -musitó casi sin voz al ver a los cuatro senjus frente a ella-

-buenos días Sakura -saludo cortésmente Kakashi mientras que los demás asentían con la cabeza-

-supongo que están aquí...

-por tu compromiso niña -exclamó seriamente el pelirrojo-

-nosotros nos encargaremos de todo a partir de ahora -dijo de manera fría la rubia-

-¡esperen! -dijo el taka interrumpiendo a todos- estábamos hablando algo sumamente importante antes de que llegaran...

-no es el momento Sai -exclamo rápidamente el rubio al ver la tensión en la pelirrosa-

-sus asuntos los discutirán después, ahora empecemos con las organizaciones de su compromiso.

La pelirrosa apretó fuertemente los puños, ya había comenzado. Sabía lo que significaba la presencia de los cuatro senjus allí, eso significaba que ya no tenía salida, su destino por fin se cumpliría...

Cerró los ojos con fuerza en un intento de que sus lagrimas no salieran, no quería que eso sucediera y rogaba con toda su alma que algo sucediera para detener toda esa locura...

Aunque sabía que eso era imposible.


	53. Nuestro destino? primera parte

**Hola gente hermosaa! como estannn!? :D **

**bueno pues aqui esta la contiiiiiii :D y espero que les gustee !**

**desde ya y como siempre: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWSSSSS! y saben que valoro muchisimoooooooooooooooooooo o cada uno de ellos :D**

**bueno amigos espero esten de lo mejorr,y pues nos leeremos en la contiii :D **

**se los kiere muchooooo!**

**Karynita.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Capitulo 53: Nuestro destino? primera parte**

Una linda pelirrosa estaba sentada en el borde de su cama, sus ojos estaban rojos y hinchados, signo de que estuvo llorando por un buen tiempo, y como no hacerlo cuando su vida era una verdadera pesadilla. Sus manos sostenian un hermoso vestido, el cual usaria dentro de unas cuantas horas, algo que no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Hace un par de horas habian llegado los cuatro senjus al colegio, y desde ese momento todo estaba en completo descontrol, senjus que iban de aqui a alla, ordenando todo para dicho compromiso.

-mañana... mañana me comprometo -susurro apretando el vestido con mucha fuerza-

¿Como podría hacer eso? ¿Como podría comprometerse con Sai? Eso esta mal, muy mal, ella estaba embarazada de un orochimaru y pretendia comprometerse con Sai, el hacer eso significaba dar falsas esperazas a su clan. Se sentia la peor basura del mundo, los estaba engañando a todos, todo era una maldita farsa, y ella era la principal responsable.

-¿que voy a hacer cuando todos se enteren? -susurro temerosa al saber que le esperaria lo peor-

Los senjus jamas perdonarian tal traicion. Claramente estaba prohibido involucrarse con un orochimaru y al que lo hiciera se lo condenaba a muerte, eso ella lo sabia, y entonces ¿por que dejo que las cosas llegaran tan lejos? habia perdido completamente la razon al estar junto al orochimaru, ambos la habian perdido, y ahora era ella quien cargaba con las consecuencias de sus actos. No le importaba su vida, pero si la de su hijo... No queria que nada malo le sucediera a su pequeño, pero sabia que eso era algo imposible. Aunque ella lograra escapar ¿que le esperaria a su hijo? una vida huyendo de los senjus y los orochimarus, e incluso de los takas, practicamente tendria que huir todo el tiempo y de todo el mundo, esconderse en las sombras y vivir temiendo que en cualquier momento lo atraparian.

-¡no! no quiero eso para ti... -balbuceó con la voz quebrada mientras llevaba una mano a su vientre-

¿Que podia hacer? Nada... Esa era la verdad, ella ya no podia hacer absolutamente nada, todo estaba fuera de sus manos ¿Como demonios explicaria que estaba embarazada de un orochimaru? Podia mentir, esa era una opcion, pero ¿que sucederia cuando su hijo naciera? Tal vez naceria con la marca de los orochimarus y entonces todo se iria al demonio. Ademas tambien cabia la posibilidad, que por cierto era lo mas probable, que su hijo se pareciera a Sasuke... El pelinegro no era ningun tonto, y eso ella lo sabia, sabia que él inmediatamente se daria cuenta de que es el padre, y entonces... no sabia que sucederia entonces.

-¡maldicion! -mascullo por la bajo mientras daba un golpe al colchon-

No queria que nada malo le sucediera a su hijo pero ¿como evitar eso? Sus nervios estaban de puntas, y no podia pensar claramente, solo horas... pocas horas para comprometerse con el taka, y ella sabia que eso no estaba bien, pero no tenia el valor para detener todo ¿Con que excusa lo haria? ¿Como le diria la verdad a Sai y al resto de los senjus? No tenia las fuerzas para hacerlo y lo aceptaba, era una verdadera cobarde. Como desearia que el orochimaru estuviera con ella en esos momentos, brindandole su apoyo y queriendo proteger a ambos, a ella y su hijo, pero el pelinegro ni siquiera sabia la existencia de este, y como podria saberlo si ella no le dijo nada.

-no tengo el valor para hacerlo... -susurro con los ojos cristalizados- no se que sucederia si yo te lo digo...

Su temor era grande, tanto que la cegaba completamente. Temia, sí temia que por abrir su boca pague las consecuencias su pequeño hijo. Pero aunque ella no dijiera nada, con el paso de los dias su embarazo ya no se podria ocultar, su vientre comenzaria a crecer poco a poco, y pasada unas semanas seria lo mas evidente del mundo que ella estaba embarazada.

-¡Haruno! -llamo cierta pelirubia que entro al cuarto de la pelirrosa sin previo aviso- ¿que demonios haces? -pregunto molesta al ver a la chica sentada en su cama-

-lo... lo siento... -exclamo parandose rapidamente mientras pasaba la mano por sus ojos para borrar cualquier rastro de lagrimas-

-¡vamos muchacha! tu compromiso es mañana y tu sentada como si nada... -dijo Temari frunciendo el ceño-

-¡hago lo que puedo! -dijo molesta mientras doblaba su vestido y luego fijaba la mirada en la senju-

-se que esto no es de tu agrado -masculló mas calmada al ver los ojos llorosos de la pelirrosa- pero trata de poner lo mejor de ti, todos se estan esforzando.

-lo intentare... -dijo bajando su mirada-

-bien, vamos que necesito tu ayuda -exclamo dandose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar-

-s-si... -musitó siguiendo a la chica-

Ambas senjus caminaron por los largos pasillos llegando al salon principal del sector, y al hacerlo la ojiverde sintio una profunda opresion en su pecho. Todo el clan estaba ayudando en la decoracion, todo el mundo ponia lo mejor de si para que aquel compromiso por fin se realizara, todos tenian las esperanzas puestas en ella... esperanzas que obviamente estaban basados en una falsedad.

-¡vamos Haruno! -llamo la pelirubia al ver a la pelirrosa estatica en su lugar-

-c-claro...

Agitó la cabeza y volvió a la realidad, después de eso aceleró el paso y siguió a la pelirrubia para ayudar a su clan.

**... ... ...**

Su rostro estaba igual de inexpresivo que siempre, mas en su mirada se podia ver la molestia y la furia que sentia en esos momentos ¿Porque justo ahora tenia que aparecer él? Realmente su presencia era algo que lo fastidiaba de sobremanera.

-¿y a que debo tu hermosa visita? -habló Sasuke secamente y con tono ironico al pelinegro que tenia frente a él-

-¿que no es obvio? -pregunto el Uchiha mayor que estaba sentado frente al azabache- vine a presenciar el compromiso de mi hermano.

-¡no tenias por que demonios venir! -gruñó molesto y dando un duro golpe en la mesa que los separaba-

-pero de todas formas vine -exclamo tranquilamente-

-¡maldita sea! no haces mas que fastidiar -exclamo furioso-

-¿¡hasta cuando seguiras con tu estupida inmadurez!? -pregunto de manera cortante-

-¡hasta cuando me de la gana! -respondio frunciendo el ceño-

-ya que... no es mi problema despues de todo -dijo cansado de la actitud del azabache-

-por lo mismo, no es tu problema, ¡asi que vete de aqui! -ordeno tajantemente-

-no -dijo tranquilamente y haciendo enfadar al pelinegro- estoy aqui por que le quiero dar algo a Karin.

-¿que? -dijo sorprendido-

-lo que escuchaste, tengo que darle un presente a Karin, despues de todo va a ser tu prometida, y despues mi cuñada -exclamo seriamente-

El pelinegro apreto los dientes y los puños con fuerza al oirlo, de solo imaginar que seria cuando Karin fuera su esposa hacia que una terrible agonia lo invadiera rapidamente. Antes no le importaba en lo absoluto aquel tema, de hecho cuando arreglaron lo del compromiso y luego el casamiento no le parecio tan mala idea, Karin era linda, atractiva, provenia de una familia importante, tenia dinero, era obediente y sobre todo era una orochimaru. Pero ahora... ahora todo era diferente, y todo por culpa de cierta pelirrosa que habia entrado tanto en su mente como en su corazon haciendo que todo su mundo diera un vuelco repentino. Ahora no le era indiferente casarse con Karin, ahora sentia que no podia hacerlo por que habia conocido un maldito y endemoniado sentimiento que le quemaba por dentro ¿y quien lo desperto? Una pelirrosa, una chica que no provenia de una familia importante, dudaba que fuera rica, no era para nada obediente, y lo peor de todo es que era una maldita senju, una impura como el tantas veces la habia llamado.

-¿Sasuke? -llamo levantando una ceja al ver al pelinegro tan pensativo-

Una sonrisa escapo de sus labios al pensar en todo eso, si un año atras hubiera sabido que terminaria en la situacion en la que estaba ahora con la senju hubiera preferido matarse antes de ver que eso sucediera, pero las cosas no pasaron asi y ahora todo ya habia sucedido. Sin embargo sabia que todo eso llegaba a su final, y eso era algo que lo atormentaba. Saber que ya no podria tocarla, besarla, y tal vez ni siquiera podria verla. Era consciente de que aquello era muy posible, hacia varias semanas que habia escuchado que despues del compromiso la senju dejaria el colegio junto con el taka, pero él no dio importancia a simples comentarios, sin embargo ahora el temor comenzaba a invadirlo ¿Y si nunca mas la veia? Rapidamente agito la cabeza de un lado a otro para borrar esos pensamientos, sentia que aquello no podia pasar. Sin embargo sabia que algo si tendria que pasar, y eso era que la pelirrosa tendria que tener hijos con el maldito taka, ¿y como se hacian los hijos? eso era lo mas obvio del mundo, pero Sakura le pertenecia y el saber que el taka pondria sus sucias manos en ella hacia que la sangre le hirviera a mas no poder... Sakura le pertenecia, era completamente de él ¿Cuantas veces la habia besado, cuantas veces la habia acariciado, y cuantas veces la habia hecho el amor? Cerro sus ojos recordando todos esos momentos, esos momentos en los cuales se entregaron el uno al otro, y en los cuales la habia marcado con su esencia, sí, por que la habia marcado...

-¿¡que demonios te pasa Sasuke!? -escucho la fria voz de su hermano demasiado cerca de él-

-¿q-que? -dijo sobresaltado al salir repentinamente de sus pensamientos-

-¿te sientes bien Sasuke? -pregunto fruncieno el ceño-

-¿¡y ahora que quieres!? -pregunto molesto y viendo a su hermano que se encontraba a solo un metro de él-

-ya olvidalo -dijo friamente- ahora dime donde esta Karin asi le doy su obsequio.

-y yo como voy a saberlo -exclamo de mala gana- ahora dime algo ¿le daras tu obsequio a Karin y te iras?

-eso quisieras, pero para tu desgracia ya que estoy aqui aprovechare y me quedare para el compromiso -exclamo tranquilamente- ademas tambien sera el de Haruno Sakura... -exclamo maliciosamente-

El pelinegro se tenso al oir el nombre de la ojiverde en labios de su hermano.

-¿acaso tienes algun plan? -pregunto temiendo por la senju-

-claro que no, tu me dijiste que lo dejara en tus manos -dijo seriamente- pues eso estoy haciendo.

-¡si piensas hacer algo sera mejor que me lo digas Itachi! -dijo alterado y dudando de las palabras del pelinegro-

-ya te dije que no Sasuke -exclamo de manera cortante- mejor me voy a buscar a Karin antes de que me saques de mis casillas -exclamo frunciendo el ceño-

_-"¡maldito Itachi!"_ -penso furiroso mientras veia como el pelinegro se retiraba del lugar-

Despues de unos segundos en los que permanecio estatico en su lugar decidio salir de su sector, necesitaba despejar sus ideas y tomar un poco de aire fresco.

**... ... ...**

Ya habian pasado varias horas y todos seguian organizando las cosas para el dichoso compromiso, y ella, como era de esperarse, no podia hacer nada bien. Sus nervios la estaban traicionando a cada segundo y Temari se daba cuenta de ello.

-¡Sakura no asi! -se quejo por enesima vez al ver la torpeza de la pelirrosa-

-idiablos! -se quejo cerrando los ojos con fuerza por la impotencia que sentia en esos momentos- lo siento Temari...

-¡es tu compromiso, maldicion! -se quejo furiosa- trata de poner un poco mas de tu parte.

La pelirrosa desvio su mirada al oirla, era facil decir eso cuando uno no lo vivia. Quisiera ver a Temari en su situacion, comprometiendose con alguien a quien no amaba, y para colmo en el estado en el cual ella se encontraba.

_-"¡mierda!"_ -penso frustrada al ver que sus temblorosas manos no podian hacer nada bien-

-yo hare esto Sakura -escuchó la tierna voz de su amiga Hinata-

-no, deja que lo haga ella -dijo la pelirrubia de manera estricta-

-lo siento, es que Naruto necesita su ayuda... -habló la peliazul-

La pelirrosa desvio su mirada para ver al pelirubio, y este le hizo señas para que se acercara a él. Una linda sonrisa escapo de sus labios, sabia que sus amigos solo estaban tratando de ayudarla, ellos la conocian demasiado bien y suponia que sabian como se sentia en esos momentos.

-gracias Hinata -susurro sonriendo- ahora vuevlo.

-no tardes demasiado -dijo Temari con el ceño fruncido-

La senju camino en direccion al pelirubio, y mientras mas cerca estaba de este mas podia notar la preocupacion en el rostro del chico. Por su lado, tanto el ojiceleste como la ojiperla se habian dado cuenta del estado de la senju, y de como Temari la ponia aun mas nerviosa. Estaba tan preocupado por el compromiso de la chica que ya hasta se habia olvidado que la senju habia desaparecido un dia entero.

-Sakura... -susurro seriamente- ¿estas bien?

-si Naruto, no te preocupes...

-no sabes mentir Sakura -exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa-

-si se mentir, solo que tu me conoces demasiado bien -dijo con una sonrisa divertida, lo menos que queria hacer en ese momento era preocupar al ojiceleste-

-ven, ayudame con esto antes de que Temari se queje por que no hacemos nada -farfull{o con el ceño fruncido mientras veia a la pelirubia-

-claro... -asintió al tiempo que se sentaba frente al senju-

-Sakura ¿crees que esto es lo correcto? -pregunto de manera directa-

Los ojos de la pelirrosa se nublaron al oirlo ¿si eso era lo correcto? cuantas veces ya se habia hecho esa tonta pregunta.

-si me lo preguntas a mi, mi respuesta seria que no, no es lo correcto -exclamo seriamente-

-¿que quieres que haga Naruto? -preguntó con la voz quebrada-

-sabes que Hinata y yo te apoyaremos en todo -exclamo en tono suave-

-yo lo se Naruto, y de verdad que se los agradezco, pero... -dijo e hizo una pausa-

-Sakura tu estas embarazada -susurro mirando a todos lados- no puedes comprometerte con Sai.

-Naruto... yo... yo no se que hacer... -exclamo con las lagrimas cayendo por su rostro- ¿como se lo voy a decir a Sai?

-Sakura el que saldra mas lastimado de todo esto sera Sai -dijo tristemente-

-lo se Naruto -exclamo apretando los puños con fuerza- es por eso que yo.. no se como...

-Sakura -interrumpio a la pelirrosa- no es solo eso, y lo sabes -dijo seriamente- ¿sabes en los problemas que te meteras cuando todo el clan se entere? tienes que estar preparada para ese momento, y no dudes que Hinata y yo te apoyaremos -exclamo al tiempo que bajaba la mirada- Hinata me dijo... que el padre es un normo.

-asi es -exclamo mientras desviaba su mirada, eso era lo que mas odiaba: tener que mentir a sus amigos-

-un normo... -susurro para si mismo- yo... ¡yo quiero saber quien es! -dijo firmemente y levantando la mirada-

-¡no Naruto! -saltó rapidamente y con el corazon acelerado-

-¿por que no? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño- ¿acaso no confias en mi?

-no es eso y lo sabes -susurro al tiempo que se secaba las lagrimas-

-entonces ¿que es?

-no quiero... no quiero que nadie lo sepa -exclamo seriamente- asi es mas facil para mi.

-¿mas facil para que? -pregunto molesto-

-no quiero que este tema se expanda Naruto, y mientras mas gente lo sepa mas probabilidades hay que los demas se enteren.

-tarde o temprano todos se daran cuenta... -murmuró al tiempo que miraba el vientre de la senju-

-prefiero tarde -dijo tristemente y bajando la mirada otra vez-

-¿mas tarde? mas tarde seran solo dos meses Sakura -masculló tratando de convencer a la senju- despues de dos meses sera demasiado evidetente.

-lo se Naruto, pero en esos dos meses pensare que hacer.

-dime algo Sakura -exclamó serio- él no lo sabe ¿cierto? me refiero al padre de tu hijo.

-no, no lo sabe.

-¿por que no se lo dices?

-yo... yo no...

-él tambien tarde o temprano se enterara -dijo severamente-

La pelirrosa sintio como su corazón paraba de golpe. Siempre supo que todos se enterarian, pero nunca penso tan a fondo que seria cuando el orochimaru se enterara. Su piel se erizo al pensar en ello... ¿Que haria Sasuke cuando se enterara?

-es mejor que se entere de tu propia boca.

-¿que quieres que haga Naruto?

-primero que nada tendrias que avisarle que va a ser padre -dijo seriamente-

-¿y que gano con eso? -pregunto amargamente-

-¡pues el te ayudaria Sakura! ya no tendrias que cargar con todo esto sola, claro que ahora no estas sola por que nos tienes a mi y a Hinata pero no es lo mismo...

-¿y si él no quiere ayudarme!? -solto de repente-

El pelirubio abrio los ojos de par en par, jamas habria esperado esa pregunta ¿Como no iba a querer ayudarla si el era el padre? Fue recien en ese momento que la duda comenzo a invadir todo su ser ¿con que tipo de persona habria estado Sakura?

-¿que quieres decir con eso? -pregunto aun sorprendido-

-lo que escuchaste Naruto, ¿que pasa si el no quiere ayudarme? ¿que pasa si al decirle solo empeoro las cosas? -pregunto amargamente-

-¿tu dudas de que él te ayude? -pregunto desconcertado- si él te ama claro que te ayudara.

La pelirrosa solto una risa amarga al escucharlo, y en sus ojos claramente se podia ver la tristeza.

-¿y quien dijo que me ama? -pregunto tristemente-

Nuevamente se quedo desconcertado, y sin saber que decir. Sus ojos solo podian ver la tristeza en el rostro de su amiga, la tristeza y la impotencia.

-¿él no te ama? -pregunto apretando los puños-

-no Naruto, él no podria amarme -susurro cerrando los ojos y dejando que mas lagrimas ecaparan de su rostro-

-¿y entonces por que? ¿por que dejaste que las cosas llegaran tan lejos!? -pregunto exhaltado-

-¡por que yo si lo amo! -dijo desesperada- lo amo como no te imaginas.

-Sakura... -susurro tristemente al ver el estado de la pelirrosa - lo siento... yo, yo no quise...

-no te disculpes Naruto -dijo rapidamente y secando sus lagrimas- no tienes ningun motivo para pedirme disculpa.

-no quise hacerte llorar, solo...

-tu no tienes la culpa de nada -murmuró con un pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, mas aun se notaban rastros de lagrimas en este- solo yo soy la culpable de todo lo que me sucede -exclamo bajando la mirada-

El pelirubio apreto los puños con fuerza al oirla, cuanto deseaba poder ayudarla pero eso era algo tan dificil. Sin embargo no debia rendirse, debia apoyarla en todo lo que pudiera y eso es lo que haria. Claro que tambien trataria de averiguar quien era el maldito bastardo del cual la senju se enamoro, sí... ya le tenia bronca porque veia como la pelirrosa sufria por él, veia las inseguridades que ella mostraba, el temor a contarle la verdad, todo... todo eso era culpa de ese desgraciado.

_-"ya veras maldito..."_ -penso furioso y nuevamente clavo su vista en la pelirrosa- Sakura ya basta -dijo de repente- no te preocupes mas, todo tiene una solucion y nosotros juntos encontraremos una para este problema -exclamo sonriendo ampliamente-

-gracias Naruto -susurro con una pequeña sonrisa-

De verdad que le debia muchos a sus amigos, ellos siempre la apoyaban, siempre le daban animos y estaban ahi cuando mas los necesitaba. Incluso en esos momentos estaban mas que preoupados por ella. Era injusto de su parte mostrarse todo el tiempo triste y angustiada, eso solo hacia que ellos se preocuparan mas.

-¿seguimos? -pregunto de repente y tratando de cambiar de tema-

-claro... -dijo rapidamente al saber que la pelirrosa no queria seguir hablando de esos temas-

-¿Haruno ya terminaste con eso? -escucho la insoportable vos de la pelirubia-

-si que es pesada ¿cierto? -pregunto con tono burlon-

-ni te imaginas -dijo en el mismo tono mientras se paraba- Naruto dile por favor que en unos minutos vuelvo.

-¿a donde vas? -pregunto seriamente-

-no quiero que me vea asi -exclamo mostrando su rostro, el cual estaba sonrojado y teñido por sus lagrimas-

-esta bien, ve rapido que ahi viene.

-si -asintió caminando rapidamente hacia las grandes puertas del sector-

-Haruno -llamo nuevamente al ver que la senju se iba, mas esta no le hizo caso- ¿Uzumaki a donde se fue? -pregunto al estar parada frente al pelirubio-

-necesitaba ir al baño ¿que acaso ni eso puede? -pregunto molesto-

-¿y por que no va a los que estan dentro del sector? -pregunto frunciedo el ceño-

-pues no lo se, preguntale a ella -soltó de mala gana y despues continuo con su trabajo-

_-"¡niñato de mierda!" _-penso furiosa mientras se daba la vuelta para continuar su labor-

La pelirrosa sintio que Temari la llamaba, mas aun asi, no dio importancia a eso, necesitaba mojarse la cara rapidamente por que sentia que esta le ardia como nunca antes. Una vez fuera dio un suspiro y rapidamente se encamino al baño mas cercano.

-vamos tranquilizate... -susurro entrando a los baños y viendose en el espejo-

Agradecia haber ido al baño antes de ver frente a frente a Temari, porque su rostro realmente era lamentable. Abrio uno de los grifos y rapidamente mojo su cara con una abundante cantidad de agua fria, eso si que era realmente refrescante.

-Naruto, Hinata...-susurro con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro- gracias...

Continuo por varios minutos dejando que el agua relajara todos sus musculos, ademas podia notar que sus ojos aun estaban rojos e hinchados, haria falta mas que agua para mejorar eso. Cerro el grifo y se seco el rostro pasando la toalla delicadamente por cada zona de este, una vez lista se miro nuevamente en el espejo que tenia frente a ella.

-supongo que algo es algo -farfulló al observarse detalladamente-

Despues de eso salio del baño dispuesta a volver a su sector, pero antes de hacerlo hecho una mirada al pasillo que conducia al sector de los orochimarus. Probablemente aquel sector estaria en las mismas condiciones que el de ella, todos estarian organizando las cosas para el compromiso de Sasuke y la perra de Karin. Su ceño se fruncio al pensar en ello, y sus puños se apretaron con fuerza, realmente tenia unas enormes ganas de ir corriendo a ese lugar y detener todo, gritarle al pelinegro que seria padre, decirle que lo amaba con toda su alma, pero ¿cuales serian las consecuencias de todo eso? muerte segura para ambos, al menos para ella si.

Sin embargo, su imaginacion siguio sacandola de la realidad mientras sus ojos se cerraban. Que pasaria si ella le diria a Sasuke todo, absolutamente todo y él... él le diria que se escaparan juntos, que huirian de todo ese maldito mundo a un lugar en el cual solo estarian ellos... ellos y su hijo. Sin darse cuenta una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, soñar era gratis asi que continuo haciendolo. Se imaginaba a ella y él pensando en el nombre para su pequeño, en una pequeña cabaña, la cual era su hogar, solo ellos... sin nadie mas.

-Sakura... -escucho la voz de cierto pelinegro detras de ella, y unos brazos que la rodearon por la cintura-

¡Diablos! Su imaginacion si que parecia real. Hasta podia sentir el calido aliento del orochimaru chocar contra su cuello, y tambien como el calor de este pasaba a su cuerpo. Que sensacion mas gratificante era todo eso.

-¿Sakura? -volvio a escuchar aquella voz que tanto amaba- ¿estas bien?

Un momento, la imaginacion no podia llegar hasta aquellos limites. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y rapidamente trataron de asimilar todo lo que sucedia, al hacerlo pudo notar que efectivamente dos brazos la rodeaban por la cintura.

-¿te sientes bien? -susurro el orochimaru en el oido de la senju-

Su rostro volteo bruscamente al sentir aquel cosquilleo en su cuello, producto del susurro de cierto pelinegro.

-¡S-Sasuke! -exclamó totalmente sobresaltada mientras de una se deshacia del abrazo del chico y miraba a todos lados como tratando de entender lo que sucedia-

El pelinegro levanto una ceja al verla, realmente estaba actuando de forma extraña. Primero la veia parada con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa, despues se acercaba a ella, le hablaba y ella nada que reaccionaba, y despues se separa bruscamente de el y miraba a todos lados como buscando algo ¿que demonios le sucedia?

_-"¿sera que nuevamente esta enojada?" _-penso frustrado al saber que eso era muy probable-

-Sasuke... ¿que haces aqui? -dijo por fin y reaccionando despues de unos segundos-

-¿que te sucede? -pregunto acercandose a la senju-

-¿que? no, nada... -balbuceó sumamente nerviosa al tener al orochimaru frente a ella justo en el momento en que pensaba tantas cosas sobre ellos dos-

-¿estas segura? -pregunto dudoso al ver el palido rostro de la senju-

-¿como haces eso? -pregunto seriamente y cambiando de tema-

-¿el que? -dijo confundido-

-por alguna u otra razon siempre apareces donde estoy yo.

-no lo se, simple casualidad quizas... -dijo tranquilamente mientras tomaba el menton de la senju con su mano-

-sí, puede ser... -susurro haciendo que su aliento chocara embriagadoramente contra el rostro del orochimaru-

-Sakura... besame -ordeno en un susurro que desconcerto a la senju-

La pelirrosa parpadeo varias veces al oirlo, el pelinegro estaba actuando demasiado extraño, sin embargo no dudo mas de unos pocos segundos en hacer lo que el chico pedia. Sus labios se fundieron con los de el en un apasionado beso, sin importarle absolutamente nada. El pelinegro tomo el rostro de la senju entre sus manos y sin perder mas tiempo profundizo el beso, no queria perder ni un segundo al estar con ella, esos eran sus ultimos momentos.

-ven... -susurro tomando la mano de la senju y jalando hacia dentro de los baños-

-¿¡que haces!? -exclamó totalmente sorprendida por la accion del pelinegro-

El orochimaru la empujo al primer baño que encontro e imediatemente cerro la puerta tras de si.

-¿¡q-que!? no... -dijo pero fue callada por los labios del chico que reclamaron con mucha fuerza los de ella-

Sus ojos se cerraron inconcientemente al sentir los calidos labios del chico sobre los suyos, y realmente hubiera seguido asi por mucho tiempo mas, pero sintio como las manos del orochimaru comenzaban a acariciar suavemente sus piernas.

-S-Sasuke... es-espera... -tartamudeo alejando a duras penas su rostro-

-ya espere demasiado... -susurro roncamente y subiendo sus manos por debajo de la pollera de la pelirrosa-

-¡no Sasuke! -dijo rapidamente y deteniendo las manos del orochimaru antes de que estas ascendieran mas- me estan esperando... -susurro sumamente sonrojada-

-¿es importante? -pregunto rapidamente-

-si Sasuke... -dijo suavemente y con las mejillas sumamente rojas, ¿acaso el chico pretendia hacer "eso" en un baño?-

-¡maldita sea! -dijo entre dientes mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en el hombro de la senju-

-lo siento... -susurro casi sin voz-

Ambos permanecieron asi por unos cuantos segundos, sin decir ni una sola palabra, hasta que la senju decidio hablar.

-Sasuke -llamo en tono serio- ¿que...? ¿que le dijiste a Zabusa? -pregunto sumamente preocupada-

-aun no lo vi -avisó levantando el rostro para verla fijamente- ¿tu que dijiste en tu sector?

-por suerte no sacaron mucho el tema -dijo seriamente y vio como el chico la miraba confundido- ya sabes... estan todos concentrados con el compromiso -exclamo desviando su mirada-

-ya veo... -murmuro frunciendo el ceño y desviando su mirada-

-en tu sector... ¿ya estan organizando todo? -pregunto tratando de aguantar las inmensas ganas que tenia de llorar-

-no lo se -dijo de manera cortante-

-¿no lo sabes? -repitió confundida-

-no estuve en mi sector en toda la tarde -dijo volviendo a fijar su vista en la senju-

-¿donde estuviste? -pregunto dudosa-

-no te importa -musitó con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras se acercaba a los labios de la senju-

-¡estupido! -dijo molesta y con el ceño fruncido mientras ponia sus manos entre su cuerpo y el del chico para evitar que se acercara mas-

-¿sabes Sakura? -susurro aun con su sonrisa y tomando las manos de la chica con las suyas- me... -comenzo pero se cayo de inmediato al sentir que alguien entraba- shh... -susurro a la senju que lo miraba con algo de temor por que los descubrieran-

-¡esupido, estupido! -escucharon la voz de cierta pelirubia-

_-"es Ino..." _-penso mirando al pelinegro, quien al parecer tambien habia reconocido a la chica-

-¡maldita sea! -escucharon el grito de la ojiceleste que daba un golpe quien sabe a donde- no dejare... ¡no dejare que Karin se comprometa con mi Sasuke! -chillo molesta-

_-"¿mi Sasuke ?"_ -penso confundida e inmediatamente poso su vista con el ceño fruncido en el orochimaru-

_-"¡maldita Ino!"_ -penso molesto al ver la cara de la pelirrosa-

-Sasuke es mio -masculló entre llantos- yo... yo lo amo y se que el tambien me a-ama -tartamudeo con la voz quebrada-

La pelirrosa no pudo evitar sentir una furia terrible al escuchar a la taka ¿que ella lo amaba? ¿Sasuke era de ella? ¿que demonios hablaba esa pelirrubia? Su mirada seguia clavada en el orochimaru mientras pensaba en todo eso, y pudo notar claramente como él ponia cara de no haber hecho nada.

-no es lo que parece... -susurro lo mas bajo que pudo para que la taka no escuchara-

-Sasuke no te comprometas por favor -decia entre llantos una y otra vez-

_-"Sasuke... ¿él se habra seguido viendo con Ino?"-_penso con temor y sin dejar de ver al orochimaru-

_-"no me puede estar pasando esto a mi"_ -penso frustrado al escuchar las palabras de la taka, y ver el rostro de la senju-

-recuerdo las veces que nos encontramos a escondidas de Karin -exclamo entre risas amargas- y tu me hacias el amor...

_-"¡yo no te hacia el amor maldita sea! ¡solo tenia sexo contigo!" _-penso furioso y frunciendo el ceño-

_-"¡se acabo! ¡no pienso escuchar mas de todo esto!"_ -penso Sakura furiosa mientras se deshacia del agarre del orochimaru-

-maldicion... -mascullo por la bajo mientras intentaba calmar a la senju- eso era antes Sakura -susurro en tono bajo y desesperado por que la taka se callara de una vez-

-Sasuke... veras como nuestro amor supera todo... -susurro Ino perdida en sus pensamientos-

_-"¡loca de mierda!" _-penso con la sangre hirviendo al ver lo que provoco en la pelirrosa-

-¡sueltame! -susurro la senju sumamente molesta-

-Sasuke se que me amas... -continuaba la taka con la voz temblorosa-

-¡se acabo! -susurro furioso mientras le daba al espalda a la senju y quedaba frente a frente con la puerta-

_-"¿¡que!?" _-penso alarmada al ver que el orochimaru se disponia a abrir la puerta- ¿que demonios haces? -susurro tomando uno de los brazos del pelinegro y jalandolo hacia ella-

-¡sueltame! -mascullo molesto-

-¡Ino! ¿estas por aqui? -escucharon la voz de cierta peliroja-

_-"¡Karin!"_ -pensaron alarmados e inmediatamente se quedaron quietos-

-¡aqui estoy! -grito fuertemente-

-¿que demonios haces Ino? -habló de manera ruidosa-

-¿que no ves? estoy sentada en el baño -dijo tranquilamente-

-eso veo, ahora ven que me tienes que ayudar -ordeno seriamente- ¿estas boracha?

-¡claro que no! ¿que te hace pensar eso? -pregunto inocentemente-

-¡hueles a alcohol barato! -dijo molesta-

-sí, puede ser... tal vez tome un poquito -exclamo entre risas-

_-"¿esta boracha? ¿de donde mierda saco alcohol?" _-penso la ojijade frunciendo el ceño-

-¡que patetica! -bufó Karin rodando los ojos- vamos que debes ayudarme con las cosas de mi compromiso.

-tu compromiso, tu comprommiso... ¡estoy cansada de ese tema! -masculló furiosa mientras su ceño se fruncia-

-pues quedate tranquila que ya es mañana -dijo arrogantemente-

-¿quien sabe? tal vez suceda algo... -exclamo maliciosamente-

-¡claro que no! -dijo furiosa- ademas tanto Sasuke como yo nos amamos a mas no poder, y nadie arruinara este hermoso momento que vivimos -habló risueña-

_-"genial, ahora son dos locas..." _-penso molesto y viendo fijamente a la senju, quien lo unico que hacia era ver la puerta-

-¡estoy tan feliz! -chilló emocionada- por fin uniremos las familias mas poderosas del clan y podremos deshacernos de los malditos senjus, en especial de la desagradable Haruno -dijo con una gran sonrisa-

_-"¡maldita perra!"_ -penso la senju furiosa mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza-

-algo bueno tenia que tener tu compromiso...

-mi compromiso tienen varias cosas buenas Ino -dijo presumida- ya espero ansiosa que termine asi mi Sasukito y yo nos divertimos -exclamo entre risas- él es... ¡tan apasionado en la cama! -chillo fuertemente-

Un nudo se formo en su garganta al oirla, y un dolor comenzo a expandirse desde su pecho hacia todo su cuerpo, en menos de diez minutos habia escuchado las experiencias del pelinegro con sus dos peores enemigas. Su mirada se fijo en el orochimaru, y en la mirada de él pudo ver algo... si, algo con mucha intensidad, pero no logro comprender que era. Su ceño se fruncio inmediatamente dandole a entender que estaba molesta.

_-"¡juro que matare a esas dos!"_ -penso al tiempo que sus dientes se apretaban con mucha fueza al ver la expresion de la senju- Sakura... -susurro suavemente pero se callo cuando la mano de la senju tapo su boca-

-tambien esta el compromiso de la impura -continuó la pelirroja-

-sí, lo se -dijo de manera desagradable- ¿tu crees que esa se revuelque con el taka? -pregunto con una sonrisa divertida-

-claro que si, es su compromiso ¿cierto?

Bien, hasta ahi era lo que toleraba, su mano saco bruscamente la mano de la senju, la cual tapaba su boca y su mirada la fulmino tanto que la senju sintio que desfalleceria, sin embargo no se dejaria intimidar, ya que la que estaba molesta en esos momentos era ella.

-pues le doy mi pesame al taka -exclamo Karin entre risas-

-en eso tienes razon -dijo tambien riendose-

-no quiero imaginarme lo desagradable que sera Haruno -chillo altaneramente-

_-"¡yo las mato!"_ -penso furiosa mientras empujaba al orochimaru para salir de alli-

_-"¡mierda!" _-penso alarmado al ver lo que la pelirrosa pretendia- maldita sea, calmate -susurro mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la empujaba contra la pared aprisionandola con su cuerpo-

-¡Sasuke sueltame! -susurro en tono no muy bajo, ya que poco a poco perdia la paciencia-

-en fin, ya me canse de estar aqui... -dijo al tiempo que a duras penas se ponia de pie-

-ya se van... -susurro el orochimaru para si mismo-

-Sasuke... -amenazo con el ceño fruncido-

-¿piensas gritar? -murmuro acercando su rostro al de la senju-

-lo hare si no me sueltas -dijo sumamente molesta-

-intentalo -susurro seriamente y sin darle tiempo a nada unio sus labios con los de ella-

La pelirrosa levanto sus manos para empujarlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo las mano del chico tomaron con las suyas las de ella y las aprisionaron contra la pared a ambos lado de su cabeza. Sin perder mas tiempo mordio el labio inferior de la senju para que esta abriera la boca, y una vez logrado introdujo su lengua en la cavidad de la chica.

-mejor, asi me ayudas con unas cosas... -musitó la ojirroja con una sonrisa mientras la tomaba del brazo para ayudarla a levantarse-

-deja Karin, yo puedo sola -dijo de mala gana-

No queria... no queria ceder ante él, pero eso era algo sumamente dificil teniendo su corazon latiendo rapidamente y su cuerpo temblando ante la cercania del pelinegro . No estaba enojada con él, mas bien estaba disgustada y algo dolida por lo que escucho hace apenas unos segundos. Por su cabeza pasaban cientos de imagenes de Sasuke con la orochimaru y la taka, y sabia que no solo eran esas... Siempre supo que Sasuke habia estado con casi medio colegio, no por algo tenia el titulo de mujeriego, pero aun así...

La puerta del baño se cerro produciendo un fuerte ruido que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran, y su cordura llegara a ella.

-S-Sasuke... bas.. basta... -balbuceó como pudo y se safo del agarre del chico para despues empujarlo-

-Sakura sabes perfectamente que lo que dijieron...

-¡no me importa! -lo interrumpio- ahora debo irme -exclamo seriamente mientras abria la puerta y salia de ese baño-

-¡espera! -dijo tomandola del brazo-

-te dije que estoy apurada -exclamó con el ceño fruncido y safandose nuevamente del agarre del orochimaru-

La pelirrosa se dio la vuelta y salio corriendo del lugar, no queria que el orochimaru la viera llorar, pues en esos momentos ella estaba llorando. Sus lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas pero sus manos se encargaban de secarlas rapidamente y borrar cualquier rastro de estas. Sus pasos lentamente comenzaron a desacelerarse al ver frente a ella las puertas de su sector.

-vamos Sakura -murmuró para si misma mientras se frotaba los ojos-

Tomando valor entro a su sector sin dar mas rodeos, y como era de esperarse alli estaba la pelirubia con el ceño fruncido.

-tardaste demasiado -gruñó Temari de forma estricta-

-ya estoy aqui -dijo de mala gana-

-eso veo, bien sigueme... -exclamo dandose la vuelta-

-claro -susurro mientras sus pasos seguian a los de la senju-

Su mirada se cruzó con la de sus amigos, que la veían de manera preocupada, y aunque intentó sonreírles no pudo hacerlo, asi que simplemente desvió la mirada, y continuó siguiendo a Temari.

**... ... ...**

Cierto pelinegro camina a paso severo a su sector ¿Por que siempre tenia que suceder algo? Estaba frustrado, furioso y miles de cosas mas que le hacian sentir que en cualquier momento mataria a alguien, en especial a dos personas. Su mirada estaba mas oscurecida que de costumbre y su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresion. Abrio las grandes puertas de su sector y entro en este, y al hacerlo su paso se detuvo y su mirada recorrio rapidamente todo.

-¡Sasuke! -chillo la conocida voz de cierta peliroja-

-Karin -gruñó furioso y frunciendo el ceño-

-¿que te parece todo amor? -pregunto melosamente y mostrandole el sector, el cual estaba ya casi listo para el compromiso-

-¿sabes que me parece? -pregunto friamente y tomandola con mucha fuerza del brazo- ¡me parece horrible! -dijo de manera cortante-

-Sasuke ¿que? ¿que te pasa amor? -pregunto con sus ojos cristalizados-

-¿¡que me pasa!? -pregunto furioso y llamando la atencion de los presentes- ¡lo que me pasa es que eres una maldita fastidiosa! -gruñó friamente-

-¿pero que dices? -pregunto con la voz quebrada-

-¿no me oyes Karin? -pregunto apretando fuertemente su brazo-

-Sasuke me estas lastimando -se quejo al sentir la fuerte presion en su brazo-

-¡esa no es la manera de tratar a tu futura esposa! -escucho la fuerte vos de su hermano que hizo que todo el sector quedara en completo silencio-

-¡Itachi, no te metas en esto! -dijo molesto y soltando el brazo de la peliroja-

-mira el espectaculo que das -exclamo de manera cortante-

-para lo que me importa -exclamo en el mismo tono- ¿y tu que esperas? ¡largate! -dijo friamente a la peliroja que aun permanecia a su lado-

-Sasuke p-pero...

-sera mejor que te vayas Karin -dijo el Uchiha mayor al ver que la chica permanecia en su lugar-

La peliroja al escucharlo y ver al cara del azabache decidio que era lo mejor, asi que rapidamente se dio la vuelta y a paso acelerado camino a su cuarto, tratando de no escuchar todos los murmullos que se esparcian por el lugar.

-Sasuke quiero hablar contigo -masculló seriamente-

-dilo ya que no tengo tiempo -dijo molesto y frunciendo el ceño-

-es sobre tu relacion con Karin.

-¡ese es un asunto ente ella y yo! -exclamo frunciendo el ceño-

-sí, eso lo se, pero a lo que voy es otra cosa... -dijo cruzando los brazos-

-dilo de una vez -masculló molesto al ver que el Uchiha permanecia en silencio-

-bien, es muy sencillo -exclamo con una sonrisa de medio lado- veras... solo tienes que dejar embarazada a Karin.

Su rostro rapidamente mostro toda la sorpresa al escucharlo. Itachi debia estar loco, ¿dejar embarazada a Karin? Eso jamas. Al menos ese era su pensamiento pero como siempre muchas cosas estaban fuera de sus manos, y tal vez esta era una de ellas...

_El destino muchas veces suele ser hermoso, y nos depara cosas maravillosas, pero tambien puede ser cruel y hacernos sufrir hasta que el cuerpo y el alma ya no resistan... Sasuke y Sakura fueran personas que quedaron marcadas por su destino desde el dia en que nacieron, e incluso antes... _

_Desde el dia en que comenzaron a existir... sus destinos ya estaban escritos._


	54. Nuestro destino? segunda parte

_**Hola amigosss! como estannn ? **_

_**y siii, aquiii esta la contiiiI! vieron que estoy tardando menos? jejejej**_

_**bueno como siempre: MUCHISIMASSSS GRACIASSS POR SUS REVIEWSSSS!**_

_**y ppues espero que este capi les gusteeeee :D y tranquis tranquis, veo que estan muy impacientes porque sai o sasuke se enteren del embarazo de sakura, pero ya llegara el momento y veremos quienn se entera primero jojojojo**_

_**espero estenn todos geniallllll! y se los kiere muchiooo :D**_

_**besossssss y nos leeremosss :D **_

_**Karynita.**_

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Capitulo 54: nuestro destino? segunda parte**

-dilo de una vez -masculló molesto al ver que el Uchiha permanecia en silencio-

-bien, es muy sencillo -exclamo con una sonrisa de medio lado- veras... solo tienes que dejar embarazada a Karin.

Su rostro rapidamente mostro toda la sorpresa al escucharlo. Itachi debia estar loco, ¿dejar embarazada a Karin? Eso jamas. Al menos ese era su pensamiento pero como siempre muchas cosas estaban fuera de sus manos, y tal vez esta era una de ellas...

_El destino muchas veces suele ser hermoso, y nos depara cosas maravillosas, pero tambien puede ser cruel y hacernos sufrir hasta que el cuerpo y el alma ya no resistan... Sasuke y Sakura fueran personas que quedaron marcadas por su destino desde el dia en que nacieron, e incluso antes..._

_Desde el dia en que comenzaron a existir... sus destinos ya estaban escritos._

-debes estar bromeando -dijo de manera cortante-

-sabes que no estoy para esas cosas -habló sin inmutarse siquiera un poco-

-pues entonces debes estar loco -dijo friamente- ¡por que no pienso hacer eso!

-vamos Sasuke -masculló fastiadiado de tener que lidiar con el azabache- ¿es que acaso no piensas tener hijos?

Esa pregunta lo descoloco totalmente, pues en realidad él no... Nunca habia pensado en aquel tema ¿Hijos? Eso si que era algo extraño para él, aunque claro que no pretendia quedar sin descendencia, eso siempre lo tuvo claro, pero ahora era muy diferente... ¿Tener hijos con Karin? Eso no le agradaba en lo absoluto, sin embargo tambien sabia que tarde o temprano ese momento llegaria, solo que no penso que fuera tan pronto.

-claro que si, pero no tan pronto -musitó desviando su mirada-

-no es pronto Sasuke -dijo tranquilamente- hable con Karin y ella esta muy emocionada con el tema.

-ella siempre se emociona con todo -dijo friamente y con el ceño fruncido-

-sí, pero este es un tema de suma importancia, tener hijos no es cualquier cosa -apuntó de manera calculadora-

-por lo mismo -exclamo rapidamente- aun es pronto...

-¿pronto? ¿y tu cuando piensas tener hijos? -pregunto seriamente-

-no lo se, pero ahora ni lo sueñes -graznó apretando los puños con fuerza- aun soy muy joven como para cargar con un jodido niño.

-eso puede ser, pero tampoco eres un niño: ya tienes 18 años Sasuke -dijo con el ceño fruncido al ver la terquedad de su hermano- ademas tu no te tendrias que hacer cargo, para eso estaria Karin.

-no Itachi -habló firmemente- no me haras cambiar de opinion, no en esto.

-¡vamos Sasuke! -gruñó molesto- ¡no es la gran cosa, solo tienes que hacer lo de siempre solo que sin cuidarte! -exclamo subiendo el tono de voz-

-si no es la gran cosa, hazlo tu -habló molesto- sabes que comprometerme con Karin no es algo que quiera.

-¡Karin te ama a ti! -señaló tratando de contenerse, y estuvo a punto de soltar otro sermón, cuando observó con mas detenimiento la cara de su hermano- espera... -dijo entrecerrando los ojos- esto no sera por tu amorcito ¿cierto? -pregunto secamente-

-¿¡de que demonios hablas!? -preguntó alterado-

-creo que voy entendiendo -musitó mas calmado- no quieres aceptar porque estas enamorado de la otra.

-¡no hay ninguna otra Itachi! -exclamó al tiempo que fruncia aun mas el ceño- ¡no se porque sigues pensando esas estupideces! -bramó molesto mientras una rapida imagen de la senju pasaba por su mente-

-no sabes mentir Sasuke -dijo dando un paso hacia el pelinegro- pero quedate tranquilo, pronto me deshare de la mocosa...

-¡haz lo que te de la gana! -dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, intentaba controlar sus emociones, no queria quedar nuevamente en evidencia frente al Uchiha- despues de todo no hay nadie.

-eso hare... -dijo maliciosamente- ahora ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

-¡ya te dije que no! -exclamo fuertemente y sin mirarlo-

-Sasuke un hijo entre los Uchiha y los Mecos es algo que el clan ha estado esperando desde hace bastante tiempo.

-pues tendran que seguir esperando...

-la familia de Karin quiere tener nietos ya -dijo tratando de convencer al pelinegro- todo el clan lo quiere.

-¡yo no!

-pero algun dia los tendras que tener ¿para que demonios esperar? -cuestionó molesto-

-¡porque aun no me da la gana Itachi! ¿que no lo entiendes? -pregunto cansado-

-¡solo la dejas embarazada y listo! -gruñó- no tendras obligaciones sobre el niño, contratas un par de sivientas y sigues tranquilamente con tu vida de mujeriego -exclamo de manera cortante-

-estas perdiendo tu tiempo -apuntó seriametne y comenzando a alejarse de este-

-¡no lo hago! -dijo frunciendo el ceño- tendras que hacer si o si lo que te digo ¿me oyes? -habló molesto mientras veia como el pelinegro se alejaba mas y mas- ¡estupido Sasuke! pero ya veras, pronto cederas... -susurró maliciosamente-

El pelinegro se alejo rapidamente de aquel lugar. Si penso que ese dia no podia ser peor ahora se daba cuenta de que si podia ¿Un hijo con Karin? Esa pregunta resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza. No queria eso, sin embargo sucederia... Tal vez no ahora pero si dentre de un tiempo.

-¡maldicion! -masculló fuertemente al tiempo que cerraba la puerta de su cuarto- ¡maldito Itachi! si piensas que me controlaras la vida estas muy equivocado -susurro dejando caer su cuerpo en la cama-

Ese sin lugar a dudas no habia sido para nada un buen dia, pero sabia que el dia siguiente seria peor, mucho peor... Tendría que comprometerse con Karin, y Sakura con Sai... Sakura y Sai... Sakura y Sai... Sakura y Sai... Esos dos nombres lo atormentaban, podia soportar comprometerse con Karin, pero lo que no podia soportar era que la pelirrosa se comprometiera con el taka.

-¡maldito bastardo! debi matarte cuando pude -dijo furioso al pensar en aquel pelinegro que se comprometeria con algo que le pertencia... con Sakura-

Como odiaba esos momentos en los cuales su mente estaba llena de pensamientos. Eran tantos que hacian que todo a su alrededor se nublara dejandolo completamente alborotado. Sakura, Itachi, Sakura, Karin, Sakura, Sai, Sakura... Sakura... Sakura... Todo, absolutamente todo era Sakura, en todos sus pensamientos estaba ella ¿Como haria para soportar verla comprometida con el taka? No lo haria, no lo soportaria, y eran momentos como esos en los cuales temia de si mismo... Si, porque sabia de lo que el era capaz si veia alguna escena desgradable de la pelirrosa y el taka. Eso no lo perdonaria, ni a él, ni a ella.

**... ... ...**

El sol entraba delicadamente por la ventana de su cuarto, realmente era un dia hermoso. El cielo estaba despejado, solo habia unas cuantas nubes que adornaban ese gran espacio celeste, y el sol paracia brillar mas de lo normal. Todo parecia indicar que seria un hermoso dia, y si que lo seria...

Una enorme sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, es que en verdad no podia ocultar su felcidad. Ese dia... ese dia se comprometeria con la persona a la cual amaba, por fin despues de tanta espera, por fin despues de tanta agonia, por fin... por fin se comprometeria con ella.

-Sakura... -susurro con un brillo especial en sus ojos- hoy es nuestro gran dia.

Miro a traves de la ventana por ultima vez, ese dia lo recordaria por el resto de su vida. Se coloco el saco del colegio y salio del sector, necesitaba verla, y eso haria. Como era de esperarse, cuando llego al salon principal de su sector todas las miradas se centraron en él, claro que todas eran de reproche, decepcion, odio. Ningun miembro de su clan estaba de acuerdo con lo que haria, e incluso los que eran sus amigos le dijieron una y otra vez que se retracte, pero él simplemente los ignoraba.

_-"nadie me arruinara este dia"_ -penso mientras caminaba hacia la salida e ignoraba las miradas-

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Todos comenzaron a comentar ni bien vieron a Sai, uno que otro lanzaban insultos en contra de este, sin embargo nada de ello parecia afectar al taka. Su rostro aun tenia un pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Nada, absolutamente nada arruinaria ese maravilloso dia. No le importaba en lo absoluto lo que pensara su clan, ni siquiera le importaba la opinion de sus ex amigos, cambiaba todo ello por ella... por Sakura. Porque estar con ella era lo que mas queria, queria compormeterse con ella, casarse, tener hijos y hacer una vida juntos hasta que la muerte los separe. Sí, porque una vez que estuviera junto a ella no dejaria que nada los separe, nada ni nadie.

_-"tu seras solo mia..."_ -penso mientras caminaba en direccion al sector de la senju-

Todo los pasillos estaban en silencio, y eso era algo obvio ya que todos estarian ocupados con los compromisos, con decir que ese dia ni clases tenian. Sus pasos se detuvieron justo frente a las puertas del sector senju, y luego de la aprobacion de los guardias de dejarlo pasar, entro y quedo totalmente fasinado por lo que veia.

-vaya, quedo hermoso... -susurró viendo el sector, el cual estaba decorado de una manera espéctacular-

-¡Sai! -escucho la voz de cierto pelirubio-

-hola Naruto, Hinata -dijo acercandose a los senjus que tenian unos papeles en sus manos-

-hola Sai -hablo Hinata tranquilamente-

-¿y Sakura? -fue lo primero que pregunto-

-esta en su cuarto.

-bien, ire a verla -aviso con una sonrisa-

-Sai... ella esta ocupada, no creo...

-solo sera un rato -interrumpio rapidamente al ojiceleste-

-s-si, bueno pero...

-no te preocupes Naruto, solo quiero verla unos segundos.

-claro -dijo con una falsa sonrisa, sabia que la visita del taka no le agradaria a la pelirrosa-

El taka se alejo de ellos y comenzo a caminar hacia el cuarto de su pelirrosa, estaba ansioso por verla y ver cual era su reaccion ante todo esto. Sabia que la senju no lo amaba, y que este compromiso no la hacia feliz, pero aun asi tenia la esperanza de que la chica estuviera algo animada. Sin embargo todos sus pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando vio a la pelirrosa salir de su cuarto, su rostro claramente mostraba la tristeza que sentia.

-Sakura...

-S-Sai... -dijo sumamente nerviosa al ver al taka-

-¿como estas? -preguntó acercandose a la chica y dandole un rapido beso en la mejilla-

-cansada -fue lo unico que se animo a decir- ¿y tu?

-¿que acaso no se nota? -exclamo con una sonrisa- este es el dia mas feliz de mi vida -exclamó emocionado-

La pelirrosa sintio un nudo en su garganta que la dejo sin palabras al escucharlo ¿Por que las cosas tenian que ser tan injustas? No queria por nada del mundo lastimar al taka, pero sin tener control de eso, ya habia hecho algo que obviamente lo lastimaria, y era por eso que se sentia la peor basura del mundo.

-supongo que tu no sientes lo mismo -dijo al ver que la senju se quedaba en silencio-

-Sai yo no puedo mentirte, y tu mejor que nadie sabes que yo no te amo -musitó sinceramente-

-eso lo se, y es por eso que estaba preparado para esto.

-¿para esto? -repitió confundida-

-si, para ver tu cara de amargura -habló secamente y hasta tal vez algo molesto-

-yo... yo lo siento... -exclamo apenada-

-no, esta bien Sakura -dijo volviendo a su tono normal- no te culpo, ¿no es algo facil enamorarse sabes?

-sí, lo se... -murmuró tristemente-

-pero yo lo lograre... yo hare que tu me ames -bramó seguro de sus palabras-

-Sai ya te dije que no quiero que te hagas falsas ilusiones...

-y yo ya te dije que esa era mi decicion, y como veras sigue en pie.

-pero Sai...

-no digas nada -interrumpio mientras ponia un dedo sobre los labios de la chica, la cual inmediatamente se alejo- ya... ya veo... -dijo tristemente al ver que la senju ni siquiera soportaba un leve contacto-

-lo siento -dijo bajando la mirada al ver que su reaccion afecto al taka-

-Sakura te amo -susurró suavemente- y no quiero que nada arruine este dia.

-c-claro...

-¡Haruno! -escucho aquella terrible voz que la atormentaba desde el dia anterior- aqui estas ¿ y tu que haces aqui? -pregunto al taka-

-solo vine a verla un rato Temari -dijo seriamente-

-bien, pues sera mejor que te vayas por que comenzaremos a arreglar a tu casi prometida -aviso con una sonrisa-

-esta bien -dijo tambien sonriendo- estonces me voy.

-si, y no pierdas tiempo y cambiate tu tambien.

-eso hare, bueno Sakura... nos vemos dentro de unas horas -masculló con algo de nerviosismo-

-claro... -dijo tambien nerviosa-

El taka se dio media vuelta y comenzo a alejarse de ambas senjus. La mirada de la pelirrosa lo siguio hasta que este desaparecio por el pasillo.

-tienes suerte, ese chico esta totalmente enamorado de ti -habló la pelirrubia con una sonrisa-

-¿suerte? -repitió con una sonrisa ironica-

-veo que a ti nada te anima -dijo frunciedo el ceño- bien eso ya no importa, ahora comenzaremos a arreglarte.

-claro... -asintió tristemente-

-perfecto -habló con una sonrisa autosuficiente- ahora veamos... -exclamo viendo a todos lados- en tu cuarto sera lo mejor, asi estaras mas comoda.

La pelirrosa abrio la puerta de su cuarto, y dejo pasar a la senju para despues entrar ella.

-si, esta bien -dijo mirando a todos lados- ahora llamare a las chicas -continuó emocionada-

-¿las chicas? -preguntó confundida-

-claro, las que nos ayudaran a arreglarte -avisó con una sonrisa-

La pelirrosa solo le devolvio una pequeña sonrisa al oirla, realmente nada de aquello la emocionaba pero no queria ser tan grosera con la pelirubia, por lo que decidio devolverle la sonrisa, una que por supuesto era falsa.

**... ... ... **

Sus ojos estaban posados en el atardecer, falta poco, demasiado poco, y sin embargo aun llevaba el uniforme del colegio. La verdad era que no tenia ganas de nada, pero sabia que tarde o temprano lo haria, no podia ir a su compormido con el uniforme del colegio.

-"Sakura ya debe estar casi lista..." -penso seriamente mientras inconcientemente sus puños se apretaban con fuerza-

En su sector ya estaba todo listo, ahora todos se estaban encargando de arreglarse, en especial la peliroja la cual habia contratado quien sabe a cuantas personas para que la dejaran esplendida, algo que para el era una verdadera perdida de tiempo. Estaba a un paso, solo a uno de cumplir con su compromiso y nada podria detener aquello. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que cuando sintió el ruido de la puerta se sobresaltó levemente.

-adelante -dijo sin siquiera preguntar de quien se trataba, es que en verdad que en esos momentos no le importaba ya nada-

-Sasuke soy yo -avisó la persona que acaba de entrar y cerraba la puerta rapidamente tras de si-

-Ino -gruñó frunciendo el ceño al ver a la taka- ¿que demonios haces aqui?

-¡Sasuke no aguanto mas! -jadeó acercandose rapidamente al pelinegro- ¡yo te amo, te amo tanto! -exclamó fuertemente y lanzandose alterada sobre el azabache-

-¿que? -dijo sorprendido al estar tirado en el suelo y con la ojiceleste sobre el- ¡demonios, quitate! -rugio furioso mientras se sentaba y la empuja-

-¡no Sasuke! nosotros nos amamos -habló mientras se agarraba del brazo del chico dispuesta a no separase de este-

-¡mierda! -gruño sumamente molesto al tiempo que la empujaba con fuerza haciendo que las uñas de la chica rasguñaran su cara- ¡maldita seas Ino! -dijo furioso al tiempo que se paraba y pasaba una mano por su mejilla lastimada-

-¡oh Sasuke cuanto lo siento! -dijo poniendose de pie y tratando de acercarse al orochimaru-

-¡largate de aqui! -ordenó tomandola del brazo con nada de delicadeza para despues abrir su puerta y empujarla fuera de su cuarto-

-¡Sasuke! -chillo al chocar contra la pared-

-vaya, siempre tengo que ver tus escenas Sasuke -exclamó el Uchiha mayor que se encontraba al final del pasillo-

-I-Ita... Itachi -balbuceó la pelirrubia sumamente nerviosa al tiempo que se reincorporaba-

-¡largate! -amenazo con el ceño fruncido-

-s-sí... -dijo al estar intimidada por la presencia de ambos hermanos, a si que sin insistir mas salio corriendo del lugar-

-si Karin hubiera visto eso ya tendrias un gran escandalo -exclamo seriamente- ¿ademas no tendrias que comenzar a cambiarte?

El pelinegro solo lo fulmino con la mirada y sin decir nada cerro la puerta con mucha fuerza produciendo un fuerte ruido.

-pero que caracter -farfulló Itachi frunciendo el ceño y dando media vuelta para salir del lugar-

No lo soportaba, como odiaba a todos los que lo rodeaban. Eran esos momentos en los que se preguntaba como demonios pudo acostarse con alguien como Ino, y es que ahora el solo verla le daba asco. Camino rapidamente al baño y se vio en el espejo.

-maldita perra -mascullo apretando los dientes con fuerza al ver tres marcas en su mejilla derecha-

Despues de enjuagarse la cara, ya que tenia pequeños rastros de sangre, salio del baño y se sento en su cama. Su mirada rapidamente vio el traje que estaba extendido sobre la cama, era el traje que debia usar para su compromiso.

-demonios... -susurro recostandose en la cama y cerrando sus ojos para relajar su cuerpo y mente-

En el mismo sector, solo que en otro cuarto, una peliroja se encontraba sumamente feliz, emocionada, y muchas cosas mas que le hacian sentir que estallaria , todo lo contrario a cierto pelinegro.

-¡oye ten cuidado con eso! -exclamó furiosa a una de las orochimarus que la peinaban-

-lo siento señorita Karin -habló intimidada-

-ya deja de balbucear y sigue haciendo tu trabajo que para eso te paga mi padre -dijo molesta-

-c-claro...

-¡estoy tan feliz! -decia una y otra vez emocionada- ¡por fin mi Sasukito y yo nos comprometeremos!

-eso es tener suerte... -suspiró otra chica que arreglaba sus uñas- Sasuke Uchiha es el mejor partido señorita.

-pues claro... es lindo, mas que lindo ¡parece un mismisimo dios! -chillo fuertemente- es popular, es rico...

-es todo lo que se puede esperar de alguien perfecto -exclamo interrumpiendo a la peliroja-

-asi es, es mas que perfecto y dentro de unas horas sera solo mio -dijo altaneramente-

-usted tambien es hermosa señorita -exclamo la misma chica tratando de ganarse simpatia con la orochimaru-

-lo se, algo que nunca llegaras a ser querida -musitó presumida y haciendo que la chica frunciera el ceño- yo y Sasuke somos el uno para el otro por que ambos somos perfectos.

-claro -dijo molesta mientras continuaba con lo suyo-

**... ... ...**

Ya esta... no habia vuelta atras, solo faltaban los ultimos preparativos para que todo comenzara. Ella seguia en su cuarto, y alrededor tenia a tres chicas que se encargaban de arreglarla, algo que realmente le fastidiaba.

-¿cuanto falta? -pregunto por enesima vez y de mala gana-

-señorita Haruno no nos falta mucho -dijo una amablemente mientras le hacia un gran rodete-

-eso dicen hace horas -exclamo molesta y cruzandose de brazos-

-¡oiga no haga eso! -dijo otra alarmada al ver que cruzaba las manos- mire que todavia estan frescas -exclamo refiriendose a las uñas, las cuales habian pintado con brillo-

-ah... lo siento.

-¿y como van? -escucho de repente la voz de Sasori, el cual acaba de entrar al cuarto-

-¿podrias tocar no? -habló molesta- mira si me estaba cambiando -agrego en el mismo tono, por alguna razon comenzaba a cansarse de los cuatro senjus-

-claro, lo siento, solo vine a decirles que se apuren -exclamo mirando a la senju de los pies a la cabeza- veo que ya terminan -dijo con una sonrisa-

-si señor.

-bien, entonces las dejo.

-¡listo señorita! -exclamo una emocionada-

La pelirrosa se paro y camino lentamente a el espejo, una vez frente a este no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Jamas habia usado tanto maquillaje, ni se habia hecho ese tipo de peinados.

-se ve hermosa -dijo una con una sonrisa-

La pelirrosa le devolvio la sonrisa, pero aun asi se sentia extraña con todo eso. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en un elegante rodete, y solo algunos pequeños mechones estaban sueltos, en su frente caian unos que otro pelos haciendola ver realmente hermosa. Su maquillaje era lindo, claro que no estaba acostumbrada a eso, pero aun asi le parecio bien. Sus parpados estaban cubiertos por una ligera sombra verde que resaltaba aun mas sus bellos ojos, los cuales estaban delineados, sus mejillas teñidas de un suave rojo, y sus labios estaban pintados con brillo.

-tienen que ponerse el vestido señorita -dijo una de las chicas sacandola de sus pensamientos-

-claro -asintió dando la vuelta y acercandose al dichoso vestido-

Lo tomo entre sus manos y con la ayuda de las tres muchachas se lo puso sin arruinar su peinado ni correr su maquillaje. La combinacion entre el hermoso vestido verde, el cual tenia el simbolo del clan por todas partes, el maquillaje y el peinado era pefecta, y sin embargo a ella le pareció lo mas imperfecto del mundo.

-el señor Sai si que tiene suerte -habló una de manera amable mientras tomaba una corinilla-

-¿y eso? -preguntó confundida-

-esto es el simbolo del clan -informó mostrandole un hermoso adorno con forma del simbolo del clan, el cual coloco en el rodete de la senju-

-ya veo... -susurró tocando el pequeño adorno que sobresalia de su rodete-

-Haruno -llamo Temari entrando al cuarto- veo que ya estas lista -dijo con una sonrisa

-si...

-bien, es hora... -exclamo cruzandose de brazos- todos se encuentran en el salon, y Sai ya llego.

_-"vamos Sakura_" -penso con su corazon latiendo rapidamente-

-¿estas lista?

-s-si, solo dejamen ponerme las sandalias -dijo bajando la mirada-

-de acuerdo -asintió tranquilamente- Haruno -llamo seriamente- lo que estas haciendo es lo correcto -agrego mientras se daba la vuelta-

-¿lo correcto? -susurro mientras veia como todas salian del cuarto-

-vamos apurate, y ven -dijo cerrando la puerta de la chica-

Lo correcto. Ella estaba haciendo lo correcto ¿cierto? Lo dudaba... dudaba de si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto. Lentamente llevo una mano a su pecho y permanecio asi, quieta, por unos segundos para luego posar su mirada en el espejo, viendo asi su reflejo...

-¿que... e-estoy haciendo? -tartamudeo y sin poder aguntar mas se largo a llorar-

Habia soportado mucho, demasiado diria ella, y ahora que estaba sola podia deshagorase, podia soltar toda la impotencia que sentia, toda la tristeza, todo... absolutamente todo. No habia vuelta atras ¿cierto? Sasuke ya deberia estar comprometiendose con Karin y el pensar en eso le produjo un fuerte dolor en su pecho, fue como si una estaca se hubiera clavado en el medio de su corazon.

-S-Sasuke... -tartamudeo con la voz quebrada-

No queria... no queria que el pelinegro se comprometiera con Karin, y lo peor de todo es que ella no queria comprometerse con Sai, no lo amaba y ni siquiera sentia nada por el estilo, pero a Sasuke... a él si lo amaba, y lo hacia con tanta fuerza que no podia soportar todo aquello. Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza mientras un quejido salia de sus labios.

-por favor... ayudenme -susurro apretando el collar de su familia- ayudenme...

Su respiracion comenzo a acelerase y su vista se nublo, no esta bien, nada bien ¿Para que se iba comprometer con Sai, si ella ya estaba embarazada? Lo que estaba haciendo era una locura, una verdadera locura. Solo engañaria al taka si hacia todo eso, y no solo a él si no que a todo el clan, pero las cosas ya habian llegado demasiado lejos para detenerlas, y hacerlo seria una completa locura.

-¿una locura? -susurro perdida en sus pensamientos- comprometerme es una locura, y no hacerlo tambien lo es.

Lentamente comenzo a ponerse las sandalias, las cuales eran negras y una vez hecho camino hacia la puerta. De nada servia que pensara, y que se atormentara con sus pensamientos, eso no ayudaba en nada, las cosas no cambiarian. Su mano tomo la manija de la puerta. Sai ya deberia estar esperandola, al igual que todo el clan pero... pero no, no podia hacerlo. Sus pies retrocedieron inconcientemente y su mano resbalo por la manija.

-no... no puedo... hacerlo... -dijo abriendo de par en par los ojos como si recien estuviera reaccionando ante lo que sucedia- no puedo... yo no puedo... -dijo al tiempo que se quedaba estatica en su lugar-

No podia hacerlo; no podia hacerle eso a Sai ni a nadie. Nuevamente el valor se hizo ausente en su cuerpo.

-ademas... ¡Sasuke! -exclamó reaccionando por fin- yo no puedo dejar que tu... -balbuceó con las lagrimas resbalando por su mejillas-

No iba a dejar que eso sucede, no permitiria que el orochimaru se comprometiera con Karin... eso jamas. Sus piernas tomaron vida propia y giraron sobre si para dirigirse a la ventana del cuarto, y una vez frente a esta la abrieron dejando que el aire entrara en todo el cuarto.

-Sasuke... -susurro con todo su cuerpo temblando y despues sin pensarlo mas salto por la ventana-

Su mente se habia nublado y ahora solo una cosa tenia en claro, y esa era que no dejaria que el pelinegro se comprometiera con la perra de Karin ¿Como lo iba a hacer? No lo sabia, pero lo haria de eso estaba estaba segura.

La pelirrosa estaba tan cegada por el dolor y la angustia, que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar en las consecuencias que traerian sus actos.

**... ... ...**

Un hermoso pelinegro caminaba lentamente hacia el salon principal, ya era hora de que todo comenzara. Su cara estaba igual de inexpresiva que siempre, y sus ojos mas opacos de lo normal, a simple vista parecia que nada de ello le importaba pero en su interior todo era un caos.

-¡ahh! ¡ahi esta! -escucho el estruendoso grito de una chica ni bien llego al salon principal-

Su mirada se dirigio al lugar de dicho grito y entonces vio a varias chicas que lo miraban con cara de tontas, despues vio como se acercaban hacia el.

-¡Sasuke dios! ¡te ves hermoso! -chillo una que lo tomo de su brazo-

-¡apartense! -gruñó molesto mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello haciendo que todas las presentes se derritieran-

Ganarse las miradas de todas las chicas era algo que sucedia a menudo, y con el tiempo uno se acostumbra a ese tipo de cosas ¿Como culparlas? El pelinegro realmente estaba lindo, llevaba un pantalon negro, y una camisa tambien negra que tenia el simbolo del clan a la altura del hombro derecho en color rojo, los tres primeros botones de esta estaban desabotonados dejando ver parte de su pecho. El negro realmente le asentaba bien, ya que combinaba con sus hermosos ojos y sus cabellos azulados.

-¿Sasuke te acuerdas de mi? -pregunto una melosamente y poniendose frente al azabache- mira que pasamos una noche maravillosa hace algunos meses y...

-no -interrumpio a la chica- me acoste con muchas zorras como para acordarme de una en específico -dijo de manera cortante y sin decir mas paso de largo-

En el trayecto a la mesa donde estaba su grupo podia sentir como todas las miradas estaban sobre el, y escuchaba como una que otra chica le gritaban cosas, algo que era realmente fastidioso, sin embargo, estaba demasiado concentrado en otras cosas como para dar atencion a esas pequeñeses.

-¡Sasuke! de verdad que tu cara esta peor que de costumbre -habló Suigetsu con una sonrisa burlona mientras veia como el pelinegro se sentaba junto a él-

-deja de molestar -masculló cortante y sin mirarlo-

-Sasuke si no quieres comprometerte con Karin, no entiendo por que lo haces -pregunto tranquilamente-

-tu no entiendes nada Suigetsu -interrumpio el ojiperla que se encontraba sentado frente a ambos- este compromiso no es por amor ni por nada del estilo, es para que por fin se unan los Uchiha y los Mecos.

-eso lo se ¿pero aun asi comprometerse con Karin? -dijo con una mueca de asco- deberia haber otra forma menos torturadora.

-eso es algo que Sasuke decidio, y si el cree que es lo mejor asi sera -habló Juggo tan serio como siempre-

El pelinegro prestaba minima atencion a lo que decian, en verdad que el no queria nada de eso pero estaban muy equivocados en algo y eso era que él no hacia eso por el bien del clan, él lo hacia por la senju... por Sakura.

_-"Sakura..."_ -penso mientras cerraba sus ojos por breves segundos-

En estos momentos la senju deberia estar comprometiendose con el maldito taka, con ese bastardo que decia estar enamorado de ella. Pero Sakura no estaba enamorado de él, eso el lo sabia mejor que nadie, porque la misma senju se lo habia dicho, y eso era algo que lo aliviaba ¿pero de que servia que la chica no lo amara cuando faltaban solo unos minutos para que se compormetiera con él?

-es la unica manera -continuo el pelimarron- destruir a los senjus es nuestro principal objetivo -exclamo lleno de furia, si antes queria acabar con ellos ahora ese sentimiento habia crecido casi diez veces mas, e incluso mucho mas, porque ahora lo motiva no solo el odio si no tambien la venganza... Se vengaria de lo que ellos le hicieron a la ojimiel-

-esta bien, esta bien... -dijo cansado de escuchar esa frase todos los dias- despues de todo el que se compromete con la perra es Sasuke -apuntó burlonamente- ¡oh miren! hablando de roma el burro se asoma -exclamo al ver entrar a la peliroja y sin aguantarse mas comenzo a reir fuertemente-

-que idiota -exclamó Neji con una media sonrisa mientras dirigia una mirada a la peliroja-

La orochimaru entraba elegantemente por las puertas principales con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y destellando arrogancia. Llevaba el vestido rojo tipico del clan, con el simbolo orochimaru en el hombro derecho, su maquillaje era lindo y llamativo, algo comun en ella, y su pelo lo llevaba atado en una media coleta, y por ser una ocasion especial no llevaba los lentes.

-alla esta Sasuke -susurro la pelirroja felizmente mietras corria a todo prisa hacia el pelinegro-

Muchos de los presentes posaron su vista en la atractiva peliroja que corria como loca hacia su victima, las chicas la fulminaban con la mirada y es que todas ellas darian lo que fuera por estar en su lugar, y los chicos no sabian si envidiar a sasuke o desearle suerte. Era verdad que Karin era muy linda pero tambien era verdad que estaba realmente loca.

-¡Sasukito! -chillo tirandose sobre el orochimaru- ¡ya es hora amor, por fin nos comprometeremos! -exclamo entusiasmada-

-¡quitate! -exclamo molesto mientras la apartaba con una mano-

-estas tan tenso amor -dijo melosamente, ese dia nada ni nadie se lo arruinaria y menos el frio caracter del chico- pronto te destensaras...

-hmp...

-¿y bien Itachi? -cuestionó emocionada al pelinegro que estaba detras de ella- ¿que esperamos? ¡hagamoslo ya! -chillo fuertemente-

-lo se -dijo tranquilamente- Sasuke ¿los anillos? -pregunto levantando una ceja-

El pelinegro se quedo pensativo recordando donde habia dejado dichos anillos.

-estan en el cuarto -dijo seriamente despues de unos breves segundos-

-¡ve a buscarlos Sasuke! -exclamo desesperada- vamor amor que estamos solo a un paso.

-¡deja de fastidiar! -ordeno molesto mientras se levantaba de mala gana-

-vamos Sasuke, ponle algo de emocion -musitó molesto por la actitud de su hermano-

El Uchiha menor decidio ignorar al pelinegro y simplemente paso de largo, estaba cansado de todo esa situacion y ahora lo unico que queria era que todo terminara rapidamente. Camino lentamente a su cuarto y justo cuando abrio la puerta vio que alguien entraba por la ventana...

Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, y su cuerpo se quedo quieto en el mismo lugar.

-¿Sakura? -dijo totalmente sorprendido-

**... ... ...**

Sus pies corrian rapidamente, queria llegar donde él, queria llegar con el orochimaru. Su corazon estaba acelerado, tenia miedo, mucho miedo de que para cuanto lo viera el pelinegro ya estuviera comprometido.

-por favor no, no lo hagas Sasuke -murmuró cerrando sus ojos con fuerza-

Muchas otra veces ya habia ido al cuarto del orochochimaru, pero ahora... ahora parecia que el cuarto del chico se habia alejado muchisimo mas, los segundos parecian minutos, y los minutos horas y ella no parecia llegar mas, ademas todo se complicaba al estar en el estado en el que se encontraba.

-ya casi -susurro con la respiracion entrecortada al ver la ventana del cuarto del chico- por favor... por favor... -repetia una y otra vez-

Sus pasos se detuvieron de golpe al estar justo debajo de la ventana del orochimaru, y una esperanza se formo en su pecho al ver aquella ventana abierta. Sin pensarlo mas saco energia de sus manos y con mucha dificultad comenzo a trepar la pared. Tal vez estaba haciendo una verdadera estupides pero eso no le importaba, y ni si quiera penso en la posibilidad de que en el cuarto del orochimaru hubiera alguien mas... Nada, nada le importaba, solo quería verlo.

_-"Sasuke..."_ -penso alterada mientras sus pies tocaban la ventana del chico y justo en el momento que salto al suelo la puerta del cuarto se abrio haciendo que se sobresaltara solo por un momento ya que rapidamente reconocio quien era-

Debia ser parte de su imaginacion, eso en verdad no podia estar pasando ¿Que haria la senju en su cuarto? No, no y no, eso debia ser un juego de su inmaginacion. Rapidamente sacudio la cabeza para volvere a la realidad sin embargo pasaron varios segundos y ella seguia ahi, frente a él y, sin decir nada.

-Sasuke... -susurró por fin y haciendo que el pelinegro reaccionara-

-¿¡q-que haces aqui!? -pregunto sobresaltado y cerrando la puerta rapidamente para que nadie la viera-

La pelirrosa trago en seco al oirlo, y su mirada rapidamente se dirigio a las manos del chico. Lo que sintio en ese momento fue lo mejor que le paso en todo el dia. Las manos del azabache estaban vacias, es decir, no tenian ningun anillo... El orochimaru aun no se habia comprometido.

-Sa... S-Sakura... -balbuceó caminando hacia ella y tomandola del brazo- ¿¡que demonios haces aqui!? -pregunto alterado y sin comprender la situacion en la que se encontraba-

La senju levanto la mirada de sus manos a sus ojos, esos hermosos y profundos ojos que la veian con una total confusion. Estaba feliz, realmente feliz de que el orochimaru no se hubiera comprometido.

-dijiste que habias esperado mucho tiempo -susurro colocando una mano en la mejilla del chico-

-¿q-que? -dijo confundido mientras su mirada se ablandaba de golpe-

-en el baño... tu dijiste que habias esperado mucho tiempo -repitio suavemente-

El pelinegro abrio los ojos sorprendido al comprender de lo que la pelirrosa hablaba ¿que pretendia? ¿por que estaba ahi? estaba desconcertado, feliz, triste, era una mezcla de emociones lo que sentia en ese momento al tenerla frente a él. Su mirada inconcientemente se dirigio a las manos de la senju, y pudo notar que estas no tenian ningun anillo.

-¿tu... tu no...? -musitó inconcientemente y sin retirar la mirada de las manos de la chica-

-Sasuke... -llamo haciendo que el pelinegro subiera la mirada y entonces lentamente comenzo a acercarse al rostro del chico- ya no tendras que esperar mas -susurro terminando de cortar la escasa distancia que los separaba-

Una corriente electrica los invadio a ambos ante el simple contacto de sus labios, la senju deslizo la mano de la mejilla del chico hasta sus cabellos y una vez alli hundio sus dedos en este. El pelinegro aun seguia desconcertado, todo estaba sucediendo rapido, demasiado rapido, tanto que primero actuaron sus instintos antes que sus pensamientos... Inconcientemente comenzo a corresponder el beso que fue comenzado por la senju, sin embargo aun asi sus manos seguian a los costados de su cuerpo ¿que demonios le sucedia? claro, era eso, él aun era conciente de sus actos, todo lo contrario a la senju. Sabia que eso estaba mal, siempre estuvo mal pero ahora era diferente, muy diferente, y eso era por que debia comprometerse con Karin.

La senju rapidamente noto la reaccion contradictoria del chico, sabia lo que este estaba pensando pero aun asi no queria que el orochimaru se comprometiera con Karin, sabia que no podria soportar eso... Sus manos lentamente tomaron las manos de él, que aun seguian sin realizar ningun movimiento, y comenzaron a subirlas a la altura de su cintura, en donde las colocaron e inmediatamente sintio como estas hacian una leve presion alli.

-S-Sakura... -murmuro al tiempo que intentaba separarse de la senju pero esta lo tenia atrapado con sus delicadas manos, las cuales ahora rodeaban su cuello-

-no... no digas nada por favor -rogo mientras volvia a unir sus labios con los de el-

En su interior habia una dura lucha, la queria... queria tenerla a su lado en esos momentos, pero no era el momento adecuado. Afuera de su cuarto estaban todos esperando por él, no podia simplemente quedarse alli con la senju, claro que estos eran sus pensamientos pero su cuerpo parecia no escuchar a estos. Sus manos se deslizaron aun mas por la cintura de la pelirrosa pegandola a su cuerpo y su boca busco profundizar ese beso, lo cual logro rapidamente, pero nuevamente sus pensamientos lo detenian, no estaba haciendo eso por el clan, lo estaba haciendo por ella y si se quedaba alli lo arruinaria todo.

-espera... -murmuro separandose a duras penas de los labios de la chica- Sakura... no... -tartamudeo sin saber que decir exactamente-

-Sasuke -susurro sobre los labios del pelinegro- quiero que me hagas el amor... -murmuro con los ojos cerrados al tiempo que sus manos atraian la cabeza del chico hacia ella-

No lo dejaria ir, de eso estaba segura. Ahora que lo tenia junto a ella haria lo imposible por que el orochimaru se quedara alli. Sus labios nuevamente se fusionaron con los labios del aturdido orochimaru mientras que sus manos lo presionaban contra ella.

Sakura solo estaba haciendo las cosas mas dificiles, y era por eso que en esos momentos el orochimaru la odiaba y la amaba al mismo tiempo. Solo estaba a un paso de comprometerse con Karin y ayudar de esta manera a la senju, pero entonces aparecia la misma y lo hacia enloquecer. Su cuerpo y alma pedian a gritos unirse a ella, pero su mente y razon le decian que debia detenerse antes de que hechara todo a perder, sin embargo estas ultimas desaparecieron completamente cuando la pelirrosa volvio a susurrar algo sobre sus labios.

-hazme tuya por favor... -pidio entre murmullos al tiempo que tomaba el rostro del chico entre sus manos-

Hasta ahi era donde llegaba su autocontrol, habia estado esperando ese momento por varios dias y ahora era la misma senju quien se lo pedia, no podia soportarlo mas, necesitaba fundirse dentro de ella. Una de sus manos subio rapidamente hasta la nuca de la senju y la atrajo mas hacia el mientras que su lengua penetraba con gran intesidad la boca de la chica. Ambos gimieron e inconcientemente comenzaron a acercarse a la cama del orochimaru y una vez frente a esta chocaron y cayeron torpemente, él sobre ella.

Era verdad que al no comprometerse con Karin solo perjudicaria a Sakura, pero eso era si Sakura se comprometia con Sai y ella... ella ahora estaba junto a él. No se comprometeria con el taka y el no se comprometeria con Karin por lo que las circunstancias seguian siendo las mismas. Ahora que pensaba eso y se daba cuenta de ello, no la dejaria ir por nada del mundo, porque si lo hacia la senju se comprometeria con el taka y eso era algo que no permitiria. Al diablo con Itachi y todos los demas, ahora estaba con ella y ya nada le importaba.

-no... -susurro de repente y separandose de los labios de la senju-

El miedo no se hizo esperar en el cuerpo de la pelirrosa al oirlo, nuevamente temia que el chico se fuera con Karin.

-no, aqui no... -murmuró mientras se sentaba sobre ella y la miraba con sus lindos ojos-

-¿q-que? -dijo un tanto confundida y desorientada al estar sumergida en una especie de hipnosis-

-vamos a otro lado Sakura -susuro mientras se paraba y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar la tomaba del brazo para levantarla-

Ya nada importaba en esos momentos, solo sintio como el orochimaru la tomaba entre sus fuertes brazos para despues dirigirse a la ventana y sin perder tiempo alguno saltar por ella.

El pelinegro sabia perfectamente que cuando no lo vieran lo primero que harian seria ir a su cuarto, y entonces ahi si que estaria en un verdadero problema, claro que ahora ya se estaba metiendo en un gran problema pero lo estaba haciendo por algo que valia la pena.

_Nuevamente los jovenes se dejaban llevar por sus emociones, por sus sentimientos, pero sobre todo se estaban dejando llevar por su amor..._

_Por un amor prohibido, un amor no permitido que lo unico que traia era problemas, pero esta vez... esta vez las consecuencias serian realmente grandes._


	55. Nuestro destino? tercera parte

_**Holaaa genteee hermosaaaaaa ! como estannn? **_

_**Si, si, lo se -.- con ganas de asesinarme de la peor manera posible cierto? **_

_**y bueno pues se que me lo merezco asi que venga la matanzaa xD **_

_**Bueno que decir? LO SIENTOOOOO, PERDONNN, EXCUSEME, ETC ETC,pero se que nada de eso recompensa la espera que los hago pasar amigos :( y pues realmente intento no tardar en las contis pero tengo tiempos muy ajustados y con decir que por dia duermo como mucho 4 horas ya se imaginaran -.-**_

_**pero bueno aqui esta la conti! tarde pero aunque sea esta no creen? :) **_

_**bueno como siempreee MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOSS!**_

_**Y pues quiero que seapan que los leoo a todos amigos ! que sentido tendria subir una historia sin leer las opiniones del publico por el cual lo subimos? Ustedes ya saben que las historias viven gracias al publico :) **_

_**Y otra cosa INOCENCIA ROBADA no esta abandonada ni mucho menosss, pero como ya dije la dejare por un tiempo intacta hasta terminar esta historia. **_

_**ah y una cosa mas jajaja vi que en los comentarios se esta haciendo una votacion, y pues realmente me gusta ver que les emociona la historia ! pero amigos esta historia ya esta finalizada, por lo tanto el transcurso de la historia ya esta establecidoo y cambiarlo me complicaria muchisimo la existencia jejeje pero muchisimas gracias por interesarse ! **_

_**otra cosa la historia tiene un total de 90 capis asi que ya pasamos la mitaddd, ah y en un mes termino las clasessss, asi que ahi le dare a fullllll a cada capo para llegar por fin al finalllll jejeje**_

_**bueno se los kiereee muchisimoo y se valoraaa cada hermoso review que me dejan, ya sea para felicitarme, para retarme, para quejarse, o para lo que sea, porque eso demuestra el interes que genera mi historia :) **_

_**bueno pues sin distraerlos masssss les dejo el capi!**_

_**espero les gusteeee y que me dejenn muchioss reviewssss !**_

_**besoss y que sigan genial!**_

_**Karynita. **_

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Capitulo 55: Nuestro destino? tercera parte**

Ya nada importaba en esos momentos, solo sintio como el orochimaru la tomaba entre sus fuertes brazos para despues dirigirse a la ventana y sin perder tiempo alguno saltar por ella.

El pelinegro sabia perfectamente que cuando no lo vieran lo primero que harian seria ir a su cuarto, y entonces ahi si que estaria en un verdadero problema, claro que ahora ya se estaba metiendo en un gran problema pero lo estaba haciendo por algo que valia la pena.

_Nuevamente los jovenes se dejaban llevar por sus emociones, por sus sentimientos, pero sobre todo se estaban dejando llevar por su amor..._

_Por un amor prohibido, un amor no permitido que lo unico que traia era problemas, pero esta vez... esta vez las consecuencias serian realmente grandes_.

El viento chocaba fuertemente contra sus cuerpos, la noche estaba fresca y en medio del bosque lo unico que los iluminaba era la luz de la luna. Ese noche habia luna llena, y el aire parecia mas calmo que en cualquier otro momento, el olor a bosque, a flores, a pureza, todos esos aromas inundaron todos sus sentidos. No sabia si ese era el lugar mas adecuado pero no tenia tiempo de pensar en algo "adecuado" en momentos como esos.

-Sasuke... -susurro casi si voz-

Sus pies por fin tocaron tierra firme mientras sus ojos no se despegaban de los del orochimaru, es que eso era algo imposible de hacerlo. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ninguno se anima a hacerlo... En momentos como esos era mejor actuar que hablar, y asi sucedio. El orochimaru no aguanto mas y la rodeo con sus brazos, esa noche seria suya y nada ni nadie lo detendria.

**... ... ...**

En el salon central de los senjus las personas comenzaban a inquietarse, es que todo estaba listo y ahora solo faltaba algo, o mejor dicho alguien. Los cuatro senjus trataban de mantener la calma, ya que no querian inquietar a los demas pero Sai era todo lo contrario.

-¿dentro de cuanto te dijo que vendria? -pregunto impaciente-

-debes estar retocandose, no te impacientes -exclamo seriamente-

-ire a buscarla -avisó dando media vuelta-

-¡no! -dijo rapidamente el peligris que estaba a lado Temari- tu mantente aqui.

-¡Kakashi, Temari! -llamo cierto pelirubio que se acercaba hacia ellos junto a una ojiperla- ¿que demonios pasa? ¿donde esta Sakura? -pregunto fuertemente-

-¡no grites mocoso! -dijo molesta-

-¿que... que sucede? -pregunto la ojiperla preocupada-

-Hinata haznos un favor y ve a ver por que tarda tanto Sakura -pidio Kakashi amablemente-

-claro -exclamo rapidamente y despues se dio media vuelta para ir con la pelirrosa-

-yo tambien iré -exclamo Naruto-

-no, tu quedate aqui -ordeno seriamente-

-pero...

-¡deja ser imprudente! no queremos armar un escandolo -exclamo molesta-

El pelirubio apreto las manos molesto al escucharla, mas no se movio del lugar ya que en verdad no queria armar un escandalo.

-tranquilizate Sai -musitó seriamente- las chicas siempre llegan tarde a este tipo de cosas -agregó con una sonrisa sincera-

-sí, eso creo... -exclamo devolviendole la sonrisa-

Por su lado, cierta ojiperla ya estaba frente a la puerta del cuarto de la pelirrosa, no estaba trancada sin embargo aun asi prefirio tocar para que esta le abriera.

-¿Sakura? -llamo por segunda vez al ver que nadie le abria- ¡Sakura! -repitio pero aun asi no recibio respuesta-

Sin pensarlo mas decidio entrar al cuarto, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que dentro de este no habia nadie.

-no... no puede ser... -susurro ya adivinando lo que sucedia alli-

Rapidamente corrio al baño para ver si la ojiverde estaba alli pero al entrar en este no la vio, todo el lugar estaba vacio.

-no... no creo... -tartamudeo sumamente soprendida- ella... ella escapó.

Su corazon se acelero de sobremanera al entender la gravedad del asunto ¿Que les diria a los cuatro senjus y a todo el clan? Sakura estaba en problemas, en verdaderos problemas ¿Por que no se lo dijo? Si la pelirrosa hubiera confiando en ella y en Naruto, ellos tal vez habrian podido ayudarla.

-no debiste Sakura -dijo llevando una mano a su corazon-

Ella mejor que nadie sabia que la senju no queria comprometerse con el taka, pero esa no era la manera de hacerlo. La pelirrosa no debio dejar que las cosas llegaran tan lejos, si tenia pensado no comprometerse tuvo que haberlo dicho antes y no a ultimo momento cuando el taka estaba en el salon principal esperando por ella.

-Sai... -susurro tristemente al recordar al pelinegro- lo siento tanto.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron y un suspiro tembloroso escapo de sus labios, sabia que eso lastimaria al taka. Él amaba a la pelirrosa, y no era su culpa que la pelirrosa no lo hicera, y ahora con todo esto el mas lastimado seria él.

-¿Hinata, Sakura? -escucho la voz del peligris fuera del cuarto-

_-"es... es Kakashi!"_ -penso alarmada-

-Haruno voy a entrar -adivirtio mientras lentamente abria la puerta-

-Kakashi... -dijo sumamente asustada al ver al peligris-

-Hinata ¿donde esta Sakura? -pregunto amablemente- Sai ya comienza a desesperarse.

-Sakura... ella... -dijo e hizo una pausa, no podria mentir ya que tarde o temprano se darian cuenta de la ausencia de la ojiverde-

-¿donde esta? -pregunto seriamente y viendo a todos lados-

-ella no esta -solto de una mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza-

-¿que quieres decir con que no esta? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño-

-no se donde esta Kakashi, creo que... -dijo sumamente nerviosa- creo que ella no se comprometera.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al oirla, y comprender el alcance de sus palabras. Eso no podia estar pasando...

¿Ahora que demonios harian?

**... ... ...**

Una peliroja se encontraba parada junto a cierto pelinegro, el estaba igual de inexpresivo que siempre pero ella tenia los nervios de punta, mas aun asi trataba de no demostrarlo, no lo haria frente a todas esas personas.

_-"calmate Karin, Sasuke ya debe estar por venir..."_ -pensaba sumamente nerviosa mientras seguia fingiendo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro-

-Sasuke si que esta tardando... -exclamo dando un bostezo-

-¡callate Suigetsu! -gruño molesta al estar escuchando una y otra vez los desagradables comentarios del ojiceleste-

-¿por que estas tan tensa Karin? -pregunto burlonamente- acaso crees que Sasuke...

-¡si no cierras tu boca te matare! -interrumpio histerica y ganando una que otra mirada de las personas que estaban alrededor-

-no hagas tanto escandalo Karin -habló Itachi friamente-

-lo... lo siento Itachi... -exclamo apenada mientras apretaba los dientes fuertemente-

-ire a ver a Sasuke -anunció de repente el ojiperla que hasta ese momento se habia mantenido callado-

-yo tambien ire, ya se esta tardando demasiado -exclamo el Uchiha seriamente-

-¡yo tambien! -dijo Karin rapidamente-

-¡tu quedate aqui! no queremos llamar la atencion.

-sera mejor que te sientes Karin -dijo el pelinaranja al ver la cara de la peliroja-

-maldicion... -mascullo por lo bajo al tiempo que de mala gana se sentaba-

Por su lado, los dos orochimarus caminaban tranquilamente hacia el cuarto del pelinegro, en todo el camino no cruzaron palabra alguna, y es que ninguno tenia nada que decir al otro. Despues de cruzar el pasillo que separaba los cuartos del salon principal, llegaron por fin a la puerta del cuarto del azabache.

-Sasuke -exclamó Itachi al tiempo que entraba al cuarto seguido del ojiperla- ya tardaste demasiado -dijo graznó mientras veia a todos lados-

-¿no esta? -dijo Neji confundido y acercandose rapidamente al baño- ¿Sasuke? -dijo abriendo la puerta pero este tambien estaba vacio-_ "¡no puede ser!" _-penso alarmado al presentir lo que sucedia alli-

-¿esta ahi Neji? -exclamo con su grave voz mientras se acercaba hacia el-

-no esta aqui... -habló sumamente nervioso-

-¿que? -exclamó sorprendido y corroborando con sus propios ojos que el baño estaba completamente vacio- ¡no puede ser! -dijo comenzando a perder la serenidad-

-no esta...

-¡maldita sea! ¡ese estupido! -grito dando un fuerte golpe en la pared que hizo que el ojiperla retrocediera instintivamente-

-¿donde...´crees que este? -pregunto tragando en seco-

-¡si supiera ya mismo lo iria a buscar! -exclamo furioso- ¡maldito Sasuke!

El ojiperla prefirio guardar silencio, realmente sabia como era Sasuke pero jamas creyo que el azabache se atreviera a hacer semejante locura, y mas si Itachi estaba presente.

_-"te metiste en un lio grande Sasuke..."_ -penso seriamente mientras veia la ventana del cuarto-

-¡maldicion! -dijo apretando con fuerza los dientes- ¡ese estupido no vendra!

-¿y ahora que haremos? -se animo a preguntar-

-primero que nada hay que avisar a Karin y al resto, y despues lo buscaremos por todas partes -exclamo saliendo del cuarto con un semblante realmente aterrador-

-Karin... -susurro con una sonrisa en su rostro- pobre de ti -dijo saliendo del cuarto y siguiendo al Uchiha mayor-

**... ... ...**

Llevaban ya varios minutos en la misma poscicion... El orochimaru la tenia prisionera entre sus brazos y parecia dispuesto a no soltarla mas. Sus labios se encontraban fusionados en un apasionado beso, y solo se separaban por breves segundos para respirar el oxigeno necesario y volver a fundirse en los labios del otro. La senju tenia sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, en esos momentos ya nada le importaba, y en su mente solo estaba una persona... Sasuke. Un gemido escapo de sus labios al sentir como una de las manos del chico bajaba desde su cintura para situarse en uno de sus muslos, y apretarlo con fuerza al tiempo que pegaban aun mas sus caderas con las del orochimaru.

-Sasuke... -solto un suspiro al tiempo que sus dedos se perdian en los cabellos del chico-

El pelinegro separo sus labios de los de la senju, y comenzo a descender besando su quijada y llegando a su cuello, al cual comenzo a besar intensamente y pasar la lengua como si de un dulce se tratase. Lentamente y sin dejar de besarla comenzo a recostarla en sus brazos para luego él, descender delicadamente y quedar asi poco a poco recostados en el humedo cesped. El frio del suelo hizo que un escalosfrio recorriera toda su espalda, y que su piel se erizara, mas en esos momentos nada de aquello le importaba ya que conjuntamente con el frio que le trasmitia el suelo, tambien sentia el calor que le transmitian los labios y la lengua del chico por su cuello, y las manos del mismo que ahora se dedicaban a acariciar todo su cuerpo por sobre la fina tela del vestido. Estaba disfrutando cada una de las caricias del orochimaru, sus manos parecian que la quemaban con cada roze, era un fuego intenso que la recorria de pies a cabeza produciendole una gran satisfaccion, sin embargo esta vez queria ser ella quien le diera esas caricias a el, asi que sin mas coloco sus manos en el pecho del chico y lentamente comenzo a recostarlo a él en el suelo.

-Sakura... -susurro un tanto sorprendido-

El orochimaru se soprendio por al accion de la chica mas no hizo nada para impedirlo y simplemente se dejo recostar en el suelo y despues vio como la senju se coloca sobre él, amoldando sus caderas con las suyas, lo que provoco que entrecerrara sus ojos por aquel seductor roze. Fue recien en ese momento que pudo apreciar lo hermosa que se veia la senju, con ese hermoso vestido verde que combina perfectamente con sus ojos, el maquillaje que hacia resaltar cada faccion de su rostro, y su pelo, el cual lo llebava recojido en un rodete dejando solo unos cuantos mechones libres que se esparcian por su espalda y rostro. La pelirrosa bajo su rostro para besar los calidos labios del chico que la recibieron con mucha intensidad...

Sin dejar de besarlo sus manos comenzaron a desabrochar la camisa del pelinegro, y mientras lo hacia sintio como este llevaba sus manos, las de él, a su cabeza y lentamente deshacia su rodete, dejando de esta manera sus pelos sueltos, los cuales no tardaron en esparcirse por el pecho del chico produciendole uno que otro escalosfrios. Una vez que la camisa estaba totalmente desabrochada comenzo a deslizar por los brazos del chico para terminar de sacarsela y asi poder observar el formado pecho del orochimaru. Sus labios abandonaron los del orochimaru para comenzar a descender besando su masculino cuello, mientras él lo unico que hacia era cerrar sus ojos y acariciar su espalda con ambas manos. La pelirrosa continuo con su camino de besos llegando asi, al pecho del chico. Sus manos acariciaban con sus finos dedos el torso del pelinegro mientras que su labios le daban suaves besos. Lentamente una de sus manos comenzo a descender mas y se escabullo por dentro del pantalon del orochimaru.

-Sakura... -llamo en un suspiro al sentir las suaves caricias de la senju en su miembro-

-d-dime Sasuke -susurro sobre los labios del chico con los ojos cerrados y sin dejar sus caricias-

-no... no pares... -murmuro desde el fondo de su alma al tiempo que su respiracion comenzaba a acelerarse mas y mas-

La senju sonrio tiernamente al escucharlo, y poso suavemente sus labios sobre los del orochimaru mientras que su mano continuaba acariciando esa zona tan crucial para el chico. Jamas penso verse en una situacion como esa, y mucho menos con Sasuke Uchiha, pero la verdad era que le encantaba verlo en esa condicion, con sus lindos ojos cerrados, su respiracion agitada, y su cuerpo temblando levemente, y todo por sus caricias. Sus labios nuevamente comenzaron a descender pasando por su pecho, luego por sus abdominales y despues siguio bajando mientras sus manos desabrochaban rapidamente el pantalon del chico para luego sacarselo junto con sus boxers. Su rostro se elevo mientras sus ojos veian el miembro del chico, el cual ya estaba completamente erecto. Sin pensarlo demasiado comenzo a acercarse lentamente a su objetivo haciendo que sus pelos cayeran y rozaran aquella piel tan delicada, produciendo en el chico un gran estremecimiento. Su boca rozo con la punta y despues, de un solo movimiento metio todo el miembro en su boca.

-ah... -escapo un gemido involuntario de sus labios mientras sus ojos se cerraban con mucha fuerza-

Lo que su cuerpo sentia en ese momento era inexplicable, la boca de la pelirrosa tenia atrapado completamente su miembro haciendolo caer poco a poco en el paraiso, y todas esas sensaciones aumentaron cuando la senju comenzo a subir y bajar lentamente por su ereccion. El azabache se mordio el labio con fuerza para que ningun gemido escapara de sus labios, y sus puños se apretaron con mucha fuerza. El sudor comenzo a hacerse presente en todo su cuerpo al tiempo que su respiracion se dificultaba segundo a segundo... Las manos de la senju estaban poscicionados a ambos lados de las caderas del orochimaru para sostener su cuerpo mientras que su boca seguia torturando al pelinegro.

-Sa... Sakura... -gimio inconcientemente y con sus ojos entrecerredos y nublados por el placer-

Una de sus manos se dirigio hacia la cabeza de la pelirrosa y una vez sobre esta escabullo sus dedos por sus finos pelos... Sus dedos solo se dedicaban a bajar y subir por la cabeza de la chica, en una especie de caricias, mientras que ella continuaba con su tortura placentera.

**... ... ...**

Su cara mostraba el total desconcierto que sentia en esos momentos, hace apenas unos pocos minutos se habia enterrado de lo de Sakura, pero aun ahora no lograba asimilarlo ¿Por que le habia hecho eso? Sabia perfectamente que la senju no lo amaba, pero no sabia que la chica lo odiara. Si, porque para haberle hecho eso debia odiarlo.

-Sai... lo siento -dijo el pelirubio que tenia al lado-

-¡no puedo creer que me haya hecho esto Naruto! -dijo frunciendo el ceño-

-debes tratar de entenderla ella... ella...

-¿ella que? -dijo fuertemente- ¡ella se acaba de burlar de todos nosotros y en especial de mi! -grito lleno de impotencia-

Todo el salon lo habia escuchado, al igual que Sai el resto del clan tambien sabia lo de la pelirrosa y la verdad es que ninguno aprobo la actitud de la chica. Y ahora, en esos momentos, no hacian mas que murmurar cosas de la senju y del taka. El pelinegro podia sentir como lo miraban con lastima, e incluso uno que otro con cierta burla. Todos se reirian de el, la pelirrosa lo habia dejado plantado.

-¡esa maldita mocosa! -exclamo la pelirubia fuertemente- ¡cuando la vea juro que la matare! -exclamo furiosa-

-ella nunca quiso comprometerse... -musitó Hinata tratando de ayudar a la pelirrosa-

-ese no la justifica -exclamo severamente Sasori- ¿como se atrevio a dejarnos plantados a todos nosotros?

-eso es porque es una mocosa que aun no entiende nada.

-¡no es asi! -dijo rapidamente la peliazul- ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, lo mas probable es que los nervios la hayan traicionado y...

-¡eso es cierto! seguro que en estos momentos debe estar llorando y sumamente nerviosa... -hablo el pelirrubio-

-nada de lo que digan la justificara, lo que Sakura acaba de hacer es algo sumamente grave.

-¿¡como pudo hacerme esto!? -grito fuertemente al tiempo que pateaba una silla

-Spor favor calmate... -pido suavemente-

-¿¡crees que no estoy intentando hacerlo!? -pregunto alterado- pero yo... no lo entiendo -dijo bajando la mirada-

-Sai por favor entiendela -dijo de manera comprensiva aunque en el fondo sabia que la ojiverde habia hecho mal-

El pelinegro no dijo nada, en esos momentos sentia una mezcla de sensaciones... tristeza, bronca, impotencia pero sobre todo furia, es que aun no lograba comprender como la senju pudo hacerle eso a él. Nunca habia hecho nada en su contra, es mas siempre trataba de animarla, siempre la apoyo en los malos momentos, siempre estuvo alli cuando ella lo necesitaba, y ahora... ahora que ambos iban a dar un gran paso juntos... ello lo abandonaba.

_-"¿por que Sakura?"_ -penso tristemente y con sus ojos cristalizados-

Rapidamente volteo el rostro al sentir que sus ojos lo traicionarian, llorar no era de hombres y no queria que nadie lo viera en esa penosa situacion. Pero el dolor que sentia era muy grande... Esa mañana estaba tan emocionado por todo eso, y ahora sentia un gran vacio en su interior, un gran vacio acompañado con un gran dolor.

-no es hora de quejarse -dijo Kakashi seriamente-

-en eso tienes razon -exclamo el pelirrojo al tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos-

-¡vamos a buscarla! -ordeno de manera severa- ¡sea donde sea que este la encontraremos!

-claro que si -exclamo Temari seriamente-

-¿y despues que? -pregunto Naruto rapidamente-

-despues... continuaremos con el compromiso.

-¿que? -dijeron al mismo tiempo-

-este compromiso se tiene que realizar hoy, tal y como lo teniamos previsto.

-¿y... y si no la encontramos? -pregunto frunciendo el ceño-

-la encontraremos -exclamo el peligris seguro de sus palabras-

-el colegio es grande, pero entre todos la encontraremos facilmente.

_-"Sakura..."_ -penso llevando las manos a su pecho en signo de angustia-

Estaba preocupada, sumamente preocupada por la senju. Rogaba con toda su alma que no la encontraran porque sabia que si lo hacian la obligarian a comprometerse, algo que sin lugar a dudas la pelirrosa no queria.

-Hinata no te preocupes -exclamo el pelirubio que tenia al lado-

-Naruto-kun...

-nosotros la apoyaremos -dijo tomando la mano de la ojiperla tiernamente-

-claro que si, pero...

-vamos -dijo comenzando a caminar sin soltar su mano- es mejor que nosotros la encontremos antes que ellos.

-tienes razon, entonces tenemos que apurarnos -exclamo frotando sus ojos con la mano libre que tenia-

-¿ustedes a donde van? -pregunto seriamente la pelirubia-

-¿que no es obvio? -dijo de mala gana- iremos a buscar a Sakura.

-¡no! ustedes quedense aqui -ordenos acercandose a ellos-

-lo siento Kakashi pero eso es algo que solo nosotros tenemos derecho a decidir -exclamo decidido y frunciendo el ceño-

-vamos Naruto -susurro con su suave voz al tiempo que presionaba la mano del chico-

-vamos -dijo dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar-

-oye Uzumaki... -grito enojada pero aun asi los senjus no detuvieron su andar-

-dejalos Temari, tal vez ellos saben donde esta -exclamo mirando fijamente a los senjus-

-eso es muy probable...

-Kakashi... -llamo seriamente Sasori- yo los seguire.

-esta bien eso es lo mejor, mientras nosotros buscaremos en otros lugares -exclamo mirando a los demas-

-claro.

-bien, entonces vamos -exclamo comenzando a caminar hacia la salida-

-¡esperen! -dijo Sai que hasta ese momento se habia mantenido al margen- yo ire con ustedes.

-¿estas seguro? -pregunto dudoso al ver su estado- es mejor que descanses un rato y despues...

-estoy bien -interrumpio rapidamente al peligris- yo ire con ustedes.

-dejalo Kakashi -dijo Sasori de manera comprensiva- ademas mientras mas seamos mas rapido la encontraremos.

-de acuerdo... -asintió resignado- ahora si vamos.

Los cuatro senjus y el taka salieron del sector dispuestos a encontrar a la pelirrosa, mientras tanto el resto del clan no hacia mas que murmurar cosas sobre lo que acaba de suceder. Todos estaban sorprendidos de la rapidez con la que habian pasado las cosas, sorprendidos y un tanto molestos.

La union del taka y Sakura era lo que tanto habian esperado, esa union era el comienzo de su esperanza y ahora... ahora todo se habia echado a perder...

Y todo por culpa de Sakura.

**... ... ...**

El sector de los orochimaru era un total caos, la noticia se habia expandido rapidamente entre todos y ahora nadie paraba de hablar y gritar cosas.

-¡esto no me puede estar pasando a mi! -decia una y otra vez histerica mientras golpeaba lo que estuviera a su alcance-

-no puedo crees que Sasuke se haya atrevido a hacer algo asi... -dijo Juggo seriamente-

-¿como pudo? ¿como pudo hacerme esto? -pregunto con las lasgrimas resbalando por sus mejillas-

-que lastima Karin -soltó Suigetsu ironicamente- te dejo mas que plantada -agregó burlonamente-

-¡maldito estupido! -grito furiosa y despues sin pensarlo dos veces le encajo una fuerte cachetada- si pudiera te mataria.

-nada arruinara este momento -dijo aun con una sonrisa y pasando una mano por su sonrojada mejilla-

La peliroja estaba que no podia mas... Queria gritar, llorar y golpear al primero que se le cruzara en su camino. Sasuke la habia dejado, tuvo la caradurez de hacerle eso, y ahora podia escuchar como el resto de las chicas festejaban y se reian de ella. Practicamente todo el sector estaba hablando de ella, claro que nada bueno decian. Todos se estaban burlando de su situacion, de como el azabache la dejo plantada.

-¡Karin deja de llorar maldita sea! -gruñó Itachi molesto al ver la penable condicion de la ojiroja-

-no puedo evitarlo Itachi... -exclamo amargada- estuve esperando este dia por tantos meses, y ahora... ahora...

-es tu culpa Karin -dijo secamente-

-¿que? -exclamó confundida-

-tu siempre lo estas molestando con tus babosadas -exclamo con una mueca de desprecio- ¡todos estos meses debiste hacer algo para enamorarlo! -dijo molesto y dando un fuerte golpe en una de las mesas-

-¿enamorarlo? -repitió ironicamente- ¿tu crees que tu bendito hermano se enamoraria? -pregunto seriamente y secando sus lagrimas-

-Itachi eso es cierto -exclamo apoyando a la peliroja- Sasuke jamas...

-¡Sasuke esta enamorado! -bramó fuertemente y frunciendo el ceño- mientras tu perdias el tiempo con tus estupideces otra ya lo enamoro -sentenció sumamente molesto-

-¿que? ¿de... de que hablas Itachi? -pregunto desesperada-

-¡lo que escuchaste maldicion! el estupido de Sasuke esta atrapado en las redes de otra mocosa -dijo furioso y apretando sus puños con fuerza-

-d-debes estar bro... bromeando... -tartamudeo soprendida pero al ver el rostro del Uchiha se dio cuenta de que todo lo que decia era cierto- ¿¡quien es!? dime quien demonios es la otra -pregunto histerica-

-¡no lo se! -exclamo molesto- si lo supiera ya lo hubiera matado.

-¡maldita sea! -dijo apretando los dientes con fuerza- ¡maldicion, maldicion! -grito histerica- ¡voy a matarla! ¡matare a esa perra! -gritaba una y otra vez haciendo que los presentes la vieran soprendidos-

-¡comportate maldicion! -exclamo el Uchiha tomandola del brazo con mucha fuerza- ¡tranquilizate Karin!

-¿como quieres que lo haga? -dijo en tono mas suave- ¿como quieres que haga eso cuando sasuke me dejo plantada y me entero que esta enamorada de otra?

-no se como lo haras, pero es mejor que lo hagas por que si no... -amenazo friamente-

-Itachi mejor dejala... -exclamo seriamente- las mujeres son muy complicadas e histericas...

-¡callate Neji! -dijo severamente y soltando el brazo de la peliroja- ¡y tu deja de mostrar una escenita!

La peliroja le dio la espalda mientras intentaba calmar sus nervios. Sus puños estaban apretados con fuerza, su cuerpo temblaba fuertemente y su mirada estaba totalmente nublada. En esos momentos ya nada le importaba, ni siquiera dio importancia a lo que los demas miembros del clan le gritaban, ahora... ahora solo sentia un total frustracion.

-Neji, Juggo, Suigetsu -llamo a los tres orochimarus- ustedes me ayudaran a buscar a Sasuke.

-claro -asintió el pelinaranja-

-¿crees que lo encontremos? -pregunto Suigetsu levantando una ceja-

-lo haremos -dijo seguro de sus palabras-

-si, Sasuke no debe estar lejos.

-pero el colegio es muy grande -suspiro el ojiceleste cansado-

-¡eso no importa estupido! -rugio molesta y viendo a todos- yo tambien los ayudare y entre todos lo encontraremos.

-esta bien, mientras mas mejor -exclamo friamente y dando media vuelta para salir del sector-

Todos siguieron al Uchiha mayor, cada uno de ellos con diferentes pensamientos, pero el mas pensativo era el ojiperla... Sasuke estaba enamorado tal y como el lo sospechaba, pero ahora tenia la gran duda de quien era la chica...

_¿Sakura Haruno? _

No, no y no, eso si que era una gran locura. Una vez se lo habia dicho a Sasuke pero lo habia dicho solo por molestarlo, sin embargo ahora... ahora comenzaba a dudar de ello ¿Sasuke estaria enamorado de ella? La sola pregunta lograba sorprenderlo. Sasuke no podia estar enamorado de la senju, eso probablemente solo era parte de su imaginacion, de su estúpida imaginación. Si, era eso, estaba dejando volar su imaginacion y ahora comenzaba a sacar conclusiones locas.

_-"vamos, deja de pensar estupideces..."_ -penso seriamente mientras agitaba su cabeza de un lado a otro-

Mientras esto sucedia, cierta pelirubia miraba con una gran sonrisa todo lo que sucedia, ese sin lugar a dudas seria el mejor dia de su vida. Sasuke habia dejado plantada a la maldita zorra de Karin, Sasuke no se habia compremetido... Sasuke... Sasuke...

-Sasuke... -susurro levantando una de las copas que tenia en su manos- es por eso que te amo tanto amor -exclamo con su gran sonrisa y despues dio un trago de su copa-

**... ... ...**

Sentia que su cuerpo estallaria en cualquier momento si la chica continuaba con su labor. Hace ya varios minutos que habia abandonado la realidad y ahora se encontraba sumergido en un mar de placer. Su cuerpo esta completamente sudado y tembloroso, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y su boca entreabierta dejando escapar esos penables gemidos que tanto odiaba él, y que tanto amaba ella. Despues de unos segundos y tal y como lo habia predicho su cuerpo no aguanto mas, y simplemente estallo.

-¡ah! -gruño con su grave voz al tiempo que llegaba al orgasmo-

La pelirrosa levanto el rostro al ver que el chico habia acabado, y pudo verlo por fin, con su rostro todo sudado y sus hermosos ojos cerrados. Su boca aun tenia el sabor de la escencia del pelinegro, y su respiracion estaba agitada al igual que la de el. Lentamente comenzo a ascender hasta quedar cara a cara con el orochimaru quien poco a poco abria sus ojos.

El pelinegro aun con la respiracion agitada, paso un brazo por el cuello de la chica y atrajo sus labios a los de él para plantarle un profundo beso al tiempo que la recostaba a ella sobre el cesped y se posicionaba sobre su cuerpo provocando un gran estremecimiento en ambos, ya que él estaba completamente desnudo.

-Sakura... -susurro al tiempo que lentamente separaba sus labios de los de ella para comenzar a bajar besando cada tramo de su piel-

La pelirrosa inmediatamente cerro sus ojos al sentir los calidos labios del chico en su cuello, sus delicados dedos se escabulleron en el pelo del azabache disfrutando cada uno de sus besos al tiempo que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar al igual que el de él, ya que al tenerlo sobre ella podia sentir claramente el temblor del pelinegro. Las manos del orochimaru no resistieron mas, necesitaban sentir la suave piel de la senju, asi que sin perder mas tiempo bajaron hasta el termino del vestido y rapidamente comenzaron a subirlo pasando por sus piernas, su cintura, su pecho y sacandolo finalmente por su cabeza, quedando asi la senju, solo en ropa interior...

Sus ojos parecieron tornar un brillo especial al verla así, e inconcientemente se tornaron de un color rojo sangre. Su cabeza bajo rapidamente y sus manos se encargaron de sacarle el sosten de un solo tiron dejando por fin expuestos esos hermosos pechos que pronto devoraria...y asi fue. Su boca no tardo en apoderarse de uno al cual comenzo a besar intensamente.

-Sasuke... -solto un suspiro-

El pelinegro disfrutaba tanto besar su delicada piel, y mucho mas sus lindos pechos, los cuales en esos momentos comenzaban a endurecerse por sus caricias. Mientras su boca disfrutaba de uno, una de sus manos masajeaba el otro haciendo que la pelirrisa suspirar fuertemente. Sus dientes atraparon delicadamente la cima de uno de sus pechos para ejercer una suave presion en este lo que provoco que la chica soltara un suave gemido, algo que sin lugar a dudas le encantaba.

-ah... -gimio nuevamente al sentir otro mordisco en su pecho-

Era una mezcla de placer y un pizca de dolor, ya que el orochimaru mordia la cima de su pecho con algo de rudeza, sin embargo era rudeza mezclado con ternura ya que el pelinegro queria hacerla enloquecer y en verdad que lo estaba logrando, ademas de que no solo era eso si no que su otra mano masajeaba su otro pecho con mucha fuerza...

-Sas... Sasuke...-jadeo cerrando sus ojos con fuerza-

El pelinegro termino de saborar el pecho de la senju y comenzo a descender lamiendo cada trozo de piel que se cruzara en su camino, y por fin llego al vientre de la chica, al cual inmediatamente comenzo a besar haciendo que esta echara la cabeza para atras y cerrara los ojos con fuerza. Sus calidos labios continuaron bajando pasando por la intimidad de la senju, la cual aun esta cubierta por sus bragas, y despues continuaron descendiendo besando sus delgadas piernas...

Esa piel tan suave y delicada realmente lo enloquecia, y era por eso que no queria perderse ni un solo rincon de esta, queria saborear a la pelirrosa completamente. Su boca continuo bajando pasando por la rodilla de la senju, llegando por fin a su pies y luego volvio a subir dejando nuevamente un camino de saliva. Ella por su parte tenia sus ojos cerrados disfrutando cada roze con el chico, sentia como los labios de él recorrian todo su cuerpo dejando su saliva por donde pasaban sus labios y lengua.

-Sakura... -llamo con su voz ronca al tiempo que trepaba sobre ella para quedar con sus rostros nivelados- date la vuelta -susurro mirando fijamente aquellos hermosos ojos verdes que se encontraban entrecerrados-

La pelirrosa se sorprendio al escuchar lo que el orochimaru dijo, y no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran de sobremanera. Sin embargo no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar ya que el azabache no le dio tiempo y sin previo aviso la tomo entre sus manos para dejarla boca abajo.

-Sas...-murmuro cerrando sus ojos al sentir el calido torso del chico rozar con su espalda, al igual que su aliento contra su cuello-

La pelirrosa sintio como las manos de él bajaban hasta llegar a sus bragas y lentamente comenzaban a bajarlas hasta quitarse por completo, y asi dejarla desnuda y a su merced. Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza al creer que el pelinegro la penetraria en ese mismo instante, pero en vez de eso sintio como los labios de él nuevamente comenzaban a recorrerla, pasando por sus hombros y luego por su espalda a la cual daban suaves besos y lamian una que otra vez.

El azabache besaba con suma delicadeza la espalda de la chica, que por cierto hasta ese momento nunca habia saboreado. Su cabeza comenzo a bajar llegando a su fina cintura y luego a sus muslos, a los cuales lamio una y otra vez, lo que provoco que la senjus comenzara a jadear. Continuo besando y lamiendo la piel de la senju por un buen tiempo pero ya no podia mas... Un punzante dolor comenzo a agobiarlo, un dolor proveniente de su entrepierna que le pedia a gritos unirse con aquella mujer que tenia debajo de él, asi que sin poder aguantar mas paso una mano por la cintura de la senju para asi elevar poco a poco sus caderas para que esta quedara arodillada. La senju instintivamente se apoyo en sus antebrazos quedando de esta manera en cuatro patas, y despues de eso solo sintio un fuerte golpe de placer que la inavadio completamente al ser penetrada de una vez.

-¡ah! -solto un gemido de sorpresa al sentir el miembro del chico entrar en su interior repentinamente-

El orochimaru gruño al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y tomaba las caderas de la senju con sus manos.

Su respiracion rapidamente comenzo a agitarse, y su cuerpo se mantuvo quieto en esa poscicion. Podia sentir como las paredes calidas y humedas de la senju envolvian completamente a su palpitante miembro ocasionando en él un gran placer. El orochimaru se encontraba arodillado detras de la pelirrosa, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus manos atrayendo las caderas de la chica aun mas hacia el.

-Sas... Sasuke...-llamo en un gemido mientras sus caderas inconcientemente se movian en busca de mas contacto-

El pelinegro entre abrio sus ojos al escuchar a la senju. Su pecho rapidamente se recosto sobre la espalda de la pelirrosa amoldando, de esta manera, sus cuerpos entre si, los cuales encajaban perfectamente. Una de sus manos se apoyo sobre la mano de la senju mientras que la otra corrio delicadamente todos los pelos de la chica para el lado contrario, ya que de esta manera podia ver el rostro de la senju, el cual en esos momentos estaba sumamente sonrojado y con sus ojos cerrados. Su quijada se apoyo en el hombro de la chica mientras que su mano, la que corrio los cabellos de la chica, se coloco sobre la otra mano de la senju, y despues de eso comenzo el placer para ambos... Saco su miembro completamente y volvio a meterlo con mucha fuerza provocando que ambos echaran la cabeza hacia atras y gimieran al mismo tiempo.

Eso era la gloria.

-S-Sakura... -gimio en su oido mientras continuaba con sus fuertes y profundas embestidas-

La pelirrosa gemia constantemente sin poder evitarlo, el oxigeno era algo que en esos momentos necesitaba mas que nada ya que sentia como su respiracion se agitaba mas y mas, y de su boca solo salian gemidos con cada embestida que le propicionaba el orochimaru. Era tan exisito sentir esos constantes movimientos, ademas que su espalda rozaba una y otra vez con el torso del chico... Su vista estaba completamente nublada y sus puños apretados con fuerza arrancando de esta manera los pastos de la tierra.

-¡ah! -gimio una vez mas al tiempo que sentia como una de las manos del orochimaru se colocaban en su vientre para ejercer presion desde alli y profundizar sus estocadas-

El azabache tenias los ojos cerrados con mucha fuerza mientras que sus movimientos mantenian ese constante y desfrenado ritmo que le hacia perder la razon. Una de sus manos estaba en el vientre de la chica ejerciendo muchas presion en esa zona para pegar aun mas el cuerpo de la chica al suyo. Sus ojos lentamente se entre abrieron y lo primero que vio fue su mano sobre la de la senjus, no se habia dado cuenta hasta ese momento que sus dedos estaban entrelazados con los de ella, su mirada se desvio hacia un costado y pudo observar el perfil del rostro de la pelirrosa, este se encontraba todo sudado, sonrojado y con varios mechones esparcidos...

_Se veia hermosa, realmente hermosa... y era suya, completamente suya._

Sus ojos nuevamente se cerraron y la velocidad de las embestidas aumentaron, ya faltaba poco... muy poco. Su mano termino de rodear completamente la cintura de la senju aprisionandola contras su cuerpo y logrando profundizar mas sus estocados, las cuales ya llegaban a su fin.

-¡Sasuke! -gimio fuertemente al tiempo que sentia la ultima embestida del chico que la hizo llegar al cielo-

-¡ah... Sakura! -gimio con su grave voz mientras su miembro era presionado por las paredes de la senju y su escencia se derrama en su interior-

Sus cuerpos cayeron pesamente mas aun asi seguian unidos intimamente. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus cuerpos completamente sudados, sus respiraciones agitadas y sus corazones latiendo en una misma sincronia. Ambos estaban exhaustos, y aun se encontraban disfrutando los espasmos del orgasmo que los habia llevado al cielo...

¿El cielo? Si, eso realmente era el cielo para ellos, una situacion completamente diferente a lo que se vivia en el colegio en esos momentos... el infierno.


End file.
